<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awesome Ninja Adventure! by psychicmewhealer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363115">Awesome Ninja Adventure!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicmewhealer/pseuds/psychicmewhealer'>psychicmewhealer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Children, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Ninja, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Apocalypse, Pseudo-Incest, Quests, Rape, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Sex Robots, Sexual Abuse, Social Commentary, Social Issues, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Trippy, Underage Rape/Non-con, VERY LOOSELY inspired by ninjago, oh yea there's a bit of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicmewhealer/pseuds/psychicmewhealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Yoshihito has taken in three plucky tweens, granting them life's purpose: saving his rightful place on the Sunrise Throne. Now that they have been fully trained and armed into ninja, will they bring their life's purpose to fruition, or will they render their lives — and the Sunrise Empire — naught?</p><p>--</p><p>Or: ah yes, a totally normal Children's Story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW's are all in tags. Please check those before you read. Safety is paramount!!</p><p><b>If you are going through a crisis:</b><br/>You can text HOME to 741741 (in the US &amp; Canada), 85258 (in the UK), or 50808 (in Ireland)</p><p>Please stay safe!!! You are loved</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Many centuries ago, the Empire of the Sunrise faced a crisis. Its dynastic bloodline had been dirtied with the blood of neighboring kingdoms. Sunrise Emperor Korehito could not count his sons for they were too many, but he could not count viable emperors after him for he found none. The Emperor could not ban his unions with foreign women for fear of breaking his tenuous alliances, nor could he allow foreign sons to usurp the Empire of the Sunrise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ending this crisis required ingenuity. Luckily, Emperor Korehito had just that. He commissioned a magic chamber atop a gargantuan mountain. This chamber, the Jade Chamber, tested its entrants with a series of physical and emotional challenges. Once someone passed the Jade Chamber’s tests, a set of Jade Weapons would be revealed for him. If he took out the Jade Weapons from the Chamber, as only a true heir could, then he would be crowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korehito commanded that any son of his who wished to be crowned must pass the tests. The majority of his sons did so. Hundreds of them died, but his true heir passed the tests and was crowned. Ever since, this test was the final step for all men vying for the Sunrise throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, only the final test remained useful. Though the Weapons could only be wielded by Emperors-to-be, the Jade Maze’s tests could be passed by anyone of royal blood. Past the age of Korehito, heirs would send their less powerful relatives with mercenaries to climb the mountain and pass the Chamber’s tests for them. They would ascend the Mountain with the dirty work already done and bring the Weapons outside the Chamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enter the present day. Prince Yoshihito was aging. If he would die before passing the tests, his younger brother would inherit the throne, bring back naked sweatshops for factory workers, subsidize for-profit environmental destruction, murder dissenters, and ultimately set the Sunrise. Yoshihito could not retrieve the Jade Weapons in his wilting physical condition. He needed children to do so for him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Our story does not start when Taiki, Mitsu, or Ayako, three plucky tweens, found their way into the hands of Prince Yoshihito, who prepared them for saving the dynasty by securing his throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The story does not even start when the three children met each other for the first time at the foot of the Jade Mountain. After all, you came to read about ninjas, not altitude sickness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It starts when Taiki, Mitsu, and Ayako had already braved the Jade Mountain’s winds, dragged each other through the hellish elevation, and survived with little food and air for two and some days. They finally arrived at the Jade Chamber. It was perfection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magic chamber was the size of a small bedroom, and it was made of lush greenery. Its floor was long, soft grass, and a mesh of vines composed its walls and ceiling. Soft light found its way through the chamber’s nooks and crannies. Cool mist sprayed in all directions, and fruit sprouted out of the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friends splayed on the grass, unmasking from their dark green ninja uniforms. Taiki threw off the ninja’s backpack carrying an assortment of weapons and paraphernalia. Mitsu was the first to get up and grab a peach from one of the vines. She then returned to splaying herself on the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Mitsu said, eating her peach. “I didn’t want to admit it, but I might have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you miss your true love?” Taiki retorted. “She’s all you talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that. You know that. I miss home. I miss when the worst thing I worried about was feeling spoiled. I miss normal food. I miss knowing what would happen next.” Mitsu sighed. She threw her peach pit onto the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t miss home.” Taiki laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Ayako said. “Doesn’t help when you have no past to return to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you have us, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no friends and my parents were aloof at best,” Taiki admitted. “I’d rather start life on this mountain than in my village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayako piped in. “I know no one will admit this, but I miss Master.” Ayako looked at the ceiling. “When he gave us to the mountain, he gave us purpose. That’s the most important thing, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki chuckled, knowing Ayako was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” he said. “For the empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the empire.” The three twelve-year-olds got up from the floor and stuck their hands in a knot. In this chamber, they would fulfill their purpose. They would fight for the throne of their Master and ensure order in the dynastic line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first puzzle began with one zombie mouse crawling through a corner of the chamber. More zombie mice entered the chamber in a single file line, devouring all the grass in their path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back half of the chamber was reduced to dirt. The zombie mouse army gnashed its teeth at the ninja. Soil fell from the ceiling. Taiki, Mitsu, and Ayako noticed too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! An army of zombie mice!” Mitsu screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to work together to stop them!” Taiki added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mice ate each other, merging into a mouse so large it filled the chamber’s walls.  Ayako spin-kicked the giant mouse’s mouth, but it held onto her foot, hanging her in the air. Taiki held onto the mouse’s neck. When it started running, Mitsu grabbed its disproportionately large tail and sent it to Ayako. She squeezed the rodent’s tail around its neck, flipped over, and pulled her foot out of its mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mouse passed out. Taiki, Mitsu, and Ayako high-fived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One step closer to the Jade Weapons,” Mitsu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One step closer to saving Master’s throne,” Taiki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One step closer to fulfilling our purpose!” Ayako cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor absorbed the corpse and blood away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three ninja reclined. Water sprayed from the ceiling in full circles around the chamber, soaking the friends and their uniforms. Grass shot out of the newly wet ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I can’t wait for?” a newly clean Mitsu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling like you’re worth something so you don’t have to avoid those you love or feel bad for what your family, friends, and lover give you?” Ayako answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I can’t wait for?” Taiki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saving the world so that people won’t ignore you all the time and you won’t feel like you’re groveling at the world’s feet for love and attention and feeling like you’ve finally been accepted for who you are?” Ayako asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also food?” Ayako added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki and Mitsu looked at Ayako.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayako laughed. “You know what I can’t wait for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mitsu and Taiki answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Retrieving the Jade Weapons, securing Master his throne, and ensuring stability in the Empire, thereby fulfilling my purpose!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki and Mitsu rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rustle came through the walls. Ayako pushed off the grass to see what was going on, leaving her friends behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, Ayako?” a half-asleep Mitsu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayako gulped. “Oh no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mitsu mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a worm monster coming to kill us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worm monster” was an apt descriptor. An earthworm the size of an elephant raged out of the ground, leaving piles of soil in its midst. The once luscious grass was thrown onto the walls. The worm somehow screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki awoke. “We have to stop it!” he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do it…” Mitsu jumped off the grass. “...by working together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki rummaged through the weapons backpack and tossed a knife from it to Mitsu. She thrust her knife into the worm. Before she could cut it open, the worm pulled itself out of the scalpel and slammed itself into Taiki. He convinced himself he was fine, but he clearly wasn’t, because he rammed his face into the worm screaming, “Gotcha, Worm!” The monster was impervious to this attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu’s chest dropped. “You might have to help, Ayako. I don’t know wha—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayako?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worm gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayako…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gash appeared on the worm monster, then a stream of blood. Ayako sauntered through the worm with her knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor washed away the monster’s guts and blood.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu, Taiki, and Ayako sat crisscrossed in a circle on the grass. They had just been cleaned and had nothing to say. Almost nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…what are you...y’know...into?” Mitsu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you like? We know about our neuroses. Taiki’s loneliness. My inferiority complex. Ayako’s amnesia. But what about the little things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki began. “I like makeup. I’m the one who brought the makeup into the bag. It’s kind of why no one likes me. I know you can’t blame my situation on that, but I like playing with makeup. It’s fun. I read sometimes. I’m okay at cooking, and I sometimes follow sports. Master got me interested in biology, but then he wouldn’t shut up about it and now I never want to hear about DNA again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu followed up. “I play bass and I want to start a band, but middle school’s been busy. I learn about politics in my spare time. I would want to be a politician but it’s all too corrupt, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you fighting to maintain the political status quo?” Taiki wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I’m into anarchism doesn’t mean I want a violent revolution this second. You, Ayako?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayako beamed. “I’m into saving the Imperial line with you and realizing our purpose!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu looked at Taiki. Taiki looked at Ayako. Ayako grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chamber rumbled. Taiki, Mitsu, and Ayako arose. A crack appeared in the middle of the ground, and a short stone pedestal grew out of it. On the pedestal was a shiny gold button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Taiki cried. “It’s ―”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“― a button,” Mitsu finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one that can only be pushed by one of royal blood? You mean Ayako?” Taiki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be me.” Ayako stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no memories, and it’s not Taiki or me,” Mitsu argued. “Push it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayako pushed the button. The ground rumbled again, and the pedestal retracted into the crack.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Though hours and days did not exist in the traditional sense here, the ninja could barely move from exhaustion and collectively decided to sleep. Taiki and Mitsu laid in fetal positions flanking Ayako, who assumed the pose of a corpse. It took a while for Mitsu to admit what all the ninja were thinking: the light was keeping them from sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same,” Taiki said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same,” Ayako sighed. “I guess I’ll resort to my lullaby then. Do you want me to sing it for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess…” Taiki answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything goes at this point,” Mitsu assented.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi my name is Bed, I am a fluffy bed</span>
  </em>
  <span> (Mitsu fell asleep.)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I stand in my room all day waiting waiting </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi my name is Bed, I am a fluffy bed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> (Taiki fell asleep.)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My favorite thing to see is when people sleep on me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When people sleep on me, I smile with glee</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When people sleep on me that’s the way to be.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ayako dozed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wakey wakey.” Mitsu waved her hand over her friends’ heads. Ayako stood up, while Taiki struggled to gain footing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu panted. “There’s a giant impenetrable beetle. I tried distracting it, and I tried cutting it open. As you can see, neither worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giant purple beetle in the dead center of the Chamber hissed at them, despite such sounds being anatomically impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a beetle?” Ayako asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An anatomically impossible beetle, and it’s coming after us,” Mitsu panted as the beetle galloped into her corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s coming after you?” Ayako asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Mitsu said, jumping on the beetle’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a beetle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu raised her eyebrows from atop the beetle. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ninja,” Taiki shouted from the corner, “I found its weak spot.” He revealed an ice axe drenched in purple blood. “It’s in its butthole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu fell over the beetle. Ayako caught her. They both ran to Taiki at the beetle’s butthole, who tossed them each an ice axe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki, Mitsu, and Ayako stabbed the beetle’s butthole together. Again and again and again. Mitsu could barely contain her laughter. Ayako grew more passionate and less exact in her penetration of the insect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I would save the Empire by stabbing a beetle’s butthole,” Taiki said, as blood poured out of the beetle’s butthole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bug’s wings rubbed against each other, slowing down each time until they stopped. Blood dripped out of the insect’s butthole like water from a leaky sink.  Ayako kept stabbing the beetle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki stopped smiling. “Ayako, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayako turned to him. “I’m great, thanks, how are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, there were no battles. Taiki, Mitsu, and Ayako had nothing better to do than more icebreakers. The icebreakers got stupider and stupider until they reached such banalities as “what’s the outside color of your home.” “If you could bring 3 blue foods onto a deserted island and only eat those for the rest of your life, what would they be.” “If you had infinite yen, what brand of air conditioning would you buy.” “If you had to physically give birth to eighteen kids and name them all something slightly different, what you name each of your kids.” “What kind of flatworm would you be.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Taiki, Mitsu, and Ayako woke up a day later, the wall across from them had been replaced with a massive mirror. This was an emotional test. The ninja had to reveal their true selves before the mirror to prove purity of intent before the chamber could reciprocate with the Jade Weapons that were required to preserve Master’s rightful place on his throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki rummaged through their joint backpack to find a small handbag within several cases. He faced towards the mirror and unmasked himself to reveal his auburn hair and young face from which facial hair was just sprouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my makeup case,” he said to the mirror wall, opening the handbag. “I use makeup to transform into a truer version of myself, but it also lets me hide myself. I hope that as I become more accepted, I can show myself more and hide myself less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu went next. She found a white slip of paper in the backpack. She unmasked herself, covering her round chin with her hand. “This is me with my true love,” she told the wall, revealing a picture of her with her crush. “She means the world to me. Even though I’m twelve, I know we’ll get married someday. Every day when I was with her, I would tell her how I didn’t deserve her. Then, she would tell me how she didn’t deserve me. We’re both right. I don’t deserve someone as loving and accepting as she is. I hope one day I’ll feel like I deserve her and she feels like she deserves me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No object was packed for Ayako. She knew what she had to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went in front of the mirror-wall, unmasking herself. Her long hair she uncovered was bleached blonde. She had an innocuous gap between her teeth and long, flowing eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki and Mitsu waited for Ayako to unpack an object. Ayako’s teeth chattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she had to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my body. I’m using it to save the Empire through strength, speed, and wit. I’m using it to fulfill my purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>built </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this job, to be a ninja, to go through the Chamber, to save the Empire. Master built me for this. Because I have royal blood and this was the only way to pass through the chamber, I was the only way he could keep the Empire stable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loves me. He would give me his golden smile every day. I sang, danced, and wore new dresses he would commission for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all my body is for, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took off her bracelets, belts, gauntlets, pants, and robe; everything but her hooped earrings. She revealed the silver lines that went from the sides of her arms to the tips of her toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went completely naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a freeze switch.” She reached behind her left shoulder blade. “If I switch this off, I will fall limp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master used to turn this switch on and I would fall to the floor and he would undress me and touch me. Again and again and again. I never ran away. I’d fall with no control, just acceptance, because he loved me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have always been just a body. A path to his rule and his pleasure. That’s me.” Ayako smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Breathe in. Breathe out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki and Mitsu had been meditating in opposite corners of the Chamber for hours without saying a word. Ayako had been pretending to sleep. She had no need to follow Master’s advice about emotional grounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she started singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Mitsu yelled from her corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayako obliged, skipping the apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell us. Why?” Mitsu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is this not a big deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making this a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you were faking amnesia because Master is a child molester?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a molest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu scooted next to Ayako and took a breath. “Ayako, do you see anything wrong with this? Anything you don’t like about this situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayako inhaled, her shoulders curling in the grass. “I guess being frozen kind of hurts, and it’s uncomfortable to not know when I’m going to get frozen and what he’ll do, and it feels weird when he has his way with me, and it’s physically unpleasant when he goes inside me, but that’s just physical. What’s the issue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ayako, he’s molested you for your whole life. That’s the issue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayako chuckled, smile lines forming on her young face. “You don’t understand. We are following our purpose. Your purpose is to save the Imperial line. Mine is to save the Imperial line </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>make Master happy. If that makes me physically uncomfortable? It doesn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fulfilling our highest purpose. Is that not the pinnacle of our being, the best we can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu had no answer. Taiki kept meditating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taiki made two observations when he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first observation was that Ayako, who had been sleeping next to him, had no clothes on. He glanced around the chamber and found that her ninja uniform had disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second observation was a rustle from one of the walls ― and a human-footed spider the size of a horse peeking in the chamber, its mandibles salivating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ninja, let’s do this,” Taiki exhaled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed ice picks from the backpack, throwing them to an awake Mitsu and Ayako. The ninja hacked at the spider’s feet and back, but the spider stepped away and hissed. The ninja screamed. The spider licked its mandibles, waiting for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Taiki cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The anatomically impossible human-footed spider will have us for lunch!” Mitsu yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do?” Taiki panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use me as a battering ram.” Ayako answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freeze me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu winced. She lifted Ayako by her thimble-sized waist and placed Ayako’s back on her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to count down, or ―”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn me off when you like. I’m happy to help.” Ayako smiled. Taiki pushed the deformed spider back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu furrowed her eyebrows and swallowed. She flipped the switch under Ayako’s shoulder blade, her face locked in a smile and her body locked in a fetal position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, two, three! Taiki and Mitsu heaved Ayako at the spider. The spider didn’t care, instead attempting to eat Ayako’s bleach-blonde hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s trapped!” Taiki threw Ayako off the spider’s grip and onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, two, three! They threw Ayako’s frozen, unclothed body at the beetle once, twice, three times till they cracked the beetle’s shell. Mitsu and Taiki grabbed their ice picks again and stabbed the human-footed spider to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” they celebrated. Instead of high-fiving, they ran to Ayako and unfroze her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to unfreeze me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want you to stay frozen forever. Do you need help orienting yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Thank you.” She got up and stretched as the floor washed away the beetle’s remains. If she was being honest with herself, she was more comfortable unfrozen. Then again, that didn’t matter; she was more useful frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ayako began her lullaby:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi my name is Bed, I am a fluffy bed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I stand in my room all day waiting, waiting… ”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could not finish before she fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taiki?” Mitsu whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. You’re asleep. Good night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki was, in fact, awake. He found himself noticing the curvatures of Ayako’s naked body, the way her muscles cut through her skin, the taut, small waist. Her body was a joy to look at, the only way to drown out the cacophony in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taiki awoke, his fingers interlocked with Ayako’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Mitsu tilted her head leftward. Taiki pulled Ayako with him towards Mitsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leftward wall held a bar near the ceiling. On the bar were clothes hangers, though they did not hold clothes. They held bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsu shuffled through their feet, too short to reach the bar itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayako broke the silence: “Can I carry someone up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki squeezed into a smile, raising his hand and jumping on Ayako’s shoulders. It made sense. He was the lightest of the three, and Ayako was the heaviest. Mitsu still couldn’t shake that a 12-year-old boy was sitting on the shoulders of a naked 12-year-old girl who was actually a sex robot in order to fulfill their purpose which was commanded of them by a child molester. Part of her wanted to be Taiki on Ayako. She slapped herself in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiki and Ayako flipped through the bodies. In the front were a few cloaked men with daggers. Probably burglars looking for a quick buck. Men in the ruby armor of the nobility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These must be the folks who failed the tests,” Mitsu said. “And died here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept flipping. A blonde with a camera. Samurai, who probably passed tests for wishful nobles. Kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kids?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kids around their age hung to rest in pairs, all in the same dark green ninja suits Taiki and Mitsu wore. After every pair of kids that laid to rest, there was one auxiliary kid with bleach-blonde hair and a gap between her teeth. Some of them further down the clothesline were naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bar held seventy-one kids.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Climax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taiki screamed. “Oh my!”</p><p>“What is it?” Mitsu asked.</p><p>Taiki inhaled. “It's an army of mouse beetle worms with spider human feet!”</p><p>An army of mouse beetle worms with spider human feet rampaged into the chamber. </p><p>“It’s the last one. We can do it,” Mitsu said.</p><p>They tied their hands in a knot. “For the Empire,” Ayako assured them.</p><p>“For the empire!” they chanted, scattering across the chamber. When the mouse beetle worms with spider human feet tried crawling up and biting the ninja, they used whatever weapons were on hand ― whether an ice pick, a shuriken, or a katana ― to make them submit. Within seconds, half the mouse beetle worms with spider human feet were splayed dead on the floor.</p><p>“We’re doing well, guys!” Mitsu called while slicing the head of a mouse beetle worm with spider human feet open.</p><p>“There’s a few more that can’t be taken out.” Ayako said, “Freeze me and throw me.”</p><p>Taiki froze her and threw her naked body indiscriminately. A bunch of beetle worms with spider human teeth died, and their guts sprayed across the ground.</p><p>Taiki threw his hands in the air. “We di―”</p><p>“A big one!” Mitsu screamed. The biggest mouse beetle worm with spider human feet stomped in through the wall. It could barely orient itself within the relatively cramped chamber. It made a loud hissing-roaring sound.</p><p>Mitsu grabbed Ayako’s ankles. One, two, three! She slammed her head on its behind. The mouse beetle worm with spider human feet lurched forward into Taiki’s shurikens. It got stabbed in both eyes and dropped dead.</p><p>Mitsu unfroze Ayako. The ninja let out a guttural “YES!” and a tight group hug.</p><p>“I can’t believe the last one’s done,” Mitsu sighed.</p><p>“Good job, everyone,” Taiki said.</p><p>The floor absorbed the corpses and blood away as it had done several times before.</p><p> </p><p>Slit into the newly revealed wall were jade swords. </p><p>“I think those are the Jade Weapons, but…”</p><p>Two jade swords.</p><p>Aside, a man clapped slowly. He looked nondescript; an older man with little hair other than his moustache and eyebrows. He smiled, and it was golden; his smile lines looked at home on his face.</p><p>“Excellent work, ninja,” Master Prince Yoshihito announced.</p><p>The kids bowed before their sensei. They swallowed their questions.</p><p>“The great things helicopters do for you,” Master said. “They can’t get me the Jade Weapons, of course. It would be great if they could.” He let out a warm laugh.</p><p>The ninja nodded unthinkingly. </p><p>“You did great. You did great. Though you haven’t fulfilled your purpose.</p><p>“Yet. </p><p>“There’s one step I’ve forgotten to tell you about.”</p><p>Master had no clothes on.</p><p>Taiki was tempted to look aside. Mitsu bit her tongue.</p><p>“You guys went through a lot. This is all going to cause lots of activity in the sympathetic nervous system, overcoming fight-or-flight instincts. What the Chamber needs now is an illusion of calmness through a parasympathetic response. It needs to detect me ― the heir ― and at least one of you, who have been in the Chamber this whole time, being calm enough to deserve the weapons. That isn’t going to happen anytime soon.”</p><p>What does this mean, Master? no one asked.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking. <em> What does this mean, Master? </em> This means one of you has to have sex with me in order to save the world.”</p><p>Ayako nodded. She kneeled in front of Master, her face facing him.</p><p>Taiki tried standing stoically. Mitsu lost control. </p><p>“Ayako?”</p><p>Master held his hand under Ayako’s left shoulder blade. Her flowing hair covered Master’s hand, but not her exposed behind.</p><p>“Master, don’t!”</p><p>“The other times were test runs. This is the real deal.”</p><p>Ayako meekly smiled at him.</p><p>“Don’t do it!” Mitsu yelled, snot dripping down her tear-ridden face.</p><p>Taiki’s lip quivered.</p><p>“You’re gonna do it, Ayako. You’re gonna achieve your purpose and save the world.”</p><p>Ayako’s shoulders relaxed. A click, and she fell down limp.</p><p>Tears rolled down Taiki’s face. “I don’t care what throne you want or what brother you hate. Don’t rape my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Wow. This is getting depressing, isn’t it? I really wanted this to be a fun story. Just a story about ninjas saving the world. I’m pretty sure you did, too.</p><p> </p><h1>~</h1><h1>THE END</h1><h1>~</h1>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   no-                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          <sup>AYAKO?</sup>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       </p><h2>AYAKO?</h2><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="work">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chapter">
        <p></p>
        <div class="userstuff module">
          <p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="feedback">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       </p><p><sup>hfmph</sup>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        </p>
<p></p><div class="feedback">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Th͎̬̪̮e̼̲̫̟̪̱͊͆̄̿ͩͥ ̮͍È̩̮̺̼̗͇͈̺̱̬̲̖̭̬͌̔̓ͫ̓̉́̿ͥͧ͋ͫ̚n̠̖͕̟̙̟͆͗̌̎̈́͆d̟̯̳̘̮̜̹ͤ̎ͤͫ̋̇̑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 </p>
<h2>hmpmpfpghah</h2><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              </p>
<p></p><div class="feedback">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. T̸̬̓ḧ̵̨̡̡̛̰̼̩͈̫͍̹͈̦̺́̓͒̋́̇̅͛̎̓̌̌̚͝͝͠ē̵̡̠͚͓̝̘̼͈̩̠̝̪͚̱̃̏͂͆̓̒̃̿̿̓͐̑͊͊͌̇̈́̽̀̐̈̒̈́̊͜͜͠͝͝ ̵̨̧̛̮̮̘̖̹̪̟̮̜͖͍͛̃͗̇̉̋̄̏͘̚ͅẼ̵̛̛̛̳̮̬̭̬͍͖̠̥̘͍̳̱͇͚̙̔͛̾̐͐̾̿̃̆͗̌͋́̊͋͋̂̐̓̐̄̅̔͗͜ͅn̷̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̤͓̺̮̬̮̦͇̻̫̱̬̦̝͙͎̘̝̟͔̾̈́͑̑̅͑̓͘̕͜͝ͅd̸̟͙͈̞͈̥̩̪͚̟̒̓̈̈̊̉̌̾̂͛͆͜͠͝͝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA̵̱̓Á̸̲̭̺Ä̴̡̡̼͚́́A̴͎͛̈́A̶̢̼͈͚͆̍̌A̷̻̾Ả̵͍̩̗͆Ǎ̷̘Ạ̷̝̥̇͐͛͒A̷̼͈͎̐A̶̬̐͒̽Ả̵͍̀Ä̷̦̯̠̖́Ạ̵̎̈̕A̸̡͉̺̔̅̌A̴̫͇̔͘A̸̡̰̚Ȃ̸̤̘̍ͅA̶̭̪̙̙͒̒͒̌A̴͇͔͙̺͑͋͋A̷̡̺̰̗͊A̸̛͓̖͈̿̐̊Â̸̙͍͖Ą̴̢͖͝Ą̷̜̑͝A̵̜̯͔̐Ą̵̄Ȁ̶̡̢̪͐̅A̸̧̱͕̗̿̃Ą̵̈̐͠Ạ̵̤͎̄̚͝A̶̯̩̒A̴̦̯͙̻̍̑Ä̴̛̞́̂͜͜Ā̴̺̯͍A̷̛̗͍̣͛ͅA̴̼̔̾̄͆Ą̵̪͎͆̋̕͝A̷͓̍̆̈́Ā̷͕͈̘Ạ̵̬̹͍̿̈́̽̇Ǎ̵̞͑̈̈́ͅǺ̶̢̪̼̜̈Ā̸̢̨̜̆̉͜A̷̘̾Ą̶̮̯͊̔̍Ä̴̢̢̰̅Ạ̵̅Â̵͔̙̿̓Å̷͙̳͈̹̓̚͠A̵̡̛̳̥͙͝Ḁ̷̡̾ͅĀ̷̟̲̤͋̐̏A̶̢͈̘̮̽A̶̡̹̿͗̊͠A̴̭̻͌̂͌̕ͅA̴̧͓͓̝͗A̵͕̦̚A̵͉̦͓͍͛A̴̟̖͉͎͊͒͒A̵̯̐͠A̶̪̺͘Ȃ̵̯̺̣͉Ạ̵͚̫͛̎̒Ạ̷̰̝̌͝A̴͖̫̰͐ͅA̴ͅA̷̛̓̑͊͜Ǡ̶̧̰͕ͅA̷̞͇͊̏̑̒Ả̷̝̲̼̱Ȃ̶͉̻̜̒͠Ẫ̵͉̗̹͝Å̷̛̤̮͂̓A̴̮̾̔̚A̶̠͗͘À̸̲̺͔͐̂Ả̴̢͕͛̇͝À̷̪͍͓̏͠A̶̳͊A̷̮͕͔͈̐̋͑͝Ā̶̧̘̖̏̈A̷̧̪͎͛ͅẢ̴̭͈̲͚A̸̧̙̤͒̈͑͝A̵̫̐̈́̚A̵̺͉̘͛͠ͅA̴̺̹̻̒͑̀̃Ǎ̵̺̟A̶͍̻͙Ȧ̸̤̳A̵̖͙̍̃̄͗Ȃ̶̬̯̂AAAAAAAAAAA̷̘͒̒̈́̏̅̅̇͂̀͗̄͝Ǎ̶̧̉̂̉̽̈̏́̾̆Ą̸̡̡̠͈̥͕͍̭̻̦͊́̇̌̈́̓̿̆ͅA̵͔̱̦̤̼̤̫̹̪̠̺̜̍̉̽̿̿͐͆͛͑A̴̡̭̹̱̗̻͖̫̤̺͍̝͚͘A̸͖̥̻͎̹̖̰̞͓̻̱͉̮̥̜̾̆̇̂͐̾̕̚̚͝Â̶̧̢̝͎͙͚̰̌̕͘͝Ã̶̛̳͕͆͐̈́̄̿͠A̷̧̜̜͍̫̞̔̇͗͐͆͆̄̏͛͊̅̈͠Ả̷̧̘͇̋̏͗̎̌͂̉͊͒̎A̸͕͆̔̒̉̃̃̔͆͊̈́̿͘Á̷̢̡̫̭̮̟̗̦̼̠͉͖̖̂̋̂̽̇͂̒͘͝Â̵͓̱̱̄̈́̓̚A̴̹̼̖̣̲͉͙͆́͋̂͛͜Ã̴̛̻͍̞̻͙̻̒͑̅̄͐̑͛̓͆͘͠͠A̴͉̪͍͇̓̄̑̌͊̈͌̅͂̚͘Ä̴̢̺̜̘̲͍̜̻̠̳͕͍́̃͒̅͂̉̄͠ͅA̵̧̤̣̫̝̙̲̬͖͎̅̑̈́̊̂͒̽̀̉̚ͅÁ̸̞͈̜̙͚̳̫̩̺͙̼̉̐́̊̒̆͆̈́̒̾͗͘Ä̷͕̎̀̐̒̂̂͒̓̂̔̾̄̚͝À̴̡̟̪͈̭̃̅̒̎̚͜͝͝Ǎ̴̛̜̌͂̍̾̄̂̕͘͝Ä̶͙͚̤̣́̐̑̓̇̾̏̽̇͘̚͝A̵̧͚͓͙̪̩̮͉͚̝͖̮̔̉̇́̈̈́͘̕͜A̴̧̹̱̙͑̇̑̑͝͝Ạ̵͙̲͙̱̮͕̤̙̪͛͌̕A̸̧͎̗͓̖͙͙̱͕̣̻̰͋̌̃͋̅̅̅̊̕͜͠A̶̝͖̖͆̇̉̽͑̑̽́͌̈́̓͘̕͠A̷̻̥̟͓͇̺͍͛Ǎ̸̪̠̲̳̘̓́̊͌̈̋͌͌͂̈͊̓͊Ȧ̸̡̦͍̦̩̗̳̠̜̺̦̰̞̾̒͝Ą̵̛͕͈͍͍͉̤̔̎͜ͅÄ̸̛̤̲͕̂͊̈́̌̎͝Ȃ̶͖̅͑͒͐̽́A̷̞̒̽̇̿̅͒͗̓̎̂Ą̷̢̱͙̮̮͓̪̮̈́̏̓̾͑̈͐̈͠͠A̴͉̟͙̗͎͇̹͊͝A̷̯͚̎͆̾͗̌̾̓̍̇̉A̸̧̰̮̖̠̭̪̺̼̿͊͆̈́͘͝ͅA̴̻̜̣̘̙͆͋̔̈͜͝A̸̹̪͔͛Ȃ̴̢̤̬̺̫͙̖͇̐̽̄̍͒̂̈́̊̈́̄̄͌̚͝ͅͅA̵̪̮̙̦͇̍̀̆͑̍̽̈́̏͘A̵̛̠̠̠͉̻͕̗͍͊̏̾̀̏̔̈A̸̲̳͍̐̐͘A̵̛͙̫͉̭̣̞̣͚̖̗̟̻̙͕̎́͆̎̿̄̅̑̊̚̚Ą̶̜͕̺̥̊̒̂̌̀̅̾͛̎̔̏͆̏̅̒Ǎ̴͈̝̫̯͖͖̰̖͚̠̜̜̫̆̓̇͊̓͋͆̏̌̀̂̕ͅA̵̫̞̼̱̲̮̮̙͗͑̀̽̆̈́͋̆̿͗͜͝A̴̡̧̢͓̻̙͇̜̖̘͈̱̭̗͗̑̉̊̓͆̈̔͘͝A̵͖̠͓̗͊͗̾͗̄̊̾͋̄̽͝À̵̡̢̱̬̞̰̰͓͇̹̘͖̻̩͇̇̎̓̄̈́̋̎̎A̶̯̭͗̆́͐̚Ä̶̡̛̤͎̣̈́̀͋̅͋̕͘A̶̡͖̭͍̣͕̝̹̽Ă̸͔̰͂̓̿͐̚A̴͖̹̍̈́͝A̵̛̟̜̪͈̯̥̠̼͇̮̘̔̓̅̀̌͒̀̽̓͘͠Ȧ̵̛̛̹̝̹̺̔̂̉̇̌̾̓̐̌̎̀͝Ã̵̗̞͖̘̬̟̞̰͙͒̿̌̐̔̓͐̋̉́̆͊̿Ã̸̢͔̣͖̻̭̘͕͍̠͚̑̉̇͗͐͝ͅA̶̧̨̜͙͉̻͙̰̩̼̜̽̄̇̄͒͠͠Ą̸͓̘̟̱͎͚̼̲͓̒̓̋̈͐͋̓͛̚͝A̸̢̜̞̭̠̽̄̈́͘A̷̟̰͑̐̃̾͆͂̍̓͘͝Ḁ̴̩̝̦͍̜͙̗͋̍͐̕A̵̡̳͕͎̹̥̞̽̏̓̓͋̆̈͝͝͠Å̸͔͕̭̤̩͕̫̼̲͔̥̠̥̒̍Ǎ̶̡͚͔̻̟̹͈̻̖͕̬̤̓͒̍͂Ȧ̴͈̭̠̮̍̽̄̅͆̄A̸̜̩͈̳͍͔̣̞̽̆̏̿̈̃͛̍ͅA̸̢̼̬̣̳͕͔̣͛̈́̑͋̎͘͠Ă̸̛͍̘̐͗͒̂͂̓Ȧ̶̢̡̞͓͈̤̬͈̫͉̺͙͚͓̆̍͐̎̎̆͐̅̂̕̕͜Á̷̧̢̘̬̺͙̰͚̰̞̯̭̪̹̟̃̀͂̇͛̈́̔̒̔̇̕̕͝A̷̱͓̠̳̦̭̙̥̗̅͊̈́͗̾̊̄̏̚ͅͅÅ̸̼̠͈̺̦̙̳̹̝̋̅͊̃̈͒̚A̵̗̎̂̐́̔̾̎A̴̡̢̛̪̠̘̘̳̱̙͓͉̮̓͋̑̓̓̽̏͛̆͑̏͝A̵̡̖̗̹̹͕̰͊̍̇̇̓̊͆̾̎̓́̑̀͜ͅA̴̟̩̝̘͉̺͛̓̃̑̾̎̏̊̓Ă̶̮͉̗̙͖̰͛̋̃̈͝Ä̷̛͖̘̗̘́͋̂̿̕Ȃ̵̠͒̂̋̈́̆͛͒͑̾̋̎A̵̰͋A̷̡̤͚̰̖̤̬͍̦̥͈̫̲͍̔͗̿͛̿̋̌̾͘͝Ȧ̸̢̛̛̤̘͚̪̜̠̋̍̉̆̆̚͘͜͝A̷̫̭̩̥̾̏̿͝A̵̛̛͈͇̲̺͇̰͉̽̎̓̃͑͛̒͝͝A̶̙͂̈̍̒̏̆̔̊̃͐͋̿͑͘͝A̶̙̾͂̐̓̀̍̓̾̚Ḁ̶̡̨͚͔̣͙̥̩̼͔͖͇̈́̈́̅͋̐̿̔̊͑͜Ä̶͙̌͒̓̈̀͐͑̐̒̉̕A̴̧̨̺̱̺̠̯̜̯̪̖͕̭̺̙̰̲̯͚͔̭͚̥̱̮̥͆͛̅̄̈́̍͗̈́̄̊̎͆͋͆͂̔̀̈́͋̓̈́̕̕͘̕͜͠͝͠ͅÁ̵̲͙̥̰̹̗͔̹̗̤̟̗̮̹̻̠͙̺̰̜͉͊̔̾͂́͘̚͘̚͜Ã̵̢̧̧̧̡̠̳͖̠̞̳̩̞̯͓̺̼̞͔̖̦̹͖̺͚̤̃̍͘͜͜͜͜͠A̴̡̧͈͍̖͖̦͉͙̣̖̹͇̞̘͉͕̬͓͈͈̭̺͚̝̘̺̓͛̽̌͌͆̒͋͒͌͛̚͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅÅ̶̡̨̡̨̬̪̝̮̗͍̳̝͈͙̙̮͙̀͌̄̃̓̃͊̏́̽͑̑̈́͠͝Ã̵̢̜̰̿̃̿̀̃̉̎̾͑̕͘Â̴̡̧͇͖͓͓̜̗̠̼̲̟̳̲̯̤̮̹͚͒̾̂͊̓̿̓̄̎̚͝ͅȂ̵̢̧̨̛̱͙͈̹͉̟̼̪̝̖̩̠̯͇̼̜̟̠̠̳̒̈̀̃̄̀͊̓̊̓̏̈́͒̾̌̈́̉̕͘̚̚͜͝Ā̵̰͕̲̙̯̙̘̙̎̂͒̉̓̾͆͌͊̕Ä̷̲̮́̽̌͂̃̒̐̈́͑̃̌̋͑̌̿̎̌͆́͑̃̊̿͑̇̕̕͠͝Ȃ̶̛̛̺͚̰̝̻͕̣̬̭̦̝̩̰̥̫̱̐̓͒̏̍̓̏͐̃̋̏̆̃͐̈͐̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅA̴̺̩̔̈́̾̾̓̆͒̑̆́͂̾͐͗͐̔͂̓̍̈́͑̐͂̒͋̃̎̚̕͘Ḁ̷̧̛͙͖̖̳̝̠̯͕͎͈͙̜̗̮̯͇͓̭̭̭̓͌͑̇̌̔͂̌̅͗̋͊̾͝ͅͅĄ̷͙̙̼̪͙͕̝̞̝̯͕̗̪̼̤̥͎̼̹̯͚̲͈̰͖͚̠͚̳̈́̆̊̆͌͌͒͋̚͝ͅÄ̴̧͖͚̻͓͙͉̖͇̪̙̝́͒͛͐̈̈́̌̌̍̕ͅĄ̸̨̡͍̫̠̻̺͚͈̖͎̝̣̥͍̯͚̗̗̳͎͙̦̖̞͔̼̒͌̂̌̓̂̾̍̂̎̆͐̃͒͘͜͝ͅͅĄ̶̡̢̧̢̨̼̟͙̰̘̦͎̼̭̥̫̞̪̺̥̮̗̤̠̞̺̦̲͇̆́̽̄̀̔̒̊̏̓̾͋͛̆̃͐͒́͌̌̚̚Ą̶̛͇̯̬͖̞͍̞̋̈̐̅̈́̅̌̈́̃̓̃͂͌͑͋̃̅̌̇̉̈̌̈̽̕̕͠ͅǍ̵̲̣̝̮̮̠̪̭͓̹͚̇̎̅͜A̷̙̤̯̮̜͚͇̙͙̣̖͙̍̌̒͑̾̎̊̀͑͒̾̈̇͐̈̃̆̂̿͊̒̈́̔̈́̚͘͝Ą̴̢̡̟͉͚̳̪͚̱̥͈͇̬̜̟̠͚̼̗̩͈̽͋̈́́̋̊͗̒͘̕͝͝A̶̢̛̛̹̘̩̭̪͕̝̱̬͚̬̜̱͚̥̽͆̒̅̐͊̃̾̌̅͆͆́͗͂͌͆͌͊̕̚̚̚͜͝A̷̢̧̨̪̙̳͓̝̜͉͈̺̭̺̟̙̤̰̍̔͒͌̓̄̿͘ͅA̷̦̗͇̅̐̅͑͋̈́͂͂̾͐̌͘͠Ã̵̢͍͙̤̠͙̳̬̥̻̭̺͉͖͖̙̪̬̳͌̉̿́̌͌̑̇̑̃͆̈́̐̃̂͑̋̐̍̈́̑̚̚̚͝͝͝͠ͅẢ̵̡͖̜̺̱̠̦̘͔͇̪̪̭̗̤͔͉͙́̊̅̈́̏̏͑̓͝͠A̴̛͓͇̬̖̣̲̙̥̲̠͔̩̬͓̜͓͇̾̀̎̈́̓͗̍̀͒͋̀̓̍̇̋̆̆͐̐̂͑͛̚̕̕͜͝͠ͅͅͅA̵̢̧̡̡̡̛͎̙̼̙̹̞͓͖̻͖̹̻̦̻̞͈̱̯͛̋̌̈́̒͗̂̾̽̂͐͛̉́̒͐̍̚͠͝ͅĄ̵̨̢̜̗͎̾̈́͆́̎͌̅̽̀̀Â̵̧̨͎̤͎̟̪̼͔̫̮̮̣̟̬͍̲̱͈̣͉͎̅͑̆̉͛̏̎̄̀̉͌̎̽̉̉̌̆̽͒̏̚͘͜͝͝͠A̸̧̧̮̟̬̠̘̪͊͘ͅͅÁ̷̧̨͍̰͇̜̦̖̟̪̘̱͎͍̱̯͔͇̖̣̱̰̠͓͙̂́̔A̷̰͎͎̥͎̻͔͖̼̜̹̺͔̣̪̹̥̺͓͉͐͌͜A̷̧̧̧̧̟͎̣̬̣͖̜̗̰͖͇͕̟̲̩̭̓͌̿̈́͂̾͝͝A̶͍̺̭̥̞͚̥͙̼̙̫̟̼͉̻̫̖͕͑͌̓̆͆͌̊͑̏̌̒͆̈̓̿͌̇̾͑̈́̍̀̐͑͆̀̓Ȃ̸͖̮̬̰̣͖̄̾̅̀̀̓͗̕͘͠ͅA̴͙̼̦̯͙̱̓͋͐̍̀̒͠Ḁ̵̢̧̛̙͖̥̻̪̟̺̉̑͒̽̇̓͗̔̓̓̔͠A̵̡̡̨̡̧̭̲͉̟͈̮͔̞̼͙͍̖̤͖͍̤̝̦̖̲̱̯̹͙͉̽̑͂͂͛̈́̈́̅̃͗͊͒͒̕̕̚͜͝͝A̴̡̡̧̢̛̮̫̙͔͈͉̯͔̹̹͇̗̤̠̝̳̝̮͖̼͉͓̪̋̈́̂̀̇̌̐̓̔͆̎̿̐̊͒́͒͊͑̏̓͆͌̒͘͜͝͝͝ͅÅ̷̡̧̧̡̢̛͕̝̣̖̜͙̺̥͚͈̟̫̼̮̯̞͊̒̋̏̆̆̉̿̈̐̒̆͋̆̑̕͜͝A̶̢̛̛̩̹͉͍̰̼͔̭̮̪͚̟͔͈̜̦̫̳̲̪̭̘͈͕̙̳̟͓̘̍̾̄̓̃͌̑͑͋͊̕̕̚͜͝Ȧ̶̛͇̮̖̦̏͛͒͐̅̀͋̂̈́̒͂͌̂̍͛̎̊̎̊̕̕͜͝͠͝͠Ǎ̸̛̰̦̗̮͙͒̂̈́̌̌̈́̓̔̍̅͘͘͜͠Ã̵̢͍͕̭͖̯̦̝͓̤̓̓̈́̃͗͌̾̎̊͠Ą̴̢̛̮͇̜̠̜̹̭̱͎̰̭͔̦̠̗̱̗̬̳͉̖͎̲̺͉͍͆̄̋͗͑̈̓̎͊̂̐͆̓̒̐̑͝͝Ą̴͚̣͇̥̣̳̱͓̏̃̉̓͊̓Ą̶̧̛̫̰͇͈̤̦̬͙͙̰̭̦̥͇̩̈́̈́̿͆̃̈́̑̉̅̋̊̈́͋̄̀̄͛͒̃̿̆̾̿̾͘͘͠͝Ą̷̡̲̼̫̤̰̭͚͍̜̳̖̖̯̣̣̯̯͓̼̺͔̥͚̲͉͍̩͔͈͌͑͗A̸̡͎͕̫̖̟̳̞̠̞̋̑̈́̿̈̆̓̒͆́̈͗̌̔̈̏̓̚̚̕̕͝͝͝A̴̻͔̣̺̓̐̐͑̽̌̑͋̀̌̋͐̿͒̀̆͒̈́̈̎̓̚͝͝͝A̶̱͎̲̺͙͕̦͕̦̦̔̏͑̇̄͐̊̈́̉͒͛͛̇̐̄͋̚͝Ą̵̨̢̛̯͉͙͔͓̘̯̜̘̮̳͉̱͉͙̜̦͈͖̳̣̯͇͐̋͋̋͊̐̀͘͝ͅͅÀ̵̧̭̫͇̘̳̹̮̰̤̹̮̬͙̥̭͕̫̟͖̈́͌͒̃̚͠͝͠͝A̶̡̳͓̼͉̪̼͕̭̻͍̱͒̊̔̈̈̋̐̑̽̒̇̾̈́͛́̐͐̈́̽̋͘͝Ạ̵̹̣̼͓̔͑͂̑͊͗̿̐̋͊̅͘͝͝͝Ä̷̧̛̻͎̳͚̦̝̠̻͎̙̟̖̼̝̺̩̪̦́͒̌̂́͌͗̎̈́́̇͘̚͘͜Ą̷̢̡͈̻̺͚̩̃̀͗̀̍̓̇̈́͑̎͛͆̓̂̓̋͒͆̽̿͋̒̂͐̚̚͘͠͠ͅÄ̷̢̨̧̧̰͉̗͈̝͖̰̙̣͍͖̞̤͇̺̙̠̥́̊̓̉͘͜͜ͅA̶̡̡̯͙̠̱̳̪̣̪̬̱̦͖̖̬̮̯̞̞͎͙̓́̈̆̎̓̆̂̒͑͋̈́̆̉͆͗͋̓̏͗̅͊͜Ã̵̢̘̬̲̻̻̮͙̟̲̗̗̟͙͉̹͔̼̗͒̌̾̔̈́̓̊̈́̂̋́̈́̚͠͠Ą̴̡̢͓͍͍̤̼͇͇̥͖̫͎̩͔̲͇̪͖̜̞̪̺̙͙̭͊̕͠ͅA̴̡̢̛̗̬̗͈̺͍̳͈̞̘̘̘͎͈͊̈́̍̆̾̂͛̃̈́̈́̍͐͛̿̉̒̀̋̕A̸̢̧̡̡̡̬̳̗͉̲̣̯̰͇͎̻̞͛̆̾̈́̈̔̔̓̌͘͜͜A̵̛̹͍̫͔͙̘̜̖̜̺̦̝̤̪̅͋̒̍̊̃̈̿̄͐͐͌̈́̿͌̔̈́̈́̚͜͜A̵̢̢̨̬̼͕̫̗͓̪͇̹̦͚͇͙̟̪̫͇̭̓̅̓̄̐̎̈́̉͑̈́͐̾̈̑̕͠͝Á̷̢̨̞̫̺̩͕͓̗̳̩̅̃̐̌̉̔̉̚͜͝͠͝A̸̢̨̜̖̠͚̣̫̫̣̳̠͈͍̩̥̫̞̖͇͗͐̈́̊̍̇͐̊̋̇͌̅̈́̈́̎͆̄͘͜͠͠ͅͅͅĄ̷̢̧̛̘̥̘̩̫̬͕̖͓̮̞̞̜͇̦̭͈̭̣̬̣̳͓̯̆̊̓̃͛̇͜͜͝ͅͅA̸̡̢̨̠̦̝̼͔͙̤̟̔̂̉̃̎̽̚͜ͅĄ̷̧̞͚̱̜̳͈̳̘̯̞̹͙̱̦̠̝̖͎̦̝͑̄̐̏̂͑̍̈̉͒͐̆̐͑͑͒̋̌͐͑͋͗́̕̕̚͝͠A̵̧̨̡̛͓̤̱̳̜̤̝͙͙̘̲̥̤̱͚̯͕̬̮͔̥͓̥̙̠͐́̒̃͒̾̿̉̆̈̂̉̈͘͠͝͝ͅA̸̧̢̡̤̞̟̱̭͍̠̙̟̦̙͂̽͂̈́̾͐͒̓̓̓̂̈͆̊̽͂ͅͅA̸̰̹̐͋̄͑̓̇̌̕Ǎ̸̧͖͖̘̜̤͖̒̈́̽̈́̌̐̇̃̓͗̆̈́̇̔̓̆̄̎͐̿͂̕͝͝A̵̧̢͎͇̦̲̞̳̯͔͛͂͒͆͘A̵̡̨̨̨̨̱̠͙̰͇͍̱̠͚̲̻̟̥̟̞͆͒̉͌̀̎̈̋̈́̈́͛̔̍̿͛̒͗͒̿̈́̈́͘͜͜ͅA̶̡̮̖̹̙͓̼̝̝̠̯̼͉̹͔̫̒̆̌͋̓̓̎̈́͝͝Ạ̶̧̖̮̪̘͉̿͂̈́͂̊̕Ä̷͎̩̬́̇̋̓̾̂͆̏̄̐̇̋͑̈́̏̉̈́̚͠A̸̦͓̖̓̀͌͐̈́̑̌̇̓̊̉̊̿͆͆̀͐̅̊͗̓̈͒́̒͠͝͝Ǎ̵̡̡̨̢̢͇̣̫͙̤̫͔̦̯̤͇̜̣̫͙͎̥̰̅̅̍̓̽̉́̐͝Ȃ̶͇̥̗̬̭̗͈͕̥̻̜̱͔̤̠̲͓̻͎͕͉͙̝̟̾̉̓͊͋̔͊̅̇̄͗̓͋̍́̉̋͛̓̾͆̂̋̚͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̸̛̞̳͓̼̤̀̾̊̃͐̆̔̓̂͌̕͘͠A̷̯͓̺͍̜̲̙̹̯̘̿̀̽͗̍̈̿̋͋́͝͝Ȃ̶̛̻͖̖̤͖͇̠̪̪͓̋̔̕͝͝͝A̴̧̡͉̥̭̱͎͚̲̯̬͙͎̣̩̜̺̲̤̩͒͗̉̂̑͑̉͊̈̋̑̚̕͠͝͝͝ͅA̶̞͎̞̹̳̹̘͋͂̔͒̔͌̑̀̾̒͗̋͋͑́̔̀̉͘͝Ą̵̺̺͚̾̀̒̈́̈́̍͛̄͒̀͛̋̚ͅȀ̶̢̩̬͈̹͚̬͚̜̭̙͎̲͖̦̜̘̱̘̃̊̂̿̃̆͗̊̈͜͜ͅÄ̵̡̧̢̨̞̹̞̳̗͈̥͍͚͎̺̰̝͈͉̗̳̠̃̈́͌͌̍̇̐̎͋́̕͝A̶̢̛͕̬̬͙̩̗̗͍͙̪̺̞̒̑̿́̋̑̿̏̿̉̐̾̿̍̇̈͗̅̐͆̅͊̚̕̕͠͠͝͠A̷̼͚̟͙͖̫̅̾̃̀̏͠͠͝ͅA̵̢̹͚͖͓͈͙̭̗̜͔̘̼̫̜̱̙̬̠͈͓͈̙̤̫̬̘̺͙̰̗̮͌̄̐̌̌̌́͒̌̓͜ͅͅĂ̷̛̛̛̛͖̯̻̮͇͈̜͔̙̼̥̗͚͔̻͓͖̗̜͍͕͎̰̫̳͇͗̋͒̂̄̅͂̓́̌̌̓̿̓͆̿́̅̌̌͒̌̋̐̾͗͆̿͒̑̓͒͘̕͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅȦ̶̢̨̢̡̧̨̛̖͉̹̻̪̳̩͍͕̭̳̪̻̤̯̜̘̫͈̺̥̻̤̘͉̽̊͗̊̀̾̑̈́͂̑͒̈́̓͋͑̍͗̇̔͌̍̚͘͝͠Ȁ̷̫̼̦͕̈́̂̍̋̐͊͑̂̀̊̅̽̍̽͂̈́̄̌̀͋̌̑͆͂̈́̈́̉̉͘͜͝͠͝A̸̦̩͇̐̇̽̾̓̃̀̒̓̌̾̉́̊̏̾̀̐̇̊̓̓̃̂͂̿̔͘͝ͅA̶̛͕͙̜͎̞͙͈͈̝̞̿̽͜A̸̡̯̦̦̺̫͎̩̭̜̳͖̺̞̥̬͔͕̯̱̬͉̟̗͔̻̘̖͚̪̹̹̠͇̬̹̩̹͜͝A̵͈̱̱͚̜̬̠͔̣̘͉̔̅̑̍̚͠A̶̛̩̹̩̞̦̞̰̯̟͖͎̞͎͕͙̲̫̮̖̹̳̟̲̹̗̺̯̗̲̤̽̓͊̃̍͋̈̑̐̏͌̃̏͂̃̏̈́͑̆̇͒ͅͅĄ̶̛̛̥̜͙̯̹̹͎͙̣̤̲̰̠̳̌̃̌͊̽͂͒̓͊̂̆̄̐̒̊̾͗̒̃̂͌͑̃͆͐̃́̚̕͝͠͝Á̸̧̧̨̨̨͍̥͍̭͙̰͉̯̯̝͙͍͈̥̞̳͚̳̍̃͂̒̒̈́̈̓̒̍̌̋͛̂̿̀̒̀̓̉̔̐̈́̾̃̽̕̕̚Ą̶̨̡̛̛̛͔̯̼͙̪͎̳̜̹̖̙̪̹͍͉̯͇̬͔̱̣̙̫̖̫͔͍̠̊͊̂̎̆͛̌̋̾͐͒̈́̈̅̐̅͑̅͒̉̀̾̾͂̄̉̍̓͆̄̚͘͜͜͠͝͝A̸̤̻̱͕̳̻̙̪̜͕͉͔̫̲̤̙̺̗͎̭͖̹͓͖̼͇̬͗͌̊̑̃͠ͅͅA̶̢̨̡̧̢̖̲̱̤̞͎̯̤͙̜͉͙͍̮͇̯̠̝̠̫̺̗̦̖̓̓͑̃̄̐͗̈̏̾̎̍̿͛̔̽̈́̒̈͌̽̓͛̿͊͆͂̾̍̈́̽͂̕͘͘͜͝A̸̢̧̧̢̡̞̺͓̫̼̝͍̗͈͓̣͎͎̠̞͎̱͚̥̣͎̫̬̟̩̩͕̣̜͓̲̹̓̅̈́̆͑̊̏̓̓̑̃͐̅̐̒̍̂͘̕͘͘̕͜͝͝Ą̷̧̧̡̭̘̥͚͔͍̥̦̫͓̱̱͕̗̫̗͉̪̻̭̼̹͔̲̤̙̬͔͔̮͇̰̫̖͛́̆́̇̊͗̇̓̈́̅̈́̋͗̇̑̚͘̕̚͠A̴̢̛̞̙̲͑̋̈́͘͝Ä̶̧̨͇̯͓͍͎̩͙̪͖͉͎͉̳́̓͐͋̈̉̋͑̿̋̿̾̈́͂̊̏̿͐̉͠ͅĄ̶̡̡̨̞̞̘̝͔̖̣̻͕̫̗̬͕̝͈͕̙̞̯͖̞̠̹͓̯͇̫͖͉͔̹̙̖̻͖͑̅̾̊̋͘̕ͅͅÃ̸̡̧̢͎̝̤̬̼͈̼̭̬̣̣̬̠̮̞̤̝̟̖̣̻̝̗̭̳͍͈̹̜̯̠͈̹͕̻̦̤̟̜̝̿̆̐͊̊̈́̑̀̀̃́̿̽̐͆̈̈́̀̇̾͐̊̆͆̏͗͋̋̈́̕̚͜͠͝Ą̴̛̖̖͔̦̲͇̭͈͉͊̍̏̓͌͒̉̐́͋͋͑͛͋͒͛͗͆̇͌͊̒̊̉̋͑͑̋̄̋̕͠͠͠Ả̷̢̢̗̝̬̜͉̯͍͙͔̥̮͖͚͙̲̰̬͙̼̝̮̭̬͙̈́̆̿̊̽̓̈́̈́̃͒͐̑̓̓̍̓̄͗̍̈̓̈́͛̕͘̚̚̚͜͠͠͝A̵̧̨̛̘̮̭̖̥̹̭̻̦̯̭͎͕̹̬̲̦̼̳͉̮͎̮̝̯̬̒̂͆͛̈́͆̂̔̄̔͂̄̒̀̑̊̽̏̀͑͊̈̃̚̚͝͝ͅA̴̡̛̻̩͎̦̱̥̞͓̹͍̦͔͈̜̝͕̼͎͓͓͚̾̉͑̐̏̃̑̈́̉̈́̃͊̌̂̀̿͑̾́͋̓̓̈͒̅̃͐̀̀̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝A̷̢̧̨̛̟͕͖̻̖̮̖͕͚̤̠̦̥̥̦̘͈̯͚̣̝̪̲͓̘̦̗̪͎̻̺̯͎̻̲̬̪̱̹̱̓̾̈̋̓̈́̊͊̂͆̈͊͊͗͛̏͑̆̎̍̊̿͛̀̉̋̄͑͂͐̓͑̾̚̕͝͝ͅĄ̸͇̹̳̣̙̩̺̹̤̯̱̪̪̙̥̦̥̥̯̻͊̾̎̾͛̈̈́͌̓̓̽̈́͂̈́͛̆̉̏̑̌̽̅̔̾́̍̾̈́͒̍̆̆̈́̍̌̏̕͜͝͝͠͝Ḁ̴̢̛̬̥̟͎̞̙̮̥̙̗͓͚̖̱͈͙͎̣͇̙͔͖̰͙̻̰̺͖̺̦͖̬͋͌̆̎̏̓͂̊̽̍̋̅͑̆͑͛͛̃̎̊͐͛̋͂́̉͛̽̔̊̎͆̒̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅĄ̶̛̛̭̬̏̏̉̊͗̂͂̃̃̏̏̓͆̌̍̆̊̅̋̏̍͑̕̚̚͘͝Ą̶̨̩̗̺̝̦͔̳̳̰͇̘̟̖̠͙̺̽̆̒̔̃̋́ͅͅĀ̴̡̧̛̛̦̻͎̜̩̥̠̗̦͕̟͍̲̤̞̣̞̟͈͖̯̠̭͎̗͇̗̼̱̇̈̿͌̈́̌̆̄͑̓͛̊̇̈́̉̍͊̍̋̐͌͋̑̇͋̐̒̆͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝A̸̡̢̧̡̢͍̺̩͚̼̫͍̮̺̻̤̘̜͚̤̮̤̳͙͚̱̟͍͓̭͍͚̙̽̾̇̎͗͌̎͒͂̉̋̈́̉̌͒͊͐̋͒̑̽̅̚͜͝͝͝A̷̡̧̧̢̡̠̦̩̲̯͔̠͚̲̞͔̟̪͉͉͚̞͈̥̤̫̜͉͇̲̣͔͚͉͇͔͐̆̊͐͘͜͜ͅͅͅĄ̴̢̛̻͚̠̜̏̏̑͂̈́̊͆̓͂͑̎̾̇̀̂͌̇̎̃̃̇̈́̈́͗̓̇̓̈́̑̈́̃̕͝͝A̶̧̛̰̫̝̭͖͔̯̩̯̫̖̲̠̳͉̭̖̠͙̞͉͉͕͈̬͌̄̈͌͜Ä̶̧̛̛̯̣̣̰̫̮̣̹͇̠̘̩̖̦̙̈̑̋̇̐̋̉͆̆̀̔̿̌͐̆̿̏̾͐̾͐̉̓̑̓̀̈̔̑̿̈̋͗̌͘͝͠Á̵̫͈͋̾͒̇̽̓̅̉̒͘͝͠͠A̵̧̢̛̰̟̜͙͓̘̻͉̗̺̳̻̖̥̞̦͎̼̗̤̳̰͖͙̩̓̒̿̉̑̿̔̀̔͂̇̃̊̈͑̿̑͊́̀͐͐̃̾̂͝͝͝ͅȀ̶̡̛̛̯͚̣͕͕͖̯̭͕̆͛̎̈́̈̋͛̈́̉͐̆͑͛̾̾̔́̈̎̌͋̌̽̒͌͂̀̌̎̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͠͠͠Ă̴̡̨̧̨̛̙̤̟̥̖̲̟̩̣̲̫͙̻̖͚͙̝̎̏͐̈́̎̈̇̅̇̄͂͐̋̐̽̐̊̾͘͜͠͝͠͝À̸̛͍̦̞͓̫͑̊̏̐̽́̐͗̃̆̓̔̉͆̇̈́̊͗̅̃̆̕̕͘͘͝͠͠Â̶̧̢̨̨̗͈̱̥̭̺̘̗̼͓̼͓̥̻̤̙͕̠͕͇͖̺̦̺̖͚͙̹͙̻̪͎̱͇͈͍̳͓̄̿̓͂̆̾̿̌̾̀̓͒͛̈͂̿̈́́̓͆̚̕A̴̧̨̢̨̢͍̩͚̪̺͎͔̣͉̹͔̘͇̪͈̻̠͔̮͚̭̝͇̘̘̯͇̭̰̲̻̓̎̌͂̉͊͗̔̓̿̉͊̕͘̚͜͜ͅȂ̶̛̛͕̠͉̫͑̑̿̇̏̂͂̔̽̂̄̌̄̌͛͋̔̇͝͠͝A̵̡̢̙̠͓͙̘̱̱̺͍̖̗͖̖̫̪̜̼̥͚͇̪͔͎̓̂͒͒̊̿̎͆͒̓͒̿̒̈́͆͒͛͊̄́͘̕͜ͅͅA̵̢̧̢̯͉͚̬̻͖͍͚̣̹͎͂̆͂͛̕͜͠͝Ȃ̸̧̨̛̞̪̭̰̠͕̲̲͈̗̝̝͎͚̭̝͓̺͇̥̮̱̰̪̗̜̞̜͙̾͌̈͊̍͊̒̀̄͒̃̅̅͌͗̐̑̋͊̒͆̎̓͂̈͆̕̕͘̚̚͠͠͝͝ͅA̷̡̧̡̡̢̘͓̰̺̬̮͖̺̗͈̖͇̭͔̻̩͔̙͎̙̞̖̭̺̭̪̰͎̘̖͎̾̍͗̂͗̔̇̽̓͌̔̓͌̈̑̽̅̎͝͝͝͝ͅͅÀ̵̢̡̛̘̱̻̖̹͓̦̜͑͗͌͊͐̍Ả̸̢̨̡̨̢̛̱̝̺̜̮͇̜̜͉̼̱̺͍͍͙̖̘̮̬̞͇͔͇͙̳̝̒̓̕͜A̶̡̧̬̞͈̗͕͍͍̟̗̙̦̦͈̘̦̣̻͉̳̙̹̰͓͉̘̻̭̫̹̭͉̻͇̜̘͉̹͎͕̟̎̀̂͛̈́̃̔͛̐̐̅̎̔̎́́͛̓͋̐̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝Ã̴̢̨̯̯̗̥̻͓̘̙̪̜͈̻̖̦̮̺̤͌̅̄̈́̈͒̈́̿A̴̧͍̲̟͖̹̪̠͔͖͓̖̭̮̘̰̫̘̼̲̟̭̓̋ͅA̷̧̢̛̟͎̤̥̤͙̰̤̟͓̙̳͉̯͉̫͛̑̆̐͗̈́͋͑͌̐͊̈̈́̀͛̎̃̉͗̓͛͋̃̑̄̐̋̽̇̐̍̕̕̕̚͠͠A̶̧̨͕̭͓͓̙͈̝͔͍̫̪͚̝̯͔̦͙̼̬̻̩̘͎̼̺̱͕͙̻͖͆͗͜A̵̧͔̣̪̲̩͂̉̉͛̽͋̏͂͒̐͌͆̎A̴̧̧̢̝̙͚̖͖̭̻͕͙̦̞̫̦̯̒̿͛̕͘͜Ą̶̨̡̧̛̦̲̻̹̤͚̹̰̗̘̭̠̗͙̲̪͍̼͖̠̝̜͍̱̼̒̑̒̆͌̑̔͗̊͋̄͒͆̆͊̒̾̎̕̚͜ͅA̷̡̨̢̘͇̟̺̝͇̠͍͚̞̯̗͎̙̣̤͎̼̒̇͘Ą̴̡̮̳͎̱̤̼̦̦͙̫͎̩͖̫͚̺͕͎͓̩̻̬͈͈͎̤͕̰̦̰̞̳̜̦͖̯̗̳̺͑̅͒͑͆͌̐̋̅̏̎̈́̒̒͛̊̓̀̊̈́͆̈́͂̐͒̈́̃͒͆͆̂͊̏̽̌̓͝͝A̴͍̠̻̤͕͖͇̲̎̒̿̈͑̉̾͗̆̀̽͝͠A̷̡̧̡̛̛̮̭͉̙̺̮̻͓̮̙̲̠̬̼̟̱͎̠̼͉̼̟̪̰̮͎͍̣͔̬̣̖͚̲͚͍͒̇̔̐̐̿̍̆̓̽̓̆͂̌̉̓͒̑̈́̊̉͂̓̊͂͋́͋͆̉̅̏̑͑̊͊̕͜͝͠͝͠Â̴̧̰̞͓̻̺̯̼̹͚̹̮̠͍̰̜̰̜̫̠͖̤͓̙̭̥͉͔̬̤͕̯͕̰͖̖̆́͛̽̌͆̿̐̈́̈́͑̐͋̚̕͜͜Ȃ̷̧̢̛̜̙̩͎̖͙͍̥̜̜͍͈͍̩͎̹͇̼͚̠̯̝̩̈́̋̉̓͐͊͑̓̎̈́̃̆̈͠͝͝ͅḀ̷̧͇͙̯̲̝͙̦̗̲̯͉̫̞̮͎̮̙̎͒͂̓͒͋̋͊͗̓̋͗̄́̐͗͒̇̀͒̆̐͐̅̈́̽̅͐̃̑̃̾͊̈́̐̌́̚̚͜͝A̸̢͈̣͓͓̭͓̣̥͓̦̲̙̭̗͎̣͇̲̱̮̝̺͈̜̝̖͌̇̾̈̎̈́͛̾͛̂̐̀͒̚͘̚̚͝͝ͅḀ̴̧̧̨̭̰̝̫͉̖̖̫̦̭̅̐̒̒͐͗̒̾̌̎̕̕Ȧ̶̟̥͚̯̰̣͕͈̥̯̞̗̙͛͒̍̄͊͛̊̈́̿͘A̴̡̢̬̹̫̤̭̞̣͂̃͒̑͛̓̆̿̑̄̅̌̈̐̄͘̕A̵̧̢̬̘̻̲̘̟̳͕̔́̆́̓̾̑̓͛̆́͂̀̎͋͛͑̋̓̽͒̉̊͗̂͐̌̀̎̔̃̐̓͌͐̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͝A̶̡̧̙̣͙̮̣̖͇͍̦̥̤̣̩̜̗̝̭̫̪͎̪̙͓̋͋͒̏̈́̿͜͜ͅÀ̴̧̛̛̗̭͇̺͍̻̦̞͚̦̟͇̝͈̥̫͖͈͍̫͍̬̣̜̙̜͈̻̫̩̗̰͖̬͖̘̳͊̏͛̿̈́́͐̄͋̈́̏̈̏̇̃̾̋̎́̆̇̏̒͑̽̆͆̊̒̐̇̒͘̚̚͜͜͝ͅA̵̛̖͔̒̆̔̎̆̈́̒̂̀͐̓͋̆̍̃̿̍̈̓̏̽͌̈̓̾̄͗̒͑͛̄̊̓̓͂̌̂̅̚̚͝͝͝Ą̴̧̛̟̱͓̫̝̜̬̬̠͍͙͇̻͍̪̹̃̒͜A̵̢̧̧̨̛̲͔͔̰͖̩͚̳͖͕̦̟͚͍̩͖̎̇̆̚͠͠Ȃ̶̛̩̘̻̥̪͓͈̄̾͆͑̇̊͆̅̈̈̊̉̈̀͆̔̈́̄͛͋̃̈́̍͒̆̓͘̕̚͝͝͝ͅÁ̵̧͓̫̩̝̣̺̲̱͕̪̟͙̤̻͖̩͂̀͗̀̇͆̄̈͋͋̈́͌̿̓̍͂̈́̇̓̈́̿̐͐̍̽̕̚͝͝͠A̸̢̨̡̨̼͕̬̥̞̩͙̗͍̖̬̱̪̪̩̞͈̗͇̳̹͚͚͚̰̝̎́̔̿͜ͅḀ̸̡̨̛͈̝̯̞̲̠͚͙͙͈̩̜͓͕̳̦̺̱̖͕̰̯͍̫̟͍̹̪͖͇̠̩̩͇̰̪̅̎͂͋̂̐̑̔̾̍̌̔͛͐̐̌̂̒͂̒̾͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅA̸̡̨̡̬̳͉̜̻̥̦͙̬̗̳̠̩͓̳͉̰̤͖͚̖͙͋͊͒̊͑̔̏̀̓̓͂́̃̏̇̎͐̈́̽̄͑̃̆̑̓̉̐̉̿̄̋͗̏͘̚͝͝͝͝͠Ą̸̧̛̖̰̜̤̥̲̮̦͇̝̯̞͙̙̱̗͖̲̳̳͎͇͚̭̦̘̫̞̱͉͕̙̟̠̣͚̞͖̫̙͊̑̄́̏͛̽̿̽̑̍̇̒̿̇̎̓͊̄̅̒͛̈́̈́̉̽̀̇͆̚͘̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅA̸̡̛̟͙͍̯̝̥͙̯̟̲̞̺̜̦̅̏̈́͛̾͋̓̿̃̀̃͑̈́͐̀̒̋̀̈́̽͗̊̄̊̍̀̾̄̌̃̆̐̆͛̑͘̕̕͝͠͠ͅA̴̖̠̟̅̔͒̔͆̇̉̿̾̾̾̆̾͛̽̌̈ͅǍ̷̛̛̟͍͕̭̬̖̟̭̳͍̖̼͖͐̐̔̈́͑̌͒̿̍̈́̏̓͋̂̏͝͝Ą̷̛̜͇̜̙̟͐̎͐̄̈́͋́̃̾̉̌̔̈́̒̆̒̕̕͠A̷̢̢̡̛̳̭͓̦̜̲̟̗̮͕͎̫̖̭͕͍͇̙̱̬͔̣̳̜͈̝̮͔͎̒̆̀̊͊̋̾̃͗͊̄͌̅́̌͐̃̆͊̊̉͘͝͠͝͝Â̶̢̨̢͈̼̺̭̗̪͍̺̰̖̜̠̼̻͓̜̗̭̪͚̫͔͎̹͔͓̹͙̹̦̟̫͎̞̘̲͈̙̟̦̗͔̠̒̓̍͛͛̎̏̌̈̄̽͛̒̽̓̋̋͗͗͒̏͛͊̋̓͂̌͋̇̽̉̎͗͛͆̇͘͘͜͝͝͝Â̶̧̖̣̫̜̳̯̠̰̮͔͚̺̏̓̽͗́̔̂͋̉̉̄̇͊͛̆͑͋͗͂̅̕͠Á̴̧̧̌̾̈̉̓͂̑͒̾̽͗̊̒̃͒͝A̶̡̢̧̧̢̡̧͎̥̟͇̻͈̪͔̘͎̪̪̼͖̗̖̣͕̝̳͓̮͍̙͎͇̹̙̫̞̙̰̯̟̩̐͒̅́̃̓̅̎͊̅̽̈̄̊͑͐̑̍́̀̅̋̈̑̇̏̓͊̕͘͘͘͝͠͝͝A̵͙͈̼͕̍͂͂̀͆̓̓̿̏̅̆̆̊̓͂͊́̔͂̌̈͒̄̋̅̎͊̉̈̾͌͗͑͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅA̶̢̜̼̞̻̫̹͌̾̇̃̈͊̂̾̐̉̒̿̑̇̾͘͘̚͜͝͠ͅA̸̡̫͉̟͔͓̣̰̮̬̭̙̙̺̟͌̅̉̍̒͌̋̍̑̈́͒̈̈́̑̌̓̌̑͌̊̌͋̽͌͗̿̕̕͝Â̵̧̢̡̧͇͇̰͉̣͓̠͉͙̤̗̻͔̞̱͇̼͚̣̤̟̮͎̱̬̠̻̘͍̱̱͎̭̰͍͓̏͑̑̈́̓̊̇̂̎͒̓̎̂͜͜ͅA̷̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̝͇͇̺̘̜̝̤̗̹̣̬̱͕͙̰̯͎̞̗̟̭̬͎̤̣̬̪͚̯̖͖̩̳̼̱̘͙̬͓̘̮̭̦̭̝̼̺͍̩̲̬͙̪͇̗̱̝̖̮͇͖̫̘̤̫͖̲͈̦͇̬̗̲̱͖̟̮̳͙̫͚̩̗͖̗̼̹̣̘͖͉̗͔̤̺̘̖̲̯̞̰͎̝̻̗̟̣͓̲͕͉̘̙͇̬͙̫̝̪̙͚͉̯͎̝̪̙̘̼̰̟̼͇̩̬͙̬̺̟͙͎̦͎̘̤͍̜̰͈̣̟̳̗͇͆̽̂̐̇̅̐̓̉̅̈́̑̽̈̆̇͐̿̾̓̑̋̅̌̄̂̌̎͊͆̋͆̃̓̇̓̂̽͂͑͛̉͒̑̆̍̋͌̄̍̌̏̊̐̒̾̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅÄ̴̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̨͉̜̝̖̲̙̝͚̞̤̰̣̜̦̠̲̗̲̘̳̗̻̜̙͚̭̣͖͚̯̟̦̯̱̹̮͉̣͓̰̱͚̯̹͕͎͖̬̱̝̱̟̩̤͓̹͙͈̙̺̝̫̠͔̩͎̟̈̀͛̈́͌̓̄̒̏̑̃̊͘̕ͅͅͅͅĂ̵̡̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̪͇̤̝̞̲͎͚̬̻̘̣̭͓̥̞͔͔̱͕̬̮̙͓̠͙̰̹͚̹̮̤̲̩̳͙̱̙̙̝̺̱̩̻̭̞͔̲͚̞̺͙̟̗͎̥̺̻̜͍̗̫̜̮̘̱͚̙̘̣̳̬̜̹͉̱̤̙̫̼̖̠̻͇͎̲̻͓̟͍͈̗̺̟̻̹̞̗͕̲͙͎̪̰̱͙̺̰͋͂͂́̒̃̆͑̈́̆̎͌̍̒̒̂̉̊̿͗̉͊̂̾̓͊̈́͑̐͒̋̂̇͐̀̑̈́̐̈́̄̈́̓̓̑͂́̅̍͗̔́̄͌̂̄̈́̈͋̅̒̏̏̈́̂̋͐̑͋̿̀͊̓̐̽͂́̅̋̏͛̃̋͗͛͋̆̉͗͋̐̍̿̊̆̍̓́̾̍͒̇̿͑͋͋̅͐̓̔́̉̿̀̌͛̇̆͂̄͑̐̊̐̆͑̆͛̎̋̄͛̓̏̇̂̈́̃͑̓̈́̈́̂̌́̅͒̃̒̿̌̀̽̑̍͑̋̐̇́̂̈́̄͆̅̍̄͊̉̏͆̃̓͒͂͌̎̏̂̓̾̉̿͂̔͒̈́̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅÅ̵̢̢̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̜̟̥̜̹͚͚̤̰͚͔̫͖̠̺̻̬̺̮͈̤̞̝̤̮̩͇̺̳̝̣̬̗͍͕̝̞̺̫̦̭̺͇̦̗̜͔̤̮͙̗̱̼̪̲̗̩͙̼̯͍͔̙̻̹̙̺̦̝̟̤̰̟͉̙͇͇͈̦͍̤̖͔̲̥͔̭̯̦̝̮̣̩̼͔̲̪̗̭͍̗̻̝̼̜͇̭̻͓̰̟͇̫̪̯͔̯̹̻̖͉̣͖̪̰̞̦̠̪̥̻͙̫̺̬͕͇̻̦̱̳̣̹̭̞̼͔͕̠̠̖̝̹̼̞͕͈̝͙̱̹̭̟̳͕̦̼̭̯̣̬͖̳̮̻̓̍̀̈́̓̄͌̈́̇̐̈͆̈̏͂̃͆̄̾͂̅͂̓͂̽̄̃͑́͑̃͂͆̑̑͌̋̿̓́͋̽̓̏̽̊̑̈́̃̈́̋̾̈́̊̈́͆͐̿̈͑̉͋̓̆̆͑̍̿͒̏̃̃̌̂̿͌͆̇̃̐̄͋̂̽̌̾̑̿̓̅̋̐̑̓͑͒͑̾̿̔̄̃̈́̅͆̊̓̌̂̾̔̀̈͛͊̆̓̒͂̒̾͋̅̍͑̄̽̿̑͛̑̊̒̌̊̒͑̓͛͊͌̐̋̽̒̽̅̇̏̏̎͆͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̼̭̞̘͍̱̭͕̰̜̖͈̖̼͍̲̥͖̫̗͚̖̞̜̬͕̮͇̝̪͇͚̗͎̟̥͙͎̩͎̠̻͚̖̦̖̻̳͉̱̼̱̹̠̟̙̪͔̺͖̣͙̯̼͇̳̻͖͉̝̼͈̯͚̣̫̼̮̮̭̹̪͔͙̳͚̼͖͚̝̠̹͉͔̭̰͎͕̘̹̳̣̦̭̙͕̳̥̪̞̺̞̻͉̹̥̲̖̟̺̭͔̗͙̟͎̙͈̠͙̫̯̲̻̪̝̳̫̻̲̥̤͇̰̻̬͎̲̺̩̯̤̦̭̞̫͔̝̣͎̺̹̩͉̦̘̯̱̺̱̟̲̦̤̠̭̰͙̯̱̠͎̲̖̮̣̫̭̱̤̬͚̘̹͎̬̬͍͙͔̙̣͙̮̜͙͔̟͓͚̫̮̰͈̯̻̣̭̭͕̼̣̭̬͖̻̘̫̮̱͌̋́̓̀̐̾̃͑̐̎̓̈͋̓̐̋̎͒̌͂̒̀̉̿̊̈̊̆̾̓̈́̂̈́̇̂͛̉͆̏̈̄͆̇̀̾͊̈́̿̈́̎̈́̾̃͆̃̋̇̎̒̔̈́̍̃͆̏͌̎̑̇͌͐̾̌̀̇̋̃͗̒̄̔̽̈̀̓̄̑̓̈̃̓̌̓̒͛̋͋̎̀̇̉̈́̀̇͑͌̈́̾̋̈̓̇̏͌̄̿͋̏̿͗̒̔̅̉́̀̈̍́͋̆̓̿͊͋̑̂̌̀̀̍̈́̐̐͑̀̈́͋̍̈̈́̇̅̅̆͑͂͆̅͊̆͊̑̅̐͑̇͌͋̂̀͆̅͌͆͛͆̈̄̏͗̈́̽͂̎͂̒̄̑̄̑̂̔̐̃͋̔̑͐̌̂͂̈́̐̔̇̈́͐͂͛̄̆̊͂̑̌̋͌̈́̑̿̄͑̏͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅǍ̶̢̢̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̲̹͚̺̜̝̖̞̭̤͇͖̠͇̫̥͚͍̳̫̙̝̥͔̬͎͇̣͓͎̖͖̣̯̼̹̣͍̺͈̟̳̜͕̥͉̮̹̟̬̙̪͕̯̹͍̫͍̟͇̘͇̟̖̟̹͉̪̞͓̥̠͇̩̼̱̭̣̫̩̟̻̭͕̫̬̗̣͈̹̮̘͉̞̫͚̭͚̞̼̠̩̣̺̯̝̳̮̗̯̹̭̭̞͚̜̬͖̤̘̞̞̫̬͖̤̥̩͓̱̲̩̹̬̻̻͉͍̜̮͎̝̝̘͉͉̬͎̣̗̮̻̬̗̬̯̘̬̳̱͈͎̖̞͍̣͓͖̗͕͍͔͕̥͎̪̮̻͇̬̪̺̩͎̙̜̘̎̆͌̏̀̽̎̏̓̈́́̇͂̽͋̐̅̊̾̊̑͌͆̋̑͆͆̋̆̊̏̄̉̈́͗̃̿́͂̂̾̀͌̑͌̉̓͒̈̓̉̀͊̓̿̊̐͆̽̐̅̇̂̽̂̎̓̎̿̅̾͋̋͐̾̐̈́̋͂̎͆̄͑͋̅̓̾͆̅͆̿̑̂͒̓̐̏̓̃̑̀̓̏͛͌͗͗̔̓͒̒̊̽̽͛̉́̓͊̿̿̄͑̔̀͋͋̑͗̽̽̉̇̂̓͆̊͗̀̓͆͆̿̓̐̇̅̿̎̀̌́̏̀̃̑͒̉̔͋̃̂̏̏̆̒̓̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̵̡̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̹̣̞̙̗̫̱͔̳̜͈̯̗̭̼͇̻̤̠̝̟̪̠̦͇̩͕̺̼̯̲̯̤̣͇̘̥̥̯̟̥̜̱̥͓̞͕̺͇̖̣͖̦̙̯̥̼̯͕̗͙̪͖͇̼͖̭̖̗̪̝̫͙̗̠͕̠̳͇̤͈̺͇̱̞̺̝̭̲̲̜̩̱̥͓͔̩̹͍̤̮͉̺̺̠̝̫̳͍̰̱̝͖̗̺̜͎̹̜̭̫̜͍̭̣͉̬̲̱̖͖̗͓̫̻͕̬̬̻̙̗̺̺̳͒͋͗͑͗̇̍͆̑́̐̈́̈́̇̇̋̽͆̔͂̀̑͆̐̋̽̀̂̃̅̑̽̒̅̅̎̈̾̅͊̈́̈́́͑͛̃̅̿̐͑́͌͗̿̇̏̓̐͑̽̓̌͛͂̍̍̈́͋̏̾̑̈́̉́̐͑͋̆͐̓̂̏͌̈̈́̿̓̈́̌͋͋̂͂̄̍̎̃̂͌̋̂͑̊̆̇̆̂̔̀̅͒̾̎̾̓̉̈́̑͒̄̈́̈̒͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̴̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͔̦̗͔͔̹̹̜̼̦̲̠̪͎̠̹͉͖̤̮̘̭̤̜̪̻̘̬̠̪͇͇͈̦͊̿̒̇̋̍̇͗̓̊͐͑̋̈́̓̎͂̎͊̃͋̅̎̆̒̒͆͊͂͛̀̒̂́̔̈̓̍̽̇̈́̿̾͋̂̇̎̉̾̓̓͛͋̏͋̍̓̄͊͛̽̾̂̄̈́͌̏̈͆͋̒̈́͂̌͛̓͊̈͐̄͌̋͋̐̄͂̂̾͒͗̌͆̾̔͊͐̂̾͐̄̋́̊͗̽̔͗̋̋͒͊̆̐̍͑̈́̈̃͋̒̂͊̓͗̒̑̑͌̎͐͌̄͌̐̈̌̓̈́̀̔͗́́͒̐̒̃̈́́̽̌̓͛̒̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝Ã̶̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̩̙̪̥͙͔̲̜̘̠̳͚̟̦͍͎̳̠͎̘͉̬̹̟̙̰͉͕̤̙̲̯͖̻̜̳̺͖̹̭̻͇̹̺̺̘̲̝̦̭̩̩̩̞̟̤͙̺̞͔̼̪̣͚͚̝̩̼̮̥̰͕̹̩̫̣̖̟͙̯͍̩̠̖̦̹̠̲̼̞̩̮̙̯̪̭͕̻͚̠̦͍̰͓̯̤̩̯̦̪̻̖̫̖̲͈̘͈̫̲̥̬̺̙͈̻̙̩̰͔̟̯͕̻̯̳̤̖̳̦̖͉̜̹̜̳͈̪͍̱̱͉̱̤͈̭̣̤̝̹̠̠̗͓͍͕͕̬̼͇͔̥̹̠̥̹̥̰̙̯͈̺͖͎̼̖̟̭̮̞̖̠̥̬̟̻͓̜̞̗͍̥̣̼̥͓͈̘̟̻̺͖̥̦̻͎̦̺̘͔̉̅͊̋́̆͛̏͒̏̽͊͂̓̓̓̌̈̄̅̒̂͊̄̊͑̎͋͌̓͐̌͂͊͛̒͗̌̌̓̑̓͆̒̋̃́̎͑́͂̄͊̈́̏̈́͑͊͛̽̔̌̎̒͒̑̎̃̃͑̓́̈́̃̍̔̈́̾̅̈́̓̓̂́̀͂̓̏̉̓́̉̽̊͗͐͂̋̇̈̿͗̔̆̉̾̉̿̈́̑̎̆̇̔̓̿̀͊̒́̄̈͌́͋̒̓͐̓̏̏̈̑̈̄̓̈́̏͒̄̽͛͐̑͊͗̓̅̈́̈́̃̍̾͐̏͆̑͂̍́̒̈̅̄̀̽̓̎̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̻̞͔̥͙̼͓̟̻̙̩̜͎̰̟͍͇͙̫͉̙̱̝͚̣̠̮͔͓͕͇̥̱͉͕̞̙̗̜̖͈̟̠̤͓̦͇͔͈̯̗͙̠̲̭͎͍̘̼̩͇̻̝̙͔̱̯͔̳̮̣̬̙̥͇̞͙̝͇͆͛̊͆̆͑̓̐̽͊̽̔͗͆͋̏̃̈́͂̆̌̃͒͐̑̎͋̄̑͐͒̎̄̂̔̓̐̄͐̈́͒̈̎̆̓͗̂͊̽͐̓̎͋̓̾̑̄̈́̈́͒͐͑̑͋̆̓͌̍̔͌͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅÃ̴̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͍̣̙̳̮̣̩̞̪̼̞̙̯̟̫̲͚͈̯̭̻̦̣̗̱̠̖̠͓̬͈̠̹̟͈̹̮̯̟̳̹̱̻̩͉̣̟͉̤̯̞̺͔͈͕̗̖̺͕̦̺̞̼͍̗̲͔̠̦͈̯̱͔͎̼̻͖̘͕̤̪̪͖̩̩̯̫̘̘̬͓̻͕̦̼̻͙̤̳̞̭̻͎̤̦͇̘̪̩̜͎̞̮̮̤̩͓̦̯͚͖̟̠̠̜̗̰̫͖̖͕̳̞̼̳͉͇̮̭̱̪͈̥͈͉̜͉̘̆͊̒͑̇͂̄̆̀̈́̈́͆̑͐̓̈́̈͑̊͒͆̿̃̅̒̃̈̍̔̽̃̈́͑̇̓̅͛͐̿̒̒̀̎͂̿͑̇̈́̓̆̔̽̏͂͋̉̽̈̔̓̀̒͂̿̒̽̍͂̀̓̇̐͗̈́̌̓͒̑̈̋͊̇̔̆̓̃̂̈͗̃̆̋̂̃̊͊̓̌̌͌́̈́͌̂̔̈́̿̈́̇͆͑͊̈́̑̌̅͛̏̓̀̽̃̈́͗͑͊͛̾̂͒̽̑̌̄̌̑̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĀ̸̢̧̧̡̡̛͔̫̫̼̤͚̯̱͈͖͉̲̱̹͕͕͓̺͚͚̼̣̺̼̤͈̠̻̖̰̟͚͎̳̜͚͈̲̖̬͕̞̗̘̱͇͈͔̪̺͕͎͖͈̘̻͓͇̹͈͍̘͈͇̯̺̮̝͚̼̗͙̼̞͍̹̭͓̬̣̭̂̃̓̄̊̑̌̃̍̊̑̊͛͌̈́̈̈́̇̈͐̓̒̂͑̂̆͗̄͗͐̊̎̏̂̂͑̀̃͂͆̃͂̐̔͒͐̈̐̆̾̋̅͐͛̑̏͆̆͋̒̄̅̈́̔̒̆͂͑̋͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Ä̴̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̙̺̥̟̫͕͔̩̥̯̟̦̦̓̈́̈́͆̉̅̍̓͗̔͌̑͐̊͛́̉́̔͆̄̄̾̓͋͑̃̿͑͌̀͑͑̄̋̍͆̇͂̉͂͋̊̾̔̑̄̓̏́̐̍̐̏̏͒̌̿͒͐̓̃̈́̆̉̎̅͋͌̆̔͐͗̄̆̑̽̃̾̑̑̎́̈́̇͆̎̽̿̋̌̿̃̾̅̊͗͆̾͒̀͋́͆̎̎̉̈́͆́̂͌̊̏͛̏̃̈̓͊̋̌̊̇̾͊̔̉̈́̑̐̔͋́̅̔̽̿̈́̾̎̎̉̌̄̂̓̎͐̍̀̿̈́̒̄͑̅̊͋̃̊̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝Ą̸̨̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̡̧̛͇̪̯̙͉̙̳͙͚͇̜͖͎͚̖͙̦̖̞͔͕̹͖͔̳͕̫̞̖͕͕̝̙͎͚͍͎̘̩̻̣̭̗̹̝͚̰͖̩̙̖͈̪̯̟̤̻̠̺͈̤̲͇̪͚̺̘̲̯̫͕͓͉̫̳͔̥̻͙̹̗̺̺͚̩̤̩͍͈̙̰̭̣̠͙͇̝̫̺̠̣͎̹̬̙̳̦̝͓̻̹̞͕̦͖̦̻̠͇̮̤͎̼̙̜̥̞͉͙͓̭̗̬̪̼̼̟̯͎̰̫͈̲̼̼͖̹͍̟̺͇͍̘̖̞͙̣̻̝̯̖͔̲̳̬̭͕͇̪̱̯̻̦̻̠̫̞̩̻̥̖̠͖̯̩͖͍̻̠̹̣̤͖͇͕̹͙͕̳͚̜̖̝̠͕͓̻̙͈͈̯̱͉̜͎͚̩̰̦̺͈͈̪̺̼̞̠̼͙̹̟͎͗̃̍̐͊̿̑̈́̀͂̃̐͒͊̈́̀͗̿͒̂̽̅̏̐̋̅̽̈̓͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̸̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̜̗͎̞̹̳̻̻͚̫̫͎̜̬̯̟̯̫̼͔̝̣͕̜̯̗̬̗̻͎̱̭̹͈̫̘̦͓̗̥͍̟̤͙͉̰̪̰̭̱̤̟̲͚͚̩̱̗̰͕͈̘͙̘̱͕̱̹͍͚̭̘̖͈͖̪̙̣̼̦̙̭̪̣̙̤̦̟͎͙͇̪̭̠̥̟̻̟̼̘͇̠͉̪̮͚̲̯̠͚̖̥̬̙͉̪̙̜̳̞͕͍̥̥͇̙̝͙͖̳̱̺̜̱̹̼͍̭͈͖̬̙̯̯͔͎͈̬͙̼̹̫̮̻̘̣̪͚͈͍͕̰͈̦͙̠̣̲̗̩̣̣̖̲̱̺̖͖̼̘̞̺̯̘̮͉̰̤̥̼̤͚̰͙̻͕̠̗̙̬͉͍̖̯̮̻͓̱̘̦̼̝͕͚͚͖͉̖̯͍̞̦̳̦͍̫̫̳̤̙̝̋͒̇̈́̀͐̈̓̇̓͒̈́̈́̏̔͒̎̍̂̌͆̉̀̍̈̉̉̅̿̃̀̒͑͒̍̓̒͆̈̅̓̆͊͗̿͛̋͂̽̅̐͂̀͌̒͗̽̊̑̑͛͂̏̈́̋̃͒̉̋̊̐͆͂͒̾̿̃͒̊̑̅̇̀̑͋̾͑͗͐͛͂̿̏͐̈́̎̆̿̿̀͌̇͂̆͛̒͒̓͋̄̐̊͐̇̂̅̓̔̈̔͐̈́͊͗̾͊̇̌̏̆̌̊̈́͆̎͛͊͆̄̌͌̈́͂̆̎͆̈͋̊͐̈͛̑̅̏̌̾͒̃̒̃̃̐̌̃͗̋̃͌͗̋̍̑̈̍̐̐̐̅͆͂̎͛̓̃͆̈́͋̄̽̾̎̽̏̂̅̒̍̍͒̈̋̎͊̒͐̀̋̔̈́̈́͛̓̒̈̑̄̃̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̢̡̢̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̢̯̘͖̟̖̥͎͙͙̦̟̩̘̖̭̳͓̮̦͕̝̙͇̥̯͍̳͉̤͚̯̤̙̮̦̦̮̦̩͎̼̗̭̮͙͉͈͍̠̗̱̯͖͈͕̠̪̪͎̭̫̞͍̻̮̥͍̖͉͇̯̳̗͈̤̭͉͖͕̝͙͉̙͉̱̞̱̝̙̞̟̖̙͔̬̮͙͈̫͔̮̮̤̜̰̱̦͕̣͕̫̭̳̪̜̣̟̞͇͓̣̣̦̣̰̲͇̯̼̖͙̤̥͖̠̘̗͈͓̬̹̼̤̤̭͈͕͓͍̫̞͇͉͚̳̲͚̲͙̹͕͙͇̝̤͓̰̯͈̦͎̲̬̣͈̞̰͈̹̝̥̝̻̺̠̮̝̭͎͖̟̜͍̝͈̤̭̜̳̭͖̼̭͖̟̔͒̅̊̾͊͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅA̵̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̯͕͓͙̗̜̻̯̘̖̺̦͚̘̯̯̠̻̰̦̣͓̼̩̘̜̩͉̼̣̩̞̩͇̪͚̦͕͉͈̝̘̺̺͚̥͍̖̞͉̭͙̥̥͍̙̲͖͇̺̮̜͔̠̠̣̯̫̼̤̦̥͓̰͚̫̗̳̱͔͖̤͔̤̰̰̞͈̹̘͈̘̪͚͉̺͔̠̘̫̥̩̬̗̯͎̰̜͕̣̼̜̜͔̺͔̜̞̟̟̟̭͇̜̣̼̼͛̂̑̿̌̔̉̈̂̓̿̃̌̇̉̓̎͑̓̊̽̀̂̈́̋̋̽̅̃̿͑͂̓͊̒́͂̋́͂̊̆̀̏͊̌̇̌͌̂̊́͊͐́͐̉̑̌̾͂̒̉̉̃̒̍̔͊̏͆̿̂͂̿̓̉͐̍̓͗̎̂͗̉͗̽̌̃̾̈́͗͛͑̍͌̾̍̆͐̈́̅͒͒̓̍́̃͑̉̀̂̊̄̊͊̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅẢ̵̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̢̡̧̨̡̛̻͇͕̥̼̼͓͕̭͈̣̻̱͉̣͈͖͉͉͎̭̗͉̗͍̮̙͍͔͔̠̘͈͖̝͓͔̣̫̬̳̰̞̪͉͈̳̼̖̭͙̯̞̦̻̲̪̞̹͉͔̮̩͓̜̙͇̟̪̬̦̯̣̝̞̯̞͍͇͕̖̲̞̮̙̳͕̘̲̮̣̯͈̦͇̪̜͇̲̼͉͕͕̝̤̪͓̗͍̗͈̰̙͇̪̬̪͍̺̗̮͎͙̱͚̰̭̘͙̖̤̝̰̘̬̗̤̭̜̙͔̬͕̙͈̳̹̺̝̳̠̬̰̖̻̹̗̯̮͇̗̩͍̥͙͇̹͚̹͖͕̮̮̳̼͚̦̘͔͕̲̱̤͓͎͖͚͈̜̼̩̬͙͎̯͖͉̮̰̗̣̳̱̠̩͓͉̳̼̰̘͕̜̥̘̻̙̱̮̜̰̲̬̱̗̤̰̬͎͙̺̫͚̫͕̬̗͓̥̩̭̪͉̳͉̤̲̙̣̱̼̳̼̬̈́͐̈́̋̆̊͛̓̀͗̀͗̏̎̄̆͂̑̂͋͋̌̃̄̄̃̋͋͒͊̽̄̈͛̈́̅́̽͊̊̒͛͂͒̂̎̄͆̽̾͌͐̈́͛̃̆̋͒̓̓̈̉̉̋̏̅́̋͌̄̎̌̏̈́̅̇̐̎̑͂̃̾̐͛͐́̄́̈͒̑͒̋̇̒̍̉̔̾͆̏͐̈́̇̓̅͋̑͌̈͛͛̆̀͒̽̈́̒̊͑̎͂̎̈́̋͛̎͊́̂̇͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̧̡̨̢̛̞̤̥̟͈̠̙̥̝̟͚̺̘̞̥͓̳͙͎̥̩̥̭̯̹̗̺̫͖̮͔̟̪̺̰̝̟͙̤̟̭͎̞̦̯̠̦̱̹͈͈͓̹͇̱̭̤̽͋̊̍̌͑̈́̃̓͋̑̓̎͊͊̌̉̏͒͊̆̂͆̑͌͑̊͐͋̉͛̈̌͛̈́̏̓̿̊̂̽͊̊̋̐̐̄̃̒͐͆̓̒̅͋͂͆̐͐̑̈́̆̂͗́̑͐̂̏͊̔̉̎̅̊̊̒̐̐̈́͂̈́̐̂̓̽̓́̈͊̅̋̀̒̔̓̿̀̆̋̀̃̾͂̑̎͋̍̄͒̾̾̑͌̔͒͒̃̓͂̓̽̐̏̈̊̓̋̀̋͋̽̍̈͆̀͌̄̐̉͂̏̒͋͛̓̒́̊̄̈́͐̓̐̆̒̃̏̎͛̋͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͠A̷̡̢̧̢̢̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̝̥̲̩̲̭͕̮̟͈̗̱̗̳̦̹̭̬̲̜͈̮͕̬̫̟̲̤͎͓̠͇͎͙̖̭̞͙̱͓̝̥͓̬͖̟̤͚̘̞̮̳̜̲̮͍̦̺̙͕̙̮̫͇͖̞̝̲̙͙̩̻̤͉͔͓̠̖͉͙͖̼͚̟̣̼̦̣̦͍̗͎̺̲̼̰̬͖̳̭̮͚̰͇͎͕̥͙̻̯̩̙͕͔̖̤͔̦̬͍͈̘̤̣͔̝̲̹̝̠̰͍̯̟̫̦̫͖̲͍̳̾̽̿̒̅̄͑̆́̒͐͂̉͛̋͛̐̎̑̀̆̈́̔͛̑͒̑̈̆͒̉̾̈́͐̀̓̌̈͛̐͊̊̀̿̈́̈́͑̅͊̈́̊̅̈́̾͋̑̾̈́͗̿̉̄͋͊̍̾̓̒̂̾̔̓́͑͛͌͊͆̃̈́̑̈́͑̆̎̒͗̓́͋́́͂̅͊̈́̒͆̎͋̅͒̅̑͂̃̍̊̽̑͋̓̿͆̀̑̔̅̂͑͒̀̿̍̌̊͋́̽̎̌͊̀́̎̆͒̋̍̉͆̍̂̂͗̈́̍̍͂͋̆̋͌̾́͊͌̄̉̒͌̃̍̽̂̌̓̉͛̈́̊͐͗̇̓͆̊̓̇̃͊̾̅̇̅͛̔̐̊̓̃̈́̃̅̆̌͑͂̐̋̍̐͛̌̉̃̌̽̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅĀ̴̢̧̨̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̝̘͙̰̩͕̹̣̪͍͍͕̖̹̻̼̞͚͈̖̦̜̯̞̦̖̺̙̯̳̱̹͚̳̼̻̺̱̭̙̲͕̥̭̬͑̃̍̃̅̊͗̋̆̅͂̉͛̓͒̓̇̔̾̄͊̓̄͗̀͂̾̑̇̓͒̈́́̍̒͐̆̊́͛̐̎̇͆̈́̌̀̉̈́̈́̃̎̆̅̉͒̑͋̑̉̓̂̍͛̈̿̅̆̓̍͑͌̊͂͋̈́̽̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅĄ̷̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̹̪̥̹̮̦̣͕̲͙̹̪̜̞̤̝͕̮̺͕̟̪͎͉̮̟̪͉̩̫̦͉̫̙̫͎͕͈̙̙͍͕̩͙̯̳̖̤̝̱̤̮̠̩̙̬̫͖̟͚͔͈̥͈̼̫̖̘̣̫̦̣͕̞͈͓͓̪͍͚̩̹̻̘̥͓̜͖̺͚̜̪͖̥͉͖̞̞͈̰̣̹͔̮͉̥̬̯͇͚̻͙̻͇̗͔̥̺͖͖̥͇̪̳̲͉̦̭͓̗̳̭̻̜͇̪̗̼͍̬̞̘͔̩̮̠̫̦̩̺͓̗̥̟͖̬̞̜̟̤̙̗̳̮̠̳͖̱͕̫̯̗̺̹͈̦͈̟̖̯̲̲̝̬̜̘̯̭̱͕̦̮̦̟̱̩͖̼̳͓͎̤̙̫͚̝͚͖̝̟̫̗͎̻̯̪͖̥̣́̑̓͋̒̃̔̃͛̋̈́̎̓́̈́̍͊̍͆̈́̽̽̑̒͆̓͒͑̊̀̍̆͂̃̊͆͆̊̀̏͌̅̆̉̈̅͂̐̓̈́̄͂͑͊̍̊͌̌̋͌̉̓̋̈́̈́͗̅̉̿͌̓̎̌̍͂̃̎̆̂̒̎̄̾̉͌̿̋̈̆̈̿̔̐̀͌̌̒̾̀̅̈͂̿̉͋͐̏̏̽̓͑͆̆̇̾͛̾̔͗́̾̂̈́̆͊̏̑̂̋̇̈́̃͗̐̌̐͒͗̈̏̂̆̉͆̽̓̆͆͒̎̈́̀̑̎̾̏̾̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̸̧̡̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̗̪͙̣̘̪̳͇̲͖̥̤̱̦̺̮̖̳͓̰̳͔͖̪͎͎̦̞̩̣̰̤̻̣̣͓̙͍̹͖̹̦̗̤̩͚̣̪̻̦̝͇̱̜̱̳͖̼̞̘͔͔̼̪̪͍͚̱̺̬̪̰̬̠̯̦̙̘̮̘̝̗͕̳̱̞̩̘̗̭͔͕̖̣̗͓̙̻̳̖̙̩͈̲̦̼̭͕̤̞͖̠͙̺͍̟͉̣̳͈̪̼͖̼̝̙̖̼̩͎̩̺̱͎̩̪̖͙̹̲͍̗͎̭̳͕̯̳̺͕̼̦̱͔̙̖͓͉̩͈͓͓̠̫̱͉͕͍͇̟̻̙̥̫̬͍͉̠̺̟̰̦́͗̄̿̆̊͌̂̌̈́̍̂̃̊͛͒͗͛̅̓̈̊̈́͐̆̃̂͋̅̈́̔̊̐̒̋͊̋̋͋̏̐̏̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅÃ̵̢̡̨̡̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̭͇̖͈͖̳̫̙̳̼̫̳̗̟͇̫̲̤̰̭̟͚͙͇͖̱̜̥̣͉̦̝͔̣̟̗̠̻̪͔̪̞̭̼̪͎̫̖̰̙͈̯͇̱̪̩̼͖͍͓͚͈͓̞͎̩̩̖̥̦͈̺̤͈̺̻̦̣̦͓̪͚̙͇͛̄͗̆̋̑̐͋͊̎̔̓͐̾̌̾̋̇̇̊͂͗̓͋̾̂̋̓̽͂̓̎̃̉̍̿͆͑͂̄͑́̍̾͑̈́̃̉͗̾̋̌̏̆̓̽̒̈̄̉́̌̊̒̀̊̔̂͑̉͑̍͗̽̌̈͌̂̌̊͑͑͌̔̌͗͋̇̋̾̾̋̋̇̾̔̍̏̋͐͋͛̔̈͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̸̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͖̯͎̬͈̦͈̠̮̗̜͈̻̩̮͓̻̳̦͉̗̻̫̗̼̲͙̮̦̹̳̼͉̣̮͚̮̳̬͓̤͔̥͖̣̺̘͔̗̲̝̠̭͖̈́͆͋̑̿͊̊̃͛͐̍͗̍͗͆͊͑͒̇͑̊̃͐̍͊͗̈́̆͗͆̾́͛̏͌͋̅̄͑̍͑̈̓̈́̾̀̄͒͛̓͑̅͗̅̐̌̐͐̾̂̈̉̓͒͐̌̐̄̂̒̈́͋͐́̌̎̿̔͒͆̓̎̑̂̃̿́͐͆̄̔̆̀̉͐̊̊͗̂̿̃̄̊͆̐̂̍͌̋͊̈́͒͒̿̽͒͂̾̓̋͊̃͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝A̵̡̡̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̯̠̟̥̮̝̳̮̹̮͖͔̜͕͇̹͖̰͚̮̠͓̤̗͔͙̻͎̮̤̹͎̳͈͕̻͈̬̳͙̝̖̼͎̖̞͎̠̙̠̼̱̠͓̮̺̟̳̩̫̫͙̺̻̗͚̪̳̱͉̠̱̭̹̯̣̦͔̮̰͕̫̗̯̹͚̜̙̰͇̘̪̹͈͔̯̪̙̮̟̬͖͈̰̲̼͚̲̖̯͙̤̯͚̙̦̹̩͇̠͖͓̺̜͇͔̳̥̩͕͓̭̩͓̩̱͍̺̼̲̥̱̭̞͐̏͒̋̅̓̾̃̅̓͒̔̈́̉̈́̏̑̆̿̈́̎̔̏̓̇̆̀̃͛͂͑̐̒̑̒͒̓̋̿̿̏͂̇͗̊̇͆͐͗̓̿̓̈́̐̃̈̂̓̑͒̎̑͌̒̓́̆̔̈́̃̓̄̑̀̑̑͋̈́̔͗̈͛́͌͂̍͊̐́̄͐͊̓̇̅͂̏̎͗̓̌̌̃̓͋̂̄͂͗̇̈́̈́͐̅̅̈̏͒͊͛̇͛̽̂͆́̄̄̉̂̋̐̋͂̅̓̄͛́͊̌͑͑̓̄͛͋̽̿̔̑̽͌̈́̂͑̆̃͆̓̔͂̅̉̃̅̍̈́͂̌̃̋̍̏̓͑́̊̈́̎̿͗͒͗̃̈́͋̈́̎̈́͛̈́̓͌͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̴̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛͙̣̞͇̩̤̼̘̰̙͉̦̦͙͓̖͕͔̰͉̩̖̹̭͈̤̳̼͍̩̳̜͓͖̖͔͉̮̝̦̠͕̱͇̮͎̯̪̹̤̙̺̮̭͙̞̤̬̞̱̮̯̻̝̗͉̬̖͕͇̬̪͉͔͉̭̩͓̮͕͇̝͉̰̹̦͕͇͕̬̠̤͙͇̫̗̳̭̟͈̪̥̝̤̳̳̭̗̤̞̰̜̰͖͇̺̱̹̬̻̞̮͚̞͎̱͆̾̊̋̈̄̔͗̔̈́͗͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĂ̸̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̱̗͖̬̦̫̭̙͚̝̹̼̩̝̖͚͉͖͉͔̮͕͍̻̖͎̩̹̫̣͈̲̲̹̻͕̖͚̮̜̲͚̦͓̦̖͓̻͈͔̝̞̣͓̠̲̖̙̦̹̩͖̣̳̖̫̜̘̫͙͈̞̫̫͕̥̖̮͇̞̜͚̘̥̘̱͎͈̰̦̙̜̐̈́̇͌̐͂̀̈͐̑̈͌̿͂̂̒̂̎̌̓̓̃̄̎̑̍͐͋̾͊͊̾͂͂̇̅̓͐͛̇̓͋͌̍͋̌̿̆͊͆̍̾̈͋͋̑͂̽̿͂̇̆͐͂̍̈́̓͋͆̈́̋͒͐̈́̉̔͊͗̆̒̑̓̆͋̌͊͆̎̈́̽̄͋͌̋͌̓̍̈̑̔͑͐͗̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̶̧̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̡̨̙͕̺̪̝̦̙̣̱̪̘̤͓̥̫͍̼̩̟̫̤͉̪̱̘̦̘̝̬̳͕͓̼̥̠̗̰̜̜͍̰̫͍͖̣̦̜̙̩̰̟̮͈̠̠̯͓̰̰͇̜͉̗̰̻̝͍̮̫̖̙͇̱̹̖̤̯͉̼̼̰̻͇͎͕͎̗̮̠̘̠̞͈̣͚̙̹̯̙̯̙̰͚̼̠͉̻̮̣͕͓̲̘͚͈̺̳̰̠̥͍̜̝̝̟̖̩̲̝̺̺͕͉̦͍̳͚͇̙̟͔̻̘͕͚͖͓̗̦̰̞̲̯̺̥̜̪̦̘̭̱͖̘͕̦̣̯̳̳̞̭̦͖̟̩͉̜̘̗̩̙̙̥̮̥̩̠̪͍̟̺̼̝̗̫̬̳̗̘̻͈̙͈̘̤̝̳̼̞͕̰͉̙̫̮̙͈̮̘̻̻͇̖̤̫̫͍̱̱̫̯̖̘͈͍̥̩͙͇̠̥̮̪̥̲͔͖̲͍͙̞̌͑̆̅̾͗̌͂͋͌̏̇̓̿̔͂͑͗̑͗̏͊̑̈́̋̓̀́̑̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̨̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̱͇͍̣̜̝͔͈̲̘͍͇̣̻̝̰̹̣̼̟̦̗͓͓̱̺̙̫͕̹͚̟̘̥̦͕̳̜̤̝̙͔̲͎̻͈̥̘̞͎̫̘̠̪̱̠͉̪̬̖͍̖̻͈̱͇̱̼̫̪͕̭̝͖̦̰̱͉̭̬̙̜̖̘̗̭͍̱̰̗̮͖͔͚̬͕͙̺͔͇͚̹̜̘̠͉̖̩̯̲̘̣͕̬̹͍͍̹̦̥͕̦̩̬̥̝͕͇̠̗͍̮͇̘̙͙̦̫̭̖̞͍̺͚͎͖̙͙̦̱̙̹͚̗̓͗̔͗̅̌̇̋̏̅́̄̌̈̃̈́̂̿̇͐̂̈́͂̆̀͌̍͊̉̈͆͐́̍̅̒͊̐͊̾̐̆̀̂̒̒̽̍̍̒̃̏̑̒͆͆̈́͑̌̎̒̆̆̊̎̈̒̀̈̃͐̏̀̔̊͆̓͐̿̋̈́͛̾͊̍͋̒́̋̓̈́̑͛͗̓͗͊͊̐̑̋̃͑̿̈́̃͒͂̑͑̿̿̉̅̐̈́̌͊̂͆̅͊͋̈́́̔͛̿̓̐͛̄͗̉̓͗̿͂͛̉̽̃͒͆̓͌̈́̒̀̃̅͋̽̓̑̈͋̇̒̈́͛̉̌͆̇̃̇͌̅͋̀̑̉͆̂̈́̿̿̄̅̇͌͆͗̋̀́͛̅̒͌͗̆̅̈́̈́̇̌̈́͛̌͐͐͛̅̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͎̯͙̣̩͍̞̮͍̝͙͔̭̹̣̦̝̫̠͇̯̙̰̰̲̼̫̪̭͇̟̪̗̭͚̱͙̝͍͍̮̫̺̼̝͙̰̪̠̣̳̬̦̤̳͙͕͙̫̝̯̪̗̣͔͕̦̥̲͔̟̣̰̬͚͔͚̯̟̜̘̥͇̦̤̠̫̰̟̟̘͚̤̹̥͍̗͖̞͔͎͔̰͕͓͙̮̻͖͖͉̗̮̼͈̳̤̫̰̠̬̝̲̩̬̟͙̹̜̥͖͇̳̩̰̠̦͖̙̤͕̟͇͚̖̥̮̩̯͉̹̪̯̣̲̯̺̩̠̘̺̫͔͓͉̜̥̺̗̺͉͓̗̭̪̰̜͚̟͕̥̪̘̰̩̮͕̘͇̙̰͕̩̙͓͋̒̓̍̏͋͛̈́̊̀͋͛̉͒͐̔̋̈́̄̇͋̓͋̏̓̋̐͐̿͌̄̾̽͊̑̍́̊̿̓͑́̀̆̿̈́͊͛͆͆͆̇͌̋̈̀̉̓̏̊̈́̔̍̾̈́̇̾̊̾̽͊͆͋͋͛̾̄͑͆̊͋͌̐͂̽͑͒̒́̓̆̆̂͆͑͗͂́̋̌̌̄̓͌̔̇͆̒̌͗͐̍́̾͐͛͌̌͌̐͑͛̅̿̂͋̈̿̉͌̅̊̇̇̃̿̈́͐̄̆̊͆̎̿̆̐̾͋͂̽̌̿̄͑͂̾̇̐͌͋͆̍̈́͐̓̃́́̃͛̎̋̐͗͑̄̈́̒̌͑̇͊̒̍̽̇̅̈́̀̾̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̮̪̥̭͚̮̼͎̰͓͚͈̙̙̼͎͍̮͉̲͔̻̹̤̼̪̞̱͕̻̤̖͍̮̞̪̗̹̙̘͎̲̭͖͕̖̤͈̞̫̰͓̬̮͖͖͖̙̘̪̦̼͇͚̊͒̓̐̈́̅̎͌̎̑̈̏̀̉̾̿̈͒̎͂̃̈̑̒̑̋͛̒͗͛̾̐͂̏͆̎̒̍̑̏̈́̏̿̊͋̄̏͗̏̍͗̓̆͛̂͆̈́͆͊̏̅͑̾̏̍̎̆̈́̇͂̿͐̏̋́̅͑̾̆͐̊͋̒̄̂̎̎̋̈́̾̿̈̾̓̋̏̒̏͑͛̈́̾͌̈́̐͊̄̊͋͑͂̈̑̎͒̈́̈́͋̓̑̏̽̑́͑̾̆́̎̈́̓̂̌͂̊́͒͂̈́͐̈́͐̓̍͒̏͐̅̎̏̅̏̍̊͑̔̂̍͒̒̆͊̎̓͑͂͊͂̾̔̋̒̓̑̃͐̓̿́̆̿̈́͗̓͗͌̅͂̄̉̈͂͋͆̓̿̈̽́̌̄̅̍̓̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅĄ̷̨̨̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̡̛̟̝̻̫͇̱͈̟͍̳̯͇͙̗̮̯̜͇̝̠̺͙̬̜̠̝̪̹͎̰͓̦̙̻̙̙̼͙̯͖̹̻̝̣̬̹̱͔̱̪̠̬̟̬̰̳͙̘̥̺̜͉͓̦̳̬̙̘̞̹̠̫͙̘̩̠̠̬͉̗͈̘̭͇͉̩̤̙͇̰͖̳̜̞͇͉̭̣̺͕̰͖̠̮͓̜͔̞͎͍̲̼͇̬͎̰̰̹̭͇̜̙̹͖̘̠̝̘̭̦͔͓̜̲̲̻̪̣̤̖͔͚̮̭̙͔̌̃̃̋̍̾͐̽̈͌̔̉́̋̓̆̑͐̅̀̓̀͒̔̉̃͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅA̵̛̛̛͉̹͇̝̟̗̮̬͕̤̫̘̼̠͕̩̺̋͊̇̃̈́̓͛̀̂͑̉͐̃̆̿̊̎̈́̈́͋̈́̊̆̋͑̐̉̈́̆́͐̊̾̄͋̄̿̈́̾̈́̎̊̓̾̄̓̓̄̑̅̈́̌̒̉̎̔̊̽̐̍̓̔̅̏̾͑̏̊̆̽̐̋͋̐̽̓͊̑̉̈́̀̓̊̋̉̉͊̉͐͛̎̅̇̈̃͆̽̃̇͑̊̈́͒̈́͊̊͗̊̂͋̊̋͐̄͐̅̃͗̉͌͒̂͛̑̆͋̓̇̓͂͐̋̏̎̏̈̋̋͒̀͒̌͌̈́͐̇̆̅̿͛̀̐̆̊͑̅͂͋̈́̀̉̾͋͋̄̔̔̋͂̏̉̃̏̀̒͂̑̈́̿̊̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠A̵̡̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̯̠͉̙̳͉͍̦͉̻̖̘͍̪̯̬͈̮̳̼̟͖̺̝̟̙͂̉̋̒̃͂̑͌̿̈́̔̉̌̔͒̇̓̀̅͐̈͆̉͐̃̉̓̏̐̃̇̑̾̀̔͂̔̉͆̽̊̿̿͊̆̀̃͆͊͌̃̄̓̔̈́̃̎͗̈́̀̿̎̏͂̈͛͑̄̒̎̈́̿͋́̎̉̀͊͂̆̄͊̀̏̈̽̀̓̇͛̀̄̈́̎̾͊̀̒͂́̀̂̾͐̓̑͛̽̃̽̅̃͌̄̈́̿͊͊͗̆̓͐͛̅̉̅̄̒̓́̿̓͐̈́̈́͛̿͗͒̒̈̽̇̑̈́͒̇̍̀͊̉̈́̃͑̊͌̏́͌̊̓̉̉̐̇̋̌͗̃̌͂̅͗̀̆̈̈́͒̿̿̔̑̇͂̂̈́̒͐̏͊̅̒͋͗͛͒̏̒̑͌̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅA̴̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̨̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̻̰͙͎̮͕̠̫̳̻͖̣̳̩̙͕̭̝̲̠̦͔̜͙̞̠̹̞͕̩̣̣̲̱͎̺͉̻̺̣͎̝͎̗̖̤̺̠̙̺̱̝̲͈̖̠̻̟͈̜̤͖̹̗͇͉̣̤̻̠̝̮̺͔̩̝͕̦̤̦͓̗͙͖͎͉͕͍̼͔̦̹̮̬͎̰͇̟̗̭̼̠̙̖͙͚̟̠̮̣̫̼̬͉̩͓͈̱̬͉̼͖͚̘̠͖̘͈̮̘̠̭͔̿͒̓̓̃̒̊͌̂̾̈́͛͛̎̃̊̔͑̒͑́͌͒̆̄̌͂̌̾͂̂̂̿́̉͂̅͌̓̾̽̔̃̍͌̓̃̐́̅̏̄̾̄̌̃̂̿͆̓̿̊̐͒̿́͌̓́̑̈́̎̊͛̐̈́̿̌͂͛̃͊͐̔͂̈́̀̃̉͑̉̑̑͗̐̈́̽̍̃̈́̿̽̔̐̈͐̐̐͋͑͌̓͐́̋̏͒̽̅̾͒͑͊̆̊̓̓̂̓̋̈͂̓͂̓͑̅̋̿̅͋̌̑̉̋͋̏̌̿̈́̑̈́͗̏̐̌̀̊̋͛̇̓̑̅̾̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĂ̵̟̻̦̹̥̼̹̠̱̖͙̘̜̤̥͔͈̯͖̬̼͓͍͓̗̫͇͙͚̻̖̤̝̤̤̗͐̈́̓̓̔̉̐̋͑͑̓̒͆͂̏͗̅̾̀̿̈͌̀͐̏̋̍͊̈́̊̋̏̾̓̍̇̐̃͂̌̓̓̌̅͆͌̋̈̍̋̇̓̇͛͒̊͋̌͐̋͆̎̈̌̓͂̑͂͋̂̿̊͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅA̶̧̡̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̧̛̯̰͕̰̲̻͉̩̝̭͖̻̹̥̘̪̳̫̪̰͙̟̩͖̭̬̬͕̫̯̰̻͓̦͈̬̺͕̗͉̖̠͔̪̺̖͇͓͓̼̬͈̞̘͉̥̬͈̯̰͍̣̜̼̬̹̤̜̜̱̭̯̠͔̰̭̺̭̣̘̩͇͈̬̩̻̟̖̞̗̬̼̫͇̹͇͈̱̥͔̰̺͔̥͍͓̳̩̱̘̥̼̣̝̬̙̼̩̘̜̜̯̦̰̱͙̤͎̱̮̱̝͔̯̯̯͎͈͎̠̞̫̦̣̺̝͚͍̰̬̝̦͈̩͙̯͕͙͙͔̳̘̱͚̱̼̘͈͇̝̘̺̰̣̯͈͇̙̼̻̙͔̹̱̙̤͇͓͚̝̺͍͓̬̲͇͎̬͐̀̒͛͑̄̈́̍͌̽̃̾͑͑̊̓̅̾͌͛̌͒͋͌̔̎̔́̃͛̅̎͂̓͛̽̊̓̉͗͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̨̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛͚̳̠̜̠̜̪̱̜̳̤͓̟̞͇̞̠̜̻͚̺͈̭͈̜̜̙̖̟̟̪̞̪͈͎̤̼̳̖̳͔͎̱͉̲͓͈̤͎͔͖͇̘̼̬͙̦̣̫͓̣̖͔͔̫͇̹͍̻͙̲̬̳̖̺̯̪͍͉͍͈͉͉͚̫̙̜̩̟͙͎͚̣̺̟͍̙̩̲͖̮̩̝̦̬̱̜̬͚͈͈͙̻̮͓̞̹̻̺͖̼̣̠͍͔͙͔̥͚̗̜̝͓̮̩͉̮̣̹̱̳̖̰̭̣͎͓͔̖̰͈̰̹̬̬̖̮̯̲̮͍̦͖̠͖̙̼͈̙̜͇̭̯̹͈̤̰͈͍̠̱̞͕̠̮̗̳̖̩̳͗̆̈́̄̾̋̿̄͛̊̃͛̿̌̓̈́̈͂̋̓̈́͂͛̇̔̃̏̽͛̈́͌͛́͐̈͒̋̓̽́̋̐͆̈́̏̇͛̈̎̋̔̿̋̿̉̊̉͂͒̔͒̈́͛̋̍͐͌͋̀̉̈́̀̾̆́͊̿̊͌̀͛͛̌̉̀̑̾͂̔͒̅̈̀̊͛̿̒̔̽͛͂̽̆͊̈́̂͐͌͛͐̍̏̽͗͂̏̂̈̎͋̈́̽̔͊̐͛͊̈́̒̓̍̉̀̂̓̋͐̏͌̌̄̎͒̓̌̽͌̈́͋̈́̑̔̿̋̆̃̃͒̍̋̆͐͛̀̆͒̑̓̽̃͌̑̑͐̏͗̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̫͕̼̼̪͕͚̜̖̻̥̩̣̺̖̱̖͍͍͕͎̦̦̪̓̃̾̂̉͒͂̀͐͆́̓͌͌̈́̿̆͊͂̾̇͌̿̊̓̍̄̆̌̓͐̒̓̔̽͒̂̈́̃̍͐̅͛͑̽̾̈́̄̑͑̿̍̓̍̓̈́̏̔͐̍͗̌̅̎̈́̈́͊͌̈̾̌͒̿͆͛͂̀̎̐̒͊̑̽͌̈́̒̉̇͆̋̇̓̄͊̿̆̑͒͛̏̄̓͒̔́́͛͛̆̇̃̉̔̏̓͂̋͗̓̆̽̋͛̏̓̄̅̀̈́̅̓̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Ą̵̨̨̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̛̜̯̭̰͔̟̬̮̺̠͎̯͚̣̗̖̼̜̦̣̣̻̪̖͙̭̠̜̩̦̪̜̖̣̤͔̺̩̼͔̠͓̗̟̜̘̻̦̦̬͓̣̻̱̫̝̦̰̙̱̩̰̼̦̘̤̪͙̜̗̹̞̻͙̖̣̣͓̯̙͚̠̳̘̰͇̮̞̤̭͔͙̥̤̤͉̙̞͇͙̼̣̞̞̗̻̥̠̘̙̳̮̰̭̦̣͇͙̰̲̫͎̟͙̫̜̤̱̝̠͈̱͔̜̣͍͖̟͉̱̤̘̪͙̤͓̣͎̺̪͇̗̻̟̠̺̃͑͊̑̒̽́̈́̌͊̎͊̽͒̆̽̒̍̈͌͑̄̎̑͋́̐̐̇̆̉̑͐̿̒̌̍̂̍́͆͛͒͗̆̌̓̆̀̾̀͂̀͑̀̂̋̈͐͗̓̆̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̶̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̦̤͓͕̠̝͇͍͖͎͙̺̜̬̩̙͍͍̤͓̪͔̮̺̭͇̺̰͚͉̺͓̤̘̠̗̞͖͔̜̣͇̞̭͉̥͉̩̩̫̯̝̬̮̯̭̼̣̹̟̤̠̯͈̻͚͔̩͖̦̺̳̜̳͔͇͇̩͔͇͎̤̩̦͓̺̻͉̼̜̰̞̟͖͉̺͖̼̪̗̟͇̪̠̰͉̩̺̝͓̳͙̻͚̯͙̲͖̱̱͖͍͖̗̣͔͈̗͚̙̮̫͖͈͎̻̮̳̻̦̖͎̳̮̩͎͍̙̥̙̖͚͉̯͖̟̗̘͎̫̫͔̙̰̰̼̭̣̟̹̲͙͚͈̭̫̥͈̪͕͙͉̖̫̝͈͙̞̤̱͈̪̗̪̻̻̲͉̱̦̭͚̹̼͉͈̳͔̤̫̺̫͍̣̪͔͙̘̯̩̯̣̩̖͈̗͑͋́̈́̂̎̓̓̂̏̊̒̏͊̄̇͌̀̌̀̐͋̉͌̓̒̎̍̿̓͗̅̍̏͒̐͐̓͌̍͐͛͑̄̆̀͗̌̍̋̌̈̉̒̌͐̂̒͋̀̂̽͊͋̿͆̅͌̽̉͆͐̈́̽͛̓̏̈́̒̇̅̅͂̄́̔̂͌͗̈́̊͒̈̌͒̀̔̄̈́͒̂͊̓͐͆̔͗̄̈́̇́̋̑́͒̓̂̌͋͒͗̿̏͋̔̒̍͌͆̎̆̇̃̐͛͌̾͋̈́̋̈́̉̄̉̓̽̀̌̀͊̾͂͊́͗͋̈́̍̒̊̔̊̍̍̍̈̇͂̌͌̂̽̂͐͂̉͛̏̑͒̾͒̐̒̽͑̈́̃́̋̔̿͌̋̈́̈͑̈̒̑̔͑͋̌̑̾̈͗̈́̓͐̈́̇̿̊̿̏̎̆̒̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅÄ̵̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̝̟͉̩̭̲̝͖̞̰̫͇̰͉̭̜͔̭̬̹̰͇̤͓̦̲̗͉̙̝̹̳̟͕̦̹̼̥̺̠̹̘͚̻̺̜̦͉̜̻̙̦̥͙̫͙̯̲̣̬̪͕̺͔͚̱͚̝͓̙͙̤̙͈̫̪̦̤̗̩̹̱̳̺͎̬̯͖̠̣͙͕̞͇̯̩̮̼̼̝̫̘̤͙̻͈̬̠̼͈͍̥̤͇͎̦̤͔͓͎̻͍̥̼͓̙̰̭͙̮͔͙̬̟̫̹̭͈̗̻͇͎̪̜̖͕̠̯̪̬̫̟̤̝̝̟̮̮̗̦̳̱̫̝̥͕̰͕͈͖́́̉̍͒͐̂̑͑̑́̈́̋̏́̓̎͗̇͋͐͊͑͊̋̌̂̾͂̌͂͂̓͒̈́̈́͆͛͌́̎̿̏̄̈́̿͛̌̇̆̽͊̽̆̓̏͊͋̈́͛̊͌̑̆̋́̄̀̏͊̎̇̆̉͑̎̍́̒̆̾̊̈́̎͗̔͒̅̈́̅̆̾̂̈́͛̓̓̔̉̾̆̽̏͒̉̋̅̽̓͂̋͊̈́͊̄̃̐̾͌̅̌̆͂̈́͋̈́̾̈́͗̎̀̾̓̇̀̾̏̑̅̇͑̓͆͛̈́̏͂̔̂́̍̓̾́̓̓̍̍́̀̂̉͐̎̃͗̽̅̈̇̎͊̂͑̽̍̄͊̈̅̀̈̄͐̃͛̇͒͊̋̅̾͒̉̂̆͑̍̈́̒̽͆̒̉̾̀͛͐̇̋́̑͂͐̓̌̄̒̈́̉̀̃̋́͂̎̐͒̔̇͆̒͋̇̂͐́̄͗̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅÂ̷̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̩̙͚̯̩̙̰͕̥̦̱̫̪̞̩̳̹̤̹̮͓̲̙̣̞̖͙̱͇̮̺̹͈̺͙͕̠̣̗͎̥͕̗̭̗̯̝̬̞̦̹͈̫̥̙̪̳̬͚͔͙͙̟͓̤͚̬̠̟͇̩͚̱͍̟̫͉̬̗͕̲͇̤̗̭̮̜̗̼̻̣̮̯̫̫̮̲̯̲͈̝̱͉̩̫̞̖̮͚̝͚͚͕̠̫̰͇̙̙͖͓̖̙̙̮̻̞͕̪̳͎̬͕̝̬͖̘̤͙̮͚͎̮͍̘̭͚̲͖͔̳̖̟̠͙̣̦̬̟̟͇̝͍̜̩̺̼̣͉͒̍̍̓̄͗̍̈͐̉̋͋́͂̋̾͊̏̾̒̉̒̍̆͋̽̿̿̑̋̓̓̋̆̓̓̌̌̂̋̍̋̈́͛̾̃̍̌̿̾̌̍̓͊̽̽͆̑̅̄̄͒̉̂̓̑̓̅̑̈̏̓̆̆̔̿͗̒̃̔͒̆̈́̏͋͐̇̈́̀̃͌̒̓̅̔̿̓̍̈́͌͂̽͛͒̑̂̇̑̄͑̌̂̔͑͌͌̏̔̎͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅḀ̷̢̡̧̡̧̧̢̧̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̗̩̝̮͈͈͉̘̭̠̥̙͎̤̞̮͙̠̺̗̙͖͖͍̟͚̞̹͈̣͙̟͍̳̩̙̻̩̫͙̼̟͕̪͇̰̩͓̩͔̫̪̙̙̟̼̹̘̘̫͇̪̹̘̺̠̟̳̙̖͖̪̦͖̭͖̫̖̱͉͓̝̜̬̣͎̮̣̗̺͇̼̘̪̮̭̱̫̞̬̥̻̼̦̝̹͕͖͇̟̼̝͉͖̦̠̣̞̬̣̗̟̩̭̫͖͇̣͙̬̮̲͇̣͍̰̹̼̣̰͔͈͉͙̠̩̱̳͇̤̹̱͈͇̪͚͇̙̯̬͙̖̥̲̝̜̟̼͕̙̞͈͙͇͒͒̌͋̓͂̉̉͐̿͒̏̿̋̊̇͒̀̔̈́̆̂́̑͆̈́̐̅̈́̂̓̍̒̍̄̇͒͗̽̂̆̿̃͛͋̄̉̇͆͗̏̔̈̃̓͑͐̈́͗̅͋͋̏̿͂̽̓͌̆̒̋̈͂͛̽͌̉̈̈̾͛̎̊̇̋̈͗͐̔͑̓̾̾͌̓̂̍̒͊̇̎͛̈͊̎̈́͗̔͛̏̌̆͛̄͂͗̾̈́͆͒̿̆̄̈́͋̅̅͊̆̏̉̒̌̐̄̓̃̀̊̉͐̿͐̈̉͛͐̔̌̉̊͐̑͊̾̃͒̽͐̎̌̌̎̌͗͐̉̈́͗̅̈͒͛͐̎̆́̔̅͆͌̄̌͊̈́͑̓̑̐̓͛͂̉͗́͑͛͛̅̃̉͛̅͛̈̓̎̐̌͒̈́͒͊̓͋̾̿̽̆̆̐̉͊́̃̐̐̓̄͛͊͊̈́͋̽͗̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̺̹̩̜̰̖̦͕̣̗̗͕͉̳̺͇̯̟͕̣̮̥̼͖̭͚̣̯͔͕̼̩̫͚͈̘̗̖̖̯̱̻̞͖͇̋͆̈́̒̈̈̓̋͌̋͛̿̆̊́̃͆̈́̅̏͒͛̒̆̿̑̅͒̾͒̿̀̀̀̆͗͛̾̇̎͊̎͒͂̃̔́̑̈́͛͋̾͐͐̾͗̀͗̇̇̄͐͋̍͒̿͑̂͑̀̈͗̒͗͑̋̈͗̊̌̉͐̈́̽̍͗̀͊̈̌̉̎̍͛͊̓͋̽̾͒͂͛̈̿̄̀̄̊̽̇̓̅̐̒̊̔̍̎͐̈̈́̑̓͊͑͑̇̓̈́̾̾̓̅̂̒̅̿̎̈́̎̂͗̓̈̍̀͒͌͌͒͛̑̽́̽̆̓͐͐͛̾̃̀͗̅́̈́̓̏͋̏͑̐́̿͛̐̀̓̍̊̌̍̍͑̂̓̋̈́̓̋͛̈́̈́̃̓̔͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠Ą̷̨̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̟͚̰̗̼͖͖̦͍̼͔̳̳̮̗̳̲̠͎͓̖̝̯͔͍̣͉̠̣̩̬̗̥͈̥̩̘͕̘͚̺̩̹̠̜̝̖̝̭̭̫̼̟͍̜͈̩̙͚͉̟̝̱͉͙̞̘͕̺̲͕̭̙̞̣̭̮̰̣̱̖̹̗̱̗̫̣̤͈̣͙̥͓̖̺͈̙̝͈͖̲̹͓̹̮̮̘͕̠̠͓̦̼͍͖͙͓̫͕̼̙͚̼̱̗̹̳̠̞̝͕̳̲͓͖̤̗͚͕̮̰̱̜̠̩̤̮̲͚̬̭̱̱̹̮͖̠͕͍͍̯͇̖̭̙̞̮̣̹̠̱̫̪̰̖͉̯͓͎̩̣̺͉̠̹̝̩͔̹̩̠͇̘͈̟̬̩͚̝̺͈̙̗̹̺̼̬̮̥͇̹͎̲̰̠̰̫͙̪̤̻̥̺̲͚͉̹̳̦͓̮̰͙͓̳͕̘͍͖͔̟̯̭͎͙̞̓͐̇͌͊̽̐̎͒̎̂͛͌͊̐͑̉̏͒̋̐̓̒̅̿̓̑̌͂̓́̽̌͛̾̔̑̔̅͑͛̾̐̈́̂̎͛̈́̋̅̀͋̇̾̆̔̏̓̊̐̑̓̔͆̇̊̈́̑̓͛̎̔̿̐̿́͊͋̏̒̆̈̐̒̓͊͗̋͌̅̏͛͒̅̾͌́̌̈͐͐̆̋́͌̈͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̢̡̢͍̗̼͚͚̟͚͎͓̪̜̳̪̼̰̦̖̩̟̺̰̟͔͉̪̙͇̫̜͕͔̬̭͍̜̜͇͖̻̩͙̼̹͍͓̝͔̳̥̲͚̭̮͈̼̲͓̲̳̯̪͉̯̩͙̪̼̩̹̝̠͉̣̥̩͉̮̘͉͍̹͖͓͚͙̹̩̬̯̲̩̙͚̖͕͎̲̻̤̰̤̯̪͓̥̠͙̙̳̲̭͚̹͙̳̥̞̥̜̖̩̞̲͓̫͉̮͉̝̼̠̘̟̳̻̩̣̪̼̖̭͕̼̯͍͍̤̗̖͉̤̬͎̥͙̺͕̲̫̳̘̝̗͙̳̠͉̗͍̖̣̳̘͈̮̗̘̘̪̤̪̱͙̟̮͚͇̫̟̻͚̳̯̫̬̬̠̘̮̺͈̩͔̮͈̜̗̤̪͇̙̖͈̘̖̤̞̯̗̬̠̲͔̙̦̙̳̘͍͔̪̞̝̪̼͓̯̱͈̘̯̟̮̦̥͎̦͓́͆̉͗̃̈́̄̊̽͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅÅ̶̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̫̹̝͙̲̺̦̝͕̥̼̬͓̼̬͖̪̫̟͍͚͖̗͈̜̫͍̹̦̳͓͔̼̟̠̜͔͉̙̩̬͍̫̯͎̩̱̠͍̙̱̪̟̯̘̺͔̟̻̺̘͍̼̙̻͎̱͓̹̞̜̺̝̟̱͈̜͇͔͙͉̫̗͈̹̪̞̥̠͙̬͙̺̳͎͓̪̗̝̙̝̯̪̳̙̯͎̠̤͕͖̯̦̟̹̘̬̤̗̻͓̺͇̮̺̤̞̠̼̗̪͉̥̫̭̯̒́̀̿̇̊̿̆͆̃͛̔̉̉̾̍̍̒͒͗͊̾̃͑̐̌̅͆̀͗̏̒͌̌̽̂̓̅̍̋̑̐͆͂̅͊͂͌͒͆̃̾͑̂̋̓̔͗͊̒̿̿̅͊̌̆̃̈́͛̅͐̿̏̊̑̎̍͆̇̌̿̈́͐͐̃̽͛͒̓̈̓̇̍̇̒̔̐͌̎̇̔͂͐̅̔̍̋̓̽̅̑͂̌̎̋̑̎̿̓͗̾͒̈́̊͂͌͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̡̡̢̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̭͕͎͇͔̜̹͓̙͕̟͉̦̘̥͓̩̞̫̖̖̳̞͈̲͖̰͈̩̪͖̹̫̰̰̲̞̙̺͈̟͎̰̪̠͈̠͉̘͇̫͙̜͈̞̻͇̤̹̜̜̲͈̬͈̱͕͉͎͔̻̹̘̝͔̰̞̰̫̘͎̱̥̲͙̫̻̟͖͚͖̜̯͈̠̦̙̗̝̝̤̤̟̭̳̜̺̣̗͓̭̲̘̺̥͚͔͖̻͖̦͎̪̹͍̬̰̬̹̳̫̰̤̺̱̠̙̼̥̖̞̝̰̯͙͉̩̮͉͙̫̭͍̪̤̭̮͖̪̙̰̹̱̹̻̬̪͉͈̪̗̣͍͔͙̺͍̰͉̮̫͍͖͔͕̳̬̙̲͓͚͉͎̮͔̤͚̝̲̳̤͇͙̖̩̣͚̳̻͍̞̰̬̝̪̟̖̠̰̹̳̬͍̭̲̟̜̣̣̬̥̹̫̬̗͎̙̼̝̳̠̜͑͗̐͐̾͌̌͗̐̓̾̑̀̈͌͂́̓͋͆̈̐̀̃̏̂̉͛́́̀̾̄̓̽̂̄͊͐̃̓̄͂̍͊̊̆͒͊̋̓̓͊̎̃͛͋͂̈͑̄̎̀̈̂͗̐̇̏̊͌̄̆̾̌̐̃̂̎̀̏́̏̑̾͋͌̋̃̈́̏̇̌̽̋̋͐͌͒̅̓̈̿͒̓̓͒̔͗͑͋͌͌̉̂̈́̍̅̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̢̡̧̨̛̠̙̩̺̬͚̲͍̤̳͚̤̪̝̜̫̖͚̯͚̙͖̠̙͈͍͙͔̦͍̒̄̃̑̀̊̍̀͆̽͛̔͐̓̈̓̆̈̒͊̄̀͒̏̓̄̅̊̈́̈̐̄̈̓̒̉͒̅̇̀͒̇̐͂͐̂͋̈̆̓͋̔̐̈́̾̑̔͋̑̇̃̿͆̽͋͆͑͒́̋̉̎͒͛̓̈̓́͐͐͆͐̃̌͊͋̐͛̄͑̀̈́̌̓͛͗̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅA̸̡̢̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̟̰̠͚̼̜͈͙͍̦̗͇̳̞̼̬̲͉̻̫̙̘̙̰̝̠̮͕̺̙̮͖̮͍̘̙͙͈̭̖͉̥͚͖͔͍̰͉͇̦͔̞̝̝̹̤̼͈͓͉̝̩̻̮͚̹̤͓̬̯̰̮̮̝͚͉̟̞̗̤̟̰͉͍̺̝̝̺͇̗͎̜̮̭̜͉͈̣͓͇̞̙̭̥͉̠̯̯̲̝̦̥̲̠͇̥̦̰̙̙̘͇͍͉͕̩̗̣̩͇̺̗̪̗̳̱̫͓̖̩͕͖͓̩̭͇̩͓͉͈̠̠͚̣͖̩̯̠̟̮̦̤͎̻͍͍͓͙̰̖̯̗̙̩͔̙͚̲͎̺̼̬̘͙̤͙̪̱̙̯̜̲̱̜͓͇͉̱̫̖̪̯͎̭͓̠̮̣͔͔̗̹̠̻̩̭̞͉̤͒̓́̀̆̆̌͒̓̉̌̏̏͊̎̏̎̈́͆͊̋̃̍̉̿̔͆̆̌̽̓͑͑̈́̎̍̑̅̈́̍̈́̋̀̆̏̈͑͋͂̆̓͊͂̈̄̏͑̐̃̀͂͋͒͐̉̔̽̅̌̇̂͗̏̂͗͗̇̑̅̒̄̑͑̔̾͐̉͗͌̒̓̄̆̏̿̔̏̽̃͊̽͐̑̔̅̐͒̌͆͐̾̔̿̒̊͐͐͐͆͒̈͗̈́̈́͂̔͊̍̽̈́̊̅̈́͛̒̓̎̓͊̈́̌͌̾͂̃͌̈́̊͐̃̅̂̄̅̿̄̓̆͆́͐̓̌̋̇̾̆̌͗͐͂̓̋́́̉̽̇͐͛̎̉̔̏͌͆̓̎̍̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̶̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̟̘̳̰͖̫̺͓͔̥̭̮̲̹̲̬̥̳̰̜̯͙̪̗͈̺̼̲͇̦̯͓͎̬̹̣͎̖͎̹̱͇̤̫̦̳̱̙̠̤̠̱͍̥̻̭̘̳̗͔͕̙͎̬̲̟̲̙̣̣̯̜̮͎̬͈̩̫̤̤̬̠̥̣̩͍̝͓͓̟̜̳͖̯̞͕̼̩̰̫̜̗̤͚̟̹͕̠̰̟͇̰͓̗͓̻̼͚͍̺̻̠̥͔͉͚̯͚̰̩̠͈̯͔͓͎̗̫̱̳͖̥̯̹̖͇̼͎̹͈͔͕̱̥̠̞̣̞̯̤͍̬̖͔̯̻͓̋̐͆͑͒̔̂̌͆̑͑͆̒̃̈́̐͊͋̆̿́͗̓͗̋̉͌͑̋̐̿͐̾͆̓͂̅͆̓͐̆̀̊̇͗͆̾̅͐͐͌͊̆̓̊̋͑̃͊̿̏̎̍̎̇́̇̋͒͊͛̂͒̇͐̒̈́̅̐̈́͆͑̍̌̃͐͊͛́̎̄̈́͋̒͊͊͌̏́̃̏̐̌͑̍̿̈́̌͛͌̑̂̂͛̒̔̐̓̓̓̇̽͋̏̈̑̓̾̽̈́̀̃̈̑̏͊̐̅̉̃͂̋̎̉̈́̓̊̿̐̽͐̌͒͋͒̽̌̾̃̔̃́͌̅͊͑̌͒̓̀͋͆̈́̈́͊̂̀̎̎̿̃͑͐̆̃̀͆̄̓̊͒̓̈́̓̎̐̅̍̄̓̈́̎͛́͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̵̢̧̨̢̧̨̛̘̯͓̮̩̰͎̝̹̦̳̫̣͚͉̭̯̜͖̠̤͇̭̪̻̻̼̪͙̘͔̝̜̹͚̮͉͍̯̜̯̟̯͍͇̜͈̱̫͈͖̩̖̳͈̯̪̼̹̱̥͎͍̞̭̖̫͓̹̙͉̱̰͍͓̠̭̭̯̤͖̯͉̼͇̗̦̼̠̰̝͍̦̲̗̲͉̝͓̯̳̖͎̟̟͕͙͓͓͚͔̭̬͎̩͗͋̏̌̏̽̑̾̈̎͂̑̏͗̋̄̂͗͜͜ͅͅͅͅÄ̴̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͇͉̙̘̻̖͍̩̲͔̼̭̗̳̹͕̱͍̲͇͚̜̯̦̩͓̠̞̹͈̩̰̩̘̤̖̣̰̱̞̝̖̤̺̝̙͇̞͖̠͖̟̦̞̳̭̭͈̻̰͎̝̺͕̟̗͎̗͙̪̞̪̦͖̺̟̺̪̥̟̹̞̫̦̲̖̞̮͚̯͉͕̙̰̪̥̪̩̙̼͕̮̳͔̤̼̰͎͍͎̗̦̤̟̹̱͎͈̝̖͙̜̼̣̩̩͎̰̯́͆̑́̎̓̓̔̊̍͆̉́̒͒͂̾̇̃̃͊̓̀̌̈́̑͋͐̒͆́̈̓̂̈́̆̆́̃̓͑̎̇̈́̃͑͋͊̿̌͆̇̅͊͛̾͂̈͌̑̔̇̏̌͌̈̇̈̀̌̇̈́̈̎̽̄͐̔̐̓̏͋̈́̎̏̈́̈́̊͌̃̈́̄͊̒̉͋̐̍͗̋̈́͂̇͐̎͑́͛͌̄͌̄̇̃̊̊͌͌̊́̓̐̾̂̐̃͐̓͑̓̊̈́͗́̽͐̔̉̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅĂ̵̡̨̢̡̡̛͙̙̜̘͓̯͔̜͍̝̪͕͖͔̙͇͉̫̰̭̝̼͍͖͇̣̫̗̩̠͚̮̹̰̞͙̞͗͐̿̊̆̔͗̆̑͆͗̐͊͊͌̆̆͌͂̈́͌͊̊̈́́̔̓̆̇́̍̚͘͘͝͝ͅA̴̡̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̞̭̠̩̜̩̘̯͈̘͍̤͕̗̹̯̼̤̥͙͎̲͚̻͔̯̹̰͚̣̰͎̪͎̘͍̜̭̙̗̪̭͖͓̪͑͐̄̎̈̒̐̓͂́̈́͋̔̀̋̈̃̓̽̈́̉̾͒͂͗̈́̂͌͊̌̓̅̃̌̃̂̽̃̒̌̈́̐̋͛́͊̇̒͑͐̾̓̏̅̓̇̏̔̂͐̇̌̔̄̌͆͊͊̎̒͂̈́̏̇̂̃̄̎̆̐͑̾̈́̄͂̂̔̒͆͂͒̇̄͗͒̄̋̓̾̍̿́͊͑̍̿̆̓̈́̈͗̋͊̈́̒̃̅̈̐̓̒̂͊̑̇̎͛̓̑̔̌̊͛̌̓̏̽̈́̎̋̈̿̈͆̈̂̄̀͛̐͒̇͂͌͊̃͐̂̃͊̊̾̐͐̃̊̈́͂͑̔̍̽̂̈͋̉̎̍̄̓̇͌̈́̇̽̉̀̈́͗̌̆̑̍̊̾̃̎͛̂͋͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĂ̶̢̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̺̱̖̜̲͙̙̬͇̖̯̬̲̘͔͓͙̣̭̩͙̦̪͎͖̬̙̠̞̠̹͇̝̳̖̟͖̮̥͖̯͕͇͔͈̭͚͉̜̭̞̹͈̪̫͙̗̱̬̟͖̠̝̻͙̞̭̩̯͙̭̠͕͙͈̣̞̦͕̝͖͙̬̳̪̺͓̱͓͉̠̖͉͖͖̳̰͈͍͔͕̬̠̗̘̩̗̩̳̜͓̺̬̲͕̹͖̻̖̝͉̥̜̜̪̮͕̙͙͈͖͇͚̪͎͎̖̦̟̩͕͓̳̖̺̟̗͇̜͔̝̮̬͔̟̘̣̲̮̫̦̮̰̹͓̪͎̜̟͖̱̳̰̈́͋̃̽̾͑̄͗̊́̒̊͋͗͗̎̏̏̄̏̈́̋͛̈̋̋͑̈̉̋͋͂̊̇̀̈͊̄͌̾͗̑̋͐͗͂̆̎̒̾͆̋̎͛̉̋͌̿̈́̏̀̂̃͐̈́̅̎̊̓̄̇̿̎̑́̏̉̊̅̉̾̿̃̆̅̾͗̾̊͌̾͊̽͋̀̔̔̇̋͂̂̔̒̒̀̆̊̈̓̋͆̿́͂̀̏̊̊̋̊̈́͊̽͗̈͛̄̑̓́̏̐̊̔̏̈̅͗̿͒̀̿͆͂̈́͐̓͌̀̄̿͋̄̿͑̏̓̒̓́̅̌͆̑͐̃̍͛͒̆̿̂̊͂̏͒̾͛̆͌̈̌͌͗̍̽̍̊͑̋̀͊̋͛̐̎͛͗̂̄̀̐͛̆̾̋̽͐͆́̉̉̽͑͌͋̽͌͂̽͐̅̐͂͋̅̍̉̀̑̽͌̓̈̇̀͑͆̈́̾̓͗̈́̆̓̇̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̶̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̧͖̟̲̰͍̦͚̫͈̞̮̺͈̖̭̮͎̪̖̦̞̻̘̙̜̫͓̪̞̟̞̥̳̹̩͕̺̠̲̳͎̥̥̝͔̩͔̪̟̮̣͈̲͇̺͎̩̣͉̼͚͈̤̣͈̬̦̪̬̫̦͇͚͓̹̱̮̦͔̤̦̫̻̻͚̟̳̯̰̬͓̫̟̜̯͈̜͕̯͎̬̤̯̻̜̺͇̮̮̯̞̲͍̺̣̺͉͎̣̟̜̮̤̫̯͎͚͚̹̼̪̖͈̝̫̳̠͔͉̖̙͔̞̻͚̠̤̼̲̼͈͈͖̼̗͓̟̙̟̩̳̪͉̭̳̺̻̗̳͙̪̮̱̠̟͎̯̲̜̬̤̘̩̙͕͚͙̰̭̜̹̹̳͙̘͈̝̙̯͙̦͖͚̭̺̱̗͓̞̪̰̥̣͈̙͙̯̭̜̱̪̗̻̫͚̺̥̱̬̬͍̻̲͙͍̱̹͓͓͍͖͎̻͙̼͉͚͕̙̤͍̺͎̥̰̥̻͐͒͊̍̉̾͑̀̅̑̑̓̓̑͋̊̄̉̒̌̊̈́͊̃͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̧̢̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̘̼̪̩̼̻̠̩̦͎͇̞͖͖̻͙̼̼̯̥͍̙͖̪̰̬̼̝͇̱̺̙͔̺̼̭̰̲͚̖̜̫̘͉̳̝̯̼͉̟̹͍̗͉̤͚͕̟͇̝̩̼͕̘̯͖̟̺͎̺̩̩͋͊͋͂͗̈͆̔͂͊̾͋̈́̏̓̓̎͛̊̈͆͆̌̈́̃̈̄̏̑̌̉͐̅̓̃̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅĄ̷̢̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͖͈̭͙͚͈͕̺̣͓̟̞̘̙͕̘̰̖̙͍̭͕̰̮̩̝̱͎͇̯͖̣͔̹̹̹̻̹͙͇̘̭͖̻̜̪͈̙͕̝̺̼̰͇̼̙͈̰̰̞͓͓̫̠̖͍̜̤̤̰̜͖͍͈̩͉͔̥̹͕̘͖̱̗̳̣̣̖̞͈̫̹̘͉͙̦̫̬͉̱͓̯͈̣̫͕͈̰̜̥̥̭̤͎̞͓̦͖̠̳͇̯͙̥̳̬͓̒̅̌̀͂̍̆͛͆̍͆͗̋̈́͑̑̈̓̔͐͗͗̌̂͋͑͊͒͊͆͐̆̽̈́̽̓̇̾͒̆̆̊͌͊̃̅̈͛̇̈́̀͐͛̔̓͐́̌̓͂̉̊̀̔̀̐̈́̈́͆͌͋̔̏̿̑͆̅͋̿͆͂̅͊̂̎͌̈́̆̽͒̑̈̑͒̾͆̊̐̃͆͌̈̍̋̓͆̉͊͆̈́̓̃̀̄̽̑̑̔͊̏͌̑̾́̂̇̇́͊̒͐̏̈́͊̔̈͛͂̏͐͂̈́̾͗̑̎̂̅̈̄̃̉̇̔̎̀͋͋͒̔̒̈́̾̈́̇͊̋̇̃̾͊̉͆̍̄͒̾͊̂̉̾̈́́̓̒̈́̓̌̈́̅́͑̿̿̎̓̓̍́̓͆̑̆̓͋͒͆̈̏͋͋̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̵̢̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛͎̝̣͓͚̹̖͕̳̝̻̬̣͈̹͖͈͉̻̟̠̯̺̗̺̭̩̻͓̤̤̩͎̰̼̪̗͕̙̦͚̼̗̳̘̜̼̯̖͙̟̬͎̲͔̬̘̟͔̤̬̼̮͕̻̠̩̯̝̠̰͔̼̪̙̠̠̯͇͙͚̘͕̰̠͕̤̼̟̪̘̳͙͖͎̥̜̞͓͚̦͕͖͉̫̘̝̝͈̣̩̤̮͎̪̩̙̠̬̳̯͇̦͎̖̪̱̤͓̠̫͉͚̩͓͍͉̖̗̙̦̺̣͇͖̩͓͎̩͓͓̭͍̻̳̗̱̟̠̦̦̻̯̭̠̼̻̙̝̣̥̩͈̫͖̭͕͎͕͕̥̥̙̰͍̰̺̳̪̲̬̯̳̣̬̩̞̹̦͎̘̲̖̭͈̫͎͈͓̫͉̩̯̒͐̇́̌̐̄̐͂͗͋͑̆͗̅̅͊̾̒͌̿͑̀̆͐̊̓͗͆̋̊̑̈́̈́̅̎͗͑̇͂͒̓͐̄̐͛̐͑̍̏̉̔̔͌̓̈̉͊̌̔̉̐͆̈́̾͗̒̽̓̿̽̈̋̌̈́͐̾͂̄̿̊͑̑̈́͑͒͂̈́̄͑̎̊̏͗̓̋͋̉̉̇͐̐̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̙̲̠͍͔̻̫̞̣͇̲̣̖̩̥̹̙̮͕̝̟̦̤̜̩͚̪̠̖͍̙̩̝̼͕͕̰̳͍̰̺̗͔͔̳̪̠͖̠͎̯̩̖̝̥̮͙͍͖͎̜̫̣̹͈̖͓̬̦̘̟̦̰̤̼̟͉͖̳̼̫͕̦̣̘̝͚̮̹͉̦̳̮̹̙͍͙͙̝̺̯̪̲͔͓̹̰̼͈̻̱̤͚̦͚͔̬͓̙̣̣̺͚̞̯̟̙͖̤͈̭̱̗̖͙͚̫̖͎͉̘̝͈̲͔̜̜̥̩̭̯̰̦̤̖͍͍̫̠̱͍̜̰̬͆̐͗̅̈̃̐̿̂͑̓̃̐̆̋̀̿̆̓͛͛̅̅͛̆͒̔̽̊͛̃͊̑̄͛̂͒̇͆͗̾̓͑̌̈̓͛̋̈́̎͒̋̒͌͛͑̇͒͛͒̐̉̑̉̅̈͌̇́̊̅̒̐̓̔͊͋̌̇͛͂͆̄͒̆̇̈̐͂͆͂̍͌̂̂̆̎͋͊͗̋̾̊̌͛̍̈̆̾͊̉̊͛̄̎̄͂͋̋̈́͑̓̈́͊̿͛͊͑̍̆͆́͐̈́̂̓̌͛̈́͒̃̈̋̃̌̂́͑͌̾͋̈̒͊̂̒̂̾̍̃̋̇̾͌̂̐̋͊̆̈́̓̊̐̓̍͂̍̔̿̿̍̅̏̑̅̅̂̾͑͒̿̾͊̉̽̒̍̓̐̀͛͆̉̒͐͒̊̄́̃̀͋͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅẠ̴̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̫̲̳͚͇̙̯̗̮̦̩͕͈̮̯͈̰͈̗̦͎͓͚͎̥̘̘̘͉͙̩̦̝̱͔̹̹̩͍̙̻͓̠̺͈̙͕̳̭̳̝̠͚̜͖̻̙͍̮̙̰̟̪̝͎̪̘̥̼̰͚̗͕̙̟̥̺̻̯̹̥͉̱̺̼͕̞͖̥͕̹͔̮̻̩̻̪̻͎͔̥̲̖͔̫̩̭̞͔̦͍̤̬͖̮͙̬̯͎͚͕̟̞̟̭̙͍̼͚̘̪͇̭̳͇̙͉̳͈̝̳̹͖̲͚͎̘̭̮̭̯͎̪̻̘̳̹͉͖̥͖̣̰̤͕͉̩͍͖̼̻̭̰̟̣̭̘̬͈̲̘͖̝̩̤͍̪̼̘̖̖̯̗̟̥̲̰̰͚̖̼̗̺̻̜̣̩̱̖̭̖̻͍͐̈̒͑͛͆͌̅̋̒͋͐̈́̈́̒̇̆͑̄͋̆̈́͌̎̀͒̆̀̒̓̆͆̋̉͑͑̆̈́͑̽̒̈́̿̒̐̐̐̉̋̈́̔́͋̓̅͐̓̂̍̉̽͋̈́̄͒̐̉̋̈̐̆̎̿͌̌̎̀̐̐̋̔͋̄̑͒͛̉̈́̋̇͋̇̏̊̽̄̅͂̓͂͐̄̔̄̐̊͋͐̀̉͒̍̋͂̀̐̒̉̓̆͋͗̎̀̐͒̒̐͋̔̐̄̎́͊͐̋̈́̑̌̇̀̿͒̎͆͒̏̇̈́̀̌͐͐̈́͋̑̓̾̉͑̑̑̂̅̈́́̓̆̌͊͂̊̈́̊̐̓̓̇͊͂̒͛͆̐̓͐́̅̔̓͛̐̈́͛͑̈̑͆̔̍̊̋̐̊̈́͑̄͆̑͌̾̈̈́̀̈́̌̂͋̃̂͋͋̿̏̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̡̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͎͙̟̝̼̞͚̖̣͓̜͉͙͚͎͖̩̫̼͓̳̲͉͇͖͚̜̻̠̖͔̤͕̮̩̜̲̰̪̫͉̬̩̼̥̝͔͖̖̙̪̪͔̻̹͙̰̘̖̝̥̬̣̞̟̭̮̖̝̬̹̦̩̘͍͊͊̄͗͒̃̋̈̌̒̍̈́̈́͌̋̋͗̑͌̒̓͑̌͗̇͛̓̅̓̽͊̽̆̎̅̑͊̈́̏̈̋̌͐̂̍̈͛͑̋͑̊̏̂̍̔͌̄͌̍̃̾̈́͑̈̔̑͛̉̀̈̉̉̋͐̇͒̅̂̇͆̀̓̿̆̓͒̃͑͌̽̆̈́͐͊͊̈̋͆͌̐́̂̉̅̽̃͂̅̂̎̔̃͛̈̽́͌̈͒̆̈́͑̂͌̉͒͌̈́̄̇̈̈̀̾̎̓̽͒̏̈́̀̀̑̈́̂͌̔̑̓̀̔̂̔͛̑̀̃͋̈́̍̉̊̄͛̎͐͌͒̂͗͗͌͗̽́͋̍̾̂͐͋̂͂̈͐͛̾͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅA̵̢̢̨̨̨̧̛̛̛͚̟̞̖̰͉̠͍͇̞̤̘̣̼̫͖̮̲̖̹͌̑̔́̒͂̐̈́̈́̓̉̒̈́̓̈́̃̋̈́͛͂͑͊̓͒̇̇̎̋͊̓̈́̽͊̎̾̽́̄͑̎̀͋̎̾̒̐̾͒̓̏͒̀͂̀̂̑̏͐̏̅̓́̓̌̓̇͊͒̀̈́͐̆͗̑͐͑͊̈́̏͋̽̈̅̈̊̉͊̊̐̉̌̈́́̈́̊͂̓̀͗͌̇̿́͌̋͌͛̿̒̇̔̈́̎̿̃̀̓͆̃͑̐͐̆͌̔͆͒̓͑̋͂̈́͑̄͋̒͛̆̾͂͛̑̽̌̿̔͐͑̽̍̌͒̀̏͊̄̾̉̌̇̽̋̎͑̉͐̓͐̾̇̐͛̾̂̆͊̂̒͐̽͊̽͆̄͂͛͗͂̂̈́̿̓̔͊̊͛̇͐͌̆̍̽̓̈͑̆̅̈́͌̎̈́̌̀́͋́̑̂̍̈̍͒͌̋̾́̎͋̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝A̶̡̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͇͓̣̪̩͈͈͚̥̖̬̪̥̭̥͕͓̘̜̜̣͈͖̹̗͍̮͉̘͖̳̰͖̹̫̝̬̹̘̭͚̦̝͒̌̑̈́̾̑̈̓̋̐̿͊̊̍̽̐͑̈͊̄̒͛̊̑͂̍͑̔͛̅̿͑̅̍͌̄̊̎̓̅̈́͊̓̓͗̃͋̃̊̌̓̒̍̂̋̎́̑͑͐̏̊̔̈́́̔̆̏̔̿̿́͒̈́̓̐̂̋̊̒̋́̾̒́͛̋͂̀̓̓́̔͗͒͛̎͊͗̏̐̓̑̀͗̄̔̌̌̏͌̄́̊͗̌̎̊̑̊̈́̿̈́̇̄̄̇̋̒͛͐̏̍̓̒̆̊̒̂̌͛͆̍͗̍́̿̈͋̈̽̾̍́̄̄͑͛̈́͆̽̈̀̌̇̌̍̅̆̽̒̓̎̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅḀ̵̧̢̧̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̠̠̺͈̣͉͚͓͈̞̙̬̟͇̰̼̱̝̟̳̗̲̲̦̦̹̯̜̲͚͖̠͈͚̝̟̣̟̳̫̱͍̲̣̩͉͇͈̝͔̜̘̰̝̪͎͙̰͚͎̺̱̟̤͔̤̺̩̤͚̭͔͍̞̖̠̮̝͈̫̖͙̻̰̤̥͚̠̘̟̺͖͔̬̻͙̩͇̯͉̤͈̪̲̫̱͇̮͖̘͇͈̠̗̞̱̗͉͙̩̞͚͎̖̰͇͖̪̯̟̭͉̰͙̬̦͚̼͙̦̦̘̲̺̟̣̮͕̘͖̞̤͚̮̜͚̩͈͇̙̰̜̱͉̙̬̹͇̗̖̱̭̳̠̦̮̦̹̹̳̮͉̭̳͙̗͔͍̱̱̰͈͈̲̝̝̣̝͓̰͍̫͍̲͉̘̬̫̞̫͔͖̻̼̣̯̜͙͚͓̲͎̬̹̝͔̪͙̼̼͎̺̲̞̝̺͕̱̟̮̣̰͈͔͈͇̯̝͐̊̊̃̍̒̈́̑̇̅͑̉̾̅̌͛͛̿͂̈̾̍̓͊̄͋͗͗̎̍̽̐̈̂̏̃̊̈́̈́̆̾̈́͒̆͗̄̉͂̉͑͛̎̀̇̈̏̏̆͗͛͂̑͒͒̍̒͑̀̓̿̓͛̓̒͛̏̈́͂̏͛̓̌̍͑̐̾̐̈̿́͗̈́͆̾̔̈́̃̓̃͗͊͌̓̃̈̋̐̊͌͋̎̋̐̑͑̓̊̅̊̀͒̊̽̓͗̉̋͛̆̏̇̀̊̓͗̓̔̓̓̑́̿̉̈́̏̿͋͐͛̐̊̎͛͐͛̎͋̇̂̽̈́̎̑̽͒̏͛̔̒̅͛̒̏͛̆͊̈́̓̍̈́͋̾̽͆̍̓̋͛͋̄̎̅̽̍̋̊̍̉̆̿̍̌̒̄̋̾̿̾̿͋͂̉͐͛͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅȂ̶̡̧̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͍̪͍̘̦͇̰̜̯̮̻͎̰̩̗͉̟͖̲̭͓̙̮̜̼̼̮̭͈̭̖͎̜͖̲͚̪͙͕̤̲̝͓͕̣͖̘̜̠͙͉̮̝̻̟̳͖̬̫͙̼̮̰̝̣̰͓̻̜̲̞̱̭̬̰̥̯̗̹͙͉̗̞͖̭̻̘̮͇̩̹̼̝͈̣̦̱̹̲͎͖̹̤̺̤̞̺̟̘̟͍͙̦͉̥̗̼̞̝̳̣̞̙̮̠̤̰͇̫̰̪̞͔̥̲͔̲̰̻͔̝̱̪̣͈̲̥̩̺͉̜͉̖͚̥̝͓͎̦͈̟̗̲̰̙̤͇̺͕͍͉̺̯͚̗̯̪̟̮̹͚̰̺̖̟̣̝̲͔͎̹̗̟̹͖͇̝͕̪͉̞̣͕͈̘̈̀͑̈́̔̇̋̎̐̿͛͋̎̋̈́͒͌̐̍̑̽͗̿͋́́̋͋͋̂̀̽̄͌̊̇̍͊̃̋͒̀̈́̀͗̒̈́̅̽̂̄̒̂̄̎̂͗̈̅̇̂̇̃̃͋͛́͗͑̾̄̇̑̏̀̓̂̐̈́̈͒͑̂̈́͋̉̉͒̓̄͊͗̓͑̔̊̄̋̏̔̈͋̔͗̀̅͂̍͑̊̅̈́̌̇͐̈͑̽́̓̉͆̈́͆̂̆̅̇̋̿̂̈́̊̿̈́̿͆̄͊̌̒́̉̄͆̋̍̈́̈́̈̿̍͑̈́̈́̿̌̑͛͆̅̌̔̉̏̆̀̉̍͂̌̍̂͗̿̾̍̓͛͒̈́͆̍̒̈́͋̏̔́̏͆̒͐̋͒̆̅̓̈́̑̊̈́̀̈́̆̒̈́̿̔͒̂̒̂̒̆̈̒̔͒͒̇̈́̉̇̍̀̈̐̉̀́͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̴̦̩̯̥̘̝̓͐͐̃̇̂̋̾͌̔̈́͒̂̌͛͘Ą̸̡̧̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̤̻̳̙̝͖̗̤̖̯̲̯̺̘̯̠̼͕͚̫̜̥͈̗͎͔̮̤̳͉͓͎̬̥̪̘̩̹̥̬͉͕̫̱̻̞̘̩̞̠̗͇͎̖̣͚͕̪͍̯̭̼̬͔̩̦͔̺͈̺̟̮̰̜͚̺͖̺̬̤̳̪̦̰̯̜͇͍̤̏͌̌͒͗̍̽̓̎̿̀̀͒̎͑̿̏͂͋̌͑̔̐͆͑̂̏̈̇̏̌̆̌̽̊̈͂̄̽̏͗̑͂͛̋̑͌͒̎̊̇̆̉̽͒̾̈́̏̂͑̓̌̾̊͗̃͗͛̑̈́̋̈́̀̋̃̐͛̔̑͗̉͌̀͛̍̏͗́͂̎̓̂͆͆͌̽̒͐͒̉̆̒̆̽̄̔͗͂̋͛̓͗͛̒̊́̊͐̒̄̃͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝A̸̢̧̨̢̢̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̛̛̩̦̣̞̫͔̹͙̞͕͇̪͎̣̦̝͔̘̦͈̪̗̤͓̻̯̣̬̖̦̘̳͙̝̳̝͚̼̗̺̝̩̮̭͙̯̖̹̼̠̦̜͚̣̘̩̫͓̝͚̮͖̠͔̯̖͎̪̜͔̹̞̹͙̥̩̥̝͎̱̗̞̞̝͉̞̝͖̳͎͉̩̭̮͕̲̯̰̜̼̰͇̰͚̬̰͇̞͍͇͈̯͓͎͎͈͎͕̟̟͙͇̫̙̗͔̻̪͔̲̱̦̫̣̩̫̼̝̘̗͔̬͆̐̐͂͋̂͐̾̉̃̀̈́̇̐́̐̇̎̂̓͛͛͌̔͋͑̃̂͊͑͗̈̍̍̋̑́̆̅̀͂̇̎́̋͊͂̃̆̓̈́̑̄̄̓̒̓̉̔͊͂̎̇̋̀̔͐̅̂̊̑̓́̓̍͌̒͋̃̂̾͂̍̊͗͛͂̆̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͙̠̮̮̼̪̩͓̳͔̳̯͖̼͉͖͍͙̪͚͍͖̦̺̜̮͔̝̝̖͍̣̯̺̥͓̖͉̺̪̖̦͔̙̘͖̫̗̥͚̼͉̳͈̦̤̻̺̹̬̗̟̖̲̟̩̝̖̬͚͍̠̟̙͖͍̰̣̮̩̰͇̺͓̫̻̻͎̼̞̞̼͓̟͙͓̭̯̘̤̮̖̮̻̥̪̦͖͎̫̩̦̲̘͖̩̣̜͙̠̮̫̗̙̬̣̲̳̘͔̭͖͉̭̦̦̺̜͕͍̤̱̮̗̪͕̥͔͉͉͎̪̗͖̮̘̰̠̰̹̻̫̺̖̺̲͕̘̬̭̯͎̪̖̗̼̜̙̣̘̘͖̰̘̬̭͇̼͚̬̝͍̬̜͚̫̰͔͕̻͙̜̝̦̜̺̱̞̺́̉̊̎͗͐̓͂̐̍̋̾͒͂̽̋̅̽̈̎̏̊̓̑̍͛̑̍̏̊͒̽͑͗͑̎̏̓̀͌̂̃̽͌̀̐̇͗͐͛̐̈́̽̀̿̀͗̅̓̄͊̈͒͊̇̽̇̑͑̔͋̇̈́͌̇͒̀̾͊͛̿͐̏̓͋̓͆̏͂̍̂́͆͒͆͂͑̌̓̇̉̓͐̍̍͑̂̽̂͂̈́͂̈́̍̾̌͗̅̆̽͐̒͒̔̑̔̒̀̀͆̒̓̀̄͊̒́̍̇̒͊͆͊͂̈́̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͍̭͚̳͇̳͇͖̺̫̙̞̺̩̠͕̜̖͕̞̯̪̳̯̟͉̹̖̮̲̮͎̰̯͙͕̮͙͈̲͓̺̰̖͕̼̤̖̗͚̣̳͍̙̞͚̩̦͔̹̪̞͓̭̻̲͍͎̖͖̼̜̜͇͚͎̳͉͎̝̻͈̟̤̻̳̩̱͙̥͕̮̰̪͙͖̙̞̟̻͖̲̪̠̫̤͚̭͕̻̼͍̓͑̃̃̽̿̑́͐̓̓̂̌͛̽̀̅̍͂̌̉̄̈́͐̿͒̎̓͗͛͐̂͗̂̎͛̌͐̓̔̀͛͋̊͌͋̂̆̽̎̓͐̒̃̈̒̐̈́̐̋̾̆̑͛͛͗̎̊̎̆̎̑͌̈́̋͐̾̽͆̐̍̌̊̀̂̎̏͗̍̽͂̏̊̑̂̀̈́̂̾̈́̅̑̂̈́̓̏̉̀͆͒̓̈̏̀̉̐̋̑͒̔̾̑͛̀̈́͌͗̑̋͑̓̈̍̔͛̈́̒̓͆́͂̋̊͋͐̀̍̒͂́͋͌͗̍̅͊͌̆̎̐͛̅̈̑̈͋̾̊̽̂̾̿́̓̋̈́́̇͌̏͐̊̈́̄͒̃͒̄̄̄̃̊̊̓͋̈̈́̈͊́͐̇͋͛̏̆̐͐̍̀̐̉͒̾̉̂̃͆̌̎͒̈́̏̂̑̆͋̈́̐̉̓̀̈́̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĄ̶̢̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̠̗̲̦̥͉̹͙͈͎͇̮̫̻͓̖̞̱͔̰͇̮͖̬̺̣͓͎̮̻̠̺̘͈̮̖͉̗̣͉̩̤͓̣̺̠͈̱̰̻͖͇͇̜̥̣͕̜̠̳̥͉͎̳̰̣̺̩̤̣̙͔̮̹̞͍̞̠̋̍̾̾̓͐̀͗͐̄̿͑̀̈́̾̓̈́͑̏̋̅̔̑̑̑͑͛̈̎̌̀̓͛̿̈̇͒̓͋̆̽͗͆̏̊̿̉͆͐̈̑̏̓͆͒̑̉͆̅͌͋͆̂͊̊̓̃̀̎̿̓̽̃̅̈́̈͑̆̿͋̑͆̈͗̒̓̎͗̓͐̽̋͒͑͛͑̌̆͂̑͋͊͋̏͑̈́̎̍͒́̒̔̂̉̏̉̋̂̈́̌̎͊͒͛̂͐̆̒̈́͆̐͗͋͛̄̔͌̅̒͛͆̇̇̿͒͛͊̅̔̾̈͌̅̋̿̈̓̏̽̑͌̈́̔̂̾̾̎̂̐̓͗̓̐̓̓̏͐̃̏̊́̇͆̀̈́̉̾̄̄̄̃̄̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅÄ̴̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̳̲̹̦̳͕̱̹͍̫͉̹̤̩̥̥͖̩͈̥͓͚͙͙̠͔̪̭̫͚͚͙̟͉̥̱̼̯̝̥̦̹͖̮̼̜͍̺̩͖͖͍̹̯͖̯͙̤͚̓̅̓̽̈̓͛̐̃͌́̂̐̓̄̄̀̊̆̊̃̎͆̉̈́͒̿̏̊̈̿̓͊̍̋̊͗́͆͊̉̈́̊͆̀̃̊͒̎̉́̄̇̍̄͗͛̋͊̀̀̈́̄̿̊̄͌̾́́̄̒̽̾̃̊̓̀́͐̀͋̀͗͆͛̉̍̾̇̔̆͐͂͒̇̑̔͌̈́̈́̐̐̒̍̈́͑͒͐̔͗̽̊̀̐́̎͐̇̿̆͗͑́͛̂͆͌̂̔̆̎̓̋͒̽̿̆͗̊͑̽͛̔̈̀̎̾̾͌̋͛̂̈͒̍̃͛̓͑̏͊͌̃̆̂͋͆̆̑̆̍̂͆͑̑͗͒̒̽̓̊͂̅͑͑̉̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅĄ̵̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̜͕̹̬͓̻͍͖̬̤͔̪̮͔̣̯͙̦̻̦͚̠͔̖̦̜͕̣̪̹͖̼͓͉̺̹̮̟̫̣͍̘̩͈̙̙͍̼̠̖̙̬̜̠̩͚̯͖̝͎̝̖̳͖̬̱̭̻͕̩̼̱̫̟̝̺͓̘̤̄̍͐̈̅́̀̋͛̓̽̉̎̈́̿̉̿̽͒̋̐͒̍̾͒̃̓̇̆̇̈́́̒̓͂̈̂̔̃͐̾͆̊̑̈́̍̄̈́̃̄͂̓̆̃͋̏́̓̏̍̍̐̍̈̐͆̔̉̈́̏̒̒̅̓͒͐͊̒̅̎̀̈̂̿̾̔̈́̌̈́̽͌̊̆̿̔̐͌̈́̂̊̀̊̈̐͌̆̒͊͛̊̆̓́̇̑̓̌͊̐͛̈́̓̒̿͗̅̂̇̊͒̿͑̇̈̈̒͋͂͒͋̈́̋̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĂ̵̧̢̧̡̨̨̛̛̖̳̥̞̪̳̟̠̠̥̝̹̺͎̩̼̱͕͙̤̮̞̖̜͉͎̱͕̲̠̤̭̰̻̬̝̬̺͔̲̰͉̮̬̞̱̞͇̳̮̰̠̲̗̥̻̩̩͔̱͓̼̤̗̣̲̭̤̜͔͍̬̪͉̟̱̜͇̫̱̖͕̩͈̠̫̠͈̼̳͇̥̪̣̖̺̹͍͔͍͇͎͖̈́̓̂̏͆̋̽̉̔̓̄̈́̈̇̽̓̃̌́̆̑͑̐̈́̌͆͛̈́̅̊̇̿̈́͐̏̓̔́͛̀͂̽͌̽̈́̋̽̍̌̽̉̏͋̐̃̂́͐̒̂̄͒͐́͐̿̔̾̃͛̿͐̈̿̂̈́̏͆̑͆͂̈́͑͂͛͂͌͑̅̐͌͒̄̈́̄̑͛͋̍̔̅̂̀͒̑͑͗̾͛͒͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅÄ̶̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̺̺͓̬̙̯̹̰̳̘̞̼̤̻̗̹̝̖͔̮̘̲̱̺̳͈̼̰̟́̅̄̓̀̌̑͛̌̊̑͌̃̍̇̏͆̈́̏̔̔̋̽̋͌̌̓̇͛̂͆̈́̆̔̍̏̏̓͐̏͋̉͆̉̌̒̓̂̍̽̓̈́͊́̈̈́̐̄́̋̉̐̋͂̋̈́̓͌͊̽̿̄̏͋̃͛̾̓̐̄̿̂̊̈́͌̀̄̆͊̋̈́̽̓̂͌͆̈́͐͆͂̈͒́̃̀̍͆̍̈̒͋̓̅̿̿̓̔̊̐͂̐̊̈́͆̎̀̊̈́̾̐̂̈́̇̾̇͗̍̊̇͑̊̊̿̈́̅̇̍̇̓̔͊̍̽̅͑͋̐͒̉̓́̎̏̆̈̊̉̅͆̍̊͋̔̔̈̇́́̑̃̍̏͌̐͒̈̽͌͆́̏̇͛̏͆̇̍͐̿̉̈́́̂̓̊͑̔̊͗̽́̎͋̌̋͐́͒͑̍̆̅͛͊̽͂͊̿̃̾͋̏̄̔͐̃̐̆͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝A̶̡̧̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̢̡̛͉̙̱͔̘͓̯̗̠̻̭͔͔̙̜͎̜̞͖̹̝̪̣̳͈̻̟̼̥̖̣̫̣̞̟̘̺͕̠̞̥̪̱̫̦̲̙̬̗̜̹̯̰̗͕̦̣̠̹̥̫͉̘̮̗̻̭͔͙͈̭̱̫̙̙̫͍͍̫̣̻̯͇̻͚̠̬͚̲͕̝̠͇̹͖͈̬͔̘̹͚̤͓̟̩͍̩̹̍͐̓͆̀͐̈́̒̃̏̂́̈̅͗͂̈͒̇̌͛̆̎̽͌͐͐̆̈͛̄̀͂̊̒͛̾̅̔̑͛͊̀͂̔̓̃̿͗̈́̿̈͑͐̃̓͐̏͗̄̀̽̿͐̂̂̎͐̎͋̅̑͒͌̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝Ä̴̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̛̛̱̗̜̪̱͔̲̥̘̦̰͚̪͖̺͖̹̫̖̭̣̝͕͎̱̭̘̮͓̝͇̫͓͍̞̞͚̙̝̘͈̭̺̭̦̭͈͚̤̟̟̫͇̣̺͍̤̘̭̫̥̲͎̦͍̱̫͎̹̠̣̮͈̲͕͚̗̖̼̭̙̞͕͇̯̬̮̠͓̯̳̳͙̗̜̖̝̣͉͍̯̯͍͚̬̥͖̜̪̹̟̼͎̘̲̰̬̟͖͎͔͎̮̥̳̭̖̠͖̗̲͔͕̰̰͍̙̦͓͈̼͍̞̰̲̠͇͈͇͍̗̟̥̱͕͉̲͓̟̼̻̣̠̪̩͚̪̝̲͕̼̦̻̖̘̭̗̥͚̬̠̺͍̳̟̩͍̝̪͍͎̻̖̗͈̠̩̱̭̥̹̥̦͓̺̻̖̫̺͇̻̙̦̻̺̤͕̙͈̪͉́̑͛̾̅̔̃͗̓̅̅̈̊͂͑͊͗͐̊̇̈́́̆̊̽̅̔̅̏͌͐͆̄̈̽́͒̇̇̅̌̒̑̾͌̃͐̊̈̆̈́̇̾͑͂͌͌̾̾̏̇͂̋͐̓͂̾͆͗̿̎̍͂̐͊̌̏̒̿̈́̐̒̔̇͊̄͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̢̧̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͔͙͖̘͕̮̝͔̬͍̰̣͖̫͙̝̤̖̙̼̘͇̯̫̩̰̗͚̲̱̗̲̲̙̖͈͉͚̦̹͚͍̭͇̼̗̟̳̠̭̼͕̯͖̫͖̝̹͙͈͓͚̱̤͈̩̫̳̭̠̖̮͇͙͕͇̫̖̹̩̠͇̻̳͎̦͔̪̖̝̤̭͈̻̗̥̞͓͇͔̘̤͎̜̮̭̱̫̲̫̱̼͚̙̣̻̠̞̭͎̩̝̫̠͕͇̘͓͓̫͔̮͓̠̪̖͇͚̤̟̯̳͔̫͇͉͈͔͚̤̮̣̥̼̗͉͚̩̥̭̲̱̬̯̲̟̯͈̩͔̼̖̯̫͎̠̭͉̥̦̳͍̝̣̪̲̺̼͙̮̝͈̟̙̞͖͖͖͓̣͉̱̦̞̫̭̪͎̭̝̭̒͂̏͆̈́͗̈͗̐̿̓̇̐̌̍͛̾̒̓̽̿̓̎͗̏̈́̈̊̍̽̓̀̐̏̇̊͗̋̈́͒̓̆͂̌̆͆̔̊̾̏̄̒͌́̒̐̈́̌̀͊̓͛̅̐͒͛͌̊̋̇͐̋͋̌̈͑̃͂̇̎̑͂͑̒̀̐̑̂͐̈́̎͂̍͊̊́̎͊̂͐̃̐̾͑͛̈́̂̔͐̃̔͌͛͆͒̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅA̷̡̢̡̛̛̝̺̯͉̬̳͙͙̟̝̺̟̩̣̖͉̦̪̳̬̳̺̯̙͕̲͔̺̔͑̓͐̑̔̈́͐̎̋̑̈̓̆́̐̏̔̌̒̂͊̐̅͊̅͛̒̈́͋̏̈́̍̀̏͐̾̒̇̒̋̈́́͆̋͑͌̓̅̂͌͗͋̂͋̐̿͒̂́̉̄̆̆̈́̆̃͐̐̾͐̃̌̀͐̈́̐͒̔̍́̊̈́̏̓̉̊̂̈́̾̒̊̈́̇̽̾̔̀̒͐͊͐̂̽̃̄̑̔̀͑͗͐̉̈͛̃͂̉̌͂͆̅̅̍̄̊̅̋̂̈̈́̋͌̒̍̂̇̂́͛̐͒̾̆̄̎͒́͂̅̓̿̇̆̏̂̀̌̈́̒̃͛̏͂́̅͛̓̎̿̾͐̄̈́̈̄͛̉͊͂́̌͊̈́̐͂̐̉̉̈̽̂̾̃̌̔̊̓̾̓̂̾̓͆̒͌́̅͊̾̄̉̉̈́̌͗̓͆̈́͗̑͗̑̐̈́̄͐̉̆̓̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝A̴̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̧̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̟͎̗̺͉̫̱̫̪̙̥͓̰̪̺̠̬̪͈͕̣̮͈͇̥͓͎̮̞̰̞̙̖͇̘̯͚͙͇̩̘͔̭̬̘̫̝̻̳͍̜̜̘͈̤̰̦̫̥͔͖̖̼͍̟̹̹͕̰̳͎͈͔̮̟͓͍̥̩̪̝̼̠͇̞͕̠̰͔͚͇̰̼̲͍̪̞̖͓͈̘̮̮̻͔̦͚̖̻̩̗̬̠͎̯̳͙͉̞̥͉̼̥͖͔͓̥͍͍̜̎̏͂̇̓̒͒̎̄̂̒͐̌̔̌͋̆̈̐͛͛͌͐̉̇̃̏̎̈́͊̈́̃̊͋͐̂̇̆̈́͗̍̔̏͌̾͛̾̂͊̈̃̿͊͊̋́̉̾͊̀̋͌̏̃̊̀́͌̍̔̔̽̍̒̒̌̎̋̍̑̍͒̈̍̄̎̀̇̏̆͛̽̿̅̈́͑̓̂̾̿̽̈́̒̃͂̿̈́̑͐̍̂̂̐͂̒̊̌͊̍̽͒̾̒̅́̈͛̇̽̿̈́̐͌̾̈́́̈͐̐͒̾̂͒̏͛͂͂̑͗̓͌́̂͌̋̐̿̎̅͆̌̓̑̀̽͐͊͆͛̈́̑̎̂͊̈́̓̂̒̀͆̈́̀̾̐́́̍͌̐͒̈͌̋͛̎̐͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̨̛̙͍͓̰͓͉͈͉͕̗̪̤̟͕͖̟͓͉̼͎̖̤̟͉̫̲͈̠͕͓̪̩̙͓̗̹͍͚͉̤̲̲͕͈̪̹̟̯̥͖̞̗͖̤̬͕͖͇̺̫͈͎̣̝̘͚̮̳̤̝͎̱͚͙̟͖͎͉̭̲͓̪͔̰͉͎̫̩̝̮̖͍̩̳̖̰̘̩͓͕̝̹̳̜̣̟̝̗͍͈̱̤̹̻̣̝̺̭̹̝͖̝̙̭̬͉̠̣̘̲̹͕̜̭̰̤̣͍̲̰̙̼̫̼͍̬̟̠͈̟̣̬͉̼͉͍̤̜̰̗̟̣͉̖͕̜̰̘͖̟͚̬̱͙̲̘͕͍̠̘̜͉̪̼̱͇͔͖̰͔̝͈̯̜͓͔̙̗͈͎̹̣̫̭̲͚͓̳̣̹̯͉͔̫͚̰̮̺̝͎̲̜̰̭̼͕̪̭̪̳̼̗̹̗̭̗̥̠̻͍̩͕͌͗̈́̈́͋͑͊̓̐̒̎̉̋͊̒̈̄̆̃̓̓͋̏̒̐͐̋̑̔͐͛̇̿̂̐̌̒̔͌̔̐̔̔̑̽͊̈́̏̎̿̊͊̏̌̉́̐͒̐̀͒̉͑͑̏̓̍̽̂̈́͋̈́̅̾̂́̉̅̌͒̅̆̑͂̉͋͑̈́̓̋̌̒͊͗̏̈́̊͗͛̔͌̔̎̃͑̓͛̉̿̔̇͆͒̽̈́̈́̄͋̍̃̓̌̈̓͛͆̌̇͂̾̌͐̿̈͋̔̃̏́͂̏̀͌͊̃̐͛͋͊̍̀̐͌́̌͋͑̄̓̔͐̈́̉̑̑͌͛̒̿̽́̑̌͒̍͋̒̎́̌̓́̈́̉̽̅̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̧̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̩̲̠̪̝̤̞̜͔͙͖͚͚̥̻̺̠̲̫̹̖̪̰͔̺̜̝͕̳̟͇̦̯̙̲͍͙͕̟͉̳̠̭̥̩̫͇̦͇̟̩̯̬̫̗̤̙̦̗̤̲̰̳͚͈̺̗̖̲͈͎͚̹̫͕̞̘͎͔͈͙͔̱̮̞̟̺̼̟̖͖̰̖͉͉̺̠̮̻̮̟͕̲͕̫̤͍̞̖͍̻̰̼̬̱̺͍͈̜̻͕̰̗̗̗̹̩̗͓͈͉̖͍̥̪̻̖͚̥͈͎̘̥̳͕̤̠̪̦̰͚̘̥͍͇̬̤̜̬͎̯͎̲͕͈͎̝̥͍̫̰̺̣̤̺̺͎̝͕̖̬̮̖̘̝̜̺̙̯͕̳͍̱̣̬̙͉͎͎̦̻̝̻͇͈̻͕̖̗̿̀̂̍̔͆̐̄̈́͗͒̈̎́̏̋̎̋͂͂͑́̔̆̓̊̔̾͑̊̆̅̿̈́̽̑̌̽͆̑͊̃͂̌͒̈́́̈̃̑̓̆̌̌͌͋͗̇̍̅͋͗͛̆͌̀̂̈́̆̆̄̈́̊̑͊̎̐̆̈́́̋̈́͑͒̂͆̊͗̎͒̎̀̌̅̎̌̉̌̓̈́̍͐̉̋̒͛̉̍̾̒͊͌̆̋̌̓̔̀̿͑̀̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅÃ̷̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̧̛̛͔̗̬͕͍͎̣̯̮̖̠̻̰̫̹̦̪̼͇̜̝͍̩̹̺̞̥͎̦̻̬̣̭͎̝̙̻͖̦͍̮̤͉̦̳̱̞͉͚͓̜͔͔͇̗̜̲̥̦͍͍̮͚̯̦͖̲̗͇̘̙͖͇͕̠̼̩̣̼̬̖͕̭̩̲̝̘̲̩̞̞̥̣̫̯̞͇͓͓̜͖̬̟̺̗̙̲͕̮̳̬͖̩͈̝͖̼͓̦͈͕͈͉̼̳̻̺͈̱͙̹̠̼̳̗͚̥̪̞̩̼̼̩̖̼͍͔͎̞̲̞͖̞̺͕̻̩͕̲̻̞̖̝̦̙͍̪̮̳͈̰̥̥̭͇͚̙͖͕͓̗̝̩̹͔͇͇͓̪͇̝̱̯͚͍͚̫͕͖̗̹̤̝̪̙̹̜̱̺̞͇͍̣̻̩̖̑̈́̈͑͋̒͛̊͋̀̐̊̉̈́̅͌̅͊͂̋͂̌͑͑̈́͛̑̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̛͖̭͉̮͎̳̺͎̺̦͍̭̩͈̠͔̟͉̻̜̱͍͓̜̼̗̠̫̼̻̳̦̼͓̫̥̝̰͉̣̦̹͖̖̗̤͖͈͚͇̞̫͇̝̹͚̬̘̲̼͉͙̠̘͔͚̭̲̩̲͙̳̺͖̗̼̼̼͚͚̘̻̻̩̹̞̞̞̺͕͍̫̥̞̣͎̣̝͈̺̰̬͙̲͔̩͔͇̜̮̣̦̱͎͍̮̲̬̙̞͇̟̦̥̘̩͉̩̬̻̤̗͈̲͍̜͖̞̮̬̞̮̝͈̹̼̥͍͒̾̒͑͑̌̈̐̃̀̔̆̓̇̊̅̒̓̈͊͊͛͋̿̃͋̈͛͋͗̈́͋̌̓̈̏̇̏̊̑̽͋̊͆͒̓̂̇̾̉̅̂̌̑̽̒̅̅̀͂̈́͑̂̽̈́͑̉͊̆̓̿̆͂̒͑̆̔̈́̈́̎̿̇̿̽͆͊́̈̋̌͂̐͊̾̑̈́̄̔͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̶̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̬̱͍̣̼͖̹̝̣̤͙͉͉͙̯̝͚̱̦̪̯̳͖̭͓̠̳̳̻̹͖̘̪̮̮͎͇͇̰̜̘̞̜͖̤͎͙̟̺͇̖̝̪̤͕̱̫̗̗̣̜̩͚͔͉͎͇͕͓̙̻̼̮͖̥̖̱̮̯̙͍̣͎̠̟̩̼͖̭͇͓̟͈͉̙͕̘̺̻̣͖͈͓̼̙̭͓̲̹̭͈̯̹̖̭̜̥̺̖͍̻͇̲̰̱̞͔̮̜̳̱̰̙̟͍̗̼̥̤̰̘͎̙̯̖̥̞͍̥͔͇̟̬̒͒̑̓̇͗̌̓̃̓͊̾̑́͂̒̐̅͊͑̅̍̾̏͛́̒͋̎̒͋̈́̈́́̏͐͂̓̍̐͋̇̾͂̈̄̃̾̔̋͆̐̍̈́̍͋̄̑́̓̔͛̎̃̿́́̈́͊̃̀̄̐̑̐͋͑̀̅͑́̿̒͐͐̉̅̍̆̍͋̽̈̐̈́͛̉̾̇̈́̆͐̉͋̔̆̈́̌̔̈́̊̆̀̆̈̽̈́̎́̆͋̊͌̔̀̽̒͒̂͐̿͒̈́̈́̌̆̑͐͂̑̃̉́͒͒̀̓͗͌̍̄̇̌͛̔̐͂̎͒̄͋̽̈́͂̃͆̈́̔̅̒́̓͛͆̊̂̔̽͐̑͑͂̏̌̑̋̃̅͛̃͊̇̔̓͊̈̎́̎͆͛̆́̂̐̔́̾͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅȦ̶̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͔͖̞̱͚̮̳̜̺̩̻͔͇͈̬͇̗̯̦̰͕͓̹̗̰̭̫̻͕̱̣̲̬̖̯̩͉͍̘̲̟̫̲͖̖͎̘̻̙̖̫̱̺̼͇̖͔̤͉͙͚̝̻̠̘͚̼͕̣̦̪̺͖͉̜̫̤̗̳͈͔͓̝̟͈̠̟̟̜̰͇̙̞̦̬̺͖̻̲̖̟̣̠̖̬̬̹̱̘̯̣͙̥͕͇̫̝̬̪̹̘͉̥̭̗̣̩͙̩̤̯̗̣͖̩͎̼̗̺͇̪̿̐̒͐̊̉̑̑͋́͐̈͐̽̑̆̔̇̈́̉͌͑̋̌̒̈́̔̐̾̓͒̈́̈́̿̄̈́̆̎͛͋̄̂͑̒̓̈̈́͗̓͗͗̋̈́̃̓̈́̽̀͂͑́̑̓̎̽̐̽̓̇̀̍̄͐̍̉̂̂͗̉̾̐̏̈́͆̇̃̈́̈́̅͐̾̈́̌͂̌̽͗̄̽̍̾̌̈́̍̈́̊̋̐̑̓͒̒̀̆͋̄̐͒̉͐̍̓̾̈́̈͐̋͐̍̉̅̑̊͛̊̈́͂̅́̃̄̄͒͗̋͆̋̔͑̀̆̋̊͂͌̾̿̒͛̇͗̿̉̔͒̂̒̉̈̒̐̈̑̉̉̌́̈́̾̽͐̆̒͛̿͑̐͋͛̇̏͌̔̈́̋͒̓̈̊͗̽̿̅̃̏̃̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛͕̰͎͕̙͚͉̗̼̟̝̗̟̩̻͈̱͇̲̰͉̝̙̹͇̻̜̟̺̯͙̼̤͍͍̝̤̹̭̺̟͈̭̯͉͖̤̞̥̣̺̫̼̫̫̞̗̙̣͈̳͕̼̼̮͖̣̟͓̣̪͚͖̫̮̦̥̼̱̹̘̭̩̞̹̳̫͚̺͚̗̪͍͔̗̘̳͈͍̯̼̩̯̣̭͈̬̦̭̺̗̱̲͍̬͔̥͍͎̟͚̰͎̼͕̲͉͌̈́̂͛̈́̉̈̋͛͊̎͗̄̈́̑͐̓͗͗͂͋̇͋̄͊͋̓̿̅͊́͌̈̓̓̎͐̍̿̾͆̏͐̓̽͗̂̇͊͋͂̓̓͒̑̂̉̐̈́̐͆͌̈́͐̀̊̈́̓̎̆̿̊͌̔̏͛͑̂̇̓̈͐̀̅̇͒́͛͊̀̋̓͆̊͐̀͑̀̆̒̎̿̽̓̀̓̈̀̋̈́͐̐̊̅̄̀̈́̆͌̍̋͂̈́̔͆͗͛̐͋̈́̊͑̆͐̔̆͂̔̉́̅͊̄̉̎̄̈́͒̈́͑̂̿̽̆̉̾̀̓̐̒̎͗̆̈́͐͆̓̂͐̍͆̈́̿̿̈́̿͂͊̈́̋̏̔̓͋̌͑̽͒̓͌͗̋͂̌̈́̎̓͆̎̅͋̾̐̈́͌̓̔͛͌͂͗̽̀͛̈́̉̋͑̎̌̆̇̿̾̇̽̀̿̌̑͒̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĀ̴̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̛͚̹̟̲͇͚͚̝̯͓͖͉̜͎̟̞̜̲̟̬͖̰̭̹̳̗͓̝̬͚̟͙̰̮̤̯̞̫̜̮̳̟͕̙̬͖͍̲͚̪͍̲̮̬̜̬͎̟̝͓̺͔̘͇̲̗̭̟̠̩̥͕̰̖͎͍͔͙̹͎̞͇͓̙̞̤̺͍̹̱͎͇̖̰̮̥̺̱̣̥͙̣̩̲͍̼͕͉͔̝̹̼̞̠͔̼̼͔͙̗͚̼̞̩̲̠͎͖͚̞̘̲̥͕̣̘̦̟̣̺͔̺̙̮̣̳̠̗͚͍̑̾̀̓̀̓̐̀͋̅̂͛̓̈́̐͌̉̿̌̇̓͘͘͠͝͝ͅͅͅA̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̬̤̮̹̜̗̫̯̭̫̠̦̱̫̘̞̬̲͉͈̰̝̻̞̲͕͙͓̓͐̏̂̌̆̈́͑̑̋̓͐͗̂͐̔̓̋̌̎͐̈̀̃͗̌̍͒͋͂͗̒̈̒̆̐͊́̒̀͛͋̉́̈́̆̌̓́̅̈́͑̾͋̆̔͐̂̒͗̂̈́̿̔͗͒̽́̏̓̽̈́͐͆̑̒̊̀͐͐̄͗̒̍̔̽̾̎̒̇͌͂̑̾̈́̿̒̿̊͂͂̏̏̈́̃̅̾̋͊͆̈̒̏͊̆̒̇͊̎̑̊́̿̈́̾̈́̑̔͊̉͆̉̈́́͊͊̓̇̈́̍̐̈́̓͐̔̈̎̈́̋̐̍̔̎̌͂̿́̒̀̊͂̈́̋̃̆̽̉̂͒̊̋̈́͆̍̉̈́̋̂̿̌̃̌̔̈́́̆̓̾͒͑̌͛͋̏͗͑̏͌̆͋̑̆̐̅̈́͐̔́̌͌̐̆̌̊̃̾̀̾̒̈́̊̉̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅĄ̴̧̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̭͖͉̝̱̫͎̯̞͍̟̖̻̳̣̣̜̩̣͍̜̫̻̻͓̰̥͍͍̖̳̫̝̖̰̖͇̻͔̣̦̘͎̠̩͈͚̪̠̣͎͙͔̻̖͓̭̥͍̳̼̪̞̤̖͚͙̜̤͍̤̠̗̞̺̳͉̱͚̩̙̭̣̩̮̰̜͖̘̗̤̻͈̩͍̙̦̬̟̩̜̖͙̲̙̣̥̲̗̼͙̞̗̭̖̯͎̰̳̱̘͉͔̖͈̳̰̝͓̞̬͖̱͕̖̙̞̜̬̮̼̙͖̺͍̱̥͍̘͇̺̩̲̘̱̻͓̮̘̻͍̜̹͈̖̤͈̥̖̖̰̱͍̹̭̹̱̝̩̜̖̥͉̭͚̮̫̲͙͎̞̩̯͔̝̣̰̟͓̘̼͎̖̻͖͎͕̤̟̮̳͓͋̈́̾͊͗͌̃͐͑̑͆̈́̈́̾̊͛̾̄͌͌̏̍͂͐̂̈͗͐͂̍͂̇̐̉͆͛͋͆͋̓̈́͌͒̓͗̒͆͐̈́̈̈́̓̌̏̾̿̃̊̌̐̓̄̉͗͆͑͊̏̔̉̃̒͂̿̋͂̃̂̈̓̿̊̑̈̐͂́͐̄͆̈́̒̿̌̉̽̔͆̿͂̍́̌̇̑̃̈̽̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅÀ̷̧̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̥͚̮̫͖͚̯̦̥͚͔͖̹͔̻̬̜͍̭̟̝̫̟̙̤̲̱͓̰͇̙̘̞͚͚̰̝̬̯͕͖͙͔̜͎̱̻̥̘̲̹̻͖͍̪̩̮̯̗̹̮̯̬̰̙̖͙̹̘͚̩̹̰̪̯̘̹̯͈̠̝͍͍̩̥̹̩̖̟͚͍̬̠͖͈̗͚͍̦̠̮̖̹̦̥͇̭̪̹̻̙̼̼̩͕̟̹̻͎̰̩̝̤̬̱͕̺̩̰͇̪̥͇̞̩͇̤̠͎̯̮͚̫͇͉̣̗͎͍̝̞̥̠̱̪̤͕̮͉̰͎̿̎͐̊̋̑̆̌̓͋͂̅̾͑̓̅̊̌̇͛̈́̌̃̎̇̿̽̈͌̈͗̀̎̈̍̎̊͆̍̈́̍̈́̔̏̆͊̋̑̐̊͋͌̅̾̎͊̃̊͐̈́́̽̌̅̐̒̄̄̑͒͋̍̃̐̓̔̌̈́̌̈́̃͑̂̅̄͆̋͌͒̉̽̇̄̎̽͑̒̽̓͊͗̆̈́͌̈́̽̐̃̃̌̉͐͛̃̃̏̂̎̃͐͋͂͗̄̔̽̑̐̂̍̐̓̅̏̍̓̍͆̏͆͐͐̓̈̓̊̾̆͊͆͛̃̐̄̉̌͋̊̅͐̅̂͆̄̋͊͛̂͌͐̂̽̀̅̾̄͊͗̇̍̿̑͊͆̍̿͊̄̿̓̾͋̈́͂̽̐̎̃̌̈́̋̔͊̓̈́̔̈̅̔͂̿͑̈̾͌̇͐̐̌͒̋͛̿̈́̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȂ̶̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̗̪̬͎̥̫̙̠͚̦̼͎̫̠̯̥̲̟̩̖̹̮̭̠̬̘̼͙͔̦̬̦̪͚̲̣̥̟̜̰̤͎̣̤̦̗̭̙̗͙̦͎̦̭͎͖̎̄̔͒͒̏̍̄̇̃̄̄͊̂́͋̉̋̀͑̀̾̈́̉̓̄͐̉͐̆͐̃̓̓̍̍͌̈́͂̌̉́̂̃̈̔͐̊͊̊̇̒͛͋͋͑͒̏̏̐̉̿̃̏̍̒͌̈̾̋͌̽̄̓͐͑͆̋͒̐̂̈́̉̊͌̒̎̑͒͗̓̽̆͑̿̽͆̑͗̂̀̓̂̉̒̌̐͂͌̅͊͑͂͑͊̈́̈́̄̾̐̇͑̈́͒̒̓̑͑̂̅̉̎̔̉́̄̑̈́̑͆̃̎͊͌̆̔̇̇̋͑̉̋͌̾͑͂̀̾̈̔̐̈́́̍̈̽̉̒̋͛̓͑̌̐̉̈̓̌̈́̏͋̂̔̔̈́̋̂͂̈́͐͊̈͒͒̐͂̄̈͆̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝Ą̶̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̛̫̰̣̜͉͔̟̦͎̳̞̙̲̤̲̫̘̼̗̹̰̣͙̺͈͙̗̯͍̬̝̺̼̠̱͕̦͖̲̫̗̮͚̼̠̫̮͎̟̪̲̪̬̟͉̣͚̱͙̘͚̰̰͙͇̮͓͖͓̗͙̲̭̘͙͔̼͕̼̜̗̤̭̫̖̤̼͎̝͚̪͇͎͙͓̩͓̺͉̪̤̦̞͈͚̱̦̲̮̹̺̯̖̝͎̭̜͔̲̩̰̮͇̖̥͉̫͔̙̦̣̲͔̩̗̬͓̖̯͙̣̱͙̪̗̼̩̹̼͇̞̱̥̯̮̰̞̩͖̗͔͓̼͚͈̭̳̭̪̱͙̟̬͍̰̝͎̘̦̰͖̬̦̱̆͒̂̎̽̈͛͒͂̿̇̏͋͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̸̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̦͍͙̭̭̦̱͙̠̮̰̻͙͖̦̹̻̰̻͇͖͖̳̳̩̫̪͖͉̘̰͈͍̯͇̳͖͎̞͕̥͈̟̘͇̩̘̦̲̤͚̹̥̹̟̫̲͔͎͈̥͚̖̿͌̔͒͌̃̓͒͋̔̀͌̈̇̄͐̃͗͗͋̾͊̆̈́̅̿̒̀̔͐̈́̅̓̆̇̔́̾͐̈́̐̅̒̔̐̽̍̋̐͌̑̽̍̃͗͂̎̄̆̔̽̌͒̄̄̾͑̈̓̊̄̊͐͊̒̊̊͛̏̉̑̋̄́̏̎̎͋̾̊̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ą̶̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̨̢̢̡̡̨̛̛̪̻̰̲͈͔͕̝̱̦͚̞͉̟̲̭̮̪̟̹̬͍͙͙̣̖̳̦̝̰̱͔̳̤͇̼̙̥̯̯͕̲̝̟͈̺̼̹̲̣̼͍͔̞̬̭̰̗͍͎̱̣̩̘̩̳͕͙̯̬̬̼̟͖̳̪̖̥̘̰͎͎̭̬̘̭͈̜̠̫̙̞̠̺͕̪̱̖̟͍͙̻̥͇͕̹͉̞̤̖͉̩̳͇̜̪̼̖̤͉͍̻̘̭̠͕̦͉͕͎̠̘̦̼̝͈̬̫̹̠͍̝̻̥̥̫̗̮͎̳̹͍̭͔̞̭̫̰͙̠̥̼̺̺͙̗̹͚̘̭̫̟͑̎͛͌̓̌̾͂̌̽͌̏̌̆̇̌̈̋͒͐̿̈́̒̋̅̋̅͗̃͐̏̅̉̆̈́͒̇͛̀̎͂̋̍̃͑͗͐͋̋͒̏͛͛̽̓͛͛͒̅͋̀̈́̓̎̄̑́̒́̆͒͛̊̑́̉͒̽̎͊̋͆̔̔̌̃̓̓͗̀̈́́̂̂̌̉͆͐͂̇͛̔̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̹͕̥̩̖̯̭̺͈͇̳͙̣͈̮̜̩͉̬̯̬͇̬̭̗̩̯̻̖̹̞̬̼̥̻̭̜̟̪̹͙̰͊͛͊̄̾͗̈́̽̔̈̈́̅͆̓͊̎̑̍͊̍̀̅̍͌̇̂͌̊̃̇͌͊͛͌̌̓̒͂̓͛̌͊̎͋̒̒̊̊͒̌̍̄͋̆̀̈́̎̊̾̄͛̋̀̇̈̀́̏̆̀̈́̉͂̈́͒͋͐̅̋̄̍̐̂̃͛̏̑̎͂͛̄̌̽͆̆́̾̅̌̇̉̈́̊͋͂̈̈͂̈́̓̽̅̋́̆̈̓̓̐̍͑͒̎͆̆̎̎̿͐̃̈́͑͗̃͑̍͊̽͐̋̑́̒̿̓͋͆̊̃̍̈́̽̆̅̒̓̔͛͑̊̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̴̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̡͖̘̼̟͇͉̻̲͈̜̝̮͓̥͔̞̱͈͖̯͖͖͈̖̰̩̝̼̹̩̥̙̱̣̫̬̣̹͇̱̜̣̼̤̣̪͙̩̺͖̗̤̞͇͕̯̤͉̝̖͚̼̞̻̣̥̻̫͚͇͚̣̖̣̲̺̲̲̗̰̤͉̰͙̼͓̝͚̣̯̘͈̥̺̣̣͍̹̜͚̳̻͈̮̜͍̲̩̼͇͖̞̳̱̼̰̞̺̞͈̞̰͈̳̙̥̱͙̬̼̩͉̫͕͎̤̯̟̣̗͔̼̻̜̟̮̪̦̫̺̳̱͇̝̭̟̯̥͕̺̠͔̹̯̗̦̗̱̟̞̜̪̤̺̱͈̣͖̮̼̺̝̺̘̲͈̟̞̙̜̙̥̦̻̳̺̟͈̞̰̻̻͍̰̫̮̥̞̣̩̗̺̹̱͓͉͚̠̺͎̻̻̫͖̟̺̻̖̘̫͕̥̭͙̠̼̝̪̠̳̝̳̜̤̼̹̺͙̥̦̮̞̘͖̞̯̙͛̅̑̾͗͒͆͑̂̈̋̈͋̓̿̇̈́̃͑͒̒̿͒̿̽̄̒̄̾̐̈̔̈́͌̽̌͒̃̔̄̾̔̇̇̓͊̏̒̇͌̄̒̿̈̓̀͌̊̄̽̍̑͛͗̾̓͋̑̂̉̓̄͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̶̧̡̛̛̱̘̱̭̱͍̘̘̻͚͕͉̮̤͇̦̞͍͎̝̘͇̈́̍̑̈́́̐̄̌̏̈̇͒͐́̃̋̊̓̀̈́̑̃̋͛̂̌̑͆͛͐͂̇͌̑́͌̏̾̓̈́̔̏̇̎̈́̎̍̐̌̿͂̌̋͊̄̆̊̉͌͛͋̔̽̔͌̊͆̀͒̒͆̄̎̋̆͂̒̉͂̅͂͌̈́̅̑̋͛͋͗͆̓̑͂̃͊̋̑̔̈́͋͑̂̍̏̒̄̉͂̾̈́͐͂͂͋͛̍̈́̓̄͐̅͒̇̇͗̓͒̓̅̍͊̓͑̆̋͑͑̓̀͛̌͛̂͒̾̉̓͊͑̓̆͌͌̀̋̌̓͋͑̍̈́͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅA̸̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̦͙̪̗̣̘̦̩͎̻͙̲̗̝͚̭̖͖̹̼̙̪̰̪̯̭̪͔̝̳̗̗̯͖̬͔̣͈̞͉̰͓̻͍̟͎͍̰͎͙̣̤̺̪̫̙̝̣̼̭͕̗͉̩̞̞͕̯͕̠̱̘͍̫̘̘͖͍̱̦̰͚̙̘͙̰̦̼̯͈̖̭̥͍͎͖̭̙͍̝͚̺̩̱̳̱̫̖͔̝̗̙͇͙̝̗̩͍̮͇̳̘̻͖̤̜̟͎̦̬̖̦̩͈̹̭̱̻̻͎̱̦͕͎͈̝̦̥̦͕̫̺͇̬̙̜̯̠̘͖̝̱̳͈͍̯̮͈̻̙̬͇̪̤̼̩̞͈͍͓͙͎̰̩̳̲̥͇̩̳͚͍̝̪̖͔̣̭̔͆̿̔̆͋̍͒̾̆͗̉̅̿̽̊͊̄̌̄̿̉͗͑͌̅̀̑̌̉̍͗͆̓̇̄́͂̔͌͗̆̆̊̎̒̾̋͌̍̔̾͋͗͑̄̈́͑̓̆̌͐̈́́͋͛̓̔̎̎͆̓̈́̈́̀̏͑̒̉̑͊͌̿̐͑͑͑̂͒̈́͐̑͐̒͑͊͒̈́͑̊̓̓́͐͛̓̽̋͛̈́̾̈́͐̓̌͗͐̌̋̎̈́̅̓̌̽͂̈̏̀͆́̎̉̈́̄̆͌̒͌̀̈́̓̇͊͑̐̿͑̒̈́͂̂͗̓̀̑́̔͆̎̾͐̄̅͒̀͆̀̈́͂̀͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̡̧̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̘̘̥͔͇̤͕̥̹̹̪̺͔͎̭͉̝͓͙͇̹͇̩̯̰͎̼̝̣͍͓͓̻̰̬͇̗͓̪̹̞̥̲͔̹͈͚͇̻̮̜̼̤͉͓͓͕͈̳̬͓͕͉̦̞̰̩̥̱͍̯͚̲͇̗̮̣̙̩̼̻̹͉̺̗̙̳͓̰̳͎̩̮̳̫̺͕̫̦̝̖̖̞̖̜̤̗̝̟̣̦̺̞̥͚͇̲̖͙́̌̎̍́́̉̌͑̿͆̉̆͆̈́͐̉́̒̓̑̉̆̽͂̈́̈́͛̈́̂̎̆͗͆̓̊̽̇̎͊͂͑̆̓̍̋̊̉̎͊̃̈́̾̂͂̈́̽̄̃̊̇̃̔͂͂̋͂͌̉̈̐̒̏͆͒͗̈́̌͐̔͌̎͗̌͛̂͂̃̓̽̑͗̊̓̈́̌̓̿̄̅̊̃̈͋͒͊̑̓̐́͛̎̏̓̅̿̃́̈̊̃̾̉͗̐̓̒̑̈́͊̒̍̈́̊̄́̇̆̍͂̓̾̄̊̂̈́͐̂͐̃̈́͊̽̉͒́͋̊̓̋̑̎͑͌̆̌̐̓̒̑̽̽̂̾̒̉̓̂̂̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅǍ̷̧̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̛͎͖̻̹̹̖̪̞̤̺̗͍̟̬̜̯̪̬͈̹͎̣̫̗̮̘̦̣̰̣̘͔̜̞̟̤̞͖̰͇̤͉̖̰̭͇̼̯̹̲̖̺̱̦̜̹̜̝̞̭͍̲̱̗͎̟̘̦̠̟͚̠̲̗̫͈̥̥̳͎͔̦̟͎̠͓̉̉̈́̒͑̓͂̈́͗͊̎́̓̊̽͑̌̓̀̈́̾̈́͌͒̑̓͂̽̚̕̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅḀ̷̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̗͉̘̘̗͔̘̼̱̻̜̼̟͎̗̟͓̖̤͈̦͍̹͍̥̗̥̟̮̣̼̩̟͍͚͔̳̮̘͕̺͔͚͕͎̫̺̮̲͈͓̺̬̬̘͍̳̬̞̳͚̣̼̰̦̻͔͚̲̣̣̳̫̯̳̣͓̫͇͈̜̞̺̹̪̥̣̳̥̫͍̫͙͎̞̤̥̬̠͕̳͍͓̩̹̮̜͔̟͍̳̬̘͍͖̙̯̦̰̪̥̮͓̰̥̱͍̝̹̬͎̤̪̣̯̠̲̟̼͎͙̘͆̊̀͗̂̉̿͛͑̓̍͂̊͒͗̓͌̎̑͌̍̅̑̆̽́͗̅̉͐̊̈́̓͛͐̆̅̂̈́̇̈̆͌̍̈́̇̒̒̈́̀̿̀̑͋̔͛͌̉̑͋̆̍͐̓̏̈́̀̈̔̄̆̓͊̓̋̿̆̉͐͊̾̉̊̑̀̊̅͛̈͆̇͛̑̈̀͌́̓͂͊̏̅̌̆̅͂̍͗̏͂̀̊́̋̅̊̾͗̃̍̈́͛̅̇̆̀͒̆̽̓̇̏̇̒̄̆̈́̊̓͑́̾̆̓̏̇͐̈́͊̆͌̎̓̒̓̀̓̍͐̓̇̿̍̉͒̋͛̾͆̃̇̀̃̈́̎̈́͊͋̽̎̏͆̊̈̅̋͐́̽͑̈͋̾̈͊̌̈́̿̐̉́̐̉͒̎̔̊̐͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅÃ̷̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̹̞͎̠̭̺̩̫͈̪͚̙̗͖̻̭͈̻̣͉̹̪͚̲͙̻̞̼̞̹̬̬̫͕̹̪̤͈̹̙̗̩͓̝̰͕͚̹̙̜͙̳͈̤̞̺̣̻̖̭̥͔͍̯͍̯̞̼̳͙̣̩̭̦̥̳̩̠̘̜̱͎̺̞̩̝͚͕̝̬̯͓̫͚͓͕͍̰̤̺̥͖̞̩̫̦̝͙̟̦̲̙͔̼̯͇̘͕͚̫͕̝͕̥̪̠͕̱̤̺̙̜͖̘͇͔͖̤͈̮̬̪̪̬̞̼̥͖̪̞̖̩̪͇̙̗̥̜͕̪̱̰͎͔̼̭̙̼̩̜̳̟͓̤̗͔͈̹͈͖̫̱͍͇͖̞̣̩̪̬̠̼̪̣̖̦͎̩̙̱̜͔͈̖̠͈̺͖̦̤͉̞̝͓̜̱͈͎͇̪̲̰͙̳͓̗͇͋̾̈́̏̂̌́̽̍̾͌̋͑̓̓̃̿̍͑͊̈́̆̋̃͆͒̉͆̅͒̓̿͗̾̎̃͂͒̃̋͌́̔͆͌̋̔̍̽͋̐̎͋̋̽̿͆̊̒͒͑͛̓͌͌̅͗̌͗̈͆̓̌̎̓͑̎̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅÅ̵̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̹͙̜̗͉͕̫̫̭̩̝̬̤̼̲͕̝̯̻̟̯̬͔̟̳̥̭̥̩̞͕͓̟̻̖͈͇̹͈̮̝̼̪͈͉̭̟̼̬̗̻̝̣̬͖̘̙͖̟͍̼̹̙̥̖̓̐͛͐̔͆̿̀͆͊̀̀̔́̈́́̈́͐̀̉̔̽͑͂͆̈́̋̓̉̇̈́̽̿͆͋̇͊͆̈̂̓̇̈́͂͗̾͗͑̅̕͘͝ͅĀ̴̡̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̧̡̲͕͔̭̯̖͈̦̪̘̠̣͙͙̲̠͓͈̩̩̞͍͙̗̳̦̺̤̗̦̬̖̰̖͉̺̖͚̯͈͕̘̱̙̳̩̤͖̗͉̤̭̞̺̜͍̙̯͖̺̦̠̣̮͎̺̺͓͕̘̬͚͎̠̠̦͚̮̻̼̖͇̭͔̜̙̮̼̜̩͙̙͙̖̦̖̠͙͕̠̭̰̣̗͔͉̠̪̖̩̭͉̙͖͖̯͈̝͙͍̺̟̥̜͖̭͓̭͈̮͔͓̮͚̳̮̠̻̫͎̙͓͎̯̖͎͈̯͙̲̳̻̬̖͙̙͎̫̼̗̖̥̬̘̞͈̰̼̲̟̼̪̥̞̞̗̜̞̭̱̰̼̘̠̪̞̟̍̌̏̐͌̑͗̌̃͌̈́̂̓̽̀͒͐̇̑̈͘̚͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẮ̶̧̢̡̢̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̡̙̗̼̹̻̺̖̯͖̮̺͙͍̘̝̘̦̻͇͓̜͎̙̹̼͈̯̼͍̗̠͙͕̰͙͉͕͔̳̝̪̗̺͕͉͇͇̞͍̗͇͚͉̞̙͉̥̞̖̹̳̹̺̖͖͕͙̠̰͕̱̻̟͍̱̫̼̭̯̭̪͍͍̬̬̞͇̩͓̲̬̙̞̯̣̬͚͎̦̪͓͚̱̝͙̳̮̞͚͔̻͈̤͖͈͖̲̭̹̰̲̝͎͙͈̫̞̬̥͓̬̟̖̟̜̹͙̩̘̻̣̲̤̥͔͔̳͖̘̲̦̪̝̫͙̣̻͎͉͈̳̝̻͓̳͖̮̫̙̥̰̱͎͙̩̝͔̥̟̳͎͕̼͇̪̮͔̤̫̺̹̱̤͎͚͎̯̫̙̜͔̥̫͎̥̗̫͖̞̹̫̫̖͎̜̣͇̐̍̈́̿̓͗̄͐́͛̐͂̆̉̾̽̔̈͊̌̐̈̏̇̓̏̓̈̓̾̽͛̿̈́͑̒̽̈́̎͑̽̈̈́̈́̈͗̈́̎̊̄̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅĄ̶̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͎̥̼̝͔̜̞͖̩̰̣̱̖͔̬͈͚̲̥̣̤̟̯̰̣͎̣̤̭͔̩͓̺̻͙̗̟̳̗͚̫̝̟̱̘̗͉̱̹̥͚̩̳͎̳̩̤̝̫̼̯̖̖͉͉͓̪̫̥̗̫͕̙͎̘͈̮̖̱̦͉̙̱̹͕̝̱̼̭̮̗̜̹͔̝̥̻̭̻̰̫̱̤̲͎͎̮͇̘̜̜͈̯̮̯̲̜̯̪̬̼̱̠̥̞̠͈̳͕̮̯̺̘̬̦̟̠̮̥̦͖̙͇̜̟̜̯̣̠͖̺̭͇̫̳̣̠͕̘͕̖̗̭͕̞͉͕̳̠͈̰̪̙̺̺̖̮͓̞̯̭̝͈͇͚͎̫͕̝̜̹͓͕̦̯̮̤̱̪̱̞̙̖͚͓̪̫̜̰̝̪̣̹̰̪̩̬͇͓̭̖̻͕̲̥̽̒̒̄͊̈̄̌̀̽̎̾̎̔̈͌̓̏̒̾͋͌̄̀͑͑̈́͊̀͂͊̒̓̈́͒̾̎̈́̑̃̃͋̉̆̈́̑̀̑̎̇̊̏̄͛̈̊̒͐̀̽͋̓̋̿͐͆́̊̃̓̔͛͋̌͆̆̉͛̍͒̔̅͊̀̓̽͆̀́̈̌̽̐̉͛̐̐̍̑̈̓͛͐̉͊̾̈́̏̃͌͗̏̃̅̈̅̓̉̉͛̽̈́̉͗͋̓̓͋̂̑̆̇͐̅̑͑́̍̋̆̾͆̇̐̾͆̇̓̄̈͗̏̄͌̅̂̏̊́̽̂̋͗̀̍̊͐̎̐̈͑͌͆͑͒́̇̈́̆͌̔̏͐̄̐̍͗̈̓͂̒͆̒̒͛̏́̈͊͐̓̉͆̽̑͂̓̔͒̊͐́͌̈̊̽̌̅̽͒́̍̄͗̄̐̄͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̵̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̲̞̺̥͉̠̝̝̹̪̣͈̣̣̫̭̝͈̮͕̪̺̜̟̤̻͙̟̦͇̞͍̞̱̲̲̙̳͙͔̮̳̠͔̞͕͔̥̜̻̙̟̹̪̰͕̥͙̰̭̣̰̣͕͎͈̹͖̗̜̖̞̘̗̮̝̮͚̝̲̠͚̤̳͉͙̥̭̰̣̯͔̮͔̭̖̙̰̹̙̭͍̘̗̤̦͕͖̗̞͇̥̱̭̤̠̻̻͕̟͚̖͓͚̟̳̞͖͚̜̜̞͖̮̗̝̜̘̫̻͕͙͕̙̣͉̰͙͚͔͙͖͎͓̞̮̼͕̠̹̥͔͎̺̘͇̙͉̝̫͍̺̙̮͔̙̪̼̰̘͕̞̲̫̜̼̫͓̰̖̞̳͖̥̒͌̍̍̅̄̋̀̆̊͆͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̴̡̧̨̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛͔̖͚̠̟̞͍̮̹̜̮̪̦͍͇̻̘̲̝̱͎̘̺̩̩̺̤̯͚̯̘͇͖̹͈͉̣̗͎͎̠̟̘̲̝̱͕̬̲̥͍̖͓͚͈̘̟͈͕̖̯͔̹̮̤͉̪͔̗̱̯͇͎̯̟̼̗͔̞̗̖̖̯̻̟̗̭̝̰̰͍̝̝͎̭̙̝̝͚̜̻̱̭̠̲̜̟̩͈̭̥̞̬̹̖̫̦̙̤̝̖̲͕͔̱̳̪̦̒͊̈́̂̓̏͆͑͑̂͂͐̂͊̊͑̓͂̽̅͐̈́̑̎̔͗̄̾͌̎̈́̀̑̀̈́͑̆̔̓͗̂́́͛͂̍͆̇̔̏̈̐́̓̒͌̓̽͋̎̽̃̆͆̎̃̿̊͂̈́́̄̾̐̿̄̎̏̈̈͌̓͒̇̇̂̈́͐̐̾̈́̂͛̌͂͐̎͑̈͗̈͑̾̎̐̏͒̆̒̋͊̌́̑̆́̒͋̉̈̑̑́͗̃̔̋̾̀͋̐̔̈̅̊͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͠ͅA̶̡̧̛̛̛̛͙͈͎̮͉͈͓̻͍̤̥̰͇̦̠̜̭͈͙͙̪̠͓̟̅͑̊̏̀̈́͆̋̔͂͛̄̂̐͑̂͋̿̉̊̈́̒͑̓͂̋͒̽̍̊̑̿̐̈́̿͗̆̑̔̈́̈̍̎͌̄̀̈́̇̊͐͐̃̑̄̿̆̅̾̎̇͆̈́̍̅͌͐̀͊̈́͂͊̎̾͑̅̍̾̃͋̏̅͊͗͐̌̓͋̇̔̐͗̔͒̐͂̆̉̎̾̂́̓̓͒̈̇͆͗̂́̔͗̃̈͆͂̌̃̑̈͊̊̈́͑̂̄̊̂̽͋̈́̑̅̈́̓̈̈͋̿̒͗͌̽̽͑̐̀̎̓̋̎̿͂̂͗͆̍̀̑͊̌̃̓̈̈́̿͛̀͆̿͛͛̂͋̓͊̾̏̔̀͒͌̂̄̑̀̃͒̒͊̿̐̄͑͌͆̉͊̎̊̾̎̆̐̿͌͂̅͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḀ̴̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̱̘̠̲͓̫̺͇͎͔͚̦̦̯̪̮̜͔̦̤̱͎͎̼̥̟̻̲̹̪̭͕̰̻̟̮͍͕̲̤̟͕͉̝͓̤̺̗̙̲͉̣̮̦͎͉̠͎̪̞̗̺̖̥̥̟̳̪̤̜̦̥̩͕̼̞̩̞̥͇͔͙͇̣̰̬̯̖̰̪̜̰͇̙̗͈̭̦̫͓̹͈̻͚̹̘̥̹͇̯̹̥͇̼̺̤̟͚̗͔̦͔͎͙̻̟̲͙̩̠̩̲͕͓̫̫̤͈͚̖͔̩͕͚̫̟͓̬͈̗̯̯͇̺̙̭͉͖̣̮̮̤͕̹̼̗̻̜̣̳͔͍͕͕̹̘͇̟͈̗͔̬̞͔͖̮̬̳͇̫̥̰͍͔̗͉̭̼̳̝̟̬͍̳̩̫̼͔̪͍͇̤͓͕̘̯̝͓̞̼̺̪͇͕̜̞̮̭̜̹͎̘̦͉̺̹̺͕͇̞̹̦̦̄͋̈́̌̅͊͋͒̽̓̆̈́̌̓̇̿̎̐͒͗̌̿͒̔͒̒͌̔̂̉͋͒̈̒̔̍̉̎̿̎͌̏͒̎̑̓̓̄͆́͊͋̏̍̾͂̎̊͗͋͂̃̄̏̀̒̔͑̅̉̈́̊̔̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅA̵̡̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̝̻̺̩͚̝̱̝̻̖̻̳̲̻̗͖̜̞̺̺͎̹̹̟̙͕̣̖̫͈͔͙͖̼̠͕̮͙̤͉̼̳͙̗̣͖͙͉̯̝̣̭̮͔̣̥̜̻̻̜͎͖̰̳̰͕͎̬̠͚͈̖͕̤͑͊̽̏̔̇̆̐̑̀̅͒̃̂̑͛̃̏̾̎̈́̾̽͊̾̊͑̉͂͂̋͆̆̅̎̋̽͛͐̿͊͆̈̔͊̾͑͂͑̔͊͊́̉͐̈́̓͆͂̂͛̽̃͋͒̈̉̒͌͗͆͂͑̓̈́͗͑̑̃͐̅̓̈̐͆̑̇̉̒̔͗͂̒̒̈̃̎͒͌̇͒̽̏̊̅̈́͆͂͑̌̌͆̀͛̌̈͆̃̎͒͛̂͑̄̒̊̓́̽̋̏̂̈̊̒̍͑̅̾͐̒̃̇̆̽̓̀̏̌̏̂͌͆̅̒̇̑̎̓̃̽̔̈́́̈́͒͆͂̄̅͐͛͛̅̇̒̃̆̆͑͐́̏̽̀̌̓̅̐́̇̑̽͂͆̐̈́͐̌̓̃̆͌̾̎̆̃̒͊̋͌̓̈́̿̒̀̏̔̑̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅǍ̶̢̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̛̩̗̫̻͓͔̝̟̘̣̼̤̦͚̯̪̼̯͉͓̖̙̘͔͎̘̭̥̤̮̠͍̜͉͎̫͚̳͖̤͉̠͚̞̰͔̹͈̮̖̭̜̬̩̞̪̠͎͓̲̹̪̜̑̉͌̅̀͗̒̒͑͑̃̆̃̈́̒̄͛̓̅̈́́͛̈͛̅̋̍͒͌͌̅̓́̀̅̉̐̄̄̀̐̇͘̚͘̕̕͜͠ͅȀ̶̧̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̛̤͚̖̠̺̩͕̱͖̞̖͓͈̤͇͔̣̻̗̭̱̰̝͇̻̲̟͚̖̗̦̮̫͖̣̜͉̖̜͈͍͕̩͖̞̬͎̬̱͇͎̱͙̠̞͔͙̣̮̯̝̲̮̗̲͈̠̣̙̞̗̩͈̝̳͙̣̙̺̗̞̟̼̦̩̲̥͍̯̳̙͎̩̜̭̯̬͚͎̱̹̳̗̟̙̘̖̩͇͖̟̼̭̤̙̗̝̟̙̳͉̳̺͙̳̼̞̙̹̣̝̜̟͖̖̦͉͈̱̥̹͍͎̰̗͕͙͚͖̭͖̭͖͖̟̩̗̭̰̥̤̱͈̻̟͍͙͍̳̰̥̠͖̙̭͔̟͍̖̲͍͙̰͓͚̲̝̭̩͉̜̠̦̆̓͊̉̓̈̈́̆̎͛̈́̀̓͊̆̅̄̂͒̌̏͒͆̾̃́͛̎̌͌̆̓͗̏͐̓̈̏̏͐̔̄͒͊̾̎͌̋͒̆͌͋̀͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͔̱̫̪̭̬̗̬̲̱͙͎̞͉̪͔͓̖̘̞̘̥̼̭̟̺͕̫͉̻̞͔̹̟̞̻̜̗̦͉̱͙̻̲̮̘̺͍͖͖̥̦̺̲͈̖͚͙͓͇̪͈̺͇̤̗̯̬̙̞̭̗͈̭̭̪͖͔͚͈͉̙͍̻̞̩̜̙̼̱̥̺̖͉͕̻̙̙̼̟͓̰͈̮͕̪̼̘͎͈̣͍̻͈̝͔̻̜̺̠̲̺̤̥̆͌̇̂̂̃̊̇͒͌̓̐͌̇̋͆̈́͐̇̆̉̐͛̔̋͊̑͋̽̍̃̽͗̈́͌̃̈́̽͂̽̄̾́͂̊͑̿̽̈́̎̈́̑̆̃̏̅̽̉̓͊͗͂͗͆̂̅̍̈̌̑̊͆̅̈́̌͋̆̅̅͋̀̆͗̈̽̑̾͊̈̇̀̿̈̉́͐͂̿̓̾͒͐́͌̆̌̈́͂̀̀͂́̒̓̑̋͛̐̐̂̾̈̓̊́͒̇̋̈́͂̃͑́̃͋̽͌̅͒̈́̄̋̽̈̈́̏̋̈̂͋̓̽̊͒́͐̏̓͛̂͋̈́̓̊͂̈́͗̄̋́̎͛̑̋̀̾̓̾̈̈̌̈͆͊̂̆̔̊͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͕̺̥͍̪̜̩͎̪̥͎̮̝̭̮̘̥̲̞͈̱̫̥͚̦͇̖̺̹̲̲̫̘̰͈̯͉͇̝̦̙͍̜̳͍͕̣̦͖͙̘̞̱͎̖̲̞̪̗͍̪͓̹͖̰͚̣̣͔̼͍̭̜͐̐͌̂̿̾́̒̈́́̍͌̎̓̅̆̄̈́̈̀͗̌̄͊̃̅̑̈́̎̂͑̃͐̿̆̉͗́̑͋̅̍͂̓̾͒̊̐̈́͗̏̓̓̑̈́̇̅̓̐̓͒̿̂̈͊̃̇̑̐̃͑̽̽̽́̓͆̂̓̈̀͐͂̄̅́͐̉̈̐̆̋̇̈̅͑̈́̽̓̽̄̌̉̏̓̊͒̿̓̓̈́̉͊̊̃̈́̈̂̍̿̑́͒̊̂͛̐̋͗͛̒͑̌̉̀͒͐̓́͋̒͐̍̂̇̀̓̈̐͋̍͑̽̉͒̿̇̾͊͂͂̔͐̆̏̿̎̑͊͗̌̀̇̓͆̆͆̃͋͑̒̌̔̄̀̀̇̇̈́̆̾͌̇̈́͋̑̇̈́̔͊̈́̏̀̄̈́͂͗̇̆̐̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅȂ̶̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̺͔̱̯̭̜̮͖̺̫͕͍̼͙̘͔͈̜̳̼͖̳̲̲̼̰̙͎̙̘͕̖̘̭̙̼̘̤͖͍͔̻̝̟̯͍͕̺̱̥͔̣̮̻̗̫̖̠̮̠̯̬̭̩͖̭͎̳̥̤̮̳̤̠̮̰͇̥͇͎̼̫̪̙͕͍̹̘͖͍̻̦͙̯̺͚͔͈̝̯͇̲̩͙͍͚̰̖̮̙̳̩̳͙͙͓̲̞̼̱͓͇̦̹̪̣͙̇̆̊̐̂̽̽̿̎̊͑̏̈́̍͆̆́̎̏͊͌͗̔͗̉̈́̌̐̍̌̃̿̅̍̆̀͛͗͆͊͑̑͗̏̋́̀͑̇́̈̓̑̔̋̽̃̑̏̅̈͗̍̏͋͛͗̍̒͛͗̐̓͋̄̅͐̈́̇̄̎̐́͂̅̆̀͛̈́̾͐̔̽̓̏̍͑̏̉̑́̈̈́̇̿͐̅͋̏̏͛͗͒̈́͒̌͋̓̉͊̽̊̂͐͑̒͆̓̋̓͋̐̔̈́̈̆͌͆̑͌̑͆̎̿̐̎̒͌̈̎̅̾͗͗̍͆̍̂̈͆̉͗͐́̾̏͋̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅA̶̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̙̦̝̺͇̞͖̟̟͇̦̟̟̮̼̣͚̙̪̘̻͈̗̻̘̪̬͚͇͓̖͚͚̬̤̳̭̺͓̣̫̞͖̥̤͚̱̥̙̱̥͍̬͚̩͉̦̫̠̭̳͈̬͔̣͚̭͍͔̗̻̘̲̮̝̞̙̗̙̤̘̼̯͖̭͍̮̭̗̳̗̹̤̙̭̪͎̼̯̭͍̪̦͉͇̞̣̫̫̤̪̻͖̹̹̳̠̞̙̍̀͛̾͌̌́̉̈́̓̈́̋̈̾̈͆̌̾̐̂͒͗̌̌͑̋͗̒̽̃̆́̏͌̽̑̏̂̅͑̂̅̄̐̈́̋̈̃̏̒̍̐̌̍͆͊̈̃̿͗̄̆̌̈̆̌͌͋̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̨̡̛̛͉̼͓̬̳̥͉̯͍͚̬͍̳̟̞̗̳̞̳̖̫̲̦̯̪͙̝̮̬̼̙͎̖̼̣̥͖̦͓̬̟͖̣̫͕͚̟̮͕̞͚͎̜̰̳͔͍̮̠̻̝̰͓̺̠̘͕̰̘̦̙̗̳̦͖͖̻͔͕̮̰̙͕͔͓̬͚͖̺̠͉̠̭̘̩͔̲̙̫͎̯͙̥̭̠̙̩̲̲̦͙̜̻̗̱̻̱̯̯̝̥̣̬̩̮͇̬̠͉̝̠͍̜̟͖̩̗̖̜͔̪̦̹͇̱̟̣͚̜͕̬̪̜̗̝̼̖͚̦̙̘̹̖̘̱͎͙̘̝̫̙̦̗̮̭̞̥̪͓͇̙̬̦͔͚̣̗̜̜̣̺̭̦̤͔̺̤͚͉͕̮͍̼͕̗̫͕̻͔̮̬̈́̍̌̔̿͆̉͛̓͊̓̈́̂̾̔̈̿̔̓͆͒̆̏̔̔͐̅̾͌͐̓̽̉͆̔̓̆̐̎̇̋͑̄̑͗͂̾͋̎̄͑̌̾͛̆̍̈̅̾͒͑̽͋͊̅̓́͌͌̇̉̈͛͛̈́́̎͛̉̇̅̄̀̉͐͌͛̉̔̂̒̽̒̇͊̒̈͌̓͑͋̈͆̈̃͑͛̿͋̽̐̾̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̧̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͚̲͉̬̯̞̗͕͚̹͇̰̺̱̪̱͉̤̼͙̭͙̙̬̯͈̠̝̦̟̤̠͔͎̰̙̞̖̜̫͈̟͕͎̹̺̰̬͍̠͔̰͖̟͚͚̫̫̖̹͉̦͓̜̪̩͎͎͙̫̦͉̟͔̳̠̥̼̼͉̳͖̘̙̭͇͓̩̩̯͚̹͎̱̪͓͖̹͈͓͈̟͉̰̝͉͓̙̥̫͆͆̏͊́̇͌̿̏͑̅̄̾͑͌̌̃̄̈́͛̈́̋̈́͂̈́̋̌̃̅͐͂̄̎͐͌̇̓͐̑̈́̐̊̀̀̄̇̆̿̌͗̇̑̌̎͋̎͑͆͊͛͗͋͗͂͌́̾̈́͆̎̉̔͂̅̅͆̌̈̈́̊̈́̄͂̌̅͛̋̒͋͋̔͆͑̇͗̈̒̈́̿̉͆̃͐̑̊̽̍̄̊̓͒́̂̅̏̔͐͊̀͂͐̽̀̋̾̃̊͗̔̓̓̓̆̽̅̑̾́̽̈́̂̂̎̃̽̈́̐̏͐̅́́́̓͌̀̐̽͗̋̓̋̀̌̓͛̊͌͗̎͌̔̍̀͗̆̈́̀͋̓͌̆͌̋͛̅̂́̀͑̔͂̇̆̐̓͌̂̓̍̑̆̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅA̵̧̧̨̟̪̱͎̮͙̞̜̬̰̦͍̫͎̩͎̰̟̭̣̳̥̫̙͔̣͖͎̻͚̯͔͖̳̮̹͈̟̥͖͇̳͕̣̫̐̑͊̑̿̏͛̎̈́̈͌͗̃̅̅̈̌̈̽̈́̈́͌̍̐͌̓̂̓͋̓̒̋̒͋͆̀͆̽̈́̈́̆̽͗͊̈́̒͛̔̿̐̆̃̽̆̇͗̽̕͘̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅÁ̸̧̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̡̛͉̻̤̯̻͕̪̗̠͉̟̜͎͖͕̞̭͍͉͉̺̻̘͉̞͓̳͇̳̣̹̩̩̪̦̖̲̗̻͇̠͙̭̫̙͕͔̼̰̬̟͙̺̝̱̤̭̼͎͎̝̻͈̘͕̼͎͚̖̫̮̤̖̯͔̯̮͙̻̗̣͖̼̩̠̪̘̪̹̹̞̺̦̰̫̱̪͍͙̦̯̠͈͖͕̖͔̭̪̣̹̺͍̦̖͐̓̈́̏̓̓̋͂̿͐̒̈́̂̆͋̎̔͊͂̊̓̓̍̌͋͂͐̅̓̓̽̄̿̈̃̋́̂̐̽͊̈́͐̐̈́͌̾̊̿̃̃͊̾̇̅̔̄̽̔̾͌̋͑̓͐̅̓̽̈̀̿̊͂͑̿̀͌̾̄͛̓̈́̐̈́͊̍̓͒͌̅̌͐͑͋̐̉̆̑̏͑̂͊͑̓̈́̅̓͒̅͋̀̃͌͒̽̌̓͆̈̄́̈́̄̓́̆̽̃̅̅̓̽̄̽͋̂̏͆̓̈̔͋͊̔̓̋͗̒̈́̾̍̽̓͗̓͑̈́̊̉̈́́̓͑̓̋̌̃̔̈́̌̽͗͐̆̀̀͐̏͐́̏͆͛̇͐̿̅̐̋̿͋̍̐̊̈͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅĄ̵̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̱̞̠̻̹̤̜̬̘̜̪̙͓̥̥̗͉̤̻̰͓͙͙͔̖̝̬̳̪̓̇̉̈́̂͑̾̔̅͑̅̾̊̑̓͑̒͊̽̽̀̈̓̒̂̽͗̄̌̋̀̈́̏͌̎̃̓̑̄̎̂̓͒̐̎͂͗̈́̇̈̅̃̓̎̑̾̾̈́̌̄̽͋̅̓̅͐͛̀̊̔̇̽̒͑̔̈́̍̋̏̏̾͂̅͑̔̋̉̀͐̑̅͑̅̅̀̀̓̈́̊̓̈́͆̇̉̓́̏̉̈́̒̈̊͌̒͐̉̉̐̅̅̒̆́̈̏̋̀̏͗̔̎̎̀̌̑̃́͋̊̿͐̐̇̑̐́̈́̈̈́̇̔̍͋̌̃̐̃̐͆͂̇̄̋̐̆͂̈̈́̈̇̊̈́̐̐̍̒̄̋̊͊̎̈̂̏͗̑͗̀͋̅͆̈̏̈́̂̍͛̀͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̸̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̢̛̜̤̩̖̮͔̠͓͚̳̤̗̬̗̱̟̼̤͚̰̹̱̭̮̫̜̝̳͇̟̞͈̘̥̹̥̰̼͓̲̤͍̠̥͎̪̹̦̺̬̺͉̟͎͈̙͕̳̥̺͔̯̰̹̹̜͈̱͓̤͖̖̗̞͚̻̳̲̼̤̰̥̺̜̥̲͍͖̫̠̙̬̱̞̤͉̻͚̺̩̜̘͍̫͖̺͍̜̦̺̜̺͍̪͇͎̻̞̙͍̻̗͉̼̩̬̼̣̱̬̩͙̼̹͕̠̝͈̝͎̰̳̝̹̻̘̠͉̭͇̲̜͇͇͙̞̞̟͍͚̮̦̯̼̘͎̫̭̣͉͎̗͔̠̣̞͖͉̐̾͗͆̀̾̅͋̂͒͋̐̐̑̈̀̆̓͊̇͗͋͋͐̾͑̽͗͂̂̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̡̧̡̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̻͙̰̻̭͖͎̞͔͎̠̣̹̩͍̲͓͈̗̦͙͔̬̦͎̞̭͉̜͙̗͖͇̮̤̟͎͈̬͕̻̥̗̳͉̟̩̥͓̼̭̺̖͈̺̻͇̱͈̗͇̲͎̳̰͈̟͓͇̱̭͖̲̻̘̤͍̩̫̠̬̟̪͔̺͈̙̲̘͚͍̣̤̖̹̺̤̜̥̖̲̻̖̥͚̤̖̱͈̩͍͇̥͈͉̱̙̜̬͚̹͓͇̯͚̺̝̙͇̙̖̮͚̺̳̜̜̼̣̞̟̤̲͓̫̪̹̬͉̼̠͔̦̱̭̯̞̙͙͇̝̜̃̑̇͑̔̂͋͐̂̒̍̂͛͗͌̑͒͌̍͌͗̈́̑̉̊̓͋̋̒͛̓͂̀̊͂̽̋̽̋̈́̃̆͒̂̈́́̌͌̋͐͋͌̈͗̔͛̌͊̎̒̉̈͒̉̚̚̚͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̡̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̛͓̰̙͉̻̹͖̩̲̭̭̠̫̩͚̭̣̟̙̣͚͍̠̥̭̭̮̮̰̝͚̞͚͉͔̖͈̫̬̱̣̯̞̬̰̦̟̦̜͔̝͙̻̟̮̲̤̖̯̯͙̞̪̰̝͙̜͉̳̲͔̻̼̰͖̯͉̭̜͔͓͈̲̲̫̳͚̔̎͂̓͂̏͂͒͗͆́̽̔̇̌͒̽̉͛̂̈́͐͑͋͊͗̈́̏̈́̓̑͐̿̈͗̄̈́̉̎͆͐̅͑̔̑̈͗̒͋͂̅͌̾̌̿̔͆͋̊̉̽̓̉̒̿͆͆̌̐̎͋͛̓̿̉͐̈͂͂̈́̽̆̆̀̑̂̏̇̌͊̑͊̄͗̋̔̈́̏̾͒̐͐͒̊͊͗͒͗̎͆̌̊͒̎͑͋̊̇̆̋͆̎̏̇̈́̂̈̋̎͑̆̈́̐̎̽̅̍̑̍̓̀̀̉̆̐̀̅̍̄͗̑̒̀̓͒͒̈́̃̾͒̓͛̓͌̓̈́̆̇͆͗̌͑͌̒̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̷̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̢͎̜̖̜͉̞̫̳̦̮̺̬̞͈̪̮̰̪͉̥̱̗̼̻͖̱̯̳̯̤͖͎̘͖̭̞̦̳̳̗̱̖̬̮̥͇̝̻̣̰̹̙̹͈̻̮͓̻͎̙͎̥͚̟̺͕͍̰͓̬͉̦͕̳̮͔̞̮͔͚͎͔͇͕̫̰̖̬̹̠͉̰͔̰̟̫͕͖͓̗̤̗̪͉̺͉̭͖̘͙̬͕̖̠̮̠̠̯̜̜̮͇̤̞͕̠͉̮̜̝̹̗̭͖̜̪̙̯͙̜̻̹͖̜̩̮͎͎̲̦̥̰͙̺̩̗̻̱͈̝̣̥̟͈͍͇̘͎̦͔͓͓̦̯̪̬̳͙̤͊͋̑͋͒͌͒̉̂̌̆̿͌̈́̂͛̌͗̀̓͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̢̡̡̧̨̨̝̺͍̮̱̠͈͙͈͙̩͔̗̮̮̬͍͙͍̮̙͙͓̱̤̗̖͕͉̘̰̗͉̪̻̩͎̼̹̠̦̰͔̥͉̱̰͎̳̤͖̥͓̥̰̫̱͇̖̤̳̺͍̬̮̟̟̠̘͇͎̖͇̟̼͓̭͍͂͛̒̇̔̈́͂̌͌͐̐͛́͐̄̈̋̎̉́̃͆̽̑̎͌̔̂̋̅̿̀̍̋̇̏̄̅̔̉͑́̒͒̔̈́̔͗͋͆̐̒̈̐͆͛̆̈͒͑̑̈́͊̅͌͆̊̒̏̑̑͆̊̂̊͐̀͌̅̋͌̾̄̂̎̔͑̓̆̑̽͒͗͑̒̊͆͋͌͛̂̽̑́̊͐̄̍̓̈́̋͋̆̑̍͋̐̓̈́͗͐͊̓̈́̽̈̆̽̀͛̒͐̈̊̌̾̍́͒́̍̅̾̓̏̄̀͛̿̑̎̂̌̎̊͗̆̍̑̈́̓̌̈̑̋͒̉͛͐̈́̍̑̃̔̈́̒̌̊̊͗̾̉͗͂̅̐̈́̓̌̊̔͋̾͂̾̆̍́́̏͛͒̀͆̾̑̓̄͂̐̅͆͌͗̌͛̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅĄ̸̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̱̖̝͖̬̝̰͇͉͎͙̣̗͉͇̲̺͔͙͍̬̳̹͔̲̜̗̹͙̞̩̣͚̹͚͖̙͎͖̬̥̣̩̤̫̹̱̩͇̩͎̣̣͉̗̮̖͍̣̯̲̠̗̣͎̣̯̝͓̬̟͖͙̤̝̯̻̩̥̣̤̣͓̱͖̫̰̫̯̤͚̥͔͓̗͕͕̼̦͕̗̘̤̻̦̤̘̤̠̟̲̤̘͍̪̻͚̪̻̖͈̱͍̳͚̠͉̣̬͉͖͖̯̠͔̮̹̮̳͎͔̬̮̪̪̜̯̺̗̖͕̻̥̰̩̩͎̯͎̦͍̭̺͈̥͈̥̙̦̠̞̥̜̜͚͍̼̞̻̙̪̮̜̩̼̬̭̝̤̣̣͙̼̹̮̜̳̱̠̗̯̬̟̪̳͎̰͍͕̩̠̺̱͉̦̘̪͓̫̙̫͕͗͗̅̇͗̽̑̾̄̄̈́̔͑̔͊͆̈́̓̎͆̐̾̾̓̌̾̀͌̈́̔̊͛̆̾̈̐̌̂͐̎͋͛̏̋͊̄́̌̅̉̅̅̌̽̿̃̍̈́͋͗͗̅̈́̀̀̄͆̀̈́̒̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̡̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̨̢̨̢̢̼̤͚̝̬̭̝͖̼̻͍̟̫͎̣̖̣͕͍̮̗̱͍̟̠̺͚̣̤̦͓͇͚̤̪̭̗̮̲͉̙̼͉̮͙͚͕͓̙͈͖̠̳͕̘͔͖͉̰̺̰̲͓̬̜̜̥͕̺͖̭̦͚͉͓̲̻̲͇̟͙̲͓͎̞̝̠̞͙͕̖̦͕̪̣͂̈́͂̿̂͆̑̐̑͆̔̆̃͂̏͐͂̈́̓̈́͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̴̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̖̞̹̮̯̬̪͙̠͍̗̗̞̹͖͕̩͍̙̻͓͖̺͇̮̦͕͖̟͚͕̠̱͍̹̼̼͖̮̠̞͎̩̜̩͇̱̮̙̬͖̖̝̖̰̩̣͓̹͕̙͖̭̝͎̳̥̠̤̺̯̪̩͈̬̹̬̜͖̱̪̘͈̖̝͙̻͍̖̘͈̣͚̩̝͉̯̯̺̮̼͍̟̳̜͚̗̬̭̰̮͓̠̖͚̙̠̖͇̝̙̹͔̖̙̹͇̗̟͕̺̫͔͕͔͎̘̹͔̼̲̺̹͍̣͚̲͇̥̗̣̥͈̝̣̘̮͚͙̺̻͕̗͔̟̯̻̻̪͕̞͓͕̟͕̝͚̼͇͚̫͇̻̮̮̳̺̜͚̜̜̞̦̱̱͎̮͇̺͙̞͖͈̩͔͖͓̟̣̖̞̠̳̳͓̙̜͓͈̠̥̽̉̏͊̋͊̌͒̈͒̊̈́̎̓̌̐͐̈́̆̾̌̈̐̂̇͗̔̀̅͆̑̒̆̀͆́̽̇͋́̑̾̒̇̽͐̄̀͊͐͂̅̑̅͌͂̍͋̑̈͊͆̓̇̈͌͌̄̓͊͊̈́̇̀͆͐̈́̓͆̉̾̋͊͂̏͒̅̾̈̓̎̊̀̂̾̓͒̿͛͆͛͒̋͛̔̐̄͋̈́́̈́́́̌̄̅̇̂̌̔̓͐̿̆͊̎̃̊͊̑̔͐̌̈́̃̅̅̒́͆͌̃̉̍̽̊̂͆̔̿̃͂̊̽̃͌̐̓̓̊̓͌́̿̎̏̏̍̓̈́̍̇͊̉͒̈͌͆̊̀̓̒̍̎̍̽̊͐̂̾͑́͗̈́͌͑̅̂̎̆̽̈́̽̊̽̆̀̈́̋̔͒́̊́̆̑̄͂̆͛͋́̿͋̽̅͗͒̊̈́̊̐̏́̈̂̍͆̃̾̈̾̈́͌̍̏̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̵̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̪̠͓͈̮̳̞̥̩͖̳̳͎̱̖̖͚̰͓̞̭̦̤̟̻̼̝̙̘̤͍̠͔̩̐͛͆̄͐̏͒͐̀̑̽͒̈́̍̔̃͌͗͑̂̃̃̊͐̒͒͐̃̑̈̉͊̍̑͂̔̿͊̿̾͌̈̑̾̂̈́͂̅̀̿̂̆̔̍̂̐͋͗̀͂͋̌͐̎͆̈́̐̂̎͊̉͆̈̎̀̃̈́̉͊͑̓͛̇͛̇̄̽̌̀̍̈́͛͗̽̔̽̊̉̊̽̀̊͒̽͐̓̃͛̔̽͆̔̓͌̎̏͆̄͑͐̉̈̽̆̅̍̓̇͆̍̐̐̈́̌̅̾̓͑̄̋̂̏̍̈́̈̓̃̋̂̒̃̍̈͋̾̐̅̄͗͆͛̌̌̃̅͒͆͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝Ą̷̧̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̰̠͚̺̟̫͉̟͇̙̟̠̥̲̝̜̤͈̦͉̰͉̝̻̦̤̦̩̳̮̲̙̤̫͔̹̥̠͙͈̟̩̟̠̤̯̭̪̺̻͇͍̯̟̻͇̳̘͚̰̲͖̼̬̤̰̩͙͉͖͓͓͚͇̺͉̬͖̤̣̣͈̤̠̫̺̝̳̮͍̝̥̲͇̣̹̼̭͍͖̫̰̻͍̮̫̲̭͓̜̥̱̩͚̤̟̲̠̼͓̭̘̠͈͓͚̲̣̲̘͕̫̠͍̞̩̹̻̼̯̪̩̤̝̬̯̦̦̟̼͇̭̘̯͚̟͈͎̳̮͕̖̬̬̟̠͙̣̓̊̾̔̄̉͛̆͆̓̔̓̈́́̒̈́̈́́͒̎͌͊̌́͒̄͐̎̂̈́̋̃̂̉͋̇̓̂͋̾̌̆̆͆̋̉͌͆̓̋͆̂̈̉͒͆͆͐͋̍̅̂̏̆̎̈́͗͆͂͒͂̈́̓̏̔̆̈́̃̋̀͛͊̊̑̏̌̈́̊̐̃̈́̃̍̏͒̈̾͗͐̈́̃̄̈̊̍͛̿́̎͆͊͋̒̈́̍̔͋̎̊̈́͑̾̇̈̿̑̄͆͛͐̀͗̈̓̉̑̆̔́̑̽̈̆͋͗̍̈̀̀̏̃̅̇͑͛̄̄̍̎͌̍̓̑͌̏̽̀͂̉̋̅̿̈́̆̄͛͐̈̍̎͋͂͋͊̍̿́͐̂̿͑̔͊̑̐̅̐̇̅̈̒̋̉̂̈́̂̋͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅÄ̸̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̛̛̛͚͔̭͓̰̫̝͚̫̜͖̼̟̫͉͕̦̬͎̤̖̺̣̘̩̤͙̙̫̹̳͉̯̘̝̩̱͎͔̠̪̟̺͈̱͎̪̘̝͉͈͎̺̲̟̮̜̭̟͚̤̘̜̣̖̣̣̻͉̱͈̻̹̞̰̥͎̰̙̩̥̫͔̭̫̺̞̼̦̼̼̰̦͕̖̭̙̮̞͙͍͇̖̝̘̜̭̟͓̳̻̠̩̝̱̼̯͚̼̘͎̟͈̩̫̲̣̝͇̹̲͍̠̲̺̪̫͉̝͔͎̗̼̜̞̬͚̼͈͇͇̪̖̖̞͚͉̗̯̪͈̟̤̗̱̥̻̰̠͙͈̣͍̰̠̹̫̖̞̘̣̰́̊̀͊̈̋̔̈͊͛͆̃͂̅̐̋̂̀̎̄̂̌̈́̏̽̓̎̂̈́̔̾̐͐͐͌̌̂̓͑͋͌̾̍̔̐̇̆̐͂̉̈́̓͛̐̓̏̽̓̇̂͆̾̍̋̏̎̅̒̋͂̊̅͛̂̌̽̑̅͋̿̂̄̑͐̂̆̅͛́̀̎̒̑̇̔̓̋̌̏͂̊̓̆̿̑̐̅͊͊̆̔͑̂͒̏͌͊̈́͂̐͂͌̋͒̇̈́͒̅͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅĄ̶̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̰̫̦̰̳̱͓̮͚̪͔͎̳̜̫̙̪̳̪̗̫͚̬̝̟̲̝͓͈̗̠̼͕̖͈̝̟͙̯̳̣̫̗̦̞̘̬͖̹̝͍̹͔͖̜̺̙̹̰̙͚̦͇͚͖̹̪̲͈̻͎̮̭̻̬͍̞̭̫̙̭̩͇͈̬̜͍̙̗̠̩̟̠̼͈̻̲͍͙͇͇̪̺̣̩̠͇̞̗̖̫͇͖̗͚̺̲̥͎̹̝͓̜͇̮̘̩̺̻̦̥͕̲̤̼̈́̌̔̉̒̎͌͌̈́͛̅̈́̏̓͛̈́͐̾͂͆̄̄̒̽͊̑̌̌̔͐͆̈́͆̀̇̐̎̇̂̌͂̈́̈́̈͊̇̃̊̄̊̑̾̾̒̾͋̅̎̌̓̊̈́͑͆͌͂̀̅̑̅̂͂̿͋̃̽͛̿̄͛̆̒͛̎̊̍͛͑̐̓́͂͑̀͑͐̿͋͌̎͂̀̒́͑͂̈́̅̇̾̎̾͂̈́̉̈́͊̒̆͗̌̌͒́͗̀͋̐͊́͛̎̃̂̀͐͊͒̍͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̸̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̛̯̩̫̺͉̬̲̞̭̣̲̺̦̫̤͓͍̼͕̪͓͕̘̣̞̖̲̖̥̺͇̝̘̲͍̰̗̳̲̻̗̱͎͔͓̩̖̖̘͚̙͚͈̦͖̥̜͓̭̩̰̩̝͖̖̀̑̈́̽͛̈́̀͋̀̊̈́͗̾̾͆͗͒́̓̈́͋̅͆̃͂̽͒̎́̈́̿̉̋͆̈́̉̾͂̾̈́͐͗̀̏͋͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͖̺̟͙̗̗̫͖̩̜̞̤̻̟͎̭̭̘͖̼̯͍͇͔̲̗̪̬̱̻̪̝͔̣̯͍̦̭̲̥͎̙̤̳̺͈͉̳̺̱̭̼̭̲͍̹̖̻̝̠̭̗͚͓̥̝̠̦̯̮͓̬̠̗̤̝͉͚̮̙͉͙̗̩̰͕̹̜͉̝̙͚̹̯̭̗̝̗̫̦̘̝̙̞͚͓͔̗͚͖̰͔̜̙̜̥̺̈́͆͊͂̃̓́̂͛̈̒̀͗̅͛̎̾̈́̆͑̉̉̓̍̓͛̓̒̓͐̑̍̎̋̎͑̏̋̉̒̂̈́̔̈́͛͐̈͆̒̐̓̋̈́̾͛͛͆̉͌̔̃̌̈́̄͋̄̿̿͂͒͆͒̐͐̈́͆͑̊̓͂̆̓͛̐̋̏́͊͐̒́̇̈́̈́̓͗̊̅̃͗̎́͌̂̍͗̂̌͑̇̐̐̎̃̅͂̈͆́͂̉̓̽̒̅͂̾͗̾̓̑̄̏̆̆̌̽̊͌̓̋͑̏́̆̔̈́͋̑̆̇́̈́̅͛̔͗̀͂̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̵̨̧̢̢̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̬̮͕̯̤̲͓̖̠͉̘̣͚͉̲̻̙͎̳͔̙̪̟̞͇̟͈̪̣̯͕͓̥̞̥͎͙͙̳͈̰̰̫̗̯̥̬̠̣̩̳̙̜̩̞̗̜̳͎͖̹̗̤͖̱̼̘͕̜̙͇͉̜̼͙̠̭̯̲̤̣̜̞̩̝̩͇̰͈̖̬̪̞̺̤͚͓̹͓̩̮͕͔̺̩̙̜̭̝̪̙̩̼͕̟̥̻̬̟̣͇̳͓̮̙̹͖͉͓͓͓̙̭̣̹͖͉͍͚͉͚̠̟͉̦̙͓̖̞̺̩͎̱̠̳̫͍͍͓̬̜͕̼̮̫̩̜̤̠̯̝̟͗̎͆̓̊̐̔̓̑̑̎̓̾͑̍̒̈́͒͋͗̔̈̽͐̑̋͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̷̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̲͖̙̺̝̞͖͉̫̘̦͚̳̟̰̺̝̮̩̬̘̰̖̤̱͖̜̥̰̻͇̘̱͎̱̘̻̗̬̙͈̩͓̦͚̮̜͈̥̟̥̝̖͈̠̼̱̗̫̝̩̼̣̟̫̤͓̺̬̦͖̫͈̲͇̥̪̹͓͇̫̠̲͎̯̲̭̙̳̼̪̤̠̖͕͙̭̠̭͚̝̲̯̮̞͇̲͍̹̦̮̯̪̳̣͈̱̼̹͚͙̣̙͕̻̰͖͙̻͙̟̩̠̜̜̱̙̠̹̜̙̦͔̫̟͓̤̼̳̖͓̲̟̼̻̬̺͖̞̗̲̫̻̠̼͚̬̝͙͙͕̰͙̻̜̰͕͚̤͇̪̘̦͓̟̯͇̲͓̳̰͛̑̈́̓̃̿̈́̀̏̽̈́̍̎̒̌͂̀̎̇͌̈́̓̔̐̓͗͂͐̎̈́͋̆̈́̊̀̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̨̢̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̛̛̛͓͓̹̯͈͔͖̤̗̳͎͚͎͓̦̲̥̜͉͖̮̳͔̹͎̞̪̞͍̝̰͎̺̣͙͕̱̥͇̳̪̫̫̫̗̻̝̳̻͎̘̯̪͔̖̯͙̖̠̼̖̖̰̪̻̰̺͕͙̘͖̫̠̯̺͉̫̘̭̼̪̮͔̳͈̩͍̭̜̞͓̳͙̫̼̮̫̲̩̘̲̗̭̻̘̠͔̗͚̠̝͎̤͖͙̱̥̭̟̪̯̤͚̟̦̟̗̠̭͎̱̼̠̫̻͎̺̭̤̺̣̞̤̳̥͍̱͙̼̤̺̣̠̘̘͙̩̩̪̬̝̬̝̥͇̱͙̐͆̋͒̇̾͆̈́̔̂͑̄͒̄̀̇̆̎̂̏͑̃́͆͆̈̆̿̾̑̄̽͒̿̂̊̃̾̓̿̿̃̾̓͊̎̓̏̒͊̔̂̔̿̈́͆̄͒̀̑̐̄̐̓͐̎̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̶̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̬͇̻̥̲͚͍̭̦̺̫̭͔͙͇̮̱̫͇̞̳͖̜͔̗̜͕̬̥̩̪͇̜͇̠͎̹̩̩̪̩̳̙͉̟͖̰̥̣͚̪̦̪̲͉̥̞̮̳̆̋̓̔̋̽̈́͊͐̀̽̇͛̒̌̽̍̅̍͊͒̔̊͊̐͛̓͂̾͑͋̉̽̅́̀̓̑͆̾͂͑̒̎̃͌͋̽̒͛̅̍̌̒̒͒̈́̃͊̆͆̑̃̈̽͒̾͂͂͐͊͗͋̆̍̊͆̓̉̾̅̈̽̈́͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝ͅĄ̶̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̟̝͔̰͎̤̳͙̩̦͚̟̲͖̱̹͇̖̞͇̤͙͚̣̣̠̗̟̺̩̫̣̖̞̱̯͇̯͓̰̩͉͈̭͓̣̞̼͚̞̮̩̮̙̳̫͖̱̪͚̠̜̣͍̭̫̠̣̻̣̳̬͇̘̳̤̞̫̻͇̟̺̖̲̳͚͕̭͍̳͚̞͚̫͈̞̭͙͉̙͍͈̫͎͙̰̭̻̦̞̭͕͕̞̬͓̘̯͈̖̖̱̻͍̠̥̦͇͚̙͉̤͓͇̠̜̣̫͚̙͙̯͚̣͇̘̝͕̰̳͚̙̙͉̘̗͉͔̹̣̳͕̻̜̰̤̖͖̣͉͉͉̟͉͕͔̝̫̮͔̣̰͖̞͖̠̹̀̌̆͊͛͐̄́̽͊̋͐̾͑̄̓̾̍͌̓̂̿̐̽̍͑͂͗̽̄͑̉̔͋̽̀̽̂̓̈̈́̐̽̋͆̽̅͂͗̑̔͆̇̾̀̈́̒͂̿̄͋̈́̉̑̋̍̌̑̆̔̒̉̊̈́̆̌̊̍̽̎̅̀̓̌͐̍͐̂̄̀̅̉̔̋̽͑̾́̂̍̔̓̓͋̎̅͗͒͛̎̊̈́͆̌͂̏̍̆̔̅̍͑͑̈́́̈́͒̋̋̌͊͌̃͑̇̑͋̾͗̀̉͆̈́́͋̉̔̿̓͌͆̇͆̉͗̊̈̋̎͗͆͒̆͑̐̋̔̏͗̃̈́̔̂̔̑̌̀͒̀͒̑͐̓̅̏̀̃̊̆͛͗̅̍͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȂ̵̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̧̢̛̲̫̺̦̞̰̯͔̫̳̜̺͈͙̻̬͍̫̬̣͎͚̲̼̥̻͓̪͚̮͈̭̼͔̩̦̖͔̣̥̬̳̤̺͖̞̜͕̪̝̱̖̫̭̼̱̣̖̝͖̖̪̲͈̗͇̪̰͓̱̗͇͎̣͕̭̰͙͇͉̥̝̳̼̩̰̫̯͕̬̫̩̦̭͕͓̠̥̟̣͇̟̠̣̗̪̞͇̰̤̰̝̣̙̳̤̪͉͙̹̣̠̳̩̪̮͈̞̳̟̰͚̥̭̺͕͙͔̤̭̝͉̘͙̳̹̜̰͙̬͔̜̠͇̺̩̳͖͈̩̤̘̩̖͙͉̲̼̝̝͕̦͈͕̪̪̣̯̼̺͖̥͉̱̹̥̦͚͙̤̯̯̣̣̟̭͈̗̼̱̫̱̭̼̪̠̝̗̥͙̥͕̼̘͍̝̳͓̹̮͙̝̳̳̖̬̻̝̹̼̣̠͕̹̝̜̦͎̗̭̭͕͍̪̟̼͔̖̞̙͖̏͒̂̄̂̉̾̆̀̋͌̈͛̽͂̅̇̓̈́͌̈́̋͒́͛̏̋̐̓̄̍̍̽̄̔͑̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̶̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̝̗̳̙̥̰̾̉̾̅̀̑̃̊̑̈́̑͗̅̌̾̃͂͗̎͒̐͊̂͑̈̍̓̑̎̾͊̉̇̀̒̀̓̈́̈́̏̐̽͆͐̆̎͒͗̾͊̈͆̉̿͋̓͐̓̆̆̽̑͑̎̑̉̓̀́̽̂̇̓̋͋̓̎̆̐̽̆̈̆̈́͒͛̄̉̈́͗͌̊̓̅̒͗̈̽̆̉̌͆́̎̋͋̊̓͗̏͋̾́͊̉̏̽̅̏͐̈͋̾̆̓̐͒̈́̊̓͋̉͋̈́̆͒̌̅̎͌̒̌̍̎̓͆̾́͒̏̎̈́̋̅̔̃̾̔̃͑̅̃͗͐̂̅͗̆̓̿̄̌̐̓̏̃͋͊̀̽̋͐͊̂̀͐̏̌͛̔̈́̉̽̄̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅA̶̡̡̢̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͚͍̞̠͉̥͇̻̦͍͓̪̰͈̭̻͉̠̫͈͚͎̺̳̙̯̙͍̪͕̥̱̦̣͖̥͍͓̯͉̬̘̞̣̰͉͖͔̯̖̞͙̻̩̥̻͉͚̭̭̙̠͎̤͈͖͓̤̰͖̱̣̞̺̹̰͖̰͚̼̙͙̘̳͈̣͇̻̻̲͙̥̣͙͉̦̝̦̮̝̯̮͈̣̰͎͉͎͎̞̪̥͚̺̝̺͎̰̜̟̼͔̖̤̖͇̭̜̜͍͇͍͇̳͎͕̳̠̥̳̼̞͖̹̱͍̳̠̜̯̬̐͂͒̈́̒̆͆̅̏̍̔̀̉͂̌̓̀͋̈́͗̓͐̄͒͐͒͋͒͐̾̑̎̐́̊̇̎̾̊͋̋̄̋̂̄̔͂͑̓̋̄͑̅̓̒͂̈́̾͒̍̔̂̈́̂̉̎̋̎̐̓̊͋͗͒͑͌̈́̓̀͛̓͌͊̑͂̉̑̎́̐̎̊̅̅̔̄́̇̅͑̋̉̇͂̆̓͛͗̋͗̾̽͒̽̃̒̀̂̉̆̽̒̒̾̆̏̄͗̓̐̂̓̉͊̈́̋̿͑̒̾̈̋͊̑̌̏͆̉̋͑͊̍̂̅̒͂͌̀̆͊̑̅̌̆̅͊̏̈́͒̇̈́̆͒̉̿̽͂̍̒͗̎͛̈̀̐̇̐̄̿̔̊̔̇̽̂̌̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̢̡̧̨̡̳̱̲̮̥̝͔̘̻̺̙̬̲̜͈̪̯̪̣̭̮̙̟̫͚̹̞̝͙͍͙̼̙͙̯͎͈͓̰̤̯͈͑̿̌̀̽̓̾̋͂͛̽́͋̽͂̾͊̊̿̃̓̈̑̇̄́̽̓̾͊̓̽̅̔͆̽̐̓̈́̓͌̀̆̎͋͊̑̆̓̅̋̅̓̎̊̍̿̆͋̉̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅA̷̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̱̱̻͕͎̥̰̹͇͔̗̪̗͓̭̯̠̘̝̣̰̰̩͉̟̭̯͚͚̖͔̣̟͎̘̭͕͚̱̻̤̤̫̘̩͔̙̳̤̥̯͖̻̯͓̦̠͍̟̼͙̘̤̰̥̤̤͙͉̥͉͈̞͚͖͉̯͖͙̭̲͉̞͍̝̞̥̙̙̱͔̮̼̰̹̞͔̩̱̬̼̣̜̯̳͍̳͉͙̟̜͎̻̼̳̝̩̖͈͛́͑͆̄̂̅͋͒͆̇͐͌̒̌̓͐͋͋̆̎͆̊͛́̀͆͒͛̑̍̌͗̽͂͆̑̓̒̂̽́̀̅̅͐̓̅͂̏̄̎̋̊̋̇̊͆͌͂̒̾̍̒͒̉̒͒͂͋͒̓̄̍̍̀̃͌͑̈̓̀̈͗̆̋̋͐́̊̅̐͗͋̑̇͆̄͆̎̈́̅͐͊̇̿̀̄̈́͛̽̑̐̉͋̆̀͛̿̄̋͋͐͒̀̀̑̑̈͛̍̓̍͌̈́͆̎̏̏͋̅̅̾̄̌̊̓͂͐͐̎͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅA̷̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̰̟̭͓̼̺̯̪̥̻̪̠̞̱̲̲̻͎̗̠͓̘̬̠͚̯̮͕̠̳̹̺͔͍͇̟̗̟͇͇͍͉̝̲̹̣͔̗̠̱̯̘̱̤̖̯̥̦͉̗̯͓̲͎̹͈̗͉̦͉̘̻͓̱͔̘̞̦̝̖̻̝̲̹͕̻̱̭͙̟̖̫̮̳̥͚̟̰͚̪̦͎̠͚͕̖̮̩͓͍̞̘̪̲̮̹͈͈̯̝̙̳̫̩͙̯̲͍͇̞̬̬̭͔̮̪̬̣͓̖̹͍̖̜͎͎͇͕͖̬̦͖̱̩̦̟̤͕̮̘͐̃̉̏̊͗͌̿̉͊̋̿̀̉͒͋̓̒͛̅̾̎̓͐̐̓̌̃͒͑͋̋̂̃̀́͐̀̒̃̈́̏́͊̂̋̓̈́͊̅̔̓̂̃͋̈͐͒̏͊̏̈́͂̈́̊̾̈́͛̌͆̅̂͒͐͐͗̀͊̿̽̆̃̊̐̀̈́͌̈́͗͛̓̀̍͒͊̾̊̅́̓͋̔́̌̽̈̊̀̉̔̋̿̆̑̿̔̓̈́̑͑̉́̃͑̎̂͂̾͆̓̆̌̄̌̏̊̅̽̆͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅĄ̶̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̖̣̻̺͔̻̬̝̣̜̻̟̰̙͈̞̼͇̞̜͉͎̫̲̬̞̣͇̙͉̘̞͈͙̘̙͚̥̗̜͕̦̭̖̜̟̦̰̱͙̝̱̯̰̳͖͎͈̦͇͖͔̫̯͖͉̞̻̺͕̫͓̟̪̥͖̘̜̻͚̘̞̮̙̦̹̭̻̣͖̼̤͈̖̠̥̠̙̟̦̟͕̥̱̻̪̞̩͈̘̫̝͓̱̫̩̻̩͓͓̮̜̮̮͍̏̈́̿̎͗͌͐̊̿͒̓̄͆͑̔̔̏̃͛̅́̈́̃͐̈̐̅̽̎̋̔̉̈̊́̿͐͛̓̒̎͒̅̾̓̄͋͗͗͗̽̈͊̎̊̏͌̀́͗͛͑̈́͋̿̈́̍̾̓̐̈́̇̌̌̎̑̎͑̐̃̋̂̒̍͆̈́̽̔͂̒̿̈̈̎̽̂̒̓͛̐̒̇͑̐͗̃͛̊͌̍̔͋̔̎̾͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̨̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̦̖̹̞̮̪̩̘͔̼̯̠̘͚̰͈̭͍̦͍̻̻͉̗̘͓̘̲̪̱̳̩̭̯͚̝͔͉͇͈͕̼̫̬̗̳̖̰̜͕̩̹̖̱͍͚̯͓͉͙̦͉̖̲̗̘̘̯͙̙̺͎͔͓̥͍̟̤̯̝͎̫̰̖̦̗̯̞͉̘̮͓̩̟͉͓̟̱̣͚̯͖̙͚̱͔͕̻̹͓̻͔̘͇̜̠̦̤̹̙̙̳̹̬̝͇͇̜̫̲̘̹͖̯̹̲̹̠̱̤̯̗̪̼̦͇̰͍͉͍̹̣̻͙̘̠͈͕̬͎̗̟̯͉̬̯̲̹͙͚͙̖̺͉͍̖̭͕͚̹̤͍̞̥̼̤̯̮͈͈̥͚͚͇̳̦̞̣̣̥̣̮͍͈̳̭̰͓̗̟̦͚̱̦̰͓̜̠̳͓͍͖̠̳̫̜̘͚̲̺̳̠̗̙̭̩̓͊̓̊̏̒̐̇̆̈́̂̓̽̓̎̀̎̒̈̈́̆̏̈́̇̀̐̀͒̅͊̿̇̌̍̈̂͋̄̈́̓̏͗͒̿͋̽̿͒̍͊̃͒̑̈͆͒̒̃̐̍̈́̓̾͂͆̏̈͗̂̿͗̈͗͆̓͐̋͛̀͒̉̿̓̅̈́̎̀͗̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̧̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̦͇͕̫͚͕̬͓̠̫̲̟̖̞̬͖͎͓̟̯̱̬͍͍̯͚̲͍̤̞̤͇͓̜̝̙̹̮̯̯̜͙̳̤͖̦͇̞̤̣̟͙͚͍̗̖̫͖̟̼̳̥̖͎̰̫̝̬͉̳͉͕͚͈̖̮̺̲̮̠̹̝̘͎͍̝̳̫̲̬̬̥͍̯̲̹̠̪͉͖̻̳̘̣̠̰̦̝͖̼̣̯̦̟̲͚̻̯͓͈̟̜̘̠͚̣̭̹̠͚̠͍̺̦̲̦̭̣͎̭̱̪̞̲̪͚̗̟̺̟̘͚̭̥̃̌͐̏̊́͗̅̈̅̂͐͐̊̿͗͋͆͂͊̔́́͆̇́̅̒͑̾̉͊͑̈́̈́͌̆̽̇̓̈́̅̒̾̄̓̄̑̈̽̏͆̿͆̅̔̋̈͛̒̐̓̑̑̐̄͊͂͌̇̅̽̐̔̒̈́̏͂̋̽̈̈́̅̾̅̇̾̀̌̊̈́̆̾͆̎̿͂̂͋̇̏̔̾͒͑̓͛̀̋̑̈́͌̃̈̂̑̽̎̔͊̄͑̌̈́̑̄̂̒̄̄͋͐͌̌̽̓̅͌̈́͆̽̋̄̍̇̽͐̾͑͗̇́̽̊̊̀͊̉̈́̍̈́͛͆͊͛́̎̈́̓͑̎̅̈́̀̓̈́̏̈́̊͌͗̑͛͛̿̓̿̓̾̾̉̎̆̏̾̇̔̏̾̈́̇̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̧̧̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̧̢̧̡̨̡̧̠͎̰̥̲̩̦̦͉̪̰̜̜̭̳͎̮̟͉̥͕̺̜͇͚̰̠̲͎̱̫̬̖͉̞̞̼̘̗̫͖̥̯͈͉̖̲̹̝̼̟̼̗̩̬̠̠̱̱̤̳̞̲̜̜̱̰̟͔̤͈͔̣͍͚͉̲̬̭͉͔͔̤̳͚̪͎̠̬̥͖̱̟͙̠͖̞͇͎̣̜̜͔̳̞̮̟̠̪̩͖̹̺̬̤̣̹̤͍̻̘̩͈̯̖͖͇̫̦̲͖̲̫̹̫͚̼̲̟̱̱̥̝̜͕̣̳̹̮͍̲̭̪͓͎͖̖̼̭̙͙̪͚̪̥͉͙̠̬͙͇̻̘͓̦̗̦̘̳̤̻̩͇͍̣͉̺̞̖̠̩̗̯̠̥͎̻̖͇͇̺̪͎̭̣̬͉̤̰͙͕̳͈͙̯͇̯̜͎̱̼̳̫̠̖̤̞̻̬̰̮͍̪̫͉͕̫̤̤̗̝͉̲̓͐͑́̐͂̐̎̉̍̈́̓͋̉̐̿͑̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̰̭̫̦̘͙̺͙̩̲̦̦̠͕̝̞̲̬̬̣͖̗̦̠̻͍͉͍̜̯̩̥̱̼͈̪̮̪̝̦̲̻̥̰̬̘̹͕̞̜͉͓͕͚̫͕̖͈̰̩͉̼̗̹͎͎͍̲͇̺͇̘͓͙̳̪̟̳̦̟̫̩̗̝̺̙̖̬̰̯̜̪̻̜͈̠̠̘̝̰̫̱͍̪̭̅̋̀̆͛̔̀̇̑͑̓̓͒̉̓̅̿͌̈́͌͋̿̈́̀̍̎̋͊̇̃̌̀̋͌̈́͑̀̿̊̂̇̐̐̀̅̔͆̏̿̈́̍̂̈̐̌͒͂̄̏̏͊̊̏͆̆͋̓̀͂̋̈́̉̊̔͆̄̍̒́̍̓̆̅͌̿͗̅̀̓̈̑͑̀̀͊̌̏̽̒̋͑̎̾̅͛̇̄̅͋̿̐̏̈́̅̄̈́̎̎͐̋̊͗́̄͋̈̈̽͂̇͊̄̎͆̍͒́̒̆͐̇͐̿̓̉̓̐̑͋͋̉̈͋̾̈́͗̏̉͒̀̅͂̓͒̽̏͒͒̾̄̍̈́̉̔̂̑̍̿̋̍̎͊̏̔̑́͂̉̒̇̈́̈́̈́̽̾̅̅̀̂̀̈́̊͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅĄ̸̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̬̥̬̪̦̬̱̞̪̝̼͍͈̮͕̮̯̤̙̳͙͙͖̭̣̮͔̗͉͍͚̲̦͔̤͎̣͓̝̦̘̺͉̣̠̰̤͕̫͙͔̖̗̜̺̜̥̹̫͚̺̥̖̙͉͎̤̻̥̼̦̹̺̣̹̰͓͈̞͚̭͉̼̥̭̘̰̲̟͔̼̩̣̹͇̗̣̩̟͙̝̯͈͓͔͕̗̗̻̹̼̯̼͓͓̟̥̹̗̺͔͎̙͎͍͚͚̟̦̦̳͍͍͈̠̯̻̳̘̩̻̰̠̣̦̻̳͚͖̞̞̟̥̰̪̞̹͇̗̦͕̖̝͈̥͔̰̤̣̳̭͙͍͇̪̠̪̮̞̜̦̭̝͇̜̹̮̟̠͎͖̳̼͖̻̠͙͇̤̼͉̳̖͍͚̺͕̥͚̭̼̑̈́͋̊̍̊̇͗̆͆̂̀̾̄̾̈́̇̉̈́̏̓͗͌̎͂̇̓̋͊̀͂͗̾́̾̓̃̊̂̈̀͗̇͋̊̌̑̔̇͋̎͊̾̑̓̎͐̈́̂̐̌͛̏̇̌͋̔͐͋̉͋̊͐͊̔̐̀̆͌́̓̓̈́̊̌̂̿̊̐̍͂͊̃̽̏͆̇̏͆̿̓̈́͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅÁ̵̢̡̡̧̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̨̧̛̺͚̖̩̼̤̹̦̰͕̻͇̱̘̲̝̮̺̼̦͍̝̗̞̳͉͎͍̺̩̠͔͖͚̻̘͉̯̪̲̠͖̟̗͈̠̰̳͍̞̮͔̭̺̱̣̲͈̣̮̞̹̳͔̻͙͔̱̗̭͕̞̩͙͙͉̜̟̲̹̺̲͉͓̜͖͙̗̬͓͙̺̜̱̜̫̜̟͔̙̬̳͓̰̪͓̰̭̼̥͚̱͇̭̱̯͚͇͉̘̳͍͉̝̞̳̪͔͚͙̟̮̰̣̙̠̩̫̣̟̻̦͖̦̟̤̖͔͈̭̭̰̲̰̥̫̮̞̲͉̳̳̲̣͕̗͉̮͕̫̖͇̺̞̫͈̻̪̬͇̞̲͚̟̻͚̹̖̦̱̭̻̺͎̱̭̞̬͉̦̲͎̩̳͕͔̳̦̞̞̲̭͚̞̠̝̘̙̭̠̪̼̟͓̩͉̺͇̮̦̮͈̋͐̊̆̓́͗̃̅͐̽̌̌͗͂̈̎̒͑̽͐͆͊̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̢̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̨̛̯̫̙̲͖̦̼̫͕͔͎̟̠͉̖͙̼̼̜̝̰̰̜̪̪͕͉̖͕̜̞̠̤͓̫͚̪̳̱̦̥͕̥̟̻̜̼͇̺͉̻̥̰͖̗͎̜͚̥̜̳͕͚̰̥̗̖͓̭͉̞̞͖̹̩̪͕̞̠̩͔͕̬̩̭̝̤̝̣̟̭̠̟̳̲͉̞̺̤͔̜̱͈͕͎̭̩̗̗͚̣̦͙̜͍̹̭̥͕͖̫̬̯͕͖̝̹̪̜̦̦̳̹̘̖̦͍̠̙̝̟̖̱̭̤͎̥̫̝̭̬̗̠͉̘̗͓͉̟̤͑̉̇̓̍̒̔̾̃͋͗̉́̊̅̄̿̽͆̀̄͊̒͒̿̿̉̍͗̃͐̅̋̌͗͆̋́̒́͑̈̾͋͗͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̨̧̡̡̨̛̛͈̼̩̩͙͙̻͎͖͈̙̗͕̲̫͚̣͈͖̦̱͇̹̮̺̻͔͉̭͓̩̩̮̮͖̜̟̞͔͇̬͙͕̬̤̥͍̳̮̫̣̟̻̮͍̩̞͙̟̺̭̟̳̪̩̖̥̻̖̮̗̤̮̝̩͇̪̰̅̎̽͗̂͑̉̎̈̆̐̊̍̊̉̈́̽͑̾͌̈̊̉͋̍̽̉̈́̌̒͊̈́̈͂̍̒̒͂͑̏̈́̓̂͒͌̌̄̃̏̄̂̐̑̂̔̃̈̃̔͛̓̿̄̍͛͑͂̊͊̋̓͗̋̓̈̃͑̓̑̏̈́̀͗̇̃̏͆̃̄́̿̀́̓̈͒̃͆̉̐̽́̋̒̉̎̉̌̉̈̋͑̄̆̔̃͊̓̐͌̓̂͌̓͐̎̇̔̏̑́̅̓̈́̔͒͂͒͗̔͐̿̈́͐̌͊̓͊́̔͐͋̊͂͊̀̃͗͐̂̓́͆̆̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅĄ̷̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̰̺̲̣̪̩͔̹̩͖̘̼̭̬̳͙̼̤͎̯̫̰͈͚͉̬̭͙͓̤̫̜͚̼̤̞̫͖͉̯̺͉̲̰̳͔̟͓̘͕͎͍̺̞͚̯̺̼͙͖͎͚͍̣͚͔͉̭̩̩͎͎͙̻̘͔̟̞͔͔̻̰͈̳̫͕̰̩͎͙̗̫͉̣͖̜͇̲͍͇͚͎̘͕͉̘̭̝͙̲̹͚̙̥͍̙̜̖̳̙͇̘̖̪̺̺͚̰͚̘̩̝̝͙͔͙͓̠̣̮̩̠̞̺̯͕̬̤̫̲̺̰̦̳͎̲̟̩͖͚̺̻͍̺͕̞̝͓̯̲̝̪̭̖̲̦͈̤̥͎͍̻̪̬͔̱͇͖͈̖̠͈͎̝͖͎̟̳͉̩̬̦̫̣̦̯̞̯̪̻͇͔̱̝͚̻̣̱̺̥̪̱̹̫̙̩̰̖̭̘̲̯͈͕̳̥̙̰̱͎̻̪͍̱̞͖̰͛̄̓̒̈́̂̊̃͌͋̅͑̔̌̈́̉̉̿̌̓̌̽̓̿͋͑̃̾͑̓̒̈̆̊̅̅̐̐͌̏̆͋̈́̈́̾̽̍́̈́̐͌͗̅̅̆͆͛͒̋̉̋̔̆́͌̾́̔̔̔̿̌̂̉̾͐̃͋̋̽̎͐̃̾̂͛͂̉̔̃͂̔͑̑̇̿̓̊̈́̅͒̋̓͑͐̓͒͂̽̇̆͗̐́͆̂̋̾̆̏̍̔́̈́̋͋̓̈̎̉̇̐̅̈̐̋̇̐̓͊͒̎͆͊͒̆̔͌̓̽̀͌͐́̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̶̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͚͍̣͎̭̗̗̮̳̘̤͖͓̫̲̣͚̟͇͎͈̯͓͚̻̦̘͂̾̿̒̀̾̑͗͋̇̋̌̊͊͐̃͊͂͐͊̍̉̿̌̿̏̄́̈̆͛̈́̀̈́͐̒̐͐͑̍͒͆͑̓̍̉̄̂̌͐̄͋̆̈̈̌͋̂̎͆̊̊̔͒̈́̂͊͊̾̏̐͑͆͆̒̓͒͒͐̏̃̆́̋̾̑͐̈́͊͑̿̇́̊͆̔́̓͛̐́͌̐͆̉̔͑̑͛̑̀̂̈́̇̿̔̇͐̆̈̈͌͑̈́̾̏̀̉̈́̿̏̆̊̄̓̉̋͌͋̏̿͊͂̍͆͋̒̆̌͊̊̃̊̊̍̄̅̂̏̈́͌̈́̈́̈́̑̓̽̎̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅĄ̸̡̡̢̢̨̛̛͕͔̗̳̭͇̺̰͕͇̯̜͇̯̩͈͓̬͓͙̣͕̤͓̖̼̩̻͎̻̥̹̫̖̰̬̞͔̖͉̺̰̣̗͉̤̙͉̣͔̜̮̉͆͆̅͊̉̓͒̇͊̑̌̔̐͌̄̿͊͂̆̊͒̌̄̇̔̇̂̓̊̊͌̅̈̈́̓̆̏͛̈̂̽̃̾̓̆͂̂̐͆͒̐̾̐̈̇̋̍̓͋͆̇͂̽̿̒̿̓͆̋͋̅̃̒͑̈̒̅̈́̆̓̅̊͛͂̊̊̐̽̽͌͂̂̏̒̈̌̊͑̓̈́̈́͆̋̒̋͐̅͐̾͂̐̈̉̏̇̀͌͑̆̋̈́̃̃̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅÄ̷̢̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̩̭̩̞͇̯̤͙̳̯͔͖͇̟̟͙͍̦̣̭̼͎͕̟̦̦͚̥̙̹̻̥͖̦͙̗͇̮̬̝̭̝̬̫͇̳͍̹̞͔̼͖̘͚͈͚̬̥͔̬͖̠̼̗̬͖̘͉̲̖̥̤̳͇̠̟̜̻̲͙̞̯̺̩͙͓̜̞̹̹̥̯̱̟̯̖̖̦͖̺̲͙̩̦̠͍̩̰̳̜͓͎̪̟͓̲̖̣͇̰̜̮̻̩̥̪͔͉̲̘̦̙̪̥̬̯̗̰̞͔͔̪̝͎̖̺̟͍̳̹͎̫̟̣̤̮̬͉̜̱̱͓̠͉̦̻͖͇̯̥̱̘̱̗͎͔̼̰͖̦̲̤̤̱̠́̽́͑͛̏͑̐̽͂̉͗̃̈͊̽͌͌͒̓̿̽̓͒́̆̐̌͌̍͒̉̋̑͂̒́̔͒̾̆͊̍̆̈́͒͊̾̂̎̈́͗̊̅͒̅͑̑̾͑̂̐̋̀̃́̊̆̑̽̄͆̃̀̓̄̒̈́̒̄̔̆́̽̏̍͑̉̋̏̄̈́̀͒̈́͐͆̊̐̅̆̒̏̿͛̑̿͑̈͊͊͛̄͑̆̆̈́̊̉̐̈́̄̓͐̄̒̈́̈́̓̐͑́͊̑̎͆̈̈́͛̓̀̿̓̓̈́̅̈͒̂͗̀͊̔̿͑̍̂̉̌̆͋̑̏̄̿͑͊͑̃̽̑͌̎͋̃̓̈̅́̆͂͐͂͗̾̅̈́͗̓͛͂͊̌̀̆̆͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̶̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̳̼̝̼̣͙͚̺̱̳̙̠̰̝̖͍̙̱̞̟̪̱̘̬͚̳̰͉̳̼̤̰̹̘̳̘̜̤͎̰̞͓̺̤̭̮̭̮͙̩͇̗̼̹͔͈͎͎̝̫̩̫̲̦͓̟̣̤͓̻̗̦̯̯̬̬̮̤̠̜̱̥͉̖͍̻͈̣͖̝̠̻̻̬̲̭͓̹̗̙̥̭̻̝̤̳̬̼̥͈̜͕̱̻̱̠̰͔͖̎̓́̈́̉̏̽̔̑̑̃̑̎͒̄̔͊̌̽̉̿̌̆̅̏̓̽̾̀̋͋͑͒̿̈́͆̔̇̾̊͛̌̄̈͛̾̋̿̓̒̐̈̊͊͐̑̓́̔͒̔̆͑͛̽͌̔̃͑̔̉̉̽͛͋̆͆̋͆̉̈́̾͐̍͋̊̂͆̒̐̈́̀̓̿̒̅͗͒̃͒͑͛͗͊͐̈́̃͒͑̐̉̊̎͗͛̈́̓̋͒̑̓̏͂̎́͊̈́͗̽̉̇͗͊̐̃͒̓̔͛̿̌̿̑̐͆̈́̉͛̇̌̿̒̑̄̌̂̐̊͗̏͑͋͗̋͊͐̾̀̿̒̌̈́̐̽͒͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̶̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̰̜͎͉̳̫͙̮͙̭̻̯̯̲͖͉̗̫̪̹͉̮͚̗̞̠͕͉̺̞̦̣͓̗̖̰̬̠̩͚͔̫͔̻̱̲͇͔̥͉̤͍͍̪͖̮̳̯̬̿̈́̑̊̇̒̄̅͋̍͌͋͌̌̄̑̈́̍̄̄͐͑̃̏̈́͒̌̃̒̆̍̇͋̋͐̈́͛̈̉̊̐̑͋̿̅̓̅̈́͊́͐̆͌̾̅͆̾̈́̒͂̇̑̊͆̂̍̋̍̈́̈̈̿̇͒͌̅̒̔̓̈́̃̈̅͛͛̄̏̇͆̉͑̌̏̇̎̍́͒̍̆͛̅͋͗̃̓͗͂͑̑̔̄̅̊̿̌̔̊͂͆̎̎̈́̈́́̂̾̾͒͐̃̓͑̎͂̏͑̃̂̈́́̅̂̽̍̍̍͑̍̈͒͌̂̓̓̈͛͐̑̽̇́̎͐̅͆̓̃̈́̆̀̿̾̓̃̇͐̽̔̈̅͒͆́͒̆͌̂̿̍̈̓͛͌̋͐̍̿͂̄̂͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̗̙̮̺͎̟̺̼̘͙̞͚̩̪̫͚͖͎͓̙̖̭̜̫̗͈͙̝͇̗̣̦͉͂͊̿͌͛͐̀͑̑̿͊̆̊̍̄̀̌͊͊̄͑͗͗́͌͛̈́̅̄̅͒̈́̈́͛͌̉̋͐͒̐̓̀̔͌̓̎͆̉̾̉̿̍̈́̃̇̈́̉̐͌̓̋̋͗̒̃̑̓̂̎͂̆̊̈̑̃̾̔͐̊͊̈́̎͌͆́͑̐̂̋̅͊̀̓̂̌̈́̓̇̍͋̔̓̑̍͗̍̓̆̋̓̈͒̓̐̃̋͂̊̊͆́̊̄̔̔̅̄̾̈́͂̌̽͊̍̏͆͋̉́̃̂͒̄̀̿̊́̀̊̊̈́̌̏͌̒̅͊̆̊̏͗͆̔̑̔̂̈́̒͌́̂́̄̎͆̉̇̄̏͛̓̾̏͂̏̿̈́̐̌́̃̀͛̔͌̉͌̐̇͋̂̆͌͛̌̄̋͌͒̓̈́̋̅̐̊̅͑͗̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅA̸̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͈̪͔͔͕͓̠̭̯̳̗͈͈̼͍̮͈̼̭̘͉̟̰͍̫̖͈̼̱͔̜̮̙̻̳̝̜͓̯̦̗̱̥̺̜͍̥̼̲̖̫͚̭̘̗͈̱̬̗͈̬̜͉͖̬̤̘̻̱͔̤̙̯͔̼͓̯̤͕̪̩̹̳͔͇̣̻̜͕̟̩̯͉͎̟͇͓̘͍̪̜̮̪̗͕̲̘̦͖͍͎̗͔̻͕̹͙͍̥̺̮̻̰̼̥̩̰͓̪̟̦͈͓͔̮̼̼̼̠̗̳̮̞̳̯̱̠̥̙̫͎̜̯̺̜͇͔̪̘͔̣̘̰̘̜̘̰̗̗͉̳͈͇̹̙̭͕̪̘͇̺̦͙̳̜͈̪̝̺̦͎͙͙̬̪͉̮̥͉̖̬̘͕̳̹̹̣͌̀̈́̀̌̈́̐́̓͆̍̎͛̈͊̾͛̄͊͑͑́̏̑͗̓͌̓̎̈́̋͑̓̔́͂̏̒̍̀̅͛̇̔̃͒̓͑̋͒̒̋̊̓̓̋͊̇̓̋̾͛͋̈̾̽̇̈́̽͌̂͐͑͋͛̂͗́̔͛͂͒̓̂͌̈̅̇̍̅̽͊͌̒̊̈́͑̊̏̏͂̋̃̒͊̑̆̈́͗̿̔͋̂̑̉̑̊͐̔̽͐̋̓͌̒̓́͛̓̎̋͗̒̿͐̑́̉̊̉̒̀̊͐̑̔̈̈̇̓̿̃̒̀̋͌̐̎͛̊̌͆͑͛̑́̑̋͒͗͊̈́̇̎̆̇̏̃͆̄̍̀̔͌̈́͐̒̇̈́̍̋̊̓̑̈̈́̈́̈́̅̀̃̿͒̊̈́̌̄̽̑̓̅͌͗͐̓̐̆̃̿̿̾͋̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅĄ̴̨̛̛̛̭͇̹̘̥̖͕̫̪̺̟̗͓̙̮͔͙̖͇̪̜̪̖̙̫̖͇͚̹̤̠̘͕͉̤̻̘̰̘̙̠̫͍̬͙̻̙̰͌̏͛̔͒̈́̌͆̋͛̌͂̓̓̍̆̈́̆͆́̉̇̈́͋̿̓͗̔̆̓͂͒͋̄̅̆͌̈́̒̎̍̏̏́̅͗̾̊̂̇̾̎̀̐̐̔̎̎̎̈̉̑̏̿͐͛̍́̈́̌̇͛̉͗̂̆͆̒̈́̂̎̉̓͐̑͌͆̃̽̈́̎̓̉̓̿̍̓̈́̌̈́̊͊́̀͗͑͊̽̿́̅̈́̈́͊̓̀̅̐͌̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅÄ̴̧̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̧̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̪̥̥̹̤̜͉̩͚̙̰̘͙̝̺̝̭̬̦̫̩̼̪̖̥̘̝̰͍̭̫̗̻̜͔͙͕̠̬͉̗̝͎̙͍̬̰̼͕͍̭̤̞͚̭̰̙̬̮͇̙̲̱̫̭̫̟͓̹̻̤̳̞̯̦̟͍̰̬͔̤̫̩̣̝͕̗̖͇̟̘̜͇̭̭͚͍̣̪̳͕̰̘̤̘͍̯͉̠͙̱̜̼͈̱̱͔̦̙͈̫̤̩̱̪̬̖͔̗̤̬̪͚̺͙̩͙͉̬̜̝̫͉͚͔̠̮̠͇̗̞̞̙͕͈̳̝̗̞͕͕͔̯͔̳̳̳͕̗̯͎̠͓͎̥͎͈̦̖͚̘̣̩̯̤͓̪̫͖̫̬̣̯̠̖͙̙̹͖̭͚̝̤̯̭̪̝̳̦͔͚̺̰͍̜̱̭̥͇͇̜͎̠̙͓̮̦͎͙̦̣͓̣͔̝̓̿̋̈́͐̔͆̿̈͂̐͗͋̓̊̉͗̾̏̄͛̆̿͑̃͒͊͌̆̓̋̂̒̈́̒̑͗͗̍̉̏̆̇̂̈́̑͐̀͒̍̄̄͑͋̐͆̆̂̉͂̈́̽͌̽̽̆̓́͑̈́̐̍̊̀̽͆̍̔̈́̀̃͊͗͂̃̐̇͑̊̐̈́̿̾̔̔̀̒̏̿͊̐̓͂͂̂̿̏̇̓͐̈́̉̊͒̎̊̓̄̇͂̊̀̈́́͐̈̄͊̊̌̈́͆̆̽̈́̄͐͗̈́͗̍̍͐̇̇͆̋̃͒̆͛̋̅̈̅̿̉͛̋͌̾̔̔͌̃̑͑̉̊̀̆̇̿̓͆͐̓̓͒̒͗͑͑̾͛̐̋̊̂͋͛̐̎̑̈̒̏͂̇͊͒͛͐̎̈̾̋͗̽̿̊̾̂͂̅̇͊̔͐͂̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̙̙͔̺̲͉͉̞̠͎̬̲͓͖̞̘̠͈̺̮̤̺̱͍͚̘͈͉̜͍̫͇̠͇͔̥̫̬̦̹͇͎̪̠̥̠͉̬̖͎̞̳̭͔̩̣̻͍̩̘̤͖̤̭̻̻͓̻̹̪͈̫͕̤͉̼̬̤̳̥̟̼͚̼͎̰͍̥̣̗̣̣̼͕͇̬̹̝̼̮̹̪̭̝̩̖̼̯͓͍̟̝͍̺̣͔̼̞̲̳̙̮͎̭͙̠͕͚̮̖̰̜̰̲̭͍͔͍̼̰̫͙͇̺͔̬͖̲̝̲̯̬̤͉͇͈̹̪͎̦̮̫̣̩̗͕̭̻̮͈̠͉̝͉̗̹͙̙̙̥͎̣̘̮͉͔͇̺̥͇̥̜̳̺͙̱̱̠̖͈͍̻͖̦̪̻̠̙̖̹̮̞̼͉̪͓̼̫̩̳͛͂̒̍̏̓͒̋̌̓͊̅͂̇͑͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̛̛͇̠̲̠̫͈̠̜̙̖͉̦̟̩͖̫̼̘̝͕̳̺̥̣̤̤̘̳̯̹̼͉̱͚̭̗̹̰̟͔̰͉̹̫̩̯̝̪̫̗͎͇̫̥̙͍͍͍͚̯͇̰̜̲͚̲̳̜̟̳̣̞̻̫̩͉͇͙̥͎̟͎͓̼̹̣̗̫͓̟͖̤͎͓̪̝͖͈͇̮̪̖̼͙͚̝̖͙͇͉̖͕͓͚̟̜͇̹̻̺̦͉̜̞̲͎̙̗̪͎̫̦͓̩͈̯̝̝͎̺̭̼͖̤̬̙͖̰̗̲͇̫̟͎̪̰̭̿̏̂̄͛͛̑͊̓̓̓̉̎͒̊̋̂̔̎͆̍͋͒̔͑͆̒̏̎̑̊̄̀̓̍̐̾̀̀͋̾̃̉͋͑͊̐̃͐̇̿͌̿̀̈́̂͆̾̈́̄̍̋̀̓̉̌͗̀̃̋̅͛͑̈́͐̉̉̓͌̐̽̾̾͑͊̉͂̈͊͐̓̍̏̾͒͗̆͊̐͗͋͑̔͂́̌̃͂͌͂̄͊̽̆̿̔̄̎̆͌͂̇̾̾̈́͗̔͌͑̌͛̑̂̈̾͒͂͊̉͆͛͊̔͛̄͗͗̐́̄̑͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅA̶̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̺̮͈̥͍̭̯͍̬̹̼̟̖̪̱̫͕͉̠͖̝͎̹̱͚̙̗̠̣̙̝̻̰̖̹̯̣̝̥̺͔̰̫̼͕͕̪̜̝̳̭̫̖̭͍̺̟͍̖͇̹͕̞̩̹̘̙̠͙͓̬̣͕̖͙̭͎͙̯̞̠̱͓̲̱̹̼̫̰̼̞̟̖̝͙̭͉̮̣̹͓͍͚͍̫͉͈̯̭̪̰͓̺̯̟̥̫̜͕͈̥̫͉͔̫̠̭͈͙͔̰̠̥̖͓̪̲̭̩͓͍̻̙̘̹͕̱̫̔̈̌̈́̍̽̑̽̑͗̔͐̔͂͛̑̓͊͐̑̆̒̌̂̆͆̊̎͑̈̔̌̍͛̽͐̈̇͑͛͑͐̎̅̎̐̅̈́̃̌͋̆́̈͗̀̂̎̑̏̃̊̉́̃̊̒͒̆͗̽̐̓͋͒̈̉̃̃̈̑͆͒͗̉̑͛͐̂̓́̿̽̄̑̈́̏̐͋̔̉̔̿̋͑̄̓͌̿̊̉̊͒̆͑̉͛̈́̂͂̏͒͋̈́͑̄͆̈́̄̈̿͑̎͗̌̍̉̃͊͒̽̉̉̾̃̾͌͐̏̄̔̒̿̍̌̆̅̈́̏͆̊̒̅̾͛̈́̓̄̏͂̓͑̈́͐̾̿͂͋̈́̈̎͛̓̒̊̽͒͑̑̂͋̑̈̂̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅĄ̶̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̡̡̨̢̨̡̢̛̛̝̣̣͚̗͇͖̟̳̭͖̯̟̱̩̲͚̹̞͙͓͕̜͈̱̫̻̱̥̦͚͎̞̟̼̲̤͎̟͖͇̬̱͔̰͈̮͍͇̮̘̣͙̗̭͚̜̮̻̱̭͈̦̭̙̫͓͓̟̬̜͇̼͍̠̯̺̱̗̗̠̯̼̝̱̦̻͎͓͙̤͔͚͇͇̙̥̖͙̺̱̻͇̞̪̯͔͖͉̟͖̼̗̳̲̥̻͙̜̞̝̮͍̝͆̏̉̿̉̿̂̑̔̏̊̓̉͐̐̐̇́̒͑̀̑͋͋͋͛͗̉̏̿̎̓̽̈́̓̂͒̓͒͛̐̆̅̃͛̆̑͒̆͐̈́̉̂̓̈́̒̍͗̾̒͑̄̈͛͋̄̓̊̐̎͆̎̾̃͊̽͂̀̌̐͗̔̄͛͌͒͑͒̐̍̎̈̈̆̉̄͛̍̈̓̑̎͒̏͆͗̍̍̀̄͛͂̾͑͋̃͒́̒̀͂͒͊̈̾̓̽̽̈́́̅̔̋̀͂̓̔̎̄̂̍̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅA̷̡̨̧̢̡̢̢̧̧̮͓̬͇͈̤̟͉̣̣͓̠̥̱̝͇̠̦̮͓̳̤͇̼͍͇̘̹̹̦͓̩̤̩̪̪̲̼͚̯̥̹̩̝̳̞͇̬͔͈̺̹̼̙̙̼̩̘̗̞̙͙̩̝̼̳͍̥̘͇͙̩̲͖̣̟͇̠̳͈̱̻̥̠̭̗̙͎̭̞̼̖̦͔̟̘͖̜͕̲̞̼̬̟̜͍̼̞̥̹͉͙̞̥̼̞͙̗̭͔̥̲̬̝̰̦̗͊̏̃́̾̊̍̈͑̊̋́̍̈́̋͋̐̈͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̺̹͙͇̹͈͉̻͍͓̮̜̱̝̖̺̪͍̗̘̝̠̭͇̮̰̤̟̱͙̼̖͎̹̱̩̖̬̣̰̭̖̮͓͉͈̥͓͖̹̹̜̖̺̟̻͎̙̪̳̟̺̱̯̣͈͖̖̞̙̩͚͚͖̤̬̝̗͙͇̦̣͓̗͚̫͚̱̯̗̙͙͙͖͈̯͍̳͕̘̩͎̹̱̮͔̝̳̣̞̙̞͙͍͚̻̙͚̖̱̠̙̗̜̺̯̘̙͇̹͓̜͉̠̳̭̹̖̳͈͉̖̖̮̲̹͕̰͕͙̳̲͔̣͕͚͓͖̼̦̜͇̰̤̞̠̮̫̯̤͍͕̦̤̩̮͍̙̹͈̮̺̲̣̗̱̣̹͚͎̳͇͈̹͚͓̪̰̻̩͚̮̖̰̜͖̭͔̱̭̗̤̹̰̎̆̇̌͂͆͛̾̅̔̈͊̾́͗̾̉͌̓̔̈́͛͌̊́̒̽̓̋̾̍́̒͂̿̆͆̃̊̈́̑͒̾̉͑̓̓̿̓̎̑̉͆̅̃̐̇͛̾͒̓̅̔̋̎̇̒͛͌͗́̃͂̍͊̾͗͛̀̈̓͂̒͌̒͐̄͐͑̿͑̓̑̂̔̃̿̽͆̅͋́̔̽͂̑̐̓͊͂̏̑̋͐͆̈́̈̈́̋̾͑̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅA̸̡̢̢̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̛̛͉̞̣͉͕̣̠̳̺̼̪̩͍̰͈͉̱͈̻̫͍̮̳̳̹̳̟̥͓͔̦̱̹̞̹̣̻̲̭̟̠̪̥̝͔̠̪̦̝͕̼͖̖̗̳̭̲̩̞̻͙̘̰͎̯̘̟̲̜̲̼̠̖͓̯͙̥̱͇̺̞̗̰̬̤̫̫̜̣̙̗͇̳̞̳̱̺̹̥͍̼̦̪̬̫͉̞͙̠̣̗̰̙͈̙̥̘͍͛̔̈́̋̈̓̓̎͜͜͜͜͜͜͠A̸̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̹̟͖͓̹̳̪͙̠͓͖̻͎̦̭͖͍̤̪̖̟̜̝͈̗̗̣̝͉̙̹̩̺̺̞̞̣̺͙͖̖͚̣͍̥̝̫̹͚̼̘̮̙̳̯̖͇̥̩͓̱̘̪̟̗̞̭̻̹̣͔̦͙͈̦̤̘̭̠̥̹͉̠͓̪̗̯̯̰̦͚͇͈̦̹͔̠̮͇̭̭̩̲̟̠͙͖̮͍͔̫̳̗̾̎̆̈̔̇̄̈́̒̄͗̉͆̇͑̒̈́̀̾͋̊̄̆̀̂̆̌͌̇͒̐̈́̒̌͐́̃͛̃̽̊͗̇̐̀̔̂͂̄̈̇̃̓̆͋͒̏̇̄̋͊̊͑̏͑̓͛̑̏̅̋̄́̿̃͋̈́̏̐͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̴̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̺̻̱̱͔̙͍̰̰̟̼̩̖̜͖̰͔̗̣̹̳̦̣̩̭̱̝̩͍̰͙͍̪̘̣̲̜̻̙̭̺̠̙̲̩̙̣̲̤͙͚͇͎̘̻̣͈̲̘͎̰͓̼̩̫͇̗̣̹̖̹͇͙̬̳̲͇̩͇͙͍̘͎͙͓̮̗̝̩̫̪͕͈̜͎̞͍͈̳̘͔̙̩̥͙̠͈̥͚͓̟͉̹̘̣̪͍̝̗̮̹̘̦̝͎̝͖̝̝͎̠͖̖̜̫̝̣̦̟̭̟̫̖͎̼̫͈͍͓͉͙̝̗͖̟̬̹̩̫̈́̀̄̋̇͌̽͆͌̾͌̊͂͋̔͗͋͗̽͋̆̿͗̈̌̈̈́͗̑̊̅͆̓͐̆̋̂̏̎̆̾͛̿͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̶̡̨̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̘̜̯͙͇̮̹̦̝̝̲̪̬̲̲̝͖͙̺͔̠̤̠̟̬̪̞̬̤͕͎̲̘̩͓̗͈̞̖̩͖͍̪̳̰̱͓̳͈̺͎͇͈̪̰̣͇̯̥̺̥̤̪͉̥̙̣̝̩͇̹̗͍̥̫͍̖͙̥̻̭̼̼̭̰͔͉͍̭̹̭̜͇̺̭̩̦̩̝͈͓̞͕̭̳̫̜̲̰͍̪̤̰͍̞̬̝̦͙̪͕͖̟̹͈͉̻͇̺̫̥̞̱͍͇͚̜̳̼͉͇̖͇͖͔͇̺̜̩̠̹̲̦͙̭̰̲̗̥̳̙̗̖̳̰̤͚̪̰̮͚͚̝̖͉̮̤̩̬͍̪̤̘̱͙͔̥̞̰͖͓̭̠̪͔͚̳̳̘̣̥͎̞͖̘̜̬̣̗͖̬͖̳̺̳͙̼̜̦̼̝̱̣̝͈̟̺̻̼̠͇̫̲͕̣̹̜͚̲̜̤̗͋̒̄̆̍̐̓̉̽̋͐̐͌̆̽̾̽̅̈́̒̏͒̎̇͋̾̅͋̅̓̌̈́̃̎̔̓͐̆̀̈͗̃̆̎̓̐̌̄͐̈̓̒̅̈̊̈͑̀̋̈́̓̽̓̈́̈́̈́̌͋͒̈́̑̅̅̆̀̿͗͐̏̿̈́͋̏̅̈́̂̓̌̑̔̐͌̔̾̄̍̿̂̏̒̈́̓͑̀͋̊͑͊͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛͙̙̜̹̙͎͙̼̭̜̻̱̤̯͇̤͈̹̖̣̘̗͔͙̺̯͔̭̞̲̦̬̦̻̮̫̳͈̤̮͎̰̯͍̮͕͉̝͓͔̹̫̝͕̗̜͉̱̭̟͉̥̗̝̮͖̒͌͌̍̉̓̈͐̆̍̉̓͛̽̈́̔̍̐̐͐̓̐̇̓̿̈́͂̇̽̊͂̊̾̓͊̍́̓̉͒͂͊̓̉̏̔͊̉̊̔͛̿͊̅͌̍̓̈͂̆̒́̄̾́̐̽̔͐̊̋͐̏͗̈̑͊̈́̒͊̐̾̾͗̉̓̏̆̐͌̽̌̔͌̆̍͛̽̍́͌͗̈̉̑͋̇̊́̿͐̍́͊̒̏͂͊̾́̏̈́͗̉̒̃̅͛̎͊̾͋̌̍̐̒͊̂͛̄͑̌̈̑̈́̈́̀̾̇̆͐̎̄̒͊͐̏̅́̃̌̃͊̍̄̉̀̅͒͛̾̈́̆̽̓͊̒̌̎͋̽̂̌͛̇̈́̇̽͛̏͊̑͊͛̍̈́͂͌̿̃͒͋͒͊̂̈́͑̒̐̓̊͋̒̏̐̅̊̓̿̅͋̽͛͋̃̿̊͌̅̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅĄ̵̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̭̹̟͓̣̣̙͖̺͓̪̻̦̫̩̟̼̬̪͈̦̪̘̜̙̲͕̞̰̰̗̭̥͓̣͉̫̜̙̤̣̜̜̗̣̭̫̰͚̺͙̫̭̯̙̼̗͕̻̺̣͍͕̫͖͔̩̬̬̹͚̣͙͉̳̩̦̻̺̞̠̦̳̹̭̮̫̳̥̺̠̖̫̺̬̲͔̖̖͎̝̫͖̣̣͉͉̙͙͚̰̜̠̠̠̱̩̼͖͖͖̦̗̪̤̹̱͚͉̬͉̞̦̦̰͎̞͍̝̞̘͕̣̭̱̺̮̞̩̣͕͓̠̮̹̺̜̰̲̘̖̯̲̲̹̭̀̅̐̿̇̉͐̈́̽͂̾̈͑͛͗͆̓̑̈̇̇̒̄̽̇̈́̒̏͋̅͒̾̋͐̌̍́͌̈́̋̈̓̒͊͊͗̃̏̈́̌̽͊̀̓̅̑̒̑̌͋̍͌̿͗̒̔͗̔̏̃͆̇̈̄͗̍̈͋̿̓̌̅͐͒̀͋̐̄̉͒͋͆̑̒̉̊̌̑̒̌̎̌̏͒̎̇͗͐͋̐̽͗̈́̄̋̍͋̆̍͊̽̇̆̃̀̂̄́͌̏̊̎̍͐͒̒̔̽́̏̏̀̊͗͛̂͊̌̊͑̄͌̉̿͌̓̇͆̏̾̄̾̽͛̽̎̓͐̎̃̓͂̃̐̃̉̎̉̓͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̨̨̧̛̺̯̼̭̱̹̳̱̙͖̟̠͖̠̮̖͚̘̻͇̖̣̠̖̳̗̠̼̖͙̮̞̳̗̘̭̭̟̙͚̬̩̩̘̘̼̞̤̣̖̼̤̮̘͓̫̫̫̜͔̻͚͇͖̪͕̜̱͍̭̻̲̼͇͎̱̗͎̹͔͎̣̙̗͇͎̬̘͎̤̲̞̻̣̺̝͖̣͙̠̳̥̮͔̦͓̪͙̣̰̮̫̜͖͙̭̟̙̩̯̮͔̲͎͔̹̞̮̪̻̫̳͖̟͉̗̩̟̪̮̲͚̦̫̞̼͎͙͍̘̩̼̫͈͈̖͈͙͓̪̠͍͍̺͙̭̭̱̮̬͇̣̣̔̉̑̎̈́̾̋͑̍̾͊̅̾͑̎̈́͗̈͗̋͂̍̈̄̅̍̍̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̧̡̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̻̰̣̥̯̦̞̲͚̝̣͍̭̤̮̙̮͚̜̭̗͉̝̺͔̯͔̭͍̳͎̺̱͉͙̦̥͇̳̪̭͈̙̥̘̘͙̣̙̘͖̮͓̻̹̞̦̘̗͚̣͗͗̅̓̔͒̑̎͑́̅͋̇͗̍͗̇̍̃̅̏̔̎̐̽̃͆͂̔̀̔̍̀̈̄̇̇͐͛̅̀̉̽̉̇̈́̊͒̅̏̆͂͂͊̾͑̒̄̎͆͑̆̓̅̐́̒̂̍̇̎̀̀͆̄̈̒́̍͆̎̍̀̔͋̉̏͑̓͊͊̽̑̔̉͆̄̎͑̓̾̏̉̃̃̂͗͑̀̐̊̈̎̑̇͗̿̿̈͒͐́̉̀̆̏̑̿̈́̆͌̌͊̊̈́̔̌̉͌͆͊̄̓̈̓̓̊͋͗͐̍̈͛͗̒̿̽̽͆̓̏̍̊̅̂͂̾̈́̀̈́̅͆̾̅̄̍̽̉̒͋͛̉͗̈́̓́͊̒͐̈̿̊̇͐̽͌̿͋̎͆̈́͛̄̈́́̍̂̑͂̀̎͑̉͑̋̓̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅA̴̡̨̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̧̢̨̢͈̲͙̫͎͙̞͈͇͕͚͎̙̠̰͈͉̟̝͔͕̝̗͕̣̖̣͍̜͈̞̳̲̥̺̬̱̘̭͍͔͖͉̩̪̝̠̯͉͇̣̲̤͔̹̖̣͍̼̩̪̤̞̲͍̻̠̞͖̟̱̩̤̞̦͉͖͙̤̪̪̖͕̝̟̤̦̜̳̣̝͈̘̟̟̤̻̤͚̗̬͓̙̘̥͇̟̫̱͈̞̱̺̥̫̖̳͎͇̞̫͓̬̬͈̹̬̬͈̺̝͚̺̠̱͈͎͇͚̩̭͍͍͉̤͙̭̲͎̙̘̩̫̪͓̭͓̯͎̺̪͕͍̫̮̲̼͖̹̞̭̭͇̖̻̜̦͕̹̻̦̣͕̦̩̳͖͇̩̪͚͉͉̖͚̪̣̙͔͈͎͎̹̯̺͚͔̞͓̼͕͔̮̱̰̲͇͔͇͚̻̦̥̭̤̠͕͑͋͆͆̆̄̓̓͊̽̾͗̓͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̪̭̞̘̥̹̥̣̞̼͚̰͚̭͉̼̱̱̹̮̘̫̯̠̩̰̦̺̪̩͍̜͉̟̖̯̹͔͕͕̥̭̠̼̥̜͍̱̥̥͈̲̹̘̞̠͙̰͚͓̥͖͈̭̳̺̮̜̮͓̣̤̲͈̳̜̓̽̄͌̎̑̽̊͑̌̐̏͗̍̈́͊͆͒̄̈́̿̓̓͗̔̐̇̓̽̉̿̔̃̒̽̉͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̵̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̞̰͇̩̟̣͕̳͉̝͎̝͕̘̦̲̱̦̬̭͙̝̱͎̺͙̠̯͖̥̦̥̝̻̜͓̠͔̲̞̰̭̖̻͖͈̬̣͎̪̼̯͍̬̘͚̹̠̻̞̞͉̦͙͍͎͆̆͐̾͛̃̒̒͗͋̓͋̿̒̋̔̒̾́̀̃̂͐͐̓̍͂͗̍́̓̈́̓͂̈́̈́̓̋͌̅̊͛͌̃̈́͊͋̓̆̀͋͌̓͆̒̔͛̍͛̇͆̾͌̊̽̉̾͐̈́̈́̓͊͑̈̈́̌̒̈́͛̉͗̆̓̈́̓̍̿̑͘͘͘͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠Á̴̢̨̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̨̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̭̥̠̖̮̤̮̲͓͕̫̹͖̼͍̫̘͈̗̩͈̫͉̟͇̟͚̰̫̭̘̝̳̝̗͚̘͙̭͍̖̭̬͚͕͈͕̮̪̮̥̳̹̻͚̭̘̻͎̲͉̣̦̪̟̩̙̣̭͖̯̟̣̜̪̳̣̠̳̜͔̩͔̥͖͈͓̣̜̺͕͚̮̝͈̩̭̬̜̺͕̳̜̖͇̥̳͔͎̹̦̹̙̩̠̗͕̪̗͓̼͍͇̪̜̹̼͖̣̮̳͉͉͍̹̱̪̹͍̠̝̦͔̣̠͖̹̻̭̦͚̲͇̯̘̯͉̦̟̻̦̬̭̪̝̜͔̝̹͍̰͉̻̺̘̟͍̦̹̥̣̮̫͔̯̼͉̳͎̬͕͎̰͇̙͇̫̤̝̞̙̖͈̺̯̦͚̱͔͎̣̩̭̻̗͕̯̻̤̜̮̯͍̬̻͇̲̩̹͚͂̉̔̐̿͛̉̇̄̈́̇̿̔̋̈̂̄̂̑̃̾́̈̓̉̔̋͆̂̔̎͊̄̋̽̈́̓̓͛͗̑̅̽͌́̇͛̌͗͑́̀͗̋͌̆͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̵̛̛̛̛̭̪͈͍̮̦̲̩̯͕͉̪̪̝̬͖̹̮͓͇̥̪͕͔͇́̍̊̀̍͊̆̌̓̆͒̌̏̓̑̀͌͐͆͆̂͑̌́̿͌̉̆͛̔̑̍͊͊̈́̂͋͂͐̊̿̾̆̓̍̎̆̎̉͒̃̽͆̇͆̃͌̇̓̒̎͋̈͗͑̿͗͊̓̎̎̏͌̽͑́͆̐́̏̐͂͛̏͒̒̾̿̾͑͒̓̊̒̒̉̅̈́̇̉̋͊̃̆̾͆͒͒̅̓̈́̇̄̐̇̔̍͌̏̿̏̎̎̓̅̑͗̎̍̐̾̉̋͋͊̾̑̾̀̽̓̉́̌̎͑̇̏͒̔̐̓́̑̓̓̉̉̓̈̈́̈̃̾͒̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̶̡̨̨̤̝͇̬̫̹̖̥̻̣̟̣̥̩̻̱̥̝͍̺̘͒̔̃͌̇͆̐͗̈͌̋̎͌͒̌͑͐̏̐̋̀́͐̈́̂̈́̊͂̓̋͂̈́̎̔̃͋̓̕͘̕̕͘͝͠͠ͅĄ̷̢̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̝͎̼̺͖̠̗̖̙̞̬̘̻̠̱̲̣̟̠̼̯̣͔̯̺̖̩͓̮̦̫͙̮̩̱͓̤̝͕̠͉̝̘͓̜̼̹͈͎̠̝̹̘̘̩͖̦͙̟̹̤͕̯̺͔̯̹̫̬̺̹̦̖̮͈̦̫̞̖̦̬̥͈͖͍͍̜̜̖̮̣͈͓͍͚̝̟͙͉̲̝͕̰̫̪̫̤̖̗͔̗̖͉͍̥̤̯̯͓̻̻̯̗̱̮͖̣͉͎̘͖̞̦̣̼͈̣̭̫̻̟͓͈̲͇̬̺̫͎̹̫͇̮̟̼͋̑̅͑̾͋̓̿͂͂̆̂̃̄̾͛̓̒͐̊̿̐̂͐̾̅̿̿͆͐̈́̓͋̂̆͋̊̔̓̿̇̆̈̒̎̇̍̃̋̃̏̄̔͌͑̅̊̈́͆͛̽̐̐́̌̍̀͌͋͛̾̈́̈́̓̍̑̾͊͐̓͆̐̍̌̍̈͛̓̓̎̃̋̐͑͑͒̑͋̏̿̌́̽̔̎͗̍͐̒͌̿̈́̌͌̇̀̋̽̿͑̈́̇̿̑̉̈͋̑̍̊͛̆̿̐̓̏̓͊̽̉́̋͋͐́̂̏̎̈̓̉̇͐͒̈̋̑̉̀̽̾̀̈́̐̃̑̐̓̔͛̽̿̈̃̓͐̂̀́̏̒̾̒̈̓̄̊̈́͛̌̊͗̒͂͌͛̿̃̈́͒͗̌̓̃̆̈̏̔̅̍̆͋̑̋̿̏̒̓̉̎́̊̔͑͗̔̎̔͒̈̒̿̓̈̀̈̏̈́̈̊̄͊͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̶̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̬̬̘͔̯͓̤̪̩̱͇͔̯̟̹͍͙͉̪͔̬̞͎͍̻̹̥̮̺̝͚͍̮̳̗̱͕͕̼̪̫̣̫̦͙̟̣͍̥͔͕̞̝̤͓͇̩̟͓̫̫̺̖̯̤͓̟̘͈͚̬̺͈͖̼̲̩̜̥̹̗͖͉̝̮̦̖͔̜̹͉͚̤̹̲̱̤̬̮̱͉̎̄͑̓̔̎̐̀̋̓̑̈́͆̋͂͌͋̅͐̈́̉̑̈́̓̍̐̏̂͌̑͊̇͒̌̄̈̀͋͆̎̆̒̐̈́͂͐̅͒̾̄͋̍̿̑͑͐̀͂͗̋̂͂̄̓̍̓̂̄́̇̋͆̎̇͆̊͊͆̃̈́̓̿͂̒̊̊͛͒͛̆̒͂͌́̑͆̈͋̅̃̑͛̆̄̐͗̄̽̂͒͗̊̓̏̈̒̆̿͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅA̷̢̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̭̠̺̗̗͚̘̲̹͚͉͈͈͔̜̝̬͙̹̞̠̙̠̥̗̳͎͈̯̞͕̭̦̹̖͕͇̻͇͉͖̰͉̩̮̲̪̼̩̲̖̳̳͍͕̱̣͈̹͚̦̘̞̙͓̼͔̠͉̹̣̫͉̪͓̝̥͉̳̘̙͎͇̤͕͔͔̱̺̻̹̹̰̫̤͕̖͔̻̪͉̥͇̖̥͈̠̙͎̥̥̼͈̭̝͎̗͉͖̻̥͈̳̪̟̬̟̗̜̙̲̥̩̫͖͓̮͖͈̣̻̞̺̝̼͚̹̻͉̪̱̺͛̓͂̓͌̌͂̇̃͋̑̉͒͊͐̎̿̔̄̍̐̎̔̓̊̃̉̇͌̔̏̒͗̽͑̓̔͗͑̋̆̍͌͒̅̏̿̉͆̀̌̃̇̏͑̒͌̔͐͊̄̽̓̄̊̂͌̑̐͐͐̿̀̌̃̑̐̀̇̀̔͗͂̑̊̈́͌̒̀͆͋̊̈̑̀͊̊̑̉̌̂̿͌͊̎̋̈́̔̀̄̍̾́̈́̓̈́͐̈́̾̔̿͒͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̵̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̻̩͍̬͔̟̰͓͚͐̋̅̅͑̓̈́̐͆̒̒̃͋͂̑̌̿̽̈́̆̈̍͐͊͋́̏̿͑͌̃͑͆̒̏̇̂̑̓͂̓̄̉̈́̆̈̆̊́̓̋͂̄̔̌̇͂͛̉͒͂̈́̽͛̉̔̅͆̓̈́̆̽̋̓̾̐̈̈́̅̑̽͋̈̈̑͐̿̒́̏͒̇̑̊̃̄͂͆̐̓̈̾̾͐̈̌̇̊̎̈́͂̋̃͛̑͋̌́̾͆́̎̍̔͐̊̇̒̊͆͌̏͑͒͆̓͗̀̃̄̋̍̌̆̌̇͊̐͆͐̍̎̒̎̽̈̎̿͂͂̐͒̿̾̀̌͌̌̏̒̿̈́̓̋̓͐̈͆̇̾͛̒͌͊̿̄̋͂̍̄́̒̓͂̓̄̋̈́̓̆̏͆̉̉̌̐̏͆͐̏̇̒̋̉̒͐̍͛̓̔̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅẢ̴̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̖͍̥̙͕̱̱͕̩̼̮̱͔͓͓̠̱͓͓̻̰͔̠͚̱̫̖̟̞͙̞̘̼̮̬͕͚͈̱̤̟͕̯̰͉͇̳͇̫̣͖̩̙̙̝͓͇͕͚̼̰̰̹̻͈̲̯̱̟͙̪͙̙̯̪̬̣͉̥̙͍̼͙̖͔̹̪̼̫̪͚͈̰̦̞̱̯͚̰̳̞̖̗͔̺̗͔̮̙̞̼͉͎̤͓͂̐̔͋͆̍͗̆͛̇̈͒̇̔̈̓͊̑̂̓͒̊̐̔̀͆̓̂̀̋̀̅͆̇̋̔̈̉͊͂̎̂͛̀̽̽̽̎̀̉̂͑͐̓͂̑͂̐̀̾͗͂̈́͆̋̓̂̔̓̿͋͂̂͊̍̿̈́͊̃̀̊̉͛̆̔̆̍̅̀̎̽̊͗͋̓̇͆̋̉̄̿̉͗͐̈́̈́͒̓̅́͛̌͋̈́͒̈́̉̓̔̽̈̓̓͂́͆̏̐͂̐̿̑͊͐͛̐͊̍̎͑̇̏̂̄̐͑̓̀͌͗͐͛́̊̅̓͐͂̅̀̈́̃̑̈́̈́͐̋̃͊̓̒̂͂͂͌̇̆̈̀̈́̐̇͊̀͑̒̽͑͑̎̒̏̑̃̆͑́̋͂̄͑̏̾̾͆̓̈́͊̆͛̏͑́̎̎͒͗̔͛̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̸̧̡̨̢͚͚͇̰̯̼̟̟̱̗͎̣̖̜͓̣̭̤̥̻͔̠̬͖̟͖̥̞̻̫̼̙͓̫̻̲͕̻̳̖̞͔͕̩͍̖̩͚͋̿̎̌̽̽̿͒͛̋̋̒̏̃̅͛̓͛̔͆̂̾͌̾̒̑̎͊̈́̄̃̏̑̑̊̽̈̋̈́̾̎̓̌̒̉̌̎̉̋͆̔̐͗̀̅̋̓̈́͗̒̀͑͋͒̑͋̍̐̅̋̌̔͌̃̾̄̂͗̆̈̀̉͗͆́̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅA̸̡̢̡̡̡̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̝̠̤̝̣̱͓̜̙̙͈̮͚̯͉̙̙̼̣͚̥̠͉̣̻̱͖͍͖̗̣̠̬͉̻̩̦̦̭͚͚͔̯̫̰̭͎̺̩͖̣̮̫͔̻̞͈͈̝̰̘̗͕͓̳̘̘̙̝͓̲͍̤̣͙͔͙̲̭͖̼̺͇̯̣̥̪͙̭̬͖͓̪̪͚͉͖̮͈͓̣͇̜͎͕͇̘̪̣̤͙̲̗̹̝̖̳̥̞͕̪̯̲͉͈̫̙̙͍̼̖͚̞̫̩̖͉͙̹͎̞̠̯̠̻̥̋͛͆̍̆̄̒̏̄͒̽͊̐͊̐̌̓̇̃͌̀̏́̊̿̉͊͗̃͌̏̆͊͋̈́̏͐̈̄͂̈́͌̂̑̇̇̎̏͌̑̾͐́̔̆̄̓̓̿̿͌͊̋̑̎̎̊̽̂̐̌̅̆̆̂̾͗̇̽̿̋̿͛̓̄̑͗͗̈̑̈́̑͘̚̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̡̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̧̢̛̛͔̤͈̤̬̤͕̗͓̣̲̰͖̺̟̘̫̰͚̬̼̗̤̥͍̭͍̦̦̣͙̺̟̪͙͚̮̤̤͚͖̤̪͎̗͍͔̪͕̬̻͎̺̝̬͈͚̳̮̖͚̬̼̺̰̲̜̳̬̲̜̜͚̗̬͉͚͖̮̘̩͚̱͍̩̱̥̠̮̤͚̖̙͍̻͕̜̙̱̮͉̟͇̟͚̼͉̩̤̦̱̳͓͎̜̦̭̮̦͎͇̦͚͚͕͚̤̗̣͔̥̦̥̭͖͉̯̮̝̝͕̣̯̝͓̰͈̰̠̗͎͎̼̮͈̬̙̖̯͕̦̩͕͚̺̖̩̘̣̘͍̖̠̯̝̠̮͙͉̠͍̹̝̞̬̦̭̯̬̙͍̼̗͍̺̜̖͇̱̮͖̳̭͒͊̋͒̃̐̄͒͋͊̍̃͌̆̈́̎̿̋̎̐̾̆͂̊͋̓̈́̽̒͗̈́̍͌̓̎͛̅̀͊͆͊͂͑̄̄̏͆̂͂̽̆́̋̿̉̉̇͐̾̅͑͑̀̂̃́̈͗̈́̃͂͗̂͒̌̐̀̇͌̽̃̽̿̂̔̑̓̃̓̆̄̾͒͑̈́̇́̆͊̔̏͑͊̏͒̓̽̑͛̀͂̽̽̌̆̑̈́̐̄̂̃͐̇͑̂̉͒̅͐̅͛͑̈́͆̅̓̌͌̃͋̍̽̈́́̇͂̃͂̾͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȂ̶̧̨̧̡̨̢̡̢̛̯͍͚̼̘̣̹̰̭͓̞̹̘͙͔͇̗̻̠̫͓͓̙̤̪̘͖̫̩͕̺̣̣̟̦̤̣͓̠͔͚̜̤̭͍̺̥̫͎̫͕̗͇̞̲̩͍̻͔̩̼͙̲̘̱̩̩͕̬͕͈̬͓͎̘͇̲̬̟̗͓͉̦̳̭̞̖̤̞̏͂̃̑͒͊̋̀̊̀͋̈́̅̔͋̍̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̷̢̨̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̙̹̟̯͉̦͕̺͎̳̠̥̟̱̻͇̤͕̤̦̙̦̜̺͚̼̯͈̟̙̻͙͚͓̪̱͉̹̫̭͎͚̰̜̝̙̻͎̺̖͚̜͙̩͕͚͕͎̥͍̯͎̱͖̝̺̠̻̟̦̝̻͕͎̮͕͈͉̪͖̝̰̺̪͇̯̝͔̮̜͓̲̻̟̭̲̬̭̞̤̺̩̲͕̠̯͇̤͇͉̘̭̭̩̭͍͈̗͓̪͕̠̪̖̩̣̬͈̞̩̞͍͍͔̳͚̖̰̿̍̂̇̀͛͊͊͗͋̂̇̀͆̽̆̓͆̾̓̾̾͌̆̐̓̾͌̇̈̉̍͑͒̈́̿͛̈́̽́̋̀͋̈͗͊̎̄̍̾̋̋͆͋̈́̆̀̌̌̄͗͌̃͗̽̾̂̈̎̐͐̊̈́͑͐͒̈́̃̄̒̿̀̆̾̆̓͆̔̑̒̓̓̈̑̽͆́̊̅͐̔̊̂̆̏̐̅̒̋͛͂̃̈́͆̽̈́̔̓͋̿̌̂̔̅̀̏́̏̾̋̐͐̍̃̄̔͛̄̌͆̓͗͗͋͆̏͆͗͛̿̀͂̿͂̅̄̒̂̅̿͂͂̓̒̅͗͂͌͋͛̃͑̉͊̏̇̓̎̏̏̌̔̆̓́̑̑̅̅̍̃͛̊̿̑͒̃̈͂͛̃͂͑̒͐͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠Ą̴̧̡̢̨̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̼̰̟̖̞̯͕͙̭͔͈͇̞̹͖̠̹̹̲͕̲̗͙̝̖̪̜͕̩͔̖̯̰̜͙͓̼̺̠̯͕͎̻̤͖͕̦̺͉͈͍̖̦̦̗̯̼̯̪̫̞̣͉̞͕̱̬̝͖̫̠̮̘͎͉̺̠̠̲̹̩̠̬̭̭̗̞̝̬̺̯̩̞̮̘̭̼̪̟̟̦̫̟͇͉̲̪̰͖̙͔̭͇͇̮͓̬͎̙̳̤̭̭͖͎̟̫͚̤̂̊͌́͋̈́̂̓̉̾̃̑́̋̈́̓̀̈̍̓̒̍̆͐̃̾̌̐̔̽̉̄͛̅͌̄̒̃̎̆͂̆̓̏̽̽̃̍̌̽͑͛̍͂͋͂͌̀̈́̋͆̎͊̒̀̄͒͊͆͐̈́̋̿̈͑̊̃̉͐͆͑͋͒̔̒̎̒̓́͋̆̎͌͋͒̃͊̈̽̅̓͑̀͗͆̌̊͑̍̐̋̌̾̂͆̂̃̂̓̍͊̔̂͛͌̉̇̍̏̈̾̏͗̐͛̑̈́̈͗̈̓̎̐̆̋͗̏̓̆͗͋̃̓̒̔̏͌̒̈̏́͊̐̃͛̒̿̀̊̎́̿͑̐͂̒͊̌̔̂͑͋̈́̔͌͋̑̍̿͒̒̎͋̓̀̉̑͛͌̿̉̿̈̓̃͒͌̓̓̒͋̐̓̀͂̏̒͋̏̈́̄̒͛̉́͋͑͋̔̀̏̿́͌̍͒̐͌͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅÂ̵̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̡̨̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̛̗̪̰̪̭̟̤̮̮͕̲͚̲̩̝̝̩̫͈̟͓̼͓̥̰͕͎̞̩̠̹̺̼̜͚͔̹̫͇̖̣̘͕̩̫̲̹̩̘͚̱͔̝̱͈̗̲̬̠̮̮̺̪̫̻̱̟͇̻̱̳̹̭̣̻̲͔̣̭̥͓̻̤̜̤̝̲̼̞̬̬̘̫͎̹̬̗̪̝̫̗̠̳̤̤̼͙͔̲̭̤͉̹̱̮͓̳̙͙̠̱̙̯̖̦̮̤͈͖̞̙̩̗͓̠̟͎̩̪̖̻͙̠̙̯̗̝̱̤͔̰̰̖͕͙̰͍̦͎͙̱̻̟͈̫̼̯͕̗̪̻̦͔̗̣͍̼͙̥͍̰̲̫͈̙͈̦̼͔̫͙̞͎͖̞̼̜͇͚̹͖̲̻̥̳͊̇̾̐̇̑̒̋̆̈́̾̏͒̀̎͑͂͐̈́̈́̉͌̇̒̽̈́̄͐̓͊̿͌̄͑̌͋͊̀͋́̃̈́̈́͗̽̂̔̑̏̊͗͆́͛́̿͑̃̇̎͌̑̎͊̑̓̂̉̽̽̽͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̢̢̛̛̛͉͉̹̱̣̫̘̠̯̞͙͓̞̳̙̰͎͖͈͚̹͈̬̹̘̣̥̲̫̱͎̗͙̣̖̹͓̬̯̭̤̠̳̦̥̭͖̣͕͎̱̬̞̤͔͉͉͖͈͎̘̺̤̲̗̲̗̠̫̹̣͔̹̞͍̙̘̹̞̤͖̪̦̱̹̗̹̝͚̪̣̱͎̘̠͖̙̞̝̗͉̫̦͚͇͍̭̤̰̪̞͖̞̫̬͉̮̝̭̜̳̖͈͈̤̬̩̙͎̯̗͇̠̮͙͙̯̬̣̘̬͍̣͖̞̙̟͎̳͎͕̺͉̭̭̤̟̞̜͍͕̹̟̖͍͕͚̋̆̃̒̆̎͛̄̒́̓̅̇̎̈́̋͂̅̈́͆̿́̌̿̓͒̃̒͛̈̌̌͒̿̈̉̄̉̈̓̊̈͛̈́̇̌̓͂̓͗̅̓̉̎̈́̏͒͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̸̨̢̨̨̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͈͓̥̥̜̳̙̤͓͚̯͚̭͇̤̙͉̪̞̳͇͍̥̠͔͓̜̗̠̰͇̳̟̗̝̥͈̯̤̳̳͕̦̗͔̜͓̪̘̭̳̤̰̠̳̥̺̭̬̦̩̫̫͖͖̮̦̩̗̰͓̫̫̺͈̗͚̫̤͔̜͓̰̦͖͉̞̫̯͍̮͓̝̝̪͉͖̙̩̤͇̺̩͖̭̣̺̦͔̗̩͔͖̤̭̰̱̜̠͉̒̂̑̉͑͛̓̊̐̽̍̓̔̓̓͒̓̐́͛̎́̇͊̔̓͊̐̒͛̇͑̈́̒̏̍̇̐̓̉͊̌͂̎͑͑̓̏̆̊̎̒͐̉͂̅̉̓̂̅̌̆̏̽͗̿̎̓̽̿̈́͋͐̈̓͗̈́̉̈́̍͂̌̅̐̊́̒͌̄̔͛̂̅̄̀̐͆̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅȂ̷̧̧̧̢̛̞̖͖͈͙̯̳̻͍̺͕̖̰͍̟̤̝̦̯͇͈͇̟̺̝̼̘̮̜͇̫̟͎͙̩͉̪͉͊͆̌̏̈́̑̈́͋̊͋͊̏̓̇̽͐̽͗̃̎͛͛̈̾̈́̍̉̊͗̈̉̉̅̄̌͆̃̒̿̏́̂̊̑͆͛̽̾̏̍̎͗̾͒̓͑̂̉̾̃̐͌̑̈́̏͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅȂ̸̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̻̳͎̻̟͚̣̲͉̝̤̲̠̭͕͖̦̜͇̰̰͓͔̱͕̰͓̠̖̦̳͈̙̤̖͍͈͈͍̞̳̫̻̮̲̪͚̗̼̰̹͕̝̫͍̳̻̠̙̗̘͈̬͓͕̜̰͍̼͎̩̺͓̹̙̳̗̤̹̮̝͔̯̣̙̞̤̭͉͕̯͈̖͖̳͙̹͈̰͎̘̰̥̗̥͔͓̫͖͔̫̝̩̲͖̘̙͉̠̬̬̱̜̣̞͉͕̥̟̦̪͖̝̘̣̜̮͙̰͔̞̭̳̲̭̙̰̯̰̺̦͕̱̳̝̤͕̗̗͎͉̀̂̌͂̀̂̓̓͛̈̽̓͐̈́̍̅̒̓͐͛͗͑̈́͊̓́̋̾͋͂̄̀̾̋̾̇̃̄͑̓̉̇͂͑́̀̐̿̎͐͌̓͛͂̈́͛͗̈́̌̄̌͑̎̓̐̑͆͆̌͗́̀͂̒͊͊͗̓̐̈́̍̓̄̇̽͐͛̉̍̏̀̄̌̂̈́̃̄̆͂̊̓̎̒̏̋̌̀̿͑͋͂͑͆́̃̊̿̇̋̎͗̍͒́͌̉̓́̆̇̉͑̆͒̂̈͌͌̇̑͋͋̋͑̿̒̉͌̒̍̽̇̀̑̍̀͒̿̎͗̆̎̽̿͊͋̉͋̏̆̂͗̽̉̏͋̇̉̍͐͂̇̒́̊̃̀̀̅̎͋͐͂͛͒̄̌̃͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅȀ̶̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛͚͇̭͕̭͔̩͉̟̦̟̥͇̼̖͉͙̙̤̤͓̰͈͚̯̪̰̬̩͙̫̗͚̤͈̪̤͉̮͈̯̳͎̠͈͙̜̠̘̘̖͚̤͇͈͕̰̘̥͇̝̟̦̮͎̰͉̹̠͎͈͕̰̜̹͖͕̞̯̼̗̯͚͕͎̳̜͚̭̗̱̦̠̮̯̹͈͎͈̩̙̘͍̠͕̺̮͙͚͙͉̗̲̥̘̮͇̹̙̹̠̝͈̦̙̤̥͚͔̼̱̮̥̥͚͚̠̞̪͎͓̪̞̭̗̳̣̠͍͇͍̣͙̰̳̙̭͇̲̺͎͖̼͓̯̩͖̱̦̫̪̗͈̣͈͔̩̜̣͈͖̙̭͉͇͖͍̙̲̰̫͖̯̳̹̳̥̬̞̱̜͋̎̉̈̿̈́̒̾̈̾̅͑̀̆̾̂̋̋͑̏̑̽̎̉͌͌̐̂͗̃͒̂̾̎̋̌͐̅́͌͛̈́̂̊͗͑̈́̐̑̌̈́͌̏̐͑̽̇̂͒̆̉̍̋̌̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̧̨̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̤͎̮̗̺̹̯̩̖̬͈͕̝̯̖̺͕͚͓͚̠̘̬̲̖͈̲̭̹͖̘̻͔͈̱̼̝̜̭̼̣̫̟̭̳̺͔̲̝͓̳̻͕̰̟̫͔̣͎̞̩̗͖͙̥̘͈̬̟̣͔͚̱͉͈̙̪͇̹̲̝̪͚͉̟͙͉̯̪̻̜͚̠̳̯̳̱͚̣͔͕̠̹͈̪̟͇̭̦͙͔͔̹͙̻̻͇͕̭͉͉̠͇͇̝̜̯̯͉͖̪̖̣͖̣̰̹̠͚͓̬̩̣͖̤͖̠̪̠͕͉̜̮͓̰̺̠̜̬̪͚̝̹̳͖̠̪͈̦̩̣̫̗͇͈͖͎̣͖̼͔͎͈̤̖͕͍̺̠̼̟̣͉̙͉͉͖̮̞̘̲̘̤̻͍̣͚̺̲̟̟̗̮̥͉̞͕͕̝̱̠͚̖̰̳̙̦̩̼̟͔̭̝̦͋̊̾̽̎͋̄̄͗̆̽̒͒̊̏̎̑̓͋̍̃̀̒̎̃͊̄͋̈́́́̈́̈́͛͐̋͊̿͛̅̓̐͊̊̏͂̐͒̑̆̓̀̅͆̇̆͂̒̉̈́̀͐̊̓̓̈̐̈́̈́͑̏̍̓͐̋̌̌̿͂͐͒͋̈̈́̿͐͛̉̎̿̌̌̅̒͗̋̄̂̂̑̉̏̎̾͒̅̀̂̋̈́̆̏̈́̒̓̓͒́̃͒̋̐̏̓̃̎̌̽̈́̽̆͛͐̿͌̃̈́̔̋̈̅̄̈́͗́̈́̑̈́̒͛́̌͑͌́͑̓̌̽̐̾̃̑͒̀̓̓̅̏̂͒͂̆͐͛̍̊̍̄̓̄̾̃̿͗͋̊̓̈́̔̅̾͒̀̊̋̉͋̄͋̃̂̃̔͊͐̏̌̃́́̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅȦ̶̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̛̠̫̙̯̩̩̩͎͙͇͙̬̫̹͇̭̼̳̦͉̭͓̲̜̼̲̟͖̪͈̖̦̼͕͕̖̬̼̳̮̳̰̗͎̰̜͍͍̠͚͚̩̼̼̘͍̘̭̫͔͔̥̮̘̲̟͍̟̻̰͖̯̤͇̞̱̳͔̟̼̹̭̲̫͈͔̤͔̹̼̙͈̹̗̻͈̝͔͖̻͖̰̹̯̭̜̣͎̞̹̞͖̼̦̘̥̰͔̩̤̟͕̣̠͖̫͙͚̱̤͙̹̫̼̥̆̀͛͊̅̈́͊̇̌̈̓̈́̈́̂̈́̈̃͋̑̏̃̐̄̒̾̌̃͋̎͆̓̆̎͒̐̌̑̀̀̈́̓̈̓̉̐̿̾̀̓̿̆͋͒͊̔̊̅͊̓͌͋̓̈́̄̂͒͆̂̅̃͌͒̌̄͑̓͛̄͑̿̒͌̿́̇͊̈́͌͂̎̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅÂ̷̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̹̺̯̙̥̱̣̱̟̩͉͎̫͖̮͔͙̞͈̺̮̩̘̮͔̭̼̺̝̱̟͍̫̣̤̩̹̟̱̼̪̮͚̠͓̝̭͕̺̺̰̥͈͔̖̺͖̫̩̥̬̞̠̯̻̮͓̝̣̱͇̜͉͓̱͚̦͍̱̼͖̪̫͍̣͙̟̥͇̝̝̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̷̡̨̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̟̞̰͔̣̹͎̦̻͕̠͕̺͉͙̞̰̮̫̲͙͚̜͚̫͖̙͚̹͍̩͍̱̙̝̩̱͚͇̦̮̠̳̭̪̦̠̖͕̬͚̗̭̦̖̙̹̳̣̩̺̺̯̫̣͔̣̙͓͙͍̼̟͔̪̹͙̠͈̼̬̳͔̬̥͖̝͇̥͍͖̙̝͚̬̪̥̙̯̹̺͎͕͈̯̣̬̬̗͔̯̰̦̪͕̺̰̱̼̻͍̱̮̥͓̝̞͔̼͚̦̜͈̗̣͈̰̙̯̿̂͛͒͐͒͋̏͊̔͑̾̏̈́̅͒͗͛̎͐̑̐͌͛̾̈́̿͗̓̽͒͂͑͋͑̎̊̓̅͐̾̓̅͑̇̆̅̎̄̈́̉͗̇͋̍̽̋̏̍̌̍̊̏̏͛͗̈́́̃̓̈̈́̏͑̅̄̎̒̈̑͌̄̃̔̊̇͂̊̿͆̄̋̃̃͒̌̈́̂̎̿͋̏̑͑͗̉͐̐̑́͆͒̍̓̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̵̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̗̙̜̠̺̬̮͈͚̤̜̫͖̗͔̼̦̼̠̥̮̠͖̞͚͎̦̝͔̫̪̯̞̱͕̱̤̯͉͇̩̟͉̩̙̰̣̼̹̱͉̝̗̮̥̞͉̜̣͉͓͙̭̼͍̦̹̥̪̺̙̯̩̠͔͎̱̭̗̟̺̗̟̥̭̠͎̫̣̦̮̤͔̹̥̙͇̙̟̙̗̘̜̟̫̦̖͎̬̘̥͇̝̻͎̲͓̟͈̹̬̙͈͕̳͚̥͕̙̦̳̘̼̳̬̖̙͖̫̖̼̲̩̳͖͙̩̱̱̳͎̞͕̻̜̹̜̲̜̗̻͕̱͎̞͕͖̪̙͍̳͇̞̫̖̹͈̟̓̇̆̍̈́̂̈͒͗̆̇͂͑̄͌̑͒̈́̈́̓͗͊͌̂̊̑͆̒̏̀͑͒̈́̒̂̈́͑͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̶̛̛̛̳͍͉̰̝̻̬̳͋̂͌̀̓̃̅͑͛̏̇̾͑̎̀̽̐͋̓̓̿̈́̅́̓͛̓̒͋̿̈̆̅̊̀̽͋͛̊̏̊͊̑͒̽͗̇̓̈́͌̆͌͐̿͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͝͝͝A̶̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̯̺͎̙̟̳̯͚̝͕̤͖͎͐̒̔͆̓͐̊̄͗̄̅͊̈̃̌͗̓͆͗̀̇̓̈́̈́̓̔́̈͊̒͌͊͛͐̊͒̈́͂́̅̍́͐̓̈͊̿̓͐̅̎̃̌̃̀̂̓̏͒̓̔̓̏̈́͐̎̀́̏̌̈́̑̂͆̄̇̊̋̆̈͂͛̈́̆͗̉̎̅͗́̿̈́̅̊͐̓̓͗̾̂̓̑̐͒̓̓̄̋̐̏̂͐̓̾̉͑̍̎̑̉̒͐̃͋̋̋̈́̉̄̎̓̐͊̇͗̄̃̾̈́̌̔̈́̈͛̈́̍̑̎̑́̽̈́̓͌̑̇͛̀̾͒͌͛̆͊͐͌͆̈́̄̾̊̋̑̐̄̒̾̆̋͗̂̓̔͊̑͒̈́̿̈́̀̂̀̈́̈̇̿͂͌̽̃̊͆̉̾͊̽͐̂͑͒̓̈̎̈̂̌͗̉͑̏͛̾͂̓͆͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ą̵̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̗͈̳͎̖͔̮͖͕̱͈͎̞͖̱̥̺̠͔̳̞̟̥̱̳̲̝͙͔͎̞̲̦̭̣̮̯̻͙̯͎̖͉̘̲̺͙̣͓̺͍͉̰͚̬̯̲̳͓̭͕̳̱͇̱͉̦̼͚͙̰͈͙̜̝̣̹̻͍̘̖̰̩̗̱̩̣̤̱͓̞͕̜̥̝̭͔̠̲̤͍͎̘̜͉̮͙͉̙͈͓̠̙͔͎̘̬̳̲̥̠̳̥̺̞̭͖̝͎̰̙̗̞͕̤̣̮̜̞͇͖͎̻̘̰̪̙̞̻͚̩̯̦̳͕͎̬̥͈̯̮̯͚̭͕̥̣̯̻͎͓̻̜͈̳͔͚̳̲̬̰͓̝̲̩̎͛̽͆̈̂̉̈́͂͌͒̑̇̎̔̒̓̄̈́̎̈́̇̀̔̈́̇̉͊̒̇̊̑̓̃̃̔̂͆͑̌̽͛̿́̃͐̉̐̀͒͌̌̇̉̎̍̈͐͊̔̍̄̍͗͂͗̈́̿̅̇̀̇̎̒͊̄̇̄͌̋̅̌͋͊͛͂̽͛̈̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̴̡̡̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̫͇̻̝̣̭̩̜̙̥̜͎͓̩̭̲͚̞͓̻̞̬̦̫̗͎̩͚̲̦̱̬̝̺͎̫̙͈̪̗̩̭̫͍̪͓̫͎̬͙̲͚͍̘͚̩̻̮̞̝͇̯̲̂̔̓̏͊̑́͑͒͒͒́͒̋̈́͛̎̒͑̄͊͌̆͐͐̈́̈̔̓̄̋͊̋̇̅̉̓̅̄̈̈́̐͗͑̇̔̽͂̅̔̈́̈́͗͒̏̏̎̏̓͋̃̄̐̉͐̋̎̑̏̎̾̽̑͆̄̿͆̐̒͑́̎̓̅̎̑̆́͋̏̇̓̆͊̉͛̔̊̿̓͋͗̔̓̔̿̽͐̊̎̿͊̅͐̑̅̾̉̾̍̈͊̿̿̏̓̌̐͊̓̆̌̄͗͛́̎̐́̂̂̎́̔͒̓͗͒̈̒͊͒̿͑̃̽̄̔̄̾̃̔͊͆͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝A̸̢̡̛̛͖̦͖̼̹̘͕̺͕̤̬͍͎͍̤͉͎͍̝͙̻̭͋͛̄́̎̾͋̇̅̿̂͗̏̂̍̔̆̑̓̏̊͊̊́̽̓̈̌̓̈̈́̔̏̆̈́͆͑̀͑̏̈̏̈́̏̊͑͒̇̐͑́̄͌̈́̓̎̉͑͛̃̽͊͂́̆̑̈́͛̓̎͒̄͑͐̓̿͗̓́͗́̅̑̽͛͆̽̊͂̄̇̂̽͋̉̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅĄ̵̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̨̨̡̧̹̼͇̱͎̹̘͙͖͙͙͉̯͕̰̯̘͈̦̳̣͓̲͕͎͇̯͇̳͍͈̥͉͖̞͕̱̦͕͙̰̻̦̞͙͚͎̳̗̘̻̖̙̞̲̜̰̩̦͎̰̟̦̟͔̟̳̖̱̟̮̣͚̙̳͚͕̲̻̼͎͉̙̙͎̩̰̬͇̙͕̤͍̳̖͎̗͍͕̳̙͉̜̘͈̬͚͈̫̥̗̖̻͓̼̝̙̗̟͔̜̘̱̩̖͚̠͕̲̲̗̠͓͕̖̭̜̹̝̠̼̥̥̪̱̞͓̟̱̰̗̫̬̤͎̱͓̙̥̦̦͇̖̠̫̮͚̩̺̜̱̩̼͓̬̙̳͕̱̖̦̖̭̗̹̳͉̳͓͔͖̖͉̣̼̻̣̰͖̤̰̗̥͙͇̘̩̟͉̖̮͍̬̰̯̮̻̦̝̮̭͙͈̤́̆͗͑̍͑͌̂͑̈́̈́̋̊̑͐͆̎̈͋̈̏̓̓̀̽̿̃̐͑͊̍͋̎͆̄͒͑̄̊̏͊̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÂ̴̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̩̠͈̖̲̥̜̦̞̭͇̺̼͚̹͍̺̜̝̣͖͇͎̺̯̥̰͕͕̼͔̞̬̘̠̗̟̯͓̏̊̌̈̔͂͂̑̽̈́̾̔͒͒̈́̈̿̔̋̒͆͗̽͆̇̈́̏̂̄̈́͂̿̍̿̽̈́͛̉̏̎̿͊̃̿̃̍̐͑͌̍͌̊͂͒̔̀̌̓̐͋̌̂͌͛̈́̃͊̐̀̎͑͛́̊͗́̿̍̓̔́̃͋̏̈́̒͊͑̈́̋̌̓̈́̓͒͋͗̆̉͗́͒̈́̓̈́͛̆̓̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̶̧̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̫̜͇͚̟̲̱͍̲͈͓̺̣̠̺͙̰̻̘̜̜͖̝̰̙̜̹̼̩̮̤̼̯̱̝͍͖̠̺̱̦͚̜͇̻̖̙͓̳̥̤̟̺͈̗̟̥̥͈̦̲͙̬͖̖̳̫͈̗͍̭̭̬͔̲̞̬̟̜̝̰̲̤̝͍̺̬͉̹̲̰̙̬̥͓͔̞̲̻͈̝͚̘̰̽͒̽͒̓̓͗͌̈̀̈́̊̔͐͐̓͐͂̾̎͗̇͛̎̐́̈́̍̃̔̏̾̂̏̈̊͛̈̂͑̽̃̒̈́̇̈̐̑̾̾̇̐̆̈́̀̈́̋̏̌͑̑͌̎̐̀̓̿̊̈́̆̒̓̉̽̃͂́̃͐̅̍̾̆̈́̓̋̓̌̇̆̉̅̊͒̀̂͂̓̓̇͑̍̓͛̈́̏͐͒͗̓͑̅̎̓̓̾̊͐̅̐̄̈́̾̈́̾͆̓͋̋̎͊̿̀̓̂̃̈́̈́̅̑͐̈́̓͑͒͂̐̇̏͗̋͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅȂ̷̛̛̛̛̜̑͑̆̓͌̾̽͊̿͌̉͑̐͛̍̃͗̔͒̂͊́̍̐̅̉͛̈́̇̉̈́͐̑̋͑̆̎͂̾̾̐̃̀͋̅̈́̈̿̈́̑̏̊́̓̂̊̓̐̊̃͋͑̿̓̊͐̾̑̋̈̃͂̿̃̽̎̃̒̃̆̈́̓̅̈͌̅͊͊͐̑͐̋́͛͗̿̽͆̂̓͆̎͐̏̽̈́̾͑̋̈͐̊̍͋͌̉̾̔̐̿͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝Ḁ̸̧̧̨̡̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̼͇̹̬͖̤̫̼̼͕͈̜͙͇͍͔͈̥̰̫̼͍̪̭̘̪̦̟̳̹̬͚̬̼̫̹̹̫̬̗̣̭̖̙̖̦͓̭̮̜̠̬̜̱͇̭̯̼̼̻̳̖̫̜̙̰̠̣̞̼̹͕͖͖͇͎̞̱̣̜̜̹̟̘̼͇͇̹͉̫̪͔̟͍͉͓͈̪̱͍͙̝̣̼̞͚͚̟͕͎̩͈̩̮̺̙̭̖͔̲̪̗͇̺̘̟̟͇̯͕̯̖͙͎̼̰̲̳̙̜̤̠̟̳̹̯̮̦̝̺̱̲̲͍̲̺͇̗̭̪̹͖̗̹͇͈̪̻̖͙͓̫͕̗͇̭̺̪̮̫̠̙̲͕̬͍͓̝͙͉̤̰̝͖͖̪̏̓̆̓͋̍̂͌̈́̊̏̇̋̅̍͒̔̎͌̑̏̒͛̔̊̃̑̇̑̐͆͛̓̈́͌̉͛̑̄̂͌̽̆͒̾̄͊̊̽́̆̒̾͑̇͑̇͑̂̒̃͊̔̀̈̋͋͌̂͋͊̿̆͆̏̇͗͛̈̈͐͐̉̾̎̆̽̽̑̀͑͛̈́͑͂̎̑̑́̀̅͋͑̀͛̆̆̃̒̄̔̿͊̌͗̀͛̈͋̂͛̒̍̏̾͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̮̜̞̖̣̼̮̹͉̘̗̦̼͖̳̥͉̠͖̰͉̞̲̣̱̦͔͚̗̬̥̱̪́̿̂̇̿̃̆̽̒̑͌͋̓̿̑͑̓̉̉͋̉̂́̂͑̈́̋̽̓͊̍̒̈́͐́͋̇͑̈̓̍̐̈́̓͒͂͗̅̃̾̎̏̋̌̀͑̌̄͐̑͂̉̈́̃̍̊̈́̃̄̓̑̀̅͒̃̀̿͒͆̿̈̋̈́͆̆̇͑̄͋̆̈́̑̃̆̐̐̋̏̐̉͌̈́̏̿̾͂̐̄̓̂͆̌̈́̄͂̐͒̊͛́͛̽̊͒̌̈́̎͐̾̍̋̌͐̈́̿̾͌͂̈̅̅̈́͌̐̎̆̈́̿̅̇̈̾̈́͛̌͊͋̑̿͐̈́̊͒͑̓̎́͌́̾̂̆̓͛̑͆͗̒̓̏̃̌̒̂̐͐̽̀̄̇͋̉̾̈́̓̑̃͋̅̍̓̉̍̅̔͒̐̊́̑͛͒͒͂͆̇̔͊̄̉͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ā̸̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͕͎͓͙͈͔̰̼̰̦̦̭͕̞̞̰͉͉̺̟͉̩͉͖̜͔̻̝̜̻͔̭̥̮̱̝̮͖̥̭̰̠̗͔͈̖̤̭̱̠̫̯̻̝̠̺̺͍͇̩̫͉̟̟̜͓̦̲̟̱̙̪̥̯̻̻̥̬͎͔̠̦̼̺͎͎͕̹̟̖̼̱͎͚͇̘̹͈̬̘͍̼̝̜̳͉̠̯̪̣̥̟̰͓͎̗̮͍̥̣̝̙̻̭̤̭̮̗̠̗̝͈̪̖̤͎̯̖̹̙͙͉͖͇̹͙͔̻̞̺̥̙̖͇̻̹͚̘̬͖͎̫͖͇͕̞͓̰̝͓̦̪̜̼̼̺̬̩̬̩̙̗̣̤̜͚̣̥̼̞̩̝̺̠̲̹̫͇̮̰͔̗̪̥͇͉̬̪̻̘̖̙̜̲̙̼̤͓̩̪͕̙̟̪͍̝͉̙͈͓̜̭̠̙̖̦͉̥͚̳̖͇̖̖͖͈̭̦͈̠̆̇̾́̂̋͊̆͐̅͐̎̀́̔̓̌̄̍͗̒̽̓̌͐̑̌̄̓͋͐͊̅̑̽͒͆̂͛͌͛͊͗̃̑̔͐͋̋͗͋͆̑̄͌̔̿͋̐̆͊̃̓̒̍̌̍̿͊̐̄̒̀̈͒̌͂̌̍͛̊̈́̑̽̈́̈́̔̅̑̈̐̑̈͛̑̈́͊͐̌̈́͊̆̈́̐͗̈̆͋̈́̎͋̿͋̊͊͊̏̓̋̉̓̈́͒͆͂͊̅̅͌̓̉͂̄̄̈͌̅̓͒̂̽̋̾͋̓̔͑̂̓̃̔̎̿̇͒͐̇͒͗̓̀̽̍̎̋͂͊̑́̐̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̡̨̡̢̛̪̠̣͕͈͔͈̹͓͍̻̫̙̲̞̙̜͙̰̻̣͚̠̟̰͈͚͖̲̟̠̮̲̻̜̣̼͓͇͇͙͙̹̜̹̞̲̩̦͇͙̥̣̥͖̗̟̝̦̗̜͇̘̙͕̙̠̤̜̺̝̩͇͙̥̺̘̰̫̮͖̝̱̻̬̥̤̰͇̪̦̰͙̝̱̜̦̙̠̗̺̖͍̻̯̟̰̹͙̺͇̥̳̩͚̖̬͚͕̦̯̻͇̫̱̝̣̳̼̬̞̭͔̠̖͉̬͎͔̤̪̋̈́̔̂̆̽̈́͆͌͌̊̊̽͆̉̈́͑̃͛͌̌̆̉̀͛̈́̉̈́̾͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅA̴̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̛͈̯̦̰̙̰͕̦̪̖̻̬̺̹̮̠͉̦̱̦̞̪͙̬͔̣̻͎̺̭̦͖̩̩̳̟̝̗̜̝̝̮͙̗͉̮̻͙̘̟̩̭͍̟̻̘͙̩̳͙̲̬̯̜͇̪͚͈̮͔̰̙͎̘̼̝͉̝̺̬̻̹͇̮̲̙̝̝̦̰̱̺̳̥̟̘̦͎̭̠̭͈̤̠̺̻̲̫̩͈̟͙̟͕̠̘̳͈̠͔͎̻̙͙̞̪̙̰̺͕͕͕͍̦̩͎̜̖͓͖̐͊̍̿̂͑̾̀̄̊̎̇͂̏̂͐̈́̉̽̄͌̉͐̈̿̎͛̆͋͋̊̆̈́̈́̓̈̿̒́̑̈̇͗͛̾̾̉̒́͐̽̔̂̔̐͗̏̃̆̈́̄̓͊͂̒̇͋͆͂́͛̓̉̒͊̿̈́̌̓́͑̾̔̿͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅÃ̷̢̢̢̢̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̯͇̯̼͉̝͖̗̲͎̬̜̣̣͙̩͉̣̫̮̼̗͔̩͍̭̮̫̘̘̱̮̭̫̝͇͍̳̜̦͙͓̠̭͉̯̯̞̮̱̻͈̥͉̦̯̪͔̝̙̦͎̺͖̭̯͕̭̯͔̙̙͇̝͕͕͕͓̥̠͓̞̜̳̯̯̠͚̹̭̗̼͉̻͔̜̟͍͙̣̮͍̹̪̗̺̙̘̘̮̟̥̘̻͚̘͈̟͓͖̞͈͙̯̦̤̩̫̝̦̥̬̞͔̣̘̠̬̤̩͕̯̰̪̝̝̜̰̗̟̹̥̠̣͚̝͇̳̼̠̪̣̖͔̬̖̠̘̹̥͔̲̤̩̼͙̥͎̼̬̠̤̜̹̲̹̲̥̲̝̰̘̼̖̥͕̗͔͖̼̹̖̮̱͖͔̣̺̔̐̋̅̑̓̅̉́̈̓̐̄͐̑̒͛̈́͛͆̍͋̒̈͒̾̋͑̃̓́̐͌̋̌̄̈̐̒̓̊̀͂̿̒͆̑̆́͆͑̂̉̍̊̋̾̊̈́̄̆͐͒̑̑̌͊̋͐̎̊́̽̔́̀̈́̈́̔͑͋̉͒́̊̆̈́̌̄̓̊̉̽͌͑̽͂̂̅͒̌̃̑͂̓͂̋̇̿̅̿͋̌̐̄̈́̍̽̓̑̋͆̏̎͒̊̏͑͗̍̈́͂͌̂͑̈͋̊̾̈́̓̀̈́̅̍͆̍̋͐̾̏̂̾̓̉̒͌̃̂͌̋͒̇̒̀̊̎͂̈́̈̐̒͐̎̾̅̄̊̊͒̈́̋͂͋̃̌̑͛̐̈́̍͗̅̉̈̔͋͆͑͐͒̾̊͂͗̀̐͋̒̾̑̓͊̈͒̒̑̈́̐̀̿̏͛̈̉̓̄̓́͗̀̈́̐̀̎͋̓͂͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̧̧̡̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̙̰͍̭͇̪̖̤͎̪̜͙̱̠̱̖̙̬͙̪̜̪̰̩̺͈͖̩͍̟̣̥̺̥̼̥̦̗̟̹̝̫͇̹̗͈̺̳͕̜̻̲̫̘̟̞̹̻̺̹͇͇̜̳͉̥̘̙̠̟̝̝̠̬͉͈̪̦̝͚̪̲̳̯͖̤̠̺̗̫͈̺̩̟̭͖͇̹͈̜̥̬̦̯̙̗̫͕͙̠̤͙͙͉̥̲̹̥̩͓̲͚̰̭̳̰͎͓̙͔̰̺̰̗̠͉̘͓̼͉̱̱͉̞̘͙̩̜̠͔̻̞̯͎̬̮̗͓͚͖̫͔̳̠̮͔͍̳͇̭̫͔̤̘͔̱̝͖̟͈̙̝̙͔̭̥̼͎͓̭͎̳̮͖̠͉̗̠͔͔̮̞̯̱̫̩̩̪̥̭̩͇͓̭̬̻̗͈̥̟̦͈͍̤͚̤̣̞̤͇̞͕͚̺͖͉̙̠̰͔͍͓̟̹̟̬͂̒̔̆̈́̋̀̇̈́̅̃̈́̍̈̀̾͆͌̄̊́̃̓͛̆͋̇͌͛́̋̿̈͗̒̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅA̷̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̥̭͖̪͕̣̹͈͙̺͇͔̘̬̳̱̥͍͍̗̮̞̤̗̟̺̼̬̩͕̦͚͖̟̪̹͓̘̪̜̱͔͖͇̲͇̰͙̱̣̭͖̬͇͎̖̤̤̟͉̤̪̞͕̦̳̘͎̮̞͔̯͙̼̣̗̩̰̙̋͛̎͊͒̂̽̐͒̉̔̏̀̾͊̀̈̅̑̐͗̀͆͂̌̈́̍̏̾̄̔̂̐̃͑͂̔͛̃̆̌̐̏͊͛̄̋͌̿̇͂̀͂͂͂̈́̿͐͌̀̅͆̄͊̓̇̃̄̈̈́̉͒̃͑̌̽̊̽̽͑̆͊̆̏͒͛̈́͂͌͐͊́͂̽͋̀͒̈́̂̌̋̋͊̓͐͛̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅA̶̢̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̖͓̖̟̫̰̱̮͍͕͔̺̼̞̗̘̦̪̫͔͚̼̲̝̥̟͕̪̪͉͕̼̘̥̖̤̞̖̘̘̘̩͇͍͇̺̖̤̫͚̘͉̹̱̜̣̰̘͓͓͚͇̻͎͓̤̜͉͕͕̝̬̣͎̙̩̥͓͎̲̩͎̰̮͓̫̯̰̼̟̮̙̖͇̳̱͇̙͖̟̥͉̳̮̩̘̰̞̦̺̮͕̠̖̰͈͔͇͚͎̭̩̜̭̠̼̟̤̝̻̦̗̮̱̟̞̫̟͔̱̮̬̱̠͖̥͓̝͇̻͕͉̙̖̣̯̭̜̲̜̗̜͕̳̲̳̙̳̦͕̝̺̰͈͍̭͉͍͖̙͈͙͉̘̖̙͍̬͈͖͕͔̭̟̜̭̺̥̜̪͉̯̼̞̪͚͚̱̫̿͐̓̾̀̈́͛̄͒̈̿̓̌̅̽̆̓͐̂̄͒̐̋͌̔͛̅̀̈́̑̇͂̑̐̓̑̈̅̆̑̄̽̋̎͒̈́̐̒̽̒̈́̌̎̆͆̓͂͌̅̿͊͐́̽̂̀̀͑̅͛̍̐́̊͗̓̐͒̒̀͒̽͛̂̽̋͑̇̾̈́̎̅̅̃̄̅̀̒̃̇̄͋̅͌͒͒̈́͛̾̏̋͌͋͒́̌͋̐̔̈̇̀̓̓̈́̀̆̾̊̈̋͊͒̇͛̍̓̋̄̉̍̄͛͗̑̆̋̓̈̈́̆̏͑̇͗̑̏̎̓̿̆͒̉̋͆͊̅̔̋̽̈́̎̊̂̀̉̽͛͐͗͒̅̈́̋̎̉̐̄̆͑̊̉͐͌̋͌͒̈̏̄̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̝̰̞̳͔̱̰͚̪͚͔͕̟͍̹̝̲̘̰͈̱͖̩̭͔͚͍͕̩̯̤̠͔̗̜̗̹̱͍̭̹̱̮͎͎̼̰̪̤͈͙̫͉̲̮̬͈̬̳̯̼̗͔̝͍̰͉̲͉̪̦̞̭̯̘̜̭̟̲̹͕̰̯̥̻̞̞̖̲͕̙͔͔͓̦̦͔͔͇͍̲̖̯̪̞̘̭̪͎̲͎̱̱̦̲̥̝͈͇͕͙̰̞͖̮̣͈̥̺͙̲̦̹͓̰̜͖̘̼͔̬͖̰̦͈̬̟͍̫̻̜̼͍͈͚̱̹̫̼̞̣̠̱͍̺̳̟̝̜̯̻̘̠̟̝̩̥̣͎̲͓̙̱̜̬̰̙͎͓̰̮̩̘͔̜̺͉̖̺͉̤͔͍̦̘̦̩̯̓̏̏̇̇̊͗͛̈̐́̌̄̀̿̏͆̌͊̓̊̍͊͂̒͗̽͆̽͒͐͑͋̇̈́̓̆͑̽̉̇̎̆͗̓̓̽̽̌̔̆́̍̌̈́̄̾͐̈́͛͂͗̃́͋̈́̈́͆̄̈́̈́̋͐̏̆̄͋͆̆̅͑̓͗͌͗̒̔̽̾͌̆͌̽̊͐̀͆͐̉͛̊͗̊̔̆̊͗̈́͌̌̾̃̃̑̑̽͐͗͑̓͋̂̽̏͌̈̓͊̌͋̅̓̋͐̎̃̒͛͋͊́͂̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẰ̸̢̨̢̡̨̧̨̡̱̺͕̦̩̞͎̗̝̻̦̤̱̹̲͓̳͍̫̟̯͚̰̝͎̞̱͓̹̺̺̳̱̻̮̭̗͔̜͍̲̙̲̦̼̱̖͖͇̰͔͇̫͖͓̪̮̭̪͎̞͓̞̝̻̫̮̞͉̬̰̙̗͉̤̋̌̅͛̈́̓̑̅̌̆̃̃͌̈̿̿̎̋̊̍͂͗̄̒̒̈͋̚̚͜͠A̷̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛͉̱͎̥͇̜̦̲͕̰̖͎͚̗͍̭͕͚͎̘͕̯̼̲̙̭̖̖͙̪̜̩̻̠̠̪̜̦͉̰̯̞͈͓̻̣̭͇͕̰̜̘̞͙̪̲̰̯͉̤͖̱͓̯̙͙̩̻̤͉͎̤̮̬̙͇͈̳̺͇̘̜̭͇̩̬̝͕̹̙͓̲̹̹̟̬͈̩̙͍̻̭͉̳̫̭̫̖͚̲̩͈̖̞̗̰̳̠̖͇̮͙͓͚͇̺̬̭̥̜̞̭̳͉͔̠̙̞̼͖̜͕̻̬̹̟̟̺̠̖̤̱̯͓͉̱̖̟̦̪̹̯̘͖̙̠͔̲̠̝̺̮͍̻̘̣͗̏̐̆̑̌̆̀̀̒̇̑̄͆̏̆͂̅͐̎̑͆̉̇̈́͛̓͆̽̽̇̓̍͊̾̌͗͐͊̅̉̋͛̑̌͗̔̃̑̓̽͋͆͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÂ̷̧̨̡̛̲͓̭̲̱͍̱̩̙̝͍̪̫̲̬̺̜̫̤̮͕̙̱͙̞̗̖͙͇̝͙̤̩͉̰̘̠͇̑́̈́̀̂̈́̊͛̄̐̔̊͊͆́̔̀͋́͆̌̕̚͠ͅͅA̵̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̦̺̻̗̤͇̜̮͍͈̜̱͕̥͉͇̙̝͓͖̱͍̲̗̘̭͈͇͓̘̭̪̳̲̪͕͚̰̦̣̪͓̩̖̺͇̹͇̤̜͕͍̹͙̤͈͔̥͙̩̻̩̞̲̦̹̼̘̬͚̺̖͉̭͔͙̜̱̣̼̬̥̗̱͕̭̦͚̻̻̹̳̤̯͎̬͙͍̱̬̖͚͔͙͉͎̯̟̠̯̯̦̯̗͕̪͖̠̝͇͙̝̤͍͇͉̜͇̺̣̮̝̝̭͉̣̯̗͇̘͎̺͙̗̯̩̯̬̫̩͖͓̹̩̺͉̤̝̫̪͖̱̣̰̯̩̞̺̮̯̘̦̬͇̥͚̠̥͈̘̲͈͔̠͓̜̺͔͙̞̙͕̣̞͓̟̮̖̫̲̬̦͕̪͖͎̖̟̥͈̬͉̬̣̻̤̣̟̫̼͇̫͕̻͉͈̬̦̪͖̟̝̭̜̘̭̝͓͇̭͍̼̱̻̜̣̗̣̺͇̜̰̝̼̼͎͎̖̖̮̎̍̃̿̇͊̓̆͌̈̾̎͌̓͐̇̒̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅĄ̵̢̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̡̛̳͍̭͙͕̠̫̭͚̠̮͈̹͎̜̖̜̭̦̯͕̦͍͚̖͇̤͙̻̲͈̘̙̬͕̥͖͙̣͕̫̟̗͕͔̲͓̖̜̖͖̟̭̫̹̣̙̦̱̤̲̬̥̭̥͇̞̜̗͚̬̫̻̯͇͕͉̞͔̌̐͐͆͋͛̔̈́̀͋̿̔̿́̂̈̽̐͐̈́́̈́͂̾̄̅̑̎́̓́̉̓͂̍͗̽̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅĄ̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͈̦̭̙͎͖̻̣̹̰̤̖͕̞̰͚͓̫̠̮͈̠̘̥̭͖̹͍̠͖͔͔͓͕͇̻̘͈̹̱̖͓͚̝͎̪͎̠̩̪͓͖͚̪͓̦͚̥͖̹̬̳̠͈͖͕̥̥̮̦̜̱̞̼͓̙͉͇͔͎̳̮̯̬̦͔͚͈͙̬̜͉̯̝̯̗̼̘͖̠̗̳̭̙̘͔̞̳͚̮̣̦̺̤̭̩͉̣̰̦̣͚̪̮͕͔̝͉͍̲̙̱̫̮̦̤͙̩͔̼̩̻̭̠͔̺̱̝͎͚̯̞̪̥͚͙̳͖̱̥̭̬̭̹̦͈̗͓͔̣̱̘̲̩̱̳͔͙͚̣̤̹̼͓̞̣̯̟͍̲͔̲̬̣͇̠̣͓͕͇͓̘̺͚̼͚͕̟̤͎͔̱̝̰̈́͗̔͑́̊͗̈́̑̈́͌̅͂̋̀̓̽̉́̔̃̎̈́̀̅̃̄͆͒͋̌͛̉́̑̌͂́̏̑͒͛̀̃̅̆͂͌̅̾̈́̎̇͆̀̆̀̐̂̏̽̓̀̾̽̔̊̐͑̋̈́̅̈́̃̊̓̄̈́̉̑̊̂̿͒̆͋̈̏̓͛̈́̐̈́́̀͂̇͒͆͊̍͋̽̃̈͂̓̑̄̓̀̾͗́͑̍͗͑͛͌̋̀̅͐̍̃̐̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̸̢̢̛̛̬͎̟̘̮̤̰̰̟̰̱̖̣̹͔̭̟̟͍̜͖̗̙͚͇̳͔͈̻̳̰̮͈̘̠̱͈͎̙̮̭̥̯̇̐͑͑͌͌͗̈͗̾͂͛̐̑̊͛̆̄̄̒̏͐̐͑̈́̑̽̌́̌͑͆͗̔͛̄̆̔͆̎̊̈́̂̑̾̀͐̊̀̆̉̉̍̎̆́̆̍̏̒͛̾̉͌̎̒̎̀͗́̐̓́̆̄̃̔̈́̂̃͋̒͊̌̉̂̌̉͗̆̈́͒̂̾́̾̉͆̅̃͌̅̓̑͒̃̑̐͒̍̈͑̋̓͐͆́̓̃̊̎̄̍̓̏͌͊̍̍̔̄͑̏̾̆̋͂͂͒͒̇̃̓̏͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅA̶̧̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̨̧̫̩̝̦̫̗͕̠̩̳̭͙̪̱͚̮̜͙̣̟̩̯̦͚͍͔͓̲͉͈̼̤̳̹̞̞̼̪̪̞̪̤̗̼̼̪͙̟͈̳̫̘̤̮̟̠͇̤̖̜̺͇͚̫̰̝̹̝̱͖͙̩̱̖̫͙̼̼̲̫̫̳͍̬͔̙̝͇̯̘͙͈̩̬̞̹̬̮̠̣͙̰̗̜͇̟̰͊̔͊̾̑̐͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅĄ̵̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͉͕̱͉̘͚̩͍͍̰̳̞̤͙͙̫̭̯͚̭͈̤̯̥͚̼̦͍̲̱̯̗̺̼̱̘̰̲̤̳̰͇͚͓̯̙͖͙͇͓̠͖̘͕̳̯̼̣̯͍͖͍̰͔͙͙̳̪͕͚̯͎̝͇̜͖̙͇̞̱̺̦̙̯̲̙̰̝̟͇͓̦̮̙͓͍̮̳̞̥͙͙͓̠̤̗̞̙͉̳͉͖̻͖̜͙͙̺͎͙̜̤͉̪̝̝̲̞͚̤̬̠̥̬̰̤̪̬̻̲̝̪̭̹̻̠̩͖͉̜̠͍̦̖͉͕̻͍͓̤̟̱͇͙̻̖̥̟̮͔͈̱͇̦͉͈̰͙͇͍̯̲͍̖̮͈͙̰̻̰͎̬͕͙̳̙̩̮͎̯̾͛̈̋͋̆͒̐͑͆̎̅͋͐̅͛́̈́͆̐̔̈̓́̓̃̋͛̌̈́̊̎̽͋͗̏̆̍̑̒̓̈̌́̔̓̃͒͛̊̑̀͋̈͐̇̉͋̇̈́͊͐̾͊̂̌̉͋͊̆̍̏̾͂͒̎̔̃̈́͆̒̏̍̋͋̊̆͐̄͊̃̓͌̅̽͐͐̏̇̓̋̆̑͊͒̉͆̊̏̋̾̃̒̑́̽̒̅̔̂̓͛͗̍̆͒̽́̇̉̈̃̆̒̓̍̏͆̿͑̿́̉͐̽̅̉͊͂̎̐̃̒͒̍̿̔͛͒̅̏̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̡̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̠̜̮͎̹̯̯͕̣̤͔̙̠̙͕̬̠̫̦̼̼̠̝̲̲̦͉̺̞̝̭̯̲̭̪̼̩̳̥̟̦̠̫̥͇̻̟̜͈̹̭̜̞̙̣̝͔̮̖̥͎͓͉͔̮̠̮̱̹̬̤̝͎͓͓̺̻̯̝͚̤̟̹̥̫̬̣͕͙̥͚̦̤̺̜͕̥̗̻̱̣̞̼̹̲̲͕͈̲̝̖̳̟͖̞̦̬͕̥̲̦̲̹͌̆͑̈̾̔̽̄̅́̂̍̍̎̊̆̊̈́͊̽̑͒̒͆̽̉̈̌͒̒͂̊͒̋̃͛̊̌͂̽̆́̾̃̊͛͒͗̿̎̊͂̎̔̀͂̐̀̑̓̓̅̔̒͂͋͋̏̽͋̇̿̿͗̏̐̇͌͋͛̏̂̃̂̏͂̽̅̎͐͗̆̀̌͌̓͗̍͑̋́̄̈́͋̔͛̀͋̈́̍̄̽̊̅̍̒̀̽̎̋̈̏̌̇̈́̇̓̎̔̋̾̄͂̈́̎̏̄̌͋̿̾͒͒͗̎̑̄̏̈̓̉̿͗̀̈́̇̊̈́̏̍̏̀̇͛̓͑͗̀̊̂͆̏̈́̈͌̔̒̅̋̓̿̑̒̓͑̂̌̔̆͗̀͗̈́͑̈̾̍̃̒͊̓̎̾̍͌̽̇͑̈̈́̿̃̓̌̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͙̩̦͓͙͚̠̤̼̲̭̻̭̜̮̝̘̘̝̦̭͈͙̜̰̻̻͎͎͇͈̻̫̣̟͈͎͎͙̱̭̞̣̹̻̳̲̹̺͎̝͉̺͎̳͙̙͓͎̟̼̺͍̻͖̮̙̤͔͙̱̺̱̳̖͙̞̱̪͚͌͆̋́̈̀́̊͛̉̍̾̍͗̊͂͋̈́̐̅͂͐̏̈̊̿̉̈́̽̽̌̈́̄̈́̄̈́͌̐̃́̇̏̇̑̾̎͋̌̇̑̌̾̅͑̽̄̆̈́̎̈͆̔̓̓͛̑͊͑̏̈́̒̂͐̔̂̾̈̈̔̋́̑͊͊͐̓͋̾͆͌͋̔͊̈̉̓̍̑͛̅̆̈́̾̃̓͐̽͐͛͗̈́̊̍͛̈́̑̈́̊̈́̿͊̐̂͊̌̆͊͌͂͒̀̽̅̌̈́̆̑̀̂̋́̃̓̄͂̔̆͛͆̍̾̿̈́̎̿̐̀̑͑̋̂͑̋̋͒̊̃̊̉̈́͛̅̽̓͆̏̽̔̔͐̑̂̽̈͑͌͋͑̒̿̒͊̊͒̎̉͒̏̎͒͑̔̑̉̒̈́͂́̂̿͋̌̊̇̌̓̋̎͌̎̌̓̐͆͆̂̄̌̃͗̈́͂͆͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅA̷̡̧̨̡̧̢̨̢̢̢̛̛͔̯̥̝͍̙̬̗͇̙̙͔̘̘͈͍͕͎̮̤̭̫̲̬̯̬͍̥̝̫̱̫̙͙̣͚̰̜͚̺̥̘͔̖̘͍̞̥̗͙͉͓̬̬̱͙̘͉͈̤̺̫͍̹͚̫̫͚͎̠͓̳͕̻͉̫̗̻̪͕̩̜͙̱̱̲̦̹̱̣͎͇͕̞̗̗̯̼͕͙̺̗̝̱̱̱̮̹̼͙̰̥̣̳̖̞̖̟͕͖̰̞͇̙͇͙̦͉̹̳̹͈͉͍̯̮͎̓͆̿̋͐̄͌̓̅͆̽̈́̓̇̈́̉̃̆͋̑̎͒̏͂͒̊̓̅̊̂̾̅̅̈́̃̍́̅̈̄̄̌͐̔̐̈̋̋̅͊̉̂̈́͌̈́̆͂͊̃͆̒͂͐̈̒̈́́̂̑̾̄͆̾̅̎̅͂̂̓́͒̄̄̊͋̔̎̾͒̓͆͒̆̅̄̌̈́̏͗̔̊̀͊̐̄́̔͋͐̒͊̎̽͑̄͋̎̏͂͌́͌̈́̋̒̈́̔̃̑̐̈͂̅͑̏̊̏͆̍͑͗̒̽͊͑̿͒̈̐̄̌̏͛͂̆̉͒͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȀ̷̡̢̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̭̙͈̱̮̺̟̟̭̜͙̟̜͉̮̹̳͕̺̞͇̟̯͖̹̭̯̜̬͎͙̪͚̻͈̥͓̥̮͓͚̩̝̜̘̹̣̥̭͖͇͍̬͕̫̣͉̪̪̤̗̖̥̜̙̜̺̞͕̣̮̞̬̘̯̹̬͖̭͉̺͖͕̰̠̤͈̗̼̗̖͉̘̣͈̤̭̮͎̼̖̦̰̙̹̳̜͎͉̠̤̱̱̩͔͙͕̬̝̻̘̠̤͕̦̪̯͚̲͕̘̩̳̲̗̜͖̭̫̘̦̣̞̺̻̙͔̝̩̫̤̱̦̯͙̫̭̠̲̥̱̜̜͈̯̲͍̗̮̰̲̝̩͚͓̲̅̓̃̅̀̈́͊̈́̄̔̓͒̅̔̌͆͑́͋̌̒̂̿͒͛̽́̃̍͒̄͆̍͆̇͂̒̀͋̍̓͊͐̑̆̊͑̈́̋̓́̾̅̄̈̀̓͊̃̾̈́͛̂̆̇̒̒̍̒̍͑̑͂̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̸̢̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̯͕̝̻̗̭͍͔̫͍̥͍͎͓̬͙̜̹̟̠̯̻̹̰̭͍̳̬͙̠̹̫̰͉̝̘̣̲̝̬͕̝̰̪̹̫͇̦̰̺̠͈̪͎̖̼͙͈̜̫̱̺̪̗͈̼̗̠̞̺̳̘̮̹̤̪̬͈̦̫̣̝̹͉͉̤͉͔̳̖̹̣̘̹̣͙̹͎̬̞̼͚̞̺͇̖͕̥̼̣̣̻͉̫̼̥̳̪̙̻̙͉̜̣̠̼̺͓̱͔̤̗̟̩͈̙͈̰̗̞̯̥̣͎̭̫͎̪̟̻̰͕̪̩͔̱̭̝̦̞͓͉͈̣̘̦̠͈̭̞̣̮̖̱͔̰̙̰͖̠̥͇͕̼̺̫͙̮̠͎͉̫͎̭̒̎͐̈́͐͂̅͊̄͛̌̈̓̑̊̉̏̋͋̓̑̎̋̆̅͌̂͆̍͋̄̄̿̾̀͑͗̀͂̍͒͒̎̉̒̈́̾͛̐͒͆̅͐͌̉̅̓̋͗̈́͋̈́̓͂͌̉̐̑̋̈̒͛̌͌̆̉̏̐̾͒͂̍́̆̽̔̎̾̇̒̔̑͗̈̒͐̉̓̂̈́̎͋̈́͊̀̃̍̋̿͑̈́͌̅͊̃͋̀̒̇̈̓͒̔͛͂̒̂̑̉̀͌̓͒̾͒͆̆̍̒̾͛͆̄̓́̈̋́͐̄̐̆̉̇̽̆̔͐̀̓̓͒̈́̆̽̅̇̓̂̀̾̔͒̈̍̎͂̋̓̐͒̽̊̐͒̍̔̍̓̐͋͂̓̒͆̿́͛̽̎͂͑̀̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠A̸̡̧̢̛̛̛͕̙͈̲̖̲̪̝̳̰̥͈̱̻͕̥̮̙̞͈̺̪̘̣̬͔̱͊͒́̈́̊̄͌͊̃͑̐͐̃͆͑͊̅͐͌́͒͗̿͋͊͋̓͋̍̒̉́̃̏̾̒̌̂͑̿̓̇̈͐̊̑̅̎̍̈̾͐̂̔̂͌̌̽͂̈́͌͊̒͒̉͐̏͑̌̈̃̍͋͂͂̀͆̄̏́͋̔̿̀͂̂̃̃̃̑̍͛͊̒̔̓̿͐́̉̈̂͗̓̇̈́̍̿̀̎͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅA̶̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̢̛͎͔̩͚̠̟̲̪̺̠͉̙̘̠̟͙͉̭͙̥̟͔̙̺̜̪̥̣̬͇͙̫̭͙̝̭̩̦̙̗͙̭̞̲̦̞̙̣͙̘̤̪͍͓̮̤̝͉̫̳̗͕̜̭͉̙̤̺̙̘͉͈̗̣͇̼̩̠̲̼͚̼̯͇̩̩̬̙͓̖̟̤̱͓̫̮̲͚̮͕̦͕̪͚̲͕̺͇͕͍̪̦̻̳̜̗͓͇͙͚̬̩̳̰̥͙̗̝̞͈̣̞̘̫̹̫͕̤̼̜̦̼͓͓̰̮̼̬͈͍̠̩̺̼̝̟͉̺̖̻̫̖̼̯̖̙̘̼̭̟̺̙̙̖̹̺̺̗͚̤̬͍̝̝̼̻͙͓̰̞̣̘͚̰̞͓̺̲̫̠̗̺̦͍̺̝̤͎̗̱̖͔̮̺̣͔̲̻͙̠͇͔̼̗͓̬̰̞̜̼̪̻̘͓̼͉͖̲̼̪̹̹̰͈̤͉̍̑̓̒̓̇̏̓͗͐͒̋̑̒̆͑̔̉͒̒̋̈́̒͌̿̏͑͑͗̈́̋̊͗͗̌͐̓̈́͋̓̔̆͐̃̋̈̃̆̍̉̃̎͌̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̧̡̨̧̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̘̙̜̘̙̺̤͙̙͕̟̝͖̣̼̜̮̘͔̘͓̻̙̲̯̞͈̭̞̰͖͉͇̠̮̮̬͖̱͉̤͚̯̤͍̣̤̯͓̭̳̰̱̹̙̙͍͙̺̥̰̖͇͓̪͓͎͖̣̲͍̤̱̪͓͓͈̙̥͈̬̗̗̮̖̹͙̖͍͚̙̗̝̲̦͖̠̣͎͈͇̺̥̜̫̞͚̗̼̘̫̺̱̜͕̦͎̳̘̹͎̩̦̯̙̹̘̝̪͎̞͙͕̣̱̳̪̝͖͉̼̲̗͔͉̞͖͔̻̹͙̻͈̲̖͔̳̩̣̼͕̳͖̱̙͖̮̰͍̫̫̫͉͚̘̘̺̗̤̩̗͙̻̫̤̠̗̦͚̭͖̗̼̣͙̩͎̪̙̣̮͓̺̹̹̬͉̘̻͓̫̹͕̥̫͕̖͕̮̹̭͎̗̙̯̙̟̜͚̫͍̱̹̮̫̟̻̳̦̦͖͎͚͍̙͙̙͎͉̙̬͚̐̏̋͋͌̀̿̂̌̐̇̆͐̅͛̂̿͛͆́̂̾͑͊̾̄͂̐̊̈̅̃̓̎͑̅̐̈́͑̈́͒̀̂̑̑̈̃̊̒͌̒̃̓̋̏̏͋̀̊̊͆̄͌́̎͛̿̉̏̒̌̈́̍͒̂̈́̑̅̓͂̑̃̈́̅͌̍̅̓̄̆̈̍̿̈́̉̈͗͌̀̂̈́̈́͒͋̑́̄͌̓͐͆̃̾̈̽̉͋̓͂͂̾̏̎̽̆̍̂̃͋̽̍͂̂̓̀̒͗́̒͛̍̉̏̃̾͋̑͂́́̐̀͊͐͑̾̌͊̍̽̿̆̋͑̾͊̎̓̂́̈́͗̏̓̽̈́̒͂͋̒̑̃͛̌̄͒̓͑͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̧̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̗̳̝̲͍͚̖͓͓̣̜̞̮̠̞̫̬̰̻͇̫̱̻̲̟̭̪̭̝͈̘̖͚̪̼̩͔͚̻͖̥̪̙̟̟̠͔̣͎̤̖̣̲͉̳͇͎̭̩͚̘̰̙̖̟͖̪̮͙͎̝̙͔͙̜̟͉̗̤̟̩̯̳̗̳͇̫̙̙͖̤̙̠̱̼̙͓̜̫̹̠̮̲̖̬̫̭͙̝̬̹̦̙͎͖̗̤̬̹͎̜͔̲̹͕̙͇̼̖̩̻̖̗̭̬̩͉̩͍̭̱̗͎̘͎̖͎͈̤͖̹̠͙͍̼͍̜͚͓͇̣͚̩͚͍̰͙͉̭̥̞̰̥̹͚͔̥̲̣̳̠̣̗̟̤͖̣̮͔̤̟̲̜̬̬̮͕̝̜̰͈̮̬̝̣͈̓̎͛͗̈́͑̉͆̀͊͋̑̉͆̒̃̽͒͗̈́͑͌͗̃͆̈́͋̔̍̾̅̈̀̒̾͊̎̈́̾͂̇̂̓̆̿̀͒̈́̇̌̔̄̓̌̌̇̃̑̔̅̔̈̑̏̃͋̅͋̾͊̒̀̾̅̊̓̍͊́͌̔̋̌̆̔̎̏̊̊͗̓͗̌͛̇̈̍̽͆̊̂̈́͒̓̆̓̆̋̐͒͆̽͗̈̅̄̎͆̒̓̎̓̿̽͒̓̏̒̈̇̄̓͑̆͂̏͗͋̌̿̑̐̽̅̑͊͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̧̧̡̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̦̪̳̗̹̮̜͚̤̬̬͕̲̼̜̥͙͙̦͇̪̼̹͚͍̟̻̺̭̤̗͈̰̺̲̰̜̤̗͓͙̖̪͉͍̻͉̗̱̬͔̩̼̲̩͎̖͔̝̱̰̘͓̭͕̤̣̹̯͇̫͈̪̠͉̣̦͇͇̙͖̱̲̼̟͖͔͎̣̥̫̮̤̻̝̙̙̘͖̗̭̘̪̟͖͔̫̣͖̮̙͇̠̲̳̺̠̥̥̩̩̤̳͚̘̤̘̗̹͈͙͚̟͇̬͖̩̟̬͙͎̣̞͍͎̩̯͚̫̝͍̯̠̣͈̤̰̟͙̥͍̫̩̙͓̭̝̤̣͓̠̹̦̺̥̜͈̯͚͈̯͎̬̯̠͍̹̖̳͔̜̘̲̺̗̤̭̟̯̣̻̖͓̼͚͇̤̝͈͓̖̥͓͎̯̼̳̣̰̼͕͙̙̫͍̝̮͇͕͈̬͔͉̬̝̟̹̜̘͎͉̽̍̔̊̿̈́̈̓̄͂̃͋̅͗̄̓̓̆̉̈̿̍̋̅̅͗̏͌̐́̏̊͗̍́͗̓̍̈́͂͋̊̆̐̎̈̅̇̍̐̑͛̈́̐̒̉̇̓̇͐̓̽̄̐͗̋͗̇̏̈́́͆͒͊̉̈̌̈͌͑̆̔̉̾̀͗͑̑͂̄̊̅͋͐̈́͌͋͗́̓̆̊͛̌͛̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̪̫̞̩̥͇͇̫͖͕̲͔͕͈͔̖͉͚̝͉͖̣̻͚͙̖̜̦̣̠̪͎̫͉̖̤̣̯̞͚͉̩̪̬̥̭͍͉̮̳̭̻͇̱̤͓̹̘̰̱̬̘̩̙̟̰̦̤̪̖̤̠̝̣̥̺̤̙̘̘̣̱̤̤̬̮̳̰̠̣̹̳͈̤̜͎̻͕̠̠̲̲̻̲̟̠͈̯͓͖͕͙̺̥͍̣͇͚͖̰̰͇̩̱͍̩͚̟̖̣͙̼͈̙̘͎̩̻͉̬͎̮͓͂͐̓̇̓͒͆̏̀̿̿̅͂͛̏̏͂̊͗͆͐́̉̈̈͌̒̈́͗̓̋̐̔͂̊̏̔̆͐̑͌̅̍̄͒̈́̈́͌̋̈́̏̀̇̀̽͋̒́̓̎̐́̊͒̒̓̌͒̏̇͑̉̊̆́̓̄͊̈́̋̅̓̊̈́̓̓̓̊̀̈́̋́̂̅̈̈́̆̓̒͐͂̄͂͛̆̐̄̈́͂͑̌̆̑̋́̋̈́̒̇̂̐̈́͗̉̊̀̑̑͑̆͆̅̌̔̋͋͆̆̌̌̒̇̇̓̉̈́̈́͊̈́͂͒͐̋̇̈́̾̽̇̈́̽̂̒͗̑̽͊̏͑̾̎̐̒̋͊̂̅̾̑̎̆̈́̏̊̓͛̄͒́̾̈́̈́̋̾͗͂̏͊͑͗̋̈́̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̛̛͕̲̣͉͉͓̰̰͉̟̝̳͕̺̜̠̟̝̙͍̥̣̬̩̣̙̩̲͓̤͚̲̩͕̱̤͉̝̱̤̪̬̤̼̗̣̫̣͉̫̲̺͕͓̺͔̞̹̰̦̫͓̤͕̭̪̥̪̻̻͎͉̯̹̩͇̼̲̞̠̠͍͙̮̙̤͓̩̪̪̭̮͍͚̟̠̜̭͈̘̰͍̖͎̣̜͙̫̪̦̣̖̬̭̠̮̭̞̣̝̰̼̘͓̱̹͓͈̦͇͕̰͓̺̲͎̟̩̪̻̗̼̟̼̳̟̲̙̭̳̗͚̪̪̦͍͈̣̝͍͓͚̥̮͔͉͔͔͔̗͍̯̦͎̙͔͖̟͎̼̪͔̞̮̠̤̭̝̠̬͎͙̳̣̤̻̩̙̼̱̘͔̬̜̲̭̱̼̙͇̰̭͔̘̹̱̖̯͓̭̞̱͎̳̮̞̘͙͙̞̝̟͕̘̰͈̱͍͉̜͔͍̳͚̙̮̬̱͔̹̻̗͖̖͂̑͂͐̆͌̈̏̈̐̋̔́̏̍̆̿̑̂̒̊̊͊̌͂̽͐͆̀͗͆͐͆̐̽̀̿̾͌̈́̍̏̓̓̈́̑̀͒̌̆̈́̑̐͛̈́̿̆̀̾͆̎̍̑̏̍̏͗̐̃̿̍̀̆̆̈̈́̿͌̀́͗͋̏̄͛̆͑̑͆̄̏̑͛̑̓͊͊͒̑̅̈́̊̓̂̓̔̈́͌͋̋̌̄͂̎́͑̐͒̓̐͗͌͑̑͆̎͋͗͂͑̅͐̆̾̏̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̨̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̨̨̛̛̣̘̥̰̜̭̮͎̮̥̩̘͖̠̮̦̰̣̺̭̯͍͇͈̱̟̱̯͚̫̼̼͍͈̟̣̮͈͓͙̞̗̤̣͉̬̤̹̘̖͍̼͍̼͖̳̼̞̳̻͔̱͙͉̹̥̭͚̺̱͎̬̗̝̞̦̖̝͙̪̱͚̤̙͖͔̦͇̮̙͖͚̲̹̱̯͇̹̤̖̻͎̗͚̘̭͚̲̙͍͈̪͕̫̖̥̙̥̬̪̼̰͖̯̫̟̲̞̣̥̹̻̟̜̻̫͕̦̖͇̬͍̤͕͈̝̞̘̞͙̼͚̠̦̰̹͚̗̣͚̳̳͉͇͉̥̳̺̫͇͖̲̝̦̲̹̩̪̯̞̱͎̦͍͉̝̺̲͙̹̦̗͎͍͖͔̟̘̭̮̼͙̜̬̮͖͎̼̳̯̯͎̬̪̥̙̜͔̏̅̄̂̿̏̇͌̈́̇̍̂̍̇͋͒͒̉̈́̑̈̔̈̅͊͌́̆̓͗̆̊̍̓̆͛̾̅̈́̈́͒̏̍͂̇̈͒̍͒́͗̅͊͌̋͂͒̄̌͑͐̀̈́̅̃̓͛͊̓͂́̔͐͒̆̑͂̓̄̈́̽̑͐̔̽͑̽̆̿͆̋̒́̓̽̒̇̿̍͐̾̆̽̂͛̊͐͒͒̏̎͗͛̾͂̏́̂̓̊̄͗̐͆̾̿̍̊͗̓͒͊̇͋͛̔̄̈́̔̎̇͗̌̈͛̊͐̒̃̿͌̀̈̓̽͛͊͗̎̓͗͌̎̊͗̈́͂͐̐̇͌͒͋̄̔͗̎̐͋͗̄̈̎͊̏̽̿̿͂͛͌̀̒̄̅͌̍̓͊̎͊͛̃̐̈́͂͑̀̉͂͛̈̑͆͗͋̈͊̉̃̐͆̆̌́̆̈́̓̍̈́͆̐̽̄̽̇̄̿̏̒̈́̍̒̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̗̻̘͎̙͉̮͇̩͖̩͖̦̳̝̲̳̬̼͇̤̗̲̫̳̱̠̟͙̺̙͚̲̥̫͚͉̖̺̦̙̹̠͚͕͙̹͈̗͓̝̘̦̘͓͓̹̝̠̪̫̠̦̮̺͍̗͉͎͖̬̩̫̼̣̣͇̲̼̝̱̼̤̤̮͈͔̗̱̫̜̲͖̫̜̪̣͎̠͈̙̤͇̦̱̺͍̱̤̳̖̱̼͖͕͊͑̃͂̂̃͐͆̍́̄̐͑͛͑̆̂̃̃̎̈́̈͌̏̾̓͆̈̽̆̎̎̋̐̆̊̊̅̂̔͑̑͛͌͑̓͒̈́̈̓̅̈́̈̏̎͑̅̾̄̇̊͛͒̉̇̎͂͒̿͛̌̀͛̈́̉̂̀̉̈̌͒͛̄̓̌̔̀̓͌͂̒̈́͑̎́̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅA̵̢̨̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̻̻̬̳͕̠̤̬̖̤͖̲̺̘̜͍̫͎̟̜̮̪͕̮̖̰͙̪̙̟̬̰̹̥͕̾̊̈́̈̑̓̿͗̍̀̇̽͐̉̽̂͌̃̉́̌̃̂̎̈́̆̐̔͗̒̃̈̆͐͒͋̐̓̊͛̏͛̐̐́̐̌͌̏͒̌̓͗̿̅̈͗̍͛̔̍͆͂͋̑̾̅̑̀̉̓͐͆̽̽̀̔̄̇̆̓̍̊̀̿̓̅̉͑͐̒͒̔́̀̓͂̾̍̈́̉͋̈́̏̓̊̒͐̈͌͌͌̐̔͒̃̀̽̿̓̈̆̎̐̽́̈̿̋̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅḀ̵̢̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̯̟̬͚̙͉̦̗͍̪̹̳̙̣͉͇̙͕̙̯͔̦̟̝̰̳̗͍͚̫̖̦̼̱͎̺̖͍̩͙̬̞͔̰̰̦̬̱͚͇͇͇̖̮̙̭͉̗̼̘͎̜̻̞̥͉̟̫͈͎̝̹̮̩̯̟̻̺̟̪̀̋͑̽͒̾̓͊̂̄͐̇̈́͐̓͛̔̑̀̎̍̓̾̓̈́̎̈́̉̏̊͆̇̈̾̆͌̓̆̑́̔̊͛̅̊͂͂͋͗̎̈́͗̅̓̑̈̂̎̑͌̈́̏̆̂̀̒́͛̾͂͂̽̾̏̏͆̐͂͋̂͑̍͌̆̈̉̓̀̔͊͒̾̂͊̂͐͛͊͂̑̽̿̎̾̉͗̓̒͗̓̍̈́̓̈́̐̿̌́̃̆́͑̊͗̇͊͂̑̋̈́̇̎̇͗̀̂̋̅̌̓̈́̈̉͆̍̏̌͗͛̏̅͐͒͐͐́̏͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅẢ̷̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̜̙̪̮͉͕͚͉͍̻͖͙̙͕͍̺̞̥͔̘̻͕̺̙̟̹̟̭̼̙̣̘̞̪͔̗͉̜̰̦̘̼͕͔̭̦͉̫̤͍̥̲͔̦̼͕̯̬̘͔͙͈̻̺̮̲̼͖͈̙̪͈̬͉̜̭̘̫̥̞̼̖̣̲̩͇͉̭̣̺̜̹͉̰͔͉̥̼̤̺̘͇̮͍̼̪̗̞̻̘̣̤̥̦̻̯͓̭̤͔̬̞̼̩̙͉͓͔͓̜̦̯̜̗͕͓͍̩̗̤̩̩͈̟̜̯̪̣̰͚̲̙̝̬̺̖̪̻̠̩̥̣̳̻̣̣͕̗͉̥͉̭͕̦̬̌̀͐̄̈́͒͐̀́̀̔͋́͗̇̓͑͊̈̎̐̔̈͊̑̎̑̆̈́́̒͌̓͋̀̔̌͊̅̏̾͋̊͛̊̒̈́̓̎̑̃̅̈͌̏̈́͋̊͒̌̽̑̽͐̉̾̎͆̽̂̀͌̉͌̽̄̄̈̉͒͒̿̔̽̉͆̅͐̾̌͛̍͊̅̀̀͒̈͌̎̎̌͊̂̓̆́̊͑̊̃̆̅͗̆̾̿̒̇̽͊̊͋̈̓̄̍̄͆̑̀͑̐̎̒͂͑͐̑̾̈́͑̒̆́̓̎̃̀͊̔̒͑̇͑̈̾̃͋͒̓̀̿̋̓̿̍̔̃̎͌̀̃̑̑͆̇͂͗̔̈̄͛͋̏̿̐̊̇̿̄̽̎̓̽̎͐͆̊̇͐̂̑̒̐͆̉̓́̈̊̒̀͌̍͛̐̅̌͌̃̓̋̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̢̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̧̛̛̝̮͍̻̙̻̝͉̫͍̫̭̤̝͍̩̙̣̪͕͍̳̞̯̗͔̘͙͍̣̳͍͕̞̮̭͙̟̮̻̬̞͉̺̟̺̜̤̺͕̤̙̪̜̜̺̜͍͖̻̭͉̩̦̟̺̠̖̣͉̮̳̩̤̮̼͇̬̮̺̙̩̘̫̜̱͓̖̖̳͇̭̩̼͖͚̦̯̜͚̫͇̤̝͍̥̤̗͓̠̳̭̬̲̥̘͊̄̇͊͐̃̌̃͌̌̓̒̓͊̑̇̇̓͐̄̇̂͋̀̃̑͐̍̋̓̽͋̍̄̔̓̾̆̊̈́̀̊̓̐̽̋̊͂͊̓̽̍̆̈́͂͊͆̀͐͋̿́͐̌̽̈́̌́̿̿̃̽̃͗͒̋͆̀͗̈́̉͐̿͋̂̈́̈́̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̷̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̪̠͉͔̻̲̙͖̞͈̹̩̟̘̣͖͎̜͕̣̺̝̹͇̫͇̣̖̣̻̣͍̞͎̦̪̼͇͓̰̯͉͚̩̙̪͖͓̫̖̥̝̹̫̫͙͎͕̖̘̙̝̭̮̺̫͈̖̝͔̪̬̗̳̻̦̥̥̥͉͖̘̼̪̙̮̼̘̳̥̤̫̭̭̞̖̲͓͉͓̻̬͈͍͇͍̬̻̠̮̖̺͓̞̪̫͈̟̦̱̦̫̳̦̟̠̻̩͉̺̟͍͕̟͕̪̳̳̲͔̥̹͎̖̮̦͚͕̥̳̥͇̟̟̬͍̩̞͓̭̦̻̝̮̤̗̥̦̜͔͙̩̲̳̪̘̙͈̦̥̥̝̮̣̮̲̟̭͕̜̼̬̠̗̟̙͚̦͍̮̤̺͕͉̖͖͕̥̦̙̼̤͇̜̙̱̮̪̜̤̥͚̤̪͉̤̝̠͙͚̱̮͕͖̺̣͙̞̻͙̾́̓̈́̏̉̿̍̇́͂͊̽̒́͊̈͗̏͆̈́̈́̓̉͂̑̇͋̓͑͑̔̍̎̒̽̆͗̇͊̎̌͌̆͒̈̐̏̌̇̐͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̨̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͓̠̮̰͎̳̙̟͎̬̮͉̻̗̠̯̳̺͍͓̻̦̠̳̗̪̠̺̲͇͖͇̮̲͙͓̘͙̝̬̥̗̫̜̭͔̳͍̫̬͎̮̜̣̙͈̜̳̙̞̪̘̯̖̺̯̖̟̿͊́͌̎̈̓̈́̂͋̐̽̎̍̑̅͊̋͑̉̉̎̎͑̎̐̅̅̄̈̒̔͌̅̍̀͋̽̌̄͒͆̑̓̍͒̀͆̓͋̔̃͊͒̿̃͌̂̃͑͗̏̈́͗̃̍́̈̍́̂̂̇̇̃̅͛̈́͐͂̒̏̍̽͛̎̉͐̾̈́͊͒͒͗̈́̀̆̐̄̃͑̈́̽͐̍͆̆͂͗̃͊͂̅̈́̂͛̀̋͋̓̿̉̿̈́͗̈̐͌̈́̍̈̓̈́̈́͒͑̑̆̾̔͐̃͐̃͐̈́̓̐̒̎̃̄̃̈̔̉͋̈́̋͐̐͒́̌̋͆̽̈́͌͌͆̍̒̃̈́̑̓̀͛̉̑͛̇̐̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅĄ̴̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛͉̹̭̖̺̙̫̻̦͕̞̳̭̬͖͔̥̣̫͎̪̞̬͈͓̳̺̩̬̼̠͚̹̟̳͙̼͖̺͇͈̹͕͇͖̙̩̰͖̠͖̬͙̫̹̤̹̥̞̞͔̯͎͚̣͎̯̬̗͍̺̼͖̮͙̜̩̫̫̪̭̫͓̦̜̥̳̳͇̙̖͙͈̗͚͖̘̣͙̞̲̫͚͍̪̞̜̟̩͔͍͙̻̼̺̩͓̻̤͔̟̱̙̺̙̳̹͚̤̹͚̩̭̞̦̺͇̯͎͕͙̼͚̺̭͚͉̗̜̻̭̞͖̹͍̰̝̣̬̮̲̝̜͔̬̟̥͈̥̤̹̥̝̦̪͖͎̤̹͇̱͗͂̓̄̒̃̓̂̌̾̎͌̌̒͛̅͊̐͑̂͊̈́̈́̀̎̎̊̓̓̔͊̒͊̆̋̀̃͆̀́̿͑͛͒̐͌̒̍̈̽̓̐̆̊̽̏̑͋͛̓͂̌͌̃́͑͐̽̌͐̆̎̓́̐̊̔͋͗̉̋̽̂̈́͋͐͛̆̃̇͐̿̇͐̈̍̐̅̓̔̅̓͛̒̉̒̅̔͌̿̓̈́̋͋̅͊͋͊͊̋̂̃͒̌̂̉̒̉̅̔̽̾̌̉̏̇̎̇̏͛̑̍͂̄̍̄͂̒̈̂̔͒͌̒̽̊͛̂͆́̀̇͒̅̋̾̀̌̄̆̇̄̄̎̂̐̐͋̐̈͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅÀ̴̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̹͈̹̲̝̣͖̣̙̩̮͔̝̞̤͓̖̭̤͓͓̺̙͖̰͕̠̼̳͔͙̜̯̜̣̱͓̯̪̱͎͓̰̹̱͖̦̘̲̠͚̮̗̤̩͉͍̘̰̞͔̩̖͙̲̱̗̬̦̦͕̞̱̠̠̙̘̪͉̝̣̞͕̭̤͖̝̱͎͔͖̦͇̭̯͙̼̘̯͙̼̘͖̼̲̠͙̜̼͇̬̤̙̗͔̥̹͖̪̻͎͖͙͉̳̼͇̦̱̩̹̱͕̪͈̙̹̘͍̱̫͚̭̪̣̻̤͙̞̹̫̳̥͚̱̙̙̘̗͍͓̱͉̺͙̠̮̲̺̗͔̯̟̻̰͔̬̠͍̹̰̬̬͔̣̫̜̦͖̲̗̭͙͎͖͔̯͙̣̺͇̥͕͖̦̤̟̹̗̤̭̭̻̗̼͇͈͚̪̥̝̦̼̦̲̹̖̞̤͎̲̮̟̮̟͎̲̣̈́̐͋̉̈́̄̏́̉͂̓̑̏͋̿̍͑̅͊̑̒͌͗͛̒̾̎̆͒͐͗̓̀̈́͛̊̉̈́̀͑͌̊̈́̏̽̊̄͋̑͛̔͋̉́̄̌̑̅̓̽̃̓̓̀͐̅̍̏͊͋̓̎̿͂͂͌͛̑̓̄͑͊̑͗̿̔̊͊̾̾̾͒̐͒͋̈́̈̊͗̅̿̎͛̍͒͗̾̽̄̇͗͆̏͋͒̈́͌̒̽͑̌͆̏͑̿̓̌̾̈́̑̓̐͆̔̅̇͆̐͑̿̉̈́̀͌̾̒̑̉̍̐̒̃͑̊͌̍̿͋̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̪̼͖̦̥̗̝̭͖̹̼̭̹͕̤͎͔͈̰͙͖͙̼̪͉̺̮͖͎͙̦̤͔͇̬̹͚̰͓̭̙̪͚͖̟̦̟̣̩͙̱͖͓͎̘̲̲̖̳͈̘̱̠͚̰̫̗͚̥̜̤̘̠̰͍͖̬̲͓̜̼̩̭͙̥̰̘͈̹̹̹͓̥̬͕̠̻̰͇̱̪̼̮͇̩̗͈̮̺̟̞̞͓͕͔̘͈̹̟͉̥̝͕̳͓̟̞̜̙͈̭̙̗̱͔̙̻̲̺̥̠̺̝̲͈̳͍͍͉̜̤̮̦͓̝̝͔̙̩̥͂̆̉͂̈̎̽̐̌̂́̎̿̊̅̕̚̚̚͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̞̗̣̱̩̜͚̘̰͔͍͈̗̳̹̮̩̠̤̖͎̥͎̘̙͔̳̠̭̜̜̝͉͓̟̹̝̦͇̮̱̜̟͖̤̗̗̠̜̤̯͓̩͎̦͔̑͆̑̉̿̾̆̊͑̽̊͛͋́̊̏̐̌̄͊̍̌̍͐̍̇̑̔̆̈̔͒̈̔̌̊̈͛̿͑̿͛͗̒͐͛̃̈́̒͛͂̽́̈́̓͂̿͊͊̎̐̊͒̈́̾͂̈͌̓͐͑̓̑̿͐͆̈͊͂̓̃̒̑̔̾͑̀́̽̌̾̿̉͗̄́̐͋̈̿̍͛̄̉̈́̇͑͐̄͌̊͊̋͐͐̀͒̓̒̉̏́̇͌̎̌͛͒̏͒͌̅͂̈́͊̄̍̈́̈́̑̽̈́̔͋̈́̋̈͐̌͂͋̐̍̈́͒̈̓̉̎̒͌̀̊̍̈́̑̏́̊̆͛͋̽̽͂̋̂͋̑͗͋͗̈̐̐̈́̋̈́̈́͌̽̅̔̽́̍̈́͑͂̓̅̀̑͒̐̒͆͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅĄ̵̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͔̰̞͙̯̫̱̮̙͕̭̭̬̟̟̤͙͙͉̗̫̠̳̻̭̩̯̫̟̝̠͉̟̯̦̭̳͙͎̘̱̘͙͓̺̖̳͖̟̙̞̮͇̭͈̣̙̲̞͕̺͕͓͔̦͉̫͖͙̜̻̳͎̥̥̫̩̲͉͙̤̤͓̺͍͕̻͖̟̙̦̘̦̘̘̬̝̲̞̝̥͖̗̼͇͔͔̫̜̣̪̬̙̯̱͔̻̦͚̱͓̻͖͓̟̬̱̝͎̩̼̖̺͈̻͔̹̬͕̲̮̩̩͖̟͈͔̰̥̣̫̯̹͚̦͇̣̭̦̠̲̝̰̱̰̗͉͈̱̟̱̜̹̲̣̹͈̜̭̻͇̻̤̟̤̻̝̩̦̗͓̜͖̪̬̣̳̫̟̗̠̗̥̼̼̞̠̹̲̘͈̤̟͎̲̱̙͔̬͈͖͎̼͉͕͐̈́͊͐̍̉̐̓͆͐̃̅̏̇͋̌̋̿̓̉̈́̓̐̿̓́̏̀̆͌̈̓̅͊̓͌̅̐̈́̀̂̈́̄̈̃̅͒͋̌̾̐̒̿̉̔̍̋̈́̔̃͌̎͊͐̃̄̏̽̔͊̀͆̉̋̄̐̆̿̋̐͂̔͒͂̌̒̾̔̅̉̉͑̎͒͑͗͊̏̋͒̾̏͗͌͗̉̊̈͌̉̂̐͊́̈̆̈́̄͗̌͛̌͑͐͑̌͆̆̑͋̎̿͐͑͛̊͊͂̏̓͛̒́̒̉̉͒̿̉͑̔̍͌̓̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̶̧̡̡̨̡̨̢̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̘̮̜̠̘̠̟̞̤̟͎̥̣̻̪͔̦̦̭̣̼̦͚̦̞̤͔̘̺̟͕͇̼̫͍͔̪̭̲͈̯̰͔͖̞͕͙͈̘̰̺͇͎̬̹̬͕̜̳͖̠͍̘͈̥͈͓̳̩̻̹͖̟̮̞̯̣̙̩͓̝̰̹̞͙͚̤̬̠̟͔͈̹͓̗̹̙̻͖͍̼͔͖̜͉͕̘̥̳̟͓̱͈͓̰̩̗̞̱͔̙͉̘̦͍̹̖̹̞͇̹̱̜͇̺͎͖̼̱͕̙͍͉̯̱̻̙͔̖̯͖̬̖̘͇͙̰̲͓̟͎̼̼̳̹̪̞͎̦̞͇͓͓̭̩̖̠̞̟̮̭̯̱̬̫̙̦͖̖̼̞̞̮͓͙̺̦͉͉̯̺͙͉̫̖̦̲̰̬̹͉̝͕̣͔̖̱͎̙͈͔̲̝̤̩̦̖̝̣̭͈̲͕̭̩̬̝̹̞̬͉̠̰͍͓̖͖̟͚͓͚̰͚͇̖́̒͋̃̌̏̈́͑̒̂̈́͐̎̋̎̐̎̀̌̓́͊̔͛͂̆̈̆͂́͗̌͌̍̑̐̅̈́͂̓̽͋͛̓̇̀̀͐́͋́̊̇͗̐̂͗͒̎̈́͂̆̂̑̾͑͌͛̏͆̽̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̵̧̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̨̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̡̼̖̩̣̥̩̫̩̠̹̜̲̲̠͔̖̳̙̞̪̳̣͇̝̰̜̬͖͍͈̰̤͇̩̭̤̬̭̩̗͔̝͖̼̱̜̮̘̠͚̹̙̝͉͈̤̻̰̣͓̟̯͇̳͇͇̝̣̙͙͈̱̺̦͍̞͓̣̙͖̼͉̳̗̥̗̮̟͇̤͚̬͙̫̰̳̤̩͔͕͇̱̫̘̮͙̻̱̖̟͕͈͚̥̖͓͙͙̯̮̪̱͍̦͉̪̰̞̩̺̯̫̘͉̲͍̙̯̘͎̖̹̦̟͚̭̦̘̻͓͙͎̜͎͓̹̝͉̬̺̭͚̟̥̼̲̳̟͕̟̪̙̮̮͓̮̬̱̼̺͉̦͇̳̠̰͕̠͉͎̝͔͍̰̖̬̣̘̝͖͓̯̅͑̒͌̾͊͒͋̈́͆̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̵̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̗͔̱̤͉̝̙̼̙̰̤̳̺͖͔̜̘̝͈̖̗͉̗̩̭̩̰̭̮̗̥̰̘̼͈̹̖͖͙̥͂̍͛͌̐̂͊͗̄̃͛͒̌͒̐̄̍̃͐̅̊͛͑̈́́̾͂̏̅̂̊̉̅̓̌́͒̽̏̆̉͒̿͐̄̈́͆͋̆͋̉͆̅̈́̒̄̏̅͊͆̐̾̈͒̓̐̑̔̈́̋̋͐̅̓͌͌͒̓͐͊̇̄̈̌̓̒̄̋͛̔̌̃͛̏́͌̈́̋͆͛͂̉̃̄͐̉͌͆͗̋̒͌̅͒̎͗̊̒͑͒͂̃͂̎͆͂̐̏͂̅̏̎͑͑͂͛͒͑̔̀͒̆͊̒͑̆̽͑͊̃̈́̎́͗͛̊̃̈́̽̏̎͗͒̍͐͂̓̄̆͛̈́̂̆̓͊̋̈́͛͋̂̅̉̄́̿̉̉͌͛͐̒̄̇̏̎̈́̀̓͛͋͛̉̓͛̃̽͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̶̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̹̳̱̫͎͉̺̺̳̙̩̝̭̜̳͇̰̘̮͍̥͔̹̺̪̼͔̰̠͉̭̣͍͖̯͎̦̥͓̯͔̣̯̦̫̞̤̟̫̥̟̲̭̪̩̼̻̞̥̭̗̯̲͍̖͈͈͈̰̣̞̩̳̪̞̺̝͔̳̞̭̠͇̭̻̝͇̰̣͛̎͋̑̅̽͊̐̂̾̍̀̄͊̎́͂͗̐́̀̒͒͂̏̍͆̌̆̽̍̉̂̎̍̈́̌̍̑́̓͑͋̈́̈̂̀͋͂͌̈́̒̒̃̈́̽̀̓̒̐̍̂̄̑͗́͊̋̌̃̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅÄ̷̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̡̡̧̧͕̩̣̩̠̙̘͔̼͓̙̗͎̪̦̣̮͍̺͎̞͚̦̺͎̠̜̣̦̘͍̪͍̮̗̠̲̰͇̩̦̼͙͉̗̮͖̝̥̫̬̰̰̮̠͖͓̣̰̻̱͓͚̰̖͓̙͈͕̝̼͎̜̙̠̻̯͎̹̼͙̟̣̤̱̩̲͓͍͚͙͓̤̹̖̙̘͚̖̹̟̟̤̙̬̞̝̻͍̺͓̯̩̘̜̝̗̩̟̯̹̥̫̳͇̖͇͍͉̫̜͍̫̙̱͎̤́̃̋͒͒̃͛̒̄̏̈́̋̈́̔͛͒͒͒̏̃͊̈̊̑͆̾̐͐͌̒̇͊̒͌̏̅́̔́̽̄̀̓͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅÅ̵̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̪͙͙̺̻̩̜͖̯͙̥̙̯̫͙͕̟̟̖͎̞̤͕̪̗̜͔̫͖͎͇̼͔̩͙͉̥̖͍̰̟̯̱̫̹̩̤̫̪̞̙͚̻͚͓͇̜͇̥̺̻̞͔̩̝̺͉̜̬̮͚̼̙͎̦̻͈̟̪̜̫͖͆͂͐͊̓͗̂̅͗̆̊͑̇̒͐͂̄͊̍̋̏́̎̽̋͊͐͂̃̽̃̔̂͗͆͐̅̈́́̀̉̉͌̆̈́̌̃̈́̐͌̍̄̂̋̿̀̓͒͆̇̍̀̑͆͑̿̂̓̈́̅̈́̉̄̊͂̋̓̎͋̐́̾̈́͂̒͂̐̅͊̃̄̈́̔̇͋̎͊̿͗̇̉͗̓̍͊͋̐̎̍̓͗͗̈́͊͐͛͒̔̒̑͌͋͌͆͒͋̀̑͋͛͗̍̌͛̇͑̏͑̊̍̆̿̒͛͑̽̋̍̈́̂̿̈́̿͐̊̀̏͋̊̽͒̎͗̔̇̆͛̉̄͒̾̋̓͒͆͐͌́̀̾̓̇̅̂͌̉̀̈́̾̐̃̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̛̫͕̼͉̺̻͖̘̲͕̙̘͓̯͚̳͉̬̝͎̝̣̯̞̫̺̼̱̘͔̪̖̩̩͔̪͔͙̖̬̘̞̩̫̭̲̠͉͓̠̱̱̬͙̝̣͙͚̦͙̘̼̱̬͕̹͓̜̰̱̱͚̝̮͙̥̣͔̪͍͕̠̙̪̼̭̳̼̥͚͓͓̝̹͉̤̙̤̞̞̖̩͔̬͔̩̱̰̬̻̫͔͚̯̤̬͖̰͔̭̙̖͔̣͔̠̘̪̞͙̯̣͎̣̗̜̟̠̦̩̝͙̯̫̭͎͗̀̑̃̓̾̓͂͗̋̉̋́̂̆̿̿̑̽̉̔̄̅̓́̔̈́͗̑̅̒̌̆̈́͂͛͊̅̉̂͂̋͑͆̐̐͑̌̌̿͒̈́̈́͋̏̉̌̊̀͊̊̌̓̉̿̓̄̍̇̿͂̔̆̀̿͒͆͐͛̈̈́͂͂̃̔̐̈́͂̌̐̇̒̋͛̓͗̈́̽̋̓͑͋͒͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̧̛͈̯̺̻̦̳̗̠̙̥̘̻͔̰͚̋̋̋̎͗̊̾̐͐̔́̍̈́̐̊̎͗̉̂͛̎̐́͆̌͋͒̓͑͛̈́̄͑͋͛͒̎̆̓̐̄̓̓̄̍̓͌̐͑̇̈̃̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅÃ̴̢̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̺̦̘̺̦̦͇̣̟̩͉̖̖̠̪͎̩͉̞̼̗̤͎͔͇̥͇̩͖̗̝͕̥̳̮̑̽̅̊̈́̋͊̅͊̍̍̉̃͛́̇̂̅̏͊̏̒̆̌̈̒̑̀̃̽͋̉͛͂͗̽̆̋̐̊̔̿̍̓̾̈͂̑̄̈́̿͌̌͗̋̿͊̽͐̊̈́̐̓̋͗̂̿͑́͋̀͋̌͊̑́̐͑̂̃͛̂̄̓͒͂̌̒͐͊͗̇̉͊̎̃̿͐̀͒̂͂̂̓̊̇̈͂͗͌͊̄͐͐̀͌͆͆̾̅̔̆͛̌̔̈́̀͊͆͐̈̏̀͋̓̓̈́͗̄̂̈́̿͆̄̅̓͂̌̈́͒̈̃̈͒̏̀̇͐͗̔͌̓̊͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝Ä̷̧̡̢̧̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̧̝̪̜̤͈̺̮̼̞̻̺͎̬̗̯͙͚̻͉̣̬̜͇̟͓̪̘͇͈̣̱̣̟̤̙͔̳͉̩̼̞͔̤̭̘̺̫͔̯̼̩̪̜̙͖͚̟̻̥̩̝͍̖̩̖͙̹̦̘̟͓̞̫̫̘̭̘̰̳͙͕̣̟͇̭͔̺̰̩̜̫͉̱̞͇̦̲͇̘̣͕͈͓̼͙͍̯̰̩͎̬̣̦͙͖̯̯̘̠̼͚̜̬͚̫̘̗̞̳͕͕̩̬̮̥̫̠͈̼́̂̽̑̂̅̈́̍̓̆̔͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅĄ̷̛̛̛̖̻̰̳̼̥̺̮̼͈̥̳͈̱̗͙̥̟̣̘̟̰̖̟͚̺͈̼͚̿̂̅̾̌̎͐͒̄̈́́̀͆̑͆̔͗̈́͌̌̒͒̑̍̅̐̎̈́̈́̓̿̓̍̃̐̈́̆͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠Á̴̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̩̘̟̤͔̝͉̗̦͉̯̹̗̜̫̳̭͎̱̰̬͉̟̬̭̬͍̱͚̬̬͉̣̼́̓̔̒͋̑͂̊̿͑͗̒̔̀͛͑̈́͑̈́̽̃͋̀̌̈́̆͗̈́̒̐̓̇̊̋̽̿̈̔̅̽͑́͋̈͆̆͌̽̋̅̏̂̽͒̾̇̆̄̆̂̊͐̀͑͆̔̄́͊̓͐̔͂̓̈͛̑̇̎̾̒̐̂̾̅̀̂͒̾̋̅̃͆͒̌̀̈̈͆̄̂̀͊̿̎̒̾̒̈́̇̐̾̇͌̏́̑͑̂͑͐̋͆̇̈͋͐͛͑̊͋͌͌͋̃̎͂̈́̓̒̔͊̎̆̎͐̔́͋́̃̈́̇͌̆͌̄̃̓̑̑̍̎̈́͛͗̄̈́͂̋̽͗̇̀͂́̈̏́̃̊̐̈́͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅḀ̴̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̡̨̛͖̜͚͚̦͙̺͙͙͎͉̙͕͕̝̺͎͙̤̖̦̬͓͉͔̪͈͖͇̦̘̮̙̪̬̮̖͓̠̖̳̭͉̤͕̮͍͖̝̰̬̖̞̝̻͍̼͔̟̤̬̤͔͓̣͎̪̟͉͈͉̯̝̙̠̠̼̠͉̖̞̩̦͓̭͖̟̮̻̦̼͉͓̯̗̙́͒͐͌̓̄̓̋̉̿̓̅̔͂̐̏͐͑͊̿̐̉͗͊̓̄͐͒̔͛̍̑̆̔̓͘͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅÄ̴̛̤̫̭̹̬̻̱͔̳͈̠͉̼͇͎̪̼͔̲̱̰̠͈̰̬̠͙̘̳̻͔̺͔͕͚͈̮͚́̊͗̋̿̾̀̋͗̈̅̇͆̃̽̈́̉̌̊́͋̅̌̈̍͋̋͂̔͌̃͘̚̕̚͝ͅÀ̵̢̧̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̡̖̫̞̤̭͇̯̤͉̙̗̩͍͎͍̥̫͇̳͓̼̥̹̗̪̰͙̹͎̙͔̹͕̙̯̘̣͇͙̠̬͓̩͓͍̬͇͕̺͎͇͚̰̝̞͎̥̤͚̲͈̭͖̗͍̺̟͇̬̥̝̰̙̝̯͕͖̫͚̹̤͎̙͔̹͍̺͉͇͇̬̱̣̪̙̰͖̗̗͉̦̜̘̳̗͇͙̠̣̜̻͎͇̙̰̹̠͚̦̦̱̮̬̖̜̟̫͕̻̼̯̮͇̲̮̞̦̼̣͚͚̗͖̘̠̺̟̳̥̞͙͕̯͍̬͇̫̦͙͍̗̲̠̪̤̮̗̯͉͚̣̝̟͔̱̠̗͍̲̤̮́͆̀̈́͗̔̄̊͂̒͆̏̒̿̉͆̒̔́̆̽̊̊̇̋̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̨̨̢̧̡̛̰̜̣͙̫̖̤̺̝̼̬̜̖̥̝͉̜̳̹̮̳̭̠̮͚̰̩͍̳̩̪̹̗̗̺̬̣̱̰̗̲̗̲̪̳̭͉͍̥̻̞̳͎̞͍̜̥̥̙͍͎̜̖͇̩̜̯̺̺̤̎̈́͋̏̄͐̉͋̋̌̎͒̑̊̊̈́̑̈͌͒̓̒̍̋̈́̐̑̑̽̐͛̈́͛͌͊̉̌̌̐̓͑̀͒̍͗͆̓̐̂̇͐̓̈́̓̌̈̚̕͘̚͘͜͠͝ͅA̴̢̧̨̧̛̛͍̗͙̺͇͎̱̮̳̼̗̹͉̱͇̦͚̖̬̳̤̗̮̫̭̙̱͎̰͇͎̳̻̮͉̳͚͎͖̼͚̬̠̫͔̟̬̪̖͉̻͍̟̫̯͍̲̪̣̣̝͔̹͖̞͎͕͍͔̥̘̜̯̣̥̱͓̯̝͔̯̜͖͇̗̠̲͐̒̓̾̉̓͊͆͌͗̅̂̉̊̓̍̔͒̊̐̆̒̋̾̑̓͗̄̀͗̑̂̃̃́̄̿̈́̄̓̂͌͆̈́̿͂̃̌͊̄̒͌̈́̉͗̏̉̓̄̉͒͐̐̒̀̂͛̋̎͊̏͌͋͊̆̆̿̋̃̋̄̈́̊̅̄͛͒̀͑͊͒̿̽̏̈́͐́̓̆̆̊̄͌͑̆̌͋̓̅̓͌̄̒͆̄̏̽͐̽́͛̉̈́̃͐͋̈͂́͊̐̈̐̒̔͐̆́̓̎͒̾͐̈́̽̋̍͒̎̉̔̐̐̾̒̂͑̾͐̈́̾̈́̏́͛͆̇̎̈́̈́͒̽̑͒̑͐̎̓̽̇́̊̽̔̔̎͑̍͋̊̔̃͆̒̇̐͋͗̈́̈́̒̎̐̐͌̈́̑̀͐͆́̌̇̓̅̅̄͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ</h1><h1>Ȃ̶͇̥̗̬̭̗͈͕̥̻̜̱͔̤̠̲͓̻͎͕͉͙̝̟̾̉̓͊͋̔͊̅̇̄͗̓͋̍́̉̋͛̓̾͆̂̋̚͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̸̛̞̳͓̼̤̀̾̊̃͐̆̔̓̂͌̕͘͠A̷̯͓̺͍̜̲̙̹̯̘̿̀̽͗̍̈̿̋͋́͝͝Ȃ̶̛̻͖̖̤͖͇̠̪̪͓̋̔̕͝͝͝A̴̧̡͉̥̭̱͎͚̲̯̬͙͎̣̩̜̺̲̤̩͒͗̉̂̑͑̉͊̈̋̑̚̕͠͝͝͝ͅA̶̞͎̞̹̳̹̘͋͂̔͒̔͌̑̀̾̒͗̋͋͑́̔̀̉͘͝Ą̵̺̺͚̾̀̒̈́̈́̍͛̄͒̀͛̋̚ͅȀ̶̢̩̬͈̹͚̬͚̜̭̙͎̲͖̦̜̘̱̘̃̊̂̿̃̆͗̊̈͜͜ͅÄ̵̡̧̢̨̞̹̞̳̗͈̥͍͚͎̺̰̝͈͉̗̳̠̃̈́͌͌̍̇̐̎͋́̕͝A̶̢̛͕̬̬͙̩̗̗͍͙̪̺̞̒̑̿́̋̑̿̏̿̉̐̾̿̍̇̈͗̅̐͆̅͊̚̕̕͠͠͝͠A̷̼͚̟͙͖̫̅̾̃̀̏͠͠͝ͅA̵̢̹͚͖͓͈͙̭̗̜͔̘̼̫̜̱̙̬̠͈͓͈̙̤̫̬̘̺͙̰̗̮͌̄̐̌̌̌́͒̌̓͜ͅͅĂ̷̛̛̛̛͖̯̻̮͇͈̜͔̙̼̥̗͚͔̻͓͖̗̜͍͕͎̰̫̳͇͗̋͒̂̄̅͂̓́̌̌̓̿̓͆̿́̅̌̌͒̌̋̐̾͗͆̿͒̑̓͒͘̕͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅȦ̶̢̨̢̡̧̨̛̖͉̹̻̪̳̩͍͕̭̳̪̻̤̯̜̘̫͈̺̥̻̤̘͉̽̊͗̊̀̾̑̈́͂̑͒̈́̓͋͑̍͗̇̔͌̍̚͘͝͠Ȁ̷̫̼̦͕̈́̂̍̋̐͊͑̂̀̊̅̽̍̽͂̈́̄̌̀͋̌̑͆͂̈́̈́̉̉͘͜͝͠͝A̸̦̩͇̐̇̽̾̓̃̀̒̓̌̾̉́̊̏̾̀̐̇̊̓̓̃̂͂̿̔͘͝ͅA̶̛͕͙̜͎̞͙͈͈̝̞̿̽͜A̸̡̯̦̦̺̫͎̩̭̜̳͖̺̞̥̬͔͕̯̱̬͉̟̗͔̻̘̖͚̪̹̹̠͇̬̹̩̹͜͝A̵͈̱̱͚̜̬̠͔̣̘͉̔̅̑̍̚͠A̶̛̩̹̩̞̦̞̰̯̟͖͎̞͎͕͙̲̫̮̖̹̳̟̲̹̗̺̯̗̲̤̽̓͊̃̍͋̈̑̐̏͌̃̏͂̃̏̈́͑̆̇͒ͅͅĄ̶̛̛̥̜͙̯̹̹͎͙̣̤̲̰̠̳̌̃̌͊̽͂͒̓͊̂̆̄̐̒̊̾͗̒̃̂͌͑̃͆͐̃́̚̕͝͠͝Á̸̧̧̨̨̨͍̥͍̭͙̰͉̯̯̝͙͍͈̥̞̳͚̳̍̃͂̒̒̈́̈̓̒̍̌̋͛̂̿̀̒̀̓̉̔̐̈́̾̃̽̕̕̚Ą̶̨̡̛̛̛͔̯̼͙̪͎̳̜̹̖̙̪̹͍͉̯͇̬͔̱̣̙̫̖̫͔͍̠̊͊̂̎̆͛̌̋̾͐͒̈́̈̅̐̅͑̅͒̉̀̾̾͂̄̉̍̓͆̄̚͘͜͜͠͝͝A̸̤̻̱͕̳̻̙̪̜͕͉͔̫̲̤̙̺̗͎̭͖̹͓͖̼͇̬͗͌̊̑̃͠ͅͅA̶̢̨̡̧̢̖̲̱̤̞͎̯̤͙̜͉͙͍̮͇̯̠̝̠̫̺̗̦̖̓̓͑̃̄̐͗̈̏̾̎̍̿͛̔̽̈́̒̈͌̽̓͛̿͊͆͂̾̍̈́̽͂̕͘͘͜͝A̸̢̧̧̢̡̞̺͓̫̼̝͍̗͈͓̣͎͎̠̞͎̱͚̥̣͎̫̬̟̩̩͕̣̜͓̲̹̓̅̈́̆͑̊̏̓̓̑̃͐̅̐̒̍̂͘̕͘͘̕͜͝͝Ą̷̧̧̡̭̘̥͚͔͍̥̦̫͓̱̱͕̗̫̗͉̪̻̭̼̹͔̲̤̙̬͔͔̮͇̰̫̖͛́̆́̇̊͗̇̓̈́̅̈́̋͗̇̑̚͘̕̚͠A̴̢̛̞̙̲͑̋̈́͘͝Ä̶̧̨͇̯͓͍͎̩͙̪͖͉͎͉̳́̓͐͋̈̉̋͑̿̋̿̾̈́͂̊̏̿͐̉͠ͅĄ̶̡̡̨̞̞̘̝͔̖̣̻͕̫̗̬͕̝͈͕̙̞̯͖̞̠̹͓̯͇̫͖͉͔̹̙̖̻͖͑̅̾̊̋͘̕ͅͅÃ̸̡̧̢͎̝̤̬̼͈̼̭̬̣̣̬̠̮̞̤̝̟̖̣̻̝̗̭̳͍͈̹̜̯̠͈̹͕̻̦̤̟̜̝̿̆̐͊̊̈́̑̀̀̃́̿̽̐͆̈̈́̀̇̾͐̊̆͆̏͗͋̋̈́̕̚͜͠͝Ą̴̛̖̖͔̦̲͇̭͈͉͊̍̏̓͌͒̉̐́͋͋͑͛͋͒͛͗͆̇͌͊̒̊̉̋͑͑̋̄̋̕͠͠͠Ả̷̢̢̗̝̬̜͉̯͍͙͔̥̮͖͚͙̲̰̬͙̼̝̮̭̬͙̈́̆̿̊̽̓̈́̈́̃͒͐̑̓̓̍̓̄͗̍̈̓̈́͛̕͘̚̚̚͜͠͠͝A̵̧̨̛̘̮̭̖̥̹̭̻̦̯̭͎͕̹̬̲̦̼̳͉̮͎̮̝̯̬̒̂͆͛̈́͆̂̔̄̔͂̄̒̀̑̊̽̏̀͑͊̈̃̚̚͝͝ͅA̴̡̛̻̩͎̦̱̥̞͓̹͍̦͔͈̜̝͕̼͎͓͓͚̾̉͑̐̏̃̑̈́̉̈́̃͊̌̂̀̿͑̾́͋̓̓̈͒̅̃͐̀̀̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝A̷̢̧̨̛̟͕͖̻̖̮̖͕͚̤̠̦̥̥̦̘͈̯͚̣̝̪̲͓̘̦̗̪͎̻̺̯͎̻̲̬̪̱̹̱̓̾̈̋̓̈́̊͊̂͆̈͊͊͗͛̏͑̆̎̍̊̿͛̀̉̋̄͑͂͐̓͑̾̚̕͝͝ͅĄ̸͇̹̳̣̙̩̺̹̤̯̱̪̪̙̥̦̥̥̯̻͊̾̎̾͛̈̈́͌̓̓̽̈́͂̈́͛̆̉̏̑̌̽̅̔̾́̍̾̈́͒̍̆̆̈́̍̌̏̕͜͝͝͠͝Ḁ̴̢̛̬̥̟͎̞̙̮̥̙̗͓͚̖̱͈͙͎̣͇̙͔͖̰͙̻̰̺͖̺̦͖̬͋͌̆̎̏̓͂̊̽̍̋̅͑̆͑͛͛̃̎̊͐͛̋͂́̉͛̽̔̊̎͆̒̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅĄ̶̛̛̭̬̏̏̉̊͗̂͂̃̃̏̏̓͆̌̍̆̊̅̋̏̍͑̕̚̚͘͝Ą̶̨̩̗̺̝̦͔̳̳̰͇̘̟̖̠͙̺̽̆̒̔̃̋́ͅͅĀ̴̡̧̛̛̦̻͎̜̩̥̠̗̦͕̟͍̲̤̞̣̞̟͈͖̯̠̭͎̗͇̗̼̱̇̈̿͌̈́̌̆̄͑̓͛̊̇̈́̉̍͊̍̋̐͌͋̑̇͋̐̒̆͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝A̸̡̢̧̡̢͍̺̩͚̼̫͍̮̺̻̤̘̜͚̤̮̤̳͙͚̱̟͍͓̭͍͚̙̽̾̇̎͗͌̎͒͂̉̋̈́̉̌͒͊͐̋͒̑̽̅̚͜͝͝͝A̷̡̧̧̢̡̠̦̩̲̯͔̠͚̲̞͔̟̪͉͉͚̞͈̥̤̫̜͉͇̲̣͔͚͉͇͔͐̆̊͐͘͜͜ͅͅͅĄ̴̢̛̻͚̠̜̏̏̑͂̈́̊͆̓͂͑̎̾̇̀̂͌̇̎̃̃̇̈́̈́͗̓̇̓̈́̑̈́̃̕͝͝A̶̧̛̰̫̝̭͖͔̯̩̯̫̖̲̠̳͉̭̖̠͙̞͉͉͕͈̬͌̄̈͌͜Ä̶̧̛̛̯̣̣̰̫̮̣̹͇̠̘̩̖̦̙̈̑̋̇̐̋̉͆̆̀̔̿̌͐̆̿̏̾͐̾͐̉̓̑̓̀̈̔̑̿̈̋͗̌͘͝͠Á̵̫͈͋̾͒̇̽̓̅̉̒͘͝͠͠A̵̧̢̛̰̟̜͙͓̘̻͉̗̺̳̻̖̥̞̦͎̼̗̤̳̰͖͙̩̓̒̿̉̑̿̔̀̔͂̇̃̊̈͑̿̑͊́̀͐͐̃̾̂͝͝͝ͅȀ̶̡̛̛̯͚̣͕͕͖̯̭͕̆͛̎̈́̈̋͛̈́̉͐̆͑͛̾̾̔́̈̎̌͋̌̽̒͌͂̀̌̎̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͠͠͠Ă̴̡̨̧̨̛̙̤̟̥̖̲̟̩̣̲̫͙̻̖͚͙̝̎̏͐̈́̎̈̇̅̇̄͂͐̋̐̽̐̊̾͘͜͠͝͠͝À̸̛͍̦̞͓̫͑̊̏̐̽́̐͗̃̆̓̔̉͆̇̈́̊͗̅̃̆̕̕͘͘͝͠͠Â̶̧̢̨̨̗͈̱̥̭̺̘̗̼͓̼͓̥̻̤̙͕̠͕͇͖̺̦̺̖͚͙̹͙̻̪͎̱͇͈͍̳͓̄̿̓͂̆̾̿̌̾̀̓͒͛̈͂̿̈́́̓͆̚̕A̴̧̨̢̨̢͍̩͚̪̺͎͔̣͉̹͔̘͇̪͈̻̠͔̮͚̭̝͇̘̘̯͇̭̰̲̻̓̎̌͂̉͊͗̔̓̿̉͊̕͘̚͜͜ͅȂ̶̛̛͕̠͉̫͑̑̿̇̏̂͂̔̽̂̄̌̄̌͛͋̔̇͝͠͝A̵̡̢̙̠͓͙̘̱̱̺͍̖̗͖̖̫̪̜̼̥͚͇̪͔͎̓̂͒͒̊̿̎͆͒̓͒̿̒̈́͆͒͛͊̄́͘̕͜ͅͅA̵̢̧̢̯͉͚̬̻͖͍͚̣̹͎͂̆͂͛̕͜͠͝Ȃ̸̧̨̛̞̪̭̰̠͕̲̲͈̗̝̝͎͚̭̝͓̺͇̥̮̱̰̪̗̜̞̜͙̾͌̈͊̍͊̒̀̄͒̃̅̅͌͗̐̑̋͊̒͆̎̓͂̈͆̕̕͘̚̚͠͠͝͝ͅA̷̡̧̡̡̢̘͓̰̺̬̮͖̺̗͈̖͇̭͔̻̩͔̙͎̙̞̖̭̺̭̪̰͎̘̖͎̾̍͗̂͗̔̇̽̓͌̔̓͌̈̑̽̅̎͝͝͝͝ͅͅÀ̵̢̡̛̘̱̻̖̹͓̦̜͑͗͌͊͐̍Ả̸̢̨̡̨̢̛̱̝̺̜̮͇̜̜͉̼̱̺͍͍͙̖̘̮̬̞͇͔͇͙̳̝̒̓̕͜A̶̡̧̬̞͈̗͕͍͍̟̗̙̦̦͈̘̦̣̻͉̳̙̹̰͓͉̘̻̭̫̹̭͉̻͇̜̘͉̹͎͕̟̎̀̂͛̈́̃̔͛̐̐̅̎̔̎́́͛̓͋̐̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝Ã̴̢̨̯̯̗̥̻͓̘̙̪̜͈̻̖̦̮̺̤͌̅̄̈́̈͒̈́̿A̴̧͍̲̟͖̹̪̠͔͖͓̖̭̮̘̰̫̘̼̲̟̭̓̋ͅA̷̧̢̛̟͎̤̥̤͙̰̤̟͓̙̳͉̯͉̫͛̑̆̐͗̈́͋͑͌̐͊̈̈́̀͛̎̃̉͗̓͛͋̃̑̄̐̋̽̇̐̍̕̕̕̚͠͠A̶̧̨͕̭͓͓̙͈̝͔͍̫̪͚̝̯͔̦͙̼̬̻̩̘͎̼̺̱͕͙̻͖͆͗͜A̵̧͔̣̪̲̩͂̉̉͛̽͋̏͂͒̐͌͆̎A̴̧̧̢̝̙͚̖͖̭̻͕͙̦̞̫̦̯̒̿͛̕͘͜Ą̶̨̡̧̛̦̲̻̹̤͚̹̰̗̘̭̠̗͙̲̪͍̼͖̠̝̜͍̱̼̒̑̒̆͌̑̔͗̊͋̄͒͆̆͊̒̾̎̕̚͜ͅA̷̡̨̢̘͇̟̺̝͇̠͍͚̞̯̗͎̙̣̤͎̼̒̇͘Ą̴̡̮̳͎̱̤̼̦̦͙̫͎̩͖̫͚̺͕͎͓̩̻̬͈͈͎̤͕̰̦̰̞̳̜̦͖̯̗̳̺͑̅͒͑͆͌̐̋̅̏̎̈́̒̒͛̊̓̀̊̈́͆̈́͂̐͒̈́̃͒͆͆̂͊̏̽̌̓͝͝A̴͍̠̻̤͕͖͇̲̎̒̿̈͑̉̾͗̆̀̽͝͠A̷̡̧̡̛̛̮̭͉̙̺̮̻͓̮̙̲̠̬̼̟̱͎̠̼͉̼̟̪̰̮͎͍̣͔̬̣̖͚̲͚͍͒̇̔̐̐̿̍̆̓̽̓̆͂̌̉̓͒̑̈́̊̉͂̓̊͂͋́͋͆̉̅̏̑͑̊͊̕͜͝͠͝͠Â̴̧̰̞͓̻̺̯̼̹͚̹̮̠͍̰̜̰̜̫̠͖̤͓̙̭̥͉͔̬̤͕̯͕̰͖̖̆́͛̽̌͆̿̐̈́̈́͑̐͋̚̕͜͜Ȃ̷̧̢̛̜̙̩͎̖͙͍̥̜̜͍͈͍̩͎̹͇̼͚̠̯̝̩̈́̋̉̓͐͊͑̓̎̈́̃̆̈͠͝͝ͅḀ̷̧͇͙̯̲̝͙̦̗̲̯͉̫̞̮͎̮̙̎͒͂̓͒͋̋͊͗̓̋͗̄́̐͗͒̇̀͒̆̐͐̅̈́̽̅͐̃̑̃̾͊̈́̐̌́̚̚͜͝A̸̢͈̣͓͓̭͓̣̥͓̦̲̙̭̗͎̣͇̲̱̮̝̺͈̜̝̖͌̇̾̈̎̈́͛̾͛̂̐̀͒̚͘̚̚͝͝ͅḀ̴̧̧̨̭̰̝̫͉̖̖̫̦̭̅̐̒̒͐͗̒̾̌̎̕̕Ȧ̶̟̥͚̯̰̣͕͈̥̯̞̗̙͛͒̍̄͊͛̊̈́̿͘A̴̡̢̬̹̫̤̭̞̣͂̃͒̑͛̓̆̿̑̄̅̌̈̐̄͘̕A̵̧̢̬̘̻̲̘̟̳͕̔́̆́̓̾̑̓͛̆́͂̀̎͋͛͑̋̓̽͒̉̊͗̂͐̌̀̎̔̃̐̓͌͐̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͝A̶̡̧̙̣͙̮̣̖͇͍̦̥̤̣̩̜̗̝̭̫̪͎̪̙͓̋͋͒̏̈́̿͜͜ͅÀ̴̧̛̛̗̭͇̺͍̻̦̞͚̦̟͇̝͈̥̫͖͈͍̫͍̬̣̜̙̜͈̻̫̩̗̰͖̬͖̘̳͊̏͛̿̈́́͐̄͋̈́̏̈̏̇̃̾̋̎́̆̇̏̒͑̽̆͆̊̒̐̇̒͘̚̚͜͜͝ͅA̵̛̖͔̒̆̔̎̆̈́̒̂̀͐̓͋̆̍̃̿̍̈̓̏̽͌̈̓̾̄͗̒͑͛̄̊̓̓͂̌̂̅̚̚͝͝͝Ą̴̧̛̟̱͓̫̝̜̬̬̠͍͙͇̻͍̪̹̃̒͜A̵̢̧̧̨̛̲͔͔̰͖̩͚̳͖͕̦̟͚͍̩͖̎̇̆̚͠͠Ȃ̶̛̩̘̻̥̪͓͈̄̾͆͑̇̊͆̅̈̈̊̉̈̀͆̔̈́̄͛͋̃̈́̍͒̆̓͘̕̚͝͝͝ͅÁ̵̧͓̫̩̝̣̺̲̱͕̪̟͙̤̻͖̩͂̀͗̀̇͆̄̈͋͋̈́͌̿̓̍͂̈́̇̓̈́̿̐͐̍̽̕̚͝͝͠A̸̢̨̡̨̼͕̬̥̞̩͙̗͍̖̬̱̪̪̩̞͈̗͇̳̹͚͚͚̰̝̎́̔̿͜ͅḀ̸̡̨̛͈̝̯̞̲̠͚͙͙͈̩̜͓͕̳̦̺̱̖͕̰̯͍̫̟͍̹̪͖͇̠̩̩͇̰̪̅̎͂͋̂̐̑̔̾̍̌̔͛͐̐̌̂̒͂̒̾͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅA̸̡̨̡̬̳͉̜̻̥̦͙̬̗̳̠̩͓̳͉̰̤͖͚̖͙͋͊͒̊͑̔̏̀̓̓͂́̃̏̇̎͐̈́̽̄͑̃̆̑̓̉̐̉̿̄̋͗̏͘̚͝͝͝͝͠Ą̸̧̛̖̰̜̤̥̲̮̦͇̝̯̞͙̙̱̗͖̲̳̳͎͇͚̭̦̘̫̞̱͉͕̙̟̠̣͚̞͖̫̙͊̑̄́̏͛̽̿̽̑̍̇̒̿̇̎̓͊̄̅̒͛̈́̈́̉̽̀̇͆̚͘̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅA̸̡̛̟͙͍̯̝̥͙̯̟̲̞̺̜̦̅̏̈́͛̾͋̓̿̃̀̃͑̈́͐̀̒̋̀̈́̽͗̊̄̊̍̀̾̄̌̃̆̐̆͛̑͘̕̕͝͠͠ͅA̴̖̠̟̅̔͒̔͆̇̉̿̾̾̾̆̾͛̽̌̈ͅǍ̷̛̛̟͍͕̭̬̖̟̭̳͍̖̼͖͐̐̔̈́͑̌͒̿̍̈́̏̓͋̂̏͝͝Ą̷̛̜͇̜̙̟͐̎͐̄̈́͋́̃̾̉̌̔̈́̒̆̒̕̕͠A̷̢̢̡̛̳̭͓̦̜̲̟̗̮͕͎̫̖̭͕͍͇̙̱̬͔̣̳̜͈̝̮͔͎̒̆̀̊͊̋̾̃͗͊̄͌̅́̌͐̃̆͊̊̉͘͝͠͝͝Â̶̢̨̢͈̼̺̭̗̪͍̺̰̖̜̠̼̻͓̜̗̭̪͚̫͔͎̹͔͓̹͙̹̦̟̫͎̞̘̲͈̙̟̦̗͔̠̒̓̍͛͛̎̏̌̈̄̽͛̒̽̓̋̋͗͗͒̏͛͊̋̓͂̌͋̇̽̉̎͗͛͆̇͘͘͜͝͝͝Â̶̧̖̣̫̜̳̯̠̰̮͔͚̺̏̓̽͗́̔̂͋̉̉̄̇͊͛̆͑͋͗͂̅̕͠Á̴̧̧̌̾̈̉̓͂̑͒̾̽͗̊̒̃͒͝A̶̡̢̧̧̢̡̧͎̥̟͇̻͈̪͔̘͎̪̪̼͖̗̖̣͕̝̳͓̮͍̙͎͇̹̙̫̞̙̰̯̟̩̐͒̅́̃̓̅̎͊̅̽̈̄̊͑͐̑̍́̀̅̋̈̑̇̏̓͊̕͘͘͘͝͠͝͝A̵͙͈̼͕̍͂͂̀͆̓̓̿̏̅̆̆̊̓͂͊́̔͂̌̈͒̄̋̅̎͊̉̈̾͌͗͑͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅA̶̢̜̼̞̻̫̹͌̾̇̃̈͊̂̾̐̉̒̿̑̇̾͘͘̚͜͝͠ͅA̸̡̫͉̟͔͓̣̰̮̬̭̙̙̺̟͌̅̉̍̒͌̋̍̑̈́͒̈̈́̑̌̓̌̑͌̊̌͋̽͌͗̿̕̕͝Â̵̧̢̡̧͇͇̰͉̣͓̠͉͙̤̗̻͔̞̱͇̼͚̣̤̟̮͎̱̬̠̻̘͍̱̱͎̭̰͍͓̏͑̑̈́̓̊̇̂̎͒̓̎̂͜͜ͅA̷̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̝͇͇̺̘̜̝̤̗̹̣̬̱͕͙̰̯͎̞̗̟̭̬͎̤̣̬̪͚̯̖͖̩̳̼̱̘͙̬͓̘̮̭̦̭̝̼̺͍̩̲̬͙̪͇̗̱̝̖̮͇͖̫̘̤̫͖̲͈̦͇̬̗̲̱͖̟̮̳͙̫͚̩̗͖̗̼̹̣̘͖͉̗͔̤̺̘̖̲̯̞̰͎̝̻̗̟̣͓̲͕͉̘̙͇̬͙̫̝̪̙͚͉̯͎̝̪̙̘̼̰̟̼͇̩̬͙̬̺̟͙͎̦͎̘̤͍̜̰͈̣̟̳̗͇͆̽̂̐̇̅̐̓̉̅̈́̑̽̈̆̇͐̿̾̓̑̋̅̌̄̂̌̎͊͆̋͆̃̓̇̓̂̽͂͑͛̉͒̑̆̍̋͌̄̍̌̏̊̐̒̾̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅÄ̴̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̨͉̜̝̖̲̙̝͚̞̤̰̣̜̦̠̲̗̲̘̳̗̻̜̙͚̭̣͖͚̯̟̦̯̱̹̮͉̣͓̰̱͚̯̹͕͎͖̬̱̝̱̟̩̤͓̹͙͈̙̺̝̫̠͔̩͎̟̈̀͛̈́͌̓̄̒̏̑̃̊͘̕ͅͅͅͅĂ̵̡̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̪͇̤̝̞̲͎͚̬̻̘̣̭͓̥̞͔͔̱͕̬̮̙͓̠͙̰̹͚̹̮̤̲̩̳͙̱̙̙̝̺̱̩̻̭̞͔̲͚̞̺͙̟̗͎̥̺̻̜͍̗̫̜̮̘̱͚̙̘̣̳̬̜̹͉̱̤̙̫̼̖̠̻͇͎̲̻͓̟͍͈̗̺̟̻̹̞̗͕̲͙͎̪̰̱͙̺̰͋͂͂́̒̃̆͑̈́̆̎͌̍̒̒̂̉̊̿͗̉͊̂̾̓͊̈́͑̐͒̋̂̇͐̀̑̈́̐̈́̄̈́̓̓̑͂́̅̍͗̔́̄͌̂̄̈́̈͋̅̒̏̏̈́̂̋͐̑͋̿̀͊̓̐̽͂́̅̋̏͛̃̋͗͛͋̆̉͗͋̐̍̿̊̆̍̓́̾̍͒̇̿͑͋͋̅͐̓̔́̉̿̀̌͛̇̆͂̄͑̐̊̐̆͑̆͛̎̋̄͛̓̏̇̂̈́̃͑̓̈́̈́̂̌́̅͒̃̒̿̌̀̽̑̍͑̋̐̇́̂̈́̄͆̅̍̄͊̉̏͆̃̓͒͂͌̎̏̂̓̾̉̿͂̔͒̈́̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅÅ̵̢̢̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̜̟̥̜̹͚͚̤̰͚͔̫͖̠̺̻̬̺̮͈̤̞̝̤̮̩͇̺̳̝̣̬̗͍͕̝̞̺̫̦̭̺͇̦̗̜͔̤̮͙̗̱̼̪̲̗̩͙̼̯͍͔̙̻̹̙̺̦̝̟̤̰̟͉̙͇͇͈̦͍̤̖͔̲̥͔̭̯̦̝̮̣̩̼͔̲̪̗̭͍̗̻̝̼̜͇̭̻͓̰̟͇̫̪̯͔̯̹̻̖͉̣͖̪̰̞̦̠̪̥̻͙̫̺̬͕͇̻̦̱̳̣̹̭̞̼͔͕̠̠̖̝̹̼̞͕͈̝͙̱̹̭̟̳͕̦̼̭̯̣̬͖̳̮̻̓̍̀̈́̓̄͌̈́̇̐̈͆̈̏͂̃͆̄̾͂̅͂̓͂̽̄̃͑́͑̃͂͆̑̑͌̋̿̓́͋̽̓̏̽̊̑̈́̃̈́̋̾̈́̊̈́͆͐̿̈͑̉͋̓̆̆͑̍̿͒̏̃̃̌̂̿͌͆̇̃̐̄͋̂̽̌̾̑̿̓̅̋̐̑̓͑͒͑̾̿̔̄̃̈́̅͆̊̓̌̂̾̔̀̈͛͊̆̓̒͂̒̾͋̅̍͑̄̽̿̑͛̑̊̒̌̊̒͑̓͛͊͌̐̋̽̒̽̅̇̏̏̎͆͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̼̭̞̘͍̱̭͕̰̜̖͈̖̼͍̲̥͖̫̗͚̖̞̜̬͕̮͇̝̪͇͚̗͎̟̥͙͎̩͎̠̻͚̖̦̖̻̳͉̱̼̱̹̠̟̙̪͔̺͖̣͙̯̼͇̳̻͖͉̝̼͈̯͚̣̫̼̮̮̭̹̪͔͙̳͚̼͖͚̝̠̹͉͔̭̰͎͕̘̹̳̣̦̭̙͕̳̥̪̞̺̞̻͉̹̥̲̖̟̺̭͔̗͙̟͎̙͈̠͙̫̯̲̻̪̝̳̫̻̲̥̤͇̰̻̬͎̲̺̩̯̤̦̭̞̫͔̝̣͎̺̹̩͉̦̘̯̱̺̱̟̲̦̤̠̭̰͙̯̱̠͎̲̖̮̣̫̭̱̤̬͚̘̹͎̬̬͍͙͔̙̣͙̮̜͙͔̟͓͚̫̮̰͈̯̻̣̭̭͕̼̣̭̬͖̻̘̫̮̱͌̋́̓̀̐̾̃͑̐̎̓̈͋̓̐̋̎͒̌͂̒̀̉̿̊̈̊̆̾̓̈́̂̈́̇̂͛̉͆̏̈̄͆̇̀̾͊̈́̿̈́̎̈́̾̃͆̃̋̇̎̒̔̈́̍̃͆̏͌̎̑̇͌͐̾̌̀̇̋̃͗̒̄̔̽̈̀̓̄̑̓̈̃̓̌̓̒͛̋͋̎̀̇̉̈́̀̇͑͌̈́̾̋̈̓̇̏͌̄̿͋̏̿͗̒̔̅̉́̀̈̍́͋̆̓̿͊͋̑̂̌̀̀̍̈́̐̐͑̀̈́͋̍̈̈́̇̅̅̆͑͂͆̅͊̆͊̑̅̐͑̇͌͋̂̀͆̅͌͆͛͆̈̄̏͗̈́̽͂̎͂̒̄̑̄̑̂̔̐̃͋̔̑͐̌̂͂̈́̐̔̇̈́͐͂͛̄̆̊͂̑̌̋͌̈́̑̿̄͑̏͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅǍ̶̢̢̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̲̹͚̺̜̝̖̞̭̤͇͖̠͇̫̥͚͍̳̫̙̝̥͔̬͎͇̣͓͎̖͖̣̯̼̹̣͍̺͈̟̳̜͕̥͉̮̹̟̬̙̪͕̯̹͍̫͍̟͇̘͇̟̖̟̹͉̪̞͓̥̠͇̩̼̱̭̣̫̩̟̻̭͕̫̬̗̣͈̹̮̘͉̞̫͚̭͚̞̼̠̩̣̺̯̝̳̮̗̯̹̭̭̞͚̜̬͖̤̘̞̞̫̬͖̤̥̩͓̱̲̩̹̬̻̻͉͍̜̮͎̝̝̘͉͉̬͎̣̗̮̻̬̗̬̯̘̬̳̱͈͎̖̞͍̣͓͖̗͕͍͔͕̥͎̪̮̻͇̬̪̺̩͎̙̜̘̎̆͌̏̀̽̎̏̓̈́́̇͂̽͋̐̅̊̾̊̑͌͆̋̑͆͆̋̆̊̏̄̉̈́͗̃̿́͂̂̾̀͌̑͌̉̓͒̈̓̉̀͊̓̿̊̐͆̽̐̅̇̂̽̂̎̓̎̿̅̾͋̋͐̾̐̈́̋͂̎͆̄͑͋̅̓̾͆̅͆̿̑̂͒̓̐̏̓̃̑̀̓̏͛͌͗͗̔̓͒̒̊̽̽͛̉́̓͊̿̿̄͑̔̀͋͋̑͗̽̽̉̇̂̓͆̊͗̀̓͆͆̿̓̐̇̅̿̎̀̌́̏̀̃̑͒̉̔͋̃̂̏̏̆̒̓̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̵̡̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̹̣̞̙̗̫̱͔̳̜͈̯̗̭̼͇̻̤̠̝̟̪̠̦͇̩͕̺̼̯̲̯̤̣͇̘̥̥̯̟̥̜̱̥͓̞͕̺͇̖̣͖̦̙̯̥̼̯͕̗͙̪͖͇̼͖̭̖̗̪̝̫͙̗̠͕̠̳͇̤͈̺͇̱̞̺̝̭̲̲̜̩̱̥͓͔̩̹͍̤̮͉̺̺̠̝̫̳͍̰̱̝͖̗̺̜͎̹̜̭̫̜͍̭̣͉̬̲̱̖͖̗͓̫̻͕̬̬̻̙̗̺̺̳͒͋͗͑͗̇̍͆̑́̐̈́̈́̇̇̋̽͆̔͂̀̑͆̐̋̽̀̂̃̅̑̽̒̅̅̎̈̾̅͊̈́̈́́͑͛̃̅̿̐͑́͌͗̿̇̏̓̐͑̽̓̌͛͂̍̍̈́͋̏̾̑̈́̉́̐͑͋̆͐̓̂̏͌̈̈́̿̓̈́̌͋͋̂͂̄̍̎̃̂͌̋̂͑̊̆̇̆̂̔̀̅͒̾̎̾̓̉̈́̑͒̄̈́̈̒͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̴̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͔̦̗͔͔̹̹̜̼̦̲̠̪͎̠̹͉͖̤̮̘̭̤̜̪̻̘̬̠̪͇͇͈̦͊̿̒̇̋̍̇͗̓̊͐͑̋̈́̓̎͂̎͊̃͋̅̎̆̒̒͆͊͂͛̀̒̂́̔̈̓̍̽̇̈́̿̾͋̂̇̎̉̾̓̓͛͋̏͋̍̓̄͊͛̽̾̂̄̈́͌̏̈͆͋̒̈́͂̌͛̓͊̈͐̄͌̋͋̐̄͂̂̾͒͗̌͆̾̔͊͐̂̾͐̄̋́̊͗̽̔͗̋̋͒͊̆̐̍͑̈́̈̃͋̒̂͊̓͗̒̑̑͌̎͐͌̄͌̐̈̌̓̈́̀̔͗́́͒̐̒̃̈́́̽̌̓͛̒̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝Ã̶̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̩̙̪̥͙͔̲̜̘̠̳͚̟̦͍͎̳̠͎̘͉̬̹̟̙̰͉͕̤̙̲̯͖̻̜̳̺͖̹̭̻͇̹̺̺̘̲̝̦̭̩̩̩̞̟̤͙̺̞͔̼̪̣͚͚̝̩̼̮̥̰͕̹̩̫̣̖̟͙̯͍̩̠̖̦̹̠̲̼̞̩̮̙̯̪̭͕̻͚̠̦͍̰͓̯̤̩̯̦̪̻̖̫̖̲͈̘͈̫̲̥̬̺̙͈̻̙̩̰͔̟̯͕̻̯̳̤̖̳̦̖͉̜̹̜̳͈̪͍̱̱͉̱̤͈̭̣̤̝̹̠̠̗͓͍͕͕̬̼͇͔̥̹̠̥̹̥̰̙̯͈̺͖͎̼̖̟̭̮̞̖̠̥̬̟̻͓̜̞̗͍̥̣̼̥͓͈̘̟̻̺͖̥̦̻͎̦̺̘͔̉̅͊̋́̆͛̏͒̏̽͊͂̓̓̓̌̈̄̅̒̂͊̄̊͑̎͋͌̓͐̌͂͊͛̒͗̌̌̓̑̓͆̒̋̃́̎͑́͂̄͊̈́̏̈́͑͊͛̽̔̌̎̒͒̑̎̃̃͑̓́̈́̃̍̔̈́̾̅̈́̓̓̂́̀͂̓̏̉̓́̉̽̊͗͐͂̋̇̈̿͗̔̆̉̾̉̿̈́̑̎̆̇̔̓̿̀͊̒́̄̈͌́͋̒̓͐̓̏̏̈̑̈̄̓̈́̏͒̄̽͛͐̑͊͗̓̅̈́̈́̃̍̾͐̏͆̑͂̍́̒̈̅̄̀̽̓̎̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̻̞͔̥͙̼͓̟̻̙̩̜͎̰̟͍͇͙̫͉̙̱̝͚̣̠̮͔͓͕͇̥̱͉͕̞̙̗̜̖͈̟̠̤͓̦͇͔͈̯̗͙̠̲̭͎͍̘̼̩͇̻̝̙͔̱̯͔̳̮̣̬̙̥͇̞͙̝͇͆͛̊͆̆͑̓̐̽͊̽̔͗͆͋̏̃̈́͂̆̌̃͒͐̑̎͋̄̑͐͒̎̄̂̔̓̐̄͐̈́͒̈̎̆̓͗̂͊̽͐̓̎͋̓̾̑̄̈́̈́͒͐͑̑͋̆̓͌̍̔͌͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅÃ̴̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͍̣̙̳̮̣̩̞̪̼̞̙̯̟̫̲͚͈̯̭̻̦̣̗̱̠̖̠͓̬͈̠̹̟͈̹̮̯̟̳̹̱̻̩͉̣̟͉̤̯̞̺͔͈͕̗̖̺͕̦̺̞̼͍̗̲͔̠̦͈̯̱͔͎̼̻͖̘͕̤̪̪͖̩̩̯̫̘̘̬͓̻͕̦̼̻͙̤̳̞̭̻͎̤̦͇̘̪̩̜͎̞̮̮̤̩͓̦̯͚͖̟̠̠̜̗̰̫͖̖͕̳̞̼̳͉͇̮̭̱̪͈̥͈͉̜͉̘̆͊̒͑̇͂̄̆̀̈́̈́͆̑͐̓̈́̈͑̊͒͆̿̃̅̒̃̈̍̔̽̃̈́͑̇̓̅͛͐̿̒̒̀̎͂̿͑̇̈́̓̆̔̽̏͂͋̉̽̈̔̓̀̒͂̿̒̽̍͂̀̓̇̐͗̈́̌̓͒̑̈̋͊̇̔̆̓̃̂̈͗̃̆̋̂̃̊͊̓̌̌͌́̈́͌̂̔̈́̿̈́̇͆͑͊̈́̑̌̅͛̏̓̀̽̃̈́͗͑͊͛̾̂͒̽̑̌̄̌̑̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĀ̸̢̧̧̡̡̛͔̫̫̼̤͚̯̱͈͖͉̲̱̹͕͕͓̺͚͚̼̣̺̼̤͈̠̻̖̰̟͚͎̳̜͚͈̲̖̬͕̞̗̘̱͇͈͔̪̺͕͎͖͈̘̻͓͇̹͈͍̘͈͇̯̺̮̝͚̼̗͙̼̞͍̹̭͓̬̣̭̂̃̓̄̊̑̌̃̍̊̑̊͛͌̈́̈̈́̇̈͐̓̒̂͑̂̆͗̄͗͐̊̎̏̂̂͑̀̃͂͆̃͂̐̔͒͐̈̐̆̾̋̅͐͛̑̏͆̆͋̒̄̅̈́̔̒̆͂͑̋͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Ä̴̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̙̺̥̟̫͕͔̩̥̯̟̦̦̓̈́̈́͆̉̅̍̓͗̔͌̑͐̊͛́̉́̔͆̄̄̾̓͋͑̃̿͑͌̀͑͑̄̋̍͆̇͂̉͂͋̊̾̔̑̄̓̏́̐̍̐̏̏͒̌̿͒͐̓̃̈́̆̉̎̅͋͌̆̔͐͗̄̆̑̽̃̾̑̑̎́̈́̇͆̎̽̿̋̌̿̃̾̅̊͗͆̾͒̀͋́͆̎̎̉̈́͆́̂͌̊̏͛̏̃̈̓͊̋̌̊̇̾͊̔̉̈́̑̐̔͋́̅̔̽̿̈́̾̎̎̉̌̄̂̓̎͐̍̀̿̈́̒̄͑̅̊͋̃̊̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝Ą̸̨̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̡̧̛͇̪̯̙͉̙̳͙͚͇̜͖͎͚̖͙̦̖̞͔͕̹͖͔̳͕̫̞̖͕͕̝̙͎͚͍͎̘̩̻̣̭̗̹̝͚̰͖̩̙̖͈̪̯̟̤̻̠̺͈̤̲͇̪͚̺̘̲̯̫͕͓͉̫̳͔̥̻͙̹̗̺̺͚̩̤̩͍͈̙̰̭̣̠͙͇̝̫̺̠̣͎̹̬̙̳̦̝͓̻̹̞͕̦͖̦̻̠͇̮̤͎̼̙̜̥̞͉͙͓̭̗̬̪̼̼̟̯͎̰̫͈̲̼̼͖̹͍̟̺͇͍̘̖̞͙̣̻̝̯̖͔̲̳̬̭͕͇̪̱̯̻̦̻̠̫̞̩̻̥̖̠͖̯̩͖͍̻̠̹̣̤͖͇͕̹͙͕̳͚̜̖̝̠͕͓̻̙͈͈̯̱͉̜͎͚̩̰̦̺͈͈̪̺̼̞̠̼͙̹̟͎͗̃̍̐͊̿̑̈́̀͂̃̐͒͊̈́̀͗̿͒̂̽̅̏̐̋̅̽̈̓͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̸̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̜̗͎̞̹̳̻̻͚̫̫͎̜̬̯̟̯̫̼͔̝̣͕̜̯̗̬̗̻͎̱̭̹͈̫̘̦͓̗̥͍̟̤͙͉̰̪̰̭̱̤̟̲͚͚̩̱̗̰͕͈̘͙̘̱͕̱̹͍͚̭̘̖͈͖̪̙̣̼̦̙̭̪̣̙̤̦̟͎͙͇̪̭̠̥̟̻̟̼̘͇̠͉̪̮͚̲̯̠͚̖̥̬̙͉̪̙̜̳̞͕͍̥̥͇̙̝͙͖̳̱̺̜̱̹̼͍̭͈͖̬̙̯̯͔͎͈̬͙̼̹̫̮̻̘̣̪͚͈͍͕̰͈̦͙̠̣̲̗̩̣̣̖̲̱̺̖͖̼̘̞̺̯̘̮͉̰̤̥̼̤͚̰͙̻͕̠̗̙̬͉͍̖̯̮̻͓̱̘̦̼̝͕͚͚͖͉̖̯͍̞̦̳̦͍̫̫̳̤̙̝̋͒̇̈́̀͐̈̓̇̓͒̈́̈́̏̔͒̎̍̂̌͆̉̀̍̈̉̉̅̿̃̀̒͑͒̍̓̒͆̈̅̓̆͊͗̿͛̋͂̽̅̐͂̀͌̒͗̽̊̑̑͛͂̏̈́̋̃͒̉̋̊̐͆͂͒̾̿̃͒̊̑̅̇̀̑͋̾͑͗͐͛͂̿̏͐̈́̎̆̿̿̀͌̇͂̆͛̒͒̓͋̄̐̊͐̇̂̅̓̔̈̔͐̈́͊͗̾͊̇̌̏̆̌̊̈́͆̎͛͊͆̄̌͌̈́͂̆̎͆̈͋̊͐̈͛̑̅̏̌̾͒̃̒̃̃̐̌̃͗̋̃͌͗̋̍̑̈̍̐̐̐̅͆͂̎͛̓̃͆̈́͋̄̽̾̎̽̏̂̅̒̍̍͒̈̋̎͊̒͐̀̋̔̈́̈́͛̓̒̈̑̄̃̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̢̡̢̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̢̯̘͖̟̖̥͎͙͙̦̟̩̘̖̭̳͓̮̦͕̝̙͇̥̯͍̳͉̤͚̯̤̙̮̦̦̮̦̩͎̼̗̭̮͙͉͈͍̠̗̱̯͖͈͕̠̪̪͎̭̫̞͍̻̮̥͍̖͉͇̯̳̗͈̤̭͉͖͕̝͙͉̙͉̱̞̱̝̙̞̟̖̙͔̬̮͙͈̫͔̮̮̤̜̰̱̦͕̣͕̫̭̳̪̜̣̟̞͇͓̣̣̦̣̰̲͇̯̼̖͙̤̥͖̠̘̗͈͓̬̹̼̤̤̭͈͕͓͍̫̞͇͉͚̳̲͚̲͙̹͕͙͇̝̤͓̰̯͈̦͎̲̬̣͈̞̰͈̹̝̥̝̻̺̠̮̝̭͎͖̟̜͍̝͈̤̭̜̳̭͖̼̭͖̟̔͒̅̊̾͊͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅA̵̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̯͕͓͙̗̜̻̯̘̖̺̦͚̘̯̯̠̻̰̦̣͓̼̩̘̜̩͉̼̣̩̞̩͇̪͚̦͕͉͈̝̘̺̺͚̥͍̖̞͉̭͙̥̥͍̙̲͖͇̺̮̜͔̠̠̣̯̫̼̤̦̥͓̰͚̫̗̳̱͔͖̤͔̤̰̰̞͈̹̘͈̘̪͚͉̺͔̠̘̫̥̩̬̗̯͎̰̜͕̣̼̜̜͔̺͔̜̞̟̟̟̭͇̜̣̼̼͛̂̑̿̌̔̉̈̂̓̿̃̌̇̉̓̎͑̓̊̽̀̂̈́̋̋̽̅̃̿͑͂̓͊̒́͂̋́͂̊̆̀̏͊̌̇̌͌̂̊́͊͐́͐̉̑̌̾͂̒̉̉̃̒̍̔͊̏͆̿̂͂̿̓̉͐̍̓͗̎̂͗̉͗̽̌̃̾̈́͗͛͑̍͌̾̍̆͐̈́̅͒͒̓̍́̃͑̉̀̂̊̄̊͊̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅẢ̵̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̢̡̧̨̡̛̻͇͕̥̼̼͓͕̭͈̣̻̱͉̣͈͖͉͉͎̭̗͉̗͍̮̙͍͔͔̠̘͈͖̝͓͔̣̫̬̳̰̞̪͉͈̳̼̖̭͙̯̞̦̻̲̪̞̹͉͔̮̩͓̜̙͇̟̪̬̦̯̣̝̞̯̞͍͇͕̖̲̞̮̙̳͕̘̲̮̣̯͈̦͇̪̜͇̲̼͉͕͕̝̤̪͓̗͍̗͈̰̙͇̪̬̪͍̺̗̮͎͙̱͚̰̭̘͙̖̤̝̰̘̬̗̤̭̜̙͔̬͕̙͈̳̹̺̝̳̠̬̰̖̻̹̗̯̮͇̗̩͍̥͙͇̹͚̹͖͕̮̮̳̼͚̦̘͔͕̲̱̤͓͎͖͚͈̜̼̩̬͙͎̯͖͉̮̰̗̣̳̱̠̩͓͉̳̼̰̘͕̜̥̘̻̙̱̮̜̰̲̬̱̗̤̰̬͎͙̺̫͚̫͕̬̗͓̥̩̭̪͉̳͉̤̲̙̣̱̼̳̼̬̈́͐̈́̋̆̊͛̓̀͗̀͗̏̎̄̆͂̑̂͋͋̌̃̄̄̃̋͋͒͊̽̄̈͛̈́̅́̽͊̊̒͛͂͒̂̎̄͆̽̾͌͐̈́͛̃̆̋͒̓̓̈̉̉̋̏̅́̋͌̄̎̌̏̈́̅̇̐̎̑͂̃̾̐͛͐́̄́̈͒̑͒̋̇̒̍̉̔̾͆̏͐̈́̇̓̅͋̑͌̈͛͛̆̀͒̽̈́̒̊͑̎͂̎̈́̋͛̎͊́̂̇͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̧̡̨̢̛̞̤̥̟͈̠̙̥̝̟͚̺̘̞̥͓̳͙͎̥̩̥̭̯̹̗̺̫͖̮͔̟̪̺̰̝̟͙̤̟̭͎̞̦̯̠̦̱̹͈͈͓̹͇̱̭̤̽͋̊̍̌͑̈́̃̓͋̑̓̎͊͊̌̉̏͒͊̆̂͆̑͌͑̊͐͋̉͛̈̌͛̈́̏̓̿̊̂̽͊̊̋̐̐̄̃̒͐͆̓̒̅͋͂͆̐͐̑̈́̆̂͗́̑͐̂̏͊̔̉̎̅̊̊̒̐̐̈́͂̈́̐̂̓̽̓́̈͊̅̋̀̒̔̓̿̀̆̋̀̃̾͂̑̎͋̍̄͒̾̾̑͌̔͒͒̃̓͂̓̽̐̏̈̊̓̋̀̋͋̽̍̈͆̀͌̄̐̉͂̏̒͋͛̓̒́̊̄̈́͐̓̐̆̒̃̏̎͛̋͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͠A̷̡̢̧̢̢̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̝̥̲̩̲̭͕̮̟͈̗̱̗̳̦̹̭̬̲̜͈̮͕̬̫̟̲̤͎͓̠͇͎͙̖̭̞͙̱͓̝̥͓̬͖̟̤͚̘̞̮̳̜̲̮͍̦̺̙͕̙̮̫͇͖̞̝̲̙͙̩̻̤͉͔͓̠̖͉͙͖̼͚̟̣̼̦̣̦͍̗͎̺̲̼̰̬͖̳̭̮͚̰͇͎͕̥͙̻̯̩̙͕͔̖̤͔̦̬͍͈̘̤̣͔̝̲̹̝̠̰͍̯̟̫̦̫͖̲͍̳̾̽̿̒̅̄͑̆́̒͐͂̉͛̋͛̐̎̑̀̆̈́̔͛̑͒̑̈̆͒̉̾̈́͐̀̓̌̈͛̐͊̊̀̿̈́̈́͑̅͊̈́̊̅̈́̾͋̑̾̈́͗̿̉̄͋͊̍̾̓̒̂̾̔̓́͑͛͌͊͆̃̈́̑̈́͑̆̎̒͗̓́͋́́͂̅͊̈́̒͆̎͋̅͒̅̑͂̃̍̊̽̑͋̓̿͆̀̑̔̅̂͑͒̀̿̍̌̊͋́̽̎̌͊̀́̎̆͒̋̍̉͆̍̂̂͗̈́̍̍͂͋̆̋͌̾́͊͌̄̉̒͌̃̍̽̂̌̓̉͛̈́̊͐͗̇̓͆̊̓̇̃͊̾̅̇̅͛̔̐̊̓̃̈́̃̅̆̌͑͂̐̋̍̐͛̌̉̃̌̽̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅĀ̴̢̧̨̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̝̘͙̰̩͕̹̣̪͍͍͕̖̹̻̼̞͚͈̖̦̜̯̞̦̖̺̙̯̳̱̹͚̳̼̻̺̱̭̙̲͕̥̭̬͑̃̍̃̅̊͗̋̆̅͂̉͛̓͒̓̇̔̾̄͊̓̄͗̀͂̾̑̇̓͒̈́́̍̒͐̆̊́͛̐̎̇͆̈́̌̀̉̈́̈́̃̎̆̅̉͒̑͋̑̉̓̂̍͛̈̿̅̆̓̍͑͌̊͂͋̈́̽̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅĄ̷̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̹̪̥̹̮̦̣͕̲͙̹̪̜̞̤̝͕̮̺͕̟̪͎͉̮̟̪͉̩̫̦͉̫̙̫͎͕͈̙̙͍͕̩͙̯̳̖̤̝̱̤̮̠̩̙̬̫͖̟͚͔͈̥͈̼̫̖̘̣̫̦̣͕̞͈͓͓̪͍͚̩̹̻̘̥͓̜͖̺͚̜̪͖̥͉͖̞̞͈̰̣̹͔̮͉̥̬̯͇͚̻͙̻͇̗͔̥̺͖͖̥͇̪̳̲͉̦̭͓̗̳̭̻̜͇̪̗̼͍̬̞̘͔̩̮̠̫̦̩̺͓̗̥̟͖̬̞̜̟̤̙̗̳̮̠̳͖̱͕̫̯̗̺̹͈̦͈̟̖̯̲̲̝̬̜̘̯̭̱͕̦̮̦̟̱̩͖̼̳͓͎̤̙̫͚̝͚͖̝̟̫̗͎̻̯̪͖̥̣́̑̓͋̒̃̔̃͛̋̈́̎̓́̈́̍͊̍͆̈́̽̽̑̒͆̓͒͑̊̀̍̆͂̃̊͆͆̊̀̏͌̅̆̉̈̅͂̐̓̈́̄͂͑͊̍̊͌̌̋͌̉̓̋̈́̈́͗̅̉̿͌̓̎̌̍͂̃̎̆̂̒̎̄̾̉͌̿̋̈̆̈̿̔̐̀͌̌̒̾̀̅̈͂̿̉͋͐̏̏̽̓͑͆̆̇̾͛̾̔͗́̾̂̈́̆͊̏̑̂̋̇̈́̃͗̐̌̐͒͗̈̏̂̆̉͆̽̓̆͆͒̎̈́̀̑̎̾̏̾̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̸̧̡̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̗̪͙̣̘̪̳͇̲͖̥̤̱̦̺̮̖̳͓̰̳͔͖̪͎͎̦̞̩̣̰̤̻̣̣͓̙͍̹͖̹̦̗̤̩͚̣̪̻̦̝͇̱̜̱̳͖̼̞̘͔͔̼̪̪͍͚̱̺̬̪̰̬̠̯̦̙̘̮̘̝̗͕̳̱̞̩̘̗̭͔͕̖̣̗͓̙̻̳̖̙̩͈̲̦̼̭͕̤̞͖̠͙̺͍̟͉̣̳͈̪̼͖̼̝̙̖̼̩͎̩̺̱͎̩̪̖͙̹̲͍̗͎̭̳͕̯̳̺͕̼̦̱͔̙̖͓͉̩͈͓͓̠̫̱͉͕͍͇̟̻̙̥̫̬͍͉̠̺̟̰̦́͗̄̿̆̊͌̂̌̈́̍̂̃̊͛͒͗͛̅̓̈̊̈́͐̆̃̂͋̅̈́̔̊̐̒̋͊̋̋͋̏̐̏̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅÃ̵̢̡̨̡̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̭͇̖͈͖̳̫̙̳̼̫̳̗̟͇̫̲̤̰̭̟͚͙͇͖̱̜̥̣͉̦̝͔̣̟̗̠̻̪͔̪̞̭̼̪͎̫̖̰̙͈̯͇̱̪̩̼͖͍͓͚͈͓̞͎̩̩̖̥̦͈̺̤͈̺̻̦̣̦͓̪͚̙͇͛̄͗̆̋̑̐͋͊̎̔̓͐̾̌̾̋̇̇̊͂͗̓͋̾̂̋̓̽͂̓̎̃̉̍̿͆͑͂̄͑́̍̾͑̈́̃̉͗̾̋̌̏̆̓̽̒̈̄̉́̌̊̒̀̊̔̂͑̉͑̍͗̽̌̈͌̂̌̊͑͑͌̔̌͗͋̇̋̾̾̋̋̇̾̔̍̏̋͐͋͛̔̈͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̸̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͖̯͎̬͈̦͈̠̮̗̜͈̻̩̮͓̻̳̦͉̗̻̫̗̼̲͙̮̦̹̳̼͉̣̮͚̮̳̬͓̤͔̥͖̣̺̘͔̗̲̝̠̭͖̈́͆͋̑̿͊̊̃͛͐̍͗̍͗͆͊͑͒̇͑̊̃͐̍͊͗̈́̆͗͆̾́͛̏͌͋̅̄͑̍͑̈̓̈́̾̀̄͒͛̓͑̅͗̅̐̌̐͐̾̂̈̉̓͒͐̌̐̄̂̒̈́͋͐́̌̎̿̔͒͆̓̎̑̂̃̿́͐͆̄̔̆̀̉͐̊̊͗̂̿̃̄̊͆̐̂̍͌̋͊̈́͒͒̿̽͒͂̾̓̋͊̃͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝A̵̡̡̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̯̠̟̥̮̝̳̮̹̮͖͔̜͕͇̹͖̰͚̮̠͓̤̗͔͙̻͎̮̤̹͎̳͈͕̻͈̬̳͙̝̖̼͎̖̞͎̠̙̠̼̱̠͓̮̺̟̳̩̫̫͙̺̻̗͚̪̳̱͉̠̱̭̹̯̣̦͔̮̰͕̫̗̯̹͚̜̙̰͇̘̪̹͈͔̯̪̙̮̟̬͖͈̰̲̼͚̲̖̯͙̤̯͚̙̦̹̩͇̠͖͓̺̜͇͔̳̥̩͕͓̭̩͓̩̱͍̺̼̲̥̱̭̞͐̏͒̋̅̓̾̃̅̓͒̔̈́̉̈́̏̑̆̿̈́̎̔̏̓̇̆̀̃͛͂͑̐̒̑̒͒̓̋̿̿̏͂̇͗̊̇͆͐͗̓̿̓̈́̐̃̈̂̓̑͒̎̑͌̒̓́̆̔̈́̃̓̄̑̀̑̑͋̈́̔͗̈͛́͌͂̍͊̐́̄͐͊̓̇̅͂̏̎͗̓̌̌̃̓͋̂̄͂͗̇̈́̈́͐̅̅̈̏͒͊͛̇͛̽̂͆́̄̄̉̂̋̐̋͂̅̓̄͛́͊̌͑͑̓̄͛͋̽̿̔̑̽͌̈́̂͑̆̃͆̓̔͂̅̉̃̅̍̈́͂̌̃̋̍̏̓͑́̊̈́̎̿͗͒͗̃̈́͋̈́̎̈́͛̈́̓͌͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̴̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛͙̣̞͇̩̤̼̘̰̙͉̦̦͙͓̖͕͔̰͉̩̖̹̭͈̤̳̼͍̩̳̜͓͖̖͔͉̮̝̦̠͕̱͇̮͎̯̪̹̤̙̺̮̭͙̞̤̬̞̱̮̯̻̝̗͉̬̖͕͇̬̪͉͔͉̭̩͓̮͕͇̝͉̰̹̦͕͇͕̬̠̤͙͇̫̗̳̭̟͈̪̥̝̤̳̳̭̗̤̞̰̜̰͖͇̺̱̹̬̻̞̮͚̞͎̱͆̾̊̋̈̄̔͗̔̈́͗͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĂ̸̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̱̗͖̬̦̫̭̙͚̝̹̼̩̝̖͚͉͖͉͔̮͕͍̻̖͎̩̹̫̣͈̲̲̹̻͕̖͚̮̜̲͚̦͓̦̖͓̻͈͔̝̞̣͓̠̲̖̙̦̹̩͖̣̳̖̫̜̘̫͙͈̞̫̫͕̥̖̮͇̞̜͚̘̥̘̱͎͈̰̦̙̜̐̈́̇͌̐͂̀̈͐̑̈͌̿͂̂̒̂̎̌̓̓̃̄̎̑̍͐͋̾͊͊̾͂͂̇̅̓͐͛̇̓͋͌̍͋̌̿̆͊͆̍̾̈͋͋̑͂̽̿͂̇̆͐͂̍̈́̓͋͆̈́̋͒͐̈́̉̔͊͗̆̒̑̓̆͋̌͊͆̎̈́̽̄͋͌̋͌̓̍̈̑̔͑͐͗̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̶̧̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̡̨̙͕̺̪̝̦̙̣̱̪̘̤͓̥̫͍̼̩̟̫̤͉̪̱̘̦̘̝̬̳͕͓̼̥̠̗̰̜̜͍̰̫͍͖̣̦̜̙̩̰̟̮͈̠̠̯͓̰̰͇̜͉̗̰̻̝͍̮̫̖̙͇̱̹̖̤̯͉̼̼̰̻͇͎͕͎̗̮̠̘̠̞͈̣͚̙̹̯̙̯̙̰͚̼̠͉̻̮̣͕͓̲̘͚͈̺̳̰̠̥͍̜̝̝̟̖̩̲̝̺̺͕͉̦͍̳͚͇̙̟͔̻̘͕͚͖͓̗̦̰̞̲̯̺̥̜̪̦̘̭̱͖̘͕̦̣̯̳̳̞̭̦͖̟̩͉̜̘̗̩̙̙̥̮̥̩̠̪͍̟̺̼̝̗̫̬̳̗̘̻͈̙͈̘̤̝̳̼̞͕̰͉̙̫̮̙͈̮̘̻̻͇̖̤̫̫͍̱̱̫̯̖̘͈͍̥̩͙͇̠̥̮̪̥̲͔͖̲͍͙̞̌͑̆̅̾͗̌͂͋͌̏̇̓̿̔͂͑͗̑͗̏͊̑̈́̋̓̀́̑̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̨̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̱͇͍̣̜̝͔͈̲̘͍͇̣̻̝̰̹̣̼̟̦̗͓͓̱̺̙̫͕̹͚̟̘̥̦͕̳̜̤̝̙͔̲͎̻͈̥̘̞͎̫̘̠̪̱̠͉̪̬̖͍̖̻͈̱͇̱̼̫̪͕̭̝͖̦̰̱͉̭̬̙̜̖̘̗̭͍̱̰̗̮͖͔͚̬͕͙̺͔͇͚̹̜̘̠͉̖̩̯̲̘̣͕̬̹͍͍̹̦̥͕̦̩̬̥̝͕͇̠̗͍̮͇̘̙͙̦̫̭̖̞͍̺͚͎͖̙͙̦̱̙̹͚̗̓͗̔͗̅̌̇̋̏̅́̄̌̈̃̈́̂̿̇͐̂̈́͂̆̀͌̍͊̉̈͆͐́̍̅̒͊̐͊̾̐̆̀̂̒̒̽̍̍̒̃̏̑̒͆͆̈́͑̌̎̒̆̆̊̎̈̒̀̈̃͐̏̀̔̊͆̓͐̿̋̈́͛̾͊̍͋̒́̋̓̈́̑͛͗̓͗͊͊̐̑̋̃͑̿̈́̃͒͂̑͑̿̿̉̅̐̈́̌͊̂͆̅͊͋̈́́̔͛̿̓̐͛̄͗̉̓͗̿͂͛̉̽̃͒͆̓͌̈́̒̀̃̅͋̽̓̑̈͋̇̒̈́͛̉̌͆̇̃̇͌̅͋̀̑̉͆̂̈́̿̿̄̅̇͌͆͗̋̀́͛̅̒͌͗̆̅̈́̈́̇̌̈́͛̌͐͐͛̅̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͎̯͙̣̩͍̞̮͍̝͙͔̭̹̣̦̝̫̠͇̯̙̰̰̲̼̫̪̭͇̟̪̗̭͚̱͙̝͍͍̮̫̺̼̝͙̰̪̠̣̳̬̦̤̳͙͕͙̫̝̯̪̗̣͔͕̦̥̲͔̟̣̰̬͚͔͚̯̟̜̘̥͇̦̤̠̫̰̟̟̘͚̤̹̥͍̗͖̞͔͎͔̰͕͓͙̮̻͖͖͉̗̮̼͈̳̤̫̰̠̬̝̲̩̬̟͙̹̜̥͖͇̳̩̰̠̦͖̙̤͕̟͇͚̖̥̮̩̯͉̹̪̯̣̲̯̺̩̠̘̺̫͔͓͉̜̥̺̗̺͉͓̗̭̪̰̜͚̟͕̥̪̘̰̩̮͕̘͇̙̰͕̩̙͓͋̒̓̍̏͋͛̈́̊̀͋͛̉͒͐̔̋̈́̄̇͋̓͋̏̓̋̐͐̿͌̄̾̽͊̑̍́̊̿̓͑́̀̆̿̈́͊͛͆͆͆̇͌̋̈̀̉̓̏̊̈́̔̍̾̈́̇̾̊̾̽͊͆͋͋͛̾̄͑͆̊͋͌̐͂̽͑͒̒́̓̆̆̂͆͑͗͂́̋̌̌̄̓͌̔̇͆̒̌͗͐̍́̾͐͛͌̌͌̐͑͛̅̿̂͋̈̿̉͌̅̊̇̇̃̿̈́͐̄̆̊͆̎̿̆̐̾͋͂̽̌̿̄͑͂̾̇̐͌͋͆̍̈́͐̓̃́́̃͛̎̋̐͗͑̄̈́̒̌͑̇͊̒̍̽̇̅̈́̀̾̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̮̪̥̭͚̮̼͎̰͓͚͈̙̙̼͎͍̮͉̲͔̻̹̤̼̪̞̱͕̻̤̖͍̮̞̪̗̹̙̘͎̲̭͖͕̖̤͈̞̫̰͓̬̮͖͖͖̙̘̪̦̼͇͚̊͒̓̐̈́̅̎͌̎̑̈̏̀̉̾̿̈͒̎͂̃̈̑̒̑̋͛̒͗͛̾̐͂̏͆̎̒̍̑̏̈́̏̿̊͋̄̏͗̏̍͗̓̆͛̂͆̈́͆͊̏̅͑̾̏̍̎̆̈́̇͂̿͐̏̋́̅͑̾̆͐̊͋̒̄̂̎̎̋̈́̾̿̈̾̓̋̏̒̏͑͛̈́̾͌̈́̐͊̄̊͋͑͂̈̑̎͒̈́̈́͋̓̑̏̽̑́͑̾̆́̎̈́̓̂̌͂̊́͒͂̈́͐̈́͐̓̍͒̏͐̅̎̏̅̏̍̊͑̔̂̍͒̒̆͊̎̓͑͂͊͂̾̔̋̒̓̑̃͐̓̿́̆̿̈́͗̓͗͌̅͂̄̉̈͂͋͆̓̿̈̽́̌̄̅̍̓̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅĄ̷̨̨̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̡̛̟̝̻̫͇̱͈̟͍̳̯͇͙̗̮̯̜͇̝̠̺͙̬̜̠̝̪̹͎̰͓̦̙̻̙̙̼͙̯͖̹̻̝̣̬̹̱͔̱̪̠̬̟̬̰̳͙̘̥̺̜͉͓̦̳̬̙̘̞̹̠̫͙̘̩̠̠̬͉̗͈̘̭͇͉̩̤̙͇̰͖̳̜̞͇͉̭̣̺͕̰͖̠̮͓̜͔̞͎͍̲̼͇̬͎̰̰̹̭͇̜̙̹͖̘̠̝̘̭̦͔͓̜̲̲̻̪̣̤̖͔͚̮̭̙͔̌̃̃̋̍̾͐̽̈͌̔̉́̋̓̆̑͐̅̀̓̀͒̔̉̃͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅA̵̛̛̛͉̹͇̝̟̗̮̬͕̤̫̘̼̠͕̩̺̋͊̇̃̈́̓͛̀̂͑̉͐̃̆̿̊̎̈́̈́͋̈́̊̆̋͑̐̉̈́̆́͐̊̾̄͋̄̿̈́̾̈́̎̊̓̾̄̓̓̄̑̅̈́̌̒̉̎̔̊̽̐̍̓̔̅̏̾͑̏̊̆̽̐̋͋̐̽̓͊̑̉̈́̀̓̊̋̉̉͊̉͐͛̎̅̇̈̃͆̽̃̇͑̊̈́͒̈́͊̊͗̊̂͋̊̋͐̄͐̅̃͗̉͌͒̂͛̑̆͋̓̇̓͂͐̋̏̎̏̈̋̋͒̀͒̌͌̈́͐̇̆̅̿͛̀̐̆̊͑̅͂͋̈́̀̉̾͋͋̄̔̔̋͂̏̉̃̏̀̒͂̑̈́̿̊̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠A̵̡̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̯̠͉̙̳͉͍̦͉̻̖̘͍̪̯̬͈̮̳̼̟͖̺̝̟̙͂̉̋̒̃͂̑͌̿̈́̔̉̌̔͒̇̓̀̅͐̈͆̉͐̃̉̓̏̐̃̇̑̾̀̔͂̔̉͆̽̊̿̿͊̆̀̃͆͊͌̃̄̓̔̈́̃̎͗̈́̀̿̎̏͂̈͛͑̄̒̎̈́̿͋́̎̉̀͊͂̆̄͊̀̏̈̽̀̓̇͛̀̄̈́̎̾͊̀̒͂́̀̂̾͐̓̑͛̽̃̽̅̃͌̄̈́̿͊͊͗̆̓͐͛̅̉̅̄̒̓́̿̓͐̈́̈́͛̿͗͒̒̈̽̇̑̈́͒̇̍̀͊̉̈́̃͑̊͌̏́͌̊̓̉̉̐̇̋̌͗̃̌͂̅͗̀̆̈̈́͒̿̿̔̑̇͂̂̈́̒͐̏͊̅̒͋͗͛͒̏̒̑͌̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅA̴̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̨̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̻̰͙͎̮͕̠̫̳̻͖̣̳̩̙͕̭̝̲̠̦͔̜͙̞̠̹̞͕̩̣̣̲̱͎̺͉̻̺̣͎̝͎̗̖̤̺̠̙̺̱̝̲͈̖̠̻̟͈̜̤͖̹̗͇͉̣̤̻̠̝̮̺͔̩̝͕̦̤̦͓̗͙͖͎͉͕͍̼͔̦̹̮̬͎̰͇̟̗̭̼̠̙̖͙͚̟̠̮̣̫̼̬͉̩͓͈̱̬͉̼͖͚̘̠͖̘͈̮̘̠̭͔̿͒̓̓̃̒̊͌̂̾̈́͛͛̎̃̊̔͑̒͑́͌͒̆̄̌͂̌̾͂̂̂̿́̉͂̅͌̓̾̽̔̃̍͌̓̃̐́̅̏̄̾̄̌̃̂̿͆̓̿̊̐͒̿́͌̓́̑̈́̎̊͛̐̈́̿̌͂͛̃͊͐̔͂̈́̀̃̉͑̉̑̑͗̐̈́̽̍̃̈́̿̽̔̐̈͐̐̐͋͑͌̓͐́̋̏͒̽̅̾͒͑͊̆̊̓̓̂̓̋̈͂̓͂̓͑̅̋̿̅͋̌̑̉̋͋̏̌̿̈́̑̈́͗̏̐̌̀̊̋͛̇̓̑̅̾̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĂ̵̟̻̦̹̥̼̹̠̱̖͙̘̜̤̥͔͈̯͖̬̼͓͍͓̗̫͇͙͚̻̖̤̝̤̤̗͐̈́̓̓̔̉̐̋͑͑̓̒͆͂̏͗̅̾̀̿̈͌̀͐̏̋̍͊̈́̊̋̏̾̓̍̇̐̃͂̌̓̓̌̅͆͌̋̈̍̋̇̓̇͛͒̊͋̌͐̋͆̎̈̌̓͂̑͂͋̂̿̊͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅA̶̧̡̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̧̛̯̰͕̰̲̻͉̩̝̭͖̻̹̥̘̪̳̫̪̰͙̟̩͖̭̬̬͕̫̯̰̻͓̦͈̬̺͕̗͉̖̠͔̪̺̖͇͓͓̼̬͈̞̘͉̥̬͈̯̰͍̣̜̼̬̹̤̜̜̱̭̯̠͔̰̭̺̭̣̘̩͇͈̬̩̻̟̖̞̗̬̼̫͇̹͇͈̱̥͔̰̺͔̥͍͓̳̩̱̘̥̼̣̝̬̙̼̩̘̜̜̯̦̰̱͙̤͎̱̮̱̝͔̯̯̯͎͈͎̠̞̫̦̣̺̝͚͍̰̬̝̦͈̩͙̯͕͙͙͔̳̘̱͚̱̼̘͈͇̝̘̺̰̣̯͈͇̙̼̻̙͔̹̱̙̤͇͓͚̝̺͍͓̬̲͇͎̬͐̀̒͛͑̄̈́̍͌̽̃̾͑͑̊̓̅̾͌͛̌͒͋͌̔̎̔́̃͛̅̎͂̓͛̽̊̓̉͗͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̨̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛͚̳̠̜̠̜̪̱̜̳̤͓̟̞͇̞̠̜̻͚̺͈̭͈̜̜̙̖̟̟̪̞̪͈͎̤̼̳̖̳͔͎̱͉̲͓͈̤͎͔͖͇̘̼̬͙̦̣̫͓̣̖͔͔̫͇̹͍̻͙̲̬̳̖̺̯̪͍͉͍͈͉͉͚̫̙̜̩̟͙͎͚̣̺̟͍̙̩̲͖̮̩̝̦̬̱̜̬͚͈͈͙̻̮͓̞̹̻̺͖̼̣̠͍͔͙͔̥͚̗̜̝͓̮̩͉̮̣̹̱̳̖̰̭̣͎͓͔̖̰͈̰̹̬̬̖̮̯̲̮͍̦͖̠͖̙̼͈̙̜͇̭̯̹͈̤̰͈͍̠̱̞͕̠̮̗̳̖̩̳͗̆̈́̄̾̋̿̄͛̊̃͛̿̌̓̈́̈͂̋̓̈́͂͛̇̔̃̏̽͛̈́͌͛́͐̈͒̋̓̽́̋̐͆̈́̏̇͛̈̎̋̔̿̋̿̉̊̉͂͒̔͒̈́͛̋̍͐͌͋̀̉̈́̀̾̆́͊̿̊͌̀͛͛̌̉̀̑̾͂̔͒̅̈̀̊͛̿̒̔̽͛͂̽̆͊̈́̂͐͌͛͐̍̏̽͗͂̏̂̈̎͋̈́̽̔͊̐͛͊̈́̒̓̍̉̀̂̓̋͐̏͌̌̄̎͒̓̌̽͌̈́͋̈́̑̔̿̋̆̃̃͒̍̋̆͐͛̀̆͒̑̓̽̃͌̑̑͐̏͗̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̫͕̼̼̪͕͚̜̖̻̥̩̣̺̖̱̖͍͍͕͎̦̦̪̓̃̾̂̉͒͂̀͐͆́̓͌͌̈́̿̆͊͂̾̇͌̿̊̓̍̄̆̌̓͐̒̓̔̽͒̂̈́̃̍͐̅͛͑̽̾̈́̄̑͑̿̍̓̍̓̈́̏̔͐̍͗̌̅̎̈́̈́͊͌̈̾̌͒̿͆͛͂̀̎̐̒͊̑̽͌̈́̒̉̇͆̋̇̓̄͊̿̆̑͒͛̏̄̓͒̔́́͛͛̆̇̃̉̔̏̓͂̋͗̓̆̽̋͛̏̓̄̅̀̈́̅̓̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Ą̵̨̨̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̛̜̯̭̰͔̟̬̮̺̠͎̯͚̣̗̖̼̜̦̣̣̻̪̖͙̭̠̜̩̦̪̜̖̣̤͔̺̩̼͔̠͓̗̟̜̘̻̦̦̬͓̣̻̱̫̝̦̰̙̱̩̰̼̦̘̤̪͙̜̗̹̞̻͙̖̣̣͓̯̙͚̠̳̘̰͇̮̞̤̭͔͙̥̤̤͉̙̞͇͙̼̣̞̞̗̻̥̠̘̙̳̮̰̭̦̣͇͙̰̲̫͎̟͙̫̜̤̱̝̠͈̱͔̜̣͍͖̟͉̱̤̘̪͙̤͓̣͎̺̪͇̗̻̟̠̺̃͑͊̑̒̽́̈́̌͊̎͊̽͒̆̽̒̍̈͌͑̄̎̑͋́̐̐̇̆̉̑͐̿̒̌̍̂̍́͆͛͒͗̆̌̓̆̀̾̀͂̀͑̀̂̋̈͐͗̓̆̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̶̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̦̤͓͕̠̝͇͍͖͎͙̺̜̬̩̙͍͍̤͓̪͔̮̺̭͇̺̰͚͉̺͓̤̘̠̗̞͖͔̜̣͇̞̭͉̥͉̩̩̫̯̝̬̮̯̭̼̣̹̟̤̠̯͈̻͚͔̩͖̦̺̳̜̳͔͇͇̩͔͇͎̤̩̦͓̺̻͉̼̜̰̞̟͖͉̺͖̼̪̗̟͇̪̠̰͉̩̺̝͓̳͙̻͚̯͙̲͖̱̱͖͍͖̗̣͔͈̗͚̙̮̫͖͈͎̻̮̳̻̦̖͎̳̮̩͎͍̙̥̙̖͚͉̯͖̟̗̘͎̫̫͔̙̰̰̼̭̣̟̹̲͙͚͈̭̫̥͈̪͕͙͉̖̫̝͈͙̞̤̱͈̪̗̪̻̻̲͉̱̦̭͚̹̼͉͈̳͔̤̫̺̫͍̣̪͔͙̘̯̩̯̣̩̖͈̗͑͋́̈́̂̎̓̓̂̏̊̒̏͊̄̇͌̀̌̀̐͋̉͌̓̒̎̍̿̓͗̅̍̏͒̐͐̓͌̍͐͛͑̄̆̀͗̌̍̋̌̈̉̒̌͐̂̒͋̀̂̽͊͋̿͆̅͌̽̉͆͐̈́̽͛̓̏̈́̒̇̅̅͂̄́̔̂͌͗̈́̊͒̈̌͒̀̔̄̈́͒̂͊̓͐͆̔͗̄̈́̇́̋̑́͒̓̂̌͋͒͗̿̏͋̔̒̍͌͆̎̆̇̃̐͛͌̾͋̈́̋̈́̉̄̉̓̽̀̌̀͊̾͂͊́͗͋̈́̍̒̊̔̊̍̍̍̈̇͂̌͌̂̽̂͐͂̉͛̏̑͒̾͒̐̒̽͑̈́̃́̋̔̿͌̋̈́̈͑̈̒̑̔͑͋̌̑̾̈͗̈́̓͐̈́̇̿̊̿̏̎̆̒̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅÄ̵̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̝̟͉̩̭̲̝͖̞̰̫͇̰͉̭̜͔̭̬̹̰͇̤͓̦̲̗͉̙̝̹̳̟͕̦̹̼̥̺̠̹̘͚̻̺̜̦͉̜̻̙̦̥͙̫͙̯̲̣̬̪͕̺͔͚̱͚̝͓̙͙̤̙͈̫̪̦̤̗̩̹̱̳̺͎̬̯͖̠̣͙͕̞͇̯̩̮̼̼̝̫̘̤͙̻͈̬̠̼͈͍̥̤͇͎̦̤͔͓͎̻͍̥̼͓̙̰̭͙̮͔͙̬̟̫̹̭͈̗̻͇͎̪̜̖͕̠̯̪̬̫̟̤̝̝̟̮̮̗̦̳̱̫̝̥͕̰͕͈͖́́̉̍͒͐̂̑͑̑́̈́̋̏́̓̎͗̇͋͐͊͑͊̋̌̂̾͂̌͂͂̓͒̈́̈́͆͛͌́̎̿̏̄̈́̿͛̌̇̆̽͊̽̆̓̏͊͋̈́͛̊͌̑̆̋́̄̀̏͊̎̇̆̉͑̎̍́̒̆̾̊̈́̎͗̔͒̅̈́̅̆̾̂̈́͛̓̓̔̉̾̆̽̏͒̉̋̅̽̓͂̋͊̈́͊̄̃̐̾͌̅̌̆͂̈́͋̈́̾̈́͗̎̀̾̓̇̀̾̏̑̅̇͑̓͆͛̈́̏͂̔̂́̍̓̾́̓̓̍̍́̀̂̉͐̎̃͗̽̅̈̇̎͊̂͑̽̍̄͊̈̅̀̈̄͐̃͛̇͒͊̋̅̾͒̉̂̆͑̍̈́̒̽͆̒̉̾̀͛͐̇̋́̑͂͐̓̌̄̒̈́̉̀̃̋́͂̎̐͒̔̇͆̒͋̇̂͐́̄͗̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅÂ̷̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̩̙͚̯̩̙̰͕̥̦̱̫̪̞̩̳̹̤̹̮͓̲̙̣̞̖͙̱͇̮̺̹͈̺͙͕̠̣̗͎̥͕̗̭̗̯̝̬̞̦̹͈̫̥̙̪̳̬͚͔͙͙̟͓̤͚̬̠̟͇̩͚̱͍̟̫͉̬̗͕̲͇̤̗̭̮̜̗̼̻̣̮̯̫̫̮̲̯̲͈̝̱͉̩̫̞̖̮͚̝͚͚͕̠̫̰͇̙̙͖͓̖̙̙̮̻̞͕̪̳͎̬͕̝̬͖̘̤͙̮͚͎̮͍̘̭͚̲͖͔̳̖̟̠͙̣̦̬̟̟͇̝͍̜̩̺̼̣͉͒̍̍̓̄͗̍̈͐̉̋͋́͂̋̾͊̏̾̒̉̒̍̆͋̽̿̿̑̋̓̓̋̆̓̓̌̌̂̋̍̋̈́͛̾̃̍̌̿̾̌̍̓͊̽̽͆̑̅̄̄͒̉̂̓̑̓̅̑̈̏̓̆̆̔̿͗̒̃̔͒̆̈́̏͋͐̇̈́̀̃͌̒̓̅̔̿̓̍̈́͌͂̽͛͒̑̂̇̑̄͑̌̂̔͑͌͌̏̔̎͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅḀ̷̢̡̧̡̧̧̢̧̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̗̩̝̮͈͈͉̘̭̠̥̙͎̤̞̮͙̠̺̗̙͖͖͍̟͚̞̹͈̣͙̟͍̳̩̙̻̩̫͙̼̟͕̪͇̰̩͓̩͔̫̪̙̙̟̼̹̘̘̫͇̪̹̘̺̠̟̳̙̖͖̪̦͖̭͖̫̖̱͉͓̝̜̬̣͎̮̣̗̺͇̼̘̪̮̭̱̫̞̬̥̻̼̦̝̹͕͖͇̟̼̝͉͖̦̠̣̞̬̣̗̟̩̭̫͖͇̣͙̬̮̲͇̣͍̰̹̼̣̰͔͈͉͙̠̩̱̳͇̤̹̱͈͇̪͚͇̙̯̬͙̖̥̲̝̜̟̼͕̙̞͈͙͇͒͒̌͋̓͂̉̉͐̿͒̏̿̋̊̇͒̀̔̈́̆̂́̑͆̈́̐̅̈́̂̓̍̒̍̄̇͒͗̽̂̆̿̃͛͋̄̉̇͆͗̏̔̈̃̓͑͐̈́͗̅͋͋̏̿͂̽̓͌̆̒̋̈͂͛̽͌̉̈̈̾͛̎̊̇̋̈͗͐̔͑̓̾̾͌̓̂̍̒͊̇̎͛̈͊̎̈́͗̔͛̏̌̆͛̄͂͗̾̈́͆͒̿̆̄̈́͋̅̅͊̆̏̉̒̌̐̄̓̃̀̊̉͐̿͐̈̉͛͐̔̌̉̊͐̑͊̾̃͒̽͐̎̌̌̎̌͗͐̉̈́͗̅̈͒͛͐̎̆́̔̅͆͌̄̌͊̈́͑̓̑̐̓͛͂̉͗́͑͛͛̅̃̉͛̅͛̈̓̎̐̌͒̈́͒͊̓͋̾̿̽̆̆̐̉͊́̃̐̐̓̄͛͊͊̈́͋̽͗̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̺̹̩̜̰̖̦͕̣̗̗͕͉̳̺͇̯̟͕̣̮̥̼͖̭͚̣̯͔͕̼̩̫͚͈̘̗̖̖̯̱̻̞͖͇̋͆̈́̒̈̈̓̋͌̋͛̿̆̊́̃͆̈́̅̏͒͛̒̆̿̑̅͒̾͒̿̀̀̀̆͗͛̾̇̎͊̎͒͂̃̔́̑̈́͛͋̾͐͐̾͗̀͗̇̇̄͐͋̍͒̿͑̂͑̀̈͗̒͗͑̋̈͗̊̌̉͐̈́̽̍͗̀͊̈̌̉̎̍͛͊̓͋̽̾͒͂͛̈̿̄̀̄̊̽̇̓̅̐̒̊̔̍̎͐̈̈́̑̓͊͑͑̇̓̈́̾̾̓̅̂̒̅̿̎̈́̎̂͗̓̈̍̀͒͌͌͒͛̑̽́̽̆̓͐͐͛̾̃̀͗̅́̈́̓̏͋̏͑̐́̿͛̐̀̓̍̊̌̍̍͑̂̓̋̈́̓̋͛̈́̈́̃̓̔͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠Ą̷̨̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̟͚̰̗̼͖͖̦͍̼͔̳̳̮̗̳̲̠͎͓̖̝̯͔͍̣͉̠̣̩̬̗̥͈̥̩̘͕̘͚̺̩̹̠̜̝̖̝̭̭̫̼̟͍̜͈̩̙͚͉̟̝̱͉͙̞̘͕̺̲͕̭̙̞̣̭̮̰̣̱̖̹̗̱̗̫̣̤͈̣͙̥͓̖̺͈̙̝͈͖̲̹͓̹̮̮̘͕̠̠͓̦̼͍͖͙͓̫͕̼̙͚̼̱̗̹̳̠̞̝͕̳̲͓͖̤̗͚͕̮̰̱̜̠̩̤̮̲͚̬̭̱̱̹̮͖̠͕͍͍̯͇̖̭̙̞̮̣̹̠̱̫̪̰̖͉̯͓͎̩̣̺͉̠̹̝̩͔̹̩̠͇̘͈̟̬̩͚̝̺͈̙̗̹̺̼̬̮̥͇̹͎̲̰̠̰̫͙̪̤̻̥̺̲͚͉̹̳̦͓̮̰͙͓̳͕̘͍͖͔̟̯̭͎͙̞̓͐̇͌͊̽̐̎͒̎̂͛͌͊̐͑̉̏͒̋̐̓̒̅̿̓̑̌͂̓́̽̌͛̾̔̑̔̅͑͛̾̐̈́̂̎͛̈́̋̅̀͋̇̾̆̔̏̓̊̐̑̓̔͆̇̊̈́̑̓͛̎̔̿̐̿́͊͋̏̒̆̈̐̒̓͊͗̋͌̅̏͛͒̅̾͌́̌̈͐͐̆̋́͌̈͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̢̡̢͍̗̼͚͚̟͚͎͓̪̜̳̪̼̰̦̖̩̟̺̰̟͔͉̪̙͇̫̜͕͔̬̭͍̜̜͇͖̻̩͙̼̹͍͓̝͔̳̥̲͚̭̮͈̼̲͓̲̳̯̪͉̯̩͙̪̼̩̹̝̠͉̣̥̩͉̮̘͉͍̹͖͓͚͙̹̩̬̯̲̩̙͚̖͕͎̲̻̤̰̤̯̪͓̥̠͙̙̳̲̭͚̹͙̳̥̞̥̜̖̩̞̲͓̫͉̮͉̝̼̠̘̟̳̻̩̣̪̼̖̭͕̼̯͍͍̤̗̖͉̤̬͎̥͙̺͕̲̫̳̘̝̗͙̳̠͉̗͍̖̣̳̘͈̮̗̘̘̪̤̪̱͙̟̮͚͇̫̟̻͚̳̯̫̬̬̠̘̮̺͈̩͔̮͈̜̗̤̪͇̙̖͈̘̖̤̞̯̗̬̠̲͔̙̦̙̳̘͍͔̪̞̝̪̼͓̯̱͈̘̯̟̮̦̥͎̦͓́͆̉͗̃̈́̄̊̽͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅÅ̶̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̫̹̝͙̲̺̦̝͕̥̼̬͓̼̬͖̪̫̟͍͚͖̗͈̜̫͍̹̦̳͓͔̼̟̠̜͔͉̙̩̬͍̫̯͎̩̱̠͍̙̱̪̟̯̘̺͔̟̻̺̘͍̼̙̻͎̱͓̹̞̜̺̝̟̱͈̜͇͔͙͉̫̗͈̹̪̞̥̠͙̬͙̺̳͎͓̪̗̝̙̝̯̪̳̙̯͎̠̤͕͖̯̦̟̹̘̬̤̗̻͓̺͇̮̺̤̞̠̼̗̪͉̥̫̭̯̒́̀̿̇̊̿̆͆̃͛̔̉̉̾̍̍̒͒͗͊̾̃͑̐̌̅͆̀͗̏̒͌̌̽̂̓̅̍̋̑̐͆͂̅͊͂͌͒͆̃̾͑̂̋̓̔͗͊̒̿̿̅͊̌̆̃̈́͛̅͐̿̏̊̑̎̍͆̇̌̿̈́͐͐̃̽͛͒̓̈̓̇̍̇̒̔̐͌̎̇̔͂͐̅̔̍̋̓̽̅̑͂̌̎̋̑̎̿̓͗̾͒̈́̊͂͌͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̡̡̢̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̭͕͎͇͔̜̹͓̙͕̟͉̦̘̥͓̩̞̫̖̖̳̞͈̲͖̰͈̩̪͖̹̫̰̰̲̞̙̺͈̟͎̰̪̠͈̠͉̘͇̫͙̜͈̞̻͇̤̹̜̜̲͈̬͈̱͕͉͎͔̻̹̘̝͔̰̞̰̫̘͎̱̥̲͙̫̻̟͖͚͖̜̯͈̠̦̙̗̝̝̤̤̟̭̳̜̺̣̗͓̭̲̘̺̥͚͔͖̻͖̦͎̪̹͍̬̰̬̹̳̫̰̤̺̱̠̙̼̥̖̞̝̰̯͙͉̩̮͉͙̫̭͍̪̤̭̮͖̪̙̰̹̱̹̻̬̪͉͈̪̗̣͍͔͙̺͍̰͉̮̫͍͖͔͕̳̬̙̲͓͚͉͎̮͔̤͚̝̲̳̤͇͙̖̩̣͚̳̻͍̞̰̬̝̪̟̖̠̰̹̳̬͍̭̲̟̜̣̣̬̥̹̫̬̗͎̙̼̝̳̠̜͑͗̐͐̾͌̌͗̐̓̾̑̀̈͌͂́̓͋͆̈̐̀̃̏̂̉͛́́̀̾̄̓̽̂̄͊͐̃̓̄͂̍͊̊̆͒͊̋̓̓͊̎̃͛͋͂̈͑̄̎̀̈̂͗̐̇̏̊͌̄̆̾̌̐̃̂̎̀̏́̏̑̾͋͌̋̃̈́̏̇̌̽̋̋͐͌͒̅̓̈̿͒̓̓͒̔͗͑͋͌͌̉̂̈́̍̅̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̢̡̧̨̛̠̙̩̺̬͚̲͍̤̳͚̤̪̝̜̫̖͚̯͚̙͖̠̙͈͍͙͔̦͍̒̄̃̑̀̊̍̀͆̽͛̔͐̓̈̓̆̈̒͊̄̀͒̏̓̄̅̊̈́̈̐̄̈̓̒̉͒̅̇̀͒̇̐͂͐̂͋̈̆̓͋̔̐̈́̾̑̔͋̑̇̃̿͆̽͋͆͑͒́̋̉̎͒͛̓̈̓́͐͐͆͐̃̌͊͋̐͛̄͑̀̈́̌̓͛͗̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅA̸̡̢̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̟̰̠͚̼̜͈͙͍̦̗͇̳̞̼̬̲͉̻̫̙̘̙̰̝̠̮͕̺̙̮͖̮͍̘̙͙͈̭̖͉̥͚͖͔͍̰͉͇̦͔̞̝̝̹̤̼͈͓͉̝̩̻̮͚̹̤͓̬̯̰̮̮̝͚͉̟̞̗̤̟̰͉͍̺̝̝̺͇̗͎̜̮̭̜͉͈̣͓͇̞̙̭̥͉̠̯̯̲̝̦̥̲̠͇̥̦̰̙̙̘͇͍͉͕̩̗̣̩͇̺̗̪̗̳̱̫͓̖̩͕͖͓̩̭͇̩͓͉͈̠̠͚̣͖̩̯̠̟̮̦̤͎̻͍͍͓͙̰̖̯̗̙̩͔̙͚̲͎̺̼̬̘͙̤͙̪̱̙̯̜̲̱̜͓͇͉̱̫̖̪̯͎̭͓̠̮̣͔͔̗̹̠̻̩̭̞͉̤͒̓́̀̆̆̌͒̓̉̌̏̏͊̎̏̎̈́͆͊̋̃̍̉̿̔͆̆̌̽̓͑͑̈́̎̍̑̅̈́̍̈́̋̀̆̏̈͑͋͂̆̓͊͂̈̄̏͑̐̃̀͂͋͒͐̉̔̽̅̌̇̂͗̏̂͗͗̇̑̅̒̄̑͑̔̾͐̉͗͌̒̓̄̆̏̿̔̏̽̃͊̽͐̑̔̅̐͒̌͆͐̾̔̿̒̊͐͐͐͆͒̈͗̈́̈́͂̔͊̍̽̈́̊̅̈́͛̒̓̎̓͊̈́̌͌̾͂̃͌̈́̊͐̃̅̂̄̅̿̄̓̆͆́͐̓̌̋̇̾̆̌͗͐͂̓̋́́̉̽̇͐͛̎̉̔̏͌͆̓̎̍̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̶̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̟̘̳̰͖̫̺͓͔̥̭̮̲̹̲̬̥̳̰̜̯͙̪̗͈̺̼̲͇̦̯͓͎̬̹̣͎̖͎̹̱͇̤̫̦̳̱̙̠̤̠̱͍̥̻̭̘̳̗͔͕̙͎̬̲̟̲̙̣̣̯̜̮͎̬͈̩̫̤̤̬̠̥̣̩͍̝͓͓̟̜̳͖̯̞͕̼̩̰̫̜̗̤͚̟̹͕̠̰̟͇̰͓̗͓̻̼͚͍̺̻̠̥͔͉͚̯͚̰̩̠͈̯͔͓͎̗̫̱̳͖̥̯̹̖͇̼͎̹͈͔͕̱̥̠̞̣̞̯̤͍̬̖͔̯̻͓̋̐͆͑͒̔̂̌͆̑͑͆̒̃̈́̐͊͋̆̿́͗̓͗̋̉͌͑̋̐̿͐̾͆̓͂̅͆̓͐̆̀̊̇͗͆̾̅͐͐͌͊̆̓̊̋͑̃͊̿̏̎̍̎̇́̇̋͒͊͛̂͒̇͐̒̈́̅̐̈́͆͑̍̌̃͐͊͛́̎̄̈́͋̒͊͊͌̏́̃̏̐̌͑̍̿̈́̌͛͌̑̂̂͛̒̔̐̓̓̓̇̽͋̏̈̑̓̾̽̈́̀̃̈̑̏͊̐̅̉̃͂̋̎̉̈́̓̊̿̐̽͐̌͒͋͒̽̌̾̃̔̃́͌̅͊͑̌͒̓̀͋͆̈́̈́͊̂̀̎̎̿̃͑͐̆̃̀͆̄̓̊͒̓̈́̓̎̐̅̍̄̓̈́̎͛́͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̵̢̧̨̢̧̨̛̘̯͓̮̩̰͎̝̹̦̳̫̣͚͉̭̯̜͖̠̤͇̭̪̻̻̼̪͙̘͔̝̜̹͚̮͉͍̯̜̯̟̯͍͇̜͈̱̫͈͖̩̖̳͈̯̪̼̹̱̥͎͍̞̭̖̫͓̹̙͉̱̰͍͓̠̭̭̯̤͖̯͉̼͇̗̦̼̠̰̝͍̦̲̗̲͉̝͓̯̳̖͎̟̟͕͙͓͓͚͔̭̬͎̩͗͋̏̌̏̽̑̾̈̎͂̑̏͗̋̄̂͗͜͜ͅͅͅͅÄ̴̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͇͉̙̘̻̖͍̩̲͔̼̭̗̳̹͕̱͍̲͇͚̜̯̦̩͓̠̞̹͈̩̰̩̘̤̖̣̰̱̞̝̖̤̺̝̙͇̞͖̠͖̟̦̞̳̭̭͈̻̰͎̝̺͕̟̗͎̗͙̪̞̪̦͖̺̟̺̪̥̟̹̞̫̦̲̖̞̮͚̯͉͕̙̰̪̥̪̩̙̼͕̮̳͔̤̼̰͎͍͎̗̦̤̟̹̱͎͈̝̖͙̜̼̣̩̩͎̰̯́͆̑́̎̓̓̔̊̍͆̉́̒͒͂̾̇̃̃͊̓̀̌̈́̑͋͐̒͆́̈̓̂̈́̆̆́̃̓͑̎̇̈́̃͑͋͊̿̌͆̇̅͊͛̾͂̈͌̑̔̇̏̌͌̈̇̈̀̌̇̈́̈̎̽̄͐̔̐̓̏͋̈́̎̏̈́̈́̊͌̃̈́̄͊̒̉͋̐̍͗̋̈́͂̇͐̎͑́͛͌̄͌̄̇̃̊̊͌͌̊́̓̐̾̂̐̃͐̓͑̓̊̈́͗́̽͐̔̉̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅĂ̵̡̨̢̡̡̛͙̙̜̘͓̯͔̜͍̝̪͕͖͔̙͇͉̫̰̭̝̼͍͖͇̣̫̗̩̠͚̮̹̰̞͙̞͗͐̿̊̆̔͗̆̑͆͗̐͊͊͌̆̆͌͂̈́͌͊̊̈́́̔̓̆̇́̍̚͘͘͝͝ͅA̴̡̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̞̭̠̩̜̩̘̯͈̘͍̤͕̗̹̯̼̤̥͙͎̲͚̻͔̯̹̰͚̣̰͎̪͎̘͍̜̭̙̗̪̭͖͓̪͑͐̄̎̈̒̐̓͂́̈́͋̔̀̋̈̃̓̽̈́̉̾͒͂͗̈́̂͌͊̌̓̅̃̌̃̂̽̃̒̌̈́̐̋͛́͊̇̒͑͐̾̓̏̅̓̇̏̔̂͐̇̌̔̄̌͆͊͊̎̒͂̈́̏̇̂̃̄̎̆̐͑̾̈́̄͂̂̔̒͆͂͒̇̄͗͒̄̋̓̾̍̿́͊͑̍̿̆̓̈́̈͗̋͊̈́̒̃̅̈̐̓̒̂͊̑̇̎͛̓̑̔̌̊͛̌̓̏̽̈́̎̋̈̿̈͆̈̂̄̀͛̐͒̇͂͌͊̃͐̂̃͊̊̾̐͐̃̊̈́͂͑̔̍̽̂̈͋̉̎̍̄̓̇͌̈́̇̽̉̀̈́͗̌̆̑̍̊̾̃̎͛̂͋͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĂ̶̢̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̺̱̖̜̲͙̙̬͇̖̯̬̲̘͔͓͙̣̭̩͙̦̪͎͖̬̙̠̞̠̹͇̝̳̖̟͖̮̥͖̯͕͇͔͈̭͚͉̜̭̞̹͈̪̫͙̗̱̬̟͖̠̝̻͙̞̭̩̯͙̭̠͕͙͈̣̞̦͕̝͖͙̬̳̪̺͓̱͓͉̠̖͉͖͖̳̰͈͍͔͕̬̠̗̘̩̗̩̳̜͓̺̬̲͕̹͖̻̖̝͉̥̜̜̪̮͕̙͙͈͖͇͚̪͎͎̖̦̟̩͕͓̳̖̺̟̗͇̜͔̝̮̬͔̟̘̣̲̮̫̦̮̰̹͓̪͎̜̟͖̱̳̰̈́͋̃̽̾͑̄͗̊́̒̊͋͗͗̎̏̏̄̏̈́̋͛̈̋̋͑̈̉̋͋͂̊̇̀̈͊̄͌̾͗̑̋͐͗͂̆̎̒̾͆̋̎͛̉̋͌̿̈́̏̀̂̃͐̈́̅̎̊̓̄̇̿̎̑́̏̉̊̅̉̾̿̃̆̅̾͗̾̊͌̾͊̽͋̀̔̔̇̋͂̂̔̒̒̀̆̊̈̓̋͆̿́͂̀̏̊̊̋̊̈́͊̽͗̈͛̄̑̓́̏̐̊̔̏̈̅͗̿͒̀̿͆͂̈́͐̓͌̀̄̿͋̄̿͑̏̓̒̓́̅̌͆̑͐̃̍͛͒̆̿̂̊͂̏͒̾͛̆͌̈̌͌͗̍̽̍̊͑̋̀͊̋͛̐̎͛͗̂̄̀̐͛̆̾̋̽͐͆́̉̉̽͑͌͋̽͌͂̽͐̅̐͂͋̅̍̉̀̑̽͌̓̈̇̀͑͆̈́̾̓͗̈́̆̓̇̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̶̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̧͖̟̲̰͍̦͚̫͈̞̮̺͈̖̭̮͎̪̖̦̞̻̘̙̜̫͓̪̞̟̞̥̳̹̩͕̺̠̲̳͎̥̥̝͔̩͔̪̟̮̣͈̲͇̺͎̩̣͉̼͚͈̤̣͈̬̦̪̬̫̦͇͚͓̹̱̮̦͔̤̦̫̻̻͚̟̳̯̰̬͓̫̟̜̯͈̜͕̯͎̬̤̯̻̜̺͇̮̮̯̞̲͍̺̣̺͉͎̣̟̜̮̤̫̯͎͚͚̹̼̪̖͈̝̫̳̠͔͉̖̙͔̞̻͚̠̤̼̲̼͈͈͖̼̗͓̟̙̟̩̳̪͉̭̳̺̻̗̳͙̪̮̱̠̟͎̯̲̜̬̤̘̩̙͕͚͙̰̭̜̹̹̳͙̘͈̝̙̯͙̦͖͚̭̺̱̗͓̞̪̰̥̣͈̙͙̯̭̜̱̪̗̻̫͚̺̥̱̬̬͍̻̲͙͍̱̹͓͓͍͖͎̻͙̼͉͚͕̙̤͍̺͎̥̰̥̻͐͒͊̍̉̾͑̀̅̑̑̓̓̑͋̊̄̉̒̌̊̈́͊̃͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̧̢̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̘̼̪̩̼̻̠̩̦͎͇̞͖͖̻͙̼̼̯̥͍̙͖̪̰̬̼̝͇̱̺̙͔̺̼̭̰̲͚̖̜̫̘͉̳̝̯̼͉̟̹͍̗͉̤͚͕̟͇̝̩̼͕̘̯͖̟̺͎̺̩̩͋͊͋͂͗̈͆̔͂͊̾͋̈́̏̓̓̎͛̊̈͆͆̌̈́̃̈̄̏̑̌̉͐̅̓̃̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅĄ̷̢̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͖͈̭͙͚͈͕̺̣͓̟̞̘̙͕̘̰̖̙͍̭͕̰̮̩̝̱͎͇̯͖̣͔̹̹̹̻̹͙͇̘̭͖̻̜̪͈̙͕̝̺̼̰͇̼̙͈̰̰̞͓͓̫̠̖͍̜̤̤̰̜͖͍͈̩͉͔̥̹͕̘͖̱̗̳̣̣̖̞͈̫̹̘͉͙̦̫̬͉̱͓̯͈̣̫͕͈̰̜̥̥̭̤͎̞͓̦͖̠̳͇̯͙̥̳̬͓̒̅̌̀͂̍̆͛͆̍͆͗̋̈́͑̑̈̓̔͐͗͗̌̂͋͑͊͒͊͆͐̆̽̈́̽̓̇̾͒̆̆̊͌͊̃̅̈͛̇̈́̀͐͛̔̓͐́̌̓͂̉̊̀̔̀̐̈́̈́͆͌͋̔̏̿̑͆̅͋̿͆͂̅͊̂̎͌̈́̆̽͒̑̈̑͒̾͆̊̐̃͆͌̈̍̋̓͆̉͊͆̈́̓̃̀̄̽̑̑̔͊̏͌̑̾́̂̇̇́͊̒͐̏̈́͊̔̈͛͂̏͐͂̈́̾͗̑̎̂̅̈̄̃̉̇̔̎̀͋͋͒̔̒̈́̾̈́̇͊̋̇̃̾͊̉͆̍̄͒̾͊̂̉̾̈́́̓̒̈́̓̌̈́̅́͑̿̿̎̓̓̍́̓͆̑̆̓͋͒͆̈̏͋͋̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̵̢̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛͎̝̣͓͚̹̖͕̳̝̻̬̣͈̹͖͈͉̻̟̠̯̺̗̺̭̩̻͓̤̤̩͎̰̼̪̗͕̙̦͚̼̗̳̘̜̼̯̖͙̟̬͎̲͔̬̘̟͔̤̬̼̮͕̻̠̩̯̝̠̰͔̼̪̙̠̠̯͇͙͚̘͕̰̠͕̤̼̟̪̘̳͙͖͎̥̜̞͓͚̦͕͖͉̫̘̝̝͈̣̩̤̮͎̪̩̙̠̬̳̯͇̦͎̖̪̱̤͓̠̫͉͚̩͓͍͉̖̗̙̦̺̣͇͖̩͓͎̩͓͓̭͍̻̳̗̱̟̠̦̦̻̯̭̠̼̻̙̝̣̥̩͈̫͖̭͕͎͕͕̥̥̙̰͍̰̺̳̪̲̬̯̳̣̬̩̞̹̦͎̘̲̖̭͈̫͎͈͓̫͉̩̯̒͐̇́̌̐̄̐͂͗͋͑̆͗̅̅͊̾̒͌̿͑̀̆͐̊̓͗͆̋̊̑̈́̈́̅̎͗͑̇͂͒̓͐̄̐͛̐͑̍̏̉̔̔͌̓̈̉͊̌̔̉̐͆̈́̾͗̒̽̓̿̽̈̋̌̈́͐̾͂̄̿̊͑̑̈́͑͒͂̈́̄͑̎̊̏͗̓̋͋̉̉̇͐̐̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̙̲̠͍͔̻̫̞̣͇̲̣̖̩̥̹̙̮͕̝̟̦̤̜̩͚̪̠̖͍̙̩̝̼͕͕̰̳͍̰̺̗͔͔̳̪̠͖̠͎̯̩̖̝̥̮͙͍͖͎̜̫̣̹͈̖͓̬̦̘̟̦̰̤̼̟͉͖̳̼̫͕̦̣̘̝͚̮̹͉̦̳̮̹̙͍͙͙̝̺̯̪̲͔͓̹̰̼͈̻̱̤͚̦͚͔̬͓̙̣̣̺͚̞̯̟̙͖̤͈̭̱̗̖͙͚̫̖͎͉̘̝͈̲͔̜̜̥̩̭̯̰̦̤̖͍͍̫̠̱͍̜̰̬͆̐͗̅̈̃̐̿̂͑̓̃̐̆̋̀̿̆̓͛͛̅̅͛̆͒̔̽̊͛̃͊̑̄͛̂͒̇͆͗̾̓͑̌̈̓͛̋̈́̎͒̋̒͌͛͑̇͒͛͒̐̉̑̉̅̈͌̇́̊̅̒̐̓̔͊͋̌̇͛͂͆̄͒̆̇̈̐͂͆͂̍͌̂̂̆̎͋͊͗̋̾̊̌͛̍̈̆̾͊̉̊͛̄̎̄͂͋̋̈́͑̓̈́͊̿͛͊͑̍̆͆́͐̈́̂̓̌͛̈́͒̃̈̋̃̌̂́͑͌̾͋̈̒͊̂̒̂̾̍̃̋̇̾͌̂̐̋͊̆̈́̓̊̐̓̍͂̍̔̿̿̍̅̏̑̅̅̂̾͑͒̿̾͊̉̽̒̍̓̐̀͛͆̉̒͐͒̊̄́̃̀͋͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅẠ̴̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̫̲̳͚͇̙̯̗̮̦̩͕͈̮̯͈̰͈̗̦͎͓͚͎̥̘̘̘͉͙̩̦̝̱͔̹̹̩͍̙̻͓̠̺͈̙͕̳̭̳̝̠͚̜͖̻̙͍̮̙̰̟̪̝͎̪̘̥̼̰͚̗͕̙̟̥̺̻̯̹̥͉̱̺̼͕̞͖̥͕̹͔̮̻̩̻̪̻͎͔̥̲̖͔̫̩̭̞͔̦͍̤̬͖̮͙̬̯͎͚͕̟̞̟̭̙͍̼͚̘̪͇̭̳͇̙͉̳͈̝̳̹͖̲͚͎̘̭̮̭̯͎̪̻̘̳̹͉͖̥͖̣̰̤͕͉̩͍͖̼̻̭̰̟̣̭̘̬͈̲̘͖̝̩̤͍̪̼̘̖̖̯̗̟̥̲̰̰͚̖̼̗̺̻̜̣̩̱̖̭̖̻͍͐̈̒͑͛͆͌̅̋̒͋͐̈́̈́̒̇̆͑̄͋̆̈́͌̎̀͒̆̀̒̓̆͆̋̉͑͑̆̈́͑̽̒̈́̿̒̐̐̐̉̋̈́̔́͋̓̅͐̓̂̍̉̽͋̈́̄͒̐̉̋̈̐̆̎̿͌̌̎̀̐̐̋̔͋̄̑͒͛̉̈́̋̇͋̇̏̊̽̄̅͂̓͂͐̄̔̄̐̊͋͐̀̉͒̍̋͂̀̐̒̉̓̆͋͗̎̀̐͒̒̐͋̔̐̄̎́͊͐̋̈́̑̌̇̀̿͒̎͆͒̏̇̈́̀̌͐͐̈́͋̑̓̾̉͑̑̑̂̅̈́́̓̆̌͊͂̊̈́̊̐̓̓̇͊͂̒͛͆̐̓͐́̅̔̓͛̐̈́͛͑̈̑͆̔̍̊̋̐̊̈́͑̄͆̑͌̾̈̈́̀̈́̌̂͋̃̂͋͋̿̏̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̡̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͎͙̟̝̼̞͚̖̣͓̜͉͙͚͎͖̩̫̼͓̳̲͉͇͖͚̜̻̠̖͔̤͕̮̩̜̲̰̪̫͉̬̩̼̥̝͔͖̖̙̪̪͔̻̹͙̰̘̖̝̥̬̣̞̟̭̮̖̝̬̹̦̩̘͍͊͊̄͗͒̃̋̈̌̒̍̈́̈́͌̋̋͗̑͌̒̓͑̌͗̇͛̓̅̓̽͊̽̆̎̅̑͊̈́̏̈̋̌͐̂̍̈͛͑̋͑̊̏̂̍̔͌̄͌̍̃̾̈́͑̈̔̑͛̉̀̈̉̉̋͐̇͒̅̂̇͆̀̓̿̆̓͒̃͑͌̽̆̈́͐͊͊̈̋͆͌̐́̂̉̅̽̃͂̅̂̎̔̃͛̈̽́͌̈͒̆̈́͑̂͌̉͒͌̈́̄̇̈̈̀̾̎̓̽͒̏̈́̀̀̑̈́̂͌̔̑̓̀̔̂̔͛̑̀̃͋̈́̍̉̊̄͛̎͐͌͒̂͗͗͌͗̽́͋̍̾̂͐͋̂͂̈͐͛̾͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅA̵̢̢̨̨̨̧̛̛̛͚̟̞̖̰͉̠͍͇̞̤̘̣̼̫͖̮̲̖̹͌̑̔́̒͂̐̈́̈́̓̉̒̈́̓̈́̃̋̈́͛͂͑͊̓͒̇̇̎̋͊̓̈́̽͊̎̾̽́̄͑̎̀͋̎̾̒̐̾͒̓̏͒̀͂̀̂̑̏͐̏̅̓́̓̌̓̇͊͒̀̈́͐̆͗̑͐͑͊̈́̏͋̽̈̅̈̊̉͊̊̐̉̌̈́́̈́̊͂̓̀͗͌̇̿́͌̋͌͛̿̒̇̔̈́̎̿̃̀̓͆̃͑̐͐̆͌̔͆͒̓͑̋͂̈́͑̄͋̒͛̆̾͂͛̑̽̌̿̔͐͑̽̍̌͒̀̏͊̄̾̉̌̇̽̋̎͑̉͐̓͐̾̇̐͛̾̂̆͊̂̒͐̽͊̽͆̄͂͛͗͂̂̈́̿̓̔͊̊͛̇͐͌̆̍̽̓̈͑̆̅̈́͌̎̈́̌̀́͋́̑̂̍̈̍͒͌̋̾́̎͋̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝A̶̡̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͇͓̣̪̩͈͈͚̥̖̬̪̥̭̥͕͓̘̜̜̣͈͖̹̗͍̮͉̘͖̳̰͖̹̫̝̬̹̘̭͚̦̝͒̌̑̈́̾̑̈̓̋̐̿͊̊̍̽̐͑̈͊̄̒͛̊̑͂̍͑̔͛̅̿͑̅̍͌̄̊̎̓̅̈́͊̓̓͗̃͋̃̊̌̓̒̍̂̋̎́̑͑͐̏̊̔̈́́̔̆̏̔̿̿́͒̈́̓̐̂̋̊̒̋́̾̒́͛̋͂̀̓̓́̔͗͒͛̎͊͗̏̐̓̑̀͗̄̔̌̌̏͌̄́̊͗̌̎̊̑̊̈́̿̈́̇̄̄̇̋̒͛͐̏̍̓̒̆̊̒̂̌͛͆̍͗̍́̿̈͋̈̽̾̍́̄̄͑͛̈́͆̽̈̀̌̇̌̍̅̆̽̒̓̎̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅḀ̵̧̢̧̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̠̠̺͈̣͉͚͓͈̞̙̬̟͇̰̼̱̝̟̳̗̲̲̦̦̹̯̜̲͚͖̠͈͚̝̟̣̟̳̫̱͍̲̣̩͉͇͈̝͔̜̘̰̝̪͎͙̰͚͎̺̱̟̤͔̤̺̩̤͚̭͔͍̞̖̠̮̝͈̫̖͙̻̰̤̥͚̠̘̟̺͖͔̬̻͙̩͇̯͉̤͈̪̲̫̱͇̮͖̘͇͈̠̗̞̱̗͉͙̩̞͚͎̖̰͇͖̪̯̟̭͉̰͙̬̦͚̼͙̦̦̘̲̺̟̣̮͕̘͖̞̤͚̮̜͚̩͈͇̙̰̜̱͉̙̬̹͇̗̖̱̭̳̠̦̮̦̹̹̳̮͉̭̳͙̗͔͍̱̱̰͈͈̲̝̝̣̝͓̰͍̫͍̲͉̘̬̫̞̫͔͖̻̼̣̯̜͙͚͓̲͎̬̹̝͔̪͙̼̼͎̺̲̞̝̺͕̱̟̮̣̰͈͔͈͇̯̝͐̊̊̃̍̒̈́̑̇̅͑̉̾̅̌͛͛̿͂̈̾̍̓͊̄͋͗͗̎̍̽̐̈̂̏̃̊̈́̈́̆̾̈́͒̆͗̄̉͂̉͑͛̎̀̇̈̏̏̆͗͛͂̑͒͒̍̒͑̀̓̿̓͛̓̒͛̏̈́͂̏͛̓̌̍͑̐̾̐̈̿́͗̈́͆̾̔̈́̃̓̃͗͊͌̓̃̈̋̐̊͌͋̎̋̐̑͑̓̊̅̊̀͒̊̽̓͗̉̋͛̆̏̇̀̊̓͗̓̔̓̓̑́̿̉̈́̏̿͋͐͛̐̊̎͛͐͛̎͋̇̂̽̈́̎̑̽͒̏͛̔̒̅͛̒̏͛̆͊̈́̓̍̈́͋̾̽͆̍̓̋͛͋̄̎̅̽̍̋̊̍̉̆̿̍̌̒̄̋̾̿̾̿͋͂̉͐͛͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅȂ̶̡̧̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͍̪͍̘̦͇̰̜̯̮̻͎̰̩̗͉̟͖̲̭͓̙̮̜̼̼̮̭͈̭̖͎̜͖̲͚̪͙͕̤̲̝͓͕̣͖̘̜̠͙͉̮̝̻̟̳͖̬̫͙̼̮̰̝̣̰͓̻̜̲̞̱̭̬̰̥̯̗̹͙͉̗̞͖̭̻̘̮͇̩̹̼̝͈̣̦̱̹̲͎͖̹̤̺̤̞̺̟̘̟͍͙̦͉̥̗̼̞̝̳̣̞̙̮̠̤̰͇̫̰̪̞͔̥̲͔̲̰̻͔̝̱̪̣͈̲̥̩̺͉̜͉̖͚̥̝͓͎̦͈̟̗̲̰̙̤͇̺͕͍͉̺̯͚̗̯̪̟̮̹͚̰̺̖̟̣̝̲͔͎̹̗̟̹͖͇̝͕̪͉̞̣͕͈̘̈̀͑̈́̔̇̋̎̐̿͛͋̎̋̈́͒͌̐̍̑̽͗̿͋́́̋͋͋̂̀̽̄͌̊̇̍͊̃̋͒̀̈́̀͗̒̈́̅̽̂̄̒̂̄̎̂͗̈̅̇̂̇̃̃͋͛́͗͑̾̄̇̑̏̀̓̂̐̈́̈͒͑̂̈́͋̉̉͒̓̄͊͗̓͑̔̊̄̋̏̔̈͋̔͗̀̅͂̍͑̊̅̈́̌̇͐̈͑̽́̓̉͆̈́͆̂̆̅̇̋̿̂̈́̊̿̈́̿͆̄͊̌̒́̉̄͆̋̍̈́̈́̈̿̍͑̈́̈́̿̌̑͛͆̅̌̔̉̏̆̀̉̍͂̌̍̂͗̿̾̍̓͛͒̈́͆̍̒̈́͋̏̔́̏͆̒͐̋͒̆̅̓̈́̑̊̈́̀̈́̆̒̈́̿̔͒̂̒̂̒̆̈̒̔͒͒̇̈́̉̇̍̀̈̐̉̀́͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̴̦̩̯̥̘̝̓͐͐̃̇̂̋̾͌̔̈́͒̂̌͛͘Ą̸̡̧̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̤̻̳̙̝͖̗̤̖̯̲̯̺̘̯̠̼͕͚̫̜̥͈̗͎͔̮̤̳͉͓͎̬̥̪̘̩̹̥̬͉͕̫̱̻̞̘̩̞̠̗͇͎̖̣͚͕̪͍̯̭̼̬͔̩̦͔̺͈̺̟̮̰̜͚̺͖̺̬̤̳̪̦̰̯̜͇͍̤̏͌̌͒͗̍̽̓̎̿̀̀͒̎͑̿̏͂͋̌͑̔̐͆͑̂̏̈̇̏̌̆̌̽̊̈͂̄̽̏͗̑͂͛̋̑͌͒̎̊̇̆̉̽͒̾̈́̏̂͑̓̌̾̊͗̃͗͛̑̈́̋̈́̀̋̃̐͛̔̑͗̉͌̀͛̍̏͗́͂̎̓̂͆͆͌̽̒͐͒̉̆̒̆̽̄̔͗͂̋͛̓͗͛̒̊́̊͐̒̄̃͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝A̸̢̧̨̢̢̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̛̛̩̦̣̞̫͔̹͙̞͕͇̪͎̣̦̝͔̘̦͈̪̗̤͓̻̯̣̬̖̦̘̳͙̝̳̝͚̼̗̺̝̩̮̭͙̯̖̹̼̠̦̜͚̣̘̩̫͓̝͚̮͖̠͔̯̖͎̪̜͔̹̞̹͙̥̩̥̝͎̱̗̞̞̝͉̞̝͖̳͎͉̩̭̮͕̲̯̰̜̼̰͇̰͚̬̰͇̞͍͇͈̯͓͎͎͈͎͕̟̟͙͇̫̙̗͔̻̪͔̲̱̦̫̣̩̫̼̝̘̗͔̬͆̐̐͂͋̂͐̾̉̃̀̈́̇̐́̐̇̎̂̓͛͛͌̔͋͑̃̂͊͑͗̈̍̍̋̑́̆̅̀͂̇̎́̋͊͂̃̆̓̈́̑̄̄̓̒̓̉̔͊͂̎̇̋̀̔͐̅̂̊̑̓́̓̍͌̒͋̃̂̾͂̍̊͗͛͂̆̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͙̠̮̮̼̪̩͓̳͔̳̯͖̼͉͖͍͙̪͚͍͖̦̺̜̮͔̝̝̖͍̣̯̺̥͓̖͉̺̪̖̦͔̙̘͖̫̗̥͚̼͉̳͈̦̤̻̺̹̬̗̟̖̲̟̩̝̖̬͚͍̠̟̙͖͍̰̣̮̩̰͇̺͓̫̻̻͎̼̞̞̼͓̟͙͓̭̯̘̤̮̖̮̻̥̪̦͖͎̫̩̦̲̘͖̩̣̜͙̠̮̫̗̙̬̣̲̳̘͔̭͖͉̭̦̦̺̜͕͍̤̱̮̗̪͕̥͔͉͉͎̪̗͖̮̘̰̠̰̹̻̫̺̖̺̲͕̘̬̭̯͎̪̖̗̼̜̙̣̘̘͖̰̘̬̭͇̼͚̬̝͍̬̜͚̫̰͔͕̻͙̜̝̦̜̺̱̞̺́̉̊̎͗͐̓͂̐̍̋̾͒͂̽̋̅̽̈̎̏̊̓̑̍͛̑̍̏̊͒̽͑͗͑̎̏̓̀͌̂̃̽͌̀̐̇͗͐͛̐̈́̽̀̿̀͗̅̓̄͊̈͒͊̇̽̇̑͑̔͋̇̈́͌̇͒̀̾͊͛̿͐̏̓͋̓͆̏͂̍̂́͆͒͆͂͑̌̓̇̉̓͐̍̍͑̂̽̂͂̈́͂̈́̍̾̌͗̅̆̽͐̒͒̔̑̔̒̀̀͆̒̓̀̄͊̒́̍̇̒͊͆͊͂̈́̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͍̭͚̳͇̳͇͖̺̫̙̞̺̩̠͕̜̖͕̞̯̪̳̯̟͉̹̖̮̲̮͎̰̯͙͕̮͙͈̲͓̺̰̖͕̼̤̖̗͚̣̳͍̙̞͚̩̦͔̹̪̞͓̭̻̲͍͎̖͖̼̜̜͇͚͎̳͉͎̝̻͈̟̤̻̳̩̱͙̥͕̮̰̪͙͖̙̞̟̻͖̲̪̠̫̤͚̭͕̻̼͍̓͑̃̃̽̿̑́͐̓̓̂̌͛̽̀̅̍͂̌̉̄̈́͐̿͒̎̓͗͛͐̂͗̂̎͛̌͐̓̔̀͛͋̊͌͋̂̆̽̎̓͐̒̃̈̒̐̈́̐̋̾̆̑͛͛͗̎̊̎̆̎̑͌̈́̋͐̾̽͆̐̍̌̊̀̂̎̏͗̍̽͂̏̊̑̂̀̈́̂̾̈́̅̑̂̈́̓̏̉̀͆͒̓̈̏̀̉̐̋̑͒̔̾̑͛̀̈́͌͗̑̋͑̓̈̍̔͛̈́̒̓͆́͂̋̊͋͐̀̍̒͂́͋͌͗̍̅͊͌̆̎̐͛̅̈̑̈͋̾̊̽̂̾̿́̓̋̈́́̇͌̏͐̊̈́̄͒̃͒̄̄̄̃̊̊̓͋̈̈́̈͊́͐̇͋͛̏̆̐͐̍̀̐̉͒̾̉̂̃͆̌̎͒̈́̏̂̑̆͋̈́̐̉̓̀̈́̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĄ̶̢̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̠̗̲̦̥͉̹͙͈͎͇̮̫̻͓̖̞̱͔̰͇̮͖̬̺̣͓͎̮̻̠̺̘͈̮̖͉̗̣͉̩̤͓̣̺̠͈̱̰̻͖͇͇̜̥̣͕̜̠̳̥͉͎̳̰̣̺̩̤̣̙͔̮̹̞͍̞̠̋̍̾̾̓͐̀͗͐̄̿͑̀̈́̾̓̈́͑̏̋̅̔̑̑̑͑͛̈̎̌̀̓͛̿̈̇͒̓͋̆̽͗͆̏̊̿̉͆͐̈̑̏̓͆͒̑̉͆̅͌͋͆̂͊̊̓̃̀̎̿̓̽̃̅̈́̈͑̆̿͋̑͆̈͗̒̓̎͗̓͐̽̋͒͑͛͑̌̆͂̑͋͊͋̏͑̈́̎̍͒́̒̔̂̉̏̉̋̂̈́̌̎͊͒͛̂͐̆̒̈́͆̐͗͋͛̄̔͌̅̒͛͆̇̇̿͒͛͊̅̔̾̈͌̅̋̿̈̓̏̽̑͌̈́̔̂̾̾̎̂̐̓͗̓̐̓̓̏͐̃̏̊́̇͆̀̈́̉̾̄̄̄̃̄̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅÄ̴̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̳̲̹̦̳͕̱̹͍̫͉̹̤̩̥̥͖̩͈̥͓͚͙͙̠͔̪̭̫͚͚͙̟͉̥̱̼̯̝̥̦̹͖̮̼̜͍̺̩͖͖͍̹̯͖̯͙̤͚̓̅̓̽̈̓͛̐̃͌́̂̐̓̄̄̀̊̆̊̃̎͆̉̈́͒̿̏̊̈̿̓͊̍̋̊͗́͆͊̉̈́̊͆̀̃̊͒̎̉́̄̇̍̄͗͛̋͊̀̀̈́̄̿̊̄͌̾́́̄̒̽̾̃̊̓̀́͐̀͋̀͗͆͛̉̍̾̇̔̆͐͂͒̇̑̔͌̈́̈́̐̐̒̍̈́͑͒͐̔͗̽̊̀̐́̎͐̇̿̆͗͑́͛̂͆͌̂̔̆̎̓̋͒̽̿̆͗̊͑̽͛̔̈̀̎̾̾͌̋͛̂̈͒̍̃͛̓͑̏͊͌̃̆̂͋͆̆̑̆̍̂͆͑̑͗͒̒̽̓̊͂̅͑͑̉̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅĄ̵̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̜͕̹̬͓̻͍͖̬̤͔̪̮͔̣̯͙̦̻̦͚̠͔̖̦̜͕̣̪̹͖̼͓͉̺̹̮̟̫̣͍̘̩͈̙̙͍̼̠̖̙̬̜̠̩͚̯͖̝͎̝̖̳͖̬̱̭̻͕̩̼̱̫̟̝̺͓̘̤̄̍͐̈̅́̀̋͛̓̽̉̎̈́̿̉̿̽͒̋̐͒̍̾͒̃̓̇̆̇̈́́̒̓͂̈̂̔̃͐̾͆̊̑̈́̍̄̈́̃̄͂̓̆̃͋̏́̓̏̍̍̐̍̈̐͆̔̉̈́̏̒̒̅̓͒͐͊̒̅̎̀̈̂̿̾̔̈́̌̈́̽͌̊̆̿̔̐͌̈́̂̊̀̊̈̐͌̆̒͊͛̊̆̓́̇̑̓̌͊̐͛̈́̓̒̿͗̅̂̇̊͒̿͑̇̈̈̒͋͂͒͋̈́̋̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĂ̵̧̢̧̡̨̨̛̛̖̳̥̞̪̳̟̠̠̥̝̹̺͎̩̼̱͕͙̤̮̞̖̜͉͎̱͕̲̠̤̭̰̻̬̝̬̺͔̲̰͉̮̬̞̱̞͇̳̮̰̠̲̗̥̻̩̩͔̱͓̼̤̗̣̲̭̤̜͔͍̬̪͉̟̱̜͇̫̱̖͕̩͈̠̫̠͈̼̳͇̥̪̣̖̺̹͍͔͍͇͎͖̈́̓̂̏͆̋̽̉̔̓̄̈́̈̇̽̓̃̌́̆̑͑̐̈́̌͆͛̈́̅̊̇̿̈́͐̏̓̔́͛̀͂̽͌̽̈́̋̽̍̌̽̉̏͋̐̃̂́͐̒̂̄͒͐́͐̿̔̾̃͛̿͐̈̿̂̈́̏͆̑͆͂̈́͑͂͛͂͌͑̅̐͌͒̄̈́̄̑͛͋̍̔̅̂̀͒̑͑͗̾͛͒͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅÄ̶̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̺̺͓̬̙̯̹̰̳̘̞̼̤̻̗̹̝̖͔̮̘̲̱̺̳͈̼̰̟́̅̄̓̀̌̑͛̌̊̑͌̃̍̇̏͆̈́̏̔̔̋̽̋͌̌̓̇͛̂͆̈́̆̔̍̏̏̓͐̏͋̉͆̉̌̒̓̂̍̽̓̈́͊́̈̈́̐̄́̋̉̐̋͂̋̈́̓͌͊̽̿̄̏͋̃͛̾̓̐̄̿̂̊̈́͌̀̄̆͊̋̈́̽̓̂͌͆̈́͐͆͂̈͒́̃̀̍͆̍̈̒͋̓̅̿̿̓̔̊̐͂̐̊̈́͆̎̀̊̈́̾̐̂̈́̇̾̇͗̍̊̇͑̊̊̿̈́̅̇̍̇̓̔͊̍̽̅͑͋̐͒̉̓́̎̏̆̈̊̉̅͆̍̊͋̔̔̈̇́́̑̃̍̏͌̐͒̈̽͌͆́̏̇͛̏͆̇̍͐̿̉̈́́̂̓̊͑̔̊͗̽́̎͋̌̋͐́͒͑̍̆̅͛͊̽͂͊̿̃̾͋̏̄̔͐̃̐̆͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝A̶̡̧̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̢̡̛͉̙̱͔̘͓̯̗̠̻̭͔͔̙̜͎̜̞͖̹̝̪̣̳͈̻̟̼̥̖̣̫̣̞̟̘̺͕̠̞̥̪̱̫̦̲̙̬̗̜̹̯̰̗͕̦̣̠̹̥̫͉̘̮̗̻̭͔͙͈̭̱̫̙̙̫͍͍̫̣̻̯͇̻͚̠̬͚̲͕̝̠͇̹͖͈̬͔̘̹͚̤͓̟̩͍̩̹̍͐̓͆̀͐̈́̒̃̏̂́̈̅͗͂̈͒̇̌͛̆̎̽͌͐͐̆̈͛̄̀͂̊̒͛̾̅̔̑͛͊̀͂̔̓̃̿͗̈́̿̈͑͐̃̓͐̏͗̄̀̽̿͐̂̂̎͐̎͋̅̑͒͌̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝Ä̴̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̛̛̱̗̜̪̱͔̲̥̘̦̰͚̪͖̺͖̹̫̖̭̣̝͕͎̱̭̘̮͓̝͇̫͓͍̞̞͚̙̝̘͈̭̺̭̦̭͈͚̤̟̟̫͇̣̺͍̤̘̭̫̥̲͎̦͍̱̫͎̹̠̣̮͈̲͕͚̗̖̼̭̙̞͕͇̯̬̮̠͓̯̳̳͙̗̜̖̝̣͉͍̯̯͍͚̬̥͖̜̪̹̟̼͎̘̲̰̬̟͖͎͔͎̮̥̳̭̖̠͖̗̲͔͕̰̰͍̙̦͓͈̼͍̞̰̲̠͇͈͇͍̗̟̥̱͕͉̲͓̟̼̻̣̠̪̩͚̪̝̲͕̼̦̻̖̘̭̗̥͚̬̠̺͍̳̟̩͍̝̪͍͎̻̖̗͈̠̩̱̭̥̹̥̦͓̺̻̖̫̺͇̻̙̦̻̺̤͕̙͈̪͉́̑͛̾̅̔̃͗̓̅̅̈̊͂͑͊͗͐̊̇̈́́̆̊̽̅̔̅̏͌͐͆̄̈̽́͒̇̇̅̌̒̑̾͌̃͐̊̈̆̈́̇̾͑͂͌͌̾̾̏̇͂̋͐̓͂̾͆͗̿̎̍͂̐͊̌̏̒̿̈́̐̒̔̇͊̄͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̢̧̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͔͙͖̘͕̮̝͔̬͍̰̣͖̫͙̝̤̖̙̼̘͇̯̫̩̰̗͚̲̱̗̲̲̙̖͈͉͚̦̹͚͍̭͇̼̗̟̳̠̭̼͕̯͖̫͖̝̹͙͈͓͚̱̤͈̩̫̳̭̠̖̮͇͙͕͇̫̖̹̩̠͇̻̳͎̦͔̪̖̝̤̭͈̻̗̥̞͓͇͔̘̤͎̜̮̭̱̫̲̫̱̼͚̙̣̻̠̞̭͎̩̝̫̠͕͇̘͓͓̫͔̮͓̠̪̖͇͚̤̟̯̳͔̫͇͉͈͔͚̤̮̣̥̼̗͉͚̩̥̭̲̱̬̯̲̟̯͈̩͔̼̖̯̫͎̠̭͉̥̦̳͍̝̣̪̲̺̼͙̮̝͈̟̙̞͖͖͖͓̣͉̱̦̞̫̭̪͎̭̝̭̒͂̏͆̈́͗̈͗̐̿̓̇̐̌̍͛̾̒̓̽̿̓̎͗̏̈́̈̊̍̽̓̀̐̏̇̊͗̋̈́͒̓̆͂̌̆͆̔̊̾̏̄̒͌́̒̐̈́̌̀͊̓͛̅̐͒͛͌̊̋̇͐̋͋̌̈͑̃͂̇̎̑͂͑̒̀̐̑̂͐̈́̎͂̍͊̊́̎͊̂͐̃̐̾͑͛̈́̂̔͐̃̔͌͛͆͒̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅA̷̡̢̡̛̛̝̺̯͉̬̳͙͙̟̝̺̟̩̣̖͉̦̪̳̬̳̺̯̙͕̲͔̺̔͑̓͐̑̔̈́͐̎̋̑̈̓̆́̐̏̔̌̒̂͊̐̅͊̅͛̒̈́͋̏̈́̍̀̏͐̾̒̇̒̋̈́́͆̋͑͌̓̅̂͌͗͋̂͋̐̿͒̂́̉̄̆̆̈́̆̃͐̐̾͐̃̌̀͐̈́̐͒̔̍́̊̈́̏̓̉̊̂̈́̾̒̊̈́̇̽̾̔̀̒͐͊͐̂̽̃̄̑̔̀͑͗͐̉̈͛̃͂̉̌͂͆̅̅̍̄̊̅̋̂̈̈́̋͌̒̍̂̇̂́͛̐͒̾̆̄̎͒́͂̅̓̿̇̆̏̂̀̌̈́̒̃͛̏͂́̅͛̓̎̿̾͐̄̈́̈̄͛̉͊͂́̌͊̈́̐͂̐̉̉̈̽̂̾̃̌̔̊̓̾̓̂̾̓͆̒͌́̅͊̾̄̉̉̈́̌͗̓͆̈́͗̑͗̑̐̈́̄͐̉̆̓̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝A̴̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̧̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̟͎̗̺͉̫̱̫̪̙̥͓̰̪̺̠̬̪͈͕̣̮͈͇̥͓͎̮̞̰̞̙̖͇̘̯͚͙͇̩̘͔̭̬̘̫̝̻̳͍̜̜̘͈̤̰̦̫̥͔͖̖̼͍̟̹̹͕̰̳͎͈͔̮̟͓͍̥̩̪̝̼̠͇̞͕̠̰͔͚͇̰̼̲͍̪̞̖͓͈̘̮̮̻͔̦͚̖̻̩̗̬̠͎̯̳͙͉̞̥͉̼̥͖͔͓̥͍͍̜̎̏͂̇̓̒͒̎̄̂̒͐̌̔̌͋̆̈̐͛͛͌͐̉̇̃̏̎̈́͊̈́̃̊͋͐̂̇̆̈́͗̍̔̏͌̾͛̾̂͊̈̃̿͊͊̋́̉̾͊̀̋͌̏̃̊̀́͌̍̔̔̽̍̒̒̌̎̋̍̑̍͒̈̍̄̎̀̇̏̆͛̽̿̅̈́͑̓̂̾̿̽̈́̒̃͂̿̈́̑͐̍̂̂̐͂̒̊̌͊̍̽͒̾̒̅́̈͛̇̽̿̈́̐͌̾̈́́̈͐̐͒̾̂͒̏͛͂͂̑͗̓͌́̂͌̋̐̿̎̅͆̌̓̑̀̽͐͊͆͛̈́̑̎̂͊̈́̓̂̒̀͆̈́̀̾̐́́̍͌̐͒̈͌̋͛̎̐͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̨̛̙͍͓̰͓͉͈͉͕̗̪̤̟͕͖̟͓͉̼͎̖̤̟͉̫̲͈̠͕͓̪̩̙͓̗̹͍͚͉̤̲̲͕͈̪̹̟̯̥͖̞̗͖̤̬͕͖͇̺̫͈͎̣̝̘͚̮̳̤̝͎̱͚͙̟͖͎͉̭̲͓̪͔̰͉͎̫̩̝̮̖͍̩̳̖̰̘̩͓͕̝̹̳̜̣̟̝̗͍͈̱̤̹̻̣̝̺̭̹̝͖̝̙̭̬͉̠̣̘̲̹͕̜̭̰̤̣͍̲̰̙̼̫̼͍̬̟̠͈̟̣̬͉̼͉͍̤̜̰̗̟̣͉̖͕̜̰̘͖̟͚̬̱͙̲̘͕͍̠̘̜͉̪̼̱͇͔͖̰͔̝͈̯̜͓͔̙̗͈͎̹̣̫̭̲͚͓̳̣̹̯͉͔̫͚̰̮̺̝͎̲̜̰̭̼͕̪̭̪̳̼̗̹̗̭̗̥̠̻͍̩͕͌͗̈́̈́͋͑͊̓̐̒̎̉̋͊̒̈̄̆̃̓̓͋̏̒̐͐̋̑̔͐͛̇̿̂̐̌̒̔͌̔̐̔̔̑̽͊̈́̏̎̿̊͊̏̌̉́̐͒̐̀͒̉͑͑̏̓̍̽̂̈́͋̈́̅̾̂́̉̅̌͒̅̆̑͂̉͋͑̈́̓̋̌̒͊͗̏̈́̊͗͛̔͌̔̎̃͑̓͛̉̿̔̇͆͒̽̈́̈́̄͋̍̃̓̌̈̓͛͆̌̇͂̾̌͐̿̈͋̔̃̏́͂̏̀͌͊̃̐͛͋͊̍̀̐͌́̌͋͑̄̓̔͐̈́̉̑̑͌͛̒̿̽́̑̌͒̍͋̒̎́̌̓́̈́̉̽̅̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̧̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̩̲̠̪̝̤̞̜͔͙͖͚͚̥̻̺̠̲̫̹̖̪̰͔̺̜̝͕̳̟͇̦̯̙̲͍͙͕̟͉̳̠̭̥̩̫͇̦͇̟̩̯̬̫̗̤̙̦̗̤̲̰̳͚͈̺̗̖̲͈͎͚̹̫͕̞̘͎͔͈͙͔̱̮̞̟̺̼̟̖͖̰̖͉͉̺̠̮̻̮̟͕̲͕̫̤͍̞̖͍̻̰̼̬̱̺͍͈̜̻͕̰̗̗̗̹̩̗͓͈͉̖͍̥̪̻̖͚̥͈͎̘̥̳͕̤̠̪̦̰͚̘̥͍͇̬̤̜̬͎̯͎̲͕͈͎̝̥͍̫̰̺̣̤̺̺͎̝͕̖̬̮̖̘̝̜̺̙̯͕̳͍̱̣̬̙͉͎͎̦̻̝̻͇͈̻͕̖̗̿̀̂̍̔͆̐̄̈́͗͒̈̎́̏̋̎̋͂͂͑́̔̆̓̊̔̾͑̊̆̅̿̈́̽̑̌̽͆̑͊̃͂̌͒̈́́̈̃̑̓̆̌̌͌͋͗̇̍̅͋͗͛̆͌̀̂̈́̆̆̄̈́̊̑͊̎̐̆̈́́̋̈́͑͒̂͆̊͗̎͒̎̀̌̅̎̌̉̌̓̈́̍͐̉̋̒͛̉̍̾̒͊͌̆̋̌̓̔̀̿͑̀̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅÃ̷̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̧̛̛͔̗̬͕͍͎̣̯̮̖̠̻̰̫̹̦̪̼͇̜̝͍̩̹̺̞̥͎̦̻̬̣̭͎̝̙̻͖̦͍̮̤͉̦̳̱̞͉͚͓̜͔͔͇̗̜̲̥̦͍͍̮͚̯̦͖̲̗͇̘̙͖͇͕̠̼̩̣̼̬̖͕̭̩̲̝̘̲̩̞̞̥̣̫̯̞͇͓͓̜͖̬̟̺̗̙̲͕̮̳̬͖̩͈̝͖̼͓̦͈͕͈͉̼̳̻̺͈̱͙̹̠̼̳̗͚̥̪̞̩̼̼̩̖̼͍͔͎̞̲̞͖̞̺͕̻̩͕̲̻̞̖̝̦̙͍̪̮̳͈̰̥̥̭͇͚̙͖͕͓̗̝̩̹͔͇͇͓̪͇̝̱̯͚͍͚̫͕͖̗̹̤̝̪̙̹̜̱̺̞͇͍̣̻̩̖̑̈́̈͑͋̒͛̊͋̀̐̊̉̈́̅͌̅͊͂̋͂̌͑͑̈́͛̑̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̛͖̭͉̮͎̳̺͎̺̦͍̭̩͈̠͔̟͉̻̜̱͍͓̜̼̗̠̫̼̻̳̦̼͓̫̥̝̰͉̣̦̹͖̖̗̤͖͈͚͇̞̫͇̝̹͚̬̘̲̼͉͙̠̘͔͚̭̲̩̲͙̳̺͖̗̼̼̼͚͚̘̻̻̩̹̞̞̞̺͕͍̫̥̞̣͎̣̝͈̺̰̬͙̲͔̩͔͇̜̮̣̦̱͎͍̮̲̬̙̞͇̟̦̥̘̩͉̩̬̻̤̗͈̲͍̜͖̞̮̬̞̮̝͈̹̼̥͍͒̾̒͑͑̌̈̐̃̀̔̆̓̇̊̅̒̓̈͊͊͛͋̿̃͋̈͛͋͗̈́͋̌̓̈̏̇̏̊̑̽͋̊͆͒̓̂̇̾̉̅̂̌̑̽̒̅̅̀͂̈́͑̂̽̈́͑̉͊̆̓̿̆͂̒͑̆̔̈́̈́̎̿̇̿̽͆͊́̈̋̌͂̐͊̾̑̈́̄̔͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̶̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̬̱͍̣̼͖̹̝̣̤͙͉͉͙̯̝͚̱̦̪̯̳͖̭͓̠̳̳̻̹͖̘̪̮̮͎͇͇̰̜̘̞̜͖̤͎͙̟̺͇̖̝̪̤͕̱̫̗̗̣̜̩͚͔͉͎͇͕͓̙̻̼̮͖̥̖̱̮̯̙͍̣͎̠̟̩̼͖̭͇͓̟͈͉̙͕̘̺̻̣͖͈͓̼̙̭͓̲̹̭͈̯̹̖̭̜̥̺̖͍̻͇̲̰̱̞͔̮̜̳̱̰̙̟͍̗̼̥̤̰̘͎̙̯̖̥̞͍̥͔͇̟̬̒͒̑̓̇͗̌̓̃̓͊̾̑́͂̒̐̅͊͑̅̍̾̏͛́̒͋̎̒͋̈́̈́́̏͐͂̓̍̐͋̇̾͂̈̄̃̾̔̋͆̐̍̈́̍͋̄̑́̓̔͛̎̃̿́́̈́͊̃̀̄̐̑̐͋͑̀̅͑́̿̒͐͐̉̅̍̆̍͋̽̈̐̈́͛̉̾̇̈́̆͐̉͋̔̆̈́̌̔̈́̊̆̀̆̈̽̈́̎́̆͋̊͌̔̀̽̒͒̂͐̿͒̈́̈́̌̆̑͐͂̑̃̉́͒͒̀̓͗͌̍̄̇̌͛̔̐͂̎͒̄͋̽̈́͂̃͆̈́̔̅̒́̓͛͆̊̂̔̽͐̑͑͂̏̌̑̋̃̅͛̃͊̇̔̓͊̈̎́̎͆͛̆́̂̐̔́̾͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅȦ̶̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͔͖̞̱͚̮̳̜̺̩̻͔͇͈̬͇̗̯̦̰͕͓̹̗̰̭̫̻͕̱̣̲̬̖̯̩͉͍̘̲̟̫̲͖̖͎̘̻̙̖̫̱̺̼͇̖͔̤͉͙͚̝̻̠̘͚̼͕̣̦̪̺͖͉̜̫̤̗̳͈͔͓̝̟͈̠̟̟̜̰͇̙̞̦̬̺͖̻̲̖̟̣̠̖̬̬̹̱̘̯̣͙̥͕͇̫̝̬̪̹̘͉̥̭̗̣̩͙̩̤̯̗̣͖̩͎̼̗̺͇̪̿̐̒͐̊̉̑̑͋́͐̈͐̽̑̆̔̇̈́̉͌͑̋̌̒̈́̔̐̾̓͒̈́̈́̿̄̈́̆̎͛͋̄̂͑̒̓̈̈́͗̓͗͗̋̈́̃̓̈́̽̀͂͑́̑̓̎̽̐̽̓̇̀̍̄͐̍̉̂̂͗̉̾̐̏̈́͆̇̃̈́̈́̅͐̾̈́̌͂̌̽͗̄̽̍̾̌̈́̍̈́̊̋̐̑̓͒̒̀̆͋̄̐͒̉͐̍̓̾̈́̈͐̋͐̍̉̅̑̊͛̊̈́͂̅́̃̄̄͒͗̋͆̋̔͑̀̆̋̊͂͌̾̿̒͛̇͗̿̉̔͒̂̒̉̈̒̐̈̑̉̉̌́̈́̾̽͐̆̒͛̿͑̐͋͛̇̏͌̔̈́̋͒̓̈̊͗̽̿̅̃̏̃̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛͕̰͎͕̙͚͉̗̼̟̝̗̟̩̻͈̱͇̲̰͉̝̙̹͇̻̜̟̺̯͙̼̤͍͍̝̤̹̭̺̟͈̭̯͉͖̤̞̥̣̺̫̼̫̫̞̗̙̣͈̳͕̼̼̮͖̣̟͓̣̪͚͖̫̮̦̥̼̱̹̘̭̩̞̹̳̫͚̺͚̗̪͍͔̗̘̳͈͍̯̼̩̯̣̭͈̬̦̭̺̗̱̲͍̬͔̥͍͎̟͚̰͎̼͕̲͉͌̈́̂͛̈́̉̈̋͛͊̎͗̄̈́̑͐̓͗͗͂͋̇͋̄͊͋̓̿̅͊́͌̈̓̓̎͐̍̿̾͆̏͐̓̽͗̂̇͊͋͂̓̓͒̑̂̉̐̈́̐͆͌̈́͐̀̊̈́̓̎̆̿̊͌̔̏͛͑̂̇̓̈͐̀̅̇͒́͛͊̀̋̓͆̊͐̀͑̀̆̒̎̿̽̓̀̓̈̀̋̈́͐̐̊̅̄̀̈́̆͌̍̋͂̈́̔͆͗͛̐͋̈́̊͑̆͐̔̆͂̔̉́̅͊̄̉̎̄̈́͒̈́͑̂̿̽̆̉̾̀̓̐̒̎͗̆̈́͐͆̓̂͐̍͆̈́̿̿̈́̿͂͊̈́̋̏̔̓͋̌͑̽͒̓͌͗̋͂̌̈́̎̓͆̎̅͋̾̐̈́͌̓̔͛͌͂͗̽̀͛̈́̉̋͑̎̌̆̇̿̾̇̽̀̿̌̑͒̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĀ̴̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̛͚̹̟̲͇͚͚̝̯͓͖͉̜͎̟̞̜̲̟̬͖̰̭̹̳̗͓̝̬͚̟͙̰̮̤̯̞̫̜̮̳̟͕̙̬͖͍̲͚̪͍̲̮̬̜̬͎̟̝͓̺͔̘͇̲̗̭̟̠̩̥͕̰̖͎͍͔͙̹͎̞͇͓̙̞̤̺͍̹̱͎͇̖̰̮̥̺̱̣̥͙̣̩̲͍̼͕͉͔̝̹̼̞̠͔̼̼͔͙̗͚̼̞̩̲̠͎͖͚̞̘̲̥͕̣̘̦̟̣̺͔̺̙̮̣̳̠̗͚͍̑̾̀̓̀̓̐̀͋̅̂͛̓̈́̐͌̉̿̌̇̓͘͘͠͝͝ͅͅͅA̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̬̤̮̹̜̗̫̯̭̫̠̦̱̫̘̞̬̲͉͈̰̝̻̞̲͕͙͓̓͐̏̂̌̆̈́͑̑̋̓͐͗̂͐̔̓̋̌̎͐̈̀̃͗̌̍͒͋͂͗̒̈̒̆̐͊́̒̀͛͋̉́̈́̆̌̓́̅̈́͑̾͋̆̔͐̂̒͗̂̈́̿̔͗͒̽́̏̓̽̈́͐͆̑̒̊̀͐͐̄͗̒̍̔̽̾̎̒̇͌͂̑̾̈́̿̒̿̊͂͂̏̏̈́̃̅̾̋͊͆̈̒̏͊̆̒̇͊̎̑̊́̿̈́̾̈́̑̔͊̉͆̉̈́́͊͊̓̇̈́̍̐̈́̓͐̔̈̎̈́̋̐̍̔̎̌͂̿́̒̀̊͂̈́̋̃̆̽̉̂͒̊̋̈́͆̍̉̈́̋̂̿̌̃̌̔̈́́̆̓̾͒͑̌͛͋̏͗͑̏͌̆͋̑̆̐̅̈́͐̔́̌͌̐̆̌̊̃̾̀̾̒̈́̊̉̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅĄ̴̧̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̭͖͉̝̱̫͎̯̞͍̟̖̻̳̣̣̜̩̣͍̜̫̻̻͓̰̥͍͍̖̳̫̝̖̰̖͇̻͔̣̦̘͎̠̩͈͚̪̠̣͎͙͔̻̖͓̭̥͍̳̼̪̞̤̖͚͙̜̤͍̤̠̗̞̺̳͉̱͚̩̙̭̣̩̮̰̜͖̘̗̤̻͈̩͍̙̦̬̟̩̜̖͙̲̙̣̥̲̗̼͙̞̗̭̖̯͎̰̳̱̘͉͔̖͈̳̰̝͓̞̬͖̱͕̖̙̞̜̬̮̼̙͖̺͍̱̥͍̘͇̺̩̲̘̱̻͓̮̘̻͍̜̹͈̖̤͈̥̖̖̰̱͍̹̭̹̱̝̩̜̖̥͉̭͚̮̫̲͙͎̞̩̯͔̝̣̰̟͓̘̼͎̖̻͖͎͕̤̟̮̳͓͋̈́̾͊͗͌̃͐͑̑͆̈́̈́̾̊͛̾̄͌͌̏̍͂͐̂̈͗͐͂̍͂̇̐̉͆͛͋͆͋̓̈́͌͒̓͗̒͆͐̈́̈̈́̓̌̏̾̿̃̊̌̐̓̄̉͗͆͑͊̏̔̉̃̒͂̿̋͂̃̂̈̓̿̊̑̈̐͂́͐̄͆̈́̒̿̌̉̽̔͆̿͂̍́̌̇̑̃̈̽̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅÀ̷̧̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̥͚̮̫͖͚̯̦̥͚͔͖̹͔̻̬̜͍̭̟̝̫̟̙̤̲̱͓̰͇̙̘̞͚͚̰̝̬̯͕͖͙͔̜͎̱̻̥̘̲̹̻͖͍̪̩̮̯̗̹̮̯̬̰̙̖͙̹̘͚̩̹̰̪̯̘̹̯͈̠̝͍͍̩̥̹̩̖̟͚͍̬̠͖͈̗͚͍̦̠̮̖̹̦̥͇̭̪̹̻̙̼̼̩͕̟̹̻͎̰̩̝̤̬̱͕̺̩̰͇̪̥͇̞̩͇̤̠͎̯̮͚̫͇͉̣̗͎͍̝̞̥̠̱̪̤͕̮͉̰͎̿̎͐̊̋̑̆̌̓͋͂̅̾͑̓̅̊̌̇͛̈́̌̃̎̇̿̽̈͌̈͗̀̎̈̍̎̊͆̍̈́̍̈́̔̏̆͊̋̑̐̊͋͌̅̾̎͊̃̊͐̈́́̽̌̅̐̒̄̄̑͒͋̍̃̐̓̔̌̈́̌̈́̃͑̂̅̄͆̋͌͒̉̽̇̄̎̽͑̒̽̓͊͗̆̈́͌̈́̽̐̃̃̌̉͐͛̃̃̏̂̎̃͐͋͂͗̄̔̽̑̐̂̍̐̓̅̏̍̓̍͆̏͆͐͐̓̈̓̊̾̆͊͆͛̃̐̄̉̌͋̊̅͐̅̂͆̄̋͊͛̂͌͐̂̽̀̅̾̄͊͗̇̍̿̑͊͆̍̿͊̄̿̓̾͋̈́͂̽̐̎̃̌̈́̋̔͊̓̈́̔̈̅̔͂̿͑̈̾͌̇͐̐̌͒̋͛̿̈́̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȂ̶̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̗̪̬͎̥̫̙̠͚̦̼͎̫̠̯̥̲̟̩̖̹̮̭̠̬̘̼͙͔̦̬̦̪͚̲̣̥̟̜̰̤͎̣̤̦̗̭̙̗͙̦͎̦̭͎͖̎̄̔͒͒̏̍̄̇̃̄̄͊̂́͋̉̋̀͑̀̾̈́̉̓̄͐̉͐̆͐̃̓̓̍̍͌̈́͂̌̉́̂̃̈̔͐̊͊̊̇̒͛͋͋͑͒̏̏̐̉̿̃̏̍̒͌̈̾̋͌̽̄̓͐͑͆̋͒̐̂̈́̉̊͌̒̎̑͒͗̓̽̆͑̿̽͆̑͗̂̀̓̂̉̒̌̐͂͌̅͊͑͂͑͊̈́̈́̄̾̐̇͑̈́͒̒̓̑͑̂̅̉̎̔̉́̄̑̈́̑͆̃̎͊͌̆̔̇̇̋͑̉̋͌̾͑͂̀̾̈̔̐̈́́̍̈̽̉̒̋͛̓͑̌̐̉̈̓̌̈́̏͋̂̔̔̈́̋̂͂̈́͐͊̈͒͒̐͂̄̈͆̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝Ą̶̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̛̫̰̣̜͉͔̟̦͎̳̞̙̲̤̲̫̘̼̗̹̰̣͙̺͈͙̗̯͍̬̝̺̼̠̱͕̦͖̲̫̗̮͚̼̠̫̮͎̟̪̲̪̬̟͉̣͚̱͙̘͚̰̰͙͇̮͓͖͓̗͙̲̭̘͙͔̼͕̼̜̗̤̭̫̖̤̼͎̝͚̪͇͎͙͓̩͓̺͉̪̤̦̞͈͚̱̦̲̮̹̺̯̖̝͎̭̜͔̲̩̰̮͇̖̥͉̫͔̙̦̣̲͔̩̗̬͓̖̯͙̣̱͙̪̗̼̩̹̼͇̞̱̥̯̮̰̞̩͖̗͔͓̼͚͈̭̳̭̪̱͙̟̬͍̰̝͎̘̦̰͖̬̦̱̆͒̂̎̽̈͛͒͂̿̇̏͋͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̸̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̦͍͙̭̭̦̱͙̠̮̰̻͙͖̦̹̻̰̻͇͖͖̳̳̩̫̪͖͉̘̰͈͍̯͇̳͖͎̞͕̥͈̟̘͇̩̘̦̲̤͚̹̥̹̟̫̲͔͎͈̥͚̖̿͌̔͒͌̃̓͒͋̔̀͌̈̇̄͐̃͗͗͋̾͊̆̈́̅̿̒̀̔͐̈́̅̓̆̇̔́̾͐̈́̐̅̒̔̐̽̍̋̐͌̑̽̍̃͗͂̎̄̆̔̽̌͒̄̄̾͑̈̓̊̄̊͐͊̒̊̊͛̏̉̑̋̄́̏̎̎͋̾̊̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ą̶̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̨̢̢̡̡̨̛̛̪̻̰̲͈͔͕̝̱̦͚̞͉̟̲̭̮̪̟̹̬͍͙͙̣̖̳̦̝̰̱͔̳̤͇̼̙̥̯̯͕̲̝̟͈̺̼̹̲̣̼͍͔̞̬̭̰̗͍͎̱̣̩̘̩̳͕͙̯̬̬̼̟͖̳̪̖̥̘̰͎͎̭̬̘̭͈̜̠̫̙̞̠̺͕̪̱̖̟͍͙̻̥͇͕̹͉̞̤̖͉̩̳͇̜̪̼̖̤͉͍̻̘̭̠͕̦͉͕͎̠̘̦̼̝͈̬̫̹̠͍̝̻̥̥̫̗̮͎̳̹͍̭͔̞̭̫̰͙̠̥̼̺̺͙̗̹͚̘̭̫̟͑̎͛͌̓̌̾͂̌̽͌̏̌̆̇̌̈̋͒͐̿̈́̒̋̅̋̅͗̃͐̏̅̉̆̈́͒̇͛̀̎͂̋̍̃͑͗͐͋̋͒̏͛͛̽̓͛͛͒̅͋̀̈́̓̎̄̑́̒́̆͒͛̊̑́̉͒̽̎͊̋͆̔̔̌̃̓̓͗̀̈́́̂̂̌̉͆͐͂̇͛̔̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̹͕̥̩̖̯̭̺͈͇̳͙̣͈̮̜̩͉̬̯̬͇̬̭̗̩̯̻̖̹̞̬̼̥̻̭̜̟̪̹͙̰͊͛͊̄̾͗̈́̽̔̈̈́̅͆̓͊̎̑̍͊̍̀̅̍͌̇̂͌̊̃̇͌͊͛͌̌̓̒͂̓͛̌͊̎͋̒̒̊̊͒̌̍̄͋̆̀̈́̎̊̾̄͛̋̀̇̈̀́̏̆̀̈́̉͂̈́͒͋͐̅̋̄̍̐̂̃͛̏̑̎͂͛̄̌̽͆̆́̾̅̌̇̉̈́̊͋͂̈̈͂̈́̓̽̅̋́̆̈̓̓̐̍͑͒̎͆̆̎̎̿͐̃̈́͑͗̃͑̍͊̽͐̋̑́̒̿̓͋͆̊̃̍̈́̽̆̅̒̓̔͛͑̊̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̴̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̡͖̘̼̟͇͉̻̲͈̜̝̮͓̥͔̞̱͈͖̯͖͖͈̖̰̩̝̼̹̩̥̙̱̣̫̬̣̹͇̱̜̣̼̤̣̪͙̩̺͖̗̤̞͇͕̯̤͉̝̖͚̼̞̻̣̥̻̫͚͇͚̣̖̣̲̺̲̲̗̰̤͉̰͙̼͓̝͚̣̯̘͈̥̺̣̣͍̹̜͚̳̻͈̮̜͍̲̩̼͇͖̞̳̱̼̰̞̺̞͈̞̰͈̳̙̥̱͙̬̼̩͉̫͕͎̤̯̟̣̗͔̼̻̜̟̮̪̦̫̺̳̱͇̝̭̟̯̥͕̺̠͔̹̯̗̦̗̱̟̞̜̪̤̺̱͈̣͖̮̼̺̝̺̘̲͈̟̞̙̜̙̥̦̻̳̺̟͈̞̰̻̻͍̰̫̮̥̞̣̩̗̺̹̱͓͉͚̠̺͎̻̻̫͖̟̺̻̖̘̫͕̥̭͙̠̼̝̪̠̳̝̳̜̤̼̹̺͙̥̦̮̞̘͖̞̯̙͛̅̑̾͗͒͆͑̂̈̋̈͋̓̿̇̈́̃͑͒̒̿͒̿̽̄̒̄̾̐̈̔̈́͌̽̌͒̃̔̄̾̔̇̇̓͊̏̒̇͌̄̒̿̈̓̀͌̊̄̽̍̑͛͗̾̓͋̑̂̉̓̄͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̶̧̡̛̛̱̘̱̭̱͍̘̘̻͚͕͉̮̤͇̦̞͍͎̝̘͇̈́̍̑̈́́̐̄̌̏̈̇͒͐́̃̋̊̓̀̈́̑̃̋͛̂̌̑͆͛͐͂̇͌̑́͌̏̾̓̈́̔̏̇̎̈́̎̍̐̌̿͂̌̋͊̄̆̊̉͌͛͋̔̽̔͌̊͆̀͒̒͆̄̎̋̆͂̒̉͂̅͂͌̈́̅̑̋͛͋͗͆̓̑͂̃͊̋̑̔̈́͋͑̂̍̏̒̄̉͂̾̈́͐͂͂͋͛̍̈́̓̄͐̅͒̇̇͗̓͒̓̅̍͊̓͑̆̋͑͑̓̀͛̌͛̂͒̾̉̓͊͑̓̆͌͌̀̋̌̓͋͑̍̈́͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅA̸̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̦͙̪̗̣̘̦̩͎̻͙̲̗̝͚̭̖͖̹̼̙̪̰̪̯̭̪͔̝̳̗̗̯͖̬͔̣͈̞͉̰͓̻͍̟͎͍̰͎͙̣̤̺̪̫̙̝̣̼̭͕̗͉̩̞̞͕̯͕̠̱̘͍̫̘̘͖͍̱̦̰͚̙̘͙̰̦̼̯͈̖̭̥͍͎͖̭̙͍̝͚̺̩̱̳̱̫̖͔̝̗̙͇͙̝̗̩͍̮͇̳̘̻͖̤̜̟͎̦̬̖̦̩͈̹̭̱̻̻͎̱̦͕͎͈̝̦̥̦͕̫̺͇̬̙̜̯̠̘͖̝̱̳͈͍̯̮͈̻̙̬͇̪̤̼̩̞͈͍͓͙͎̰̩̳̲̥͇̩̳͚͍̝̪̖͔̣̭̔͆̿̔̆͋̍͒̾̆͗̉̅̿̽̊͊̄̌̄̿̉͗͑͌̅̀̑̌̉̍͗͆̓̇̄́͂̔͌͗̆̆̊̎̒̾̋͌̍̔̾͋͗͑̄̈́͑̓̆̌͐̈́́͋͛̓̔̎̎͆̓̈́̈́̀̏͑̒̉̑͊͌̿̐͑͑͑̂͒̈́͐̑͐̒͑͊͒̈́͑̊̓̓́͐͛̓̽̋͛̈́̾̈́͐̓̌͗͐̌̋̎̈́̅̓̌̽͂̈̏̀͆́̎̉̈́̄̆͌̒͌̀̈́̓̇͊͑̐̿͑̒̈́͂̂͗̓̀̑́̔͆̎̾͐̄̅͒̀͆̀̈́͂̀͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̡̧̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̘̘̥͔͇̤͕̥̹̹̪̺͔͎̭͉̝͓͙͇̹͇̩̯̰͎̼̝̣͍͓͓̻̰̬͇̗͓̪̹̞̥̲͔̹͈͚͇̻̮̜̼̤͉͓͓͕͈̳̬͓͕͉̦̞̰̩̥̱͍̯͚̲͇̗̮̣̙̩̼̻̹͉̺̗̙̳͓̰̳͎̩̮̳̫̺͕̫̦̝̖̖̞̖̜̤̗̝̟̣̦̺̞̥͚͇̲̖͙́̌̎̍́́̉̌͑̿͆̉̆͆̈́͐̉́̒̓̑̉̆̽͂̈́̈́͛̈́̂̎̆͗͆̓̊̽̇̎͊͂͑̆̓̍̋̊̉̎͊̃̈́̾̂͂̈́̽̄̃̊̇̃̔͂͂̋͂͌̉̈̐̒̏͆͒͗̈́̌͐̔͌̎͗̌͛̂͂̃̓̽̑͗̊̓̈́̌̓̿̄̅̊̃̈͋͒͊̑̓̐́͛̎̏̓̅̿̃́̈̊̃̾̉͗̐̓̒̑̈́͊̒̍̈́̊̄́̇̆̍͂̓̾̄̊̂̈́͐̂͐̃̈́͊̽̉͒́͋̊̓̋̑̎͑͌̆̌̐̓̒̑̽̽̂̾̒̉̓̂̂̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅǍ̷̧̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̛͎͖̻̹̹̖̪̞̤̺̗͍̟̬̜̯̪̬͈̹͎̣̫̗̮̘̦̣̰̣̘͔̜̞̟̤̞͖̰͇̤͉̖̰̭͇̼̯̹̲̖̺̱̦̜̹̜̝̞̭͍̲̱̗͎̟̘̦̠̟͚̠̲̗̫͈̥̥̳͎͔̦̟͎̠͓̉̉̈́̒͑̓͂̈́͗͊̎́̓̊̽͑̌̓̀̈́̾̈́͌͒̑̓͂̽̚̕̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅḀ̷̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̗͉̘̘̗͔̘̼̱̻̜̼̟͎̗̟͓̖̤͈̦͍̹͍̥̗̥̟̮̣̼̩̟͍͚͔̳̮̘͕̺͔͚͕͎̫̺̮̲͈͓̺̬̬̘͍̳̬̞̳͚̣̼̰̦̻͔͚̲̣̣̳̫̯̳̣͓̫͇͈̜̞̺̹̪̥̣̳̥̫͍̫͙͎̞̤̥̬̠͕̳͍͓̩̹̮̜͔̟͍̳̬̘͍͖̙̯̦̰̪̥̮͓̰̥̱͍̝̹̬͎̤̪̣̯̠̲̟̼͎͙̘͆̊̀͗̂̉̿͛͑̓̍͂̊͒͗̓͌̎̑͌̍̅̑̆̽́͗̅̉͐̊̈́̓͛͐̆̅̂̈́̇̈̆͌̍̈́̇̒̒̈́̀̿̀̑͋̔͛͌̉̑͋̆̍͐̓̏̈́̀̈̔̄̆̓͊̓̋̿̆̉͐͊̾̉̊̑̀̊̅͛̈͆̇͛̑̈̀͌́̓͂͊̏̅̌̆̅͂̍͗̏͂̀̊́̋̅̊̾͗̃̍̈́͛̅̇̆̀͒̆̽̓̇̏̇̒̄̆̈́̊̓͑́̾̆̓̏̇͐̈́͊̆͌̎̓̒̓̀̓̍͐̓̇̿̍̉͒̋͛̾͆̃̇̀̃̈́̎̈́͊͋̽̎̏͆̊̈̅̋͐́̽͑̈͋̾̈͊̌̈́̿̐̉́̐̉͒̎̔̊̐͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅÃ̷̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̹̞͎̠̭̺̩̫͈̪͚̙̗͖̻̭͈̻̣͉̹̪͚̲͙̻̞̼̞̹̬̬̫͕̹̪̤͈̹̙̗̩͓̝̰͕͚̹̙̜͙̳͈̤̞̺̣̻̖̭̥͔͍̯͍̯̞̼̳͙̣̩̭̦̥̳̩̠̘̜̱͎̺̞̩̝͚͕̝̬̯͓̫͚͓͕͍̰̤̺̥͖̞̩̫̦̝͙̟̦̲̙͔̼̯͇̘͕͚̫͕̝͕̥̪̠͕̱̤̺̙̜͖̘͇͔͖̤͈̮̬̪̪̬̞̼̥͖̪̞̖̩̪͇̙̗̥̜͕̪̱̰͎͔̼̭̙̼̩̜̳̟͓̤̗͔͈̹͈͖̫̱͍͇͖̞̣̩̪̬̠̼̪̣̖̦͎̩̙̱̜͔͈̖̠͈̺͖̦̤͉̞̝͓̜̱͈͎͇̪̲̰͙̳͓̗͇͋̾̈́̏̂̌́̽̍̾͌̋͑̓̓̃̿̍͑͊̈́̆̋̃͆͒̉͆̅͒̓̿͗̾̎̃͂͒̃̋͌́̔͆͌̋̔̍̽͋̐̎͋̋̽̿͆̊̒͒͑͛̓͌͌̅͗̌͗̈͆̓̌̎̓͑̎̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅÅ̵̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̹͙̜̗͉͕̫̫̭̩̝̬̤̼̲͕̝̯̻̟̯̬͔̟̳̥̭̥̩̞͕͓̟̻̖͈͇̹͈̮̝̼̪͈͉̭̟̼̬̗̻̝̣̬͖̘̙͖̟͍̼̹̙̥̖̓̐͛͐̔͆̿̀͆͊̀̀̔́̈́́̈́͐̀̉̔̽͑͂͆̈́̋̓̉̇̈́̽̿͆͋̇͊͆̈̂̓̇̈́͂͗̾͗͑̅̕͘͝ͅĀ̴̡̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̧̡̲͕͔̭̯̖͈̦̪̘̠̣͙͙̲̠͓͈̩̩̞͍͙̗̳̦̺̤̗̦̬̖̰̖͉̺̖͚̯͈͕̘̱̙̳̩̤͖̗͉̤̭̞̺̜͍̙̯͖̺̦̠̣̮͎̺̺͓͕̘̬͚͎̠̠̦͚̮̻̼̖͇̭͔̜̙̮̼̜̩͙̙͙̖̦̖̠͙͕̠̭̰̣̗͔͉̠̪̖̩̭͉̙͖͖̯͈̝͙͍̺̟̥̜͖̭͓̭͈̮͔͓̮͚̳̮̠̻̫͎̙͓͎̯̖͎͈̯͙̲̳̻̬̖͙̙͎̫̼̗̖̥̬̘̞͈̰̼̲̟̼̪̥̞̞̗̜̞̭̱̰̼̘̠̪̞̟̍̌̏̐͌̑͗̌̃͌̈́̂̓̽̀͒͐̇̑̈͘̚͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẮ̶̧̢̡̢̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̡̙̗̼̹̻̺̖̯͖̮̺͙͍̘̝̘̦̻͇͓̜͎̙̹̼͈̯̼͍̗̠͙͕̰͙͉͕͔̳̝̪̗̺͕͉͇͇̞͍̗͇͚͉̞̙͉̥̞̖̹̳̹̺̖͖͕͙̠̰͕̱̻̟͍̱̫̼̭̯̭̪͍͍̬̬̞͇̩͓̲̬̙̞̯̣̬͚͎̦̪͓͚̱̝͙̳̮̞͚͔̻͈̤͖͈͖̲̭̹̰̲̝͎͙͈̫̞̬̥͓̬̟̖̟̜̹͙̩̘̻̣̲̤̥͔͔̳͖̘̲̦̪̝̫͙̣̻͎͉͈̳̝̻͓̳͖̮̫̙̥̰̱͎͙̩̝͔̥̟̳͎͕̼͇̪̮͔̤̫̺̹̱̤͎͚͎̯̫̙̜͔̥̫͎̥̗̫͖̞̹̫̫̖͎̜̣͇̐̍̈́̿̓͗̄͐́͛̐͂̆̉̾̽̔̈͊̌̐̈̏̇̓̏̓̈̓̾̽͛̿̈́͑̒̽̈́̎͑̽̈̈́̈́̈͗̈́̎̊̄̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅĄ̶̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͎̥̼̝͔̜̞͖̩̰̣̱̖͔̬͈͚̲̥̣̤̟̯̰̣͎̣̤̭͔̩͓̺̻͙̗̟̳̗͚̫̝̟̱̘̗͉̱̹̥͚̩̳͎̳̩̤̝̫̼̯̖̖͉͉͓̪̫̥̗̫͕̙͎̘͈̮̖̱̦͉̙̱̹͕̝̱̼̭̮̗̜̹͔̝̥̻̭̻̰̫̱̤̲͎͎̮͇̘̜̜͈̯̮̯̲̜̯̪̬̼̱̠̥̞̠͈̳͕̮̯̺̘̬̦̟̠̮̥̦͖̙͇̜̟̜̯̣̠͖̺̭͇̫̳̣̠͕̘͕̖̗̭͕̞͉͕̳̠͈̰̪̙̺̺̖̮͓̞̯̭̝͈͇͚͎̫͕̝̜̹͓͕̦̯̮̤̱̪̱̞̙̖͚͓̪̫̜̰̝̪̣̹̰̪̩̬͇͓̭̖̻͕̲̥̽̒̒̄͊̈̄̌̀̽̎̾̎̔̈͌̓̏̒̾͋͌̄̀͑͑̈́͊̀͂͊̒̓̈́͒̾̎̈́̑̃̃͋̉̆̈́̑̀̑̎̇̊̏̄͛̈̊̒͐̀̽͋̓̋̿͐͆́̊̃̓̔͛͋̌͆̆̉͛̍͒̔̅͊̀̓̽͆̀́̈̌̽̐̉͛̐̐̍̑̈̓͛͐̉͊̾̈́̏̃͌͗̏̃̅̈̅̓̉̉͛̽̈́̉͗͋̓̓͋̂̑̆̇͐̅̑͑́̍̋̆̾͆̇̐̾͆̇̓̄̈͗̏̄͌̅̂̏̊́̽̂̋͗̀̍̊͐̎̐̈͑͌͆͑͒́̇̈́̆͌̔̏͐̄̐̍͗̈̓͂̒͆̒̒͛̏́̈͊͐̓̉͆̽̑͂̓̔͒̊͐́͌̈̊̽̌̅̽͒́̍̄͗̄̐̄͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̵̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̲̞̺̥͉̠̝̝̹̪̣͈̣̣̫̭̝͈̮͕̪̺̜̟̤̻͙̟̦͇̞͍̞̱̲̲̙̳͙͔̮̳̠͔̞͕͔̥̜̻̙̟̹̪̰͕̥͙̰̭̣̰̣͕͎͈̹͖̗̜̖̞̘̗̮̝̮͚̝̲̠͚̤̳͉͙̥̭̰̣̯͔̮͔̭̖̙̰̹̙̭͍̘̗̤̦͕͖̗̞͇̥̱̭̤̠̻̻͕̟͚̖͓͚̟̳̞͖͚̜̜̞͖̮̗̝̜̘̫̻͕͙͕̙̣͉̰͙͚͔͙͖͎͓̞̮̼͕̠̹̥͔͎̺̘͇̙͉̝̫͍̺̙̮͔̙̪̼̰̘͕̞̲̫̜̼̫͓̰̖̞̳͖̥̒͌̍̍̅̄̋̀̆̊͆͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̴̡̧̨̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛͔̖͚̠̟̞͍̮̹̜̮̪̦͍͇̻̘̲̝̱͎̘̺̩̩̺̤̯͚̯̘͇͖̹͈͉̣̗͎͎̠̟̘̲̝̱͕̬̲̥͍̖͓͚͈̘̟͈͕̖̯͔̹̮̤͉̪͔̗̱̯͇͎̯̟̼̗͔̞̗̖̖̯̻̟̗̭̝̰̰͍̝̝͎̭̙̝̝͚̜̻̱̭̠̲̜̟̩͈̭̥̞̬̹̖̫̦̙̤̝̖̲͕͔̱̳̪̦̒͊̈́̂̓̏͆͑͑̂͂͐̂͊̊͑̓͂̽̅͐̈́̑̎̔͗̄̾͌̎̈́̀̑̀̈́͑̆̔̓͗̂́́͛͂̍͆̇̔̏̈̐́̓̒͌̓̽͋̎̽̃̆͆̎̃̿̊͂̈́́̄̾̐̿̄̎̏̈̈͌̓͒̇̇̂̈́͐̐̾̈́̂͛̌͂͐̎͑̈͗̈͑̾̎̐̏͒̆̒̋͊̌́̑̆́̒͋̉̈̑̑́͗̃̔̋̾̀͋̐̔̈̅̊͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͠ͅA̶̡̧̛̛̛̛͙͈͎̮͉͈͓̻͍̤̥̰͇̦̠̜̭͈͙͙̪̠͓̟̅͑̊̏̀̈́͆̋̔͂͛̄̂̐͑̂͋̿̉̊̈́̒͑̓͂̋͒̽̍̊̑̿̐̈́̿͗̆̑̔̈́̈̍̎͌̄̀̈́̇̊͐͐̃̑̄̿̆̅̾̎̇͆̈́̍̅͌͐̀͊̈́͂͊̎̾͑̅̍̾̃͋̏̅͊͗͐̌̓͋̇̔̐͗̔͒̐͂̆̉̎̾̂́̓̓͒̈̇͆͗̂́̔͗̃̈͆͂̌̃̑̈͊̊̈́͑̂̄̊̂̽͋̈́̑̅̈́̓̈̈͋̿̒͗͌̽̽͑̐̀̎̓̋̎̿͂̂͗͆̍̀̑͊̌̃̓̈̈́̿͛̀͆̿͛͛̂͋̓͊̾̏̔̀͒͌̂̄̑̀̃͒̒͊̿̐̄͑͌͆̉͊̎̊̾̎̆̐̿͌͂̅͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḀ̴̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̱̘̠̲͓̫̺͇͎͔͚̦̦̯̪̮̜͔̦̤̱͎͎̼̥̟̻̲̹̪̭͕̰̻̟̮͍͕̲̤̟͕͉̝͓̤̺̗̙̲͉̣̮̦͎͉̠͎̪̞̗̺̖̥̥̟̳̪̤̜̦̥̩͕̼̞̩̞̥͇͔͙͇̣̰̬̯̖̰̪̜̰͇̙̗͈̭̦̫͓̹͈̻͚̹̘̥̹͇̯̹̥͇̼̺̤̟͚̗͔̦͔͎͙̻̟̲͙̩̠̩̲͕͓̫̫̤͈͚̖͔̩͕͚̫̟͓̬͈̗̯̯͇̺̙̭͉͖̣̮̮̤͕̹̼̗̻̜̣̳͔͍͕͕̹̘͇̟͈̗͔̬̞͔͖̮̬̳͇̫̥̰͍͔̗͉̭̼̳̝̟̬͍̳̩̫̼͔̪͍͇̤͓͕̘̯̝͓̞̼̺̪͇͕̜̞̮̭̜̹͎̘̦͉̺̹̺͕͇̞̹̦̦̄͋̈́̌̅͊͋͒̽̓̆̈́̌̓̇̿̎̐͒͗̌̿͒̔͒̒͌̔̂̉͋͒̈̒̔̍̉̎̿̎͌̏͒̎̑̓̓̄͆́͊͋̏̍̾͂̎̊͗͋͂̃̄̏̀̒̔͑̅̉̈́̊̔̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅA̵̡̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̝̻̺̩͚̝̱̝̻̖̻̳̲̻̗͖̜̞̺̺͎̹̹̟̙͕̣̖̫͈͔͙͖̼̠͕̮͙̤͉̼̳͙̗̣͖͙͉̯̝̣̭̮͔̣̥̜̻̻̜͎͖̰̳̰͕͎̬̠͚͈̖͕̤͑͊̽̏̔̇̆̐̑̀̅͒̃̂̑͛̃̏̾̎̈́̾̽͊̾̊͑̉͂͂̋͆̆̅̎̋̽͛͐̿͊͆̈̔͊̾͑͂͑̔͊͊́̉͐̈́̓͆͂̂͛̽̃͋͒̈̉̒͌͗͆͂͑̓̈́͗͑̑̃͐̅̓̈̐͆̑̇̉̒̔͗͂̒̒̈̃̎͒͌̇͒̽̏̊̅̈́͆͂͑̌̌͆̀͛̌̈͆̃̎͒͛̂͑̄̒̊̓́̽̋̏̂̈̊̒̍͑̅̾͐̒̃̇̆̽̓̀̏̌̏̂͌͆̅̒̇̑̎̓̃̽̔̈́́̈́͒͆͂̄̅͐͛͛̅̇̒̃̆̆͑͐́̏̽̀̌̓̅̐́̇̑̽͂͆̐̈́͐̌̓̃̆͌̾̎̆̃̒͊̋͌̓̈́̿̒̀̏̔̑̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅǍ̶̢̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̛̩̗̫̻͓͔̝̟̘̣̼̤̦͚̯̪̼̯͉͓̖̙̘͔͎̘̭̥̤̮̠͍̜͉͎̫͚̳͖̤͉̠͚̞̰͔̹͈̮̖̭̜̬̩̞̪̠͎͓̲̹̪̜̑̉͌̅̀͗̒̒͑͑̃̆̃̈́̒̄͛̓̅̈́́͛̈͛̅̋̍͒͌͌̅̓́̀̅̉̐̄̄̀̐̇͘̚͘̕̕͜͠ͅȀ̶̧̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̛̤͚̖̠̺̩͕̱͖̞̖͓͈̤͇͔̣̻̗̭̱̰̝͇̻̲̟͚̖̗̦̮̫͖̣̜͉̖̜͈͍͕̩͖̞̬͎̬̱͇͎̱͙̠̞͔͙̣̮̯̝̲̮̗̲͈̠̣̙̞̗̩͈̝̳͙̣̙̺̗̞̟̼̦̩̲̥͍̯̳̙͎̩̜̭̯̬͚͎̱̹̳̗̟̙̘̖̩͇͖̟̼̭̤̙̗̝̟̙̳͉̳̺͙̳̼̞̙̹̣̝̜̟͖̖̦͉͈̱̥̹͍͎̰̗͕͙͚͖̭͖̭͖͖̟̩̗̭̰̥̤̱͈̻̟͍͙͍̳̰̥̠͖̙̭͔̟͍̖̲͍͙̰͓͚̲̝̭̩͉̜̠̦̆̓͊̉̓̈̈́̆̎͛̈́̀̓͊̆̅̄̂͒̌̏͒͆̾̃́͛̎̌͌̆̓͗̏͐̓̈̏̏͐̔̄͒͊̾̎͌̋͒̆͌͋̀͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͔̱̫̪̭̬̗̬̲̱͙͎̞͉̪͔͓̖̘̞̘̥̼̭̟̺͕̫͉̻̞͔̹̟̞̻̜̗̦͉̱͙̻̲̮̘̺͍͖͖̥̦̺̲͈̖͚͙͓͇̪͈̺͇̤̗̯̬̙̞̭̗͈̭̭̪͖͔͚͈͉̙͍̻̞̩̜̙̼̱̥̺̖͉͕̻̙̙̼̟͓̰͈̮͕̪̼̘͎͈̣͍̻͈̝͔̻̜̺̠̲̺̤̥̆͌̇̂̂̃̊̇͒͌̓̐͌̇̋͆̈́͐̇̆̉̐͛̔̋͊̑͋̽̍̃̽͗̈́͌̃̈́̽͂̽̄̾́͂̊͑̿̽̈́̎̈́̑̆̃̏̅̽̉̓͊͗͂͗͆̂̅̍̈̌̑̊͆̅̈́̌͋̆̅̅͋̀̆͗̈̽̑̾͊̈̇̀̿̈̉́͐͂̿̓̾͒͐́͌̆̌̈́͂̀̀͂́̒̓̑̋͛̐̐̂̾̈̓̊́͒̇̋̈́͂̃͑́̃͋̽͌̅͒̈́̄̋̽̈̈́̏̋̈̂͋̓̽̊͒́͐̏̓͛̂͋̈́̓̊͂̈́͗̄̋́̎͛̑̋̀̾̓̾̈̈̌̈͆͊̂̆̔̊͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͕̺̥͍̪̜̩͎̪̥͎̮̝̭̮̘̥̲̞͈̱̫̥͚̦͇̖̺̹̲̲̫̘̰͈̯͉͇̝̦̙͍̜̳͍͕̣̦͖͙̘̞̱͎̖̲̞̪̗͍̪͓̹͖̰͚̣̣͔̼͍̭̜͐̐͌̂̿̾́̒̈́́̍͌̎̓̅̆̄̈́̈̀͗̌̄͊̃̅̑̈́̎̂͑̃͐̿̆̉͗́̑͋̅̍͂̓̾͒̊̐̈́͗̏̓̓̑̈́̇̅̓̐̓͒̿̂̈͊̃̇̑̐̃͑̽̽̽́̓͆̂̓̈̀͐͂̄̅́͐̉̈̐̆̋̇̈̅͑̈́̽̓̽̄̌̉̏̓̊͒̿̓̓̈́̉͊̊̃̈́̈̂̍̿̑́͒̊̂͛̐̋͗͛̒͑̌̉̀͒͐̓́͋̒͐̍̂̇̀̓̈̐͋̍͑̽̉͒̿̇̾͊͂͂̔͐̆̏̿̎̑͊͗̌̀̇̓͆̆͆̃͋͑̒̌̔̄̀̀̇̇̈́̆̾͌̇̈́͋̑̇̈́̔͊̈́̏̀̄̈́͂͗̇̆̐̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅȂ̶̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̺͔̱̯̭̜̮͖̺̫͕͍̼͙̘͔͈̜̳̼͖̳̲̲̼̰̙͎̙̘͕̖̘̭̙̼̘̤͖͍͔̻̝̟̯͍͕̺̱̥͔̣̮̻̗̫̖̠̮̠̯̬̭̩͖̭͎̳̥̤̮̳̤̠̮̰͇̥͇͎̼̫̪̙͕͍̹̘͖͍̻̦͙̯̺͚͔͈̝̯͇̲̩͙͍͚̰̖̮̙̳̩̳͙͙͓̲̞̼̱͓͇̦̹̪̣͙̇̆̊̐̂̽̽̿̎̊͑̏̈́̍͆̆́̎̏͊͌͗̔͗̉̈́̌̐̍̌̃̿̅̍̆̀͛͗͆͊͑̑͗̏̋́̀͑̇́̈̓̑̔̋̽̃̑̏̅̈͗̍̏͋͛͗̍̒͛͗̐̓͋̄̅͐̈́̇̄̎̐́͂̅̆̀͛̈́̾͐̔̽̓̏̍͑̏̉̑́̈̈́̇̿͐̅͋̏̏͛͗͒̈́͒̌͋̓̉͊̽̊̂͐͑̒͆̓̋̓͋̐̔̈́̈̆͌͆̑͌̑͆̎̿̐̎̒͌̈̎̅̾͗͗̍͆̍̂̈͆̉͗͐́̾̏͋̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅA̶̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̙̦̝̺͇̞͖̟̟͇̦̟̟̮̼̣͚̙̪̘̻͈̗̻̘̪̬͚͇͓̖͚͚̬̤̳̭̺͓̣̫̞͖̥̤͚̱̥̙̱̥͍̬͚̩͉̦̫̠̭̳͈̬͔̣͚̭͍͔̗̻̘̲̮̝̞̙̗̙̤̘̼̯͖̭͍̮̭̗̳̗̹̤̙̭̪͎̼̯̭͍̪̦͉͇̞̣̫̫̤̪̻͖̹̹̳̠̞̙̍̀͛̾͌̌́̉̈́̓̈́̋̈̾̈͆̌̾̐̂͒͗̌̌͑̋͗̒̽̃̆́̏͌̽̑̏̂̅͑̂̅̄̐̈́̋̈̃̏̒̍̐̌̍͆͊̈̃̿͗̄̆̌̈̆̌͌͋̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̨̡̛̛͉̼͓̬̳̥͉̯͍͚̬͍̳̟̞̗̳̞̳̖̫̲̦̯̪͙̝̮̬̼̙͎̖̼̣̥͖̦͓̬̟͖̣̫͕͚̟̮͕̞͚͎̜̰̳͔͍̮̠̻̝̰͓̺̠̘͕̰̘̦̙̗̳̦͖͖̻͔͕̮̰̙͕͔͓̬͚͖̺̠͉̠̭̘̩͔̲̙̫͎̯͙̥̭̠̙̩̲̲̦͙̜̻̗̱̻̱̯̯̝̥̣̬̩̮͇̬̠͉̝̠͍̜̟͖̩̗̖̜͔̪̦̹͇̱̟̣͚̜͕̬̪̜̗̝̼̖͚̦̙̘̹̖̘̱͎͙̘̝̫̙̦̗̮̭̞̥̪͓͇̙̬̦͔͚̣̗̜̜̣̺̭̦̤͔̺̤͚͉͕̮͍̼͕̗̫͕̻͔̮̬̈́̍̌̔̿͆̉͛̓͊̓̈́̂̾̔̈̿̔̓͆͒̆̏̔̔͐̅̾͌͐̓̽̉͆̔̓̆̐̎̇̋͑̄̑͗͂̾͋̎̄͑̌̾͛̆̍̈̅̾͒͑̽͋͊̅̓́͌͌̇̉̈͛͛̈́́̎͛̉̇̅̄̀̉͐͌͛̉̔̂̒̽̒̇͊̒̈͌̓͑͋̈͆̈̃͑͛̿͋̽̐̾̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̧̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͚̲͉̬̯̞̗͕͚̹͇̰̺̱̪̱͉̤̼͙̭͙̙̬̯͈̠̝̦̟̤̠͔͎̰̙̞̖̜̫͈̟͕͎̹̺̰̬͍̠͔̰͖̟͚͚̫̫̖̹͉̦͓̜̪̩͎͎͙̫̦͉̟͔̳̠̥̼̼͉̳͖̘̙̭͇͓̩̩̯͚̹͎̱̪͓͖̹͈͓͈̟͉̰̝͉͓̙̥̫͆͆̏͊́̇͌̿̏͑̅̄̾͑͌̌̃̄̈́͛̈́̋̈́͂̈́̋̌̃̅͐͂̄̎͐͌̇̓͐̑̈́̐̊̀̀̄̇̆̿̌͗̇̑̌̎͋̎͑͆͊͛͗͋͗͂͌́̾̈́͆̎̉̔͂̅̅͆̌̈̈́̊̈́̄͂̌̅͛̋̒͋͋̔͆͑̇͗̈̒̈́̿̉͆̃͐̑̊̽̍̄̊̓͒́̂̅̏̔͐͊̀͂͐̽̀̋̾̃̊͗̔̓̓̓̆̽̅̑̾́̽̈́̂̂̎̃̽̈́̐̏͐̅́́́̓͌̀̐̽͗̋̓̋̀̌̓͛̊͌͗̎͌̔̍̀͗̆̈́̀͋̓͌̆͌̋͛̅̂́̀͑̔͂̇̆̐̓͌̂̓̍̑̆̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅA̵̧̧̨̟̪̱͎̮͙̞̜̬̰̦͍̫͎̩͎̰̟̭̣̳̥̫̙͔̣͖͎̻͚̯͔͖̳̮̹͈̟̥͖͇̳͕̣̫̐̑͊̑̿̏͛̎̈́̈͌͗̃̅̅̈̌̈̽̈́̈́͌̍̐͌̓̂̓͋̓̒̋̒͋͆̀͆̽̈́̈́̆̽͗͊̈́̒͛̔̿̐̆̃̽̆̇͗̽̕͘̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅÁ̸̧̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̡̛͉̻̤̯̻͕̪̗̠͉̟̜͎͖͕̞̭͍͉͉̺̻̘͉̞͓̳͇̳̣̹̩̩̪̦̖̲̗̻͇̠͙̭̫̙͕͔̼̰̬̟͙̺̝̱̤̭̼͎͎̝̻͈̘͕̼͎͚̖̫̮̤̖̯͔̯̮͙̻̗̣͖̼̩̠̪̘̪̹̹̞̺̦̰̫̱̪͍͙̦̯̠͈͖͕̖͔̭̪̣̹̺͍̦̖͐̓̈́̏̓̓̋͂̿͐̒̈́̂̆͋̎̔͊͂̊̓̓̍̌͋͂͐̅̓̓̽̄̿̈̃̋́̂̐̽͊̈́͐̐̈́͌̾̊̿̃̃͊̾̇̅̔̄̽̔̾͌̋͑̓͐̅̓̽̈̀̿̊͂͑̿̀͌̾̄͛̓̈́̐̈́͊̍̓͒͌̅̌͐͑͋̐̉̆̑̏͑̂͊͑̓̈́̅̓͒̅͋̀̃͌͒̽̌̓͆̈̄́̈́̄̓́̆̽̃̅̅̓̽̄̽͋̂̏͆̓̈̔͋͊̔̓̋͗̒̈́̾̍̽̓͗̓͑̈́̊̉̈́́̓͑̓̋̌̃̔̈́̌̽͗͐̆̀̀͐̏͐́̏͆͛̇͐̿̅̐̋̿͋̍̐̊̈͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅĄ̵̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̱̞̠̻̹̤̜̬̘̜̪̙͓̥̥̗͉̤̻̰͓͙͙͔̖̝̬̳̪̓̇̉̈́̂͑̾̔̅͑̅̾̊̑̓͑̒͊̽̽̀̈̓̒̂̽͗̄̌̋̀̈́̏͌̎̃̓̑̄̎̂̓͒̐̎͂͗̈́̇̈̅̃̓̎̑̾̾̈́̌̄̽͋̅̓̅͐͛̀̊̔̇̽̒͑̔̈́̍̋̏̏̾͂̅͑̔̋̉̀͐̑̅͑̅̅̀̀̓̈́̊̓̈́͆̇̉̓́̏̉̈́̒̈̊͌̒͐̉̉̐̅̅̒̆́̈̏̋̀̏͗̔̎̎̀̌̑̃́͋̊̿͐̐̇̑̐́̈́̈̈́̇̔̍͋̌̃̐̃̐͆͂̇̄̋̐̆͂̈̈́̈̇̊̈́̐̐̍̒̄̋̊͊̎̈̂̏͗̑͗̀͋̅͆̈̏̈́̂̍͛̀͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̸̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̢̛̜̤̩̖̮͔̠͓͚̳̤̗̬̗̱̟̼̤͚̰̹̱̭̮̫̜̝̳͇̟̞͈̘̥̹̥̰̼͓̲̤͍̠̥͎̪̹̦̺̬̺͉̟͎͈̙͕̳̥̺͔̯̰̹̹̜͈̱͓̤͖̖̗̞͚̻̳̲̼̤̰̥̺̜̥̲͍͖̫̠̙̬̱̞̤͉̻͚̺̩̜̘͍̫͖̺͍̜̦̺̜̺͍̪͇͎̻̞̙͍̻̗͉̼̩̬̼̣̱̬̩͙̼̹͕̠̝͈̝͎̰̳̝̹̻̘̠͉̭͇̲̜͇͇͙̞̞̟͍͚̮̦̯̼̘͎̫̭̣͉͎̗͔̠̣̞͖͉̐̾͗͆̀̾̅͋̂͒͋̐̐̑̈̀̆̓͊̇͗͋͋͐̾͑̽͗͂̂̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̡̧̡̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̻͙̰̻̭͖͎̞͔͎̠̣̹̩͍̲͓͈̗̦͙͔̬̦͎̞̭͉̜͙̗͖͇̮̤̟͎͈̬͕̻̥̗̳͉̟̩̥͓̼̭̺̖͈̺̻͇̱͈̗͇̲͎̳̰͈̟͓͇̱̭͖̲̻̘̤͍̩̫̠̬̟̪͔̺͈̙̲̘͚͍̣̤̖̹̺̤̜̥̖̲̻̖̥͚̤̖̱͈̩͍͇̥͈͉̱̙̜̬͚̹͓͇̯͚̺̝̙͇̙̖̮͚̺̳̜̜̼̣̞̟̤̲͓̫̪̹̬͉̼̠͔̦̱̭̯̞̙͙͇̝̜̃̑̇͑̔̂͋͐̂̒̍̂͛͗͌̑͒͌̍͌͗̈́̑̉̊̓͋̋̒͛̓͂̀̊͂̽̋̽̋̈́̃̆͒̂̈́́̌͌̋͐͋͌̈͗̔͛̌͊̎̒̉̈͒̉̚̚̚͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̡̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̛͓̰̙͉̻̹͖̩̲̭̭̠̫̩͚̭̣̟̙̣͚͍̠̥̭̭̮̮̰̝͚̞͚͉͔̖͈̫̬̱̣̯̞̬̰̦̟̦̜͔̝͙̻̟̮̲̤̖̯̯͙̞̪̰̝͙̜͉̳̲͔̻̼̰͖̯͉̭̜͔͓͈̲̲̫̳͚̔̎͂̓͂̏͂͒͗͆́̽̔̇̌͒̽̉͛̂̈́͐͑͋͊͗̈́̏̈́̓̑͐̿̈͗̄̈́̉̎͆͐̅͑̔̑̈͗̒͋͂̅͌̾̌̿̔͆͋̊̉̽̓̉̒̿͆͆̌̐̎͋͛̓̿̉͐̈͂͂̈́̽̆̆̀̑̂̏̇̌͊̑͊̄͗̋̔̈́̏̾͒̐͐͒̊͊͗͒͗̎͆̌̊͒̎͑͋̊̇̆̋͆̎̏̇̈́̂̈̋̎͑̆̈́̐̎̽̅̍̑̍̓̀̀̉̆̐̀̅̍̄͗̑̒̀̓͒͒̈́̃̾͒̓͛̓͌̓̈́̆̇͆͗̌͑͌̒̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̷̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̢͎̜̖̜͉̞̫̳̦̮̺̬̞͈̪̮̰̪͉̥̱̗̼̻͖̱̯̳̯̤͖͎̘͖̭̞̦̳̳̗̱̖̬̮̥͇̝̻̣̰̹̙̹͈̻̮͓̻͎̙͎̥͚̟̺͕͍̰͓̬͉̦͕̳̮͔̞̮͔͚͎͔͇͕̫̰̖̬̹̠͉̰͔̰̟̫͕͖͓̗̤̗̪͉̺͉̭͖̘͙̬͕̖̠̮̠̠̯̜̜̮͇̤̞͕̠͉̮̜̝̹̗̭͖̜̪̙̯͙̜̻̹͖̜̩̮͎͎̲̦̥̰͙̺̩̗̻̱͈̝̣̥̟͈͍͇̘͎̦͔͓͓̦̯̪̬̳͙̤͊͋̑͋͒͌͒̉̂̌̆̿͌̈́̂͛̌͗̀̓͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̢̡̡̧̨̨̝̺͍̮̱̠͈͙͈͙̩͔̗̮̮̬͍͙͍̮̙͙͓̱̤̗̖͕͉̘̰̗͉̪̻̩͎̼̹̠̦̰͔̥͉̱̰͎̳̤͖̥͓̥̰̫̱͇̖̤̳̺͍̬̮̟̟̠̘͇͎̖͇̟̼͓̭͍͂͛̒̇̔̈́͂̌͌͐̐͛́͐̄̈̋̎̉́̃͆̽̑̎͌̔̂̋̅̿̀̍̋̇̏̄̅̔̉͑́̒͒̔̈́̔͗͋͆̐̒̈̐͆͛̆̈͒͑̑̈́͊̅͌͆̊̒̏̑̑͆̊̂̊͐̀͌̅̋͌̾̄̂̎̔͑̓̆̑̽͒͗͑̒̊͆͋͌͛̂̽̑́̊͐̄̍̓̈́̋͋̆̑̍͋̐̓̈́͗͐͊̓̈́̽̈̆̽̀͛̒͐̈̊̌̾̍́͒́̍̅̾̓̏̄̀͛̿̑̎̂̌̎̊͗̆̍̑̈́̓̌̈̑̋͒̉͛͐̈́̍̑̃̔̈́̒̌̊̊͗̾̉͗͂̅̐̈́̓̌̊̔͋̾͂̾̆̍́́̏͛͒̀͆̾̑̓̄͂̐̅͆͌͗̌͛̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅĄ̸̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̱̖̝͖̬̝̰͇͉͎͙̣̗͉͇̲̺͔͙͍̬̳̹͔̲̜̗̹͙̞̩̣͚̹͚͖̙͎͖̬̥̣̩̤̫̹̱̩͇̩͎̣̣͉̗̮̖͍̣̯̲̠̗̣͎̣̯̝͓̬̟͖͙̤̝̯̻̩̥̣̤̣͓̱͖̫̰̫̯̤͚̥͔͓̗͕͕̼̦͕̗̘̤̻̦̤̘̤̠̟̲̤̘͍̪̻͚̪̻̖͈̱͍̳͚̠͉̣̬͉͖͖̯̠͔̮̹̮̳͎͔̬̮̪̪̜̯̺̗̖͕̻̥̰̩̩͎̯͎̦͍̭̺͈̥͈̥̙̦̠̞̥̜̜͚͍̼̞̻̙̪̮̜̩̼̬̭̝̤̣̣͙̼̹̮̜̳̱̠̗̯̬̟̪̳͎̰͍͕̩̠̺̱͉̦̘̪͓̫̙̫͕͗͗̅̇͗̽̑̾̄̄̈́̔͑̔͊͆̈́̓̎͆̐̾̾̓̌̾̀͌̈́̔̊͛̆̾̈̐̌̂͐̎͋͛̏̋͊̄́̌̅̉̅̅̌̽̿̃̍̈́͋͗͗̅̈́̀̀̄͆̀̈́̒̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̡̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̨̢̨̢̢̼̤͚̝̬̭̝͖̼̻͍̟̫͎̣̖̣͕͍̮̗̱͍̟̠̺͚̣̤̦͓͇͚̤̪̭̗̮̲͉̙̼͉̮͙͚͕͓̙͈͖̠̳͕̘͔͖͉̰̺̰̲͓̬̜̜̥͕̺͖̭̦͚͉͓̲̻̲͇̟͙̲͓͎̞̝̠̞͙͕̖̦͕̪̣͂̈́͂̿̂͆̑̐̑͆̔̆̃͂̏͐͂̈́̓̈́͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̴̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̖̞̹̮̯̬̪͙̠͍̗̗̞̹͖͕̩͍̙̻͓͖̺͇̮̦͕͖̟͚͕̠̱͍̹̼̼͖̮̠̞͎̩̜̩͇̱̮̙̬͖̖̝̖̰̩̣͓̹͕̙͖̭̝͎̳̥̠̤̺̯̪̩͈̬̹̬̜͖̱̪̘͈̖̝͙̻͍̖̘͈̣͚̩̝͉̯̯̺̮̼͍̟̳̜͚̗̬̭̰̮͓̠̖͚̙̠̖͇̝̙̹͔̖̙̹͇̗̟͕̺̫͔͕͔͎̘̹͔̼̲̺̹͍̣͚̲͇̥̗̣̥͈̝̣̘̮͚͙̺̻͕̗͔̟̯̻̻̪͕̞͓͕̟͕̝͚̼͇͚̫͇̻̮̮̳̺̜͚̜̜̞̦̱̱͎̮͇̺͙̞͖͈̩͔͖͓̟̣̖̞̠̳̳͓̙̜͓͈̠̥̽̉̏͊̋͊̌͒̈͒̊̈́̎̓̌̐͐̈́̆̾̌̈̐̂̇͗̔̀̅͆̑̒̆̀͆́̽̇͋́̑̾̒̇̽͐̄̀͊͐͂̅̑̅͌͂̍͋̑̈͊͆̓̇̈͌͌̄̓͊͊̈́̇̀͆͐̈́̓͆̉̾̋͊͂̏͒̅̾̈̓̎̊̀̂̾̓͒̿͛͆͛͒̋͛̔̐̄͋̈́́̈́́́̌̄̅̇̂̌̔̓͐̿̆͊̎̃̊͊̑̔͐̌̈́̃̅̅̒́͆͌̃̉̍̽̊̂͆̔̿̃͂̊̽̃͌̐̓̓̊̓͌́̿̎̏̏̍̓̈́̍̇͊̉͒̈͌͆̊̀̓̒̍̎̍̽̊͐̂̾͑́͗̈́͌͑̅̂̎̆̽̈́̽̊̽̆̀̈́̋̔͒́̊́̆̑̄͂̆͛͋́̿͋̽̅͗͒̊̈́̊̐̏́̈̂̍͆̃̾̈̾̈́͌̍̏̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̵̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̪̠͓͈̮̳̞̥̩͖̳̳͎̱̖̖͚̰͓̞̭̦̤̟̻̼̝̙̘̤͍̠͔̩̐͛͆̄͐̏͒͐̀̑̽͒̈́̍̔̃͌͗͑̂̃̃̊͐̒͒͐̃̑̈̉͊̍̑͂̔̿͊̿̾͌̈̑̾̂̈́͂̅̀̿̂̆̔̍̂̐͋͗̀͂͋̌͐̎͆̈́̐̂̎͊̉͆̈̎̀̃̈́̉͊͑̓͛̇͛̇̄̽̌̀̍̈́͛͗̽̔̽̊̉̊̽̀̊͒̽͐̓̃͛̔̽͆̔̓͌̎̏͆̄͑͐̉̈̽̆̅̍̓̇͆̍̐̐̈́̌̅̾̓͑̄̋̂̏̍̈́̈̓̃̋̂̒̃̍̈͋̾̐̅̄͗͆͛̌̌̃̅͒͆͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝Ą̷̧̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̰̠͚̺̟̫͉̟͇̙̟̠̥̲̝̜̤͈̦͉̰͉̝̻̦̤̦̩̳̮̲̙̤̫͔̹̥̠͙͈̟̩̟̠̤̯̭̪̺̻͇͍̯̟̻͇̳̘͚̰̲͖̼̬̤̰̩͙͉͖͓͓͚͇̺͉̬͖̤̣̣͈̤̠̫̺̝̳̮͍̝̥̲͇̣̹̼̭͍͖̫̰̻͍̮̫̲̭͓̜̥̱̩͚̤̟̲̠̼͓̭̘̠͈͓͚̲̣̲̘͕̫̠͍̞̩̹̻̼̯̪̩̤̝̬̯̦̦̟̼͇̭̘̯͚̟͈͎̳̮͕̖̬̬̟̠͙̣̓̊̾̔̄̉͛̆͆̓̔̓̈́́̒̈́̈́́͒̎͌͊̌́͒̄͐̎̂̈́̋̃̂̉͋̇̓̂͋̾̌̆̆͆̋̉͌͆̓̋͆̂̈̉͒͆͆͐͋̍̅̂̏̆̎̈́͗͆͂͒͂̈́̓̏̔̆̈́̃̋̀͛͊̊̑̏̌̈́̊̐̃̈́̃̍̏͒̈̾͗͐̈́̃̄̈̊̍͛̿́̎͆͊͋̒̈́̍̔͋̎̊̈́͑̾̇̈̿̑̄͆͛͐̀͗̈̓̉̑̆̔́̑̽̈̆͋͗̍̈̀̀̏̃̅̇͑͛̄̄̍̎͌̍̓̑͌̏̽̀͂̉̋̅̿̈́̆̄͛͐̈̍̎͋͂͋͊̍̿́͐̂̿͑̔͊̑̐̅̐̇̅̈̒̋̉̂̈́̂̋͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅÄ̸̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̛̛̛͚͔̭͓̰̫̝͚̫̜͖̼̟̫͉͕̦̬͎̤̖̺̣̘̩̤͙̙̫̹̳͉̯̘̝̩̱͎͔̠̪̟̺͈̱͎̪̘̝͉͈͎̺̲̟̮̜̭̟͚̤̘̜̣̖̣̣̻͉̱͈̻̹̞̰̥͎̰̙̩̥̫͔̭̫̺̞̼̦̼̼̰̦͕̖̭̙̮̞͙͍͇̖̝̘̜̭̟͓̳̻̠̩̝̱̼̯͚̼̘͎̟͈̩̫̲̣̝͇̹̲͍̠̲̺̪̫͉̝͔͎̗̼̜̞̬͚̼͈͇͇̪̖̖̞͚͉̗̯̪͈̟̤̗̱̥̻̰̠͙͈̣͍̰̠̹̫̖̞̘̣̰́̊̀͊̈̋̔̈͊͛͆̃͂̅̐̋̂̀̎̄̂̌̈́̏̽̓̎̂̈́̔̾̐͐͐͌̌̂̓͑͋͌̾̍̔̐̇̆̐͂̉̈́̓͛̐̓̏̽̓̇̂͆̾̍̋̏̎̅̒̋͂̊̅͛̂̌̽̑̅͋̿̂̄̑͐̂̆̅͛́̀̎̒̑̇̔̓̋̌̏͂̊̓̆̿̑̐̅͊͊̆̔͑̂͒̏͌͊̈́͂̐͂͌̋͒̇̈́͒̅͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅĄ̶̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̰̫̦̰̳̱͓̮͚̪͔͎̳̜̫̙̪̳̪̗̫͚̬̝̟̲̝͓͈̗̠̼͕̖͈̝̟͙̯̳̣̫̗̦̞̘̬͖̹̝͍̹͔͖̜̺̙̹̰̙͚̦͇͚͖̹̪̲͈̻͎̮̭̻̬͍̞̭̫̙̭̩͇͈̬̜͍̙̗̠̩̟̠̼͈̻̲͍͙͇͇̪̺̣̩̠͇̞̗̖̫͇͖̗͚̺̲̥͎̹̝͓̜͇̮̘̩̺̻̦̥͕̲̤̼̈́̌̔̉̒̎͌͌̈́͛̅̈́̏̓͛̈́͐̾͂͆̄̄̒̽͊̑̌̌̔͐͆̈́͆̀̇̐̎̇̂̌͂̈́̈́̈͊̇̃̊̄̊̑̾̾̒̾͋̅̎̌̓̊̈́͑͆͌͂̀̅̑̅̂͂̿͋̃̽͛̿̄͛̆̒͛̎̊̍͛͑̐̓́͂͑̀͑͐̿͋͌̎͂̀̒́͑͂̈́̅̇̾̎̾͂̈́̉̈́͊̒̆͗̌̌͒́͗̀͋̐͊́͛̎̃̂̀͐͊͒̍͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̸̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̛̯̩̫̺͉̬̲̞̭̣̲̺̦̫̤͓͍̼͕̪͓͕̘̣̞̖̲̖̥̺͇̝̘̲͍̰̗̳̲̻̗̱͎͔͓̩̖̖̘͚̙͚͈̦͖̥̜͓̭̩̰̩̝͖̖̀̑̈́̽͛̈́̀͋̀̊̈́͗̾̾͆͗͒́̓̈́͋̅͆̃͂̽͒̎́̈́̿̉̋͆̈́̉̾͂̾̈́͐͗̀̏͋͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͖̺̟͙̗̗̫͖̩̜̞̤̻̟͎̭̭̘͖̼̯͍͇͔̲̗̪̬̱̻̪̝͔̣̯͍̦̭̲̥͎̙̤̳̺͈͉̳̺̱̭̼̭̲͍̹̖̻̝̠̭̗͚͓̥̝̠̦̯̮͓̬̠̗̤̝͉͚̮̙͉͙̗̩̰͕̹̜͉̝̙͚̹̯̭̗̝̗̫̦̘̝̙̞͚͓͔̗͚͖̰͔̜̙̜̥̺̈́͆͊͂̃̓́̂͛̈̒̀͗̅͛̎̾̈́̆͑̉̉̓̍̓͛̓̒̓͐̑̍̎̋̎͑̏̋̉̒̂̈́̔̈́͛͐̈͆̒̐̓̋̈́̾͛͛͆̉͌̔̃̌̈́̄͋̄̿̿͂͒͆͒̐͐̈́͆͑̊̓͂̆̓͛̐̋̏́͊͐̒́̇̈́̈́̓͗̊̅̃͗̎́͌̂̍͗̂̌͑̇̐̐̎̃̅͂̈͆́͂̉̓̽̒̅͂̾͗̾̓̑̄̏̆̆̌̽̊͌̓̋͑̏́̆̔̈́͋̑̆̇́̈́̅͛̔͗̀͂̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̵̨̧̢̢̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̬̮͕̯̤̲͓̖̠͉̘̣͚͉̲̻̙͎̳͔̙̪̟̞͇̟͈̪̣̯͕͓̥̞̥͎͙͙̳͈̰̰̫̗̯̥̬̠̣̩̳̙̜̩̞̗̜̳͎͖̹̗̤͖̱̼̘͕̜̙͇͉̜̼͙̠̭̯̲̤̣̜̞̩̝̩͇̰͈̖̬̪̞̺̤͚͓̹͓̩̮͕͔̺̩̙̜̭̝̪̙̩̼͕̟̥̻̬̟̣͇̳͓̮̙̹͖͉͓͓͓̙̭̣̹͖͉͍͚͉͚̠̟͉̦̙͓̖̞̺̩͎̱̠̳̫͍͍͓̬̜͕̼̮̫̩̜̤̠̯̝̟͗̎͆̓̊̐̔̓̑̑̎̓̾͑̍̒̈́͒͋͗̔̈̽͐̑̋͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̷̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̲͖̙̺̝̞͖͉̫̘̦͚̳̟̰̺̝̮̩̬̘̰̖̤̱͖̜̥̰̻͇̘̱͎̱̘̻̗̬̙͈̩͓̦͚̮̜͈̥̟̥̝̖͈̠̼̱̗̫̝̩̼̣̟̫̤͓̺̬̦͖̫͈̲͇̥̪̹͓͇̫̠̲͎̯̲̭̙̳̼̪̤̠̖͕͙̭̠̭͚̝̲̯̮̞͇̲͍̹̦̮̯̪̳̣͈̱̼̹͚͙̣̙͕̻̰͖͙̻͙̟̩̠̜̜̱̙̠̹̜̙̦͔̫̟͓̤̼̳̖͓̲̟̼̻̬̺͖̞̗̲̫̻̠̼͚̬̝͙͙͕̰͙̻̜̰͕͚̤͇̪̘̦͓̟̯͇̲͓̳̰͛̑̈́̓̃̿̈́̀̏̽̈́̍̎̒̌͂̀̎̇͌̈́̓̔̐̓͗͂͐̎̈́͋̆̈́̊̀̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̨̢̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̛̛̛͓͓̹̯͈͔͖̤̗̳͎͚͎͓̦̲̥̜͉͖̮̳͔̹͎̞̪̞͍̝̰͎̺̣͙͕̱̥͇̳̪̫̫̫̗̻̝̳̻͎̘̯̪͔̖̯͙̖̠̼̖̖̰̪̻̰̺͕͙̘͖̫̠̯̺͉̫̘̭̼̪̮͔̳͈̩͍̭̜̞͓̳͙̫̼̮̫̲̩̘̲̗̭̻̘̠͔̗͚̠̝͎̤͖͙̱̥̭̟̪̯̤͚̟̦̟̗̠̭͎̱̼̠̫̻͎̺̭̤̺̣̞̤̳̥͍̱͙̼̤̺̣̠̘̘͙̩̩̪̬̝̬̝̥͇̱͙̐͆̋͒̇̾͆̈́̔̂͑̄͒̄̀̇̆̎̂̏͑̃́͆͆̈̆̿̾̑̄̽͒̿̂̊̃̾̓̿̿̃̾̓͊̎̓̏̒͊̔̂̔̿̈́͆̄͒̀̑̐̄̐̓͐̎̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̶̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̬͇̻̥̲͚͍̭̦̺̫̭͔͙͇̮̱̫͇̞̳͖̜͔̗̜͕̬̥̩̪͇̜͇̠͎̹̩̩̪̩̳̙͉̟͖̰̥̣͚̪̦̪̲͉̥̞̮̳̆̋̓̔̋̽̈́͊͐̀̽̇͛̒̌̽̍̅̍͊͒̔̊͊̐͛̓͂̾͑͋̉̽̅́̀̓̑͆̾͂͑̒̎̃͌͋̽̒͛̅̍̌̒̒͒̈́̃͊̆͆̑̃̈̽͒̾͂͂͐͊͗͋̆̍̊͆̓̉̾̅̈̽̈́͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝ͅĄ̶̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̟̝͔̰͎̤̳͙̩̦͚̟̲͖̱̹͇̖̞͇̤͙͚̣̣̠̗̟̺̩̫̣̖̞̱̯͇̯͓̰̩͉͈̭͓̣̞̼͚̞̮̩̮̙̳̫͖̱̪͚̠̜̣͍̭̫̠̣̻̣̳̬͇̘̳̤̞̫̻͇̟̺̖̲̳͚͕̭͍̳͚̞͚̫͈̞̭͙͉̙͍͈̫͎͙̰̭̻̦̞̭͕͕̞̬͓̘̯͈̖̖̱̻͍̠̥̦͇͚̙͉̤͓͇̠̜̣̫͚̙͙̯͚̣͇̘̝͕̰̳͚̙̙͉̘̗͉͔̹̣̳͕̻̜̰̤̖͖̣͉͉͉̟͉͕͔̝̫̮͔̣̰͖̞͖̠̹̀̌̆͊͛͐̄́̽͊̋͐̾͑̄̓̾̍͌̓̂̿̐̽̍͑͂͗̽̄͑̉̔͋̽̀̽̂̓̈̈́̐̽̋͆̽̅͂͗̑̔͆̇̾̀̈́̒͂̿̄͋̈́̉̑̋̍̌̑̆̔̒̉̊̈́̆̌̊̍̽̎̅̀̓̌͐̍͐̂̄̀̅̉̔̋̽͑̾́̂̍̔̓̓͋̎̅͗͒͛̎̊̈́͆̌͂̏̍̆̔̅̍͑͑̈́́̈́͒̋̋̌͊͌̃͑̇̑͋̾͗̀̉͆̈́́͋̉̔̿̓͌͆̇͆̉͗̊̈̋̎͗͆͒̆͑̐̋̔̏͗̃̈́̔̂̔̑̌̀͒̀͒̑͐̓̅̏̀̃̊̆͛͗̅̍͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȂ̵̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̧̢̛̲̫̺̦̞̰̯͔̫̳̜̺͈͙̻̬͍̫̬̣͎͚̲̼̥̻͓̪͚̮͈̭̼͔̩̦̖͔̣̥̬̳̤̺͖̞̜͕̪̝̱̖̫̭̼̱̣̖̝͖̖̪̲͈̗͇̪̰͓̱̗͇͎̣͕̭̰͙͇͉̥̝̳̼̩̰̫̯͕̬̫̩̦̭͕͓̠̥̟̣͇̟̠̣̗̪̞͇̰̤̰̝̣̙̳̤̪͉͙̹̣̠̳̩̪̮͈̞̳̟̰͚̥̭̺͕͙͔̤̭̝͉̘͙̳̹̜̰͙̬͔̜̠͇̺̩̳͖͈̩̤̘̩̖͙͉̲̼̝̝͕̦͈͕̪̪̣̯̼̺͖̥͉̱̹̥̦͚͙̤̯̯̣̣̟̭͈̗̼̱̫̱̭̼̪̠̝̗̥͙̥͕̼̘͍̝̳͓̹̮͙̝̳̳̖̬̻̝̹̼̣̠͕̹̝̜̦͎̗̭̭͕͍̪̟̼͔̖̞̙͖̏͒̂̄̂̉̾̆̀̋͌̈͛̽͂̅̇̓̈́͌̈́̋͒́͛̏̋̐̓̄̍̍̽̄̔͑̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̶̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̝̗̳̙̥̰̾̉̾̅̀̑̃̊̑̈́̑͗̅̌̾̃͂͗̎͒̐͊̂͑̈̍̓̑̎̾͊̉̇̀̒̀̓̈́̈́̏̐̽͆͐̆̎͒͗̾͊̈͆̉̿͋̓͐̓̆̆̽̑͑̎̑̉̓̀́̽̂̇̓̋͋̓̎̆̐̽̆̈̆̈́͒͛̄̉̈́͗͌̊̓̅̒͗̈̽̆̉̌͆́̎̋͋̊̓͗̏͋̾́͊̉̏̽̅̏͐̈͋̾̆̓̐͒̈́̊̓͋̉͋̈́̆͒̌̅̎͌̒̌̍̎̓͆̾́͒̏̎̈́̋̅̔̃̾̔̃͑̅̃͗͐̂̅͗̆̓̿̄̌̐̓̏̃͋͊̀̽̋͐͊̂̀͐̏̌͛̔̈́̉̽̄̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅA̶̡̡̢̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͚͍̞̠͉̥͇̻̦͍͓̪̰͈̭̻͉̠̫͈͚͎̺̳̙̯̙͍̪͕̥̱̦̣͖̥͍͓̯͉̬̘̞̣̰͉͖͔̯̖̞͙̻̩̥̻͉͚̭̭̙̠͎̤͈͖͓̤̰͖̱̣̞̺̹̰͖̰͚̼̙͙̘̳͈̣͇̻̻̲͙̥̣͙͉̦̝̦̮̝̯̮͈̣̰͎͉͎͎̞̪̥͚̺̝̺͎̰̜̟̼͔̖̤̖͇̭̜̜͍͇͍͇̳͎͕̳̠̥̳̼̞͖̹̱͍̳̠̜̯̬̐͂͒̈́̒̆͆̅̏̍̔̀̉͂̌̓̀͋̈́͗̓͐̄͒͐͒͋͒͐̾̑̎̐́̊̇̎̾̊͋̋̄̋̂̄̔͂͑̓̋̄͑̅̓̒͂̈́̾͒̍̔̂̈́̂̉̎̋̎̐̓̊͋͗͒͑͌̈́̓̀͛̓͌͊̑͂̉̑̎́̐̎̊̅̅̔̄́̇̅͑̋̉̇͂̆̓͛͗̋͗̾̽͒̽̃̒̀̂̉̆̽̒̒̾̆̏̄͗̓̐̂̓̉͊̈́̋̿͑̒̾̈̋͊̑̌̏͆̉̋͑͊̍̂̅̒͂͌̀̆͊̑̅̌̆̅͊̏̈́͒̇̈́̆͒̉̿̽͂̍̒͗̎͛̈̀̐̇̐̄̿̔̊̔̇̽̂̌̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̢̡̧̨̡̳̱̲̮̥̝͔̘̻̺̙̬̲̜͈̪̯̪̣̭̮̙̟̫͚̹̞̝͙͍͙̼̙͙̯͎͈͓̰̤̯͈͑̿̌̀̽̓̾̋͂͛̽́͋̽͂̾͊̊̿̃̓̈̑̇̄́̽̓̾͊̓̽̅̔͆̽̐̓̈́̓͌̀̆̎͋͊̑̆̓̅̋̅̓̎̊̍̿̆͋̉̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅA̷̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̱̱̻͕͎̥̰̹͇͔̗̪̗͓̭̯̠̘̝̣̰̰̩͉̟̭̯͚͚̖͔̣̟͎̘̭͕͚̱̻̤̤̫̘̩͔̙̳̤̥̯͖̻̯͓̦̠͍̟̼͙̘̤̰̥̤̤͙͉̥͉͈̞͚͖͉̯͖͙̭̲͉̞͍̝̞̥̙̙̱͔̮̼̰̹̞͔̩̱̬̼̣̜̯̳͍̳͉͙̟̜͎̻̼̳̝̩̖͈͛́͑͆̄̂̅͋͒͆̇͐͌̒̌̓͐͋͋̆̎͆̊͛́̀͆͒͛̑̍̌͗̽͂͆̑̓̒̂̽́̀̅̅͐̓̅͂̏̄̎̋̊̋̇̊͆͌͂̒̾̍̒͒̉̒͒͂͋͒̓̄̍̍̀̃͌͑̈̓̀̈͗̆̋̋͐́̊̅̐͗͋̑̇͆̄͆̎̈́̅͐͊̇̿̀̄̈́͛̽̑̐̉͋̆̀͛̿̄̋͋͐͒̀̀̑̑̈͛̍̓̍͌̈́͆̎̏̏͋̅̅̾̄̌̊̓͂͐͐̎͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅA̷̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̰̟̭͓̼̺̯̪̥̻̪̠̞̱̲̲̻͎̗̠͓̘̬̠͚̯̮͕̠̳̹̺͔͍͇̟̗̟͇͇͍͉̝̲̹̣͔̗̠̱̯̘̱̤̖̯̥̦͉̗̯͓̲͎̹͈̗͉̦͉̘̻͓̱͔̘̞̦̝̖̻̝̲̹͕̻̱̭͙̟̖̫̮̳̥͚̟̰͚̪̦͎̠͚͕̖̮̩͓͍̞̘̪̲̮̹͈͈̯̝̙̳̫̩͙̯̲͍͇̞̬̬̭͔̮̪̬̣͓̖̹͍̖̜͎͎͇͕͖̬̦͖̱̩̦̟̤͕̮̘͐̃̉̏̊͗͌̿̉͊̋̿̀̉͒͋̓̒͛̅̾̎̓͐̐̓̌̃͒͑͋̋̂̃̀́͐̀̒̃̈́̏́͊̂̋̓̈́͊̅̔̓̂̃͋̈͐͒̏͊̏̈́͂̈́̊̾̈́͛̌͆̅̂͒͐͐͗̀͊̿̽̆̃̊̐̀̈́͌̈́͗͛̓̀̍͒͊̾̊̅́̓͋̔́̌̽̈̊̀̉̔̋̿̆̑̿̔̓̈́̑͑̉́̃͑̎̂͂̾͆̓̆̌̄̌̏̊̅̽̆͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅĄ̶̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̖̣̻̺͔̻̬̝̣̜̻̟̰̙͈̞̼͇̞̜͉͎̫̲̬̞̣͇̙͉̘̞͈͙̘̙͚̥̗̜͕̦̭̖̜̟̦̰̱͙̝̱̯̰̳͖͎͈̦͇͖͔̫̯͖͉̞̻̺͕̫͓̟̪̥͖̘̜̻͚̘̞̮̙̦̹̭̻̣͖̼̤͈̖̠̥̠̙̟̦̟͕̥̱̻̪̞̩͈̘̫̝͓̱̫̩̻̩͓͓̮̜̮̮͍̏̈́̿̎͗͌͐̊̿͒̓̄͆͑̔̔̏̃͛̅́̈́̃͐̈̐̅̽̎̋̔̉̈̊́̿͐͛̓̒̎͒̅̾̓̄͋͗͗͗̽̈͊̎̊̏͌̀́͗͛͑̈́͋̿̈́̍̾̓̐̈́̇̌̌̎̑̎͑̐̃̋̂̒̍͆̈́̽̔͂̒̿̈̈̎̽̂̒̓͛̐̒̇͑̐͗̃͛̊͌̍̔͋̔̎̾͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̨̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̦̖̹̞̮̪̩̘͔̼̯̠̘͚̰͈̭͍̦͍̻̻͉̗̘͓̘̲̪̱̳̩̭̯͚̝͔͉͇͈͕̼̫̬̗̳̖̰̜͕̩̹̖̱͍͚̯͓͉͙̦͉̖̲̗̘̘̯͙̙̺͎͔͓̥͍̟̤̯̝͎̫̰̖̦̗̯̞͉̘̮͓̩̟͉͓̟̱̣͚̯͖̙͚̱͔͕̻̹͓̻͔̘͇̜̠̦̤̹̙̙̳̹̬̝͇͇̜̫̲̘̹͖̯̹̲̹̠̱̤̯̗̪̼̦͇̰͍͉͍̹̣̻͙̘̠͈͕̬͎̗̟̯͉̬̯̲̹͙͚͙̖̺͉͍̖̭͕͚̹̤͍̞̥̼̤̯̮͈͈̥͚͚͇̳̦̞̣̣̥̣̮͍͈̳̭̰͓̗̟̦͚̱̦̰͓̜̠̳͓͍͖̠̳̫̜̘͚̲̺̳̠̗̙̭̩̓͊̓̊̏̒̐̇̆̈́̂̓̽̓̎̀̎̒̈̈́̆̏̈́̇̀̐̀͒̅͊̿̇̌̍̈̂͋̄̈́̓̏͗͒̿͋̽̿͒̍͊̃͒̑̈͆͒̒̃̐̍̈́̓̾͂͆̏̈͗̂̿͗̈͗͆̓͐̋͛̀͒̉̿̓̅̈́̎̀͗̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̧̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̦͇͕̫͚͕̬͓̠̫̲̟̖̞̬͖͎͓̟̯̱̬͍͍̯͚̲͍̤̞̤͇͓̜̝̙̹̮̯̯̜͙̳̤͖̦͇̞̤̣̟͙͚͍̗̖̫͖̟̼̳̥̖͎̰̫̝̬͉̳͉͕͚͈̖̮̺̲̮̠̹̝̘͎͍̝̳̫̲̬̬̥͍̯̲̹̠̪͉͖̻̳̘̣̠̰̦̝͖̼̣̯̦̟̲͚̻̯͓͈̟̜̘̠͚̣̭̹̠͚̠͍̺̦̲̦̭̣͎̭̱̪̞̲̪͚̗̟̺̟̘͚̭̥̃̌͐̏̊́͗̅̈̅̂͐͐̊̿͗͋͆͂͊̔́́͆̇́̅̒͑̾̉͊͑̈́̈́͌̆̽̇̓̈́̅̒̾̄̓̄̑̈̽̏͆̿͆̅̔̋̈͛̒̐̓̑̑̐̄͊͂͌̇̅̽̐̔̒̈́̏͂̋̽̈̈́̅̾̅̇̾̀̌̊̈́̆̾͆̎̿͂̂͋̇̏̔̾͒͑̓͛̀̋̑̈́͌̃̈̂̑̽̎̔͊̄͑̌̈́̑̄̂̒̄̄͋͐͌̌̽̓̅͌̈́͆̽̋̄̍̇̽͐̾͑͗̇́̽̊̊̀͊̉̈́̍̈́͛͆͊͛́̎̈́̓͑̎̅̈́̀̓̈́̏̈́̊͌͗̑͛͛̿̓̿̓̾̾̉̎̆̏̾̇̔̏̾̈́̇̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̧̧̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̧̢̧̡̨̡̧̠͎̰̥̲̩̦̦͉̪̰̜̜̭̳͎̮̟͉̥͕̺̜͇͚̰̠̲͎̱̫̬̖͉̞̞̼̘̗̫͖̥̯͈͉̖̲̹̝̼̟̼̗̩̬̠̠̱̱̤̳̞̲̜̜̱̰̟͔̤͈͔̣͍͚͉̲̬̭͉͔͔̤̳͚̪͎̠̬̥͖̱̟͙̠͖̞͇͎̣̜̜͔̳̞̮̟̠̪̩͖̹̺̬̤̣̹̤͍̻̘̩͈̯̖͖͇̫̦̲͖̲̫̹̫͚̼̲̟̱̱̥̝̜͕̣̳̹̮͍̲̭̪͓͎͖̖̼̭̙͙̪͚̪̥͉͙̠̬͙͇̻̘͓̦̗̦̘̳̤̻̩͇͍̣͉̺̞̖̠̩̗̯̠̥͎̻̖͇͇̺̪͎̭̣̬͉̤̰͙͕̳͈͙̯͇̯̜͎̱̼̳̫̠̖̤̞̻̬̰̮͍̪̫͉͕̫̤̤̗̝͉̲̓͐͑́̐͂̐̎̉̍̈́̓͋̉̐̿͑̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̰̭̫̦̘͙̺͙̩̲̦̦̠͕̝̞̲̬̬̣͖̗̦̠̻͍͉͍̜̯̩̥̱̼͈̪̮̪̝̦̲̻̥̰̬̘̹͕̞̜͉͓͕͚̫͕̖͈̰̩͉̼̗̹͎͎͍̲͇̺͇̘͓͙̳̪̟̳̦̟̫̩̗̝̺̙̖̬̰̯̜̪̻̜͈̠̠̘̝̰̫̱͍̪̭̅̋̀̆͛̔̀̇̑͑̓̓͒̉̓̅̿͌̈́͌͋̿̈́̀̍̎̋͊̇̃̌̀̋͌̈́͑̀̿̊̂̇̐̐̀̅̔͆̏̿̈́̍̂̈̐̌͒͂̄̏̏͊̊̏͆̆͋̓̀͂̋̈́̉̊̔͆̄̍̒́̍̓̆̅͌̿͗̅̀̓̈̑͑̀̀͊̌̏̽̒̋͑̎̾̅͛̇̄̅͋̿̐̏̈́̅̄̈́̎̎͐̋̊͗́̄͋̈̈̽͂̇͊̄̎͆̍͒́̒̆͐̇͐̿̓̉̓̐̑͋͋̉̈͋̾̈́͗̏̉͒̀̅͂̓͒̽̏͒͒̾̄̍̈́̉̔̂̑̍̿̋̍̎͊̏̔̑́͂̉̒̇̈́̈́̈́̽̾̅̅̀̂̀̈́̊͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅĄ̸̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̬̥̬̪̦̬̱̞̪̝̼͍͈̮͕̮̯̤̙̳͙͙͖̭̣̮͔̗͉͍͚̲̦͔̤͎̣͓̝̦̘̺͉̣̠̰̤͕̫͙͔̖̗̜̺̜̥̹̫͚̺̥̖̙͉͎̤̻̥̼̦̹̺̣̹̰͓͈̞͚̭͉̼̥̭̘̰̲̟͔̼̩̣̹͇̗̣̩̟͙̝̯͈͓͔͕̗̗̻̹̼̯̼͓͓̟̥̹̗̺͔͎̙͎͍͚͚̟̦̦̳͍͍͈̠̯̻̳̘̩̻̰̠̣̦̻̳͚͖̞̞̟̥̰̪̞̹͇̗̦͕̖̝͈̥͔̰̤̣̳̭͙͍͇̪̠̪̮̞̜̦̭̝͇̜̹̮̟̠͎͖̳̼͖̻̠͙͇̤̼͉̳̖͍͚̺͕̥͚̭̼̑̈́͋̊̍̊̇͗̆͆̂̀̾̄̾̈́̇̉̈́̏̓͗͌̎͂̇̓̋͊̀͂͗̾́̾̓̃̊̂̈̀͗̇͋̊̌̑̔̇͋̎͊̾̑̓̎͐̈́̂̐̌͛̏̇̌͋̔͐͋̉͋̊͐͊̔̐̀̆͌́̓̓̈́̊̌̂̿̊̐̍͂͊̃̽̏͆̇̏͆̿̓̈́͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅÁ̵̢̡̡̧̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̨̧̛̺͚̖̩̼̤̹̦̰͕̻͇̱̘̲̝̮̺̼̦͍̝̗̞̳͉͎͍̺̩̠͔͖͚̻̘͉̯̪̲̠͖̟̗͈̠̰̳͍̞̮͔̭̺̱̣̲͈̣̮̞̹̳͔̻͙͔̱̗̭͕̞̩͙͙͉̜̟̲̹̺̲͉͓̜͖͙̗̬͓͙̺̜̱̜̫̜̟͔̙̬̳͓̰̪͓̰̭̼̥͚̱͇̭̱̯͚͇͉̘̳͍͉̝̞̳̪͔͚͙̟̮̰̣̙̠̩̫̣̟̻̦͖̦̟̤̖͔͈̭̭̰̲̰̥̫̮̞̲͉̳̳̲̣͕̗͉̮͕̫̖͇̺̞̫͈̻̪̬͇̞̲͚̟̻͚̹̖̦̱̭̻̺͎̱̭̞̬͉̦̲͎̩̳͕͔̳̦̞̞̲̭͚̞̠̝̘̙̭̠̪̼̟͓̩͉̺͇̮̦̮͈̋͐̊̆̓́͗̃̅͐̽̌̌͗͂̈̎̒͑̽͐͆͊̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̢̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̨̛̯̫̙̲͖̦̼̫͕͔͎̟̠͉̖͙̼̼̜̝̰̰̜̪̪͕͉̖͕̜̞̠̤͓̫͚̪̳̱̦̥͕̥̟̻̜̼͇̺͉̻̥̰͖̗͎̜͚̥̜̳͕͚̰̥̗̖͓̭͉̞̞͖̹̩̪͕̞̠̩͔͕̬̩̭̝̤̝̣̟̭̠̟̳̲͉̞̺̤͔̜̱͈͕͎̭̩̗̗͚̣̦͙̜͍̹̭̥͕͖̫̬̯͕͖̝̹̪̜̦̦̳̹̘̖̦͍̠̙̝̟̖̱̭̤͎̥̫̝̭̬̗̠͉̘̗͓͉̟̤͑̉̇̓̍̒̔̾̃͋͗̉́̊̅̄̿̽͆̀̄͊̒͒̿̿̉̍͗̃͐̅̋̌͗͆̋́̒́͑̈̾͋͗͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̨̧̡̡̨̛̛͈̼̩̩͙͙̻͎͖͈̙̗͕̲̫͚̣͈͖̦̱͇̹̮̺̻͔͉̭͓̩̩̮̮͖̜̟̞͔͇̬͙͕̬̤̥͍̳̮̫̣̟̻̮͍̩̞͙̟̺̭̟̳̪̩̖̥̻̖̮̗̤̮̝̩͇̪̰̅̎̽͗̂͑̉̎̈̆̐̊̍̊̉̈́̽͑̾͌̈̊̉͋̍̽̉̈́̌̒͊̈́̈͂̍̒̒͂͑̏̈́̓̂͒͌̌̄̃̏̄̂̐̑̂̔̃̈̃̔͛̓̿̄̍͛͑͂̊͊̋̓͗̋̓̈̃͑̓̑̏̈́̀͗̇̃̏͆̃̄́̿̀́̓̈͒̃͆̉̐̽́̋̒̉̎̉̌̉̈̋͑̄̆̔̃͊̓̐͌̓̂͌̓͐̎̇̔̏̑́̅̓̈́̔͒͂͒͗̔͐̿̈́͐̌͊̓͊́̔͐͋̊͂͊̀̃͗͐̂̓́͆̆̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅĄ̷̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̰̺̲̣̪̩͔̹̩͖̘̼̭̬̳͙̼̤͎̯̫̰͈͚͉̬̭͙͓̤̫̜͚̼̤̞̫͖͉̯̺͉̲̰̳͔̟͓̘͕͎͍̺̞͚̯̺̼͙͖͎͚͍̣͚͔͉̭̩̩͎͎͙̻̘͔̟̞͔͔̻̰͈̳̫͕̰̩͎͙̗̫͉̣͖̜͇̲͍͇͚͎̘͕͉̘̭̝͙̲̹͚̙̥͍̙̜̖̳̙͇̘̖̪̺̺͚̰͚̘̩̝̝͙͔͙͓̠̣̮̩̠̞̺̯͕̬̤̫̲̺̰̦̳͎̲̟̩͖͚̺̻͍̺͕̞̝͓̯̲̝̪̭̖̲̦͈̤̥͎͍̻̪̬͔̱͇͖͈̖̠͈͎̝͖͎̟̳͉̩̬̦̫̣̦̯̞̯̪̻͇͔̱̝͚̻̣̱̺̥̪̱̹̫̙̩̰̖̭̘̲̯͈͕̳̥̙̰̱͎̻̪͍̱̞͖̰͛̄̓̒̈́̂̊̃͌͋̅͑̔̌̈́̉̉̿̌̓̌̽̓̿͋͑̃̾͑̓̒̈̆̊̅̅̐̐͌̏̆͋̈́̈́̾̽̍́̈́̐͌͗̅̅̆͆͛͒̋̉̋̔̆́͌̾́̔̔̔̿̌̂̉̾͐̃͋̋̽̎͐̃̾̂͛͂̉̔̃͂̔͑̑̇̿̓̊̈́̅͒̋̓͑͐̓͒͂̽̇̆͗̐́͆̂̋̾̆̏̍̔́̈́̋͋̓̈̎̉̇̐̅̈̐̋̇̐̓͊͒̎͆͊͒̆̔͌̓̽̀͌͐́̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̶̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͚͍̣͎̭̗̗̮̳̘̤͖͓̫̲̣͚̟͇͎͈̯͓͚̻̦̘͂̾̿̒̀̾̑͗͋̇̋̌̊͊͐̃͊͂͐͊̍̉̿̌̿̏̄́̈̆͛̈́̀̈́͐̒̐͐͑̍͒͆͑̓̍̉̄̂̌͐̄͋̆̈̈̌͋̂̎͆̊̊̔͒̈́̂͊͊̾̏̐͑͆͆̒̓͒͒͐̏̃̆́̋̾̑͐̈́͊͑̿̇́̊͆̔́̓͛̐́͌̐͆̉̔͑̑͛̑̀̂̈́̇̿̔̇͐̆̈̈͌͑̈́̾̏̀̉̈́̿̏̆̊̄̓̉̋͌͋̏̿͊͂̍͆͋̒̆̌͊̊̃̊̊̍̄̅̂̏̈́͌̈́̈́̈́̑̓̽̎̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅĄ̸̡̡̢̢̨̛̛͕͔̗̳̭͇̺̰͕͇̯̜͇̯̩͈͓̬͓͙̣͕̤͓̖̼̩̻͎̻̥̹̫̖̰̬̞͔̖͉̺̰̣̗͉̤̙͉̣͔̜̮̉͆͆̅͊̉̓͒̇͊̑̌̔̐͌̄̿͊͂̆̊͒̌̄̇̔̇̂̓̊̊͌̅̈̈́̓̆̏͛̈̂̽̃̾̓̆͂̂̐͆͒̐̾̐̈̇̋̍̓͋͆̇͂̽̿̒̿̓͆̋͋̅̃̒͑̈̒̅̈́̆̓̅̊͛͂̊̊̐̽̽͌͂̂̏̒̈̌̊͑̓̈́̈́͆̋̒̋͐̅͐̾͂̐̈̉̏̇̀͌͑̆̋̈́̃̃̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅÄ̷̢̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̩̭̩̞͇̯̤͙̳̯͔͖͇̟̟͙͍̦̣̭̼͎͕̟̦̦͚̥̙̹̻̥͖̦͙̗͇̮̬̝̭̝̬̫͇̳͍̹̞͔̼͖̘͚͈͚̬̥͔̬͖̠̼̗̬͖̘͉̲̖̥̤̳͇̠̟̜̻̲͙̞̯̺̩͙͓̜̞̹̹̥̯̱̟̯̖̖̦͖̺̲͙̩̦̠͍̩̰̳̜͓͎̪̟͓̲̖̣͇̰̜̮̻̩̥̪͔͉̲̘̦̙̪̥̬̯̗̰̞͔͔̪̝͎̖̺̟͍̳̹͎̫̟̣̤̮̬͉̜̱̱͓̠͉̦̻͖͇̯̥̱̘̱̗͎͔̼̰͖̦̲̤̤̱̠́̽́͑͛̏͑̐̽͂̉͗̃̈͊̽͌͌͒̓̿̽̓͒́̆̐̌͌̍͒̉̋̑͂̒́̔͒̾̆͊̍̆̈́͒͊̾̂̎̈́͗̊̅͒̅͑̑̾͑̂̐̋̀̃́̊̆̑̽̄͆̃̀̓̄̒̈́̒̄̔̆́̽̏̍͑̉̋̏̄̈́̀͒̈́͐͆̊̐̅̆̒̏̿͛̑̿͑̈͊͊͛̄͑̆̆̈́̊̉̐̈́̄̓͐̄̒̈́̈́̓̐͑́͊̑̎͆̈̈́͛̓̀̿̓̓̈́̅̈͒̂͗̀͊̔̿͑̍̂̉̌̆͋̑̏̄̿͑͊͑̃̽̑͌̎͋̃̓̈̅́̆͂͐͂͗̾̅̈́͗̓͛͂͊̌̀̆̆͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̶̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̳̼̝̼̣͙͚̺̱̳̙̠̰̝̖͍̙̱̞̟̪̱̘̬͚̳̰͉̳̼̤̰̹̘̳̘̜̤͎̰̞͓̺̤̭̮̭̮͙̩͇̗̼̹͔͈͎͎̝̫̩̫̲̦͓̟̣̤͓̻̗̦̯̯̬̬̮̤̠̜̱̥͉̖͍̻͈̣͖̝̠̻̻̬̲̭͓̹̗̙̥̭̻̝̤̳̬̼̥͈̜͕̱̻̱̠̰͔͖̎̓́̈́̉̏̽̔̑̑̃̑̎͒̄̔͊̌̽̉̿̌̆̅̏̓̽̾̀̋͋͑͒̿̈́͆̔̇̾̊͛̌̄̈͛̾̋̿̓̒̐̈̊͊͐̑̓́̔͒̔̆͑͛̽͌̔̃͑̔̉̉̽͛͋̆͆̋͆̉̈́̾͐̍͋̊̂͆̒̐̈́̀̓̿̒̅͗͒̃͒͑͛͗͊͐̈́̃͒͑̐̉̊̎͗͛̈́̓̋͒̑̓̏͂̎́͊̈́͗̽̉̇͗͊̐̃͒̓̔͛̿̌̿̑̐͆̈́̉͛̇̌̿̒̑̄̌̂̐̊͗̏͑͋͗̋͊͐̾̀̿̒̌̈́̐̽͒͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̶̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̰̜͎͉̳̫͙̮͙̭̻̯̯̲͖͉̗̫̪̹͉̮͚̗̞̠͕͉̺̞̦̣͓̗̖̰̬̠̩͚͔̫͔̻̱̲͇͔̥͉̤͍͍̪͖̮̳̯̬̿̈́̑̊̇̒̄̅͋̍͌͋͌̌̄̑̈́̍̄̄͐͑̃̏̈́͒̌̃̒̆̍̇͋̋͐̈́͛̈̉̊̐̑͋̿̅̓̅̈́͊́͐̆͌̾̅͆̾̈́̒͂̇̑̊͆̂̍̋̍̈́̈̈̿̇͒͌̅̒̔̓̈́̃̈̅͛͛̄̏̇͆̉͑̌̏̇̎̍́͒̍̆͛̅͋͗̃̓͗͂͑̑̔̄̅̊̿̌̔̊͂͆̎̎̈́̈́́̂̾̾͒͐̃̓͑̎͂̏͑̃̂̈́́̅̂̽̍̍̍͑̍̈͒͌̂̓̓̈͛͐̑̽̇́̎͐̅͆̓̃̈́̆̀̿̾̓̃̇͐̽̔̈̅͒͆́͒̆͌̂̿̍̈̓͛͌̋͐̍̿͂̄̂͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̗̙̮̺͎̟̺̼̘͙̞͚̩̪̫͚͖͎͓̙̖̭̜̫̗͈͙̝͇̗̣̦͉͂͊̿͌͛͐̀͑̑̿͊̆̊̍̄̀̌͊͊̄͑͗͗́͌͛̈́̅̄̅͒̈́̈́͛͌̉̋͐͒̐̓̀̔͌̓̎͆̉̾̉̿̍̈́̃̇̈́̉̐͌̓̋̋͗̒̃̑̓̂̎͂̆̊̈̑̃̾̔͐̊͊̈́̎͌͆́͑̐̂̋̅͊̀̓̂̌̈́̓̇̍͋̔̓̑̍͗̍̓̆̋̓̈͒̓̐̃̋͂̊̊͆́̊̄̔̔̅̄̾̈́͂̌̽͊̍̏͆͋̉́̃̂͒̄̀̿̊́̀̊̊̈́̌̏͌̒̅͊̆̊̏͗͆̔̑̔̂̈́̒͌́̂́̄̎͆̉̇̄̏͛̓̾̏͂̏̿̈́̐̌́̃̀͛̔͌̉͌̐̇͋̂̆͌͛̌̄̋͌͒̓̈́̋̅̐̊̅͑͗̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅA̸̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͈̪͔͔͕͓̠̭̯̳̗͈͈̼͍̮͈̼̭̘͉̟̰͍̫̖͈̼̱͔̜̮̙̻̳̝̜͓̯̦̗̱̥̺̜͍̥̼̲̖̫͚̭̘̗͈̱̬̗͈̬̜͉͖̬̤̘̻̱͔̤̙̯͔̼͓̯̤͕̪̩̹̳͔͇̣̻̜͕̟̩̯͉͎̟͇͓̘͍̪̜̮̪̗͕̲̘̦͖͍͎̗͔̻͕̹͙͍̥̺̮̻̰̼̥̩̰͓̪̟̦͈͓͔̮̼̼̼̠̗̳̮̞̳̯̱̠̥̙̫͎̜̯̺̜͇͔̪̘͔̣̘̰̘̜̘̰̗̗͉̳͈͇̹̙̭͕̪̘͇̺̦͙̳̜͈̪̝̺̦͎͙͙̬̪͉̮̥͉̖̬̘͕̳̹̹̣͌̀̈́̀̌̈́̐́̓͆̍̎͛̈͊̾͛̄͊͑͑́̏̑͗̓͌̓̎̈́̋͑̓̔́͂̏̒̍̀̅͛̇̔̃͒̓͑̋͒̒̋̊̓̓̋͊̇̓̋̾͛͋̈̾̽̇̈́̽͌̂͐͑͋͛̂͗́̔͛͂͒̓̂͌̈̅̇̍̅̽͊͌̒̊̈́͑̊̏̏͂̋̃̒͊̑̆̈́͗̿̔͋̂̑̉̑̊͐̔̽͐̋̓͌̒̓́͛̓̎̋͗̒̿͐̑́̉̊̉̒̀̊͐̑̔̈̈̇̓̿̃̒̀̋͌̐̎͛̊̌͆͑͛̑́̑̋͒͗͊̈́̇̎̆̇̏̃͆̄̍̀̔͌̈́͐̒̇̈́̍̋̊̓̑̈̈́̈́̈́̅̀̃̿͒̊̈́̌̄̽̑̓̅͌͗͐̓̐̆̃̿̿̾͋̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅĄ̴̨̛̛̛̭͇̹̘̥̖͕̫̪̺̟̗͓̙̮͔͙̖͇̪̜̪̖̙̫̖͇͚̹̤̠̘͕͉̤̻̘̰̘̙̠̫͍̬͙̻̙̰͌̏͛̔͒̈́̌͆̋͛̌͂̓̓̍̆̈́̆͆́̉̇̈́͋̿̓͗̔̆̓͂͒͋̄̅̆͌̈́̒̎̍̏̏́̅͗̾̊̂̇̾̎̀̐̐̔̎̎̎̈̉̑̏̿͐͛̍́̈́̌̇͛̉͗̂̆͆̒̈́̂̎̉̓͐̑͌͆̃̽̈́̎̓̉̓̿̍̓̈́̌̈́̊͊́̀͗͑͊̽̿́̅̈́̈́͊̓̀̅̐͌̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅÄ̴̧̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̧̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̪̥̥̹̤̜͉̩͚̙̰̘͙̝̺̝̭̬̦̫̩̼̪̖̥̘̝̰͍̭̫̗̻̜͔͙͕̠̬͉̗̝͎̙͍̬̰̼͕͍̭̤̞͚̭̰̙̬̮͇̙̲̱̫̭̫̟͓̹̻̤̳̞̯̦̟͍̰̬͔̤̫̩̣̝͕̗̖͇̟̘̜͇̭̭͚͍̣̪̳͕̰̘̤̘͍̯͉̠͙̱̜̼͈̱̱͔̦̙͈̫̤̩̱̪̬̖͔̗̤̬̪͚̺͙̩͙͉̬̜̝̫͉͚͔̠̮̠͇̗̞̞̙͕͈̳̝̗̞͕͕͔̯͔̳̳̳͕̗̯͎̠͓͎̥͎͈̦̖͚̘̣̩̯̤͓̪̫͖̫̬̣̯̠̖͙̙̹͖̭͚̝̤̯̭̪̝̳̦͔͚̺̰͍̜̱̭̥͇͇̜͎̠̙͓̮̦͎͙̦̣͓̣͔̝̓̿̋̈́͐̔͆̿̈͂̐͗͋̓̊̉͗̾̏̄͛̆̿͑̃͒͊͌̆̓̋̂̒̈́̒̑͗͗̍̉̏̆̇̂̈́̑͐̀͒̍̄̄͑͋̐͆̆̂̉͂̈́̽͌̽̽̆̓́͑̈́̐̍̊̀̽͆̍̔̈́̀̃͊͗͂̃̐̇͑̊̐̈́̿̾̔̔̀̒̏̿͊̐̓͂͂̂̿̏̇̓͐̈́̉̊͒̎̊̓̄̇͂̊̀̈́́͐̈̄͊̊̌̈́͆̆̽̈́̄͐͗̈́͗̍̍͐̇̇͆̋̃͒̆͛̋̅̈̅̿̉͛̋͌̾̔̔͌̃̑͑̉̊̀̆̇̿̓͆͐̓̓͒̒͗͑͑̾͛̐̋̊̂͋͛̐̎̑̈̒̏͂̇͊͒͛͐̎̈̾̋͗̽̿̊̾̂͂̅̇͊̔͐͂̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̙̙͔̺̲͉͉̞̠͎̬̲͓͖̞̘̠͈̺̮̤̺̱͍͚̘͈͉̜͍̫͇̠͇͔̥̫̬̦̹͇͎̪̠̥̠͉̬̖͎̞̳̭͔̩̣̻͍̩̘̤͖̤̭̻̻͓̻̹̪͈̫͕̤͉̼̬̤̳̥̟̼͚̼͎̰͍̥̣̗̣̣̼͕͇̬̹̝̼̮̹̪̭̝̩̖̼̯͓͍̟̝͍̺̣͔̼̞̲̳̙̮͎̭͙̠͕͚̮̖̰̜̰̲̭͍͔͍̼̰̫͙͇̺͔̬͖̲̝̲̯̬̤͉͇͈̹̪͎̦̮̫̣̩̗͕̭̻̮͈̠͉̝͉̗̹͙̙̙̥͎̣̘̮͉͔͇̺̥͇̥̜̳̺͙̱̱̠̖͈͍̻͖̦̪̻̠̙̖̹̮̞̼͉̪͓̼̫̩̳͛͂̒̍̏̓͒̋̌̓͊̅͂̇͑͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̛̛͇̠̲̠̫͈̠̜̙̖͉̦̟̩͖̫̼̘̝͕̳̺̥̣̤̤̘̳̯̹̼͉̱͚̭̗̹̰̟͔̰͉̹̫̩̯̝̪̫̗͎͇̫̥̙͍͍͍͚̯͇̰̜̲͚̲̳̜̟̳̣̞̻̫̩͉͇͙̥͎̟͎͓̼̹̣̗̫͓̟͖̤͎͓̪̝͖͈͇̮̪̖̼͙͚̝̖͙͇͉̖͕͓͚̟̜͇̹̻̺̦͉̜̞̲͎̙̗̪͎̫̦͓̩͈̯̝̝͎̺̭̼͖̤̬̙͖̰̗̲͇̫̟͎̪̰̭̿̏̂̄͛͛̑͊̓̓̓̉̎͒̊̋̂̔̎͆̍͋͒̔͑͆̒̏̎̑̊̄̀̓̍̐̾̀̀͋̾̃̉͋͑͊̐̃͐̇̿͌̿̀̈́̂͆̾̈́̄̍̋̀̓̉̌͗̀̃̋̅͛͑̈́͐̉̉̓͌̐̽̾̾͑͊̉͂̈͊͐̓̍̏̾͒͗̆͊̐͗͋͑̔͂́̌̃͂͌͂̄͊̽̆̿̔̄̎̆͌͂̇̾̾̈́͗̔͌͑̌͛̑̂̈̾͒͂͊̉͆͛͊̔͛̄͗͗̐́̄̑͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅA̶̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̺̮͈̥͍̭̯͍̬̹̼̟̖̪̱̫͕͉̠͖̝͎̹̱͚̙̗̠̣̙̝̻̰̖̹̯̣̝̥̺͔̰̫̼͕͕̪̜̝̳̭̫̖̭͍̺̟͍̖͇̹͕̞̩̹̘̙̠͙͓̬̣͕̖͙̭͎͙̯̞̠̱͓̲̱̹̼̫̰̼̞̟̖̝͙̭͉̮̣̹͓͍͚͍̫͉͈̯̭̪̰͓̺̯̟̥̫̜͕͈̥̫͉͔̫̠̭͈͙͔̰̠̥̖͓̪̲̭̩͓͍̻̙̘̹͕̱̫̔̈̌̈́̍̽̑̽̑͗̔͐̔͂͛̑̓͊͐̑̆̒̌̂̆͆̊̎͑̈̔̌̍͛̽͐̈̇͑͛͑͐̎̅̎̐̅̈́̃̌͋̆́̈͗̀̂̎̑̏̃̊̉́̃̊̒͒̆͗̽̐̓͋͒̈̉̃̃̈̑͆͒͗̉̑͛͐̂̓́̿̽̄̑̈́̏̐͋̔̉̔̿̋͑̄̓͌̿̊̉̊͒̆͑̉͛̈́̂͂̏͒͋̈́͑̄͆̈́̄̈̿͑̎͗̌̍̉̃͊͒̽̉̉̾̃̾͌͐̏̄̔̒̿̍̌̆̅̈́̏͆̊̒̅̾͛̈́̓̄̏͂̓͑̈́͐̾̿͂͋̈́̈̎͛̓̒̊̽͒͑̑̂͋̑̈̂̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅĄ̶̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̡̡̨̢̨̡̢̛̛̝̣̣͚̗͇͖̟̳̭͖̯̟̱̩̲͚̹̞͙͓͕̜͈̱̫̻̱̥̦͚͎̞̟̼̲̤͎̟͖͇̬̱͔̰͈̮͍͇̮̘̣͙̗̭͚̜̮̻̱̭͈̦̭̙̫͓͓̟̬̜͇̼͍̠̯̺̱̗̗̠̯̼̝̱̦̻͎͓͙̤͔͚͇͇̙̥̖͙̺̱̻͇̞̪̯͔͖͉̟͖̼̗̳̲̥̻͙̜̞̝̮͍̝͆̏̉̿̉̿̂̑̔̏̊̓̉͐̐̐̇́̒͑̀̑͋͋͋͛͗̉̏̿̎̓̽̈́̓̂͒̓͒͛̐̆̅̃͛̆̑͒̆͐̈́̉̂̓̈́̒̍͗̾̒͑̄̈͛͋̄̓̊̐̎͆̎̾̃͊̽͂̀̌̐͗̔̄͛͌͒͑͒̐̍̎̈̈̆̉̄͛̍̈̓̑̎͒̏͆͗̍̍̀̄͛͂̾͑͋̃͒́̒̀͂͒͊̈̾̓̽̽̈́́̅̔̋̀͂̓̔̎̄̂̍̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅA̷̡̨̧̢̡̢̢̧̧̮͓̬͇͈̤̟͉̣̣͓̠̥̱̝͇̠̦̮͓̳̤͇̼͍͇̘̹̹̦͓̩̤̩̪̪̲̼͚̯̥̹̩̝̳̞͇̬͔͈̺̹̼̙̙̼̩̘̗̞̙͙̩̝̼̳͍̥̘͇͙̩̲͖̣̟͇̠̳͈̱̻̥̠̭̗̙͎̭̞̼̖̦͔̟̘͖̜͕̲̞̼̬̟̜͍̼̞̥̹͉͙̞̥̼̞͙̗̭͔̥̲̬̝̰̦̗͊̏̃́̾̊̍̈͑̊̋́̍̈́̋͋̐̈͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̺̹͙͇̹͈͉̻͍͓̮̜̱̝̖̺̪͍̗̘̝̠̭͇̮̰̤̟̱͙̼̖͎̹̱̩̖̬̣̰̭̖̮͓͉͈̥͓͖̹̹̜̖̺̟̻͎̙̪̳̟̺̱̯̣͈͖̖̞̙̩͚͚͖̤̬̝̗͙͇̦̣͓̗͚̫͚̱̯̗̙͙͙͖͈̯͍̳͕̘̩͎̹̱̮͔̝̳̣̞̙̞͙͍͚̻̙͚̖̱̠̙̗̜̺̯̘̙͇̹͓̜͉̠̳̭̹̖̳͈͉̖̖̮̲̹͕̰͕͙̳̲͔̣͕͚͓͖̼̦̜͇̰̤̞̠̮̫̯̤͍͕̦̤̩̮͍̙̹͈̮̺̲̣̗̱̣̹͚͎̳͇͈̹͚͓̪̰̻̩͚̮̖̰̜͖̭͔̱̭̗̤̹̰̎̆̇̌͂͆͛̾̅̔̈͊̾́͗̾̉͌̓̔̈́͛͌̊́̒̽̓̋̾̍́̒͂̿̆͆̃̊̈́̑͒̾̉͑̓̓̿̓̎̑̉͆̅̃̐̇͛̾͒̓̅̔̋̎̇̒͛͌͗́̃͂̍͊̾͗͛̀̈̓͂̒͌̒͐̄͐͑̿͑̓̑̂̔̃̿̽͆̅͋́̔̽͂̑̐̓͊͂̏̑̋͐͆̈́̈̈́̋̾͑̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅA̸̡̢̢̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̛̛͉̞̣͉͕̣̠̳̺̼̪̩͍̰͈͉̱͈̻̫͍̮̳̳̹̳̟̥͓͔̦̱̹̞̹̣̻̲̭̟̠̪̥̝͔̠̪̦̝͕̼͖̖̗̳̭̲̩̞̻͙̘̰͎̯̘̟̲̜̲̼̠̖͓̯͙̥̱͇̺̞̗̰̬̤̫̫̜̣̙̗͇̳̞̳̱̺̹̥͍̼̦̪̬̫͉̞͙̠̣̗̰̙͈̙̥̘͍͛̔̈́̋̈̓̓̎͜͜͜͜͜͜͠A̸̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̹̟͖͓̹̳̪͙̠͓͖̻͎̦̭͖͍̤̪̖̟̜̝͈̗̗̣̝͉̙̹̩̺̺̞̞̣̺͙͖̖͚̣͍̥̝̫̹͚̼̘̮̙̳̯̖͇̥̩͓̱̘̪̟̗̞̭̻̹̣͔̦͙͈̦̤̘̭̠̥̹͉̠͓̪̗̯̯̰̦͚͇͈̦̹͔̠̮͇̭̭̩̲̟̠͙͖̮͍͔̫̳̗̾̎̆̈̔̇̄̈́̒̄͗̉͆̇͑̒̈́̀̾͋̊̄̆̀̂̆̌͌̇͒̐̈́̒̌͐́̃͛̃̽̊͗̇̐̀̔̂͂̄̈̇̃̓̆͋͒̏̇̄̋͊̊͑̏͑̓͛̑̏̅̋̄́̿̃͋̈́̏̐͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̴̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̺̻̱̱͔̙͍̰̰̟̼̩̖̜͖̰͔̗̣̹̳̦̣̩̭̱̝̩͍̰͙͍̪̘̣̲̜̻̙̭̺̠̙̲̩̙̣̲̤͙͚͇͎̘̻̣͈̲̘͎̰͓̼̩̫͇̗̣̹̖̹͇͙̬̳̲͇̩͇͙͍̘͎͙͓̮̗̝̩̫̪͕͈̜͎̞͍͈̳̘͔̙̩̥͙̠͈̥͚͓̟͉̹̘̣̪͍̝̗̮̹̘̦̝͎̝͖̝̝͎̠͖̖̜̫̝̣̦̟̭̟̫̖͎̼̫͈͍͓͉͙̝̗͖̟̬̹̩̫̈́̀̄̋̇͌̽͆͌̾͌̊͂͋̔͗͋͗̽͋̆̿͗̈̌̈̈́͗̑̊̅͆̓͐̆̋̂̏̎̆̾͛̿͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̶̡̨̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̘̜̯͙͇̮̹̦̝̝̲̪̬̲̲̝͖͙̺͔̠̤̠̟̬̪̞̬̤͕͎̲̘̩͓̗͈̞̖̩͖͍̪̳̰̱͓̳͈̺͎͇͈̪̰̣͇̯̥̺̥̤̪͉̥̙̣̝̩͇̹̗͍̥̫͍̖͙̥̻̭̼̼̭̰͔͉͍̭̹̭̜͇̺̭̩̦̩̝͈͓̞͕̭̳̫̜̲̰͍̪̤̰͍̞̬̝̦͙̪͕͖̟̹͈͉̻͇̺̫̥̞̱͍͇͚̜̳̼͉͇̖͇͖͔͇̺̜̩̠̹̲̦͙̭̰̲̗̥̳̙̗̖̳̰̤͚̪̰̮͚͚̝̖͉̮̤̩̬͍̪̤̘̱͙͔̥̞̰͖͓̭̠̪͔͚̳̳̘̣̥͎̞͖̘̜̬̣̗͖̬͖̳̺̳͙̼̜̦̼̝̱̣̝͈̟̺̻̼̠͇̫̲͕̣̹̜͚̲̜̤̗͋̒̄̆̍̐̓̉̽̋͐̐͌̆̽̾̽̅̈́̒̏͒̎̇͋̾̅͋̅̓̌̈́̃̎̔̓͐̆̀̈͗̃̆̎̓̐̌̄͐̈̓̒̅̈̊̈͑̀̋̈́̓̽̓̈́̈́̈́̌͋͒̈́̑̅̅̆̀̿͗͐̏̿̈́͋̏̅̈́̂̓̌̑̔̐͌̔̾̄̍̿̂̏̒̈́̓͑̀͋̊͑͊͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛͙̙̜̹̙͎͙̼̭̜̻̱̤̯͇̤͈̹̖̣̘̗͔͙̺̯͔̭̞̲̦̬̦̻̮̫̳͈̤̮͎̰̯͍̮͕͉̝͓͔̹̫̝͕̗̜͉̱̭̟͉̥̗̝̮͖̒͌͌̍̉̓̈͐̆̍̉̓͛̽̈́̔̍̐̐͐̓̐̇̓̿̈́͂̇̽̊͂̊̾̓͊̍́̓̉͒͂͊̓̉̏̔͊̉̊̔͛̿͊̅͌̍̓̈͂̆̒́̄̾́̐̽̔͐̊̋͐̏͗̈̑͊̈́̒͊̐̾̾͗̉̓̏̆̐͌̽̌̔͌̆̍͛̽̍́͌͗̈̉̑͋̇̊́̿͐̍́͊̒̏͂͊̾́̏̈́͗̉̒̃̅͛̎͊̾͋̌̍̐̒͊̂͛̄͑̌̈̑̈́̈́̀̾̇̆͐̎̄̒͊͐̏̅́̃̌̃͊̍̄̉̀̅͒͛̾̈́̆̽̓͊̒̌̎͋̽̂̌͛̇̈́̇̽͛̏͊̑͊͛̍̈́͂͌̿̃͒͋͒͊̂̈́͑̒̐̓̊͋̒̏̐̅̊̓̿̅͋̽͛͋̃̿̊͌̅̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅĄ̵̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̭̹̟͓̣̣̙͖̺͓̪̻̦̫̩̟̼̬̪͈̦̪̘̜̙̲͕̞̰̰̗̭̥͓̣͉̫̜̙̤̣̜̜̗̣̭̫̰͚̺͙̫̭̯̙̼̗͕̻̺̣͍͕̫͖͔̩̬̬̹͚̣͙͉̳̩̦̻̺̞̠̦̳̹̭̮̫̳̥̺̠̖̫̺̬̲͔̖̖͎̝̫͖̣̣͉͉̙͙͚̰̜̠̠̠̱̩̼͖͖͖̦̗̪̤̹̱͚͉̬͉̞̦̦̰͎̞͍̝̞̘͕̣̭̱̺̮̞̩̣͕͓̠̮̹̺̜̰̲̘̖̯̲̲̹̭̀̅̐̿̇̉͐̈́̽͂̾̈͑͛͗͆̓̑̈̇̇̒̄̽̇̈́̒̏͋̅͒̾̋͐̌̍́͌̈́̋̈̓̒͊͊͗̃̏̈́̌̽͊̀̓̅̑̒̑̌͋̍͌̿͗̒̔͗̔̏̃͆̇̈̄͗̍̈͋̿̓̌̅͐͒̀͋̐̄̉͒͋͆̑̒̉̊̌̑̒̌̎̌̏͒̎̇͗͐͋̐̽͗̈́̄̋̍͋̆̍͊̽̇̆̃̀̂̄́͌̏̊̎̍͐͒̒̔̽́̏̏̀̊͗͛̂͊̌̊͑̄͌̉̿͌̓̇͆̏̾̄̾̽͛̽̎̓͐̎̃̓͂̃̐̃̉̎̉̓͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̨̨̧̛̺̯̼̭̱̹̳̱̙͖̟̠͖̠̮̖͚̘̻͇̖̣̠̖̳̗̠̼̖͙̮̞̳̗̘̭̭̟̙͚̬̩̩̘̘̼̞̤̣̖̼̤̮̘͓̫̫̫̜͔̻͚͇͖̪͕̜̱͍̭̻̲̼͇͎̱̗͎̹͔͎̣̙̗͇͎̬̘͎̤̲̞̻̣̺̝͖̣͙̠̳̥̮͔̦͓̪͙̣̰̮̫̜͖͙̭̟̙̩̯̮͔̲͎͔̹̞̮̪̻̫̳͖̟͉̗̩̟̪̮̲͚̦̫̞̼͎͙͍̘̩̼̫͈͈̖͈͙͓̪̠͍͍̺͙̭̭̱̮̬͇̣̣̔̉̑̎̈́̾̋͑̍̾͊̅̾͑̎̈́͗̈͗̋͂̍̈̄̅̍̍̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̧̡̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̻̰̣̥̯̦̞̲͚̝̣͍̭̤̮̙̮͚̜̭̗͉̝̺͔̯͔̭͍̳͎̺̱͉͙̦̥͇̳̪̭͈̙̥̘̘͙̣̙̘͖̮͓̻̹̞̦̘̗͚̣͗͗̅̓̔͒̑̎͑́̅͋̇͗̍͗̇̍̃̅̏̔̎̐̽̃͆͂̔̀̔̍̀̈̄̇̇͐͛̅̀̉̽̉̇̈́̊͒̅̏̆͂͂͊̾͑̒̄̎͆͑̆̓̅̐́̒̂̍̇̎̀̀͆̄̈̒́̍͆̎̍̀̔͋̉̏͑̓͊͊̽̑̔̉͆̄̎͑̓̾̏̉̃̃̂͗͑̀̐̊̈̎̑̇͗̿̿̈͒͐́̉̀̆̏̑̿̈́̆͌̌͊̊̈́̔̌̉͌͆͊̄̓̈̓̓̊͋͗͐̍̈͛͗̒̿̽̽͆̓̏̍̊̅̂͂̾̈́̀̈́̅͆̾̅̄̍̽̉̒͋͛̉͗̈́̓́͊̒͐̈̿̊̇͐̽͌̿͋̎͆̈́͛̄̈́́̍̂̑͂̀̎͑̉͑̋̓̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅA̴̡̨̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̧̢̨̢͈̲͙̫͎͙̞͈͇͕͚͎̙̠̰͈͉̟̝͔͕̝̗͕̣̖̣͍̜͈̞̳̲̥̺̬̱̘̭͍͔͖͉̩̪̝̠̯͉͇̣̲̤͔̹̖̣͍̼̩̪̤̞̲͍̻̠̞͖̟̱̩̤̞̦͉͖͙̤̪̪̖͕̝̟̤̦̜̳̣̝͈̘̟̟̤̻̤͚̗̬͓̙̘̥͇̟̫̱͈̞̱̺̥̫̖̳͎͇̞̫͓̬̬͈̹̬̬͈̺̝͚̺̠̱͈͎͇͚̩̭͍͍͉̤͙̭̲͎̙̘̩̫̪͓̭͓̯͎̺̪͕͍̫̮̲̼͖̹̞̭̭͇̖̻̜̦͕̹̻̦̣͕̦̩̳͖͇̩̪͚͉͉̖͚̪̣̙͔͈͎͎̹̯̺͚͔̞͓̼͕͔̮̱̰̲͇͔͇͚̻̦̥̭̤̠͕͑͋͆͆̆̄̓̓͊̽̾͗̓͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̪̭̞̘̥̹̥̣̞̼͚̰͚̭͉̼̱̱̹̮̘̫̯̠̩̰̦̺̪̩͍̜͉̟̖̯̹͔͕͕̥̭̠̼̥̜͍̱̥̥͈̲̹̘̞̠͙̰͚͓̥͖͈̭̳̺̮̜̮͓̣̤̲͈̳̜̓̽̄͌̎̑̽̊͑̌̐̏͗̍̈́͊͆͒̄̈́̿̓̓͗̔̐̇̓̽̉̿̔̃̒̽̉͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̵̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̞̰͇̩̟̣͕̳͉̝͎̝͕̘̦̲̱̦̬̭͙̝̱͎̺͙̠̯͖̥̦̥̝̻̜͓̠͔̲̞̰̭̖̻͖͈̬̣͎̪̼̯͍̬̘͚̹̠̻̞̞͉̦͙͍͎͆̆͐̾͛̃̒̒͗͋̓͋̿̒̋̔̒̾́̀̃̂͐͐̓̍͂͗̍́̓̈́̓͂̈́̈́̓̋͌̅̊͛͌̃̈́͊͋̓̆̀͋͌̓͆̒̔͛̍͛̇͆̾͌̊̽̉̾͐̈́̈́̓͊͑̈̈́̌̒̈́͛̉͗̆̓̈́̓̍̿̑͘͘͘͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠Á̴̢̨̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̨̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̭̥̠̖̮̤̮̲͓͕̫̹͖̼͍̫̘͈̗̩͈̫͉̟͇̟͚̰̫̭̘̝̳̝̗͚̘͙̭͍̖̭̬͚͕͈͕̮̪̮̥̳̹̻͚̭̘̻͎̲͉̣̦̪̟̩̙̣̭͖̯̟̣̜̪̳̣̠̳̜͔̩͔̥͖͈͓̣̜̺͕͚̮̝͈̩̭̬̜̺͕̳̜̖͇̥̳͔͎̹̦̹̙̩̠̗͕̪̗͓̼͍͇̪̜̹̼͖̣̮̳͉͉͍̹̱̪̹͍̠̝̦͔̣̠͖̹̻̭̦͚̲͇̯̘̯͉̦̟̻̦̬̭̪̝̜͔̝̹͍̰͉̻̺̘̟͍̦̹̥̣̮̫͔̯̼͉̳͎̬͕͎̰͇̙͇̫̤̝̞̙̖͈̺̯̦͚̱͔͎̣̩̭̻̗͕̯̻̤̜̮̯͍̬̻͇̲̩̹͚͂̉̔̐̿͛̉̇̄̈́̇̿̔̋̈̂̄̂̑̃̾́̈̓̉̔̋͆̂̔̎͊̄̋̽̈́̓̓͛͗̑̅̽͌́̇͛̌͗͑́̀͗̋͌̆͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̵̛̛̛̛̭̪͈͍̮̦̲̩̯͕͉̪̪̝̬͖̹̮͓͇̥̪͕͔͇́̍̊̀̍͊̆̌̓̆͒̌̏̓̑̀͌͐͆͆̂͑̌́̿͌̉̆͛̔̑̍͊͊̈́̂͋͂͐̊̿̾̆̓̍̎̆̎̉͒̃̽͆̇͆̃͌̇̓̒̎͋̈͗͑̿͗͊̓̎̎̏͌̽͑́͆̐́̏̐͂͛̏͒̒̾̿̾͑͒̓̊̒̒̉̅̈́̇̉̋͊̃̆̾͆͒͒̅̓̈́̇̄̐̇̔̍͌̏̿̏̎̎̓̅̑͗̎̍̐̾̉̋͋͊̾̑̾̀̽̓̉́̌̎͑̇̏͒̔̐̓́̑̓̓̉̉̓̈̈́̈̃̾͒̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̶̡̨̨̤̝͇̬̫̹̖̥̻̣̟̣̥̩̻̱̥̝͍̺̘͒̔̃͌̇͆̐͗̈͌̋̎͌͒̌͑͐̏̐̋̀́͐̈́̂̈́̊͂̓̋͂̈́̎̔̃͋̓̕͘̕̕͘͝͠͠ͅĄ̷̢̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̝͎̼̺͖̠̗̖̙̞̬̘̻̠̱̲̣̟̠̼̯̣͔̯̺̖̩͓̮̦̫͙̮̩̱͓̤̝͕̠͉̝̘͓̜̼̹͈͎̠̝̹̘̘̩͖̦͙̟̹̤͕̯̺͔̯̹̫̬̺̹̦̖̮͈̦̫̞̖̦̬̥͈͖͍͍̜̜̖̮̣͈͓͍͚̝̟͙͉̲̝͕̰̫̪̫̤̖̗͔̗̖͉͍̥̤̯̯͓̻̻̯̗̱̮͖̣͉͎̘͖̞̦̣̼͈̣̭̫̻̟͓͈̲͇̬̺̫͎̹̫͇̮̟̼͋̑̅͑̾͋̓̿͂͂̆̂̃̄̾͛̓̒͐̊̿̐̂͐̾̅̿̿͆͐̈́̓͋̂̆͋̊̔̓̿̇̆̈̒̎̇̍̃̋̃̏̄̔͌͑̅̊̈́͆͛̽̐̐́̌̍̀͌͋͛̾̈́̈́̓̍̑̾͊͐̓͆̐̍̌̍̈͛̓̓̎̃̋̐͑͑͒̑͋̏̿̌́̽̔̎͗̍͐̒͌̿̈́̌͌̇̀̋̽̿͑̈́̇̿̑̉̈͋̑̍̊͛̆̿̐̓̏̓͊̽̉́̋͋͐́̂̏̎̈̓̉̇͐͒̈̋̑̉̀̽̾̀̈́̐̃̑̐̓̔͛̽̿̈̃̓͐̂̀́̏̒̾̒̈̓̄̊̈́͛̌̊͗̒͂͌͛̿̃̈́͒͗̌̓̃̆̈̏̔̅̍̆͋̑̋̿̏̒̓̉̎́̊̔͑͗̔̎̔͒̈̒̿̓̈̀̈̏̈́̈̊̄͊͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̶̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̬̬̘͔̯͓̤̪̩̱͇͔̯̟̹͍͙͉̪͔̬̞͎͍̻̹̥̮̺̝͚͍̮̳̗̱͕͕̼̪̫̣̫̦͙̟̣͍̥͔͕̞̝̤͓͇̩̟͓̫̫̺̖̯̤͓̟̘͈͚̬̺͈͖̼̲̩̜̥̹̗͖͉̝̮̦̖͔̜̹͉͚̤̹̲̱̤̬̮̱͉̎̄͑̓̔̎̐̀̋̓̑̈́͆̋͂͌͋̅͐̈́̉̑̈́̓̍̐̏̂͌̑͊̇͒̌̄̈̀͋͆̎̆̒̐̈́͂͐̅͒̾̄͋̍̿̑͑͐̀͂͗̋̂͂̄̓̍̓̂̄́̇̋͆̎̇͆̊͊͆̃̈́̓̿͂̒̊̊͛͒͛̆̒͂͌́̑͆̈͋̅̃̑͛̆̄̐͗̄̽̂͒͗̊̓̏̈̒̆̿͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅA̷̢̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̭̠̺̗̗͚̘̲̹͚͉͈͈͔̜̝̬͙̹̞̠̙̠̥̗̳͎͈̯̞͕̭̦̹̖͕͇̻͇͉͖̰͉̩̮̲̪̼̩̲̖̳̳͍͕̱̣͈̹͚̦̘̞̙͓̼͔̠͉̹̣̫͉̪͓̝̥͉̳̘̙͎͇̤͕͔͔̱̺̻̹̹̰̫̤͕̖͔̻̪͉̥͇̖̥͈̠̙͎̥̥̼͈̭̝͎̗͉͖̻̥͈̳̪̟̬̟̗̜̙̲̥̩̫͖͓̮͖͈̣̻̞̺̝̼͚̹̻͉̪̱̺͛̓͂̓͌̌͂̇̃͋̑̉͒͊͐̎̿̔̄̍̐̎̔̓̊̃̉̇͌̔̏̒͗̽͑̓̔͗͑̋̆̍͌͒̅̏̿̉͆̀̌̃̇̏͑̒͌̔͐͊̄̽̓̄̊̂͌̑̐͐͐̿̀̌̃̑̐̀̇̀̔͗͂̑̊̈́͌̒̀͆͋̊̈̑̀͊̊̑̉̌̂̿͌͊̎̋̈́̔̀̄̍̾́̈́̓̈́͐̈́̾̔̿͒͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̵̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̻̩͍̬͔̟̰͓͚͐̋̅̅͑̓̈́̐͆̒̒̃͋͂̑̌̿̽̈́̆̈̍͐͊͋́̏̿͑͌̃͑͆̒̏̇̂̑̓͂̓̄̉̈́̆̈̆̊́̓̋͂̄̔̌̇͂͛̉͒͂̈́̽͛̉̔̅͆̓̈́̆̽̋̓̾̐̈̈́̅̑̽͋̈̈̑͐̿̒́̏͒̇̑̊̃̄͂͆̐̓̈̾̾͐̈̌̇̊̎̈́͂̋̃͛̑͋̌́̾͆́̎̍̔͐̊̇̒̊͆͌̏͑͒͆̓͗̀̃̄̋̍̌̆̌̇͊̐͆͐̍̎̒̎̽̈̎̿͂͂̐͒̿̾̀̌͌̌̏̒̿̈́̓̋̓͐̈͆̇̾͛̒͌͊̿̄̋͂̍̄́̒̓͂̓̄̋̈́̓̆̏͆̉̉̌̐̏͆͐̏̇̒̋̉̒͐̍͛̓̔̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅẢ̴̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̖͍̥̙͕̱̱͕̩̼̮̱͔͓͓̠̱͓͓̻̰͔̠͚̱̫̖̟̞͙̞̘̼̮̬͕͚͈̱̤̟͕̯̰͉͇̳͇̫̣͖̩̙̙̝͓͇͕͚̼̰̰̹̻͈̲̯̱̟͙̪͙̙̯̪̬̣͉̥̙͍̼͙̖͔̹̪̼̫̪͚͈̰̦̞̱̯͚̰̳̞̖̗͔̺̗͔̮̙̞̼͉͎̤͓͂̐̔͋͆̍͗̆͛̇̈͒̇̔̈̓͊̑̂̓͒̊̐̔̀͆̓̂̀̋̀̅͆̇̋̔̈̉͊͂̎̂͛̀̽̽̽̎̀̉̂͑͐̓͂̑͂̐̀̾͗͂̈́͆̋̓̂̔̓̿͋͂̂͊̍̿̈́͊̃̀̊̉͛̆̔̆̍̅̀̎̽̊͗͋̓̇͆̋̉̄̿̉͗͐̈́̈́͒̓̅́͛̌͋̈́͒̈́̉̓̔̽̈̓̓͂́͆̏̐͂̐̿̑͊͐͛̐͊̍̎͑̇̏̂̄̐͑̓̀͌͗͐͛́̊̅̓͐͂̅̀̈́̃̑̈́̈́͐̋̃͊̓̒̂͂͂͌̇̆̈̀̈́̐̇͊̀͑̒̽͑͑̎̒̏̑̃̆͑́̋͂̄͑̏̾̾͆̓̈́͊̆͛̏͑́̎̎͒͗̔͛̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̸̧̡̨̢͚͚͇̰̯̼̟̟̱̗͎̣̖̜͓̣̭̤̥̻͔̠̬͖̟͖̥̞̻̫̼̙͓̫̻̲͕̻̳̖̞͔͕̩͍̖̩͚͋̿̎̌̽̽̿͒͛̋̋̒̏̃̅͛̓͛̔͆̂̾͌̾̒̑̎͊̈́̄̃̏̑̑̊̽̈̋̈́̾̎̓̌̒̉̌̎̉̋͆̔̐͗̀̅̋̓̈́͗̒̀͑͋͒̑͋̍̐̅̋̌̔͌̃̾̄̂͗̆̈̀̉͗͆́̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅA̸̡̢̡̡̡̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̝̠̤̝̣̱͓̜̙̙͈̮͚̯͉̙̙̼̣͚̥̠͉̣̻̱͖͍͖̗̣̠̬͉̻̩̦̦̭͚͚͔̯̫̰̭͎̺̩͖̣̮̫͔̻̞͈͈̝̰̘̗͕͓̳̘̘̙̝͓̲͍̤̣͙͔͙̲̭͖̼̺͇̯̣̥̪͙̭̬͖͓̪̪͚͉͖̮͈͓̣͇̜͎͕͇̘̪̣̤͙̲̗̹̝̖̳̥̞͕̪̯̲͉͈̫̙̙͍̼̖͚̞̫̩̖͉͙̹͎̞̠̯̠̻̥̋͛͆̍̆̄̒̏̄͒̽͊̐͊̐̌̓̇̃͌̀̏́̊̿̉͊͗̃͌̏̆͊͋̈́̏͐̈̄͂̈́͌̂̑̇̇̎̏͌̑̾͐́̔̆̄̓̓̿̿͌͊̋̑̎̎̊̽̂̐̌̅̆̆̂̾͗̇̽̿̋̿͛̓̄̑͗͗̈̑̈́̑͘̚̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̡̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̧̢̛̛͔̤͈̤̬̤͕̗͓̣̲̰͖̺̟̘̫̰͚̬̼̗̤̥͍̭͍̦̦̣͙̺̟̪͙͚̮̤̤͚͖̤̪͎̗͍͔̪͕̬̻͎̺̝̬͈͚̳̮̖͚̬̼̺̰̲̜̳̬̲̜̜͚̗̬͉͚͖̮̘̩͚̱͍̩̱̥̠̮̤͚̖̙͍̻͕̜̙̱̮͉̟͇̟͚̼͉̩̤̦̱̳͓͎̜̦̭̮̦͎͇̦͚͚͕͚̤̗̣͔̥̦̥̭͖͉̯̮̝̝͕̣̯̝͓̰͈̰̠̗͎͎̼̮͈̬̙̖̯͕̦̩͕͚̺̖̩̘̣̘͍̖̠̯̝̠̮͙͉̠͍̹̝̞̬̦̭̯̬̙͍̼̗͍̺̜̖͇̱̮͖̳̭͒͊̋͒̃̐̄͒͋͊̍̃͌̆̈́̎̿̋̎̐̾̆͂̊͋̓̈́̽̒͗̈́̍͌̓̎͛̅̀͊͆͊͂͑̄̄̏͆̂͂̽̆́̋̿̉̉̇͐̾̅͑͑̀̂̃́̈͗̈́̃͂͗̂͒̌̐̀̇͌̽̃̽̿̂̔̑̓̃̓̆̄̾͒͑̈́̇́̆͊̔̏͑͊̏͒̓̽̑͛̀͂̽̽̌̆̑̈́̐̄̂̃͐̇͑̂̉͒̅͐̅͛͑̈́͆̅̓̌͌̃͋̍̽̈́́̇͂̃͂̾͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȂ̶̧̨̧̡̨̢̡̢̛̯͍͚̼̘̣̹̰̭͓̞̹̘͙͔͇̗̻̠̫͓͓̙̤̪̘͖̫̩͕̺̣̣̟̦̤̣͓̠͔͚̜̤̭͍̺̥̫͎̫͕̗͇̞̲̩͍̻͔̩̼͙̲̘̱̩̩͕̬͕͈̬͓͎̘͇̲̬̟̗͓͉̦̳̭̞̖̤̞̏͂̃̑͒͊̋̀̊̀͋̈́̅̔͋̍̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̷̢̨̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̙̹̟̯͉̦͕̺͎̳̠̥̟̱̻͇̤͕̤̦̙̦̜̺͚̼̯͈̟̙̻͙͚͓̪̱͉̹̫̭͎͚̰̜̝̙̻͎̺̖͚̜͙̩͕͚͕͎̥͍̯͎̱͖̝̺̠̻̟̦̝̻͕͎̮͕͈͉̪͖̝̰̺̪͇̯̝͔̮̜͓̲̻̟̭̲̬̭̞̤̺̩̲͕̠̯͇̤͇͉̘̭̭̩̭͍͈̗͓̪͕̠̪̖̩̣̬͈̞̩̞͍͍͔̳͚̖̰̿̍̂̇̀͛͊͊͗͋̂̇̀͆̽̆̓͆̾̓̾̾͌̆̐̓̾͌̇̈̉̍͑͒̈́̿͛̈́̽́̋̀͋̈͗͊̎̄̍̾̋̋͆͋̈́̆̀̌̌̄͗͌̃͗̽̾̂̈̎̐͐̊̈́͑͐͒̈́̃̄̒̿̀̆̾̆̓͆̔̑̒̓̓̈̑̽͆́̊̅͐̔̊̂̆̏̐̅̒̋͛͂̃̈́͆̽̈́̔̓͋̿̌̂̔̅̀̏́̏̾̋̐͐̍̃̄̔͛̄̌͆̓͗͗͋͆̏͆͗͛̿̀͂̿͂̅̄̒̂̅̿͂͂̓̒̅͗͂͌͋͛̃͑̉͊̏̇̓̎̏̏̌̔̆̓́̑̑̅̅̍̃͛̊̿̑͒̃̈͂͛̃͂͑̒͐͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠Ą̴̧̡̢̨̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̼̰̟̖̞̯͕͙̭͔͈͇̞̹͖̠̹̹̲͕̲̗͙̝̖̪̜͕̩͔̖̯̰̜͙͓̼̺̠̯͕͎̻̤͖͕̦̺͉͈͍̖̦̦̗̯̼̯̪̫̞̣͉̞͕̱̬̝͖̫̠̮̘͎͉̺̠̠̲̹̩̠̬̭̭̗̞̝̬̺̯̩̞̮̘̭̼̪̟̟̦̫̟͇͉̲̪̰͖̙͔̭͇͇̮͓̬͎̙̳̤̭̭͖͎̟̫͚̤̂̊͌́͋̈́̂̓̉̾̃̑́̋̈́̓̀̈̍̓̒̍̆͐̃̾̌̐̔̽̉̄͛̅͌̄̒̃̎̆͂̆̓̏̽̽̃̍̌̽͑͛̍͂͋͂͌̀̈́̋͆̎͊̒̀̄͒͊͆͐̈́̋̿̈͑̊̃̉͐͆͑͋͒̔̒̎̒̓́͋̆̎͌͋͒̃͊̈̽̅̓͑̀͗͆̌̊͑̍̐̋̌̾̂͆̂̃̂̓̍͊̔̂͛͌̉̇̍̏̈̾̏͗̐͛̑̈́̈͗̈̓̎̐̆̋͗̏̓̆͗͋̃̓̒̔̏͌̒̈̏́͊̐̃͛̒̿̀̊̎́̿͑̐͂̒͊̌̔̂͑͋̈́̔͌͋̑̍̿͒̒̎͋̓̀̉̑͛͌̿̉̿̈̓̃͒͌̓̓̒͋̐̓̀͂̏̒͋̏̈́̄̒͛̉́͋͑͋̔̀̏̿́͌̍͒̐͌͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅÂ̵̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̡̨̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̛̗̪̰̪̭̟̤̮̮͕̲͚̲̩̝̝̩̫͈̟͓̼͓̥̰͕͎̞̩̠̹̺̼̜͚͔̹̫͇̖̣̘͕̩̫̲̹̩̘͚̱͔̝̱͈̗̲̬̠̮̮̺̪̫̻̱̟͇̻̱̳̹̭̣̻̲͔̣̭̥͓̻̤̜̤̝̲̼̞̬̬̘̫͎̹̬̗̪̝̫̗̠̳̤̤̼͙͔̲̭̤͉̹̱̮͓̳̙͙̠̱̙̯̖̦̮̤͈͖̞̙̩̗͓̠̟͎̩̪̖̻͙̠̙̯̗̝̱̤͔̰̰̖͕͙̰͍̦͎͙̱̻̟͈̫̼̯͕̗̪̻̦͔̗̣͍̼͙̥͍̰̲̫͈̙͈̦̼͔̫͙̞͎͖̞̼̜͇͚̹͖̲̻̥̳͊̇̾̐̇̑̒̋̆̈́̾̏͒̀̎͑͂͐̈́̈́̉͌̇̒̽̈́̄͐̓͊̿͌̄͑̌͋͊̀͋́̃̈́̈́͗̽̂̔̑̏̊͗͆́͛́̿͑̃̇̎͌̑̎͊̑̓̂̉̽̽̽͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̢̢̛̛̛͉͉̹̱̣̫̘̠̯̞͙͓̞̳̙̰͎͖͈͚̹͈̬̹̘̣̥̲̫̱͎̗͙̣̖̹͓̬̯̭̤̠̳̦̥̭͖̣͕͎̱̬̞̤͔͉͉͖͈͎̘̺̤̲̗̲̗̠̫̹̣͔̹̞͍̙̘̹̞̤͖̪̦̱̹̗̹̝͚̪̣̱͎̘̠͖̙̞̝̗͉̫̦͚͇͍̭̤̰̪̞͖̞̫̬͉̮̝̭̜̳̖͈͈̤̬̩̙͎̯̗͇̠̮͙͙̯̬̣̘̬͍̣͖̞̙̟͎̳͎͕̺͉̭̭̤̟̞̜͍͕̹̟̖͍͕͚̋̆̃̒̆̎͛̄̒́̓̅̇̎̈́̋͂̅̈́͆̿́̌̿̓͒̃̒͛̈̌̌͒̿̈̉̄̉̈̓̊̈͛̈́̇̌̓͂̓͗̅̓̉̎̈́̏͒͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̸̨̢̨̨̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͈͓̥̥̜̳̙̤͓͚̯͚̭͇̤̙͉̪̞̳͇͍̥̠͔͓̜̗̠̰͇̳̟̗̝̥͈̯̤̳̳͕̦̗͔̜͓̪̘̭̳̤̰̠̳̥̺̭̬̦̩̫̫͖͖̮̦̩̗̰͓̫̫̺͈̗͚̫̤͔̜͓̰̦͖͉̞̫̯͍̮͓̝̝̪͉͖̙̩̤͇̺̩͖̭̣̺̦͔̗̩͔͖̤̭̰̱̜̠͉̒̂̑̉͑͛̓̊̐̽̍̓̔̓̓͒̓̐́͛̎́̇͊̔̓͊̐̒͛̇͑̈́̒̏̍̇̐̓̉͊̌͂̎͑͑̓̏̆̊̎̒͐̉͂̅̉̓̂̅̌̆̏̽͗̿̎̓̽̿̈́͋͐̈̓͗̈́̉̈́̍͂̌̅̐̊́̒͌̄̔͛̂̅̄̀̐͆̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅȂ̷̧̧̧̢̛̞̖͖͈͙̯̳̻͍̺͕̖̰͍̟̤̝̦̯͇͈͇̟̺̝̼̘̮̜͇̫̟͎͙̩͉̪͉͊͆̌̏̈́̑̈́͋̊͋͊̏̓̇̽͐̽͗̃̎͛͛̈̾̈́̍̉̊͗̈̉̉̅̄̌͆̃̒̿̏́̂̊̑͆͛̽̾̏̍̎͗̾͒̓͑̂̉̾̃̐͌̑̈́̏͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅȂ̸̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̻̳͎̻̟͚̣̲͉̝̤̲̠̭͕͖̦̜͇̰̰͓͔̱͕̰͓̠̖̦̳͈̙̤̖͍͈͈͍̞̳̫̻̮̲̪͚̗̼̰̹͕̝̫͍̳̻̠̙̗̘͈̬͓͕̜̰͍̼͎̩̺͓̹̙̳̗̤̹̮̝͔̯̣̙̞̤̭͉͕̯͈̖͖̳͙̹͈̰͎̘̰̥̗̥͔͓̫͖͔̫̝̩̲͖̘̙͉̠̬̬̱̜̣̞͉͕̥̟̦̪͖̝̘̣̜̮͙̰͔̞̭̳̲̭̙̰̯̰̺̦͕̱̳̝̤͕̗̗͎͉̀̂̌͂̀̂̓̓͛̈̽̓͐̈́̍̅̒̓͐͛͗͑̈́͊̓́̋̾͋͂̄̀̾̋̾̇̃̄͑̓̉̇͂͑́̀̐̿̎͐͌̓͛͂̈́͛͗̈́̌̄̌͑̎̓̐̑͆͆̌͗́̀͂̒͊͊͗̓̐̈́̍̓̄̇̽͐͛̉̍̏̀̄̌̂̈́̃̄̆͂̊̓̎̒̏̋̌̀̿͑͋͂͑͆́̃̊̿̇̋̎͗̍͒́͌̉̓́̆̇̉͑̆͒̂̈͌͌̇̑͋͋̋͑̿̒̉͌̒̍̽̇̀̑̍̀͒̿̎͗̆̎̽̿͊͋̉͋̏̆̂͗̽̉̏͋̇̉̍͐͂̇̒́̊̃̀̀̅̎͋͐͂͛͒̄̌̃͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅȀ̶̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛͚͇̭͕̭͔̩͉̟̦̟̥͇̼̖͉͙̙̤̤͓̰͈͚̯̪̰̬̩͙̫̗͚̤͈̪̤͉̮͈̯̳͎̠͈͙̜̠̘̘̖͚̤͇͈͕̰̘̥͇̝̟̦̮͎̰͉̹̠͎͈͕̰̜̹͖͕̞̯̼̗̯͚͕͎̳̜͚̭̗̱̦̠̮̯̹͈͎͈̩̙̘͍̠͕̺̮͙͚͙͉̗̲̥̘̮͇̹̙̹̠̝͈̦̙̤̥͚͔̼̱̮̥̥͚͚̠̞̪͎͓̪̞̭̗̳̣̠͍͇͍̣͙̰̳̙̭͇̲̺͎͖̼͓̯̩͖̱̦̫̪̗͈̣͈͔̩̜̣͈͖̙̭͉͇͖͍̙̲̰̫͖̯̳̹̳̥̬̞̱̜͋̎̉̈̿̈́̒̾̈̾̅͑̀̆̾̂̋̋͑̏̑̽̎̉͌͌̐̂͗̃͒̂̾̎̋̌͐̅́͌͛̈́̂̊͗͑̈́̐̑̌̈́͌̏̐͑̽̇̂͒̆̉̍̋̌̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̧̨̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̤͎̮̗̺̹̯̩̖̬͈͕̝̯̖̺͕͚͓͚̠̘̬̲̖͈̲̭̹͖̘̻͔͈̱̼̝̜̭̼̣̫̟̭̳̺͔̲̝͓̳̻͕̰̟̫͔̣͎̞̩̗͖͙̥̘͈̬̟̣͔͚̱͉͈̙̪͇̹̲̝̪͚͉̟͙͉̯̪̻̜͚̠̳̯̳̱͚̣͔͕̠̹͈̪̟͇̭̦͙͔͔̹͙̻̻͇͕̭͉͉̠͇͇̝̜̯̯͉͖̪̖̣͖̣̰̹̠͚͓̬̩̣͖̤͖̠̪̠͕͉̜̮͓̰̺̠̜̬̪͚̝̹̳͖̠̪͈̦̩̣̫̗͇͈͖͎̣͖̼͔͎͈̤̖͕͍̺̠̼̟̣͉̙͉͉͖̮̞̘̲̘̤̻͍̣͚̺̲̟̟̗̮̥͉̞͕͕̝̱̠͚̖̰̳̙̦̩̼̟͔̭̝̦͋̊̾̽̎͋̄̄͗̆̽̒͒̊̏̎̑̓͋̍̃̀̒̎̃͊̄͋̈́́́̈́̈́͛͐̋͊̿͛̅̓̐͊̊̏͂̐͒̑̆̓̀̅͆̇̆͂̒̉̈́̀͐̊̓̓̈̐̈́̈́͑̏̍̓͐̋̌̌̿͂͐͒͋̈̈́̿͐͛̉̎̿̌̌̅̒͗̋̄̂̂̑̉̏̎̾͒̅̀̂̋̈́̆̏̈́̒̓̓͒́̃͒̋̐̏̓̃̎̌̽̈́̽̆͛͐̿͌̃̈́̔̋̈̅̄̈́͗́̈́̑̈́̒͛́̌͑͌́͑̓̌̽̐̾̃̑͒̀̓̓̅̏̂͒͂̆͐͛̍̊̍̄̓̄̾̃̿͗͋̊̓̈́̔̅̾͒̀̊̋̉͋̄͋̃̂̃̔͊͐̏̌̃́́̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅȦ̶̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̛̠̫̙̯̩̩̩͎͙͇͙̬̫̹͇̭̼̳̦͉̭͓̲̜̼̲̟͖̪͈̖̦̼͕͕̖̬̼̳̮̳̰̗͎̰̜͍͍̠͚͚̩̼̼̘͍̘̭̫͔͔̥̮̘̲̟͍̟̻̰͖̯̤͇̞̱̳͔̟̼̹̭̲̫͈͔̤͔̹̼̙͈̹̗̻͈̝͔͖̻͖̰̹̯̭̜̣͎̞̹̞͖̼̦̘̥̰͔̩̤̟͕̣̠͖̫͙͚̱̤͙̹̫̼̥̆̀͛͊̅̈́͊̇̌̈̓̈́̈́̂̈́̈̃͋̑̏̃̐̄̒̾̌̃͋̎͆̓̆̎͒̐̌̑̀̀̈́̓̈̓̉̐̿̾̀̓̿̆͋͒͊̔̊̅͊̓͌͋̓̈́̄̂͒͆̂̅̃͌͒̌̄͑̓͛̄͑̿̒͌̿́̇͊̈́͌͂̎̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅÂ̷̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̹̺̯̙̥̱̣̱̟̩͉͎̫͖̮͔͙̞͈̺̮̩̘̮͔̭̼̺̝̱̟͍̫̣̤̩̹̟̱̼̪̮͚̠͓̝̭͕̺̺̰̥͈͔̖̺͖̫̩̥̬̞̠̯̻̮͓̝̣̱͇̜͉͓̱͚̦͍̱̼͖̪̫͍̣͙̟̥͇̝̝̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̷̡̨̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̟̞̰͔̣̹͎̦̻͕̠͕̺͉͙̞̰̮̫̲͙͚̜͚̫͖̙͚̹͍̩͍̱̙̝̩̱͚͇̦̮̠̳̭̪̦̠̖͕̬͚̗̭̦̖̙̹̳̣̩̺̺̯̫̣͔̣̙͓͙͍̼̟͔̪̹͙̠͈̼̬̳͔̬̥͖̝͇̥͍͖̙̝͚̬̪̥̙̯̹̺͎͕͈̯̣̬̬̗͔̯̰̦̪͕̺̰̱̼̻͍̱̮̥͓̝̞͔̼͚̦̜͈̗̣͈̰̙̯̿̂͛͒͐͒͋̏͊̔͑̾̏̈́̅͒͗͛̎͐̑̐͌͛̾̈́̿͗̓̽͒͂͑͋͑̎̊̓̅͐̾̓̅͑̇̆̅̎̄̈́̉͗̇͋̍̽̋̏̍̌̍̊̏̏͛͗̈́́̃̓̈̈́̏͑̅̄̎̒̈̑͌̄̃̔̊̇͂̊̿͆̄̋̃̃͒̌̈́̂̎̿͋̏̑͑͗̉͐̐̑́͆͒̍̓̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̵̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̗̙̜̠̺̬̮͈͚̤̜̫͖̗͔̼̦̼̠̥̮̠͖̞͚͎̦̝͔̫̪̯̞̱͕̱̤̯͉͇̩̟͉̩̙̰̣̼̹̱͉̝̗̮̥̞͉̜̣͉͓͙̭̼͍̦̹̥̪̺̙̯̩̠͔͎̱̭̗̟̺̗̟̥̭̠͎̫̣̦̮̤͔̹̥̙͇̙̟̙̗̘̜̟̫̦̖͎̬̘̥͇̝̻͎̲͓̟͈̹̬̙͈͕̳͚̥͕̙̦̳̘̼̳̬̖̙͖̫̖̼̲̩̳͖͙̩̱̱̳͎̞͕̻̜̹̜̲̜̗̻͕̱͎̞͕͖̪̙͍̳͇̞̫̖̹͈̟̓̇̆̍̈́̂̈͒͗̆̇͂͑̄͌̑͒̈́̈́̓͗͊͌̂̊̑͆̒̏̀͑͒̈́̒̂̈́͑͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̶̛̛̛̳͍͉̰̝̻̬̳͋̂͌̀̓̃̅͑͛̏̇̾͑̎̀̽̐͋̓̓̿̈́̅́̓͛̓̒͋̿̈̆̅̊̀̽͋͛̊̏̊͊̑͒̽͗̇̓̈́͌̆͌͐̿͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͝͝͝A̶̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̯̺͎̙̟̳̯͚̝͕̤͖͎͐̒̔͆̓͐̊̄͗̄̅͊̈̃̌͗̓͆͗̀̇̓̈́̈́̓̔́̈͊̒͌͊͛͐̊͒̈́͂́̅̍́͐̓̈͊̿̓͐̅̎̃̌̃̀̂̓̏͒̓̔̓̏̈́͐̎̀́̏̌̈́̑̂͆̄̇̊̋̆̈͂͛̈́̆͗̉̎̅͗́̿̈́̅̊͐̓̓͗̾̂̓̑̐͒̓̓̄̋̐̏̂͐̓̾̉͑̍̎̑̉̒͐̃͋̋̋̈́̉̄̎̓̐͊̇͗̄̃̾̈́̌̔̈́̈͛̈́̍̑̎̑́̽̈́̓͌̑̇͛̀̾͒͌͛̆͊͐͌͆̈́̄̾̊̋̑̐̄̒̾̆̋͗̂̓̔͊̑͒̈́̿̈́̀̂̀̈́̈̇̿͂͌̽̃̊͆̉̾͊̽͐̂͑͒̓̈̎̈̂̌͗̉͑̏͛̾͂̓͆͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ą̵̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̗͈̳͎̖͔̮͖͕̱͈͎̞͖̱̥̺̠͔̳̞̟̥̱̳̲̝͙͔͎̞̲̦̭̣̮̯̻͙̯͎̖͉̘̲̺͙̣͓̺͍͉̰͚̬̯̲̳͓̭͕̳̱͇̱͉̦̼͚͙̰͈͙̜̝̣̹̻͍̘̖̰̩̗̱̩̣̤̱͓̞͕̜̥̝̭͔̠̲̤͍͎̘̜͉̮͙͉̙͈͓̠̙͔͎̘̬̳̲̥̠̳̥̺̞̭͖̝͎̰̙̗̞͕̤̣̮̜̞͇͖͎̻̘̰̪̙̞̻͚̩̯̦̳͕͎̬̥͈̯̮̯͚̭͕̥̣̯̻͎͓̻̜͈̳͔͚̳̲̬̰͓̝̲̩̎͛̽͆̈̂̉̈́͂͌͒̑̇̎̔̒̓̄̈́̎̈́̇̀̔̈́̇̉͊̒̇̊̑̓̃̃̔̂͆͑̌̽͛̿́̃͐̉̐̀͒͌̌̇̉̎̍̈͐͊̔̍̄̍͗͂͗̈́̿̅̇̀̇̎̒͊̄̇̄͌̋̅̌͋͊͛͂̽͛̈̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̴̡̡̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̫͇̻̝̣̭̩̜̙̥̜͎͓̩̭̲͚̞͓̻̞̬̦̫̗͎̩͚̲̦̱̬̝̺͎̫̙͈̪̗̩̭̫͍̪͓̫͎̬͙̲͚͍̘͚̩̻̮̞̝͇̯̲̂̔̓̏͊̑́͑͒͒͒́͒̋̈́͛̎̒͑̄͊͌̆͐͐̈́̈̔̓̄̋͊̋̇̅̉̓̅̄̈̈́̐͗͑̇̔̽͂̅̔̈́̈́͗͒̏̏̎̏̓͋̃̄̐̉͐̋̎̑̏̎̾̽̑͆̄̿͆̐̒͑́̎̓̅̎̑̆́͋̏̇̓̆͊̉͛̔̊̿̓͋͗̔̓̔̿̽͐̊̎̿͊̅͐̑̅̾̉̾̍̈͊̿̿̏̓̌̐͊̓̆̌̄͗͛́̎̐́̂̂̎́̔͒̓͗͒̈̒͊͒̿͑̃̽̄̔̄̾̃̔͊͆͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝A̸̢̡̛̛͖̦͖̼̹̘͕̺͕̤̬͍͎͍̤͉͎͍̝͙̻̭͋͛̄́̎̾͋̇̅̿̂͗̏̂̍̔̆̑̓̏̊͊̊́̽̓̈̌̓̈̈́̔̏̆̈́͆͑̀͑̏̈̏̈́̏̊͑͒̇̐͑́̄͌̈́̓̎̉͑͛̃̽͊͂́̆̑̈́͛̓̎͒̄͑͐̓̿͗̓́͗́̅̑̽͛͆̽̊͂̄̇̂̽͋̉̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅĄ̵̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̨̨̡̧̹̼͇̱͎̹̘͙͖͙͙͉̯͕̰̯̘͈̦̳̣͓̲͕͎͇̯͇̳͍͈̥͉͖̞͕̱̦͕͙̰̻̦̞͙͚͎̳̗̘̻̖̙̞̲̜̰̩̦͎̰̟̦̟͔̟̳̖̱̟̮̣͚̙̳͚͕̲̻̼͎͉̙̙͎̩̰̬͇̙͕̤͍̳̖͎̗͍͕̳̙͉̜̘͈̬͚͈̫̥̗̖̻͓̼̝̙̗̟͔̜̘̱̩̖͚̠͕̲̲̗̠͓͕̖̭̜̹̝̠̼̥̥̪̱̞͓̟̱̰̗̫̬̤͎̱͓̙̥̦̦͇̖̠̫̮͚̩̺̜̱̩̼͓̬̙̳͕̱̖̦̖̭̗̹̳͉̳͓͔͖̖͉̣̼̻̣̰͖̤̰̗̥͙͇̘̩̟͉̖̮͍̬̰̯̮̻̦̝̮̭͙͈̤́̆͗͑̍͑͌̂͑̈́̈́̋̊̑͐͆̎̈͋̈̏̓̓̀̽̿̃̐͑͊̍͋̎͆̄͒͑̄̊̏͊̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÂ̴̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̩̠͈̖̲̥̜̦̞̭͇̺̼͚̹͍̺̜̝̣͖͇͎̺̯̥̰͕͕̼͔̞̬̘̠̗̟̯͓̏̊̌̈̔͂͂̑̽̈́̾̔͒͒̈́̈̿̔̋̒͆͗̽͆̇̈́̏̂̄̈́͂̿̍̿̽̈́͛̉̏̎̿͊̃̿̃̍̐͑͌̍͌̊͂͒̔̀̌̓̐͋̌̂͌͛̈́̃͊̐̀̎͑͛́̊͗́̿̍̓̔́̃͋̏̈́̒͊͑̈́̋̌̓̈́̓͒͋͗̆̉͗́͒̈́̓̈́͛̆̓̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̶̧̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̫̜͇͚̟̲̱͍̲͈͓̺̣̠̺͙̰̻̘̜̜͖̝̰̙̜̹̼̩̮̤̼̯̱̝͍͖̠̺̱̦͚̜͇̻̖̙͓̳̥̤̟̺͈̗̟̥̥͈̦̲͙̬͖̖̳̫͈̗͍̭̭̬͔̲̞̬̟̜̝̰̲̤̝͍̺̬͉̹̲̰̙̬̥͓͔̞̲̻͈̝͚̘̰̽͒̽͒̓̓͗͌̈̀̈́̊̔͐͐̓͐͂̾̎͗̇͛̎̐́̈́̍̃̔̏̾̂̏̈̊͛̈̂͑̽̃̒̈́̇̈̐̑̾̾̇̐̆̈́̀̈́̋̏̌͑̑͌̎̐̀̓̿̊̈́̆̒̓̉̽̃͂́̃͐̅̍̾̆̈́̓̋̓̌̇̆̉̅̊͒̀̂͂̓̓̇͑̍̓͛̈́̏͐͒͗̓͑̅̎̓̓̾̊͐̅̐̄̈́̾̈́̾͆̓͋̋̎͊̿̀̓̂̃̈́̈́̅̑͐̈́̓͑͒͂̐̇̏͗̋͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅȂ̷̛̛̛̛̜̑͑̆̓͌̾̽͊̿͌̉͑̐͛̍̃͗̔͒̂͊́̍̐̅̉͛̈́̇̉̈́͐̑̋͑̆̎͂̾̾̐̃̀͋̅̈́̈̿̈́̑̏̊́̓̂̊̓̐̊̃͋͑̿̓̊͐̾̑̋̈̃͂̿̃̽̎̃̒̃̆̈́̓̅̈͌̅͊͊͐̑͐̋́͛͗̿̽͆̂̓͆̎͐̏̽̈́̾͑̋̈͐̊̍͋͌̉̾̔̐̿͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝Ḁ̸̧̧̨̡̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̼͇̹̬͖̤̫̼̼͕͈̜͙͇͍͔͈̥̰̫̼͍̪̭̘̪̦̟̳̹̬͚̬̼̫̹̹̫̬̗̣̭̖̙̖̦͓̭̮̜̠̬̜̱͇̭̯̼̼̻̳̖̫̜̙̰̠̣̞̼̹͕͖͖͇͎̞̱̣̜̜̹̟̘̼͇͇̹͉̫̪͔̟͍͉͓͈̪̱͍͙̝̣̼̞͚͚̟͕͎̩͈̩̮̺̙̭̖͔̲̪̗͇̺̘̟̟͇̯͕̯̖͙͎̼̰̲̳̙̜̤̠̟̳̹̯̮̦̝̺̱̲̲͍̲̺͇̗̭̪̹͖̗̹͇͈̪̻̖͙͓̫͕̗͇̭̺̪̮̫̠̙̲͕̬͍͓̝͙͉̤̰̝͖͖̪̏̓̆̓͋̍̂͌̈́̊̏̇̋̅̍͒̔̎͌̑̏̒͛̔̊̃̑̇̑̐͆͛̓̈́͌̉͛̑̄̂͌̽̆͒̾̄͊̊̽́̆̒̾͑̇͑̇͑̂̒̃͊̔̀̈̋͋͌̂͋͊̿̆͆̏̇͗͛̈̈͐͐̉̾̎̆̽̽̑̀͑͛̈́͑͂̎̑̑́̀̅͋͑̀͛̆̆̃̒̄̔̿͊̌͗̀͛̈͋̂͛̒̍̏̾͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̮̜̞̖̣̼̮̹͉̘̗̦̼͖̳̥͉̠͖̰͉̞̲̣̱̦͔͚̗̬̥̱̪́̿̂̇̿̃̆̽̒̑͌͋̓̿̑͑̓̉̉͋̉̂́̂͑̈́̋̽̓͊̍̒̈́͐́͋̇͑̈̓̍̐̈́̓͒͂͗̅̃̾̎̏̋̌̀͑̌̄͐̑͂̉̈́̃̍̊̈́̃̄̓̑̀̅͒̃̀̿͒͆̿̈̋̈́͆̆̇͑̄͋̆̈́̑̃̆̐̐̋̏̐̉͌̈́̏̿̾͂̐̄̓̂͆̌̈́̄͂̐͒̊͛́͛̽̊͒̌̈́̎͐̾̍̋̌͐̈́̿̾͌͂̈̅̅̈́͌̐̎̆̈́̿̅̇̈̾̈́͛̌͊͋̑̿͐̈́̊͒͑̓̎́͌́̾̂̆̓͛̑͆͗̒̓̏̃̌̒̂̐͐̽̀̄̇͋̉̾̈́̓̑̃͋̅̍̓̉̍̅̔͒̐̊́̑͛͒͒͂͆̇̔͊̄̉͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ā̸̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͕͎͓͙͈͔̰̼̰̦̦̭͕̞̞̰͉͉̺̟͉̩͉͖̜͔̻̝̜̻͔̭̥̮̱̝̮͖̥̭̰̠̗͔͈̖̤̭̱̠̫̯̻̝̠̺̺͍͇̩̫͉̟̟̜͓̦̲̟̱̙̪̥̯̻̻̥̬͎͔̠̦̼̺͎͎͕̹̟̖̼̱͎͚͇̘̹͈̬̘͍̼̝̜̳͉̠̯̪̣̥̟̰͓͎̗̮͍̥̣̝̙̻̭̤̭̮̗̠̗̝͈̪̖̤͎̯̖̹̙͙͉͖͇̹͙͔̻̞̺̥̙̖͇̻̹͚̘̬͖͎̫͖͇͕̞͓̰̝͓̦̪̜̼̼̺̬̩̬̩̙̗̣̤̜͚̣̥̼̞̩̝̺̠̲̹̫͇̮̰͔̗̪̥͇͉̬̪̻̘̖̙̜̲̙̼̤͓̩̪͕̙̟̪͍̝͉̙͈͓̜̭̠̙̖̦͉̥͚̳̖͇̖̖͖͈̭̦͈̠̆̇̾́̂̋͊̆͐̅͐̎̀́̔̓̌̄̍͗̒̽̓̌͐̑̌̄̓͋͐͊̅̑̽͒͆̂͛͌͛͊͗̃̑̔͐͋̋͗͋͆̑̄͌̔̿͋̐̆͊̃̓̒̍̌̍̿͊̐̄̒̀̈͒̌͂̌̍͛̊̈́̑̽̈́̈́̔̅̑̈̐̑̈͛̑̈́͊͐̌̈́͊̆̈́̐͗̈̆͋̈́̎͋̿͋̊͊͊̏̓̋̉̓̈́͒͆͂͊̅̅͌̓̉͂̄̄̈͌̅̓͒̂̽̋̾͋̓̔͑̂̓̃̔̎̿̇͒͐̇͒͗̓̀̽̍̎̋͂͊̑́̐̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̡̨̡̢̛̪̠̣͕͈͔͈̹͓͍̻̫̙̲̞̙̜͙̰̻̣͚̠̟̰͈͚͖̲̟̠̮̲̻̜̣̼͓͇͇͙͙̹̜̹̞̲̩̦͇͙̥̣̥͖̗̟̝̦̗̜͇̘̙͕̙̠̤̜̺̝̩͇͙̥̺̘̰̫̮͖̝̱̻̬̥̤̰͇̪̦̰͙̝̱̜̦̙̠̗̺̖͍̻̯̟̰̹͙̺͇̥̳̩͚̖̬͚͕̦̯̻͇̫̱̝̣̳̼̬̞̭͔̠̖͉̬͎͔̤̪̋̈́̔̂̆̽̈́͆͌͌̊̊̽͆̉̈́͑̃͛͌̌̆̉̀͛̈́̉̈́̾͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅA̴̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̛͈̯̦̰̙̰͕̦̪̖̻̬̺̹̮̠͉̦̱̦̞̪͙̬͔̣̻͎̺̭̦͖̩̩̳̟̝̗̜̝̝̮͙̗͉̮̻͙̘̟̩̭͍̟̻̘͙̩̳͙̲̬̯̜͇̪͚͈̮͔̰̙͎̘̼̝͉̝̺̬̻̹͇̮̲̙̝̝̦̰̱̺̳̥̟̘̦͎̭̠̭͈̤̠̺̻̲̫̩͈̟͙̟͕̠̘̳͈̠͔͎̻̙͙̞̪̙̰̺͕͕͕͍̦̩͎̜̖͓͖̐͊̍̿̂͑̾̀̄̊̎̇͂̏̂͐̈́̉̽̄͌̉͐̈̿̎͛̆͋͋̊̆̈́̈́̓̈̿̒́̑̈̇͗͛̾̾̉̒́͐̽̔̂̔̐͗̏̃̆̈́̄̓͊͂̒̇͋͆͂́͛̓̉̒͊̿̈́̌̓́͑̾̔̿͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅÃ̷̢̢̢̢̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̯͇̯̼͉̝͖̗̲͎̬̜̣̣͙̩͉̣̫̮̼̗͔̩͍̭̮̫̘̘̱̮̭̫̝͇͍̳̜̦͙͓̠̭͉̯̯̞̮̱̻͈̥͉̦̯̪͔̝̙̦͎̺͖̭̯͕̭̯͔̙̙͇̝͕͕͕͓̥̠͓̞̜̳̯̯̠͚̹̭̗̼͉̻͔̜̟͍͙̣̮͍̹̪̗̺̙̘̘̮̟̥̘̻͚̘͈̟͓͖̞͈͙̯̦̤̩̫̝̦̥̬̞͔̣̘̠̬̤̩͕̯̰̪̝̝̜̰̗̟̹̥̠̣͚̝͇̳̼̠̪̣̖͔̬̖̠̘̹̥͔̲̤̩̼͙̥͎̼̬̠̤̜̹̲̹̲̥̲̝̰̘̼̖̥͕̗͔͖̼̹̖̮̱͖͔̣̺̔̐̋̅̑̓̅̉́̈̓̐̄͐̑̒͛̈́͛͆̍͋̒̈͒̾̋͑̃̓́̐͌̋̌̄̈̐̒̓̊̀͂̿̒͆̑̆́͆͑̂̉̍̊̋̾̊̈́̄̆͐͒̑̑̌͊̋͐̎̊́̽̔́̀̈́̈́̔͑͋̉͒́̊̆̈́̌̄̓̊̉̽͌͑̽͂̂̅͒̌̃̑͂̓͂̋̇̿̅̿͋̌̐̄̈́̍̽̓̑̋͆̏̎͒̊̏͑͗̍̈́͂͌̂͑̈͋̊̾̈́̓̀̈́̅̍͆̍̋͐̾̏̂̾̓̉̒͌̃̂͌̋͒̇̒̀̊̎͂̈́̈̐̒͐̎̾̅̄̊̊͒̈́̋͂͋̃̌̑͛̐̈́̍͗̅̉̈̔͋͆͑͐͒̾̊͂͗̀̐͋̒̾̑̓͊̈͒̒̑̈́̐̀̿̏͛̈̉̓̄̓́͗̀̈́̐̀̎͋̓͂͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̧̧̡̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̙̰͍̭͇̪̖̤͎̪̜͙̱̠̱̖̙̬͙̪̜̪̰̩̺͈͖̩͍̟̣̥̺̥̼̥̦̗̟̹̝̫͇̹̗͈̺̳͕̜̻̲̫̘̟̞̹̻̺̹͇͇̜̳͉̥̘̙̠̟̝̝̠̬͉͈̪̦̝͚̪̲̳̯͖̤̠̺̗̫͈̺̩̟̭͖͇̹͈̜̥̬̦̯̙̗̫͕͙̠̤͙͙͉̥̲̹̥̩͓̲͚̰̭̳̰͎͓̙͔̰̺̰̗̠͉̘͓̼͉̱̱͉̞̘͙̩̜̠͔̻̞̯͎̬̮̗͓͚͖̫͔̳̠̮͔͍̳͇̭̫͔̤̘͔̱̝͖̟͈̙̝̙͔̭̥̼͎͓̭͎̳̮͖̠͉̗̠͔͔̮̞̯̱̫̩̩̪̥̭̩͇͓̭̬̻̗͈̥̟̦͈͍̤͚̤̣̞̤͇̞͕͚̺͖͉̙̠̰͔͍͓̟̹̟̬͂̒̔̆̈́̋̀̇̈́̅̃̈́̍̈̀̾͆͌̄̊́̃̓͛̆͋̇͌͛́̋̿̈͗̒̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅA̷̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̥̭͖̪͕̣̹͈͙̺͇͔̘̬̳̱̥͍͍̗̮̞̤̗̟̺̼̬̩͕̦͚͖̟̪̹͓̘̪̜̱͔͖͇̲͇̰͙̱̣̭͖̬͇͎̖̤̤̟͉̤̪̞͕̦̳̘͎̮̞͔̯͙̼̣̗̩̰̙̋͛̎͊͒̂̽̐͒̉̔̏̀̾͊̀̈̅̑̐͗̀͆͂̌̈́̍̏̾̄̔̂̐̃͑͂̔͛̃̆̌̐̏͊͛̄̋͌̿̇͂̀͂͂͂̈́̿͐͌̀̅͆̄͊̓̇̃̄̈̈́̉͒̃͑̌̽̊̽̽͑̆͊̆̏͒͛̈́͂͌͐͊́͂̽͋̀͒̈́̂̌̋̋͊̓͐͛̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅA̶̢̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̖͓̖̟̫̰̱̮͍͕͔̺̼̞̗̘̦̪̫͔͚̼̲̝̥̟͕̪̪͉͕̼̘̥̖̤̞̖̘̘̘̩͇͍͇̺̖̤̫͚̘͉̹̱̜̣̰̘͓͓͚͇̻͎͓̤̜͉͕͕̝̬̣͎̙̩̥͓͎̲̩͎̰̮͓̫̯̰̼̟̮̙̖͇̳̱͇̙͖̟̥͉̳̮̩̘̰̞̦̺̮͕̠̖̰͈͔͇͚͎̭̩̜̭̠̼̟̤̝̻̦̗̮̱̟̞̫̟͔̱̮̬̱̠͖̥͓̝͇̻͕͉̙̖̣̯̭̜̲̜̗̜͕̳̲̳̙̳̦͕̝̺̰͈͍̭͉͍͖̙͈͙͉̘̖̙͍̬͈͖͕͔̭̟̜̭̺̥̜̪͉̯̼̞̪͚͚̱̫̿͐̓̾̀̈́͛̄͒̈̿̓̌̅̽̆̓͐̂̄͒̐̋͌̔͛̅̀̈́̑̇͂̑̐̓̑̈̅̆̑̄̽̋̎͒̈́̐̒̽̒̈́̌̎̆͆̓͂͌̅̿͊͐́̽̂̀̀͑̅͛̍̐́̊͗̓̐͒̒̀͒̽͛̂̽̋͑̇̾̈́̎̅̅̃̄̅̀̒̃̇̄͋̅͌͒͒̈́͛̾̏̋͌͋͒́̌͋̐̔̈̇̀̓̓̈́̀̆̾̊̈̋͊͒̇͛̍̓̋̄̉̍̄͛͗̑̆̋̓̈̈́̆̏͑̇͗̑̏̎̓̿̆͒̉̋͆͊̅̔̋̽̈́̎̊̂̀̉̽͛͐͗͒̅̈́̋̎̉̐̄̆͑̊̉͐͌̋͌͒̈̏̄̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̝̰̞̳͔̱̰͚̪͚͔͕̟͍̹̝̲̘̰͈̱͖̩̭͔͚͍͕̩̯̤̠͔̗̜̗̹̱͍̭̹̱̮͎͎̼̰̪̤͈͙̫͉̲̮̬͈̬̳̯̼̗͔̝͍̰͉̲͉̪̦̞̭̯̘̜̭̟̲̹͕̰̯̥̻̞̞̖̲͕̙͔͔͓̦̦͔͔͇͍̲̖̯̪̞̘̭̪͎̲͎̱̱̦̲̥̝͈͇͕͙̰̞͖̮̣͈̥̺͙̲̦̹͓̰̜͖̘̼͔̬͖̰̦͈̬̟͍̫̻̜̼͍͈͚̱̹̫̼̞̣̠̱͍̺̳̟̝̜̯̻̘̠̟̝̩̥̣͎̲͓̙̱̜̬̰̙͎͓̰̮̩̘͔̜̺͉̖̺͉̤͔͍̦̘̦̩̯̓̏̏̇̇̊͗͛̈̐́̌̄̀̿̏͆̌͊̓̊̍͊͂̒͗̽͆̽͒͐͑͋̇̈́̓̆͑̽̉̇̎̆͗̓̓̽̽̌̔̆́̍̌̈́̄̾͐̈́͛͂͗̃́͋̈́̈́͆̄̈́̈́̋͐̏̆̄͋͆̆̅͑̓͗͌͗̒̔̽̾͌̆͌̽̊͐̀͆͐̉͛̊͗̊̔̆̊͗̈́͌̌̾̃̃̑̑̽͐͗͑̓͋̂̽̏͌̈̓͊̌͋̅̓̋͐̎̃̒͛͋͊́͂̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẰ̸̢̨̢̡̨̧̨̡̱̺͕̦̩̞͎̗̝̻̦̤̱̹̲͓̳͍̫̟̯͚̰̝͎̞̱͓̹̺̺̳̱̻̮̭̗͔̜͍̲̙̲̦̼̱̖͖͇̰͔͇̫͖͓̪̮̭̪͎̞͓̞̝̻̫̮̞͉̬̰̙̗͉̤̋̌̅͛̈́̓̑̅̌̆̃̃͌̈̿̿̎̋̊̍͂͗̄̒̒̈͋̚̚͜͠A̷̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛͉̱͎̥͇̜̦̲͕̰̖͎͚̗͍̭͕͚͎̘͕̯̼̲̙̭̖̖͙̪̜̩̻̠̠̪̜̦͉̰̯̞͈͓̻̣̭͇͕̰̜̘̞͙̪̲̰̯͉̤͖̱͓̯̙͙̩̻̤͉͎̤̮̬̙͇͈̳̺͇̘̜̭͇̩̬̝͕̹̙͓̲̹̹̟̬͈̩̙͍̻̭͉̳̫̭̫̖͚̲̩͈̖̞̗̰̳̠̖͇̮͙͓͚͇̺̬̭̥̜̞̭̳͉͔̠̙̞̼͖̜͕̻̬̹̟̟̺̠̖̤̱̯͓͉̱̖̟̦̪̹̯̘͖̙̠͔̲̠̝̺̮͍̻̘̣͗̏̐̆̑̌̆̀̀̒̇̑̄͆̏̆͂̅͐̎̑͆̉̇̈́͛̓͆̽̽̇̓̍͊̾̌͗͐͊̅̉̋͛̑̌͗̔̃̑̓̽͋͆͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÂ̷̧̨̡̛̲͓̭̲̱͍̱̩̙̝͍̪̫̲̬̺̜̫̤̮͕̙̱͙̞̗̖͙͇̝͙̤̩͉̰̘̠͇̑́̈́̀̂̈́̊͛̄̐̔̊͊͆́̔̀͋́͆̌̕̚͠ͅͅA̵̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̦̺̻̗̤͇̜̮͍͈̜̱͕̥͉͇̙̝͓͖̱͍̲̗̘̭͈͇͓̘̭̪̳̲̪͕͚̰̦̣̪͓̩̖̺͇̹͇̤̜͕͍̹͙̤͈͔̥͙̩̻̩̞̲̦̹̼̘̬͚̺̖͉̭͔͙̜̱̣̼̬̥̗̱͕̭̦͚̻̻̹̳̤̯͎̬͙͍̱̬̖͚͔͙͉͎̯̟̠̯̯̦̯̗͕̪͖̠̝͇͙̝̤͍͇͉̜͇̺̣̮̝̝̭͉̣̯̗͇̘͎̺͙̗̯̩̯̬̫̩͖͓̹̩̺͉̤̝̫̪͖̱̣̰̯̩̞̺̮̯̘̦̬͇̥͚̠̥͈̘̲͈͔̠͓̜̺͔͙̞̙͕̣̞͓̟̮̖̫̲̬̦͕̪͖͎̖̟̥͈̬͉̬̣̻̤̣̟̫̼͇̫͕̻͉͈̬̦̪͖̟̝̭̜̘̭̝͓͇̭͍̼̱̻̜̣̗̣̺͇̜̰̝̼̼͎͎̖̖̮̎̍̃̿̇͊̓̆͌̈̾̎͌̓͐̇̒̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅĄ̵̢̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̡̛̳͍̭͙͕̠̫̭͚̠̮͈̹͎̜̖̜̭̦̯͕̦͍͚̖͇̤͙̻̲͈̘̙̬͕̥͖͙̣͕̫̟̗͕͔̲͓̖̜̖͖̟̭̫̹̣̙̦̱̤̲̬̥̭̥͇̞̜̗͚̬̫̻̯͇͕͉̞͔̌̐͐͆͋͛̔̈́̀͋̿̔̿́̂̈̽̐͐̈́́̈́͂̾̄̅̑̎́̓́̉̓͂̍͗̽̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅĄ̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͈̦̭̙͎͖̻̣̹̰̤̖͕̞̰͚͓̫̠̮͈̠̘̥̭͖̹͍̠͖͔͔͓͕͇̻̘͈̹̱̖͓͚̝͎̪͎̠̩̪͓͖͚̪͓̦͚̥͖̹̬̳̠͈͖͕̥̥̮̦̜̱̞̼͓̙͉͇͔͎̳̮̯̬̦͔͚͈͙̬̜͉̯̝̯̗̼̘͖̠̗̳̭̙̘͔̞̳͚̮̣̦̺̤̭̩͉̣̰̦̣͚̪̮͕͔̝͉͍̲̙̱̫̮̦̤͙̩͔̼̩̻̭̠͔̺̱̝͎͚̯̞̪̥͚͙̳͖̱̥̭̬̭̹̦͈̗͓͔̣̱̘̲̩̱̳͔͙͚̣̤̹̼͓̞̣̯̟͍̲͔̲̬̣͇̠̣͓͕͇͓̘̺͚̼͚͕̟̤͎͔̱̝̰̈́͗̔͑́̊͗̈́̑̈́͌̅͂̋̀̓̽̉́̔̃̎̈́̀̅̃̄͆͒͋̌͛̉́̑̌͂́̏̑͒͛̀̃̅̆͂͌̅̾̈́̎̇͆̀̆̀̐̂̏̽̓̀̾̽̔̊̐͑̋̈́̅̈́̃̊̓̄̈́̉̑̊̂̿͒̆͋̈̏̓͛̈́̐̈́́̀͂̇͒͆͊̍͋̽̃̈͂̓̑̄̓̀̾͗́͑̍͗͑͛͌̋̀̅͐̍̃̐̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̸̢̢̛̛̬͎̟̘̮̤̰̰̟̰̱̖̣̹͔̭̟̟͍̜͖̗̙͚͇̳͔͈̻̳̰̮͈̘̠̱͈͎̙̮̭̥̯̇̐͑͑͌͌͗̈͗̾͂͛̐̑̊͛̆̄̄̒̏͐̐͑̈́̑̽̌́̌͑͆͗̔͛̄̆̔͆̎̊̈́̂̑̾̀͐̊̀̆̉̉̍̎̆́̆̍̏̒͛̾̉͌̎̒̎̀͗́̐̓́̆̄̃̔̈́̂̃͋̒͊̌̉̂̌̉͗̆̈́͒̂̾́̾̉͆̅̃͌̅̓̑͒̃̑̐͒̍̈͑̋̓͐͆́̓̃̊̎̄̍̓̏͌͊̍̍̔̄͑̏̾̆̋͂͂͒͒̇̃̓̏͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅA̶̧̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̨̧̫̩̝̦̫̗͕̠̩̳̭͙̪̱͚̮̜͙̣̟̩̯̦͚͍͔͓̲͉͈̼̤̳̹̞̞̼̪̪̞̪̤̗̼̼̪͙̟͈̳̫̘̤̮̟̠͇̤̖̜̺͇͚̫̰̝̹̝̱͖͙̩̱̖̫͙̼̼̲̫̫̳͍̬͔̙̝͇̯̘͙͈̩̬̞̹̬̮̠̣͙̰̗̜͇̟̰͊̔͊̾̑̐͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅĄ̵̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͉͕̱͉̘͚̩͍͍̰̳̞̤͙͙̫̭̯͚̭͈̤̯̥͚̼̦͍̲̱̯̗̺̼̱̘̰̲̤̳̰͇͚͓̯̙͖͙͇͓̠͖̘͕̳̯̼̣̯͍͖͍̰͔͙͙̳̪͕͚̯͎̝͇̜͖̙͇̞̱̺̦̙̯̲̙̰̝̟͇͓̦̮̙͓͍̮̳̞̥͙͙͓̠̤̗̞̙͉̳͉͖̻͖̜͙͙̺͎͙̜̤͉̪̝̝̲̞͚̤̬̠̥̬̰̤̪̬̻̲̝̪̭̹̻̠̩͖͉̜̠͍̦̖͉͕̻͍͓̤̟̱͇͙̻̖̥̟̮͔͈̱͇̦͉͈̰͙͇͍̯̲͍̖̮͈͙̰̻̰͎̬͕͙̳̙̩̮͎̯̾͛̈̋͋̆͒̐͑͆̎̅͋͐̅͛́̈́͆̐̔̈̓́̓̃̋͛̌̈́̊̎̽͋͗̏̆̍̑̒̓̈̌́̔̓̃͒͛̊̑̀͋̈͐̇̉͋̇̈́͊͐̾͊̂̌̉͋͊̆̍̏̾͂͒̎̔̃̈́͆̒̏̍̋͋̊̆͐̄͊̃̓͌̅̽͐͐̏̇̓̋̆̑͊͒̉͆̊̏̋̾̃̒̑́̽̒̅̔̂̓͛͗̍̆͒̽́̇̉̈̃̆̒̓̍̏͆̿͑̿́̉͐̽̅̉͊͂̎̐̃̒͒̍̿̔͛͒̅̏̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̡̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̠̜̮͎̹̯̯͕̣̤͔̙̠̙͕̬̠̫̦̼̼̠̝̲̲̦͉̺̞̝̭̯̲̭̪̼̩̳̥̟̦̠̫̥͇̻̟̜͈̹̭̜̞̙̣̝͔̮̖̥͎͓͉͔̮̠̮̱̹̬̤̝͎͓͓̺̻̯̝͚̤̟̹̥̫̬̣͕͙̥͚̦̤̺̜͕̥̗̻̱̣̞̼̹̲̲͕͈̲̝̖̳̟͖̞̦̬͕̥̲̦̲̹͌̆͑̈̾̔̽̄̅́̂̍̍̎̊̆̊̈́͊̽̑͒̒͆̽̉̈̌͒̒͂̊͒̋̃͛̊̌͂̽̆́̾̃̊͛͒͗̿̎̊͂̎̔̀͂̐̀̑̓̓̅̔̒͂͋͋̏̽͋̇̿̿͗̏̐̇͌͋͛̏̂̃̂̏͂̽̅̎͐͗̆̀̌͌̓͗̍͑̋́̄̈́͋̔͛̀͋̈́̍̄̽̊̅̍̒̀̽̎̋̈̏̌̇̈́̇̓̎̔̋̾̄͂̈́̎̏̄̌͋̿̾͒͒͗̎̑̄̏̈̓̉̿͗̀̈́̇̊̈́̏̍̏̀̇͛̓͑͗̀̊̂͆̏̈́̈͌̔̒̅̋̓̿̑̒̓͑̂̌̔̆͗̀͗̈́͑̈̾̍̃̒͊̓̎̾̍͌̽̇͑̈̈́̿̃̓̌̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͙̩̦͓͙͚̠̤̼̲̭̻̭̜̮̝̘̘̝̦̭͈͙̜̰̻̻͎͎͇͈̻̫̣̟͈͎͎͙̱̭̞̣̹̻̳̲̹̺͎̝͉̺͎̳͙̙͓͎̟̼̺͍̻͖̮̙̤͔͙̱̺̱̳̖͙̞̱̪͚͌͆̋́̈̀́̊͛̉̍̾̍͗̊͂͋̈́̐̅͂͐̏̈̊̿̉̈́̽̽̌̈́̄̈́̄̈́͌̐̃́̇̏̇̑̾̎͋̌̇̑̌̾̅͑̽̄̆̈́̎̈͆̔̓̓͛̑͊͑̏̈́̒̂͐̔̂̾̈̈̔̋́̑͊͊͐̓͋̾͆͌͋̔͊̈̉̓̍̑͛̅̆̈́̾̃̓͐̽͐͛͗̈́̊̍͛̈́̑̈́̊̈́̿͊̐̂͊̌̆͊͌͂͒̀̽̅̌̈́̆̑̀̂̋́̃̓̄͂̔̆͛͆̍̾̿̈́̎̿̐̀̑͑̋̂͑̋̋͒̊̃̊̉̈́͛̅̽̓͆̏̽̔̔͐̑̂̽̈͑͌͋͑̒̿̒͊̊͒̎̉͒̏̎͒͑̔̑̉̒̈́͂́̂̿͋̌̊̇̌̓̋̎͌̎̌̓̐͆͆̂̄̌̃͗̈́͂͆͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅA̷̡̧̨̡̧̢̨̢̢̢̛̛͔̯̥̝͍̙̬̗͇̙̙͔̘̘͈͍͕͎̮̤̭̫̲̬̯̬͍̥̝̫̱̫̙͙̣͚̰̜͚̺̥̘͔̖̘͍̞̥̗͙͉͓̬̬̱͙̘͉͈̤̺̫͍̹͚̫̫͚͎̠͓̳͕̻͉̫̗̻̪͕̩̜͙̱̱̲̦̹̱̣͎͇͕̞̗̗̯̼͕͙̺̗̝̱̱̱̮̹̼͙̰̥̣̳̖̞̖̟͕͖̰̞͇̙͇͙̦͉̹̳̹͈͉͍̯̮͎̓͆̿̋͐̄͌̓̅͆̽̈́̓̇̈́̉̃̆͋̑̎͒̏͂͒̊̓̅̊̂̾̅̅̈́̃̍́̅̈̄̄̌͐̔̐̈̋̋̅͊̉̂̈́͌̈́̆͂͊̃͆̒͂͐̈̒̈́́̂̑̾̄͆̾̅̎̅͂̂̓́͒̄̄̊͋̔̎̾͒̓͆͒̆̅̄̌̈́̏͗̔̊̀͊̐̄́̔͋͐̒͊̎̽͑̄͋̎̏͂͌́͌̈́̋̒̈́̔̃̑̐̈͂̅͑̏̊̏͆̍͑͗̒̽͊͑̿͒̈̐̄̌̏͛͂̆̉͒͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȀ̷̡̢̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̭̙͈̱̮̺̟̟̭̜͙̟̜͉̮̹̳͕̺̞͇̟̯͖̹̭̯̜̬͎͙̪͚̻͈̥͓̥̮͓͚̩̝̜̘̹̣̥̭͖͇͍̬͕̫̣͉̪̪̤̗̖̥̜̙̜̺̞͕̣̮̞̬̘̯̹̬͖̭͉̺͖͕̰̠̤͈̗̼̗̖͉̘̣͈̤̭̮͎̼̖̦̰̙̹̳̜͎͉̠̤̱̱̩͔͙͕̬̝̻̘̠̤͕̦̪̯͚̲͕̘̩̳̲̗̜͖̭̫̘̦̣̞̺̻̙͔̝̩̫̤̱̦̯͙̫̭̠̲̥̱̜̜͈̯̲͍̗̮̰̲̝̩͚͓̲̅̓̃̅̀̈́͊̈́̄̔̓͒̅̔̌͆͑́͋̌̒̂̿͒͛̽́̃̍͒̄͆̍͆̇͂̒̀͋̍̓͊͐̑̆̊͑̈́̋̓́̾̅̄̈̀̓͊̃̾̈́͛̂̆̇̒̒̍̒̍͑̑͂̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̸̢̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̯͕̝̻̗̭͍͔̫͍̥͍͎͓̬͙̜̹̟̠̯̻̹̰̭͍̳̬͙̠̹̫̰͉̝̘̣̲̝̬͕̝̰̪̹̫͇̦̰̺̠͈̪͎̖̼͙͈̜̫̱̺̪̗͈̼̗̠̞̺̳̘̮̹̤̪̬͈̦̫̣̝̹͉͉̤͉͔̳̖̹̣̘̹̣͙̹͎̬̞̼͚̞̺͇̖͕̥̼̣̣̻͉̫̼̥̳̪̙̻̙͉̜̣̠̼̺͓̱͔̤̗̟̩͈̙͈̰̗̞̯̥̣͎̭̫͎̪̟̻̰͕̪̩͔̱̭̝̦̞͓͉͈̣̘̦̠͈̭̞̣̮̖̱͔̰̙̰͖̠̥͇͕̼̺̫͙̮̠͎͉̫͎̭̒̎͐̈́͐͂̅͊̄͛̌̈̓̑̊̉̏̋͋̓̑̎̋̆̅͌̂͆̍͋̄̄̿̾̀͑͗̀͂̍͒͒̎̉̒̈́̾͛̐͒͆̅͐͌̉̅̓̋͗̈́͋̈́̓͂͌̉̐̑̋̈̒͛̌͌̆̉̏̐̾͒͂̍́̆̽̔̎̾̇̒̔̑͗̈̒͐̉̓̂̈́̎͋̈́͊̀̃̍̋̿͑̈́͌̅͊̃͋̀̒̇̈̓͒̔͛͂̒̂̑̉̀͌̓͒̾͒͆̆̍̒̾͛͆̄̓́̈̋́͐̄̐̆̉̇̽̆̔͐̀̓̓͒̈́̆̽̅̇̓̂̀̾̔͒̈̍̎͂̋̓̐͒̽̊̐͒̍̔̍̓̐͋͂̓̒͆̿́͛̽̎͂͑̀̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠A̸̡̧̢̛̛̛͕̙͈̲̖̲̪̝̳̰̥͈̱̻͕̥̮̙̞͈̺̪̘̣̬͔̱͊͒́̈́̊̄͌͊̃͑̐͐̃͆͑͊̅͐͌́͒͗̿͋͊͋̓͋̍̒̉́̃̏̾̒̌̂͑̿̓̇̈͐̊̑̅̎̍̈̾͐̂̔̂͌̌̽͂̈́͌͊̒͒̉͐̏͑̌̈̃̍͋͂͂̀͆̄̏́͋̔̿̀͂̂̃̃̃̑̍͛͊̒̔̓̿͐́̉̈̂͗̓̇̈́̍̿̀̎͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅA̶̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̢̛͎͔̩͚̠̟̲̪̺̠͉̙̘̠̟͙͉̭͙̥̟͔̙̺̜̪̥̣̬͇͙̫̭͙̝̭̩̦̙̗͙̭̞̲̦̞̙̣͙̘̤̪͍͓̮̤̝͉̫̳̗͕̜̭͉̙̤̺̙̘͉͈̗̣͇̼̩̠̲̼͚̼̯͇̩̩̬̙͓̖̟̤̱͓̫̮̲͚̮͕̦͕̪͚̲͕̺͇͕͍̪̦̻̳̜̗͓͇͙͚̬̩̳̰̥͙̗̝̞͈̣̞̘̫̹̫͕̤̼̜̦̼͓͓̰̮̼̬͈͍̠̩̺̼̝̟͉̺̖̻̫̖̼̯̖̙̘̼̭̟̺̙̙̖̹̺̺̗͚̤̬͍̝̝̼̻͙͓̰̞̣̘͚̰̞͓̺̲̫̠̗̺̦͍̺̝̤͎̗̱̖͔̮̺̣͔̲̻͙̠͇͔̼̗͓̬̰̞̜̼̪̻̘͓̼͉͖̲̼̪̹̹̰͈̤͉̍̑̓̒̓̇̏̓͗͐͒̋̑̒̆͑̔̉͒̒̋̈́̒͌̿̏͑͑͗̈́̋̊͗͗̌͐̓̈́͋̓̔̆͐̃̋̈̃̆̍̉̃̎͌̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̧̡̨̧̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̘̙̜̘̙̺̤͙̙͕̟̝͖̣̼̜̮̘͔̘͓̻̙̲̯̞͈̭̞̰͖͉͇̠̮̮̬͖̱͉̤͚̯̤͍̣̤̯͓̭̳̰̱̹̙̙͍͙̺̥̰̖͇͓̪͓͎͖̣̲͍̤̱̪͓͓͈̙̥͈̬̗̗̮̖̹͙̖͍͚̙̗̝̲̦͖̠̣͎͈͇̺̥̜̫̞͚̗̼̘̫̺̱̜͕̦͎̳̘̹͎̩̦̯̙̹̘̝̪͎̞͙͕̣̱̳̪̝͖͉̼̲̗͔͉̞͖͔̻̹͙̻͈̲̖͔̳̩̣̼͕̳͖̱̙͖̮̰͍̫̫̫͉͚̘̘̺̗̤̩̗͙̻̫̤̠̗̦͚̭͖̗̼̣͙̩͎̪̙̣̮͓̺̹̹̬͉̘̻͓̫̹͕̥̫͕̖͕̮̹̭͎̗̙̯̙̟̜͚̫͍̱̹̮̫̟̻̳̦̦͖͎͚͍̙͙̙͎͉̙̬͚̐̏̋͋͌̀̿̂̌̐̇̆͐̅͛̂̿͛͆́̂̾͑͊̾̄͂̐̊̈̅̃̓̎͑̅̐̈́͑̈́͒̀̂̑̑̈̃̊̒͌̒̃̓̋̏̏͋̀̊̊͆̄͌́̎͛̿̉̏̒̌̈́̍͒̂̈́̑̅̓͂̑̃̈́̅͌̍̅̓̄̆̈̍̿̈́̉̈͗͌̀̂̈́̈́͒͋̑́̄͌̓͐͆̃̾̈̽̉͋̓͂͂̾̏̎̽̆̍̂̃͋̽̍͂̂̓̀̒͗́̒͛̍̉̏̃̾͋̑͂́́̐̀͊͐͑̾̌͊̍̽̿̆̋͑̾͊̎̓̂́̈́͗̏̓̽̈́̒͂͋̒̑̃͛̌̄͒̓͑͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̧̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̗̳̝̲͍͚̖͓͓̣̜̞̮̠̞̫̬̰̻͇̫̱̻̲̟̭̪̭̝͈̘̖͚̪̼̩͔͚̻͖̥̪̙̟̟̠͔̣͎̤̖̣̲͉̳͇͎̭̩͚̘̰̙̖̟͖̪̮͙͎̝̙͔͙̜̟͉̗̤̟̩̯̳̗̳͇̫̙̙͖̤̙̠̱̼̙͓̜̫̹̠̮̲̖̬̫̭͙̝̬̹̦̙͎͖̗̤̬̹͎̜͔̲̹͕̙͇̼̖̩̻̖̗̭̬̩͉̩͍̭̱̗͎̘͎̖͎͈̤͖̹̠͙͍̼͍̜͚͓͇̣͚̩͚͍̰͙͉̭̥̞̰̥̹͚͔̥̲̣̳̠̣̗̟̤͖̣̮͔̤̟̲̜̬̬̮͕̝̜̰͈̮̬̝̣͈̓̎͛͗̈́͑̉͆̀͊͋̑̉͆̒̃̽͒͗̈́͑͌͗̃͆̈́͋̔̍̾̅̈̀̒̾͊̎̈́̾͂̇̂̓̆̿̀͒̈́̇̌̔̄̓̌̌̇̃̑̔̅̔̈̑̏̃͋̅͋̾͊̒̀̾̅̊̓̍͊́͌̔̋̌̆̔̎̏̊̊͗̓͗̌͛̇̈̍̽͆̊̂̈́͒̓̆̓̆̋̐͒͆̽͗̈̅̄̎͆̒̓̎̓̿̽͒̓̏̒̈̇̄̓͑̆͂̏͗͋̌̿̑̐̽̅̑͊͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̧̧̡̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̦̪̳̗̹̮̜͚̤̬̬͕̲̼̜̥͙͙̦͇̪̼̹͚͍̟̻̺̭̤̗͈̰̺̲̰̜̤̗͓͙̖̪͉͍̻͉̗̱̬͔̩̼̲̩͎̖͔̝̱̰̘͓̭͕̤̣̹̯͇̫͈̪̠͉̣̦͇͇̙͖̱̲̼̟͖͔͎̣̥̫̮̤̻̝̙̙̘͖̗̭̘̪̟͖͔̫̣͖̮̙͇̠̲̳̺̠̥̥̩̩̤̳͚̘̤̘̗̹͈͙͚̟͇̬͖̩̟̬͙͎̣̞͍͎̩̯͚̫̝͍̯̠̣͈̤̰̟͙̥͍̫̩̙͓̭̝̤̣͓̠̹̦̺̥̜͈̯͚͈̯͎̬̯̠͍̹̖̳͔̜̘̲̺̗̤̭̟̯̣̻̖͓̼͚͇̤̝͈͓̖̥͓͎̯̼̳̣̰̼͕͙̙̫͍̝̮͇͕͈̬͔͉̬̝̟̹̜̘͎͉̽̍̔̊̿̈́̈̓̄͂̃͋̅͗̄̓̓̆̉̈̿̍̋̅̅͗̏͌̐́̏̊͗̍́͗̓̍̈́͂͋̊̆̐̎̈̅̇̍̐̑͛̈́̐̒̉̇̓̇͐̓̽̄̐͗̋͗̇̏̈́́͆͒͊̉̈̌̈͌͑̆̔̉̾̀͗͑̑͂̄̊̅͋͐̈́͌͋͗́̓̆̊͛̌͛̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̪̫̞̩̥͇͇̫͖͕̲͔͕͈͔̖͉͚̝͉͖̣̻͚͙̖̜̦̣̠̪͎̫͉̖̤̣̯̞͚͉̩̪̬̥̭͍͉̮̳̭̻͇̱̤͓̹̘̰̱̬̘̩̙̟̰̦̤̪̖̤̠̝̣̥̺̤̙̘̘̣̱̤̤̬̮̳̰̠̣̹̳͈̤̜͎̻͕̠̠̲̲̻̲̟̠͈̯͓͖͕͙̺̥͍̣͇͚͖̰̰͇̩̱͍̩͚̟̖̣͙̼͈̙̘͎̩̻͉̬͎̮͓͂͐̓̇̓͒͆̏̀̿̿̅͂͛̏̏͂̊͗͆͐́̉̈̈͌̒̈́͗̓̋̐̔͂̊̏̔̆͐̑͌̅̍̄͒̈́̈́͌̋̈́̏̀̇̀̽͋̒́̓̎̐́̊͒̒̓̌͒̏̇͑̉̊̆́̓̄͊̈́̋̅̓̊̈́̓̓̓̊̀̈́̋́̂̅̈̈́̆̓̒͐͂̄͂͛̆̐̄̈́͂͑̌̆̑̋́̋̈́̒̇̂̐̈́͗̉̊̀̑̑͑̆͆̅̌̔̋͋͆̆̌̌̒̇̇̓̉̈́̈́͊̈́͂͒͐̋̇̈́̾̽̇̈́̽̂̒͗̑̽͊̏͑̾̎̐̒̋͊̂̅̾̑̎̆̈́̏̊̓͛̄͒́̾̈́̈́̋̾͗͂̏͊͑͗̋̈́̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̛̛͕̲̣͉͉͓̰̰͉̟̝̳͕̺̜̠̟̝̙͍̥̣̬̩̣̙̩̲͓̤͚̲̩͕̱̤͉̝̱̤̪̬̤̼̗̣̫̣͉̫̲̺͕͓̺͔̞̹̰̦̫͓̤͕̭̪̥̪̻̻͎͉̯̹̩͇̼̲̞̠̠͍͙̮̙̤͓̩̪̪̭̮͍͚̟̠̜̭͈̘̰͍̖͎̣̜͙̫̪̦̣̖̬̭̠̮̭̞̣̝̰̼̘͓̱̹͓͈̦͇͕̰͓̺̲͎̟̩̪̻̗̼̟̼̳̟̲̙̭̳̗͚̪̪̦͍͈̣̝͍͓͚̥̮͔͉͔͔͔̗͍̯̦͎̙͔͖̟͎̼̪͔̞̮̠̤̭̝̠̬͎͙̳̣̤̻̩̙̼̱̘͔̬̜̲̭̱̼̙͇̰̭͔̘̹̱̖̯͓̭̞̱͎̳̮̞̘͙͙̞̝̟͕̘̰͈̱͍͉̜͔͍̳͚̙̮̬̱͔̹̻̗͖̖͂̑͂͐̆͌̈̏̈̐̋̔́̏̍̆̿̑̂̒̊̊͊̌͂̽͐͆̀͗͆͐͆̐̽̀̿̾͌̈́̍̏̓̓̈́̑̀͒̌̆̈́̑̐͛̈́̿̆̀̾͆̎̍̑̏̍̏͗̐̃̿̍̀̆̆̈̈́̿͌̀́͗͋̏̄͛̆͑̑͆̄̏̑͛̑̓͊͊͒̑̅̈́̊̓̂̓̔̈́͌͋̋̌̄͂̎́͑̐͒̓̐͗͌͑̑͆̎͋͗͂͑̅͐̆̾̏̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̨̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̨̨̛̛̣̘̥̰̜̭̮͎̮̥̩̘͖̠̮̦̰̣̺̭̯͍͇͈̱̟̱̯͚̫̼̼͍͈̟̣̮͈͓͙̞̗̤̣͉̬̤̹̘̖͍̼͍̼͖̳̼̞̳̻͔̱͙͉̹̥̭͚̺̱͎̬̗̝̞̦̖̝͙̪̱͚̤̙͖͔̦͇̮̙͖͚̲̹̱̯͇̹̤̖̻͎̗͚̘̭͚̲̙͍͈̪͕̫̖̥̙̥̬̪̼̰͖̯̫̟̲̞̣̥̹̻̟̜̻̫͕̦̖͇̬͍̤͕͈̝̞̘̞͙̼͚̠̦̰̹͚̗̣͚̳̳͉͇͉̥̳̺̫͇͖̲̝̦̲̹̩̪̯̞̱͎̦͍͉̝̺̲͙̹̦̗͎͍͖͔̟̘̭̮̼͙̜̬̮͖͎̼̳̯̯͎̬̪̥̙̜͔̏̅̄̂̿̏̇͌̈́̇̍̂̍̇͋͒͒̉̈́̑̈̔̈̅͊͌́̆̓͗̆̊̍̓̆͛̾̅̈́̈́͒̏̍͂̇̈͒̍͒́͗̅͊͌̋͂͒̄̌͑͐̀̈́̅̃̓͛͊̓͂́̔͐͒̆̑͂̓̄̈́̽̑͐̔̽͑̽̆̿͆̋̒́̓̽̒̇̿̍͐̾̆̽̂͛̊͐͒͒̏̎͗͛̾͂̏́̂̓̊̄͗̐͆̾̿̍̊͗̓͒͊̇͋͛̔̄̈́̔̎̇͗̌̈͛̊͐̒̃̿͌̀̈̓̽͛͊͗̎̓͗͌̎̊͗̈́͂͐̐̇͌͒͋̄̔͗̎̐͋͗̄̈̎͊̏̽̿̿͂͛͌̀̒̄̅͌̍̓͊̎͊͛̃̐̈́͂͑̀̉͂͛̈̑͆͗͋̈͊̉̃̐͆̆̌́̆̈́̓̍̈́͆̐̽̄̽̇̄̿̏̒̈́̍̒̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̗̻̘͎̙͉̮͇̩͖̩͖̦̳̝̲̳̬̼͇̤̗̲̫̳̱̠̟͙̺̙͚̲̥̫͚͉̖̺̦̙̹̠͚͕͙̹͈̗͓̝̘̦̘͓͓̹̝̠̪̫̠̦̮̺͍̗͉͎͖̬̩̫̼̣̣͇̲̼̝̱̼̤̤̮͈͔̗̱̫̜̲͖̫̜̪̣͎̠͈̙̤͇̦̱̺͍̱̤̳̖̱̼͖͕͊͑̃͂̂̃͐͆̍́̄̐͑͛͑̆̂̃̃̎̈́̈͌̏̾̓͆̈̽̆̎̎̋̐̆̊̊̅̂̔͑̑͛͌͑̓͒̈́̈̓̅̈́̈̏̎͑̅̾̄̇̊͛͒̉̇̎͂͒̿͛̌̀͛̈́̉̂̀̉̈̌͒͛̄̓̌̔̀̓͌͂̒̈́͑̎́̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅA̵̢̨̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̻̻̬̳͕̠̤̬̖̤͖̲̺̘̜͍̫͎̟̜̮̪͕̮̖̰͙̪̙̟̬̰̹̥͕̾̊̈́̈̑̓̿͗̍̀̇̽͐̉̽̂͌̃̉́̌̃̂̎̈́̆̐̔͗̒̃̈̆͐͒͋̐̓̊͛̏͛̐̐́̐̌͌̏͒̌̓͗̿̅̈͗̍͛̔̍͆͂͋̑̾̅̑̀̉̓͐͆̽̽̀̔̄̇̆̓̍̊̀̿̓̅̉͑͐̒͒̔́̀̓͂̾̍̈́̉͋̈́̏̓̊̒͐̈͌͌͌̐̔͒̃̀̽̿̓̈̆̎̐̽́̈̿̋̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅḀ̵̢̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̯̟̬͚̙͉̦̗͍̪̹̳̙̣͉͇̙͕̙̯͔̦̟̝̰̳̗͍͚̫̖̦̼̱͎̺̖͍̩͙̬̞͔̰̰̦̬̱͚͇͇͇̖̮̙̭͉̗̼̘͎̜̻̞̥͉̟̫͈͎̝̹̮̩̯̟̻̺̟̪̀̋͑̽͒̾̓͊̂̄͐̇̈́͐̓͛̔̑̀̎̍̓̾̓̈́̎̈́̉̏̊͆̇̈̾̆͌̓̆̑́̔̊͛̅̊͂͂͋͗̎̈́͗̅̓̑̈̂̎̑͌̈́̏̆̂̀̒́͛̾͂͂̽̾̏̏͆̐͂͋̂͑̍͌̆̈̉̓̀̔͊͒̾̂͊̂͐͛͊͂̑̽̿̎̾̉͗̓̒͗̓̍̈́̓̈́̐̿̌́̃̆́͑̊͗̇͊͂̑̋̈́̇̎̇͗̀̂̋̅̌̓̈́̈̉͆̍̏̌͗͛̏̅͐͒͐͐́̏͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅẢ̷̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̜̙̪̮͉͕͚͉͍̻͖͙̙͕͍̺̞̥͔̘̻͕̺̙̟̹̟̭̼̙̣̘̞̪͔̗͉̜̰̦̘̼͕͔̭̦͉̫̤͍̥̲͔̦̼͕̯̬̘͔͙͈̻̺̮̲̼͖͈̙̪͈̬͉̜̭̘̫̥̞̼̖̣̲̩͇͉̭̣̺̜̹͉̰͔͉̥̼̤̺̘͇̮͍̼̪̗̞̻̘̣̤̥̦̻̯͓̭̤͔̬̞̼̩̙͉͓͔͓̜̦̯̜̗͕͓͍̩̗̤̩̩͈̟̜̯̪̣̰͚̲̙̝̬̺̖̪̻̠̩̥̣̳̻̣̣͕̗͉̥͉̭͕̦̬̌̀͐̄̈́͒͐̀́̀̔͋́͗̇̓͑͊̈̎̐̔̈͊̑̎̑̆̈́́̒͌̓͋̀̔̌͊̅̏̾͋̊͛̊̒̈́̓̎̑̃̅̈͌̏̈́͋̊͒̌̽̑̽͐̉̾̎͆̽̂̀͌̉͌̽̄̄̈̉͒͒̿̔̽̉͆̅͐̾̌͛̍͊̅̀̀͒̈͌̎̎̌͊̂̓̆́̊͑̊̃̆̅͗̆̾̿̒̇̽͊̊͋̈̓̄̍̄͆̑̀͑̐̎̒͂͑͐̑̾̈́͑̒̆́̓̎̃̀͊̔̒͑̇͑̈̾̃͋͒̓̀̿̋̓̿̍̔̃̎͌̀̃̑̑͆̇͂͗̔̈̄͛͋̏̿̐̊̇̿̄̽̎̓̽̎͐͆̊̇͐̂̑̒̐͆̉̓́̈̊̒̀͌̍͛̐̅̌͌̃̓̋̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̢̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̧̛̛̝̮͍̻̙̻̝͉̫͍̫̭̤̝͍̩̙̣̪͕͍̳̞̯̗͔̘͙͍̣̳͍͕̞̮̭͙̟̮̻̬̞͉̺̟̺̜̤̺͕̤̙̪̜̜̺̜͍͖̻̭͉̩̦̟̺̠̖̣͉̮̳̩̤̮̼͇̬̮̺̙̩̘̫̜̱͓̖̖̳͇̭̩̼͖͚̦̯̜͚̫͇̤̝͍̥̤̗͓̠̳̭̬̲̥̘͊̄̇͊͐̃̌̃͌̌̓̒̓͊̑̇̇̓͐̄̇̂͋̀̃̑͐̍̋̓̽͋̍̄̔̓̾̆̊̈́̀̊̓̐̽̋̊͂͊̓̽̍̆̈́͂͊͆̀͐͋̿́͐̌̽̈́̌́̿̿̃̽̃͗͒̋͆̀͗̈́̉͐̿͋̂̈́̈́̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̷̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̪̠͉͔̻̲̙͖̞͈̹̩̟̘̣͖͎̜͕̣̺̝̹͇̫͇̣̖̣̻̣͍̞͎̦̪̼͇͓̰̯͉͚̩̙̪͖͓̫̖̥̝̹̫̫͙͎͕̖̘̙̝̭̮̺̫͈̖̝͔̪̬̗̳̻̦̥̥̥͉͖̘̼̪̙̮̼̘̳̥̤̫̭̭̞̖̲͓͉͓̻̬͈͍͇͍̬̻̠̮̖̺͓̞̪̫͈̟̦̱̦̫̳̦̟̠̻̩͉̺̟͍͕̟͕̪̳̳̲͔̥̹͎̖̮̦͚͕̥̳̥͇̟̟̬͍̩̞͓̭̦̻̝̮̤̗̥̦̜͔͙̩̲̳̪̘̙͈̦̥̥̝̮̣̮̲̟̭͕̜̼̬̠̗̟̙͚̦͍̮̤̺͕͉̖͖͕̥̦̙̼̤͇̜̙̱̮̪̜̤̥͚̤̪͉̤̝̠͙͚̱̮͕͖̺̣͙̞̻͙̾́̓̈́̏̉̿̍̇́͂͊̽̒́͊̈͗̏͆̈́̈́̓̉͂̑̇͋̓͑͑̔̍̎̒̽̆͗̇͊̎̌͌̆͒̈̐̏̌̇̐͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̨̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͓̠̮̰͎̳̙̟͎̬̮͉̻̗̠̯̳̺͍͓̻̦̠̳̗̪̠̺̲͇͖͇̮̲͙͓̘͙̝̬̥̗̫̜̭͔̳͍̫̬͎̮̜̣̙͈̜̳̙̞̪̘̯̖̺̯̖̟̿͊́͌̎̈̓̈́̂͋̐̽̎̍̑̅͊̋͑̉̉̎̎͑̎̐̅̅̄̈̒̔͌̅̍̀͋̽̌̄͒͆̑̓̍͒̀͆̓͋̔̃͊͒̿̃͌̂̃͑͗̏̈́͗̃̍́̈̍́̂̂̇̇̃̅͛̈́͐͂̒̏̍̽͛̎̉͐̾̈́͊͒͒͗̈́̀̆̐̄̃͑̈́̽͐̍͆̆͂͗̃͊͂̅̈́̂͛̀̋͋̓̿̉̿̈́͗̈̐͌̈́̍̈̓̈́̈́͒͑̑̆̾̔͐̃͐̃͐̈́̓̐̒̎̃̄̃̈̔̉͋̈́̋͐̐͒́̌̋͆̽̈́͌͌͆̍̒̃̈́̑̓̀͛̉̑͛̇̐̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅĄ̴̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛͉̹̭̖̺̙̫̻̦͕̞̳̭̬͖͔̥̣̫͎̪̞̬͈͓̳̺̩̬̼̠͚̹̟̳͙̼͖̺͇͈̹͕͇͖̙̩̰͖̠͖̬͙̫̹̤̹̥̞̞͔̯͎͚̣͎̯̬̗͍̺̼͖̮͙̜̩̫̫̪̭̫͓̦̜̥̳̳͇̙̖͙͈̗͚͖̘̣͙̞̲̫͚͍̪̞̜̟̩͔͍͙̻̼̺̩͓̻̤͔̟̱̙̺̙̳̹͚̤̹͚̩̭̞̦̺͇̯͎͕͙̼͚̺̭͚͉̗̜̻̭̞͖̹͍̰̝̣̬̮̲̝̜͔̬̟̥͈̥̤̹̥̝̦̪͖͎̤̹͇̱͗͂̓̄̒̃̓̂̌̾̎͌̌̒͛̅͊̐͑̂͊̈́̈́̀̎̎̊̓̓̔͊̒͊̆̋̀̃͆̀́̿͑͛͒̐͌̒̍̈̽̓̐̆̊̽̏̑͋͛̓͂̌͌̃́͑͐̽̌͐̆̎̓́̐̊̔͋͗̉̋̽̂̈́͋͐͛̆̃̇͐̿̇͐̈̍̐̅̓̔̅̓͛̒̉̒̅̔͌̿̓̈́̋͋̅͊͋͊͊̋̂̃͒̌̂̉̒̉̅̔̽̾̌̉̏̇̎̇̏͛̑̍͂̄̍̄͂̒̈̂̔͒͌̒̽̊͛̂͆́̀̇͒̅̋̾̀̌̄̆̇̄̄̎̂̐̐͋̐̈͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅÀ̴̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̹͈̹̲̝̣͖̣̙̩̮͔̝̞̤͓̖̭̤͓͓̺̙͖̰͕̠̼̳͔͙̜̯̜̣̱͓̯̪̱͎͓̰̹̱͖̦̘̲̠͚̮̗̤̩͉͍̘̰̞͔̩̖͙̲̱̗̬̦̦͕̞̱̠̠̙̘̪͉̝̣̞͕̭̤͖̝̱͎͔͖̦͇̭̯͙̼̘̯͙̼̘͖̼̲̠͙̜̼͇̬̤̙̗͔̥̹͖̪̻͎͖͙͉̳̼͇̦̱̩̹̱͕̪͈̙̹̘͍̱̫͚̭̪̣̻̤͙̞̹̫̳̥͚̱̙̙̘̗͍͓̱͉̺͙̠̮̲̺̗͔̯̟̻̰͔̬̠͍̹̰̬̬͔̣̫̜̦͖̲̗̭͙͎͖͔̯͙̣̺͇̥͕͖̦̤̟̹̗̤̭̭̻̗̼͇͈͚̪̥̝̦̼̦̲̹̖̞̤͎̲̮̟̮̟͎̲̣̈́̐͋̉̈́̄̏́̉͂̓̑̏͋̿̍͑̅͊̑̒͌͗͛̒̾̎̆͒͐͗̓̀̈́͛̊̉̈́̀͑͌̊̈́̏̽̊̄͋̑͛̔͋̉́̄̌̑̅̓̽̃̓̓̀͐̅̍̏͊͋̓̎̿͂͂͌͛̑̓̄͑͊̑͗̿̔̊͊̾̾̾͒̐͒͋̈́̈̊͗̅̿̎͛̍͒͗̾̽̄̇͗͆̏͋͒̈́͌̒̽͑̌͆̏͑̿̓̌̾̈́̑̓̐͆̔̅̇͆̐͑̿̉̈́̀͌̾̒̑̉̍̐̒̃͑̊͌̍̿͋̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̪̼͖̦̥̗̝̭͖̹̼̭̹͕̤͎͔͈̰͙͖͙̼̪͉̺̮͖͎͙̦̤͔͇̬̹͚̰͓̭̙̪͚͖̟̦̟̣̩͙̱͖͓͎̘̲̲̖̳͈̘̱̠͚̰̫̗͚̥̜̤̘̠̰͍͖̬̲͓̜̼̩̭͙̥̰̘͈̹̹̹͓̥̬͕̠̻̰͇̱̪̼̮͇̩̗͈̮̺̟̞̞͓͕͔̘͈̹̟͉̥̝͕̳͓̟̞̜̙͈̭̙̗̱͔̙̻̲̺̥̠̺̝̲͈̳͍͍͉̜̤̮̦͓̝̝͔̙̩̥͂̆̉͂̈̎̽̐̌̂́̎̿̊̅̕̚̚̚͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̞̗̣̱̩̜͚̘̰͔͍͈̗̳̹̮̩̠̤̖͎̥͎̘̙͔̳̠̭̜̜̝͉͓̟̹̝̦͇̮̱̜̟͖̤̗̗̠̜̤̯͓̩͎̦͔̑͆̑̉̿̾̆̊͑̽̊͛͋́̊̏̐̌̄͊̍̌̍͐̍̇̑̔̆̈̔͒̈̔̌̊̈͛̿͑̿͛͗̒͐͛̃̈́̒͛͂̽́̈́̓͂̿͊͊̎̐̊͒̈́̾͂̈͌̓͐͑̓̑̿͐͆̈͊͂̓̃̒̑̔̾͑̀́̽̌̾̿̉͗̄́̐͋̈̿̍͛̄̉̈́̇͑͐̄͌̊͊̋͐͐̀͒̓̒̉̏́̇͌̎̌͛͒̏͒͌̅͂̈́͊̄̍̈́̈́̑̽̈́̔͋̈́̋̈͐̌͂͋̐̍̈́͒̈̓̉̎̒͌̀̊̍̈́̑̏́̊̆͛͋̽̽͂̋̂͋̑͗͋͗̈̐̐̈́̋̈́̈́͌̽̅̔̽́̍̈́͑͂̓̅̀̑͒̐̒͆͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅĄ̵̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͔̰̞͙̯̫̱̮̙͕̭̭̬̟̟̤͙͙͉̗̫̠̳̻̭̩̯̫̟̝̠͉̟̯̦̭̳͙͎̘̱̘͙͓̺̖̳͖̟̙̞̮͇̭͈̣̙̲̞͕̺͕͓͔̦͉̫͖͙̜̻̳͎̥̥̫̩̲͉͙̤̤͓̺͍͕̻͖̟̙̦̘̦̘̘̬̝̲̞̝̥͖̗̼͇͔͔̫̜̣̪̬̙̯̱͔̻̦͚̱͓̻͖͓̟̬̱̝͎̩̼̖̺͈̻͔̹̬͕̲̮̩̩͖̟͈͔̰̥̣̫̯̹͚̦͇̣̭̦̠̲̝̰̱̰̗͉͈̱̟̱̜̹̲̣̹͈̜̭̻͇̻̤̟̤̻̝̩̦̗͓̜͖̪̬̣̳̫̟̗̠̗̥̼̼̞̠̹̲̘͈̤̟͎̲̱̙͔̬͈͖͎̼͉͕͐̈́͊͐̍̉̐̓͆͐̃̅̏̇͋̌̋̿̓̉̈́̓̐̿̓́̏̀̆͌̈̓̅͊̓͌̅̐̈́̀̂̈́̄̈̃̅͒͋̌̾̐̒̿̉̔̍̋̈́̔̃͌̎͊͐̃̄̏̽̔͊̀͆̉̋̄̐̆̿̋̐͂̔͒͂̌̒̾̔̅̉̉͑̎͒͑͗͊̏̋͒̾̏͗͌͗̉̊̈͌̉̂̐͊́̈̆̈́̄͗̌͛̌͑͐͑̌͆̆̑͋̎̿͐͑͛̊͊͂̏̓͛̒́̒̉̉͒̿̉͑̔̍͌̓̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̶̧̡̡̨̡̨̢̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̘̮̜̠̘̠̟̞̤̟͎̥̣̻̪͔̦̦̭̣̼̦͚̦̞̤͔̘̺̟͕͇̼̫͍͔̪̭̲͈̯̰͔͖̞͕͙͈̘̰̺͇͎̬̹̬͕̜̳͖̠͍̘͈̥͈͓̳̩̻̹͖̟̮̞̯̣̙̩͓̝̰̹̞͙͚̤̬̠̟͔͈̹͓̗̹̙̻͖͍̼͔͖̜͉͕̘̥̳̟͓̱͈͓̰̩̗̞̱͔̙͉̘̦͍̹̖̹̞͇̹̱̜͇̺͎͖̼̱͕̙͍͉̯̱̻̙͔̖̯͖̬̖̘͇͙̰̲͓̟͎̼̼̳̹̪̞͎̦̞͇͓͓̭̩̖̠̞̟̮̭̯̱̬̫̙̦͖̖̼̞̞̮͓͙̺̦͉͉̯̺͙͉̫̖̦̲̰̬̹͉̝͕̣͔̖̱͎̙͈͔̲̝̤̩̦̖̝̣̭͈̲͕̭̩̬̝̹̞̬͉̠̰͍͓̖͖̟͚͓͚̰͚͇̖́̒͋̃̌̏̈́͑̒̂̈́͐̎̋̎̐̎̀̌̓́͊̔͛͂̆̈̆͂́͗̌͌̍̑̐̅̈́͂̓̽͋͛̓̇̀̀͐́͋́̊̇͗̐̂͗͒̎̈́͂̆̂̑̾͑͌͛̏͆̽̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̵̧̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̨̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̡̼̖̩̣̥̩̫̩̠̹̜̲̲̠͔̖̳̙̞̪̳̣͇̝̰̜̬͖͍͈̰̤͇̩̭̤̬̭̩̗͔̝͖̼̱̜̮̘̠͚̹̙̝͉͈̤̻̰̣͓̟̯͇̳͇͇̝̣̙͙͈̱̺̦͍̞͓̣̙͖̼͉̳̗̥̗̮̟͇̤͚̬͙̫̰̳̤̩͔͕͇̱̫̘̮͙̻̱̖̟͕͈͚̥̖͓͙͙̯̮̪̱͍̦͉̪̰̞̩̺̯̫̘͉̲͍̙̯̘͎̖̹̦̟͚̭̦̘̻͓͙͎̜͎͓̹̝͉̬̺̭͚̟̥̼̲̳̟͕̟̪̙̮̮͓̮̬̱̼̺͉̦͇̳̠̰͕̠͉͎̝͔͍̰̖̬̣̘̝͖͓̯̅͑̒͌̾͊͒͋̈́͆̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̵̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̗͔̱̤͉̝̙̼̙̰̤̳̺͖͔̜̘̝͈̖̗͉̗̩̭̩̰̭̮̗̥̰̘̼͈̹̖͖͙̥͂̍͛͌̐̂͊͗̄̃͛͒̌͒̐̄̍̃͐̅̊͛͑̈́́̾͂̏̅̂̊̉̅̓̌́͒̽̏̆̉͒̿͐̄̈́͆͋̆͋̉͆̅̈́̒̄̏̅͊͆̐̾̈͒̓̐̑̔̈́̋̋͐̅̓͌͌͒̓͐͊̇̄̈̌̓̒̄̋͛̔̌̃͛̏́͌̈́̋͆͛͂̉̃̄͐̉͌͆͗̋̒͌̅͒̎͗̊̒͑͒͂̃͂̎͆͂̐̏͂̅̏̎͑͑͂͛͒͑̔̀͒̆͊̒͑̆̽͑͊̃̈́̎́͗͛̊̃̈́̽̏̎͗͒̍͐͂̓̄̆͛̈́̂̆̓͊̋̈́͛͋̂̅̉̄́̿̉̉͌͛͐̒̄̇̏̎̈́̀̓͛͋͛̉̓͛̃̽͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̶̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̹̳̱̫͎͉̺̺̳̙̩̝̭̜̳͇̰̘̮͍̥͔̹̺̪̼͔̰̠͉̭̣͍͖̯͎̦̥͓̯͔̣̯̦̫̞̤̟̫̥̟̲̭̪̩̼̻̞̥̭̗̯̲͍̖͈͈͈̰̣̞̩̳̪̞̺̝͔̳̞̭̠͇̭̻̝͇̰̣͛̎͋̑̅̽͊̐̂̾̍̀̄͊̎́͂͗̐́̀̒͒͂̏̍͆̌̆̽̍̉̂̎̍̈́̌̍̑́̓͑͋̈́̈̂̀͋͂͌̈́̒̒̃̈́̽̀̓̒̐̍̂̄̑͗́͊̋̌̃̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅÄ̷̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̡̡̧̧͕̩̣̩̠̙̘͔̼͓̙̗͎̪̦̣̮͍̺͎̞͚̦̺͎̠̜̣̦̘͍̪͍̮̗̠̲̰͇̩̦̼͙͉̗̮͖̝̥̫̬̰̰̮̠͖͓̣̰̻̱͓͚̰̖͓̙͈͕̝̼͎̜̙̠̻̯͎̹̼͙̟̣̤̱̩̲͓͍͚͙͓̤̹̖̙̘͚̖̹̟̟̤̙̬̞̝̻͍̺͓̯̩̘̜̝̗̩̟̯̹̥̫̳͇̖͇͍͉̫̜͍̫̙̱͎̤́̃̋͒͒̃͛̒̄̏̈́̋̈́̔͛͒͒͒̏̃͊̈̊̑͆̾̐͐͌̒̇͊̒͌̏̅́̔́̽̄̀̓͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅÅ̵̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̪͙͙̺̻̩̜͖̯͙̥̙̯̫͙͕̟̟̖͎̞̤͕̪̗̜͔̫͖͎͇̼͔̩͙͉̥̖͍̰̟̯̱̫̹̩̤̫̪̞̙͚̻͚͓͇̜͇̥̺̻̞͔̩̝̺͉̜̬̮͚̼̙͎̦̻͈̟̪̜̫͖͆͂͐͊̓͗̂̅͗̆̊͑̇̒͐͂̄͊̍̋̏́̎̽̋͊͐͂̃̽̃̔̂͗͆͐̅̈́́̀̉̉͌̆̈́̌̃̈́̐͌̍̄̂̋̿̀̓͒͆̇̍̀̑͆͑̿̂̓̈́̅̈́̉̄̊͂̋̓̎͋̐́̾̈́͂̒͂̐̅͊̃̄̈́̔̇͋̎͊̿͗̇̉͗̓̍͊͋̐̎̍̓͗͗̈́͊͐͛͒̔̒̑͌͋͌͆͒͋̀̑͋͛͗̍̌͛̇͑̏͑̊̍̆̿̒͛͑̽̋̍̈́̂̿̈́̿͐̊̀̏͋̊̽͒̎͗̔̇̆͛̉̄͒̾̋̓͒͆͐͌́̀̾̓̇̅̂͌̉̀̈́̾̐̃̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̛̫͕̼͉̺̻͖̘̲͕̙̘͓̯͚̳͉̬̝͎̝̣̯̞̫̺̼̱̘͔̪̖̩̩͔̪͔͙̖̬̘̞̩̫̭̲̠͉͓̠̱̱̬͙̝̣͙͚̦͙̘̼̱̬͕̹͓̜̰̱̱͚̝̮͙̥̣͔̪͍͕̠̙̪̼̭̳̼̥͚͓͓̝̹͉̤̙̤̞̞̖̩͔̬͔̩̱̰̬̻̫͔͚̯̤̬͖̰͔̭̙̖͔̣͔̠̘̪̞͙̯̣͎̣̗̜̟̠̦̩̝͙̯̫̭͎͗̀̑̃̓̾̓͂͗̋̉̋́̂̆̿̿̑̽̉̔̄̅̓́̔̈́͗̑̅̒̌̆̈́͂͛͊̅̉̂͂̋͑͆̐̐͑̌̌̿͒̈́̈́͋̏̉̌̊̀͊̊̌̓̉̿̓̄̍̇̿͂̔̆̀̿͒͆͐͛̈̈́͂͂̃̔̐̈́͂̌̐̇̒̋͛̓͗̈́̽̋̓͑͋͒͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̧̛͈̯̺̻̦̳̗̠̙̥̘̻͔̰͚̋̋̋̎͗̊̾̐͐̔́̍̈́̐̊̎͗̉̂͛̎̐́͆̌͋͒̓͑͛̈́̄͑͋͛͒̎̆̓̐̄̓̓̄̍̓͌̐͑̇̈̃̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅÃ̴̢̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̺̦̘̺̦̦͇̣̟̩͉̖̖̠̪͎̩͉̞̼̗̤͎͔͇̥͇̩͖̗̝͕̥̳̮̑̽̅̊̈́̋͊̅͊̍̍̉̃͛́̇̂̅̏͊̏̒̆̌̈̒̑̀̃̽͋̉͛͂͗̽̆̋̐̊̔̿̍̓̾̈͂̑̄̈́̿͌̌͗̋̿͊̽͐̊̈́̐̓̋͗̂̿͑́͋̀͋̌͊̑́̐͑̂̃͛̂̄̓͒͂̌̒͐͊͗̇̉͊̎̃̿͐̀͒̂͂̂̓̊̇̈͂͗͌͊̄͐͐̀͌͆͆̾̅̔̆͛̌̔̈́̀͊͆͐̈̏̀͋̓̓̈́͗̄̂̈́̿͆̄̅̓͂̌̈́͒̈̃̈͒̏̀̇͐͗̔͌̓̊͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝Ä̷̧̡̢̧̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̧̝̪̜̤͈̺̮̼̞̻̺͎̬̗̯͙͚̻͉̣̬̜͇̟͓̪̘͇͈̣̱̣̟̤̙͔̳͉̩̼̞͔̤̭̘̺̫͔̯̼̩̪̜̙͖͚̟̻̥̩̝͍̖̩̖͙̹̦̘̟͓̞̫̫̘̭̘̰̳͙͕̣̟͇̭͔̺̰̩̜̫͉̱̞͇̦̲͇̘̣͕͈͓̼͙͍̯̰̩͎̬̣̦͙͖̯̯̘̠̼͚̜̬͚̫̘̗̞̳͕͕̩̬̮̥̫̠͈̼́̂̽̑̂̅̈́̍̓̆̔͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅĄ̷̛̛̛̖̻̰̳̼̥̺̮̼͈̥̳͈̱̗͙̥̟̣̘̟̰̖̟͚̺͈̼͚̿̂̅̾̌̎͐͒̄̈́́̀͆̑͆̔͗̈́͌̌̒͒̑̍̅̐̎̈́̈́̓̿̓̍̃̐̈́̆͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠Á̴̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̩̘̟̤͔̝͉̗̦͉̯̹̗̜̫̳̭͎̱̰̬͉̟̬̭̬͍̱͚̬̬͉̣̼́̓̔̒͋̑͂̊̿͑͗̒̔̀͛͑̈́͑̈́̽̃͋̀̌̈́̆͗̈́̒̐̓̇̊̋̽̿̈̔̅̽͑́͋̈͆̆͌̽̋̅̏̂̽͒̾̇̆̄̆̂̊͐̀͑͆̔̄́͊̓͐̔͂̓̈͛̑̇̎̾̒̐̂̾̅̀̂͒̾̋̅̃͆͒̌̀̈̈͆̄̂̀͊̿̎̒̾̒̈́̇̐̾̇͌̏́̑͑̂͑͐̋͆̇̈͋͐͛͑̊͋͌͌͋̃̎͂̈́̓̒̔͊̎̆̎͐̔́͋́̃̈́̇͌̆͌̄̃̓̑̑̍̎̈́͛͗̄̈́͂̋̽͗̇̀͂́̈̏́̃̊̐̈́͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅḀ̴̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̡̨̛͖̜͚͚̦͙̺͙͙͎͉̙͕͕̝̺͎͙̤̖̦̬͓͉͔̪͈͖͇̦̘̮̙̪̬̮̖͓̠̖̳̭͉̤͕̮͍͖̝̰̬̖̞̝̻͍̼͔̟̤̬̤͔͓̣͎̪̟͉͈͉̯̝̙̠̠̼̠͉̖̞̩̦͓̭͖̟̮̻̦̼͉͓̯̗̙́͒͐͌̓̄̓̋̉̿̓̅̔͂̐̏͐͑͊̿̐̉͗͊̓̄͐͒̔͛̍̑̆̔̓͘͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅÄ̴̛̤̫̭̹̬̻̱͔̳͈̠͉̼͇͎̪̼͔̲̱̰̠͈̰̬̠͙̘̳̻͔̺͔͕͚͈̮͚́̊͗̋̿̾̀̋͗̈̅̇͆̃̽̈́̉̌̊́͋̅̌̈̍͋̋͂̔͌̃͘̚̕̚͝ͅÀ̵̢̧̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̡̖̫̞̤̭͇̯̤͉̙̗̩͍͎͍̥̫͇̳͓̼̥̹̗̪̰͙̹͎̙͔̹͕̙̯̘̣͇͙̠̬͓̩͓͍̬͇͕̺͎͇͚̰̝̞͎̥̤͚̲͈̭͖̗͍̺̟͇̬̥̝̰̙̝̯͕͖̫͚̹̤͎̙͔̹͍̺͉͇͇̬̱̣̪̙̰͖̗̗͉̦̜̘̳̗͇͙̠̣̜̻͎͇̙̰̹̠͚̦̦̱̮̬̖̜̟̫͕̻̼̯̮͇̲̮̞̦̼̣͚͚̗͖̘̠̺̟̳̥̞͙͕̯͍̬͇̫̦͙͍̗̲̠̪̤̮̗̯͉͚̣̝̟͔̱̠̗͍̲̤̮́͆̀̈́͗̔̄̊͂̒͆̏̒̿̉͆̒̔́̆̽̊̊̇̋̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̨̨̢̧̡̛̰̜̣͙̫̖̤̺̝̼̬̜̖̥̝͉̜̳̹̮̳̭̠̮͚̰̩͍̳̩̪̹̗̗̺̬̣̱̰̗̲̗̲̪̳̭͉͍̥̻̞̳͎̞͍̜̥̥̙͍͎̜̖͇̩̜̯̺̺̤̎̈́͋̏̄͐̉͋̋̌̎͒̑̊̊̈́̑̈͌͒̓̒̍̋̈́̐̑̑̽̐͛̈́͛͌͊̉̌̌̐̓͑̀͒̍͗͆̓̐̂̇͐̓̈́̓̌̈̚̕͘̚͘͜͠͝ͅA̴̢̧̨̧̛̛͍̗͙̺͇͎̱̮̳̼̗̹͉̱͇̦͚̖̬̳̤̗̮̫̭̙̱͎̰͇͎̳̻̮͉̳͚͎͖̼͚̬̠̫͔̟̬̪̖͉̻͍̟̫̯͍̲̪̣̣̝͔̹͖̞͎͕͍͔̥̘̜̯̣̥̱͓̯̝͔̯̜͖͇̗̠̲͐̒̓̾̉̓͊͆͌͗̅̂̉̊̓̍̔͒̊̐̆̒̋̾̑̓͗̄̀͗̑̂̃̃́̄̿̈́̄̓̂͌͆̈́̿͂̃̌͊̄̒͌̈́̉͗̏̉̓̄̉͒͐̐̒̀̂͛̋̎͊̏͌͋͊̆̆̿̋̃̋̄̈́̊̅̄͛͒̀͑͊͒̿̽̏̈́͐́̓̆̆̊̄͌͑̆̌͋̓̅̓͌̄̒͆̄̏̽͐̽́͛̉̈́̃͐͋̈͂́͊̐̈̐̒̔͐̆́̓̎͒̾͐̈́̽̋̍͒̎̉̔̐̐̾̒̂͑̾͐̈́̾̈́̏́͛͆̇̎̈́̈́͒̽̑͒̑͐̎̓̽̇́̊̽̔̔̎͑̍͋̊̔̃͆̒̇̐͋͗̈́̈́̒̎̐̐͌̈́̑̀͐͆́̌̇̓̅̅̄͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ</h1><h1>Ā̵̰͕̲̙̯̙̘̙̎̂͒̉̓̾͆͌͊̕Ä̷̲̮́̽̌͂̃̒̐̈́͑̃̌̋͑̌̿̎̌͆́͑̃̊̿͑̇̕̕͠͝Ȃ̶̛̛̺͚̰̝̻͕̣̬̭̦̝̩̰̥̫̱̐̓͒̏̍̓̏͐̃̋̏̆̃͐̈͐̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅA̴̺̩̔̈́̾̾̓̆͒̑̆́͂̾͐͗͐̔͂̓̍̈́͑̐͂̒͋̃̎̚̕͘Ḁ̷̧̛͙͖̖̳̝̠̯͕͎͈͙̜̗̮̯͇͓̭̭̭̓͌͑̇̌̔͂̌̅͗̋͊̾͝ͅͅĄ̷͙̙̼̪͙͕̝̞̝̯͕̗̪̼̤̥͎̼̹̯͚̲͈̰͖͚̠͚̳̈́̆̊̆͌͌͒͋̚͝ͅÄ̴̧͖͚̻͓͙͉̖͇̪̙̝́͒͛͐̈̈́̌̌̍̕ͅĄ̸̨̡͍̫̠̻̺͚͈̖͎̝̣̥͍̯͚̗̗̳͎͙̦̖̞͔̼̒͌̂̌̓̂̾̍̂̎̆͐̃͒͘͜͝ͅͅĄ̶̡̢̧̢̨̼̟͙̰̘̦͎̼̭̥̫̞̪̺̥̮̗̤̠̞̺̦̲͇̆́̽̄̀̔̒̊̏̓̾͋͛̆̃͐͒́͌̌̚̚Ą̶̛͇̯̬͖̞͍̞̋̈̐̅̈́̅̌̈́̃̓̃͂͌͑͋̃̅̌̇̉̈̌̈̽̕̕͠ͅǍ̵̲̣̝̮̮̠̪̭͓̹͚̇̎̅͜A̷̙̤̯̮̜͚͇̙͙̣̖͙̍̌̒͑̾̎̊̀͑͒̾̈̇͐̈̃̆̂̿͊̒̈́̔̈́̚͘͝Ą̴̢̡̟͉͚̳̪͚̱̥͈͇̬̜̟̠͚̼̗̩͈̽͋̈́́̋̊͗̒͘̕͝͝A̶̢̛̛̹̘̩̭̪͕̝̱̬͚̬̜̱͚̥̽͆̒̅̐͊̃̾̌̅͆͆́͗͂͌͆͌͊̕̚̚̚͜͝A̷̢̧̨̪̙̳͓̝̜͉͈̺̭̺̟̙̤̰̍̔͒͌̓̄̿͘ͅA̷̦̗͇̅̐̅͑͋̈́͂͂̾͐̌͘͠Ã̵̢͍͙̤̠͙̳̬̥̻̭̺͉͖͖̙̪̬̳͌̉̿́̌͌̑̇̑̃͆̈́̐̃̂͑̋̐̍̈́̑̚̚̚͝͝͝͠ͅẢ̵̡͖̜̺̱̠̦̘͔͇̪̪̭̗̤͔͉͙́̊̅̈́̏̏͑̓͝͠A̴̛͓͇̬̖̣̲̙̥̲̠͔̩̬͓̜͓͇̾̀̎̈́̓͗̍̀͒͋̀̓̍̇̋̆̆͐̐̂͑͛̚̕̕͜͝͠ͅͅͅA̵̢̧̡̡̡̛͎̙̼̙̹̞͓͖̻͖̹̻̦̻̞͈̱̯͛̋̌̈́̒͗̂̾̽̂͐͛̉́̒͐̍̚͠͝ͅĄ̵̨̢̜̗͎̾̈́͆́̎͌̅̽̀̀Â̵̧̨͎̤͎̟̪̼͔̫̮̮̣̟̬͍̲̱͈̣͉͎̅͑̆̉͛̏̎̄̀̉͌̎̽̉̉̌̆̽͒̏̚͘͜͝͝͠A̸̧̧̮̟̬̠̘̪͊͘ͅͅÁ̷̧̨͍̰͇̜̦̖̟̪̘̱͎͍̱̯͔͇̖̣̱̰̠͓͙̂́̔A̷̰͎͎̥͎̻͔͖̼̜̹̺͔̣̪̹̥̺͓͉͐͌͜A̷̧̧̧̧̟͎̣̬̣͖̜̗̰͖͇͕̟̲̩̭̓͌̿̈́͂̾͝͝A̶͍̺̭̥̞͚̥͙̼̙̫̟̼͉̻̫̖͕͑͌̓̆͆͌̊͑̏̌̒͆̈̓̿͌̇̾͑̈́̍̀̐͑͆̀̓Ȃ̸͖̮̬̰̣͖̄̾̅̀̀̓͗̕͘͠ͅA̴͙̼̦̯͙̱̓͋͐̍̀̒͠Ḁ̵̢̧̛̙͖̥̻̪̟̺̉̑͒̽̇̓͗̔̓̓̔͠A̵̡̡̨̡̧̭̲͉̟͈̮͔̞̼͙͍̖̤͖͍̤̝̦̖̲̱̯̹͙͉̽̑͂͂͛̈́̈́̅̃͗͊͒͒̕̕̚͜͝͝A̴̡̡̧̢̛̮̫̙͔͈͉̯͔̹̹͇̗̤̠̝̳̝̮͖̼͉͓̪̋̈́̂̀̇̌̐̓̔͆̎̿̐̊͒́͒͊͑̏̓͆͌̒͘͜͝͝͝ͅÅ̷̡̧̧̡̢̛͕̝̣̖̜͙̺̥͚͈̟̫̼̮̯̞͊̒̋̏̆̆̉̿̈̐̒̆͋̆̑̕͜͝A̶̢̛̛̩̹͉͍̰̼͔̭̮̪͚̟͔͈̜̦̫̳̲̪̭̘͈͕̙̳̟͓̘̍̾̄̓̃͌̑͑͋͊̕̕̚͜͝Ȧ̶̛͇̮̖̦̏͛͒͐̅̀͋̂̈́̒͂͌̂̍͛̎̊̎̊̕̕͜͝͠͝͠Ǎ̸̛̰̦̗̮͙͒̂̈́̌̌̈́̓̔̍̅͘͘͜͠Ã̵̢͍͕̭͖̯̦̝͓̤̓̓̈́̃͗͌̾̎̊͠Ą̴̢̛̮͇̜̠̜̹̭̱͎̰̭͔̦̠̗̱̗̬̳͉̖͎̲̺͉͍͆̄̋͗͑̈̓̎͊̂̐͆̓̒̐̑͝͝Ą̴͚̣͇̥̣̳̱͓̏̃̉̓͊̓Ą̶̧̛̫̰͇͈̤̦̬͙͙̰̭̦̥͇̩̈́̈́̿͆̃̈́̑̉̅̋̊̈́͋̄̀̄͛͒̃̿̆̾̿̾͘͘͠͝Ą̷̡̲̼̫̤̰̭͚͍̜̳̖̖̯̣̣̯̯͓̼̺͔̥͚̲͉͍̩͔͈͌͑͗A̸̡͎͕̫̖̟̳̞̠̞̋̑̈́̿̈̆̓̒͆́̈͗̌̔̈̏̓̚̚̕̕͝͝͝A̴̻͔̣̺̓̐̐͑̽̌̑͋̀̌̋͐̿͒̀̆͒̈́̈̎̓̚͝͝͝A̶̱͎̲̺͙͕̦͕̦̦̔̏͑̇̄͐̊̈́̉͒͛͛̇̐̄͋̚͝Ą̵̨̢̛̯͉͙͔͓̘̯̜̘̮̳͉̱͉͙̜̦͈͖̳̣̯͇͐̋͋̋͊̐̀͘͝ͅͅÀ̵̧̭̫͇̘̳̹̮̰̤̹̮̬͙̥̭͕̫̟͖̈́͌͒̃̚͠͝͠͝A̶̡̳͓̼͉̪̼͕̭̻͍̱͒̊̔̈̈̋̐̑̽̒̇̾̈́͛́̐͐̈́̽̋͘͝Ạ̵̹̣̼͓̔͑͂̑͊͗̿̐̋͊̅͘͝͝͝Ä̷̧̛̻͎̳͚̦̝̠̻͎̙̟̖̼̝̺̩̪̦́͒̌̂́͌͗̎̈́́̇͘̚͘͜Ą̷̢̡͈̻̺͚̩̃̀͗̀̍̓̇̈́͑̎͛͆̓̂̓̋͒͆̽̿͋̒̂͐̚̚͘͠͠ͅÄ̷̢̨̧̧̰͉̗͈̝͖̰̙̣͍͖̞̤͇̺̙̠̥́̊̓̉͘͜͜ͅA̶̡̡̯͙̠̱̳̪̣̪̬̱̦͖̖̬̮̯̞̞͎͙̓́̈̆̎̓̆̂̒͑͋̈́̆̉͆͗͋̓̏͗̅͊͜Ã̵̢̘̬̲̻̻̮͙̟̲̗̗̟͙͉̹͔̼̗͒̌̾̔̈́̓̊̈́̂̋́̈́̚͠͠Ą̴̡̢͓͍͍̤̼͇͇̥͖̫͎̩͔̲͇̪͖̜̞̪̺̙͙̭͊̕͠ͅA̴̡̢̛̗̬̗͈̺͍̳͈̞̘̘̘͎͈͊̈́̍̆̾̂͛̃̈́̈́̍͐͛̿̉̒̀̋̕A̸̢̧̡̡̡̬̳̗͉̲̣̯̰͇͎̻̞͛̆̾̈́̈̔̔̓̌͘͜͜A̵̛̹͍̫͔͙̘̜̖̜̺̦̝̤̪̅͋̒̍̊̃̈̿̄͐͐͌̈́̿͌̔̈́̈́̚͜͜A̵̢̢̨̬̼͕̫̗͓̪͇̹̦͚͇͙̟̪̫͇̭̓̅̓̄̐̎̈́̉͑̈́͐̾̈̑̕͠͝Á̷̢̨̞̫̺̩͕͓̗̳̩̅̃̐̌̉̔̉̚͜͝͠͝A̸̢̨̜̖̠͚̣̫̫̣̳̠͈͍̩̥̫̞̖͇͗͐̈́̊̍̇͐̊̋̇͌̅̈́̈́̎͆̄͘͜͠͠ͅͅͅĄ̷̢̧̛̘̥̘̩̫̬͕̖͓̮̞̞̜͇̦̭͈̭̣̬̣̳͓̯̆̊̓̃͛̇͜͜͝ͅͅA̸̡̢̨̠̦̝̼͔͙̤̟̔̂̉̃̎̽̚͜ͅĄ̷̧̞͚̱̜̳͈̳̘̯̞̹͙̱̦̠̝̖͎̦̝͑̄̐̏̂͑̍̈̉͒͐̆̐͑͑͒̋̌͐͑͋͗́̕̕̚͝͠A̵̧̨̡̛͓̤̱̳̜̤̝͙͙̘̲̥̤̱͚̯͕̬̮͔̥͓̥̙̠͐́̒̃͒̾̿̉̆̈̂̉̈͘͠͝͝ͅA̸̧̢̡̤̞̟̱̭͍̠̙̟̦̙͂̽͂̈́̾͐͒̓̓̓̂̈͆̊̽͂ͅͅA̸̰̹̐͋̄͑̓̇̌̕Ǎ̸̧͖͖̘̜̤͖̒̈́̽̈́̌̐̇̃̓͗̆̈́̇̔̓̆̄̎͐̿͂̕͝͝A̵̧̢͎͇̦̲̞̳̯͔͛͂͒͆͘A̵̡̨̨̨̨̱̠͙̰͇͍̱̠͚̲̻̟̥̟̞͆͒̉͌̀̎̈̋̈́̈́͛̔̍̿͛̒͗͒̿̈́̈́͘͜͜ͅA̶̡̮̖̹̙͓̼̝̝̠̯̼͉̹͔̫̒̆̌͋̓̓̎̈́͝͝Ạ̶̧̖̮̪̘͉̿͂̈́͂̊̕Ä̷͎̩̬́̇̋̓̾̂͆̏̄̐̇̋͑̈́̏̉̈́̚͠A̸̦͓̖̓̀͌͐̈́̑̌̇̓̊̉̊̿͆͆̀͐̅̊͗̓̈͒́̒͠͝͝Ǎ̵̡̡̨̢̢͇̣̫͙̤̫͔̦̯̤͇̜̣̫͙͎̥̰̅̅̍̓̽̉́̐͝Ȃ̶͇̥̗̬̭̗͈͕̥̻̜̱͔̤̠̲͓̻͎͕͉͙̝̟̾̉̓͊͋̔͊̅̇̄͗̓͋̍́̉̋͛̓̾͆̂̋̚͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̸̛̞̳͓̼̤̀̾̊̃͐̆̔̓̂͌̕͘͠A̷̯͓̺͍̜̲̙̹̯̘̿̀̽͗̍̈̿̋͋́͝͝Ȃ̶̛̻͖̖̤͖͇̠̪̪͓̋̔̕͝͝͝A̴̧̡͉̥̭̱͎͚̲̯̬͙͎̣̩̜̺̲̤̩͒͗̉̂̑͑̉͊̈̋̑̚̕͠͝͝͝ͅA̶̞͎̞̹̳̹̘͋͂̔͒̔͌̑̀̾̒͗̋͋͑́̔̀̉͘͝Ą̵̺̺͚̾̀̒̈́̈́̍͛̄͒̀͛̋̚ͅȀ̶̢̩̬͈̹͚̬͚̜̭̙͎̲͖̦̜̘̱̘̃̊̂̿̃̆͗̊̈͜͜ͅÄ̵̡̧̢̨̞̹̞̳̗͈̥͍͚͎̺̰̝͈͉̗̳̠̃̈́͌͌̍̇̐̎͋́̕͝A̶̢̛͕̬̬͙̩̗̗͍͙̪̺̞̒̑̿́̋̑̿̏̿̉̐̾̿̍̇̈͗̅̐͆̅͊̚̕̕͠͠͝͠A̷̼͚̟͙͖̫̅̾̃̀̏͠͠͝ͅA̵̢̹͚͖͓͈͙̭̗̜͔̘̼̫̜̱̙̬̠͈͓͈̙̤̫̬̘̺͙̰̗̮͌̄̐̌̌̌́͒̌̓͜ͅͅĂ̷̛̛̛̛͖̯̻̮͇͈̜͔̙̼̥̗͚͔̻͓͖̗̜͍͕͎̰̫̳͇͗̋͒̂̄̅͂̓́̌̌̓̿̓͆̿́̅̌̌͒̌̋̐̾͗͆̿͒̑̓͒͘̕͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅȦ̶̢̨̢̡̧̨̛̖͉̹̻̪̳̩͍͕̭̳̪̻̤̯̜̘̫͈̺̥̻̤̘͉̽̊͗̊̀̾̑̈́͂̑͒̈́̓͋͑̍͗̇̔͌̍̚͘͝͠Ȁ̷̫̼̦͕̈́̂̍̋̐͊͑̂̀̊̅̽̍̽͂̈́̄̌̀͋̌̑͆͂̈́̈́̉̉͘͜͝͠͝A̸̦̩͇̐̇̽̾̓̃̀̒̓̌̾̉́̊̏̾̀̐̇̊̓̓̃̂͂̿̔͘͝ͅA̶̛͕͙̜͎̞͙͈͈̝̞̿̽͜A̸̡̯̦̦̺̫͎̩̭̜̳͖̺̞̥̬͔͕̯̱̬͉̟̗͔̻̘̖͚̪̹̹̠͇̬̹̩̹͜͝A̵͈̱̱͚̜̬̠͔̣̘͉̔̅̑̍̚͠A̶̛̩̹̩̞̦̞̰̯̟͖͎̞͎͕͙̲̫̮̖̹̳̟̲̹̗̺̯̗̲̤̽̓͊̃̍͋̈̑̐̏͌̃̏͂̃̏̈́͑̆̇͒ͅͅĄ̶̛̛̥̜͙̯̹̹͎͙̣̤̲̰̠̳̌̃̌͊̽͂͒̓͊̂̆̄̐̒̊̾͗̒̃̂͌͑̃͆͐̃́̚̕͝͠͝Á̸̧̧̨̨̨͍̥͍̭͙̰͉̯̯̝͙͍͈̥̞̳͚̳̍̃͂̒̒̈́̈̓̒̍̌̋͛̂̿̀̒̀̓̉̔̐̈́̾̃̽̕̕̚Ą̶̨̡̛̛̛͔̯̼͙̪͎̳̜̹̖̙̪̹͍͉̯͇̬͔̱̣̙̫̖̫͔͍̠̊͊̂̎̆͛̌̋̾͐͒̈́̈̅̐̅͑̅͒̉̀̾̾͂̄̉̍̓͆̄̚͘͜͜͠͝͝A̸̤̻̱͕̳̻̙̪̜͕͉͔̫̲̤̙̺̗͎̭͖̹͓͖̼͇̬͗͌̊̑̃͠ͅͅA̶̢̨̡̧̢̖̲̱̤̞͎̯̤͙̜͉͙͍̮͇̯̠̝̠̫̺̗̦̖̓̓͑̃̄̐͗̈̏̾̎̍̿͛̔̽̈́̒̈͌̽̓͛̿͊͆͂̾̍̈́̽͂̕͘͘͜͝A̸̢̧̧̢̡̞̺͓̫̼̝͍̗͈͓̣͎͎̠̞͎̱͚̥̣͎̫̬̟̩̩͕̣̜͓̲̹̓̅̈́̆͑̊̏̓̓̑̃͐̅̐̒̍̂͘̕͘͘̕͜͝͝Ą̷̧̧̡̭̘̥͚͔͍̥̦̫͓̱̱͕̗̫̗͉̪̻̭̼̹͔̲̤̙̬͔͔̮͇̰̫̖͛́̆́̇̊͗̇̓̈́̅̈́̋͗̇̑̚͘̕̚͠A̴̢̛̞̙̲͑̋̈́͘͝Ä̶̧̨͇̯͓͍͎̩͙̪͖͉͎͉̳́̓͐͋̈̉̋͑̿̋̿̾̈́͂̊̏̿͐̉͠ͅĄ̶̡̡̨̞̞̘̝͔̖̣̻͕̫̗̬͕̝͈͕̙̞̯͖̞̠̹͓̯͇̫͖͉͔̹̙̖̻͖͑̅̾̊̋͘̕ͅͅÃ̸̡̧̢͎̝̤̬̼͈̼̭̬̣̣̬̠̮̞̤̝̟̖̣̻̝̗̭̳͍͈̹̜̯̠͈̹͕̻̦̤̟̜̝̿̆̐͊̊̈́̑̀̀̃́̿̽̐͆̈̈́̀̇̾͐̊̆͆̏͗͋̋̈́̕̚͜͠͝Ą̴̛̖̖͔̦̲͇̭͈͉͊̍̏̓͌͒̉̐́͋͋͑͛͋͒͛͗͆̇͌͊̒̊̉̋͑͑̋̄̋̕͠͠͠Ả̷̢̢̗̝̬̜͉̯͍͙͔̥̮͖͚͙̲̰̬͙̼̝̮̭̬͙̈́̆̿̊̽̓̈́̈́̃͒͐̑̓̓̍̓̄͗̍̈̓̈́͛̕͘̚̚̚͜͠͠͝A̵̧̨̛̘̮̭̖̥̹̭̻̦̯̭͎͕̹̬̲̦̼̳͉̮͎̮̝̯̬̒̂͆͛̈́͆̂̔̄̔͂̄̒̀̑̊̽̏̀͑͊̈̃̚̚͝͝ͅA̴̡̛̻̩͎̦̱̥̞͓̹͍̦͔͈̜̝͕̼͎͓͓͚̾̉͑̐̏̃̑̈́̉̈́̃͊̌̂̀̿͑̾́͋̓̓̈͒̅̃͐̀̀̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝A̷̢̧̨̛̟͕͖̻̖̮̖͕͚̤̠̦̥̥̦̘͈̯͚̣̝̪̲͓̘̦̗̪͎̻̺̯͎̻̲̬̪̱̹̱̓̾̈̋̓̈́̊͊̂͆̈͊͊͗͛̏͑̆̎̍̊̿͛̀̉̋̄͑͂͐̓͑̾̚̕͝͝ͅĄ̸͇̹̳̣̙̩̺̹̤̯̱̪̪̙̥̦̥̥̯̻͊̾̎̾͛̈̈́͌̓̓̽̈́͂̈́͛̆̉̏̑̌̽̅̔̾́̍̾̈́͒̍̆̆̈́̍̌̏̕͜͝͝͠͝Ḁ̴̢̛̬̥̟͎̞̙̮̥̙̗͓͚̖̱͈͙͎̣͇̙͔͖̰͙̻̰̺͖̺̦͖̬͋͌̆̎̏̓͂̊̽̍̋̅͑̆͑͛͛̃̎̊͐͛̋͂́̉͛̽̔̊̎͆̒̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅĄ̶̛̛̭̬̏̏̉̊͗̂͂̃̃̏̏̓͆̌̍̆̊̅̋̏̍͑̕̚̚͘͝Ą̶̨̩̗̺̝̦͔̳̳̰͇̘̟̖̠͙̺̽̆̒̔̃̋́ͅͅĀ̴̡̧̛̛̦̻͎̜̩̥̠̗̦͕̟͍̲̤̞̣̞̟͈͖̯̠̭͎̗͇̗̼̱̇̈̿͌̈́̌̆̄͑̓͛̊̇̈́̉̍͊̍̋̐͌͋̑̇͋̐̒̆͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝A̸̡̢̧̡̢͍̺̩͚̼̫͍̮̺̻̤̘̜͚̤̮̤̳͙͚̱̟͍͓̭͍͚̙̽̾̇̎͗͌̎͒͂̉̋̈́̉̌͒͊͐̋͒̑̽̅̚͜͝͝͝A̷̡̧̧̢̡̠̦̩̲̯͔̠͚̲̞͔̟̪͉͉͚̞͈̥̤̫̜͉͇̲̣͔͚͉͇͔͐̆̊͐͘͜͜ͅͅͅĄ̴̢̛̻͚̠̜̏̏̑͂̈́̊͆̓͂͑̎̾̇̀̂͌̇̎̃̃̇̈́̈́͗̓̇̓̈́̑̈́̃̕͝͝A̶̧̛̰̫̝̭͖͔̯̩̯̫̖̲̠̳͉̭̖̠͙̞͉͉͕͈̬͌̄̈͌͜Ä̶̧̛̛̯̣̣̰̫̮̣̹͇̠̘̩̖̦̙̈̑̋̇̐̋̉͆̆̀̔̿̌͐̆̿̏̾͐̾͐̉̓̑̓̀̈̔̑̿̈̋͗̌͘͝͠Á̵̫͈͋̾͒̇̽̓̅̉̒͘͝͠͠A̵̧̢̛̰̟̜͙͓̘̻͉̗̺̳̻̖̥̞̦͎̼̗̤̳̰͖͙̩̓̒̿̉̑̿̔̀̔͂̇̃̊̈͑̿̑͊́̀͐͐̃̾̂͝͝͝ͅȀ̶̡̛̛̯͚̣͕͕͖̯̭͕̆͛̎̈́̈̋͛̈́̉͐̆͑͛̾̾̔́̈̎̌͋̌̽̒͌͂̀̌̎̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͠͠͠Ă̴̡̨̧̨̛̙̤̟̥̖̲̟̩̣̲̫͙̻̖͚͙̝̎̏͐̈́̎̈̇̅̇̄͂͐̋̐̽̐̊̾͘͜͠͝͠͝À̸̛͍̦̞͓̫͑̊̏̐̽́̐͗̃̆̓̔̉͆̇̈́̊͗̅̃̆̕̕͘͘͝͠͠Â̶̧̢̨̨̗͈̱̥̭̺̘̗̼͓̼͓̥̻̤̙͕̠͕͇͖̺̦̺̖͚͙̹͙̻̪͎̱͇͈͍̳͓̄̿̓͂̆̾̿̌̾̀̓͒͛̈͂̿̈́́̓͆̚̕A̴̧̨̢̨̢͍̩͚̪̺͎͔̣͉̹͔̘͇̪͈̻̠͔̮͚̭̝͇̘̘̯͇̭̰̲̻̓̎̌͂̉͊͗̔̓̿̉͊̕͘̚͜͜ͅȂ̶̛̛͕̠͉̫͑̑̿̇̏̂͂̔̽̂̄̌̄̌͛͋̔̇͝͠͝A̵̡̢̙̠͓͙̘̱̱̺͍̖̗͖̖̫̪̜̼̥͚͇̪͔͎̓̂͒͒̊̿̎͆͒̓͒̿̒̈́͆͒͛͊̄́͘̕͜ͅͅA̵̢̧̢̯͉͚̬̻͖͍͚̣̹͎͂̆͂͛̕͜͠͝Ȃ̸̧̨̛̞̪̭̰̠͕̲̲͈̗̝̝͎͚̭̝͓̺͇̥̮̱̰̪̗̜̞̜͙̾͌̈͊̍͊̒̀̄͒̃̅̅͌͗̐̑̋͊̒͆̎̓͂̈͆̕̕͘̚̚͠͠͝͝ͅA̷̡̧̡̡̢̘͓̰̺̬̮͖̺̗͈̖͇̭͔̻̩͔̙͎̙̞̖̭̺̭̪̰͎̘̖͎̾̍͗̂͗̔̇̽̓͌̔̓͌̈̑̽̅̎͝͝͝͝ͅͅÀ̵̢̡̛̘̱̻̖̹͓̦̜͑͗͌͊͐̍Ả̸̢̨̡̨̢̛̱̝̺̜̮͇̜̜͉̼̱̺͍͍͙̖̘̮̬̞͇͔͇͙̳̝̒̓̕͜A̶̡̧̬̞͈̗͕͍͍̟̗̙̦̦͈̘̦̣̻͉̳̙̹̰͓͉̘̻̭̫̹̭͉̻͇̜̘͉̹͎͕̟̎̀̂͛̈́̃̔͛̐̐̅̎̔̎́́͛̓͋̐̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝Ã̴̢̨̯̯̗̥̻͓̘̙̪̜͈̻̖̦̮̺̤͌̅̄̈́̈͒̈́̿A̴̧͍̲̟͖̹̪̠͔͖͓̖̭̮̘̰̫̘̼̲̟̭̓̋ͅA̷̧̢̛̟͎̤̥̤͙̰̤̟͓̙̳͉̯͉̫͛̑̆̐͗̈́͋͑͌̐͊̈̈́̀͛̎̃̉͗̓͛͋̃̑̄̐̋̽̇̐̍̕̕̕̚͠͠A̶̧̨͕̭͓͓̙͈̝͔͍̫̪͚̝̯͔̦͙̼̬̻̩̘͎̼̺̱͕͙̻͖͆͗͜A̵̧͔̣̪̲̩͂̉̉͛̽͋̏͂͒̐͌͆̎A̴̧̧̢̝̙͚̖͖̭̻͕͙̦̞̫̦̯̒̿͛̕͘͜Ą̶̨̡̧̛̦̲̻̹̤͚̹̰̗̘̭̠̗͙̲̪͍̼͖̠̝̜͍̱̼̒̑̒̆͌̑̔͗̊͋̄͒͆̆͊̒̾̎̕̚͜ͅA̷̡̨̢̘͇̟̺̝͇̠͍͚̞̯̗͎̙̣̤͎̼̒̇͘Ą̴̡̮̳͎̱̤̼̦̦͙̫͎̩͖̫͚̺͕͎͓̩̻̬͈͈͎̤͕̰̦̰̞̳̜̦͖̯̗̳̺͑̅͒͑͆͌̐̋̅̏̎̈́̒̒͛̊̓̀̊̈́͆̈́͂̐͒̈́̃͒͆͆̂͊̏̽̌̓͝͝A̴͍̠̻̤͕͖͇̲̎̒̿̈͑̉̾͗̆̀̽͝͠A̷̡̧̡̛̛̮̭͉̙̺̮̻͓̮̙̲̠̬̼̟̱͎̠̼͉̼̟̪̰̮͎͍̣͔̬̣̖͚̲͚͍͒̇̔̐̐̿̍̆̓̽̓̆͂̌̉̓͒̑̈́̊̉͂̓̊͂͋́͋͆̉̅̏̑͑̊͊̕͜͝͠͝͠Â̴̧̰̞͓̻̺̯̼̹͚̹̮̠͍̰̜̰̜̫̠͖̤͓̙̭̥͉͔̬̤͕̯͕̰͖̖̆́͛̽̌͆̿̐̈́̈́͑̐͋̚̕͜͜Ȃ̷̧̢̛̜̙̩͎̖͙͍̥̜̜͍͈͍̩͎̹͇̼͚̠̯̝̩̈́̋̉̓͐͊͑̓̎̈́̃̆̈͠͝͝ͅḀ̷̧͇͙̯̲̝͙̦̗̲̯͉̫̞̮͎̮̙̎͒͂̓͒͋̋͊͗̓̋͗̄́̐͗͒̇̀͒̆̐͐̅̈́̽̅͐̃̑̃̾͊̈́̐̌́̚̚͜͝A̸̢͈̣͓͓̭͓̣̥͓̦̲̙̭̗͎̣͇̲̱̮̝̺͈̜̝̖͌̇̾̈̎̈́͛̾͛̂̐̀͒̚͘̚̚͝͝ͅḀ̴̧̧̨̭̰̝̫͉̖̖̫̦̭̅̐̒̒͐͗̒̾̌̎̕̕Ȧ̶̟̥͚̯̰̣͕͈̥̯̞̗̙͛͒̍̄͊͛̊̈́̿͘A̴̡̢̬̹̫̤̭̞̣͂̃͒̑͛̓̆̿̑̄̅̌̈̐̄͘̕A̵̧̢̬̘̻̲̘̟̳͕̔́̆́̓̾̑̓͛̆́͂̀̎͋͛͑̋̓̽͒̉̊͗̂͐̌̀̎̔̃̐̓͌͐̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͝A̶̡̧̙̣͙̮̣̖͇͍̦̥̤̣̩̜̗̝̭̫̪͎̪̙͓̋͋͒̏̈́̿͜͜ͅÀ̴̧̛̛̗̭͇̺͍̻̦̞͚̦̟͇̝͈̥̫͖͈͍̫͍̬̣̜̙̜͈̻̫̩̗̰͖̬͖̘̳͊̏͛̿̈́́͐̄͋̈́̏̈̏̇̃̾̋̎́̆̇̏̒͑̽̆͆̊̒̐̇̒͘̚̚͜͜͝ͅA̵̛̖͔̒̆̔̎̆̈́̒̂̀͐̓͋̆̍̃̿̍̈̓̏̽͌̈̓̾̄͗̒͑͛̄̊̓̓͂̌̂̅̚̚͝͝͝Ą̴̧̛̟̱͓̫̝̜̬̬̠͍͙͇̻͍̪̹̃̒͜A̵̢̧̧̨̛̲͔͔̰͖̩͚̳͖͕̦̟͚͍̩͖̎̇̆̚͠͠Ȃ̶̛̩̘̻̥̪͓͈̄̾͆͑̇̊͆̅̈̈̊̉̈̀͆̔̈́̄͛͋̃̈́̍͒̆̓͘̕̚͝͝͝ͅÁ̵̧͓̫̩̝̣̺̲̱͕̪̟͙̤̻͖̩͂̀͗̀̇͆̄̈͋͋̈́͌̿̓̍͂̈́̇̓̈́̿̐͐̍̽̕̚͝͝͠A̸̢̨̡̨̼͕̬̥̞̩͙̗͍̖̬̱̪̪̩̞͈̗͇̳̹͚͚͚̰̝̎́̔̿͜ͅḀ̸̡̨̛͈̝̯̞̲̠͚͙͙͈̩̜͓͕̳̦̺̱̖͕̰̯͍̫̟͍̹̪͖͇̠̩̩͇̰̪̅̎͂͋̂̐̑̔̾̍̌̔͛͐̐̌̂̒͂̒̾͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅA̸̡̨̡̬̳͉̜̻̥̦͙̬̗̳̠̩͓̳͉̰̤͖͚̖͙͋͊͒̊͑̔̏̀̓̓͂́̃̏̇̎͐̈́̽̄͑̃̆̑̓̉̐̉̿̄̋͗̏͘̚͝͝͝͝͠Ą̸̧̛̖̰̜̤̥̲̮̦͇̝̯̞͙̙̱̗͖̲̳̳͎͇͚̭̦̘̫̞̱͉͕̙̟̠̣͚̞͖̫̙͊̑̄́̏͛̽̿̽̑̍̇̒̿̇̎̓͊̄̅̒͛̈́̈́̉̽̀̇͆̚͘̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅA̸̡̛̟͙͍̯̝̥͙̯̟̲̞̺̜̦̅̏̈́͛̾͋̓̿̃̀̃͑̈́͐̀̒̋̀̈́̽͗̊̄̊̍̀̾̄̌̃̆̐̆͛̑͘̕̕͝͠͠ͅA̴̖̠̟̅̔͒̔͆̇̉̿̾̾̾̆̾͛̽̌̈ͅǍ̷̛̛̟͍͕̭̬̖̟̭̳͍̖̼͖͐̐̔̈́͑̌͒̿̍̈́̏̓͋̂̏͝͝Ą̷̛̜͇̜̙̟͐̎͐̄̈́͋́̃̾̉̌̔̈́̒̆̒̕̕͠A̷̢̢̡̛̳̭͓̦̜̲̟̗̮͕͎̫̖̭͕͍͇̙̱̬͔̣̳̜͈̝̮͔͎̒̆̀̊͊̋̾̃͗͊̄͌̅́̌͐̃̆͊̊̉͘͝͠͝͝Â̶̢̨̢͈̼̺̭̗̪͍̺̰̖̜̠̼̻͓̜̗̭̪͚̫͔͎̹͔͓̹͙̹̦̟̫͎̞̘̲͈̙̟̦̗͔̠̒̓̍͛͛̎̏̌̈̄̽͛̒̽̓̋̋͗͗͒̏͛͊̋̓͂̌͋̇̽̉̎͗͛͆̇͘͘͜͝͝͝Â̶̧̖̣̫̜̳̯̠̰̮͔͚̺̏̓̽͗́̔̂͋̉̉̄̇͊͛̆͑͋͗͂̅̕͠Á̴̧̧̌̾̈̉̓͂̑͒̾̽͗̊̒̃͒͝A̶̡̢̧̧̢̡̧͎̥̟͇̻͈̪͔̘͎̪̪̼͖̗̖̣͕̝̳͓̮͍̙͎͇̹̙̫̞̙̰̯̟̩̐͒̅́̃̓̅̎͊̅̽̈̄̊͑͐̑̍́̀̅̋̈̑̇̏̓͊̕͘͘͘͝͠͝͝A̵͙͈̼͕̍͂͂̀͆̓̓̿̏̅̆̆̊̓͂͊́̔͂̌̈͒̄̋̅̎͊̉̈̾͌͗͑͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅA̶̢̜̼̞̻̫̹͌̾̇̃̈͊̂̾̐̉̒̿̑̇̾͘͘̚͜͝͠ͅA̸̡̫͉̟͔͓̣̰̮̬̭̙̙̺̟͌̅̉̍̒͌̋̍̑̈́͒̈̈́̑̌̓̌̑͌̊̌͋̽͌͗̿̕̕͝Â̵̧̢̡̧͇͇̰͉̣͓̠͉͙̤̗̻͔̞̱͇̼͚̣̤̟̮͎̱̬̠̻̘͍̱̱͎̭̰͍͓̏͑̑̈́̓̊̇̂̎͒̓̎̂͜͜ͅA̷̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̝͇͇̺̘̜̝̤̗̹̣̬̱͕͙̰̯͎̞̗̟̭̬͎̤̣̬̪͚̯̖͖̩̳̼̱̘͙̬͓̘̮̭̦̭̝̼̺͍̩̲̬͙̪͇̗̱̝̖̮͇͖̫̘̤̫͖̲͈̦͇̬̗̲̱͖̟̮̳͙̫͚̩̗͖̗̼̹̣̘͖͉̗͔̤̺̘̖̲̯̞̰͎̝̻̗̟̣͓̲͕͉̘̙͇̬͙̫̝̪̙͚͉̯͎̝̪̙̘̼̰̟̼͇̩̬͙̬̺̟͙͎̦͎̘̤͍̜̰͈̣̟̳̗͇͆̽̂̐̇̅̐̓̉̅̈́̑̽̈̆̇͐̿̾̓̑̋̅̌̄̂̌̎͊͆̋͆̃̓̇̓̂̽͂͑͛̉͒̑̆̍̋͌̄̍̌̏̊̐̒̾̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅÄ̴̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̨͉̜̝̖̲̙̝͚̞̤̰̣̜̦̠̲̗̲̘̳̗̻̜̙͚̭̣͖͚̯̟̦̯̱̹̮͉̣͓̰̱͚̯̹͕͎͖̬̱̝̱̟̩̤͓̹͙͈̙̺̝̫̠͔̩͎̟̈̀͛̈́͌̓̄̒̏̑̃̊͘̕ͅͅͅͅĂ̵̡̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̪͇̤̝̞̲͎͚̬̻̘̣̭͓̥̞͔͔̱͕̬̮̙͓̠͙̰̹͚̹̮̤̲̩̳͙̱̙̙̝̺̱̩̻̭̞͔̲͚̞̺͙̟̗͎̥̺̻̜͍̗̫̜̮̘̱͚̙̘̣̳̬̜̹͉̱̤̙̫̼̖̠̻͇͎̲̻͓̟͍͈̗̺̟̻̹̞̗͕̲͙͎̪̰̱͙̺̰͋͂͂́̒̃̆͑̈́̆̎͌̍̒̒̂̉̊̿͗̉͊̂̾̓͊̈́͑̐͒̋̂̇͐̀̑̈́̐̈́̄̈́̓̓̑͂́̅̍͗̔́̄͌̂̄̈́̈͋̅̒̏̏̈́̂̋͐̑͋̿̀͊̓̐̽͂́̅̋̏͛̃̋͗͛͋̆̉͗͋̐̍̿̊̆̍̓́̾̍͒̇̿͑͋͋̅͐̓̔́̉̿̀̌͛̇̆͂̄͑̐̊̐̆͑̆͛̎̋̄͛̓̏̇̂̈́̃͑̓̈́̈́̂̌́̅͒̃̒̿̌̀̽̑̍͑̋̐̇́̂̈́̄͆̅̍̄͊̉̏͆̃̓͒͂͌̎̏̂̓̾̉̿͂̔͒̈́̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅÅ̵̢̢̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̜̟̥̜̹͚͚̤̰͚͔̫͖̠̺̻̬̺̮͈̤̞̝̤̮̩͇̺̳̝̣̬̗͍͕̝̞̺̫̦̭̺͇̦̗̜͔̤̮͙̗̱̼̪̲̗̩͙̼̯͍͔̙̻̹̙̺̦̝̟̤̰̟͉̙͇͇͈̦͍̤̖͔̲̥͔̭̯̦̝̮̣̩̼͔̲̪̗̭͍̗̻̝̼̜͇̭̻͓̰̟͇̫̪̯͔̯̹̻̖͉̣͖̪̰̞̦̠̪̥̻͙̫̺̬͕͇̻̦̱̳̣̹̭̞̼͔͕̠̠̖̝̹̼̞͕͈̝͙̱̹̭̟̳͕̦̼̭̯̣̬͖̳̮̻̓̍̀̈́̓̄͌̈́̇̐̈͆̈̏͂̃͆̄̾͂̅͂̓͂̽̄̃͑́͑̃͂͆̑̑͌̋̿̓́͋̽̓̏̽̊̑̈́̃̈́̋̾̈́̊̈́͆͐̿̈͑̉͋̓̆̆͑̍̿͒̏̃̃̌̂̿͌͆̇̃̐̄͋̂̽̌̾̑̿̓̅̋̐̑̓͑͒͑̾̿̔̄̃̈́̅͆̊̓̌̂̾̔̀̈͛͊̆̓̒͂̒̾͋̅̍͑̄̽̿̑͛̑̊̒̌̊̒͑̓͛͊͌̐̋̽̒̽̅̇̏̏̎͆͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̼̭̞̘͍̱̭͕̰̜̖͈̖̼͍̲̥͖̫̗͚̖̞̜̬͕̮͇̝̪͇͚̗͎̟̥͙͎̩͎̠̻͚̖̦̖̻̳͉̱̼̱̹̠̟̙̪͔̺͖̣͙̯̼͇̳̻͖͉̝̼͈̯͚̣̫̼̮̮̭̹̪͔͙̳͚̼͖͚̝̠̹͉͔̭̰͎͕̘̹̳̣̦̭̙͕̳̥̪̞̺̞̻͉̹̥̲̖̟̺̭͔̗͙̟͎̙͈̠͙̫̯̲̻̪̝̳̫̻̲̥̤͇̰̻̬͎̲̺̩̯̤̦̭̞̫͔̝̣͎̺̹̩͉̦̘̯̱̺̱̟̲̦̤̠̭̰͙̯̱̠͎̲̖̮̣̫̭̱̤̬͚̘̹͎̬̬͍͙͔̙̣͙̮̜͙͔̟͓͚̫̮̰͈̯̻̣̭̭͕̼̣̭̬͖̻̘̫̮̱͌̋́̓̀̐̾̃͑̐̎̓̈͋̓̐̋̎͒̌͂̒̀̉̿̊̈̊̆̾̓̈́̂̈́̇̂͛̉͆̏̈̄͆̇̀̾͊̈́̿̈́̎̈́̾̃͆̃̋̇̎̒̔̈́̍̃͆̏͌̎̑̇͌͐̾̌̀̇̋̃͗̒̄̔̽̈̀̓̄̑̓̈̃̓̌̓̒͛̋͋̎̀̇̉̈́̀̇͑͌̈́̾̋̈̓̇̏͌̄̿͋̏̿͗̒̔̅̉́̀̈̍́͋̆̓̿͊͋̑̂̌̀̀̍̈́̐̐͑̀̈́͋̍̈̈́̇̅̅̆͑͂͆̅͊̆͊̑̅̐͑̇͌͋̂̀͆̅͌͆͛͆̈̄̏͗̈́̽͂̎͂̒̄̑̄̑̂̔̐̃͋̔̑͐̌̂͂̈́̐̔̇̈́͐͂͛̄̆̊͂̑̌̋͌̈́̑̿̄͑̏͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅǍ̶̢̢̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̲̹͚̺̜̝̖̞̭̤͇͖̠͇̫̥͚͍̳̫̙̝̥͔̬͎͇̣͓͎̖͖̣̯̼̹̣͍̺͈̟̳̜͕̥͉̮̹̟̬̙̪͕̯̹͍̫͍̟͇̘͇̟̖̟̹͉̪̞͓̥̠͇̩̼̱̭̣̫̩̟̻̭͕̫̬̗̣͈̹̮̘͉̞̫͚̭͚̞̼̠̩̣̺̯̝̳̮̗̯̹̭̭̞͚̜̬͖̤̘̞̞̫̬͖̤̥̩͓̱̲̩̹̬̻̻͉͍̜̮͎̝̝̘͉͉̬͎̣̗̮̻̬̗̬̯̘̬̳̱͈͎̖̞͍̣͓͖̗͕͍͔͕̥͎̪̮̻͇̬̪̺̩͎̙̜̘̎̆͌̏̀̽̎̏̓̈́́̇͂̽͋̐̅̊̾̊̑͌͆̋̑͆͆̋̆̊̏̄̉̈́͗̃̿́͂̂̾̀͌̑͌̉̓͒̈̓̉̀͊̓̿̊̐͆̽̐̅̇̂̽̂̎̓̎̿̅̾͋̋͐̾̐̈́̋͂̎͆̄͑͋̅̓̾͆̅͆̿̑̂͒̓̐̏̓̃̑̀̓̏͛͌͗͗̔̓͒̒̊̽̽͛̉́̓͊̿̿̄͑̔̀͋͋̑͗̽̽̉̇̂̓͆̊͗̀̓͆͆̿̓̐̇̅̿̎̀̌́̏̀̃̑͒̉̔͋̃̂̏̏̆̒̓̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̵̡̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̹̣̞̙̗̫̱͔̳̜͈̯̗̭̼͇̻̤̠̝̟̪̠̦͇̩͕̺̼̯̲̯̤̣͇̘̥̥̯̟̥̜̱̥͓̞͕̺͇̖̣͖̦̙̯̥̼̯͕̗͙̪͖͇̼͖̭̖̗̪̝̫͙̗̠͕̠̳͇̤͈̺͇̱̞̺̝̭̲̲̜̩̱̥͓͔̩̹͍̤̮͉̺̺̠̝̫̳͍̰̱̝͖̗̺̜͎̹̜̭̫̜͍̭̣͉̬̲̱̖͖̗͓̫̻͕̬̬̻̙̗̺̺̳͒͋͗͑͗̇̍͆̑́̐̈́̈́̇̇̋̽͆̔͂̀̑͆̐̋̽̀̂̃̅̑̽̒̅̅̎̈̾̅͊̈́̈́́͑͛̃̅̿̐͑́͌͗̿̇̏̓̐͑̽̓̌͛͂̍̍̈́͋̏̾̑̈́̉́̐͑͋̆͐̓̂̏͌̈̈́̿̓̈́̌͋͋̂͂̄̍̎̃̂͌̋̂͑̊̆̇̆̂̔̀̅͒̾̎̾̓̉̈́̑͒̄̈́̈̒͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̴̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͔̦̗͔͔̹̹̜̼̦̲̠̪͎̠̹͉͖̤̮̘̭̤̜̪̻̘̬̠̪͇͇͈̦͊̿̒̇̋̍̇͗̓̊͐͑̋̈́̓̎͂̎͊̃͋̅̎̆̒̒͆͊͂͛̀̒̂́̔̈̓̍̽̇̈́̿̾͋̂̇̎̉̾̓̓͛͋̏͋̍̓̄͊͛̽̾̂̄̈́͌̏̈͆͋̒̈́͂̌͛̓͊̈͐̄͌̋͋̐̄͂̂̾͒͗̌͆̾̔͊͐̂̾͐̄̋́̊͗̽̔͗̋̋͒͊̆̐̍͑̈́̈̃͋̒̂͊̓͗̒̑̑͌̎͐͌̄͌̐̈̌̓̈́̀̔͗́́͒̐̒̃̈́́̽̌̓͛̒̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝Ã̶̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̩̙̪̥͙͔̲̜̘̠̳͚̟̦͍͎̳̠͎̘͉̬̹̟̙̰͉͕̤̙̲̯͖̻̜̳̺͖̹̭̻͇̹̺̺̘̲̝̦̭̩̩̩̞̟̤͙̺̞͔̼̪̣͚͚̝̩̼̮̥̰͕̹̩̫̣̖̟͙̯͍̩̠̖̦̹̠̲̼̞̩̮̙̯̪̭͕̻͚̠̦͍̰͓̯̤̩̯̦̪̻̖̫̖̲͈̘͈̫̲̥̬̺̙͈̻̙̩̰͔̟̯͕̻̯̳̤̖̳̦̖͉̜̹̜̳͈̪͍̱̱͉̱̤͈̭̣̤̝̹̠̠̗͓͍͕͕̬̼͇͔̥̹̠̥̹̥̰̙̯͈̺͖͎̼̖̟̭̮̞̖̠̥̬̟̻͓̜̞̗͍̥̣̼̥͓͈̘̟̻̺͖̥̦̻͎̦̺̘͔̉̅͊̋́̆͛̏͒̏̽͊͂̓̓̓̌̈̄̅̒̂͊̄̊͑̎͋͌̓͐̌͂͊͛̒͗̌̌̓̑̓͆̒̋̃́̎͑́͂̄͊̈́̏̈́͑͊͛̽̔̌̎̒͒̑̎̃̃͑̓́̈́̃̍̔̈́̾̅̈́̓̓̂́̀͂̓̏̉̓́̉̽̊͗͐͂̋̇̈̿͗̔̆̉̾̉̿̈́̑̎̆̇̔̓̿̀͊̒́̄̈͌́͋̒̓͐̓̏̏̈̑̈̄̓̈́̏͒̄̽͛͐̑͊͗̓̅̈́̈́̃̍̾͐̏͆̑͂̍́̒̈̅̄̀̽̓̎̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̻̞͔̥͙̼͓̟̻̙̩̜͎̰̟͍͇͙̫͉̙̱̝͚̣̠̮͔͓͕͇̥̱͉͕̞̙̗̜̖͈̟̠̤͓̦͇͔͈̯̗͙̠̲̭͎͍̘̼̩͇̻̝̙͔̱̯͔̳̮̣̬̙̥͇̞͙̝͇͆͛̊͆̆͑̓̐̽͊̽̔͗͆͋̏̃̈́͂̆̌̃͒͐̑̎͋̄̑͐͒̎̄̂̔̓̐̄͐̈́͒̈̎̆̓͗̂͊̽͐̓̎͋̓̾̑̄̈́̈́͒͐͑̑͋̆̓͌̍̔͌͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅÃ̴̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͍̣̙̳̮̣̩̞̪̼̞̙̯̟̫̲͚͈̯̭̻̦̣̗̱̠̖̠͓̬͈̠̹̟͈̹̮̯̟̳̹̱̻̩͉̣̟͉̤̯̞̺͔͈͕̗̖̺͕̦̺̞̼͍̗̲͔̠̦͈̯̱͔͎̼̻͖̘͕̤̪̪͖̩̩̯̫̘̘̬͓̻͕̦̼̻͙̤̳̞̭̻͎̤̦͇̘̪̩̜͎̞̮̮̤̩͓̦̯͚͖̟̠̠̜̗̰̫͖̖͕̳̞̼̳͉͇̮̭̱̪͈̥͈͉̜͉̘̆͊̒͑̇͂̄̆̀̈́̈́͆̑͐̓̈́̈͑̊͒͆̿̃̅̒̃̈̍̔̽̃̈́͑̇̓̅͛͐̿̒̒̀̎͂̿͑̇̈́̓̆̔̽̏͂͋̉̽̈̔̓̀̒͂̿̒̽̍͂̀̓̇̐͗̈́̌̓͒̑̈̋͊̇̔̆̓̃̂̈͗̃̆̋̂̃̊͊̓̌̌͌́̈́͌̂̔̈́̿̈́̇͆͑͊̈́̑̌̅͛̏̓̀̽̃̈́͗͑͊͛̾̂͒̽̑̌̄̌̑̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĀ̸̢̧̧̡̡̛͔̫̫̼̤͚̯̱͈͖͉̲̱̹͕͕͓̺͚͚̼̣̺̼̤͈̠̻̖̰̟͚͎̳̜͚͈̲̖̬͕̞̗̘̱͇͈͔̪̺͕͎͖͈̘̻͓͇̹͈͍̘͈͇̯̺̮̝͚̼̗͙̼̞͍̹̭͓̬̣̭̂̃̓̄̊̑̌̃̍̊̑̊͛͌̈́̈̈́̇̈͐̓̒̂͑̂̆͗̄͗͐̊̎̏̂̂͑̀̃͂͆̃͂̐̔͒͐̈̐̆̾̋̅͐͛̑̏͆̆͋̒̄̅̈́̔̒̆͂͑̋͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Ä̴̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̙̺̥̟̫͕͔̩̥̯̟̦̦̓̈́̈́͆̉̅̍̓͗̔͌̑͐̊͛́̉́̔͆̄̄̾̓͋͑̃̿͑͌̀͑͑̄̋̍͆̇͂̉͂͋̊̾̔̑̄̓̏́̐̍̐̏̏͒̌̿͒͐̓̃̈́̆̉̎̅͋͌̆̔͐͗̄̆̑̽̃̾̑̑̎́̈́̇͆̎̽̿̋̌̿̃̾̅̊͗͆̾͒̀͋́͆̎̎̉̈́͆́̂͌̊̏͛̏̃̈̓͊̋̌̊̇̾͊̔̉̈́̑̐̔͋́̅̔̽̿̈́̾̎̎̉̌̄̂̓̎͐̍̀̿̈́̒̄͑̅̊͋̃̊̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝Ą̸̨̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̡̧̛͇̪̯̙͉̙̳͙͚͇̜͖͎͚̖͙̦̖̞͔͕̹͖͔̳͕̫̞̖͕͕̝̙͎͚͍͎̘̩̻̣̭̗̹̝͚̰͖̩̙̖͈̪̯̟̤̻̠̺͈̤̲͇̪͚̺̘̲̯̫͕͓͉̫̳͔̥̻͙̹̗̺̺͚̩̤̩͍͈̙̰̭̣̠͙͇̝̫̺̠̣͎̹̬̙̳̦̝͓̻̹̞͕̦͖̦̻̠͇̮̤͎̼̙̜̥̞͉͙͓̭̗̬̪̼̼̟̯͎̰̫͈̲̼̼͖̹͍̟̺͇͍̘̖̞͙̣̻̝̯̖͔̲̳̬̭͕͇̪̱̯̻̦̻̠̫̞̩̻̥̖̠͖̯̩͖͍̻̠̹̣̤͖͇͕̹͙͕̳͚̜̖̝̠͕͓̻̙͈͈̯̱͉̜͎͚̩̰̦̺͈͈̪̺̼̞̠̼͙̹̟͎͗̃̍̐͊̿̑̈́̀͂̃̐͒͊̈́̀͗̿͒̂̽̅̏̐̋̅̽̈̓͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̸̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̜̗͎̞̹̳̻̻͚̫̫͎̜̬̯̟̯̫̼͔̝̣͕̜̯̗̬̗̻͎̱̭̹͈̫̘̦͓̗̥͍̟̤͙͉̰̪̰̭̱̤̟̲͚͚̩̱̗̰͕͈̘͙̘̱͕̱̹͍͚̭̘̖͈͖̪̙̣̼̦̙̭̪̣̙̤̦̟͎͙͇̪̭̠̥̟̻̟̼̘͇̠͉̪̮͚̲̯̠͚̖̥̬̙͉̪̙̜̳̞͕͍̥̥͇̙̝͙͖̳̱̺̜̱̹̼͍̭͈͖̬̙̯̯͔͎͈̬͙̼̹̫̮̻̘̣̪͚͈͍͕̰͈̦͙̠̣̲̗̩̣̣̖̲̱̺̖͖̼̘̞̺̯̘̮͉̰̤̥̼̤͚̰͙̻͕̠̗̙̬͉͍̖̯̮̻͓̱̘̦̼̝͕͚͚͖͉̖̯͍̞̦̳̦͍̫̫̳̤̙̝̋͒̇̈́̀͐̈̓̇̓͒̈́̈́̏̔͒̎̍̂̌͆̉̀̍̈̉̉̅̿̃̀̒͑͒̍̓̒͆̈̅̓̆͊͗̿͛̋͂̽̅̐͂̀͌̒͗̽̊̑̑͛͂̏̈́̋̃͒̉̋̊̐͆͂͒̾̿̃͒̊̑̅̇̀̑͋̾͑͗͐͛͂̿̏͐̈́̎̆̿̿̀͌̇͂̆͛̒͒̓͋̄̐̊͐̇̂̅̓̔̈̔͐̈́͊͗̾͊̇̌̏̆̌̊̈́͆̎͛͊͆̄̌͌̈́͂̆̎͆̈͋̊͐̈͛̑̅̏̌̾͒̃̒̃̃̐̌̃͗̋̃͌͗̋̍̑̈̍̐̐̐̅͆͂̎͛̓̃͆̈́͋̄̽̾̎̽̏̂̅̒̍̍͒̈̋̎͊̒͐̀̋̔̈́̈́͛̓̒̈̑̄̃̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̢̡̢̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̢̯̘͖̟̖̥͎͙͙̦̟̩̘̖̭̳͓̮̦͕̝̙͇̥̯͍̳͉̤͚̯̤̙̮̦̦̮̦̩͎̼̗̭̮͙͉͈͍̠̗̱̯͖͈͕̠̪̪͎̭̫̞͍̻̮̥͍̖͉͇̯̳̗͈̤̭͉͖͕̝͙͉̙͉̱̞̱̝̙̞̟̖̙͔̬̮͙͈̫͔̮̮̤̜̰̱̦͕̣͕̫̭̳̪̜̣̟̞͇͓̣̣̦̣̰̲͇̯̼̖͙̤̥͖̠̘̗͈͓̬̹̼̤̤̭͈͕͓͍̫̞͇͉͚̳̲͚̲͙̹͕͙͇̝̤͓̰̯͈̦͎̲̬̣͈̞̰͈̹̝̥̝̻̺̠̮̝̭͎͖̟̜͍̝͈̤̭̜̳̭͖̼̭͖̟̔͒̅̊̾͊͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅA̵̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̯͕͓͙̗̜̻̯̘̖̺̦͚̘̯̯̠̻̰̦̣͓̼̩̘̜̩͉̼̣̩̞̩͇̪͚̦͕͉͈̝̘̺̺͚̥͍̖̞͉̭͙̥̥͍̙̲͖͇̺̮̜͔̠̠̣̯̫̼̤̦̥͓̰͚̫̗̳̱͔͖̤͔̤̰̰̞͈̹̘͈̘̪͚͉̺͔̠̘̫̥̩̬̗̯͎̰̜͕̣̼̜̜͔̺͔̜̞̟̟̟̭͇̜̣̼̼͛̂̑̿̌̔̉̈̂̓̿̃̌̇̉̓̎͑̓̊̽̀̂̈́̋̋̽̅̃̿͑͂̓͊̒́͂̋́͂̊̆̀̏͊̌̇̌͌̂̊́͊͐́͐̉̑̌̾͂̒̉̉̃̒̍̔͊̏͆̿̂͂̿̓̉͐̍̓͗̎̂͗̉͗̽̌̃̾̈́͗͛͑̍͌̾̍̆͐̈́̅͒͒̓̍́̃͑̉̀̂̊̄̊͊̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅẢ̵̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̢̡̧̨̡̛̻͇͕̥̼̼͓͕̭͈̣̻̱͉̣͈͖͉͉͎̭̗͉̗͍̮̙͍͔͔̠̘͈͖̝͓͔̣̫̬̳̰̞̪͉͈̳̼̖̭͙̯̞̦̻̲̪̞̹͉͔̮̩͓̜̙͇̟̪̬̦̯̣̝̞̯̞͍͇͕̖̲̞̮̙̳͕̘̲̮̣̯͈̦͇̪̜͇̲̼͉͕͕̝̤̪͓̗͍̗͈̰̙͇̪̬̪͍̺̗̮͎͙̱͚̰̭̘͙̖̤̝̰̘̬̗̤̭̜̙͔̬͕̙͈̳̹̺̝̳̠̬̰̖̻̹̗̯̮͇̗̩͍̥͙͇̹͚̹͖͕̮̮̳̼͚̦̘͔͕̲̱̤͓͎͖͚͈̜̼̩̬͙͎̯͖͉̮̰̗̣̳̱̠̩͓͉̳̼̰̘͕̜̥̘̻̙̱̮̜̰̲̬̱̗̤̰̬͎͙̺̫͚̫͕̬̗͓̥̩̭̪͉̳͉̤̲̙̣̱̼̳̼̬̈́͐̈́̋̆̊͛̓̀͗̀͗̏̎̄̆͂̑̂͋͋̌̃̄̄̃̋͋͒͊̽̄̈͛̈́̅́̽͊̊̒͛͂͒̂̎̄͆̽̾͌͐̈́͛̃̆̋͒̓̓̈̉̉̋̏̅́̋͌̄̎̌̏̈́̅̇̐̎̑͂̃̾̐͛͐́̄́̈͒̑͒̋̇̒̍̉̔̾͆̏͐̈́̇̓̅͋̑͌̈͛͛̆̀͒̽̈́̒̊͑̎͂̎̈́̋͛̎͊́̂̇͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̧̡̨̢̛̞̤̥̟͈̠̙̥̝̟͚̺̘̞̥͓̳͙͎̥̩̥̭̯̹̗̺̫͖̮͔̟̪̺̰̝̟͙̤̟̭͎̞̦̯̠̦̱̹͈͈͓̹͇̱̭̤̽͋̊̍̌͑̈́̃̓͋̑̓̎͊͊̌̉̏͒͊̆̂͆̑͌͑̊͐͋̉͛̈̌͛̈́̏̓̿̊̂̽͊̊̋̐̐̄̃̒͐͆̓̒̅͋͂͆̐͐̑̈́̆̂͗́̑͐̂̏͊̔̉̎̅̊̊̒̐̐̈́͂̈́̐̂̓̽̓́̈͊̅̋̀̒̔̓̿̀̆̋̀̃̾͂̑̎͋̍̄͒̾̾̑͌̔͒͒̃̓͂̓̽̐̏̈̊̓̋̀̋͋̽̍̈͆̀͌̄̐̉͂̏̒͋͛̓̒́̊̄̈́͐̓̐̆̒̃̏̎͛̋͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͠A̷̡̢̧̢̢̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̝̥̲̩̲̭͕̮̟͈̗̱̗̳̦̹̭̬̲̜͈̮͕̬̫̟̲̤͎͓̠͇͎͙̖̭̞͙̱͓̝̥͓̬͖̟̤͚̘̞̮̳̜̲̮͍̦̺̙͕̙̮̫͇͖̞̝̲̙͙̩̻̤͉͔͓̠̖͉͙͖̼͚̟̣̼̦̣̦͍̗͎̺̲̼̰̬͖̳̭̮͚̰͇͎͕̥͙̻̯̩̙͕͔̖̤͔̦̬͍͈̘̤̣͔̝̲̹̝̠̰͍̯̟̫̦̫͖̲͍̳̾̽̿̒̅̄͑̆́̒͐͂̉͛̋͛̐̎̑̀̆̈́̔͛̑͒̑̈̆͒̉̾̈́͐̀̓̌̈͛̐͊̊̀̿̈́̈́͑̅͊̈́̊̅̈́̾͋̑̾̈́͗̿̉̄͋͊̍̾̓̒̂̾̔̓́͑͛͌͊͆̃̈́̑̈́͑̆̎̒͗̓́͋́́͂̅͊̈́̒͆̎͋̅͒̅̑͂̃̍̊̽̑͋̓̿͆̀̑̔̅̂͑͒̀̿̍̌̊͋́̽̎̌͊̀́̎̆͒̋̍̉͆̍̂̂͗̈́̍̍͂͋̆̋͌̾́͊͌̄̉̒͌̃̍̽̂̌̓̉͛̈́̊͐͗̇̓͆̊̓̇̃͊̾̅̇̅͛̔̐̊̓̃̈́̃̅̆̌͑͂̐̋̍̐͛̌̉̃̌̽̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅĀ̴̢̧̨̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̝̘͙̰̩͕̹̣̪͍͍͕̖̹̻̼̞͚͈̖̦̜̯̞̦̖̺̙̯̳̱̹͚̳̼̻̺̱̭̙̲͕̥̭̬͑̃̍̃̅̊͗̋̆̅͂̉͛̓͒̓̇̔̾̄͊̓̄͗̀͂̾̑̇̓͒̈́́̍̒͐̆̊́͛̐̎̇͆̈́̌̀̉̈́̈́̃̎̆̅̉͒̑͋̑̉̓̂̍͛̈̿̅̆̓̍͑͌̊͂͋̈́̽̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅĄ̷̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̹̪̥̹̮̦̣͕̲͙̹̪̜̞̤̝͕̮̺͕̟̪͎͉̮̟̪͉̩̫̦͉̫̙̫͎͕͈̙̙͍͕̩͙̯̳̖̤̝̱̤̮̠̩̙̬̫͖̟͚͔͈̥͈̼̫̖̘̣̫̦̣͕̞͈͓͓̪͍͚̩̹̻̘̥͓̜͖̺͚̜̪͖̥͉͖̞̞͈̰̣̹͔̮͉̥̬̯͇͚̻͙̻͇̗͔̥̺͖͖̥͇̪̳̲͉̦̭͓̗̳̭̻̜͇̪̗̼͍̬̞̘͔̩̮̠̫̦̩̺͓̗̥̟͖̬̞̜̟̤̙̗̳̮̠̳͖̱͕̫̯̗̺̹͈̦͈̟̖̯̲̲̝̬̜̘̯̭̱͕̦̮̦̟̱̩͖̼̳͓͎̤̙̫͚̝͚͖̝̟̫̗͎̻̯̪͖̥̣́̑̓͋̒̃̔̃͛̋̈́̎̓́̈́̍͊̍͆̈́̽̽̑̒͆̓͒͑̊̀̍̆͂̃̊͆͆̊̀̏͌̅̆̉̈̅͂̐̓̈́̄͂͑͊̍̊͌̌̋͌̉̓̋̈́̈́͗̅̉̿͌̓̎̌̍͂̃̎̆̂̒̎̄̾̉͌̿̋̈̆̈̿̔̐̀͌̌̒̾̀̅̈͂̿̉͋͐̏̏̽̓͑͆̆̇̾͛̾̔͗́̾̂̈́̆͊̏̑̂̋̇̈́̃͗̐̌̐͒͗̈̏̂̆̉͆̽̓̆͆͒̎̈́̀̑̎̾̏̾̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̸̧̡̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̗̪͙̣̘̪̳͇̲͖̥̤̱̦̺̮̖̳͓̰̳͔͖̪͎͎̦̞̩̣̰̤̻̣̣͓̙͍̹͖̹̦̗̤̩͚̣̪̻̦̝͇̱̜̱̳͖̼̞̘͔͔̼̪̪͍͚̱̺̬̪̰̬̠̯̦̙̘̮̘̝̗͕̳̱̞̩̘̗̭͔͕̖̣̗͓̙̻̳̖̙̩͈̲̦̼̭͕̤̞͖̠͙̺͍̟͉̣̳͈̪̼͖̼̝̙̖̼̩͎̩̺̱͎̩̪̖͙̹̲͍̗͎̭̳͕̯̳̺͕̼̦̱͔̙̖͓͉̩͈͓͓̠̫̱͉͕͍͇̟̻̙̥̫̬͍͉̠̺̟̰̦́͗̄̿̆̊͌̂̌̈́̍̂̃̊͛͒͗͛̅̓̈̊̈́͐̆̃̂͋̅̈́̔̊̐̒̋͊̋̋͋̏̐̏̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅÃ̵̢̡̨̡̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̭͇̖͈͖̳̫̙̳̼̫̳̗̟͇̫̲̤̰̭̟͚͙͇͖̱̜̥̣͉̦̝͔̣̟̗̠̻̪͔̪̞̭̼̪͎̫̖̰̙͈̯͇̱̪̩̼͖͍͓͚͈͓̞͎̩̩̖̥̦͈̺̤͈̺̻̦̣̦͓̪͚̙͇͛̄͗̆̋̑̐͋͊̎̔̓͐̾̌̾̋̇̇̊͂͗̓͋̾̂̋̓̽͂̓̎̃̉̍̿͆͑͂̄͑́̍̾͑̈́̃̉͗̾̋̌̏̆̓̽̒̈̄̉́̌̊̒̀̊̔̂͑̉͑̍͗̽̌̈͌̂̌̊͑͑͌̔̌͗͋̇̋̾̾̋̋̇̾̔̍̏̋͐͋͛̔̈͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̸̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͖̯͎̬͈̦͈̠̮̗̜͈̻̩̮͓̻̳̦͉̗̻̫̗̼̲͙̮̦̹̳̼͉̣̮͚̮̳̬͓̤͔̥͖̣̺̘͔̗̲̝̠̭͖̈́͆͋̑̿͊̊̃͛͐̍͗̍͗͆͊͑͒̇͑̊̃͐̍͊͗̈́̆͗͆̾́͛̏͌͋̅̄͑̍͑̈̓̈́̾̀̄͒͛̓͑̅͗̅̐̌̐͐̾̂̈̉̓͒͐̌̐̄̂̒̈́͋͐́̌̎̿̔͒͆̓̎̑̂̃̿́͐͆̄̔̆̀̉͐̊̊͗̂̿̃̄̊͆̐̂̍͌̋͊̈́͒͒̿̽͒͂̾̓̋͊̃͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝A̵̡̡̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̯̠̟̥̮̝̳̮̹̮͖͔̜͕͇̹͖̰͚̮̠͓̤̗͔͙̻͎̮̤̹͎̳͈͕̻͈̬̳͙̝̖̼͎̖̞͎̠̙̠̼̱̠͓̮̺̟̳̩̫̫͙̺̻̗͚̪̳̱͉̠̱̭̹̯̣̦͔̮̰͕̫̗̯̹͚̜̙̰͇̘̪̹͈͔̯̪̙̮̟̬͖͈̰̲̼͚̲̖̯͙̤̯͚̙̦̹̩͇̠͖͓̺̜͇͔̳̥̩͕͓̭̩͓̩̱͍̺̼̲̥̱̭̞͐̏͒̋̅̓̾̃̅̓͒̔̈́̉̈́̏̑̆̿̈́̎̔̏̓̇̆̀̃͛͂͑̐̒̑̒͒̓̋̿̿̏͂̇͗̊̇͆͐͗̓̿̓̈́̐̃̈̂̓̑͒̎̑͌̒̓́̆̔̈́̃̓̄̑̀̑̑͋̈́̔͗̈͛́͌͂̍͊̐́̄͐͊̓̇̅͂̏̎͗̓̌̌̃̓͋̂̄͂͗̇̈́̈́͐̅̅̈̏͒͊͛̇͛̽̂͆́̄̄̉̂̋̐̋͂̅̓̄͛́͊̌͑͑̓̄͛͋̽̿̔̑̽͌̈́̂͑̆̃͆̓̔͂̅̉̃̅̍̈́͂̌̃̋̍̏̓͑́̊̈́̎̿͗͒͗̃̈́͋̈́̎̈́͛̈́̓͌͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̴̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛͙̣̞͇̩̤̼̘̰̙͉̦̦͙͓̖͕͔̰͉̩̖̹̭͈̤̳̼͍̩̳̜͓͖̖͔͉̮̝̦̠͕̱͇̮͎̯̪̹̤̙̺̮̭͙̞̤̬̞̱̮̯̻̝̗͉̬̖͕͇̬̪͉͔͉̭̩͓̮͕͇̝͉̰̹̦͕͇͕̬̠̤͙͇̫̗̳̭̟͈̪̥̝̤̳̳̭̗̤̞̰̜̰͖͇̺̱̹̬̻̞̮͚̞͎̱͆̾̊̋̈̄̔͗̔̈́͗͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĂ̸̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̱̗͖̬̦̫̭̙͚̝̹̼̩̝̖͚͉͖͉͔̮͕͍̻̖͎̩̹̫̣͈̲̲̹̻͕̖͚̮̜̲͚̦͓̦̖͓̻͈͔̝̞̣͓̠̲̖̙̦̹̩͖̣̳̖̫̜̘̫͙͈̞̫̫͕̥̖̮͇̞̜͚̘̥̘̱͎͈̰̦̙̜̐̈́̇͌̐͂̀̈͐̑̈͌̿͂̂̒̂̎̌̓̓̃̄̎̑̍͐͋̾͊͊̾͂͂̇̅̓͐͛̇̓͋͌̍͋̌̿̆͊͆̍̾̈͋͋̑͂̽̿͂̇̆͐͂̍̈́̓͋͆̈́̋͒͐̈́̉̔͊͗̆̒̑̓̆͋̌͊͆̎̈́̽̄͋͌̋͌̓̍̈̑̔͑͐͗̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̶̧̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̡̨̙͕̺̪̝̦̙̣̱̪̘̤͓̥̫͍̼̩̟̫̤͉̪̱̘̦̘̝̬̳͕͓̼̥̠̗̰̜̜͍̰̫͍͖̣̦̜̙̩̰̟̮͈̠̠̯͓̰̰͇̜͉̗̰̻̝͍̮̫̖̙͇̱̹̖̤̯͉̼̼̰̻͇͎͕͎̗̮̠̘̠̞͈̣͚̙̹̯̙̯̙̰͚̼̠͉̻̮̣͕͓̲̘͚͈̺̳̰̠̥͍̜̝̝̟̖̩̲̝̺̺͕͉̦͍̳͚͇̙̟͔̻̘͕͚͖͓̗̦̰̞̲̯̺̥̜̪̦̘̭̱͖̘͕̦̣̯̳̳̞̭̦͖̟̩͉̜̘̗̩̙̙̥̮̥̩̠̪͍̟̺̼̝̗̫̬̳̗̘̻͈̙͈̘̤̝̳̼̞͕̰͉̙̫̮̙͈̮̘̻̻͇̖̤̫̫͍̱̱̫̯̖̘͈͍̥̩͙͇̠̥̮̪̥̲͔͖̲͍͙̞̌͑̆̅̾͗̌͂͋͌̏̇̓̿̔͂͑͗̑͗̏͊̑̈́̋̓̀́̑̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̨̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̱͇͍̣̜̝͔͈̲̘͍͇̣̻̝̰̹̣̼̟̦̗͓͓̱̺̙̫͕̹͚̟̘̥̦͕̳̜̤̝̙͔̲͎̻͈̥̘̞͎̫̘̠̪̱̠͉̪̬̖͍̖̻͈̱͇̱̼̫̪͕̭̝͖̦̰̱͉̭̬̙̜̖̘̗̭͍̱̰̗̮͖͔͚̬͕͙̺͔͇͚̹̜̘̠͉̖̩̯̲̘̣͕̬̹͍͍̹̦̥͕̦̩̬̥̝͕͇̠̗͍̮͇̘̙͙̦̫̭̖̞͍̺͚͎͖̙͙̦̱̙̹͚̗̓͗̔͗̅̌̇̋̏̅́̄̌̈̃̈́̂̿̇͐̂̈́͂̆̀͌̍͊̉̈͆͐́̍̅̒͊̐͊̾̐̆̀̂̒̒̽̍̍̒̃̏̑̒͆͆̈́͑̌̎̒̆̆̊̎̈̒̀̈̃͐̏̀̔̊͆̓͐̿̋̈́͛̾͊̍͋̒́̋̓̈́̑͛͗̓͗͊͊̐̑̋̃͑̿̈́̃͒͂̑͑̿̿̉̅̐̈́̌͊̂͆̅͊͋̈́́̔͛̿̓̐͛̄͗̉̓͗̿͂͛̉̽̃͒͆̓͌̈́̒̀̃̅͋̽̓̑̈͋̇̒̈́͛̉̌͆̇̃̇͌̅͋̀̑̉͆̂̈́̿̿̄̅̇͌͆͗̋̀́͛̅̒͌͗̆̅̈́̈́̇̌̈́͛̌͐͐͛̅̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͎̯͙̣̩͍̞̮͍̝͙͔̭̹̣̦̝̫̠͇̯̙̰̰̲̼̫̪̭͇̟̪̗̭͚̱͙̝͍͍̮̫̺̼̝͙̰̪̠̣̳̬̦̤̳͙͕͙̫̝̯̪̗̣͔͕̦̥̲͔̟̣̰̬͚͔͚̯̟̜̘̥͇̦̤̠̫̰̟̟̘͚̤̹̥͍̗͖̞͔͎͔̰͕͓͙̮̻͖͖͉̗̮̼͈̳̤̫̰̠̬̝̲̩̬̟͙̹̜̥͖͇̳̩̰̠̦͖̙̤͕̟͇͚̖̥̮̩̯͉̹̪̯̣̲̯̺̩̠̘̺̫͔͓͉̜̥̺̗̺͉͓̗̭̪̰̜͚̟͕̥̪̘̰̩̮͕̘͇̙̰͕̩̙͓͋̒̓̍̏͋͛̈́̊̀͋͛̉͒͐̔̋̈́̄̇͋̓͋̏̓̋̐͐̿͌̄̾̽͊̑̍́̊̿̓͑́̀̆̿̈́͊͛͆͆͆̇͌̋̈̀̉̓̏̊̈́̔̍̾̈́̇̾̊̾̽͊͆͋͋͛̾̄͑͆̊͋͌̐͂̽͑͒̒́̓̆̆̂͆͑͗͂́̋̌̌̄̓͌̔̇͆̒̌͗͐̍́̾͐͛͌̌͌̐͑͛̅̿̂͋̈̿̉͌̅̊̇̇̃̿̈́͐̄̆̊͆̎̿̆̐̾͋͂̽̌̿̄͑͂̾̇̐͌͋͆̍̈́͐̓̃́́̃͛̎̋̐͗͑̄̈́̒̌͑̇͊̒̍̽̇̅̈́̀̾̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̮̪̥̭͚̮̼͎̰͓͚͈̙̙̼͎͍̮͉̲͔̻̹̤̼̪̞̱͕̻̤̖͍̮̞̪̗̹̙̘͎̲̭͖͕̖̤͈̞̫̰͓̬̮͖͖͖̙̘̪̦̼͇͚̊͒̓̐̈́̅̎͌̎̑̈̏̀̉̾̿̈͒̎͂̃̈̑̒̑̋͛̒͗͛̾̐͂̏͆̎̒̍̑̏̈́̏̿̊͋̄̏͗̏̍͗̓̆͛̂͆̈́͆͊̏̅͑̾̏̍̎̆̈́̇͂̿͐̏̋́̅͑̾̆͐̊͋̒̄̂̎̎̋̈́̾̿̈̾̓̋̏̒̏͑͛̈́̾͌̈́̐͊̄̊͋͑͂̈̑̎͒̈́̈́͋̓̑̏̽̑́͑̾̆́̎̈́̓̂̌͂̊́͒͂̈́͐̈́͐̓̍͒̏͐̅̎̏̅̏̍̊͑̔̂̍͒̒̆͊̎̓͑͂͊͂̾̔̋̒̓̑̃͐̓̿́̆̿̈́͗̓͗͌̅͂̄̉̈͂͋͆̓̿̈̽́̌̄̅̍̓̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅĄ̷̨̨̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̡̛̟̝̻̫͇̱͈̟͍̳̯͇͙̗̮̯̜͇̝̠̺͙̬̜̠̝̪̹͎̰͓̦̙̻̙̙̼͙̯͖̹̻̝̣̬̹̱͔̱̪̠̬̟̬̰̳͙̘̥̺̜͉͓̦̳̬̙̘̞̹̠̫͙̘̩̠̠̬͉̗͈̘̭͇͉̩̤̙͇̰͖̳̜̞͇͉̭̣̺͕̰͖̠̮͓̜͔̞͎͍̲̼͇̬͎̰̰̹̭͇̜̙̹͖̘̠̝̘̭̦͔͓̜̲̲̻̪̣̤̖͔͚̮̭̙͔̌̃̃̋̍̾͐̽̈͌̔̉́̋̓̆̑͐̅̀̓̀͒̔̉̃͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅA̵̛̛̛͉̹͇̝̟̗̮̬͕̤̫̘̼̠͕̩̺̋͊̇̃̈́̓͛̀̂͑̉͐̃̆̿̊̎̈́̈́͋̈́̊̆̋͑̐̉̈́̆́͐̊̾̄͋̄̿̈́̾̈́̎̊̓̾̄̓̓̄̑̅̈́̌̒̉̎̔̊̽̐̍̓̔̅̏̾͑̏̊̆̽̐̋͋̐̽̓͊̑̉̈́̀̓̊̋̉̉͊̉͐͛̎̅̇̈̃͆̽̃̇͑̊̈́͒̈́͊̊͗̊̂͋̊̋͐̄͐̅̃͗̉͌͒̂͛̑̆͋̓̇̓͂͐̋̏̎̏̈̋̋͒̀͒̌͌̈́͐̇̆̅̿͛̀̐̆̊͑̅͂͋̈́̀̉̾͋͋̄̔̔̋͂̏̉̃̏̀̒͂̑̈́̿̊̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠A̵̡̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̯̠͉̙̳͉͍̦͉̻̖̘͍̪̯̬͈̮̳̼̟͖̺̝̟̙͂̉̋̒̃͂̑͌̿̈́̔̉̌̔͒̇̓̀̅͐̈͆̉͐̃̉̓̏̐̃̇̑̾̀̔͂̔̉͆̽̊̿̿͊̆̀̃͆͊͌̃̄̓̔̈́̃̎͗̈́̀̿̎̏͂̈͛͑̄̒̎̈́̿͋́̎̉̀͊͂̆̄͊̀̏̈̽̀̓̇͛̀̄̈́̎̾͊̀̒͂́̀̂̾͐̓̑͛̽̃̽̅̃͌̄̈́̿͊͊͗̆̓͐͛̅̉̅̄̒̓́̿̓͐̈́̈́͛̿͗͒̒̈̽̇̑̈́͒̇̍̀͊̉̈́̃͑̊͌̏́͌̊̓̉̉̐̇̋̌͗̃̌͂̅͗̀̆̈̈́͒̿̿̔̑̇͂̂̈́̒͐̏͊̅̒͋͗͛͒̏̒̑͌̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅA̴̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̨̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̻̰͙͎̮͕̠̫̳̻͖̣̳̩̙͕̭̝̲̠̦͔̜͙̞̠̹̞͕̩̣̣̲̱͎̺͉̻̺̣͎̝͎̗̖̤̺̠̙̺̱̝̲͈̖̠̻̟͈̜̤͖̹̗͇͉̣̤̻̠̝̮̺͔̩̝͕̦̤̦͓̗͙͖͎͉͕͍̼͔̦̹̮̬͎̰͇̟̗̭̼̠̙̖͙͚̟̠̮̣̫̼̬͉̩͓͈̱̬͉̼͖͚̘̠͖̘͈̮̘̠̭͔̿͒̓̓̃̒̊͌̂̾̈́͛͛̎̃̊̔͑̒͑́͌͒̆̄̌͂̌̾͂̂̂̿́̉͂̅͌̓̾̽̔̃̍͌̓̃̐́̅̏̄̾̄̌̃̂̿͆̓̿̊̐͒̿́͌̓́̑̈́̎̊͛̐̈́̿̌͂͛̃͊͐̔͂̈́̀̃̉͑̉̑̑͗̐̈́̽̍̃̈́̿̽̔̐̈͐̐̐͋͑͌̓͐́̋̏͒̽̅̾͒͑͊̆̊̓̓̂̓̋̈͂̓͂̓͑̅̋̿̅͋̌̑̉̋͋̏̌̿̈́̑̈́͗̏̐̌̀̊̋͛̇̓̑̅̾̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĂ̵̟̻̦̹̥̼̹̠̱̖͙̘̜̤̥͔͈̯͖̬̼͓͍͓̗̫͇͙͚̻̖̤̝̤̤̗͐̈́̓̓̔̉̐̋͑͑̓̒͆͂̏͗̅̾̀̿̈͌̀͐̏̋̍͊̈́̊̋̏̾̓̍̇̐̃͂̌̓̓̌̅͆͌̋̈̍̋̇̓̇͛͒̊͋̌͐̋͆̎̈̌̓͂̑͂͋̂̿̊͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅA̶̧̡̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̧̛̯̰͕̰̲̻͉̩̝̭͖̻̹̥̘̪̳̫̪̰͙̟̩͖̭̬̬͕̫̯̰̻͓̦͈̬̺͕̗͉̖̠͔̪̺̖͇͓͓̼̬͈̞̘͉̥̬͈̯̰͍̣̜̼̬̹̤̜̜̱̭̯̠͔̰̭̺̭̣̘̩͇͈̬̩̻̟̖̞̗̬̼̫͇̹͇͈̱̥͔̰̺͔̥͍͓̳̩̱̘̥̼̣̝̬̙̼̩̘̜̜̯̦̰̱͙̤͎̱̮̱̝͔̯̯̯͎͈͎̠̞̫̦̣̺̝͚͍̰̬̝̦͈̩͙̯͕͙͙͔̳̘̱͚̱̼̘͈͇̝̘̺̰̣̯͈͇̙̼̻̙͔̹̱̙̤͇͓͚̝̺͍͓̬̲͇͎̬͐̀̒͛͑̄̈́̍͌̽̃̾͑͑̊̓̅̾͌͛̌͒͋͌̔̎̔́̃͛̅̎͂̓͛̽̊̓̉͗͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̨̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛͚̳̠̜̠̜̪̱̜̳̤͓̟̞͇̞̠̜̻͚̺͈̭͈̜̜̙̖̟̟̪̞̪͈͎̤̼̳̖̳͔͎̱͉̲͓͈̤͎͔͖͇̘̼̬͙̦̣̫͓̣̖͔͔̫͇̹͍̻͙̲̬̳̖̺̯̪͍͉͍͈͉͉͚̫̙̜̩̟͙͎͚̣̺̟͍̙̩̲͖̮̩̝̦̬̱̜̬͚͈͈͙̻̮͓̞̹̻̺͖̼̣̠͍͔͙͔̥͚̗̜̝͓̮̩͉̮̣̹̱̳̖̰̭̣͎͓͔̖̰͈̰̹̬̬̖̮̯̲̮͍̦͖̠͖̙̼͈̙̜͇̭̯̹͈̤̰͈͍̠̱̞͕̠̮̗̳̖̩̳͗̆̈́̄̾̋̿̄͛̊̃͛̿̌̓̈́̈͂̋̓̈́͂͛̇̔̃̏̽͛̈́͌͛́͐̈͒̋̓̽́̋̐͆̈́̏̇͛̈̎̋̔̿̋̿̉̊̉͂͒̔͒̈́͛̋̍͐͌͋̀̉̈́̀̾̆́͊̿̊͌̀͛͛̌̉̀̑̾͂̔͒̅̈̀̊͛̿̒̔̽͛͂̽̆͊̈́̂͐͌͛͐̍̏̽͗͂̏̂̈̎͋̈́̽̔͊̐͛͊̈́̒̓̍̉̀̂̓̋͐̏͌̌̄̎͒̓̌̽͌̈́͋̈́̑̔̿̋̆̃̃͒̍̋̆͐͛̀̆͒̑̓̽̃͌̑̑͐̏͗̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̫͕̼̼̪͕͚̜̖̻̥̩̣̺̖̱̖͍͍͕͎̦̦̪̓̃̾̂̉͒͂̀͐͆́̓͌͌̈́̿̆͊͂̾̇͌̿̊̓̍̄̆̌̓͐̒̓̔̽͒̂̈́̃̍͐̅͛͑̽̾̈́̄̑͑̿̍̓̍̓̈́̏̔͐̍͗̌̅̎̈́̈́͊͌̈̾̌͒̿͆͛͂̀̎̐̒͊̑̽͌̈́̒̉̇͆̋̇̓̄͊̿̆̑͒͛̏̄̓͒̔́́͛͛̆̇̃̉̔̏̓͂̋͗̓̆̽̋͛̏̓̄̅̀̈́̅̓̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Ą̵̨̨̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̛̜̯̭̰͔̟̬̮̺̠͎̯͚̣̗̖̼̜̦̣̣̻̪̖͙̭̠̜̩̦̪̜̖̣̤͔̺̩̼͔̠͓̗̟̜̘̻̦̦̬͓̣̻̱̫̝̦̰̙̱̩̰̼̦̘̤̪͙̜̗̹̞̻͙̖̣̣͓̯̙͚̠̳̘̰͇̮̞̤̭͔͙̥̤̤͉̙̞͇͙̼̣̞̞̗̻̥̠̘̙̳̮̰̭̦̣͇͙̰̲̫͎̟͙̫̜̤̱̝̠͈̱͔̜̣͍͖̟͉̱̤̘̪͙̤͓̣͎̺̪͇̗̻̟̠̺̃͑͊̑̒̽́̈́̌͊̎͊̽͒̆̽̒̍̈͌͑̄̎̑͋́̐̐̇̆̉̑͐̿̒̌̍̂̍́͆͛͒͗̆̌̓̆̀̾̀͂̀͑̀̂̋̈͐͗̓̆̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̶̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̦̤͓͕̠̝͇͍͖͎͙̺̜̬̩̙͍͍̤͓̪͔̮̺̭͇̺̰͚͉̺͓̤̘̠̗̞͖͔̜̣͇̞̭͉̥͉̩̩̫̯̝̬̮̯̭̼̣̹̟̤̠̯͈̻͚͔̩͖̦̺̳̜̳͔͇͇̩͔͇͎̤̩̦͓̺̻͉̼̜̰̞̟͖͉̺͖̼̪̗̟͇̪̠̰͉̩̺̝͓̳͙̻͚̯͙̲͖̱̱͖͍͖̗̣͔͈̗͚̙̮̫͖͈͎̻̮̳̻̦̖͎̳̮̩͎͍̙̥̙̖͚͉̯͖̟̗̘͎̫̫͔̙̰̰̼̭̣̟̹̲͙͚͈̭̫̥͈̪͕͙͉̖̫̝͈͙̞̤̱͈̪̗̪̻̻̲͉̱̦̭͚̹̼͉͈̳͔̤̫̺̫͍̣̪͔͙̘̯̩̯̣̩̖͈̗͑͋́̈́̂̎̓̓̂̏̊̒̏͊̄̇͌̀̌̀̐͋̉͌̓̒̎̍̿̓͗̅̍̏͒̐͐̓͌̍͐͛͑̄̆̀͗̌̍̋̌̈̉̒̌͐̂̒͋̀̂̽͊͋̿͆̅͌̽̉͆͐̈́̽͛̓̏̈́̒̇̅̅͂̄́̔̂͌͗̈́̊͒̈̌͒̀̔̄̈́͒̂͊̓͐͆̔͗̄̈́̇́̋̑́͒̓̂̌͋͒͗̿̏͋̔̒̍͌͆̎̆̇̃̐͛͌̾͋̈́̋̈́̉̄̉̓̽̀̌̀͊̾͂͊́͗͋̈́̍̒̊̔̊̍̍̍̈̇͂̌͌̂̽̂͐͂̉͛̏̑͒̾͒̐̒̽͑̈́̃́̋̔̿͌̋̈́̈͑̈̒̑̔͑͋̌̑̾̈͗̈́̓͐̈́̇̿̊̿̏̎̆̒̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅÄ̵̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̝̟͉̩̭̲̝͖̞̰̫͇̰͉̭̜͔̭̬̹̰͇̤͓̦̲̗͉̙̝̹̳̟͕̦̹̼̥̺̠̹̘͚̻̺̜̦͉̜̻̙̦̥͙̫͙̯̲̣̬̪͕̺͔͚̱͚̝͓̙͙̤̙͈̫̪̦̤̗̩̹̱̳̺͎̬̯͖̠̣͙͕̞͇̯̩̮̼̼̝̫̘̤͙̻͈̬̠̼͈͍̥̤͇͎̦̤͔͓͎̻͍̥̼͓̙̰̭͙̮͔͙̬̟̫̹̭͈̗̻͇͎̪̜̖͕̠̯̪̬̫̟̤̝̝̟̮̮̗̦̳̱̫̝̥͕̰͕͈͖́́̉̍͒͐̂̑͑̑́̈́̋̏́̓̎͗̇͋͐͊͑͊̋̌̂̾͂̌͂͂̓͒̈́̈́͆͛͌́̎̿̏̄̈́̿͛̌̇̆̽͊̽̆̓̏͊͋̈́͛̊͌̑̆̋́̄̀̏͊̎̇̆̉͑̎̍́̒̆̾̊̈́̎͗̔͒̅̈́̅̆̾̂̈́͛̓̓̔̉̾̆̽̏͒̉̋̅̽̓͂̋͊̈́͊̄̃̐̾͌̅̌̆͂̈́͋̈́̾̈́͗̎̀̾̓̇̀̾̏̑̅̇͑̓͆͛̈́̏͂̔̂́̍̓̾́̓̓̍̍́̀̂̉͐̎̃͗̽̅̈̇̎͊̂͑̽̍̄͊̈̅̀̈̄͐̃͛̇͒͊̋̅̾͒̉̂̆͑̍̈́̒̽͆̒̉̾̀͛͐̇̋́̑͂͐̓̌̄̒̈́̉̀̃̋́͂̎̐͒̔̇͆̒͋̇̂͐́̄͗̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅÂ̷̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̩̙͚̯̩̙̰͕̥̦̱̫̪̞̩̳̹̤̹̮͓̲̙̣̞̖͙̱͇̮̺̹͈̺͙͕̠̣̗͎̥͕̗̭̗̯̝̬̞̦̹͈̫̥̙̪̳̬͚͔͙͙̟͓̤͚̬̠̟͇̩͚̱͍̟̫͉̬̗͕̲͇̤̗̭̮̜̗̼̻̣̮̯̫̫̮̲̯̲͈̝̱͉̩̫̞̖̮͚̝͚͚͕̠̫̰͇̙̙͖͓̖̙̙̮̻̞͕̪̳͎̬͕̝̬͖̘̤͙̮͚͎̮͍̘̭͚̲͖͔̳̖̟̠͙̣̦̬̟̟͇̝͍̜̩̺̼̣͉͒̍̍̓̄͗̍̈͐̉̋͋́͂̋̾͊̏̾̒̉̒̍̆͋̽̿̿̑̋̓̓̋̆̓̓̌̌̂̋̍̋̈́͛̾̃̍̌̿̾̌̍̓͊̽̽͆̑̅̄̄͒̉̂̓̑̓̅̑̈̏̓̆̆̔̿͗̒̃̔͒̆̈́̏͋͐̇̈́̀̃͌̒̓̅̔̿̓̍̈́͌͂̽͛͒̑̂̇̑̄͑̌̂̔͑͌͌̏̔̎͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅḀ̷̢̡̧̡̧̧̢̧̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̗̩̝̮͈͈͉̘̭̠̥̙͎̤̞̮͙̠̺̗̙͖͖͍̟͚̞̹͈̣͙̟͍̳̩̙̻̩̫͙̼̟͕̪͇̰̩͓̩͔̫̪̙̙̟̼̹̘̘̫͇̪̹̘̺̠̟̳̙̖͖̪̦͖̭͖̫̖̱͉͓̝̜̬̣͎̮̣̗̺͇̼̘̪̮̭̱̫̞̬̥̻̼̦̝̹͕͖͇̟̼̝͉͖̦̠̣̞̬̣̗̟̩̭̫͖͇̣͙̬̮̲͇̣͍̰̹̼̣̰͔͈͉͙̠̩̱̳͇̤̹̱͈͇̪͚͇̙̯̬͙̖̥̲̝̜̟̼͕̙̞͈͙͇͒͒̌͋̓͂̉̉͐̿͒̏̿̋̊̇͒̀̔̈́̆̂́̑͆̈́̐̅̈́̂̓̍̒̍̄̇͒͗̽̂̆̿̃͛͋̄̉̇͆͗̏̔̈̃̓͑͐̈́͗̅͋͋̏̿͂̽̓͌̆̒̋̈͂͛̽͌̉̈̈̾͛̎̊̇̋̈͗͐̔͑̓̾̾͌̓̂̍̒͊̇̎͛̈͊̎̈́͗̔͛̏̌̆͛̄͂͗̾̈́͆͒̿̆̄̈́͋̅̅͊̆̏̉̒̌̐̄̓̃̀̊̉͐̿͐̈̉͛͐̔̌̉̊͐̑͊̾̃͒̽͐̎̌̌̎̌͗͐̉̈́͗̅̈͒͛͐̎̆́̔̅͆͌̄̌͊̈́͑̓̑̐̓͛͂̉͗́͑͛͛̅̃̉͛̅͛̈̓̎̐̌͒̈́͒͊̓͋̾̿̽̆̆̐̉͊́̃̐̐̓̄͛͊͊̈́͋̽͗̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̺̹̩̜̰̖̦͕̣̗̗͕͉̳̺͇̯̟͕̣̮̥̼͖̭͚̣̯͔͕̼̩̫͚͈̘̗̖̖̯̱̻̞͖͇̋͆̈́̒̈̈̓̋͌̋͛̿̆̊́̃͆̈́̅̏͒͛̒̆̿̑̅͒̾͒̿̀̀̀̆͗͛̾̇̎͊̎͒͂̃̔́̑̈́͛͋̾͐͐̾͗̀͗̇̇̄͐͋̍͒̿͑̂͑̀̈͗̒͗͑̋̈͗̊̌̉͐̈́̽̍͗̀͊̈̌̉̎̍͛͊̓͋̽̾͒͂͛̈̿̄̀̄̊̽̇̓̅̐̒̊̔̍̎͐̈̈́̑̓͊͑͑̇̓̈́̾̾̓̅̂̒̅̿̎̈́̎̂͗̓̈̍̀͒͌͌͒͛̑̽́̽̆̓͐͐͛̾̃̀͗̅́̈́̓̏͋̏͑̐́̿͛̐̀̓̍̊̌̍̍͑̂̓̋̈́̓̋͛̈́̈́̃̓̔͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠Ą̷̨̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̟͚̰̗̼͖͖̦͍̼͔̳̳̮̗̳̲̠͎͓̖̝̯͔͍̣͉̠̣̩̬̗̥͈̥̩̘͕̘͚̺̩̹̠̜̝̖̝̭̭̫̼̟͍̜͈̩̙͚͉̟̝̱͉͙̞̘͕̺̲͕̭̙̞̣̭̮̰̣̱̖̹̗̱̗̫̣̤͈̣͙̥͓̖̺͈̙̝͈͖̲̹͓̹̮̮̘͕̠̠͓̦̼͍͖͙͓̫͕̼̙͚̼̱̗̹̳̠̞̝͕̳̲͓͖̤̗͚͕̮̰̱̜̠̩̤̮̲͚̬̭̱̱̹̮͖̠͕͍͍̯͇̖̭̙̞̮̣̹̠̱̫̪̰̖͉̯͓͎̩̣̺͉̠̹̝̩͔̹̩̠͇̘͈̟̬̩͚̝̺͈̙̗̹̺̼̬̮̥͇̹͎̲̰̠̰̫͙̪̤̻̥̺̲͚͉̹̳̦͓̮̰͙͓̳͕̘͍͖͔̟̯̭͎͙̞̓͐̇͌͊̽̐̎͒̎̂͛͌͊̐͑̉̏͒̋̐̓̒̅̿̓̑̌͂̓́̽̌͛̾̔̑̔̅͑͛̾̐̈́̂̎͛̈́̋̅̀͋̇̾̆̔̏̓̊̐̑̓̔͆̇̊̈́̑̓͛̎̔̿̐̿́͊͋̏̒̆̈̐̒̓͊͗̋͌̅̏͛͒̅̾͌́̌̈͐͐̆̋́͌̈͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̢̡̢͍̗̼͚͚̟͚͎͓̪̜̳̪̼̰̦̖̩̟̺̰̟͔͉̪̙͇̫̜͕͔̬̭͍̜̜͇͖̻̩͙̼̹͍͓̝͔̳̥̲͚̭̮͈̼̲͓̲̳̯̪͉̯̩͙̪̼̩̹̝̠͉̣̥̩͉̮̘͉͍̹͖͓͚͙̹̩̬̯̲̩̙͚̖͕͎̲̻̤̰̤̯̪͓̥̠͙̙̳̲̭͚̹͙̳̥̞̥̜̖̩̞̲͓̫͉̮͉̝̼̠̘̟̳̻̩̣̪̼̖̭͕̼̯͍͍̤̗̖͉̤̬͎̥͙̺͕̲̫̳̘̝̗͙̳̠͉̗͍̖̣̳̘͈̮̗̘̘̪̤̪̱͙̟̮͚͇̫̟̻͚̳̯̫̬̬̠̘̮̺͈̩͔̮͈̜̗̤̪͇̙̖͈̘̖̤̞̯̗̬̠̲͔̙̦̙̳̘͍͔̪̞̝̪̼͓̯̱͈̘̯̟̮̦̥͎̦͓́͆̉͗̃̈́̄̊̽͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅÅ̶̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̫̹̝͙̲̺̦̝͕̥̼̬͓̼̬͖̪̫̟͍͚͖̗͈̜̫͍̹̦̳͓͔̼̟̠̜͔͉̙̩̬͍̫̯͎̩̱̠͍̙̱̪̟̯̘̺͔̟̻̺̘͍̼̙̻͎̱͓̹̞̜̺̝̟̱͈̜͇͔͙͉̫̗͈̹̪̞̥̠͙̬͙̺̳͎͓̪̗̝̙̝̯̪̳̙̯͎̠̤͕͖̯̦̟̹̘̬̤̗̻͓̺͇̮̺̤̞̠̼̗̪͉̥̫̭̯̒́̀̿̇̊̿̆͆̃͛̔̉̉̾̍̍̒͒͗͊̾̃͑̐̌̅͆̀͗̏̒͌̌̽̂̓̅̍̋̑̐͆͂̅͊͂͌͒͆̃̾͑̂̋̓̔͗͊̒̿̿̅͊̌̆̃̈́͛̅͐̿̏̊̑̎̍͆̇̌̿̈́͐͐̃̽͛͒̓̈̓̇̍̇̒̔̐͌̎̇̔͂͐̅̔̍̋̓̽̅̑͂̌̎̋̑̎̿̓͗̾͒̈́̊͂͌͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̡̡̢̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̭͕͎͇͔̜̹͓̙͕̟͉̦̘̥͓̩̞̫̖̖̳̞͈̲͖̰͈̩̪͖̹̫̰̰̲̞̙̺͈̟͎̰̪̠͈̠͉̘͇̫͙̜͈̞̻͇̤̹̜̜̲͈̬͈̱͕͉͎͔̻̹̘̝͔̰̞̰̫̘͎̱̥̲͙̫̻̟͖͚͖̜̯͈̠̦̙̗̝̝̤̤̟̭̳̜̺̣̗͓̭̲̘̺̥͚͔͖̻͖̦͎̪̹͍̬̰̬̹̳̫̰̤̺̱̠̙̼̥̖̞̝̰̯͙͉̩̮͉͙̫̭͍̪̤̭̮͖̪̙̰̹̱̹̻̬̪͉͈̪̗̣͍͔͙̺͍̰͉̮̫͍͖͔͕̳̬̙̲͓͚͉͎̮͔̤͚̝̲̳̤͇͙̖̩̣͚̳̻͍̞̰̬̝̪̟̖̠̰̹̳̬͍̭̲̟̜̣̣̬̥̹̫̬̗͎̙̼̝̳̠̜͑͗̐͐̾͌̌͗̐̓̾̑̀̈͌͂́̓͋͆̈̐̀̃̏̂̉͛́́̀̾̄̓̽̂̄͊͐̃̓̄͂̍͊̊̆͒͊̋̓̓͊̎̃͛͋͂̈͑̄̎̀̈̂͗̐̇̏̊͌̄̆̾̌̐̃̂̎̀̏́̏̑̾͋͌̋̃̈́̏̇̌̽̋̋͐͌͒̅̓̈̿͒̓̓͒̔͗͑͋͌͌̉̂̈́̍̅̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̢̡̧̨̛̠̙̩̺̬͚̲͍̤̳͚̤̪̝̜̫̖͚̯͚̙͖̠̙͈͍͙͔̦͍̒̄̃̑̀̊̍̀͆̽͛̔͐̓̈̓̆̈̒͊̄̀͒̏̓̄̅̊̈́̈̐̄̈̓̒̉͒̅̇̀͒̇̐͂͐̂͋̈̆̓͋̔̐̈́̾̑̔͋̑̇̃̿͆̽͋͆͑͒́̋̉̎͒͛̓̈̓́͐͐͆͐̃̌͊͋̐͛̄͑̀̈́̌̓͛͗̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅA̸̡̢̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̟̰̠͚̼̜͈͙͍̦̗͇̳̞̼̬̲͉̻̫̙̘̙̰̝̠̮͕̺̙̮͖̮͍̘̙͙͈̭̖͉̥͚͖͔͍̰͉͇̦͔̞̝̝̹̤̼͈͓͉̝̩̻̮͚̹̤͓̬̯̰̮̮̝͚͉̟̞̗̤̟̰͉͍̺̝̝̺͇̗͎̜̮̭̜͉͈̣͓͇̞̙̭̥͉̠̯̯̲̝̦̥̲̠͇̥̦̰̙̙̘͇͍͉͕̩̗̣̩͇̺̗̪̗̳̱̫͓̖̩͕͖͓̩̭͇̩͓͉͈̠̠͚̣͖̩̯̠̟̮̦̤͎̻͍͍͓͙̰̖̯̗̙̩͔̙͚̲͎̺̼̬̘͙̤͙̪̱̙̯̜̲̱̜͓͇͉̱̫̖̪̯͎̭͓̠̮̣͔͔̗̹̠̻̩̭̞͉̤͒̓́̀̆̆̌͒̓̉̌̏̏͊̎̏̎̈́͆͊̋̃̍̉̿̔͆̆̌̽̓͑͑̈́̎̍̑̅̈́̍̈́̋̀̆̏̈͑͋͂̆̓͊͂̈̄̏͑̐̃̀͂͋͒͐̉̔̽̅̌̇̂͗̏̂͗͗̇̑̅̒̄̑͑̔̾͐̉͗͌̒̓̄̆̏̿̔̏̽̃͊̽͐̑̔̅̐͒̌͆͐̾̔̿̒̊͐͐͐͆͒̈͗̈́̈́͂̔͊̍̽̈́̊̅̈́͛̒̓̎̓͊̈́̌͌̾͂̃͌̈́̊͐̃̅̂̄̅̿̄̓̆͆́͐̓̌̋̇̾̆̌͗͐͂̓̋́́̉̽̇͐͛̎̉̔̏͌͆̓̎̍̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̶̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̟̘̳̰͖̫̺͓͔̥̭̮̲̹̲̬̥̳̰̜̯͙̪̗͈̺̼̲͇̦̯͓͎̬̹̣͎̖͎̹̱͇̤̫̦̳̱̙̠̤̠̱͍̥̻̭̘̳̗͔͕̙͎̬̲̟̲̙̣̣̯̜̮͎̬͈̩̫̤̤̬̠̥̣̩͍̝͓͓̟̜̳͖̯̞͕̼̩̰̫̜̗̤͚̟̹͕̠̰̟͇̰͓̗͓̻̼͚͍̺̻̠̥͔͉͚̯͚̰̩̠͈̯͔͓͎̗̫̱̳͖̥̯̹̖͇̼͎̹͈͔͕̱̥̠̞̣̞̯̤͍̬̖͔̯̻͓̋̐͆͑͒̔̂̌͆̑͑͆̒̃̈́̐͊͋̆̿́͗̓͗̋̉͌͑̋̐̿͐̾͆̓͂̅͆̓͐̆̀̊̇͗͆̾̅͐͐͌͊̆̓̊̋͑̃͊̿̏̎̍̎̇́̇̋͒͊͛̂͒̇͐̒̈́̅̐̈́͆͑̍̌̃͐͊͛́̎̄̈́͋̒͊͊͌̏́̃̏̐̌͑̍̿̈́̌͛͌̑̂̂͛̒̔̐̓̓̓̇̽͋̏̈̑̓̾̽̈́̀̃̈̑̏͊̐̅̉̃͂̋̎̉̈́̓̊̿̐̽͐̌͒͋͒̽̌̾̃̔̃́͌̅͊͑̌͒̓̀͋͆̈́̈́͊̂̀̎̎̿̃͑͐̆̃̀͆̄̓̊͒̓̈́̓̎̐̅̍̄̓̈́̎͛́͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̵̢̧̨̢̧̨̛̘̯͓̮̩̰͎̝̹̦̳̫̣͚͉̭̯̜͖̠̤͇̭̪̻̻̼̪͙̘͔̝̜̹͚̮͉͍̯̜̯̟̯͍͇̜͈̱̫͈͖̩̖̳͈̯̪̼̹̱̥͎͍̞̭̖̫͓̹̙͉̱̰͍͓̠̭̭̯̤͖̯͉̼͇̗̦̼̠̰̝͍̦̲̗̲͉̝͓̯̳̖͎̟̟͕͙͓͓͚͔̭̬͎̩͗͋̏̌̏̽̑̾̈̎͂̑̏͗̋̄̂͗͜͜ͅͅͅͅÄ̴̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͇͉̙̘̻̖͍̩̲͔̼̭̗̳̹͕̱͍̲͇͚̜̯̦̩͓̠̞̹͈̩̰̩̘̤̖̣̰̱̞̝̖̤̺̝̙͇̞͖̠͖̟̦̞̳̭̭͈̻̰͎̝̺͕̟̗͎̗͙̪̞̪̦͖̺̟̺̪̥̟̹̞̫̦̲̖̞̮͚̯͉͕̙̰̪̥̪̩̙̼͕̮̳͔̤̼̰͎͍͎̗̦̤̟̹̱͎͈̝̖͙̜̼̣̩̩͎̰̯́͆̑́̎̓̓̔̊̍͆̉́̒͒͂̾̇̃̃͊̓̀̌̈́̑͋͐̒͆́̈̓̂̈́̆̆́̃̓͑̎̇̈́̃͑͋͊̿̌͆̇̅͊͛̾͂̈͌̑̔̇̏̌͌̈̇̈̀̌̇̈́̈̎̽̄͐̔̐̓̏͋̈́̎̏̈́̈́̊͌̃̈́̄͊̒̉͋̐̍͗̋̈́͂̇͐̎͑́͛͌̄͌̄̇̃̊̊͌͌̊́̓̐̾̂̐̃͐̓͑̓̊̈́͗́̽͐̔̉̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅĂ̵̡̨̢̡̡̛͙̙̜̘͓̯͔̜͍̝̪͕͖͔̙͇͉̫̰̭̝̼͍͖͇̣̫̗̩̠͚̮̹̰̞͙̞͗͐̿̊̆̔͗̆̑͆͗̐͊͊͌̆̆͌͂̈́͌͊̊̈́́̔̓̆̇́̍̚͘͘͝͝ͅA̴̡̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̞̭̠̩̜̩̘̯͈̘͍̤͕̗̹̯̼̤̥͙͎̲͚̻͔̯̹̰͚̣̰͎̪͎̘͍̜̭̙̗̪̭͖͓̪͑͐̄̎̈̒̐̓͂́̈́͋̔̀̋̈̃̓̽̈́̉̾͒͂͗̈́̂͌͊̌̓̅̃̌̃̂̽̃̒̌̈́̐̋͛́͊̇̒͑͐̾̓̏̅̓̇̏̔̂͐̇̌̔̄̌͆͊͊̎̒͂̈́̏̇̂̃̄̎̆̐͑̾̈́̄͂̂̔̒͆͂͒̇̄͗͒̄̋̓̾̍̿́͊͑̍̿̆̓̈́̈͗̋͊̈́̒̃̅̈̐̓̒̂͊̑̇̎͛̓̑̔̌̊͛̌̓̏̽̈́̎̋̈̿̈͆̈̂̄̀͛̐͒̇͂͌͊̃͐̂̃͊̊̾̐͐̃̊̈́͂͑̔̍̽̂̈͋̉̎̍̄̓̇͌̈́̇̽̉̀̈́͗̌̆̑̍̊̾̃̎͛̂͋͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĂ̶̢̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̺̱̖̜̲͙̙̬͇̖̯̬̲̘͔͓͙̣̭̩͙̦̪͎͖̬̙̠̞̠̹͇̝̳̖̟͖̮̥͖̯͕͇͔͈̭͚͉̜̭̞̹͈̪̫͙̗̱̬̟͖̠̝̻͙̞̭̩̯͙̭̠͕͙͈̣̞̦͕̝͖͙̬̳̪̺͓̱͓͉̠̖͉͖͖̳̰͈͍͔͕̬̠̗̘̩̗̩̳̜͓̺̬̲͕̹͖̻̖̝͉̥̜̜̪̮͕̙͙͈͖͇͚̪͎͎̖̦̟̩͕͓̳̖̺̟̗͇̜͔̝̮̬͔̟̘̣̲̮̫̦̮̰̹͓̪͎̜̟͖̱̳̰̈́͋̃̽̾͑̄͗̊́̒̊͋͗͗̎̏̏̄̏̈́̋͛̈̋̋͑̈̉̋͋͂̊̇̀̈͊̄͌̾͗̑̋͐͗͂̆̎̒̾͆̋̎͛̉̋͌̿̈́̏̀̂̃͐̈́̅̎̊̓̄̇̿̎̑́̏̉̊̅̉̾̿̃̆̅̾͗̾̊͌̾͊̽͋̀̔̔̇̋͂̂̔̒̒̀̆̊̈̓̋͆̿́͂̀̏̊̊̋̊̈́͊̽͗̈͛̄̑̓́̏̐̊̔̏̈̅͗̿͒̀̿͆͂̈́͐̓͌̀̄̿͋̄̿͑̏̓̒̓́̅̌͆̑͐̃̍͛͒̆̿̂̊͂̏͒̾͛̆͌̈̌͌͗̍̽̍̊͑̋̀͊̋͛̐̎͛͗̂̄̀̐͛̆̾̋̽͐͆́̉̉̽͑͌͋̽͌͂̽͐̅̐͂͋̅̍̉̀̑̽͌̓̈̇̀͑͆̈́̾̓͗̈́̆̓̇̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̶̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̧͖̟̲̰͍̦͚̫͈̞̮̺͈̖̭̮͎̪̖̦̞̻̘̙̜̫͓̪̞̟̞̥̳̹̩͕̺̠̲̳͎̥̥̝͔̩͔̪̟̮̣͈̲͇̺͎̩̣͉̼͚͈̤̣͈̬̦̪̬̫̦͇͚͓̹̱̮̦͔̤̦̫̻̻͚̟̳̯̰̬͓̫̟̜̯͈̜͕̯͎̬̤̯̻̜̺͇̮̮̯̞̲͍̺̣̺͉͎̣̟̜̮̤̫̯͎͚͚̹̼̪̖͈̝̫̳̠͔͉̖̙͔̞̻͚̠̤̼̲̼͈͈͖̼̗͓̟̙̟̩̳̪͉̭̳̺̻̗̳͙̪̮̱̠̟͎̯̲̜̬̤̘̩̙͕͚͙̰̭̜̹̹̳͙̘͈̝̙̯͙̦͖͚̭̺̱̗͓̞̪̰̥̣͈̙͙̯̭̜̱̪̗̻̫͚̺̥̱̬̬͍̻̲͙͍̱̹͓͓͍͖͎̻͙̼͉͚͕̙̤͍̺͎̥̰̥̻͐͒͊̍̉̾͑̀̅̑̑̓̓̑͋̊̄̉̒̌̊̈́͊̃͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̧̢̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̘̼̪̩̼̻̠̩̦͎͇̞͖͖̻͙̼̼̯̥͍̙͖̪̰̬̼̝͇̱̺̙͔̺̼̭̰̲͚̖̜̫̘͉̳̝̯̼͉̟̹͍̗͉̤͚͕̟͇̝̩̼͕̘̯͖̟̺͎̺̩̩͋͊͋͂͗̈͆̔͂͊̾͋̈́̏̓̓̎͛̊̈͆͆̌̈́̃̈̄̏̑̌̉͐̅̓̃̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅĄ̷̢̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͖͈̭͙͚͈͕̺̣͓̟̞̘̙͕̘̰̖̙͍̭͕̰̮̩̝̱͎͇̯͖̣͔̹̹̹̻̹͙͇̘̭͖̻̜̪͈̙͕̝̺̼̰͇̼̙͈̰̰̞͓͓̫̠̖͍̜̤̤̰̜͖͍͈̩͉͔̥̹͕̘͖̱̗̳̣̣̖̞͈̫̹̘͉͙̦̫̬͉̱͓̯͈̣̫͕͈̰̜̥̥̭̤͎̞͓̦͖̠̳͇̯͙̥̳̬͓̒̅̌̀͂̍̆͛͆̍͆͗̋̈́͑̑̈̓̔͐͗͗̌̂͋͑͊͒͊͆͐̆̽̈́̽̓̇̾͒̆̆̊͌͊̃̅̈͛̇̈́̀͐͛̔̓͐́̌̓͂̉̊̀̔̀̐̈́̈́͆͌͋̔̏̿̑͆̅͋̿͆͂̅͊̂̎͌̈́̆̽͒̑̈̑͒̾͆̊̐̃͆͌̈̍̋̓͆̉͊͆̈́̓̃̀̄̽̑̑̔͊̏͌̑̾́̂̇̇́͊̒͐̏̈́͊̔̈͛͂̏͐͂̈́̾͗̑̎̂̅̈̄̃̉̇̔̎̀͋͋͒̔̒̈́̾̈́̇͊̋̇̃̾͊̉͆̍̄͒̾͊̂̉̾̈́́̓̒̈́̓̌̈́̅́͑̿̿̎̓̓̍́̓͆̑̆̓͋͒͆̈̏͋͋̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̵̢̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛͎̝̣͓͚̹̖͕̳̝̻̬̣͈̹͖͈͉̻̟̠̯̺̗̺̭̩̻͓̤̤̩͎̰̼̪̗͕̙̦͚̼̗̳̘̜̼̯̖͙̟̬͎̲͔̬̘̟͔̤̬̼̮͕̻̠̩̯̝̠̰͔̼̪̙̠̠̯͇͙͚̘͕̰̠͕̤̼̟̪̘̳͙͖͎̥̜̞͓͚̦͕͖͉̫̘̝̝͈̣̩̤̮͎̪̩̙̠̬̳̯͇̦͎̖̪̱̤͓̠̫͉͚̩͓͍͉̖̗̙̦̺̣͇͖̩͓͎̩͓͓̭͍̻̳̗̱̟̠̦̦̻̯̭̠̼̻̙̝̣̥̩͈̫͖̭͕͎͕͕̥̥̙̰͍̰̺̳̪̲̬̯̳̣̬̩̞̹̦͎̘̲̖̭͈̫͎͈͓̫͉̩̯̒͐̇́̌̐̄̐͂͗͋͑̆͗̅̅͊̾̒͌̿͑̀̆͐̊̓͗͆̋̊̑̈́̈́̅̎͗͑̇͂͒̓͐̄̐͛̐͑̍̏̉̔̔͌̓̈̉͊̌̔̉̐͆̈́̾͗̒̽̓̿̽̈̋̌̈́͐̾͂̄̿̊͑̑̈́͑͒͂̈́̄͑̎̊̏͗̓̋͋̉̉̇͐̐̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̙̲̠͍͔̻̫̞̣͇̲̣̖̩̥̹̙̮͕̝̟̦̤̜̩͚̪̠̖͍̙̩̝̼͕͕̰̳͍̰̺̗͔͔̳̪̠͖̠͎̯̩̖̝̥̮͙͍͖͎̜̫̣̹͈̖͓̬̦̘̟̦̰̤̼̟͉͖̳̼̫͕̦̣̘̝͚̮̹͉̦̳̮̹̙͍͙͙̝̺̯̪̲͔͓̹̰̼͈̻̱̤͚̦͚͔̬͓̙̣̣̺͚̞̯̟̙͖̤͈̭̱̗̖͙͚̫̖͎͉̘̝͈̲͔̜̜̥̩̭̯̰̦̤̖͍͍̫̠̱͍̜̰̬͆̐͗̅̈̃̐̿̂͑̓̃̐̆̋̀̿̆̓͛͛̅̅͛̆͒̔̽̊͛̃͊̑̄͛̂͒̇͆͗̾̓͑̌̈̓͛̋̈́̎͒̋̒͌͛͑̇͒͛͒̐̉̑̉̅̈͌̇́̊̅̒̐̓̔͊͋̌̇͛͂͆̄͒̆̇̈̐͂͆͂̍͌̂̂̆̎͋͊͗̋̾̊̌͛̍̈̆̾͊̉̊͛̄̎̄͂͋̋̈́͑̓̈́͊̿͛͊͑̍̆͆́͐̈́̂̓̌͛̈́͒̃̈̋̃̌̂́͑͌̾͋̈̒͊̂̒̂̾̍̃̋̇̾͌̂̐̋͊̆̈́̓̊̐̓̍͂̍̔̿̿̍̅̏̑̅̅̂̾͑͒̿̾͊̉̽̒̍̓̐̀͛͆̉̒͐͒̊̄́̃̀͋͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅẠ̴̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̫̲̳͚͇̙̯̗̮̦̩͕͈̮̯͈̰͈̗̦͎͓͚͎̥̘̘̘͉͙̩̦̝̱͔̹̹̩͍̙̻͓̠̺͈̙͕̳̭̳̝̠͚̜͖̻̙͍̮̙̰̟̪̝͎̪̘̥̼̰͚̗͕̙̟̥̺̻̯̹̥͉̱̺̼͕̞͖̥͕̹͔̮̻̩̻̪̻͎͔̥̲̖͔̫̩̭̞͔̦͍̤̬͖̮͙̬̯͎͚͕̟̞̟̭̙͍̼͚̘̪͇̭̳͇̙͉̳͈̝̳̹͖̲͚͎̘̭̮̭̯͎̪̻̘̳̹͉͖̥͖̣̰̤͕͉̩͍͖̼̻̭̰̟̣̭̘̬͈̲̘͖̝̩̤͍̪̼̘̖̖̯̗̟̥̲̰̰͚̖̼̗̺̻̜̣̩̱̖̭̖̻͍͐̈̒͑͛͆͌̅̋̒͋͐̈́̈́̒̇̆͑̄͋̆̈́͌̎̀͒̆̀̒̓̆͆̋̉͑͑̆̈́͑̽̒̈́̿̒̐̐̐̉̋̈́̔́͋̓̅͐̓̂̍̉̽͋̈́̄͒̐̉̋̈̐̆̎̿͌̌̎̀̐̐̋̔͋̄̑͒͛̉̈́̋̇͋̇̏̊̽̄̅͂̓͂͐̄̔̄̐̊͋͐̀̉͒̍̋͂̀̐̒̉̓̆͋͗̎̀̐͒̒̐͋̔̐̄̎́͊͐̋̈́̑̌̇̀̿͒̎͆͒̏̇̈́̀̌͐͐̈́͋̑̓̾̉͑̑̑̂̅̈́́̓̆̌͊͂̊̈́̊̐̓̓̇͊͂̒͛͆̐̓͐́̅̔̓͛̐̈́͛͑̈̑͆̔̍̊̋̐̊̈́͑̄͆̑͌̾̈̈́̀̈́̌̂͋̃̂͋͋̿̏̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̡̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͎͙̟̝̼̞͚̖̣͓̜͉͙͚͎͖̩̫̼͓̳̲͉͇͖͚̜̻̠̖͔̤͕̮̩̜̲̰̪̫͉̬̩̼̥̝͔͖̖̙̪̪͔̻̹͙̰̘̖̝̥̬̣̞̟̭̮̖̝̬̹̦̩̘͍͊͊̄͗͒̃̋̈̌̒̍̈́̈́͌̋̋͗̑͌̒̓͑̌͗̇͛̓̅̓̽͊̽̆̎̅̑͊̈́̏̈̋̌͐̂̍̈͛͑̋͑̊̏̂̍̔͌̄͌̍̃̾̈́͑̈̔̑͛̉̀̈̉̉̋͐̇͒̅̂̇͆̀̓̿̆̓͒̃͑͌̽̆̈́͐͊͊̈̋͆͌̐́̂̉̅̽̃͂̅̂̎̔̃͛̈̽́͌̈͒̆̈́͑̂͌̉͒͌̈́̄̇̈̈̀̾̎̓̽͒̏̈́̀̀̑̈́̂͌̔̑̓̀̔̂̔͛̑̀̃͋̈́̍̉̊̄͛̎͐͌͒̂͗͗͌͗̽́͋̍̾̂͐͋̂͂̈͐͛̾͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅA̵̢̢̨̨̨̧̛̛̛͚̟̞̖̰͉̠͍͇̞̤̘̣̼̫͖̮̲̖̹͌̑̔́̒͂̐̈́̈́̓̉̒̈́̓̈́̃̋̈́͛͂͑͊̓͒̇̇̎̋͊̓̈́̽͊̎̾̽́̄͑̎̀͋̎̾̒̐̾͒̓̏͒̀͂̀̂̑̏͐̏̅̓́̓̌̓̇͊͒̀̈́͐̆͗̑͐͑͊̈́̏͋̽̈̅̈̊̉͊̊̐̉̌̈́́̈́̊͂̓̀͗͌̇̿́͌̋͌͛̿̒̇̔̈́̎̿̃̀̓͆̃͑̐͐̆͌̔͆͒̓͑̋͂̈́͑̄͋̒͛̆̾͂͛̑̽̌̿̔͐͑̽̍̌͒̀̏͊̄̾̉̌̇̽̋̎͑̉͐̓͐̾̇̐͛̾̂̆͊̂̒͐̽͊̽͆̄͂͛͗͂̂̈́̿̓̔͊̊͛̇͐͌̆̍̽̓̈͑̆̅̈́͌̎̈́̌̀́͋́̑̂̍̈̍͒͌̋̾́̎͋̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝A̶̡̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͇͓̣̪̩͈͈͚̥̖̬̪̥̭̥͕͓̘̜̜̣͈͖̹̗͍̮͉̘͖̳̰͖̹̫̝̬̹̘̭͚̦̝͒̌̑̈́̾̑̈̓̋̐̿͊̊̍̽̐͑̈͊̄̒͛̊̑͂̍͑̔͛̅̿͑̅̍͌̄̊̎̓̅̈́͊̓̓͗̃͋̃̊̌̓̒̍̂̋̎́̑͑͐̏̊̔̈́́̔̆̏̔̿̿́͒̈́̓̐̂̋̊̒̋́̾̒́͛̋͂̀̓̓́̔͗͒͛̎͊͗̏̐̓̑̀͗̄̔̌̌̏͌̄́̊͗̌̎̊̑̊̈́̿̈́̇̄̄̇̋̒͛͐̏̍̓̒̆̊̒̂̌͛͆̍͗̍́̿̈͋̈̽̾̍́̄̄͑͛̈́͆̽̈̀̌̇̌̍̅̆̽̒̓̎̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅḀ̵̧̢̧̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̠̠̺͈̣͉͚͓͈̞̙̬̟͇̰̼̱̝̟̳̗̲̲̦̦̹̯̜̲͚͖̠͈͚̝̟̣̟̳̫̱͍̲̣̩͉͇͈̝͔̜̘̰̝̪͎͙̰͚͎̺̱̟̤͔̤̺̩̤͚̭͔͍̞̖̠̮̝͈̫̖͙̻̰̤̥͚̠̘̟̺͖͔̬̻͙̩͇̯͉̤͈̪̲̫̱͇̮͖̘͇͈̠̗̞̱̗͉͙̩̞͚͎̖̰͇͖̪̯̟̭͉̰͙̬̦͚̼͙̦̦̘̲̺̟̣̮͕̘͖̞̤͚̮̜͚̩͈͇̙̰̜̱͉̙̬̹͇̗̖̱̭̳̠̦̮̦̹̹̳̮͉̭̳͙̗͔͍̱̱̰͈͈̲̝̝̣̝͓̰͍̫͍̲͉̘̬̫̞̫͔͖̻̼̣̯̜͙͚͓̲͎̬̹̝͔̪͙̼̼͎̺̲̞̝̺͕̱̟̮̣̰͈͔͈͇̯̝͐̊̊̃̍̒̈́̑̇̅͑̉̾̅̌͛͛̿͂̈̾̍̓͊̄͋͗͗̎̍̽̐̈̂̏̃̊̈́̈́̆̾̈́͒̆͗̄̉͂̉͑͛̎̀̇̈̏̏̆͗͛͂̑͒͒̍̒͑̀̓̿̓͛̓̒͛̏̈́͂̏͛̓̌̍͑̐̾̐̈̿́͗̈́͆̾̔̈́̃̓̃͗͊͌̓̃̈̋̐̊͌͋̎̋̐̑͑̓̊̅̊̀͒̊̽̓͗̉̋͛̆̏̇̀̊̓͗̓̔̓̓̑́̿̉̈́̏̿͋͐͛̐̊̎͛͐͛̎͋̇̂̽̈́̎̑̽͒̏͛̔̒̅͛̒̏͛̆͊̈́̓̍̈́͋̾̽͆̍̓̋͛͋̄̎̅̽̍̋̊̍̉̆̿̍̌̒̄̋̾̿̾̿͋͂̉͐͛͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅȂ̶̡̧̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͍̪͍̘̦͇̰̜̯̮̻͎̰̩̗͉̟͖̲̭͓̙̮̜̼̼̮̭͈̭̖͎̜͖̲͚̪͙͕̤̲̝͓͕̣͖̘̜̠͙͉̮̝̻̟̳͖̬̫͙̼̮̰̝̣̰͓̻̜̲̞̱̭̬̰̥̯̗̹͙͉̗̞͖̭̻̘̮͇̩̹̼̝͈̣̦̱̹̲͎͖̹̤̺̤̞̺̟̘̟͍͙̦͉̥̗̼̞̝̳̣̞̙̮̠̤̰͇̫̰̪̞͔̥̲͔̲̰̻͔̝̱̪̣͈̲̥̩̺͉̜͉̖͚̥̝͓͎̦͈̟̗̲̰̙̤͇̺͕͍͉̺̯͚̗̯̪̟̮̹͚̰̺̖̟̣̝̲͔͎̹̗̟̹͖͇̝͕̪͉̞̣͕͈̘̈̀͑̈́̔̇̋̎̐̿͛͋̎̋̈́͒͌̐̍̑̽͗̿͋́́̋͋͋̂̀̽̄͌̊̇̍͊̃̋͒̀̈́̀͗̒̈́̅̽̂̄̒̂̄̎̂͗̈̅̇̂̇̃̃͋͛́͗͑̾̄̇̑̏̀̓̂̐̈́̈͒͑̂̈́͋̉̉͒̓̄͊͗̓͑̔̊̄̋̏̔̈͋̔͗̀̅͂̍͑̊̅̈́̌̇͐̈͑̽́̓̉͆̈́͆̂̆̅̇̋̿̂̈́̊̿̈́̿͆̄͊̌̒́̉̄͆̋̍̈́̈́̈̿̍͑̈́̈́̿̌̑͛͆̅̌̔̉̏̆̀̉̍͂̌̍̂͗̿̾̍̓͛͒̈́͆̍̒̈́͋̏̔́̏͆̒͐̋͒̆̅̓̈́̑̊̈́̀̈́̆̒̈́̿̔͒̂̒̂̒̆̈̒̔͒͒̇̈́̉̇̍̀̈̐̉̀́͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̴̦̩̯̥̘̝̓͐͐̃̇̂̋̾͌̔̈́͒̂̌͛͘Ą̸̡̧̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̤̻̳̙̝͖̗̤̖̯̲̯̺̘̯̠̼͕͚̫̜̥͈̗͎͔̮̤̳͉͓͎̬̥̪̘̩̹̥̬͉͕̫̱̻̞̘̩̞̠̗͇͎̖̣͚͕̪͍̯̭̼̬͔̩̦͔̺͈̺̟̮̰̜͚̺͖̺̬̤̳̪̦̰̯̜͇͍̤̏͌̌͒͗̍̽̓̎̿̀̀͒̎͑̿̏͂͋̌͑̔̐͆͑̂̏̈̇̏̌̆̌̽̊̈͂̄̽̏͗̑͂͛̋̑͌͒̎̊̇̆̉̽͒̾̈́̏̂͑̓̌̾̊͗̃͗͛̑̈́̋̈́̀̋̃̐͛̔̑͗̉͌̀͛̍̏͗́͂̎̓̂͆͆͌̽̒͐͒̉̆̒̆̽̄̔͗͂̋͛̓͗͛̒̊́̊͐̒̄̃͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝A̸̢̧̨̢̢̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̛̛̩̦̣̞̫͔̹͙̞͕͇̪͎̣̦̝͔̘̦͈̪̗̤͓̻̯̣̬̖̦̘̳͙̝̳̝͚̼̗̺̝̩̮̭͙̯̖̹̼̠̦̜͚̣̘̩̫͓̝͚̮͖̠͔̯̖͎̪̜͔̹̞̹͙̥̩̥̝͎̱̗̞̞̝͉̞̝͖̳͎͉̩̭̮͕̲̯̰̜̼̰͇̰͚̬̰͇̞͍͇͈̯͓͎͎͈͎͕̟̟͙͇̫̙̗͔̻̪͔̲̱̦̫̣̩̫̼̝̘̗͔̬͆̐̐͂͋̂͐̾̉̃̀̈́̇̐́̐̇̎̂̓͛͛͌̔͋͑̃̂͊͑͗̈̍̍̋̑́̆̅̀͂̇̎́̋͊͂̃̆̓̈́̑̄̄̓̒̓̉̔͊͂̎̇̋̀̔͐̅̂̊̑̓́̓̍͌̒͋̃̂̾͂̍̊͗͛͂̆̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͙̠̮̮̼̪̩͓̳͔̳̯͖̼͉͖͍͙̪͚͍͖̦̺̜̮͔̝̝̖͍̣̯̺̥͓̖͉̺̪̖̦͔̙̘͖̫̗̥͚̼͉̳͈̦̤̻̺̹̬̗̟̖̲̟̩̝̖̬͚͍̠̟̙͖͍̰̣̮̩̰͇̺͓̫̻̻͎̼̞̞̼͓̟͙͓̭̯̘̤̮̖̮̻̥̪̦͖͎̫̩̦̲̘͖̩̣̜͙̠̮̫̗̙̬̣̲̳̘͔̭͖͉̭̦̦̺̜͕͍̤̱̮̗̪͕̥͔͉͉͎̪̗͖̮̘̰̠̰̹̻̫̺̖̺̲͕̘̬̭̯͎̪̖̗̼̜̙̣̘̘͖̰̘̬̭͇̼͚̬̝͍̬̜͚̫̰͔͕̻͙̜̝̦̜̺̱̞̺́̉̊̎͗͐̓͂̐̍̋̾͒͂̽̋̅̽̈̎̏̊̓̑̍͛̑̍̏̊͒̽͑͗͑̎̏̓̀͌̂̃̽͌̀̐̇͗͐͛̐̈́̽̀̿̀͗̅̓̄͊̈͒͊̇̽̇̑͑̔͋̇̈́͌̇͒̀̾͊͛̿͐̏̓͋̓͆̏͂̍̂́͆͒͆͂͑̌̓̇̉̓͐̍̍͑̂̽̂͂̈́͂̈́̍̾̌͗̅̆̽͐̒͒̔̑̔̒̀̀͆̒̓̀̄͊̒́̍̇̒͊͆͊͂̈́̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͍̭͚̳͇̳͇͖̺̫̙̞̺̩̠͕̜̖͕̞̯̪̳̯̟͉̹̖̮̲̮͎̰̯͙͕̮͙͈̲͓̺̰̖͕̼̤̖̗͚̣̳͍̙̞͚̩̦͔̹̪̞͓̭̻̲͍͎̖͖̼̜̜͇͚͎̳͉͎̝̻͈̟̤̻̳̩̱͙̥͕̮̰̪͙͖̙̞̟̻͖̲̪̠̫̤͚̭͕̻̼͍̓͑̃̃̽̿̑́͐̓̓̂̌͛̽̀̅̍͂̌̉̄̈́͐̿͒̎̓͗͛͐̂͗̂̎͛̌͐̓̔̀͛͋̊͌͋̂̆̽̎̓͐̒̃̈̒̐̈́̐̋̾̆̑͛͛͗̎̊̎̆̎̑͌̈́̋͐̾̽͆̐̍̌̊̀̂̎̏͗̍̽͂̏̊̑̂̀̈́̂̾̈́̅̑̂̈́̓̏̉̀͆͒̓̈̏̀̉̐̋̑͒̔̾̑͛̀̈́͌͗̑̋͑̓̈̍̔͛̈́̒̓͆́͂̋̊͋͐̀̍̒͂́͋͌͗̍̅͊͌̆̎̐͛̅̈̑̈͋̾̊̽̂̾̿́̓̋̈́́̇͌̏͐̊̈́̄͒̃͒̄̄̄̃̊̊̓͋̈̈́̈͊́͐̇͋͛̏̆̐͐̍̀̐̉͒̾̉̂̃͆̌̎͒̈́̏̂̑̆͋̈́̐̉̓̀̈́̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĄ̶̢̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̠̗̲̦̥͉̹͙͈͎͇̮̫̻͓̖̞̱͔̰͇̮͖̬̺̣͓͎̮̻̠̺̘͈̮̖͉̗̣͉̩̤͓̣̺̠͈̱̰̻͖͇͇̜̥̣͕̜̠̳̥͉͎̳̰̣̺̩̤̣̙͔̮̹̞͍̞̠̋̍̾̾̓͐̀͗͐̄̿͑̀̈́̾̓̈́͑̏̋̅̔̑̑̑͑͛̈̎̌̀̓͛̿̈̇͒̓͋̆̽͗͆̏̊̿̉͆͐̈̑̏̓͆͒̑̉͆̅͌͋͆̂͊̊̓̃̀̎̿̓̽̃̅̈́̈͑̆̿͋̑͆̈͗̒̓̎͗̓͐̽̋͒͑͛͑̌̆͂̑͋͊͋̏͑̈́̎̍͒́̒̔̂̉̏̉̋̂̈́̌̎͊͒͛̂͐̆̒̈́͆̐͗͋͛̄̔͌̅̒͛͆̇̇̿͒͛͊̅̔̾̈͌̅̋̿̈̓̏̽̑͌̈́̔̂̾̾̎̂̐̓͗̓̐̓̓̏͐̃̏̊́̇͆̀̈́̉̾̄̄̄̃̄̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅÄ̴̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̳̲̹̦̳͕̱̹͍̫͉̹̤̩̥̥͖̩͈̥͓͚͙͙̠͔̪̭̫͚͚͙̟͉̥̱̼̯̝̥̦̹͖̮̼̜͍̺̩͖͖͍̹̯͖̯͙̤͚̓̅̓̽̈̓͛̐̃͌́̂̐̓̄̄̀̊̆̊̃̎͆̉̈́͒̿̏̊̈̿̓͊̍̋̊͗́͆͊̉̈́̊͆̀̃̊͒̎̉́̄̇̍̄͗͛̋͊̀̀̈́̄̿̊̄͌̾́́̄̒̽̾̃̊̓̀́͐̀͋̀͗͆͛̉̍̾̇̔̆͐͂͒̇̑̔͌̈́̈́̐̐̒̍̈́͑͒͐̔͗̽̊̀̐́̎͐̇̿̆͗͑́͛̂͆͌̂̔̆̎̓̋͒̽̿̆͗̊͑̽͛̔̈̀̎̾̾͌̋͛̂̈͒̍̃͛̓͑̏͊͌̃̆̂͋͆̆̑̆̍̂͆͑̑͗͒̒̽̓̊͂̅͑͑̉̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅĄ̵̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̜͕̹̬͓̻͍͖̬̤͔̪̮͔̣̯͙̦̻̦͚̠͔̖̦̜͕̣̪̹͖̼͓͉̺̹̮̟̫̣͍̘̩͈̙̙͍̼̠̖̙̬̜̠̩͚̯͖̝͎̝̖̳͖̬̱̭̻͕̩̼̱̫̟̝̺͓̘̤̄̍͐̈̅́̀̋͛̓̽̉̎̈́̿̉̿̽͒̋̐͒̍̾͒̃̓̇̆̇̈́́̒̓͂̈̂̔̃͐̾͆̊̑̈́̍̄̈́̃̄͂̓̆̃͋̏́̓̏̍̍̐̍̈̐͆̔̉̈́̏̒̒̅̓͒͐͊̒̅̎̀̈̂̿̾̔̈́̌̈́̽͌̊̆̿̔̐͌̈́̂̊̀̊̈̐͌̆̒͊͛̊̆̓́̇̑̓̌͊̐͛̈́̓̒̿͗̅̂̇̊͒̿͑̇̈̈̒͋͂͒͋̈́̋̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĂ̵̧̢̧̡̨̨̛̛̖̳̥̞̪̳̟̠̠̥̝̹̺͎̩̼̱͕͙̤̮̞̖̜͉͎̱͕̲̠̤̭̰̻̬̝̬̺͔̲̰͉̮̬̞̱̞͇̳̮̰̠̲̗̥̻̩̩͔̱͓̼̤̗̣̲̭̤̜͔͍̬̪͉̟̱̜͇̫̱̖͕̩͈̠̫̠͈̼̳͇̥̪̣̖̺̹͍͔͍͇͎͖̈́̓̂̏͆̋̽̉̔̓̄̈́̈̇̽̓̃̌́̆̑͑̐̈́̌͆͛̈́̅̊̇̿̈́͐̏̓̔́͛̀͂̽͌̽̈́̋̽̍̌̽̉̏͋̐̃̂́͐̒̂̄͒͐́͐̿̔̾̃͛̿͐̈̿̂̈́̏͆̑͆͂̈́͑͂͛͂͌͑̅̐͌͒̄̈́̄̑͛͋̍̔̅̂̀͒̑͑͗̾͛͒͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅÄ̶̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̺̺͓̬̙̯̹̰̳̘̞̼̤̻̗̹̝̖͔̮̘̲̱̺̳͈̼̰̟́̅̄̓̀̌̑͛̌̊̑͌̃̍̇̏͆̈́̏̔̔̋̽̋͌̌̓̇͛̂͆̈́̆̔̍̏̏̓͐̏͋̉͆̉̌̒̓̂̍̽̓̈́͊́̈̈́̐̄́̋̉̐̋͂̋̈́̓͌͊̽̿̄̏͋̃͛̾̓̐̄̿̂̊̈́͌̀̄̆͊̋̈́̽̓̂͌͆̈́͐͆͂̈͒́̃̀̍͆̍̈̒͋̓̅̿̿̓̔̊̐͂̐̊̈́͆̎̀̊̈́̾̐̂̈́̇̾̇͗̍̊̇͑̊̊̿̈́̅̇̍̇̓̔͊̍̽̅͑͋̐͒̉̓́̎̏̆̈̊̉̅͆̍̊͋̔̔̈̇́́̑̃̍̏͌̐͒̈̽͌͆́̏̇͛̏͆̇̍͐̿̉̈́́̂̓̊͑̔̊͗̽́̎͋̌̋͐́͒͑̍̆̅͛͊̽͂͊̿̃̾͋̏̄̔͐̃̐̆͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝A̶̡̧̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̢̡̛͉̙̱͔̘͓̯̗̠̻̭͔͔̙̜͎̜̞͖̹̝̪̣̳͈̻̟̼̥̖̣̫̣̞̟̘̺͕̠̞̥̪̱̫̦̲̙̬̗̜̹̯̰̗͕̦̣̠̹̥̫͉̘̮̗̻̭͔͙͈̭̱̫̙̙̫͍͍̫̣̻̯͇̻͚̠̬͚̲͕̝̠͇̹͖͈̬͔̘̹͚̤͓̟̩͍̩̹̍͐̓͆̀͐̈́̒̃̏̂́̈̅͗͂̈͒̇̌͛̆̎̽͌͐͐̆̈͛̄̀͂̊̒͛̾̅̔̑͛͊̀͂̔̓̃̿͗̈́̿̈͑͐̃̓͐̏͗̄̀̽̿͐̂̂̎͐̎͋̅̑͒͌̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝Ä̴̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̛̛̱̗̜̪̱͔̲̥̘̦̰͚̪͖̺͖̹̫̖̭̣̝͕͎̱̭̘̮͓̝͇̫͓͍̞̞͚̙̝̘͈̭̺̭̦̭͈͚̤̟̟̫͇̣̺͍̤̘̭̫̥̲͎̦͍̱̫͎̹̠̣̮͈̲͕͚̗̖̼̭̙̞͕͇̯̬̮̠͓̯̳̳͙̗̜̖̝̣͉͍̯̯͍͚̬̥͖̜̪̹̟̼͎̘̲̰̬̟͖͎͔͎̮̥̳̭̖̠͖̗̲͔͕̰̰͍̙̦͓͈̼͍̞̰̲̠͇͈͇͍̗̟̥̱͕͉̲͓̟̼̻̣̠̪̩͚̪̝̲͕̼̦̻̖̘̭̗̥͚̬̠̺͍̳̟̩͍̝̪͍͎̻̖̗͈̠̩̱̭̥̹̥̦͓̺̻̖̫̺͇̻̙̦̻̺̤͕̙͈̪͉́̑͛̾̅̔̃͗̓̅̅̈̊͂͑͊͗͐̊̇̈́́̆̊̽̅̔̅̏͌͐͆̄̈̽́͒̇̇̅̌̒̑̾͌̃͐̊̈̆̈́̇̾͑͂͌͌̾̾̏̇͂̋͐̓͂̾͆͗̿̎̍͂̐͊̌̏̒̿̈́̐̒̔̇͊̄͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̢̧̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͔͙͖̘͕̮̝͔̬͍̰̣͖̫͙̝̤̖̙̼̘͇̯̫̩̰̗͚̲̱̗̲̲̙̖͈͉͚̦̹͚͍̭͇̼̗̟̳̠̭̼͕̯͖̫͖̝̹͙͈͓͚̱̤͈̩̫̳̭̠̖̮͇͙͕͇̫̖̹̩̠͇̻̳͎̦͔̪̖̝̤̭͈̻̗̥̞͓͇͔̘̤͎̜̮̭̱̫̲̫̱̼͚̙̣̻̠̞̭͎̩̝̫̠͕͇̘͓͓̫͔̮͓̠̪̖͇͚̤̟̯̳͔̫͇͉͈͔͚̤̮̣̥̼̗͉͚̩̥̭̲̱̬̯̲̟̯͈̩͔̼̖̯̫͎̠̭͉̥̦̳͍̝̣̪̲̺̼͙̮̝͈̟̙̞͖͖͖͓̣͉̱̦̞̫̭̪͎̭̝̭̒͂̏͆̈́͗̈͗̐̿̓̇̐̌̍͛̾̒̓̽̿̓̎͗̏̈́̈̊̍̽̓̀̐̏̇̊͗̋̈́͒̓̆͂̌̆͆̔̊̾̏̄̒͌́̒̐̈́̌̀͊̓͛̅̐͒͛͌̊̋̇͐̋͋̌̈͑̃͂̇̎̑͂͑̒̀̐̑̂͐̈́̎͂̍͊̊́̎͊̂͐̃̐̾͑͛̈́̂̔͐̃̔͌͛͆͒̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅA̷̡̢̡̛̛̝̺̯͉̬̳͙͙̟̝̺̟̩̣̖͉̦̪̳̬̳̺̯̙͕̲͔̺̔͑̓͐̑̔̈́͐̎̋̑̈̓̆́̐̏̔̌̒̂͊̐̅͊̅͛̒̈́͋̏̈́̍̀̏͐̾̒̇̒̋̈́́͆̋͑͌̓̅̂͌͗͋̂͋̐̿͒̂́̉̄̆̆̈́̆̃͐̐̾͐̃̌̀͐̈́̐͒̔̍́̊̈́̏̓̉̊̂̈́̾̒̊̈́̇̽̾̔̀̒͐͊͐̂̽̃̄̑̔̀͑͗͐̉̈͛̃͂̉̌͂͆̅̅̍̄̊̅̋̂̈̈́̋͌̒̍̂̇̂́͛̐͒̾̆̄̎͒́͂̅̓̿̇̆̏̂̀̌̈́̒̃͛̏͂́̅͛̓̎̿̾͐̄̈́̈̄͛̉͊͂́̌͊̈́̐͂̐̉̉̈̽̂̾̃̌̔̊̓̾̓̂̾̓͆̒͌́̅͊̾̄̉̉̈́̌͗̓͆̈́͗̑͗̑̐̈́̄͐̉̆̓̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝A̴̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̧̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̟͎̗̺͉̫̱̫̪̙̥͓̰̪̺̠̬̪͈͕̣̮͈͇̥͓͎̮̞̰̞̙̖͇̘̯͚͙͇̩̘͔̭̬̘̫̝̻̳͍̜̜̘͈̤̰̦̫̥͔͖̖̼͍̟̹̹͕̰̳͎͈͔̮̟͓͍̥̩̪̝̼̠͇̞͕̠̰͔͚͇̰̼̲͍̪̞̖͓͈̘̮̮̻͔̦͚̖̻̩̗̬̠͎̯̳͙͉̞̥͉̼̥͖͔͓̥͍͍̜̎̏͂̇̓̒͒̎̄̂̒͐̌̔̌͋̆̈̐͛͛͌͐̉̇̃̏̎̈́͊̈́̃̊͋͐̂̇̆̈́͗̍̔̏͌̾͛̾̂͊̈̃̿͊͊̋́̉̾͊̀̋͌̏̃̊̀́͌̍̔̔̽̍̒̒̌̎̋̍̑̍͒̈̍̄̎̀̇̏̆͛̽̿̅̈́͑̓̂̾̿̽̈́̒̃͂̿̈́̑͐̍̂̂̐͂̒̊̌͊̍̽͒̾̒̅́̈͛̇̽̿̈́̐͌̾̈́́̈͐̐͒̾̂͒̏͛͂͂̑͗̓͌́̂͌̋̐̿̎̅͆̌̓̑̀̽͐͊͆͛̈́̑̎̂͊̈́̓̂̒̀͆̈́̀̾̐́́̍͌̐͒̈͌̋͛̎̐͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̨̛̙͍͓̰͓͉͈͉͕̗̪̤̟͕͖̟͓͉̼͎̖̤̟͉̫̲͈̠͕͓̪̩̙͓̗̹͍͚͉̤̲̲͕͈̪̹̟̯̥͖̞̗͖̤̬͕͖͇̺̫͈͎̣̝̘͚̮̳̤̝͎̱͚͙̟͖͎͉̭̲͓̪͔̰͉͎̫̩̝̮̖͍̩̳̖̰̘̩͓͕̝̹̳̜̣̟̝̗͍͈̱̤̹̻̣̝̺̭̹̝͖̝̙̭̬͉̠̣̘̲̹͕̜̭̰̤̣͍̲̰̙̼̫̼͍̬̟̠͈̟̣̬͉̼͉͍̤̜̰̗̟̣͉̖͕̜̰̘͖̟͚̬̱͙̲̘͕͍̠̘̜͉̪̼̱͇͔͖̰͔̝͈̯̜͓͔̙̗͈͎̹̣̫̭̲͚͓̳̣̹̯͉͔̫͚̰̮̺̝͎̲̜̰̭̼͕̪̭̪̳̼̗̹̗̭̗̥̠̻͍̩͕͌͗̈́̈́͋͑͊̓̐̒̎̉̋͊̒̈̄̆̃̓̓͋̏̒̐͐̋̑̔͐͛̇̿̂̐̌̒̔͌̔̐̔̔̑̽͊̈́̏̎̿̊͊̏̌̉́̐͒̐̀͒̉͑͑̏̓̍̽̂̈́͋̈́̅̾̂́̉̅̌͒̅̆̑͂̉͋͑̈́̓̋̌̒͊͗̏̈́̊͗͛̔͌̔̎̃͑̓͛̉̿̔̇͆͒̽̈́̈́̄͋̍̃̓̌̈̓͛͆̌̇͂̾̌͐̿̈͋̔̃̏́͂̏̀͌͊̃̐͛͋͊̍̀̐͌́̌͋͑̄̓̔͐̈́̉̑̑͌͛̒̿̽́̑̌͒̍͋̒̎́̌̓́̈́̉̽̅̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̧̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̩̲̠̪̝̤̞̜͔͙͖͚͚̥̻̺̠̲̫̹̖̪̰͔̺̜̝͕̳̟͇̦̯̙̲͍͙͕̟͉̳̠̭̥̩̫͇̦͇̟̩̯̬̫̗̤̙̦̗̤̲̰̳͚͈̺̗̖̲͈͎͚̹̫͕̞̘͎͔͈͙͔̱̮̞̟̺̼̟̖͖̰̖͉͉̺̠̮̻̮̟͕̲͕̫̤͍̞̖͍̻̰̼̬̱̺͍͈̜̻͕̰̗̗̗̹̩̗͓͈͉̖͍̥̪̻̖͚̥͈͎̘̥̳͕̤̠̪̦̰͚̘̥͍͇̬̤̜̬͎̯͎̲͕͈͎̝̥͍̫̰̺̣̤̺̺͎̝͕̖̬̮̖̘̝̜̺̙̯͕̳͍̱̣̬̙͉͎͎̦̻̝̻͇͈̻͕̖̗̿̀̂̍̔͆̐̄̈́͗͒̈̎́̏̋̎̋͂͂͑́̔̆̓̊̔̾͑̊̆̅̿̈́̽̑̌̽͆̑͊̃͂̌͒̈́́̈̃̑̓̆̌̌͌͋͗̇̍̅͋͗͛̆͌̀̂̈́̆̆̄̈́̊̑͊̎̐̆̈́́̋̈́͑͒̂͆̊͗̎͒̎̀̌̅̎̌̉̌̓̈́̍͐̉̋̒͛̉̍̾̒͊͌̆̋̌̓̔̀̿͑̀̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅÃ̷̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̧̛̛͔̗̬͕͍͎̣̯̮̖̠̻̰̫̹̦̪̼͇̜̝͍̩̹̺̞̥͎̦̻̬̣̭͎̝̙̻͖̦͍̮̤͉̦̳̱̞͉͚͓̜͔͔͇̗̜̲̥̦͍͍̮͚̯̦͖̲̗͇̘̙͖͇͕̠̼̩̣̼̬̖͕̭̩̲̝̘̲̩̞̞̥̣̫̯̞͇͓͓̜͖̬̟̺̗̙̲͕̮̳̬͖̩͈̝͖̼͓̦͈͕͈͉̼̳̻̺͈̱͙̹̠̼̳̗͚̥̪̞̩̼̼̩̖̼͍͔͎̞̲̞͖̞̺͕̻̩͕̲̻̞̖̝̦̙͍̪̮̳͈̰̥̥̭͇͚̙͖͕͓̗̝̩̹͔͇͇͓̪͇̝̱̯͚͍͚̫͕͖̗̹̤̝̪̙̹̜̱̺̞͇͍̣̻̩̖̑̈́̈͑͋̒͛̊͋̀̐̊̉̈́̅͌̅͊͂̋͂̌͑͑̈́͛̑̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̛͖̭͉̮͎̳̺͎̺̦͍̭̩͈̠͔̟͉̻̜̱͍͓̜̼̗̠̫̼̻̳̦̼͓̫̥̝̰͉̣̦̹͖̖̗̤͖͈͚͇̞̫͇̝̹͚̬̘̲̼͉͙̠̘͔͚̭̲̩̲͙̳̺͖̗̼̼̼͚͚̘̻̻̩̹̞̞̞̺͕͍̫̥̞̣͎̣̝͈̺̰̬͙̲͔̩͔͇̜̮̣̦̱͎͍̮̲̬̙̞͇̟̦̥̘̩͉̩̬̻̤̗͈̲͍̜͖̞̮̬̞̮̝͈̹̼̥͍͒̾̒͑͑̌̈̐̃̀̔̆̓̇̊̅̒̓̈͊͊͛͋̿̃͋̈͛͋͗̈́͋̌̓̈̏̇̏̊̑̽͋̊͆͒̓̂̇̾̉̅̂̌̑̽̒̅̅̀͂̈́͑̂̽̈́͑̉͊̆̓̿̆͂̒͑̆̔̈́̈́̎̿̇̿̽͆͊́̈̋̌͂̐͊̾̑̈́̄̔͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̶̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̬̱͍̣̼͖̹̝̣̤͙͉͉͙̯̝͚̱̦̪̯̳͖̭͓̠̳̳̻̹͖̘̪̮̮͎͇͇̰̜̘̞̜͖̤͎͙̟̺͇̖̝̪̤͕̱̫̗̗̣̜̩͚͔͉͎͇͕͓̙̻̼̮͖̥̖̱̮̯̙͍̣͎̠̟̩̼͖̭͇͓̟͈͉̙͕̘̺̻̣͖͈͓̼̙̭͓̲̹̭͈̯̹̖̭̜̥̺̖͍̻͇̲̰̱̞͔̮̜̳̱̰̙̟͍̗̼̥̤̰̘͎̙̯̖̥̞͍̥͔͇̟̬̒͒̑̓̇͗̌̓̃̓͊̾̑́͂̒̐̅͊͑̅̍̾̏͛́̒͋̎̒͋̈́̈́́̏͐͂̓̍̐͋̇̾͂̈̄̃̾̔̋͆̐̍̈́̍͋̄̑́̓̔͛̎̃̿́́̈́͊̃̀̄̐̑̐͋͑̀̅͑́̿̒͐͐̉̅̍̆̍͋̽̈̐̈́͛̉̾̇̈́̆͐̉͋̔̆̈́̌̔̈́̊̆̀̆̈̽̈́̎́̆͋̊͌̔̀̽̒͒̂͐̿͒̈́̈́̌̆̑͐͂̑̃̉́͒͒̀̓͗͌̍̄̇̌͛̔̐͂̎͒̄͋̽̈́͂̃͆̈́̔̅̒́̓͛͆̊̂̔̽͐̑͑͂̏̌̑̋̃̅͛̃͊̇̔̓͊̈̎́̎͆͛̆́̂̐̔́̾͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅȦ̶̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͔͖̞̱͚̮̳̜̺̩̻͔͇͈̬͇̗̯̦̰͕͓̹̗̰̭̫̻͕̱̣̲̬̖̯̩͉͍̘̲̟̫̲͖̖͎̘̻̙̖̫̱̺̼͇̖͔̤͉͙͚̝̻̠̘͚̼͕̣̦̪̺͖͉̜̫̤̗̳͈͔͓̝̟͈̠̟̟̜̰͇̙̞̦̬̺͖̻̲̖̟̣̠̖̬̬̹̱̘̯̣͙̥͕͇̫̝̬̪̹̘͉̥̭̗̣̩͙̩̤̯̗̣͖̩͎̼̗̺͇̪̿̐̒͐̊̉̑̑͋́͐̈͐̽̑̆̔̇̈́̉͌͑̋̌̒̈́̔̐̾̓͒̈́̈́̿̄̈́̆̎͛͋̄̂͑̒̓̈̈́͗̓͗͗̋̈́̃̓̈́̽̀͂͑́̑̓̎̽̐̽̓̇̀̍̄͐̍̉̂̂͗̉̾̐̏̈́͆̇̃̈́̈́̅͐̾̈́̌͂̌̽͗̄̽̍̾̌̈́̍̈́̊̋̐̑̓͒̒̀̆͋̄̐͒̉͐̍̓̾̈́̈͐̋͐̍̉̅̑̊͛̊̈́͂̅́̃̄̄͒͗̋͆̋̔͑̀̆̋̊͂͌̾̿̒͛̇͗̿̉̔͒̂̒̉̈̒̐̈̑̉̉̌́̈́̾̽͐̆̒͛̿͑̐͋͛̇̏͌̔̈́̋͒̓̈̊͗̽̿̅̃̏̃̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛͕̰͎͕̙͚͉̗̼̟̝̗̟̩̻͈̱͇̲̰͉̝̙̹͇̻̜̟̺̯͙̼̤͍͍̝̤̹̭̺̟͈̭̯͉͖̤̞̥̣̺̫̼̫̫̞̗̙̣͈̳͕̼̼̮͖̣̟͓̣̪͚͖̫̮̦̥̼̱̹̘̭̩̞̹̳̫͚̺͚̗̪͍͔̗̘̳͈͍̯̼̩̯̣̭͈̬̦̭̺̗̱̲͍̬͔̥͍͎̟͚̰͎̼͕̲͉͌̈́̂͛̈́̉̈̋͛͊̎͗̄̈́̑͐̓͗͗͂͋̇͋̄͊͋̓̿̅͊́͌̈̓̓̎͐̍̿̾͆̏͐̓̽͗̂̇͊͋͂̓̓͒̑̂̉̐̈́̐͆͌̈́͐̀̊̈́̓̎̆̿̊͌̔̏͛͑̂̇̓̈͐̀̅̇͒́͛͊̀̋̓͆̊͐̀͑̀̆̒̎̿̽̓̀̓̈̀̋̈́͐̐̊̅̄̀̈́̆͌̍̋͂̈́̔͆͗͛̐͋̈́̊͑̆͐̔̆͂̔̉́̅͊̄̉̎̄̈́͒̈́͑̂̿̽̆̉̾̀̓̐̒̎͗̆̈́͐͆̓̂͐̍͆̈́̿̿̈́̿͂͊̈́̋̏̔̓͋̌͑̽͒̓͌͗̋͂̌̈́̎̓͆̎̅͋̾̐̈́͌̓̔͛͌͂͗̽̀͛̈́̉̋͑̎̌̆̇̿̾̇̽̀̿̌̑͒̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĀ̴̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̛͚̹̟̲͇͚͚̝̯͓͖͉̜͎̟̞̜̲̟̬͖̰̭̹̳̗͓̝̬͚̟͙̰̮̤̯̞̫̜̮̳̟͕̙̬͖͍̲͚̪͍̲̮̬̜̬͎̟̝͓̺͔̘͇̲̗̭̟̠̩̥͕̰̖͎͍͔͙̹͎̞͇͓̙̞̤̺͍̹̱͎͇̖̰̮̥̺̱̣̥͙̣̩̲͍̼͕͉͔̝̹̼̞̠͔̼̼͔͙̗͚̼̞̩̲̠͎͖͚̞̘̲̥͕̣̘̦̟̣̺͔̺̙̮̣̳̠̗͚͍̑̾̀̓̀̓̐̀͋̅̂͛̓̈́̐͌̉̿̌̇̓͘͘͠͝͝ͅͅͅA̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̬̤̮̹̜̗̫̯̭̫̠̦̱̫̘̞̬̲͉͈̰̝̻̞̲͕͙͓̓͐̏̂̌̆̈́͑̑̋̓͐͗̂͐̔̓̋̌̎͐̈̀̃͗̌̍͒͋͂͗̒̈̒̆̐͊́̒̀͛͋̉́̈́̆̌̓́̅̈́͑̾͋̆̔͐̂̒͗̂̈́̿̔͗͒̽́̏̓̽̈́͐͆̑̒̊̀͐͐̄͗̒̍̔̽̾̎̒̇͌͂̑̾̈́̿̒̿̊͂͂̏̏̈́̃̅̾̋͊͆̈̒̏͊̆̒̇͊̎̑̊́̿̈́̾̈́̑̔͊̉͆̉̈́́͊͊̓̇̈́̍̐̈́̓͐̔̈̎̈́̋̐̍̔̎̌͂̿́̒̀̊͂̈́̋̃̆̽̉̂͒̊̋̈́͆̍̉̈́̋̂̿̌̃̌̔̈́́̆̓̾͒͑̌͛͋̏͗͑̏͌̆͋̑̆̐̅̈́͐̔́̌͌̐̆̌̊̃̾̀̾̒̈́̊̉̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅĄ̴̧̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̭͖͉̝̱̫͎̯̞͍̟̖̻̳̣̣̜̩̣͍̜̫̻̻͓̰̥͍͍̖̳̫̝̖̰̖͇̻͔̣̦̘͎̠̩͈͚̪̠̣͎͙͔̻̖͓̭̥͍̳̼̪̞̤̖͚͙̜̤͍̤̠̗̞̺̳͉̱͚̩̙̭̣̩̮̰̜͖̘̗̤̻͈̩͍̙̦̬̟̩̜̖͙̲̙̣̥̲̗̼͙̞̗̭̖̯͎̰̳̱̘͉͔̖͈̳̰̝͓̞̬͖̱͕̖̙̞̜̬̮̼̙͖̺͍̱̥͍̘͇̺̩̲̘̱̻͓̮̘̻͍̜̹͈̖̤͈̥̖̖̰̱͍̹̭̹̱̝̩̜̖̥͉̭͚̮̫̲͙͎̞̩̯͔̝̣̰̟͓̘̼͎̖̻͖͎͕̤̟̮̳͓͋̈́̾͊͗͌̃͐͑̑͆̈́̈́̾̊͛̾̄͌͌̏̍͂͐̂̈͗͐͂̍͂̇̐̉͆͛͋͆͋̓̈́͌͒̓͗̒͆͐̈́̈̈́̓̌̏̾̿̃̊̌̐̓̄̉͗͆͑͊̏̔̉̃̒͂̿̋͂̃̂̈̓̿̊̑̈̐͂́͐̄͆̈́̒̿̌̉̽̔͆̿͂̍́̌̇̑̃̈̽̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅÀ̷̧̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̥͚̮̫͖͚̯̦̥͚͔͖̹͔̻̬̜͍̭̟̝̫̟̙̤̲̱͓̰͇̙̘̞͚͚̰̝̬̯͕͖͙͔̜͎̱̻̥̘̲̹̻͖͍̪̩̮̯̗̹̮̯̬̰̙̖͙̹̘͚̩̹̰̪̯̘̹̯͈̠̝͍͍̩̥̹̩̖̟͚͍̬̠͖͈̗͚͍̦̠̮̖̹̦̥͇̭̪̹̻̙̼̼̩͕̟̹̻͎̰̩̝̤̬̱͕̺̩̰͇̪̥͇̞̩͇̤̠͎̯̮͚̫͇͉̣̗͎͍̝̞̥̠̱̪̤͕̮͉̰͎̿̎͐̊̋̑̆̌̓͋͂̅̾͑̓̅̊̌̇͛̈́̌̃̎̇̿̽̈͌̈͗̀̎̈̍̎̊͆̍̈́̍̈́̔̏̆͊̋̑̐̊͋͌̅̾̎͊̃̊͐̈́́̽̌̅̐̒̄̄̑͒͋̍̃̐̓̔̌̈́̌̈́̃͑̂̅̄͆̋͌͒̉̽̇̄̎̽͑̒̽̓͊͗̆̈́͌̈́̽̐̃̃̌̉͐͛̃̃̏̂̎̃͐͋͂͗̄̔̽̑̐̂̍̐̓̅̏̍̓̍͆̏͆͐͐̓̈̓̊̾̆͊͆͛̃̐̄̉̌͋̊̅͐̅̂͆̄̋͊͛̂͌͐̂̽̀̅̾̄͊͗̇̍̿̑͊͆̍̿͊̄̿̓̾͋̈́͂̽̐̎̃̌̈́̋̔͊̓̈́̔̈̅̔͂̿͑̈̾͌̇͐̐̌͒̋͛̿̈́̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȂ̶̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̗̪̬͎̥̫̙̠͚̦̼͎̫̠̯̥̲̟̩̖̹̮̭̠̬̘̼͙͔̦̬̦̪͚̲̣̥̟̜̰̤͎̣̤̦̗̭̙̗͙̦͎̦̭͎͖̎̄̔͒͒̏̍̄̇̃̄̄͊̂́͋̉̋̀͑̀̾̈́̉̓̄͐̉͐̆͐̃̓̓̍̍͌̈́͂̌̉́̂̃̈̔͐̊͊̊̇̒͛͋͋͑͒̏̏̐̉̿̃̏̍̒͌̈̾̋͌̽̄̓͐͑͆̋͒̐̂̈́̉̊͌̒̎̑͒͗̓̽̆͑̿̽͆̑͗̂̀̓̂̉̒̌̐͂͌̅͊͑͂͑͊̈́̈́̄̾̐̇͑̈́͒̒̓̑͑̂̅̉̎̔̉́̄̑̈́̑͆̃̎͊͌̆̔̇̇̋͑̉̋͌̾͑͂̀̾̈̔̐̈́́̍̈̽̉̒̋͛̓͑̌̐̉̈̓̌̈́̏͋̂̔̔̈́̋̂͂̈́͐͊̈͒͒̐͂̄̈͆̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝Ą̶̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̛̫̰̣̜͉͔̟̦͎̳̞̙̲̤̲̫̘̼̗̹̰̣͙̺͈͙̗̯͍̬̝̺̼̠̱͕̦͖̲̫̗̮͚̼̠̫̮͎̟̪̲̪̬̟͉̣͚̱͙̘͚̰̰͙͇̮͓͖͓̗͙̲̭̘͙͔̼͕̼̜̗̤̭̫̖̤̼͎̝͚̪͇͎͙͓̩͓̺͉̪̤̦̞͈͚̱̦̲̮̹̺̯̖̝͎̭̜͔̲̩̰̮͇̖̥͉̫͔̙̦̣̲͔̩̗̬͓̖̯͙̣̱͙̪̗̼̩̹̼͇̞̱̥̯̮̰̞̩͖̗͔͓̼͚͈̭̳̭̪̱͙̟̬͍̰̝͎̘̦̰͖̬̦̱̆͒̂̎̽̈͛͒͂̿̇̏͋͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̸̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̦͍͙̭̭̦̱͙̠̮̰̻͙͖̦̹̻̰̻͇͖͖̳̳̩̫̪͖͉̘̰͈͍̯͇̳͖͎̞͕̥͈̟̘͇̩̘̦̲̤͚̹̥̹̟̫̲͔͎͈̥͚̖̿͌̔͒͌̃̓͒͋̔̀͌̈̇̄͐̃͗͗͋̾͊̆̈́̅̿̒̀̔͐̈́̅̓̆̇̔́̾͐̈́̐̅̒̔̐̽̍̋̐͌̑̽̍̃͗͂̎̄̆̔̽̌͒̄̄̾͑̈̓̊̄̊͐͊̒̊̊͛̏̉̑̋̄́̏̎̎͋̾̊̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ą̶̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̨̢̢̡̡̨̛̛̪̻̰̲͈͔͕̝̱̦͚̞͉̟̲̭̮̪̟̹̬͍͙͙̣̖̳̦̝̰̱͔̳̤͇̼̙̥̯̯͕̲̝̟͈̺̼̹̲̣̼͍͔̞̬̭̰̗͍͎̱̣̩̘̩̳͕͙̯̬̬̼̟͖̳̪̖̥̘̰͎͎̭̬̘̭͈̜̠̫̙̞̠̺͕̪̱̖̟͍͙̻̥͇͕̹͉̞̤̖͉̩̳͇̜̪̼̖̤͉͍̻̘̭̠͕̦͉͕͎̠̘̦̼̝͈̬̫̹̠͍̝̻̥̥̫̗̮͎̳̹͍̭͔̞̭̫̰͙̠̥̼̺̺͙̗̹͚̘̭̫̟͑̎͛͌̓̌̾͂̌̽͌̏̌̆̇̌̈̋͒͐̿̈́̒̋̅̋̅͗̃͐̏̅̉̆̈́͒̇͛̀̎͂̋̍̃͑͗͐͋̋͒̏͛͛̽̓͛͛͒̅͋̀̈́̓̎̄̑́̒́̆͒͛̊̑́̉͒̽̎͊̋͆̔̔̌̃̓̓͗̀̈́́̂̂̌̉͆͐͂̇͛̔̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̹͕̥̩̖̯̭̺͈͇̳͙̣͈̮̜̩͉̬̯̬͇̬̭̗̩̯̻̖̹̞̬̼̥̻̭̜̟̪̹͙̰͊͛͊̄̾͗̈́̽̔̈̈́̅͆̓͊̎̑̍͊̍̀̅̍͌̇̂͌̊̃̇͌͊͛͌̌̓̒͂̓͛̌͊̎͋̒̒̊̊͒̌̍̄͋̆̀̈́̎̊̾̄͛̋̀̇̈̀́̏̆̀̈́̉͂̈́͒͋͐̅̋̄̍̐̂̃͛̏̑̎͂͛̄̌̽͆̆́̾̅̌̇̉̈́̊͋͂̈̈͂̈́̓̽̅̋́̆̈̓̓̐̍͑͒̎͆̆̎̎̿͐̃̈́͑͗̃͑̍͊̽͐̋̑́̒̿̓͋͆̊̃̍̈́̽̆̅̒̓̔͛͑̊̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̴̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̡͖̘̼̟͇͉̻̲͈̜̝̮͓̥͔̞̱͈͖̯͖͖͈̖̰̩̝̼̹̩̥̙̱̣̫̬̣̹͇̱̜̣̼̤̣̪͙̩̺͖̗̤̞͇͕̯̤͉̝̖͚̼̞̻̣̥̻̫͚͇͚̣̖̣̲̺̲̲̗̰̤͉̰͙̼͓̝͚̣̯̘͈̥̺̣̣͍̹̜͚̳̻͈̮̜͍̲̩̼͇͖̞̳̱̼̰̞̺̞͈̞̰͈̳̙̥̱͙̬̼̩͉̫͕͎̤̯̟̣̗͔̼̻̜̟̮̪̦̫̺̳̱͇̝̭̟̯̥͕̺̠͔̹̯̗̦̗̱̟̞̜̪̤̺̱͈̣͖̮̼̺̝̺̘̲͈̟̞̙̜̙̥̦̻̳̺̟͈̞̰̻̻͍̰̫̮̥̞̣̩̗̺̹̱͓͉͚̠̺͎̻̻̫͖̟̺̻̖̘̫͕̥̭͙̠̼̝̪̠̳̝̳̜̤̼̹̺͙̥̦̮̞̘͖̞̯̙͛̅̑̾͗͒͆͑̂̈̋̈͋̓̿̇̈́̃͑͒̒̿͒̿̽̄̒̄̾̐̈̔̈́͌̽̌͒̃̔̄̾̔̇̇̓͊̏̒̇͌̄̒̿̈̓̀͌̊̄̽̍̑͛͗̾̓͋̑̂̉̓̄͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̶̧̡̛̛̱̘̱̭̱͍̘̘̻͚͕͉̮̤͇̦̞͍͎̝̘͇̈́̍̑̈́́̐̄̌̏̈̇͒͐́̃̋̊̓̀̈́̑̃̋͛̂̌̑͆͛͐͂̇͌̑́͌̏̾̓̈́̔̏̇̎̈́̎̍̐̌̿͂̌̋͊̄̆̊̉͌͛͋̔̽̔͌̊͆̀͒̒͆̄̎̋̆͂̒̉͂̅͂͌̈́̅̑̋͛͋͗͆̓̑͂̃͊̋̑̔̈́͋͑̂̍̏̒̄̉͂̾̈́͐͂͂͋͛̍̈́̓̄͐̅͒̇̇͗̓͒̓̅̍͊̓͑̆̋͑͑̓̀͛̌͛̂͒̾̉̓͊͑̓̆͌͌̀̋̌̓͋͑̍̈́͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅA̸̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̦͙̪̗̣̘̦̩͎̻͙̲̗̝͚̭̖͖̹̼̙̪̰̪̯̭̪͔̝̳̗̗̯͖̬͔̣͈̞͉̰͓̻͍̟͎͍̰͎͙̣̤̺̪̫̙̝̣̼̭͕̗͉̩̞̞͕̯͕̠̱̘͍̫̘̘͖͍̱̦̰͚̙̘͙̰̦̼̯͈̖̭̥͍͎͖̭̙͍̝͚̺̩̱̳̱̫̖͔̝̗̙͇͙̝̗̩͍̮͇̳̘̻͖̤̜̟͎̦̬̖̦̩͈̹̭̱̻̻͎̱̦͕͎͈̝̦̥̦͕̫̺͇̬̙̜̯̠̘͖̝̱̳͈͍̯̮͈̻̙̬͇̪̤̼̩̞͈͍͓͙͎̰̩̳̲̥͇̩̳͚͍̝̪̖͔̣̭̔͆̿̔̆͋̍͒̾̆͗̉̅̿̽̊͊̄̌̄̿̉͗͑͌̅̀̑̌̉̍͗͆̓̇̄́͂̔͌͗̆̆̊̎̒̾̋͌̍̔̾͋͗͑̄̈́͑̓̆̌͐̈́́͋͛̓̔̎̎͆̓̈́̈́̀̏͑̒̉̑͊͌̿̐͑͑͑̂͒̈́͐̑͐̒͑͊͒̈́͑̊̓̓́͐͛̓̽̋͛̈́̾̈́͐̓̌͗͐̌̋̎̈́̅̓̌̽͂̈̏̀͆́̎̉̈́̄̆͌̒͌̀̈́̓̇͊͑̐̿͑̒̈́͂̂͗̓̀̑́̔͆̎̾͐̄̅͒̀͆̀̈́͂̀͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̡̧̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̘̘̥͔͇̤͕̥̹̹̪̺͔͎̭͉̝͓͙͇̹͇̩̯̰͎̼̝̣͍͓͓̻̰̬͇̗͓̪̹̞̥̲͔̹͈͚͇̻̮̜̼̤͉͓͓͕͈̳̬͓͕͉̦̞̰̩̥̱͍̯͚̲͇̗̮̣̙̩̼̻̹͉̺̗̙̳͓̰̳͎̩̮̳̫̺͕̫̦̝̖̖̞̖̜̤̗̝̟̣̦̺̞̥͚͇̲̖͙́̌̎̍́́̉̌͑̿͆̉̆͆̈́͐̉́̒̓̑̉̆̽͂̈́̈́͛̈́̂̎̆͗͆̓̊̽̇̎͊͂͑̆̓̍̋̊̉̎͊̃̈́̾̂͂̈́̽̄̃̊̇̃̔͂͂̋͂͌̉̈̐̒̏͆͒͗̈́̌͐̔͌̎͗̌͛̂͂̃̓̽̑͗̊̓̈́̌̓̿̄̅̊̃̈͋͒͊̑̓̐́͛̎̏̓̅̿̃́̈̊̃̾̉͗̐̓̒̑̈́͊̒̍̈́̊̄́̇̆̍͂̓̾̄̊̂̈́͐̂͐̃̈́͊̽̉͒́͋̊̓̋̑̎͑͌̆̌̐̓̒̑̽̽̂̾̒̉̓̂̂̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅǍ̷̧̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̛͎͖̻̹̹̖̪̞̤̺̗͍̟̬̜̯̪̬͈̹͎̣̫̗̮̘̦̣̰̣̘͔̜̞̟̤̞͖̰͇̤͉̖̰̭͇̼̯̹̲̖̺̱̦̜̹̜̝̞̭͍̲̱̗͎̟̘̦̠̟͚̠̲̗̫͈̥̥̳͎͔̦̟͎̠͓̉̉̈́̒͑̓͂̈́͗͊̎́̓̊̽͑̌̓̀̈́̾̈́͌͒̑̓͂̽̚̕̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅḀ̷̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̗͉̘̘̗͔̘̼̱̻̜̼̟͎̗̟͓̖̤͈̦͍̹͍̥̗̥̟̮̣̼̩̟͍͚͔̳̮̘͕̺͔͚͕͎̫̺̮̲͈͓̺̬̬̘͍̳̬̞̳͚̣̼̰̦̻͔͚̲̣̣̳̫̯̳̣͓̫͇͈̜̞̺̹̪̥̣̳̥̫͍̫͙͎̞̤̥̬̠͕̳͍͓̩̹̮̜͔̟͍̳̬̘͍͖̙̯̦̰̪̥̮͓̰̥̱͍̝̹̬͎̤̪̣̯̠̲̟̼͎͙̘͆̊̀͗̂̉̿͛͑̓̍͂̊͒͗̓͌̎̑͌̍̅̑̆̽́͗̅̉͐̊̈́̓͛͐̆̅̂̈́̇̈̆͌̍̈́̇̒̒̈́̀̿̀̑͋̔͛͌̉̑͋̆̍͐̓̏̈́̀̈̔̄̆̓͊̓̋̿̆̉͐͊̾̉̊̑̀̊̅͛̈͆̇͛̑̈̀͌́̓͂͊̏̅̌̆̅͂̍͗̏͂̀̊́̋̅̊̾͗̃̍̈́͛̅̇̆̀͒̆̽̓̇̏̇̒̄̆̈́̊̓͑́̾̆̓̏̇͐̈́͊̆͌̎̓̒̓̀̓̍͐̓̇̿̍̉͒̋͛̾͆̃̇̀̃̈́̎̈́͊͋̽̎̏͆̊̈̅̋͐́̽͑̈͋̾̈͊̌̈́̿̐̉́̐̉͒̎̔̊̐͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅÃ̷̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̹̞͎̠̭̺̩̫͈̪͚̙̗͖̻̭͈̻̣͉̹̪͚̲͙̻̞̼̞̹̬̬̫͕̹̪̤͈̹̙̗̩͓̝̰͕͚̹̙̜͙̳͈̤̞̺̣̻̖̭̥͔͍̯͍̯̞̼̳͙̣̩̭̦̥̳̩̠̘̜̱͎̺̞̩̝͚͕̝̬̯͓̫͚͓͕͍̰̤̺̥͖̞̩̫̦̝͙̟̦̲̙͔̼̯͇̘͕͚̫͕̝͕̥̪̠͕̱̤̺̙̜͖̘͇͔͖̤͈̮̬̪̪̬̞̼̥͖̪̞̖̩̪͇̙̗̥̜͕̪̱̰͎͔̼̭̙̼̩̜̳̟͓̤̗͔͈̹͈͖̫̱͍͇͖̞̣̩̪̬̠̼̪̣̖̦͎̩̙̱̜͔͈̖̠͈̺͖̦̤͉̞̝͓̜̱͈͎͇̪̲̰͙̳͓̗͇͋̾̈́̏̂̌́̽̍̾͌̋͑̓̓̃̿̍͑͊̈́̆̋̃͆͒̉͆̅͒̓̿͗̾̎̃͂͒̃̋͌́̔͆͌̋̔̍̽͋̐̎͋̋̽̿͆̊̒͒͑͛̓͌͌̅͗̌͗̈͆̓̌̎̓͑̎̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅÅ̵̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̹͙̜̗͉͕̫̫̭̩̝̬̤̼̲͕̝̯̻̟̯̬͔̟̳̥̭̥̩̞͕͓̟̻̖͈͇̹͈̮̝̼̪͈͉̭̟̼̬̗̻̝̣̬͖̘̙͖̟͍̼̹̙̥̖̓̐͛͐̔͆̿̀͆͊̀̀̔́̈́́̈́͐̀̉̔̽͑͂͆̈́̋̓̉̇̈́̽̿͆͋̇͊͆̈̂̓̇̈́͂͗̾͗͑̅̕͘͝ͅĀ̴̡̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̧̡̲͕͔̭̯̖͈̦̪̘̠̣͙͙̲̠͓͈̩̩̞͍͙̗̳̦̺̤̗̦̬̖̰̖͉̺̖͚̯͈͕̘̱̙̳̩̤͖̗͉̤̭̞̺̜͍̙̯͖̺̦̠̣̮͎̺̺͓͕̘̬͚͎̠̠̦͚̮̻̼̖͇̭͔̜̙̮̼̜̩͙̙͙̖̦̖̠͙͕̠̭̰̣̗͔͉̠̪̖̩̭͉̙͖͖̯͈̝͙͍̺̟̥̜͖̭͓̭͈̮͔͓̮͚̳̮̠̻̫͎̙͓͎̯̖͎͈̯͙̲̳̻̬̖͙̙͎̫̼̗̖̥̬̘̞͈̰̼̲̟̼̪̥̞̞̗̜̞̭̱̰̼̘̠̪̞̟̍̌̏̐͌̑͗̌̃͌̈́̂̓̽̀͒͐̇̑̈͘̚͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẮ̶̧̢̡̢̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̡̙̗̼̹̻̺̖̯͖̮̺͙͍̘̝̘̦̻͇͓̜͎̙̹̼͈̯̼͍̗̠͙͕̰͙͉͕͔̳̝̪̗̺͕͉͇͇̞͍̗͇͚͉̞̙͉̥̞̖̹̳̹̺̖͖͕͙̠̰͕̱̻̟͍̱̫̼̭̯̭̪͍͍̬̬̞͇̩͓̲̬̙̞̯̣̬͚͎̦̪͓͚̱̝͙̳̮̞͚͔̻͈̤͖͈͖̲̭̹̰̲̝͎͙͈̫̞̬̥͓̬̟̖̟̜̹͙̩̘̻̣̲̤̥͔͔̳͖̘̲̦̪̝̫͙̣̻͎͉͈̳̝̻͓̳͖̮̫̙̥̰̱͎͙̩̝͔̥̟̳͎͕̼͇̪̮͔̤̫̺̹̱̤͎͚͎̯̫̙̜͔̥̫͎̥̗̫͖̞̹̫̫̖͎̜̣͇̐̍̈́̿̓͗̄͐́͛̐͂̆̉̾̽̔̈͊̌̐̈̏̇̓̏̓̈̓̾̽͛̿̈́͑̒̽̈́̎͑̽̈̈́̈́̈͗̈́̎̊̄̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅĄ̶̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͎̥̼̝͔̜̞͖̩̰̣̱̖͔̬͈͚̲̥̣̤̟̯̰̣͎̣̤̭͔̩͓̺̻͙̗̟̳̗͚̫̝̟̱̘̗͉̱̹̥͚̩̳͎̳̩̤̝̫̼̯̖̖͉͉͓̪̫̥̗̫͕̙͎̘͈̮̖̱̦͉̙̱̹͕̝̱̼̭̮̗̜̹͔̝̥̻̭̻̰̫̱̤̲͎͎̮͇̘̜̜͈̯̮̯̲̜̯̪̬̼̱̠̥̞̠͈̳͕̮̯̺̘̬̦̟̠̮̥̦͖̙͇̜̟̜̯̣̠͖̺̭͇̫̳̣̠͕̘͕̖̗̭͕̞͉͕̳̠͈̰̪̙̺̺̖̮͓̞̯̭̝͈͇͚͎̫͕̝̜̹͓͕̦̯̮̤̱̪̱̞̙̖͚͓̪̫̜̰̝̪̣̹̰̪̩̬͇͓̭̖̻͕̲̥̽̒̒̄͊̈̄̌̀̽̎̾̎̔̈͌̓̏̒̾͋͌̄̀͑͑̈́͊̀͂͊̒̓̈́͒̾̎̈́̑̃̃͋̉̆̈́̑̀̑̎̇̊̏̄͛̈̊̒͐̀̽͋̓̋̿͐͆́̊̃̓̔͛͋̌͆̆̉͛̍͒̔̅͊̀̓̽͆̀́̈̌̽̐̉͛̐̐̍̑̈̓͛͐̉͊̾̈́̏̃͌͗̏̃̅̈̅̓̉̉͛̽̈́̉͗͋̓̓͋̂̑̆̇͐̅̑͑́̍̋̆̾͆̇̐̾͆̇̓̄̈͗̏̄͌̅̂̏̊́̽̂̋͗̀̍̊͐̎̐̈͑͌͆͑͒́̇̈́̆͌̔̏͐̄̐̍͗̈̓͂̒͆̒̒͛̏́̈͊͐̓̉͆̽̑͂̓̔͒̊͐́͌̈̊̽̌̅̽͒́̍̄͗̄̐̄͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̵̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̲̞̺̥͉̠̝̝̹̪̣͈̣̣̫̭̝͈̮͕̪̺̜̟̤̻͙̟̦͇̞͍̞̱̲̲̙̳͙͔̮̳̠͔̞͕͔̥̜̻̙̟̹̪̰͕̥͙̰̭̣̰̣͕͎͈̹͖̗̜̖̞̘̗̮̝̮͚̝̲̠͚̤̳͉͙̥̭̰̣̯͔̮͔̭̖̙̰̹̙̭͍̘̗̤̦͕͖̗̞͇̥̱̭̤̠̻̻͕̟͚̖͓͚̟̳̞͖͚̜̜̞͖̮̗̝̜̘̫̻͕͙͕̙̣͉̰͙͚͔͙͖͎͓̞̮̼͕̠̹̥͔͎̺̘͇̙͉̝̫͍̺̙̮͔̙̪̼̰̘͕̞̲̫̜̼̫͓̰̖̞̳͖̥̒͌̍̍̅̄̋̀̆̊͆͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̴̡̧̨̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛͔̖͚̠̟̞͍̮̹̜̮̪̦͍͇̻̘̲̝̱͎̘̺̩̩̺̤̯͚̯̘͇͖̹͈͉̣̗͎͎̠̟̘̲̝̱͕̬̲̥͍̖͓͚͈̘̟͈͕̖̯͔̹̮̤͉̪͔̗̱̯͇͎̯̟̼̗͔̞̗̖̖̯̻̟̗̭̝̰̰͍̝̝͎̭̙̝̝͚̜̻̱̭̠̲̜̟̩͈̭̥̞̬̹̖̫̦̙̤̝̖̲͕͔̱̳̪̦̒͊̈́̂̓̏͆͑͑̂͂͐̂͊̊͑̓͂̽̅͐̈́̑̎̔͗̄̾͌̎̈́̀̑̀̈́͑̆̔̓͗̂́́͛͂̍͆̇̔̏̈̐́̓̒͌̓̽͋̎̽̃̆͆̎̃̿̊͂̈́́̄̾̐̿̄̎̏̈̈͌̓͒̇̇̂̈́͐̐̾̈́̂͛̌͂͐̎͑̈͗̈͑̾̎̐̏͒̆̒̋͊̌́̑̆́̒͋̉̈̑̑́͗̃̔̋̾̀͋̐̔̈̅̊͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͠ͅA̶̡̧̛̛̛̛͙͈͎̮͉͈͓̻͍̤̥̰͇̦̠̜̭͈͙͙̪̠͓̟̅͑̊̏̀̈́͆̋̔͂͛̄̂̐͑̂͋̿̉̊̈́̒͑̓͂̋͒̽̍̊̑̿̐̈́̿͗̆̑̔̈́̈̍̎͌̄̀̈́̇̊͐͐̃̑̄̿̆̅̾̎̇͆̈́̍̅͌͐̀͊̈́͂͊̎̾͑̅̍̾̃͋̏̅͊͗͐̌̓͋̇̔̐͗̔͒̐͂̆̉̎̾̂́̓̓͒̈̇͆͗̂́̔͗̃̈͆͂̌̃̑̈͊̊̈́͑̂̄̊̂̽͋̈́̑̅̈́̓̈̈͋̿̒͗͌̽̽͑̐̀̎̓̋̎̿͂̂͗͆̍̀̑͊̌̃̓̈̈́̿͛̀͆̿͛͛̂͋̓͊̾̏̔̀͒͌̂̄̑̀̃͒̒͊̿̐̄͑͌͆̉͊̎̊̾̎̆̐̿͌͂̅͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḀ̴̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̱̘̠̲͓̫̺͇͎͔͚̦̦̯̪̮̜͔̦̤̱͎͎̼̥̟̻̲̹̪̭͕̰̻̟̮͍͕̲̤̟͕͉̝͓̤̺̗̙̲͉̣̮̦͎͉̠͎̪̞̗̺̖̥̥̟̳̪̤̜̦̥̩͕̼̞̩̞̥͇͔͙͇̣̰̬̯̖̰̪̜̰͇̙̗͈̭̦̫͓̹͈̻͚̹̘̥̹͇̯̹̥͇̼̺̤̟͚̗͔̦͔͎͙̻̟̲͙̩̠̩̲͕͓̫̫̤͈͚̖͔̩͕͚̫̟͓̬͈̗̯̯͇̺̙̭͉͖̣̮̮̤͕̹̼̗̻̜̣̳͔͍͕͕̹̘͇̟͈̗͔̬̞͔͖̮̬̳͇̫̥̰͍͔̗͉̭̼̳̝̟̬͍̳̩̫̼͔̪͍͇̤͓͕̘̯̝͓̞̼̺̪͇͕̜̞̮̭̜̹͎̘̦͉̺̹̺͕͇̞̹̦̦̄͋̈́̌̅͊͋͒̽̓̆̈́̌̓̇̿̎̐͒͗̌̿͒̔͒̒͌̔̂̉͋͒̈̒̔̍̉̎̿̎͌̏͒̎̑̓̓̄͆́͊͋̏̍̾͂̎̊͗͋͂̃̄̏̀̒̔͑̅̉̈́̊̔̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅA̵̡̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̝̻̺̩͚̝̱̝̻̖̻̳̲̻̗͖̜̞̺̺͎̹̹̟̙͕̣̖̫͈͔͙͖̼̠͕̮͙̤͉̼̳͙̗̣͖͙͉̯̝̣̭̮͔̣̥̜̻̻̜͎͖̰̳̰͕͎̬̠͚͈̖͕̤͑͊̽̏̔̇̆̐̑̀̅͒̃̂̑͛̃̏̾̎̈́̾̽͊̾̊͑̉͂͂̋͆̆̅̎̋̽͛͐̿͊͆̈̔͊̾͑͂͑̔͊͊́̉͐̈́̓͆͂̂͛̽̃͋͒̈̉̒͌͗͆͂͑̓̈́͗͑̑̃͐̅̓̈̐͆̑̇̉̒̔͗͂̒̒̈̃̎͒͌̇͒̽̏̊̅̈́͆͂͑̌̌͆̀͛̌̈͆̃̎͒͛̂͑̄̒̊̓́̽̋̏̂̈̊̒̍͑̅̾͐̒̃̇̆̽̓̀̏̌̏̂͌͆̅̒̇̑̎̓̃̽̔̈́́̈́͒͆͂̄̅͐͛͛̅̇̒̃̆̆͑͐́̏̽̀̌̓̅̐́̇̑̽͂͆̐̈́͐̌̓̃̆͌̾̎̆̃̒͊̋͌̓̈́̿̒̀̏̔̑̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅǍ̶̢̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̛̩̗̫̻͓͔̝̟̘̣̼̤̦͚̯̪̼̯͉͓̖̙̘͔͎̘̭̥̤̮̠͍̜͉͎̫͚̳͖̤͉̠͚̞̰͔̹͈̮̖̭̜̬̩̞̪̠͎͓̲̹̪̜̑̉͌̅̀͗̒̒͑͑̃̆̃̈́̒̄͛̓̅̈́́͛̈͛̅̋̍͒͌͌̅̓́̀̅̉̐̄̄̀̐̇͘̚͘̕̕͜͠ͅȀ̶̧̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̛̤͚̖̠̺̩͕̱͖̞̖͓͈̤͇͔̣̻̗̭̱̰̝͇̻̲̟͚̖̗̦̮̫͖̣̜͉̖̜͈͍͕̩͖̞̬͎̬̱͇͎̱͙̠̞͔͙̣̮̯̝̲̮̗̲͈̠̣̙̞̗̩͈̝̳͙̣̙̺̗̞̟̼̦̩̲̥͍̯̳̙͎̩̜̭̯̬͚͎̱̹̳̗̟̙̘̖̩͇͖̟̼̭̤̙̗̝̟̙̳͉̳̺͙̳̼̞̙̹̣̝̜̟͖̖̦͉͈̱̥̹͍͎̰̗͕͙͚͖̭͖̭͖͖̟̩̗̭̰̥̤̱͈̻̟͍͙͍̳̰̥̠͖̙̭͔̟͍̖̲͍͙̰͓͚̲̝̭̩͉̜̠̦̆̓͊̉̓̈̈́̆̎͛̈́̀̓͊̆̅̄̂͒̌̏͒͆̾̃́͛̎̌͌̆̓͗̏͐̓̈̏̏͐̔̄͒͊̾̎͌̋͒̆͌͋̀͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͔̱̫̪̭̬̗̬̲̱͙͎̞͉̪͔͓̖̘̞̘̥̼̭̟̺͕̫͉̻̞͔̹̟̞̻̜̗̦͉̱͙̻̲̮̘̺͍͖͖̥̦̺̲͈̖͚͙͓͇̪͈̺͇̤̗̯̬̙̞̭̗͈̭̭̪͖͔͚͈͉̙͍̻̞̩̜̙̼̱̥̺̖͉͕̻̙̙̼̟͓̰͈̮͕̪̼̘͎͈̣͍̻͈̝͔̻̜̺̠̲̺̤̥̆͌̇̂̂̃̊̇͒͌̓̐͌̇̋͆̈́͐̇̆̉̐͛̔̋͊̑͋̽̍̃̽͗̈́͌̃̈́̽͂̽̄̾́͂̊͑̿̽̈́̎̈́̑̆̃̏̅̽̉̓͊͗͂͗͆̂̅̍̈̌̑̊͆̅̈́̌͋̆̅̅͋̀̆͗̈̽̑̾͊̈̇̀̿̈̉́͐͂̿̓̾͒͐́͌̆̌̈́͂̀̀͂́̒̓̑̋͛̐̐̂̾̈̓̊́͒̇̋̈́͂̃͑́̃͋̽͌̅͒̈́̄̋̽̈̈́̏̋̈̂͋̓̽̊͒́͐̏̓͛̂͋̈́̓̊͂̈́͗̄̋́̎͛̑̋̀̾̓̾̈̈̌̈͆͊̂̆̔̊͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͕̺̥͍̪̜̩͎̪̥͎̮̝̭̮̘̥̲̞͈̱̫̥͚̦͇̖̺̹̲̲̫̘̰͈̯͉͇̝̦̙͍̜̳͍͕̣̦͖͙̘̞̱͎̖̲̞̪̗͍̪͓̹͖̰͚̣̣͔̼͍̭̜͐̐͌̂̿̾́̒̈́́̍͌̎̓̅̆̄̈́̈̀͗̌̄͊̃̅̑̈́̎̂͑̃͐̿̆̉͗́̑͋̅̍͂̓̾͒̊̐̈́͗̏̓̓̑̈́̇̅̓̐̓͒̿̂̈͊̃̇̑̐̃͑̽̽̽́̓͆̂̓̈̀͐͂̄̅́͐̉̈̐̆̋̇̈̅͑̈́̽̓̽̄̌̉̏̓̊͒̿̓̓̈́̉͊̊̃̈́̈̂̍̿̑́͒̊̂͛̐̋͗͛̒͑̌̉̀͒͐̓́͋̒͐̍̂̇̀̓̈̐͋̍͑̽̉͒̿̇̾͊͂͂̔͐̆̏̿̎̑͊͗̌̀̇̓͆̆͆̃͋͑̒̌̔̄̀̀̇̇̈́̆̾͌̇̈́͋̑̇̈́̔͊̈́̏̀̄̈́͂͗̇̆̐̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅȂ̶̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̺͔̱̯̭̜̮͖̺̫͕͍̼͙̘͔͈̜̳̼͖̳̲̲̼̰̙͎̙̘͕̖̘̭̙̼̘̤͖͍͔̻̝̟̯͍͕̺̱̥͔̣̮̻̗̫̖̠̮̠̯̬̭̩͖̭͎̳̥̤̮̳̤̠̮̰͇̥͇͎̼̫̪̙͕͍̹̘͖͍̻̦͙̯̺͚͔͈̝̯͇̲̩͙͍͚̰̖̮̙̳̩̳͙͙͓̲̞̼̱͓͇̦̹̪̣͙̇̆̊̐̂̽̽̿̎̊͑̏̈́̍͆̆́̎̏͊͌͗̔͗̉̈́̌̐̍̌̃̿̅̍̆̀͛͗͆͊͑̑͗̏̋́̀͑̇́̈̓̑̔̋̽̃̑̏̅̈͗̍̏͋͛͗̍̒͛͗̐̓͋̄̅͐̈́̇̄̎̐́͂̅̆̀͛̈́̾͐̔̽̓̏̍͑̏̉̑́̈̈́̇̿͐̅͋̏̏͛͗͒̈́͒̌͋̓̉͊̽̊̂͐͑̒͆̓̋̓͋̐̔̈́̈̆͌͆̑͌̑͆̎̿̐̎̒͌̈̎̅̾͗͗̍͆̍̂̈͆̉͗͐́̾̏͋̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅA̶̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̙̦̝̺͇̞͖̟̟͇̦̟̟̮̼̣͚̙̪̘̻͈̗̻̘̪̬͚͇͓̖͚͚̬̤̳̭̺͓̣̫̞͖̥̤͚̱̥̙̱̥͍̬͚̩͉̦̫̠̭̳͈̬͔̣͚̭͍͔̗̻̘̲̮̝̞̙̗̙̤̘̼̯͖̭͍̮̭̗̳̗̹̤̙̭̪͎̼̯̭͍̪̦͉͇̞̣̫̫̤̪̻͖̹̹̳̠̞̙̍̀͛̾͌̌́̉̈́̓̈́̋̈̾̈͆̌̾̐̂͒͗̌̌͑̋͗̒̽̃̆́̏͌̽̑̏̂̅͑̂̅̄̐̈́̋̈̃̏̒̍̐̌̍͆͊̈̃̿͗̄̆̌̈̆̌͌͋̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̨̡̛̛͉̼͓̬̳̥͉̯͍͚̬͍̳̟̞̗̳̞̳̖̫̲̦̯̪͙̝̮̬̼̙͎̖̼̣̥͖̦͓̬̟͖̣̫͕͚̟̮͕̞͚͎̜̰̳͔͍̮̠̻̝̰͓̺̠̘͕̰̘̦̙̗̳̦͖͖̻͔͕̮̰̙͕͔͓̬͚͖̺̠͉̠̭̘̩͔̲̙̫͎̯͙̥̭̠̙̩̲̲̦͙̜̻̗̱̻̱̯̯̝̥̣̬̩̮͇̬̠͉̝̠͍̜̟͖̩̗̖̜͔̪̦̹͇̱̟̣͚̜͕̬̪̜̗̝̼̖͚̦̙̘̹̖̘̱͎͙̘̝̫̙̦̗̮̭̞̥̪͓͇̙̬̦͔͚̣̗̜̜̣̺̭̦̤͔̺̤͚͉͕̮͍̼͕̗̫͕̻͔̮̬̈́̍̌̔̿͆̉͛̓͊̓̈́̂̾̔̈̿̔̓͆͒̆̏̔̔͐̅̾͌͐̓̽̉͆̔̓̆̐̎̇̋͑̄̑͗͂̾͋̎̄͑̌̾͛̆̍̈̅̾͒͑̽͋͊̅̓́͌͌̇̉̈͛͛̈́́̎͛̉̇̅̄̀̉͐͌͛̉̔̂̒̽̒̇͊̒̈͌̓͑͋̈͆̈̃͑͛̿͋̽̐̾̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̧̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͚̲͉̬̯̞̗͕͚̹͇̰̺̱̪̱͉̤̼͙̭͙̙̬̯͈̠̝̦̟̤̠͔͎̰̙̞̖̜̫͈̟͕͎̹̺̰̬͍̠͔̰͖̟͚͚̫̫̖̹͉̦͓̜̪̩͎͎͙̫̦͉̟͔̳̠̥̼̼͉̳͖̘̙̭͇͓̩̩̯͚̹͎̱̪͓͖̹͈͓͈̟͉̰̝͉͓̙̥̫͆͆̏͊́̇͌̿̏͑̅̄̾͑͌̌̃̄̈́͛̈́̋̈́͂̈́̋̌̃̅͐͂̄̎͐͌̇̓͐̑̈́̐̊̀̀̄̇̆̿̌͗̇̑̌̎͋̎͑͆͊͛͗͋͗͂͌́̾̈́͆̎̉̔͂̅̅͆̌̈̈́̊̈́̄͂̌̅͛̋̒͋͋̔͆͑̇͗̈̒̈́̿̉͆̃͐̑̊̽̍̄̊̓͒́̂̅̏̔͐͊̀͂͐̽̀̋̾̃̊͗̔̓̓̓̆̽̅̑̾́̽̈́̂̂̎̃̽̈́̐̏͐̅́́́̓͌̀̐̽͗̋̓̋̀̌̓͛̊͌͗̎͌̔̍̀͗̆̈́̀͋̓͌̆͌̋͛̅̂́̀͑̔͂̇̆̐̓͌̂̓̍̑̆̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅA̵̧̧̨̟̪̱͎̮͙̞̜̬̰̦͍̫͎̩͎̰̟̭̣̳̥̫̙͔̣͖͎̻͚̯͔͖̳̮̹͈̟̥͖͇̳͕̣̫̐̑͊̑̿̏͛̎̈́̈͌͗̃̅̅̈̌̈̽̈́̈́͌̍̐͌̓̂̓͋̓̒̋̒͋͆̀͆̽̈́̈́̆̽͗͊̈́̒͛̔̿̐̆̃̽̆̇͗̽̕͘̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅÁ̸̧̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̡̛͉̻̤̯̻͕̪̗̠͉̟̜͎͖͕̞̭͍͉͉̺̻̘͉̞͓̳͇̳̣̹̩̩̪̦̖̲̗̻͇̠͙̭̫̙͕͔̼̰̬̟͙̺̝̱̤̭̼͎͎̝̻͈̘͕̼͎͚̖̫̮̤̖̯͔̯̮͙̻̗̣͖̼̩̠̪̘̪̹̹̞̺̦̰̫̱̪͍͙̦̯̠͈͖͕̖͔̭̪̣̹̺͍̦̖͐̓̈́̏̓̓̋͂̿͐̒̈́̂̆͋̎̔͊͂̊̓̓̍̌͋͂͐̅̓̓̽̄̿̈̃̋́̂̐̽͊̈́͐̐̈́͌̾̊̿̃̃͊̾̇̅̔̄̽̔̾͌̋͑̓͐̅̓̽̈̀̿̊͂͑̿̀͌̾̄͛̓̈́̐̈́͊̍̓͒͌̅̌͐͑͋̐̉̆̑̏͑̂͊͑̓̈́̅̓͒̅͋̀̃͌͒̽̌̓͆̈̄́̈́̄̓́̆̽̃̅̅̓̽̄̽͋̂̏͆̓̈̔͋͊̔̓̋͗̒̈́̾̍̽̓͗̓͑̈́̊̉̈́́̓͑̓̋̌̃̔̈́̌̽͗͐̆̀̀͐̏͐́̏͆͛̇͐̿̅̐̋̿͋̍̐̊̈͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅĄ̵̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̱̞̠̻̹̤̜̬̘̜̪̙͓̥̥̗͉̤̻̰͓͙͙͔̖̝̬̳̪̓̇̉̈́̂͑̾̔̅͑̅̾̊̑̓͑̒͊̽̽̀̈̓̒̂̽͗̄̌̋̀̈́̏͌̎̃̓̑̄̎̂̓͒̐̎͂͗̈́̇̈̅̃̓̎̑̾̾̈́̌̄̽͋̅̓̅͐͛̀̊̔̇̽̒͑̔̈́̍̋̏̏̾͂̅͑̔̋̉̀͐̑̅͑̅̅̀̀̓̈́̊̓̈́͆̇̉̓́̏̉̈́̒̈̊͌̒͐̉̉̐̅̅̒̆́̈̏̋̀̏͗̔̎̎̀̌̑̃́͋̊̿͐̐̇̑̐́̈́̈̈́̇̔̍͋̌̃̐̃̐͆͂̇̄̋̐̆͂̈̈́̈̇̊̈́̐̐̍̒̄̋̊͊̎̈̂̏͗̑͗̀͋̅͆̈̏̈́̂̍͛̀͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̸̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̢̛̜̤̩̖̮͔̠͓͚̳̤̗̬̗̱̟̼̤͚̰̹̱̭̮̫̜̝̳͇̟̞͈̘̥̹̥̰̼͓̲̤͍̠̥͎̪̹̦̺̬̺͉̟͎͈̙͕̳̥̺͔̯̰̹̹̜͈̱͓̤͖̖̗̞͚̻̳̲̼̤̰̥̺̜̥̲͍͖̫̠̙̬̱̞̤͉̻͚̺̩̜̘͍̫͖̺͍̜̦̺̜̺͍̪͇͎̻̞̙͍̻̗͉̼̩̬̼̣̱̬̩͙̼̹͕̠̝͈̝͎̰̳̝̹̻̘̠͉̭͇̲̜͇͇͙̞̞̟͍͚̮̦̯̼̘͎̫̭̣͉͎̗͔̠̣̞͖͉̐̾͗͆̀̾̅͋̂͒͋̐̐̑̈̀̆̓͊̇͗͋͋͐̾͑̽͗͂̂̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̡̧̡̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̻͙̰̻̭͖͎̞͔͎̠̣̹̩͍̲͓͈̗̦͙͔̬̦͎̞̭͉̜͙̗͖͇̮̤̟͎͈̬͕̻̥̗̳͉̟̩̥͓̼̭̺̖͈̺̻͇̱͈̗͇̲͎̳̰͈̟͓͇̱̭͖̲̻̘̤͍̩̫̠̬̟̪͔̺͈̙̲̘͚͍̣̤̖̹̺̤̜̥̖̲̻̖̥͚̤̖̱͈̩͍͇̥͈͉̱̙̜̬͚̹͓͇̯͚̺̝̙͇̙̖̮͚̺̳̜̜̼̣̞̟̤̲͓̫̪̹̬͉̼̠͔̦̱̭̯̞̙͙͇̝̜̃̑̇͑̔̂͋͐̂̒̍̂͛͗͌̑͒͌̍͌͗̈́̑̉̊̓͋̋̒͛̓͂̀̊͂̽̋̽̋̈́̃̆͒̂̈́́̌͌̋͐͋͌̈͗̔͛̌͊̎̒̉̈͒̉̚̚̚͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̡̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̛͓̰̙͉̻̹͖̩̲̭̭̠̫̩͚̭̣̟̙̣͚͍̠̥̭̭̮̮̰̝͚̞͚͉͔̖͈̫̬̱̣̯̞̬̰̦̟̦̜͔̝͙̻̟̮̲̤̖̯̯͙̞̪̰̝͙̜͉̳̲͔̻̼̰͖̯͉̭̜͔͓͈̲̲̫̳͚̔̎͂̓͂̏͂͒͗͆́̽̔̇̌͒̽̉͛̂̈́͐͑͋͊͗̈́̏̈́̓̑͐̿̈͗̄̈́̉̎͆͐̅͑̔̑̈͗̒͋͂̅͌̾̌̿̔͆͋̊̉̽̓̉̒̿͆͆̌̐̎͋͛̓̿̉͐̈͂͂̈́̽̆̆̀̑̂̏̇̌͊̑͊̄͗̋̔̈́̏̾͒̐͐͒̊͊͗͒͗̎͆̌̊͒̎͑͋̊̇̆̋͆̎̏̇̈́̂̈̋̎͑̆̈́̐̎̽̅̍̑̍̓̀̀̉̆̐̀̅̍̄͗̑̒̀̓͒͒̈́̃̾͒̓͛̓͌̓̈́̆̇͆͗̌͑͌̒̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̷̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̢͎̜̖̜͉̞̫̳̦̮̺̬̞͈̪̮̰̪͉̥̱̗̼̻͖̱̯̳̯̤͖͎̘͖̭̞̦̳̳̗̱̖̬̮̥͇̝̻̣̰̹̙̹͈̻̮͓̻͎̙͎̥͚̟̺͕͍̰͓̬͉̦͕̳̮͔̞̮͔͚͎͔͇͕̫̰̖̬̹̠͉̰͔̰̟̫͕͖͓̗̤̗̪͉̺͉̭͖̘͙̬͕̖̠̮̠̠̯̜̜̮͇̤̞͕̠͉̮̜̝̹̗̭͖̜̪̙̯͙̜̻̹͖̜̩̮͎͎̲̦̥̰͙̺̩̗̻̱͈̝̣̥̟͈͍͇̘͎̦͔͓͓̦̯̪̬̳͙̤͊͋̑͋͒͌͒̉̂̌̆̿͌̈́̂͛̌͗̀̓͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̢̡̡̧̨̨̝̺͍̮̱̠͈͙͈͙̩͔̗̮̮̬͍͙͍̮̙͙͓̱̤̗̖͕͉̘̰̗͉̪̻̩͎̼̹̠̦̰͔̥͉̱̰͎̳̤͖̥͓̥̰̫̱͇̖̤̳̺͍̬̮̟̟̠̘͇͎̖͇̟̼͓̭͍͂͛̒̇̔̈́͂̌͌͐̐͛́͐̄̈̋̎̉́̃͆̽̑̎͌̔̂̋̅̿̀̍̋̇̏̄̅̔̉͑́̒͒̔̈́̔͗͋͆̐̒̈̐͆͛̆̈͒͑̑̈́͊̅͌͆̊̒̏̑̑͆̊̂̊͐̀͌̅̋͌̾̄̂̎̔͑̓̆̑̽͒͗͑̒̊͆͋͌͛̂̽̑́̊͐̄̍̓̈́̋͋̆̑̍͋̐̓̈́͗͐͊̓̈́̽̈̆̽̀͛̒͐̈̊̌̾̍́͒́̍̅̾̓̏̄̀͛̿̑̎̂̌̎̊͗̆̍̑̈́̓̌̈̑̋͒̉͛͐̈́̍̑̃̔̈́̒̌̊̊͗̾̉͗͂̅̐̈́̓̌̊̔͋̾͂̾̆̍́́̏͛͒̀͆̾̑̓̄͂̐̅͆͌͗̌͛̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅĄ̸̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̱̖̝͖̬̝̰͇͉͎͙̣̗͉͇̲̺͔͙͍̬̳̹͔̲̜̗̹͙̞̩̣͚̹͚͖̙͎͖̬̥̣̩̤̫̹̱̩͇̩͎̣̣͉̗̮̖͍̣̯̲̠̗̣͎̣̯̝͓̬̟͖͙̤̝̯̻̩̥̣̤̣͓̱͖̫̰̫̯̤͚̥͔͓̗͕͕̼̦͕̗̘̤̻̦̤̘̤̠̟̲̤̘͍̪̻͚̪̻̖͈̱͍̳͚̠͉̣̬͉͖͖̯̠͔̮̹̮̳͎͔̬̮̪̪̜̯̺̗̖͕̻̥̰̩̩͎̯͎̦͍̭̺͈̥͈̥̙̦̠̞̥̜̜͚͍̼̞̻̙̪̮̜̩̼̬̭̝̤̣̣͙̼̹̮̜̳̱̠̗̯̬̟̪̳͎̰͍͕̩̠̺̱͉̦̘̪͓̫̙̫͕͗͗̅̇͗̽̑̾̄̄̈́̔͑̔͊͆̈́̓̎͆̐̾̾̓̌̾̀͌̈́̔̊͛̆̾̈̐̌̂͐̎͋͛̏̋͊̄́̌̅̉̅̅̌̽̿̃̍̈́͋͗͗̅̈́̀̀̄͆̀̈́̒̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̡̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̨̢̨̢̢̼̤͚̝̬̭̝͖̼̻͍̟̫͎̣̖̣͕͍̮̗̱͍̟̠̺͚̣̤̦͓͇͚̤̪̭̗̮̲͉̙̼͉̮͙͚͕͓̙͈͖̠̳͕̘͔͖͉̰̺̰̲͓̬̜̜̥͕̺͖̭̦͚͉͓̲̻̲͇̟͙̲͓͎̞̝̠̞͙͕̖̦͕̪̣͂̈́͂̿̂͆̑̐̑͆̔̆̃͂̏͐͂̈́̓̈́͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̴̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̖̞̹̮̯̬̪͙̠͍̗̗̞̹͖͕̩͍̙̻͓͖̺͇̮̦͕͖̟͚͕̠̱͍̹̼̼͖̮̠̞͎̩̜̩͇̱̮̙̬͖̖̝̖̰̩̣͓̹͕̙͖̭̝͎̳̥̠̤̺̯̪̩͈̬̹̬̜͖̱̪̘͈̖̝͙̻͍̖̘͈̣͚̩̝͉̯̯̺̮̼͍̟̳̜͚̗̬̭̰̮͓̠̖͚̙̠̖͇̝̙̹͔̖̙̹͇̗̟͕̺̫͔͕͔͎̘̹͔̼̲̺̹͍̣͚̲͇̥̗̣̥͈̝̣̘̮͚͙̺̻͕̗͔̟̯̻̻̪͕̞͓͕̟͕̝͚̼͇͚̫͇̻̮̮̳̺̜͚̜̜̞̦̱̱͎̮͇̺͙̞͖͈̩͔͖͓̟̣̖̞̠̳̳͓̙̜͓͈̠̥̽̉̏͊̋͊̌͒̈͒̊̈́̎̓̌̐͐̈́̆̾̌̈̐̂̇͗̔̀̅͆̑̒̆̀͆́̽̇͋́̑̾̒̇̽͐̄̀͊͐͂̅̑̅͌͂̍͋̑̈͊͆̓̇̈͌͌̄̓͊͊̈́̇̀͆͐̈́̓͆̉̾̋͊͂̏͒̅̾̈̓̎̊̀̂̾̓͒̿͛͆͛͒̋͛̔̐̄͋̈́́̈́́́̌̄̅̇̂̌̔̓͐̿̆͊̎̃̊͊̑̔͐̌̈́̃̅̅̒́͆͌̃̉̍̽̊̂͆̔̿̃͂̊̽̃͌̐̓̓̊̓͌́̿̎̏̏̍̓̈́̍̇͊̉͒̈͌͆̊̀̓̒̍̎̍̽̊͐̂̾͑́͗̈́͌͑̅̂̎̆̽̈́̽̊̽̆̀̈́̋̔͒́̊́̆̑̄͂̆͛͋́̿͋̽̅͗͒̊̈́̊̐̏́̈̂̍͆̃̾̈̾̈́͌̍̏̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̵̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̪̠͓͈̮̳̞̥̩͖̳̳͎̱̖̖͚̰͓̞̭̦̤̟̻̼̝̙̘̤͍̠͔̩̐͛͆̄͐̏͒͐̀̑̽͒̈́̍̔̃͌͗͑̂̃̃̊͐̒͒͐̃̑̈̉͊̍̑͂̔̿͊̿̾͌̈̑̾̂̈́͂̅̀̿̂̆̔̍̂̐͋͗̀͂͋̌͐̎͆̈́̐̂̎͊̉͆̈̎̀̃̈́̉͊͑̓͛̇͛̇̄̽̌̀̍̈́͛͗̽̔̽̊̉̊̽̀̊͒̽͐̓̃͛̔̽͆̔̓͌̎̏͆̄͑͐̉̈̽̆̅̍̓̇͆̍̐̐̈́̌̅̾̓͑̄̋̂̏̍̈́̈̓̃̋̂̒̃̍̈͋̾̐̅̄͗͆͛̌̌̃̅͒͆͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝Ą̷̧̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̰̠͚̺̟̫͉̟͇̙̟̠̥̲̝̜̤͈̦͉̰͉̝̻̦̤̦̩̳̮̲̙̤̫͔̹̥̠͙͈̟̩̟̠̤̯̭̪̺̻͇͍̯̟̻͇̳̘͚̰̲͖̼̬̤̰̩͙͉͖͓͓͚͇̺͉̬͖̤̣̣͈̤̠̫̺̝̳̮͍̝̥̲͇̣̹̼̭͍͖̫̰̻͍̮̫̲̭͓̜̥̱̩͚̤̟̲̠̼͓̭̘̠͈͓͚̲̣̲̘͕̫̠͍̞̩̹̻̼̯̪̩̤̝̬̯̦̦̟̼͇̭̘̯͚̟͈͎̳̮͕̖̬̬̟̠͙̣̓̊̾̔̄̉͛̆͆̓̔̓̈́́̒̈́̈́́͒̎͌͊̌́͒̄͐̎̂̈́̋̃̂̉͋̇̓̂͋̾̌̆̆͆̋̉͌͆̓̋͆̂̈̉͒͆͆͐͋̍̅̂̏̆̎̈́͗͆͂͒͂̈́̓̏̔̆̈́̃̋̀͛͊̊̑̏̌̈́̊̐̃̈́̃̍̏͒̈̾͗͐̈́̃̄̈̊̍͛̿́̎͆͊͋̒̈́̍̔͋̎̊̈́͑̾̇̈̿̑̄͆͛͐̀͗̈̓̉̑̆̔́̑̽̈̆͋͗̍̈̀̀̏̃̅̇͑͛̄̄̍̎͌̍̓̑͌̏̽̀͂̉̋̅̿̈́̆̄͛͐̈̍̎͋͂͋͊̍̿́͐̂̿͑̔͊̑̐̅̐̇̅̈̒̋̉̂̈́̂̋͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅÄ̸̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̛̛̛͚͔̭͓̰̫̝͚̫̜͖̼̟̫͉͕̦̬͎̤̖̺̣̘̩̤͙̙̫̹̳͉̯̘̝̩̱͎͔̠̪̟̺͈̱͎̪̘̝͉͈͎̺̲̟̮̜̭̟͚̤̘̜̣̖̣̣̻͉̱͈̻̹̞̰̥͎̰̙̩̥̫͔̭̫̺̞̼̦̼̼̰̦͕̖̭̙̮̞͙͍͇̖̝̘̜̭̟͓̳̻̠̩̝̱̼̯͚̼̘͎̟͈̩̫̲̣̝͇̹̲͍̠̲̺̪̫͉̝͔͎̗̼̜̞̬͚̼͈͇͇̪̖̖̞͚͉̗̯̪͈̟̤̗̱̥̻̰̠͙͈̣͍̰̠̹̫̖̞̘̣̰́̊̀͊̈̋̔̈͊͛͆̃͂̅̐̋̂̀̎̄̂̌̈́̏̽̓̎̂̈́̔̾̐͐͐͌̌̂̓͑͋͌̾̍̔̐̇̆̐͂̉̈́̓͛̐̓̏̽̓̇̂͆̾̍̋̏̎̅̒̋͂̊̅͛̂̌̽̑̅͋̿̂̄̑͐̂̆̅͛́̀̎̒̑̇̔̓̋̌̏͂̊̓̆̿̑̐̅͊͊̆̔͑̂͒̏͌͊̈́͂̐͂͌̋͒̇̈́͒̅͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅĄ̶̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̰̫̦̰̳̱͓̮͚̪͔͎̳̜̫̙̪̳̪̗̫͚̬̝̟̲̝͓͈̗̠̼͕̖͈̝̟͙̯̳̣̫̗̦̞̘̬͖̹̝͍̹͔͖̜̺̙̹̰̙͚̦͇͚͖̹̪̲͈̻͎̮̭̻̬͍̞̭̫̙̭̩͇͈̬̜͍̙̗̠̩̟̠̼͈̻̲͍͙͇͇̪̺̣̩̠͇̞̗̖̫͇͖̗͚̺̲̥͎̹̝͓̜͇̮̘̩̺̻̦̥͕̲̤̼̈́̌̔̉̒̎͌͌̈́͛̅̈́̏̓͛̈́͐̾͂͆̄̄̒̽͊̑̌̌̔͐͆̈́͆̀̇̐̎̇̂̌͂̈́̈́̈͊̇̃̊̄̊̑̾̾̒̾͋̅̎̌̓̊̈́͑͆͌͂̀̅̑̅̂͂̿͋̃̽͛̿̄͛̆̒͛̎̊̍͛͑̐̓́͂͑̀͑͐̿͋͌̎͂̀̒́͑͂̈́̅̇̾̎̾͂̈́̉̈́͊̒̆͗̌̌͒́͗̀͋̐͊́͛̎̃̂̀͐͊͒̍͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̸̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̛̯̩̫̺͉̬̲̞̭̣̲̺̦̫̤͓͍̼͕̪͓͕̘̣̞̖̲̖̥̺͇̝̘̲͍̰̗̳̲̻̗̱͎͔͓̩̖̖̘͚̙͚͈̦͖̥̜͓̭̩̰̩̝͖̖̀̑̈́̽͛̈́̀͋̀̊̈́͗̾̾͆͗͒́̓̈́͋̅͆̃͂̽͒̎́̈́̿̉̋͆̈́̉̾͂̾̈́͐͗̀̏͋͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͖̺̟͙̗̗̫͖̩̜̞̤̻̟͎̭̭̘͖̼̯͍͇͔̲̗̪̬̱̻̪̝͔̣̯͍̦̭̲̥͎̙̤̳̺͈͉̳̺̱̭̼̭̲͍̹̖̻̝̠̭̗͚͓̥̝̠̦̯̮͓̬̠̗̤̝͉͚̮̙͉͙̗̩̰͕̹̜͉̝̙͚̹̯̭̗̝̗̫̦̘̝̙̞͚͓͔̗͚͖̰͔̜̙̜̥̺̈́͆͊͂̃̓́̂͛̈̒̀͗̅͛̎̾̈́̆͑̉̉̓̍̓͛̓̒̓͐̑̍̎̋̎͑̏̋̉̒̂̈́̔̈́͛͐̈͆̒̐̓̋̈́̾͛͛͆̉͌̔̃̌̈́̄͋̄̿̿͂͒͆͒̐͐̈́͆͑̊̓͂̆̓͛̐̋̏́͊͐̒́̇̈́̈́̓͗̊̅̃͗̎́͌̂̍͗̂̌͑̇̐̐̎̃̅͂̈͆́͂̉̓̽̒̅͂̾͗̾̓̑̄̏̆̆̌̽̊͌̓̋͑̏́̆̔̈́͋̑̆̇́̈́̅͛̔͗̀͂̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̵̨̧̢̢̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̬̮͕̯̤̲͓̖̠͉̘̣͚͉̲̻̙͎̳͔̙̪̟̞͇̟͈̪̣̯͕͓̥̞̥͎͙͙̳͈̰̰̫̗̯̥̬̠̣̩̳̙̜̩̞̗̜̳͎͖̹̗̤͖̱̼̘͕̜̙͇͉̜̼͙̠̭̯̲̤̣̜̞̩̝̩͇̰͈̖̬̪̞̺̤͚͓̹͓̩̮͕͔̺̩̙̜̭̝̪̙̩̼͕̟̥̻̬̟̣͇̳͓̮̙̹͖͉͓͓͓̙̭̣̹͖͉͍͚͉͚̠̟͉̦̙͓̖̞̺̩͎̱̠̳̫͍͍͓̬̜͕̼̮̫̩̜̤̠̯̝̟͗̎͆̓̊̐̔̓̑̑̎̓̾͑̍̒̈́͒͋͗̔̈̽͐̑̋͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̷̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̲͖̙̺̝̞͖͉̫̘̦͚̳̟̰̺̝̮̩̬̘̰̖̤̱͖̜̥̰̻͇̘̱͎̱̘̻̗̬̙͈̩͓̦͚̮̜͈̥̟̥̝̖͈̠̼̱̗̫̝̩̼̣̟̫̤͓̺̬̦͖̫͈̲͇̥̪̹͓͇̫̠̲͎̯̲̭̙̳̼̪̤̠̖͕͙̭̠̭͚̝̲̯̮̞͇̲͍̹̦̮̯̪̳̣͈̱̼̹͚͙̣̙͕̻̰͖͙̻͙̟̩̠̜̜̱̙̠̹̜̙̦͔̫̟͓̤̼̳̖͓̲̟̼̻̬̺͖̞̗̲̫̻̠̼͚̬̝͙͙͕̰͙̻̜̰͕͚̤͇̪̘̦͓̟̯͇̲͓̳̰͛̑̈́̓̃̿̈́̀̏̽̈́̍̎̒̌͂̀̎̇͌̈́̓̔̐̓͗͂͐̎̈́͋̆̈́̊̀̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̨̢̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̛̛̛͓͓̹̯͈͔͖̤̗̳͎͚͎͓̦̲̥̜͉͖̮̳͔̹͎̞̪̞͍̝̰͎̺̣͙͕̱̥͇̳̪̫̫̫̗̻̝̳̻͎̘̯̪͔̖̯͙̖̠̼̖̖̰̪̻̰̺͕͙̘͖̫̠̯̺͉̫̘̭̼̪̮͔̳͈̩͍̭̜̞͓̳͙̫̼̮̫̲̩̘̲̗̭̻̘̠͔̗͚̠̝͎̤͖͙̱̥̭̟̪̯̤͚̟̦̟̗̠̭͎̱̼̠̫̻͎̺̭̤̺̣̞̤̳̥͍̱͙̼̤̺̣̠̘̘͙̩̩̪̬̝̬̝̥͇̱͙̐͆̋͒̇̾͆̈́̔̂͑̄͒̄̀̇̆̎̂̏͑̃́͆͆̈̆̿̾̑̄̽͒̿̂̊̃̾̓̿̿̃̾̓͊̎̓̏̒͊̔̂̔̿̈́͆̄͒̀̑̐̄̐̓͐̎̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̶̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̬͇̻̥̲͚͍̭̦̺̫̭͔͙͇̮̱̫͇̞̳͖̜͔̗̜͕̬̥̩̪͇̜͇̠͎̹̩̩̪̩̳̙͉̟͖̰̥̣͚̪̦̪̲͉̥̞̮̳̆̋̓̔̋̽̈́͊͐̀̽̇͛̒̌̽̍̅̍͊͒̔̊͊̐͛̓͂̾͑͋̉̽̅́̀̓̑͆̾͂͑̒̎̃͌͋̽̒͛̅̍̌̒̒͒̈́̃͊̆͆̑̃̈̽͒̾͂͂͐͊͗͋̆̍̊͆̓̉̾̅̈̽̈́͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝ͅĄ̶̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̟̝͔̰͎̤̳͙̩̦͚̟̲͖̱̹͇̖̞͇̤͙͚̣̣̠̗̟̺̩̫̣̖̞̱̯͇̯͓̰̩͉͈̭͓̣̞̼͚̞̮̩̮̙̳̫͖̱̪͚̠̜̣͍̭̫̠̣̻̣̳̬͇̘̳̤̞̫̻͇̟̺̖̲̳͚͕̭͍̳͚̞͚̫͈̞̭͙͉̙͍͈̫͎͙̰̭̻̦̞̭͕͕̞̬͓̘̯͈̖̖̱̻͍̠̥̦͇͚̙͉̤͓͇̠̜̣̫͚̙͙̯͚̣͇̘̝͕̰̳͚̙̙͉̘̗͉͔̹̣̳͕̻̜̰̤̖͖̣͉͉͉̟͉͕͔̝̫̮͔̣̰͖̞͖̠̹̀̌̆͊͛͐̄́̽͊̋͐̾͑̄̓̾̍͌̓̂̿̐̽̍͑͂͗̽̄͑̉̔͋̽̀̽̂̓̈̈́̐̽̋͆̽̅͂͗̑̔͆̇̾̀̈́̒͂̿̄͋̈́̉̑̋̍̌̑̆̔̒̉̊̈́̆̌̊̍̽̎̅̀̓̌͐̍͐̂̄̀̅̉̔̋̽͑̾́̂̍̔̓̓͋̎̅͗͒͛̎̊̈́͆̌͂̏̍̆̔̅̍͑͑̈́́̈́͒̋̋̌͊͌̃͑̇̑͋̾͗̀̉͆̈́́͋̉̔̿̓͌͆̇͆̉͗̊̈̋̎͗͆͒̆͑̐̋̔̏͗̃̈́̔̂̔̑̌̀͒̀͒̑͐̓̅̏̀̃̊̆͛͗̅̍͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȂ̵̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̧̢̛̲̫̺̦̞̰̯͔̫̳̜̺͈͙̻̬͍̫̬̣͎͚̲̼̥̻͓̪͚̮͈̭̼͔̩̦̖͔̣̥̬̳̤̺͖̞̜͕̪̝̱̖̫̭̼̱̣̖̝͖̖̪̲͈̗͇̪̰͓̱̗͇͎̣͕̭̰͙͇͉̥̝̳̼̩̰̫̯͕̬̫̩̦̭͕͓̠̥̟̣͇̟̠̣̗̪̞͇̰̤̰̝̣̙̳̤̪͉͙̹̣̠̳̩̪̮͈̞̳̟̰͚̥̭̺͕͙͔̤̭̝͉̘͙̳̹̜̰͙̬͔̜̠͇̺̩̳͖͈̩̤̘̩̖͙͉̲̼̝̝͕̦͈͕̪̪̣̯̼̺͖̥͉̱̹̥̦͚͙̤̯̯̣̣̟̭͈̗̼̱̫̱̭̼̪̠̝̗̥͙̥͕̼̘͍̝̳͓̹̮͙̝̳̳̖̬̻̝̹̼̣̠͕̹̝̜̦͎̗̭̭͕͍̪̟̼͔̖̞̙͖̏͒̂̄̂̉̾̆̀̋͌̈͛̽͂̅̇̓̈́͌̈́̋͒́͛̏̋̐̓̄̍̍̽̄̔͑̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̶̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̝̗̳̙̥̰̾̉̾̅̀̑̃̊̑̈́̑͗̅̌̾̃͂͗̎͒̐͊̂͑̈̍̓̑̎̾͊̉̇̀̒̀̓̈́̈́̏̐̽͆͐̆̎͒͗̾͊̈͆̉̿͋̓͐̓̆̆̽̑͑̎̑̉̓̀́̽̂̇̓̋͋̓̎̆̐̽̆̈̆̈́͒͛̄̉̈́͗͌̊̓̅̒͗̈̽̆̉̌͆́̎̋͋̊̓͗̏͋̾́͊̉̏̽̅̏͐̈͋̾̆̓̐͒̈́̊̓͋̉͋̈́̆͒̌̅̎͌̒̌̍̎̓͆̾́͒̏̎̈́̋̅̔̃̾̔̃͑̅̃͗͐̂̅͗̆̓̿̄̌̐̓̏̃͋͊̀̽̋͐͊̂̀͐̏̌͛̔̈́̉̽̄̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅA̶̡̡̢̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͚͍̞̠͉̥͇̻̦͍͓̪̰͈̭̻͉̠̫͈͚͎̺̳̙̯̙͍̪͕̥̱̦̣͖̥͍͓̯͉̬̘̞̣̰͉͖͔̯̖̞͙̻̩̥̻͉͚̭̭̙̠͎̤͈͖͓̤̰͖̱̣̞̺̹̰͖̰͚̼̙͙̘̳͈̣͇̻̻̲͙̥̣͙͉̦̝̦̮̝̯̮͈̣̰͎͉͎͎̞̪̥͚̺̝̺͎̰̜̟̼͔̖̤̖͇̭̜̜͍͇͍͇̳͎͕̳̠̥̳̼̞͖̹̱͍̳̠̜̯̬̐͂͒̈́̒̆͆̅̏̍̔̀̉͂̌̓̀͋̈́͗̓͐̄͒͐͒͋͒͐̾̑̎̐́̊̇̎̾̊͋̋̄̋̂̄̔͂͑̓̋̄͑̅̓̒͂̈́̾͒̍̔̂̈́̂̉̎̋̎̐̓̊͋͗͒͑͌̈́̓̀͛̓͌͊̑͂̉̑̎́̐̎̊̅̅̔̄́̇̅͑̋̉̇͂̆̓͛͗̋͗̾̽͒̽̃̒̀̂̉̆̽̒̒̾̆̏̄͗̓̐̂̓̉͊̈́̋̿͑̒̾̈̋͊̑̌̏͆̉̋͑͊̍̂̅̒͂͌̀̆͊̑̅̌̆̅͊̏̈́͒̇̈́̆͒̉̿̽͂̍̒͗̎͛̈̀̐̇̐̄̿̔̊̔̇̽̂̌̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̢̡̧̨̡̳̱̲̮̥̝͔̘̻̺̙̬̲̜͈̪̯̪̣̭̮̙̟̫͚̹̞̝͙͍͙̼̙͙̯͎͈͓̰̤̯͈͑̿̌̀̽̓̾̋͂͛̽́͋̽͂̾͊̊̿̃̓̈̑̇̄́̽̓̾͊̓̽̅̔͆̽̐̓̈́̓͌̀̆̎͋͊̑̆̓̅̋̅̓̎̊̍̿̆͋̉̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅA̷̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̱̱̻͕͎̥̰̹͇͔̗̪̗͓̭̯̠̘̝̣̰̰̩͉̟̭̯͚͚̖͔̣̟͎̘̭͕͚̱̻̤̤̫̘̩͔̙̳̤̥̯͖̻̯͓̦̠͍̟̼͙̘̤̰̥̤̤͙͉̥͉͈̞͚͖͉̯͖͙̭̲͉̞͍̝̞̥̙̙̱͔̮̼̰̹̞͔̩̱̬̼̣̜̯̳͍̳͉͙̟̜͎̻̼̳̝̩̖͈͛́͑͆̄̂̅͋͒͆̇͐͌̒̌̓͐͋͋̆̎͆̊͛́̀͆͒͛̑̍̌͗̽͂͆̑̓̒̂̽́̀̅̅͐̓̅͂̏̄̎̋̊̋̇̊͆͌͂̒̾̍̒͒̉̒͒͂͋͒̓̄̍̍̀̃͌͑̈̓̀̈͗̆̋̋͐́̊̅̐͗͋̑̇͆̄͆̎̈́̅͐͊̇̿̀̄̈́͛̽̑̐̉͋̆̀͛̿̄̋͋͐͒̀̀̑̑̈͛̍̓̍͌̈́͆̎̏̏͋̅̅̾̄̌̊̓͂͐͐̎͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅA̷̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̰̟̭͓̼̺̯̪̥̻̪̠̞̱̲̲̻͎̗̠͓̘̬̠͚̯̮͕̠̳̹̺͔͍͇̟̗̟͇͇͍͉̝̲̹̣͔̗̠̱̯̘̱̤̖̯̥̦͉̗̯͓̲͎̹͈̗͉̦͉̘̻͓̱͔̘̞̦̝̖̻̝̲̹͕̻̱̭͙̟̖̫̮̳̥͚̟̰͚̪̦͎̠͚͕̖̮̩͓͍̞̘̪̲̮̹͈͈̯̝̙̳̫̩͙̯̲͍͇̞̬̬̭͔̮̪̬̣͓̖̹͍̖̜͎͎͇͕͖̬̦͖̱̩̦̟̤͕̮̘͐̃̉̏̊͗͌̿̉͊̋̿̀̉͒͋̓̒͛̅̾̎̓͐̐̓̌̃͒͑͋̋̂̃̀́͐̀̒̃̈́̏́͊̂̋̓̈́͊̅̔̓̂̃͋̈͐͒̏͊̏̈́͂̈́̊̾̈́͛̌͆̅̂͒͐͐͗̀͊̿̽̆̃̊̐̀̈́͌̈́͗͛̓̀̍͒͊̾̊̅́̓͋̔́̌̽̈̊̀̉̔̋̿̆̑̿̔̓̈́̑͑̉́̃͑̎̂͂̾͆̓̆̌̄̌̏̊̅̽̆͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅĄ̶̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̖̣̻̺͔̻̬̝̣̜̻̟̰̙͈̞̼͇̞̜͉͎̫̲̬̞̣͇̙͉̘̞͈͙̘̙͚̥̗̜͕̦̭̖̜̟̦̰̱͙̝̱̯̰̳͖͎͈̦͇͖͔̫̯͖͉̞̻̺͕̫͓̟̪̥͖̘̜̻͚̘̞̮̙̦̹̭̻̣͖̼̤͈̖̠̥̠̙̟̦̟͕̥̱̻̪̞̩͈̘̫̝͓̱̫̩̻̩͓͓̮̜̮̮͍̏̈́̿̎͗͌͐̊̿͒̓̄͆͑̔̔̏̃͛̅́̈́̃͐̈̐̅̽̎̋̔̉̈̊́̿͐͛̓̒̎͒̅̾̓̄͋͗͗͗̽̈͊̎̊̏͌̀́͗͛͑̈́͋̿̈́̍̾̓̐̈́̇̌̌̎̑̎͑̐̃̋̂̒̍͆̈́̽̔͂̒̿̈̈̎̽̂̒̓͛̐̒̇͑̐͗̃͛̊͌̍̔͋̔̎̾͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̨̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̦̖̹̞̮̪̩̘͔̼̯̠̘͚̰͈̭͍̦͍̻̻͉̗̘͓̘̲̪̱̳̩̭̯͚̝͔͉͇͈͕̼̫̬̗̳̖̰̜͕̩̹̖̱͍͚̯͓͉͙̦͉̖̲̗̘̘̯͙̙̺͎͔͓̥͍̟̤̯̝͎̫̰̖̦̗̯̞͉̘̮͓̩̟͉͓̟̱̣͚̯͖̙͚̱͔͕̻̹͓̻͔̘͇̜̠̦̤̹̙̙̳̹̬̝͇͇̜̫̲̘̹͖̯̹̲̹̠̱̤̯̗̪̼̦͇̰͍͉͍̹̣̻͙̘̠͈͕̬͎̗̟̯͉̬̯̲̹͙͚͙̖̺͉͍̖̭͕͚̹̤͍̞̥̼̤̯̮͈͈̥͚͚͇̳̦̞̣̣̥̣̮͍͈̳̭̰͓̗̟̦͚̱̦̰͓̜̠̳͓͍͖̠̳̫̜̘͚̲̺̳̠̗̙̭̩̓͊̓̊̏̒̐̇̆̈́̂̓̽̓̎̀̎̒̈̈́̆̏̈́̇̀̐̀͒̅͊̿̇̌̍̈̂͋̄̈́̓̏͗͒̿͋̽̿͒̍͊̃͒̑̈͆͒̒̃̐̍̈́̓̾͂͆̏̈͗̂̿͗̈͗͆̓͐̋͛̀͒̉̿̓̅̈́̎̀͗̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̧̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̦͇͕̫͚͕̬͓̠̫̲̟̖̞̬͖͎͓̟̯̱̬͍͍̯͚̲͍̤̞̤͇͓̜̝̙̹̮̯̯̜͙̳̤͖̦͇̞̤̣̟͙͚͍̗̖̫͖̟̼̳̥̖͎̰̫̝̬͉̳͉͕͚͈̖̮̺̲̮̠̹̝̘͎͍̝̳̫̲̬̬̥͍̯̲̹̠̪͉͖̻̳̘̣̠̰̦̝͖̼̣̯̦̟̲͚̻̯͓͈̟̜̘̠͚̣̭̹̠͚̠͍̺̦̲̦̭̣͎̭̱̪̞̲̪͚̗̟̺̟̘͚̭̥̃̌͐̏̊́͗̅̈̅̂͐͐̊̿͗͋͆͂͊̔́́͆̇́̅̒͑̾̉͊͑̈́̈́͌̆̽̇̓̈́̅̒̾̄̓̄̑̈̽̏͆̿͆̅̔̋̈͛̒̐̓̑̑̐̄͊͂͌̇̅̽̐̔̒̈́̏͂̋̽̈̈́̅̾̅̇̾̀̌̊̈́̆̾͆̎̿͂̂͋̇̏̔̾͒͑̓͛̀̋̑̈́͌̃̈̂̑̽̎̔͊̄͑̌̈́̑̄̂̒̄̄͋͐͌̌̽̓̅͌̈́͆̽̋̄̍̇̽͐̾͑͗̇́̽̊̊̀͊̉̈́̍̈́͛͆͊͛́̎̈́̓͑̎̅̈́̀̓̈́̏̈́̊͌͗̑͛͛̿̓̿̓̾̾̉̎̆̏̾̇̔̏̾̈́̇̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̧̧̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̧̢̧̡̨̡̧̠͎̰̥̲̩̦̦͉̪̰̜̜̭̳͎̮̟͉̥͕̺̜͇͚̰̠̲͎̱̫̬̖͉̞̞̼̘̗̫͖̥̯͈͉̖̲̹̝̼̟̼̗̩̬̠̠̱̱̤̳̞̲̜̜̱̰̟͔̤͈͔̣͍͚͉̲̬̭͉͔͔̤̳͚̪͎̠̬̥͖̱̟͙̠͖̞͇͎̣̜̜͔̳̞̮̟̠̪̩͖̹̺̬̤̣̹̤͍̻̘̩͈̯̖͖͇̫̦̲͖̲̫̹̫͚̼̲̟̱̱̥̝̜͕̣̳̹̮͍̲̭̪͓͎͖̖̼̭̙͙̪͚̪̥͉͙̠̬͙͇̻̘͓̦̗̦̘̳̤̻̩͇͍̣͉̺̞̖̠̩̗̯̠̥͎̻̖͇͇̺̪͎̭̣̬͉̤̰͙͕̳͈͙̯͇̯̜͎̱̼̳̫̠̖̤̞̻̬̰̮͍̪̫͉͕̫̤̤̗̝͉̲̓͐͑́̐͂̐̎̉̍̈́̓͋̉̐̿͑̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̰̭̫̦̘͙̺͙̩̲̦̦̠͕̝̞̲̬̬̣͖̗̦̠̻͍͉͍̜̯̩̥̱̼͈̪̮̪̝̦̲̻̥̰̬̘̹͕̞̜͉͓͕͚̫͕̖͈̰̩͉̼̗̹͎͎͍̲͇̺͇̘͓͙̳̪̟̳̦̟̫̩̗̝̺̙̖̬̰̯̜̪̻̜͈̠̠̘̝̰̫̱͍̪̭̅̋̀̆͛̔̀̇̑͑̓̓͒̉̓̅̿͌̈́͌͋̿̈́̀̍̎̋͊̇̃̌̀̋͌̈́͑̀̿̊̂̇̐̐̀̅̔͆̏̿̈́̍̂̈̐̌͒͂̄̏̏͊̊̏͆̆͋̓̀͂̋̈́̉̊̔͆̄̍̒́̍̓̆̅͌̿͗̅̀̓̈̑͑̀̀͊̌̏̽̒̋͑̎̾̅͛̇̄̅͋̿̐̏̈́̅̄̈́̎̎͐̋̊͗́̄͋̈̈̽͂̇͊̄̎͆̍͒́̒̆͐̇͐̿̓̉̓̐̑͋͋̉̈͋̾̈́͗̏̉͒̀̅͂̓͒̽̏͒͒̾̄̍̈́̉̔̂̑̍̿̋̍̎͊̏̔̑́͂̉̒̇̈́̈́̈́̽̾̅̅̀̂̀̈́̊͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅĄ̸̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̬̥̬̪̦̬̱̞̪̝̼͍͈̮͕̮̯̤̙̳͙͙͖̭̣̮͔̗͉͍͚̲̦͔̤͎̣͓̝̦̘̺͉̣̠̰̤͕̫͙͔̖̗̜̺̜̥̹̫͚̺̥̖̙͉͎̤̻̥̼̦̹̺̣̹̰͓͈̞͚̭͉̼̥̭̘̰̲̟͔̼̩̣̹͇̗̣̩̟͙̝̯͈͓͔͕̗̗̻̹̼̯̼͓͓̟̥̹̗̺͔͎̙͎͍͚͚̟̦̦̳͍͍͈̠̯̻̳̘̩̻̰̠̣̦̻̳͚͖̞̞̟̥̰̪̞̹͇̗̦͕̖̝͈̥͔̰̤̣̳̭͙͍͇̪̠̪̮̞̜̦̭̝͇̜̹̮̟̠͎͖̳̼͖̻̠͙͇̤̼͉̳̖͍͚̺͕̥͚̭̼̑̈́͋̊̍̊̇͗̆͆̂̀̾̄̾̈́̇̉̈́̏̓͗͌̎͂̇̓̋͊̀͂͗̾́̾̓̃̊̂̈̀͗̇͋̊̌̑̔̇͋̎͊̾̑̓̎͐̈́̂̐̌͛̏̇̌͋̔͐͋̉͋̊͐͊̔̐̀̆͌́̓̓̈́̊̌̂̿̊̐̍͂͊̃̽̏͆̇̏͆̿̓̈́͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅÁ̵̢̡̡̧̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̨̧̛̺͚̖̩̼̤̹̦̰͕̻͇̱̘̲̝̮̺̼̦͍̝̗̞̳͉͎͍̺̩̠͔͖͚̻̘͉̯̪̲̠͖̟̗͈̠̰̳͍̞̮͔̭̺̱̣̲͈̣̮̞̹̳͔̻͙͔̱̗̭͕̞̩͙͙͉̜̟̲̹̺̲͉͓̜͖͙̗̬͓͙̺̜̱̜̫̜̟͔̙̬̳͓̰̪͓̰̭̼̥͚̱͇̭̱̯͚͇͉̘̳͍͉̝̞̳̪͔͚͙̟̮̰̣̙̠̩̫̣̟̻̦͖̦̟̤̖͔͈̭̭̰̲̰̥̫̮̞̲͉̳̳̲̣͕̗͉̮͕̫̖͇̺̞̫͈̻̪̬͇̞̲͚̟̻͚̹̖̦̱̭̻̺͎̱̭̞̬͉̦̲͎̩̳͕͔̳̦̞̞̲̭͚̞̠̝̘̙̭̠̪̼̟͓̩͉̺͇̮̦̮͈̋͐̊̆̓́͗̃̅͐̽̌̌͗͂̈̎̒͑̽͐͆͊̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̢̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̨̛̯̫̙̲͖̦̼̫͕͔͎̟̠͉̖͙̼̼̜̝̰̰̜̪̪͕͉̖͕̜̞̠̤͓̫͚̪̳̱̦̥͕̥̟̻̜̼͇̺͉̻̥̰͖̗͎̜͚̥̜̳͕͚̰̥̗̖͓̭͉̞̞͖̹̩̪͕̞̠̩͔͕̬̩̭̝̤̝̣̟̭̠̟̳̲͉̞̺̤͔̜̱͈͕͎̭̩̗̗͚̣̦͙̜͍̹̭̥͕͖̫̬̯͕͖̝̹̪̜̦̦̳̹̘̖̦͍̠̙̝̟̖̱̭̤͎̥̫̝̭̬̗̠͉̘̗͓͉̟̤͑̉̇̓̍̒̔̾̃͋͗̉́̊̅̄̿̽͆̀̄͊̒͒̿̿̉̍͗̃͐̅̋̌͗͆̋́̒́͑̈̾͋͗͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̨̧̡̡̨̛̛͈̼̩̩͙͙̻͎͖͈̙̗͕̲̫͚̣͈͖̦̱͇̹̮̺̻͔͉̭͓̩̩̮̮͖̜̟̞͔͇̬͙͕̬̤̥͍̳̮̫̣̟̻̮͍̩̞͙̟̺̭̟̳̪̩̖̥̻̖̮̗̤̮̝̩͇̪̰̅̎̽͗̂͑̉̎̈̆̐̊̍̊̉̈́̽͑̾͌̈̊̉͋̍̽̉̈́̌̒͊̈́̈͂̍̒̒͂͑̏̈́̓̂͒͌̌̄̃̏̄̂̐̑̂̔̃̈̃̔͛̓̿̄̍͛͑͂̊͊̋̓͗̋̓̈̃͑̓̑̏̈́̀͗̇̃̏͆̃̄́̿̀́̓̈͒̃͆̉̐̽́̋̒̉̎̉̌̉̈̋͑̄̆̔̃͊̓̐͌̓̂͌̓͐̎̇̔̏̑́̅̓̈́̔͒͂͒͗̔͐̿̈́͐̌͊̓͊́̔͐͋̊͂͊̀̃͗͐̂̓́͆̆̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅĄ̷̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̰̺̲̣̪̩͔̹̩͖̘̼̭̬̳͙̼̤͎̯̫̰͈͚͉̬̭͙͓̤̫̜͚̼̤̞̫͖͉̯̺͉̲̰̳͔̟͓̘͕͎͍̺̞͚̯̺̼͙͖͎͚͍̣͚͔͉̭̩̩͎͎͙̻̘͔̟̞͔͔̻̰͈̳̫͕̰̩͎͙̗̫͉̣͖̜͇̲͍͇͚͎̘͕͉̘̭̝͙̲̹͚̙̥͍̙̜̖̳̙͇̘̖̪̺̺͚̰͚̘̩̝̝͙͔͙͓̠̣̮̩̠̞̺̯͕̬̤̫̲̺̰̦̳͎̲̟̩͖͚̺̻͍̺͕̞̝͓̯̲̝̪̭̖̲̦͈̤̥͎͍̻̪̬͔̱͇͖͈̖̠͈͎̝͖͎̟̳͉̩̬̦̫̣̦̯̞̯̪̻͇͔̱̝͚̻̣̱̺̥̪̱̹̫̙̩̰̖̭̘̲̯͈͕̳̥̙̰̱͎̻̪͍̱̞͖̰͛̄̓̒̈́̂̊̃͌͋̅͑̔̌̈́̉̉̿̌̓̌̽̓̿͋͑̃̾͑̓̒̈̆̊̅̅̐̐͌̏̆͋̈́̈́̾̽̍́̈́̐͌͗̅̅̆͆͛͒̋̉̋̔̆́͌̾́̔̔̔̿̌̂̉̾͐̃͋̋̽̎͐̃̾̂͛͂̉̔̃͂̔͑̑̇̿̓̊̈́̅͒̋̓͑͐̓͒͂̽̇̆͗̐́͆̂̋̾̆̏̍̔́̈́̋͋̓̈̎̉̇̐̅̈̐̋̇̐̓͊͒̎͆͊͒̆̔͌̓̽̀͌͐́̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̶̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͚͍̣͎̭̗̗̮̳̘̤͖͓̫̲̣͚̟͇͎͈̯͓͚̻̦̘͂̾̿̒̀̾̑͗͋̇̋̌̊͊͐̃͊͂͐͊̍̉̿̌̿̏̄́̈̆͛̈́̀̈́͐̒̐͐͑̍͒͆͑̓̍̉̄̂̌͐̄͋̆̈̈̌͋̂̎͆̊̊̔͒̈́̂͊͊̾̏̐͑͆͆̒̓͒͒͐̏̃̆́̋̾̑͐̈́͊͑̿̇́̊͆̔́̓͛̐́͌̐͆̉̔͑̑͛̑̀̂̈́̇̿̔̇͐̆̈̈͌͑̈́̾̏̀̉̈́̿̏̆̊̄̓̉̋͌͋̏̿͊͂̍͆͋̒̆̌͊̊̃̊̊̍̄̅̂̏̈́͌̈́̈́̈́̑̓̽̎̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅĄ̸̡̡̢̢̨̛̛͕͔̗̳̭͇̺̰͕͇̯̜͇̯̩͈͓̬͓͙̣͕̤͓̖̼̩̻͎̻̥̹̫̖̰̬̞͔̖͉̺̰̣̗͉̤̙͉̣͔̜̮̉͆͆̅͊̉̓͒̇͊̑̌̔̐͌̄̿͊͂̆̊͒̌̄̇̔̇̂̓̊̊͌̅̈̈́̓̆̏͛̈̂̽̃̾̓̆͂̂̐͆͒̐̾̐̈̇̋̍̓͋͆̇͂̽̿̒̿̓͆̋͋̅̃̒͑̈̒̅̈́̆̓̅̊͛͂̊̊̐̽̽͌͂̂̏̒̈̌̊͑̓̈́̈́͆̋̒̋͐̅͐̾͂̐̈̉̏̇̀͌͑̆̋̈́̃̃̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅÄ̷̢̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̩̭̩̞͇̯̤͙̳̯͔͖͇̟̟͙͍̦̣̭̼͎͕̟̦̦͚̥̙̹̻̥͖̦͙̗͇̮̬̝̭̝̬̫͇̳͍̹̞͔̼͖̘͚͈͚̬̥͔̬͖̠̼̗̬͖̘͉̲̖̥̤̳͇̠̟̜̻̲͙̞̯̺̩͙͓̜̞̹̹̥̯̱̟̯̖̖̦͖̺̲͙̩̦̠͍̩̰̳̜͓͎̪̟͓̲̖̣͇̰̜̮̻̩̥̪͔͉̲̘̦̙̪̥̬̯̗̰̞͔͔̪̝͎̖̺̟͍̳̹͎̫̟̣̤̮̬͉̜̱̱͓̠͉̦̻͖͇̯̥̱̘̱̗͎͔̼̰͖̦̲̤̤̱̠́̽́͑͛̏͑̐̽͂̉͗̃̈͊̽͌͌͒̓̿̽̓͒́̆̐̌͌̍͒̉̋̑͂̒́̔͒̾̆͊̍̆̈́͒͊̾̂̎̈́͗̊̅͒̅͑̑̾͑̂̐̋̀̃́̊̆̑̽̄͆̃̀̓̄̒̈́̒̄̔̆́̽̏̍͑̉̋̏̄̈́̀͒̈́͐͆̊̐̅̆̒̏̿͛̑̿͑̈͊͊͛̄͑̆̆̈́̊̉̐̈́̄̓͐̄̒̈́̈́̓̐͑́͊̑̎͆̈̈́͛̓̀̿̓̓̈́̅̈͒̂͗̀͊̔̿͑̍̂̉̌̆͋̑̏̄̿͑͊͑̃̽̑͌̎͋̃̓̈̅́̆͂͐͂͗̾̅̈́͗̓͛͂͊̌̀̆̆͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̶̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̳̼̝̼̣͙͚̺̱̳̙̠̰̝̖͍̙̱̞̟̪̱̘̬͚̳̰͉̳̼̤̰̹̘̳̘̜̤͎̰̞͓̺̤̭̮̭̮͙̩͇̗̼̹͔͈͎͎̝̫̩̫̲̦͓̟̣̤͓̻̗̦̯̯̬̬̮̤̠̜̱̥͉̖͍̻͈̣͖̝̠̻̻̬̲̭͓̹̗̙̥̭̻̝̤̳̬̼̥͈̜͕̱̻̱̠̰͔͖̎̓́̈́̉̏̽̔̑̑̃̑̎͒̄̔͊̌̽̉̿̌̆̅̏̓̽̾̀̋͋͑͒̿̈́͆̔̇̾̊͛̌̄̈͛̾̋̿̓̒̐̈̊͊͐̑̓́̔͒̔̆͑͛̽͌̔̃͑̔̉̉̽͛͋̆͆̋͆̉̈́̾͐̍͋̊̂͆̒̐̈́̀̓̿̒̅͗͒̃͒͑͛͗͊͐̈́̃͒͑̐̉̊̎͗͛̈́̓̋͒̑̓̏͂̎́͊̈́͗̽̉̇͗͊̐̃͒̓̔͛̿̌̿̑̐͆̈́̉͛̇̌̿̒̑̄̌̂̐̊͗̏͑͋͗̋͊͐̾̀̿̒̌̈́̐̽͒͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̶̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̰̜͎͉̳̫͙̮͙̭̻̯̯̲͖͉̗̫̪̹͉̮͚̗̞̠͕͉̺̞̦̣͓̗̖̰̬̠̩͚͔̫͔̻̱̲͇͔̥͉̤͍͍̪͖̮̳̯̬̿̈́̑̊̇̒̄̅͋̍͌͋͌̌̄̑̈́̍̄̄͐͑̃̏̈́͒̌̃̒̆̍̇͋̋͐̈́͛̈̉̊̐̑͋̿̅̓̅̈́͊́͐̆͌̾̅͆̾̈́̒͂̇̑̊͆̂̍̋̍̈́̈̈̿̇͒͌̅̒̔̓̈́̃̈̅͛͛̄̏̇͆̉͑̌̏̇̎̍́͒̍̆͛̅͋͗̃̓͗͂͑̑̔̄̅̊̿̌̔̊͂͆̎̎̈́̈́́̂̾̾͒͐̃̓͑̎͂̏͑̃̂̈́́̅̂̽̍̍̍͑̍̈͒͌̂̓̓̈͛͐̑̽̇́̎͐̅͆̓̃̈́̆̀̿̾̓̃̇͐̽̔̈̅͒͆́͒̆͌̂̿̍̈̓͛͌̋͐̍̿͂̄̂͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̗̙̮̺͎̟̺̼̘͙̞͚̩̪̫͚͖͎͓̙̖̭̜̫̗͈͙̝͇̗̣̦͉͂͊̿͌͛͐̀͑̑̿͊̆̊̍̄̀̌͊͊̄͑͗͗́͌͛̈́̅̄̅͒̈́̈́͛͌̉̋͐͒̐̓̀̔͌̓̎͆̉̾̉̿̍̈́̃̇̈́̉̐͌̓̋̋͗̒̃̑̓̂̎͂̆̊̈̑̃̾̔͐̊͊̈́̎͌͆́͑̐̂̋̅͊̀̓̂̌̈́̓̇̍͋̔̓̑̍͗̍̓̆̋̓̈͒̓̐̃̋͂̊̊͆́̊̄̔̔̅̄̾̈́͂̌̽͊̍̏͆͋̉́̃̂͒̄̀̿̊́̀̊̊̈́̌̏͌̒̅͊̆̊̏͗͆̔̑̔̂̈́̒͌́̂́̄̎͆̉̇̄̏͛̓̾̏͂̏̿̈́̐̌́̃̀͛̔͌̉͌̐̇͋̂̆͌͛̌̄̋͌͒̓̈́̋̅̐̊̅͑͗̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅA̸̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͈̪͔͔͕͓̠̭̯̳̗͈͈̼͍̮͈̼̭̘͉̟̰͍̫̖͈̼̱͔̜̮̙̻̳̝̜͓̯̦̗̱̥̺̜͍̥̼̲̖̫͚̭̘̗͈̱̬̗͈̬̜͉͖̬̤̘̻̱͔̤̙̯͔̼͓̯̤͕̪̩̹̳͔͇̣̻̜͕̟̩̯͉͎̟͇͓̘͍̪̜̮̪̗͕̲̘̦͖͍͎̗͔̻͕̹͙͍̥̺̮̻̰̼̥̩̰͓̪̟̦͈͓͔̮̼̼̼̠̗̳̮̞̳̯̱̠̥̙̫͎̜̯̺̜͇͔̪̘͔̣̘̰̘̜̘̰̗̗͉̳͈͇̹̙̭͕̪̘͇̺̦͙̳̜͈̪̝̺̦͎͙͙̬̪͉̮̥͉̖̬̘͕̳̹̹̣͌̀̈́̀̌̈́̐́̓͆̍̎͛̈͊̾͛̄͊͑͑́̏̑͗̓͌̓̎̈́̋͑̓̔́͂̏̒̍̀̅͛̇̔̃͒̓͑̋͒̒̋̊̓̓̋͊̇̓̋̾͛͋̈̾̽̇̈́̽͌̂͐͑͋͛̂͗́̔͛͂͒̓̂͌̈̅̇̍̅̽͊͌̒̊̈́͑̊̏̏͂̋̃̒͊̑̆̈́͗̿̔͋̂̑̉̑̊͐̔̽͐̋̓͌̒̓́͛̓̎̋͗̒̿͐̑́̉̊̉̒̀̊͐̑̔̈̈̇̓̿̃̒̀̋͌̐̎͛̊̌͆͑͛̑́̑̋͒͗͊̈́̇̎̆̇̏̃͆̄̍̀̔͌̈́͐̒̇̈́̍̋̊̓̑̈̈́̈́̈́̅̀̃̿͒̊̈́̌̄̽̑̓̅͌͗͐̓̐̆̃̿̿̾͋̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅĄ̴̨̛̛̛̭͇̹̘̥̖͕̫̪̺̟̗͓̙̮͔͙̖͇̪̜̪̖̙̫̖͇͚̹̤̠̘͕͉̤̻̘̰̘̙̠̫͍̬͙̻̙̰͌̏͛̔͒̈́̌͆̋͛̌͂̓̓̍̆̈́̆͆́̉̇̈́͋̿̓͗̔̆̓͂͒͋̄̅̆͌̈́̒̎̍̏̏́̅͗̾̊̂̇̾̎̀̐̐̔̎̎̎̈̉̑̏̿͐͛̍́̈́̌̇͛̉͗̂̆͆̒̈́̂̎̉̓͐̑͌͆̃̽̈́̎̓̉̓̿̍̓̈́̌̈́̊͊́̀͗͑͊̽̿́̅̈́̈́͊̓̀̅̐͌̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅÄ̴̧̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̧̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̪̥̥̹̤̜͉̩͚̙̰̘͙̝̺̝̭̬̦̫̩̼̪̖̥̘̝̰͍̭̫̗̻̜͔͙͕̠̬͉̗̝͎̙͍̬̰̼͕͍̭̤̞͚̭̰̙̬̮͇̙̲̱̫̭̫̟͓̹̻̤̳̞̯̦̟͍̰̬͔̤̫̩̣̝͕̗̖͇̟̘̜͇̭̭͚͍̣̪̳͕̰̘̤̘͍̯͉̠͙̱̜̼͈̱̱͔̦̙͈̫̤̩̱̪̬̖͔̗̤̬̪͚̺͙̩͙͉̬̜̝̫͉͚͔̠̮̠͇̗̞̞̙͕͈̳̝̗̞͕͕͔̯͔̳̳̳͕̗̯͎̠͓͎̥͎͈̦̖͚̘̣̩̯̤͓̪̫͖̫̬̣̯̠̖͙̙̹͖̭͚̝̤̯̭̪̝̳̦͔͚̺̰͍̜̱̭̥͇͇̜͎̠̙͓̮̦͎͙̦̣͓̣͔̝̓̿̋̈́͐̔͆̿̈͂̐͗͋̓̊̉͗̾̏̄͛̆̿͑̃͒͊͌̆̓̋̂̒̈́̒̑͗͗̍̉̏̆̇̂̈́̑͐̀͒̍̄̄͑͋̐͆̆̂̉͂̈́̽͌̽̽̆̓́͑̈́̐̍̊̀̽͆̍̔̈́̀̃͊͗͂̃̐̇͑̊̐̈́̿̾̔̔̀̒̏̿͊̐̓͂͂̂̿̏̇̓͐̈́̉̊͒̎̊̓̄̇͂̊̀̈́́͐̈̄͊̊̌̈́͆̆̽̈́̄͐͗̈́͗̍̍͐̇̇͆̋̃͒̆͛̋̅̈̅̿̉͛̋͌̾̔̔͌̃̑͑̉̊̀̆̇̿̓͆͐̓̓͒̒͗͑͑̾͛̐̋̊̂͋͛̐̎̑̈̒̏͂̇͊͒͛͐̎̈̾̋͗̽̿̊̾̂͂̅̇͊̔͐͂̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̙̙͔̺̲͉͉̞̠͎̬̲͓͖̞̘̠͈̺̮̤̺̱͍͚̘͈͉̜͍̫͇̠͇͔̥̫̬̦̹͇͎̪̠̥̠͉̬̖͎̞̳̭͔̩̣̻͍̩̘̤͖̤̭̻̻͓̻̹̪͈̫͕̤͉̼̬̤̳̥̟̼͚̼͎̰͍̥̣̗̣̣̼͕͇̬̹̝̼̮̹̪̭̝̩̖̼̯͓͍̟̝͍̺̣͔̼̞̲̳̙̮͎̭͙̠͕͚̮̖̰̜̰̲̭͍͔͍̼̰̫͙͇̺͔̬͖̲̝̲̯̬̤͉͇͈̹̪͎̦̮̫̣̩̗͕̭̻̮͈̠͉̝͉̗̹͙̙̙̥͎̣̘̮͉͔͇̺̥͇̥̜̳̺͙̱̱̠̖͈͍̻͖̦̪̻̠̙̖̹̮̞̼͉̪͓̼̫̩̳͛͂̒̍̏̓͒̋̌̓͊̅͂̇͑͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̛̛͇̠̲̠̫͈̠̜̙̖͉̦̟̩͖̫̼̘̝͕̳̺̥̣̤̤̘̳̯̹̼͉̱͚̭̗̹̰̟͔̰͉̹̫̩̯̝̪̫̗͎͇̫̥̙͍͍͍͚̯͇̰̜̲͚̲̳̜̟̳̣̞̻̫̩͉͇͙̥͎̟͎͓̼̹̣̗̫͓̟͖̤͎͓̪̝͖͈͇̮̪̖̼͙͚̝̖͙͇͉̖͕͓͚̟̜͇̹̻̺̦͉̜̞̲͎̙̗̪͎̫̦͓̩͈̯̝̝͎̺̭̼͖̤̬̙͖̰̗̲͇̫̟͎̪̰̭̿̏̂̄͛͛̑͊̓̓̓̉̎͒̊̋̂̔̎͆̍͋͒̔͑͆̒̏̎̑̊̄̀̓̍̐̾̀̀͋̾̃̉͋͑͊̐̃͐̇̿͌̿̀̈́̂͆̾̈́̄̍̋̀̓̉̌͗̀̃̋̅͛͑̈́͐̉̉̓͌̐̽̾̾͑͊̉͂̈͊͐̓̍̏̾͒͗̆͊̐͗͋͑̔͂́̌̃͂͌͂̄͊̽̆̿̔̄̎̆͌͂̇̾̾̈́͗̔͌͑̌͛̑̂̈̾͒͂͊̉͆͛͊̔͛̄͗͗̐́̄̑͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅA̶̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̺̮͈̥͍̭̯͍̬̹̼̟̖̪̱̫͕͉̠͖̝͎̹̱͚̙̗̠̣̙̝̻̰̖̹̯̣̝̥̺͔̰̫̼͕͕̪̜̝̳̭̫̖̭͍̺̟͍̖͇̹͕̞̩̹̘̙̠͙͓̬̣͕̖͙̭͎͙̯̞̠̱͓̲̱̹̼̫̰̼̞̟̖̝͙̭͉̮̣̹͓͍͚͍̫͉͈̯̭̪̰͓̺̯̟̥̫̜͕͈̥̫͉͔̫̠̭͈͙͔̰̠̥̖͓̪̲̭̩͓͍̻̙̘̹͕̱̫̔̈̌̈́̍̽̑̽̑͗̔͐̔͂͛̑̓͊͐̑̆̒̌̂̆͆̊̎͑̈̔̌̍͛̽͐̈̇͑͛͑͐̎̅̎̐̅̈́̃̌͋̆́̈͗̀̂̎̑̏̃̊̉́̃̊̒͒̆͗̽̐̓͋͒̈̉̃̃̈̑͆͒͗̉̑͛͐̂̓́̿̽̄̑̈́̏̐͋̔̉̔̿̋͑̄̓͌̿̊̉̊͒̆͑̉͛̈́̂͂̏͒͋̈́͑̄͆̈́̄̈̿͑̎͗̌̍̉̃͊͒̽̉̉̾̃̾͌͐̏̄̔̒̿̍̌̆̅̈́̏͆̊̒̅̾͛̈́̓̄̏͂̓͑̈́͐̾̿͂͋̈́̈̎͛̓̒̊̽͒͑̑̂͋̑̈̂̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅĄ̶̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̡̡̨̢̨̡̢̛̛̝̣̣͚̗͇͖̟̳̭͖̯̟̱̩̲͚̹̞͙͓͕̜͈̱̫̻̱̥̦͚͎̞̟̼̲̤͎̟͖͇̬̱͔̰͈̮͍͇̮̘̣͙̗̭͚̜̮̻̱̭͈̦̭̙̫͓͓̟̬̜͇̼͍̠̯̺̱̗̗̠̯̼̝̱̦̻͎͓͙̤͔͚͇͇̙̥̖͙̺̱̻͇̞̪̯͔͖͉̟͖̼̗̳̲̥̻͙̜̞̝̮͍̝͆̏̉̿̉̿̂̑̔̏̊̓̉͐̐̐̇́̒͑̀̑͋͋͋͛͗̉̏̿̎̓̽̈́̓̂͒̓͒͛̐̆̅̃͛̆̑͒̆͐̈́̉̂̓̈́̒̍͗̾̒͑̄̈͛͋̄̓̊̐̎͆̎̾̃͊̽͂̀̌̐͗̔̄͛͌͒͑͒̐̍̎̈̈̆̉̄͛̍̈̓̑̎͒̏͆͗̍̍̀̄͛͂̾͑͋̃͒́̒̀͂͒͊̈̾̓̽̽̈́́̅̔̋̀͂̓̔̎̄̂̍̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅA̷̡̨̧̢̡̢̢̧̧̮͓̬͇͈̤̟͉̣̣͓̠̥̱̝͇̠̦̮͓̳̤͇̼͍͇̘̹̹̦͓̩̤̩̪̪̲̼͚̯̥̹̩̝̳̞͇̬͔͈̺̹̼̙̙̼̩̘̗̞̙͙̩̝̼̳͍̥̘͇͙̩̲͖̣̟͇̠̳͈̱̻̥̠̭̗̙͎̭̞̼̖̦͔̟̘͖̜͕̲̞̼̬̟̜͍̼̞̥̹͉͙̞̥̼̞͙̗̭͔̥̲̬̝̰̦̗͊̏̃́̾̊̍̈͑̊̋́̍̈́̋͋̐̈͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̺̹͙͇̹͈͉̻͍͓̮̜̱̝̖̺̪͍̗̘̝̠̭͇̮̰̤̟̱͙̼̖͎̹̱̩̖̬̣̰̭̖̮͓͉͈̥͓͖̹̹̜̖̺̟̻͎̙̪̳̟̺̱̯̣͈͖̖̞̙̩͚͚͖̤̬̝̗͙͇̦̣͓̗͚̫͚̱̯̗̙͙͙͖͈̯͍̳͕̘̩͎̹̱̮͔̝̳̣̞̙̞͙͍͚̻̙͚̖̱̠̙̗̜̺̯̘̙͇̹͓̜͉̠̳̭̹̖̳͈͉̖̖̮̲̹͕̰͕͙̳̲͔̣͕͚͓͖̼̦̜͇̰̤̞̠̮̫̯̤͍͕̦̤̩̮͍̙̹͈̮̺̲̣̗̱̣̹͚͎̳͇͈̹͚͓̪̰̻̩͚̮̖̰̜͖̭͔̱̭̗̤̹̰̎̆̇̌͂͆͛̾̅̔̈͊̾́͗̾̉͌̓̔̈́͛͌̊́̒̽̓̋̾̍́̒͂̿̆͆̃̊̈́̑͒̾̉͑̓̓̿̓̎̑̉͆̅̃̐̇͛̾͒̓̅̔̋̎̇̒͛͌͗́̃͂̍͊̾͗͛̀̈̓͂̒͌̒͐̄͐͑̿͑̓̑̂̔̃̿̽͆̅͋́̔̽͂̑̐̓͊͂̏̑̋͐͆̈́̈̈́̋̾͑̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅA̸̡̢̢̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̛̛͉̞̣͉͕̣̠̳̺̼̪̩͍̰͈͉̱͈̻̫͍̮̳̳̹̳̟̥͓͔̦̱̹̞̹̣̻̲̭̟̠̪̥̝͔̠̪̦̝͕̼͖̖̗̳̭̲̩̞̻͙̘̰͎̯̘̟̲̜̲̼̠̖͓̯͙̥̱͇̺̞̗̰̬̤̫̫̜̣̙̗͇̳̞̳̱̺̹̥͍̼̦̪̬̫͉̞͙̠̣̗̰̙͈̙̥̘͍͛̔̈́̋̈̓̓̎͜͜͜͜͜͜͠A̸̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̹̟͖͓̹̳̪͙̠͓͖̻͎̦̭͖͍̤̪̖̟̜̝͈̗̗̣̝͉̙̹̩̺̺̞̞̣̺͙͖̖͚̣͍̥̝̫̹͚̼̘̮̙̳̯̖͇̥̩͓̱̘̪̟̗̞̭̻̹̣͔̦͙͈̦̤̘̭̠̥̹͉̠͓̪̗̯̯̰̦͚͇͈̦̹͔̠̮͇̭̭̩̲̟̠͙͖̮͍͔̫̳̗̾̎̆̈̔̇̄̈́̒̄͗̉͆̇͑̒̈́̀̾͋̊̄̆̀̂̆̌͌̇͒̐̈́̒̌͐́̃͛̃̽̊͗̇̐̀̔̂͂̄̈̇̃̓̆͋͒̏̇̄̋͊̊͑̏͑̓͛̑̏̅̋̄́̿̃͋̈́̏̐͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̴̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̺̻̱̱͔̙͍̰̰̟̼̩̖̜͖̰͔̗̣̹̳̦̣̩̭̱̝̩͍̰͙͍̪̘̣̲̜̻̙̭̺̠̙̲̩̙̣̲̤͙͚͇͎̘̻̣͈̲̘͎̰͓̼̩̫͇̗̣̹̖̹͇͙̬̳̲͇̩͇͙͍̘͎͙͓̮̗̝̩̫̪͕͈̜͎̞͍͈̳̘͔̙̩̥͙̠͈̥͚͓̟͉̹̘̣̪͍̝̗̮̹̘̦̝͎̝͖̝̝͎̠͖̖̜̫̝̣̦̟̭̟̫̖͎̼̫͈͍͓͉͙̝̗͖̟̬̹̩̫̈́̀̄̋̇͌̽͆͌̾͌̊͂͋̔͗͋͗̽͋̆̿͗̈̌̈̈́͗̑̊̅͆̓͐̆̋̂̏̎̆̾͛̿͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̶̡̨̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̘̜̯͙͇̮̹̦̝̝̲̪̬̲̲̝͖͙̺͔̠̤̠̟̬̪̞̬̤͕͎̲̘̩͓̗͈̞̖̩͖͍̪̳̰̱͓̳͈̺͎͇͈̪̰̣͇̯̥̺̥̤̪͉̥̙̣̝̩͇̹̗͍̥̫͍̖͙̥̻̭̼̼̭̰͔͉͍̭̹̭̜͇̺̭̩̦̩̝͈͓̞͕̭̳̫̜̲̰͍̪̤̰͍̞̬̝̦͙̪͕͖̟̹͈͉̻͇̺̫̥̞̱͍͇͚̜̳̼͉͇̖͇͖͔͇̺̜̩̠̹̲̦͙̭̰̲̗̥̳̙̗̖̳̰̤͚̪̰̮͚͚̝̖͉̮̤̩̬͍̪̤̘̱͙͔̥̞̰͖͓̭̠̪͔͚̳̳̘̣̥͎̞͖̘̜̬̣̗͖̬͖̳̺̳͙̼̜̦̼̝̱̣̝͈̟̺̻̼̠͇̫̲͕̣̹̜͚̲̜̤̗͋̒̄̆̍̐̓̉̽̋͐̐͌̆̽̾̽̅̈́̒̏͒̎̇͋̾̅͋̅̓̌̈́̃̎̔̓͐̆̀̈͗̃̆̎̓̐̌̄͐̈̓̒̅̈̊̈͑̀̋̈́̓̽̓̈́̈́̈́̌͋͒̈́̑̅̅̆̀̿͗͐̏̿̈́͋̏̅̈́̂̓̌̑̔̐͌̔̾̄̍̿̂̏̒̈́̓͑̀͋̊͑͊͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛͙̙̜̹̙͎͙̼̭̜̻̱̤̯͇̤͈̹̖̣̘̗͔͙̺̯͔̭̞̲̦̬̦̻̮̫̳͈̤̮͎̰̯͍̮͕͉̝͓͔̹̫̝͕̗̜͉̱̭̟͉̥̗̝̮͖̒͌͌̍̉̓̈͐̆̍̉̓͛̽̈́̔̍̐̐͐̓̐̇̓̿̈́͂̇̽̊͂̊̾̓͊̍́̓̉͒͂͊̓̉̏̔͊̉̊̔͛̿͊̅͌̍̓̈͂̆̒́̄̾́̐̽̔͐̊̋͐̏͗̈̑͊̈́̒͊̐̾̾͗̉̓̏̆̐͌̽̌̔͌̆̍͛̽̍́͌͗̈̉̑͋̇̊́̿͐̍́͊̒̏͂͊̾́̏̈́͗̉̒̃̅͛̎͊̾͋̌̍̐̒͊̂͛̄͑̌̈̑̈́̈́̀̾̇̆͐̎̄̒͊͐̏̅́̃̌̃͊̍̄̉̀̅͒͛̾̈́̆̽̓͊̒̌̎͋̽̂̌͛̇̈́̇̽͛̏͊̑͊͛̍̈́͂͌̿̃͒͋͒͊̂̈́͑̒̐̓̊͋̒̏̐̅̊̓̿̅͋̽͛͋̃̿̊͌̅̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅĄ̵̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̭̹̟͓̣̣̙͖̺͓̪̻̦̫̩̟̼̬̪͈̦̪̘̜̙̲͕̞̰̰̗̭̥͓̣͉̫̜̙̤̣̜̜̗̣̭̫̰͚̺͙̫̭̯̙̼̗͕̻̺̣͍͕̫͖͔̩̬̬̹͚̣͙͉̳̩̦̻̺̞̠̦̳̹̭̮̫̳̥̺̠̖̫̺̬̲͔̖̖͎̝̫͖̣̣͉͉̙͙͚̰̜̠̠̠̱̩̼͖͖͖̦̗̪̤̹̱͚͉̬͉̞̦̦̰͎̞͍̝̞̘͕̣̭̱̺̮̞̩̣͕͓̠̮̹̺̜̰̲̘̖̯̲̲̹̭̀̅̐̿̇̉͐̈́̽͂̾̈͑͛͗͆̓̑̈̇̇̒̄̽̇̈́̒̏͋̅͒̾̋͐̌̍́͌̈́̋̈̓̒͊͊͗̃̏̈́̌̽͊̀̓̅̑̒̑̌͋̍͌̿͗̒̔͗̔̏̃͆̇̈̄͗̍̈͋̿̓̌̅͐͒̀͋̐̄̉͒͋͆̑̒̉̊̌̑̒̌̎̌̏͒̎̇͗͐͋̐̽͗̈́̄̋̍͋̆̍͊̽̇̆̃̀̂̄́͌̏̊̎̍͐͒̒̔̽́̏̏̀̊͗͛̂͊̌̊͑̄͌̉̿͌̓̇͆̏̾̄̾̽͛̽̎̓͐̎̃̓͂̃̐̃̉̎̉̓͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̨̨̧̛̺̯̼̭̱̹̳̱̙͖̟̠͖̠̮̖͚̘̻͇̖̣̠̖̳̗̠̼̖͙̮̞̳̗̘̭̭̟̙͚̬̩̩̘̘̼̞̤̣̖̼̤̮̘͓̫̫̫̜͔̻͚͇͖̪͕̜̱͍̭̻̲̼͇͎̱̗͎̹͔͎̣̙̗͇͎̬̘͎̤̲̞̻̣̺̝͖̣͙̠̳̥̮͔̦͓̪͙̣̰̮̫̜͖͙̭̟̙̩̯̮͔̲͎͔̹̞̮̪̻̫̳͖̟͉̗̩̟̪̮̲͚̦̫̞̼͎͙͍̘̩̼̫͈͈̖͈͙͓̪̠͍͍̺͙̭̭̱̮̬͇̣̣̔̉̑̎̈́̾̋͑̍̾͊̅̾͑̎̈́͗̈͗̋͂̍̈̄̅̍̍̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̧̡̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̻̰̣̥̯̦̞̲͚̝̣͍̭̤̮̙̮͚̜̭̗͉̝̺͔̯͔̭͍̳͎̺̱͉͙̦̥͇̳̪̭͈̙̥̘̘͙̣̙̘͖̮͓̻̹̞̦̘̗͚̣͗͗̅̓̔͒̑̎͑́̅͋̇͗̍͗̇̍̃̅̏̔̎̐̽̃͆͂̔̀̔̍̀̈̄̇̇͐͛̅̀̉̽̉̇̈́̊͒̅̏̆͂͂͊̾͑̒̄̎͆͑̆̓̅̐́̒̂̍̇̎̀̀͆̄̈̒́̍͆̎̍̀̔͋̉̏͑̓͊͊̽̑̔̉͆̄̎͑̓̾̏̉̃̃̂͗͑̀̐̊̈̎̑̇͗̿̿̈͒͐́̉̀̆̏̑̿̈́̆͌̌͊̊̈́̔̌̉͌͆͊̄̓̈̓̓̊͋͗͐̍̈͛͗̒̿̽̽͆̓̏̍̊̅̂͂̾̈́̀̈́̅͆̾̅̄̍̽̉̒͋͛̉͗̈́̓́͊̒͐̈̿̊̇͐̽͌̿͋̎͆̈́͛̄̈́́̍̂̑͂̀̎͑̉͑̋̓̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅA̴̡̨̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̧̢̨̢͈̲͙̫͎͙̞͈͇͕͚͎̙̠̰͈͉̟̝͔͕̝̗͕̣̖̣͍̜͈̞̳̲̥̺̬̱̘̭͍͔͖͉̩̪̝̠̯͉͇̣̲̤͔̹̖̣͍̼̩̪̤̞̲͍̻̠̞͖̟̱̩̤̞̦͉͖͙̤̪̪̖͕̝̟̤̦̜̳̣̝͈̘̟̟̤̻̤͚̗̬͓̙̘̥͇̟̫̱͈̞̱̺̥̫̖̳͎͇̞̫͓̬̬͈̹̬̬͈̺̝͚̺̠̱͈͎͇͚̩̭͍͍͉̤͙̭̲͎̙̘̩̫̪͓̭͓̯͎̺̪͕͍̫̮̲̼͖̹̞̭̭͇̖̻̜̦͕̹̻̦̣͕̦̩̳͖͇̩̪͚͉͉̖͚̪̣̙͔͈͎͎̹̯̺͚͔̞͓̼͕͔̮̱̰̲͇͔͇͚̻̦̥̭̤̠͕͑͋͆͆̆̄̓̓͊̽̾͗̓͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̪̭̞̘̥̹̥̣̞̼͚̰͚̭͉̼̱̱̹̮̘̫̯̠̩̰̦̺̪̩͍̜͉̟̖̯̹͔͕͕̥̭̠̼̥̜͍̱̥̥͈̲̹̘̞̠͙̰͚͓̥͖͈̭̳̺̮̜̮͓̣̤̲͈̳̜̓̽̄͌̎̑̽̊͑̌̐̏͗̍̈́͊͆͒̄̈́̿̓̓͗̔̐̇̓̽̉̿̔̃̒̽̉͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̵̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̞̰͇̩̟̣͕̳͉̝͎̝͕̘̦̲̱̦̬̭͙̝̱͎̺͙̠̯͖̥̦̥̝̻̜͓̠͔̲̞̰̭̖̻͖͈̬̣͎̪̼̯͍̬̘͚̹̠̻̞̞͉̦͙͍͎͆̆͐̾͛̃̒̒͗͋̓͋̿̒̋̔̒̾́̀̃̂͐͐̓̍͂͗̍́̓̈́̓͂̈́̈́̓̋͌̅̊͛͌̃̈́͊͋̓̆̀͋͌̓͆̒̔͛̍͛̇͆̾͌̊̽̉̾͐̈́̈́̓͊͑̈̈́̌̒̈́͛̉͗̆̓̈́̓̍̿̑͘͘͘͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠Á̴̢̨̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̨̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̭̥̠̖̮̤̮̲͓͕̫̹͖̼͍̫̘͈̗̩͈̫͉̟͇̟͚̰̫̭̘̝̳̝̗͚̘͙̭͍̖̭̬͚͕͈͕̮̪̮̥̳̹̻͚̭̘̻͎̲͉̣̦̪̟̩̙̣̭͖̯̟̣̜̪̳̣̠̳̜͔̩͔̥͖͈͓̣̜̺͕͚̮̝͈̩̭̬̜̺͕̳̜̖͇̥̳͔͎̹̦̹̙̩̠̗͕̪̗͓̼͍͇̪̜̹̼͖̣̮̳͉͉͍̹̱̪̹͍̠̝̦͔̣̠͖̹̻̭̦͚̲͇̯̘̯͉̦̟̻̦̬̭̪̝̜͔̝̹͍̰͉̻̺̘̟͍̦̹̥̣̮̫͔̯̼͉̳͎̬͕͎̰͇̙͇̫̤̝̞̙̖͈̺̯̦͚̱͔͎̣̩̭̻̗͕̯̻̤̜̮̯͍̬̻͇̲̩̹͚͂̉̔̐̿͛̉̇̄̈́̇̿̔̋̈̂̄̂̑̃̾́̈̓̉̔̋͆̂̔̎͊̄̋̽̈́̓̓͛͗̑̅̽͌́̇͛̌͗͑́̀͗̋͌̆͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̵̛̛̛̛̭̪͈͍̮̦̲̩̯͕͉̪̪̝̬͖̹̮͓͇̥̪͕͔͇́̍̊̀̍͊̆̌̓̆͒̌̏̓̑̀͌͐͆͆̂͑̌́̿͌̉̆͛̔̑̍͊͊̈́̂͋͂͐̊̿̾̆̓̍̎̆̎̉͒̃̽͆̇͆̃͌̇̓̒̎͋̈͗͑̿͗͊̓̎̎̏͌̽͑́͆̐́̏̐͂͛̏͒̒̾̿̾͑͒̓̊̒̒̉̅̈́̇̉̋͊̃̆̾͆͒͒̅̓̈́̇̄̐̇̔̍͌̏̿̏̎̎̓̅̑͗̎̍̐̾̉̋͋͊̾̑̾̀̽̓̉́̌̎͑̇̏͒̔̐̓́̑̓̓̉̉̓̈̈́̈̃̾͒̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̶̡̨̨̤̝͇̬̫̹̖̥̻̣̟̣̥̩̻̱̥̝͍̺̘͒̔̃͌̇͆̐͗̈͌̋̎͌͒̌͑͐̏̐̋̀́͐̈́̂̈́̊͂̓̋͂̈́̎̔̃͋̓̕͘̕̕͘͝͠͠ͅĄ̷̢̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̝͎̼̺͖̠̗̖̙̞̬̘̻̠̱̲̣̟̠̼̯̣͔̯̺̖̩͓̮̦̫͙̮̩̱͓̤̝͕̠͉̝̘͓̜̼̹͈͎̠̝̹̘̘̩͖̦͙̟̹̤͕̯̺͔̯̹̫̬̺̹̦̖̮͈̦̫̞̖̦̬̥͈͖͍͍̜̜̖̮̣͈͓͍͚̝̟͙͉̲̝͕̰̫̪̫̤̖̗͔̗̖͉͍̥̤̯̯͓̻̻̯̗̱̮͖̣͉͎̘͖̞̦̣̼͈̣̭̫̻̟͓͈̲͇̬̺̫͎̹̫͇̮̟̼͋̑̅͑̾͋̓̿͂͂̆̂̃̄̾͛̓̒͐̊̿̐̂͐̾̅̿̿͆͐̈́̓͋̂̆͋̊̔̓̿̇̆̈̒̎̇̍̃̋̃̏̄̔͌͑̅̊̈́͆͛̽̐̐́̌̍̀͌͋͛̾̈́̈́̓̍̑̾͊͐̓͆̐̍̌̍̈͛̓̓̎̃̋̐͑͑͒̑͋̏̿̌́̽̔̎͗̍͐̒͌̿̈́̌͌̇̀̋̽̿͑̈́̇̿̑̉̈͋̑̍̊͛̆̿̐̓̏̓͊̽̉́̋͋͐́̂̏̎̈̓̉̇͐͒̈̋̑̉̀̽̾̀̈́̐̃̑̐̓̔͛̽̿̈̃̓͐̂̀́̏̒̾̒̈̓̄̊̈́͛̌̊͗̒͂͌͛̿̃̈́͒͗̌̓̃̆̈̏̔̅̍̆͋̑̋̿̏̒̓̉̎́̊̔͑͗̔̎̔͒̈̒̿̓̈̀̈̏̈́̈̊̄͊͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̶̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̬̬̘͔̯͓̤̪̩̱͇͔̯̟̹͍͙͉̪͔̬̞͎͍̻̹̥̮̺̝͚͍̮̳̗̱͕͕̼̪̫̣̫̦͙̟̣͍̥͔͕̞̝̤͓͇̩̟͓̫̫̺̖̯̤͓̟̘͈͚̬̺͈͖̼̲̩̜̥̹̗͖͉̝̮̦̖͔̜̹͉͚̤̹̲̱̤̬̮̱͉̎̄͑̓̔̎̐̀̋̓̑̈́͆̋͂͌͋̅͐̈́̉̑̈́̓̍̐̏̂͌̑͊̇͒̌̄̈̀͋͆̎̆̒̐̈́͂͐̅͒̾̄͋̍̿̑͑͐̀͂͗̋̂͂̄̓̍̓̂̄́̇̋͆̎̇͆̊͊͆̃̈́̓̿͂̒̊̊͛͒͛̆̒͂͌́̑͆̈͋̅̃̑͛̆̄̐͗̄̽̂͒͗̊̓̏̈̒̆̿͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅA̷̢̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̭̠̺̗̗͚̘̲̹͚͉͈͈͔̜̝̬͙̹̞̠̙̠̥̗̳͎͈̯̞͕̭̦̹̖͕͇̻͇͉͖̰͉̩̮̲̪̼̩̲̖̳̳͍͕̱̣͈̹͚̦̘̞̙͓̼͔̠͉̹̣̫͉̪͓̝̥͉̳̘̙͎͇̤͕͔͔̱̺̻̹̹̰̫̤͕̖͔̻̪͉̥͇̖̥͈̠̙͎̥̥̼͈̭̝͎̗͉͖̻̥͈̳̪̟̬̟̗̜̙̲̥̩̫͖͓̮͖͈̣̻̞̺̝̼͚̹̻͉̪̱̺͛̓͂̓͌̌͂̇̃͋̑̉͒͊͐̎̿̔̄̍̐̎̔̓̊̃̉̇͌̔̏̒͗̽͑̓̔͗͑̋̆̍͌͒̅̏̿̉͆̀̌̃̇̏͑̒͌̔͐͊̄̽̓̄̊̂͌̑̐͐͐̿̀̌̃̑̐̀̇̀̔͗͂̑̊̈́͌̒̀͆͋̊̈̑̀͊̊̑̉̌̂̿͌͊̎̋̈́̔̀̄̍̾́̈́̓̈́͐̈́̾̔̿͒͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̵̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̻̩͍̬͔̟̰͓͚͐̋̅̅͑̓̈́̐͆̒̒̃͋͂̑̌̿̽̈́̆̈̍͐͊͋́̏̿͑͌̃͑͆̒̏̇̂̑̓͂̓̄̉̈́̆̈̆̊́̓̋͂̄̔̌̇͂͛̉͒͂̈́̽͛̉̔̅͆̓̈́̆̽̋̓̾̐̈̈́̅̑̽͋̈̈̑͐̿̒́̏͒̇̑̊̃̄͂͆̐̓̈̾̾͐̈̌̇̊̎̈́͂̋̃͛̑͋̌́̾͆́̎̍̔͐̊̇̒̊͆͌̏͑͒͆̓͗̀̃̄̋̍̌̆̌̇͊̐͆͐̍̎̒̎̽̈̎̿͂͂̐͒̿̾̀̌͌̌̏̒̿̈́̓̋̓͐̈͆̇̾͛̒͌͊̿̄̋͂̍̄́̒̓͂̓̄̋̈́̓̆̏͆̉̉̌̐̏͆͐̏̇̒̋̉̒͐̍͛̓̔̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅẢ̴̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̖͍̥̙͕̱̱͕̩̼̮̱͔͓͓̠̱͓͓̻̰͔̠͚̱̫̖̟̞͙̞̘̼̮̬͕͚͈̱̤̟͕̯̰͉͇̳͇̫̣͖̩̙̙̝͓͇͕͚̼̰̰̹̻͈̲̯̱̟͙̪͙̙̯̪̬̣͉̥̙͍̼͙̖͔̹̪̼̫̪͚͈̰̦̞̱̯͚̰̳̞̖̗͔̺̗͔̮̙̞̼͉͎̤͓͂̐̔͋͆̍͗̆͛̇̈͒̇̔̈̓͊̑̂̓͒̊̐̔̀͆̓̂̀̋̀̅͆̇̋̔̈̉͊͂̎̂͛̀̽̽̽̎̀̉̂͑͐̓͂̑͂̐̀̾͗͂̈́͆̋̓̂̔̓̿͋͂̂͊̍̿̈́͊̃̀̊̉͛̆̔̆̍̅̀̎̽̊͗͋̓̇͆̋̉̄̿̉͗͐̈́̈́͒̓̅́͛̌͋̈́͒̈́̉̓̔̽̈̓̓͂́͆̏̐͂̐̿̑͊͐͛̐͊̍̎͑̇̏̂̄̐͑̓̀͌͗͐͛́̊̅̓͐͂̅̀̈́̃̑̈́̈́͐̋̃͊̓̒̂͂͂͌̇̆̈̀̈́̐̇͊̀͑̒̽͑͑̎̒̏̑̃̆͑́̋͂̄͑̏̾̾͆̓̈́͊̆͛̏͑́̎̎͒͗̔͛̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̸̧̡̨̢͚͚͇̰̯̼̟̟̱̗͎̣̖̜͓̣̭̤̥̻͔̠̬͖̟͖̥̞̻̫̼̙͓̫̻̲͕̻̳̖̞͔͕̩͍̖̩͚͋̿̎̌̽̽̿͒͛̋̋̒̏̃̅͛̓͛̔͆̂̾͌̾̒̑̎͊̈́̄̃̏̑̑̊̽̈̋̈́̾̎̓̌̒̉̌̎̉̋͆̔̐͗̀̅̋̓̈́͗̒̀͑͋͒̑͋̍̐̅̋̌̔͌̃̾̄̂͗̆̈̀̉͗͆́̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅA̸̡̢̡̡̡̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̝̠̤̝̣̱͓̜̙̙͈̮͚̯͉̙̙̼̣͚̥̠͉̣̻̱͖͍͖̗̣̠̬͉̻̩̦̦̭͚͚͔̯̫̰̭͎̺̩͖̣̮̫͔̻̞͈͈̝̰̘̗͕͓̳̘̘̙̝͓̲͍̤̣͙͔͙̲̭͖̼̺͇̯̣̥̪͙̭̬͖͓̪̪͚͉͖̮͈͓̣͇̜͎͕͇̘̪̣̤͙̲̗̹̝̖̳̥̞͕̪̯̲͉͈̫̙̙͍̼̖͚̞̫̩̖͉͙̹͎̞̠̯̠̻̥̋͛͆̍̆̄̒̏̄͒̽͊̐͊̐̌̓̇̃͌̀̏́̊̿̉͊͗̃͌̏̆͊͋̈́̏͐̈̄͂̈́͌̂̑̇̇̎̏͌̑̾͐́̔̆̄̓̓̿̿͌͊̋̑̎̎̊̽̂̐̌̅̆̆̂̾͗̇̽̿̋̿͛̓̄̑͗͗̈̑̈́̑͘̚̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̡̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̧̢̛̛͔̤͈̤̬̤͕̗͓̣̲̰͖̺̟̘̫̰͚̬̼̗̤̥͍̭͍̦̦̣͙̺̟̪͙͚̮̤̤͚͖̤̪͎̗͍͔̪͕̬̻͎̺̝̬͈͚̳̮̖͚̬̼̺̰̲̜̳̬̲̜̜͚̗̬͉͚͖̮̘̩͚̱͍̩̱̥̠̮̤͚̖̙͍̻͕̜̙̱̮͉̟͇̟͚̼͉̩̤̦̱̳͓͎̜̦̭̮̦͎͇̦͚͚͕͚̤̗̣͔̥̦̥̭͖͉̯̮̝̝͕̣̯̝͓̰͈̰̠̗͎͎̼̮͈̬̙̖̯͕̦̩͕͚̺̖̩̘̣̘͍̖̠̯̝̠̮͙͉̠͍̹̝̞̬̦̭̯̬̙͍̼̗͍̺̜̖͇̱̮͖̳̭͒͊̋͒̃̐̄͒͋͊̍̃͌̆̈́̎̿̋̎̐̾̆͂̊͋̓̈́̽̒͗̈́̍͌̓̎͛̅̀͊͆͊͂͑̄̄̏͆̂͂̽̆́̋̿̉̉̇͐̾̅͑͑̀̂̃́̈͗̈́̃͂͗̂͒̌̐̀̇͌̽̃̽̿̂̔̑̓̃̓̆̄̾͒͑̈́̇́̆͊̔̏͑͊̏͒̓̽̑͛̀͂̽̽̌̆̑̈́̐̄̂̃͐̇͑̂̉͒̅͐̅͛͑̈́͆̅̓̌͌̃͋̍̽̈́́̇͂̃͂̾͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȂ̶̧̨̧̡̨̢̡̢̛̯͍͚̼̘̣̹̰̭͓̞̹̘͙͔͇̗̻̠̫͓͓̙̤̪̘͖̫̩͕̺̣̣̟̦̤̣͓̠͔͚̜̤̭͍̺̥̫͎̫͕̗͇̞̲̩͍̻͔̩̼͙̲̘̱̩̩͕̬͕͈̬͓͎̘͇̲̬̟̗͓͉̦̳̭̞̖̤̞̏͂̃̑͒͊̋̀̊̀͋̈́̅̔͋̍̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̷̢̨̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̙̹̟̯͉̦͕̺͎̳̠̥̟̱̻͇̤͕̤̦̙̦̜̺͚̼̯͈̟̙̻͙͚͓̪̱͉̹̫̭͎͚̰̜̝̙̻͎̺̖͚̜͙̩͕͚͕͎̥͍̯͎̱͖̝̺̠̻̟̦̝̻͕͎̮͕͈͉̪͖̝̰̺̪͇̯̝͔̮̜͓̲̻̟̭̲̬̭̞̤̺̩̲͕̠̯͇̤͇͉̘̭̭̩̭͍͈̗͓̪͕̠̪̖̩̣̬͈̞̩̞͍͍͔̳͚̖̰̿̍̂̇̀͛͊͊͗͋̂̇̀͆̽̆̓͆̾̓̾̾͌̆̐̓̾͌̇̈̉̍͑͒̈́̿͛̈́̽́̋̀͋̈͗͊̎̄̍̾̋̋͆͋̈́̆̀̌̌̄͗͌̃͗̽̾̂̈̎̐͐̊̈́͑͐͒̈́̃̄̒̿̀̆̾̆̓͆̔̑̒̓̓̈̑̽͆́̊̅͐̔̊̂̆̏̐̅̒̋͛͂̃̈́͆̽̈́̔̓͋̿̌̂̔̅̀̏́̏̾̋̐͐̍̃̄̔͛̄̌͆̓͗͗͋͆̏͆͗͛̿̀͂̿͂̅̄̒̂̅̿͂͂̓̒̅͗͂͌͋͛̃͑̉͊̏̇̓̎̏̏̌̔̆̓́̑̑̅̅̍̃͛̊̿̑͒̃̈͂͛̃͂͑̒͐͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠Ą̴̧̡̢̨̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̼̰̟̖̞̯͕͙̭͔͈͇̞̹͖̠̹̹̲͕̲̗͙̝̖̪̜͕̩͔̖̯̰̜͙͓̼̺̠̯͕͎̻̤͖͕̦̺͉͈͍̖̦̦̗̯̼̯̪̫̞̣͉̞͕̱̬̝͖̫̠̮̘͎͉̺̠̠̲̹̩̠̬̭̭̗̞̝̬̺̯̩̞̮̘̭̼̪̟̟̦̫̟͇͉̲̪̰͖̙͔̭͇͇̮͓̬͎̙̳̤̭̭͖͎̟̫͚̤̂̊͌́͋̈́̂̓̉̾̃̑́̋̈́̓̀̈̍̓̒̍̆͐̃̾̌̐̔̽̉̄͛̅͌̄̒̃̎̆͂̆̓̏̽̽̃̍̌̽͑͛̍͂͋͂͌̀̈́̋͆̎͊̒̀̄͒͊͆͐̈́̋̿̈͑̊̃̉͐͆͑͋͒̔̒̎̒̓́͋̆̎͌͋͒̃͊̈̽̅̓͑̀͗͆̌̊͑̍̐̋̌̾̂͆̂̃̂̓̍͊̔̂͛͌̉̇̍̏̈̾̏͗̐͛̑̈́̈͗̈̓̎̐̆̋͗̏̓̆͗͋̃̓̒̔̏͌̒̈̏́͊̐̃͛̒̿̀̊̎́̿͑̐͂̒͊̌̔̂͑͋̈́̔͌͋̑̍̿͒̒̎͋̓̀̉̑͛͌̿̉̿̈̓̃͒͌̓̓̒͋̐̓̀͂̏̒͋̏̈́̄̒͛̉́͋͑͋̔̀̏̿́͌̍͒̐͌͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅÂ̵̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̡̨̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̛̗̪̰̪̭̟̤̮̮͕̲͚̲̩̝̝̩̫͈̟͓̼͓̥̰͕͎̞̩̠̹̺̼̜͚͔̹̫͇̖̣̘͕̩̫̲̹̩̘͚̱͔̝̱͈̗̲̬̠̮̮̺̪̫̻̱̟͇̻̱̳̹̭̣̻̲͔̣̭̥͓̻̤̜̤̝̲̼̞̬̬̘̫͎̹̬̗̪̝̫̗̠̳̤̤̼͙͔̲̭̤͉̹̱̮͓̳̙͙̠̱̙̯̖̦̮̤͈͖̞̙̩̗͓̠̟͎̩̪̖̻͙̠̙̯̗̝̱̤͔̰̰̖͕͙̰͍̦͎͙̱̻̟͈̫̼̯͕̗̪̻̦͔̗̣͍̼͙̥͍̰̲̫͈̙͈̦̼͔̫͙̞͎͖̞̼̜͇͚̹͖̲̻̥̳͊̇̾̐̇̑̒̋̆̈́̾̏͒̀̎͑͂͐̈́̈́̉͌̇̒̽̈́̄͐̓͊̿͌̄͑̌͋͊̀͋́̃̈́̈́͗̽̂̔̑̏̊͗͆́͛́̿͑̃̇̎͌̑̎͊̑̓̂̉̽̽̽͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̢̢̛̛̛͉͉̹̱̣̫̘̠̯̞͙͓̞̳̙̰͎͖͈͚̹͈̬̹̘̣̥̲̫̱͎̗͙̣̖̹͓̬̯̭̤̠̳̦̥̭͖̣͕͎̱̬̞̤͔͉͉͖͈͎̘̺̤̲̗̲̗̠̫̹̣͔̹̞͍̙̘̹̞̤͖̪̦̱̹̗̹̝͚̪̣̱͎̘̠͖̙̞̝̗͉̫̦͚͇͍̭̤̰̪̞͖̞̫̬͉̮̝̭̜̳̖͈͈̤̬̩̙͎̯̗͇̠̮͙͙̯̬̣̘̬͍̣͖̞̙̟͎̳͎͕̺͉̭̭̤̟̞̜͍͕̹̟̖͍͕͚̋̆̃̒̆̎͛̄̒́̓̅̇̎̈́̋͂̅̈́͆̿́̌̿̓͒̃̒͛̈̌̌͒̿̈̉̄̉̈̓̊̈͛̈́̇̌̓͂̓͗̅̓̉̎̈́̏͒͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̸̨̢̨̨̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͈͓̥̥̜̳̙̤͓͚̯͚̭͇̤̙͉̪̞̳͇͍̥̠͔͓̜̗̠̰͇̳̟̗̝̥͈̯̤̳̳͕̦̗͔̜͓̪̘̭̳̤̰̠̳̥̺̭̬̦̩̫̫͖͖̮̦̩̗̰͓̫̫̺͈̗͚̫̤͔̜͓̰̦͖͉̞̫̯͍̮͓̝̝̪͉͖̙̩̤͇̺̩͖̭̣̺̦͔̗̩͔͖̤̭̰̱̜̠͉̒̂̑̉͑͛̓̊̐̽̍̓̔̓̓͒̓̐́͛̎́̇͊̔̓͊̐̒͛̇͑̈́̒̏̍̇̐̓̉͊̌͂̎͑͑̓̏̆̊̎̒͐̉͂̅̉̓̂̅̌̆̏̽͗̿̎̓̽̿̈́͋͐̈̓͗̈́̉̈́̍͂̌̅̐̊́̒͌̄̔͛̂̅̄̀̐͆̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅȂ̷̧̧̧̢̛̞̖͖͈͙̯̳̻͍̺͕̖̰͍̟̤̝̦̯͇͈͇̟̺̝̼̘̮̜͇̫̟͎͙̩͉̪͉͊͆̌̏̈́̑̈́͋̊͋͊̏̓̇̽͐̽͗̃̎͛͛̈̾̈́̍̉̊͗̈̉̉̅̄̌͆̃̒̿̏́̂̊̑͆͛̽̾̏̍̎͗̾͒̓͑̂̉̾̃̐͌̑̈́̏͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅȂ̸̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̻̳͎̻̟͚̣̲͉̝̤̲̠̭͕͖̦̜͇̰̰͓͔̱͕̰͓̠̖̦̳͈̙̤̖͍͈͈͍̞̳̫̻̮̲̪͚̗̼̰̹͕̝̫͍̳̻̠̙̗̘͈̬͓͕̜̰͍̼͎̩̺͓̹̙̳̗̤̹̮̝͔̯̣̙̞̤̭͉͕̯͈̖͖̳͙̹͈̰͎̘̰̥̗̥͔͓̫͖͔̫̝̩̲͖̘̙͉̠̬̬̱̜̣̞͉͕̥̟̦̪͖̝̘̣̜̮͙̰͔̞̭̳̲̭̙̰̯̰̺̦͕̱̳̝̤͕̗̗͎͉̀̂̌͂̀̂̓̓͛̈̽̓͐̈́̍̅̒̓͐͛͗͑̈́͊̓́̋̾͋͂̄̀̾̋̾̇̃̄͑̓̉̇͂͑́̀̐̿̎͐͌̓͛͂̈́͛͗̈́̌̄̌͑̎̓̐̑͆͆̌͗́̀͂̒͊͊͗̓̐̈́̍̓̄̇̽͐͛̉̍̏̀̄̌̂̈́̃̄̆͂̊̓̎̒̏̋̌̀̿͑͋͂͑͆́̃̊̿̇̋̎͗̍͒́͌̉̓́̆̇̉͑̆͒̂̈͌͌̇̑͋͋̋͑̿̒̉͌̒̍̽̇̀̑̍̀͒̿̎͗̆̎̽̿͊͋̉͋̏̆̂͗̽̉̏͋̇̉̍͐͂̇̒́̊̃̀̀̅̎͋͐͂͛͒̄̌̃͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅȀ̶̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛͚͇̭͕̭͔̩͉̟̦̟̥͇̼̖͉͙̙̤̤͓̰͈͚̯̪̰̬̩͙̫̗͚̤͈̪̤͉̮͈̯̳͎̠͈͙̜̠̘̘̖͚̤͇͈͕̰̘̥͇̝̟̦̮͎̰͉̹̠͎͈͕̰̜̹͖͕̞̯̼̗̯͚͕͎̳̜͚̭̗̱̦̠̮̯̹͈͎͈̩̙̘͍̠͕̺̮͙͚͙͉̗̲̥̘̮͇̹̙̹̠̝͈̦̙̤̥͚͔̼̱̮̥̥͚͚̠̞̪͎͓̪̞̭̗̳̣̠͍͇͍̣͙̰̳̙̭͇̲̺͎͖̼͓̯̩͖̱̦̫̪̗͈̣͈͔̩̜̣͈͖̙̭͉͇͖͍̙̲̰̫͖̯̳̹̳̥̬̞̱̜͋̎̉̈̿̈́̒̾̈̾̅͑̀̆̾̂̋̋͑̏̑̽̎̉͌͌̐̂͗̃͒̂̾̎̋̌͐̅́͌͛̈́̂̊͗͑̈́̐̑̌̈́͌̏̐͑̽̇̂͒̆̉̍̋̌̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̧̨̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̤͎̮̗̺̹̯̩̖̬͈͕̝̯̖̺͕͚͓͚̠̘̬̲̖͈̲̭̹͖̘̻͔͈̱̼̝̜̭̼̣̫̟̭̳̺͔̲̝͓̳̻͕̰̟̫͔̣͎̞̩̗͖͙̥̘͈̬̟̣͔͚̱͉͈̙̪͇̹̲̝̪͚͉̟͙͉̯̪̻̜͚̠̳̯̳̱͚̣͔͕̠̹͈̪̟͇̭̦͙͔͔̹͙̻̻͇͕̭͉͉̠͇͇̝̜̯̯͉͖̪̖̣͖̣̰̹̠͚͓̬̩̣͖̤͖̠̪̠͕͉̜̮͓̰̺̠̜̬̪͚̝̹̳͖̠̪͈̦̩̣̫̗͇͈͖͎̣͖̼͔͎͈̤̖͕͍̺̠̼̟̣͉̙͉͉͖̮̞̘̲̘̤̻͍̣͚̺̲̟̟̗̮̥͉̞͕͕̝̱̠͚̖̰̳̙̦̩̼̟͔̭̝̦͋̊̾̽̎͋̄̄͗̆̽̒͒̊̏̎̑̓͋̍̃̀̒̎̃͊̄͋̈́́́̈́̈́͛͐̋͊̿͛̅̓̐͊̊̏͂̐͒̑̆̓̀̅͆̇̆͂̒̉̈́̀͐̊̓̓̈̐̈́̈́͑̏̍̓͐̋̌̌̿͂͐͒͋̈̈́̿͐͛̉̎̿̌̌̅̒͗̋̄̂̂̑̉̏̎̾͒̅̀̂̋̈́̆̏̈́̒̓̓͒́̃͒̋̐̏̓̃̎̌̽̈́̽̆͛͐̿͌̃̈́̔̋̈̅̄̈́͗́̈́̑̈́̒͛́̌͑͌́͑̓̌̽̐̾̃̑͒̀̓̓̅̏̂͒͂̆͐͛̍̊̍̄̓̄̾̃̿͗͋̊̓̈́̔̅̾͒̀̊̋̉͋̄͋̃̂̃̔͊͐̏̌̃́́̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅȦ̶̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̛̠̫̙̯̩̩̩͎͙͇͙̬̫̹͇̭̼̳̦͉̭͓̲̜̼̲̟͖̪͈̖̦̼͕͕̖̬̼̳̮̳̰̗͎̰̜͍͍̠͚͚̩̼̼̘͍̘̭̫͔͔̥̮̘̲̟͍̟̻̰͖̯̤͇̞̱̳͔̟̼̹̭̲̫͈͔̤͔̹̼̙͈̹̗̻͈̝͔͖̻͖̰̹̯̭̜̣͎̞̹̞͖̼̦̘̥̰͔̩̤̟͕̣̠͖̫͙͚̱̤͙̹̫̼̥̆̀͛͊̅̈́͊̇̌̈̓̈́̈́̂̈́̈̃͋̑̏̃̐̄̒̾̌̃͋̎͆̓̆̎͒̐̌̑̀̀̈́̓̈̓̉̐̿̾̀̓̿̆͋͒͊̔̊̅͊̓͌͋̓̈́̄̂͒͆̂̅̃͌͒̌̄͑̓͛̄͑̿̒͌̿́̇͊̈́͌͂̎̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅÂ̷̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̹̺̯̙̥̱̣̱̟̩͉͎̫͖̮͔͙̞͈̺̮̩̘̮͔̭̼̺̝̱̟͍̫̣̤̩̹̟̱̼̪̮͚̠͓̝̭͕̺̺̰̥͈͔̖̺͖̫̩̥̬̞̠̯̻̮͓̝̣̱͇̜͉͓̱͚̦͍̱̼͖̪̫͍̣͙̟̥͇̝̝̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̷̡̨̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̟̞̰͔̣̹͎̦̻͕̠͕̺͉͙̞̰̮̫̲͙͚̜͚̫͖̙͚̹͍̩͍̱̙̝̩̱͚͇̦̮̠̳̭̪̦̠̖͕̬͚̗̭̦̖̙̹̳̣̩̺̺̯̫̣͔̣̙͓͙͍̼̟͔̪̹͙̠͈̼̬̳͔̬̥͖̝͇̥͍͖̙̝͚̬̪̥̙̯̹̺͎͕͈̯̣̬̬̗͔̯̰̦̪͕̺̰̱̼̻͍̱̮̥͓̝̞͔̼͚̦̜͈̗̣͈̰̙̯̿̂͛͒͐͒͋̏͊̔͑̾̏̈́̅͒͗͛̎͐̑̐͌͛̾̈́̿͗̓̽͒͂͑͋͑̎̊̓̅͐̾̓̅͑̇̆̅̎̄̈́̉͗̇͋̍̽̋̏̍̌̍̊̏̏͛͗̈́́̃̓̈̈́̏͑̅̄̎̒̈̑͌̄̃̔̊̇͂̊̿͆̄̋̃̃͒̌̈́̂̎̿͋̏̑͑͗̉͐̐̑́͆͒̍̓̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̵̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̗̙̜̠̺̬̮͈͚̤̜̫͖̗͔̼̦̼̠̥̮̠͖̞͚͎̦̝͔̫̪̯̞̱͕̱̤̯͉͇̩̟͉̩̙̰̣̼̹̱͉̝̗̮̥̞͉̜̣͉͓͙̭̼͍̦̹̥̪̺̙̯̩̠͔͎̱̭̗̟̺̗̟̥̭̠͎̫̣̦̮̤͔̹̥̙͇̙̟̙̗̘̜̟̫̦̖͎̬̘̥͇̝̻͎̲͓̟͈̹̬̙͈͕̳͚̥͕̙̦̳̘̼̳̬̖̙͖̫̖̼̲̩̳͖͙̩̱̱̳͎̞͕̻̜̹̜̲̜̗̻͕̱͎̞͕͖̪̙͍̳͇̞̫̖̹͈̟̓̇̆̍̈́̂̈͒͗̆̇͂͑̄͌̑͒̈́̈́̓͗͊͌̂̊̑͆̒̏̀͑͒̈́̒̂̈́͑͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̶̛̛̛̳͍͉̰̝̻̬̳͋̂͌̀̓̃̅͑͛̏̇̾͑̎̀̽̐͋̓̓̿̈́̅́̓͛̓̒͋̿̈̆̅̊̀̽͋͛̊̏̊͊̑͒̽͗̇̓̈́͌̆͌͐̿͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͝͝͝A̶̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̯̺͎̙̟̳̯͚̝͕̤͖͎͐̒̔͆̓͐̊̄͗̄̅͊̈̃̌͗̓͆͗̀̇̓̈́̈́̓̔́̈͊̒͌͊͛͐̊͒̈́͂́̅̍́͐̓̈͊̿̓͐̅̎̃̌̃̀̂̓̏͒̓̔̓̏̈́͐̎̀́̏̌̈́̑̂͆̄̇̊̋̆̈͂͛̈́̆͗̉̎̅͗́̿̈́̅̊͐̓̓͗̾̂̓̑̐͒̓̓̄̋̐̏̂͐̓̾̉͑̍̎̑̉̒͐̃͋̋̋̈́̉̄̎̓̐͊̇͗̄̃̾̈́̌̔̈́̈͛̈́̍̑̎̑́̽̈́̓͌̑̇͛̀̾͒͌͛̆͊͐͌͆̈́̄̾̊̋̑̐̄̒̾̆̋͗̂̓̔͊̑͒̈́̿̈́̀̂̀̈́̈̇̿͂͌̽̃̊͆̉̾͊̽͐̂͑͒̓̈̎̈̂̌͗̉͑̏͛̾͂̓͆͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ą̵̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̗͈̳͎̖͔̮͖͕̱͈͎̞͖̱̥̺̠͔̳̞̟̥̱̳̲̝͙͔͎̞̲̦̭̣̮̯̻͙̯͎̖͉̘̲̺͙̣͓̺͍͉̰͚̬̯̲̳͓̭͕̳̱͇̱͉̦̼͚͙̰͈͙̜̝̣̹̻͍̘̖̰̩̗̱̩̣̤̱͓̞͕̜̥̝̭͔̠̲̤͍͎̘̜͉̮͙͉̙͈͓̠̙͔͎̘̬̳̲̥̠̳̥̺̞̭͖̝͎̰̙̗̞͕̤̣̮̜̞͇͖͎̻̘̰̪̙̞̻͚̩̯̦̳͕͎̬̥͈̯̮̯͚̭͕̥̣̯̻͎͓̻̜͈̳͔͚̳̲̬̰͓̝̲̩̎͛̽͆̈̂̉̈́͂͌͒̑̇̎̔̒̓̄̈́̎̈́̇̀̔̈́̇̉͊̒̇̊̑̓̃̃̔̂͆͑̌̽͛̿́̃͐̉̐̀͒͌̌̇̉̎̍̈͐͊̔̍̄̍͗͂͗̈́̿̅̇̀̇̎̒͊̄̇̄͌̋̅̌͋͊͛͂̽͛̈̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̴̡̡̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̫͇̻̝̣̭̩̜̙̥̜͎͓̩̭̲͚̞͓̻̞̬̦̫̗͎̩͚̲̦̱̬̝̺͎̫̙͈̪̗̩̭̫͍̪͓̫͎̬͙̲͚͍̘͚̩̻̮̞̝͇̯̲̂̔̓̏͊̑́͑͒͒͒́͒̋̈́͛̎̒͑̄͊͌̆͐͐̈́̈̔̓̄̋͊̋̇̅̉̓̅̄̈̈́̐͗͑̇̔̽͂̅̔̈́̈́͗͒̏̏̎̏̓͋̃̄̐̉͐̋̎̑̏̎̾̽̑͆̄̿͆̐̒͑́̎̓̅̎̑̆́͋̏̇̓̆͊̉͛̔̊̿̓͋͗̔̓̔̿̽͐̊̎̿͊̅͐̑̅̾̉̾̍̈͊̿̿̏̓̌̐͊̓̆̌̄͗͛́̎̐́̂̂̎́̔͒̓͗͒̈̒͊͒̿͑̃̽̄̔̄̾̃̔͊͆͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝A̸̢̡̛̛͖̦͖̼̹̘͕̺͕̤̬͍͎͍̤͉͎͍̝͙̻̭͋͛̄́̎̾͋̇̅̿̂͗̏̂̍̔̆̑̓̏̊͊̊́̽̓̈̌̓̈̈́̔̏̆̈́͆͑̀͑̏̈̏̈́̏̊͑͒̇̐͑́̄͌̈́̓̎̉͑͛̃̽͊͂́̆̑̈́͛̓̎͒̄͑͐̓̿͗̓́͗́̅̑̽͛͆̽̊͂̄̇̂̽͋̉̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅĄ̵̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̨̨̡̧̹̼͇̱͎̹̘͙͖͙͙͉̯͕̰̯̘͈̦̳̣͓̲͕͎͇̯͇̳͍͈̥͉͖̞͕̱̦͕͙̰̻̦̞͙͚͎̳̗̘̻̖̙̞̲̜̰̩̦͎̰̟̦̟͔̟̳̖̱̟̮̣͚̙̳͚͕̲̻̼͎͉̙̙͎̩̰̬͇̙͕̤͍̳̖͎̗͍͕̳̙͉̜̘͈̬͚͈̫̥̗̖̻͓̼̝̙̗̟͔̜̘̱̩̖͚̠͕̲̲̗̠͓͕̖̭̜̹̝̠̼̥̥̪̱̞͓̟̱̰̗̫̬̤͎̱͓̙̥̦̦͇̖̠̫̮͚̩̺̜̱̩̼͓̬̙̳͕̱̖̦̖̭̗̹̳͉̳͓͔͖̖͉̣̼̻̣̰͖̤̰̗̥͙͇̘̩̟͉̖̮͍̬̰̯̮̻̦̝̮̭͙͈̤́̆͗͑̍͑͌̂͑̈́̈́̋̊̑͐͆̎̈͋̈̏̓̓̀̽̿̃̐͑͊̍͋̎͆̄͒͑̄̊̏͊̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÂ̴̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̩̠͈̖̲̥̜̦̞̭͇̺̼͚̹͍̺̜̝̣͖͇͎̺̯̥̰͕͕̼͔̞̬̘̠̗̟̯͓̏̊̌̈̔͂͂̑̽̈́̾̔͒͒̈́̈̿̔̋̒͆͗̽͆̇̈́̏̂̄̈́͂̿̍̿̽̈́͛̉̏̎̿͊̃̿̃̍̐͑͌̍͌̊͂͒̔̀̌̓̐͋̌̂͌͛̈́̃͊̐̀̎͑͛́̊͗́̿̍̓̔́̃͋̏̈́̒͊͑̈́̋̌̓̈́̓͒͋͗̆̉͗́͒̈́̓̈́͛̆̓̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̶̧̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̫̜͇͚̟̲̱͍̲͈͓̺̣̠̺͙̰̻̘̜̜͖̝̰̙̜̹̼̩̮̤̼̯̱̝͍͖̠̺̱̦͚̜͇̻̖̙͓̳̥̤̟̺͈̗̟̥̥͈̦̲͙̬͖̖̳̫͈̗͍̭̭̬͔̲̞̬̟̜̝̰̲̤̝͍̺̬͉̹̲̰̙̬̥͓͔̞̲̻͈̝͚̘̰̽͒̽͒̓̓͗͌̈̀̈́̊̔͐͐̓͐͂̾̎͗̇͛̎̐́̈́̍̃̔̏̾̂̏̈̊͛̈̂͑̽̃̒̈́̇̈̐̑̾̾̇̐̆̈́̀̈́̋̏̌͑̑͌̎̐̀̓̿̊̈́̆̒̓̉̽̃͂́̃͐̅̍̾̆̈́̓̋̓̌̇̆̉̅̊͒̀̂͂̓̓̇͑̍̓͛̈́̏͐͒͗̓͑̅̎̓̓̾̊͐̅̐̄̈́̾̈́̾͆̓͋̋̎͊̿̀̓̂̃̈́̈́̅̑͐̈́̓͑͒͂̐̇̏͗̋͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅȂ̷̛̛̛̛̜̑͑̆̓͌̾̽͊̿͌̉͑̐͛̍̃͗̔͒̂͊́̍̐̅̉͛̈́̇̉̈́͐̑̋͑̆̎͂̾̾̐̃̀͋̅̈́̈̿̈́̑̏̊́̓̂̊̓̐̊̃͋͑̿̓̊͐̾̑̋̈̃͂̿̃̽̎̃̒̃̆̈́̓̅̈͌̅͊͊͐̑͐̋́͛͗̿̽͆̂̓͆̎͐̏̽̈́̾͑̋̈͐̊̍͋͌̉̾̔̐̿͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝Ḁ̸̧̧̨̡̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̼͇̹̬͖̤̫̼̼͕͈̜͙͇͍͔͈̥̰̫̼͍̪̭̘̪̦̟̳̹̬͚̬̼̫̹̹̫̬̗̣̭̖̙̖̦͓̭̮̜̠̬̜̱͇̭̯̼̼̻̳̖̫̜̙̰̠̣̞̼̹͕͖͖͇͎̞̱̣̜̜̹̟̘̼͇͇̹͉̫̪͔̟͍͉͓͈̪̱͍͙̝̣̼̞͚͚̟͕͎̩͈̩̮̺̙̭̖͔̲̪̗͇̺̘̟̟͇̯͕̯̖͙͎̼̰̲̳̙̜̤̠̟̳̹̯̮̦̝̺̱̲̲͍̲̺͇̗̭̪̹͖̗̹͇͈̪̻̖͙͓̫͕̗͇̭̺̪̮̫̠̙̲͕̬͍͓̝͙͉̤̰̝͖͖̪̏̓̆̓͋̍̂͌̈́̊̏̇̋̅̍͒̔̎͌̑̏̒͛̔̊̃̑̇̑̐͆͛̓̈́͌̉͛̑̄̂͌̽̆͒̾̄͊̊̽́̆̒̾͑̇͑̇͑̂̒̃͊̔̀̈̋͋͌̂͋͊̿̆͆̏̇͗͛̈̈͐͐̉̾̎̆̽̽̑̀͑͛̈́͑͂̎̑̑́̀̅͋͑̀͛̆̆̃̒̄̔̿͊̌͗̀͛̈͋̂͛̒̍̏̾͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̮̜̞̖̣̼̮̹͉̘̗̦̼͖̳̥͉̠͖̰͉̞̲̣̱̦͔͚̗̬̥̱̪́̿̂̇̿̃̆̽̒̑͌͋̓̿̑͑̓̉̉͋̉̂́̂͑̈́̋̽̓͊̍̒̈́͐́͋̇͑̈̓̍̐̈́̓͒͂͗̅̃̾̎̏̋̌̀͑̌̄͐̑͂̉̈́̃̍̊̈́̃̄̓̑̀̅͒̃̀̿͒͆̿̈̋̈́͆̆̇͑̄͋̆̈́̑̃̆̐̐̋̏̐̉͌̈́̏̿̾͂̐̄̓̂͆̌̈́̄͂̐͒̊͛́͛̽̊͒̌̈́̎͐̾̍̋̌͐̈́̿̾͌͂̈̅̅̈́͌̐̎̆̈́̿̅̇̈̾̈́͛̌͊͋̑̿͐̈́̊͒͑̓̎́͌́̾̂̆̓͛̑͆͗̒̓̏̃̌̒̂̐͐̽̀̄̇͋̉̾̈́̓̑̃͋̅̍̓̉̍̅̔͒̐̊́̑͛͒͒͂͆̇̔͊̄̉͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ā̸̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͕͎͓͙͈͔̰̼̰̦̦̭͕̞̞̰͉͉̺̟͉̩͉͖̜͔̻̝̜̻͔̭̥̮̱̝̮͖̥̭̰̠̗͔͈̖̤̭̱̠̫̯̻̝̠̺̺͍͇̩̫͉̟̟̜͓̦̲̟̱̙̪̥̯̻̻̥̬͎͔̠̦̼̺͎͎͕̹̟̖̼̱͎͚͇̘̹͈̬̘͍̼̝̜̳͉̠̯̪̣̥̟̰͓͎̗̮͍̥̣̝̙̻̭̤̭̮̗̠̗̝͈̪̖̤͎̯̖̹̙͙͉͖͇̹͙͔̻̞̺̥̙̖͇̻̹͚̘̬͖͎̫͖͇͕̞͓̰̝͓̦̪̜̼̼̺̬̩̬̩̙̗̣̤̜͚̣̥̼̞̩̝̺̠̲̹̫͇̮̰͔̗̪̥͇͉̬̪̻̘̖̙̜̲̙̼̤͓̩̪͕̙̟̪͍̝͉̙͈͓̜̭̠̙̖̦͉̥͚̳̖͇̖̖͖͈̭̦͈̠̆̇̾́̂̋͊̆͐̅͐̎̀́̔̓̌̄̍͗̒̽̓̌͐̑̌̄̓͋͐͊̅̑̽͒͆̂͛͌͛͊͗̃̑̔͐͋̋͗͋͆̑̄͌̔̿͋̐̆͊̃̓̒̍̌̍̿͊̐̄̒̀̈͒̌͂̌̍͛̊̈́̑̽̈́̈́̔̅̑̈̐̑̈͛̑̈́͊͐̌̈́͊̆̈́̐͗̈̆͋̈́̎͋̿͋̊͊͊̏̓̋̉̓̈́͒͆͂͊̅̅͌̓̉͂̄̄̈͌̅̓͒̂̽̋̾͋̓̔͑̂̓̃̔̎̿̇͒͐̇͒͗̓̀̽̍̎̋͂͊̑́̐̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̡̨̡̢̛̪̠̣͕͈͔͈̹͓͍̻̫̙̲̞̙̜͙̰̻̣͚̠̟̰͈͚͖̲̟̠̮̲̻̜̣̼͓͇͇͙͙̹̜̹̞̲̩̦͇͙̥̣̥͖̗̟̝̦̗̜͇̘̙͕̙̠̤̜̺̝̩͇͙̥̺̘̰̫̮͖̝̱̻̬̥̤̰͇̪̦̰͙̝̱̜̦̙̠̗̺̖͍̻̯̟̰̹͙̺͇̥̳̩͚̖̬͚͕̦̯̻͇̫̱̝̣̳̼̬̞̭͔̠̖͉̬͎͔̤̪̋̈́̔̂̆̽̈́͆͌͌̊̊̽͆̉̈́͑̃͛͌̌̆̉̀͛̈́̉̈́̾͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅA̴̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̛͈̯̦̰̙̰͕̦̪̖̻̬̺̹̮̠͉̦̱̦̞̪͙̬͔̣̻͎̺̭̦͖̩̩̳̟̝̗̜̝̝̮͙̗͉̮̻͙̘̟̩̭͍̟̻̘͙̩̳͙̲̬̯̜͇̪͚͈̮͔̰̙͎̘̼̝͉̝̺̬̻̹͇̮̲̙̝̝̦̰̱̺̳̥̟̘̦͎̭̠̭͈̤̠̺̻̲̫̩͈̟͙̟͕̠̘̳͈̠͔͎̻̙͙̞̪̙̰̺͕͕͕͍̦̩͎̜̖͓͖̐͊̍̿̂͑̾̀̄̊̎̇͂̏̂͐̈́̉̽̄͌̉͐̈̿̎͛̆͋͋̊̆̈́̈́̓̈̿̒́̑̈̇͗͛̾̾̉̒́͐̽̔̂̔̐͗̏̃̆̈́̄̓͊͂̒̇͋͆͂́͛̓̉̒͊̿̈́̌̓́͑̾̔̿͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅÃ̷̢̢̢̢̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̯͇̯̼͉̝͖̗̲͎̬̜̣̣͙̩͉̣̫̮̼̗͔̩͍̭̮̫̘̘̱̮̭̫̝͇͍̳̜̦͙͓̠̭͉̯̯̞̮̱̻͈̥͉̦̯̪͔̝̙̦͎̺͖̭̯͕̭̯͔̙̙͇̝͕͕͕͓̥̠͓̞̜̳̯̯̠͚̹̭̗̼͉̻͔̜̟͍͙̣̮͍̹̪̗̺̙̘̘̮̟̥̘̻͚̘͈̟͓͖̞͈͙̯̦̤̩̫̝̦̥̬̞͔̣̘̠̬̤̩͕̯̰̪̝̝̜̰̗̟̹̥̠̣͚̝͇̳̼̠̪̣̖͔̬̖̠̘̹̥͔̲̤̩̼͙̥͎̼̬̠̤̜̹̲̹̲̥̲̝̰̘̼̖̥͕̗͔͖̼̹̖̮̱͖͔̣̺̔̐̋̅̑̓̅̉́̈̓̐̄͐̑̒͛̈́͛͆̍͋̒̈͒̾̋͑̃̓́̐͌̋̌̄̈̐̒̓̊̀͂̿̒͆̑̆́͆͑̂̉̍̊̋̾̊̈́̄̆͐͒̑̑̌͊̋͐̎̊́̽̔́̀̈́̈́̔͑͋̉͒́̊̆̈́̌̄̓̊̉̽͌͑̽͂̂̅͒̌̃̑͂̓͂̋̇̿̅̿͋̌̐̄̈́̍̽̓̑̋͆̏̎͒̊̏͑͗̍̈́͂͌̂͑̈͋̊̾̈́̓̀̈́̅̍͆̍̋͐̾̏̂̾̓̉̒͌̃̂͌̋͒̇̒̀̊̎͂̈́̈̐̒͐̎̾̅̄̊̊͒̈́̋͂͋̃̌̑͛̐̈́̍͗̅̉̈̔͋͆͑͐͒̾̊͂͗̀̐͋̒̾̑̓͊̈͒̒̑̈́̐̀̿̏͛̈̉̓̄̓́͗̀̈́̐̀̎͋̓͂͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̧̧̡̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̙̰͍̭͇̪̖̤͎̪̜͙̱̠̱̖̙̬͙̪̜̪̰̩̺͈͖̩͍̟̣̥̺̥̼̥̦̗̟̹̝̫͇̹̗͈̺̳͕̜̻̲̫̘̟̞̹̻̺̹͇͇̜̳͉̥̘̙̠̟̝̝̠̬͉͈̪̦̝͚̪̲̳̯͖̤̠̺̗̫͈̺̩̟̭͖͇̹͈̜̥̬̦̯̙̗̫͕͙̠̤͙͙͉̥̲̹̥̩͓̲͚̰̭̳̰͎͓̙͔̰̺̰̗̠͉̘͓̼͉̱̱͉̞̘͙̩̜̠͔̻̞̯͎̬̮̗͓͚͖̫͔̳̠̮͔͍̳͇̭̫͔̤̘͔̱̝͖̟͈̙̝̙͔̭̥̼͎͓̭͎̳̮͖̠͉̗̠͔͔̮̞̯̱̫̩̩̪̥̭̩͇͓̭̬̻̗͈̥̟̦͈͍̤͚̤̣̞̤͇̞͕͚̺͖͉̙̠̰͔͍͓̟̹̟̬͂̒̔̆̈́̋̀̇̈́̅̃̈́̍̈̀̾͆͌̄̊́̃̓͛̆͋̇͌͛́̋̿̈͗̒̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅA̷̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̥̭͖̪͕̣̹͈͙̺͇͔̘̬̳̱̥͍͍̗̮̞̤̗̟̺̼̬̩͕̦͚͖̟̪̹͓̘̪̜̱͔͖͇̲͇̰͙̱̣̭͖̬͇͎̖̤̤̟͉̤̪̞͕̦̳̘͎̮̞͔̯͙̼̣̗̩̰̙̋͛̎͊͒̂̽̐͒̉̔̏̀̾͊̀̈̅̑̐͗̀͆͂̌̈́̍̏̾̄̔̂̐̃͑͂̔͛̃̆̌̐̏͊͛̄̋͌̿̇͂̀͂͂͂̈́̿͐͌̀̅͆̄͊̓̇̃̄̈̈́̉͒̃͑̌̽̊̽̽͑̆͊̆̏͒͛̈́͂͌͐͊́͂̽͋̀͒̈́̂̌̋̋͊̓͐͛̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅA̶̢̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̖͓̖̟̫̰̱̮͍͕͔̺̼̞̗̘̦̪̫͔͚̼̲̝̥̟͕̪̪͉͕̼̘̥̖̤̞̖̘̘̘̩͇͍͇̺̖̤̫͚̘͉̹̱̜̣̰̘͓͓͚͇̻͎͓̤̜͉͕͕̝̬̣͎̙̩̥͓͎̲̩͎̰̮͓̫̯̰̼̟̮̙̖͇̳̱͇̙͖̟̥͉̳̮̩̘̰̞̦̺̮͕̠̖̰͈͔͇͚͎̭̩̜̭̠̼̟̤̝̻̦̗̮̱̟̞̫̟͔̱̮̬̱̠͖̥͓̝͇̻͕͉̙̖̣̯̭̜̲̜̗̜͕̳̲̳̙̳̦͕̝̺̰͈͍̭͉͍͖̙͈͙͉̘̖̙͍̬͈͖͕͔̭̟̜̭̺̥̜̪͉̯̼̞̪͚͚̱̫̿͐̓̾̀̈́͛̄͒̈̿̓̌̅̽̆̓͐̂̄͒̐̋͌̔͛̅̀̈́̑̇͂̑̐̓̑̈̅̆̑̄̽̋̎͒̈́̐̒̽̒̈́̌̎̆͆̓͂͌̅̿͊͐́̽̂̀̀͑̅͛̍̐́̊͗̓̐͒̒̀͒̽͛̂̽̋͑̇̾̈́̎̅̅̃̄̅̀̒̃̇̄͋̅͌͒͒̈́͛̾̏̋͌͋͒́̌͋̐̔̈̇̀̓̓̈́̀̆̾̊̈̋͊͒̇͛̍̓̋̄̉̍̄͛͗̑̆̋̓̈̈́̆̏͑̇͗̑̏̎̓̿̆͒̉̋͆͊̅̔̋̽̈́̎̊̂̀̉̽͛͐͗͒̅̈́̋̎̉̐̄̆͑̊̉͐͌̋͌͒̈̏̄̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̝̰̞̳͔̱̰͚̪͚͔͕̟͍̹̝̲̘̰͈̱͖̩̭͔͚͍͕̩̯̤̠͔̗̜̗̹̱͍̭̹̱̮͎͎̼̰̪̤͈͙̫͉̲̮̬͈̬̳̯̼̗͔̝͍̰͉̲͉̪̦̞̭̯̘̜̭̟̲̹͕̰̯̥̻̞̞̖̲͕̙͔͔͓̦̦͔͔͇͍̲̖̯̪̞̘̭̪͎̲͎̱̱̦̲̥̝͈͇͕͙̰̞͖̮̣͈̥̺͙̲̦̹͓̰̜͖̘̼͔̬͖̰̦͈̬̟͍̫̻̜̼͍͈͚̱̹̫̼̞̣̠̱͍̺̳̟̝̜̯̻̘̠̟̝̩̥̣͎̲͓̙̱̜̬̰̙͎͓̰̮̩̘͔̜̺͉̖̺͉̤͔͍̦̘̦̩̯̓̏̏̇̇̊͗͛̈̐́̌̄̀̿̏͆̌͊̓̊̍͊͂̒͗̽͆̽͒͐͑͋̇̈́̓̆͑̽̉̇̎̆͗̓̓̽̽̌̔̆́̍̌̈́̄̾͐̈́͛͂͗̃́͋̈́̈́͆̄̈́̈́̋͐̏̆̄͋͆̆̅͑̓͗͌͗̒̔̽̾͌̆͌̽̊͐̀͆͐̉͛̊͗̊̔̆̊͗̈́͌̌̾̃̃̑̑̽͐͗͑̓͋̂̽̏͌̈̓͊̌͋̅̓̋͐̎̃̒͛͋͊́͂̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẰ̸̢̨̢̡̨̧̨̡̱̺͕̦̩̞͎̗̝̻̦̤̱̹̲͓̳͍̫̟̯͚̰̝͎̞̱͓̹̺̺̳̱̻̮̭̗͔̜͍̲̙̲̦̼̱̖͖͇̰͔͇̫͖͓̪̮̭̪͎̞͓̞̝̻̫̮̞͉̬̰̙̗͉̤̋̌̅͛̈́̓̑̅̌̆̃̃͌̈̿̿̎̋̊̍͂͗̄̒̒̈͋̚̚͜͠A̷̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛͉̱͎̥͇̜̦̲͕̰̖͎͚̗͍̭͕͚͎̘͕̯̼̲̙̭̖̖͙̪̜̩̻̠̠̪̜̦͉̰̯̞͈͓̻̣̭͇͕̰̜̘̞͙̪̲̰̯͉̤͖̱͓̯̙͙̩̻̤͉͎̤̮̬̙͇͈̳̺͇̘̜̭͇̩̬̝͕̹̙͓̲̹̹̟̬͈̩̙͍̻̭͉̳̫̭̫̖͚̲̩͈̖̞̗̰̳̠̖͇̮͙͓͚͇̺̬̭̥̜̞̭̳͉͔̠̙̞̼͖̜͕̻̬̹̟̟̺̠̖̤̱̯͓͉̱̖̟̦̪̹̯̘͖̙̠͔̲̠̝̺̮͍̻̘̣͗̏̐̆̑̌̆̀̀̒̇̑̄͆̏̆͂̅͐̎̑͆̉̇̈́͛̓͆̽̽̇̓̍͊̾̌͗͐͊̅̉̋͛̑̌͗̔̃̑̓̽͋͆͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÂ̷̧̨̡̛̲͓̭̲̱͍̱̩̙̝͍̪̫̲̬̺̜̫̤̮͕̙̱͙̞̗̖͙͇̝͙̤̩͉̰̘̠͇̑́̈́̀̂̈́̊͛̄̐̔̊͊͆́̔̀͋́͆̌̕̚͠ͅͅA̵̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̦̺̻̗̤͇̜̮͍͈̜̱͕̥͉͇̙̝͓͖̱͍̲̗̘̭͈͇͓̘̭̪̳̲̪͕͚̰̦̣̪͓̩̖̺͇̹͇̤̜͕͍̹͙̤͈͔̥͙̩̻̩̞̲̦̹̼̘̬͚̺̖͉̭͔͙̜̱̣̼̬̥̗̱͕̭̦͚̻̻̹̳̤̯͎̬͙͍̱̬̖͚͔͙͉͎̯̟̠̯̯̦̯̗͕̪͖̠̝͇͙̝̤͍͇͉̜͇̺̣̮̝̝̭͉̣̯̗͇̘͎̺͙̗̯̩̯̬̫̩͖͓̹̩̺͉̤̝̫̪͖̱̣̰̯̩̞̺̮̯̘̦̬͇̥͚̠̥͈̘̲͈͔̠͓̜̺͔͙̞̙͕̣̞͓̟̮̖̫̲̬̦͕̪͖͎̖̟̥͈̬͉̬̣̻̤̣̟̫̼͇̫͕̻͉͈̬̦̪͖̟̝̭̜̘̭̝͓͇̭͍̼̱̻̜̣̗̣̺͇̜̰̝̼̼͎͎̖̖̮̎̍̃̿̇͊̓̆͌̈̾̎͌̓͐̇̒̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅĄ̵̢̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̡̛̳͍̭͙͕̠̫̭͚̠̮͈̹͎̜̖̜̭̦̯͕̦͍͚̖͇̤͙̻̲͈̘̙̬͕̥͖͙̣͕̫̟̗͕͔̲͓̖̜̖͖̟̭̫̹̣̙̦̱̤̲̬̥̭̥͇̞̜̗͚̬̫̻̯͇͕͉̞͔̌̐͐͆͋͛̔̈́̀͋̿̔̿́̂̈̽̐͐̈́́̈́͂̾̄̅̑̎́̓́̉̓͂̍͗̽̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅĄ̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͈̦̭̙͎͖̻̣̹̰̤̖͕̞̰͚͓̫̠̮͈̠̘̥̭͖̹͍̠͖͔͔͓͕͇̻̘͈̹̱̖͓͚̝͎̪͎̠̩̪͓͖͚̪͓̦͚̥͖̹̬̳̠͈͖͕̥̥̮̦̜̱̞̼͓̙͉͇͔͎̳̮̯̬̦͔͚͈͙̬̜͉̯̝̯̗̼̘͖̠̗̳̭̙̘͔̞̳͚̮̣̦̺̤̭̩͉̣̰̦̣͚̪̮͕͔̝͉͍̲̙̱̫̮̦̤͙̩͔̼̩̻̭̠͔̺̱̝͎͚̯̞̪̥͚͙̳͖̱̥̭̬̭̹̦͈̗͓͔̣̱̘̲̩̱̳͔͙͚̣̤̹̼͓̞̣̯̟͍̲͔̲̬̣͇̠̣͓͕͇͓̘̺͚̼͚͕̟̤͎͔̱̝̰̈́͗̔͑́̊͗̈́̑̈́͌̅͂̋̀̓̽̉́̔̃̎̈́̀̅̃̄͆͒͋̌͛̉́̑̌͂́̏̑͒͛̀̃̅̆͂͌̅̾̈́̎̇͆̀̆̀̐̂̏̽̓̀̾̽̔̊̐͑̋̈́̅̈́̃̊̓̄̈́̉̑̊̂̿͒̆͋̈̏̓͛̈́̐̈́́̀͂̇͒͆͊̍͋̽̃̈͂̓̑̄̓̀̾͗́͑̍͗͑͛͌̋̀̅͐̍̃̐̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̸̢̢̛̛̬͎̟̘̮̤̰̰̟̰̱̖̣̹͔̭̟̟͍̜͖̗̙͚͇̳͔͈̻̳̰̮͈̘̠̱͈͎̙̮̭̥̯̇̐͑͑͌͌͗̈͗̾͂͛̐̑̊͛̆̄̄̒̏͐̐͑̈́̑̽̌́̌͑͆͗̔͛̄̆̔͆̎̊̈́̂̑̾̀͐̊̀̆̉̉̍̎̆́̆̍̏̒͛̾̉͌̎̒̎̀͗́̐̓́̆̄̃̔̈́̂̃͋̒͊̌̉̂̌̉͗̆̈́͒̂̾́̾̉͆̅̃͌̅̓̑͒̃̑̐͒̍̈͑̋̓͐͆́̓̃̊̎̄̍̓̏͌͊̍̍̔̄͑̏̾̆̋͂͂͒͒̇̃̓̏͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅA̶̧̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̨̧̫̩̝̦̫̗͕̠̩̳̭͙̪̱͚̮̜͙̣̟̩̯̦͚͍͔͓̲͉͈̼̤̳̹̞̞̼̪̪̞̪̤̗̼̼̪͙̟͈̳̫̘̤̮̟̠͇̤̖̜̺͇͚̫̰̝̹̝̱͖͙̩̱̖̫͙̼̼̲̫̫̳͍̬͔̙̝͇̯̘͙͈̩̬̞̹̬̮̠̣͙̰̗̜͇̟̰͊̔͊̾̑̐͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅĄ̵̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͉͕̱͉̘͚̩͍͍̰̳̞̤͙͙̫̭̯͚̭͈̤̯̥͚̼̦͍̲̱̯̗̺̼̱̘̰̲̤̳̰͇͚͓̯̙͖͙͇͓̠͖̘͕̳̯̼̣̯͍͖͍̰͔͙͙̳̪͕͚̯͎̝͇̜͖̙͇̞̱̺̦̙̯̲̙̰̝̟͇͓̦̮̙͓͍̮̳̞̥͙͙͓̠̤̗̞̙͉̳͉͖̻͖̜͙͙̺͎͙̜̤͉̪̝̝̲̞͚̤̬̠̥̬̰̤̪̬̻̲̝̪̭̹̻̠̩͖͉̜̠͍̦̖͉͕̻͍͓̤̟̱͇͙̻̖̥̟̮͔͈̱͇̦͉͈̰͙͇͍̯̲͍̖̮͈͙̰̻̰͎̬͕͙̳̙̩̮͎̯̾͛̈̋͋̆͒̐͑͆̎̅͋͐̅͛́̈́͆̐̔̈̓́̓̃̋͛̌̈́̊̎̽͋͗̏̆̍̑̒̓̈̌́̔̓̃͒͛̊̑̀͋̈͐̇̉͋̇̈́͊͐̾͊̂̌̉͋͊̆̍̏̾͂͒̎̔̃̈́͆̒̏̍̋͋̊̆͐̄͊̃̓͌̅̽͐͐̏̇̓̋̆̑͊͒̉͆̊̏̋̾̃̒̑́̽̒̅̔̂̓͛͗̍̆͒̽́̇̉̈̃̆̒̓̍̏͆̿͑̿́̉͐̽̅̉͊͂̎̐̃̒͒̍̿̔͛͒̅̏̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̡̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̠̜̮͎̹̯̯͕̣̤͔̙̠̙͕̬̠̫̦̼̼̠̝̲̲̦͉̺̞̝̭̯̲̭̪̼̩̳̥̟̦̠̫̥͇̻̟̜͈̹̭̜̞̙̣̝͔̮̖̥͎͓͉͔̮̠̮̱̹̬̤̝͎͓͓̺̻̯̝͚̤̟̹̥̫̬̣͕͙̥͚̦̤̺̜͕̥̗̻̱̣̞̼̹̲̲͕͈̲̝̖̳̟͖̞̦̬͕̥̲̦̲̹͌̆͑̈̾̔̽̄̅́̂̍̍̎̊̆̊̈́͊̽̑͒̒͆̽̉̈̌͒̒͂̊͒̋̃͛̊̌͂̽̆́̾̃̊͛͒͗̿̎̊͂̎̔̀͂̐̀̑̓̓̅̔̒͂͋͋̏̽͋̇̿̿͗̏̐̇͌͋͛̏̂̃̂̏͂̽̅̎͐͗̆̀̌͌̓͗̍͑̋́̄̈́͋̔͛̀͋̈́̍̄̽̊̅̍̒̀̽̎̋̈̏̌̇̈́̇̓̎̔̋̾̄͂̈́̎̏̄̌͋̿̾͒͒͗̎̑̄̏̈̓̉̿͗̀̈́̇̊̈́̏̍̏̀̇͛̓͑͗̀̊̂͆̏̈́̈͌̔̒̅̋̓̿̑̒̓͑̂̌̔̆͗̀͗̈́͑̈̾̍̃̒͊̓̎̾̍͌̽̇͑̈̈́̿̃̓̌̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͙̩̦͓͙͚̠̤̼̲̭̻̭̜̮̝̘̘̝̦̭͈͙̜̰̻̻͎͎͇͈̻̫̣̟͈͎͎͙̱̭̞̣̹̻̳̲̹̺͎̝͉̺͎̳͙̙͓͎̟̼̺͍̻͖̮̙̤͔͙̱̺̱̳̖͙̞̱̪͚͌͆̋́̈̀́̊͛̉̍̾̍͗̊͂͋̈́̐̅͂͐̏̈̊̿̉̈́̽̽̌̈́̄̈́̄̈́͌̐̃́̇̏̇̑̾̎͋̌̇̑̌̾̅͑̽̄̆̈́̎̈͆̔̓̓͛̑͊͑̏̈́̒̂͐̔̂̾̈̈̔̋́̑͊͊͐̓͋̾͆͌͋̔͊̈̉̓̍̑͛̅̆̈́̾̃̓͐̽͐͛͗̈́̊̍͛̈́̑̈́̊̈́̿͊̐̂͊̌̆͊͌͂͒̀̽̅̌̈́̆̑̀̂̋́̃̓̄͂̔̆͛͆̍̾̿̈́̎̿̐̀̑͑̋̂͑̋̋͒̊̃̊̉̈́͛̅̽̓͆̏̽̔̔͐̑̂̽̈͑͌͋͑̒̿̒͊̊͒̎̉͒̏̎͒͑̔̑̉̒̈́͂́̂̿͋̌̊̇̌̓̋̎͌̎̌̓̐͆͆̂̄̌̃͗̈́͂͆͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅA̷̡̧̨̡̧̢̨̢̢̢̛̛͔̯̥̝͍̙̬̗͇̙̙͔̘̘͈͍͕͎̮̤̭̫̲̬̯̬͍̥̝̫̱̫̙͙̣͚̰̜͚̺̥̘͔̖̘͍̞̥̗͙͉͓̬̬̱͙̘͉͈̤̺̫͍̹͚̫̫͚͎̠͓̳͕̻͉̫̗̻̪͕̩̜͙̱̱̲̦̹̱̣͎͇͕̞̗̗̯̼͕͙̺̗̝̱̱̱̮̹̼͙̰̥̣̳̖̞̖̟͕͖̰̞͇̙͇͙̦͉̹̳̹͈͉͍̯̮͎̓͆̿̋͐̄͌̓̅͆̽̈́̓̇̈́̉̃̆͋̑̎͒̏͂͒̊̓̅̊̂̾̅̅̈́̃̍́̅̈̄̄̌͐̔̐̈̋̋̅͊̉̂̈́͌̈́̆͂͊̃͆̒͂͐̈̒̈́́̂̑̾̄͆̾̅̎̅͂̂̓́͒̄̄̊͋̔̎̾͒̓͆͒̆̅̄̌̈́̏͗̔̊̀͊̐̄́̔͋͐̒͊̎̽͑̄͋̎̏͂͌́͌̈́̋̒̈́̔̃̑̐̈͂̅͑̏̊̏͆̍͑͗̒̽͊͑̿͒̈̐̄̌̏͛͂̆̉͒͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȀ̷̡̢̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̭̙͈̱̮̺̟̟̭̜͙̟̜͉̮̹̳͕̺̞͇̟̯͖̹̭̯̜̬͎͙̪͚̻͈̥͓̥̮͓͚̩̝̜̘̹̣̥̭͖͇͍̬͕̫̣͉̪̪̤̗̖̥̜̙̜̺̞͕̣̮̞̬̘̯̹̬͖̭͉̺͖͕̰̠̤͈̗̼̗̖͉̘̣͈̤̭̮͎̼̖̦̰̙̹̳̜͎͉̠̤̱̱̩͔͙͕̬̝̻̘̠̤͕̦̪̯͚̲͕̘̩̳̲̗̜͖̭̫̘̦̣̞̺̻̙͔̝̩̫̤̱̦̯͙̫̭̠̲̥̱̜̜͈̯̲͍̗̮̰̲̝̩͚͓̲̅̓̃̅̀̈́͊̈́̄̔̓͒̅̔̌͆͑́͋̌̒̂̿͒͛̽́̃̍͒̄͆̍͆̇͂̒̀͋̍̓͊͐̑̆̊͑̈́̋̓́̾̅̄̈̀̓͊̃̾̈́͛̂̆̇̒̒̍̒̍͑̑͂̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̸̢̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̯͕̝̻̗̭͍͔̫͍̥͍͎͓̬͙̜̹̟̠̯̻̹̰̭͍̳̬͙̠̹̫̰͉̝̘̣̲̝̬͕̝̰̪̹̫͇̦̰̺̠͈̪͎̖̼͙͈̜̫̱̺̪̗͈̼̗̠̞̺̳̘̮̹̤̪̬͈̦̫̣̝̹͉͉̤͉͔̳̖̹̣̘̹̣͙̹͎̬̞̼͚̞̺͇̖͕̥̼̣̣̻͉̫̼̥̳̪̙̻̙͉̜̣̠̼̺͓̱͔̤̗̟̩͈̙͈̰̗̞̯̥̣͎̭̫͎̪̟̻̰͕̪̩͔̱̭̝̦̞͓͉͈̣̘̦̠͈̭̞̣̮̖̱͔̰̙̰͖̠̥͇͕̼̺̫͙̮̠͎͉̫͎̭̒̎͐̈́͐͂̅͊̄͛̌̈̓̑̊̉̏̋͋̓̑̎̋̆̅͌̂͆̍͋̄̄̿̾̀͑͗̀͂̍͒͒̎̉̒̈́̾͛̐͒͆̅͐͌̉̅̓̋͗̈́͋̈́̓͂͌̉̐̑̋̈̒͛̌͌̆̉̏̐̾͒͂̍́̆̽̔̎̾̇̒̔̑͗̈̒͐̉̓̂̈́̎͋̈́͊̀̃̍̋̿͑̈́͌̅͊̃͋̀̒̇̈̓͒̔͛͂̒̂̑̉̀͌̓͒̾͒͆̆̍̒̾͛͆̄̓́̈̋́͐̄̐̆̉̇̽̆̔͐̀̓̓͒̈́̆̽̅̇̓̂̀̾̔͒̈̍̎͂̋̓̐͒̽̊̐͒̍̔̍̓̐͋͂̓̒͆̿́͛̽̎͂͑̀̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠A̸̡̧̢̛̛̛͕̙͈̲̖̲̪̝̳̰̥͈̱̻͕̥̮̙̞͈̺̪̘̣̬͔̱͊͒́̈́̊̄͌͊̃͑̐͐̃͆͑͊̅͐͌́͒͗̿͋͊͋̓͋̍̒̉́̃̏̾̒̌̂͑̿̓̇̈͐̊̑̅̎̍̈̾͐̂̔̂͌̌̽͂̈́͌͊̒͒̉͐̏͑̌̈̃̍͋͂͂̀͆̄̏́͋̔̿̀͂̂̃̃̃̑̍͛͊̒̔̓̿͐́̉̈̂͗̓̇̈́̍̿̀̎͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅA̶̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̢̛͎͔̩͚̠̟̲̪̺̠͉̙̘̠̟͙͉̭͙̥̟͔̙̺̜̪̥̣̬͇͙̫̭͙̝̭̩̦̙̗͙̭̞̲̦̞̙̣͙̘̤̪͍͓̮̤̝͉̫̳̗͕̜̭͉̙̤̺̙̘͉͈̗̣͇̼̩̠̲̼͚̼̯͇̩̩̬̙͓̖̟̤̱͓̫̮̲͚̮͕̦͕̪͚̲͕̺͇͕͍̪̦̻̳̜̗͓͇͙͚̬̩̳̰̥͙̗̝̞͈̣̞̘̫̹̫͕̤̼̜̦̼͓͓̰̮̼̬͈͍̠̩̺̼̝̟͉̺̖̻̫̖̼̯̖̙̘̼̭̟̺̙̙̖̹̺̺̗͚̤̬͍̝̝̼̻͙͓̰̞̣̘͚̰̞͓̺̲̫̠̗̺̦͍̺̝̤͎̗̱̖͔̮̺̣͔̲̻͙̠͇͔̼̗͓̬̰̞̜̼̪̻̘͓̼͉͖̲̼̪̹̹̰͈̤͉̍̑̓̒̓̇̏̓͗͐͒̋̑̒̆͑̔̉͒̒̋̈́̒͌̿̏͑͑͗̈́̋̊͗͗̌͐̓̈́͋̓̔̆͐̃̋̈̃̆̍̉̃̎͌̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̧̡̨̧̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̘̙̜̘̙̺̤͙̙͕̟̝͖̣̼̜̮̘͔̘͓̻̙̲̯̞͈̭̞̰͖͉͇̠̮̮̬͖̱͉̤͚̯̤͍̣̤̯͓̭̳̰̱̹̙̙͍͙̺̥̰̖͇͓̪͓͎͖̣̲͍̤̱̪͓͓͈̙̥͈̬̗̗̮̖̹͙̖͍͚̙̗̝̲̦͖̠̣͎͈͇̺̥̜̫̞͚̗̼̘̫̺̱̜͕̦͎̳̘̹͎̩̦̯̙̹̘̝̪͎̞͙͕̣̱̳̪̝͖͉̼̲̗͔͉̞͖͔̻̹͙̻͈̲̖͔̳̩̣̼͕̳͖̱̙͖̮̰͍̫̫̫͉͚̘̘̺̗̤̩̗͙̻̫̤̠̗̦͚̭͖̗̼̣͙̩͎̪̙̣̮͓̺̹̹̬͉̘̻͓̫̹͕̥̫͕̖͕̮̹̭͎̗̙̯̙̟̜͚̫͍̱̹̮̫̟̻̳̦̦͖͎͚͍̙͙̙͎͉̙̬͚̐̏̋͋͌̀̿̂̌̐̇̆͐̅͛̂̿͛͆́̂̾͑͊̾̄͂̐̊̈̅̃̓̎͑̅̐̈́͑̈́͒̀̂̑̑̈̃̊̒͌̒̃̓̋̏̏͋̀̊̊͆̄͌́̎͛̿̉̏̒̌̈́̍͒̂̈́̑̅̓͂̑̃̈́̅͌̍̅̓̄̆̈̍̿̈́̉̈͗͌̀̂̈́̈́͒͋̑́̄͌̓͐͆̃̾̈̽̉͋̓͂͂̾̏̎̽̆̍̂̃͋̽̍͂̂̓̀̒͗́̒͛̍̉̏̃̾͋̑͂́́̐̀͊͐͑̾̌͊̍̽̿̆̋͑̾͊̎̓̂́̈́͗̏̓̽̈́̒͂͋̒̑̃͛̌̄͒̓͑͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̧̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̗̳̝̲͍͚̖͓͓̣̜̞̮̠̞̫̬̰̻͇̫̱̻̲̟̭̪̭̝͈̘̖͚̪̼̩͔͚̻͖̥̪̙̟̟̠͔̣͎̤̖̣̲͉̳͇͎̭̩͚̘̰̙̖̟͖̪̮͙͎̝̙͔͙̜̟͉̗̤̟̩̯̳̗̳͇̫̙̙͖̤̙̠̱̼̙͓̜̫̹̠̮̲̖̬̫̭͙̝̬̹̦̙͎͖̗̤̬̹͎̜͔̲̹͕̙͇̼̖̩̻̖̗̭̬̩͉̩͍̭̱̗͎̘͎̖͎͈̤͖̹̠͙͍̼͍̜͚͓͇̣͚̩͚͍̰͙͉̭̥̞̰̥̹͚͔̥̲̣̳̠̣̗̟̤͖̣̮͔̤̟̲̜̬̬̮͕̝̜̰͈̮̬̝̣͈̓̎͛͗̈́͑̉͆̀͊͋̑̉͆̒̃̽͒͗̈́͑͌͗̃͆̈́͋̔̍̾̅̈̀̒̾͊̎̈́̾͂̇̂̓̆̿̀͒̈́̇̌̔̄̓̌̌̇̃̑̔̅̔̈̑̏̃͋̅͋̾͊̒̀̾̅̊̓̍͊́͌̔̋̌̆̔̎̏̊̊͗̓͗̌͛̇̈̍̽͆̊̂̈́͒̓̆̓̆̋̐͒͆̽͗̈̅̄̎͆̒̓̎̓̿̽͒̓̏̒̈̇̄̓͑̆͂̏͗͋̌̿̑̐̽̅̑͊͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̧̧̡̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̦̪̳̗̹̮̜͚̤̬̬͕̲̼̜̥͙͙̦͇̪̼̹͚͍̟̻̺̭̤̗͈̰̺̲̰̜̤̗͓͙̖̪͉͍̻͉̗̱̬͔̩̼̲̩͎̖͔̝̱̰̘͓̭͕̤̣̹̯͇̫͈̪̠͉̣̦͇͇̙͖̱̲̼̟͖͔͎̣̥̫̮̤̻̝̙̙̘͖̗̭̘̪̟͖͔̫̣͖̮̙͇̠̲̳̺̠̥̥̩̩̤̳͚̘̤̘̗̹͈͙͚̟͇̬͖̩̟̬͙͎̣̞͍͎̩̯͚̫̝͍̯̠̣͈̤̰̟͙̥͍̫̩̙͓̭̝̤̣͓̠̹̦̺̥̜͈̯͚͈̯͎̬̯̠͍̹̖̳͔̜̘̲̺̗̤̭̟̯̣̻̖͓̼͚͇̤̝͈͓̖̥͓͎̯̼̳̣̰̼͕͙̙̫͍̝̮͇͕͈̬͔͉̬̝̟̹̜̘͎͉̽̍̔̊̿̈́̈̓̄͂̃͋̅͗̄̓̓̆̉̈̿̍̋̅̅͗̏͌̐́̏̊͗̍́͗̓̍̈́͂͋̊̆̐̎̈̅̇̍̐̑͛̈́̐̒̉̇̓̇͐̓̽̄̐͗̋͗̇̏̈́́͆͒͊̉̈̌̈͌͑̆̔̉̾̀͗͑̑͂̄̊̅͋͐̈́͌͋͗́̓̆̊͛̌͛̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̪̫̞̩̥͇͇̫͖͕̲͔͕͈͔̖͉͚̝͉͖̣̻͚͙̖̜̦̣̠̪͎̫͉̖̤̣̯̞͚͉̩̪̬̥̭͍͉̮̳̭̻͇̱̤͓̹̘̰̱̬̘̩̙̟̰̦̤̪̖̤̠̝̣̥̺̤̙̘̘̣̱̤̤̬̮̳̰̠̣̹̳͈̤̜͎̻͕̠̠̲̲̻̲̟̠͈̯͓͖͕͙̺̥͍̣͇͚͖̰̰͇̩̱͍̩͚̟̖̣͙̼͈̙̘͎̩̻͉̬͎̮͓͂͐̓̇̓͒͆̏̀̿̿̅͂͛̏̏͂̊͗͆͐́̉̈̈͌̒̈́͗̓̋̐̔͂̊̏̔̆͐̑͌̅̍̄͒̈́̈́͌̋̈́̏̀̇̀̽͋̒́̓̎̐́̊͒̒̓̌͒̏̇͑̉̊̆́̓̄͊̈́̋̅̓̊̈́̓̓̓̊̀̈́̋́̂̅̈̈́̆̓̒͐͂̄͂͛̆̐̄̈́͂͑̌̆̑̋́̋̈́̒̇̂̐̈́͗̉̊̀̑̑͑̆͆̅̌̔̋͋͆̆̌̌̒̇̇̓̉̈́̈́͊̈́͂͒͐̋̇̈́̾̽̇̈́̽̂̒͗̑̽͊̏͑̾̎̐̒̋͊̂̅̾̑̎̆̈́̏̊̓͛̄͒́̾̈́̈́̋̾͗͂̏͊͑͗̋̈́̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̛̛͕̲̣͉͉͓̰̰͉̟̝̳͕̺̜̠̟̝̙͍̥̣̬̩̣̙̩̲͓̤͚̲̩͕̱̤͉̝̱̤̪̬̤̼̗̣̫̣͉̫̲̺͕͓̺͔̞̹̰̦̫͓̤͕̭̪̥̪̻̻͎͉̯̹̩͇̼̲̞̠̠͍͙̮̙̤͓̩̪̪̭̮͍͚̟̠̜̭͈̘̰͍̖͎̣̜͙̫̪̦̣̖̬̭̠̮̭̞̣̝̰̼̘͓̱̹͓͈̦͇͕̰͓̺̲͎̟̩̪̻̗̼̟̼̳̟̲̙̭̳̗͚̪̪̦͍͈̣̝͍͓͚̥̮͔͉͔͔͔̗͍̯̦͎̙͔͖̟͎̼̪͔̞̮̠̤̭̝̠̬͎͙̳̣̤̻̩̙̼̱̘͔̬̜̲̭̱̼̙͇̰̭͔̘̹̱̖̯͓̭̞̱͎̳̮̞̘͙͙̞̝̟͕̘̰͈̱͍͉̜͔͍̳͚̙̮̬̱͔̹̻̗͖̖͂̑͂͐̆͌̈̏̈̐̋̔́̏̍̆̿̑̂̒̊̊͊̌͂̽͐͆̀͗͆͐͆̐̽̀̿̾͌̈́̍̏̓̓̈́̑̀͒̌̆̈́̑̐͛̈́̿̆̀̾͆̎̍̑̏̍̏͗̐̃̿̍̀̆̆̈̈́̿͌̀́͗͋̏̄͛̆͑̑͆̄̏̑͛̑̓͊͊͒̑̅̈́̊̓̂̓̔̈́͌͋̋̌̄͂̎́͑̐͒̓̐͗͌͑̑͆̎͋͗͂͑̅͐̆̾̏̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̨̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̨̨̛̛̣̘̥̰̜̭̮͎̮̥̩̘͖̠̮̦̰̣̺̭̯͍͇͈̱̟̱̯͚̫̼̼͍͈̟̣̮͈͓͙̞̗̤̣͉̬̤̹̘̖͍̼͍̼͖̳̼̞̳̻͔̱͙͉̹̥̭͚̺̱͎̬̗̝̞̦̖̝͙̪̱͚̤̙͖͔̦͇̮̙͖͚̲̹̱̯͇̹̤̖̻͎̗͚̘̭͚̲̙͍͈̪͕̫̖̥̙̥̬̪̼̰͖̯̫̟̲̞̣̥̹̻̟̜̻̫͕̦̖͇̬͍̤͕͈̝̞̘̞͙̼͚̠̦̰̹͚̗̣͚̳̳͉͇͉̥̳̺̫͇͖̲̝̦̲̹̩̪̯̞̱͎̦͍͉̝̺̲͙̹̦̗͎͍͖͔̟̘̭̮̼͙̜̬̮͖͎̼̳̯̯͎̬̪̥̙̜͔̏̅̄̂̿̏̇͌̈́̇̍̂̍̇͋͒͒̉̈́̑̈̔̈̅͊͌́̆̓͗̆̊̍̓̆͛̾̅̈́̈́͒̏̍͂̇̈͒̍͒́͗̅͊͌̋͂͒̄̌͑͐̀̈́̅̃̓͛͊̓͂́̔͐͒̆̑͂̓̄̈́̽̑͐̔̽͑̽̆̿͆̋̒́̓̽̒̇̿̍͐̾̆̽̂͛̊͐͒͒̏̎͗͛̾͂̏́̂̓̊̄͗̐͆̾̿̍̊͗̓͒͊̇͋͛̔̄̈́̔̎̇͗̌̈͛̊͐̒̃̿͌̀̈̓̽͛͊͗̎̓͗͌̎̊͗̈́͂͐̐̇͌͒͋̄̔͗̎̐͋͗̄̈̎͊̏̽̿̿͂͛͌̀̒̄̅͌̍̓͊̎͊͛̃̐̈́͂͑̀̉͂͛̈̑͆͗͋̈͊̉̃̐͆̆̌́̆̈́̓̍̈́͆̐̽̄̽̇̄̿̏̒̈́̍̒̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̗̻̘͎̙͉̮͇̩͖̩͖̦̳̝̲̳̬̼͇̤̗̲̫̳̱̠̟͙̺̙͚̲̥̫͚͉̖̺̦̙̹̠͚͕͙̹͈̗͓̝̘̦̘͓͓̹̝̠̪̫̠̦̮̺͍̗͉͎͖̬̩̫̼̣̣͇̲̼̝̱̼̤̤̮͈͔̗̱̫̜̲͖̫̜̪̣͎̠͈̙̤͇̦̱̺͍̱̤̳̖̱̼͖͕͊͑̃͂̂̃͐͆̍́̄̐͑͛͑̆̂̃̃̎̈́̈͌̏̾̓͆̈̽̆̎̎̋̐̆̊̊̅̂̔͑̑͛͌͑̓͒̈́̈̓̅̈́̈̏̎͑̅̾̄̇̊͛͒̉̇̎͂͒̿͛̌̀͛̈́̉̂̀̉̈̌͒͛̄̓̌̔̀̓͌͂̒̈́͑̎́̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅA̵̢̨̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̻̻̬̳͕̠̤̬̖̤͖̲̺̘̜͍̫͎̟̜̮̪͕̮̖̰͙̪̙̟̬̰̹̥͕̾̊̈́̈̑̓̿͗̍̀̇̽͐̉̽̂͌̃̉́̌̃̂̎̈́̆̐̔͗̒̃̈̆͐͒͋̐̓̊͛̏͛̐̐́̐̌͌̏͒̌̓͗̿̅̈͗̍͛̔̍͆͂͋̑̾̅̑̀̉̓͐͆̽̽̀̔̄̇̆̓̍̊̀̿̓̅̉͑͐̒͒̔́̀̓͂̾̍̈́̉͋̈́̏̓̊̒͐̈͌͌͌̐̔͒̃̀̽̿̓̈̆̎̐̽́̈̿̋̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅḀ̵̢̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̯̟̬͚̙͉̦̗͍̪̹̳̙̣͉͇̙͕̙̯͔̦̟̝̰̳̗͍͚̫̖̦̼̱͎̺̖͍̩͙̬̞͔̰̰̦̬̱͚͇͇͇̖̮̙̭͉̗̼̘͎̜̻̞̥͉̟̫͈͎̝̹̮̩̯̟̻̺̟̪̀̋͑̽͒̾̓͊̂̄͐̇̈́͐̓͛̔̑̀̎̍̓̾̓̈́̎̈́̉̏̊͆̇̈̾̆͌̓̆̑́̔̊͛̅̊͂͂͋͗̎̈́͗̅̓̑̈̂̎̑͌̈́̏̆̂̀̒́͛̾͂͂̽̾̏̏͆̐͂͋̂͑̍͌̆̈̉̓̀̔͊͒̾̂͊̂͐͛͊͂̑̽̿̎̾̉͗̓̒͗̓̍̈́̓̈́̐̿̌́̃̆́͑̊͗̇͊͂̑̋̈́̇̎̇͗̀̂̋̅̌̓̈́̈̉͆̍̏̌͗͛̏̅͐͒͐͐́̏͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅẢ̷̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̜̙̪̮͉͕͚͉͍̻͖͙̙͕͍̺̞̥͔̘̻͕̺̙̟̹̟̭̼̙̣̘̞̪͔̗͉̜̰̦̘̼͕͔̭̦͉̫̤͍̥̲͔̦̼͕̯̬̘͔͙͈̻̺̮̲̼͖͈̙̪͈̬͉̜̭̘̫̥̞̼̖̣̲̩͇͉̭̣̺̜̹͉̰͔͉̥̼̤̺̘͇̮͍̼̪̗̞̻̘̣̤̥̦̻̯͓̭̤͔̬̞̼̩̙͉͓͔͓̜̦̯̜̗͕͓͍̩̗̤̩̩͈̟̜̯̪̣̰͚̲̙̝̬̺̖̪̻̠̩̥̣̳̻̣̣͕̗͉̥͉̭͕̦̬̌̀͐̄̈́͒͐̀́̀̔͋́͗̇̓͑͊̈̎̐̔̈͊̑̎̑̆̈́́̒͌̓͋̀̔̌͊̅̏̾͋̊͛̊̒̈́̓̎̑̃̅̈͌̏̈́͋̊͒̌̽̑̽͐̉̾̎͆̽̂̀͌̉͌̽̄̄̈̉͒͒̿̔̽̉͆̅͐̾̌͛̍͊̅̀̀͒̈͌̎̎̌͊̂̓̆́̊͑̊̃̆̅͗̆̾̿̒̇̽͊̊͋̈̓̄̍̄͆̑̀͑̐̎̒͂͑͐̑̾̈́͑̒̆́̓̎̃̀͊̔̒͑̇͑̈̾̃͋͒̓̀̿̋̓̿̍̔̃̎͌̀̃̑̑͆̇͂͗̔̈̄͛͋̏̿̐̊̇̿̄̽̎̓̽̎͐͆̊̇͐̂̑̒̐͆̉̓́̈̊̒̀͌̍͛̐̅̌͌̃̓̋̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̢̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̧̛̛̝̮͍̻̙̻̝͉̫͍̫̭̤̝͍̩̙̣̪͕͍̳̞̯̗͔̘͙͍̣̳͍͕̞̮̭͙̟̮̻̬̞͉̺̟̺̜̤̺͕̤̙̪̜̜̺̜͍͖̻̭͉̩̦̟̺̠̖̣͉̮̳̩̤̮̼͇̬̮̺̙̩̘̫̜̱͓̖̖̳͇̭̩̼͖͚̦̯̜͚̫͇̤̝͍̥̤̗͓̠̳̭̬̲̥̘͊̄̇͊͐̃̌̃͌̌̓̒̓͊̑̇̇̓͐̄̇̂͋̀̃̑͐̍̋̓̽͋̍̄̔̓̾̆̊̈́̀̊̓̐̽̋̊͂͊̓̽̍̆̈́͂͊͆̀͐͋̿́͐̌̽̈́̌́̿̿̃̽̃͗͒̋͆̀͗̈́̉͐̿͋̂̈́̈́̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̷̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̪̠͉͔̻̲̙͖̞͈̹̩̟̘̣͖͎̜͕̣̺̝̹͇̫͇̣̖̣̻̣͍̞͎̦̪̼͇͓̰̯͉͚̩̙̪͖͓̫̖̥̝̹̫̫͙͎͕̖̘̙̝̭̮̺̫͈̖̝͔̪̬̗̳̻̦̥̥̥͉͖̘̼̪̙̮̼̘̳̥̤̫̭̭̞̖̲͓͉͓̻̬͈͍͇͍̬̻̠̮̖̺͓̞̪̫͈̟̦̱̦̫̳̦̟̠̻̩͉̺̟͍͕̟͕̪̳̳̲͔̥̹͎̖̮̦͚͕̥̳̥͇̟̟̬͍̩̞͓̭̦̻̝̮̤̗̥̦̜͔͙̩̲̳̪̘̙͈̦̥̥̝̮̣̮̲̟̭͕̜̼̬̠̗̟̙͚̦͍̮̤̺͕͉̖͖͕̥̦̙̼̤͇̜̙̱̮̪̜̤̥͚̤̪͉̤̝̠͙͚̱̮͕͖̺̣͙̞̻͙̾́̓̈́̏̉̿̍̇́͂͊̽̒́͊̈͗̏͆̈́̈́̓̉͂̑̇͋̓͑͑̔̍̎̒̽̆͗̇͊̎̌͌̆͒̈̐̏̌̇̐͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̨̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͓̠̮̰͎̳̙̟͎̬̮͉̻̗̠̯̳̺͍͓̻̦̠̳̗̪̠̺̲͇͖͇̮̲͙͓̘͙̝̬̥̗̫̜̭͔̳͍̫̬͎̮̜̣̙͈̜̳̙̞̪̘̯̖̺̯̖̟̿͊́͌̎̈̓̈́̂͋̐̽̎̍̑̅͊̋͑̉̉̎̎͑̎̐̅̅̄̈̒̔͌̅̍̀͋̽̌̄͒͆̑̓̍͒̀͆̓͋̔̃͊͒̿̃͌̂̃͑͗̏̈́͗̃̍́̈̍́̂̂̇̇̃̅͛̈́͐͂̒̏̍̽͛̎̉͐̾̈́͊͒͒͗̈́̀̆̐̄̃͑̈́̽͐̍͆̆͂͗̃͊͂̅̈́̂͛̀̋͋̓̿̉̿̈́͗̈̐͌̈́̍̈̓̈́̈́͒͑̑̆̾̔͐̃͐̃͐̈́̓̐̒̎̃̄̃̈̔̉͋̈́̋͐̐͒́̌̋͆̽̈́͌͌͆̍̒̃̈́̑̓̀͛̉̑͛̇̐̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅĄ̴̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛͉̹̭̖̺̙̫̻̦͕̞̳̭̬͖͔̥̣̫͎̪̞̬͈͓̳̺̩̬̼̠͚̹̟̳͙̼͖̺͇͈̹͕͇͖̙̩̰͖̠͖̬͙̫̹̤̹̥̞̞͔̯͎͚̣͎̯̬̗͍̺̼͖̮͙̜̩̫̫̪̭̫͓̦̜̥̳̳͇̙̖͙͈̗͚͖̘̣͙̞̲̫͚͍̪̞̜̟̩͔͍͙̻̼̺̩͓̻̤͔̟̱̙̺̙̳̹͚̤̹͚̩̭̞̦̺͇̯͎͕͙̼͚̺̭͚͉̗̜̻̭̞͖̹͍̰̝̣̬̮̲̝̜͔̬̟̥͈̥̤̹̥̝̦̪͖͎̤̹͇̱͗͂̓̄̒̃̓̂̌̾̎͌̌̒͛̅͊̐͑̂͊̈́̈́̀̎̎̊̓̓̔͊̒͊̆̋̀̃͆̀́̿͑͛͒̐͌̒̍̈̽̓̐̆̊̽̏̑͋͛̓͂̌͌̃́͑͐̽̌͐̆̎̓́̐̊̔͋͗̉̋̽̂̈́͋͐͛̆̃̇͐̿̇͐̈̍̐̅̓̔̅̓͛̒̉̒̅̔͌̿̓̈́̋͋̅͊͋͊͊̋̂̃͒̌̂̉̒̉̅̔̽̾̌̉̏̇̎̇̏͛̑̍͂̄̍̄͂̒̈̂̔͒͌̒̽̊͛̂͆́̀̇͒̅̋̾̀̌̄̆̇̄̄̎̂̐̐͋̐̈͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅÀ̴̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̹͈̹̲̝̣͖̣̙̩̮͔̝̞̤͓̖̭̤͓͓̺̙͖̰͕̠̼̳͔͙̜̯̜̣̱͓̯̪̱͎͓̰̹̱͖̦̘̲̠͚̮̗̤̩͉͍̘̰̞͔̩̖͙̲̱̗̬̦̦͕̞̱̠̠̙̘̪͉̝̣̞͕̭̤͖̝̱͎͔͖̦͇̭̯͙̼̘̯͙̼̘͖̼̲̠͙̜̼͇̬̤̙̗͔̥̹͖̪̻͎͖͙͉̳̼͇̦̱̩̹̱͕̪͈̙̹̘͍̱̫͚̭̪̣̻̤͙̞̹̫̳̥͚̱̙̙̘̗͍͓̱͉̺͙̠̮̲̺̗͔̯̟̻̰͔̬̠͍̹̰̬̬͔̣̫̜̦͖̲̗̭͙͎͖͔̯͙̣̺͇̥͕͖̦̤̟̹̗̤̭̭̻̗̼͇͈͚̪̥̝̦̼̦̲̹̖̞̤͎̲̮̟̮̟͎̲̣̈́̐͋̉̈́̄̏́̉͂̓̑̏͋̿̍͑̅͊̑̒͌͗͛̒̾̎̆͒͐͗̓̀̈́͛̊̉̈́̀͑͌̊̈́̏̽̊̄͋̑͛̔͋̉́̄̌̑̅̓̽̃̓̓̀͐̅̍̏͊͋̓̎̿͂͂͌͛̑̓̄͑͊̑͗̿̔̊͊̾̾̾͒̐͒͋̈́̈̊͗̅̿̎͛̍͒͗̾̽̄̇͗͆̏͋͒̈́͌̒̽͑̌͆̏͑̿̓̌̾̈́̑̓̐͆̔̅̇͆̐͑̿̉̈́̀͌̾̒̑̉̍̐̒̃͑̊͌̍̿͋̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̪̼͖̦̥̗̝̭͖̹̼̭̹͕̤͎͔͈̰͙͖͙̼̪͉̺̮͖͎͙̦̤͔͇̬̹͚̰͓̭̙̪͚͖̟̦̟̣̩͙̱͖͓͎̘̲̲̖̳͈̘̱̠͚̰̫̗͚̥̜̤̘̠̰͍͖̬̲͓̜̼̩̭͙̥̰̘͈̹̹̹͓̥̬͕̠̻̰͇̱̪̼̮͇̩̗͈̮̺̟̞̞͓͕͔̘͈̹̟͉̥̝͕̳͓̟̞̜̙͈̭̙̗̱͔̙̻̲̺̥̠̺̝̲͈̳͍͍͉̜̤̮̦͓̝̝͔̙̩̥͂̆̉͂̈̎̽̐̌̂́̎̿̊̅̕̚̚̚͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̞̗̣̱̩̜͚̘̰͔͍͈̗̳̹̮̩̠̤̖͎̥͎̘̙͔̳̠̭̜̜̝͉͓̟̹̝̦͇̮̱̜̟͖̤̗̗̠̜̤̯͓̩͎̦͔̑͆̑̉̿̾̆̊͑̽̊͛͋́̊̏̐̌̄͊̍̌̍͐̍̇̑̔̆̈̔͒̈̔̌̊̈͛̿͑̿͛͗̒͐͛̃̈́̒͛͂̽́̈́̓͂̿͊͊̎̐̊͒̈́̾͂̈͌̓͐͑̓̑̿͐͆̈͊͂̓̃̒̑̔̾͑̀́̽̌̾̿̉͗̄́̐͋̈̿̍͛̄̉̈́̇͑͐̄͌̊͊̋͐͐̀͒̓̒̉̏́̇͌̎̌͛͒̏͒͌̅͂̈́͊̄̍̈́̈́̑̽̈́̔͋̈́̋̈͐̌͂͋̐̍̈́͒̈̓̉̎̒͌̀̊̍̈́̑̏́̊̆͛͋̽̽͂̋̂͋̑͗͋͗̈̐̐̈́̋̈́̈́͌̽̅̔̽́̍̈́͑͂̓̅̀̑͒̐̒͆͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅĄ̵̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͔̰̞͙̯̫̱̮̙͕̭̭̬̟̟̤͙͙͉̗̫̠̳̻̭̩̯̫̟̝̠͉̟̯̦̭̳͙͎̘̱̘͙͓̺̖̳͖̟̙̞̮͇̭͈̣̙̲̞͕̺͕͓͔̦͉̫͖͙̜̻̳͎̥̥̫̩̲͉͙̤̤͓̺͍͕̻͖̟̙̦̘̦̘̘̬̝̲̞̝̥͖̗̼͇͔͔̫̜̣̪̬̙̯̱͔̻̦͚̱͓̻͖͓̟̬̱̝͎̩̼̖̺͈̻͔̹̬͕̲̮̩̩͖̟͈͔̰̥̣̫̯̹͚̦͇̣̭̦̠̲̝̰̱̰̗͉͈̱̟̱̜̹̲̣̹͈̜̭̻͇̻̤̟̤̻̝̩̦̗͓̜͖̪̬̣̳̫̟̗̠̗̥̼̼̞̠̹̲̘͈̤̟͎̲̱̙͔̬͈͖͎̼͉͕͐̈́͊͐̍̉̐̓͆͐̃̅̏̇͋̌̋̿̓̉̈́̓̐̿̓́̏̀̆͌̈̓̅͊̓͌̅̐̈́̀̂̈́̄̈̃̅͒͋̌̾̐̒̿̉̔̍̋̈́̔̃͌̎͊͐̃̄̏̽̔͊̀͆̉̋̄̐̆̿̋̐͂̔͒͂̌̒̾̔̅̉̉͑̎͒͑͗͊̏̋͒̾̏͗͌͗̉̊̈͌̉̂̐͊́̈̆̈́̄͗̌͛̌͑͐͑̌͆̆̑͋̎̿͐͑͛̊͊͂̏̓͛̒́̒̉̉͒̿̉͑̔̍͌̓̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̶̧̡̡̨̡̨̢̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̘̮̜̠̘̠̟̞̤̟͎̥̣̻̪͔̦̦̭̣̼̦͚̦̞̤͔̘̺̟͕͇̼̫͍͔̪̭̲͈̯̰͔͖̞͕͙͈̘̰̺͇͎̬̹̬͕̜̳͖̠͍̘͈̥͈͓̳̩̻̹͖̟̮̞̯̣̙̩͓̝̰̹̞͙͚̤̬̠̟͔͈̹͓̗̹̙̻͖͍̼͔͖̜͉͕̘̥̳̟͓̱͈͓̰̩̗̞̱͔̙͉̘̦͍̹̖̹̞͇̹̱̜͇̺͎͖̼̱͕̙͍͉̯̱̻̙͔̖̯͖̬̖̘͇͙̰̲͓̟͎̼̼̳̹̪̞͎̦̞͇͓͓̭̩̖̠̞̟̮̭̯̱̬̫̙̦͖̖̼̞̞̮͓͙̺̦͉͉̯̺͙͉̫̖̦̲̰̬̹͉̝͕̣͔̖̱͎̙͈͔̲̝̤̩̦̖̝̣̭͈̲͕̭̩̬̝̹̞̬͉̠̰͍͓̖͖̟͚͓͚̰͚͇̖́̒͋̃̌̏̈́͑̒̂̈́͐̎̋̎̐̎̀̌̓́͊̔͛͂̆̈̆͂́͗̌͌̍̑̐̅̈́͂̓̽͋͛̓̇̀̀͐́͋́̊̇͗̐̂͗͒̎̈́͂̆̂̑̾͑͌͛̏͆̽̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̵̧̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̨̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̡̼̖̩̣̥̩̫̩̠̹̜̲̲̠͔̖̳̙̞̪̳̣͇̝̰̜̬͖͍͈̰̤͇̩̭̤̬̭̩̗͔̝͖̼̱̜̮̘̠͚̹̙̝͉͈̤̻̰̣͓̟̯͇̳͇͇̝̣̙͙͈̱̺̦͍̞͓̣̙͖̼͉̳̗̥̗̮̟͇̤͚̬͙̫̰̳̤̩͔͕͇̱̫̘̮͙̻̱̖̟͕͈͚̥̖͓͙͙̯̮̪̱͍̦͉̪̰̞̩̺̯̫̘͉̲͍̙̯̘͎̖̹̦̟͚̭̦̘̻͓͙͎̜͎͓̹̝͉̬̺̭͚̟̥̼̲̳̟͕̟̪̙̮̮͓̮̬̱̼̺͉̦͇̳̠̰͕̠͉͎̝͔͍̰̖̬̣̘̝͖͓̯̅͑̒͌̾͊͒͋̈́͆̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̵̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̗͔̱̤͉̝̙̼̙̰̤̳̺͖͔̜̘̝͈̖̗͉̗̩̭̩̰̭̮̗̥̰̘̼͈̹̖͖͙̥͂̍͛͌̐̂͊͗̄̃͛͒̌͒̐̄̍̃͐̅̊͛͑̈́́̾͂̏̅̂̊̉̅̓̌́͒̽̏̆̉͒̿͐̄̈́͆͋̆͋̉͆̅̈́̒̄̏̅͊͆̐̾̈͒̓̐̑̔̈́̋̋͐̅̓͌͌͒̓͐͊̇̄̈̌̓̒̄̋͛̔̌̃͛̏́͌̈́̋͆͛͂̉̃̄͐̉͌͆͗̋̒͌̅͒̎͗̊̒͑͒͂̃͂̎͆͂̐̏͂̅̏̎͑͑͂͛͒͑̔̀͒̆͊̒͑̆̽͑͊̃̈́̎́͗͛̊̃̈́̽̏̎͗͒̍͐͂̓̄̆͛̈́̂̆̓͊̋̈́͛͋̂̅̉̄́̿̉̉͌͛͐̒̄̇̏̎̈́̀̓͛͋͛̉̓͛̃̽͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̶̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̹̳̱̫͎͉̺̺̳̙̩̝̭̜̳͇̰̘̮͍̥͔̹̺̪̼͔̰̠͉̭̣͍͖̯͎̦̥͓̯͔̣̯̦̫̞̤̟̫̥̟̲̭̪̩̼̻̞̥̭̗̯̲͍̖͈͈͈̰̣̞̩̳̪̞̺̝͔̳̞̭̠͇̭̻̝͇̰̣͛̎͋̑̅̽͊̐̂̾̍̀̄͊̎́͂͗̐́̀̒͒͂̏̍͆̌̆̽̍̉̂̎̍̈́̌̍̑́̓͑͋̈́̈̂̀͋͂͌̈́̒̒̃̈́̽̀̓̒̐̍̂̄̑͗́͊̋̌̃̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅÄ̷̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̡̡̧̧͕̩̣̩̠̙̘͔̼͓̙̗͎̪̦̣̮͍̺͎̞͚̦̺͎̠̜̣̦̘͍̪͍̮̗̠̲̰͇̩̦̼͙͉̗̮͖̝̥̫̬̰̰̮̠͖͓̣̰̻̱͓͚̰̖͓̙͈͕̝̼͎̜̙̠̻̯͎̹̼͙̟̣̤̱̩̲͓͍͚͙͓̤̹̖̙̘͚̖̹̟̟̤̙̬̞̝̻͍̺͓̯̩̘̜̝̗̩̟̯̹̥̫̳͇̖͇͍͉̫̜͍̫̙̱͎̤́̃̋͒͒̃͛̒̄̏̈́̋̈́̔͛͒͒͒̏̃͊̈̊̑͆̾̐͐͌̒̇͊̒͌̏̅́̔́̽̄̀̓͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅÅ̵̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̪͙͙̺̻̩̜͖̯͙̥̙̯̫͙͕̟̟̖͎̞̤͕̪̗̜͔̫͖͎͇̼͔̩͙͉̥̖͍̰̟̯̱̫̹̩̤̫̪̞̙͚̻͚͓͇̜͇̥̺̻̞͔̩̝̺͉̜̬̮͚̼̙͎̦̻͈̟̪̜̫͖͆͂͐͊̓͗̂̅͗̆̊͑̇̒͐͂̄͊̍̋̏́̎̽̋͊͐͂̃̽̃̔̂͗͆͐̅̈́́̀̉̉͌̆̈́̌̃̈́̐͌̍̄̂̋̿̀̓͒͆̇̍̀̑͆͑̿̂̓̈́̅̈́̉̄̊͂̋̓̎͋̐́̾̈́͂̒͂̐̅͊̃̄̈́̔̇͋̎͊̿͗̇̉͗̓̍͊͋̐̎̍̓͗͗̈́͊͐͛͒̔̒̑͌͋͌͆͒͋̀̑͋͛͗̍̌͛̇͑̏͑̊̍̆̿̒͛͑̽̋̍̈́̂̿̈́̿͐̊̀̏͋̊̽͒̎͗̔̇̆͛̉̄͒̾̋̓͒͆͐͌́̀̾̓̇̅̂͌̉̀̈́̾̐̃̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̛̫͕̼͉̺̻͖̘̲͕̙̘͓̯͚̳͉̬̝͎̝̣̯̞̫̺̼̱̘͔̪̖̩̩͔̪͔͙̖̬̘̞̩̫̭̲̠͉͓̠̱̱̬͙̝̣͙͚̦͙̘̼̱̬͕̹͓̜̰̱̱͚̝̮͙̥̣͔̪͍͕̠̙̪̼̭̳̼̥͚͓͓̝̹͉̤̙̤̞̞̖̩͔̬͔̩̱̰̬̻̫͔͚̯̤̬͖̰͔̭̙̖͔̣͔̠̘̪̞͙̯̣͎̣̗̜̟̠̦̩̝͙̯̫̭͎͗̀̑̃̓̾̓͂͗̋̉̋́̂̆̿̿̑̽̉̔̄̅̓́̔̈́͗̑̅̒̌̆̈́͂͛͊̅̉̂͂̋͑͆̐̐͑̌̌̿͒̈́̈́͋̏̉̌̊̀͊̊̌̓̉̿̓̄̍̇̿͂̔̆̀̿͒͆͐͛̈̈́͂͂̃̔̐̈́͂̌̐̇̒̋͛̓͗̈́̽̋̓͑͋͒͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̧̛͈̯̺̻̦̳̗̠̙̥̘̻͔̰͚̋̋̋̎͗̊̾̐͐̔́̍̈́̐̊̎͗̉̂͛̎̐́͆̌͋͒̓͑͛̈́̄͑͋͛͒̎̆̓̐̄̓̓̄̍̓͌̐͑̇̈̃̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅÃ̴̢̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̺̦̘̺̦̦͇̣̟̩͉̖̖̠̪͎̩͉̞̼̗̤͎͔͇̥͇̩͖̗̝͕̥̳̮̑̽̅̊̈́̋͊̅͊̍̍̉̃͛́̇̂̅̏͊̏̒̆̌̈̒̑̀̃̽͋̉͛͂͗̽̆̋̐̊̔̿̍̓̾̈͂̑̄̈́̿͌̌͗̋̿͊̽͐̊̈́̐̓̋͗̂̿͑́͋̀͋̌͊̑́̐͑̂̃͛̂̄̓͒͂̌̒͐͊͗̇̉͊̎̃̿͐̀͒̂͂̂̓̊̇̈͂͗͌͊̄͐͐̀͌͆͆̾̅̔̆͛̌̔̈́̀͊͆͐̈̏̀͋̓̓̈́͗̄̂̈́̿͆̄̅̓͂̌̈́͒̈̃̈͒̏̀̇͐͗̔͌̓̊͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝Ä̷̧̡̢̧̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̧̝̪̜̤͈̺̮̼̞̻̺͎̬̗̯͙͚̻͉̣̬̜͇̟͓̪̘͇͈̣̱̣̟̤̙͔̳͉̩̼̞͔̤̭̘̺̫͔̯̼̩̪̜̙͖͚̟̻̥̩̝͍̖̩̖͙̹̦̘̟͓̞̫̫̘̭̘̰̳͙͕̣̟͇̭͔̺̰̩̜̫͉̱̞͇̦̲͇̘̣͕͈͓̼͙͍̯̰̩͎̬̣̦͙͖̯̯̘̠̼͚̜̬͚̫̘̗̞̳͕͕̩̬̮̥̫̠͈̼́̂̽̑̂̅̈́̍̓̆̔͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅĄ̷̛̛̛̖̻̰̳̼̥̺̮̼͈̥̳͈̱̗͙̥̟̣̘̟̰̖̟͚̺͈̼͚̿̂̅̾̌̎͐͒̄̈́́̀͆̑͆̔͗̈́͌̌̒͒̑̍̅̐̎̈́̈́̓̿̓̍̃̐̈́̆͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠Á̴̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̩̘̟̤͔̝͉̗̦͉̯̹̗̜̫̳̭͎̱̰̬͉̟̬̭̬͍̱͚̬̬͉̣̼́̓̔̒͋̑͂̊̿͑͗̒̔̀͛͑̈́͑̈́̽̃͋̀̌̈́̆͗̈́̒̐̓̇̊̋̽̿̈̔̅̽͑́͋̈͆̆͌̽̋̅̏̂̽͒̾̇̆̄̆̂̊͐̀͑͆̔̄́͊̓͐̔͂̓̈͛̑̇̎̾̒̐̂̾̅̀̂͒̾̋̅̃͆͒̌̀̈̈͆̄̂̀͊̿̎̒̾̒̈́̇̐̾̇͌̏́̑͑̂͑͐̋͆̇̈͋͐͛͑̊͋͌͌͋̃̎͂̈́̓̒̔͊̎̆̎͐̔́͋́̃̈́̇͌̆͌̄̃̓̑̑̍̎̈́͛͗̄̈́͂̋̽͗̇̀͂́̈̏́̃̊̐̈́͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅḀ̴̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̡̨̛͖̜͚͚̦͙̺͙͙͎͉̙͕͕̝̺͎͙̤̖̦̬͓͉͔̪͈͖͇̦̘̮̙̪̬̮̖͓̠̖̳̭͉̤͕̮͍͖̝̰̬̖̞̝̻͍̼͔̟̤̬̤͔͓̣͎̪̟͉͈͉̯̝̙̠̠̼̠͉̖̞̩̦͓̭͖̟̮̻̦̼͉͓̯̗̙́͒͐͌̓̄̓̋̉̿̓̅̔͂̐̏͐͑͊̿̐̉͗͊̓̄͐͒̔͛̍̑̆̔̓͘͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅÄ̴̛̤̫̭̹̬̻̱͔̳͈̠͉̼͇͎̪̼͔̲̱̰̠͈̰̬̠͙̘̳̻͔̺͔͕͚͈̮͚́̊͗̋̿̾̀̋͗̈̅̇͆̃̽̈́̉̌̊́͋̅̌̈̍͋̋͂̔͌̃͘̚̕̚͝ͅÀ̵̢̧̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̡̖̫̞̤̭͇̯̤͉̙̗̩͍͎͍̥̫͇̳͓̼̥̹̗̪̰͙̹͎̙͔̹͕̙̯̘̣͇͙̠̬͓̩͓͍̬͇͕̺͎͇͚̰̝̞͎̥̤͚̲͈̭͖̗͍̺̟͇̬̥̝̰̙̝̯͕͖̫͚̹̤͎̙͔̹͍̺͉͇͇̬̱̣̪̙̰͖̗̗͉̦̜̘̳̗͇͙̠̣̜̻͎͇̙̰̹̠͚̦̦̱̮̬̖̜̟̫͕̻̼̯̮͇̲̮̞̦̼̣͚͚̗͖̘̠̺̟̳̥̞͙͕̯͍̬͇̫̦͙͍̗̲̠̪̤̮̗̯͉͚̣̝̟͔̱̠̗͍̲̤̮́͆̀̈́͗̔̄̊͂̒͆̏̒̿̉͆̒̔́̆̽̊̊̇̋̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̨̨̢̧̡̛̰̜̣͙̫̖̤̺̝̼̬̜̖̥̝͉̜̳̹̮̳̭̠̮͚̰̩͍̳̩̪̹̗̗̺̬̣̱̰̗̲̗̲̪̳̭͉͍̥̻̞̳͎̞͍̜̥̥̙͍͎̜̖͇̩̜̯̺̺̤̎̈́͋̏̄͐̉͋̋̌̎͒̑̊̊̈́̑̈͌͒̓̒̍̋̈́̐̑̑̽̐͛̈́͛͌͊̉̌̌̐̓͑̀͒̍͗͆̓̐̂̇͐̓̈́̓̌̈̚̕͘̚͘͜͠͝ͅA̴̢̧̨̧̛̛͍̗͙̺͇͎̱̮̳̼̗̹͉̱͇̦͚̖̬̳̤̗̮̫̭̙̱͎̰͇͎̳̻̮͉̳͚͎͖̼͚̬̠̫͔̟̬̪̖͉̻͍̟̫̯͍̲̪̣̣̝͔̹͖̞͎͕͍͔̥̘̜̯̣̥̱͓̯̝͔̯̜͖͇̗̠̲͐̒̓̾̉̓͊͆͌͗̅̂̉̊̓̍̔͒̊̐̆̒̋̾̑̓͗̄̀͗̑̂̃̃́̄̿̈́̄̓̂͌͆̈́̿͂̃̌͊̄̒͌̈́̉͗̏̉̓̄̉͒͐̐̒̀̂͛̋̎͊̏͌͋͊̆̆̿̋̃̋̄̈́̊̅̄͛͒̀͑͊͒̿̽̏̈́͐́̓̆̆̊̄͌͑̆̌͋̓̅̓͌̄̒͆̄̏̽͐̽́͛̉̈́̃͐͋̈͂́͊̐̈̐̒̔͐̆́̓̎͒̾͐̈́̽̋̍͒̎̉̔̐̐̾̒̂͑̾͐̈́̾̈́̏́͛͆̇̎̈́̈́͒̽̑͒̑͐̎̓̽̇́̊̽̔̔̎͑̍͋̊̔̃͆̒̇̐͋͗̈́̈́̒̎̐̐͌̈́̑̀͐͆́̌̇̓̅̅̄͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ</h1><h1>Ȃ̶͇̥̗̬̭̗͈͕̥̻̜̱͔̤̠̲͓̻͎͕͉͙̝̟̾̉̓͊͋̔͊̅̇̄͗̓͋̍́̉̋͛̓̾͆̂̋̚͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̸̛̞̳͓̼̤̀̾̊̃͐̆̔̓̂͌̕͘͠A̷̯͓̺͍̜̲̙̹̯̘̿̀̽͗̍̈̿̋͋́͝͝Ȃ̶̛̻͖̖̤͖͇̠̪̪͓̋̔̕͝͝͝A̴̧̡͉̥̭̱͎͚̲̯̬͙͎̣̩̜̺̲̤̩͒͗̉̂̑͑̉͊̈̋̑̚̕͠͝͝͝ͅA̶̞͎̞̹̳̹̘͋͂̔͒̔͌̑̀̾̒͗̋͋͑́̔̀̉͘͝Ą̵̺̺͚̾̀̒̈́̈́̍͛̄͒̀͛̋̚ͅȀ̶̢̩̬͈̹͚̬͚̜̭̙͎̲͖̦̜̘̱̘̃̊̂̿̃̆͗̊̈͜͜ͅÄ̵̡̧̢̨̞̹̞̳̗͈̥͍͚͎̺̰̝͈͉̗̳̠̃̈́͌͌̍̇̐̎͋́̕͝A̶̢̛͕̬̬͙̩̗̗͍͙̪̺̞̒̑̿́̋̑̿̏̿̉̐̾̿̍̇̈͗̅̐͆̅͊̚̕̕͠͠͝͠A̷̼͚̟͙͖̫̅̾̃̀̏͠͠͝ͅA̵̢̹͚͖͓͈͙̭̗̜͔̘̼̫̜̱̙̬̠͈͓͈̙̤̫̬̘̺͙̰̗̮͌̄̐̌̌̌́͒̌̓͜ͅͅĂ̷̛̛̛̛͖̯̻̮͇͈̜͔̙̼̥̗͚͔̻͓͖̗̜͍͕͎̰̫̳͇͗̋͒̂̄̅͂̓́̌̌̓̿̓͆̿́̅̌̌͒̌̋̐̾͗͆̿͒̑̓͒͘̕͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅȦ̶̢̨̢̡̧̨̛̖͉̹̻̪̳̩͍͕̭̳̪̻̤̯̜̘̫͈̺̥̻̤̘͉̽̊͗̊̀̾̑̈́͂̑͒̈́̓͋͑̍͗̇̔͌̍̚͘͝͠Ȁ̷̫̼̦͕̈́̂̍̋̐͊͑̂̀̊̅̽̍̽͂̈́̄̌̀͋̌̑͆͂̈́̈́̉̉͘͜͝͠͝A̸̦̩͇̐̇̽̾̓̃̀̒̓̌̾̉́̊̏̾̀̐̇̊̓̓̃̂͂̿̔͘͝ͅA̶̛͕͙̜͎̞͙͈͈̝̞̿̽͜A̸̡̯̦̦̺̫͎̩̭̜̳͖̺̞̥̬͔͕̯̱̬͉̟̗͔̻̘̖͚̪̹̹̠͇̬̹̩̹͜͝A̵͈̱̱͚̜̬̠͔̣̘͉̔̅̑̍̚͠A̶̛̩̹̩̞̦̞̰̯̟͖͎̞͎͕͙̲̫̮̖̹̳̟̲̹̗̺̯̗̲̤̽̓͊̃̍͋̈̑̐̏͌̃̏͂̃̏̈́͑̆̇͒ͅͅĄ̶̛̛̥̜͙̯̹̹͎͙̣̤̲̰̠̳̌̃̌͊̽͂͒̓͊̂̆̄̐̒̊̾͗̒̃̂͌͑̃͆͐̃́̚̕͝͠͝Á̸̧̧̨̨̨͍̥͍̭͙̰͉̯̯̝͙͍͈̥̞̳͚̳̍̃͂̒̒̈́̈̓̒̍̌̋͛̂̿̀̒̀̓̉̔̐̈́̾̃̽̕̕̚Ą̶̨̡̛̛̛͔̯̼͙̪͎̳̜̹̖̙̪̹͍͉̯͇̬͔̱̣̙̫̖̫͔͍̠̊͊̂̎̆͛̌̋̾͐͒̈́̈̅̐̅͑̅͒̉̀̾̾͂̄̉̍̓͆̄̚͘͜͜͠͝͝A̸̤̻̱͕̳̻̙̪̜͕͉͔̫̲̤̙̺̗͎̭͖̹͓͖̼͇̬͗͌̊̑̃͠ͅͅA̶̢̨̡̧̢̖̲̱̤̞͎̯̤͙̜͉͙͍̮͇̯̠̝̠̫̺̗̦̖̓̓͑̃̄̐͗̈̏̾̎̍̿͛̔̽̈́̒̈͌̽̓͛̿͊͆͂̾̍̈́̽͂̕͘͘͜͝A̸̢̧̧̢̡̞̺͓̫̼̝͍̗͈͓̣͎͎̠̞͎̱͚̥̣͎̫̬̟̩̩͕̣̜͓̲̹̓̅̈́̆͑̊̏̓̓̑̃͐̅̐̒̍̂͘̕͘͘̕͜͝͝Ą̷̧̧̡̭̘̥͚͔͍̥̦̫͓̱̱͕̗̫̗͉̪̻̭̼̹͔̲̤̙̬͔͔̮͇̰̫̖͛́̆́̇̊͗̇̓̈́̅̈́̋͗̇̑̚͘̕̚͠A̴̢̛̞̙̲͑̋̈́͘͝Ä̶̧̨͇̯͓͍͎̩͙̪͖͉͎͉̳́̓͐͋̈̉̋͑̿̋̿̾̈́͂̊̏̿͐̉͠ͅĄ̶̡̡̨̞̞̘̝͔̖̣̻͕̫̗̬͕̝͈͕̙̞̯͖̞̠̹͓̯͇̫͖͉͔̹̙̖̻͖͑̅̾̊̋͘̕ͅͅÃ̸̡̧̢͎̝̤̬̼͈̼̭̬̣̣̬̠̮̞̤̝̟̖̣̻̝̗̭̳͍͈̹̜̯̠͈̹͕̻̦̤̟̜̝̿̆̐͊̊̈́̑̀̀̃́̿̽̐͆̈̈́̀̇̾͐̊̆͆̏͗͋̋̈́̕̚͜͠͝Ą̴̛̖̖͔̦̲͇̭͈͉͊̍̏̓͌͒̉̐́͋͋͑͛͋͒͛͗͆̇͌͊̒̊̉̋͑͑̋̄̋̕͠͠͠Ả̷̢̢̗̝̬̜͉̯͍͙͔̥̮͖͚͙̲̰̬͙̼̝̮̭̬͙̈́̆̿̊̽̓̈́̈́̃͒͐̑̓̓̍̓̄͗̍̈̓̈́͛̕͘̚̚̚͜͠͠͝A̵̧̨̛̘̮̭̖̥̹̭̻̦̯̭͎͕̹̬̲̦̼̳͉̮͎̮̝̯̬̒̂͆͛̈́͆̂̔̄̔͂̄̒̀̑̊̽̏̀͑͊̈̃̚̚͝͝ͅA̴̡̛̻̩͎̦̱̥̞͓̹͍̦͔͈̜̝͕̼͎͓͓͚̾̉͑̐̏̃̑̈́̉̈́̃͊̌̂̀̿͑̾́͋̓̓̈͒̅̃͐̀̀̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝A̷̢̧̨̛̟͕͖̻̖̮̖͕͚̤̠̦̥̥̦̘͈̯͚̣̝̪̲͓̘̦̗̪͎̻̺̯͎̻̲̬̪̱̹̱̓̾̈̋̓̈́̊͊̂͆̈͊͊͗͛̏͑̆̎̍̊̿͛̀̉̋̄͑͂͐̓͑̾̚̕͝͝ͅĄ̸͇̹̳̣̙̩̺̹̤̯̱̪̪̙̥̦̥̥̯̻͊̾̎̾͛̈̈́͌̓̓̽̈́͂̈́͛̆̉̏̑̌̽̅̔̾́̍̾̈́͒̍̆̆̈́̍̌̏̕͜͝͝͠͝Ḁ̴̢̛̬̥̟͎̞̙̮̥̙̗͓͚̖̱͈͙͎̣͇̙͔͖̰͙̻̰̺͖̺̦͖̬͋͌̆̎̏̓͂̊̽̍̋̅͑̆͑͛͛̃̎̊͐͛̋͂́̉͛̽̔̊̎͆̒̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅĄ̶̛̛̭̬̏̏̉̊͗̂͂̃̃̏̏̓͆̌̍̆̊̅̋̏̍͑̕̚̚͘͝Ą̶̨̩̗̺̝̦͔̳̳̰͇̘̟̖̠͙̺̽̆̒̔̃̋́ͅͅĀ̴̡̧̛̛̦̻͎̜̩̥̠̗̦͕̟͍̲̤̞̣̞̟͈͖̯̠̭͎̗͇̗̼̱̇̈̿͌̈́̌̆̄͑̓͛̊̇̈́̉̍͊̍̋̐͌͋̑̇͋̐̒̆͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝A̸̡̢̧̡̢͍̺̩͚̼̫͍̮̺̻̤̘̜͚̤̮̤̳͙͚̱̟͍͓̭͍͚̙̽̾̇̎͗͌̎͒͂̉̋̈́̉̌͒͊͐̋͒̑̽̅̚͜͝͝͝A̷̡̧̧̢̡̠̦̩̲̯͔̠͚̲̞͔̟̪͉͉͚̞͈̥̤̫̜͉͇̲̣͔͚͉͇͔͐̆̊͐͘͜͜ͅͅͅĄ̴̢̛̻͚̠̜̏̏̑͂̈́̊͆̓͂͑̎̾̇̀̂͌̇̎̃̃̇̈́̈́͗̓̇̓̈́̑̈́̃̕͝͝A̶̧̛̰̫̝̭͖͔̯̩̯̫̖̲̠̳͉̭̖̠͙̞͉͉͕͈̬͌̄̈͌͜Ä̶̧̛̛̯̣̣̰̫̮̣̹͇̠̘̩̖̦̙̈̑̋̇̐̋̉͆̆̀̔̿̌͐̆̿̏̾͐̾͐̉̓̑̓̀̈̔̑̿̈̋͗̌͘͝͠Á̵̫͈͋̾͒̇̽̓̅̉̒͘͝͠͠A̵̧̢̛̰̟̜͙͓̘̻͉̗̺̳̻̖̥̞̦͎̼̗̤̳̰͖͙̩̓̒̿̉̑̿̔̀̔͂̇̃̊̈͑̿̑͊́̀͐͐̃̾̂͝͝͝ͅȀ̶̡̛̛̯͚̣͕͕͖̯̭͕̆͛̎̈́̈̋͛̈́̉͐̆͑͛̾̾̔́̈̎̌͋̌̽̒͌͂̀̌̎̕̚͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͠͠͠Ă̴̡̨̧̨̛̙̤̟̥̖̲̟̩̣̲̫͙̻̖͚͙̝̎̏͐̈́̎̈̇̅̇̄͂͐̋̐̽̐̊̾͘͜͠͝͠͝À̸̛͍̦̞͓̫͑̊̏̐̽́̐͗̃̆̓̔̉͆̇̈́̊͗̅̃̆̕̕͘͘͝͠͠Â̶̧̢̨̨̗͈̱̥̭̺̘̗̼͓̼͓̥̻̤̙͕̠͕͇͖̺̦̺̖͚͙̹͙̻̪͎̱͇͈͍̳͓̄̿̓͂̆̾̿̌̾̀̓͒͛̈͂̿̈́́̓͆̚̕A̴̧̨̢̨̢͍̩͚̪̺͎͔̣͉̹͔̘͇̪͈̻̠͔̮͚̭̝͇̘̘̯͇̭̰̲̻̓̎̌͂̉͊͗̔̓̿̉͊̕͘̚͜͜ͅȂ̶̛̛͕̠͉̫͑̑̿̇̏̂͂̔̽̂̄̌̄̌͛͋̔̇͝͠͝A̵̡̢̙̠͓͙̘̱̱̺͍̖̗͖̖̫̪̜̼̥͚͇̪͔͎̓̂͒͒̊̿̎͆͒̓͒̿̒̈́͆͒͛͊̄́͘̕͜ͅͅA̵̢̧̢̯͉͚̬̻͖͍͚̣̹͎͂̆͂͛̕͜͠͝Ȃ̸̧̨̛̞̪̭̰̠͕̲̲͈̗̝̝͎͚̭̝͓̺͇̥̮̱̰̪̗̜̞̜͙̾͌̈͊̍͊̒̀̄͒̃̅̅͌͗̐̑̋͊̒͆̎̓͂̈͆̕̕͘̚̚͠͠͝͝ͅA̷̡̧̡̡̢̘͓̰̺̬̮͖̺̗͈̖͇̭͔̻̩͔̙͎̙̞̖̭̺̭̪̰͎̘̖͎̾̍͗̂͗̔̇̽̓͌̔̓͌̈̑̽̅̎͝͝͝͝ͅͅÀ̵̢̡̛̘̱̻̖̹͓̦̜͑͗͌͊͐̍Ả̸̢̨̡̨̢̛̱̝̺̜̮͇̜̜͉̼̱̺͍͍͙̖̘̮̬̞͇͔͇͙̳̝̒̓̕͜A̶̡̧̬̞͈̗͕͍͍̟̗̙̦̦͈̘̦̣̻͉̳̙̹̰͓͉̘̻̭̫̹̭͉̻͇̜̘͉̹͎͕̟̎̀̂͛̈́̃̔͛̐̐̅̎̔̎́́͛̓͋̐̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝Ã̴̢̨̯̯̗̥̻͓̘̙̪̜͈̻̖̦̮̺̤͌̅̄̈́̈͒̈́̿A̴̧͍̲̟͖̹̪̠͔͖͓̖̭̮̘̰̫̘̼̲̟̭̓̋ͅA̷̧̢̛̟͎̤̥̤͙̰̤̟͓̙̳͉̯͉̫͛̑̆̐͗̈́͋͑͌̐͊̈̈́̀͛̎̃̉͗̓͛͋̃̑̄̐̋̽̇̐̍̕̕̕̚͠͠A̶̧̨͕̭͓͓̙͈̝͔͍̫̪͚̝̯͔̦͙̼̬̻̩̘͎̼̺̱͕͙̻͖͆͗͜A̵̧͔̣̪̲̩͂̉̉͛̽͋̏͂͒̐͌͆̎A̴̧̧̢̝̙͚̖͖̭̻͕͙̦̞̫̦̯̒̿͛̕͘͜Ą̶̨̡̧̛̦̲̻̹̤͚̹̰̗̘̭̠̗͙̲̪͍̼͖̠̝̜͍̱̼̒̑̒̆͌̑̔͗̊͋̄͒͆̆͊̒̾̎̕̚͜ͅA̷̡̨̢̘͇̟̺̝͇̠͍͚̞̯̗͎̙̣̤͎̼̒̇͘Ą̴̡̮̳͎̱̤̼̦̦͙̫͎̩͖̫͚̺͕͎͓̩̻̬͈͈͎̤͕̰̦̰̞̳̜̦͖̯̗̳̺͑̅͒͑͆͌̐̋̅̏̎̈́̒̒͛̊̓̀̊̈́͆̈́͂̐͒̈́̃͒͆͆̂͊̏̽̌̓͝͝A̴͍̠̻̤͕͖͇̲̎̒̿̈͑̉̾͗̆̀̽͝͠A̷̡̧̡̛̛̮̭͉̙̺̮̻͓̮̙̲̠̬̼̟̱͎̠̼͉̼̟̪̰̮͎͍̣͔̬̣̖͚̲͚͍͒̇̔̐̐̿̍̆̓̽̓̆͂̌̉̓͒̑̈́̊̉͂̓̊͂͋́͋͆̉̅̏̑͑̊͊̕͜͝͠͝͠Â̴̧̰̞͓̻̺̯̼̹͚̹̮̠͍̰̜̰̜̫̠͖̤͓̙̭̥͉͔̬̤͕̯͕̰͖̖̆́͛̽̌͆̿̐̈́̈́͑̐͋̚̕͜͜Ȃ̷̧̢̛̜̙̩͎̖͙͍̥̜̜͍͈͍̩͎̹͇̼͚̠̯̝̩̈́̋̉̓͐͊͑̓̎̈́̃̆̈͠͝͝ͅḀ̷̧͇͙̯̲̝͙̦̗̲̯͉̫̞̮͎̮̙̎͒͂̓͒͋̋͊͗̓̋͗̄́̐͗͒̇̀͒̆̐͐̅̈́̽̅͐̃̑̃̾͊̈́̐̌́̚̚͜͝A̸̢͈̣͓͓̭͓̣̥͓̦̲̙̭̗͎̣͇̲̱̮̝̺͈̜̝̖͌̇̾̈̎̈́͛̾͛̂̐̀͒̚͘̚̚͝͝ͅḀ̴̧̧̨̭̰̝̫͉̖̖̫̦̭̅̐̒̒͐͗̒̾̌̎̕̕Ȧ̶̟̥͚̯̰̣͕͈̥̯̞̗̙͛͒̍̄͊͛̊̈́̿͘A̴̡̢̬̹̫̤̭̞̣͂̃͒̑͛̓̆̿̑̄̅̌̈̐̄͘̕A̵̧̢̬̘̻̲̘̟̳͕̔́̆́̓̾̑̓͛̆́͂̀̎͋͛͑̋̓̽͒̉̊͗̂͐̌̀̎̔̃̐̓͌͐̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͠͝A̶̡̧̙̣͙̮̣̖͇͍̦̥̤̣̩̜̗̝̭̫̪͎̪̙͓̋͋͒̏̈́̿͜͜ͅÀ̴̧̛̛̗̭͇̺͍̻̦̞͚̦̟͇̝͈̥̫͖͈͍̫͍̬̣̜̙̜͈̻̫̩̗̰͖̬͖̘̳͊̏͛̿̈́́͐̄͋̈́̏̈̏̇̃̾̋̎́̆̇̏̒͑̽̆͆̊̒̐̇̒͘̚̚͜͜͝ͅA̵̛̖͔̒̆̔̎̆̈́̒̂̀͐̓͋̆̍̃̿̍̈̓̏̽͌̈̓̾̄͗̒͑͛̄̊̓̓͂̌̂̅̚̚͝͝͝Ą̴̧̛̟̱͓̫̝̜̬̬̠͍͙͇̻͍̪̹̃̒͜A̵̢̧̧̨̛̲͔͔̰͖̩͚̳͖͕̦̟͚͍̩͖̎̇̆̚͠͠Ȃ̶̛̩̘̻̥̪͓͈̄̾͆͑̇̊͆̅̈̈̊̉̈̀͆̔̈́̄͛͋̃̈́̍͒̆̓͘̕̚͝͝͝ͅÁ̵̧͓̫̩̝̣̺̲̱͕̪̟͙̤̻͖̩͂̀͗̀̇͆̄̈͋͋̈́͌̿̓̍͂̈́̇̓̈́̿̐͐̍̽̕̚͝͝͠A̸̢̨̡̨̼͕̬̥̞̩͙̗͍̖̬̱̪̪̩̞͈̗͇̳̹͚͚͚̰̝̎́̔̿͜ͅḀ̸̡̨̛͈̝̯̞̲̠͚͙͙͈̩̜͓͕̳̦̺̱̖͕̰̯͍̫̟͍̹̪͖͇̠̩̩͇̰̪̅̎͂͋̂̐̑̔̾̍̌̔͛͐̐̌̂̒͂̒̾͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅA̸̡̨̡̬̳͉̜̻̥̦͙̬̗̳̠̩͓̳͉̰̤͖͚̖͙͋͊͒̊͑̔̏̀̓̓͂́̃̏̇̎͐̈́̽̄͑̃̆̑̓̉̐̉̿̄̋͗̏͘̚͝͝͝͝͠Ą̸̧̛̖̰̜̤̥̲̮̦͇̝̯̞͙̙̱̗͖̲̳̳͎͇͚̭̦̘̫̞̱͉͕̙̟̠̣͚̞͖̫̙͊̑̄́̏͛̽̿̽̑̍̇̒̿̇̎̓͊̄̅̒͛̈́̈́̉̽̀̇͆̚͘̚͘͜͝͝ͅͅA̸̡̛̟͙͍̯̝̥͙̯̟̲̞̺̜̦̅̏̈́͛̾͋̓̿̃̀̃͑̈́͐̀̒̋̀̈́̽͗̊̄̊̍̀̾̄̌̃̆̐̆͛̑͘̕̕͝͠͠ͅA̴̖̠̟̅̔͒̔͆̇̉̿̾̾̾̆̾͛̽̌̈ͅǍ̷̛̛̟͍͕̭̬̖̟̭̳͍̖̼͖͐̐̔̈́͑̌͒̿̍̈́̏̓͋̂̏͝͝Ą̷̛̜͇̜̙̟͐̎͐̄̈́͋́̃̾̉̌̔̈́̒̆̒̕̕͠A̷̢̢̡̛̳̭͓̦̜̲̟̗̮͕͎̫̖̭͕͍͇̙̱̬͔̣̳̜͈̝̮͔͎̒̆̀̊͊̋̾̃͗͊̄͌̅́̌͐̃̆͊̊̉͘͝͠͝͝Â̶̢̨̢͈̼̺̭̗̪͍̺̰̖̜̠̼̻͓̜̗̭̪͚̫͔͎̹͔͓̹͙̹̦̟̫͎̞̘̲͈̙̟̦̗͔̠̒̓̍͛͛̎̏̌̈̄̽͛̒̽̓̋̋͗͗͒̏͛͊̋̓͂̌͋̇̽̉̎͗͛͆̇͘͘͜͝͝͝Â̶̧̖̣̫̜̳̯̠̰̮͔͚̺̏̓̽͗́̔̂͋̉̉̄̇͊͛̆͑͋͗͂̅̕͠Á̴̧̧̌̾̈̉̓͂̑͒̾̽͗̊̒̃͒͝A̶̡̢̧̧̢̡̧͎̥̟͇̻͈̪͔̘͎̪̪̼͖̗̖̣͕̝̳͓̮͍̙͎͇̹̙̫̞̙̰̯̟̩̐͒̅́̃̓̅̎͊̅̽̈̄̊͑͐̑̍́̀̅̋̈̑̇̏̓͊̕͘͘͘͝͠͝͝A̵͙͈̼͕̍͂͂̀͆̓̓̿̏̅̆̆̊̓͂͊́̔͂̌̈͒̄̋̅̎͊̉̈̾͌͗͑͘̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅA̶̢̜̼̞̻̫̹͌̾̇̃̈͊̂̾̐̉̒̿̑̇̾͘͘̚͜͝͠ͅA̸̡̫͉̟͔͓̣̰̮̬̭̙̙̺̟͌̅̉̍̒͌̋̍̑̈́͒̈̈́̑̌̓̌̑͌̊̌͋̽͌͗̿̕̕͝Â̵̧̢̡̧͇͇̰͉̣͓̠͉͙̤̗̻͔̞̱͇̼͚̣̤̟̮͎̱̬̠̻̘͍̱̱͎̭̰͍͓̏͑̑̈́̓̊̇̂̎͒̓̎̂͜͜ͅA̷̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̨̢̧̛̛̠̝͇͇̺̘̜̝̤̗̹̣̬̱͕͙̰̯͎̞̗̟̭̬͎̤̣̬̪͚̯̖͖̩̳̼̱̘͙̬͓̘̮̭̦̭̝̼̺͍̩̲̬͙̪͇̗̱̝̖̮͇͖̫̘̤̫͖̲͈̦͇̬̗̲̱͖̟̮̳͙̫͚̩̗͖̗̼̹̣̘͖͉̗͔̤̺̘̖̲̯̞̰͎̝̻̗̟̣͓̲͕͉̘̙͇̬͙̫̝̪̙͚͉̯͎̝̪̙̘̼̰̟̼͇̩̬͙̬̺̟͙͎̦͎̘̤͍̜̰͈̣̟̳̗͇͆̽̂̐̇̅̐̓̉̅̈́̑̽̈̆̇͐̿̾̓̑̋̅̌̄̂̌̎͊͆̋͆̃̓̇̓̂̽͂͑͛̉͒̑̆̍̋͌̄̍̌̏̊̐̒̾̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅÄ̴̢̨̢̨̢̨̡̨͉̜̝̖̲̙̝͚̞̤̰̣̜̦̠̲̗̲̘̳̗̻̜̙͚̭̣͖͚̯̟̦̯̱̹̮͉̣͓̰̱͚̯̹͕͎͖̬̱̝̱̟̩̤͓̹͙͈̙̺̝̫̠͔̩͎̟̈̀͛̈́͌̓̄̒̏̑̃̊͘̕ͅͅͅͅĂ̵̡̢̨̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̪͇̤̝̞̲͎͚̬̻̘̣̭͓̥̞͔͔̱͕̬̮̙͓̠͙̰̹͚̹̮̤̲̩̳͙̱̙̙̝̺̱̩̻̭̞͔̲͚̞̺͙̟̗͎̥̺̻̜͍̗̫̜̮̘̱͚̙̘̣̳̬̜̹͉̱̤̙̫̼̖̠̻͇͎̲̻͓̟͍͈̗̺̟̻̹̞̗͕̲͙͎̪̰̱͙̺̰͋͂͂́̒̃̆͑̈́̆̎͌̍̒̒̂̉̊̿͗̉͊̂̾̓͊̈́͑̐͒̋̂̇͐̀̑̈́̐̈́̄̈́̓̓̑͂́̅̍͗̔́̄͌̂̄̈́̈͋̅̒̏̏̈́̂̋͐̑͋̿̀͊̓̐̽͂́̅̋̏͛̃̋͗͛͋̆̉͗͋̐̍̿̊̆̍̓́̾̍͒̇̿͑͋͋̅͐̓̔́̉̿̀̌͛̇̆͂̄͑̐̊̐̆͑̆͛̎̋̄͛̓̏̇̂̈́̃͑̓̈́̈́̂̌́̅͒̃̒̿̌̀̽̑̍͑̋̐̇́̂̈́̄͆̅̍̄͊̉̏͆̃̓͒͂͌̎̏̂̓̾̉̿͂̔͒̈́̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅÅ̵̢̢̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̜̟̥̜̹͚͚̤̰͚͔̫͖̠̺̻̬̺̮͈̤̞̝̤̮̩͇̺̳̝̣̬̗͍͕̝̞̺̫̦̭̺͇̦̗̜͔̤̮͙̗̱̼̪̲̗̩͙̼̯͍͔̙̻̹̙̺̦̝̟̤̰̟͉̙͇͇͈̦͍̤̖͔̲̥͔̭̯̦̝̮̣̩̼͔̲̪̗̭͍̗̻̝̼̜͇̭̻͓̰̟͇̫̪̯͔̯̹̻̖͉̣͖̪̰̞̦̠̪̥̻͙̫̺̬͕͇̻̦̱̳̣̹̭̞̼͔͕̠̠̖̝̹̼̞͕͈̝͙̱̹̭̟̳͕̦̼̭̯̣̬͖̳̮̻̓̍̀̈́̓̄͌̈́̇̐̈͆̈̏͂̃͆̄̾͂̅͂̓͂̽̄̃͑́͑̃͂͆̑̑͌̋̿̓́͋̽̓̏̽̊̑̈́̃̈́̋̾̈́̊̈́͆͐̿̈͑̉͋̓̆̆͑̍̿͒̏̃̃̌̂̿͌͆̇̃̐̄͋̂̽̌̾̑̿̓̅̋̐̑̓͑͒͑̾̿̔̄̃̈́̅͆̊̓̌̂̾̔̀̈͛͊̆̓̒͂̒̾͋̅̍͑̄̽̿̑͛̑̊̒̌̊̒͑̓͛͊͌̐̋̽̒̽̅̇̏̏̎͆͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̡̨̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̼̭̞̘͍̱̭͕̰̜̖͈̖̼͍̲̥͖̫̗͚̖̞̜̬͕̮͇̝̪͇͚̗͎̟̥͙͎̩͎̠̻͚̖̦̖̻̳͉̱̼̱̹̠̟̙̪͔̺͖̣͙̯̼͇̳̻͖͉̝̼͈̯͚̣̫̼̮̮̭̹̪͔͙̳͚̼͖͚̝̠̹͉͔̭̰͎͕̘̹̳̣̦̭̙͕̳̥̪̞̺̞̻͉̹̥̲̖̟̺̭͔̗͙̟͎̙͈̠͙̫̯̲̻̪̝̳̫̻̲̥̤͇̰̻̬͎̲̺̩̯̤̦̭̞̫͔̝̣͎̺̹̩͉̦̘̯̱̺̱̟̲̦̤̠̭̰͙̯̱̠͎̲̖̮̣̫̭̱̤̬͚̘̹͎̬̬͍͙͔̙̣͙̮̜͙͔̟͓͚̫̮̰͈̯̻̣̭̭͕̼̣̭̬͖̻̘̫̮̱͌̋́̓̀̐̾̃͑̐̎̓̈͋̓̐̋̎͒̌͂̒̀̉̿̊̈̊̆̾̓̈́̂̈́̇̂͛̉͆̏̈̄͆̇̀̾͊̈́̿̈́̎̈́̾̃͆̃̋̇̎̒̔̈́̍̃͆̏͌̎̑̇͌͐̾̌̀̇̋̃͗̒̄̔̽̈̀̓̄̑̓̈̃̓̌̓̒͛̋͋̎̀̇̉̈́̀̇͑͌̈́̾̋̈̓̇̏͌̄̿͋̏̿͗̒̔̅̉́̀̈̍́͋̆̓̿͊͋̑̂̌̀̀̍̈́̐̐͑̀̈́͋̍̈̈́̇̅̅̆͑͂͆̅͊̆͊̑̅̐͑̇͌͋̂̀͆̅͌͆͛͆̈̄̏͗̈́̽͂̎͂̒̄̑̄̑̂̔̐̃͋̔̑͐̌̂͂̈́̐̔̇̈́͐͂͛̄̆̊͂̑̌̋͌̈́̑̿̄͑̏͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅǍ̶̢̢̡̡̢̧̡̡̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̲̹͚̺̜̝̖̞̭̤͇͖̠͇̫̥͚͍̳̫̙̝̥͔̬͎͇̣͓͎̖͖̣̯̼̹̣͍̺͈̟̳̜͕̥͉̮̹̟̬̙̪͕̯̹͍̫͍̟͇̘͇̟̖̟̹͉̪̞͓̥̠͇̩̼̱̭̣̫̩̟̻̭͕̫̬̗̣͈̹̮̘͉̞̫͚̭͚̞̼̠̩̣̺̯̝̳̮̗̯̹̭̭̞͚̜̬͖̤̘̞̞̫̬͖̤̥̩͓̱̲̩̹̬̻̻͉͍̜̮͎̝̝̘͉͉̬͎̣̗̮̻̬̗̬̯̘̬̳̱͈͎̖̞͍̣͓͖̗͕͍͔͕̥͎̪̮̻͇̬̪̺̩͎̙̜̘̎̆͌̏̀̽̎̏̓̈́́̇͂̽͋̐̅̊̾̊̑͌͆̋̑͆͆̋̆̊̏̄̉̈́͗̃̿́͂̂̾̀͌̑͌̉̓͒̈̓̉̀͊̓̿̊̐͆̽̐̅̇̂̽̂̎̓̎̿̅̾͋̋͐̾̐̈́̋͂̎͆̄͑͋̅̓̾͆̅͆̿̑̂͒̓̐̏̓̃̑̀̓̏͛͌͗͗̔̓͒̒̊̽̽͛̉́̓͊̿̿̄͑̔̀͋͋̑͗̽̽̉̇̂̓͆̊͗̀̓͆͆̿̓̐̇̅̿̎̀̌́̏̀̃̑͒̉̔͋̃̂̏̏̆̒̓̕̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̵̡̨̢̧̢̨̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̹̣̞̙̗̫̱͔̳̜͈̯̗̭̼͇̻̤̠̝̟̪̠̦͇̩͕̺̼̯̲̯̤̣͇̘̥̥̯̟̥̜̱̥͓̞͕̺͇̖̣͖̦̙̯̥̼̯͕̗͙̪͖͇̼͖̭̖̗̪̝̫͙̗̠͕̠̳͇̤͈̺͇̱̞̺̝̭̲̲̜̩̱̥͓͔̩̹͍̤̮͉̺̺̠̝̫̳͍̰̱̝͖̗̺̜͎̹̜̭̫̜͍̭̣͉̬̲̱̖͖̗͓̫̻͕̬̬̻̙̗̺̺̳͒͋͗͑͗̇̍͆̑́̐̈́̈́̇̇̋̽͆̔͂̀̑͆̐̋̽̀̂̃̅̑̽̒̅̅̎̈̾̅͊̈́̈́́͑͛̃̅̿̐͑́͌͗̿̇̏̓̐͑̽̓̌͛͂̍̍̈́͋̏̾̑̈́̉́̐͑͋̆͐̓̂̏͌̈̈́̿̓̈́̌͋͋̂͂̄̍̎̃̂͌̋̂͑̊̆̇̆̂̔̀̅͒̾̎̾̓̉̈́̑͒̄̈́̈̒͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̴̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͔̦̗͔͔̹̹̜̼̦̲̠̪͎̠̹͉͖̤̮̘̭̤̜̪̻̘̬̠̪͇͇͈̦͊̿̒̇̋̍̇͗̓̊͐͑̋̈́̓̎͂̎͊̃͋̅̎̆̒̒͆͊͂͛̀̒̂́̔̈̓̍̽̇̈́̿̾͋̂̇̎̉̾̓̓͛͋̏͋̍̓̄͊͛̽̾̂̄̈́͌̏̈͆͋̒̈́͂̌͛̓͊̈͐̄͌̋͋̐̄͂̂̾͒͗̌͆̾̔͊͐̂̾͐̄̋́̊͗̽̔͗̋̋͒͊̆̐̍͑̈́̈̃͋̒̂͊̓͗̒̑̑͌̎͐͌̄͌̐̈̌̓̈́̀̔͗́́͒̐̒̃̈́́̽̌̓͛̒̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝Ã̶̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̧̧̢̧̧̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̩̙̪̥͙͔̲̜̘̠̳͚̟̦͍͎̳̠͎̘͉̬̹̟̙̰͉͕̤̙̲̯͖̻̜̳̺͖̹̭̻͇̹̺̺̘̲̝̦̭̩̩̩̞̟̤͙̺̞͔̼̪̣͚͚̝̩̼̮̥̰͕̹̩̫̣̖̟͙̯͍̩̠̖̦̹̠̲̼̞̩̮̙̯̪̭͕̻͚̠̦͍̰͓̯̤̩̯̦̪̻̖̫̖̲͈̘͈̫̲̥̬̺̙͈̻̙̩̰͔̟̯͕̻̯̳̤̖̳̦̖͉̜̹̜̳͈̪͍̱̱͉̱̤͈̭̣̤̝̹̠̠̗͓͍͕͕̬̼͇͔̥̹̠̥̹̥̰̙̯͈̺͖͎̼̖̟̭̮̞̖̠̥̬̟̻͓̜̞̗͍̥̣̼̥͓͈̘̟̻̺͖̥̦̻͎̦̺̘͔̉̅͊̋́̆͛̏͒̏̽͊͂̓̓̓̌̈̄̅̒̂͊̄̊͑̎͋͌̓͐̌͂͊͛̒͗̌̌̓̑̓͆̒̋̃́̎͑́͂̄͊̈́̏̈́͑͊͛̽̔̌̎̒͒̑̎̃̃͑̓́̈́̃̍̔̈́̾̅̈́̓̓̂́̀͂̓̏̉̓́̉̽̊͗͐͂̋̇̈̿͗̔̆̉̾̉̿̈́̑̎̆̇̔̓̿̀͊̒́̄̈͌́͋̒̓͐̓̏̏̈̑̈̄̓̈́̏͒̄̽͛͐̑͊͗̓̅̈́̈́̃̍̾͐̏͆̑͂̍́̒̈̅̄̀̽̓̎̕͘͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̻̞͔̥͙̼͓̟̻̙̩̜͎̰̟͍͇͙̫͉̙̱̝͚̣̠̮͔͓͕͇̥̱͉͕̞̙̗̜̖͈̟̠̤͓̦͇͔͈̯̗͙̠̲̭͎͍̘̼̩͇̻̝̙͔̱̯͔̳̮̣̬̙̥͇̞͙̝͇͆͛̊͆̆͑̓̐̽͊̽̔͗͆͋̏̃̈́͂̆̌̃͒͐̑̎͋̄̑͐͒̎̄̂̔̓̐̄͐̈́͒̈̎̆̓͗̂͊̽͐̓̎͋̓̾̑̄̈́̈́͒͐͑̑͋̆̓͌̍̔͌͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅÃ̴̡̡̧̢̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͍̣̙̳̮̣̩̞̪̼̞̙̯̟̫̲͚͈̯̭̻̦̣̗̱̠̖̠͓̬͈̠̹̟͈̹̮̯̟̳̹̱̻̩͉̣̟͉̤̯̞̺͔͈͕̗̖̺͕̦̺̞̼͍̗̲͔̠̦͈̯̱͔͎̼̻͖̘͕̤̪̪͖̩̩̯̫̘̘̬͓̻͕̦̼̻͙̤̳̞̭̻͎̤̦͇̘̪̩̜͎̞̮̮̤̩͓̦̯͚͖̟̠̠̜̗̰̫͖̖͕̳̞̼̳͉͇̮̭̱̪͈̥͈͉̜͉̘̆͊̒͑̇͂̄̆̀̈́̈́͆̑͐̓̈́̈͑̊͒͆̿̃̅̒̃̈̍̔̽̃̈́͑̇̓̅͛͐̿̒̒̀̎͂̿͑̇̈́̓̆̔̽̏͂͋̉̽̈̔̓̀̒͂̿̒̽̍͂̀̓̇̐͗̈́̌̓͒̑̈̋͊̇̔̆̓̃̂̈͗̃̆̋̂̃̊͊̓̌̌͌́̈́͌̂̔̈́̿̈́̇͆͑͊̈́̑̌̅͛̏̓̀̽̃̈́͗͑͊͛̾̂͒̽̑̌̄̌̑̕̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĀ̸̢̧̧̡̡̛͔̫̫̼̤͚̯̱͈͖͉̲̱̹͕͕͓̺͚͚̼̣̺̼̤͈̠̻̖̰̟͚͎̳̜͚͈̲̖̬͕̞̗̘̱͇͈͔̪̺͕͎͖͈̘̻͓͇̹͈͍̘͈͇̯̺̮̝͚̼̗͙̼̞͍̹̭͓̬̣̭̂̃̓̄̊̑̌̃̍̊̑̊͛͌̈́̈̈́̇̈͐̓̒̂͑̂̆͗̄͗͐̊̎̏̂̂͑̀̃͂͆̃͂̐̔͒͐̈̐̆̾̋̅͐͛̑̏͆̆͋̒̄̅̈́̔̒̆͂͑̋͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Ä̴̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̙̺̥̟̫͕͔̩̥̯̟̦̦̓̈́̈́͆̉̅̍̓͗̔͌̑͐̊͛́̉́̔͆̄̄̾̓͋͑̃̿͑͌̀͑͑̄̋̍͆̇͂̉͂͋̊̾̔̑̄̓̏́̐̍̐̏̏͒̌̿͒͐̓̃̈́̆̉̎̅͋͌̆̔͐͗̄̆̑̽̃̾̑̑̎́̈́̇͆̎̽̿̋̌̿̃̾̅̊͗͆̾͒̀͋́͆̎̎̉̈́͆́̂͌̊̏͛̏̃̈̓͊̋̌̊̇̾͊̔̉̈́̑̐̔͋́̅̔̽̿̈́̾̎̎̉̌̄̂̓̎͐̍̀̿̈́̒̄͑̅̊͋̃̊̚͘̚̕͘͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝Ą̸̨̧̨̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̡̡̧̛͇̪̯̙͉̙̳͙͚͇̜͖͎͚̖͙̦̖̞͔͕̹͖͔̳͕̫̞̖͕͕̝̙͎͚͍͎̘̩̻̣̭̗̹̝͚̰͖̩̙̖͈̪̯̟̤̻̠̺͈̤̲͇̪͚̺̘̲̯̫͕͓͉̫̳͔̥̻͙̹̗̺̺͚̩̤̩͍͈̙̰̭̣̠͙͇̝̫̺̠̣͎̹̬̙̳̦̝͓̻̹̞͕̦͖̦̻̠͇̮̤͎̼̙̜̥̞͉͙͓̭̗̬̪̼̼̟̯͎̰̫͈̲̼̼͖̹͍̟̺͇͍̘̖̞͙̣̻̝̯̖͔̲̳̬̭͕͇̪̱̯̻̦̻̠̫̞̩̻̥̖̠͖̯̩͖͍̻̠̹̣̤͖͇͕̹͙͕̳͚̜̖̝̠͕͓̻̙͈͈̯̱͉̜͎͚̩̰̦̺͈͈̪̺̼̞̠̼͙̹̟͎͗̃̍̐͊̿̑̈́̀͂̃̐͒͊̈́̀͗̿͒̂̽̅̏̐̋̅̽̈̓͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̸̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̡̢̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̜̗͎̞̹̳̻̻͚̫̫͎̜̬̯̟̯̫̼͔̝̣͕̜̯̗̬̗̻͎̱̭̹͈̫̘̦͓̗̥͍̟̤͙͉̰̪̰̭̱̤̟̲͚͚̩̱̗̰͕͈̘͙̘̱͕̱̹͍͚̭̘̖͈͖̪̙̣̼̦̙̭̪̣̙̤̦̟͎͙͇̪̭̠̥̟̻̟̼̘͇̠͉̪̮͚̲̯̠͚̖̥̬̙͉̪̙̜̳̞͕͍̥̥͇̙̝͙͖̳̱̺̜̱̹̼͍̭͈͖̬̙̯̯͔͎͈̬͙̼̹̫̮̻̘̣̪͚͈͍͕̰͈̦͙̠̣̲̗̩̣̣̖̲̱̺̖͖̼̘̞̺̯̘̮͉̰̤̥̼̤͚̰͙̻͕̠̗̙̬͉͍̖̯̮̻͓̱̘̦̼̝͕͚͚͖͉̖̯͍̞̦̳̦͍̫̫̳̤̙̝̋͒̇̈́̀͐̈̓̇̓͒̈́̈́̏̔͒̎̍̂̌͆̉̀̍̈̉̉̅̿̃̀̒͑͒̍̓̒͆̈̅̓̆͊͗̿͛̋͂̽̅̐͂̀͌̒͗̽̊̑̑͛͂̏̈́̋̃͒̉̋̊̐͆͂͒̾̿̃͒̊̑̅̇̀̑͋̾͑͗͐͛͂̿̏͐̈́̎̆̿̿̀͌̇͂̆͛̒͒̓͋̄̐̊͐̇̂̅̓̔̈̔͐̈́͊͗̾͊̇̌̏̆̌̊̈́͆̎͛͊͆̄̌͌̈́͂̆̎͆̈͋̊͐̈͛̑̅̏̌̾͒̃̒̃̃̐̌̃͗̋̃͌͗̋̍̑̈̍̐̐̐̅͆͂̎͛̓̃͆̈́͋̄̽̾̎̽̏̂̅̒̍̍͒̈̋̎͊̒͐̀̋̔̈́̈́͛̓̒̈̑̄̃̚̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̢̡̢̢̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̢̯̘͖̟̖̥͎͙͙̦̟̩̘̖̭̳͓̮̦͕̝̙͇̥̯͍̳͉̤͚̯̤̙̮̦̦̮̦̩͎̼̗̭̮͙͉͈͍̠̗̱̯͖͈͕̠̪̪͎̭̫̞͍̻̮̥͍̖͉͇̯̳̗͈̤̭͉͖͕̝͙͉̙͉̱̞̱̝̙̞̟̖̙͔̬̮͙͈̫͔̮̮̤̜̰̱̦͕̣͕̫̭̳̪̜̣̟̞͇͓̣̣̦̣̰̲͇̯̼̖͙̤̥͖̠̘̗͈͓̬̹̼̤̤̭͈͕͓͍̫̞͇͉͚̳̲͚̲͙̹͕͙͇̝̤͓̰̯͈̦͎̲̬̣͈̞̰͈̹̝̥̝̻̺̠̮̝̭͎͖̟̜͍̝͈̤̭̜̳̭͖̼̭͖̟̔͒̅̊̾͊͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅA̵̢̨̧̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̯͕͓͙̗̜̻̯̘̖̺̦͚̘̯̯̠̻̰̦̣͓̼̩̘̜̩͉̼̣̩̞̩͇̪͚̦͕͉͈̝̘̺̺͚̥͍̖̞͉̭͙̥̥͍̙̲͖͇̺̮̜͔̠̠̣̯̫̼̤̦̥͓̰͚̫̗̳̱͔͖̤͔̤̰̰̞͈̹̘͈̘̪͚͉̺͔̠̘̫̥̩̬̗̯͎̰̜͕̣̼̜̜͔̺͔̜̞̟̟̟̭͇̜̣̼̼͛̂̑̿̌̔̉̈̂̓̿̃̌̇̉̓̎͑̓̊̽̀̂̈́̋̋̽̅̃̿͑͂̓͊̒́͂̋́͂̊̆̀̏͊̌̇̌͌̂̊́͊͐́͐̉̑̌̾͂̒̉̉̃̒̍̔͊̏͆̿̂͂̿̓̉͐̍̓͗̎̂͗̉͗̽̌̃̾̈́͗͛͑̍͌̾̍̆͐̈́̅͒͒̓̍́̃͑̉̀̂̊̄̊͊̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅẢ̵̧̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̢̡̧̨̡̛̻͇͕̥̼̼͓͕̭͈̣̻̱͉̣͈͖͉͉͎̭̗͉̗͍̮̙͍͔͔̠̘͈͖̝͓͔̣̫̬̳̰̞̪͉͈̳̼̖̭͙̯̞̦̻̲̪̞̹͉͔̮̩͓̜̙͇̟̪̬̦̯̣̝̞̯̞͍͇͕̖̲̞̮̙̳͕̘̲̮̣̯͈̦͇̪̜͇̲̼͉͕͕̝̤̪͓̗͍̗͈̰̙͇̪̬̪͍̺̗̮͎͙̱͚̰̭̘͙̖̤̝̰̘̬̗̤̭̜̙͔̬͕̙͈̳̹̺̝̳̠̬̰̖̻̹̗̯̮͇̗̩͍̥͙͇̹͚̹͖͕̮̮̳̼͚̦̘͔͕̲̱̤͓͎͖͚͈̜̼̩̬͙͎̯͖͉̮̰̗̣̳̱̠̩͓͉̳̼̰̘͕̜̥̘̻̙̱̮̜̰̲̬̱̗̤̰̬͎͙̺̫͚̫͕̬̗͓̥̩̭̪͉̳͉̤̲̙̣̱̼̳̼̬̈́͐̈́̋̆̊͛̓̀͗̀͗̏̎̄̆͂̑̂͋͋̌̃̄̄̃̋͋͒͊̽̄̈͛̈́̅́̽͊̊̒͛͂͒̂̎̄͆̽̾͌͐̈́͛̃̆̋͒̓̓̈̉̉̋̏̅́̋͌̄̎̌̏̈́̅̇̐̎̑͂̃̾̐͛͐́̄́̈͒̑͒̋̇̒̍̉̔̾͆̏͐̈́̇̓̅͋̑͌̈͛͛̆̀͒̽̈́̒̊͑̎͂̎̈́̋͛̎͊́̂̇͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̧̡̨̢̛̞̤̥̟͈̠̙̥̝̟͚̺̘̞̥͓̳͙͎̥̩̥̭̯̹̗̺̫͖̮͔̟̪̺̰̝̟͙̤̟̭͎̞̦̯̠̦̱̹͈͈͓̹͇̱̭̤̽͋̊̍̌͑̈́̃̓͋̑̓̎͊͊̌̉̏͒͊̆̂͆̑͌͑̊͐͋̉͛̈̌͛̈́̏̓̿̊̂̽͊̊̋̐̐̄̃̒͐͆̓̒̅͋͂͆̐͐̑̈́̆̂͗́̑͐̂̏͊̔̉̎̅̊̊̒̐̐̈́͂̈́̐̂̓̽̓́̈͊̅̋̀̒̔̓̿̀̆̋̀̃̾͂̑̎͋̍̄͒̾̾̑͌̔͒͒̃̓͂̓̽̐̏̈̊̓̋̀̋͋̽̍̈͆̀͌̄̐̉͂̏̒͋͛̓̒́̊̄̈́͐̓̐̆̒̃̏̎͛̋͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͠͠A̷̡̢̧̢̢̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̝̥̲̩̲̭͕̮̟͈̗̱̗̳̦̹̭̬̲̜͈̮͕̬̫̟̲̤͎͓̠͇͎͙̖̭̞͙̱͓̝̥͓̬͖̟̤͚̘̞̮̳̜̲̮͍̦̺̙͕̙̮̫͇͖̞̝̲̙͙̩̻̤͉͔͓̠̖͉͙͖̼͚̟̣̼̦̣̦͍̗͎̺̲̼̰̬͖̳̭̮͚̰͇͎͕̥͙̻̯̩̙͕͔̖̤͔̦̬͍͈̘̤̣͔̝̲̹̝̠̰͍̯̟̫̦̫͖̲͍̳̾̽̿̒̅̄͑̆́̒͐͂̉͛̋͛̐̎̑̀̆̈́̔͛̑͒̑̈̆͒̉̾̈́͐̀̓̌̈͛̐͊̊̀̿̈́̈́͑̅͊̈́̊̅̈́̾͋̑̾̈́͗̿̉̄͋͊̍̾̓̒̂̾̔̓́͑͛͌͊͆̃̈́̑̈́͑̆̎̒͗̓́͋́́͂̅͊̈́̒͆̎͋̅͒̅̑͂̃̍̊̽̑͋̓̿͆̀̑̔̅̂͑͒̀̿̍̌̊͋́̽̎̌͊̀́̎̆͒̋̍̉͆̍̂̂͗̈́̍̍͂͋̆̋͌̾́͊͌̄̉̒͌̃̍̽̂̌̓̉͛̈́̊͐͗̇̓͆̊̓̇̃͊̾̅̇̅͛̔̐̊̓̃̈́̃̅̆̌͑͂̐̋̍̐͛̌̉̃̌̽̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅĀ̴̢̧̨̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̝̘͙̰̩͕̹̣̪͍͍͕̖̹̻̼̞͚͈̖̦̜̯̞̦̖̺̙̯̳̱̹͚̳̼̻̺̱̭̙̲͕̥̭̬͑̃̍̃̅̊͗̋̆̅͂̉͛̓͒̓̇̔̾̄͊̓̄͗̀͂̾̑̇̓͒̈́́̍̒͐̆̊́͛̐̎̇͆̈́̌̀̉̈́̈́̃̎̆̅̉͒̑͋̑̉̓̂̍͛̈̿̅̆̓̍͑͌̊͂͋̈́̽̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅĄ̷̡̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̢̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̨̢̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̹̪̥̹̮̦̣͕̲͙̹̪̜̞̤̝͕̮̺͕̟̪͎͉̮̟̪͉̩̫̦͉̫̙̫͎͕͈̙̙͍͕̩͙̯̳̖̤̝̱̤̮̠̩̙̬̫͖̟͚͔͈̥͈̼̫̖̘̣̫̦̣͕̞͈͓͓̪͍͚̩̹̻̘̥͓̜͖̺͚̜̪͖̥͉͖̞̞͈̰̣̹͔̮͉̥̬̯͇͚̻͙̻͇̗͔̥̺͖͖̥͇̪̳̲͉̦̭͓̗̳̭̻̜͇̪̗̼͍̬̞̘͔̩̮̠̫̦̩̺͓̗̥̟͖̬̞̜̟̤̙̗̳̮̠̳͖̱͕̫̯̗̺̹͈̦͈̟̖̯̲̲̝̬̜̘̯̭̱͕̦̮̦̟̱̩͖̼̳͓͎̤̙̫͚̝͚͖̝̟̫̗͎̻̯̪͖̥̣́̑̓͋̒̃̔̃͛̋̈́̎̓́̈́̍͊̍͆̈́̽̽̑̒͆̓͒͑̊̀̍̆͂̃̊͆͆̊̀̏͌̅̆̉̈̅͂̐̓̈́̄͂͑͊̍̊͌̌̋͌̉̓̋̈́̈́͗̅̉̿͌̓̎̌̍͂̃̎̆̂̒̎̄̾̉͌̿̋̈̆̈̿̔̐̀͌̌̒̾̀̅̈͂̿̉͋͐̏̏̽̓͑͆̆̇̾͛̾̔͗́̾̂̈́̆͊̏̑̂̋̇̈́̃͗̐̌̐͒͗̈̏̂̆̉͆̽̓̆͆͒̎̈́̀̑̎̾̏̾̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̸̧̡̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̨̢̧̢̛̛̗̪͙̣̘̪̳͇̲͖̥̤̱̦̺̮̖̳͓̰̳͔͖̪͎͎̦̞̩̣̰̤̻̣̣͓̙͍̹͖̹̦̗̤̩͚̣̪̻̦̝͇̱̜̱̳͖̼̞̘͔͔̼̪̪͍͚̱̺̬̪̰̬̠̯̦̙̘̮̘̝̗͕̳̱̞̩̘̗̭͔͕̖̣̗͓̙̻̳̖̙̩͈̲̦̼̭͕̤̞͖̠͙̺͍̟͉̣̳͈̪̼͖̼̝̙̖̼̩͎̩̺̱͎̩̪̖͙̹̲͍̗͎̭̳͕̯̳̺͕̼̦̱͔̙̖͓͉̩͈͓͓̠̫̱͉͕͍͇̟̻̙̥̫̬͍͉̠̺̟̰̦́͗̄̿̆̊͌̂̌̈́̍̂̃̊͛͒͗͛̅̓̈̊̈́͐̆̃̂͋̅̈́̔̊̐̒̋͊̋̋͋̏̐̏̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅÃ̵̢̡̨̡̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̭͇̖͈͖̳̫̙̳̼̫̳̗̟͇̫̲̤̰̭̟͚͙͇͖̱̜̥̣͉̦̝͔̣̟̗̠̻̪͔̪̞̭̼̪͎̫̖̰̙͈̯͇̱̪̩̼͖͍͓͚͈͓̞͎̩̩̖̥̦͈̺̤͈̺̻̦̣̦͓̪͚̙͇͛̄͗̆̋̑̐͋͊̎̔̓͐̾̌̾̋̇̇̊͂͗̓͋̾̂̋̓̽͂̓̎̃̉̍̿͆͑͂̄͑́̍̾͑̈́̃̉͗̾̋̌̏̆̓̽̒̈̄̉́̌̊̒̀̊̔̂͑̉͑̍͗̽̌̈͌̂̌̊͑͑͌̔̌͗͋̇̋̾̾̋̋̇̾̔̍̏̋͐͋͛̔̈͘͘̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̸̨̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̪͖̯͎̬͈̦͈̠̮̗̜͈̻̩̮͓̻̳̦͉̗̻̫̗̼̲͙̮̦̹̳̼͉̣̮͚̮̳̬͓̤͔̥͖̣̺̘͔̗̲̝̠̭͖̈́͆͋̑̿͊̊̃͛͐̍͗̍͗͆͊͑͒̇͑̊̃͐̍͊͗̈́̆͗͆̾́͛̏͌͋̅̄͑̍͑̈̓̈́̾̀̄͒͛̓͑̅͗̅̐̌̐͐̾̂̈̉̓͒͐̌̐̄̂̒̈́͋͐́̌̎̿̔͒͆̓̎̑̂̃̿́͐͆̄̔̆̀̉͐̊̊͗̂̿̃̄̊͆̐̂̍͌̋͊̈́͒͒̿̽͒͂̾̓̋͊̃͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝A̵̡̡̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̯̠̟̥̮̝̳̮̹̮͖͔̜͕͇̹͖̰͚̮̠͓̤̗͔͙̻͎̮̤̹͎̳͈͕̻͈̬̳͙̝̖̼͎̖̞͎̠̙̠̼̱̠͓̮̺̟̳̩̫̫͙̺̻̗͚̪̳̱͉̠̱̭̹̯̣̦͔̮̰͕̫̗̯̹͚̜̙̰͇̘̪̹͈͔̯̪̙̮̟̬͖͈̰̲̼͚̲̖̯͙̤̯͚̙̦̹̩͇̠͖͓̺̜͇͔̳̥̩͕͓̭̩͓̩̱͍̺̼̲̥̱̭̞͐̏͒̋̅̓̾̃̅̓͒̔̈́̉̈́̏̑̆̿̈́̎̔̏̓̇̆̀̃͛͂͑̐̒̑̒͒̓̋̿̿̏͂̇͗̊̇͆͐͗̓̿̓̈́̐̃̈̂̓̑͒̎̑͌̒̓́̆̔̈́̃̓̄̑̀̑̑͋̈́̔͗̈͛́͌͂̍͊̐́̄͐͊̓̇̅͂̏̎͗̓̌̌̃̓͋̂̄͂͗̇̈́̈́͐̅̅̈̏͒͊͛̇͛̽̂͆́̄̄̉̂̋̐̋͂̅̓̄͛́͊̌͑͑̓̄͛͋̽̿̔̑̽͌̈́̂͑̆̃͆̓̔͂̅̉̃̅̍̈́͂̌̃̋̍̏̓͑́̊̈́̎̿͗͒͗̃̈́͋̈́̎̈́͛̈́̓͌͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̴̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̧̛͙̣̞͇̩̤̼̘̰̙͉̦̦͙͓̖͕͔̰͉̩̖̹̭͈̤̳̼͍̩̳̜͓͖̖͔͉̮̝̦̠͕̱͇̮͎̯̪̹̤̙̺̮̭͙̞̤̬̞̱̮̯̻̝̗͉̬̖͕͇̬̪͉͔͉̭̩͓̮͕͇̝͉̰̹̦͕͇͕̬̠̤͙͇̫̗̳̭̟͈̪̥̝̤̳̳̭̗̤̞̰̜̰͖͇̺̱̹̬̻̞̮͚̞͎̱͆̾̊̋̈̄̔͗̔̈́͗͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĂ̸̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̱̗͖̬̦̫̭̙͚̝̹̼̩̝̖͚͉͖͉͔̮͕͍̻̖͎̩̹̫̣͈̲̲̹̻͕̖͚̮̜̲͚̦͓̦̖͓̻͈͔̝̞̣͓̠̲̖̙̦̹̩͖̣̳̖̫̜̘̫͙͈̞̫̫͕̥̖̮͇̞̜͚̘̥̘̱͎͈̰̦̙̜̐̈́̇͌̐͂̀̈͐̑̈͌̿͂̂̒̂̎̌̓̓̃̄̎̑̍͐͋̾͊͊̾͂͂̇̅̓͐͛̇̓͋͌̍͋̌̿̆͊͆̍̾̈͋͋̑͂̽̿͂̇̆͐͂̍̈́̓͋͆̈́̋͒͐̈́̉̔͊͗̆̒̑̓̆͋̌͊͆̎̈́̽̄͋͌̋͌̓̍̈̑̔͑͐͗̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̶̧̧̢̢̧̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̨̨̡̢̧̧̨̨̢̨̧̢̡̨̙͕̺̪̝̦̙̣̱̪̘̤͓̥̫͍̼̩̟̫̤͉̪̱̘̦̘̝̬̳͕͓̼̥̠̗̰̜̜͍̰̫͍͖̣̦̜̙̩̰̟̮͈̠̠̯͓̰̰͇̜͉̗̰̻̝͍̮̫̖̙͇̱̹̖̤̯͉̼̼̰̻͇͎͕͎̗̮̠̘̠̞͈̣͚̙̹̯̙̯̙̰͚̼̠͉̻̮̣͕͓̲̘͚͈̺̳̰̠̥͍̜̝̝̟̖̩̲̝̺̺͕͉̦͍̳͚͇̙̟͔̻̘͕͚͖͓̗̦̰̞̲̯̺̥̜̪̦̘̭̱͖̘͕̦̣̯̳̳̞̭̦͖̟̩͉̜̘̗̩̙̙̥̮̥̩̠̪͍̟̺̼̝̗̫̬̳̗̘̻͈̙͈̘̤̝̳̼̞͕̰͉̙̫̮̙͈̮̘̻̻͇̖̤̫̫͍̱̱̫̯̖̘͈͍̥̩͙͇̠̥̮̪̥̲͔͖̲͍͙̞̌͑̆̅̾͗̌͂͋͌̏̇̓̿̔͂͑͗̑͗̏͊̑̈́̋̓̀́̑̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̨̡̡̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̱͇͍̣̜̝͔͈̲̘͍͇̣̻̝̰̹̣̼̟̦̗͓͓̱̺̙̫͕̹͚̟̘̥̦͕̳̜̤̝̙͔̲͎̻͈̥̘̞͎̫̘̠̪̱̠͉̪̬̖͍̖̻͈̱͇̱̼̫̪͕̭̝͖̦̰̱͉̭̬̙̜̖̘̗̭͍̱̰̗̮͖͔͚̬͕͙̺͔͇͚̹̜̘̠͉̖̩̯̲̘̣͕̬̹͍͍̹̦̥͕̦̩̬̥̝͕͇̠̗͍̮͇̘̙͙̦̫̭̖̞͍̺͚͎͖̙͙̦̱̙̹͚̗̓͗̔͗̅̌̇̋̏̅́̄̌̈̃̈́̂̿̇͐̂̈́͂̆̀͌̍͊̉̈͆͐́̍̅̒͊̐͊̾̐̆̀̂̒̒̽̍̍̒̃̏̑̒͆͆̈́͑̌̎̒̆̆̊̎̈̒̀̈̃͐̏̀̔̊͆̓͐̿̋̈́͛̾͊̍͋̒́̋̓̈́̑͛͗̓͗͊͊̐̑̋̃͑̿̈́̃͒͂̑͑̿̿̉̅̐̈́̌͊̂͆̅͊͋̈́́̔͛̿̓̐͛̄͗̉̓͗̿͂͛̉̽̃͒͆̓͌̈́̒̀̃̅͋̽̓̑̈͋̇̒̈́͛̉̌͆̇̃̇͌̅͋̀̑̉͆̂̈́̿̿̄̅̇͌͆͗̋̀́͛̅̒͌͗̆̅̈́̈́̇̌̈́͛̌͐͐͛̅̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͎̯͙̣̩͍̞̮͍̝͙͔̭̹̣̦̝̫̠͇̯̙̰̰̲̼̫̪̭͇̟̪̗̭͚̱͙̝͍͍̮̫̺̼̝͙̰̪̠̣̳̬̦̤̳͙͕͙̫̝̯̪̗̣͔͕̦̥̲͔̟̣̰̬͚͔͚̯̟̜̘̥͇̦̤̠̫̰̟̟̘͚̤̹̥͍̗͖̞͔͎͔̰͕͓͙̮̻͖͖͉̗̮̼͈̳̤̫̰̠̬̝̲̩̬̟͙̹̜̥͖͇̳̩̰̠̦͖̙̤͕̟͇͚̖̥̮̩̯͉̹̪̯̣̲̯̺̩̠̘̺̫͔͓͉̜̥̺̗̺͉͓̗̭̪̰̜͚̟͕̥̪̘̰̩̮͕̘͇̙̰͕̩̙͓͋̒̓̍̏͋͛̈́̊̀͋͛̉͒͐̔̋̈́̄̇͋̓͋̏̓̋̐͐̿͌̄̾̽͊̑̍́̊̿̓͑́̀̆̿̈́͊͛͆͆͆̇͌̋̈̀̉̓̏̊̈́̔̍̾̈́̇̾̊̾̽͊͆͋͋͛̾̄͑͆̊͋͌̐͂̽͑͒̒́̓̆̆̂͆͑͗͂́̋̌̌̄̓͌̔̇͆̒̌͗͐̍́̾͐͛͌̌͌̐͑͛̅̿̂͋̈̿̉͌̅̊̇̇̃̿̈́͐̄̆̊͆̎̿̆̐̾͋͂̽̌̿̄͑͂̾̇̐͌͋͆̍̈́͐̓̃́́̃͛̎̋̐͗͑̄̈́̒̌͑̇͊̒̍̽̇̅̈́̀̾̕̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̮̪̥̭͚̮̼͎̰͓͚͈̙̙̼͎͍̮͉̲͔̻̹̤̼̪̞̱͕̻̤̖͍̮̞̪̗̹̙̘͎̲̭͖͕̖̤͈̞̫̰͓̬̮͖͖͖̙̘̪̦̼͇͚̊͒̓̐̈́̅̎͌̎̑̈̏̀̉̾̿̈͒̎͂̃̈̑̒̑̋͛̒͗͛̾̐͂̏͆̎̒̍̑̏̈́̏̿̊͋̄̏͗̏̍͗̓̆͛̂͆̈́͆͊̏̅͑̾̏̍̎̆̈́̇͂̿͐̏̋́̅͑̾̆͐̊͋̒̄̂̎̎̋̈́̾̿̈̾̓̋̏̒̏͑͛̈́̾͌̈́̐͊̄̊͋͑͂̈̑̎͒̈́̈́͋̓̑̏̽̑́͑̾̆́̎̈́̓̂̌͂̊́͒͂̈́͐̈́͐̓̍͒̏͐̅̎̏̅̏̍̊͑̔̂̍͒̒̆͊̎̓͑͂͊͂̾̔̋̒̓̑̃͐̓̿́̆̿̈́͗̓͗͌̅͂̄̉̈͂͋͆̓̿̈̽́̌̄̅̍̓̚̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅĄ̷̨̨̡̢̢̡̢̨̨̧̡̛̟̝̻̫͇̱͈̟͍̳̯͇͙̗̮̯̜͇̝̠̺͙̬̜̠̝̪̹͎̰͓̦̙̻̙̙̼͙̯͖̹̻̝̣̬̹̱͔̱̪̠̬̟̬̰̳͙̘̥̺̜͉͓̦̳̬̙̘̞̹̠̫͙̘̩̠̠̬͉̗͈̘̭͇͉̩̤̙͇̰͖̳̜̞͇͉̭̣̺͕̰͖̠̮͓̜͔̞͎͍̲̼͇̬͎̰̰̹̭͇̜̙̹͖̘̠̝̘̭̦͔͓̜̲̲̻̪̣̤̖͔͚̮̭̙͔̌̃̃̋̍̾͐̽̈͌̔̉́̋̓̆̑͐̅̀̓̀͒̔̉̃͘͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅA̵̛̛̛͉̹͇̝̟̗̮̬͕̤̫̘̼̠͕̩̺̋͊̇̃̈́̓͛̀̂͑̉͐̃̆̿̊̎̈́̈́͋̈́̊̆̋͑̐̉̈́̆́͐̊̾̄͋̄̿̈́̾̈́̎̊̓̾̄̓̓̄̑̅̈́̌̒̉̎̔̊̽̐̍̓̔̅̏̾͑̏̊̆̽̐̋͋̐̽̓͊̑̉̈́̀̓̊̋̉̉͊̉͐͛̎̅̇̈̃͆̽̃̇͑̊̈́͒̈́͊̊͗̊̂͋̊̋͐̄͐̅̃͗̉͌͒̂͛̑̆͋̓̇̓͂͐̋̏̎̏̈̋̋͒̀͒̌͌̈́͐̇̆̅̿͛̀̐̆̊͑̅͂͋̈́̀̉̾͋͋̄̔̔̋͂̏̉̃̏̀̒͂̑̈́̿̊̕̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠A̵̡̧̢̢̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̯̠͉̙̳͉͍̦͉̻̖̘͍̪̯̬͈̮̳̼̟͖̺̝̟̙͂̉̋̒̃͂̑͌̿̈́̔̉̌̔͒̇̓̀̅͐̈͆̉͐̃̉̓̏̐̃̇̑̾̀̔͂̔̉͆̽̊̿̿͊̆̀̃͆͊͌̃̄̓̔̈́̃̎͗̈́̀̿̎̏͂̈͛͑̄̒̎̈́̿͋́̎̉̀͊͂̆̄͊̀̏̈̽̀̓̇͛̀̄̈́̎̾͊̀̒͂́̀̂̾͐̓̑͛̽̃̽̅̃͌̄̈́̿͊͊͗̆̓͐͛̅̉̅̄̒̓́̿̓͐̈́̈́͛̿͗͒̒̈̽̇̑̈́͒̇̍̀͊̉̈́̃͑̊͌̏́͌̊̓̉̉̐̇̋̌͗̃̌͂̅͗̀̆̈̈́͒̿̿̔̑̇͂̂̈́̒͐̏͊̅̒͋͗͛͒̏̒̑͌̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅA̴̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̨̡̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̻̰͙͎̮͕̠̫̳̻͖̣̳̩̙͕̭̝̲̠̦͔̜͙̞̠̹̞͕̩̣̣̲̱͎̺͉̻̺̣͎̝͎̗̖̤̺̠̙̺̱̝̲͈̖̠̻̟͈̜̤͖̹̗͇͉̣̤̻̠̝̮̺͔̩̝͕̦̤̦͓̗͙͖͎͉͕͍̼͔̦̹̮̬͎̰͇̟̗̭̼̠̙̖͙͚̟̠̮̣̫̼̬͉̩͓͈̱̬͉̼͖͚̘̠͖̘͈̮̘̠̭͔̿͒̓̓̃̒̊͌̂̾̈́͛͛̎̃̊̔͑̒͑́͌͒̆̄̌͂̌̾͂̂̂̿́̉͂̅͌̓̾̽̔̃̍͌̓̃̐́̅̏̄̾̄̌̃̂̿͆̓̿̊̐͒̿́͌̓́̑̈́̎̊͛̐̈́̿̌͂͛̃͊͐̔͂̈́̀̃̉͑̉̑̑͗̐̈́̽̍̃̈́̿̽̔̐̈͐̐̐͋͑͌̓͐́̋̏͒̽̅̾͒͑͊̆̊̓̓̂̓̋̈͂̓͂̓͑̅̋̿̅͋̌̑̉̋͋̏̌̿̈́̑̈́͗̏̐̌̀̊̋͛̇̓̑̅̾̚̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĂ̵̟̻̦̹̥̼̹̠̱̖͙̘̜̤̥͔͈̯͖̬̼͓͍͓̗̫͇͙͚̻̖̤̝̤̤̗͐̈́̓̓̔̉̐̋͑͑̓̒͆͂̏͗̅̾̀̿̈͌̀͐̏̋̍͊̈́̊̋̏̾̓̍̇̐̃͂̌̓̓̌̅͆͌̋̈̍̋̇̓̇͛͒̊͋̌͐̋͆̎̈̌̓͂̑͂͋̂̿̊͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅA̶̧̡̨̨̡̢̢̢̧̨̨̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̧̛̯̰͕̰̲̻͉̩̝̭͖̻̹̥̘̪̳̫̪̰͙̟̩͖̭̬̬͕̫̯̰̻͓̦͈̬̺͕̗͉̖̠͔̪̺̖͇͓͓̼̬͈̞̘͉̥̬͈̯̰͍̣̜̼̬̹̤̜̜̱̭̯̠͔̰̭̺̭̣̘̩͇͈̬̩̻̟̖̞̗̬̼̫͇̹͇͈̱̥͔̰̺͔̥͍͓̳̩̱̘̥̼̣̝̬̙̼̩̘̜̜̯̦̰̱͙̤͎̱̮̱̝͔̯̯̯͎͈͎̠̞̫̦̣̺̝͚͍̰̬̝̦͈̩͙̯͕͙͙͔̳̘̱͚̱̼̘͈͇̝̘̺̰̣̯͈͇̙̼̻̙͔̹̱̙̤͇͓͚̝̺͍͓̬̲͇͎̬͐̀̒͛͑̄̈́̍͌̽̃̾͑͑̊̓̅̾͌͛̌͒͋͌̔̎̔́̃͛̅̎͂̓͛̽̊̓̉͗͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̨̢̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛͚̳̠̜̠̜̪̱̜̳̤͓̟̞͇̞̠̜̻͚̺͈̭͈̜̜̙̖̟̟̪̞̪͈͎̤̼̳̖̳͔͎̱͉̲͓͈̤͎͔͖͇̘̼̬͙̦̣̫͓̣̖͔͔̫͇̹͍̻͙̲̬̳̖̺̯̪͍͉͍͈͉͉͚̫̙̜̩̟͙͎͚̣̺̟͍̙̩̲͖̮̩̝̦̬̱̜̬͚͈͈͙̻̮͓̞̹̻̺͖̼̣̠͍͔͙͔̥͚̗̜̝͓̮̩͉̮̣̹̱̳̖̰̭̣͎͓͔̖̰͈̰̹̬̬̖̮̯̲̮͍̦͖̠͖̙̼͈̙̜͇̭̯̹͈̤̰͈͍̠̱̞͕̠̮̗̳̖̩̳͗̆̈́̄̾̋̿̄͛̊̃͛̿̌̓̈́̈͂̋̓̈́͂͛̇̔̃̏̽͛̈́͌͛́͐̈͒̋̓̽́̋̐͆̈́̏̇͛̈̎̋̔̿̋̿̉̊̉͂͒̔͒̈́͛̋̍͐͌͋̀̉̈́̀̾̆́͊̿̊͌̀͛͛̌̉̀̑̾͂̔͒̅̈̀̊͛̿̒̔̽͛͂̽̆͊̈́̂͐͌͛͐̍̏̽͗͂̏̂̈̎͋̈́̽̔͊̐͛͊̈́̒̓̍̉̀̂̓̋͐̏͌̌̄̎͒̓̌̽͌̈́͋̈́̑̔̿̋̆̃̃͒̍̋̆͐͛̀̆͒̑̓̽̃͌̑̑͐̏͗̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̫͕̼̼̪͕͚̜̖̻̥̩̣̺̖̱̖͍͍͕͎̦̦̪̓̃̾̂̉͒͂̀͐͆́̓͌͌̈́̿̆͊͂̾̇͌̿̊̓̍̄̆̌̓͐̒̓̔̽͒̂̈́̃̍͐̅͛͑̽̾̈́̄̑͑̿̍̓̍̓̈́̏̔͐̍͗̌̅̎̈́̈́͊͌̈̾̌͒̿͆͛͂̀̎̐̒͊̑̽͌̈́̒̉̇͆̋̇̓̄͊̿̆̑͒͛̏̄̓͒̔́́͛͛̆̇̃̉̔̏̓͂̋͗̓̆̽̋͛̏̓̄̅̀̈́̅̓̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝Ą̵̨̨̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̧̧̧̨̛̜̯̭̰͔̟̬̮̺̠͎̯͚̣̗̖̼̜̦̣̣̻̪̖͙̭̠̜̩̦̪̜̖̣̤͔̺̩̼͔̠͓̗̟̜̘̻̦̦̬͓̣̻̱̫̝̦̰̙̱̩̰̼̦̘̤̪͙̜̗̹̞̻͙̖̣̣͓̯̙͚̠̳̘̰͇̮̞̤̭͔͙̥̤̤͉̙̞͇͙̼̣̞̞̗̻̥̠̘̙̳̮̰̭̦̣͇͙̰̲̫͎̟͙̫̜̤̱̝̠͈̱͔̜̣͍͖̟͉̱̤̘̪͙̤͓̣͎̺̪͇̗̻̟̠̺̃͑͊̑̒̽́̈́̌͊̎͊̽͒̆̽̒̍̈͌͑̄̎̑͋́̐̐̇̆̉̑͐̿̒̌̍̂̍́͆͛͒͗̆̌̓̆̀̾̀͂̀͑̀̂̋̈͐͗̓̆̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̶̢̧̢̡̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̡̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̦̤͓͕̠̝͇͍͖͎͙̺̜̬̩̙͍͍̤͓̪͔̮̺̭͇̺̰͚͉̺͓̤̘̠̗̞͖͔̜̣͇̞̭͉̥͉̩̩̫̯̝̬̮̯̭̼̣̹̟̤̠̯͈̻͚͔̩͖̦̺̳̜̳͔͇͇̩͔͇͎̤̩̦͓̺̻͉̼̜̰̞̟͖͉̺͖̼̪̗̟͇̪̠̰͉̩̺̝͓̳͙̻͚̯͙̲͖̱̱͖͍͖̗̣͔͈̗͚̙̮̫͖͈͎̻̮̳̻̦̖͎̳̮̩͎͍̙̥̙̖͚͉̯͖̟̗̘͎̫̫͔̙̰̰̼̭̣̟̹̲͙͚͈̭̫̥͈̪͕͙͉̖̫̝͈͙̞̤̱͈̪̗̪̻̻̲͉̱̦̭͚̹̼͉͈̳͔̤̫̺̫͍̣̪͔͙̘̯̩̯̣̩̖͈̗͑͋́̈́̂̎̓̓̂̏̊̒̏͊̄̇͌̀̌̀̐͋̉͌̓̒̎̍̿̓͗̅̍̏͒̐͐̓͌̍͐͛͑̄̆̀͗̌̍̋̌̈̉̒̌͐̂̒͋̀̂̽͊͋̿͆̅͌̽̉͆͐̈́̽͛̓̏̈́̒̇̅̅͂̄́̔̂͌͗̈́̊͒̈̌͒̀̔̄̈́͒̂͊̓͐͆̔͗̄̈́̇́̋̑́͒̓̂̌͋͒͗̿̏͋̔̒̍͌͆̎̆̇̃̐͛͌̾͋̈́̋̈́̉̄̉̓̽̀̌̀͊̾͂͊́͗͋̈́̍̒̊̔̊̍̍̍̈̇͂̌͌̂̽̂͐͂̉͛̏̑͒̾͒̐̒̽͑̈́̃́̋̔̿͌̋̈́̈͑̈̒̑̔͑͋̌̑̾̈͗̈́̓͐̈́̇̿̊̿̏̎̆̒̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅÄ̵̡̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̡̧̡̢̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̝̟͉̩̭̲̝͖̞̰̫͇̰͉̭̜͔̭̬̹̰͇̤͓̦̲̗͉̙̝̹̳̟͕̦̹̼̥̺̠̹̘͚̻̺̜̦͉̜̻̙̦̥͙̫͙̯̲̣̬̪͕̺͔͚̱͚̝͓̙͙̤̙͈̫̪̦̤̗̩̹̱̳̺͎̬̯͖̠̣͙͕̞͇̯̩̮̼̼̝̫̘̤͙̻͈̬̠̼͈͍̥̤͇͎̦̤͔͓͎̻͍̥̼͓̙̰̭͙̮͔͙̬̟̫̹̭͈̗̻͇͎̪̜̖͕̠̯̪̬̫̟̤̝̝̟̮̮̗̦̳̱̫̝̥͕̰͕͈͖́́̉̍͒͐̂̑͑̑́̈́̋̏́̓̎͗̇͋͐͊͑͊̋̌̂̾͂̌͂͂̓͒̈́̈́͆͛͌́̎̿̏̄̈́̿͛̌̇̆̽͊̽̆̓̏͊͋̈́͛̊͌̑̆̋́̄̀̏͊̎̇̆̉͑̎̍́̒̆̾̊̈́̎͗̔͒̅̈́̅̆̾̂̈́͛̓̓̔̉̾̆̽̏͒̉̋̅̽̓͂̋͊̈́͊̄̃̐̾͌̅̌̆͂̈́͋̈́̾̈́͗̎̀̾̓̇̀̾̏̑̅̇͑̓͆͛̈́̏͂̔̂́̍̓̾́̓̓̍̍́̀̂̉͐̎̃͗̽̅̈̇̎͊̂͑̽̍̄͊̈̅̀̈̄͐̃͛̇͒͊̋̅̾͒̉̂̆͑̍̈́̒̽͆̒̉̾̀͛͐̇̋́̑͂͐̓̌̄̒̈́̉̀̃̋́͂̎̐͒̔̇͆̒͋̇̂͐́̄͗̚͘̕̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅÂ̷̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̢̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̩̙͚̯̩̙̰͕̥̦̱̫̪̞̩̳̹̤̹̮͓̲̙̣̞̖͙̱͇̮̺̹͈̺͙͕̠̣̗͎̥͕̗̭̗̯̝̬̞̦̹͈̫̥̙̪̳̬͚͔͙͙̟͓̤͚̬̠̟͇̩͚̱͍̟̫͉̬̗͕̲͇̤̗̭̮̜̗̼̻̣̮̯̫̫̮̲̯̲͈̝̱͉̩̫̞̖̮͚̝͚͚͕̠̫̰͇̙̙͖͓̖̙̙̮̻̞͕̪̳͎̬͕̝̬͖̘̤͙̮͚͎̮͍̘̭͚̲͖͔̳̖̟̠͙̣̦̬̟̟͇̝͍̜̩̺̼̣͉͒̍̍̓̄͗̍̈͐̉̋͋́͂̋̾͊̏̾̒̉̒̍̆͋̽̿̿̑̋̓̓̋̆̓̓̌̌̂̋̍̋̈́͛̾̃̍̌̿̾̌̍̓͊̽̽͆̑̅̄̄͒̉̂̓̑̓̅̑̈̏̓̆̆̔̿͗̒̃̔͒̆̈́̏͋͐̇̈́̀̃͌̒̓̅̔̿̓̍̈́͌͂̽͛͒̑̂̇̑̄͑̌̂̔͑͌͌̏̔̎͛̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅḀ̷̢̡̧̡̧̧̢̧̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̗̩̝̮͈͈͉̘̭̠̥̙͎̤̞̮͙̠̺̗̙͖͖͍̟͚̞̹͈̣͙̟͍̳̩̙̻̩̫͙̼̟͕̪͇̰̩͓̩͔̫̪̙̙̟̼̹̘̘̫͇̪̹̘̺̠̟̳̙̖͖̪̦͖̭͖̫̖̱͉͓̝̜̬̣͎̮̣̗̺͇̼̘̪̮̭̱̫̞̬̥̻̼̦̝̹͕͖͇̟̼̝͉͖̦̠̣̞̬̣̗̟̩̭̫͖͇̣͙̬̮̲͇̣͍̰̹̼̣̰͔͈͉͙̠̩̱̳͇̤̹̱͈͇̪͚͇̙̯̬͙̖̥̲̝̜̟̼͕̙̞͈͙͇͒͒̌͋̓͂̉̉͐̿͒̏̿̋̊̇͒̀̔̈́̆̂́̑͆̈́̐̅̈́̂̓̍̒̍̄̇͒͗̽̂̆̿̃͛͋̄̉̇͆͗̏̔̈̃̓͑͐̈́͗̅͋͋̏̿͂̽̓͌̆̒̋̈͂͛̽͌̉̈̈̾͛̎̊̇̋̈͗͐̔͑̓̾̾͌̓̂̍̒͊̇̎͛̈͊̎̈́͗̔͛̏̌̆͛̄͂͗̾̈́͆͒̿̆̄̈́͋̅̅͊̆̏̉̒̌̐̄̓̃̀̊̉͐̿͐̈̉͛͐̔̌̉̊͐̑͊̾̃͒̽͐̎̌̌̎̌͗͐̉̈́͗̅̈͒͛͐̎̆́̔̅͆͌̄̌͊̈́͑̓̑̐̓͛͂̉͗́͑͛͛̅̃̉͛̅͛̈̓̎̐̌͒̈́͒͊̓͋̾̿̽̆̆̐̉͊́̃̐̐̓̄͛͊͊̈́͋̽͗̕͘̚̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̨̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̺̹̩̜̰̖̦͕̣̗̗͕͉̳̺͇̯̟͕̣̮̥̼͖̭͚̣̯͔͕̼̩̫͚͈̘̗̖̖̯̱̻̞͖͇̋͆̈́̒̈̈̓̋͌̋͛̿̆̊́̃͆̈́̅̏͒͛̒̆̿̑̅͒̾͒̿̀̀̀̆͗͛̾̇̎͊̎͒͂̃̔́̑̈́͛͋̾͐͐̾͗̀͗̇̇̄͐͋̍͒̿͑̂͑̀̈͗̒͗͑̋̈͗̊̌̉͐̈́̽̍͗̀͊̈̌̉̎̍͛͊̓͋̽̾͒͂͛̈̿̄̀̄̊̽̇̓̅̐̒̊̔̍̎͐̈̈́̑̓͊͑͑̇̓̈́̾̾̓̅̂̒̅̿̎̈́̎̂͗̓̈̍̀͒͌͌͒͛̑̽́̽̆̓͐͐͛̾̃̀͗̅́̈́̓̏͋̏͑̐́̿͛̐̀̓̍̊̌̍̍͑̂̓̋̈́̓̋͛̈́̈́̃̓̔͘͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̕͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠Ą̷̨̨̡̨̡̢̨̡̧̡̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̟͚̰̗̼͖͖̦͍̼͔̳̳̮̗̳̲̠͎͓̖̝̯͔͍̣͉̠̣̩̬̗̥͈̥̩̘͕̘͚̺̩̹̠̜̝̖̝̭̭̫̼̟͍̜͈̩̙͚͉̟̝̱͉͙̞̘͕̺̲͕̭̙̞̣̭̮̰̣̱̖̹̗̱̗̫̣̤͈̣͙̥͓̖̺͈̙̝͈͖̲̹͓̹̮̮̘͕̠̠͓̦̼͍͖͙͓̫͕̼̙͚̼̱̗̹̳̠̞̝͕̳̲͓͖̤̗͚͕̮̰̱̜̠̩̤̮̲͚̬̭̱̱̹̮͖̠͕͍͍̯͇̖̭̙̞̮̣̹̠̱̫̪̰̖͉̯͓͎̩̣̺͉̠̹̝̩͔̹̩̠͇̘͈̟̬̩͚̝̺͈̙̗̹̺̼̬̮̥͇̹͎̲̰̠̰̫͙̪̤̻̥̺̲͚͉̹̳̦͓̮̰͙͓̳͕̘͍͖͔̟̯̭͎͙̞̓͐̇͌͊̽̐̎͒̎̂͛͌͊̐͑̉̏͒̋̐̓̒̅̿̓̑̌͂̓́̽̌͛̾̔̑̔̅͑͛̾̐̈́̂̎͛̈́̋̅̀͋̇̾̆̔̏̓̊̐̑̓̔͆̇̊̈́̑̓͛̎̔̿̐̿́͊͋̏̒̆̈̐̒̓͊͗̋͌̅̏͛͒̅̾͌́̌̈͐͐̆̋́͌̈͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̢̡̢͍̗̼͚͚̟͚͎͓̪̜̳̪̼̰̦̖̩̟̺̰̟͔͉̪̙͇̫̜͕͔̬̭͍̜̜͇͖̻̩͙̼̹͍͓̝͔̳̥̲͚̭̮͈̼̲͓̲̳̯̪͉̯̩͙̪̼̩̹̝̠͉̣̥̩͉̮̘͉͍̹͖͓͚͙̹̩̬̯̲̩̙͚̖͕͎̲̻̤̰̤̯̪͓̥̠͙̙̳̲̭͚̹͙̳̥̞̥̜̖̩̞̲͓̫͉̮͉̝̼̠̘̟̳̻̩̣̪̼̖̭͕̼̯͍͍̤̗̖͉̤̬͎̥͙̺͕̲̫̳̘̝̗͙̳̠͉̗͍̖̣̳̘͈̮̗̘̘̪̤̪̱͙̟̮͚͇̫̟̻͚̳̯̫̬̬̠̘̮̺͈̩͔̮͈̜̗̤̪͇̙̖͈̘̖̤̞̯̗̬̠̲͔̙̦̙̳̘͍͔̪̞̝̪̼͓̯̱͈̘̯̟̮̦̥͎̦͓́͆̉͗̃̈́̄̊̽͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅÅ̶̧̨̨̧̡̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̫̹̝͙̲̺̦̝͕̥̼̬͓̼̬͖̪̫̟͍͚͖̗͈̜̫͍̹̦̳͓͔̼̟̠̜͔͉̙̩̬͍̫̯͎̩̱̠͍̙̱̪̟̯̘̺͔̟̻̺̘͍̼̙̻͎̱͓̹̞̜̺̝̟̱͈̜͇͔͙͉̫̗͈̹̪̞̥̠͙̬͙̺̳͎͓̪̗̝̙̝̯̪̳̙̯͎̠̤͕͖̯̦̟̹̘̬̤̗̻͓̺͇̮̺̤̞̠̼̗̪͉̥̫̭̯̒́̀̿̇̊̿̆͆̃͛̔̉̉̾̍̍̒͒͗͊̾̃͑̐̌̅͆̀͗̏̒͌̌̽̂̓̅̍̋̑̐͆͂̅͊͂͌͒͆̃̾͑̂̋̓̔͗͊̒̿̿̅͊̌̆̃̈́͛̅͐̿̏̊̑̎̍͆̇̌̿̈́͐͐̃̽͛͒̓̈̓̇̍̇̒̔̐͌̎̇̔͂͐̅̔̍̋̓̽̅̑͂̌̎̋̑̎̿̓͗̾͒̈́̊͂͌͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̡̡̢̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̭͕͎͇͔̜̹͓̙͕̟͉̦̘̥͓̩̞̫̖̖̳̞͈̲͖̰͈̩̪͖̹̫̰̰̲̞̙̺͈̟͎̰̪̠͈̠͉̘͇̫͙̜͈̞̻͇̤̹̜̜̲͈̬͈̱͕͉͎͔̻̹̘̝͔̰̞̰̫̘͎̱̥̲͙̫̻̟͖͚͖̜̯͈̠̦̙̗̝̝̤̤̟̭̳̜̺̣̗͓̭̲̘̺̥͚͔͖̻͖̦͎̪̹͍̬̰̬̹̳̫̰̤̺̱̠̙̼̥̖̞̝̰̯͙͉̩̮͉͙̫̭͍̪̤̭̮͖̪̙̰̹̱̹̻̬̪͉͈̪̗̣͍͔͙̺͍̰͉̮̫͍͖͔͕̳̬̙̲͓͚͉͎̮͔̤͚̝̲̳̤͇͙̖̩̣͚̳̻͍̞̰̬̝̪̟̖̠̰̹̳̬͍̭̲̟̜̣̣̬̥̹̫̬̗͎̙̼̝̳̠̜͑͗̐͐̾͌̌͗̐̓̾̑̀̈͌͂́̓͋͆̈̐̀̃̏̂̉͛́́̀̾̄̓̽̂̄͊͐̃̓̄͂̍͊̊̆͒͊̋̓̓͊̎̃͛͋͂̈͑̄̎̀̈̂͗̐̇̏̊͌̄̆̾̌̐̃̂̎̀̏́̏̑̾͋͌̋̃̈́̏̇̌̽̋̋͐͌͒̅̓̈̿͒̓̓͒̔͗͑͋͌͌̉̂̈́̍̅̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̢̡̧̨̛̠̙̩̺̬͚̲͍̤̳͚̤̪̝̜̫̖͚̯͚̙͖̠̙͈͍͙͔̦͍̒̄̃̑̀̊̍̀͆̽͛̔͐̓̈̓̆̈̒͊̄̀͒̏̓̄̅̊̈́̈̐̄̈̓̒̉͒̅̇̀͒̇̐͂͐̂͋̈̆̓͋̔̐̈́̾̑̔͋̑̇̃̿͆̽͋͆͑͒́̋̉̎͒͛̓̈̓́͐͐͆͐̃̌͊͋̐͛̄͑̀̈́̌̓͛͗̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅA̸̡̢̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̢̛̛̟̰̠͚̼̜͈͙͍̦̗͇̳̞̼̬̲͉̻̫̙̘̙̰̝̠̮͕̺̙̮͖̮͍̘̙͙͈̭̖͉̥͚͖͔͍̰͉͇̦͔̞̝̝̹̤̼͈͓͉̝̩̻̮͚̹̤͓̬̯̰̮̮̝͚͉̟̞̗̤̟̰͉͍̺̝̝̺͇̗͎̜̮̭̜͉͈̣͓͇̞̙̭̥͉̠̯̯̲̝̦̥̲̠͇̥̦̰̙̙̘͇͍͉͕̩̗̣̩͇̺̗̪̗̳̱̫͓̖̩͕͖͓̩̭͇̩͓͉͈̠̠͚̣͖̩̯̠̟̮̦̤͎̻͍͍͓͙̰̖̯̗̙̩͔̙͚̲͎̺̼̬̘͙̤͙̪̱̙̯̜̲̱̜͓͇͉̱̫̖̪̯͎̭͓̠̮̣͔͔̗̹̠̻̩̭̞͉̤͒̓́̀̆̆̌͒̓̉̌̏̏͊̎̏̎̈́͆͊̋̃̍̉̿̔͆̆̌̽̓͑͑̈́̎̍̑̅̈́̍̈́̋̀̆̏̈͑͋͂̆̓͊͂̈̄̏͑̐̃̀͂͋͒͐̉̔̽̅̌̇̂͗̏̂͗͗̇̑̅̒̄̑͑̔̾͐̉͗͌̒̓̄̆̏̿̔̏̽̃͊̽͐̑̔̅̐͒̌͆͐̾̔̿̒̊͐͐͐͆͒̈͗̈́̈́͂̔͊̍̽̈́̊̅̈́͛̒̓̎̓͊̈́̌͌̾͂̃͌̈́̊͐̃̅̂̄̅̿̄̓̆͆́͐̓̌̋̇̾̆̌͗͐͂̓̋́́̉̽̇͐͛̎̉̔̏͌͆̓̎̍̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̶̨̨̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͇̟̘̳̰͖̫̺͓͔̥̭̮̲̹̲̬̥̳̰̜̯͙̪̗͈̺̼̲͇̦̯͓͎̬̹̣͎̖͎̹̱͇̤̫̦̳̱̙̠̤̠̱͍̥̻̭̘̳̗͔͕̙͎̬̲̟̲̙̣̣̯̜̮͎̬͈̩̫̤̤̬̠̥̣̩͍̝͓͓̟̜̳͖̯̞͕̼̩̰̫̜̗̤͚̟̹͕̠̰̟͇̰͓̗͓̻̼͚͍̺̻̠̥͔͉͚̯͚̰̩̠͈̯͔͓͎̗̫̱̳͖̥̯̹̖͇̼͎̹͈͔͕̱̥̠̞̣̞̯̤͍̬̖͔̯̻͓̋̐͆͑͒̔̂̌͆̑͑͆̒̃̈́̐͊͋̆̿́͗̓͗̋̉͌͑̋̐̿͐̾͆̓͂̅͆̓͐̆̀̊̇͗͆̾̅͐͐͌͊̆̓̊̋͑̃͊̿̏̎̍̎̇́̇̋͒͊͛̂͒̇͐̒̈́̅̐̈́͆͑̍̌̃͐͊͛́̎̄̈́͋̒͊͊͌̏́̃̏̐̌͑̍̿̈́̌͛͌̑̂̂͛̒̔̐̓̓̓̇̽͋̏̈̑̓̾̽̈́̀̃̈̑̏͊̐̅̉̃͂̋̎̉̈́̓̊̿̐̽͐̌͒͋͒̽̌̾̃̔̃́͌̅͊͑̌͒̓̀͋͆̈́̈́͊̂̀̎̎̿̃͑͐̆̃̀͆̄̓̊͒̓̈́̓̎̐̅̍̄̓̈́̎͛́͘͘̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̵̢̧̨̢̧̨̛̘̯͓̮̩̰͎̝̹̦̳̫̣͚͉̭̯̜͖̠̤͇̭̪̻̻̼̪͙̘͔̝̜̹͚̮͉͍̯̜̯̟̯͍͇̜͈̱̫͈͖̩̖̳͈̯̪̼̹̱̥͎͍̞̭̖̫͓̹̙͉̱̰͍͓̠̭̭̯̤͖̯͉̼͇̗̦̼̠̰̝͍̦̲̗̲͉̝͓̯̳̖͎̟̟͕͙͓͓͚͔̭̬͎̩͗͋̏̌̏̽̑̾̈̎͂̑̏͗̋̄̂͗͜͜ͅͅͅͅÄ̴̧̨̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͇͉̙̘̻̖͍̩̲͔̼̭̗̳̹͕̱͍̲͇͚̜̯̦̩͓̠̞̹͈̩̰̩̘̤̖̣̰̱̞̝̖̤̺̝̙͇̞͖̠͖̟̦̞̳̭̭͈̻̰͎̝̺͕̟̗͎̗͙̪̞̪̦͖̺̟̺̪̥̟̹̞̫̦̲̖̞̮͚̯͉͕̙̰̪̥̪̩̙̼͕̮̳͔̤̼̰͎͍͎̗̦̤̟̹̱͎͈̝̖͙̜̼̣̩̩͎̰̯́͆̑́̎̓̓̔̊̍͆̉́̒͒͂̾̇̃̃͊̓̀̌̈́̑͋͐̒͆́̈̓̂̈́̆̆́̃̓͑̎̇̈́̃͑͋͊̿̌͆̇̅͊͛̾͂̈͌̑̔̇̏̌͌̈̇̈̀̌̇̈́̈̎̽̄͐̔̐̓̏͋̈́̎̏̈́̈́̊͌̃̈́̄͊̒̉͋̐̍͗̋̈́͂̇͐̎͑́͛͌̄͌̄̇̃̊̊͌͌̊́̓̐̾̂̐̃͐̓͑̓̊̈́͗́̽͐̔̉̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅĂ̵̡̨̢̡̡̛͙̙̜̘͓̯͔̜͍̝̪͕͖͔̙͇͉̫̰̭̝̼͍͖͇̣̫̗̩̠͚̮̹̰̞͙̞͗͐̿̊̆̔͗̆̑͆͗̐͊͊͌̆̆͌͂̈́͌͊̊̈́́̔̓̆̇́̍̚͘͘͝͝ͅA̴̡̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̞̭̠̩̜̩̘̯͈̘͍̤͕̗̹̯̼̤̥͙͎̲͚̻͔̯̹̰͚̣̰͎̪͎̘͍̜̭̙̗̪̭͖͓̪͑͐̄̎̈̒̐̓͂́̈́͋̔̀̋̈̃̓̽̈́̉̾͒͂͗̈́̂͌͊̌̓̅̃̌̃̂̽̃̒̌̈́̐̋͛́͊̇̒͑͐̾̓̏̅̓̇̏̔̂͐̇̌̔̄̌͆͊͊̎̒͂̈́̏̇̂̃̄̎̆̐͑̾̈́̄͂̂̔̒͆͂͒̇̄͗͒̄̋̓̾̍̿́͊͑̍̿̆̓̈́̈͗̋͊̈́̒̃̅̈̐̓̒̂͊̑̇̎͛̓̑̔̌̊͛̌̓̏̽̈́̎̋̈̿̈͆̈̂̄̀͛̐͒̇͂͌͊̃͐̂̃͊̊̾̐͐̃̊̈́͂͑̔̍̽̂̈͋̉̎̍̄̓̇͌̈́̇̽̉̀̈́͗̌̆̑̍̊̾̃̎͛̂͋͘̕̚̚͘͘̚̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĂ̶̢̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̺̱̖̜̲͙̙̬͇̖̯̬̲̘͔͓͙̣̭̩͙̦̪͎͖̬̙̠̞̠̹͇̝̳̖̟͖̮̥͖̯͕͇͔͈̭͚͉̜̭̞̹͈̪̫͙̗̱̬̟͖̠̝̻͙̞̭̩̯͙̭̠͕͙͈̣̞̦͕̝͖͙̬̳̪̺͓̱͓͉̠̖͉͖͖̳̰͈͍͔͕̬̠̗̘̩̗̩̳̜͓̺̬̲͕̹͖̻̖̝͉̥̜̜̪̮͕̙͙͈͖͇͚̪͎͎̖̦̟̩͕͓̳̖̺̟̗͇̜͔̝̮̬͔̟̘̣̲̮̫̦̮̰̹͓̪͎̜̟͖̱̳̰̈́͋̃̽̾͑̄͗̊́̒̊͋͗͗̎̏̏̄̏̈́̋͛̈̋̋͑̈̉̋͋͂̊̇̀̈͊̄͌̾͗̑̋͐͗͂̆̎̒̾͆̋̎͛̉̋͌̿̈́̏̀̂̃͐̈́̅̎̊̓̄̇̿̎̑́̏̉̊̅̉̾̿̃̆̅̾͗̾̊͌̾͊̽͋̀̔̔̇̋͂̂̔̒̒̀̆̊̈̓̋͆̿́͂̀̏̊̊̋̊̈́͊̽͗̈͛̄̑̓́̏̐̊̔̏̈̅͗̿͒̀̿͆͂̈́͐̓͌̀̄̿͋̄̿͑̏̓̒̓́̅̌͆̑͐̃̍͛͒̆̿̂̊͂̏͒̾͛̆͌̈̌͌͗̍̽̍̊͑̋̀͊̋͛̐̎͛͗̂̄̀̐͛̆̾̋̽͐͆́̉̉̽͑͌͋̽͌͂̽͐̅̐͂͋̅̍̉̀̑̽͌̓̈̇̀͑͆̈́̾̓͗̈́̆̓̇̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̶̧̡̡̢̧̧̨̧̧̢̡̧̧̧̨̡̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̧͖̟̲̰͍̦͚̫͈̞̮̺͈̖̭̮͎̪̖̦̞̻̘̙̜̫͓̪̞̟̞̥̳̹̩͕̺̠̲̳͎̥̥̝͔̩͔̪̟̮̣͈̲͇̺͎̩̣͉̼͚͈̤̣͈̬̦̪̬̫̦͇͚͓̹̱̮̦͔̤̦̫̻̻͚̟̳̯̰̬͓̫̟̜̯͈̜͕̯͎̬̤̯̻̜̺͇̮̮̯̞̲͍̺̣̺͉͎̣̟̜̮̤̫̯͎͚͚̹̼̪̖͈̝̫̳̠͔͉̖̙͔̞̻͚̠̤̼̲̼͈͈͖̼̗͓̟̙̟̩̳̪͉̭̳̺̻̗̳͙̪̮̱̠̟͎̯̲̜̬̤̘̩̙͕͚͙̰̭̜̹̹̳͙̘͈̝̙̯͙̦͖͚̭̺̱̗͓̞̪̰̥̣͈̙͙̯̭̜̱̪̗̻̫͚̺̥̱̬̬͍̻̲͙͍̱̹͓͓͍͖͎̻͙̼͉͚͕̙̤͍̺͎̥̰̥̻͐͒͊̍̉̾͑̀̅̑̑̓̓̑͋̊̄̉̒̌̊̈́͊̃͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̧̢̨̧̢̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̘̼̪̩̼̻̠̩̦͎͇̞͖͖̻͙̼̼̯̥͍̙͖̪̰̬̼̝͇̱̺̙͔̺̼̭̰̲͚̖̜̫̘͉̳̝̯̼͉̟̹͍̗͉̤͚͕̟͇̝̩̼͕̘̯͖̟̺͎̺̩̩͋͊͋͂͗̈͆̔͂͊̾͋̈́̏̓̓̎͛̊̈͆͆̌̈́̃̈̄̏̑̌̉͐̅̓̃̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅĄ̷̢̧̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͖͈̭͙͚͈͕̺̣͓̟̞̘̙͕̘̰̖̙͍̭͕̰̮̩̝̱͎͇̯͖̣͔̹̹̹̻̹͙͇̘̭͖̻̜̪͈̙͕̝̺̼̰͇̼̙͈̰̰̞͓͓̫̠̖͍̜̤̤̰̜͖͍͈̩͉͔̥̹͕̘͖̱̗̳̣̣̖̞͈̫̹̘͉͙̦̫̬͉̱͓̯͈̣̫͕͈̰̜̥̥̭̤͎̞͓̦͖̠̳͇̯͙̥̳̬͓̒̅̌̀͂̍̆͛͆̍͆͗̋̈́͑̑̈̓̔͐͗͗̌̂͋͑͊͒͊͆͐̆̽̈́̽̓̇̾͒̆̆̊͌͊̃̅̈͛̇̈́̀͐͛̔̓͐́̌̓͂̉̊̀̔̀̐̈́̈́͆͌͋̔̏̿̑͆̅͋̿͆͂̅͊̂̎͌̈́̆̽͒̑̈̑͒̾͆̊̐̃͆͌̈̍̋̓͆̉͊͆̈́̓̃̀̄̽̑̑̔͊̏͌̑̾́̂̇̇́͊̒͐̏̈́͊̔̈͛͂̏͐͂̈́̾͗̑̎̂̅̈̄̃̉̇̔̎̀͋͋͒̔̒̈́̾̈́̇͊̋̇̃̾͊̉͆̍̄͒̾͊̂̉̾̈́́̓̒̈́̓̌̈́̅́͑̿̿̎̓̓̍́̓͆̑̆̓͋͒͆̈̏͋͋̕͘̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̵̢̧̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̨̢̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛͎̝̣͓͚̹̖͕̳̝̻̬̣͈̹͖͈͉̻̟̠̯̺̗̺̭̩̻͓̤̤̩͎̰̼̪̗͕̙̦͚̼̗̳̘̜̼̯̖͙̟̬͎̲͔̬̘̟͔̤̬̼̮͕̻̠̩̯̝̠̰͔̼̪̙̠̠̯͇͙͚̘͕̰̠͕̤̼̟̪̘̳͙͖͎̥̜̞͓͚̦͕͖͉̫̘̝̝͈̣̩̤̮͎̪̩̙̠̬̳̯͇̦͎̖̪̱̤͓̠̫͉͚̩͓͍͉̖̗̙̦̺̣͇͖̩͓͎̩͓͓̭͍̻̳̗̱̟̠̦̦̻̯̭̠̼̻̙̝̣̥̩͈̫͖̭͕͎͕͕̥̥̙̰͍̰̺̳̪̲̬̯̳̣̬̩̞̹̦͎̘̲̖̭͈̫͎͈͓̫͉̩̯̒͐̇́̌̐̄̐͂͗͋͑̆͗̅̅͊̾̒͌̿͑̀̆͐̊̓͗͆̋̊̑̈́̈́̅̎͗͑̇͂͒̓͐̄̐͛̐͑̍̏̉̔̔͌̓̈̉͊̌̔̉̐͆̈́̾͗̒̽̓̿̽̈̋̌̈́͐̾͂̄̿̊͑̑̈́͑͒͂̈́̄͑̎̊̏͗̓̋͋̉̉̇͐̐̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̡̡̧̧̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̙̲̠͍͔̻̫̞̣͇̲̣̖̩̥̹̙̮͕̝̟̦̤̜̩͚̪̠̖͍̙̩̝̼͕͕̰̳͍̰̺̗͔͔̳̪̠͖̠͎̯̩̖̝̥̮͙͍͖͎̜̫̣̹͈̖͓̬̦̘̟̦̰̤̼̟͉͖̳̼̫͕̦̣̘̝͚̮̹͉̦̳̮̹̙͍͙͙̝̺̯̪̲͔͓̹̰̼͈̻̱̤͚̦͚͔̬͓̙̣̣̺͚̞̯̟̙͖̤͈̭̱̗̖͙͚̫̖͎͉̘̝͈̲͔̜̜̥̩̭̯̰̦̤̖͍͍̫̠̱͍̜̰̬͆̐͗̅̈̃̐̿̂͑̓̃̐̆̋̀̿̆̓͛͛̅̅͛̆͒̔̽̊͛̃͊̑̄͛̂͒̇͆͗̾̓͑̌̈̓͛̋̈́̎͒̋̒͌͛͑̇͒͛͒̐̉̑̉̅̈͌̇́̊̅̒̐̓̔͊͋̌̇͛͂͆̄͒̆̇̈̐͂͆͂̍͌̂̂̆̎͋͊͗̋̾̊̌͛̍̈̆̾͊̉̊͛̄̎̄͂͋̋̈́͑̓̈́͊̿͛͊͑̍̆͆́͐̈́̂̓̌͛̈́͒̃̈̋̃̌̂́͑͌̾͋̈̒͊̂̒̂̾̍̃̋̇̾͌̂̐̋͊̆̈́̓̊̐̓̍͂̍̔̿̿̍̅̏̑̅̅̂̾͑͒̿̾͊̉̽̒̍̓̐̀͛͆̉̒͐͒̊̄́̃̀͋͘͘̚͘͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅẠ̴̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̫̲̳͚͇̙̯̗̮̦̩͕͈̮̯͈̰͈̗̦͎͓͚͎̥̘̘̘͉͙̩̦̝̱͔̹̹̩͍̙̻͓̠̺͈̙͕̳̭̳̝̠͚̜͖̻̙͍̮̙̰̟̪̝͎̪̘̥̼̰͚̗͕̙̟̥̺̻̯̹̥͉̱̺̼͕̞͖̥͕̹͔̮̻̩̻̪̻͎͔̥̲̖͔̫̩̭̞͔̦͍̤̬͖̮͙̬̯͎͚͕̟̞̟̭̙͍̼͚̘̪͇̭̳͇̙͉̳͈̝̳̹͖̲͚͎̘̭̮̭̯͎̪̻̘̳̹͉͖̥͖̣̰̤͕͉̩͍͖̼̻̭̰̟̣̭̘̬͈̲̘͖̝̩̤͍̪̼̘̖̖̯̗̟̥̲̰̰͚̖̼̗̺̻̜̣̩̱̖̭̖̻͍͐̈̒͑͛͆͌̅̋̒͋͐̈́̈́̒̇̆͑̄͋̆̈́͌̎̀͒̆̀̒̓̆͆̋̉͑͑̆̈́͑̽̒̈́̿̒̐̐̐̉̋̈́̔́͋̓̅͐̓̂̍̉̽͋̈́̄͒̐̉̋̈̐̆̎̿͌̌̎̀̐̐̋̔͋̄̑͒͛̉̈́̋̇͋̇̏̊̽̄̅͂̓͂͐̄̔̄̐̊͋͐̀̉͒̍̋͂̀̐̒̉̓̆͋͗̎̀̐͒̒̐͋̔̐̄̎́͊͐̋̈́̑̌̇̀̿͒̎͆͒̏̇̈́̀̌͐͐̈́͋̑̓̾̉͑̑̑̂̅̈́́̓̆̌͊͂̊̈́̊̐̓̓̇͊͂̒͛͆̐̓͐́̅̔̓͛̐̈́͛͑̈̑͆̔̍̊̋̐̊̈́͑̄͆̑͌̾̈̈́̀̈́̌̂͋̃̂͋͋̿̏̚̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̡̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎͎͙̟̝̼̞͚̖̣͓̜͉͙͚͎͖̩̫̼͓̳̲͉͇͖͚̜̻̠̖͔̤͕̮̩̜̲̰̪̫͉̬̩̼̥̝͔͖̖̙̪̪͔̻̹͙̰̘̖̝̥̬̣̞̟̭̮̖̝̬̹̦̩̘͍͊͊̄͗͒̃̋̈̌̒̍̈́̈́͌̋̋͗̑͌̒̓͑̌͗̇͛̓̅̓̽͊̽̆̎̅̑͊̈́̏̈̋̌͐̂̍̈͛͑̋͑̊̏̂̍̔͌̄͌̍̃̾̈́͑̈̔̑͛̉̀̈̉̉̋͐̇͒̅̂̇͆̀̓̿̆̓͒̃͑͌̽̆̈́͐͊͊̈̋͆͌̐́̂̉̅̽̃͂̅̂̎̔̃͛̈̽́͌̈͒̆̈́͑̂͌̉͒͌̈́̄̇̈̈̀̾̎̓̽͒̏̈́̀̀̑̈́̂͌̔̑̓̀̔̂̔͛̑̀̃͋̈́̍̉̊̄͛̎͐͌͒̂͗͗͌͗̽́͋̍̾̂͐͋̂͂̈͐͛̾͘̕͘͘̕̚̚͘̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅA̵̢̢̨̨̨̧̛̛̛͚̟̞̖̰͉̠͍͇̞̤̘̣̼̫͖̮̲̖̹͌̑̔́̒͂̐̈́̈́̓̉̒̈́̓̈́̃̋̈́͛͂͑͊̓͒̇̇̎̋͊̓̈́̽͊̎̾̽́̄͑̎̀͋̎̾̒̐̾͒̓̏͒̀͂̀̂̑̏͐̏̅̓́̓̌̓̇͊͒̀̈́͐̆͗̑͐͑͊̈́̏͋̽̈̅̈̊̉͊̊̐̉̌̈́́̈́̊͂̓̀͗͌̇̿́͌̋͌͛̿̒̇̔̈́̎̿̃̀̓͆̃͑̐͐̆͌̔͆͒̓͑̋͂̈́͑̄͋̒͛̆̾͂͛̑̽̌̿̔͐͑̽̍̌͒̀̏͊̄̾̉̌̇̽̋̎͑̉͐̓͐̾̇̐͛̾̂̆͊̂̒͐̽͊̽͆̄͂͛͗͂̂̈́̿̓̔͊̊͛̇͐͌̆̍̽̓̈͑̆̅̈́͌̎̈́̌̀́͋́̑̂̍̈̍͒͌̋̾́̎͋̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝A̶̡̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͇͓̣̪̩͈͈͚̥̖̬̪̥̭̥͕͓̘̜̜̣͈͖̹̗͍̮͉̘͖̳̰͖̹̫̝̬̹̘̭͚̦̝͒̌̑̈́̾̑̈̓̋̐̿͊̊̍̽̐͑̈͊̄̒͛̊̑͂̍͑̔͛̅̿͑̅̍͌̄̊̎̓̅̈́͊̓̓͗̃͋̃̊̌̓̒̍̂̋̎́̑͑͐̏̊̔̈́́̔̆̏̔̿̿́͒̈́̓̐̂̋̊̒̋́̾̒́͛̋͂̀̓̓́̔͗͒͛̎͊͗̏̐̓̑̀͗̄̔̌̌̏͌̄́̊͗̌̎̊̑̊̈́̿̈́̇̄̄̇̋̒͛͐̏̍̓̒̆̊̒̂̌͛͆̍͗̍́̿̈͋̈̽̾̍́̄̄͑͛̈́͆̽̈̀̌̇̌̍̅̆̽̒̓̎̕̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅḀ̵̧̢̧̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̠̠̺͈̣͉͚͓͈̞̙̬̟͇̰̼̱̝̟̳̗̲̲̦̦̹̯̜̲͚͖̠͈͚̝̟̣̟̳̫̱͍̲̣̩͉͇͈̝͔̜̘̰̝̪͎͙̰͚͎̺̱̟̤͔̤̺̩̤͚̭͔͍̞̖̠̮̝͈̫̖͙̻̰̤̥͚̠̘̟̺͖͔̬̻͙̩͇̯͉̤͈̪̲̫̱͇̮͖̘͇͈̠̗̞̱̗͉͙̩̞͚͎̖̰͇͖̪̯̟̭͉̰͙̬̦͚̼͙̦̦̘̲̺̟̣̮͕̘͖̞̤͚̮̜͚̩͈͇̙̰̜̱͉̙̬̹͇̗̖̱̭̳̠̦̮̦̹̹̳̮͉̭̳͙̗͔͍̱̱̰͈͈̲̝̝̣̝͓̰͍̫͍̲͉̘̬̫̞̫͔͖̻̼̣̯̜͙͚͓̲͎̬̹̝͔̪͙̼̼͎̺̲̞̝̺͕̱̟̮̣̰͈͔͈͇̯̝͐̊̊̃̍̒̈́̑̇̅͑̉̾̅̌͛͛̿͂̈̾̍̓͊̄͋͗͗̎̍̽̐̈̂̏̃̊̈́̈́̆̾̈́͒̆͗̄̉͂̉͑͛̎̀̇̈̏̏̆͗͛͂̑͒͒̍̒͑̀̓̿̓͛̓̒͛̏̈́͂̏͛̓̌̍͑̐̾̐̈̿́͗̈́͆̾̔̈́̃̓̃͗͊͌̓̃̈̋̐̊͌͋̎̋̐̑͑̓̊̅̊̀͒̊̽̓͗̉̋͛̆̏̇̀̊̓͗̓̔̓̓̑́̿̉̈́̏̿͋͐͛̐̊̎͛͐͛̎͋̇̂̽̈́̎̑̽͒̏͛̔̒̅͛̒̏͛̆͊̈́̓̍̈́͋̾̽͆̍̓̋͛͋̄̎̅̽̍̋̊̍̉̆̿̍̌̒̄̋̾̿̾̿͋͂̉͐͛͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅȂ̶̡̧̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛͍̪͍̘̦͇̰̜̯̮̻͎̰̩̗͉̟͖̲̭͓̙̮̜̼̼̮̭͈̭̖͎̜͖̲͚̪͙͕̤̲̝͓͕̣͖̘̜̠͙͉̮̝̻̟̳͖̬̫͙̼̮̰̝̣̰͓̻̜̲̞̱̭̬̰̥̯̗̹͙͉̗̞͖̭̻̘̮͇̩̹̼̝͈̣̦̱̹̲͎͖̹̤̺̤̞̺̟̘̟͍͙̦͉̥̗̼̞̝̳̣̞̙̮̠̤̰͇̫̰̪̞͔̥̲͔̲̰̻͔̝̱̪̣͈̲̥̩̺͉̜͉̖͚̥̝͓͎̦͈̟̗̲̰̙̤͇̺͕͍͉̺̯͚̗̯̪̟̮̹͚̰̺̖̟̣̝̲͔͎̹̗̟̹͖͇̝͕̪͉̞̣͕͈̘̈̀͑̈́̔̇̋̎̐̿͛͋̎̋̈́͒͌̐̍̑̽͗̿͋́́̋͋͋̂̀̽̄͌̊̇̍͊̃̋͒̀̈́̀͗̒̈́̅̽̂̄̒̂̄̎̂͗̈̅̇̂̇̃̃͋͛́͗͑̾̄̇̑̏̀̓̂̐̈́̈͒͑̂̈́͋̉̉͒̓̄͊͗̓͑̔̊̄̋̏̔̈͋̔͗̀̅͂̍͑̊̅̈́̌̇͐̈͑̽́̓̉͆̈́͆̂̆̅̇̋̿̂̈́̊̿̈́̿͆̄͊̌̒́̉̄͆̋̍̈́̈́̈̿̍͑̈́̈́̿̌̑͛͆̅̌̔̉̏̆̀̉̍͂̌̍̂͗̿̾̍̓͛͒̈́͆̍̒̈́͋̏̔́̏͆̒͐̋͒̆̅̓̈́̑̊̈́̀̈́̆̒̈́̿̔͒̂̒̂̒̆̈̒̔͒͒̇̈́̉̇̍̀̈̐̉̀́͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̴̦̩̯̥̘̝̓͐͐̃̇̂̋̾͌̔̈́͒̂̌͛͘Ą̸̡̧̢̡̢̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̤̻̳̙̝͖̗̤̖̯̲̯̺̘̯̠̼͕͚̫̜̥͈̗͎͔̮̤̳͉͓͎̬̥̪̘̩̹̥̬͉͕̫̱̻̞̘̩̞̠̗͇͎̖̣͚͕̪͍̯̭̼̬͔̩̦͔̺͈̺̟̮̰̜͚̺͖̺̬̤̳̪̦̰̯̜͇͍̤̏͌̌͒͗̍̽̓̎̿̀̀͒̎͑̿̏͂͋̌͑̔̐͆͑̂̏̈̇̏̌̆̌̽̊̈͂̄̽̏͗̑͂͛̋̑͌͒̎̊̇̆̉̽͒̾̈́̏̂͑̓̌̾̊͗̃͗͛̑̈́̋̈́̀̋̃̐͛̔̑͗̉͌̀͛̍̏͗́͂̎̓̂͆͆͌̽̒͐͒̉̆̒̆̽̄̔͗͂̋͛̓͗͛̒̊́̊͐̒̄̃͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝A̸̢̧̨̢̢̢̡̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̧̛̛̩̦̣̞̫͔̹͙̞͕͇̪͎̣̦̝͔̘̦͈̪̗̤͓̻̯̣̬̖̦̘̳͙̝̳̝͚̼̗̺̝̩̮̭͙̯̖̹̼̠̦̜͚̣̘̩̫͓̝͚̮͖̠͔̯̖͎̪̜͔̹̞̹͙̥̩̥̝͎̱̗̞̞̝͉̞̝͖̳͎͉̩̭̮͕̲̯̰̜̼̰͇̰͚̬̰͇̞͍͇͈̯͓͎͎͈͎͕̟̟͙͇̫̙̗͔̻̪͔̲̱̦̫̣̩̫̼̝̘̗͔̬͆̐̐͂͋̂͐̾̉̃̀̈́̇̐́̐̇̎̂̓͛͛͌̔͋͑̃̂͊͑͗̈̍̍̋̑́̆̅̀͂̇̎́̋͊͂̃̆̓̈́̑̄̄̓̒̓̉̔͊͂̎̇̋̀̔͐̅̂̊̑̓́̓̍͌̒͋̃̂̾͂̍̊͗͛͂̆̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̧̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͙̠̮̮̼̪̩͓̳͔̳̯͖̼͉͖͍͙̪͚͍͖̦̺̜̮͔̝̝̖͍̣̯̺̥͓̖͉̺̪̖̦͔̙̘͖̫̗̥͚̼͉̳͈̦̤̻̺̹̬̗̟̖̲̟̩̝̖̬͚͍̠̟̙͖͍̰̣̮̩̰͇̺͓̫̻̻͎̼̞̞̼͓̟͙͓̭̯̘̤̮̖̮̻̥̪̦͖͎̫̩̦̲̘͖̩̣̜͙̠̮̫̗̙̬̣̲̳̘͔̭͖͉̭̦̦̺̜͕͍̤̱̮̗̪͕̥͔͉͉͎̪̗͖̮̘̰̠̰̹̻̫̺̖̺̲͕̘̬̭̯͎̪̖̗̼̜̙̣̘̘͖̰̘̬̭͇̼͚̬̝͍̬̜͚̫̰͔͕̻͙̜̝̦̜̺̱̞̺́̉̊̎͗͐̓͂̐̍̋̾͒͂̽̋̅̽̈̎̏̊̓̑̍͛̑̍̏̊͒̽͑͗͑̎̏̓̀͌̂̃̽͌̀̐̇͗͐͛̐̈́̽̀̿̀͗̅̓̄͊̈͒͊̇̽̇̑͑̔͋̇̈́͌̇͒̀̾͊͛̿͐̏̓͋̓͆̏͂̍̂́͆͒͆͂͑̌̓̇̉̓͐̍̍͑̂̽̂͂̈́͂̈́̍̾̌͗̅̆̽͐̒͒̔̑̔̒̀̀͆̒̓̀̄͊̒́̍̇̒͊͆͊͂̈́̕̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̡̧̡̨̢̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭͍̭͚̳͇̳͇͖̺̫̙̞̺̩̠͕̜̖͕̞̯̪̳̯̟͉̹̖̮̲̮͎̰̯͙͕̮͙͈̲͓̺̰̖͕̼̤̖̗͚̣̳͍̙̞͚̩̦͔̹̪̞͓̭̻̲͍͎̖͖̼̜̜͇͚͎̳͉͎̝̻͈̟̤̻̳̩̱͙̥͕̮̰̪͙͖̙̞̟̻͖̲̪̠̫̤͚̭͕̻̼͍̓͑̃̃̽̿̑́͐̓̓̂̌͛̽̀̅̍͂̌̉̄̈́͐̿͒̎̓͗͛͐̂͗̂̎͛̌͐̓̔̀͛͋̊͌͋̂̆̽̎̓͐̒̃̈̒̐̈́̐̋̾̆̑͛͛͗̎̊̎̆̎̑͌̈́̋͐̾̽͆̐̍̌̊̀̂̎̏͗̍̽͂̏̊̑̂̀̈́̂̾̈́̅̑̂̈́̓̏̉̀͆͒̓̈̏̀̉̐̋̑͒̔̾̑͛̀̈́͌͗̑̋͑̓̈̍̔͛̈́̒̓͆́͂̋̊͋͐̀̍̒͂́͋͌͗̍̅͊͌̆̎̐͛̅̈̑̈͋̾̊̽̂̾̿́̓̋̈́́̇͌̏͐̊̈́̄͒̃͒̄̄̄̃̊̊̓͋̈̈́̈͊́͐̇͋͛̏̆̐͐̍̀̐̉͒̾̉̂̃͆̌̎͒̈́̏̂̑̆͋̈́̐̉̓̀̈́̕̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅĄ̶̢̡̨̧̢̢̛̛̛̠̗̲̦̥͉̹͙͈͎͇̮̫̻͓̖̞̱͔̰͇̮͖̬̺̣͓͎̮̻̠̺̘͈̮̖͉̗̣͉̩̤͓̣̺̠͈̱̰̻͖͇͇̜̥̣͕̜̠̳̥͉͎̳̰̣̺̩̤̣̙͔̮̹̞͍̞̠̋̍̾̾̓͐̀͗͐̄̿͑̀̈́̾̓̈́͑̏̋̅̔̑̑̑͑͛̈̎̌̀̓͛̿̈̇͒̓͋̆̽͗͆̏̊̿̉͆͐̈̑̏̓͆͒̑̉͆̅͌͋͆̂͊̊̓̃̀̎̿̓̽̃̅̈́̈͑̆̿͋̑͆̈͗̒̓̎͗̓͐̽̋͒͑͛͑̌̆͂̑͋͊͋̏͑̈́̎̍͒́̒̔̂̉̏̉̋̂̈́̌̎͊͒͛̂͐̆̒̈́͆̐͗͋͛̄̔͌̅̒͛͆̇̇̿͒͛͊̅̔̾̈͌̅̋̿̈̓̏̽̑͌̈́̔̂̾̾̎̂̐̓͗̓̐̓̓̏͐̃̏̊́̇͆̀̈́̉̾̄̄̄̃̄̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅÄ̴̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̳̲̹̦̳͕̱̹͍̫͉̹̤̩̥̥͖̩͈̥͓͚͙͙̠͔̪̭̫͚͚͙̟͉̥̱̼̯̝̥̦̹͖̮̼̜͍̺̩͖͖͍̹̯͖̯͙̤͚̓̅̓̽̈̓͛̐̃͌́̂̐̓̄̄̀̊̆̊̃̎͆̉̈́͒̿̏̊̈̿̓͊̍̋̊͗́͆͊̉̈́̊͆̀̃̊͒̎̉́̄̇̍̄͗͛̋͊̀̀̈́̄̿̊̄͌̾́́̄̒̽̾̃̊̓̀́͐̀͋̀͗͆͛̉̍̾̇̔̆͐͂͒̇̑̔͌̈́̈́̐̐̒̍̈́͑͒͐̔͗̽̊̀̐́̎͐̇̿̆͗͑́͛̂͆͌̂̔̆̎̓̋͒̽̿̆͗̊͑̽͛̔̈̀̎̾̾͌̋͛̂̈͒̍̃͛̓͑̏͊͌̃̆̂͋͆̆̑̆̍̂͆͑̑͗͒̒̽̓̊͂̅͑͑̉̚̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅĄ̵̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̜͕̹̬͓̻͍͖̬̤͔̪̮͔̣̯͙̦̻̦͚̠͔̖̦̜͕̣̪̹͖̼͓͉̺̹̮̟̫̣͍̘̩͈̙̙͍̼̠̖̙̬̜̠̩͚̯͖̝͎̝̖̳͖̬̱̭̻͕̩̼̱̫̟̝̺͓̘̤̄̍͐̈̅́̀̋͛̓̽̉̎̈́̿̉̿̽͒̋̐͒̍̾͒̃̓̇̆̇̈́́̒̓͂̈̂̔̃͐̾͆̊̑̈́̍̄̈́̃̄͂̓̆̃͋̏́̓̏̍̍̐̍̈̐͆̔̉̈́̏̒̒̅̓͒͐͊̒̅̎̀̈̂̿̾̔̈́̌̈́̽͌̊̆̿̔̐͌̈́̂̊̀̊̈̐͌̆̒͊͛̊̆̓́̇̑̓̌͊̐͛̈́̓̒̿͗̅̂̇̊͒̿͑̇̈̈̒͋͂͒͋̈́̋̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĂ̵̧̢̧̡̨̨̛̛̖̳̥̞̪̳̟̠̠̥̝̹̺͎̩̼̱͕͙̤̮̞̖̜͉͎̱͕̲̠̤̭̰̻̬̝̬̺͔̲̰͉̮̬̞̱̞͇̳̮̰̠̲̗̥̻̩̩͔̱͓̼̤̗̣̲̭̤̜͔͍̬̪͉̟̱̜͇̫̱̖͕̩͈̠̫̠͈̼̳͇̥̪̣̖̺̹͍͔͍͇͎͖̈́̓̂̏͆̋̽̉̔̓̄̈́̈̇̽̓̃̌́̆̑͑̐̈́̌͆͛̈́̅̊̇̿̈́͐̏̓̔́͛̀͂̽͌̽̈́̋̽̍̌̽̉̏͋̐̃̂́͐̒̂̄͒͐́͐̿̔̾̃͛̿͐̈̿̂̈́̏͆̑͆͂̈́͑͂͛͂͌͑̅̐͌͒̄̈́̄̑͛͋̍̔̅̂̀͒̑͑͗̾͛͒͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅÄ̶̧̧̨̢̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̺̺͓̬̙̯̹̰̳̘̞̼̤̻̗̹̝̖͔̮̘̲̱̺̳͈̼̰̟́̅̄̓̀̌̑͛̌̊̑͌̃̍̇̏͆̈́̏̔̔̋̽̋͌̌̓̇͛̂͆̈́̆̔̍̏̏̓͐̏͋̉͆̉̌̒̓̂̍̽̓̈́͊́̈̈́̐̄́̋̉̐̋͂̋̈́̓͌͊̽̿̄̏͋̃͛̾̓̐̄̿̂̊̈́͌̀̄̆͊̋̈́̽̓̂͌͆̈́͐͆͂̈͒́̃̀̍͆̍̈̒͋̓̅̿̿̓̔̊̐͂̐̊̈́͆̎̀̊̈́̾̐̂̈́̇̾̇͗̍̊̇͑̊̊̿̈́̅̇̍̇̓̔͊̍̽̅͑͋̐͒̉̓́̎̏̆̈̊̉̅͆̍̊͋̔̔̈̇́́̑̃̍̏͌̐͒̈̽͌͆́̏̇͛̏͆̇̍͐̿̉̈́́̂̓̊͑̔̊͗̽́̎͋̌̋͐́͒͑̍̆̅͛͊̽͂͊̿̃̾͋̏̄̔͐̃̐̆͘̕͘̚͘͘͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝A̶̡̧̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̢̡̛͉̙̱͔̘͓̯̗̠̻̭͔͔̙̜͎̜̞͖̹̝̪̣̳͈̻̟̼̥̖̣̫̣̞̟̘̺͕̠̞̥̪̱̫̦̲̙̬̗̜̹̯̰̗͕̦̣̠̹̥̫͉̘̮̗̻̭͔͙͈̭̱̫̙̙̫͍͍̫̣̻̯͇̻͚̠̬͚̲͕̝̠͇̹͖͈̬͔̘̹͚̤͓̟̩͍̩̹̍͐̓͆̀͐̈́̒̃̏̂́̈̅͗͂̈͒̇̌͛̆̎̽͌͐͐̆̈͛̄̀͂̊̒͛̾̅̔̑͛͊̀͂̔̓̃̿͗̈́̿̈͑͐̃̓͐̏͗̄̀̽̿͐̂̂̎͐̎͋̅̑͒͌̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝Ä̴̡̨̨̡̡̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̡̢̡̧̢̢̨̢̛̛̱̗̜̪̱͔̲̥̘̦̰͚̪͖̺͖̹̫̖̭̣̝͕͎̱̭̘̮͓̝͇̫͓͍̞̞͚̙̝̘͈̭̺̭̦̭͈͚̤̟̟̫͇̣̺͍̤̘̭̫̥̲͎̦͍̱̫͎̹̠̣̮͈̲͕͚̗̖̼̭̙̞͕͇̯̬̮̠͓̯̳̳͙̗̜̖̝̣͉͍̯̯͍͚̬̥͖̜̪̹̟̼͎̘̲̰̬̟͖͎͔͎̮̥̳̭̖̠͖̗̲͔͕̰̰͍̙̦͓͈̼͍̞̰̲̠͇͈͇͍̗̟̥̱͕͉̲͓̟̼̻̣̠̪̩͚̪̝̲͕̼̦̻̖̘̭̗̥͚̬̠̺͍̳̟̩͍̝̪͍͎̻̖̗͈̠̩̱̭̥̹̥̦͓̺̻̖̫̺͇̻̙̦̻̺̤͕̙͈̪͉́̑͛̾̅̔̃͗̓̅̅̈̊͂͑͊͗͐̊̇̈́́̆̊̽̅̔̅̏͌͐͆̄̈̽́͒̇̇̅̌̒̑̾͌̃͐̊̈̆̈́̇̾͑͂͌͌̾̾̏̇͂̋͐̓͂̾͆͗̿̎̍͂̐͊̌̏̒̿̈́̐̒̔̇͊̄͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̢̧̡̢̧̧̢̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̡̨̢̡̢̢̡̧̛̛͔͙͖̘͕̮̝͔̬͍̰̣͖̫͙̝̤̖̙̼̘͇̯̫̩̰̗͚̲̱̗̲̲̙̖͈͉͚̦̹͚͍̭͇̼̗̟̳̠̭̼͕̯͖̫͖̝̹͙͈͓͚̱̤͈̩̫̳̭̠̖̮͇͙͕͇̫̖̹̩̠͇̻̳͎̦͔̪̖̝̤̭͈̻̗̥̞͓͇͔̘̤͎̜̮̭̱̫̲̫̱̼͚̙̣̻̠̞̭͎̩̝̫̠͕͇̘͓͓̫͔̮͓̠̪̖͇͚̤̟̯̳͔̫͇͉͈͔͚̤̮̣̥̼̗͉͚̩̥̭̲̱̬̯̲̟̯͈̩͔̼̖̯̫͎̠̭͉̥̦̳͍̝̣̪̲̺̼͙̮̝͈̟̙̞͖͖͖͓̣͉̱̦̞̫̭̪͎̭̝̭̒͂̏͆̈́͗̈͗̐̿̓̇̐̌̍͛̾̒̓̽̿̓̎͗̏̈́̈̊̍̽̓̀̐̏̇̊͗̋̈́͒̓̆͂̌̆͆̔̊̾̏̄̒͌́̒̐̈́̌̀͊̓͛̅̐͒͛͌̊̋̇͐̋͋̌̈͑̃͂̇̎̑͂͑̒̀̐̑̂͐̈́̎͂̍͊̊́̎͊̂͐̃̐̾͑͛̈́̂̔͐̃̔͌͛͆͒̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅA̷̡̢̡̛̛̝̺̯͉̬̳͙͙̟̝̺̟̩̣̖͉̦̪̳̬̳̺̯̙͕̲͔̺̔͑̓͐̑̔̈́͐̎̋̑̈̓̆́̐̏̔̌̒̂͊̐̅͊̅͛̒̈́͋̏̈́̍̀̏͐̾̒̇̒̋̈́́͆̋͑͌̓̅̂͌͗͋̂͋̐̿͒̂́̉̄̆̆̈́̆̃͐̐̾͐̃̌̀͐̈́̐͒̔̍́̊̈́̏̓̉̊̂̈́̾̒̊̈́̇̽̾̔̀̒͐͊͐̂̽̃̄̑̔̀͑͗͐̉̈͛̃͂̉̌͂͆̅̅̍̄̊̅̋̂̈̈́̋͌̒̍̂̇̂́͛̐͒̾̆̄̎͒́͂̅̓̿̇̆̏̂̀̌̈́̒̃͛̏͂́̅͛̓̎̿̾͐̄̈́̈̄͛̉͊͂́̌͊̈́̐͂̐̉̉̈̽̂̾̃̌̔̊̓̾̓̂̾̓͆̒͌́̅͊̾̄̉̉̈́̌͗̓͆̈́͗̑͗̑̐̈́̄͐̉̆̓̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝A̴̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̢̧̡̡̧̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̟͎̗̺͉̫̱̫̪̙̥͓̰̪̺̠̬̪͈͕̣̮͈͇̥͓͎̮̞̰̞̙̖͇̘̯͚͙͇̩̘͔̭̬̘̫̝̻̳͍̜̜̘͈̤̰̦̫̥͔͖̖̼͍̟̹̹͕̰̳͎͈͔̮̟͓͍̥̩̪̝̼̠͇̞͕̠̰͔͚͇̰̼̲͍̪̞̖͓͈̘̮̮̻͔̦͚̖̻̩̗̬̠͎̯̳͙͉̞̥͉̼̥͖͔͓̥͍͍̜̎̏͂̇̓̒͒̎̄̂̒͐̌̔̌͋̆̈̐͛͛͌͐̉̇̃̏̎̈́͊̈́̃̊͋͐̂̇̆̈́͗̍̔̏͌̾͛̾̂͊̈̃̿͊͊̋́̉̾͊̀̋͌̏̃̊̀́͌̍̔̔̽̍̒̒̌̎̋̍̑̍͒̈̍̄̎̀̇̏̆͛̽̿̅̈́͑̓̂̾̿̽̈́̒̃͂̿̈́̑͐̍̂̂̐͂̒̊̌͊̍̽͒̾̒̅́̈͛̇̽̿̈́̐͌̾̈́́̈͐̐͒̾̂͒̏͛͂͂̑͗̓͌́̂͌̋̐̿̎̅͆̌̓̑̀̽͐͊͆͛̈́̑̎̂͊̈́̓̂̒̀͆̈́̀̾̐́́̍͌̐͒̈͌̋͛̎̐͘̚̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̨̢̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̨̛̙͍͓̰͓͉͈͉͕̗̪̤̟͕͖̟͓͉̼͎̖̤̟͉̫̲͈̠͕͓̪̩̙͓̗̹͍͚͉̤̲̲͕͈̪̹̟̯̥͖̞̗͖̤̬͕͖͇̺̫͈͎̣̝̘͚̮̳̤̝͎̱͚͙̟͖͎͉̭̲͓̪͔̰͉͎̫̩̝̮̖͍̩̳̖̰̘̩͓͕̝̹̳̜̣̟̝̗͍͈̱̤̹̻̣̝̺̭̹̝͖̝̙̭̬͉̠̣̘̲̹͕̜̭̰̤̣͍̲̰̙̼̫̼͍̬̟̠͈̟̣̬͉̼͉͍̤̜̰̗̟̣͉̖͕̜̰̘͖̟͚̬̱͙̲̘͕͍̠̘̜͉̪̼̱͇͔͖̰͔̝͈̯̜͓͔̙̗͈͎̹̣̫̭̲͚͓̳̣̹̯͉͔̫͚̰̮̺̝͎̲̜̰̭̼͕̪̭̪̳̼̗̹̗̭̗̥̠̻͍̩͕͌͗̈́̈́͋͑͊̓̐̒̎̉̋͊̒̈̄̆̃̓̓͋̏̒̐͐̋̑̔͐͛̇̿̂̐̌̒̔͌̔̐̔̔̑̽͊̈́̏̎̿̊͊̏̌̉́̐͒̐̀͒̉͑͑̏̓̍̽̂̈́͋̈́̅̾̂́̉̅̌͒̅̆̑͂̉͋͑̈́̓̋̌̒͊͗̏̈́̊͗͛̔͌̔̎̃͑̓͛̉̿̔̇͆͒̽̈́̈́̄͋̍̃̓̌̈̓͛͆̌̇͂̾̌͐̿̈͋̔̃̏́͂̏̀͌͊̃̐͛͋͊̍̀̐͌́̌͋͑̄̓̔͐̈́̉̑̑͌͛̒̿̽́̑̌͒̍͋̒̎́̌̓́̈́̉̽̅̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̧̧̡̨̨̢̧̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̧̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̩̲̠̪̝̤̞̜͔͙͖͚͚̥̻̺̠̲̫̹̖̪̰͔̺̜̝͕̳̟͇̦̯̙̲͍͙͕̟͉̳̠̭̥̩̫͇̦͇̟̩̯̬̫̗̤̙̦̗̤̲̰̳͚͈̺̗̖̲͈͎͚̹̫͕̞̘͎͔͈͙͔̱̮̞̟̺̼̟̖͖̰̖͉͉̺̠̮̻̮̟͕̲͕̫̤͍̞̖͍̻̰̼̬̱̺͍͈̜̻͕̰̗̗̗̹̩̗͓͈͉̖͍̥̪̻̖͚̥͈͎̘̥̳͕̤̠̪̦̰͚̘̥͍͇̬̤̜̬͎̯͎̲͕͈͎̝̥͍̫̰̺̣̤̺̺͎̝͕̖̬̮̖̘̝̜̺̙̯͕̳͍̱̣̬̙͉͎͎̦̻̝̻͇͈̻͕̖̗̿̀̂̍̔͆̐̄̈́͗͒̈̎́̏̋̎̋͂͂͑́̔̆̓̊̔̾͑̊̆̅̿̈́̽̑̌̽͆̑͊̃͂̌͒̈́́̈̃̑̓̆̌̌͌͋͗̇̍̅͋͗͛̆͌̀̂̈́̆̆̄̈́̊̑͊̎̐̆̈́́̋̈́͑͒̂͆̊͗̎͒̎̀̌̅̎̌̉̌̓̈́̍͐̉̋̒͛̉̍̾̒͊͌̆̋̌̓̔̀̿͑̀̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅÃ̷̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̨̢̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̧̛̛͔̗̬͕͍͎̣̯̮̖̠̻̰̫̹̦̪̼͇̜̝͍̩̹̺̞̥͎̦̻̬̣̭͎̝̙̻͖̦͍̮̤͉̦̳̱̞͉͚͓̜͔͔͇̗̜̲̥̦͍͍̮͚̯̦͖̲̗͇̘̙͖͇͕̠̼̩̣̼̬̖͕̭̩̲̝̘̲̩̞̞̥̣̫̯̞͇͓͓̜͖̬̟̺̗̙̲͕̮̳̬͖̩͈̝͖̼͓̦͈͕͈͉̼̳̻̺͈̱͙̹̠̼̳̗͚̥̪̞̩̼̼̩̖̼͍͔͎̞̲̞͖̞̺͕̻̩͕̲̻̞̖̝̦̙͍̪̮̳͈̰̥̥̭͇͚̙͖͕͓̗̝̩̹͔͇͇͓̪͇̝̱̯͚͍͚̫͕͖̗̹̤̝̪̙̹̜̱̺̞͇͍̣̻̩̖̑̈́̈͑͋̒͛̊͋̀̐̊̉̈́̅͌̅͊͂̋͂̌͑͑̈́͛̑̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̢̡̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̧̛͖̭͉̮͎̳̺͎̺̦͍̭̩͈̠͔̟͉̻̜̱͍͓̜̼̗̠̫̼̻̳̦̼͓̫̥̝̰͉̣̦̹͖̖̗̤͖͈͚͇̞̫͇̝̹͚̬̘̲̼͉͙̠̘͔͚̭̲̩̲͙̳̺͖̗̼̼̼͚͚̘̻̻̩̹̞̞̞̺͕͍̫̥̞̣͎̣̝͈̺̰̬͙̲͔̩͔͇̜̮̣̦̱͎͍̮̲̬̙̞͇̟̦̥̘̩͉̩̬̻̤̗͈̲͍̜͖̞̮̬̞̮̝͈̹̼̥͍͒̾̒͑͑̌̈̐̃̀̔̆̓̇̊̅̒̓̈͊͊͛͋̿̃͋̈͛͋͗̈́͋̌̓̈̏̇̏̊̑̽͋̊͆͒̓̂̇̾̉̅̂̌̑̽̒̅̅̀͂̈́͑̂̽̈́͑̉͊̆̓̿̆͂̒͑̆̔̈́̈́̎̿̇̿̽͆͊́̈̋̌͂̐͊̾̑̈́̄̔͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̶̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̡̧̢̧̧̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̛̬̱͍̣̼͖̹̝̣̤͙͉͉͙̯̝͚̱̦̪̯̳͖̭͓̠̳̳̻̹͖̘̪̮̮͎͇͇̰̜̘̞̜͖̤͎͙̟̺͇̖̝̪̤͕̱̫̗̗̣̜̩͚͔͉͎͇͕͓̙̻̼̮͖̥̖̱̮̯̙͍̣͎̠̟̩̼͖̭͇͓̟͈͉̙͕̘̺̻̣͖͈͓̼̙̭͓̲̹̭͈̯̹̖̭̜̥̺̖͍̻͇̲̰̱̞͔̮̜̳̱̰̙̟͍̗̼̥̤̰̘͎̙̯̖̥̞͍̥͔͇̟̬̒͒̑̓̇͗̌̓̃̓͊̾̑́͂̒̐̅͊͑̅̍̾̏͛́̒͋̎̒͋̈́̈́́̏͐͂̓̍̐͋̇̾͂̈̄̃̾̔̋͆̐̍̈́̍͋̄̑́̓̔͛̎̃̿́́̈́͊̃̀̄̐̑̐͋͑̀̅͑́̿̒͐͐̉̅̍̆̍͋̽̈̐̈́͛̉̾̇̈́̆͐̉͋̔̆̈́̌̔̈́̊̆̀̆̈̽̈́̎́̆͋̊͌̔̀̽̒͒̂͐̿͒̈́̈́̌̆̑͐͂̑̃̉́͒͒̀̓͗͌̍̄̇̌͛̔̐͂̎͒̄͋̽̈́͂̃͆̈́̔̅̒́̓͛͆̊̂̔̽͐̑͑͂̏̌̑̋̃̅͛̃͊̇̔̓͊̈̎́̎͆͛̆́̂̐̔́̾͘̕̚̚̚̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅȦ̶̡̡̡̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͔͖̞̱͚̮̳̜̺̩̻͔͇͈̬͇̗̯̦̰͕͓̹̗̰̭̫̻͕̱̣̲̬̖̯̩͉͍̘̲̟̫̲͖̖͎̘̻̙̖̫̱̺̼͇̖͔̤͉͙͚̝̻̠̘͚̼͕̣̦̪̺͖͉̜̫̤̗̳͈͔͓̝̟͈̠̟̟̜̰͇̙̞̦̬̺͖̻̲̖̟̣̠̖̬̬̹̱̘̯̣͙̥͕͇̫̝̬̪̹̘͉̥̭̗̣̩͙̩̤̯̗̣͖̩͎̼̗̺͇̪̿̐̒͐̊̉̑̑͋́͐̈͐̽̑̆̔̇̈́̉͌͑̋̌̒̈́̔̐̾̓͒̈́̈́̿̄̈́̆̎͛͋̄̂͑̒̓̈̈́͗̓͗͗̋̈́̃̓̈́̽̀͂͑́̑̓̎̽̐̽̓̇̀̍̄͐̍̉̂̂͗̉̾̐̏̈́͆̇̃̈́̈́̅͐̾̈́̌͂̌̽͗̄̽̍̾̌̈́̍̈́̊̋̐̑̓͒̒̀̆͋̄̐͒̉͐̍̓̾̈́̈͐̋͐̍̉̅̑̊͛̊̈́͂̅́̃̄̄͒͗̋͆̋̔͑̀̆̋̊͂͌̾̿̒͛̇͗̿̉̔͒̂̒̉̈̒̐̈̑̉̉̌́̈́̾̽͐̆̒͛̿͑̐͋͛̇̏͌̔̈́̋͒̓̈̊͗̽̿̅̃̏̃̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛͕̰͎͕̙͚͉̗̼̟̝̗̟̩̻͈̱͇̲̰͉̝̙̹͇̻̜̟̺̯͙̼̤͍͍̝̤̹̭̺̟͈̭̯͉͖̤̞̥̣̺̫̼̫̫̞̗̙̣͈̳͕̼̼̮͖̣̟͓̣̪͚͖̫̮̦̥̼̱̹̘̭̩̞̹̳̫͚̺͚̗̪͍͔̗̘̳͈͍̯̼̩̯̣̭͈̬̦̭̺̗̱̲͍̬͔̥͍͎̟͚̰͎̼͕̲͉͌̈́̂͛̈́̉̈̋͛͊̎͗̄̈́̑͐̓͗͗͂͋̇͋̄͊͋̓̿̅͊́͌̈̓̓̎͐̍̿̾͆̏͐̓̽͗̂̇͊͋͂̓̓͒̑̂̉̐̈́̐͆͌̈́͐̀̊̈́̓̎̆̿̊͌̔̏͛͑̂̇̓̈͐̀̅̇͒́͛͊̀̋̓͆̊͐̀͑̀̆̒̎̿̽̓̀̓̈̀̋̈́͐̐̊̅̄̀̈́̆͌̍̋͂̈́̔͆͗͛̐͋̈́̊͑̆͐̔̆͂̔̉́̅͊̄̉̎̄̈́͒̈́͑̂̿̽̆̉̾̀̓̐̒̎͗̆̈́͐͆̓̂͐̍͆̈́̿̿̈́̿͂͊̈́̋̏̔̓͋̌͑̽͒̓͌͗̋͂̌̈́̎̓͆̎̅͋̾̐̈́͌̓̔͛͌͂͗̽̀͛̈́̉̋͑̎̌̆̇̿̾̇̽̀̿̌̑͒̕̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĀ̴̧̧̧̢̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̨̢̡̡̛͚̹̟̲͇͚͚̝̯͓͖͉̜͎̟̞̜̲̟̬͖̰̭̹̳̗͓̝̬͚̟͙̰̮̤̯̞̫̜̮̳̟͕̙̬͖͍̲͚̪͍̲̮̬̜̬͎̟̝͓̺͔̘͇̲̗̭̟̠̩̥͕̰̖͎͍͔͙̹͎̞͇͓̙̞̤̺͍̹̱͎͇̖̰̮̥̺̱̣̥͙̣̩̲͍̼͕͉͔̝̹̼̞̠͔̼̼͔͙̗͚̼̞̩̲̠͎͖͚̞̘̲̥͕̣̘̦̟̣̺͔̺̙̮̣̳̠̗͚͍̑̾̀̓̀̓̐̀͋̅̂͛̓̈́̐͌̉̿̌̇̓͘͘͠͝͝ͅͅͅA̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̬̤̮̹̜̗̫̯̭̫̠̦̱̫̘̞̬̲͉͈̰̝̻̞̲͕͙͓̓͐̏̂̌̆̈́͑̑̋̓͐͗̂͐̔̓̋̌̎͐̈̀̃͗̌̍͒͋͂͗̒̈̒̆̐͊́̒̀͛͋̉́̈́̆̌̓́̅̈́͑̾͋̆̔͐̂̒͗̂̈́̿̔͗͒̽́̏̓̽̈́͐͆̑̒̊̀͐͐̄͗̒̍̔̽̾̎̒̇͌͂̑̾̈́̿̒̿̊͂͂̏̏̈́̃̅̾̋͊͆̈̒̏͊̆̒̇͊̎̑̊́̿̈́̾̈́̑̔͊̉͆̉̈́́͊͊̓̇̈́̍̐̈́̓͐̔̈̎̈́̋̐̍̔̎̌͂̿́̒̀̊͂̈́̋̃̆̽̉̂͒̊̋̈́͆̍̉̈́̋̂̿̌̃̌̔̈́́̆̓̾͒͑̌͛͋̏͗͑̏͌̆͋̑̆̐̅̈́͐̔́̌͌̐̆̌̊̃̾̀̾̒̈́̊̉̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅĄ̴̧̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̭͖͉̝̱̫͎̯̞͍̟̖̻̳̣̣̜̩̣͍̜̫̻̻͓̰̥͍͍̖̳̫̝̖̰̖͇̻͔̣̦̘͎̠̩͈͚̪̠̣͎͙͔̻̖͓̭̥͍̳̼̪̞̤̖͚͙̜̤͍̤̠̗̞̺̳͉̱͚̩̙̭̣̩̮̰̜͖̘̗̤̻͈̩͍̙̦̬̟̩̜̖͙̲̙̣̥̲̗̼͙̞̗̭̖̯͎̰̳̱̘͉͔̖͈̳̰̝͓̞̬͖̱͕̖̙̞̜̬̮̼̙͖̺͍̱̥͍̘͇̺̩̲̘̱̻͓̮̘̻͍̜̹͈̖̤͈̥̖̖̰̱͍̹̭̹̱̝̩̜̖̥͉̭͚̮̫̲͙͎̞̩̯͔̝̣̰̟͓̘̼͎̖̻͖͎͕̤̟̮̳͓͋̈́̾͊͗͌̃͐͑̑͆̈́̈́̾̊͛̾̄͌͌̏̍͂͐̂̈͗͐͂̍͂̇̐̉͆͛͋͆͋̓̈́͌͒̓͗̒͆͐̈́̈̈́̓̌̏̾̿̃̊̌̐̓̄̉͗͆͑͊̏̔̉̃̒͂̿̋͂̃̂̈̓̿̊̑̈̐͂́͐̄͆̈́̒̿̌̉̽̔͆̿͂̍́̌̇̑̃̈̽̚̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅÀ̷̧̨̢̨̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̧̨̢̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̥͚̮̫͖͚̯̦̥͚͔͖̹͔̻̬̜͍̭̟̝̫̟̙̤̲̱͓̰͇̙̘̞͚͚̰̝̬̯͕͖͙͔̜͎̱̻̥̘̲̹̻͖͍̪̩̮̯̗̹̮̯̬̰̙̖͙̹̘͚̩̹̰̪̯̘̹̯͈̠̝͍͍̩̥̹̩̖̟͚͍̬̠͖͈̗͚͍̦̠̮̖̹̦̥͇̭̪̹̻̙̼̼̩͕̟̹̻͎̰̩̝̤̬̱͕̺̩̰͇̪̥͇̞̩͇̤̠͎̯̮͚̫͇͉̣̗͎͍̝̞̥̠̱̪̤͕̮͉̰͎̿̎͐̊̋̑̆̌̓͋͂̅̾͑̓̅̊̌̇͛̈́̌̃̎̇̿̽̈͌̈͗̀̎̈̍̎̊͆̍̈́̍̈́̔̏̆͊̋̑̐̊͋͌̅̾̎͊̃̊͐̈́́̽̌̅̐̒̄̄̑͒͋̍̃̐̓̔̌̈́̌̈́̃͑̂̅̄͆̋͌͒̉̽̇̄̎̽͑̒̽̓͊͗̆̈́͌̈́̽̐̃̃̌̉͐͛̃̃̏̂̎̃͐͋͂͗̄̔̽̑̐̂̍̐̓̅̏̍̓̍͆̏͆͐͐̓̈̓̊̾̆͊͆͛̃̐̄̉̌͋̊̅͐̅̂͆̄̋͊͛̂͌͐̂̽̀̅̾̄͊͗̇̍̿̑͊͆̍̿͊̄̿̓̾͋̈́͂̽̐̎̃̌̈́̋̔͊̓̈́̔̈̅̔͂̿͑̈̾͌̇͐̐̌͒̋͛̿̈́̚̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȂ̶̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̗̪̬͎̥̫̙̠͚̦̼͎̫̠̯̥̲̟̩̖̹̮̭̠̬̘̼͙͔̦̬̦̪͚̲̣̥̟̜̰̤͎̣̤̦̗̭̙̗͙̦͎̦̭͎͖̎̄̔͒͒̏̍̄̇̃̄̄͊̂́͋̉̋̀͑̀̾̈́̉̓̄͐̉͐̆͐̃̓̓̍̍͌̈́͂̌̉́̂̃̈̔͐̊͊̊̇̒͛͋͋͑͒̏̏̐̉̿̃̏̍̒͌̈̾̋͌̽̄̓͐͑͆̋͒̐̂̈́̉̊͌̒̎̑͒͗̓̽̆͑̿̽͆̑͗̂̀̓̂̉̒̌̐͂͌̅͊͑͂͑͊̈́̈́̄̾̐̇͑̈́͒̒̓̑͑̂̅̉̎̔̉́̄̑̈́̑͆̃̎͊͌̆̔̇̇̋͑̉̋͌̾͑͂̀̾̈̔̐̈́́̍̈̽̉̒̋͛̓͑̌̐̉̈̓̌̈́̏͋̂̔̔̈́̋̂͂̈́͐͊̈͒͒̐͂̄̈͆̚̕̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝Ą̶̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̛̫̰̣̜͉͔̟̦͎̳̞̙̲̤̲̫̘̼̗̹̰̣͙̺͈͙̗̯͍̬̝̺̼̠̱͕̦͖̲̫̗̮͚̼̠̫̮͎̟̪̲̪̬̟͉̣͚̱͙̘͚̰̰͙͇̮͓͖͓̗͙̲̭̘͙͔̼͕̼̜̗̤̭̫̖̤̼͎̝͚̪͇͎͙͓̩͓̺͉̪̤̦̞͈͚̱̦̲̮̹̺̯̖̝͎̭̜͔̲̩̰̮͇̖̥͉̫͔̙̦̣̲͔̩̗̬͓̖̯͙̣̱͙̪̗̼̩̹̼͇̞̱̥̯̮̰̞̩͖̗͔͓̼͚͈̭̳̭̪̱͙̟̬͍̰̝͎̘̦̰͖̬̦̱̆͒̂̎̽̈͛͒͂̿̇̏͋͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̸̡̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̦͍͙̭̭̦̱͙̠̮̰̻͙͖̦̹̻̰̻͇͖͖̳̳̩̫̪͖͉̘̰͈͍̯͇̳͖͎̞͕̥͈̟̘͇̩̘̦̲̤͚̹̥̹̟̫̲͔͎͈̥͚̖̿͌̔͒͌̃̓͒͋̔̀͌̈̇̄͐̃͗͗͋̾͊̆̈́̅̿̒̀̔͐̈́̅̓̆̇̔́̾͐̈́̐̅̒̔̐̽̍̋̐͌̑̽̍̃͗͂̎̄̆̔̽̌͒̄̄̾͑̈̓̊̄̊͐͊̒̊̊͛̏̉̑̋̄́̏̎̎͋̾̊̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝Ą̶̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̢̡̧̨̢̢̡̡̨̛̛̪̻̰̲͈͔͕̝̱̦͚̞͉̟̲̭̮̪̟̹̬͍͙͙̣̖̳̦̝̰̱͔̳̤͇̼̙̥̯̯͕̲̝̟͈̺̼̹̲̣̼͍͔̞̬̭̰̗͍͎̱̣̩̘̩̳͕͙̯̬̬̼̟͖̳̪̖̥̘̰͎͎̭̬̘̭͈̜̠̫̙̞̠̺͕̪̱̖̟͍͙̻̥͇͕̹͉̞̤̖͉̩̳͇̜̪̼̖̤͉͍̻̘̭̠͕̦͉͕͎̠̘̦̼̝͈̬̫̹̠͍̝̻̥̥̫̗̮͎̳̹͍̭͔̞̭̫̰͙̠̥̼̺̺͙̗̹͚̘̭̫̟͑̎͛͌̓̌̾͂̌̽͌̏̌̆̇̌̈̋͒͐̿̈́̒̋̅̋̅͗̃͐̏̅̉̆̈́͒̇͛̀̎͂̋̍̃͑͗͐͋̋͒̏͛͛̽̓͛͛͒̅͋̀̈́̓̎̄̑́̒́̆͒͛̊̑́̉͒̽̎͊̋͆̔̔̌̃̓̓͗̀̈́́̂̂̌̉͆͐͂̇͛̔̚̕̚͘̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̹͕̥̩̖̯̭̺͈͇̳͙̣͈̮̜̩͉̬̯̬͇̬̭̗̩̯̻̖̹̞̬̼̥̻̭̜̟̪̹͙̰͊͛͊̄̾͗̈́̽̔̈̈́̅͆̓͊̎̑̍͊̍̀̅̍͌̇̂͌̊̃̇͌͊͛͌̌̓̒͂̓͛̌͊̎͋̒̒̊̊͒̌̍̄͋̆̀̈́̎̊̾̄͛̋̀̇̈̀́̏̆̀̈́̉͂̈́͒͋͐̅̋̄̍̐̂̃͛̏̑̎͂͛̄̌̽͆̆́̾̅̌̇̉̈́̊͋͂̈̈͂̈́̓̽̅̋́̆̈̓̓̐̍͑͒̎͆̆̎̎̿͐̃̈́͑͗̃͑̍͊̽͐̋̑́̒̿̓͋͆̊̃̍̈́̽̆̅̒̓̔͛͑̊̚̕̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̴̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̨̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̨̡̨̡͖̘̼̟͇͉̻̲͈̜̝̮͓̥͔̞̱͈͖̯͖͖͈̖̰̩̝̼̹̩̥̙̱̣̫̬̣̹͇̱̜̣̼̤̣̪͙̩̺͖̗̤̞͇͕̯̤͉̝̖͚̼̞̻̣̥̻̫͚͇͚̣̖̣̲̺̲̲̗̰̤͉̰͙̼͓̝͚̣̯̘͈̥̺̣̣͍̹̜͚̳̻͈̮̜͍̲̩̼͇͖̞̳̱̼̰̞̺̞͈̞̰͈̳̙̥̱͙̬̼̩͉̫͕͎̤̯̟̣̗͔̼̻̜̟̮̪̦̫̺̳̱͇̝̭̟̯̥͕̺̠͔̹̯̗̦̗̱̟̞̜̪̤̺̱͈̣͖̮̼̺̝̺̘̲͈̟̞̙̜̙̥̦̻̳̺̟͈̞̰̻̻͍̰̫̮̥̞̣̩̗̺̹̱͓͉͚̠̺͎̻̻̫͖̟̺̻̖̘̫͕̥̭͙̠̼̝̪̠̳̝̳̜̤̼̹̺͙̥̦̮̞̘͖̞̯̙͛̅̑̾͗͒͆͑̂̈̋̈͋̓̿̇̈́̃͑͒̒̿͒̿̽̄̒̄̾̐̈̔̈́͌̽̌͒̃̔̄̾̔̇̇̓͊̏̒̇͌̄̒̿̈̓̀͌̊̄̽̍̑͛͗̾̓͋̑̂̉̓̄͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̶̧̡̛̛̱̘̱̭̱͍̘̘̻͚͕͉̮̤͇̦̞͍͎̝̘͇̈́̍̑̈́́̐̄̌̏̈̇͒͐́̃̋̊̓̀̈́̑̃̋͛̂̌̑͆͛͐͂̇͌̑́͌̏̾̓̈́̔̏̇̎̈́̎̍̐̌̿͂̌̋͊̄̆̊̉͌͛͋̔̽̔͌̊͆̀͒̒͆̄̎̋̆͂̒̉͂̅͂͌̈́̅̑̋͛͋͗͆̓̑͂̃͊̋̑̔̈́͋͑̂̍̏̒̄̉͂̾̈́͐͂͂͋͛̍̈́̓̄͐̅͒̇̇͗̓͒̓̅̍͊̓͑̆̋͑͑̓̀͛̌͛̂͒̾̉̓͊͑̓̆͌͌̀̋̌̓͋͑̍̈́͘̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅA̸̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̦͙̪̗̣̘̦̩͎̻͙̲̗̝͚̭̖͖̹̼̙̪̰̪̯̭̪͔̝̳̗̗̯͖̬͔̣͈̞͉̰͓̻͍̟͎͍̰͎͙̣̤̺̪̫̙̝̣̼̭͕̗͉̩̞̞͕̯͕̠̱̘͍̫̘̘͖͍̱̦̰͚̙̘͙̰̦̼̯͈̖̭̥͍͎͖̭̙͍̝͚̺̩̱̳̱̫̖͔̝̗̙͇͙̝̗̩͍̮͇̳̘̻͖̤̜̟͎̦̬̖̦̩͈̹̭̱̻̻͎̱̦͕͎͈̝̦̥̦͕̫̺͇̬̙̜̯̠̘͖̝̱̳͈͍̯̮͈̻̙̬͇̪̤̼̩̞͈͍͓͙͎̰̩̳̲̥͇̩̳͚͍̝̪̖͔̣̭̔͆̿̔̆͋̍͒̾̆͗̉̅̿̽̊͊̄̌̄̿̉͗͑͌̅̀̑̌̉̍͗͆̓̇̄́͂̔͌͗̆̆̊̎̒̾̋͌̍̔̾͋͗͑̄̈́͑̓̆̌͐̈́́͋͛̓̔̎̎͆̓̈́̈́̀̏͑̒̉̑͊͌̿̐͑͑͑̂͒̈́͐̑͐̒͑͊͒̈́͑̊̓̓́͐͛̓̽̋͛̈́̾̈́͐̓̌͗͐̌̋̎̈́̅̓̌̽͂̈̏̀͆́̎̉̈́̄̆͌̒͌̀̈́̓̇͊͑̐̿͑̒̈́͂̂͗̓̀̑́̔͆̎̾͐̄̅͒̀͆̀̈́͂̀͘̚̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̡̧̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̘̘̥͔͇̤͕̥̹̹̪̺͔͎̭͉̝͓͙͇̹͇̩̯̰͎̼̝̣͍͓͓̻̰̬͇̗͓̪̹̞̥̲͔̹͈͚͇̻̮̜̼̤͉͓͓͕͈̳̬͓͕͉̦̞̰̩̥̱͍̯͚̲͇̗̮̣̙̩̼̻̹͉̺̗̙̳͓̰̳͎̩̮̳̫̺͕̫̦̝̖̖̞̖̜̤̗̝̟̣̦̺̞̥͚͇̲̖͙́̌̎̍́́̉̌͑̿͆̉̆͆̈́͐̉́̒̓̑̉̆̽͂̈́̈́͛̈́̂̎̆͗͆̓̊̽̇̎͊͂͑̆̓̍̋̊̉̎͊̃̈́̾̂͂̈́̽̄̃̊̇̃̔͂͂̋͂͌̉̈̐̒̏͆͒͗̈́̌͐̔͌̎͗̌͛̂͂̃̓̽̑͗̊̓̈́̌̓̿̄̅̊̃̈͋͒͊̑̓̐́͛̎̏̓̅̿̃́̈̊̃̾̉͗̐̓̒̑̈́͊̒̍̈́̊̄́̇̆̍͂̓̾̄̊̂̈́͐̂͐̃̈́͊̽̉͒́͋̊̓̋̑̎͑͌̆̌̐̓̒̑̽̽̂̾̒̉̓̂̂̚͘͘̚̚̚̕͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅǍ̷̧̧̧̢̡̡̛̛̛͎͖̻̹̹̖̪̞̤̺̗͍̟̬̜̯̪̬͈̹͎̣̫̗̮̘̦̣̰̣̘͔̜̞̟̤̞͖̰͇̤͉̖̰̭͇̼̯̹̲̖̺̱̦̜̹̜̝̞̭͍̲̱̗͎̟̘̦̠̟͚̠̲̗̫͈̥̥̳͎͔̦̟͎̠͓̉̉̈́̒͑̓͂̈́͗͊̎́̓̊̽͑̌̓̀̈́̾̈́͌͒̑̓͂̽̚̕̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅḀ̷̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̡̡̧̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̗͉̘̘̗͔̘̼̱̻̜̼̟͎̗̟͓̖̤͈̦͍̹͍̥̗̥̟̮̣̼̩̟͍͚͔̳̮̘͕̺͔͚͕͎̫̺̮̲͈͓̺̬̬̘͍̳̬̞̳͚̣̼̰̦̻͔͚̲̣̣̳̫̯̳̣͓̫͇͈̜̞̺̹̪̥̣̳̥̫͍̫͙͎̞̤̥̬̠͕̳͍͓̩̹̮̜͔̟͍̳̬̘͍͖̙̯̦̰̪̥̮͓̰̥̱͍̝̹̬͎̤̪̣̯̠̲̟̼͎͙̘͆̊̀͗̂̉̿͛͑̓̍͂̊͒͗̓͌̎̑͌̍̅̑̆̽́͗̅̉͐̊̈́̓͛͐̆̅̂̈́̇̈̆͌̍̈́̇̒̒̈́̀̿̀̑͋̔͛͌̉̑͋̆̍͐̓̏̈́̀̈̔̄̆̓͊̓̋̿̆̉͐͊̾̉̊̑̀̊̅͛̈͆̇͛̑̈̀͌́̓͂͊̏̅̌̆̅͂̍͗̏͂̀̊́̋̅̊̾͗̃̍̈́͛̅̇̆̀͒̆̽̓̇̏̇̒̄̆̈́̊̓͑́̾̆̓̏̇͐̈́͊̆͌̎̓̒̓̀̓̍͐̓̇̿̍̉͒̋͛̾͆̃̇̀̃̈́̎̈́͊͋̽̎̏͆̊̈̅̋͐́̽͑̈͋̾̈͊̌̈́̿̐̉́̐̉͒̎̔̊̐͘͘͘̚͘̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅÃ̷̧̧̡̡̡̢̧̢̧̨̢̧̡̧̢̧̧̡̢̢̨̛̹̞͎̠̭̺̩̫͈̪͚̙̗͖̻̭͈̻̣͉̹̪͚̲͙̻̞̼̞̹̬̬̫͕̹̪̤͈̹̙̗̩͓̝̰͕͚̹̙̜͙̳͈̤̞̺̣̻̖̭̥͔͍̯͍̯̞̼̳͙̣̩̭̦̥̳̩̠̘̜̱͎̺̞̩̝͚͕̝̬̯͓̫͚͓͕͍̰̤̺̥͖̞̩̫̦̝͙̟̦̲̙͔̼̯͇̘͕͚̫͕̝͕̥̪̠͕̱̤̺̙̜͖̘͇͔͖̤͈̮̬̪̪̬̞̼̥͖̪̞̖̩̪͇̙̗̥̜͕̪̱̰͎͔̼̭̙̼̩̜̳̟͓̤̗͔͈̹͈͖̫̱͍͇͖̞̣̩̪̬̠̼̪̣̖̦͎̩̙̱̜͔͈̖̠͈̺͖̦̤͉̞̝͓̜̱͈͎͇̪̲̰͙̳͓̗͇͋̾̈́̏̂̌́̽̍̾͌̋͑̓̓̃̿̍͑͊̈́̆̋̃͆͒̉͆̅͒̓̿͗̾̎̃͂͒̃̋͌́̔͆͌̋̔̍̽͋̐̎͋̋̽̿͆̊̒͒͑͛̓͌͌̅͗̌͗̈͆̓̌̎̓͑̎̚̚͘͘̚͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅÅ̵̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̨̹͙̜̗͉͕̫̫̭̩̝̬̤̼̲͕̝̯̻̟̯̬͔̟̳̥̭̥̩̞͕͓̟̻̖͈͇̹͈̮̝̼̪͈͉̭̟̼̬̗̻̝̣̬͖̘̙͖̟͍̼̹̙̥̖̓̐͛͐̔͆̿̀͆͊̀̀̔́̈́́̈́͐̀̉̔̽͑͂͆̈́̋̓̉̇̈́̽̿͆͋̇͊͆̈̂̓̇̈́͂͗̾͗͑̅̕͘͝ͅĀ̴̡̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̧̢̧̡̲͕͔̭̯̖͈̦̪̘̠̣͙͙̲̠͓͈̩̩̞͍͙̗̳̦̺̤̗̦̬̖̰̖͉̺̖͚̯͈͕̘̱̙̳̩̤͖̗͉̤̭̞̺̜͍̙̯͖̺̦̠̣̮͎̺̺͓͕̘̬͚͎̠̠̦͚̮̻̼̖͇̭͔̜̙̮̼̜̩͙̙͙̖̦̖̠͙͕̠̭̰̣̗͔͉̠̪̖̩̭͉̙͖͖̯͈̝͙͍̺̟̥̜͖̭͓̭͈̮͔͓̮͚̳̮̠̻̫͎̙͓͎̯̖͎͈̯͙̲̳̻̬̖͙̙͎̫̼̗̖̥̬̘̞͈̰̼̲̟̼̪̥̞̞̗̜̞̭̱̰̼̘̠̪̞̟̍̌̏̐͌̑͗̌̃͌̈́̂̓̽̀͒͐̇̑̈͘̚͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẮ̶̧̢̡̢̨̨̧̡̢̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̡̙̗̼̹̻̺̖̯͖̮̺͙͍̘̝̘̦̻͇͓̜͎̙̹̼͈̯̼͍̗̠͙͕̰͙͉͕͔̳̝̪̗̺͕͉͇͇̞͍̗͇͚͉̞̙͉̥̞̖̹̳̹̺̖͖͕͙̠̰͕̱̻̟͍̱̫̼̭̯̭̪͍͍̬̬̞͇̩͓̲̬̙̞̯̣̬͚͎̦̪͓͚̱̝͙̳̮̞͚͔̻͈̤͖͈͖̲̭̹̰̲̝͎͙͈̫̞̬̥͓̬̟̖̟̜̹͙̩̘̻̣̲̤̥͔͔̳͖̘̲̦̪̝̫͙̣̻͎͉͈̳̝̻͓̳͖̮̫̙̥̰̱͎͙̩̝͔̥̟̳͎͕̼͇̪̮͔̤̫̺̹̱̤͎͚͎̯̫̙̜͔̥̫͎̥̗̫͖̞̹̫̫̖͎̜̣͇̐̍̈́̿̓͗̄͐́͛̐͂̆̉̾̽̔̈͊̌̐̈̏̇̓̏̓̈̓̾̽͛̿̈́͑̒̽̈́̎͑̽̈̈́̈́̈͗̈́̎̊̄̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅĄ̶̧̡̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̧̢̢̡̡̨̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̛̛͎̥̼̝͔̜̞͖̩̰̣̱̖͔̬͈͚̲̥̣̤̟̯̰̣͎̣̤̭͔̩͓̺̻͙̗̟̳̗͚̫̝̟̱̘̗͉̱̹̥͚̩̳͎̳̩̤̝̫̼̯̖̖͉͉͓̪̫̥̗̫͕̙͎̘͈̮̖̱̦͉̙̱̹͕̝̱̼̭̮̗̜̹͔̝̥̻̭̻̰̫̱̤̲͎͎̮͇̘̜̜͈̯̮̯̲̜̯̪̬̼̱̠̥̞̠͈̳͕̮̯̺̘̬̦̟̠̮̥̦͖̙͇̜̟̜̯̣̠͖̺̭͇̫̳̣̠͕̘͕̖̗̭͕̞͉͕̳̠͈̰̪̙̺̺̖̮͓̞̯̭̝͈͇͚͎̫͕̝̜̹͓͕̦̯̮̤̱̪̱̞̙̖͚͓̪̫̜̰̝̪̣̹̰̪̩̬͇͓̭̖̻͕̲̥̽̒̒̄͊̈̄̌̀̽̎̾̎̔̈͌̓̏̒̾͋͌̄̀͑͑̈́͊̀͂͊̒̓̈́͒̾̎̈́̑̃̃͋̉̆̈́̑̀̑̎̇̊̏̄͛̈̊̒͐̀̽͋̓̋̿͐͆́̊̃̓̔͛͋̌͆̆̉͛̍͒̔̅͊̀̓̽͆̀́̈̌̽̐̉͛̐̐̍̑̈̓͛͐̉͊̾̈́̏̃͌͗̏̃̅̈̅̓̉̉͛̽̈́̉͗͋̓̓͋̂̑̆̇͐̅̑͑́̍̋̆̾͆̇̐̾͆̇̓̄̈͗̏̄͌̅̂̏̊́̽̂̋͗̀̍̊͐̎̐̈͑͌͆͑͒́̇̈́̆͌̔̏͐̄̐̍͗̈̓͂̒͆̒̒͛̏́̈͊͐̓̉͆̽̑͂̓̔͒̊͐́͌̈̊̽̌̅̽͒́̍̄͗̄̐̄͘̚̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̵̧̢̢̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̧̨̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̲̞̺̥͉̠̝̝̹̪̣͈̣̣̫̭̝͈̮͕̪̺̜̟̤̻͙̟̦͇̞͍̞̱̲̲̙̳͙͔̮̳̠͔̞͕͔̥̜̻̙̟̹̪̰͕̥͙̰̭̣̰̣͕͎͈̹͖̗̜̖̞̘̗̮̝̮͚̝̲̠͚̤̳͉͙̥̭̰̣̯͔̮͔̭̖̙̰̹̙̭͍̘̗̤̦͕͖̗̞͇̥̱̭̤̠̻̻͕̟͚̖͓͚̟̳̞͖͚̜̜̞͖̮̗̝̜̘̫̻͕͙͕̙̣͉̰͙͚͔͙͖͎͓̞̮̼͕̠̹̥͔͎̺̘͇̙͉̝̫͍̺̙̮͔̙̪̼̰̘͕̞̲̫̜̼̫͓̰̖̞̳͖̥̒͌̍̍̅̄̋̀̆̊͆͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̴̡̧̨̢̧̢̢̢̧̡̢̧̢̢̛̛̛̛͔̖͚̠̟̞͍̮̹̜̮̪̦͍͇̻̘̲̝̱͎̘̺̩̩̺̤̯͚̯̘͇͖̹͈͉̣̗͎͎̠̟̘̲̝̱͕̬̲̥͍̖͓͚͈̘̟͈͕̖̯͔̹̮̤͉̪͔̗̱̯͇͎̯̟̼̗͔̞̗̖̖̯̻̟̗̭̝̰̰͍̝̝͎̭̙̝̝͚̜̻̱̭̠̲̜̟̩͈̭̥̞̬̹̖̫̦̙̤̝̖̲͕͔̱̳̪̦̒͊̈́̂̓̏͆͑͑̂͂͐̂͊̊͑̓͂̽̅͐̈́̑̎̔͗̄̾͌̎̈́̀̑̀̈́͑̆̔̓͗̂́́͛͂̍͆̇̔̏̈̐́̓̒͌̓̽͋̎̽̃̆͆̎̃̿̊͂̈́́̄̾̐̿̄̎̏̈̈͌̓͒̇̇̂̈́͐̐̾̈́̂͛̌͂͐̎͑̈͗̈͑̾̎̐̏͒̆̒̋͊̌́̑̆́̒͋̉̈̑̑́͗̃̔̋̾̀͋̐̔̈̅̊͘̚̕͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͠ͅA̶̡̧̛̛̛̛͙͈͎̮͉͈͓̻͍̤̥̰͇̦̠̜̭͈͙͙̪̠͓̟̅͑̊̏̀̈́͆̋̔͂͛̄̂̐͑̂͋̿̉̊̈́̒͑̓͂̋͒̽̍̊̑̿̐̈́̿͗̆̑̔̈́̈̍̎͌̄̀̈́̇̊͐͐̃̑̄̿̆̅̾̎̇͆̈́̍̅͌͐̀͊̈́͂͊̎̾͑̅̍̾̃͋̏̅͊͗͐̌̓͋̇̔̐͗̔͒̐͂̆̉̎̾̂́̓̓͒̈̇͆͗̂́̔͗̃̈͆͂̌̃̑̈͊̊̈́͑̂̄̊̂̽͋̈́̑̅̈́̓̈̈͋̿̒͗͌̽̽͑̐̀̎̓̋̎̿͂̂͗͆̍̀̑͊̌̃̓̈̈́̿͛̀͆̿͛͛̂͋̓͊̾̏̔̀͒͌̂̄̑̀̃͒̒͊̿̐̄͑͌͆̉͊̎̊̾̎̆̐̿͌͂̅͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅḀ̴̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̢̡̡̡̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̢̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̱̘̠̲͓̫̺͇͎͔͚̦̦̯̪̮̜͔̦̤̱͎͎̼̥̟̻̲̹̪̭͕̰̻̟̮͍͕̲̤̟͕͉̝͓̤̺̗̙̲͉̣̮̦͎͉̠͎̪̞̗̺̖̥̥̟̳̪̤̜̦̥̩͕̼̞̩̞̥͇͔͙͇̣̰̬̯̖̰̪̜̰͇̙̗͈̭̦̫͓̹͈̻͚̹̘̥̹͇̯̹̥͇̼̺̤̟͚̗͔̦͔͎͙̻̟̲͙̩̠̩̲͕͓̫̫̤͈͚̖͔̩͕͚̫̟͓̬͈̗̯̯͇̺̙̭͉͖̣̮̮̤͕̹̼̗̻̜̣̳͔͍͕͕̹̘͇̟͈̗͔̬̞͔͖̮̬̳͇̫̥̰͍͔̗͉̭̼̳̝̟̬͍̳̩̫̼͔̪͍͇̤͓͕̘̯̝͓̞̼̺̪͇͕̜̞̮̭̜̹͎̘̦͉̺̹̺͕͇̞̹̦̦̄͋̈́̌̅͊͋͒̽̓̆̈́̌̓̇̿̎̐͒͗̌̿͒̔͒̒͌̔̂̉͋͒̈̒̔̍̉̎̿̎͌̏͒̎̑̓̓̄͆́͊͋̏̍̾͂̎̊͗͋͂̃̄̏̀̒̔͑̅̉̈́̊̔̕̕͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅA̵̡̧̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̝̻̺̩͚̝̱̝̻̖̻̳̲̻̗͖̜̞̺̺͎̹̹̟̙͕̣̖̫͈͔͙͖̼̠͕̮͙̤͉̼̳͙̗̣͖͙͉̯̝̣̭̮͔̣̥̜̻̻̜͎͖̰̳̰͕͎̬̠͚͈̖͕̤͑͊̽̏̔̇̆̐̑̀̅͒̃̂̑͛̃̏̾̎̈́̾̽͊̾̊͑̉͂͂̋͆̆̅̎̋̽͛͐̿͊͆̈̔͊̾͑͂͑̔͊͊́̉͐̈́̓͆͂̂͛̽̃͋͒̈̉̒͌͗͆͂͑̓̈́͗͑̑̃͐̅̓̈̐͆̑̇̉̒̔͗͂̒̒̈̃̎͒͌̇͒̽̏̊̅̈́͆͂͑̌̌͆̀͛̌̈͆̃̎͒͛̂͑̄̒̊̓́̽̋̏̂̈̊̒̍͑̅̾͐̒̃̇̆̽̓̀̏̌̏̂͌͆̅̒̇̑̎̓̃̽̔̈́́̈́͒͆͂̄̅͐͛͛̅̇̒̃̆̆͑͐́̏̽̀̌̓̅̐́̇̑̽͂͆̐̈́͐̌̓̃̆͌̾̎̆̃̒͊̋͌̓̈́̿̒̀̏̔̑̕͘̚̕͘͘̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅǍ̶̢̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̛̩̗̫̻͓͔̝̟̘̣̼̤̦͚̯̪̼̯͉͓̖̙̘͔͎̘̭̥̤̮̠͍̜͉͎̫͚̳͖̤͉̠͚̞̰͔̹͈̮̖̭̜̬̩̞̪̠͎͓̲̹̪̜̑̉͌̅̀͗̒̒͑͑̃̆̃̈́̒̄͛̓̅̈́́͛̈͛̅̋̍͒͌͌̅̓́̀̅̉̐̄̄̀̐̇͘̚͘̕̕͜͠ͅȀ̶̧̡̨̧̢̧̧̨̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̧̛̤͚̖̠̺̩͕̱͖̞̖͓͈̤͇͔̣̻̗̭̱̰̝͇̻̲̟͚̖̗̦̮̫͖̣̜͉̖̜͈͍͕̩͖̞̬͎̬̱͇͎̱͙̠̞͔͙̣̮̯̝̲̮̗̲͈̠̣̙̞̗̩͈̝̳͙̣̙̺̗̞̟̼̦̩̲̥͍̯̳̙͎̩̜̭̯̬͚͎̱̹̳̗̟̙̘̖̩͇͖̟̼̭̤̙̗̝̟̙̳͉̳̺͙̳̼̞̙̹̣̝̜̟͖̖̦͉͈̱̥̹͍͎̰̗͕͙͚͖̭͖̭͖͖̟̩̗̭̰̥̤̱͈̻̟͍͙͍̳̰̥̠͖̙̭͔̟͍̖̲͍͙̰͓͚̲̝̭̩͉̜̠̦̆̓͊̉̓̈̈́̆̎͛̈́̀̓͊̆̅̄̂͒̌̏͒͆̾̃́͛̎̌͌̆̓͗̏͐̓̈̏̏͐̔̄͒͊̾̎͌̋͒̆͌͋̀͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͔̱̫̪̭̬̗̬̲̱͙͎̞͉̪͔͓̖̘̞̘̥̼̭̟̺͕̫͉̻̞͔̹̟̞̻̜̗̦͉̱͙̻̲̮̘̺͍͖͖̥̦̺̲͈̖͚͙͓͇̪͈̺͇̤̗̯̬̙̞̭̗͈̭̭̪͖͔͚͈͉̙͍̻̞̩̜̙̼̱̥̺̖͉͕̻̙̙̼̟͓̰͈̮͕̪̼̘͎͈̣͍̻͈̝͔̻̜̺̠̲̺̤̥̆͌̇̂̂̃̊̇͒͌̓̐͌̇̋͆̈́͐̇̆̉̐͛̔̋͊̑͋̽̍̃̽͗̈́͌̃̈́̽͂̽̄̾́͂̊͑̿̽̈́̎̈́̑̆̃̏̅̽̉̓͊͗͂͗͆̂̅̍̈̌̑̊͆̅̈́̌͋̆̅̅͋̀̆͗̈̽̑̾͊̈̇̀̿̈̉́͐͂̿̓̾͒͐́͌̆̌̈́͂̀̀͂́̒̓̑̋͛̐̐̂̾̈̓̊́͒̇̋̈́͂̃͑́̃͋̽͌̅͒̈́̄̋̽̈̈́̏̋̈̂͋̓̽̊͒́͐̏̓͛̂͋̈́̓̊͂̈́͗̄̋́̎͛̑̋̀̾̓̾̈̈̌̈͆͊̂̆̔̊͘̚̚͘͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͕̺̥͍̪̜̩͎̪̥͎̮̝̭̮̘̥̲̞͈̱̫̥͚̦͇̖̺̹̲̲̫̘̰͈̯͉͇̝̦̙͍̜̳͍͕̣̦͖͙̘̞̱͎̖̲̞̪̗͍̪͓̹͖̰͚̣̣͔̼͍̭̜͐̐͌̂̿̾́̒̈́́̍͌̎̓̅̆̄̈́̈̀͗̌̄͊̃̅̑̈́̎̂͑̃͐̿̆̉͗́̑͋̅̍͂̓̾͒̊̐̈́͗̏̓̓̑̈́̇̅̓̐̓͒̿̂̈͊̃̇̑̐̃͑̽̽̽́̓͆̂̓̈̀͐͂̄̅́͐̉̈̐̆̋̇̈̅͑̈́̽̓̽̄̌̉̏̓̊͒̿̓̓̈́̉͊̊̃̈́̈̂̍̿̑́͒̊̂͛̐̋͗͛̒͑̌̉̀͒͐̓́͋̒͐̍̂̇̀̓̈̐͋̍͑̽̉͒̿̇̾͊͂͂̔͐̆̏̿̎̑͊͗̌̀̇̓͆̆͆̃͋͑̒̌̔̄̀̀̇̇̈́̆̾͌̇̈́͋̑̇̈́̔͊̈́̏̀̄̈́͂͗̇̆̐̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̚̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅȂ̶̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̺͔̱̯̭̜̮͖̺̫͕͍̼͙̘͔͈̜̳̼͖̳̲̲̼̰̙͎̙̘͕̖̘̭̙̼̘̤͖͍͔̻̝̟̯͍͕̺̱̥͔̣̮̻̗̫̖̠̮̠̯̬̭̩͖̭͎̳̥̤̮̳̤̠̮̰͇̥͇͎̼̫̪̙͕͍̹̘͖͍̻̦͙̯̺͚͔͈̝̯͇̲̩͙͍͚̰̖̮̙̳̩̳͙͙͓̲̞̼̱͓͇̦̹̪̣͙̇̆̊̐̂̽̽̿̎̊͑̏̈́̍͆̆́̎̏͊͌͗̔͗̉̈́̌̐̍̌̃̿̅̍̆̀͛͗͆͊͑̑͗̏̋́̀͑̇́̈̓̑̔̋̽̃̑̏̅̈͗̍̏͋͛͗̍̒͛͗̐̓͋̄̅͐̈́̇̄̎̐́͂̅̆̀͛̈́̾͐̔̽̓̏̍͑̏̉̑́̈̈́̇̿͐̅͋̏̏͛͗͒̈́͒̌͋̓̉͊̽̊̂͐͑̒͆̓̋̓͋̐̔̈́̈̆͌͆̑͌̑͆̎̿̐̎̒͌̈̎̅̾͗͗̍͆̍̂̈͆̉͗͐́̾̏͋̕̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅA̶̡̡̨̢̨̧̧̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̙̦̝̺͇̞͖̟̟͇̦̟̟̮̼̣͚̙̪̘̻͈̗̻̘̪̬͚͇͓̖͚͚̬̤̳̭̺͓̣̫̞͖̥̤͚̱̥̙̱̥͍̬͚̩͉̦̫̠̭̳͈̬͔̣͚̭͍͔̗̻̘̲̮̝̞̙̗̙̤̘̼̯͖̭͍̮̭̗̳̗̹̤̙̭̪͎̼̯̭͍̪̦͉͇̞̣̫̫̤̪̻͖̹̹̳̠̞̙̍̀͛̾͌̌́̉̈́̓̈́̋̈̾̈͆̌̾̐̂͒͗̌̌͑̋͗̒̽̃̆́̏͌̽̑̏̂̅͑̂̅̄̐̈́̋̈̃̏̒̍̐̌̍͆͊̈̃̿͗̄̆̌̈̆̌͌͋̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̧̡̡̢̧̧̢̧̧̨̡̛̛͉̼͓̬̳̥͉̯͍͚̬͍̳̟̞̗̳̞̳̖̫̲̦̯̪͙̝̮̬̼̙͎̖̼̣̥͖̦͓̬̟͖̣̫͕͚̟̮͕̞͚͎̜̰̳͔͍̮̠̻̝̰͓̺̠̘͕̰̘̦̙̗̳̦͖͖̻͔͕̮̰̙͕͔͓̬͚͖̺̠͉̠̭̘̩͔̲̙̫͎̯͙̥̭̠̙̩̲̲̦͙̜̻̗̱̻̱̯̯̝̥̣̬̩̮͇̬̠͉̝̠͍̜̟͖̩̗̖̜͔̪̦̹͇̱̟̣͚̜͕̬̪̜̗̝̼̖͚̦̙̘̹̖̘̱͎͙̘̝̫̙̦̗̮̭̞̥̪͓͇̙̬̦͔͚̣̗̜̜̣̺̭̦̤͔̺̤͚͉͕̮͍̼͕̗̫͕̻͔̮̬̈́̍̌̔̿͆̉͛̓͊̓̈́̂̾̔̈̿̔̓͆͒̆̏̔̔͐̅̾͌͐̓̽̉͆̔̓̆̐̎̇̋͑̄̑͗͂̾͋̎̄͑̌̾͛̆̍̈̅̾͒͑̽͋͊̅̓́͌͌̇̉̈͛͛̈́́̎͛̉̇̅̄̀̉͐͌͛̉̔̂̒̽̒̇͊̒̈͌̓͑͋̈͆̈̃͑͛̿͋̽̐̾̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̧̢̢̨̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͚̲͉̬̯̞̗͕͚̹͇̰̺̱̪̱͉̤̼͙̭͙̙̬̯͈̠̝̦̟̤̠͔͎̰̙̞̖̜̫͈̟͕͎̹̺̰̬͍̠͔̰͖̟͚͚̫̫̖̹͉̦͓̜̪̩͎͎͙̫̦͉̟͔̳̠̥̼̼͉̳͖̘̙̭͇͓̩̩̯͚̹͎̱̪͓͖̹͈͓͈̟͉̰̝͉͓̙̥̫͆͆̏͊́̇͌̿̏͑̅̄̾͑͌̌̃̄̈́͛̈́̋̈́͂̈́̋̌̃̅͐͂̄̎͐͌̇̓͐̑̈́̐̊̀̀̄̇̆̿̌͗̇̑̌̎͋̎͑͆͊͛͗͋͗͂͌́̾̈́͆̎̉̔͂̅̅͆̌̈̈́̊̈́̄͂̌̅͛̋̒͋͋̔͆͑̇͗̈̒̈́̿̉͆̃͐̑̊̽̍̄̊̓͒́̂̅̏̔͐͊̀͂͐̽̀̋̾̃̊͗̔̓̓̓̆̽̅̑̾́̽̈́̂̂̎̃̽̈́̐̏͐̅́́́̓͌̀̐̽͗̋̓̋̀̌̓͛̊͌͗̎͌̔̍̀͗̆̈́̀͋̓͌̆͌̋͛̅̂́̀͑̔͂̇̆̐̓͌̂̓̍̑̆̚̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅA̵̧̧̨̟̪̱͎̮͙̞̜̬̰̦͍̫͎̩͎̰̟̭̣̳̥̫̙͔̣͖͎̻͚̯͔͖̳̮̹͈̟̥͖͇̳͕̣̫̐̑͊̑̿̏͛̎̈́̈͌͗̃̅̅̈̌̈̽̈́̈́͌̍̐͌̓̂̓͋̓̒̋̒͋͆̀͆̽̈́̈́̆̽͗͊̈́̒͛̔̿̐̆̃̽̆̇͗̽̕͘̚͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅÁ̸̧̢̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̡̡̡̡̛͉̻̤̯̻͕̪̗̠͉̟̜͎͖͕̞̭͍͉͉̺̻̘͉̞͓̳͇̳̣̹̩̩̪̦̖̲̗̻͇̠͙̭̫̙͕͔̼̰̬̟͙̺̝̱̤̭̼͎͎̝̻͈̘͕̼͎͚̖̫̮̤̖̯͔̯̮͙̻̗̣͖̼̩̠̪̘̪̹̹̞̺̦̰̫̱̪͍͙̦̯̠͈͖͕̖͔̭̪̣̹̺͍̦̖͐̓̈́̏̓̓̋͂̿͐̒̈́̂̆͋̎̔͊͂̊̓̓̍̌͋͂͐̅̓̓̽̄̿̈̃̋́̂̐̽͊̈́͐̐̈́͌̾̊̿̃̃͊̾̇̅̔̄̽̔̾͌̋͑̓͐̅̓̽̈̀̿̊͂͑̿̀͌̾̄͛̓̈́̐̈́͊̍̓͒͌̅̌͐͑͋̐̉̆̑̏͑̂͊͑̓̈́̅̓͒̅͋̀̃͌͒̽̌̓͆̈̄́̈́̄̓́̆̽̃̅̅̓̽̄̽͋̂̏͆̓̈̔͋͊̔̓̋͗̒̈́̾̍̽̓͗̓͑̈́̊̉̈́́̓͑̓̋̌̃̔̈́̌̽͗͐̆̀̀͐̏͐́̏͆͛̇͐̿̅̐̋̿͋̍̐̊̈͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅĄ̵̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̱̞̠̻̹̤̜̬̘̜̪̙͓̥̥̗͉̤̻̰͓͙͙͔̖̝̬̳̪̓̇̉̈́̂͑̾̔̅͑̅̾̊̑̓͑̒͊̽̽̀̈̓̒̂̽͗̄̌̋̀̈́̏͌̎̃̓̑̄̎̂̓͒̐̎͂͗̈́̇̈̅̃̓̎̑̾̾̈́̌̄̽͋̅̓̅͐͛̀̊̔̇̽̒͑̔̈́̍̋̏̏̾͂̅͑̔̋̉̀͐̑̅͑̅̅̀̀̓̈́̊̓̈́͆̇̉̓́̏̉̈́̒̈̊͌̒͐̉̉̐̅̅̒̆́̈̏̋̀̏͗̔̎̎̀̌̑̃́͋̊̿͐̐̇̑̐́̈́̈̈́̇̔̍͋̌̃̐̃̐͆͂̇̄̋̐̆͂̈̈́̈̇̊̈́̐̐̍̒̄̋̊͊̎̈̂̏͗̑͗̀͋̅͆̈̏̈́̂̍͛̀͘͘̚̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅA̸̡̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̡̨̧̧̡̡̢̛̜̤̩̖̮͔̠͓͚̳̤̗̬̗̱̟̼̤͚̰̹̱̭̮̫̜̝̳͇̟̞͈̘̥̹̥̰̼͓̲̤͍̠̥͎̪̹̦̺̬̺͉̟͎͈̙͕̳̥̺͔̯̰̹̹̜͈̱͓̤͖̖̗̞͚̻̳̲̼̤̰̥̺̜̥̲͍͖̫̠̙̬̱̞̤͉̻͚̺̩̜̘͍̫͖̺͍̜̦̺̜̺͍̪͇͎̻̞̙͍̻̗͉̼̩̬̼̣̱̬̩͙̼̹͕̠̝͈̝͎̰̳̝̹̻̘̠͉̭͇̲̜͇͇͙̞̞̟͍͚̮̦̯̼̘͎̫̭̣͉͎̗͔̠̣̞͖͉̐̾͗͆̀̾̅͋̂͒͋̐̐̑̈̀̆̓͊̇͗͋͋͐̾͑̽͗͂̂̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̡̧̡̧̧̧̢̡̨̧̡̢̡̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̻͙̰̻̭͖͎̞͔͎̠̣̹̩͍̲͓͈̗̦͙͔̬̦͎̞̭͉̜͙̗͖͇̮̤̟͎͈̬͕̻̥̗̳͉̟̩̥͓̼̭̺̖͈̺̻͇̱͈̗͇̲͎̳̰͈̟͓͇̱̭͖̲̻̘̤͍̩̫̠̬̟̪͔̺͈̙̲̘͚͍̣̤̖̹̺̤̜̥̖̲̻̖̥͚̤̖̱͈̩͍͇̥͈͉̱̙̜̬͚̹͓͇̯͚̺̝̙͇̙̖̮͚̺̳̜̜̼̣̞̟̤̲͓̫̪̹̬͉̼̠͔̦̱̭̯̞̙͙͇̝̜̃̑̇͑̔̂͋͐̂̒̍̂͛͗͌̑͒͌̍͌͗̈́̑̉̊̓͋̋̒͛̓͂̀̊͂̽̋̽̋̈́̃̆͒̂̈́́̌͌̋͐͋͌̈͗̔͛̌͊̎̒̉̈͒̉̚̚̚͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̡̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̛͓̰̙͉̻̹͖̩̲̭̭̠̫̩͚̭̣̟̙̣͚͍̠̥̭̭̮̮̰̝͚̞͚͉͔̖͈̫̬̱̣̯̞̬̰̦̟̦̜͔̝͙̻̟̮̲̤̖̯̯͙̞̪̰̝͙̜͉̳̲͔̻̼̰͖̯͉̭̜͔͓͈̲̲̫̳͚̔̎͂̓͂̏͂͒͗͆́̽̔̇̌͒̽̉͛̂̈́͐͑͋͊͗̈́̏̈́̓̑͐̿̈͗̄̈́̉̎͆͐̅͑̔̑̈͗̒͋͂̅͌̾̌̿̔͆͋̊̉̽̓̉̒̿͆͆̌̐̎͋͛̓̿̉͐̈͂͂̈́̽̆̆̀̑̂̏̇̌͊̑͊̄͗̋̔̈́̏̾͒̐͐͒̊͊͗͒͗̎͆̌̊͒̎͑͋̊̇̆̋͆̎̏̇̈́̂̈̋̎͑̆̈́̐̎̽̅̍̑̍̓̀̀̉̆̐̀̅̍̄͗̑̒̀̓͒͒̈́̃̾͒̓͛̓͌̓̈́̆̇͆͗̌͑͌̒̚̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̷̢̨̧̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̡̧̢̢̨̧̢͎̜̖̜͉̞̫̳̦̮̺̬̞͈̪̮̰̪͉̥̱̗̼̻͖̱̯̳̯̤͖͎̘͖̭̞̦̳̳̗̱̖̬̮̥͇̝̻̣̰̹̙̹͈̻̮͓̻͎̙͎̥͚̟̺͕͍̰͓̬͉̦͕̳̮͔̞̮͔͚͎͔͇͕̫̰̖̬̹̠͉̰͔̰̟̫͕͖͓̗̤̗̪͉̺͉̭͖̘͙̬͕̖̠̮̠̠̯̜̜̮͇̤̞͕̠͉̮̜̝̹̗̭͖̜̪̙̯͙̜̻̹͖̜̩̮͎͎̲̦̥̰͙̺̩̗̻̱͈̝̣̥̟͈͍͇̘͎̦͔͓͓̦̯̪̬̳͙̤͊͋̑͋͒͌͒̉̂̌̆̿͌̈́̂͛̌͗̀̓͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̢̡̡̧̨̨̝̺͍̮̱̠͈͙͈͙̩͔̗̮̮̬͍͙͍̮̙͙͓̱̤̗̖͕͉̘̰̗͉̪̻̩͎̼̹̠̦̰͔̥͉̱̰͎̳̤͖̥͓̥̰̫̱͇̖̤̳̺͍̬̮̟̟̠̘͇͎̖͇̟̼͓̭͍͂͛̒̇̔̈́͂̌͌͐̐͛́͐̄̈̋̎̉́̃͆̽̑̎͌̔̂̋̅̿̀̍̋̇̏̄̅̔̉͑́̒͒̔̈́̔͗͋͆̐̒̈̐͆͛̆̈͒͑̑̈́͊̅͌͆̊̒̏̑̑͆̊̂̊͐̀͌̅̋͌̾̄̂̎̔͑̓̆̑̽͒͗͑̒̊͆͋͌͛̂̽̑́̊͐̄̍̓̈́̋͋̆̑̍͋̐̓̈́͗͐͊̓̈́̽̈̆̽̀͛̒͐̈̊̌̾̍́͒́̍̅̾̓̏̄̀͛̿̑̎̂̌̎̊͗̆̍̑̈́̓̌̈̑̋͒̉͛͐̈́̍̑̃̔̈́̒̌̊̊͗̾̉͗͂̅̐̈́̓̌̊̔͋̾͂̾̆̍́́̏͛͒̀͆̾̑̓̄͂̐̅͆͌͗̌͛̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅĄ̸̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̧̢̡̡̨̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̱̖̝͖̬̝̰͇͉͎͙̣̗͉͇̲̺͔͙͍̬̳̹͔̲̜̗̹͙̞̩̣͚̹͚͖̙͎͖̬̥̣̩̤̫̹̱̩͇̩͎̣̣͉̗̮̖͍̣̯̲̠̗̣͎̣̯̝͓̬̟͖͙̤̝̯̻̩̥̣̤̣͓̱͖̫̰̫̯̤͚̥͔͓̗͕͕̼̦͕̗̘̤̻̦̤̘̤̠̟̲̤̘͍̪̻͚̪̻̖͈̱͍̳͚̠͉̣̬͉͖͖̯̠͔̮̹̮̳͎͔̬̮̪̪̜̯̺̗̖͕̻̥̰̩̩͎̯͎̦͍̭̺͈̥͈̥̙̦̠̞̥̜̜͚͍̼̞̻̙̪̮̜̩̼̬̭̝̤̣̣͙̼̹̮̜̳̱̠̗̯̬̟̪̳͎̰͍͕̩̠̺̱͉̦̘̪͓̫̙̫͕͗͗̅̇͗̽̑̾̄̄̈́̔͑̔͊͆̈́̓̎͆̐̾̾̓̌̾̀͌̈́̔̊͛̆̾̈̐̌̂͐̎͋͛̏̋͊̄́̌̅̉̅̅̌̽̿̃̍̈́͋͗͗̅̈́̀̀̄͆̀̈́̒̕͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̡̡̧̧̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̨̢̨̢̢̼̤͚̝̬̭̝͖̼̻͍̟̫͎̣̖̣͕͍̮̗̱͍̟̠̺͚̣̤̦͓͇͚̤̪̭̗̮̲͉̙̼͉̮͙͚͕͓̙͈͖̠̳͕̘͔͖͉̰̺̰̲͓̬̜̜̥͕̺͖̭̦͚͉͓̲̻̲͇̟͙̲͓͎̞̝̠̞͙͕̖̦͕̪̣͂̈́͂̿̂͆̑̐̑͆̔̆̃͂̏͐͂̈́̓̈́͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̴̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̧̢̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̖̞̹̮̯̬̪͙̠͍̗̗̞̹͖͕̩͍̙̻͓͖̺͇̮̦͕͖̟͚͕̠̱͍̹̼̼͖̮̠̞͎̩̜̩͇̱̮̙̬͖̖̝̖̰̩̣͓̹͕̙͖̭̝͎̳̥̠̤̺̯̪̩͈̬̹̬̜͖̱̪̘͈̖̝͙̻͍̖̘͈̣͚̩̝͉̯̯̺̮̼͍̟̳̜͚̗̬̭̰̮͓̠̖͚̙̠̖͇̝̙̹͔̖̙̹͇̗̟͕̺̫͔͕͔͎̘̹͔̼̲̺̹͍̣͚̲͇̥̗̣̥͈̝̣̘̮͚͙̺̻͕̗͔̟̯̻̻̪͕̞͓͕̟͕̝͚̼͇͚̫͇̻̮̮̳̺̜͚̜̜̞̦̱̱͎̮͇̺͙̞͖͈̩͔͖͓̟̣̖̞̠̳̳͓̙̜͓͈̠̥̽̉̏͊̋͊̌͒̈͒̊̈́̎̓̌̐͐̈́̆̾̌̈̐̂̇͗̔̀̅͆̑̒̆̀͆́̽̇͋́̑̾̒̇̽͐̄̀͊͐͂̅̑̅͌͂̍͋̑̈͊͆̓̇̈͌͌̄̓͊͊̈́̇̀͆͐̈́̓͆̉̾̋͊͂̏͒̅̾̈̓̎̊̀̂̾̓͒̿͛͆͛͒̋͛̔̐̄͋̈́́̈́́́̌̄̅̇̂̌̔̓͐̿̆͊̎̃̊͊̑̔͐̌̈́̃̅̅̒́͆͌̃̉̍̽̊̂͆̔̿̃͂̊̽̃͌̐̓̓̊̓͌́̿̎̏̏̍̓̈́̍̇͊̉͒̈͌͆̊̀̓̒̍̎̍̽̊͐̂̾͑́͗̈́͌͑̅̂̎̆̽̈́̽̊̽̆̀̈́̋̔͒́̊́̆̑̄͂̆͛͋́̿͋̽̅͗͒̊̈́̊̐̏́̈̂̍͆̃̾̈̾̈́͌̍̏̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̵̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̪̠͓͈̮̳̞̥̩͖̳̳͎̱̖̖͚̰͓̞̭̦̤̟̻̼̝̙̘̤͍̠͔̩̐͛͆̄͐̏͒͐̀̑̽͒̈́̍̔̃͌͗͑̂̃̃̊͐̒͒͐̃̑̈̉͊̍̑͂̔̿͊̿̾͌̈̑̾̂̈́͂̅̀̿̂̆̔̍̂̐͋͗̀͂͋̌͐̎͆̈́̐̂̎͊̉͆̈̎̀̃̈́̉͊͑̓͛̇͛̇̄̽̌̀̍̈́͛͗̽̔̽̊̉̊̽̀̊͒̽͐̓̃͛̔̽͆̔̓͌̎̏͆̄͑͐̉̈̽̆̅̍̓̇͆̍̐̐̈́̌̅̾̓͑̄̋̂̏̍̈́̈̓̃̋̂̒̃̍̈͋̾̐̅̄͗͆͛̌̌̃̅͒͆͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝Ą̷̧̢̢̨̨̨̛̛̰̠͚̺̟̫͉̟͇̙̟̠̥̲̝̜̤͈̦͉̰͉̝̻̦̤̦̩̳̮̲̙̤̫͔̹̥̠͙͈̟̩̟̠̤̯̭̪̺̻͇͍̯̟̻͇̳̘͚̰̲͖̼̬̤̰̩͙͉͖͓͓͚͇̺͉̬͖̤̣̣͈̤̠̫̺̝̳̮͍̝̥̲͇̣̹̼̭͍͖̫̰̻͍̮̫̲̭͓̜̥̱̩͚̤̟̲̠̼͓̭̘̠͈͓͚̲̣̲̘͕̫̠͍̞̩̹̻̼̯̪̩̤̝̬̯̦̦̟̼͇̭̘̯͚̟͈͎̳̮͕̖̬̬̟̠͙̣̓̊̾̔̄̉͛̆͆̓̔̓̈́́̒̈́̈́́͒̎͌͊̌́͒̄͐̎̂̈́̋̃̂̉͋̇̓̂͋̾̌̆̆͆̋̉͌͆̓̋͆̂̈̉͒͆͆͐͋̍̅̂̏̆̎̈́͗͆͂͒͂̈́̓̏̔̆̈́̃̋̀͛͊̊̑̏̌̈́̊̐̃̈́̃̍̏͒̈̾͗͐̈́̃̄̈̊̍͛̿́̎͆͊͋̒̈́̍̔͋̎̊̈́͑̾̇̈̿̑̄͆͛͐̀͗̈̓̉̑̆̔́̑̽̈̆͋͗̍̈̀̀̏̃̅̇͑͛̄̄̍̎͌̍̓̑͌̏̽̀͂̉̋̅̿̈́̆̄͛͐̈̍̎͋͂͋͊̍̿́͐̂̿͑̔͊̑̐̅̐̇̅̈̒̋̉̂̈́̂̋͘̕͘͘͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅÄ̸̧̢̧̨̨̡̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̨̢̡̨̨̧̛̛̛͚͔̭͓̰̫̝͚̫̜͖̼̟̫͉͕̦̬͎̤̖̺̣̘̩̤͙̙̫̹̳͉̯̘̝̩̱͎͔̠̪̟̺͈̱͎̪̘̝͉͈͎̺̲̟̮̜̭̟͚̤̘̜̣̖̣̣̻͉̱͈̻̹̞̰̥͎̰̙̩̥̫͔̭̫̺̞̼̦̼̼̰̦͕̖̭̙̮̞͙͍͇̖̝̘̜̭̟͓̳̻̠̩̝̱̼̯͚̼̘͎̟͈̩̫̲̣̝͇̹̲͍̠̲̺̪̫͉̝͔͎̗̼̜̞̬͚̼͈͇͇̪̖̖̞͚͉̗̯̪͈̟̤̗̱̥̻̰̠͙͈̣͍̰̠̹̫̖̞̘̣̰́̊̀͊̈̋̔̈͊͛͆̃͂̅̐̋̂̀̎̄̂̌̈́̏̽̓̎̂̈́̔̾̐͐͐͌̌̂̓͑͋͌̾̍̔̐̇̆̐͂̉̈́̓͛̐̓̏̽̓̇̂͆̾̍̋̏̎̅̒̋͂̊̅͛̂̌̽̑̅͋̿̂̄̑͐̂̆̅͛́̀̎̒̑̇̔̓̋̌̏͂̊̓̆̿̑̐̅͊͊̆̔͑̂͒̏͌͊̈́͂̐͂͌̋͒̇̈́͒̅͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅĄ̶̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̧̨̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̰̫̦̰̳̱͓̮͚̪͔͎̳̜̫̙̪̳̪̗̫͚̬̝̟̲̝͓͈̗̠̼͕̖͈̝̟͙̯̳̣̫̗̦̞̘̬͖̹̝͍̹͔͖̜̺̙̹̰̙͚̦͇͚͖̹̪̲͈̻͎̮̭̻̬͍̞̭̫̙̭̩͇͈̬̜͍̙̗̠̩̟̠̼͈̻̲͍͙͇͇̪̺̣̩̠͇̞̗̖̫͇͖̗͚̺̲̥͎̹̝͓̜͇̮̘̩̺̻̦̥͕̲̤̼̈́̌̔̉̒̎͌͌̈́͛̅̈́̏̓͛̈́͐̾͂͆̄̄̒̽͊̑̌̌̔͐͆̈́͆̀̇̐̎̇̂̌͂̈́̈́̈͊̇̃̊̄̊̑̾̾̒̾͋̅̎̌̓̊̈́͑͆͌͂̀̅̑̅̂͂̿͋̃̽͛̿̄͛̆̒͛̎̊̍͛͑̐̓́͂͑̀͑͐̿͋͌̎͂̀̒́͑͂̈́̅̇̾̎̾͂̈́̉̈́͊̒̆͗̌̌͒́͗̀͋̐͊́͛̎̃̂̀͐͊͒̍͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̸̢̨̨̢̢̧̧̛̯̩̫̺͉̬̲̞̭̣̲̺̦̫̤͓͍̼͕̪͓͕̘̣̞̖̲̖̥̺͇̝̘̲͍̰̗̳̲̻̗̱͎͔͓̩̖̖̘͚̙͚͈̦͖̥̜͓̭̩̰̩̝͖̖̀̑̈́̽͛̈́̀͋̀̊̈́͗̾̾͆͗͒́̓̈́͋̅͆̃͂̽͒̎́̈́̿̉̋͆̈́̉̾͂̾̈́͐͗̀̏͋͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̢̧̡̢̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͖̺̟͙̗̗̫͖̩̜̞̤̻̟͎̭̭̘͖̼̯͍͇͔̲̗̪̬̱̻̪̝͔̣̯͍̦̭̲̥͎̙̤̳̺͈͉̳̺̱̭̼̭̲͍̹̖̻̝̠̭̗͚͓̥̝̠̦̯̮͓̬̠̗̤̝͉͚̮̙͉͙̗̩̰͕̹̜͉̝̙͚̹̯̭̗̝̗̫̦̘̝̙̞͚͓͔̗͚͖̰͔̜̙̜̥̺̈́͆͊͂̃̓́̂͛̈̒̀͗̅͛̎̾̈́̆͑̉̉̓̍̓͛̓̒̓͐̑̍̎̋̎͑̏̋̉̒̂̈́̔̈́͛͐̈͆̒̐̓̋̈́̾͛͛͆̉͌̔̃̌̈́̄͋̄̿̿͂͒͆͒̐͐̈́͆͑̊̓͂̆̓͛̐̋̏́͊͐̒́̇̈́̈́̓͗̊̅̃͗̎́͌̂̍͗̂̌͑̇̐̐̎̃̅͂̈͆́͂̉̓̽̒̅͂̾͗̾̓̑̄̏̆̆̌̽̊͌̓̋͑̏́̆̔̈́͋̑̆̇́̈́̅͛̔͗̀͂̕̚͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̵̨̧̢̢̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̧̨̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̨̢̢̢̛̛̬̮͕̯̤̲͓̖̠͉̘̣͚͉̲̻̙͎̳͔̙̪̟̞͇̟͈̪̣̯͕͓̥̞̥͎͙͙̳͈̰̰̫̗̯̥̬̠̣̩̳̙̜̩̞̗̜̳͎͖̹̗̤͖̱̼̘͕̜̙͇͉̜̼͙̠̭̯̲̤̣̜̞̩̝̩͇̰͈̖̬̪̞̺̤͚͓̹͓̩̮͕͔̺̩̙̜̭̝̪̙̩̼͕̟̥̻̬̟̣͇̳͓̮̙̹͖͉͓͓͓̙̭̣̹͖͉͍͚͉͚̠̟͉̦̙͓̖̞̺̩͎̱̠̳̫͍͍͓̬̜͕̼̮̫̩̜̤̠̯̝̟͗̎͆̓̊̐̔̓̑̑̎̓̾͑̍̒̈́͒͋͗̔̈̽͐̑̋͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̷̢̡̢̨̢̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̲͖̙̺̝̞͖͉̫̘̦͚̳̟̰̺̝̮̩̬̘̰̖̤̱͖̜̥̰̻͇̘̱͎̱̘̻̗̬̙͈̩͓̦͚̮̜͈̥̟̥̝̖͈̠̼̱̗̫̝̩̼̣̟̫̤͓̺̬̦͖̫͈̲͇̥̪̹͓͇̫̠̲͎̯̲̭̙̳̼̪̤̠̖͕͙̭̠̭͚̝̲̯̮̞͇̲͍̹̦̮̯̪̳̣͈̱̼̹͚͙̣̙͕̻̰͖͙̻͙̟̩̠̜̜̱̙̠̹̜̙̦͔̫̟͓̤̼̳̖͓̲̟̼̻̬̺͖̞̗̲̫̻̠̼͚̬̝͙͙͕̰͙̻̜̰͕͚̤͇̪̘̦͓̟̯͇̲͓̳̰͛̑̈́̓̃̿̈́̀̏̽̈́̍̎̒̌͂̀̎̇͌̈́̓̔̐̓͗͂͐̎̈́͋̆̈́̊̀̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̨̢̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̡̢̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̨̨̢̢̡̛̛̛͓͓̹̯͈͔͖̤̗̳͎͚͎͓̦̲̥̜͉͖̮̳͔̹͎̞̪̞͍̝̰͎̺̣͙͕̱̥͇̳̪̫̫̫̗̻̝̳̻͎̘̯̪͔̖̯͙̖̠̼̖̖̰̪̻̰̺͕͙̘͖̫̠̯̺͉̫̘̭̼̪̮͔̳͈̩͍̭̜̞͓̳͙̫̼̮̫̲̩̘̲̗̭̻̘̠͔̗͚̠̝͎̤͖͙̱̥̭̟̪̯̤͚̟̦̟̗̠̭͎̱̼̠̫̻͎̺̭̤̺̣̞̤̳̥͍̱͙̼̤̺̣̠̘̘͙̩̩̪̬̝̬̝̥͇̱͙̐͆̋͒̇̾͆̈́̔̂͑̄͒̄̀̇̆̎̂̏͑̃́͆͆̈̆̿̾̑̄̽͒̿̂̊̃̾̓̿̿̃̾̓͊̎̓̏̒͊̔̂̔̿̈́͆̄͒̀̑̐̄̐̓͐̎̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅĄ̶̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̬͇̻̥̲͚͍̭̦̺̫̭͔͙͇̮̱̫͇̞̳͖̜͔̗̜͕̬̥̩̪͇̜͇̠͎̹̩̩̪̩̳̙͉̟͖̰̥̣͚̪̦̪̲͉̥̞̮̳̆̋̓̔̋̽̈́͊͐̀̽̇͛̒̌̽̍̅̍͊͒̔̊͊̐͛̓͂̾͑͋̉̽̅́̀̓̑͆̾͂͑̒̎̃͌͋̽̒͛̅̍̌̒̒͒̈́̃͊̆͆̑̃̈̽͒̾͂͂͐͊͗͋̆̍̊͆̓̉̾̅̈̽̈́͘͘̚͘̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝ͅĄ̶̡̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̧̧̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̨̨̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̟̝͔̰͎̤̳͙̩̦͚̟̲͖̱̹͇̖̞͇̤͙͚̣̣̠̗̟̺̩̫̣̖̞̱̯͇̯͓̰̩͉͈̭͓̣̞̼͚̞̮̩̮̙̳̫͖̱̪͚̠̜̣͍̭̫̠̣̻̣̳̬͇̘̳̤̞̫̻͇̟̺̖̲̳͚͕̭͍̳͚̞͚̫͈̞̭͙͉̙͍͈̫͎͙̰̭̻̦̞̭͕͕̞̬͓̘̯͈̖̖̱̻͍̠̥̦͇͚̙͉̤͓͇̠̜̣̫͚̙͙̯͚̣͇̘̝͕̰̳͚̙̙͉̘̗͉͔̹̣̳͕̻̜̰̤̖͖̣͉͉͉̟͉͕͔̝̫̮͔̣̰͖̞͖̠̹̀̌̆͊͛͐̄́̽͊̋͐̾͑̄̓̾̍͌̓̂̿̐̽̍͑͂͗̽̄͑̉̔͋̽̀̽̂̓̈̈́̐̽̋͆̽̅͂͗̑̔͆̇̾̀̈́̒͂̿̄͋̈́̉̑̋̍̌̑̆̔̒̉̊̈́̆̌̊̍̽̎̅̀̓̌͐̍͐̂̄̀̅̉̔̋̽͑̾́̂̍̔̓̓͋̎̅͗͒͛̎̊̈́͆̌͂̏̍̆̔̅̍͑͑̈́́̈́͒̋̋̌͊͌̃͑̇̑͋̾͗̀̉͆̈́́͋̉̔̿̓͌͆̇͆̉͗̊̈̋̎͗͆͒̆͑̐̋̔̏͗̃̈́̔̂̔̑̌̀͒̀͒̑͐̓̅̏̀̃̊̆͛͗̅̍͘͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅȂ̵̧̢̡̨̡̨̧̨̨̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̧̢̧̢̧̢̧̡̧̢̛̲̫̺̦̞̰̯͔̫̳̜̺͈͙̻̬͍̫̬̣͎͚̲̼̥̻͓̪͚̮͈̭̼͔̩̦̖͔̣̥̬̳̤̺͖̞̜͕̪̝̱̖̫̭̼̱̣̖̝͖̖̪̲͈̗͇̪̰͓̱̗͇͎̣͕̭̰͙͇͉̥̝̳̼̩̰̫̯͕̬̫̩̦̭͕͓̠̥̟̣͇̟̠̣̗̪̞͇̰̤̰̝̣̙̳̤̪͉͙̹̣̠̳̩̪̮͈̞̳̟̰͚̥̭̺͕͙͔̤̭̝͉̘͙̳̹̜̰͙̬͔̜̠͇̺̩̳͖͈̩̤̘̩̖͙͉̲̼̝̝͕̦͈͕̪̪̣̯̼̺͖̥͉̱̹̥̦͚͙̤̯̯̣̣̟̭͈̗̼̱̫̱̭̼̪̠̝̗̥͙̥͕̼̘͍̝̳͓̹̮͙̝̳̳̖̬̻̝̹̼̣̠͕̹̝̜̦͎̗̭̭͕͍̪̟̼͔̖̞̙͖̏͒̂̄̂̉̾̆̀̋͌̈͛̽͂̅̇̓̈́͌̈́̋͒́͛̏̋̐̓̄̍̍̽̄̔͑̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̶̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̝̗̳̙̥̰̾̉̾̅̀̑̃̊̑̈́̑͗̅̌̾̃͂͗̎͒̐͊̂͑̈̍̓̑̎̾͊̉̇̀̒̀̓̈́̈́̏̐̽͆͐̆̎͒͗̾͊̈͆̉̿͋̓͐̓̆̆̽̑͑̎̑̉̓̀́̽̂̇̓̋͋̓̎̆̐̽̆̈̆̈́͒͛̄̉̈́͗͌̊̓̅̒͗̈̽̆̉̌͆́̎̋͋̊̓͗̏͋̾́͊̉̏̽̅̏͐̈͋̾̆̓̐͒̈́̊̓͋̉͋̈́̆͒̌̅̎͌̒̌̍̎̓͆̾́͒̏̎̈́̋̅̔̃̾̔̃͑̅̃͗͐̂̅͗̆̓̿̄̌̐̓̏̃͋͊̀̽̋͐͊̂̀͐̏̌͛̔̈́̉̽̄̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅA̶̡̡̢̨̧̧̨̢̡̧̧̨̢̢̨̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͚͍̞̠͉̥͇̻̦͍͓̪̰͈̭̻͉̠̫͈͚͎̺̳̙̯̙͍̪͕̥̱̦̣͖̥͍͓̯͉̬̘̞̣̰͉͖͔̯̖̞͙̻̩̥̻͉͚̭̭̙̠͎̤͈͖͓̤̰͖̱̣̞̺̹̰͖̰͚̼̙͙̘̳͈̣͇̻̻̲͙̥̣͙͉̦̝̦̮̝̯̮͈̣̰͎͉͎͎̞̪̥͚̺̝̺͎̰̜̟̼͔̖̤̖͇̭̜̜͍͇͍͇̳͎͕̳̠̥̳̼̞͖̹̱͍̳̠̜̯̬̐͂͒̈́̒̆͆̅̏̍̔̀̉͂̌̓̀͋̈́͗̓͐̄͒͐͒͋͒͐̾̑̎̐́̊̇̎̾̊͋̋̄̋̂̄̔͂͑̓̋̄͑̅̓̒͂̈́̾͒̍̔̂̈́̂̉̎̋̎̐̓̊͋͗͒͑͌̈́̓̀͛̓͌͊̑͂̉̑̎́̐̎̊̅̅̔̄́̇̅͑̋̉̇͂̆̓͛͗̋͗̾̽͒̽̃̒̀̂̉̆̽̒̒̾̆̏̄͗̓̐̂̓̉͊̈́̋̿͑̒̾̈̋͊̑̌̏͆̉̋͑͊̍̂̅̒͂͌̀̆͊̑̅̌̆̅͊̏̈́͒̇̈́̆͒̉̿̽͂̍̒͗̎͛̈̀̐̇̐̄̿̔̊̔̇̽̂̌̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̢̡̧̨̡̳̱̲̮̥̝͔̘̻̺̙̬̲̜͈̪̯̪̣̭̮̙̟̫͚̹̞̝͙͍͙̼̙͙̯͎͈͓̰̤̯͈͑̿̌̀̽̓̾̋͂͛̽́͋̽͂̾͊̊̿̃̓̈̑̇̄́̽̓̾͊̓̽̅̔͆̽̐̓̈́̓͌̀̆̎͋͊̑̆̓̅̋̅̓̎̊̍̿̆͋̉̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅA̷̧̧̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̱̱̻͕͎̥̰̹͇͔̗̪̗͓̭̯̠̘̝̣̰̰̩͉̟̭̯͚͚̖͔̣̟͎̘̭͕͚̱̻̤̤̫̘̩͔̙̳̤̥̯͖̻̯͓̦̠͍̟̼͙̘̤̰̥̤̤͙͉̥͉͈̞͚͖͉̯͖͙̭̲͉̞͍̝̞̥̙̙̱͔̮̼̰̹̞͔̩̱̬̼̣̜̯̳͍̳͉͙̟̜͎̻̼̳̝̩̖͈͛́͑͆̄̂̅͋͒͆̇͐͌̒̌̓͐͋͋̆̎͆̊͛́̀͆͒͛̑̍̌͗̽͂͆̑̓̒̂̽́̀̅̅͐̓̅͂̏̄̎̋̊̋̇̊͆͌͂̒̾̍̒͒̉̒͒͂͋͒̓̄̍̍̀̃͌͑̈̓̀̈͗̆̋̋͐́̊̅̐͗͋̑̇͆̄͆̎̈́̅͐͊̇̿̀̄̈́͛̽̑̐̉͋̆̀͛̿̄̋͋͐͒̀̀̑̑̈͛̍̓̍͌̈́͆̎̏̏͋̅̅̾̄̌̊̓͂͐͐̎͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅA̷̢̨̨̢̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̰̟̭͓̼̺̯̪̥̻̪̠̞̱̲̲̻͎̗̠͓̘̬̠͚̯̮͕̠̳̹̺͔͍͇̟̗̟͇͇͍͉̝̲̹̣͔̗̠̱̯̘̱̤̖̯̥̦͉̗̯͓̲͎̹͈̗͉̦͉̘̻͓̱͔̘̞̦̝̖̻̝̲̹͕̻̱̭͙̟̖̫̮̳̥͚̟̰͚̪̦͎̠͚͕̖̮̩͓͍̞̘̪̲̮̹͈͈̯̝̙̳̫̩͙̯̲͍͇̞̬̬̭͔̮̪̬̣͓̖̹͍̖̜͎͎͇͕͖̬̦͖̱̩̦̟̤͕̮̘͐̃̉̏̊͗͌̿̉͊̋̿̀̉͒͋̓̒͛̅̾̎̓͐̐̓̌̃͒͑͋̋̂̃̀́͐̀̒̃̈́̏́͊̂̋̓̈́͊̅̔̓̂̃͋̈͐͒̏͊̏̈́͂̈́̊̾̈́͛̌͆̅̂͒͐͐͗̀͊̿̽̆̃̊̐̀̈́͌̈́͗͛̓̀̍͒͊̾̊̅́̓͋̔́̌̽̈̊̀̉̔̋̿̆̑̿̔̓̈́̑͑̉́̃͑̎̂͂̾͆̓̆̌̄̌̏̊̅̽̆͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅĄ̶̨̢̨̨̨̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̖̣̻̺͔̻̬̝̣̜̻̟̰̙͈̞̼͇̞̜͉͎̫̲̬̞̣͇̙͉̘̞͈͙̘̙͚̥̗̜͕̦̭̖̜̟̦̰̱͙̝̱̯̰̳͖͎͈̦͇͖͔̫̯͖͉̞̻̺͕̫͓̟̪̥͖̘̜̻͚̘̞̮̙̦̹̭̻̣͖̼̤͈̖̠̥̠̙̟̦̟͕̥̱̻̪̞̩͈̘̫̝͓̱̫̩̻̩͓͓̮̜̮̮͍̏̈́̿̎͗͌͐̊̿͒̓̄͆͑̔̔̏̃͛̅́̈́̃͐̈̐̅̽̎̋̔̉̈̊́̿͐͛̓̒̎͒̅̾̓̄͋͗͗͗̽̈͊̎̊̏͌̀́͗͛͑̈́͋̿̈́̍̾̓̐̈́̇̌̌̎̑̎͑̐̃̋̂̒̍͆̈́̽̔͂̒̿̈̈̎̽̂̒̓͛̐̒̇͑̐͗̃͛̊͌̍̔͋̔̎̾͘͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̨̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̡̨̧̡̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̧̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̦̖̹̞̮̪̩̘͔̼̯̠̘͚̰͈̭͍̦͍̻̻͉̗̘͓̘̲̪̱̳̩̭̯͚̝͔͉͇͈͕̼̫̬̗̳̖̰̜͕̩̹̖̱͍͚̯͓͉͙̦͉̖̲̗̘̘̯͙̙̺͎͔͓̥͍̟̤̯̝͎̫̰̖̦̗̯̞͉̘̮͓̩̟͉͓̟̱̣͚̯͖̙͚̱͔͕̻̹͓̻͔̘͇̜̠̦̤̹̙̙̳̹̬̝͇͇̜̫̲̘̹͖̯̹̲̹̠̱̤̯̗̪̼̦͇̰͍͉͍̹̣̻͙̘̠͈͕̬͎̗̟̯͉̬̯̲̹͙͚͙̖̺͉͍̖̭͕͚̹̤͍̞̥̼̤̯̮͈͈̥͚͚͇̳̦̞̣̣̥̣̮͍͈̳̭̰͓̗̟̦͚̱̦̰͓̜̠̳͓͍͖̠̳̫̜̘͚̲̺̳̠̗̙̭̩̓͊̓̊̏̒̐̇̆̈́̂̓̽̓̎̀̎̒̈̈́̆̏̈́̇̀̐̀͒̅͊̿̇̌̍̈̂͋̄̈́̓̏͗͒̿͋̽̿͒̍͊̃͒̑̈͆͒̒̃̐̍̈́̓̾͂͆̏̈͗̂̿͗̈͗͆̓͐̋͛̀͒̉̿̓̅̈́̎̀͗̕̚͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̧̨̨̡̡̨̧̡̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̦͇͕̫͚͕̬͓̠̫̲̟̖̞̬͖͎͓̟̯̱̬͍͍̯͚̲͍̤̞̤͇͓̜̝̙̹̮̯̯̜͙̳̤͖̦͇̞̤̣̟͙͚͍̗̖̫͖̟̼̳̥̖͎̰̫̝̬͉̳͉͕͚͈̖̮̺̲̮̠̹̝̘͎͍̝̳̫̲̬̬̥͍̯̲̹̠̪͉͖̻̳̘̣̠̰̦̝͖̼̣̯̦̟̲͚̻̯͓͈̟̜̘̠͚̣̭̹̠͚̠͍̺̦̲̦̭̣͎̭̱̪̞̲̪͚̗̟̺̟̘͚̭̥̃̌͐̏̊́͗̅̈̅̂͐͐̊̿͗͋͆͂͊̔́́͆̇́̅̒͑̾̉͊͑̈́̈́͌̆̽̇̓̈́̅̒̾̄̓̄̑̈̽̏͆̿͆̅̔̋̈͛̒̐̓̑̑̐̄͊͂͌̇̅̽̐̔̒̈́̏͂̋̽̈̈́̅̾̅̇̾̀̌̊̈́̆̾͆̎̿͂̂͋̇̏̔̾͒͑̓͛̀̋̑̈́͌̃̈̂̑̽̎̔͊̄͑̌̈́̑̄̂̒̄̄͋͐͌̌̽̓̅͌̈́͆̽̋̄̍̇̽͐̾͑͗̇́̽̊̊̀͊̉̈́̍̈́͛͆͊͛́̎̈́̓͑̎̅̈́̀̓̈́̏̈́̊͌͗̑͛͛̿̓̿̓̾̾̉̎̆̏̾̇̔̏̾̈́̇̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̡̧̡̧̧̨̢̨̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̧̧̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̡̧̢̧̡̨̡̧̠͎̰̥̲̩̦̦͉̪̰̜̜̭̳͎̮̟͉̥͕̺̜͇͚̰̠̲͎̱̫̬̖͉̞̞̼̘̗̫͖̥̯͈͉̖̲̹̝̼̟̼̗̩̬̠̠̱̱̤̳̞̲̜̜̱̰̟͔̤͈͔̣͍͚͉̲̬̭͉͔͔̤̳͚̪͎̠̬̥͖̱̟͙̠͖̞͇͎̣̜̜͔̳̞̮̟̠̪̩͖̹̺̬̤̣̹̤͍̻̘̩͈̯̖͖͇̫̦̲͖̲̫̹̫͚̼̲̟̱̱̥̝̜͕̣̳̹̮͍̲̭̪͓͎͖̖̼̭̙͙̪͚̪̥͉͙̠̬͙͇̻̘͓̦̗̦̘̳̤̻̩͇͍̣͉̺̞̖̠̩̗̯̠̥͎̻̖͇͇̺̪͎̭̣̬͉̤̰͙͕̳͈͙̯͇̯̜͎̱̼̳̫̠̖̤̞̻̬̰̮͍̪̫͉͕̫̤̤̗̝͉̲̓͐͑́̐͂̐̎̉̍̈́̓͋̉̐̿͑̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̰̭̫̦̘͙̺͙̩̲̦̦̠͕̝̞̲̬̬̣͖̗̦̠̻͍͉͍̜̯̩̥̱̼͈̪̮̪̝̦̲̻̥̰̬̘̹͕̞̜͉͓͕͚̫͕̖͈̰̩͉̼̗̹͎͎͍̲͇̺͇̘͓͙̳̪̟̳̦̟̫̩̗̝̺̙̖̬̰̯̜̪̻̜͈̠̠̘̝̰̫̱͍̪̭̅̋̀̆͛̔̀̇̑͑̓̓͒̉̓̅̿͌̈́͌͋̿̈́̀̍̎̋͊̇̃̌̀̋͌̈́͑̀̿̊̂̇̐̐̀̅̔͆̏̿̈́̍̂̈̐̌͒͂̄̏̏͊̊̏͆̆͋̓̀͂̋̈́̉̊̔͆̄̍̒́̍̓̆̅͌̿͗̅̀̓̈̑͑̀̀͊̌̏̽̒̋͑̎̾̅͛̇̄̅͋̿̐̏̈́̅̄̈́̎̎͐̋̊͗́̄͋̈̈̽͂̇͊̄̎͆̍͒́̒̆͐̇͐̿̓̉̓̐̑͋͋̉̈͋̾̈́͗̏̉͒̀̅͂̓͒̽̏͒͒̾̄̍̈́̉̔̂̑̍̿̋̍̎͊̏̔̑́͂̉̒̇̈́̈́̈́̽̾̅̅̀̂̀̈́̊͘͘͘͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅĄ̸̧̡̢̨̧̧̢̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̬̥̬̪̦̬̱̞̪̝̼͍͈̮͕̮̯̤̙̳͙͙͖̭̣̮͔̗͉͍͚̲̦͔̤͎̣͓̝̦̘̺͉̣̠̰̤͕̫͙͔̖̗̜̺̜̥̹̫͚̺̥̖̙͉͎̤̻̥̼̦̹̺̣̹̰͓͈̞͚̭͉̼̥̭̘̰̲̟͔̼̩̣̹͇̗̣̩̟͙̝̯͈͓͔͕̗̗̻̹̼̯̼͓͓̟̥̹̗̺͔͎̙͎͍͚͚̟̦̦̳͍͍͈̠̯̻̳̘̩̻̰̠̣̦̻̳͚͖̞̞̟̥̰̪̞̹͇̗̦͕̖̝͈̥͔̰̤̣̳̭͙͍͇̪̠̪̮̞̜̦̭̝͇̜̹̮̟̠͎͖̳̼͖̻̠͙͇̤̼͉̳̖͍͚̺͕̥͚̭̼̑̈́͋̊̍̊̇͗̆͆̂̀̾̄̾̈́̇̉̈́̏̓͗͌̎͂̇̓̋͊̀͂͗̾́̾̓̃̊̂̈̀͗̇͋̊̌̑̔̇͋̎͊̾̑̓̎͐̈́̂̐̌͛̏̇̌͋̔͐͋̉͋̊͐͊̔̐̀̆͌́̓̓̈́̊̌̂̿̊̐̍͂͊̃̽̏͆̇̏͆̿̓̈́͘͘̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅÁ̵̢̡̡̧̨̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̢̧̢̧̢̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̨̧̛̺͚̖̩̼̤̹̦̰͕̻͇̱̘̲̝̮̺̼̦͍̝̗̞̳͉͎͍̺̩̠͔͖͚̻̘͉̯̪̲̠͖̟̗͈̠̰̳͍̞̮͔̭̺̱̣̲͈̣̮̞̹̳͔̻͙͔̱̗̭͕̞̩͙͙͉̜̟̲̹̺̲͉͓̜͖͙̗̬͓͙̺̜̱̜̫̜̟͔̙̬̳͓̰̪͓̰̭̼̥͚̱͇̭̱̯͚͇͉̘̳͍͉̝̞̳̪͔͚͙̟̮̰̣̙̠̩̫̣̟̻̦͖̦̟̤̖͔͈̭̭̰̲̰̥̫̮̞̲͉̳̳̲̣͕̗͉̮͕̫̖͇̺̞̫͈̻̪̬͇̞̲͚̟̻͚̹̖̦̱̭̻̺͎̱̭̞̬͉̦̲͎̩̳͕͔̳̦̞̞̲̭͚̞̠̝̘̙̭̠̪̼̟͓̩͉̺͇̮̦̮͈̋͐̊̆̓́͗̃̅͐̽̌̌͗͂̈̎̒͑̽͐͆͊̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̢̧̨̧̨̡̡̨̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̨̛̯̫̙̲͖̦̼̫͕͔͎̟̠͉̖͙̼̼̜̝̰̰̜̪̪͕͉̖͕̜̞̠̤͓̫͚̪̳̱̦̥͕̥̟̻̜̼͇̺͉̻̥̰͖̗͎̜͚̥̜̳͕͚̰̥̗̖͓̭͉̞̞͖̹̩̪͕̞̠̩͔͕̬̩̭̝̤̝̣̟̭̠̟̳̲͉̞̺̤͔̜̱͈͕͎̭̩̗̗͚̣̦͙̜͍̹̭̥͕͖̫̬̯͕͖̝̹̪̜̦̦̳̹̘̖̦͍̠̙̝̟̖̱̭̤͎̥̫̝̭̬̗̠͉̘̗͓͉̟̤͑̉̇̓̍̒̔̾̃͋͗̉́̊̅̄̿̽͆̀̄͊̒͒̿̿̉̍͗̃͐̅̋̌͗͆̋́̒́͑̈̾͋͗͘̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̨̧̡̡̨̛̛͈̼̩̩͙͙̻͎͖͈̙̗͕̲̫͚̣͈͖̦̱͇̹̮̺̻͔͉̭͓̩̩̮̮͖̜̟̞͔͇̬͙͕̬̤̥͍̳̮̫̣̟̻̮͍̩̞͙̟̺̭̟̳̪̩̖̥̻̖̮̗̤̮̝̩͇̪̰̅̎̽͗̂͑̉̎̈̆̐̊̍̊̉̈́̽͑̾͌̈̊̉͋̍̽̉̈́̌̒͊̈́̈͂̍̒̒͂͑̏̈́̓̂͒͌̌̄̃̏̄̂̐̑̂̔̃̈̃̔͛̓̿̄̍͛͑͂̊͊̋̓͗̋̓̈̃͑̓̑̏̈́̀͗̇̃̏͆̃̄́̿̀́̓̈͒̃͆̉̐̽́̋̒̉̎̉̌̉̈̋͑̄̆̔̃͊̓̐͌̓̂͌̓͐̎̇̔̏̑́̅̓̈́̔͒͂͒͗̔͐̿̈́͐̌͊̓͊́̔͐͋̊͂͊̀̃͗͐̂̓́͆̆̚̕̚̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅĄ̷̡̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̢̢̧̡̢̨̧̡̨̛̛̰̺̲̣̪̩͔̹̩͖̘̼̭̬̳͙̼̤͎̯̫̰͈͚͉̬̭͙͓̤̫̜͚̼̤̞̫͖͉̯̺͉̲̰̳͔̟͓̘͕͎͍̺̞͚̯̺̼͙͖͎͚͍̣͚͔͉̭̩̩͎͎͙̻̘͔̟̞͔͔̻̰͈̳̫͕̰̩͎͙̗̫͉̣͖̜͇̲͍͇͚͎̘͕͉̘̭̝͙̲̹͚̙̥͍̙̜̖̳̙͇̘̖̪̺̺͚̰͚̘̩̝̝͙͔͙͓̠̣̮̩̠̞̺̯͕̬̤̫̲̺̰̦̳͎̲̟̩͖͚̺̻͍̺͕̞̝͓̯̲̝̪̭̖̲̦͈̤̥͎͍̻̪̬͔̱͇͖͈̖̠͈͎̝͖͎̟̳͉̩̬̦̫̣̦̯̞̯̪̻͇͔̱̝͚̻̣̱̺̥̪̱̹̫̙̩̰̖̭̘̲̯͈͕̳̥̙̰̱͎̻̪͍̱̞͖̰͛̄̓̒̈́̂̊̃͌͋̅͑̔̌̈́̉̉̿̌̓̌̽̓̿͋͑̃̾͑̓̒̈̆̊̅̅̐̐͌̏̆͋̈́̈́̾̽̍́̈́̐͌͗̅̅̆͆͛͒̋̉̋̔̆́͌̾́̔̔̔̿̌̂̉̾͐̃͋̋̽̎͐̃̾̂͛͂̉̔̃͂̔͑̑̇̿̓̊̈́̅͒̋̓͑͐̓͒͂̽̇̆͗̐́͆̂̋̾̆̏̍̔́̈́̋͋̓̈̎̉̇̐̅̈̐̋̇̐̓͊͒̎͆͊͒̆̔͌̓̽̀͌͐́̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̶̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͚͍̣͎̭̗̗̮̳̘̤͖͓̫̲̣͚̟͇͎͈̯͓͚̻̦̘͂̾̿̒̀̾̑͗͋̇̋̌̊͊͐̃͊͂͐͊̍̉̿̌̿̏̄́̈̆͛̈́̀̈́͐̒̐͐͑̍͒͆͑̓̍̉̄̂̌͐̄͋̆̈̈̌͋̂̎͆̊̊̔͒̈́̂͊͊̾̏̐͑͆͆̒̓͒͒͐̏̃̆́̋̾̑͐̈́͊͑̿̇́̊͆̔́̓͛̐́͌̐͆̉̔͑̑͛̑̀̂̈́̇̿̔̇͐̆̈̈͌͑̈́̾̏̀̉̈́̿̏̆̊̄̓̉̋͌͋̏̿͊͂̍͆͋̒̆̌͊̊̃̊̊̍̄̅̂̏̈́͌̈́̈́̈́̑̓̽̎̕͘̚̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅĄ̸̡̡̢̢̨̛̛͕͔̗̳̭͇̺̰͕͇̯̜͇̯̩͈͓̬͓͙̣͕̤͓̖̼̩̻͎̻̥̹̫̖̰̬̞͔̖͉̺̰̣̗͉̤̙͉̣͔̜̮̉͆͆̅͊̉̓͒̇͊̑̌̔̐͌̄̿͊͂̆̊͒̌̄̇̔̇̂̓̊̊͌̅̈̈́̓̆̏͛̈̂̽̃̾̓̆͂̂̐͆͒̐̾̐̈̇̋̍̓͋͆̇͂̽̿̒̿̓͆̋͋̅̃̒͑̈̒̅̈́̆̓̅̊͛͂̊̊̐̽̽͌͂̂̏̒̈̌̊͑̓̈́̈́͆̋̒̋͐̅͐̾͂̐̈̉̏̇̀͌͑̆̋̈́̃̃̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅÄ̷̢̨̢̡̨̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̩̭̩̞͇̯̤͙̳̯͔͖͇̟̟͙͍̦̣̭̼͎͕̟̦̦͚̥̙̹̻̥͖̦͙̗͇̮̬̝̭̝̬̫͇̳͍̹̞͔̼͖̘͚͈͚̬̥͔̬͖̠̼̗̬͖̘͉̲̖̥̤̳͇̠̟̜̻̲͙̞̯̺̩͙͓̜̞̹̹̥̯̱̟̯̖̖̦͖̺̲͙̩̦̠͍̩̰̳̜͓͎̪̟͓̲̖̣͇̰̜̮̻̩̥̪͔͉̲̘̦̙̪̥̬̯̗̰̞͔͔̪̝͎̖̺̟͍̳̹͎̫̟̣̤̮̬͉̜̱̱͓̠͉̦̻͖͇̯̥̱̘̱̗͎͔̼̰͖̦̲̤̤̱̠́̽́͑͛̏͑̐̽͂̉͗̃̈͊̽͌͌͒̓̿̽̓͒́̆̐̌͌̍͒̉̋̑͂̒́̔͒̾̆͊̍̆̈́͒͊̾̂̎̈́͗̊̅͒̅͑̑̾͑̂̐̋̀̃́̊̆̑̽̄͆̃̀̓̄̒̈́̒̄̔̆́̽̏̍͑̉̋̏̄̈́̀͒̈́͐͆̊̐̅̆̒̏̿͛̑̿͑̈͊͊͛̄͑̆̆̈́̊̉̐̈́̄̓͐̄̒̈́̈́̓̐͑́͊̑̎͆̈̈́͛̓̀̿̓̓̈́̅̈͒̂͗̀͊̔̿͑̍̂̉̌̆͋̑̏̄̿͑͊͑̃̽̑͌̎͋̃̓̈̅́̆͂͐͂͗̾̅̈́͗̓͛͂͊̌̀̆̆͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅA̶̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̳̼̝̼̣͙͚̺̱̳̙̠̰̝̖͍̙̱̞̟̪̱̘̬͚̳̰͉̳̼̤̰̹̘̳̘̜̤͎̰̞͓̺̤̭̮̭̮͙̩͇̗̼̹͔͈͎͎̝̫̩̫̲̦͓̟̣̤͓̻̗̦̯̯̬̬̮̤̠̜̱̥͉̖͍̻͈̣͖̝̠̻̻̬̲̭͓̹̗̙̥̭̻̝̤̳̬̼̥͈̜͕̱̻̱̠̰͔͖̎̓́̈́̉̏̽̔̑̑̃̑̎͒̄̔͊̌̽̉̿̌̆̅̏̓̽̾̀̋͋͑͒̿̈́͆̔̇̾̊͛̌̄̈͛̾̋̿̓̒̐̈̊͊͐̑̓́̔͒̔̆͑͛̽͌̔̃͑̔̉̉̽͛͋̆͆̋͆̉̈́̾͐̍͋̊̂͆̒̐̈́̀̓̿̒̅͗͒̃͒͑͛͗͊͐̈́̃͒͑̐̉̊̎͗͛̈́̓̋͒̑̓̏͂̎́͊̈́͗̽̉̇͗͊̐̃͒̓̔͛̿̌̿̑̐͆̈́̉͛̇̌̿̒̑̄̌̂̐̊͗̏͑͋͗̋͊͐̾̀̿̒̌̈́̐̽͒͘̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̶̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͙̰̜͎͉̳̫͙̮͙̭̻̯̯̲͖͉̗̫̪̹͉̮͚̗̞̠͕͉̺̞̦̣͓̗̖̰̬̠̩͚͔̫͔̻̱̲͇͔̥͉̤͍͍̪͖̮̳̯̬̿̈́̑̊̇̒̄̅͋̍͌͋͌̌̄̑̈́̍̄̄͐͑̃̏̈́͒̌̃̒̆̍̇͋̋͐̈́͛̈̉̊̐̑͋̿̅̓̅̈́͊́͐̆͌̾̅͆̾̈́̒͂̇̑̊͆̂̍̋̍̈́̈̈̿̇͒͌̅̒̔̓̈́̃̈̅͛͛̄̏̇͆̉͑̌̏̇̎̍́͒̍̆͛̅͋͗̃̓͗͂͑̑̔̄̅̊̿̌̔̊͂͆̎̎̈́̈́́̂̾̾͒͐̃̓͑̎͂̏͑̃̂̈́́̅̂̽̍̍̍͑̍̈͒͌̂̓̓̈͛͐̑̽̇́̎͐̅͆̓̃̈́̆̀̿̾̓̃̇͐̽̔̈̅͒͆́͒̆͌̂̿̍̈̓͛͌̋͐̍̿͂̄̂͘̚̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅĄ̵̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̗̙̮̺͎̟̺̼̘͙̞͚̩̪̫͚͖͎͓̙̖̭̜̫̗͈͙̝͇̗̣̦͉͂͊̿͌͛͐̀͑̑̿͊̆̊̍̄̀̌͊͊̄͑͗͗́͌͛̈́̅̄̅͒̈́̈́͛͌̉̋͐͒̐̓̀̔͌̓̎͆̉̾̉̿̍̈́̃̇̈́̉̐͌̓̋̋͗̒̃̑̓̂̎͂̆̊̈̑̃̾̔͐̊͊̈́̎͌͆́͑̐̂̋̅͊̀̓̂̌̈́̓̇̍͋̔̓̑̍͗̍̓̆̋̓̈͒̓̐̃̋͂̊̊͆́̊̄̔̔̅̄̾̈́͂̌̽͊̍̏͆͋̉́̃̂͒̄̀̿̊́̀̊̊̈́̌̏͌̒̅͊̆̊̏͗͆̔̑̔̂̈́̒͌́̂́̄̎͆̉̇̄̏͛̓̾̏͂̏̿̈́̐̌́̃̀͛̔͌̉͌̐̇͋̂̆͌͛̌̄̋͌͒̓̈́̋̅̐̊̅͑͗̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅA̸̧̢̢̨̨̡̢̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮͈̪͔͔͕͓̠̭̯̳̗͈͈̼͍̮͈̼̭̘͉̟̰͍̫̖͈̼̱͔̜̮̙̻̳̝̜͓̯̦̗̱̥̺̜͍̥̼̲̖̫͚̭̘̗͈̱̬̗͈̬̜͉͖̬̤̘̻̱͔̤̙̯͔̼͓̯̤͕̪̩̹̳͔͇̣̻̜͕̟̩̯͉͎̟͇͓̘͍̪̜̮̪̗͕̲̘̦͖͍͎̗͔̻͕̹͙͍̥̺̮̻̰̼̥̩̰͓̪̟̦͈͓͔̮̼̼̼̠̗̳̮̞̳̯̱̠̥̙̫͎̜̯̺̜͇͔̪̘͔̣̘̰̘̜̘̰̗̗͉̳͈͇̹̙̭͕̪̘͇̺̦͙̳̜͈̪̝̺̦͎͙͙̬̪͉̮̥͉̖̬̘͕̳̹̹̣͌̀̈́̀̌̈́̐́̓͆̍̎͛̈͊̾͛̄͊͑͑́̏̑͗̓͌̓̎̈́̋͑̓̔́͂̏̒̍̀̅͛̇̔̃͒̓͑̋͒̒̋̊̓̓̋͊̇̓̋̾͛͋̈̾̽̇̈́̽͌̂͐͑͋͛̂͗́̔͛͂͒̓̂͌̈̅̇̍̅̽͊͌̒̊̈́͑̊̏̏͂̋̃̒͊̑̆̈́͗̿̔͋̂̑̉̑̊͐̔̽͐̋̓͌̒̓́͛̓̎̋͗̒̿͐̑́̉̊̉̒̀̊͐̑̔̈̈̇̓̿̃̒̀̋͌̐̎͛̊̌͆͑͛̑́̑̋͒͗͊̈́̇̎̆̇̏̃͆̄̍̀̔͌̈́͐̒̇̈́̍̋̊̓̑̈̈́̈́̈́̅̀̃̿͒̊̈́̌̄̽̑̓̅͌͗͐̓̐̆̃̿̿̾͋̕͘̚̚̕͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅĄ̴̨̛̛̛̭͇̹̘̥̖͕̫̪̺̟̗͓̙̮͔͙̖͇̪̜̪̖̙̫̖͇͚̹̤̠̘͕͉̤̻̘̰̘̙̠̫͍̬͙̻̙̰͌̏͛̔͒̈́̌͆̋͛̌͂̓̓̍̆̈́̆͆́̉̇̈́͋̿̓͗̔̆̓͂͒͋̄̅̆͌̈́̒̎̍̏̏́̅͗̾̊̂̇̾̎̀̐̐̔̎̎̎̈̉̑̏̿͐͛̍́̈́̌̇͛̉͗̂̆͆̒̈́̂̎̉̓͐̑͌͆̃̽̈́̎̓̉̓̿̍̓̈́̌̈́̊͊́̀͗͑͊̽̿́̅̈́̈́͊̓̀̅̐͌̕̕͘̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅÄ̴̧̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̧̧̡̧̧̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛͙̪̥̥̹̤̜͉̩͚̙̰̘͙̝̺̝̭̬̦̫̩̼̪̖̥̘̝̰͍̭̫̗̻̜͔͙͕̠̬͉̗̝͎̙͍̬̰̼͕͍̭̤̞͚̭̰̙̬̮͇̙̲̱̫̭̫̟͓̹̻̤̳̞̯̦̟͍̰̬͔̤̫̩̣̝͕̗̖͇̟̘̜͇̭̭͚͍̣̪̳͕̰̘̤̘͍̯͉̠͙̱̜̼͈̱̱͔̦̙͈̫̤̩̱̪̬̖͔̗̤̬̪͚̺͙̩͙͉̬̜̝̫͉͚͔̠̮̠͇̗̞̞̙͕͈̳̝̗̞͕͕͔̯͔̳̳̳͕̗̯͎̠͓͎̥͎͈̦̖͚̘̣̩̯̤͓̪̫͖̫̬̣̯̠̖͙̙̹͖̭͚̝̤̯̭̪̝̳̦͔͚̺̰͍̜̱̭̥͇͇̜͎̠̙͓̮̦͎͙̦̣͓̣͔̝̓̿̋̈́͐̔͆̿̈͂̐͗͋̓̊̉͗̾̏̄͛̆̿͑̃͒͊͌̆̓̋̂̒̈́̒̑͗͗̍̉̏̆̇̂̈́̑͐̀͒̍̄̄͑͋̐͆̆̂̉͂̈́̽͌̽̽̆̓́͑̈́̐̍̊̀̽͆̍̔̈́̀̃͊͗͂̃̐̇͑̊̐̈́̿̾̔̔̀̒̏̿͊̐̓͂͂̂̿̏̇̓͐̈́̉̊͒̎̊̓̄̇͂̊̀̈́́͐̈̄͊̊̌̈́͆̆̽̈́̄͐͗̈́͗̍̍͐̇̇͆̋̃͒̆͛̋̅̈̅̿̉͛̋͌̾̔̔͌̃̑͑̉̊̀̆̇̿̓͆͐̓̓͒̒͗͑͑̾͛̐̋̊̂͋͛̐̎̑̈̒̏͂̇͊͒͛͐̎̈̾̋͗̽̿̊̾̂͂̅̇͊̔͐͂̕͘͘̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̨̧̢̧̧̙̙͔̺̲͉͉̞̠͎̬̲͓͖̞̘̠͈̺̮̤̺̱͍͚̘͈͉̜͍̫͇̠͇͔̥̫̬̦̹͇͎̪̠̥̠͉̬̖͎̞̳̭͔̩̣̻͍̩̘̤͖̤̭̻̻͓̻̹̪͈̫͕̤͉̼̬̤̳̥̟̼͚̼͎̰͍̥̣̗̣̣̼͕͇̬̹̝̼̮̹̪̭̝̩̖̼̯͓͍̟̝͍̺̣͔̼̞̲̳̙̮͎̭͙̠͕͚̮̖̰̜̰̲̭͍͔͍̼̰̫͙͇̺͔̬͖̲̝̲̯̬̤͉͇͈̹̪͎̦̮̫̣̩̗͕̭̻̮͈̠͉̝͉̗̹͙̙̙̥͎̣̘̮͉͔͇̺̥͇̥̜̳̺͙̱̱̠̖͈͍̻͖̦̪̻̠̙̖̹̮̞̼͉̪͓̼̫̩̳͛͂̒̍̏̓͒̋̌̓͊̅͂̇͑͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̛̛͇̠̲̠̫͈̠̜̙̖͉̦̟̩͖̫̼̘̝͕̳̺̥̣̤̤̘̳̯̹̼͉̱͚̭̗̹̰̟͔̰͉̹̫̩̯̝̪̫̗͎͇̫̥̙͍͍͍͚̯͇̰̜̲͚̲̳̜̟̳̣̞̻̫̩͉͇͙̥͎̟͎͓̼̹̣̗̫͓̟͖̤͎͓̪̝͖͈͇̮̪̖̼͙͚̝̖͙͇͉̖͕͓͚̟̜͇̹̻̺̦͉̜̞̲͎̙̗̪͎̫̦͓̩͈̯̝̝͎̺̭̼͖̤̬̙͖̰̗̲͇̫̟͎̪̰̭̿̏̂̄͛͛̑͊̓̓̓̉̎͒̊̋̂̔̎͆̍͋͒̔͑͆̒̏̎̑̊̄̀̓̍̐̾̀̀͋̾̃̉͋͑͊̐̃͐̇̿͌̿̀̈́̂͆̾̈́̄̍̋̀̓̉̌͗̀̃̋̅͛͑̈́͐̉̉̓͌̐̽̾̾͑͊̉͂̈͊͐̓̍̏̾͒͗̆͊̐͗͋͑̔͂́̌̃͂͌͂̄͊̽̆̿̔̄̎̆͌͂̇̾̾̈́͗̔͌͑̌͛̑̂̈̾͒͂͊̉͆͛͊̔͛̄͗͗̐́̄̑͘̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅA̶̢̢̨̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̺̮͈̥͍̭̯͍̬̹̼̟̖̪̱̫͕͉̠͖̝͎̹̱͚̙̗̠̣̙̝̻̰̖̹̯̣̝̥̺͔̰̫̼͕͕̪̜̝̳̭̫̖̭͍̺̟͍̖͇̹͕̞̩̹̘̙̠͙͓̬̣͕̖͙̭͎͙̯̞̠̱͓̲̱̹̼̫̰̼̞̟̖̝͙̭͉̮̣̹͓͍͚͍̫͉͈̯̭̪̰͓̺̯̟̥̫̜͕͈̥̫͉͔̫̠̭͈͙͔̰̠̥̖͓̪̲̭̩͓͍̻̙̘̹͕̱̫̔̈̌̈́̍̽̑̽̑͗̔͐̔͂͛̑̓͊͐̑̆̒̌̂̆͆̊̎͑̈̔̌̍͛̽͐̈̇͑͛͑͐̎̅̎̐̅̈́̃̌͋̆́̈͗̀̂̎̑̏̃̊̉́̃̊̒͒̆͗̽̐̓͋͒̈̉̃̃̈̑͆͒͗̉̑͛͐̂̓́̿̽̄̑̈́̏̐͋̔̉̔̿̋͑̄̓͌̿̊̉̊͒̆͑̉͛̈́̂͂̏͒͋̈́͑̄͆̈́̄̈̿͑̎͗̌̍̉̃͊͒̽̉̉̾̃̾͌͐̏̄̔̒̿̍̌̆̅̈́̏͆̊̒̅̾͛̈́̓̄̏͂̓͑̈́͐̾̿͂͋̈́̈̎͛̓̒̊̽͒͑̑̂͋̑̈̂̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅĄ̶̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̡̡̨̢̨̡̢̛̛̝̣̣͚̗͇͖̟̳̭͖̯̟̱̩̲͚̹̞͙͓͕̜͈̱̫̻̱̥̦͚͎̞̟̼̲̤͎̟͖͇̬̱͔̰͈̮͍͇̮̘̣͙̗̭͚̜̮̻̱̭͈̦̭̙̫͓͓̟̬̜͇̼͍̠̯̺̱̗̗̠̯̼̝̱̦̻͎͓͙̤͔͚͇͇̙̥̖͙̺̱̻͇̞̪̯͔͖͉̟͖̼̗̳̲̥̻͙̜̞̝̮͍̝͆̏̉̿̉̿̂̑̔̏̊̓̉͐̐̐̇́̒͑̀̑͋͋͋͛͗̉̏̿̎̓̽̈́̓̂͒̓͒͛̐̆̅̃͛̆̑͒̆͐̈́̉̂̓̈́̒̍͗̾̒͑̄̈͛͋̄̓̊̐̎͆̎̾̃͊̽͂̀̌̐͗̔̄͛͌͒͑͒̐̍̎̈̈̆̉̄͛̍̈̓̑̎͒̏͆͗̍̍̀̄͛͂̾͑͋̃͒́̒̀͂͒͊̈̾̓̽̽̈́́̅̔̋̀͂̓̔̎̄̂̍̕͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅA̷̡̨̧̢̡̢̢̧̧̮͓̬͇͈̤̟͉̣̣͓̠̥̱̝͇̠̦̮͓̳̤͇̼͍͇̘̹̹̦͓̩̤̩̪̪̲̼͚̯̥̹̩̝̳̞͇̬͔͈̺̹̼̙̙̼̩̘̗̞̙͙̩̝̼̳͍̥̘͇͙̩̲͖̣̟͇̠̳͈̱̻̥̠̭̗̙͎̭̞̼̖̦͔̟̘͖̜͕̲̞̼̬̟̜͍̼̞̥̹͉͙̞̥̼̞͙̗̭͔̥̲̬̝̰̦̗͊̏̃́̾̊̍̈͑̊̋́̍̈́̋͋̐̈͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅA̶̧̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̢̨̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̺̹͙͇̹͈͉̻͍͓̮̜̱̝̖̺̪͍̗̘̝̠̭͇̮̰̤̟̱͙̼̖͎̹̱̩̖̬̣̰̭̖̮͓͉͈̥͓͖̹̹̜̖̺̟̻͎̙̪̳̟̺̱̯̣͈͖̖̞̙̩͚͚͖̤̬̝̗͙͇̦̣͓̗͚̫͚̱̯̗̙͙͙͖͈̯͍̳͕̘̩͎̹̱̮͔̝̳̣̞̙̞͙͍͚̻̙͚̖̱̠̙̗̜̺̯̘̙͇̹͓̜͉̠̳̭̹̖̳͈͉̖̖̮̲̹͕̰͕͙̳̲͔̣͕͚͓͖̼̦̜͇̰̤̞̠̮̫̯̤͍͕̦̤̩̮͍̙̹͈̮̺̲̣̗̱̣̹͚͎̳͇͈̹͚͓̪̰̻̩͚̮̖̰̜͖̭͔̱̭̗̤̹̰̎̆̇̌͂͆͛̾̅̔̈͊̾́͗̾̉͌̓̔̈́͛͌̊́̒̽̓̋̾̍́̒͂̿̆͆̃̊̈́̑͒̾̉͑̓̓̿̓̎̑̉͆̅̃̐̇͛̾͒̓̅̔̋̎̇̒͛͌͗́̃͂̍͊̾͗͛̀̈̓͂̒͌̒͐̄͐͑̿͑̓̑̂̔̃̿̽͆̅͋́̔̽͂̑̐̓͊͂̏̑̋͐͆̈́̈̈́̋̾͑̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅA̸̡̢̢̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̛̛͉̞̣͉͕̣̠̳̺̼̪̩͍̰͈͉̱͈̻̫͍̮̳̳̹̳̟̥͓͔̦̱̹̞̹̣̻̲̭̟̠̪̥̝͔̠̪̦̝͕̼͖̖̗̳̭̲̩̞̻͙̘̰͎̯̘̟̲̜̲̼̠̖͓̯͙̥̱͇̺̞̗̰̬̤̫̫̜̣̙̗͇̳̞̳̱̺̹̥͍̼̦̪̬̫͉̞͙̠̣̗̰̙͈̙̥̘͍͛̔̈́̋̈̓̓̎͜͜͜͜͜͜͠A̸̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̹̟͖͓̹̳̪͙̠͓͖̻͎̦̭͖͍̤̪̖̟̜̝͈̗̗̣̝͉̙̹̩̺̺̞̞̣̺͙͖̖͚̣͍̥̝̫̹͚̼̘̮̙̳̯̖͇̥̩͓̱̘̪̟̗̞̭̻̹̣͔̦͙͈̦̤̘̭̠̥̹͉̠͓̪̗̯̯̰̦͚͇͈̦̹͔̠̮͇̭̭̩̲̟̠͙͖̮͍͔̫̳̗̾̎̆̈̔̇̄̈́̒̄͗̉͆̇͑̒̈́̀̾͋̊̄̆̀̂̆̌͌̇͒̐̈́̒̌͐́̃͛̃̽̊͗̇̐̀̔̂͂̄̈̇̃̓̆͋͒̏̇̄̋͊̊͑̏͑̓͛̑̏̅̋̄́̿̃͋̈́̏̐͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̴̢̧̧̨̢̡̢̛̛̺̻̱̱͔̙͍̰̰̟̼̩̖̜͖̰͔̗̣̹̳̦̣̩̭̱̝̩͍̰͙͍̪̘̣̲̜̻̙̭̺̠̙̲̩̙̣̲̤͙͚͇͎̘̻̣͈̲̘͎̰͓̼̩̫͇̗̣̹̖̹͇͙̬̳̲͇̩͇͙͍̘͎͙͓̮̗̝̩̫̪͕͈̜͎̞͍͈̳̘͔̙̩̥͙̠͈̥͚͓̟͉̹̘̣̪͍̝̗̮̹̘̦̝͎̝͖̝̝͎̠͖̖̜̫̝̣̦̟̭̟̫̖͎̼̫͈͍͓͉͙̝̗͖̟̬̹̩̫̈́̀̄̋̇͌̽͆͌̾͌̊͂͋̔͗͋͗̽͋̆̿͗̈̌̈̈́͗̑̊̅͆̓͐̆̋̂̏̎̆̾͛̿͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̶̡̨̢̡̡̨̢̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̘̜̯͙͇̮̹̦̝̝̲̪̬̲̲̝͖͙̺͔̠̤̠̟̬̪̞̬̤͕͎̲̘̩͓̗͈̞̖̩͖͍̪̳̰̱͓̳͈̺͎͇͈̪̰̣͇̯̥̺̥̤̪͉̥̙̣̝̩͇̹̗͍̥̫͍̖͙̥̻̭̼̼̭̰͔͉͍̭̹̭̜͇̺̭̩̦̩̝͈͓̞͕̭̳̫̜̲̰͍̪̤̰͍̞̬̝̦͙̪͕͖̟̹͈͉̻͇̺̫̥̞̱͍͇͚̜̳̼͉͇̖͇͖͔͇̺̜̩̠̹̲̦͙̭̰̲̗̥̳̙̗̖̳̰̤͚̪̰̮͚͚̝̖͉̮̤̩̬͍̪̤̘̱͙͔̥̞̰͖͓̭̠̪͔͚̳̳̘̣̥͎̞͖̘̜̬̣̗͖̬͖̳̺̳͙̼̜̦̼̝̱̣̝͈̟̺̻̼̠͇̫̲͕̣̹̜͚̲̜̤̗͋̒̄̆̍̐̓̉̽̋͐̐͌̆̽̾̽̅̈́̒̏͒̎̇͋̾̅͋̅̓̌̈́̃̎̔̓͐̆̀̈͗̃̆̎̓̐̌̄͐̈̓̒̅̈̊̈͑̀̋̈́̓̽̓̈́̈́̈́̌͋͒̈́̑̅̅̆̀̿͗͐̏̿̈́͋̏̅̈́̂̓̌̑̔̐͌̔̾̄̍̿̂̏̒̈́̓͑̀͋̊͑͊͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̧̢̨̡̛̛̛̛͙̙̜̹̙͎͙̼̭̜̻̱̤̯͇̤͈̹̖̣̘̗͔͙̺̯͔̭̞̲̦̬̦̻̮̫̳͈̤̮͎̰̯͍̮͕͉̝͓͔̹̫̝͕̗̜͉̱̭̟͉̥̗̝̮͖̒͌͌̍̉̓̈͐̆̍̉̓͛̽̈́̔̍̐̐͐̓̐̇̓̿̈́͂̇̽̊͂̊̾̓͊̍́̓̉͒͂͊̓̉̏̔͊̉̊̔͛̿͊̅͌̍̓̈͂̆̒́̄̾́̐̽̔͐̊̋͐̏͗̈̑͊̈́̒͊̐̾̾͗̉̓̏̆̐͌̽̌̔͌̆̍͛̽̍́͌͗̈̉̑͋̇̊́̿͐̍́͊̒̏͂͊̾́̏̈́͗̉̒̃̅͛̎͊̾͋̌̍̐̒͊̂͛̄͑̌̈̑̈́̈́̀̾̇̆͐̎̄̒͊͐̏̅́̃̌̃͊̍̄̉̀̅͒͛̾̈́̆̽̓͊̒̌̎͋̽̂̌͛̇̈́̇̽͛̏͊̑͊͛̍̈́͂͌̿̃͒͋͒͊̂̈́͑̒̐̓̊͋̒̏̐̅̊̓̿̅͋̽͛͋̃̿̊͌̅̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅĄ̵̢̡̡̧̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̭̹̟͓̣̣̙͖̺͓̪̻̦̫̩̟̼̬̪͈̦̪̘̜̙̲͕̞̰̰̗̭̥͓̣͉̫̜̙̤̣̜̜̗̣̭̫̰͚̺͙̫̭̯̙̼̗͕̻̺̣͍͕̫͖͔̩̬̬̹͚̣͙͉̳̩̦̻̺̞̠̦̳̹̭̮̫̳̥̺̠̖̫̺̬̲͔̖̖͎̝̫͖̣̣͉͉̙͙͚̰̜̠̠̠̱̩̼͖͖͖̦̗̪̤̹̱͚͉̬͉̞̦̦̰͎̞͍̝̞̘͕̣̭̱̺̮̞̩̣͕͓̠̮̹̺̜̰̲̘̖̯̲̲̹̭̀̅̐̿̇̉͐̈́̽͂̾̈͑͛͗͆̓̑̈̇̇̒̄̽̇̈́̒̏͋̅͒̾̋͐̌̍́͌̈́̋̈̓̒͊͊͗̃̏̈́̌̽͊̀̓̅̑̒̑̌͋̍͌̿͗̒̔͗̔̏̃͆̇̈̄͗̍̈͋̿̓̌̅͐͒̀͋̐̄̉͒͋͆̑̒̉̊̌̑̒̌̎̌̏͒̎̇͗͐͋̐̽͗̈́̄̋̍͋̆̍͊̽̇̆̃̀̂̄́͌̏̊̎̍͐͒̒̔̽́̏̏̀̊͗͛̂͊̌̊͑̄͌̉̿͌̓̇͆̏̾̄̾̽͛̽̎̓͐̎̃̓͂̃̐̃̉̎̉̓͘̚͘̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̢̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̨̡̧̨̨̧̛̺̯̼̭̱̹̳̱̙͖̟̠͖̠̮̖͚̘̻͇̖̣̠̖̳̗̠̼̖͙̮̞̳̗̘̭̭̟̙͚̬̩̩̘̘̼̞̤̣̖̼̤̮̘͓̫̫̫̜͔̻͚͇͖̪͕̜̱͍̭̻̲̼͇͎̱̗͎̹͔͎̣̙̗͇͎̬̘͎̤̲̞̻̣̺̝͖̣͙̠̳̥̮͔̦͓̪͙̣̰̮̫̜͖͙̭̟̙̩̯̮͔̲͎͔̹̞̮̪̻̫̳͖̟͉̗̩̟̪̮̲͚̦̫̞̼͎͙͍̘̩̼̫͈͈̖͈͙͓̪̠͍͍̺͙̭̭̱̮̬͇̣̣̔̉̑̎̈́̾̋͑̍̾͊̅̾͑̎̈́͗̈͗̋͂̍̈̄̅̍̍̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̧̡̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̻̰̣̥̯̦̞̲͚̝̣͍̭̤̮̙̮͚̜̭̗͉̝̺͔̯͔̭͍̳͎̺̱͉͙̦̥͇̳̪̭͈̙̥̘̘͙̣̙̘͖̮͓̻̹̞̦̘̗͚̣͗͗̅̓̔͒̑̎͑́̅͋̇͗̍͗̇̍̃̅̏̔̎̐̽̃͆͂̔̀̔̍̀̈̄̇̇͐͛̅̀̉̽̉̇̈́̊͒̅̏̆͂͂͊̾͑̒̄̎͆͑̆̓̅̐́̒̂̍̇̎̀̀͆̄̈̒́̍͆̎̍̀̔͋̉̏͑̓͊͊̽̑̔̉͆̄̎͑̓̾̏̉̃̃̂͗͑̀̐̊̈̎̑̇͗̿̿̈͒͐́̉̀̆̏̑̿̈́̆͌̌͊̊̈́̔̌̉͌͆͊̄̓̈̓̓̊͋͗͐̍̈͛͗̒̿̽̽͆̓̏̍̊̅̂͂̾̈́̀̈́̅͆̾̅̄̍̽̉̒͋͛̉͗̈́̓́͊̒͐̈̿̊̇͐̽͌̿͋̎͆̈́͛̄̈́́̍̂̑͂̀̎͑̉͑̋̓̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅA̴̡̨̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̧̢̨̢͈̲͙̫͎͙̞͈͇͕͚͎̙̠̰͈͉̟̝͔͕̝̗͕̣̖̣͍̜͈̞̳̲̥̺̬̱̘̭͍͔͖͉̩̪̝̠̯͉͇̣̲̤͔̹̖̣͍̼̩̪̤̞̲͍̻̠̞͖̟̱̩̤̞̦͉͖͙̤̪̪̖͕̝̟̤̦̜̳̣̝͈̘̟̟̤̻̤͚̗̬͓̙̘̥͇̟̫̱͈̞̱̺̥̫̖̳͎͇̞̫͓̬̬͈̹̬̬͈̺̝͚̺̠̱͈͎͇͚̩̭͍͍͉̤͙̭̲͎̙̘̩̫̪͓̭͓̯͎̺̪͕͍̫̮̲̼͖̹̞̭̭͇̖̻̜̦͕̹̻̦̣͕̦̩̳͖͇̩̪͚͉͉̖͚̪̣̙͔͈͎͎̹̯̺͚͔̞͓̼͕͔̮̱̰̲͇͔͇͚̻̦̥̭̤̠͕͑͋͆͆̆̄̓̓͊̽̾͗̓͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̡̨̡̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̛̛̪̭̞̘̥̹̥̣̞̼͚̰͚̭͉̼̱̱̹̮̘̫̯̠̩̰̦̺̪̩͍̜͉̟̖̯̹͔͕͕̥̭̠̼̥̜͍̱̥̥͈̲̹̘̞̠͙̰͚͓̥͖͈̭̳̺̮̜̮͓̣̤̲͈̳̜̓̽̄͌̎̑̽̊͑̌̐̏͗̍̈́͊͆͒̄̈́̿̓̓͗̔̐̇̓̽̉̿̔̃̒̽̉͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̵̢̢̡̨̧̧̢̡̛̛̞̰͇̩̟̣͕̳͉̝͎̝͕̘̦̲̱̦̬̭͙̝̱͎̺͙̠̯͖̥̦̥̝̻̜͓̠͔̲̞̰̭̖̻͖͈̬̣͎̪̼̯͍̬̘͚̹̠̻̞̞͉̦͙͍͎͆̆͐̾͛̃̒̒͗͋̓͋̿̒̋̔̒̾́̀̃̂͐͐̓̍͂͗̍́̓̈́̓͂̈́̈́̓̋͌̅̊͛͌̃̈́͊͋̓̆̀͋͌̓͆̒̔͛̍͛̇͆̾͌̊̽̉̾͐̈́̈́̓͊͑̈̈́̌̒̈́͛̉͗̆̓̈́̓̍̿̑͘͘͘͘̚͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠Á̴̢̨̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̨̨̢̢̧̢̛̛̭̥̠̖̮̤̮̲͓͕̫̹͖̼͍̫̘͈̗̩͈̫͉̟͇̟͚̰̫̭̘̝̳̝̗͚̘͙̭͍̖̭̬͚͕͈͕̮̪̮̥̳̹̻͚̭̘̻͎̲͉̣̦̪̟̩̙̣̭͖̯̟̣̜̪̳̣̠̳̜͔̩͔̥͖͈͓̣̜̺͕͚̮̝͈̩̭̬̜̺͕̳̜̖͇̥̳͔͎̹̦̹̙̩̠̗͕̪̗͓̼͍͇̪̜̹̼͖̣̮̳͉͉͍̹̱̪̹͍̠̝̦͔̣̠͖̹̻̭̦͚̲͇̯̘̯͉̦̟̻̦̬̭̪̝̜͔̝̹͍̰͉̻̺̘̟͍̦̹̥̣̮̫͔̯̼͉̳͎̬͕͎̰͇̙͇̫̤̝̞̙̖͈̺̯̦͚̱͔͎̣̩̭̻̗͕̯̻̤̜̮̯͍̬̻͇̲̩̹͚͂̉̔̐̿͛̉̇̄̈́̇̿̔̋̈̂̄̂̑̃̾́̈̓̉̔̋͆̂̔̎͊̄̋̽̈́̓̓͛͗̑̅̽͌́̇͛̌͗͑́̀͗̋͌̆͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̵̛̛̛̛̭̪͈͍̮̦̲̩̯͕͉̪̪̝̬͖̹̮͓͇̥̪͕͔͇́̍̊̀̍͊̆̌̓̆͒̌̏̓̑̀͌͐͆͆̂͑̌́̿͌̉̆͛̔̑̍͊͊̈́̂͋͂͐̊̿̾̆̓̍̎̆̎̉͒̃̽͆̇͆̃͌̇̓̒̎͋̈͗͑̿͗͊̓̎̎̏͌̽͑́͆̐́̏̐͂͛̏͒̒̾̿̾͑͒̓̊̒̒̉̅̈́̇̉̋͊̃̆̾͆͒͒̅̓̈́̇̄̐̇̔̍͌̏̿̏̎̎̓̅̑͗̎̍̐̾̉̋͋͊̾̑̾̀̽̓̉́̌̎͑̇̏͒̔̐̓́̑̓̓̉̉̓̈̈́̈̃̾͒̕͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̶̡̨̨̤̝͇̬̫̹̖̥̻̣̟̣̥̩̻̱̥̝͍̺̘͒̔̃͌̇͆̐͗̈͌̋̎͌͒̌͑͐̏̐̋̀́͐̈́̂̈́̊͂̓̋͂̈́̎̔̃͋̓̕͘̕̕͘͝͠͠ͅĄ̷̢̨̨̨̨̢̨̡̨̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̝͎̼̺͖̠̗̖̙̞̬̘̻̠̱̲̣̟̠̼̯̣͔̯̺̖̩͓̮̦̫͙̮̩̱͓̤̝͕̠͉̝̘͓̜̼̹͈͎̠̝̹̘̘̩͖̦͙̟̹̤͕̯̺͔̯̹̫̬̺̹̦̖̮͈̦̫̞̖̦̬̥͈͖͍͍̜̜̖̮̣͈͓͍͚̝̟͙͉̲̝͕̰̫̪̫̤̖̗͔̗̖͉͍̥̤̯̯͓̻̻̯̗̱̮͖̣͉͎̘͖̞̦̣̼͈̣̭̫̻̟͓͈̲͇̬̺̫͎̹̫͇̮̟̼͋̑̅͑̾͋̓̿͂͂̆̂̃̄̾͛̓̒͐̊̿̐̂͐̾̅̿̿͆͐̈́̓͋̂̆͋̊̔̓̿̇̆̈̒̎̇̍̃̋̃̏̄̔͌͑̅̊̈́͆͛̽̐̐́̌̍̀͌͋͛̾̈́̈́̓̍̑̾͊͐̓͆̐̍̌̍̈͛̓̓̎̃̋̐͑͑͒̑͋̏̿̌́̽̔̎͗̍͐̒͌̿̈́̌͌̇̀̋̽̿͑̈́̇̿̑̉̈͋̑̍̊͛̆̿̐̓̏̓͊̽̉́̋͋͐́̂̏̎̈̓̉̇͐͒̈̋̑̉̀̽̾̀̈́̐̃̑̐̓̔͛̽̿̈̃̓͐̂̀́̏̒̾̒̈̓̄̊̈́͛̌̊͗̒͂͌͛̿̃̈́͒͗̌̓̃̆̈̏̔̅̍̆͋̑̋̿̏̒̓̉̎́̊̔͑͗̔̎̔͒̈̒̿̓̈̀̈̏̈́̈̊̄͊͘̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̶̡̨̡̡̢̨̢̧̡̢̨̛̛̬̬̘͔̯͓̤̪̩̱͇͔̯̟̹͍͙͉̪͔̬̞͎͍̻̹̥̮̺̝͚͍̮̳̗̱͕͕̼̪̫̣̫̦͙̟̣͍̥͔͕̞̝̤͓͇̩̟͓̫̫̺̖̯̤͓̟̘͈͚̬̺͈͖̼̲̩̜̥̹̗͖͉̝̮̦̖͔̜̹͉͚̤̹̲̱̤̬̮̱͉̎̄͑̓̔̎̐̀̋̓̑̈́͆̋͂͌͋̅͐̈́̉̑̈́̓̍̐̏̂͌̑͊̇͒̌̄̈̀͋͆̎̆̒̐̈́͂͐̅͒̾̄͋̍̿̑͑͐̀͂͗̋̂͂̄̓̍̓̂̄́̇̋͆̎̇͆̊͊͆̃̈́̓̿͂̒̊̊͛͒͛̆̒͂͌́̑͆̈͋̅̃̑͛̆̄̐͗̄̽̂͒͗̊̓̏̈̒̆̿͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅA̷̢̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̧̢̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̭̠̺̗̗͚̘̲̹͚͉͈͈͔̜̝̬͙̹̞̠̙̠̥̗̳͎͈̯̞͕̭̦̹̖͕͇̻͇͉͖̰͉̩̮̲̪̼̩̲̖̳̳͍͕̱̣͈̹͚̦̘̞̙͓̼͔̠͉̹̣̫͉̪͓̝̥͉̳̘̙͎͇̤͕͔͔̱̺̻̹̹̰̫̤͕̖͔̻̪͉̥͇̖̥͈̠̙͎̥̥̼͈̭̝͎̗͉͖̻̥͈̳̪̟̬̟̗̜̙̲̥̩̫͖͓̮͖͈̣̻̞̺̝̼͚̹̻͉̪̱̺͛̓͂̓͌̌͂̇̃͋̑̉͒͊͐̎̿̔̄̍̐̎̔̓̊̃̉̇͌̔̏̒͗̽͑̓̔͗͑̋̆̍͌͒̅̏̿̉͆̀̌̃̇̏͑̒͌̔͐͊̄̽̓̄̊̂͌̑̐͐͐̿̀̌̃̑̐̀̇̀̔͗͂̑̊̈́͌̒̀͆͋̊̈̑̀͊̊̑̉̌̂̿͌͊̎̋̈́̔̀̄̍̾́̈́̓̈́͐̈́̾̔̿͒͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̵̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̻̩͍̬͔̟̰͓͚͐̋̅̅͑̓̈́̐͆̒̒̃͋͂̑̌̿̽̈́̆̈̍͐͊͋́̏̿͑͌̃͑͆̒̏̇̂̑̓͂̓̄̉̈́̆̈̆̊́̓̋͂̄̔̌̇͂͛̉͒͂̈́̽͛̉̔̅͆̓̈́̆̽̋̓̾̐̈̈́̅̑̽͋̈̈̑͐̿̒́̏͒̇̑̊̃̄͂͆̐̓̈̾̾͐̈̌̇̊̎̈́͂̋̃͛̑͋̌́̾͆́̎̍̔͐̊̇̒̊͆͌̏͑͒͆̓͗̀̃̄̋̍̌̆̌̇͊̐͆͐̍̎̒̎̽̈̎̿͂͂̐͒̿̾̀̌͌̌̏̒̿̈́̓̋̓͐̈͆̇̾͛̒͌͊̿̄̋͂̍̄́̒̓͂̓̄̋̈́̓̆̏͆̉̉̌̐̏͆͐̏̇̒̋̉̒͐̍͛̓̔̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅẢ̴̡̡̧̧̨̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̳̖͍̥̙͕̱̱͕̩̼̮̱͔͓͓̠̱͓͓̻̰͔̠͚̱̫̖̟̞͙̞̘̼̮̬͕͚͈̱̤̟͕̯̰͉͇̳͇̫̣͖̩̙̙̝͓͇͕͚̼̰̰̹̻͈̲̯̱̟͙̪͙̙̯̪̬̣͉̥̙͍̼͙̖͔̹̪̼̫̪͚͈̰̦̞̱̯͚̰̳̞̖̗͔̺̗͔̮̙̞̼͉͎̤͓͂̐̔͋͆̍͗̆͛̇̈͒̇̔̈̓͊̑̂̓͒̊̐̔̀͆̓̂̀̋̀̅͆̇̋̔̈̉͊͂̎̂͛̀̽̽̽̎̀̉̂͑͐̓͂̑͂̐̀̾͗͂̈́͆̋̓̂̔̓̿͋͂̂͊̍̿̈́͊̃̀̊̉͛̆̔̆̍̅̀̎̽̊͗͋̓̇͆̋̉̄̿̉͗͐̈́̈́͒̓̅́͛̌͋̈́͒̈́̉̓̔̽̈̓̓͂́͆̏̐͂̐̿̑͊͐͛̐͊̍̎͑̇̏̂̄̐͑̓̀͌͗͐͛́̊̅̓͐͂̅̀̈́̃̑̈́̈́͐̋̃͊̓̒̂͂͂͌̇̆̈̀̈́̐̇͊̀͑̒̽͑͑̎̒̏̑̃̆͑́̋͂̄͑̏̾̾͆̓̈́͊̆͛̏͑́̎̎͒͗̔͛̕͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̕̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̸̧̡̨̢͚͚͇̰̯̼̟̟̱̗͎̣̖̜͓̣̭̤̥̻͔̠̬͖̟͖̥̞̻̫̼̙͓̫̻̲͕̻̳̖̞͔͕̩͍̖̩͚͋̿̎̌̽̽̿͒͛̋̋̒̏̃̅͛̓͛̔͆̂̾͌̾̒̑̎͊̈́̄̃̏̑̑̊̽̈̋̈́̾̎̓̌̒̉̌̎̉̋͆̔̐͗̀̅̋̓̈́͗̒̀͑͋͒̑͋̍̐̅̋̌̔͌̃̾̄̂͗̆̈̀̉͗͆́̕̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅA̸̡̢̡̡̡̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̝̠̤̝̣̱͓̜̙̙͈̮͚̯͉̙̙̼̣͚̥̠͉̣̻̱͖͍͖̗̣̠̬͉̻̩̦̦̭͚͚͔̯̫̰̭͎̺̩͖̣̮̫͔̻̞͈͈̝̰̘̗͕͓̳̘̘̙̝͓̲͍̤̣͙͔͙̲̭͖̼̺͇̯̣̥̪͙̭̬͖͓̪̪͚͉͖̮͈͓̣͇̜͎͕͇̘̪̣̤͙̲̗̹̝̖̳̥̞͕̪̯̲͉͈̫̙̙͍̼̖͚̞̫̩̖͉͙̹͎̞̠̯̠̻̥̋͛͆̍̆̄̒̏̄͒̽͊̐͊̐̌̓̇̃͌̀̏́̊̿̉͊͗̃͌̏̆͊͋̈́̏͐̈̄͂̈́͌̂̑̇̇̎̏͌̑̾͐́̔̆̄̓̓̿̿͌͊̋̑̎̎̊̽̂̐̌̅̆̆̂̾͗̇̽̿̋̿͛̓̄̑͗͗̈̑̈́̑͘̚̕͘͘͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̡̧̧̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̧̧̢̛̛͔̤͈̤̬̤͕̗͓̣̲̰͖̺̟̘̫̰͚̬̼̗̤̥͍̭͍̦̦̣͙̺̟̪͙͚̮̤̤͚͖̤̪͎̗͍͔̪͕̬̻͎̺̝̬͈͚̳̮̖͚̬̼̺̰̲̜̳̬̲̜̜͚̗̬͉͚͖̮̘̩͚̱͍̩̱̥̠̮̤͚̖̙͍̻͕̜̙̱̮͉̟͇̟͚̼͉̩̤̦̱̳͓͎̜̦̭̮̦͎͇̦͚͚͕͚̤̗̣͔̥̦̥̭͖͉̯̮̝̝͕̣̯̝͓̰͈̰̠̗͎͎̼̮͈̬̙̖̯͕̦̩͕͚̺̖̩̘̣̘͍̖̠̯̝̠̮͙͉̠͍̹̝̞̬̦̭̯̬̙͍̼̗͍̺̜̖͇̱̮͖̳̭͒͊̋͒̃̐̄͒͋͊̍̃͌̆̈́̎̿̋̎̐̾̆͂̊͋̓̈́̽̒͗̈́̍͌̓̎͛̅̀͊͆͊͂͑̄̄̏͆̂͂̽̆́̋̿̉̉̇͐̾̅͑͑̀̂̃́̈͗̈́̃͂͗̂͒̌̐̀̇͌̽̃̽̿̂̔̑̓̃̓̆̄̾͒͑̈́̇́̆͊̔̏͑͊̏͒̓̽̑͛̀͂̽̽̌̆̑̈́̐̄̂̃͐̇͑̂̉͒̅͐̅͛͑̈́͆̅̓̌͌̃͋̍̽̈́́̇͂̃͂̾͘͘̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȂ̶̧̨̧̡̨̢̡̢̛̯͍͚̼̘̣̹̰̭͓̞̹̘͙͔͇̗̻̠̫͓͓̙̤̪̘͖̫̩͕̺̣̣̟̦̤̣͓̠͔͚̜̤̭͍̺̥̫͎̫͕̗͇̞̲̩͍̻͔̩̼͙̲̘̱̩̩͕̬͕͈̬͓͎̘͇̲̬̟̗͓͉̦̳̭̞̖̤̞̏͂̃̑͒͊̋̀̊̀͋̈́̅̔͋̍̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̷̢̨̨̨̡̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̙̹̟̯͉̦͕̺͎̳̠̥̟̱̻͇̤͕̤̦̙̦̜̺͚̼̯͈̟̙̻͙͚͓̪̱͉̹̫̭͎͚̰̜̝̙̻͎̺̖͚̜͙̩͕͚͕͎̥͍̯͎̱͖̝̺̠̻̟̦̝̻͕͎̮͕͈͉̪͖̝̰̺̪͇̯̝͔̮̜͓̲̻̟̭̲̬̭̞̤̺̩̲͕̠̯͇̤͇͉̘̭̭̩̭͍͈̗͓̪͕̠̪̖̩̣̬͈̞̩̞͍͍͔̳͚̖̰̿̍̂̇̀͛͊͊͗͋̂̇̀͆̽̆̓͆̾̓̾̾͌̆̐̓̾͌̇̈̉̍͑͒̈́̿͛̈́̽́̋̀͋̈͗͊̎̄̍̾̋̋͆͋̈́̆̀̌̌̄͗͌̃͗̽̾̂̈̎̐͐̊̈́͑͐͒̈́̃̄̒̿̀̆̾̆̓͆̔̑̒̓̓̈̑̽͆́̊̅͐̔̊̂̆̏̐̅̒̋͛͂̃̈́͆̽̈́̔̓͋̿̌̂̔̅̀̏́̏̾̋̐͐̍̃̄̔͛̄̌͆̓͗͗͋͆̏͆͗͛̿̀͂̿͂̅̄̒̂̅̿͂͂̓̒̅͗͂͌͋͛̃͑̉͊̏̇̓̎̏̏̌̔̆̓́̑̑̅̅̍̃͛̊̿̑͒̃̈͂͛̃͂͑̒͐͘̕̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠Ą̴̧̡̢̨̡̧̢̡̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̬̼̰̟̖̞̯͕͙̭͔͈͇̞̹͖̠̹̹̲͕̲̗͙̝̖̪̜͕̩͔̖̯̰̜͙͓̼̺̠̯͕͎̻̤͖͕̦̺͉͈͍̖̦̦̗̯̼̯̪̫̞̣͉̞͕̱̬̝͖̫̠̮̘͎͉̺̠̠̲̹̩̠̬̭̭̗̞̝̬̺̯̩̞̮̘̭̼̪̟̟̦̫̟͇͉̲̪̰͖̙͔̭͇͇̮͓̬͎̙̳̤̭̭͖͎̟̫͚̤̂̊͌́͋̈́̂̓̉̾̃̑́̋̈́̓̀̈̍̓̒̍̆͐̃̾̌̐̔̽̉̄͛̅͌̄̒̃̎̆͂̆̓̏̽̽̃̍̌̽͑͛̍͂͋͂͌̀̈́̋͆̎͊̒̀̄͒͊͆͐̈́̋̿̈͑̊̃̉͐͆͑͋͒̔̒̎̒̓́͋̆̎͌͋͒̃͊̈̽̅̓͑̀͗͆̌̊͑̍̐̋̌̾̂͆̂̃̂̓̍͊̔̂͛͌̉̇̍̏̈̾̏͗̐͛̑̈́̈͗̈̓̎̐̆̋͗̏̓̆͗͋̃̓̒̔̏͌̒̈̏́͊̐̃͛̒̿̀̊̎́̿͑̐͂̒͊̌̔̂͑͋̈́̔͌͋̑̍̿͒̒̎͋̓̀̉̑͛͌̿̉̿̈̓̃͒͌̓̓̒͋̐̓̀͂̏̒͋̏̈́̄̒͛̉́͋͑͋̔̀̏̿́͌̍͒̐͌͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅÂ̵̡̨̢̡̢̢̢̡̨̡̡̢̨̨̡̨̨̨̨̡̛̗̪̰̪̭̟̤̮̮͕̲͚̲̩̝̝̩̫͈̟͓̼͓̥̰͕͎̞̩̠̹̺̼̜͚͔̹̫͇̖̣̘͕̩̫̲̹̩̘͚̱͔̝̱͈̗̲̬̠̮̮̺̪̫̻̱̟͇̻̱̳̹̭̣̻̲͔̣̭̥͓̻̤̜̤̝̲̼̞̬̬̘̫͎̹̬̗̪̝̫̗̠̳̤̤̼͙͔̲̭̤͉̹̱̮͓̳̙͙̠̱̙̯̖̦̮̤͈͖̞̙̩̗͓̠̟͎̩̪̖̻͙̠̙̯̗̝̱̤͔̰̰̖͕͙̰͍̦͎͙̱̻̟͈̫̼̯͕̗̪̻̦͔̗̣͍̼͙̥͍̰̲̫͈̙͈̦̼͔̫͙̞͎͖̞̼̜͇͚̹͖̲̻̥̳͊̇̾̐̇̑̒̋̆̈́̾̏͒̀̎͑͂͐̈́̈́̉͌̇̒̽̈́̄͐̓͊̿͌̄͑̌͋͊̀͋́̃̈́̈́͗̽̂̔̑̏̊͗͆́͛́̿͑̃̇̎͌̑̎͊̑̓̂̉̽̽̽͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̧̢̢̡̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̨̢̧̨̢̢̛̛̛͉͉̹̱̣̫̘̠̯̞͙͓̞̳̙̰͎͖͈͚̹͈̬̹̘̣̥̲̫̱͎̗͙̣̖̹͓̬̯̭̤̠̳̦̥̭͖̣͕͎̱̬̞̤͔͉͉͖͈͎̘̺̤̲̗̲̗̠̫̹̣͔̹̞͍̙̘̹̞̤͖̪̦̱̹̗̹̝͚̪̣̱͎̘̠͖̙̞̝̗͉̫̦͚͇͍̭̤̰̪̞͖̞̫̬͉̮̝̭̜̳̖͈͈̤̬̩̙͎̯̗͇̠̮͙͙̯̬̣̘̬͍̣͖̞̙̟͎̳͎͕̺͉̭̭̤̟̞̜͍͕̹̟̖͍͕͚̋̆̃̒̆̎͛̄̒́̓̅̇̎̈́̋͂̅̈́͆̿́̌̿̓͒̃̒͛̈̌̌͒̿̈̉̄̉̈̓̊̈͛̈́̇̌̓͂̓͗̅̓̉̎̈́̏͒͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̸̨̢̨̨̨̡̡̡̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͈͓̥̥̜̳̙̤͓͚̯͚̭͇̤̙͉̪̞̳͇͍̥̠͔͓̜̗̠̰͇̳̟̗̝̥͈̯̤̳̳͕̦̗͔̜͓̪̘̭̳̤̰̠̳̥̺̭̬̦̩̫̫͖͖̮̦̩̗̰͓̫̫̺͈̗͚̫̤͔̜͓̰̦͖͉̞̫̯͍̮͓̝̝̪͉͖̙̩̤͇̺̩͖̭̣̺̦͔̗̩͔͖̤̭̰̱̜̠͉̒̂̑̉͑͛̓̊̐̽̍̓̔̓̓͒̓̐́͛̎́̇͊̔̓͊̐̒͛̇͑̈́̒̏̍̇̐̓̉͊̌͂̎͑͑̓̏̆̊̎̒͐̉͂̅̉̓̂̅̌̆̏̽͗̿̎̓̽̿̈́͋͐̈̓͗̈́̉̈́̍͂̌̅̐̊́̒͌̄̔͛̂̅̄̀̐͆̚͘̕͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅȂ̷̧̧̧̢̛̞̖͖͈͙̯̳̻͍̺͕̖̰͍̟̤̝̦̯͇͈͇̟̺̝̼̘̮̜͇̫̟͎͙̩͉̪͉͊͆̌̏̈́̑̈́͋̊͋͊̏̓̇̽͐̽͗̃̎͛͛̈̾̈́̍̉̊͗̈̉̉̅̄̌͆̃̒̿̏́̂̊̑͆͛̽̾̏̍̎͗̾͒̓͑̂̉̾̃̐͌̑̈́̏͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅȂ̸̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̻̳͎̻̟͚̣̲͉̝̤̲̠̭͕͖̦̜͇̰̰͓͔̱͕̰͓̠̖̦̳͈̙̤̖͍͈͈͍̞̳̫̻̮̲̪͚̗̼̰̹͕̝̫͍̳̻̠̙̗̘͈̬͓͕̜̰͍̼͎̩̺͓̹̙̳̗̤̹̮̝͔̯̣̙̞̤̭͉͕̯͈̖͖̳͙̹͈̰͎̘̰̥̗̥͔͓̫͖͔̫̝̩̲͖̘̙͉̠̬̬̱̜̣̞͉͕̥̟̦̪͖̝̘̣̜̮͙̰͔̞̭̳̲̭̙̰̯̰̺̦͕̱̳̝̤͕̗̗͎͉̀̂̌͂̀̂̓̓͛̈̽̓͐̈́̍̅̒̓͐͛͗͑̈́͊̓́̋̾͋͂̄̀̾̋̾̇̃̄͑̓̉̇͂͑́̀̐̿̎͐͌̓͛͂̈́͛͗̈́̌̄̌͑̎̓̐̑͆͆̌͗́̀͂̒͊͊͗̓̐̈́̍̓̄̇̽͐͛̉̍̏̀̄̌̂̈́̃̄̆͂̊̓̎̒̏̋̌̀̿͑͋͂͑͆́̃̊̿̇̋̎͗̍͒́͌̉̓́̆̇̉͑̆͒̂̈͌͌̇̑͋͋̋͑̿̒̉͌̒̍̽̇̀̑̍̀͒̿̎͗̆̎̽̿͊͋̉͋̏̆̂͗̽̉̏͋̇̉̍͐͂̇̒́̊̃̀̀̅̎͋͐͂͛͒̄̌̃͘̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅȀ̶̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̧̨̢̧̛̛̛͚͇̭͕̭͔̩͉̟̦̟̥͇̼̖͉͙̙̤̤͓̰͈͚̯̪̰̬̩͙̫̗͚̤͈̪̤͉̮͈̯̳͎̠͈͙̜̠̘̘̖͚̤͇͈͕̰̘̥͇̝̟̦̮͎̰͉̹̠͎͈͕̰̜̹͖͕̞̯̼̗̯͚͕͎̳̜͚̭̗̱̦̠̮̯̹͈͎͈̩̙̘͍̠͕̺̮͙͚͙͉̗̲̥̘̮͇̹̙̹̠̝͈̦̙̤̥͚͔̼̱̮̥̥͚͚̠̞̪͎͓̪̞̭̗̳̣̠͍͇͍̣͙̰̳̙̭͇̲̺͎͖̼͓̯̩͖̱̦̫̪̗͈̣͈͔̩̜̣͈͖̙̭͉͇͖͍̙̲̰̫͖̯̳̹̳̥̬̞̱̜͋̎̉̈̿̈́̒̾̈̾̅͑̀̆̾̂̋̋͑̏̑̽̎̉͌͌̐̂͗̃͒̂̾̎̋̌͐̅́͌͛̈́̂̊͗͑̈́̐̑̌̈́͌̏̐͑̽̇̂͒̆̉̍̋̌̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̧̨̨̢̢̧̧̨̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̤͎̮̗̺̹̯̩̖̬͈͕̝̯̖̺͕͚͓͚̠̘̬̲̖͈̲̭̹͖̘̻͔͈̱̼̝̜̭̼̣̫̟̭̳̺͔̲̝͓̳̻͕̰̟̫͔̣͎̞̩̗͖͙̥̘͈̬̟̣͔͚̱͉͈̙̪͇̹̲̝̪͚͉̟͙͉̯̪̻̜͚̠̳̯̳̱͚̣͔͕̠̹͈̪̟͇̭̦͙͔͔̹͙̻̻͇͕̭͉͉̠͇͇̝̜̯̯͉͖̪̖̣͖̣̰̹̠͚͓̬̩̣͖̤͖̠̪̠͕͉̜̮͓̰̺̠̜̬̪͚̝̹̳͖̠̪͈̦̩̣̫̗͇͈͖͎̣͖̼͔͎͈̤̖͕͍̺̠̼̟̣͉̙͉͉͖̮̞̘̲̘̤̻͍̣͚̺̲̟̟̗̮̥͉̞͕͕̝̱̠͚̖̰̳̙̦̩̼̟͔̭̝̦͋̊̾̽̎͋̄̄͗̆̽̒͒̊̏̎̑̓͋̍̃̀̒̎̃͊̄͋̈́́́̈́̈́͛͐̋͊̿͛̅̓̐͊̊̏͂̐͒̑̆̓̀̅͆̇̆͂̒̉̈́̀͐̊̓̓̈̐̈́̈́͑̏̍̓͐̋̌̌̿͂͐͒͋̈̈́̿͐͛̉̎̿̌̌̅̒͗̋̄̂̂̑̉̏̎̾͒̅̀̂̋̈́̆̏̈́̒̓̓͒́̃͒̋̐̏̓̃̎̌̽̈́̽̆͛͐̿͌̃̈́̔̋̈̅̄̈́͗́̈́̑̈́̒͛́̌͑͌́͑̓̌̽̐̾̃̑͒̀̓̓̅̏̂͒͂̆͐͛̍̊̍̄̓̄̾̃̿͗͋̊̓̈́̔̅̾͒̀̊̋̉͋̄͋̃̂̃̔͊͐̏̌̃́́̕̚̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅȦ̶̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̧̛̠̫̙̯̩̩̩͎͙͇͙̬̫̹͇̭̼̳̦͉̭͓̲̜̼̲̟͖̪͈̖̦̼͕͕̖̬̼̳̮̳̰̗͎̰̜͍͍̠͚͚̩̼̼̘͍̘̭̫͔͔̥̮̘̲̟͍̟̻̰͖̯̤͇̞̱̳͔̟̼̹̭̲̫͈͔̤͔̹̼̙͈̹̗̻͈̝͔͖̻͖̰̹̯̭̜̣͎̞̹̞͖̼̦̘̥̰͔̩̤̟͕̣̠͖̫͙͚̱̤͙̹̫̼̥̆̀͛͊̅̈́͊̇̌̈̓̈́̈́̂̈́̈̃͋̑̏̃̐̄̒̾̌̃͋̎͆̓̆̎͒̐̌̑̀̀̈́̓̈̓̉̐̿̾̀̓̿̆͋͒͊̔̊̅͊̓͌͋̓̈́̄̂͒͆̂̅̃͌͒̌̄͑̓͛̄͑̿̒͌̿́̇͊̈́͌͂̎̕͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅÂ̷̡̢̨̡̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̹̺̯̙̥̱̣̱̟̩͉͎̫͖̮͔͙̞͈̺̮̩̘̮͔̭̼̺̝̱̟͍̫̣̤̩̹̟̱̼̪̮͚̠͓̝̭͕̺̺̰̥͈͔̖̺͖̫̩̥̬̞̠̯̻̮͓̝̣̱͇̜͉͓̱͚̦͍̱̼͖̪̫͍̣͙̟̥͇̝̝̾͜͜͜ͅͅͅA̷̡̨̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̢̡̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̫̟̞̰͔̣̹͎̦̻͕̠͕̺͉͙̞̰̮̫̲͙͚̜͚̫͖̙͚̹͍̩͍̱̙̝̩̱͚͇̦̮̠̳̭̪̦̠̖͕̬͚̗̭̦̖̙̹̳̣̩̺̺̯̫̣͔̣̙͓͙͍̼̟͔̪̹͙̠͈̼̬̳͔̬̥͖̝͇̥͍͖̙̝͚̬̪̥̙̯̹̺͎͕͈̯̣̬̬̗͔̯̰̦̪͕̺̰̱̼̻͍̱̮̥͓̝̞͔̼͚̦̜͈̗̣͈̰̙̯̿̂͛͒͐͒͋̏͊̔͑̾̏̈́̅͒͗͛̎͐̑̐͌͛̾̈́̿͗̓̽͒͂͑͋͑̎̊̓̅͐̾̓̅͑̇̆̅̎̄̈́̉͗̇͋̍̽̋̏̍̌̍̊̏̏͛͗̈́́̃̓̈̈́̏͑̅̄̎̒̈̑͌̄̃̔̊̇͂̊̿͆̄̋̃̃͒̌̈́̂̎̿͋̏̑͑͗̉͐̐̑́͆͒̍̓̚̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅA̵̧̨̡̨̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̢̨̗̙̜̠̺̬̮͈͚̤̜̫͖̗͔̼̦̼̠̥̮̠͖̞͚͎̦̝͔̫̪̯̞̱͕̱̤̯͉͇̩̟͉̩̙̰̣̼̹̱͉̝̗̮̥̞͉̜̣͉͓͙̭̼͍̦̹̥̪̺̙̯̩̠͔͎̱̭̗̟̺̗̟̥̭̠͎̫̣̦̮̤͔̹̥̙͇̙̟̙̗̘̜̟̫̦̖͎̬̘̥͇̝̻͎̲͓̟͈̹̬̙͈͕̳͚̥͕̙̦̳̘̼̳̬̖̙͖̫̖̼̲̩̳͖͙̩̱̱̳͎̞͕̻̜̹̜̲̜̗̻͕̱͎̞͕͖̪̙͍̳͇̞̫̖̹͈̟̓̇̆̍̈́̂̈͒͗̆̇͂͑̄͌̑͒̈́̈́̓͗͊͌̂̊̑͆̒̏̀͑͒̈́̒̂̈́͑͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̶̛̛̛̳͍͉̰̝̻̬̳͋̂͌̀̓̃̅͑͛̏̇̾͑̎̀̽̐͋̓̓̿̈́̅́̓͛̓̒͋̿̈̆̅̊̀̽͋͛̊̏̊͊̑͒̽͗̇̓̈́͌̆͌͐̿͘̚͘̕̕͘̕͘͝͝͝A̶̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̼̯̺͎̙̟̳̯͚̝͕̤͖͎͐̒̔͆̓͐̊̄͗̄̅͊̈̃̌͗̓͆͗̀̇̓̈́̈́̓̔́̈͊̒͌͊͛͐̊͒̈́͂́̅̍́͐̓̈͊̿̓͐̅̎̃̌̃̀̂̓̏͒̓̔̓̏̈́͐̎̀́̏̌̈́̑̂͆̄̇̊̋̆̈͂͛̈́̆͗̉̎̅͗́̿̈́̅̊͐̓̓͗̾̂̓̑̐͒̓̓̄̋̐̏̂͐̓̾̉͑̍̎̑̉̒͐̃͋̋̋̈́̉̄̎̓̐͊̇͗̄̃̾̈́̌̔̈́̈͛̈́̍̑̎̑́̽̈́̓͌̑̇͛̀̾͒͌͛̆͊͐͌͆̈́̄̾̊̋̑̐̄̒̾̆̋͗̂̓̔͊̑͒̈́̿̈́̀̂̀̈́̈̇̿͂͌̽̃̊͆̉̾͊̽͐̂͑͒̓̈̎̈̂̌͗̉͑̏͛̾͂̓͆͘͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ą̵̧̢̡̡̧̧̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̧̡̧̨̡̢̧̢̛̛̛̗͈̳͎̖͔̮͖͕̱͈͎̞͖̱̥̺̠͔̳̞̟̥̱̳̲̝͙͔͎̞̲̦̭̣̮̯̻͙̯͎̖͉̘̲̺͙̣͓̺͍͉̰͚̬̯̲̳͓̭͕̳̱͇̱͉̦̼͚͙̰͈͙̜̝̣̹̻͍̘̖̰̩̗̱̩̣̤̱͓̞͕̜̥̝̭͔̠̲̤͍͎̘̜͉̮͙͉̙͈͓̠̙͔͎̘̬̳̲̥̠̳̥̺̞̭͖̝͎̰̙̗̞͕̤̣̮̜̞͇͖͎̻̘̰̪̙̞̻͚̩̯̦̳͕͎̬̥͈̯̮̯͚̭͕̥̣̯̻͎͓̻̜͈̳͔͚̳̲̬̰͓̝̲̩̎͛̽͆̈̂̉̈́͂͌͒̑̇̎̔̒̓̄̈́̎̈́̇̀̔̈́̇̉͊̒̇̊̑̓̃̃̔̂͆͑̌̽͛̿́̃͐̉̐̀͒͌̌̇̉̎̍̈͐͊̔̍̄̍͗͂͗̈́̿̅̇̀̇̎̒͊̄̇̄͌̋̅̌͋͊͛͂̽͛̈̕̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḀ̴̡̡̨̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̫͇̻̝̣̭̩̜̙̥̜͎͓̩̭̲͚̞͓̻̞̬̦̫̗͎̩͚̲̦̱̬̝̺͎̫̙͈̪̗̩̭̫͍̪͓̫͎̬͙̲͚͍̘͚̩̻̮̞̝͇̯̲̂̔̓̏͊̑́͑͒͒͒́͒̋̈́͛̎̒͑̄͊͌̆͐͐̈́̈̔̓̄̋͊̋̇̅̉̓̅̄̈̈́̐͗͑̇̔̽͂̅̔̈́̈́͗͒̏̏̎̏̓͋̃̄̐̉͐̋̎̑̏̎̾̽̑͆̄̿͆̐̒͑́̎̓̅̎̑̆́͋̏̇̓̆͊̉͛̔̊̿̓͋͗̔̓̔̿̽͐̊̎̿͊̅͐̑̅̾̉̾̍̈͊̿̿̏̓̌̐͊̓̆̌̄͗͛́̎̐́̂̂̎́̔͒̓͗͒̈̒͊͒̿͑̃̽̄̔̄̾̃̔͊͆͘̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝A̸̢̡̛̛͖̦͖̼̹̘͕̺͕̤̬͍͎͍̤͉͎͍̝͙̻̭͋͛̄́̎̾͋̇̅̿̂͗̏̂̍̔̆̑̓̏̊͊̊́̽̓̈̌̓̈̈́̔̏̆̈́͆͑̀͑̏̈̏̈́̏̊͑͒̇̐͑́̄͌̈́̓̎̉͑͛̃̽͊͂́̆̑̈́͛̓̎͒̄͑͐̓̿͗̓́͗́̅̑̽͛͆̽̊͂̄̇̂̽͋̉̚̕̕̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅĄ̵̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̢̨̡̨̨̨̡̧̹̼͇̱͎̹̘͙͖͙͙͉̯͕̰̯̘͈̦̳̣͓̲͕͎͇̯͇̳͍͈̥͉͖̞͕̱̦͕͙̰̻̦̞͙͚͎̳̗̘̻̖̙̞̲̜̰̩̦͎̰̟̦̟͔̟̳̖̱̟̮̣͚̙̳͚͕̲̻̼͎͉̙̙͎̩̰̬͇̙͕̤͍̳̖͎̗͍͕̳̙͉̜̘͈̬͚͈̫̥̗̖̻͓̼̝̙̗̟͔̜̘̱̩̖͚̠͕̲̲̗̠͓͕̖̭̜̹̝̠̼̥̥̪̱̞͓̟̱̰̗̫̬̤͎̱͓̙̥̦̦͇̖̠̫̮͚̩̺̜̱̩̼͓̬̙̳͕̱̖̦̖̭̗̹̳͉̳͓͔͖̖͉̣̼̻̣̰͖̤̰̗̥͙͇̘̩̟͉̖̮͍̬̰̯̮̻̦̝̮̭͙͈̤́̆͗͑̍͑͌̂͑̈́̈́̋̊̑͐͆̎̈͋̈̏̓̓̀̽̿̃̐͑͊̍͋̎͆̄͒͑̄̊̏͊̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÂ̴̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̩̩̠͈̖̲̥̜̦̞̭͇̺̼͚̹͍̺̜̝̣͖͇͎̺̯̥̰͕͕̼͔̞̬̘̠̗̟̯͓̏̊̌̈̔͂͂̑̽̈́̾̔͒͒̈́̈̿̔̋̒͆͗̽͆̇̈́̏̂̄̈́͂̿̍̿̽̈́͛̉̏̎̿͊̃̿̃̍̐͑͌̍͌̊͂͒̔̀̌̓̐͋̌̂͌͛̈́̃͊̐̀̎͑͛́̊͗́̿̍̓̔́̃͋̏̈́̒͊͑̈́̋̌̓̈́̓͒͋͗̆̉͗́͒̈́̓̈́͛̆̓̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̶̧̧̧̨̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̳͙̫̜͇͚̟̲̱͍̲͈͓̺̣̠̺͙̰̻̘̜̜͖̝̰̙̜̹̼̩̮̤̼̯̱̝͍͖̠̺̱̦͚̜͇̻̖̙͓̳̥̤̟̺͈̗̟̥̥͈̦̲͙̬͖̖̳̫͈̗͍̭̭̬͔̲̞̬̟̜̝̰̲̤̝͍̺̬͉̹̲̰̙̬̥͓͔̞̲̻͈̝͚̘̰̽͒̽͒̓̓͗͌̈̀̈́̊̔͐͐̓͐͂̾̎͗̇͛̎̐́̈́̍̃̔̏̾̂̏̈̊͛̈̂͑̽̃̒̈́̇̈̐̑̾̾̇̐̆̈́̀̈́̋̏̌͑̑͌̎̐̀̓̿̊̈́̆̒̓̉̽̃͂́̃͐̅̍̾̆̈́̓̋̓̌̇̆̉̅̊͒̀̂͂̓̓̇͑̍̓͛̈́̏͐͒͗̓͑̅̎̓̓̾̊͐̅̐̄̈́̾̈́̾͆̓͋̋̎͊̿̀̓̂̃̈́̈́̅̑͐̈́̓͑͒͂̐̇̏͗̋͘̕̚̚͘̕̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅȂ̷̛̛̛̛̜̑͑̆̓͌̾̽͊̿͌̉͑̐͛̍̃͗̔͒̂͊́̍̐̅̉͛̈́̇̉̈́͐̑̋͑̆̎͂̾̾̐̃̀͋̅̈́̈̿̈́̑̏̊́̓̂̊̓̐̊̃͋͑̿̓̊͐̾̑̋̈̃͂̿̃̽̎̃̒̃̆̈́̓̅̈͌̅͊͊͐̑͐̋́͛͗̿̽͆̂̓͆̎͐̏̽̈́̾͑̋̈͐̊̍͋͌̉̾̔̐̿͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͘̕̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝Ḁ̸̧̧̨̡̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̼͇̹̬͖̤̫̼̼͕͈̜͙͇͍͔͈̥̰̫̼͍̪̭̘̪̦̟̳̹̬͚̬̼̫̹̹̫̬̗̣̭̖̙̖̦͓̭̮̜̠̬̜̱͇̭̯̼̼̻̳̖̫̜̙̰̠̣̞̼̹͕͖͖͇͎̞̱̣̜̜̹̟̘̼͇͇̹͉̫̪͔̟͍͉͓͈̪̱͍͙̝̣̼̞͚͚̟͕͎̩͈̩̮̺̙̭̖͔̲̪̗͇̺̘̟̟͇̯͕̯̖͙͎̼̰̲̳̙̜̤̠̟̳̹̯̮̦̝̺̱̲̲͍̲̺͇̗̭̪̹͖̗̹͇͈̪̻̖͙͓̫͕̗͇̭̺̪̮̫̠̙̲͕̬͍͓̝͙͉̤̰̝͖͖̪̏̓̆̓͋̍̂͌̈́̊̏̇̋̅̍͒̔̎͌̑̏̒͛̔̊̃̑̇̑̐͆͛̓̈́͌̉͛̑̄̂͌̽̆͒̾̄͊̊̽́̆̒̾͑̇͑̇͑̂̒̃͊̔̀̈̋͋͌̂͋͊̿̆͆̏̇͗͛̈̈͐͐̉̾̎̆̽̽̑̀͑͛̈́͑͂̎̑̑́̀̅͋͑̀͛̆̆̃̒̄̔̿͊̌͗̀͛̈͋̂͛̒̍̏̾͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̴̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̮̜̞̖̣̼̮̹͉̘̗̦̼͖̳̥͉̠͖̰͉̞̲̣̱̦͔͚̗̬̥̱̪́̿̂̇̿̃̆̽̒̑͌͋̓̿̑͑̓̉̉͋̉̂́̂͑̈́̋̽̓͊̍̒̈́͐́͋̇͑̈̓̍̐̈́̓͒͂͗̅̃̾̎̏̋̌̀͑̌̄͐̑͂̉̈́̃̍̊̈́̃̄̓̑̀̅͒̃̀̿͒͆̿̈̋̈́͆̆̇͑̄͋̆̈́̑̃̆̐̐̋̏̐̉͌̈́̏̿̾͂̐̄̓̂͆̌̈́̄͂̐͒̊͛́͛̽̊͒̌̈́̎͐̾̍̋̌͐̈́̿̾͌͂̈̅̅̈́͌̐̎̆̈́̿̅̇̈̾̈́͛̌͊͋̑̿͐̈́̊͒͑̓̎́͌́̾̂̆̓͛̑͆͗̒̓̏̃̌̒̂̐͐̽̀̄̇͋̉̾̈́̓̑̃͋̅̍̓̉̍̅̔͒̐̊́̑͛͒͒͂͆̇̔͊̄̉͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝Ā̸̡̡̧̧̧̧̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̨̡̢̢̡̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͕͎͓͙͈͔̰̼̰̦̦̭͕̞̞̰͉͉̺̟͉̩͉͖̜͔̻̝̜̻͔̭̥̮̱̝̮͖̥̭̰̠̗͔͈̖̤̭̱̠̫̯̻̝̠̺̺͍͇̩̫͉̟̟̜͓̦̲̟̱̙̪̥̯̻̻̥̬͎͔̠̦̼̺͎͎͕̹̟̖̼̱͎͚͇̘̹͈̬̘͍̼̝̜̳͉̠̯̪̣̥̟̰͓͎̗̮͍̥̣̝̙̻̭̤̭̮̗̠̗̝͈̪̖̤͎̯̖̹̙͙͉͖͇̹͙͔̻̞̺̥̙̖͇̻̹͚̘̬͖͎̫͖͇͕̞͓̰̝͓̦̪̜̼̼̺̬̩̬̩̙̗̣̤̜͚̣̥̼̞̩̝̺̠̲̹̫͇̮̰͔̗̪̥͇͉̬̪̻̘̖̙̜̲̙̼̤͓̩̪͕̙̟̪͍̝͉̙͈͓̜̭̠̙̖̦͉̥͚̳̖͇̖̖͖͈̭̦͈̠̆̇̾́̂̋͊̆͐̅͐̎̀́̔̓̌̄̍͗̒̽̓̌͐̑̌̄̓͋͐͊̅̑̽͒͆̂͛͌͛͊͗̃̑̔͐͋̋͗͋͆̑̄͌̔̿͋̐̆͊̃̓̒̍̌̍̿͊̐̄̒̀̈͒̌͂̌̍͛̊̈́̑̽̈́̈́̔̅̑̈̐̑̈͛̑̈́͊͐̌̈́͊̆̈́̐͗̈̆͋̈́̎͋̿͋̊͊͊̏̓̋̉̓̈́͒͆͂͊̅̅͌̓̉͂̄̄̈͌̅̓͒̂̽̋̾͋̓̔͑̂̓̃̔̎̿̇͒͐̇͒͗̓̀̽̍̎̋͂͊̑́̐̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̢̡̡̨̧̢̧̡̨̡̢̛̪̠̣͕͈͔͈̹͓͍̻̫̙̲̞̙̜͙̰̻̣͚̠̟̰͈͚͖̲̟̠̮̲̻̜̣̼͓͇͇͙͙̹̜̹̞̲̩̦͇͙̥̣̥͖̗̟̝̦̗̜͇̘̙͕̙̠̤̜̺̝̩͇͙̥̺̘̰̫̮͖̝̱̻̬̥̤̰͇̪̦̰͙̝̱̜̦̙̠̗̺̖͍̻̯̟̰̹͙̺͇̥̳̩͚̖̬͚͕̦̯̻͇̫̱̝̣̳̼̬̞̭͔̠̖͉̬͎͔̤̪̋̈́̔̂̆̽̈́͆͌͌̊̊̽͆̉̈́͑̃͛͌̌̆̉̀͛̈́̉̈́̾͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅA̴̡̢̨̢̧̡̨̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̛͈̯̦̰̙̰͕̦̪̖̻̬̺̹̮̠͉̦̱̦̞̪͙̬͔̣̻͎̺̭̦͖̩̩̳̟̝̗̜̝̝̮͙̗͉̮̻͙̘̟̩̭͍̟̻̘͙̩̳͙̲̬̯̜͇̪͚͈̮͔̰̙͎̘̼̝͉̝̺̬̻̹͇̮̲̙̝̝̦̰̱̺̳̥̟̘̦͎̭̠̭͈̤̠̺̻̲̫̩͈̟͙̟͕̠̘̳͈̠͔͎̻̙͙̞̪̙̰̺͕͕͕͍̦̩͎̜̖͓͖̐͊̍̿̂͑̾̀̄̊̎̇͂̏̂͐̈́̉̽̄͌̉͐̈̿̎͛̆͋͋̊̆̈́̈́̓̈̿̒́̑̈̇͗͛̾̾̉̒́͐̽̔̂̔̐͗̏̃̆̈́̄̓͊͂̒̇͋͆͂́͛̓̉̒͊̿̈́̌̓́͑̾̔̿͘͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅÃ̷̢̢̢̢̧̢̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̧̧̨̡̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̯͇̯̼͉̝͖̗̲͎̬̜̣̣͙̩͉̣̫̮̼̗͔̩͍̭̮̫̘̘̱̮̭̫̝͇͍̳̜̦͙͓̠̭͉̯̯̞̮̱̻͈̥͉̦̯̪͔̝̙̦͎̺͖̭̯͕̭̯͔̙̙͇̝͕͕͕͓̥̠͓̞̜̳̯̯̠͚̹̭̗̼͉̻͔̜̟͍͙̣̮͍̹̪̗̺̙̘̘̮̟̥̘̻͚̘͈̟͓͖̞͈͙̯̦̤̩̫̝̦̥̬̞͔̣̘̠̬̤̩͕̯̰̪̝̝̜̰̗̟̹̥̠̣͚̝͇̳̼̠̪̣̖͔̬̖̠̘̹̥͔̲̤̩̼͙̥͎̼̬̠̤̜̹̲̹̲̥̲̝̰̘̼̖̥͕̗͔͖̼̹̖̮̱͖͔̣̺̔̐̋̅̑̓̅̉́̈̓̐̄͐̑̒͛̈́͛͆̍͋̒̈͒̾̋͑̃̓́̐͌̋̌̄̈̐̒̓̊̀͂̿̒͆̑̆́͆͑̂̉̍̊̋̾̊̈́̄̆͐͒̑̑̌͊̋͐̎̊́̽̔́̀̈́̈́̔͑͋̉͒́̊̆̈́̌̄̓̊̉̽͌͑̽͂̂̅͒̌̃̑͂̓͂̋̇̿̅̿͋̌̐̄̈́̍̽̓̑̋͆̏̎͒̊̏͑͗̍̈́͂͌̂͑̈͋̊̾̈́̓̀̈́̅̍͆̍̋͐̾̏̂̾̓̉̒͌̃̂͌̋͒̇̒̀̊̎͂̈́̈̐̒͐̎̾̅̄̊̊͒̈́̋͂͋̃̌̑͛̐̈́̍͗̅̉̈̔͋͆͑͐͒̾̊͂͗̀̐͋̒̾̑̓͊̈͒̒̑̈́̐̀̿̏͛̈̉̓̄̓́͗̀̈́̐̀̎͋̓͂͘̚̚͘̕͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̧̧̡̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̢̙̰͍̭͇̪̖̤͎̪̜͙̱̠̱̖̙̬͙̪̜̪̰̩̺͈͖̩͍̟̣̥̺̥̼̥̦̗̟̹̝̫͇̹̗͈̺̳͕̜̻̲̫̘̟̞̹̻̺̹͇͇̜̳͉̥̘̙̠̟̝̝̠̬͉͈̪̦̝͚̪̲̳̯͖̤̠̺̗̫͈̺̩̟̭͖͇̹͈̜̥̬̦̯̙̗̫͕͙̠̤͙͙͉̥̲̹̥̩͓̲͚̰̭̳̰͎͓̙͔̰̺̰̗̠͉̘͓̼͉̱̱͉̞̘͙̩̜̠͔̻̞̯͎̬̮̗͓͚͖̫͔̳̠̮͔͍̳͇̭̫͔̤̘͔̱̝͖̟͈̙̝̙͔̭̥̼͎͓̭͎̳̮͖̠͉̗̠͔͔̮̞̯̱̫̩̩̪̥̭̩͇͓̭̬̻̗͈̥̟̦͈͍̤͚̤̣̞̤͇̞͕͚̺͖͉̙̠̰͔͍͓̟̹̟̬͂̒̔̆̈́̋̀̇̈́̅̃̈́̍̈̀̾͆͌̄̊́̃̓͛̆͋̇͌͛́̋̿̈͗̒̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅA̷̧̨̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̺̥̭͖̪͕̣̹͈͙̺͇͔̘̬̳̱̥͍͍̗̮̞̤̗̟̺̼̬̩͕̦͚͖̟̪̹͓̘̪̜̱͔͖͇̲͇̰͙̱̣̭͖̬͇͎̖̤̤̟͉̤̪̞͕̦̳̘͎̮̞͔̯͙̼̣̗̩̰̙̋͛̎͊͒̂̽̐͒̉̔̏̀̾͊̀̈̅̑̐͗̀͆͂̌̈́̍̏̾̄̔̂̐̃͑͂̔͛̃̆̌̐̏͊͛̄̋͌̿̇͂̀͂͂͂̈́̿͐͌̀̅͆̄͊̓̇̃̄̈̈́̉͒̃͑̌̽̊̽̽͑̆͊̆̏͒͛̈́͂͌͐͊́͂̽͋̀͒̈́̂̌̋̋͊̓͐͛̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅA̶̢̧̨̡̡̨̨̧̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̖͓̖̟̫̰̱̮͍͕͔̺̼̞̗̘̦̪̫͔͚̼̲̝̥̟͕̪̪͉͕̼̘̥̖̤̞̖̘̘̘̩͇͍͇̺̖̤̫͚̘͉̹̱̜̣̰̘͓͓͚͇̻͎͓̤̜͉͕͕̝̬̣͎̙̩̥͓͎̲̩͎̰̮͓̫̯̰̼̟̮̙̖͇̳̱͇̙͖̟̥͉̳̮̩̘̰̞̦̺̮͕̠̖̰͈͔͇͚͎̭̩̜̭̠̼̟̤̝̻̦̗̮̱̟̞̫̟͔̱̮̬̱̠͖̥͓̝͇̻͕͉̙̖̣̯̭̜̲̜̗̜͕̳̲̳̙̳̦͕̝̺̰͈͍̭͉͍͖̙͈͙͉̘̖̙͍̬͈͖͕͔̭̟̜̭̺̥̜̪͉̯̼̞̪͚͚̱̫̿͐̓̾̀̈́͛̄͒̈̿̓̌̅̽̆̓͐̂̄͒̐̋͌̔͛̅̀̈́̑̇͂̑̐̓̑̈̅̆̑̄̽̋̎͒̈́̐̒̽̒̈́̌̎̆͆̓͂͌̅̿͊͐́̽̂̀̀͑̅͛̍̐́̊͗̓̐͒̒̀͒̽͛̂̽̋͑̇̾̈́̎̅̅̃̄̅̀̒̃̇̄͋̅͌͒͒̈́͛̾̏̋͌͋͒́̌͋̐̔̈̇̀̓̓̈́̀̆̾̊̈̋͊͒̇͛̍̓̋̄̉̍̄͛͗̑̆̋̓̈̈́̆̏͑̇͗̑̏̎̓̿̆͒̉̋͆͊̅̔̋̽̈́̎̊̂̀̉̽͛͐͗͒̅̈́̋̎̉̐̄̆͑̊̉͐͌̋͌͒̈̏̄̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̢̡̡̢̢̨̧̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̡̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̝̰̞̳͔̱̰͚̪͚͔͕̟͍̹̝̲̘̰͈̱͖̩̭͔͚͍͕̩̯̤̠͔̗̜̗̹̱͍̭̹̱̮͎͎̼̰̪̤͈͙̫͉̲̮̬͈̬̳̯̼̗͔̝͍̰͉̲͉̪̦̞̭̯̘̜̭̟̲̹͕̰̯̥̻̞̞̖̲͕̙͔͔͓̦̦͔͔͇͍̲̖̯̪̞̘̭̪͎̲͎̱̱̦̲̥̝͈͇͕͙̰̞͖̮̣͈̥̺͙̲̦̹͓̰̜͖̘̼͔̬͖̰̦͈̬̟͍̫̻̜̼͍͈͚̱̹̫̼̞̣̠̱͍̺̳̟̝̜̯̻̘̠̟̝̩̥̣͎̲͓̙̱̜̬̰̙͎͓̰̮̩̘͔̜̺͉̖̺͉̤͔͍̦̘̦̩̯̓̏̏̇̇̊͗͛̈̐́̌̄̀̿̏͆̌͊̓̊̍͊͂̒͗̽͆̽͒͐͑͋̇̈́̓̆͑̽̉̇̎̆͗̓̓̽̽̌̔̆́̍̌̈́̄̾͐̈́͛͂͗̃́͋̈́̈́͆̄̈́̈́̋͐̏̆̄͋͆̆̅͑̓͗͌͗̒̔̽̾͌̆͌̽̊͐̀͆͐̉͛̊͗̊̔̆̊͗̈́͌̌̾̃̃̑̑̽͐͗͑̓͋̂̽̏͌̈̓͊̌͋̅̓̋͐̎̃̒͛͋͊́͂̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẰ̸̢̨̢̡̨̧̨̡̱̺͕̦̩̞͎̗̝̻̦̤̱̹̲͓̳͍̫̟̯͚̰̝͎̞̱͓̹̺̺̳̱̻̮̭̗͔̜͍̲̙̲̦̼̱̖͖͇̰͔͇̫͖͓̪̮̭̪͎̞͓̞̝̻̫̮̞͉̬̰̙̗͉̤̋̌̅͛̈́̓̑̅̌̆̃̃͌̈̿̿̎̋̊̍͂͗̄̒̒̈͋̚̚͜͠A̷̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̢̡̢̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̛̛̛͉̱͎̥͇̜̦̲͕̰̖͎͚̗͍̭͕͚͎̘͕̯̼̲̙̭̖̖͙̪̜̩̻̠̠̪̜̦͉̰̯̞͈͓̻̣̭͇͕̰̜̘̞͙̪̲̰̯͉̤͖̱͓̯̙͙̩̻̤͉͎̤̮̬̙͇͈̳̺͇̘̜̭͇̩̬̝͕̹̙͓̲̹̹̟̬͈̩̙͍̻̭͉̳̫̭̫̖͚̲̩͈̖̞̗̰̳̠̖͇̮͙͓͚͇̺̬̭̥̜̞̭̳͉͔̠̙̞̼͖̜͕̻̬̹̟̟̺̠̖̤̱̯͓͉̱̖̟̦̪̹̯̘͖̙̠͔̲̠̝̺̮͍̻̘̣͗̏̐̆̑̌̆̀̀̒̇̑̄͆̏̆͂̅͐̎̑͆̉̇̈́͛̓͆̽̽̇̓̍͊̾̌͗͐͊̅̉̋͛̑̌͗̔̃̑̓̽͋͆͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅÂ̷̧̨̡̛̲͓̭̲̱͍̱̩̙̝͍̪̫̲̬̺̜̫̤̮͕̙̱͙̞̗̖͙͇̝͙̤̩͉̰̘̠͇̑́̈́̀̂̈́̊͛̄̐̔̊͊͆́̔̀͋́͆̌̕̚͠ͅͅA̵̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̡̧̢̦̺̻̗̤͇̜̮͍͈̜̱͕̥͉͇̙̝͓͖̱͍̲̗̘̭͈͇͓̘̭̪̳̲̪͕͚̰̦̣̪͓̩̖̺͇̹͇̤̜͕͍̹͙̤͈͔̥͙̩̻̩̞̲̦̹̼̘̬͚̺̖͉̭͔͙̜̱̣̼̬̥̗̱͕̭̦͚̻̻̹̳̤̯͎̬͙͍̱̬̖͚͔͙͉͎̯̟̠̯̯̦̯̗͕̪͖̠̝͇͙̝̤͍͇͉̜͇̺̣̮̝̝̭͉̣̯̗͇̘͎̺͙̗̯̩̯̬̫̩͖͓̹̩̺͉̤̝̫̪͖̱̣̰̯̩̞̺̮̯̘̦̬͇̥͚̠̥͈̘̲͈͔̠͓̜̺͔͙̞̙͕̣̞͓̟̮̖̫̲̬̦͕̪͖͎̖̟̥͈̬͉̬̣̻̤̣̟̫̼͇̫͕̻͉͈̬̦̪͖̟̝̭̜̘̭̝͓͇̭͍̼̱̻̜̣̗̣̺͇̜̰̝̼̼͎͎̖̖̮̎̍̃̿̇͊̓̆͌̈̾̎͌̓͐̇̒̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅĄ̵̢̧̧̢̨̨̢̢̡̛̳͍̭͙͕̠̫̭͚̠̮͈̹͎̜̖̜̭̦̯͕̦͍͚̖͇̤͙̻̲͈̘̙̬͕̥͖͙̣͕̫̟̗͕͔̲͓̖̜̖͖̟̭̫̹̣̙̦̱̤̲̬̥̭̥͇̞̜̗͚̬̫̻̯͇͕͉̞͔̌̐͐͆͋͛̔̈́̀͋̿̔̿́̂̈̽̐͐̈́́̈́͂̾̄̅̑̎́̓́̉̓͂̍͗̽̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅĄ̶̢̢̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛͈̦̭̙͎͖̻̣̹̰̤̖͕̞̰͚͓̫̠̮͈̠̘̥̭͖̹͍̠͖͔͔͓͕͇̻̘͈̹̱̖͓͚̝͎̪͎̠̩̪͓͖͚̪͓̦͚̥͖̹̬̳̠͈͖͕̥̥̮̦̜̱̞̼͓̙͉͇͔͎̳̮̯̬̦͔͚͈͙̬̜͉̯̝̯̗̼̘͖̠̗̳̭̙̘͔̞̳͚̮̣̦̺̤̭̩͉̣̰̦̣͚̪̮͕͔̝͉͍̲̙̱̫̮̦̤͙̩͔̼̩̻̭̠͔̺̱̝͎͚̯̞̪̥͚͙̳͖̱̥̭̬̭̹̦͈̗͓͔̣̱̘̲̩̱̳͔͙͚̣̤̹̼͓̞̣̯̟͍̲͔̲̬̣͇̠̣͓͕͇͓̘̺͚̼͚͕̟̤͎͔̱̝̰̈́͗̔͑́̊͗̈́̑̈́͌̅͂̋̀̓̽̉́̔̃̎̈́̀̅̃̄͆͒͋̌͛̉́̑̌͂́̏̑͒͛̀̃̅̆͂͌̅̾̈́̎̇͆̀̆̀̐̂̏̽̓̀̾̽̔̊̐͑̋̈́̅̈́̃̊̓̄̈́̉̑̊̂̿͒̆͋̈̏̓͛̈́̐̈́́̀͂̇͒͆͊̍͋̽̃̈͂̓̑̄̓̀̾͗́͑̍͗͑͛͌̋̀̅͐̍̃̐̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅĄ̸̢̢̛̛̬͎̟̘̮̤̰̰̟̰̱̖̣̹͔̭̟̟͍̜͖̗̙͚͇̳͔͈̻̳̰̮͈̘̠̱͈͎̙̮̭̥̯̇̐͑͑͌͌͗̈͗̾͂͛̐̑̊͛̆̄̄̒̏͐̐͑̈́̑̽̌́̌͑͆͗̔͛̄̆̔͆̎̊̈́̂̑̾̀͐̊̀̆̉̉̍̎̆́̆̍̏̒͛̾̉͌̎̒̎̀͗́̐̓́̆̄̃̔̈́̂̃͋̒͊̌̉̂̌̉͗̆̈́͒̂̾́̾̉͆̅̃͌̅̓̑͒̃̑̐͒̍̈͑̋̓͐͆́̓̃̊̎̄̍̓̏͌͊̍̍̔̄͑̏̾̆̋͂͂͒͒̇̃̓̏͘͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅA̶̧̨̢̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̨̧̫̩̝̦̫̗͕̠̩̳̭͙̪̱͚̮̜͙̣̟̩̯̦͚͍͔͓̲͉͈̼̤̳̹̞̞̼̪̪̞̪̤̗̼̼̪͙̟͈̳̫̘̤̮̟̠͇̤̖̜̺͇͚̫̰̝̹̝̱͖͙̩̱̖̫͙̼̼̲̫̫̳͍̬͔̙̝͇̯̘͙͈̩̬̞̹̬̮̠̣͙̰̗̜͇̟̰͊̔͊̾̑̐͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅĄ̵̧̨̧̢̧̨̧̨̨̨̡̢̨̧̡̢̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͉͕̱͉̘͚̩͍͍̰̳̞̤͙͙̫̭̯͚̭͈̤̯̥͚̼̦͍̲̱̯̗̺̼̱̘̰̲̤̳̰͇͚͓̯̙͖͙͇͓̠͖̘͕̳̯̼̣̯͍͖͍̰͔͙͙̳̪͕͚̯͎̝͇̜͖̙͇̞̱̺̦̙̯̲̙̰̝̟͇͓̦̮̙͓͍̮̳̞̥͙͙͓̠̤̗̞̙͉̳͉͖̻͖̜͙͙̺͎͙̜̤͉̪̝̝̲̞͚̤̬̠̥̬̰̤̪̬̻̲̝̪̭̹̻̠̩͖͉̜̠͍̦̖͉͕̻͍͓̤̟̱͇͙̻̖̥̟̮͔͈̱͇̦͉͈̰͙͇͍̯̲͍̖̮͈͙̰̻̰͎̬͕͙̳̙̩̮͎̯̾͛̈̋͋̆͒̐͑͆̎̅͋͐̅͛́̈́͆̐̔̈̓́̓̃̋͛̌̈́̊̎̽͋͗̏̆̍̑̒̓̈̌́̔̓̃͒͛̊̑̀͋̈͐̇̉͋̇̈́͊͐̾͊̂̌̉͋͊̆̍̏̾͂͒̎̔̃̈́͆̒̏̍̋͋̊̆͐̄͊̃̓͌̅̽͐͐̏̇̓̋̆̑͊͒̉͆̊̏̋̾̃̒̑́̽̒̅̔̂̓͛͗̍̆͒̽́̇̉̈̃̆̒̓̍̏͆̿͑̿́̉͐̽̅̉͊͂̎̐̃̒͒̍̿̔͛͒̅̏̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̡̡̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̠̜̮͎̹̯̯͕̣̤͔̙̠̙͕̬̠̫̦̼̼̠̝̲̲̦͉̺̞̝̭̯̲̭̪̼̩̳̥̟̦̠̫̥͇̻̟̜͈̹̭̜̞̙̣̝͔̮̖̥͎͓͉͔̮̠̮̱̹̬̤̝͎͓͓̺̻̯̝͚̤̟̹̥̫̬̣͕͙̥͚̦̤̺̜͕̥̗̻̱̣̞̼̹̲̲͕͈̲̝̖̳̟͖̞̦̬͕̥̲̦̲̹͌̆͑̈̾̔̽̄̅́̂̍̍̎̊̆̊̈́͊̽̑͒̒͆̽̉̈̌͒̒͂̊͒̋̃͛̊̌͂̽̆́̾̃̊͛͒͗̿̎̊͂̎̔̀͂̐̀̑̓̓̅̔̒͂͋͋̏̽͋̇̿̿͗̏̐̇͌͋͛̏̂̃̂̏͂̽̅̎͐͗̆̀̌͌̓͗̍͑̋́̄̈́͋̔͛̀͋̈́̍̄̽̊̅̍̒̀̽̎̋̈̏̌̇̈́̇̓̎̔̋̾̄͂̈́̎̏̄̌͋̿̾͒͒͗̎̑̄̏̈̓̉̿͗̀̈́̇̊̈́̏̍̏̀̇͛̓͑͗̀̊̂͆̏̈́̈͌̔̒̅̋̓̿̑̒̓͑̂̌̔̆͗̀͗̈́͑̈̾̍̃̒͊̓̎̾̍͌̽̇͑̈̈́̿̃̓̌̚̕͘͘͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̡̨̨̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̱͙̩̦͓͙͚̠̤̼̲̭̻̭̜̮̝̘̘̝̦̭͈͙̜̰̻̻͎͎͇͈̻̫̣̟͈͎͎͙̱̭̞̣̹̻̳̲̹̺͎̝͉̺͎̳͙̙͓͎̟̼̺͍̻͖̮̙̤͔͙̱̺̱̳̖͙̞̱̪͚͌͆̋́̈̀́̊͛̉̍̾̍͗̊͂͋̈́̐̅͂͐̏̈̊̿̉̈́̽̽̌̈́̄̈́̄̈́͌̐̃́̇̏̇̑̾̎͋̌̇̑̌̾̅͑̽̄̆̈́̎̈͆̔̓̓͛̑͊͑̏̈́̒̂͐̔̂̾̈̈̔̋́̑͊͊͐̓͋̾͆͌͋̔͊̈̉̓̍̑͛̅̆̈́̾̃̓͐̽͐͛͗̈́̊̍͛̈́̑̈́̊̈́̿͊̐̂͊̌̆͊͌͂͒̀̽̅̌̈́̆̑̀̂̋́̃̓̄͂̔̆͛͆̍̾̿̈́̎̿̐̀̑͑̋̂͑̋̋͒̊̃̊̉̈́͛̅̽̓͆̏̽̔̔͐̑̂̽̈͑͌͋͑̒̿̒͊̊͒̎̉͒̏̎͒͑̔̑̉̒̈́͂́̂̿͋̌̊̇̌̓̋̎͌̎̌̓̐͆͆̂̄̌̃͗̈́͂͆͘̚̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅA̷̡̧̨̡̧̢̨̢̢̢̛̛͔̯̥̝͍̙̬̗͇̙̙͔̘̘͈͍͕͎̮̤̭̫̲̬̯̬͍̥̝̫̱̫̙͙̣͚̰̜͚̺̥̘͔̖̘͍̞̥̗͙͉͓̬̬̱͙̘͉͈̤̺̫͍̹͚̫̫͚͎̠͓̳͕̻͉̫̗̻̪͕̩̜͙̱̱̲̦̹̱̣͎͇͕̞̗̗̯̼͕͙̺̗̝̱̱̱̮̹̼͙̰̥̣̳̖̞̖̟͕͖̰̞͇̙͇͙̦͉̹̳̹͈͉͍̯̮͎̓͆̿̋͐̄͌̓̅͆̽̈́̓̇̈́̉̃̆͋̑̎͒̏͂͒̊̓̅̊̂̾̅̅̈́̃̍́̅̈̄̄̌͐̔̐̈̋̋̅͊̉̂̈́͌̈́̆͂͊̃͆̒͂͐̈̒̈́́̂̑̾̄͆̾̅̎̅͂̂̓́͒̄̄̊͋̔̎̾͒̓͆͒̆̅̄̌̈́̏͗̔̊̀͊̐̄́̔͋͐̒͊̎̽͑̄͋̎̏͂͌́͌̈́̋̒̈́̔̃̑̐̈͂̅͑̏̊̏͆̍͑͗̒̽͊͑̿͒̈̐̄̌̏͛͂̆̉͒͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȀ̷̡̢̡̢̡̨̧̧̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̨̭̙͈̱̮̺̟̟̭̜͙̟̜͉̮̹̳͕̺̞͇̟̯͖̹̭̯̜̬͎͙̪͚̻͈̥͓̥̮͓͚̩̝̜̘̹̣̥̭͖͇͍̬͕̫̣͉̪̪̤̗̖̥̜̙̜̺̞͕̣̮̞̬̘̯̹̬͖̭͉̺͖͕̰̠̤͈̗̼̗̖͉̘̣͈̤̭̮͎̼̖̦̰̙̹̳̜͎͉̠̤̱̱̩͔͙͕̬̝̻̘̠̤͕̦̪̯͚̲͕̘̩̳̲̗̜͖̭̫̘̦̣̞̺̻̙͔̝̩̫̤̱̦̯͙̫̭̠̲̥̱̜̜͈̯̲͍̗̮̰̲̝̩͚͓̲̅̓̃̅̀̈́͊̈́̄̔̓͒̅̔̌͆͑́͋̌̒̂̿͒͛̽́̃̍͒̄͆̍͆̇͂̒̀͋̍̓͊͐̑̆̊͑̈́̋̓́̾̅̄̈̀̓͊̃̾̈́͛̂̆̇̒̒̍̒̍͑̑͂̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅA̸̢̨̢̧̡̢̢̧̢̨̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̯͕̝̻̗̭͍͔̫͍̥͍͎͓̬͙̜̹̟̠̯̻̹̰̭͍̳̬͙̠̹̫̰͉̝̘̣̲̝̬͕̝̰̪̹̫͇̦̰̺̠͈̪͎̖̼͙͈̜̫̱̺̪̗͈̼̗̠̞̺̳̘̮̹̤̪̬͈̦̫̣̝̹͉͉̤͉͔̳̖̹̣̘̹̣͙̹͎̬̞̼͚̞̺͇̖͕̥̼̣̣̻͉̫̼̥̳̪̙̻̙͉̜̣̠̼̺͓̱͔̤̗̟̩͈̙͈̰̗̞̯̥̣͎̭̫͎̪̟̻̰͕̪̩͔̱̭̝̦̞͓͉͈̣̘̦̠͈̭̞̣̮̖̱͔̰̙̰͖̠̥͇͕̼̺̫͙̮̠͎͉̫͎̭̒̎͐̈́͐͂̅͊̄͛̌̈̓̑̊̉̏̋͋̓̑̎̋̆̅͌̂͆̍͋̄̄̿̾̀͑͗̀͂̍͒͒̎̉̒̈́̾͛̐͒͆̅͐͌̉̅̓̋͗̈́͋̈́̓͂͌̉̐̑̋̈̒͛̌͌̆̉̏̐̾͒͂̍́̆̽̔̎̾̇̒̔̑͗̈̒͐̉̓̂̈́̎͋̈́͊̀̃̍̋̿͑̈́͌̅͊̃͋̀̒̇̈̓͒̔͛͂̒̂̑̉̀͌̓͒̾͒͆̆̍̒̾͛͆̄̓́̈̋́͐̄̐̆̉̇̽̆̔͐̀̓̓͒̈́̆̽̅̇̓̂̀̾̔͒̈̍̎͂̋̓̐͒̽̊̐͒̍̔̍̓̐͋͂̓̒͆̿́͛̽̎͂͑̀̚̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠A̸̡̧̢̛̛̛͕̙͈̲̖̲̪̝̳̰̥͈̱̻͕̥̮̙̞͈̺̪̘̣̬͔̱͊͒́̈́̊̄͌͊̃͑̐͐̃͆͑͊̅͐͌́͒͗̿͋͊͋̓͋̍̒̉́̃̏̾̒̌̂͑̿̓̇̈͐̊̑̅̎̍̈̾͐̂̔̂͌̌̽͂̈́͌͊̒͒̉͐̏͑̌̈̃̍͋͂͂̀͆̄̏́͋̔̿̀͂̂̃̃̃̑̍͛͊̒̔̓̿͐́̉̈̂͗̓̇̈́̍̿̀̎͘͘̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅA̶̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̢̛͎͔̩͚̠̟̲̪̺̠͉̙̘̠̟͙͉̭͙̥̟͔̙̺̜̪̥̣̬͇͙̫̭͙̝̭̩̦̙̗͙̭̞̲̦̞̙̣͙̘̤̪͍͓̮̤̝͉̫̳̗͕̜̭͉̙̤̺̙̘͉͈̗̣͇̼̩̠̲̼͚̼̯͇̩̩̬̙͓̖̟̤̱͓̫̮̲͚̮͕̦͕̪͚̲͕̺͇͕͍̪̦̻̳̜̗͓͇͙͚̬̩̳̰̥͙̗̝̞͈̣̞̘̫̹̫͕̤̼̜̦̼͓͓̰̮̼̬͈͍̠̩̺̼̝̟͉̺̖̻̫̖̼̯̖̙̘̼̭̟̺̙̙̖̹̺̺̗͚̤̬͍̝̝̼̻͙͓̰̞̣̘͚̰̞͓̺̲̫̠̗̺̦͍̺̝̤͎̗̱̖͔̮̺̣͔̲̻͙̠͇͔̼̗͓̬̰̞̜̼̪̻̘͓̼͉͖̲̼̪̹̹̰͈̤͉̍̑̓̒̓̇̏̓͗͐͒̋̑̒̆͑̔̉͒̒̋̈́̒͌̿̏͑͑͗̈́̋̊͗͗̌͐̓̈́͋̓̔̆͐̃̋̈̃̆̍̉̃̎͌̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̢̧̡̨̧̨̢̡̧̢̢̨̨̢̧̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̘̙̜̘̙̺̤͙̙͕̟̝͖̣̼̜̮̘͔̘͓̻̙̲̯̞͈̭̞̰͖͉͇̠̮̮̬͖̱͉̤͚̯̤͍̣̤̯͓̭̳̰̱̹̙̙͍͙̺̥̰̖͇͓̪͓͎͖̣̲͍̤̱̪͓͓͈̙̥͈̬̗̗̮̖̹͙̖͍͚̙̗̝̲̦͖̠̣͎͈͇̺̥̜̫̞͚̗̼̘̫̺̱̜͕̦͎̳̘̹͎̩̦̯̙̹̘̝̪͎̞͙͕̣̱̳̪̝͖͉̼̲̗͔͉̞͖͔̻̹͙̻͈̲̖͔̳̩̣̼͕̳͖̱̙͖̮̰͍̫̫̫͉͚̘̘̺̗̤̩̗͙̻̫̤̠̗̦͚̭͖̗̼̣͙̩͎̪̙̣̮͓̺̹̹̬͉̘̻͓̫̹͕̥̫͕̖͕̮̹̭͎̗̙̯̙̟̜͚̫͍̱̹̮̫̟̻̳̦̦͖͎͚͍̙͙̙͎͉̙̬͚̐̏̋͋͌̀̿̂̌̐̇̆͐̅͛̂̿͛͆́̂̾͑͊̾̄͂̐̊̈̅̃̓̎͑̅̐̈́͑̈́͒̀̂̑̑̈̃̊̒͌̒̃̓̋̏̏͋̀̊̊͆̄͌́̎͛̿̉̏̒̌̈́̍͒̂̈́̑̅̓͂̑̃̈́̅͌̍̅̓̄̆̈̍̿̈́̉̈͗͌̀̂̈́̈́͒͋̑́̄͌̓͐͆̃̾̈̽̉͋̓͂͂̾̏̎̽̆̍̂̃͋̽̍͂̂̓̀̒͗́̒͛̍̉̏̃̾͋̑͂́́̐̀͊͐͑̾̌͊̍̽̿̆̋͑̾͊̎̓̂́̈́͗̏̓̽̈́̒͂͋̒̑̃͛̌̄͒̓͑͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̧̨̡̨̧̡̧̢̡̡̢̡̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̗̳̝̲͍͚̖͓͓̣̜̞̮̠̞̫̬̰̻͇̫̱̻̲̟̭̪̭̝͈̘̖͚̪̼̩͔͚̻͖̥̪̙̟̟̠͔̣͎̤̖̣̲͉̳͇͎̭̩͚̘̰̙̖̟͖̪̮͙͎̝̙͔͙̜̟͉̗̤̟̩̯̳̗̳͇̫̙̙͖̤̙̠̱̼̙͓̜̫̹̠̮̲̖̬̫̭͙̝̬̹̦̙͎͖̗̤̬̹͎̜͔̲̹͕̙͇̼̖̩̻̖̗̭̬̩͉̩͍̭̱̗͎̘͎̖͎͈̤͖̹̠͙͍̼͍̜͚͓͇̣͚̩͚͍̰͙͉̭̥̞̰̥̹͚͔̥̲̣̳̠̣̗̟̤͖̣̮͔̤̟̲̜̬̬̮͕̝̜̰͈̮̬̝̣͈̓̎͛͗̈́͑̉͆̀͊͋̑̉͆̒̃̽͒͗̈́͑͌͗̃͆̈́͋̔̍̾̅̈̀̒̾͊̎̈́̾͂̇̂̓̆̿̀͒̈́̇̌̔̄̓̌̌̇̃̑̔̅̔̈̑̏̃͋̅͋̾͊̒̀̾̅̊̓̍͊́͌̔̋̌̆̔̎̏̊̊͗̓͗̌͛̇̈̍̽͆̊̂̈́͒̓̆̓̆̋̐͒͆̽͗̈̅̄̎͆̒̓̎̓̿̽͒̓̏̒̈̇̄̓͑̆͂̏͗͋̌̿̑̐̽̅̑͊͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̵̨̧̧̡̢̡̨̨̢̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̧̨̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̢̧̧̛̛̦̪̳̗̹̮̜͚̤̬̬͕̲̼̜̥͙͙̦͇̪̼̹͚͍̟̻̺̭̤̗͈̰̺̲̰̜̤̗͓͙̖̪͉͍̻͉̗̱̬͔̩̼̲̩͎̖͔̝̱̰̘͓̭͕̤̣̹̯͇̫͈̪̠͉̣̦͇͇̙͖̱̲̼̟͖͔͎̣̥̫̮̤̻̝̙̙̘͖̗̭̘̪̟͖͔̫̣͖̮̙͇̠̲̳̺̠̥̥̩̩̤̳͚̘̤̘̗̹͈͙͚̟͇̬͖̩̟̬͙͎̣̞͍͎̩̯͚̫̝͍̯̠̣͈̤̰̟͙̥͍̫̩̙͓̭̝̤̣͓̠̹̦̺̥̜͈̯͚͈̯͎̬̯̠͍̹̖̳͔̜̘̲̺̗̤̭̟̯̣̻̖͓̼͚͇̤̝͈͓̖̥͓͎̯̼̳̣̰̼͕͙̙̫͍̝̮͇͕͈̬͔͉̬̝̟̹̜̘͎͉̽̍̔̊̿̈́̈̓̄͂̃͋̅͗̄̓̓̆̉̈̿̍̋̅̅͗̏͌̐́̏̊͗̍́͗̓̍̈́͂͋̊̆̐̎̈̅̇̍̐̑͛̈́̐̒̉̇̓̇͐̓̽̄̐͗̋͗̇̏̈́́͆͒͊̉̈̌̈͌͑̆̔̉̾̀͗͑̑͂̄̊̅͋͐̈́͌͋͗́̓̆̊͛̌͛̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̢̧̧̡̢̡̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̪̫̞̩̥͇͇̫͖͕̲͔͕͈͔̖͉͚̝͉͖̣̻͚͙̖̜̦̣̠̪͎̫͉̖̤̣̯̞͚͉̩̪̬̥̭͍͉̮̳̭̻͇̱̤͓̹̘̰̱̬̘̩̙̟̰̦̤̪̖̤̠̝̣̥̺̤̙̘̘̣̱̤̤̬̮̳̰̠̣̹̳͈̤̜͎̻͕̠̠̲̲̻̲̟̠͈̯͓͖͕͙̺̥͍̣͇͚͖̰̰͇̩̱͍̩͚̟̖̣͙̼͈̙̘͎̩̻͉̬͎̮͓͂͐̓̇̓͒͆̏̀̿̿̅͂͛̏̏͂̊͗͆͐́̉̈̈͌̒̈́͗̓̋̐̔͂̊̏̔̆͐̑͌̅̍̄͒̈́̈́͌̋̈́̏̀̇̀̽͋̒́̓̎̐́̊͒̒̓̌͒̏̇͑̉̊̆́̓̄͊̈́̋̅̓̊̈́̓̓̓̊̀̈́̋́̂̅̈̈́̆̓̒͐͂̄͂͛̆̐̄̈́͂͑̌̆̑̋́̋̈́̒̇̂̐̈́͗̉̊̀̑̑͑̆͆̅̌̔̋͋͆̆̌̌̒̇̇̓̉̈́̈́͊̈́͂͒͐̋̇̈́̾̽̇̈́̽̂̒͗̑̽͊̏͑̾̎̐̒̋͊̂̅̾̑̎̆̈́̏̊̓͛̄͒́̾̈́̈́̋̾͗͂̏͊͑͗̋̈́̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅĄ̴̡̢̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̛̛͕̲̣͉͉͓̰̰͉̟̝̳͕̺̜̠̟̝̙͍̥̣̬̩̣̙̩̲͓̤͚̲̩͕̱̤͉̝̱̤̪̬̤̼̗̣̫̣͉̫̲̺͕͓̺͔̞̹̰̦̫͓̤͕̭̪̥̪̻̻͎͉̯̹̩͇̼̲̞̠̠͍͙̮̙̤͓̩̪̪̭̮͍͚̟̠̜̭͈̘̰͍̖͎̣̜͙̫̪̦̣̖̬̭̠̮̭̞̣̝̰̼̘͓̱̹͓͈̦͇͕̰͓̺̲͎̟̩̪̻̗̼̟̼̳̟̲̙̭̳̗͚̪̪̦͍͈̣̝͍͓͚̥̮͔͉͔͔͔̗͍̯̦͎̙͔͖̟͎̼̪͔̞̮̠̤̭̝̠̬͎͙̳̣̤̻̩̙̼̱̘͔̬̜̲̭̱̼̙͇̰̭͔̘̹̱̖̯͓̭̞̱͎̳̮̞̘͙͙̞̝̟͕̘̰͈̱͍͉̜͔͍̳͚̙̮̬̱͔̹̻̗͖̖͂̑͂͐̆͌̈̏̈̐̋̔́̏̍̆̿̑̂̒̊̊͊̌͂̽͐͆̀͗͆͐͆̐̽̀̿̾͌̈́̍̏̓̓̈́̑̀͒̌̆̈́̑̐͛̈́̿̆̀̾͆̎̍̑̏̍̏͗̐̃̿̍̀̆̆̈̈́̿͌̀́͗͋̏̄͛̆͑̑͆̄̏̑͛̑̓͊͊͒̑̅̈́̊̓̂̓̔̈́͌͋̋̌̄͂̎́͑̐͒̓̐͗͌͑̑͆̎͋͗͂͑̅͐̆̾̏̕̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̴̨̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̧̢̨̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̨̨̛̛̣̘̥̰̜̭̮͎̮̥̩̘͖̠̮̦̰̣̺̭̯͍͇͈̱̟̱̯͚̫̼̼͍͈̟̣̮͈͓͙̞̗̤̣͉̬̤̹̘̖͍̼͍̼͖̳̼̞̳̻͔̱͙͉̹̥̭͚̺̱͎̬̗̝̞̦̖̝͙̪̱͚̤̙͖͔̦͇̮̙͖͚̲̹̱̯͇̹̤̖̻͎̗͚̘̭͚̲̙͍͈̪͕̫̖̥̙̥̬̪̼̰͖̯̫̟̲̞̣̥̹̻̟̜̻̫͕̦̖͇̬͍̤͕͈̝̞̘̞͙̼͚̠̦̰̹͚̗̣͚̳̳͉͇͉̥̳̺̫͇͖̲̝̦̲̹̩̪̯̞̱͎̦͍͉̝̺̲͙̹̦̗͎͍͖͔̟̘̭̮̼͙̜̬̮͖͎̼̳̯̯͎̬̪̥̙̜͔̏̅̄̂̿̏̇͌̈́̇̍̂̍̇͋͒͒̉̈́̑̈̔̈̅͊͌́̆̓͗̆̊̍̓̆͛̾̅̈́̈́͒̏̍͂̇̈͒̍͒́͗̅͊͌̋͂͒̄̌͑͐̀̈́̅̃̓͛͊̓͂́̔͐͒̆̑͂̓̄̈́̽̑͐̔̽͑̽̆̿͆̋̒́̓̽̒̇̿̍͐̾̆̽̂͛̊͐͒͒̏̎͗͛̾͂̏́̂̓̊̄͗̐͆̾̿̍̊͗̓͒͊̇͋͛̔̄̈́̔̎̇͗̌̈͛̊͐̒̃̿͌̀̈̓̽͛͊͗̎̓͗͌̎̊͗̈́͂͐̐̇͌͒͋̄̔͗̎̐͋͗̄̈̎͊̏̽̿̿͂͛͌̀̒̄̅͌̍̓͊̎͊͛̃̐̈́͂͑̀̉͂͛̈̑͆͗͋̈͊̉̃̐͆̆̌́̆̈́̓̍̈́͆̐̽̄̽̇̄̿̏̒̈́̍̒̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̢̡̡̡̨̨̧̛̛̗̻̘͎̙͉̮͇̩͖̩͖̦̳̝̲̳̬̼͇̤̗̲̫̳̱̠̟͙̺̙͚̲̥̫͚͉̖̺̦̙̹̠͚͕͙̹͈̗͓̝̘̦̘͓͓̹̝̠̪̫̠̦̮̺͍̗͉͎͖̬̩̫̼̣̣͇̲̼̝̱̼̤̤̮͈͔̗̱̫̜̲͖̫̜̪̣͎̠͈̙̤͇̦̱̺͍̱̤̳̖̱̼͖͕͊͑̃͂̂̃͐͆̍́̄̐͑͛͑̆̂̃̃̎̈́̈͌̏̾̓͆̈̽̆̎̎̋̐̆̊̊̅̂̔͑̑͛͌͑̓͒̈́̈̓̅̈́̈̏̎͑̅̾̄̇̊͛͒̉̇̎͂͒̿͛̌̀͛̈́̉̂̀̉̈̌͒͛̄̓̌̔̀̓͌͂̒̈́͑̎́̕̕̚͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅA̵̢̨̧̨̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̻̻̬̳͕̠̤̬̖̤͖̲̺̘̜͍̫͎̟̜̮̪͕̮̖̰͙̪̙̟̬̰̹̥͕̾̊̈́̈̑̓̿͗̍̀̇̽͐̉̽̂͌̃̉́̌̃̂̎̈́̆̐̔͗̒̃̈̆͐͒͋̐̓̊͛̏͛̐̐́̐̌͌̏͒̌̓͗̿̅̈͗̍͛̔̍͆͂͋̑̾̅̑̀̉̓͐͆̽̽̀̔̄̇̆̓̍̊̀̿̓̅̉͑͐̒͒̔́̀̓͂̾̍̈́̉͋̈́̏̓̊̒͐̈͌͌͌̐̔͒̃̀̽̿̓̈̆̎̐̽́̈̿̋̕̚̚̚̚̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅḀ̵̢̢̢̢̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̯̟̬͚̙͉̦̗͍̪̹̳̙̣͉͇̙͕̙̯͔̦̟̝̰̳̗͍͚̫̖̦̼̱͎̺̖͍̩͙̬̞͔̰̰̦̬̱͚͇͇͇̖̮̙̭͉̗̼̘͎̜̻̞̥͉̟̫͈͎̝̹̮̩̯̟̻̺̟̪̀̋͑̽͒̾̓͊̂̄͐̇̈́͐̓͛̔̑̀̎̍̓̾̓̈́̎̈́̉̏̊͆̇̈̾̆͌̓̆̑́̔̊͛̅̊͂͂͋͗̎̈́͗̅̓̑̈̂̎̑͌̈́̏̆̂̀̒́͛̾͂͂̽̾̏̏͆̐͂͋̂͑̍͌̆̈̉̓̀̔͊͒̾̂͊̂͐͛͊͂̑̽̿̎̾̉͗̓̒͗̓̍̈́̓̈́̐̿̌́̃̆́͑̊͗̇͊͂̑̋̈́̇̎̇͗̀̂̋̅̌̓̈́̈̉͆̍̏̌͗͛̏̅͐͒͐͐́̏͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅẢ̷̧̢̡̢̨̢̢̡̧̧̨̧̧̡̧̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̜̙̪̮͉͕͚͉͍̻͖͙̙͕͍̺̞̥͔̘̻͕̺̙̟̹̟̭̼̙̣̘̞̪͔̗͉̜̰̦̘̼͕͔̭̦͉̫̤͍̥̲͔̦̼͕̯̬̘͔͙͈̻̺̮̲̼͖͈̙̪͈̬͉̜̭̘̫̥̞̼̖̣̲̩͇͉̭̣̺̜̹͉̰͔͉̥̼̤̺̘͇̮͍̼̪̗̞̻̘̣̤̥̦̻̯͓̭̤͔̬̞̼̩̙͉͓͔͓̜̦̯̜̗͕͓͍̩̗̤̩̩͈̟̜̯̪̣̰͚̲̙̝̬̺̖̪̻̠̩̥̣̳̻̣̣͕̗͉̥͉̭͕̦̬̌̀͐̄̈́͒͐̀́̀̔͋́͗̇̓͑͊̈̎̐̔̈͊̑̎̑̆̈́́̒͌̓͋̀̔̌͊̅̏̾͋̊͛̊̒̈́̓̎̑̃̅̈͌̏̈́͋̊͒̌̽̑̽͐̉̾̎͆̽̂̀͌̉͌̽̄̄̈̉͒͒̿̔̽̉͆̅͐̾̌͛̍͊̅̀̀͒̈͌̎̎̌͊̂̓̆́̊͑̊̃̆̅͗̆̾̿̒̇̽͊̊͋̈̓̄̍̄͆̑̀͑̐̎̒͂͑͐̑̾̈́͑̒̆́̓̎̃̀͊̔̒͑̇͑̈̾̃͋͒̓̀̿̋̓̿̍̔̃̎͌̀̃̑̑͆̇͂͗̔̈̄͛͋̏̿̐̊̇̿̄̽̎̓̽̎͐͆̊̇͐̂̑̒̐͆̉̓́̈̊̒̀͌̍͛̐̅̌͌̃̓̋̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̚̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅA̵̢̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̧̛̛̝̮͍̻̙̻̝͉̫͍̫̭̤̝͍̩̙̣̪͕͍̳̞̯̗͔̘͙͍̣̳͍͕̞̮̭͙̟̮̻̬̞͉̺̟̺̜̤̺͕̤̙̪̜̜̺̜͍͖̻̭͉̩̦̟̺̠̖̣͉̮̳̩̤̮̼͇̬̮̺̙̩̘̫̜̱͓̖̖̳͇̭̩̼͖͚̦̯̜͚̫͇̤̝͍̥̤̗͓̠̳̭̬̲̥̘͊̄̇͊͐̃̌̃͌̌̓̒̓͊̑̇̇̓͐̄̇̂͋̀̃̑͐̍̋̓̽͋̍̄̔̓̾̆̊̈́̀̊̓̐̽̋̊͂͊̓̽̍̆̈́͂͊͆̀͐͋̿́͐̌̽̈́̌́̿̿̃̽̃͗͒̋͆̀͗̈́̉͐̿͋̂̈́̈́̚̕̚̚̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅA̷̢̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̨̢̡̨̡̡̧̡̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̨̢̛̛̪̠͉͔̻̲̙͖̞͈̹̩̟̘̣͖͎̜͕̣̺̝̹͇̫͇̣̖̣̻̣͍̞͎̦̪̼͇͓̰̯͉͚̩̙̪͖͓̫̖̥̝̹̫̫͙͎͕̖̘̙̝̭̮̺̫͈̖̝͔̪̬̗̳̻̦̥̥̥͉͖̘̼̪̙̮̼̘̳̥̤̫̭̭̞̖̲͓͉͓̻̬͈͍͇͍̬̻̠̮̖̺͓̞̪̫͈̟̦̱̦̫̳̦̟̠̻̩͉̺̟͍͕̟͕̪̳̳̲͔̥̹͎̖̮̦͚͕̥̳̥͇̟̟̬͍̩̞͓̭̦̻̝̮̤̗̥̦̜͔͙̩̲̳̪̘̙͈̦̥̥̝̮̣̮̲̟̭͕̜̼̬̠̗̟̙͚̦͍̮̤̺͕͉̖͖͕̥̦̙̼̤͇̜̙̱̮̪̜̤̥͚̤̪͉̤̝̠͙͚̱̮͕͖̺̣͙̞̻͙̾́̓̈́̏̉̿̍̇́͂͊̽̒́͊̈͗̏͆̈́̈́̓̉͂̑̇͋̓͑͑̔̍̎̒̽̆͗̇͊̎̌͌̆͒̈̐̏̌̇̐͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̷̧̨̡̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜͓̠̮̰͎̳̙̟͎̬̮͉̻̗̠̯̳̺͍͓̻̦̠̳̗̪̠̺̲͇͖͇̮̲͙͓̘͙̝̬̥̗̫̜̭͔̳͍̫̬͎̮̜̣̙͈̜̳̙̞̪̘̯̖̺̯̖̟̿͊́͌̎̈̓̈́̂͋̐̽̎̍̑̅͊̋͑̉̉̎̎͑̎̐̅̅̄̈̒̔͌̅̍̀͋̽̌̄͒͆̑̓̍͒̀͆̓͋̔̃͊͒̿̃͌̂̃͑͗̏̈́͗̃̍́̈̍́̂̂̇̇̃̅͛̈́͐͂̒̏̍̽͛̎̉͐̾̈́͊͒͒͗̈́̀̆̐̄̃͑̈́̽͐̍͆̆͂͗̃͊͂̅̈́̂͛̀̋͋̓̿̉̿̈́͗̈̐͌̈́̍̈̓̈́̈́͒͑̑̆̾̔͐̃͐̃͐̈́̓̐̒̎̃̄̃̈̔̉͋̈́̋͐̐͒́̌̋͆̽̈́͌͌͆̍̒̃̈́̑̓̀͛̉̑͛̇̐̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅĄ̴̢̡̡̧̢̡̡̢̧̢̨̨̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̨̡̡̨̛̛̛̛͉̹̭̖̺̙̫̻̦͕̞̳̭̬͖͔̥̣̫͎̪̞̬͈͓̳̺̩̬̼̠͚̹̟̳͙̼͖̺͇͈̹͕͇͖̙̩̰͖̠͖̬͙̫̹̤̹̥̞̞͔̯͎͚̣͎̯̬̗͍̺̼͖̮͙̜̩̫̫̪̭̫͓̦̜̥̳̳͇̙̖͙͈̗͚͖̘̣͙̞̲̫͚͍̪̞̜̟̩͔͍͙̻̼̺̩͓̻̤͔̟̱̙̺̙̳̹͚̤̹͚̩̭̞̦̺͇̯͎͕͙̼͚̺̭͚͉̗̜̻̭̞͖̹͍̰̝̣̬̮̲̝̜͔̬̟̥͈̥̤̹̥̝̦̪͖͎̤̹͇̱͗͂̓̄̒̃̓̂̌̾̎͌̌̒͛̅͊̐͑̂͊̈́̈́̀̎̎̊̓̓̔͊̒͊̆̋̀̃͆̀́̿͑͛͒̐͌̒̍̈̽̓̐̆̊̽̏̑͋͛̓͂̌͌̃́͑͐̽̌͐̆̎̓́̐̊̔͋͗̉̋̽̂̈́͋͐͛̆̃̇͐̿̇͐̈̍̐̅̓̔̅̓͛̒̉̒̅̔͌̿̓̈́̋͋̅͊͋͊͊̋̂̃͒̌̂̉̒̉̅̔̽̾̌̉̏̇̎̇̏͛̑̍͂̄̍̄͂̒̈̂̔͒͌̒̽̊͛̂͆́̀̇͒̅̋̾̀̌̄̆̇̄̄̎̂̐̐͋̐̈͘̕̚͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅÀ̴̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̹͈̹̲̝̣͖̣̙̩̮͔̝̞̤͓̖̭̤͓͓̺̙͖̰͕̠̼̳͔͙̜̯̜̣̱͓̯̪̱͎͓̰̹̱͖̦̘̲̠͚̮̗̤̩͉͍̘̰̞͔̩̖͙̲̱̗̬̦̦͕̞̱̠̠̙̘̪͉̝̣̞͕̭̤͖̝̱͎͔͖̦͇̭̯͙̼̘̯͙̼̘͖̼̲̠͙̜̼͇̬̤̙̗͔̥̹͖̪̻͎͖͙͉̳̼͇̦̱̩̹̱͕̪͈̙̹̘͍̱̫͚̭̪̣̻̤͙̞̹̫̳̥͚̱̙̙̘̗͍͓̱͉̺͙̠̮̲̺̗͔̯̟̻̰͔̬̠͍̹̰̬̬͔̣̫̜̦͖̲̗̭͙͎͖͔̯͙̣̺͇̥͕͖̦̤̟̹̗̤̭̭̻̗̼͇͈͚̪̥̝̦̼̦̲̹̖̞̤͎̲̮̟̮̟͎̲̣̈́̐͋̉̈́̄̏́̉͂̓̑̏͋̿̍͑̅͊̑̒͌͗͛̒̾̎̆͒͐͗̓̀̈́͛̊̉̈́̀͑͌̊̈́̏̽̊̄͋̑͛̔͋̉́̄̌̑̅̓̽̃̓̓̀͐̅̍̏͊͋̓̎̿͂͂͌͛̑̓̄͑͊̑͗̿̔̊͊̾̾̾͒̐͒͋̈́̈̊͗̅̿̎͛̍͒͗̾̽̄̇͗͆̏͋͒̈́͌̒̽͑̌͆̏͑̿̓̌̾̈́̑̓̐͆̔̅̇͆̐͑̿̉̈́̀͌̾̒̑̉̍̐̒̃͑̊͌̍̿͋̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅA̸̧̨̧̢̢̧̡̧̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̨̢̨̢̪̼͖̦̥̗̝̭͖̹̼̭̹͕̤͎͔͈̰͙͖͙̼̪͉̺̮͖͎͙̦̤͔͇̬̹͚̰͓̭̙̪͚͖̟̦̟̣̩͙̱͖͓͎̘̲̲̖̳͈̘̱̠͚̰̫̗͚̥̜̤̘̠̰͍͖̬̲͓̜̼̩̭͙̥̰̘͈̹̹̹͓̥̬͕̠̻̰͇̱̪̼̮͇̩̗͈̮̺̟̞̞͓͕͔̘͈̹̟͉̥̝͕̳͓̟̞̜̙͈̭̙̗̱͔̙̻̲̺̥̠̺̝̲͈̳͍͍͉̜̤̮̦͓̝̝͔̙̩̥͂̆̉͂̈̎̽̐̌̂́̎̿̊̅̕̚̚̚͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅĄ̷̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̞̗̣̱̩̜͚̘̰͔͍͈̗̳̹̮̩̠̤̖͎̥͎̘̙͔̳̠̭̜̜̝͉͓̟̹̝̦͇̮̱̜̟͖̤̗̗̠̜̤̯͓̩͎̦͔̑͆̑̉̿̾̆̊͑̽̊͛͋́̊̏̐̌̄͊̍̌̍͐̍̇̑̔̆̈̔͒̈̔̌̊̈͛̿͑̿͛͗̒͐͛̃̈́̒͛͂̽́̈́̓͂̿͊͊̎̐̊͒̈́̾͂̈͌̓͐͑̓̑̿͐͆̈͊͂̓̃̒̑̔̾͑̀́̽̌̾̿̉͗̄́̐͋̈̿̍͛̄̉̈́̇͑͐̄͌̊͊̋͐͐̀͒̓̒̉̏́̇͌̎̌͛͒̏͒͌̅͂̈́͊̄̍̈́̈́̑̽̈́̔͋̈́̋̈͐̌͂͋̐̍̈́͒̈̓̉̎̒͌̀̊̍̈́̑̏́̊̆͛͋̽̽͂̋̂͋̑͗͋͗̈̐̐̈́̋̈́̈́͌̽̅̔̽́̍̈́͑͂̓̅̀̑͒̐̒͆͘̚̕͘͘̚̕͘̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅĄ̵̡̢̧̢̨̢̧̨̧̡̨̢̧̨̧̢̧̡̢̨̡̡̡̡̢̢̧̡̢̧̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͔̰̞͙̯̫̱̮̙͕̭̭̬̟̟̤͙͙͉̗̫̠̳̻̭̩̯̫̟̝̠͉̟̯̦̭̳͙͎̘̱̘͙͓̺̖̳͖̟̙̞̮͇̭͈̣̙̲̞͕̺͕͓͔̦͉̫͖͙̜̻̳͎̥̥̫̩̲͉͙̤̤͓̺͍͕̻͖̟̙̦̘̦̘̘̬̝̲̞̝̥͖̗̼͇͔͔̫̜̣̪̬̙̯̱͔̻̦͚̱͓̻͖͓̟̬̱̝͎̩̼̖̺͈̻͔̹̬͕̲̮̩̩͖̟͈͔̰̥̣̫̯̹͚̦͇̣̭̦̠̲̝̰̱̰̗͉͈̱̟̱̜̹̲̣̹͈̜̭̻͇̻̤̟̤̻̝̩̦̗͓̜͖̪̬̣̳̫̟̗̠̗̥̼̼̞̠̹̲̘͈̤̟͎̲̱̙͔̬͈͖͎̼͉͕͐̈́͊͐̍̉̐̓͆͐̃̅̏̇͋̌̋̿̓̉̈́̓̐̿̓́̏̀̆͌̈̓̅͊̓͌̅̐̈́̀̂̈́̄̈̃̅͒͋̌̾̐̒̿̉̔̍̋̈́̔̃͌̎͊͐̃̄̏̽̔͊̀͆̉̋̄̐̆̿̋̐͂̔͒͂̌̒̾̔̅̉̉͑̎͒͑͗͊̏̋͒̾̏͗͌͗̉̊̈͌̉̂̐͊́̈̆̈́̄͗̌͛̌͑͐͑̌͆̆̑͋̎̿͐͑͛̊͊͂̏̓͛̒́̒̉̉͒̿̉͑̔̍͌̓̚̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅÄ̶̧̡̡̨̡̨̢̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̘̮̜̠̘̠̟̞̤̟͎̥̣̻̪͔̦̦̭̣̼̦͚̦̞̤͔̘̺̟͕͇̼̫͍͔̪̭̲͈̯̰͔͖̞͕͙͈̘̰̺͇͎̬̹̬͕̜̳͖̠͍̘͈̥͈͓̳̩̻̹͖̟̮̞̯̣̙̩͓̝̰̹̞͙͚̤̬̠̟͔͈̹͓̗̹̙̻͖͍̼͔͖̜͉͕̘̥̳̟͓̱͈͓̰̩̗̞̱͔̙͉̘̦͍̹̖̹̞͇̹̱̜͇̺͎͖̼̱͕̙͍͉̯̱̻̙͔̖̯͖̬̖̘͇͙̰̲͓̟͎̼̼̳̹̪̞͎̦̞͇͓͓̭̩̖̠̞̟̮̭̯̱̬̫̙̦͖̖̼̞̞̮͓͙̺̦͉͉̯̺͙͉̫̖̦̲̰̬̹͉̝͕̣͔̖̱͎̙͈͔̲̝̤̩̦̖̝̣̭͈̲͕̭̩̬̝̹̞̬͉̠̰͍͓̖͖̟͚͓͚̰͚͇̖́̒͋̃̌̏̈́͑̒̂̈́͐̎̋̎̐̎̀̌̓́͊̔͛͂̆̈̆͂́͗̌͌̍̑̐̅̈́͂̓̽͋͛̓̇̀̀͐́͋́̊̇͗̐̂͗͒̎̈́͂̆̂̑̾͑͌͛̏͆̽̕͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̵̧̧̨̡̧̡̢̧̧̡̨̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̡̡̼̖̩̣̥̩̫̩̠̹̜̲̲̠͔̖̳̙̞̪̳̣͇̝̰̜̬͖͍͈̰̤͇̩̭̤̬̭̩̗͔̝͖̼̱̜̮̘̠͚̹̙̝͉͈̤̻̰̣͓̟̯͇̳͇͇̝̣̙͙͈̱̺̦͍̞͓̣̙͖̼͉̳̗̥̗̮̟͇̤͚̬͙̫̰̳̤̩͔͕͇̱̫̘̮͙̻̱̖̟͕͈͚̥̖͓͙͙̯̮̪̱͍̦͉̪̰̞̩̺̯̫̘͉̲͍̙̯̘͎̖̹̦̟͚̭̦̘̻͓͙͎̜͎͓̹̝͉̬̺̭͚̟̥̼̲̳̟͕̟̪̙̮̮͓̮̬̱̼̺͉̦͇̳̠̰͕̠͉͎̝͔͍̰̖̬̣̘̝͖͓̯̅͑̒͌̾͊͒͋̈́͆̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅẢ̵̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̗͔̱̤͉̝̙̼̙̰̤̳̺͖͔̜̘̝͈̖̗͉̗̩̭̩̰̭̮̗̥̰̘̼͈̹̖͖͙̥͂̍͛͌̐̂͊͗̄̃͛͒̌͒̐̄̍̃͐̅̊͛͑̈́́̾͂̏̅̂̊̉̅̓̌́͒̽̏̆̉͒̿͐̄̈́͆͋̆͋̉͆̅̈́̒̄̏̅͊͆̐̾̈͒̓̐̑̔̈́̋̋͐̅̓͌͌͒̓͐͊̇̄̈̌̓̒̄̋͛̔̌̃͛̏́͌̈́̋͆͛͂̉̃̄͐̉͌͆͗̋̒͌̅͒̎͗̊̒͑͒͂̃͂̎͆͂̐̏͂̅̏̎͑͑͂͛͒͑̔̀͒̆͊̒͑̆̽͑͊̃̈́̎́͗͛̊̃̈́̽̏̎͗͒̍͐͂̓̄̆͛̈́̂̆̓͊̋̈́͛͋̂̅̉̄́̿̉̉͌͛͐̒̄̇̏̎̈́̀̓͛͋͛̉̓͛̃̽͘̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅĄ̶̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̹̳̱̫͎͉̺̺̳̙̩̝̭̜̳͇̰̘̮͍̥͔̹̺̪̼͔̰̠͉̭̣͍͖̯͎̦̥͓̯͔̣̯̦̫̞̤̟̫̥̟̲̭̪̩̼̻̞̥̭̗̯̲͍̖͈͈͈̰̣̞̩̳̪̞̺̝͔̳̞̭̠͇̭̻̝͇̰̣͛̎͋̑̅̽͊̐̂̾̍̀̄͊̎́͂͗̐́̀̒͒͂̏̍͆̌̆̽̍̉̂̎̍̈́̌̍̑́̓͑͋̈́̈̂̀͋͂͌̈́̒̒̃̈́̽̀̓̒̐̍̂̄̑͗́͊̋̌̃̕͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅÄ̷̢̡̨̡̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̡̡̧̧͕̩̣̩̠̙̘͔̼͓̙̗͎̪̦̣̮͍̺͎̞͚̦̺͎̠̜̣̦̘͍̪͍̮̗̠̲̰͇̩̦̼͙͉̗̮͖̝̥̫̬̰̰̮̠͖͓̣̰̻̱͓͚̰̖͓̙͈͕̝̼͎̜̙̠̻̯͎̹̼͙̟̣̤̱̩̲͓͍͚͙͓̤̹̖̙̘͚̖̹̟̟̤̙̬̞̝̻͍̺͓̯̩̘̜̝̗̩̟̯̹̥̫̳͇̖͇͍͉̫̜͍̫̙̱͎̤́̃̋͒͒̃͛̒̄̏̈́̋̈́̔͛͒͒͒̏̃͊̈̊̑͆̾̐͐͌̒̇͊̒͌̏̅́̔́̽̄̀̓͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅÅ̵̡̢̨̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̪͙͙̺̻̩̜͖̯͙̥̙̯̫͙͕̟̟̖͎̞̤͕̪̗̜͔̫͖͎͇̼͔̩͙͉̥̖͍̰̟̯̱̫̹̩̤̫̪̞̙͚̻͚͓͇̜͇̥̺̻̞͔̩̝̺͉̜̬̮͚̼̙͎̦̻͈̟̪̜̫͖͆͂͐͊̓͗̂̅͗̆̊͑̇̒͐͂̄͊̍̋̏́̎̽̋͊͐͂̃̽̃̔̂͗͆͐̅̈́́̀̉̉͌̆̈́̌̃̈́̐͌̍̄̂̋̿̀̓͒͆̇̍̀̑͆͑̿̂̓̈́̅̈́̉̄̊͂̋̓̎͋̐́̾̈́͂̒͂̐̅͊̃̄̈́̔̇͋̎͊̿͗̇̉͗̓̍͊͋̐̎̍̓͗͗̈́͊͐͛͒̔̒̑͌͋͌͆͒͋̀̑͋͛͗̍̌͛̇͑̏͑̊̍̆̿̒͛͑̽̋̍̈́̂̿̈́̿͐̊̀̏͋̊̽͒̎͗̔̇̆͛̉̄͒̾̋̓͒͆͐͌́̀̾̓̇̅̂͌̉̀̈́̾̐̃̕͘͘͘̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚͘̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅĄ̴̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̡̢̨̢̡̢̡̧̧̛̫͕̼͉̺̻͖̘̲͕̙̘͓̯͚̳͉̬̝͎̝̣̯̞̫̺̼̱̘͔̪̖̩̩͔̪͔͙̖̬̘̞̩̫̭̲̠͉͓̠̱̱̬͙̝̣͙͚̦͙̘̼̱̬͕̹͓̜̰̱̱͚̝̮͙̥̣͔̪͍͕̠̙̪̼̭̳̼̥͚͓͓̝̹͉̤̙̤̞̞̖̩͔̬͔̩̱̰̬̻̫͔͚̯̤̬͖̰͔̭̙̖͔̣͔̠̘̪̞͙̯̣͎̣̗̜̟̠̦̩̝͙̯̫̭͎͗̀̑̃̓̾̓͂͗̋̉̋́̂̆̿̿̑̽̉̔̄̅̓́̔̈́͗̑̅̒̌̆̈́͂͛͊̅̉̂͂̋͑͆̐̐͑̌̌̿͒̈́̈́͋̏̉̌̊̀͊̊̌̓̉̿̓̄̍̇̿͂̔̆̀̿͒͆͐͛̈̈́͂͂̃̔̐̈́͂̌̐̇̒̋͛̓͗̈́̽̋̓͑͋͒͘̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅA̴̧̛͈̯̺̻̦̳̗̠̙̥̘̻͔̰͚̋̋̋̎͗̊̾̐͐̔́̍̈́̐̊̎͗̉̂͛̎̐́͆̌͋͒̓͑͛̈́̄͑͋͛͒̎̆̓̐̄̓̓̄̍̓͌̐͑̇̈̃̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅÃ̴̢̨̡̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̬̺̦̘̺̦̦͇̣̟̩͉̖̖̠̪͎̩͉̞̼̗̤͎͔͇̥͇̩͖̗̝͕̥̳̮̑̽̅̊̈́̋͊̅͊̍̍̉̃͛́̇̂̅̏͊̏̒̆̌̈̒̑̀̃̽͋̉͛͂͗̽̆̋̐̊̔̿̍̓̾̈͂̑̄̈́̿͌̌͗̋̿͊̽͐̊̈́̐̓̋͗̂̿͑́͋̀͋̌͊̑́̐͑̂̃͛̂̄̓͒͂̌̒͐͊͗̇̉͊̎̃̿͐̀͒̂͂̂̓̊̇̈͂͗͌͊̄͐͐̀͌͆͆̾̅̔̆͛̌̔̈́̀͊͆͐̈̏̀͋̓̓̈́͗̄̂̈́̿͆̄̅̓͂̌̈́͒̈̃̈͒̏̀̇͐͗̔͌̓̊͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝Ä̷̧̡̢̧̨̧̧̡̨̡̧̢̡̡̢̨̧̝̪̜̤͈̺̮̼̞̻̺͎̬̗̯͙͚̻͉̣̬̜͇̟͓̪̘͇͈̣̱̣̟̤̙͔̳͉̩̼̞͔̤̭̘̺̫͔̯̼̩̪̜̙͖͚̟̻̥̩̝͍̖̩̖͙̹̦̘̟͓̞̫̫̘̭̘̰̳͙͕̣̟͇̭͔̺̰̩̜̫͉̱̞͇̦̲͇̘̣͕͈͓̼͙͍̯̰̩͎̬̣̦͙͖̯̯̘̠̼͚̜̬͚̫̘̗̞̳͕͕̩̬̮̥̫̠͈̼́̂̽̑̂̅̈́̍̓̆̔͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅĄ̷̛̛̛̖̻̰̳̼̥̺̮̼͈̥̳͈̱̗͙̥̟̣̘̟̰̖̟͚̺͈̼͚̿̂̅̾̌̎͐͒̄̈́́̀͆̑͆̔͗̈́͌̌̒͒̑̍̅̐̎̈́̈́̓̿̓̍̃̐̈́̆͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͠Á̴̡̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̩̘̟̤͔̝͉̗̦͉̯̹̗̜̫̳̭͎̱̰̬͉̟̬̭̬͍̱͚̬̬͉̣̼́̓̔̒͋̑͂̊̿͑͗̒̔̀͛͑̈́͑̈́̽̃͋̀̌̈́̆͗̈́̒̐̓̇̊̋̽̿̈̔̅̽͑́͋̈͆̆͌̽̋̅̏̂̽͒̾̇̆̄̆̂̊͐̀͑͆̔̄́͊̓͐̔͂̓̈͛̑̇̎̾̒̐̂̾̅̀̂͒̾̋̅̃͆͒̌̀̈̈͆̄̂̀͊̿̎̒̾̒̈́̇̐̾̇͌̏́̑͑̂͑͐̋͆̇̈͋͐͛͑̊͋͌͌͋̃̎͂̈́̓̒̔͊̎̆̎͐̔́͋́̃̈́̇͌̆͌̄̃̓̑̑̍̎̈́͛͗̄̈́͂̋̽͗̇̀͂́̈̏́̃̊̐̈́͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅḀ̴̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̡̨̛͖̜͚͚̦͙̺͙͙͎͉̙͕͕̝̺͎͙̤̖̦̬͓͉͔̪͈͖͇̦̘̮̙̪̬̮̖͓̠̖̳̭͉̤͕̮͍͖̝̰̬̖̞̝̻͍̼͔̟̤̬̤͔͓̣͎̪̟͉͈͉̯̝̙̠̠̼̠͉̖̞̩̦͓̭͖̟̮̻̦̼͉͓̯̗̙́͒͐͌̓̄̓̋̉̿̓̅̔͂̐̏͐͑͊̿̐̉͗͊̓̄͐͒̔͛̍̑̆̔̓͘͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅÄ̴̛̤̫̭̹̬̻̱͔̳͈̠͉̼͇͎̪̼͔̲̱̰̠͈̰̬̠͙̘̳̻͔̺͔͕͚͈̮͚́̊͗̋̿̾̀̋͗̈̅̇͆̃̽̈́̉̌̊́͋̅̌̈̍͋̋͂̔͌̃͘̚̕̚͝ͅÀ̵̢̧̧̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̡̖̫̞̤̭͇̯̤͉̙̗̩͍͎͍̥̫͇̳͓̼̥̹̗̪̰͙̹͎̙͔̹͕̙̯̘̣͇͙̠̬͓̩͓͍̬͇͕̺͎͇͚̰̝̞͎̥̤͚̲͈̭͖̗͍̺̟͇̬̥̝̰̙̝̯͕͖̫͚̹̤͎̙͔̹͍̺͉͇͇̬̱̣̪̙̰͖̗̗͉̦̜̘̳̗͇͙̠̣̜̻͎͇̙̰̹̠͚̦̦̱̮̬̖̜̟̫͕̻̼̯̮͇̲̮̞̦̼̣͚͚̗͖̘̠̺̟̳̥̞͙͕̯͍̬͇̫̦͙͍̗̲̠̪̤̮̗̯͉͚̣̝̟͔̱̠̗͍̲̤̮́͆̀̈́͗̔̄̊͂̒͆̏̒̿̉͆̒̔́̆̽̊̊̇̋̄̕̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅA̴̡̨̨̢̧̡̛̰̜̣͙̫̖̤̺̝̼̬̜̖̥̝͉̜̳̹̮̳̭̠̮͚̰̩͍̳̩̪̹̗̗̺̬̣̱̰̗̲̗̲̪̳̭͉͍̥̻̞̳͎̞͍̜̥̥̙͍͎̜̖͇̩̜̯̺̺̤̎̈́͋̏̄͐̉͋̋̌̎͒̑̊̊̈́̑̈͌͒̓̒̍̋̈́̐̑̑̽̐͛̈́͛͌͊̉̌̌̐̓͑̀͒̍͗͆̓̐̂̇͐̓̈́̓̌̈̚̕͘̚͘͜͠͝ͅA̴̢̧̨̧̛̛͍̗͙̺͇͎̱̮̳̼̗̹͉̱͇̦͚̖̬̳̤̗̮̫̭̙̱͎̰͇͎̳̻̮͉̳͚͎͖̼͚̬̠̫͔̟̬̪̖͉̻͍̟̫̯͍̲̪̣̣̝͔̹͖̞͎͕͍͔̥̘̜̯̣̥̱͓̯̝͔̯̜͖͇̗̠̲͐̒̓̾̉̓͊͆͌͗̅̂̉̊̓̍̔͒̊̐̆̒̋̾̑̓͗̄̀͗̑̂̃̃́̄̿̈́̄̓̂͌͆̈́̿͂̃̌͊̄̒͌̈́̉͗̏̉̓̄̉͒͐̐̒̀̂͛̋̎͊̏͌͋͊̆̆̿̋̃̋̄̈́̊̅̄͛͒̀͑͊͒̿̽̏̈́͐́̓̆̆̊̄͌͑̆̌͋̓̅̓͌̄̒͆̄̏̽͐̽́͛̉̈́̃͐͋̈͂́͊̐̈̐̒̔͐̆́̓̎͒̾͐̈́̽̋̍͒̎̉̔̐̐̾̒̂͑̾͐̈́̾̈́̏́͛͆̇̎̈́̈́͒̽̑͒̑͐̎̓̽̇́̊̽̔̔̎͑̍͋̊̔̃͆̒̇̐͋͗̈́̈́̒̎̐̐͌̈́̑̀͐͆́̌̇̓̅̅̄͘̚͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ</h1>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  </p>
<h2>~</h2><h2>"God is dead." Nietzche</h2><h2>"Nietzche is dead." God</h2><h2>~</h2><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <code>Taiki clapped. “She’s up,” he said. “She’s up.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>Ayako was befuzzled. She was laying down under a thin blanket on a hard surface. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the intense fluorescent lights on the white ceiling. Her ears buzzed. A thick black wire was attached to her stomach.</code>
</p><p>
  <code></code>
</p><p>
  <code>Taiki was in his early thirties. He had grown out and straightened his hair, and eyeliner covered his eyes. Ayako couldn’t help but notice his new double chin.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code></code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“Ayako, Ayako, so glad you’re here,” he muttered, pacing about the room. “Can you get up?”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code></code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“I’m fine,” she said, sitting up on the exam table.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code></code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“Did that hurt?” Taiki inquired.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code></code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“No.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code></code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“Be honest with me.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code></code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“A bit.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code></code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“Where?”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code></code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“Lower back.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code></code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Taiki sighed. He took a mini bottle of lubricant from his lab coat pocket and smothered it onto his gloved hands. Looking her in the eyes, Taiki asked, “Are you fine with me touching there?”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code></code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Though confused as to why he asked, Ayako nodded.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code></code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>T<code>aiki massaged Ayako’s back, his fingers making their way into the crevices in her muscles. Her back made little crackling noises when he pushed into it. All those muscles after years of inactivity just now started to re-fire. Synthetic blood gushed to her back. Taiki felt Ayako exhale.</code></p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code></code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code><em>She’s up</em>, he thought. <em>She’s up</em>. All those years ― the fighting, the scavenging of her body from the rubble, the sleepless nights, the research, the bloodshed ― they crystallized into this moment. He felt like a loaded firecracker, but he’d have to explode later. Now, she was here. </code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code></code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“I’ve done the tests already. I didn’t want to bother you with them when you’re awake,” Taiki managed. “I’ll just have you orient in here for a bit.” He made his way to the lab computer to check Ayako’s vitals.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code></code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Her eyes flashed. “Where’s Master?”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code></code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Taiki flinched. “Yoshihito?” His face fell and he turned to her. “That monster. He died in the Ending. Most people did. You did.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code></code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Ayako snapped. “He’s not a monster. He’s the reason I exist. He’s my purpose. He’s yours, too.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code></code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“Not anymore.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code></code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>She felt her left shoulder blade. It was missing a freeze switch. In its place, she felt a polyester hospital gown.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code></code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Ayako felt dizzy.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code></code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“Who’s ruling the Empire?” she blurted.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code></code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“The Empire is long gone.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code></code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“What?!” she shrieked.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code></code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“When Yoshihito was about to rape you, the Author found our purpose null and began the Ending. It ravaged the world. Most people died. You died. Yoshihito died. Mitsu and I prevented the Ending from destroying our world.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code></code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“By the time we stopped the Ending, the royal family lost all credibility. They got killed by angry mobs, or corporate interests, whichever floats your boat. The folks that stayed alive were mostly supporters of the status quo. Pedo defenders, money launderers, coal moguls, et cetera. Mitsu and I started a militia to lead them to their demise, and we’ve been establishing communes around the former Empire ever since.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code></code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“So…without him, why do I exist?”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code></code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Taiki shrugged.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code></code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“What is my purpose? What’s your purpose?”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code></code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“You have none.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“What do I do with my life?” she stammered.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Taiki allowed a tear to escape. He smiled and whispered, “Whatever you want, Ayako. Whatever you want.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Ayako stormed out the laboratory, too disoriented to pull off her hospital gown. She tried running out the doors, but they were all barricaded. Seething, she plummeted onto the living room couch and wept.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Mitsu, already on the couch, scooched over to her, putting her arm on her shoulder.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“What’s the problem?” Mitsu asked.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“If my purpose is null ― I don’t have one ―” Ayako sniffed back tears. “What do I do with my life? Why did you bring me here? What’s the next step forward? What do I do?”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“Ayako, it looks like we have it all together, but we don’t. Finding this next step is part of being alive.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Taiki joined the couch, resting his head on Ayako’s right shoulder. “Mitsu still doesn’t know what she’s doing with her life. I still don’t know what I’m doing with my life.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“Ayako, this is going to be hard for you. It’s hard for all of us.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“Can you help me, though? Find my purpose? I mean, what I’ll do with my life?”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Mitsu answered. “No. It’s your life. Your choices. You call the shots.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“You’ll never figure it out.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>“And that’s okay?” Ayako whined.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>Mitsu reassured her. “Yeah. That’s okay.”</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>The trio, reduced to a jumbled mess of tears, looked through the expansive back window to watch the red sun set.</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <code>
      <code>
        <code>
          <code>
            <code>
              <code>
                <code>
                  <code>
                    <code>
                      <code>
                        <code>
                          <code>
                            <code>
                              <code>
                                <code>
                                  <code>
                                    <code>
                                      <code>
                                        <code>
                                          <code>
                                            <code>
                                              <code>
                                                <code>
                                                  <code>
                                                    <code>
                                                      <code>
                                                        <code>
                                                          <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code>
                                                            <code></code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                            </code>
                                                          </code>
                                                        </code>
                                                      </code>
                                                    </code>
                                                  </code>
                                                </code>
                                              </code>
                                            </code>
                                          </code>
                                        </code>
                                      </code>
                                    </code>
                                  </code>
                                </code>
                              </code>
                            </code>
                          </code>
                        </code>
                      </code>
                    </code>
                  </code>
                </code>
              </code>
            </code>
          </code>
        </code>
      </code>
    </code>
  </code>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>If you are going through a crisis:</b><br/>You can text HOME to 741741 (in the US &amp; Canada), 85258 (in the UK), or 50808 (in Ireland)</p><p>Please stay safe!!! You are loved</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>